Forever Yours
by Linsy
Summary: Elles se sont trouvées, elles se sont perdues. Elles se sont aimées, et elles n'ont jamais oublié. Dix ans plus tard, le destin les réunit à nouveau. Après la souffrance, le silence et l'absence... Auront-elles droit à une seconde chance ? Swan Queen. AU.
1. Prologue

Ma pause est finie, je reprends du service, et me voilà de retour pour un nouveau SQ !

Quelques petites informations avant de vous laisser lire :  
\- Je me vois dans l'obligation de renoncer à mon rythme de publication habituel et de passer à quelque chose de plus traditionnel, c'est-à-dire un chapitre par semaine. Ce sera donc le vendredi, pour fêter la venue du week-end !  
\- Je tiens à m'excuser pour ce titre absolument cliché, mais voilà, j'adore les clichés. Même chose pour le résumé.  
\- Vous trouverez constamment des clins d'oeil à la série. Certains relativement subtils, d'autres qui se voient comme le nez au milieu de la figure.  
\- Cette fic étant un AU, je me suis permis quelques libertés avec les personnages. Enfin, vous verrez bien, mais pas de quoi bondir de sa chaise non plus.  
\- Cette histoire se découpera en plusieurs parties. La première aura lieu à Boston en 2001 et la dernière à Storybrooke en 2011. Les différentes parties seront clairement indiquées.  
\- Les quelques chapitres écrits jusqu'à présent font dans les 7000 mots. Il va falloir me pardonner ça aussi.  
\- Cette histoire ne sera pas seulement une histoire d'amour. Il y aura aussi la famille, et l'amitié. Soyez patients, soyez indulgents, j'essaye seulement d'être réaliste, et accessoirement de faire une place à tous les personnages que j'aime.

C'est tout pour le moment. Envoyez moi un MP si vous avez des questions, ou même seulement envie de parler. Vous aimez le Swan Queen, alors je vous aime déjà.

Pairing : Emma/Regina.  
Rating : K +.

Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers de la série appartiennent à Edward Kitsis et Adam Horowitz.

* * *

 **Regrets collect like old friends  
Here to relive your darkest moments  
And I've been a fool and I've been blind  
I can never leave the past behind  
I can see no way, I can see no way  
But I like to keep some things to myself  
I like to keep my issues drawn  
It's always darkest before the dawn  
** _Shake it out - Florence and the Machine_

* * *

 **Prologue**

 _21 octobre 2011_

Emma Swan n'était pas le genre de femme qui s'attardait sur le passé. Elle regardait droit devant elle, concentrée sur le futur qui l'attendait, et qu'elle espérait meilleur que ce qu'elle laissait derrière elle. Elle aimait savoir que tout pouvait arriver, que tout était encore possible, que la vie pouvait toujours lui réserver des surprises. Jour après jour, elle s'accrochait à cette idée, en retirant la force nécessaire pour continuer à avancer. Ce soir-là, cependant, tandis qu'elle traversait le Maine au volant de sa coccinelle jaune, Emma se surprit à penser au passé. Ce passé immuable, si plein d'évènements douloureux, qu'elle ne pourrait hélas jamais changer. Habituellement, elle refusait de se laisser aller à ressasser ses souvenirs, excepté à certaines dates particulières, qu'elle avait pris l'habitude d'affronter avec le soutien d'une bonne bouteille de whisky. Ce soir-là, la date en question était celle de son anniversaire. Et ce soir-là, malheureusement, elle avait oublié le whisky.

Dans une heure à peine, elle aurait vingt-huit ans. Dans une heure à peine, cela ferait vingt-huit ans qu'elle avait été retrouvée abandonnée sur le bord d'une route, sans aucun indice sur l'identité de ses parents. Et, alors qu'elle aurait dû se réjouir à l'idée de bientôt fêter son anniversaire avec ses amis et sa famille, elle était perdue quelque part dans le Maine, totalement seule.

Emma poussa un soupir de découragement, agacée contre elle-même. Un peu plus tôt dans la soirée, elle avait pris la décision subite de rendre visite à son amie Ruby, qu'elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion de voir depuis plusieurs années. La dernière fois qu'elle l'avait eue au téléphone, Ruby lui avait proposé de la rejoindre à Storybrooke, la ville dans laquelle elle vivait et travaillait, pour passer un week-end entre filles et se remémorer de bons souvenirs. Emma avait répondu qu'elle y réfléchirait, tout en étant persuadée qu'elle n'accepterait jamais. Et pourtant, tout juste quelques heures auparavant, dès que la sensation d'étouffer était montée en elle, Emma s'était levée de son canapé, avait préparé une valise et était partie pour Storybrooke. N'ayant jamais mis les pieds dans cette ville, elle avait été obligée d'acheter une carte routière, et se retrouvait maintenant à douter d'avoir suivi les bonnes indications.

A son grand soulagement, un panneau annonçant la ville apparut soudain à la lumière des phares de sa voiture. Devait-elle prévenir Ruby de son arrivée imminente ? Elle-même ne savait pas très bien ce qui avait motivé sa décision soudaine de la revoir, si ce n'était son envie impérieuse d'être le plus loin possible de la solitude pesante de son appartement. Elle regrettait un peu ce départ irréfléchi, maintenant qu'elle était sur le point d'arriver. Ce n'était pas comme si les possibilités de fêter son anniversaire avaient manqué, pourtant. Elle aurait pu rejoindre sa famille ou ses amis, et alors elle n'aurait pas eu à affronter les fantômes du passé. Mais elle s'était précipitée sur la route, pressée de voir les kilomètres défiler, et elle réalisait maintenant qu'elle avait peut-être besoin de se confronter au passé, de façon à cesser de le craindre. Emma secoua la tête, exaspérée par le tour que prenaient ses pensées. Elle pénétra dans la ville avec la certitude que, quoi qu'il arrive, elle avait eu tort de venir.

A tout juste vingt-trois heures, en ce banal vendredi soir d'octobre, Storybrooke semblait toute entière plongée dans un profond sommeil. La rue principale, au centre de laquelle se dressait une imposante tour surmontée d'une horloge, était presque totalement déserte. Il n'y avait qu'un homme occupé à promener son chien, un parapluie à la main. Il leva la tête au moment où la coccinelle jaune passait, ce qu'Emma ne remarqua pas, son attention attirée par l'enseigne d'un café-restaurant, dont la lumière agressait ses yeux fatigués. Elle se gara devant le restaurant, qui portait le nom de _Granny's diner_ et dans lequel Ruby lui avait dit travailler comme serveuse. Un peu mal à l'aise d'être arrivée sans prévenir, Emma sortit son téléphone de la poche de la veste en cuir rouge qui ne la quittait jamais. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à appeler son amie, elle vit que quelqu'un sortait justement du restaurant. Sa démarche lui sembla familière, et ce sentiment s'intensifia lorsque cette personne se retourna. C'était elle.

Les mains un peu tremblantes, Emma saisit la poignée de sa portière et sortit de la voiture. Elle fit quelques pas hésitants en direction du café Granny, sous la lumière vive diffusée par les lampadaires, et s'éclaircit nerveusement la gorge.

\- Ruby ? appela-t-elle.

La serveuse se retourna vivement, faisant tinter le trousseau de clés qu'elle tenait à la main. Son visage prit un air interrogateur, qui se mua en un sourire ravi lorsqu'elle reconnut celle qui lui faisait face.

\- Emma ! s'exclama-t-elle. Ça alors, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Ruby franchit les quelques mètres qui la séparait de son amie et la prit dans ses bras avec entrain, son visage se perdant dans une masse de cheveux blonds.

\- Je suis contente de te voir, murmura Emma, tout en lui rendant son étreinte avec le même enthousiasme.

Et elle pensait vraiment ce qu'elle disait. Beaucoup de temps s'était écoulé et beaucoup de choses avaient changées, mais elle n'avait jamais oublié pour autant. Elle avait seulement évité de trop s'attarder sur ses souvenirs, tout en sachant qu'ils étaient toujours là, quelque part dans sa mémoire et dans son cœur.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'amènes ? s'enquit Ruby.

Elle recula pour pouvoir contempler son amie, la détaillant avec attention.

\- Une envie soudaine de te revoir, répondit Emma, omettant une partie de la vérité.

\- Eh bien, c'est parfait ! Tu as eu raison de venir. Tu comptes rester combien de temps ? Je peux t'héberger, je vis dans un hôtel avec ma grand-mère, c'est aussi elle qui gère le restaurant, mais je te l'ai peut-être déjà dit ? Suis-moi, on va aller se mettre au chaud. Je viens de faire la fermeture, toute seule en plus. D'habitude Leroy est toujours là jusqu'au dernier moment, la tête plongée dans une chope, mais tu n'as aucune idée de qui est Leroy et moi je bavarde, je bavarde...

Ruby eut un sourire un peu gêné. Elle avait toujours aimé discuter de tout et de rien, partager ce qu'elle savait sur la vie des autres – lorsqu'il ne s'agissait pas de secrets, auquel cas elle savait se montrer digne de confiance – et Emma était heureuse de retrouver cet aspect de sa personnalité. Avec Ruby, jamais elle n'avait besoin de faire plus que sa part de la conversation, et c'était exactement ce qu'elle voulait maintenant.

\- Tu peux bavarder autant que tu veux, assura-t-elle. Tu dois avoir tellement de choses à me dire, depuis le temps !

\- Oh ça, oui ! confirma la serveuse, alors qu'un sourire joyeux se dessinait sur son visage. Tu sais quoi, on va retourner au restaurant, on y sera plus tranquilles pour discuter. Est-ce que tu as mangé, au moins ?

\- J'ai acheté un sandwich en route.

\- Un sandwich ? Mais ça ne vaut pas un vrai repas, ça ! Je suis sûre que tu es affamée. Viens, je vais te trouver quelque chose à te mettre sous la dent.

Emma sourit à son tour et suivit son amie à l'intérieur du restaurant, observant ce qui l'entourait avec curiosité. Elle s'assit sur un tabouret, laissant son regard errer sur le sol d'une propreté irréprochable, les banquettes à l'aspect confortable, les gâteaux exposés sur le comptoir...

\- C'est très joli, ici, remarqua-t-elle. Chaleureux, familial. Je comprends pourquoi tu aimes autant bosser dans ce restaurant.

\- Oui, j'ai bien fait de revenir ici, répondit Ruby.

Elle était passée de l'autre côté du bar et mettait la cafetière en marche.

\- Tu veux boire du café ? s'étonna Emma.

\- Je vais en avoir besoin si je veux passer la moitié de la nuit à discuter avec toi _et_ être quand même en mesure de prendre mon service demain matin. Mais je peux te préparer un chocolat chaud, si tu préfères ? C'était ta boisson préférée, si je me souviens bien.

\- Tu te souviens bien. Mais on est pas obligées de passer la moitié de la nuit à discuter, surtout si tu travailles demain matin. Je suis désolée, j'aurais dû appeler...

\- Mais non, pas de problèmes ! On est amies, alors tu débarques ici quand tu veux, ce sera toujours un plaisir de t'accueillir.

Ruby sortit deux tasses et s'appuya contre le comptoir, les bras croisés.

\- Où est ton fils ? demanda-t-elle, parlant fort pour couvrir le bruit de la cafetière.

\- Chez son père, à New-York.

\- Ah bon ? Neal s'implique dans la vie d'Henry, alors ? Je croyais qu'il préférait le voir seulement de temps en temps ?

Emma se tordit les mains, qu'elle avait nouées sur ses genoux. Ce sujet était quelque peu douloureux pour elle, mais jamais autant que beaucoup de ceux qui risquaient malheureusement de surgir dans la conversation. Alors autant se cantonner au présent tant qu'elle le pouvait encore.

\- C'est toujours le cas, répondit-elle. Mais Henry avait envie de passer un peu de temps avec son père, alors je l'ai autorisé à rester avec lui pour une semaine. Et j'en ai profité pour aller rendre visite à une vieille amie ! conclut-elle, en adressant un clin d'œil à son amie.

\- Tu as bien fait ! Je suis vraiment contente que tu sois là.

Ruby se redressa pour servir le café et le chocolat chaud. Puis elle partit en cuisine récupérer des gâteaux secs et installa le tout sur une table, dans le fond de la salle. Emma la rejoignit et se laissa tomber sur la banquette la plus proche, retirant sa veste pour être plus à l'aise.

\- C'est ça que tu appelles un vrai repas ? se moqua-t-elle, en prenant un gâteau sec.

\- Moi je suis douée pour servir, pas pour cuisiner. Mais si tu as faim je devrais pouvoir trouver quelque chose...

\- T'en fais pas, je te taquinais.

Emma repoussa une mèche de ses longs cheveux blonds, qui ne cessaient de venir se mettre devant ses yeux. Puis elle prit une gorgée de chocolat chaud, et sourit en découvrant que Ruby s'était souvenue qu'elle le prenait avec de la cannelle. Cette dernière sourit en retour et s'assit en face de son amie, jambes repliées sur la banquette.

\- Alors, commença-t-elle. Quoi de neuf dans ta vie ? Tu es toujours garante de cautions ?

\- Oui, mais je pense me reconvertir dans autre chose. J'aimais bien, au début, mais c'est en train de me lasser.

\- Tu penses à quel métier ?

\- Aucun en particulier. Si tu as des suggestions, ne te gênes pas.

La discussion se poursuivit autour du travail un moment, avant de passer aux nouvelles de leurs familles respectives, puis de dériver vers d'autres thèmes divers et variés. Emma se détendait progressivement, réconfortée par la compagnie de Ruby, qui ne laissait jamais le silence s'attarder trop longtemps et n'insistait pas lorsqu'elle la sentait réticente à aborder certains sujets. Aux alentours de deux heures du matin, les deux jeunes femmes entamèrent une partie de fléchettes, sans cesser de discuter de tout ce qui leur passait par la tête. Et puis, alors qu'Emma était en train de gagner la partie, la question qu'elle avait tant redoutée franchit les lèvres de son amie :

\- Dis-moi, tu as eu des nouvelles du groupe ?

Une succession de visages défilèrent dans les pensées d'Emma, qui se concentra pour occulter cette vision, qui lui revenait bien trop souvent déjà.

\- Pas vraiment, répondit-elle, s'efforçant d'adopter un ton léger. Enfin, je fréquente toujours Killian, et je parle à Neal de temps en temps, pour Henry. Mais sinon, j'ai perdu contact avec tout le monde.

\- Et Tink ? Elle ne voit plus du tout Killian, alors ?

\- Non, pas depuis qu'elle a déménagé à Chicago. Les choses sont devenues un peu bizarres entre eux, de toute façon. Une soirée trop arrosée, un dérapage...

\- Et c'est toi qui te retrouve avec Monsieur-Eye-Liner comme petit-ami, du coup ?

Emma émit un ricanement et lança sa fléchette, qui s'enfonça au centre de la cible.

\- On se fréquente seulement, répondit-elle. Ce n'est pas sérieux, même si lui aimerait bien. Et il ne se maquille plus.

\- La belle époque est terminée, on dirait.

Ruby poussa un soupir et se leva pour jouer son tour. Elle sortit un élastique du short outrageusement court qu'elle portait, et sur lequel son tablier de serveuse était toujours attaché. Après avoir noué ses cheveux en queue-de-cheval, elle prit une posture guerrière, sa fléchette à la main.

\- Et toi ? s'enquit Emma, profitant du fait que son amie était concentrée sur autre chose.

\- Moi je ne vois presque plus personne, depuis que je suis revenue m'enterrer dans le Maine, répondit Ruby, d'un air à la fois agacé et résigné. Ashley et Kathryn passent, de temps en temps, mais elles vivent toujours à Boston, alors c'est compliqué. Et puis, elles ont leurs maris, leurs amis, leurs projets. Elles ont fait leurs vies…

\- Et toi non ?

Ruby haussa les épaules. Elle lança sa fléchette, qui rebondit contre le mur, puis elle laissa ses bras retomber le long de son corps, le regard fixé droit devant elle.

\- Les choses vont plus lentement pour moi, reconnut-elle. Il y a dix ans de ça, je n'étais qu'une gamine qui avait envie de s'amuser, et je dois dire que j'en ai bien profité. Mais beaucoup de temps est passé et je n'ai toujours rien de sérieux, si ce n'est mon boulot. Granny parle de me léguer le restaurant, c'est génial, non ?

\- Oui, c'est super ! Tu vois, tu as déjà un repère stable pour construire quelque chose. On va tous à notre rythme, tu sais.

\- Je sais. Tu n'as pas l'air très pressée de t'engager, toi. Que ce soit professionnellement ou sentimentalement.

Emma haussa les épaules à son tour.

\- Ce que j'ai me convient, affirma-t-elle.

Mais aussitôt, elle comprit que ce n'était pas vrai. La plupart du temps, elle pouvait croire en ce mensonge, qui devenait alors presque une réalité. Mais en parlant du passé avec Ruby, elle se souvenait de la jeune femme qu'elle avait été et de tous les projets qu'elle avait pu avoir. Le futur tel qu'elle l'avait imaginé s'était révélé très différent de ce qu'elle avait espéré...

\- Dis-moi, ce type que tu fréquentais, comment il s'appelait déjà ? demanda-t-elle soudain, s'empressant d'amener la conversation dans une autre direction.

\- Qui ça ?

\- Un étudiant en médecine, que tout le monde appelait par son nom de famille. Un coureur de jupons, dans le genre gros lourd mais inoffensif. Ça te dit vraiment rien ?

\- Ah oui, Whale ! se souvint Ruby.

\- C'est ça, lui ! Tu l'as jamais revu ?

\- Non, pas depuis longtemps, mais on avait parlé sur le net. Il avait laissé un commentaire sur un blog que je tenais, sur une photo, pour me dire que j'étais très jolie mais que mes mèches rouges lui manquaient.

Emma s'esclaffa, son rire résonnant dans la pièce vide.

\- C'est vrai, les mèches rouges ! s'exclama-t-elle. J'adorais.

\- Et moi j'adorais tes lunettes noires. On était tellement superficielles, tu ne crois pas ?

Ruby soupira, le sourire aux lèvres. Puis elle s'appuya contre la banquette, apparemment lasse.

\- Lily disait toujours qu'on manquait de naturel, se rappela-t-elle à voix haute.

Aussitôt, elle se mordit la lèvre, l'air angoissé.

\- C'est bon, on peut parler de Lily, la rassura Emma.

\- Je n'ai pas osé te demander tout à l'heure. Tu n'as pas eu de ses nouvelles, j'imagine ?

\- Non, pas depuis que je suis sortie de prison. Je n'avais pas envie de risquer d'y retourner par sa faute, et puis... Je n'ai jamais pu lui pardonner ce qu'elle a fait. Et surtout, Henry venait de naître, tu comprends ? Je ne voulais pas qu'il la connaisse…

\- Je ne te juge pas, tu sais. Lily a toujours été le vilain petit canard de la bande, de toute façon, et je suis sûre que personne n'a gardé de contacts avec elle. C'est un peu triste, mais je l'avais vu venir.

Emma laissa son bras peser sur le dossier de la banquette. Le sentiment de mélancolie qu'elle réprimait depuis plusieurs heures l'envahissait soudain et elle n'arrivait plus à lutter contre les souvenirs qui remontaient à la surface.

\- J'ai vraiment aimé cette période de ma vie, confia-t-elle dans un murmure.

\- Moi aussi, avoua Ruby. Tellement que j'ai toujours du mal à oublier, même dix ans après. Parfois je me réveille le matin et je me dis que j'aimerai que tout recommence, mais tout a changé. Et j'ai changé, moi aussi. Seulement, j'ai des regrets. Et je crois que ça m'empêche d'avancer.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu regrettes ?

\- A vrai dire, je regrette surtout d'avoir été stupide au point de croire que tout ça durerait éternellement. Nous étions seulement une bande d'adolescents qui profitaient de l'été, organisaient des fêtes et faisaient des projets. Je pense que cette époque cessera de me manquer quand j'aurais enfin trouvé quelque chose qui me donne autant de bonheur que ça m'en apportait.

\- Tu sais, je suis sûre qu'on en a fait quelque chose de beaucoup plus important que ça ne l'était vraiment. Les autres semblent avoir continué leurs vies sans être à jamais marqués par cet été. Ou en tout cas, pas comme nous l'avons été. Eux sont vraiment passés à autre chose...

Emma attendit une réponse, qui tarda à venir. Ruby semblait profondément plongée dans ses pensées. Elle finit par se redresser, une expression inhabituellement sérieuse sur le visage.

\- Les autres ont réalisés leurs rêves, rétorqua-t-elle. Ils sont allés au bout des projets qu'ils avaient cet été là. Nos vies à nous ont été bouleversées par certains évènements. Voilà pourquoi nous sommes ici, en pleine nuit, à évoquer le passé, voilà pourquoi ça compte toujours.

\- Tu as raison. Je suis désolée.

Le silence retomba, devenant vite très pesant. Emma se leva pour se servir un autre chocolat chaud, puis elle sortit son téléphone et jeta un coup d'œil à ses derniers messages. Toutes ses connaissances, amis et famille lui avaient souhaité un joyeux anniversaire. Elle-même n'y avait pratiquement plus pensé, depuis son arrivée à Storybrooke. Elle n'avait pas envie de le fêter. A bien y réfléchir, c'était peut-être même l'unique raison qui l'avait poussé à partir, ce soir-là.

\- J'ai une idée ! s'exclama soudain Ruby.

Elle se leva d'un bond et s'éloigna, disparaissant dans un couloir latéral, et ne revint qu'au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, un carton plutôt volumineux dans les bras. Elle le déposa précautionneusement sur la table la plus proche et s'empressa de l'ouvrir, arrachant le ruban adhésif d'un geste vif.

\- J'ai bien cru que j'allais jamais le retrouver ! lança-t-elle, un peu essoufflée. Je vis peut-être beaucoup dans le passé, mais je ne passe pas pour autant toutes mes journées à fouiller dans de vieilles affaires.

Emma s'approcha avec une curiosité mêlée de crainte. Son amie plongea les mains dans le carton et en ressortit une multitude de vêtements et d'objets de toute sorte, comme des canettes vides et des tickets de cinéma.

\- Je suis quasiment certaine que je rentre encore là-dedans, se vanta Ruby, en brandissant fièrement un corsage rouge. Enfin, j'aurais probablement l'air un brin provocatrice avec ça...

\- Je t'ai déjà vu porter plus osé que ce dos-nu.

\- C'est vrai. Oh, regarde, des photos !

L'angoisse d'Emma monta d'un cran. Elle hésita un instant, ne sachant que faire. Peut-être pourrait-elle prétendre qu'elle était fatiguée et qu'elle voulait aller se coucher ? Ou même simplement dire la vérité et avouer que cette incursion dans le passé était trop douloureuse ? Avant qu'elle n'ait pu se décider, Ruby lui avait tendu plusieurs clichés, un grand sourire sur le visage. Elle n'eut pas le courage de lui gâcher sa joie.

\- Oh, je le reconnais, lui ! s'exclama Emma, en observant la première photo. Ce ne serait pas ce Whale dont on parlait tout à l'heure ?

\- Si, si, c'est lui. Regarde la tête que fait Kathryn en arrière plan ! Je devrais la scanner et la lui envoyer.

Emma sentit sa gorge se nouer tandis qu'elle contemplait les photos, reconnaissant peu à peu les personnes et les lieux. C'était fou comme les détails de cet été en particulier s'étaient gravés dans sa mémoire. Etais-ce parce que, pour la première fois de sa vie, elle avait eu des amis, fait partie d'un groupe ? Etais-ce parce que cet été avait été le dernier avant qu'elle ne se retrouve en prison, avant que tout ne change irrémédiablement ? Emma eut sa réponse en découvrant un cliché la montrant âgée de dix-sept ans, assise sur un canapé, un gobelet à la main et le sourire aux lèvres. Elle se souvenait de cette soirée, de la raison pour laquelle un tel bonheur se lisait dans son regard. Cet été avait été particulièrement important car, pour la première et unique fois de toute sa vie, elle avait été sincèrement et pleinement amoureuse.

\- Une photo des sœurs Mills, annonça Ruby, l'arrachant à ses pensées.

Emma se figea, l'album qu'elle tenait lui échappant des mains. Elle le rattrapa avant qu'il ne touche le sol et se redressa, une expression interdite sur le visage.

\- Je sais qu'on évite le sujet, reprit Ruby. Mais si tu veux voir cette photo, je te la donne. C'est probablement une des seules où Elle apparaît, de toute façon. Mais on peut aussi faire comme si de rien était et regarder les autres photos, d'accord ? C'est toi qui vois.

\- Je sais que tu ne dis pas ça méchamment, Ruby, mais il y a des choses dont on ne devrait pas parler, à propos de cet été là. Je te promets que je n'aborderai pas les sujets difficiles, si tu en fais autant. Je croyais que c'était le deal.

\- Je sais. Mais j'étais sincère quand je parlais des regrets qui nous empêchent d'avancer. Peut-être qu'on doit seulement faire face au passé, et essayer de savoir si ça a encore une importance. Il sera toujours temps d'agir en conséquence après. Alors est-ce que tu veux voir cette photo, oui ou non ?

Emma poussa un long soupir de lassitude. Elle avait passé dix ans à essayer d'oublier, de passer à autre chose. Elle s'était répété encore et encore que son attitude était stupide, qu'il s'agissait d'une personne qu'elle n'avait côtoyée que pendant très peu de temps et que l'ampleur de son chagrin n'avait pas de sens. Elle aussi avait un carton de ce genre, rempli à ras bord de souvenirs, oublié quelque part dans le garage de la maison de sa mère. Parfois, elle avait failli céder à la tentation et jeter un œil à ce qu'elle avait gardé, mais elle avait eu trop peur de rouvrir les vieilles blessures. Mais cette nuit, tout semblait différent. Ruby était là, et elle se sentait soutenue. Les mots qu'elles avaient échangés, tout au long de la soirée, tournaient dans sa tête et prenaient des accents de vérité. Peut-être était-il temps d'affronter ses regrets ?

Dans une impulsion soudaine, Emma saisit la photo. Il lui sembla que son cœur s'était arrêté de battre. Elle fixait enfin ce visage qu'elle n'avait jamais réussi à oublier, depuis dix ans qu'elle essayait. Elle n'accorda pas un regard à la jeune femme rousse sur le côté gauche de la photo, et qui était pourtant elle aussi une connaissance. Toute son attention était vouée à l'autre personne, cette personne qui n'avait cessé de la hanter.

Regina.

Depuis combien de temps ne s'était-elle pas autorisée ne serait-ce qu'à penser ce prénom ?

Regina.

Des souvenirs déferlèrent dans sa mémoire. C'était comme si elle avait ouvert la boîte de Pandore, laissant s'échapper toute la douleur qu'elle avait réprimée.

Regina.

Elle semblait si heureuse sur cette photo. Ses longs cheveux bruns, détachés, encadraient son visage aux traits fins. Son sourire creusait d'adorables fossettes au coin de ses lèvres, lui donnant un air enfantin. Et ses yeux brillaient, comme si elle avait été sur le point de pleurer. Il y avait toujours eu quelque chose à propos de son regard, une intensité particulière, qui n'avait cessé de troubler Emma. Aujourd'hui, elle se souvenait des heures passées à la contempler, à mémoriser chaque détail. Et c'était douloureux, beaucoup plus douloureux que ça n'aurait dû l'être si longtemps après.

\- Emma ? Est-ce que ça va ?

Ruby posa une main sur le bras de son amie, qui recula vivement en s'essuyant les joues.

\- Ça va, mentit-elle. T'inquiètes pas.

\- Je suis désolée, je n'aurais pas dû te forcer à regarder cette photo...

\- Non, non, c'est rien. C'est pas grave. C'est juste que, tous ces souvenirs, c'est un peu trop pour moi, d'accord ? Je pense qu'on ferait mieux de remettre toutes ces choses à leur place...

\- Oui, bien sûr, je comprends. Viens, je vais te montrer ta chambre. Il est déjà quatre heures et demie, on devrait aller dormir.

Emma acquiesça. Elle aida son amie à ranger les vêtements, les albums, et tout ce qui traînait sur la table. Puis, au moment de reposer la photo qu'elle tenait toujours à la main, elle hésita et décida de la garder. Elle la replia et la glissa dans la poche de son jean, après avoir pris soin de vérifier que Ruby regardait ailleurs. Cette dernière prit le carton dans ses bras, grimaçant sous son poids, et fit quelques pas dans le couloir.

\- Suis-moi, ordonna-t-elle gentiment. Tu préfères vue sur la forêt ou vue sur la place ?

\- La place, ça m'a l'air bien.

Ruby hocha la tête. Elle prit le chemin de l'hôtel, ouvrant la porte à l'aide de son coude.

\- La place, alors, répéta-t-elle, tout en pénétrant dans le hall. Excellent choix, ce sont les meilleures chambres. Prends la clé de la 4, là-bas, s'il te plait.

Ruby fit un signe de tête en direction du présentoir et poursuivit son chemin vers une pièce adjacente pour y déposer le carton. Lorsqu'elle revint dans le hall, Emma n'y était plus. Jetant un coup d'œil dehors, elle sourit avec soulagement en apercevant son amie plus loin sur le chemin, une valise à la main.

\- Désolée, j'avais oublié ça, s'excusa la blonde, en passant la porte.

\- Pas de problèmes. Tu as la clé ?

\- Oui, c'est bon. Je te suis.

Les deux femmes s'engouffrèrent dans les escaliers, grimpant les marches aussi silencieusement que possible, progressant lentement à la faible lumière des lampes accrochées aux murs.

\- Voilà, c'est ici, murmura Ruby, une fois devant la porte de la chambre 4.

\- Merci, répondit Emma sur le même ton. Et merci pour ce soir, c'était vraiment bien de pouvoir reparler de tout ça avec toi.

\- Pareil pour moi. On se voit demain, et n'hésite pas à faire la grasse matinée si tu en as envie, je suis de service jusqu'en début d'après-midi de toute façon.

\- D'accord. A demain, alors ! Et bon courage.

\- Merci. A demain !

Emma avait posé sa valise à l'intérieur de la chambre et allait refermer la porte lorsque la voix de son amie interrompit son geste.

\- Emma, attends...

\- Oui ?

Ruby se mordit la lèvre, hésitant visiblement à poursuivre. Elle croisa les bras sur son ventre, faisant tinter les bracelets qui entouraient ses poignets.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? insista Emma, alarmée par son attitude.

\- Rien, rien. Je me demandais seulement si... Eh bien, si tu avais toujours des regrets, même après avoir vu la photo.

\- J'en ai toujours. J'en ai même encore plus. Pourquoi ?

\- Comme ça. Je me dis que l'admettre, c'est la première étape.

Ruby sourit et se passa une main sur le visage, dissimulant un bâillement.

\- Je suis crevée, soupira-t-elle. Bonne nuit.

\- Attends. Est-ce que ça va ?

\- Oui, oui, t'en fais pas. On se voit demain, d'accord ?

\- D'accord. Bonne nuit, Ruby.

Emma referma la porte et s'y adossa, le cœur battant un peu plus vite que d'ordinaire. Elle jeta un regard circulaire sur la chambre, habitée d'une sensation étrange. Tout lui semblait irréel et lointain. Quelle idée stupide ça avait été, de venir ici se replonger dans les souvenirs ! Elle détestait se sentir si bêtement sentimentale à propos d'évènements qui se trouvaient si loin dans le passé. Cela faisait longtemps que toutes ces choses et toutes ces personnes auraient dû cesser de compter. Et pourtant, elle était là, dans une ville inconnue, avec une photo de Regina dans la poche de son jean. Elle qui avait tant lutté pour oublier, elle qui avait tant souffert de la façon dont ce fameux été s'était terminé... Emma se laissa tomber sur le lit, soudain épuisée. Elle maudit l'instant de faiblesse qui l'avait poussée à venir à Storybrooke et se fit la promesse de partir dès le lendemain matin. Ruby comprendrait. Du moins, c'était ce qu'elle espérait.

OoO

 _22 octobre 2011_

En se réveillant ce matin-là, Emma se sentit un peu perdue. Elle se redressa sur ses coudes, regardant autour d'elle avec surprise. Puis les souvenirs de la nuit précédente lui revinrent brusquement et elle soupira, se laissant retomber sur son oreiller. Posé sur un fauteuil un peu plus loin, son jean semblait l'appeler, la supplier de regarder la photo qui était dissimulée dans sa poche. Mais pourquoi diable avait-elle volé cette photo ? Ce n'était pas comme si elle _voulait_ se rappeler. Sa petite bulle d'oubli lui manquait, bulle qui avait éclaté la veille, lorsqu'elle avait décidé sur un coup de tête de quitter son appartement vide. Elle aurait dû appeler Killian, mais l'idée d'une énième soirée à boire du rhum en sa compagnie l'avait totalement démoralisée. Comme c'était arrivé si souvent au cours de sa vie, le désir irrépressible de s'enfuir, de partir le plus loin possible, avait envahi Emma et lui avait fait perdre toute raison. Et ça avait été une décision stupide, de toute évidence. Ça n'était jamais qu'une de plus, mais elle sentait qu'elle allait payer celle-ci au prix fort.

Refoulant une colère grandissante, Emma repoussa sa couverture et se leva. Elle souleva sa valise, la posa sur le lit et l'ouvrit, fouillant dans ses affaires dans l'espoir de trouver des vêtements de rechange. Une fois vêtue, de son jean de la veille et d'un débardeur blanc qui sentait bon la lessive, Emma s'assit devant la coiffeuse et prit le temps de se maquiller, dissimulant ses cernes et donnant un peu plus de volume à ses cils. Tandis qu'elle s'activait, répétant des gestes mille fois exécutés, elle se concentra sur ce qu'elle allait dire à Ruby. Comment justifier son désir de s'en aller, elle qui venait seulement d'arriver ? Elle pouvait toujours mentir, dire que Neal se sentait dépassé par son rôle de père et lui demandait de revenir, ou qu'une urgence professionnelle réclamait toute son attention. Mais elle n'avait pas envie de mentir, pas à Ruby. Celle-ci s'était montrée si honnête et si gentille, si douce et si compréhensive, exactement comme elle se la rappelait. Elle méritait la vérité, mais aurait-elle le courage de la lui dire, de prononcer ces mots-là à voix haute, de les rendre réels ?

Ayant terminé de se maquiller, Emma reboucha son tube de mascara, le jeta dans sa valise et parcourut la chambre du regard, s'assurant qu'elle n'avait rien oublié. Elle fit un détour par la salle de bain, avant de revenir sur ses pas pour rabattre la couverture sur le lit, puis s'y assit le temps d'enfiler ses bottes. Une fois certaine qu'elle ne laissait rien derrière elle, Emma referma sa valise et ouvrit la porte. Elle refit en sens inverse le chemin de la veille, allant déposer ses affaires dans le coffre de sa voiture – qu'elle avait garée un peu plus près de l'hôtel, quelques heures plus tôt seulement – avant de se diriger d'un pas vif en direction du café-restaurant. Elle se glissa à l'intérieur et jeta un rapide coup d'œil dans la salle avant de se laisser tomber sur le tabouret le plus proche, à côté d'une femme plongée dans la lecture d'un journal. Elle ne tarda pas à repérer Ruby, qui prenait la commande d'un couple installé à la table qu'elles avaient occupée la veille. Se sentant observée, la serveuse fit volte-face, l'apercevant à son tour. Elle lui adressa un petit signe de la main, puis s'empressa de terminer ce qu'elle faisait pour pouvoir la rejoindre.

\- Bien dormi ? demanda-t-elle en approchant, son habituel sourire joyeux sur le visage.

\- Oui, oui, très bien, assura Emma. Et toi, alors ? Tu dois être complètement épuisée...

Ruby haussa les épaules. Elle contourna le bar, faisant claquer ses talons sur le sol, et entreprit de récupérer les tasses vides qui traînaient sur le comptoir.

\- Ça allait, répondit-elle. Je suis jeune, je peux encore aller me coucher à l'aube et bosser le lendemain matin.

\- Je vois ça.

Emma se redressa, cherchant la meilleure façon d'aborder le sujet. Elle ne voulait pas s'attarder plus que nécessaire et risquer de laisser la gentillesse de son amie la convaincre de rester.

\- Ruby ? appela-t-elle.

La serveuse releva la tête du petit carnet de commandes qu'elle consultait.

\- Oui ? Tu veux un chocolat chaud ? Ou un café, peut-être ?

\- Euh, non, c'est très gentil mais... Ruby, je vais repartir à New-York. Maintenant.

Emma retint un soupir de découragement en voyant la déception remplacer la joie sur le visage de son amie. Celle-ci oublia aussitôt ce qu'elle était en train de faire et se rapprocha du comptoir, arborant une expression inhabituellement sérieuse.

\- Je pense que tu aurais tort de t'en aller si vite, répondit-elle.

\- Je suis partie sur un coup de tête, en laissant plein de choses en plan. Je dois...

\- Non, l'interrompit Ruby. Tu ne peux pas me faire ça. Je n'ai rien dit hier soir parce que je suis quelqu'un de sympa, mais franchement, Emma, ça fait combien de temps que j'essaye de te revoir ? Ça fait des _années_ , tu comprends ? Je suis contente que tu sois là, je n'ai pas envie que tu partes, et je sais que beaucoup de temps pourrait passer avant que tu te souviennes à nouveau de mon existence...

\- Je ne t'avais pas oublié, crois-moi. Mais les discussions comme celles de cette nuit, c'est encore difficile pour moi. Le passé est très bien là où il est, et en te revoyant c'est comme si je me replongeais dans toutes ces choses auxquelles je ne veux seulement plus penser.

Emma se mordit la lèvre, peinant à trouver ses mots.

\- Je suis désolée, reprit-elle. Et je te jure que je reviendrais bientôt. Avec Henry. Et peut-être Killian.

\- Seulement si ce n'est pas juste une promesse en l'air.

Ruby croisa les bras, levant le sourcil d'un air sévère.

\- Je reviendrais, assura Emma. Je te le promets.

\- Bon. Tu ne veux pas rester pour la journée, au moins ? J'ai mon après-midi de libre, on aurait pu aller se balader, je t'aurais fait faire le tour de la ville. Dis-oui, aller. S'il te plait.

\- D'accord. Mais seulement la journée, et je repars ce soir. Je vais aller téléphoner à Henry pour lui dire où je suis, avant de vraiment passer pour une mère indigne...

Ruby eut un sourire triomphant, qui se communiqua rapidement à son amie. Celle-ci avait conscience de mériter ce qu'elle venait d'entendre et était finalement plutôt satisfaite de rester un peu plus longtemps. Elle retardait avec plaisir le moment de fêter son anniversaire…

\- Ce qu'on ne ferait pas pour nos amis, marmonna-t-elle, faussement agacée.

Ruby leva les yeux au ciel. Elle allait retourner à ses commandes lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, la poussant à relever la tête pour accueillir un nouveau client. Son sourire retomba aussitôt, remplacé par un air inquiet, qui se transforma en panique lorsqu'elle comprit qu'Emma avait remarqué son brusque changement d'attitude. La blonde, surprise, suivit le regard de son amie. Elle pivota sur son tabouret et fit face à la nouvelle venue, un nœud d'angoisse se formant aussitôt dans son ventre. Il ne lui fallut qu'une minute pour comprendre ce qui avait provoqué la réaction de Ruby : toutes deux connaissaient la femme qui venait d'entrer au Granny's. Et pour cause : cette femme, c'était Regina. Emma en eut la certitude immédiate, malgré les dix ans qui la séparait de leur dernier face-à-face. Elle se figea, incapable de détourner les yeux, malgré son envie de se trouver n'importe où ailleurs qu'à cet endroit, en face de cette personne.

Ça n'avait aucun sens. Elle n'avait pas eu de ses nouvelles en dix ans et voilà qu'elle la croisait justement aujourd'hui, dans une ville perdue du Maine, après avoir passé la nuit à se remémorer des souvenirs avec Ruby. Aujourd'hui, après avoir volé cette vieille photo, qui se trouvait toujours dans la poche de son jean. Aujourd'hui, alors qu'elle avait passé les dix dernières années à éviter de savoir quoi que ce soit à son sujet, craignant que la tentation de la revoir ne soit trop forte. Aujourd'hui, alors qu'elle s'était résignée longtemps auparavant à l'avoir perdue pour de bon. Non, ça ne pouvait pas être elle. Pas ici, pas maintenant, pas alors qu'elle n'était pas le moins du monde préparée à l'affronter. C'était forcément quelqu'un d'autre. Dès que cette brune totalement inconnue relèverait la tête de son sac à main, dans lequel elle fouillait frénétiquement, Emma saurait. Mais ça ne pouvait pas être Elle. Définitivement pas.

La femme releva la tête. C'était bien Regina. Aucun doute possible à ce sujet. C'était son visage, ses yeux, ses lèvres – surmontées de cette petite cicatrice qu'elle avait déjà à l'époque où elles s'étaient rencontrées. Le regard de la brune l'effleura, glissa en direction de Ruby – qui venait de l'accueillir d'un faible « bonjour » – avant d'être de nouveau attiré par la blonde, qui se tenait assise tout au bord de son tabouret, comme si elle s'apprêtait à bondir pour fuir le plus loin possible du café Granny. Emma sentit sa respiration se bloquer en voyant une lueur nouvelle apparaître dans les yeux de Regina, une lueur qu'elle identifia aussitôt : elle l'avait reconnue. Le temps sembla s'arrêter, les bruits se firent lointains, le monde alentour cessa d'exister. L'espace d'un instant, tout s'effaça pour laisser place au choc, à la douleur, à la tristesse et à une joie mêlée de culpabilité.

Et puis, Regina fit un pas en avant, et un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres, formant un prénom qu'elle n'avait plus prononcé depuis des années :

\- Emma...

* * *

Et voilà pour le Prologue ! Envie d'en savoir plus ? Laissez donc une review pour me donner votre avis, c'est motivant et je vais avoir besoin de motivation si je veux mener ce projet à terme. On se retrouve vendredi prochain pour le Chapitre 1, qui marque le début de la Partie 1, et a lieu dans le passé. Alors.. à bientôt, j'espère !


	2. Chapitre 1 - L'inconnue

Comme promis, je vous poste le premier chapitre aujourd'hui, mais d'abord et avant tout, j'ai quelque chose à vous dire. En un mot : MERCI.  
Merci pour le très bon accueil fait à cette fanfic, merci pour votre enthousiasme et vos encouragements, merci d'être si nombreux et si merveilleux. J'ai bien failli ne pas revenir, et vous voir tous tellement gentils me réchauffe le coeur et me dit que j'ai pris la bonne décision en continuant d'écrire et de poster.  
Merci à ceux qui me suivaient déjà sur mes histoires précédentes, c'est un véritable plaisir de vous retrouver. Merci à ceux que je ne connais pas encore, et que je connaîtrais peut-être avant la fin de cette fanfic. Merci à Grat, Lisa418, Sygui, lolo et Raphi5930, les adorables Guest qui m'ont laissé des reviews sur le Prologue. Et enfin merci à Rovarandom, ma meilleure amie et bêta, la personne la plus formidable du monde.

Maintenant, à propos de ce chapitre !  
Il marque le début de la première partie, qui se déroulera à Boston en 2001. Vous allez en savoir un peu plus sur les événements évoqués dans le Prologue, et l'histoire là où elle s'est arrêtée dans ledit Prologue ne reprendra que plus tard, une fois que vous aurez connaissance de tout ce qui a précédé (sadique, moi ? Mais non, pas du tout).  
Dans ce chapitre et le suivant, il s'agit surtout de poser le décor et de lancer l'histoire. Pardonnez-moi les clichés, les références peu subtiles à la série et tout ce qui sera susceptible de vous faire lever les yeux au ciel.

Bonne lecture, et on se retrouve en bas !

Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers de la série appartiennent à Edward Kitsis et Adam Horowitz. 

* * *

**PARTIE 1  
AMOUR D'ÉTÉ**

* * *

 **We fear rejection**  
 **Prize attention**  
 **Crave affection**  
 **Dream, dream**  
 **Dream of perfection  
** _Salty sweet - Ms Mr_

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : L'inconnue**

 _11 juillet 2001_

Emma attendait.

Elle s'était installée sur la pelouse impeccablement tondue du Boston Common, prête à patienter aussi longtemps que nécessaire. Elle profitait du soleil, la tête posée sur sa sacoche noire, les jambes étendues sur l'herbe piquante. Lily allait arriver d'un instant à l'autre, si elle n'était pas en retard, comme c'était hélas son habitude. Mais Emma se sentait prête à attendre des heures s'il le fallait. Elle avait seulement envie de rester allongée ici, à ne rien faire d'autre que savourer le sentiment de liberté que lui procurait le ciel d'un bleu uni, qui s'étirait à l'infini sous son regard. Elle respirait avec délice ce petit quelque chose de nouveau dans l'air, ce parfum d'été qui lui rappelait qu'elle n'avait plus d'obligations scolaires et disposait de deux mois de répit bien mérité. Au bout de plusieurs minutes de contemplation silencieuse, la jeune femme se redressa lentement, jetant un coup d'œil à la foule qui l'environnait. Le parc était très apprécié des habitants de Boston, ainsi que des touristes, nombreux en cette période de l'année. Emma l'aimait beaucoup, elle aussi. Elle y venait aussi souvent que possible, pour réfléchir, pour observer, mais aussi pour échapper à l'atmosphère étouffante qui régnait chez elle.

Aujourd'hui ne faisait pas exception. Son rendez-vous avec Lily n'était qu'un prétexte pour sortir, s'éloigner. Emma ne cessait d'éprouver ce besoin de prendre de la distance, de tout laisser derrière elle. Pour ne plus penser à ce désir auquel elle refusait de céder, elle se concentra sur l'attroupement qui s'était formé dans le parc. Très vite, elle isola plusieurs catégories de personnes. Tout d'abord, il y avait les familles : les parents à l'air fatigué, les enfants qui se poursuivaient en hurlant, les bébés endormis dans leurs poussettes. Et puis il y avait les couples, qui se promenaient main dans la main ou se tenaient enlacés sur le gazon, oublieux du reste du monde. Et pour finir : les groupes d'amis, bruyants et inséparables, assis en cercles sur les pelouses ou marchant en une masse compacte le long des allées. Emma peinait à s'identifier à ces trois catégories, n'ayant pas eu un parcours familial classique, étant célibataire – et bien heureuse ainsi – et n'ayant en tout et pour tout qu'une seule amie – qui était d'ailleurs vraiment en retard maintenant.

Mais il y avait une dernière catégorie, à laquelle Emma s'identifiait plus facilement : les personnes qui étaient seules. Celles qui erraient, l'air d'avoir atterri là par hasard, avançant en traînant des pieds, mais aussi celles qui semblaient avoir un objectif précis, marchant avec assurance, le regard fixé droit devant elles. Beaucoup n'étaient seuls que le temps d'un trajet, le temps de rejoindre quelqu'un, mais d'autres semblaient n'avoir personne à retrouver. Emma était fascinée par ces gens-là, par leurs démarches, par leurs regards, par leurs comportements. Elle s'étonnait toujours de cette façon que l'on avait de pouvoir être entouré mais isolé, seul au milieu de la foule. A chaque fois qu'elle venait au Common, son regard était immédiatement attiré par ces personnes solitaires. Souvent, elle s'amusait à imaginer où elles allaient, qui les attendaient à la maison, à quoi pouvait bien ressembler leurs vies. Ces questionnements vains n'avaient peut-être aucune utilité, si ce n'était celle de lui faire oublier sa propre solitude. Et c'était une chose dont elle avait régulièrement besoin.

Alors ce jour-là, Emma joua le jeu, comme elle le faisait à chaque fois. Elle laissa son regard errer sur le parc, jusqu'à ce qu'un visage en particulier capte son attention, la rendant aveugle à tout le reste. Aujourd'hui, le visage était celui d'une femme, qui devait avoir entre dix-huit et vingt-cinq ans. Elle était assise sur un banc, les jambes croisées, un sac à main en cuir posé à côté d'elle. Soudain, le vent souleva ses longs cheveux bruns, les envoyant voler devant ses yeux. Elle les repoussa d'un geste gracieux, sans détacher son regard de papiers qu'elle tenait à la main, et sur lesquels elle concentrait toute son attention, les sourcils froncés. Intriguée, Emma détailla les vêtements de l'inconnue, qui lui donnèrent aussitôt deux renseignements à son sujet : elle prenait soin de son apparence et elle était riche, ou du moins aisée. Chaque petite geste qu'elle faisait confirmait son appartenance à une classe sociale privilégiée, et son bon goût vestimentaire ne faisait qu'accentuer une élégance naturelle évidente. Elle était ce genre de personnes sur lesquelles on se retournait dans la rue, que l'on admirait de loin à l'occasion, dont on osait rêver mais rarement s'approcher.

Emma, à qui peu de gens faisaient une telle première impression, se redressa avec curiosité, tendant le cou pour mieux voir la jeune femme. Son regard s'attarda sur le chemisier blanc qu'elle portait, et qui créait un plaisant contraste avec sa peau hâlée par le soleil. Elle se demanda qui était cette personne, ce qu'elle faisait ici, quels étaient ces papiers qu'elle ne quittait pas des yeux, à quoi elle pensait, quels étaient ses rêves et ses projets. Elle tenta d'imaginer sa vie, commençant par se demander où elle habitait. Était-elle de Boston ou seulement de passage ? Les touristes étaient facilement reconnaissables, en général, et cette femme ne semblait pas en faire partie. Emma hésitait à faire des théories, elle qui aimait pourtant particulièrement cette partie du jeu, celle qui consistait à faire fonctionner son imagination. Cette inconnue la troublait, peut-être à cause de cette solitude presque palpable qui se dégageait d'elle, comme si le banc sur lequel elle était assise était une île déserte, ou comme si une barrière invisible la séparait du reste du monde.

Se sentant ridicule dans ses propres réflexions, Emma allait se détourner, mais un geste de l'inconnue l'interrompit, captant de nouveau toute son attention. De la paume de la main, elle essuya ses joues, dans un mouvement rapide qui se voulait discret. Elle pleurait.

\- Je sais, je sais, je suis en retard.

Emma sursauta. Elle se tourna vers Lily, qui s'était laissé tomber sur la pelouse à côté d'elle, deux cafés à emporter dans les mains.

\- Tu es toujours en retard, répliqua-t-elle, sur un ton destiné à lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas.

\- J'ai eu du mal à te retrouver, avec tous ces touristes ! Et puis je discutais avec cette fille qui bosse avec moi, elle est très sympa, on a pas vu le temps passer. Je lui ai proposé de venir déjeuner avec nous, mais un copain à elle est venu la chercher, alors ce sera pour une autre fois.

Emma acquiesça distraitement, n'ayant rien écouté. Une famille venait de s'installer devant elle, bloquant son champ de vision. Elle se leva pour tenter d'apercevoir l'inconnue, mais le banc était vide. Elle était partie.

\- Tu m'écoutes ? s'énerva Lily, ramenant son amie à la réalité.

\- Oui, oui. Désolée.

Emma se rassit et tenta de se concentrer sur la conversation, mais elle ne cessait de jeter des coups d'œil alentours, espérant revoir la brune. Peut-être pourrait-elle aller lui parler, lui demander ce qui n'allait pas ? Non, c'était une mauvaise idée. Elles ne se connaissaient pas, elles n'auraient rien à se dire. Ce serait seulement gênant.

\- Emma, je vais vraiment me vexer, à force...

\- Désolée, soupira la blonde. J'ai seulement... J'ai vu une femme qui pleurait sur un banc, juste avant que tu arrives.

\- Et alors ? Elle a sûrement des amis à qui raconter ses problèmes, comme tout le monde. Si on se concentrait sur moi, là, s'il te plait ? J'ai quelque chose à te dire.

Emma regarda autour d'elle une dernière fois avant de finalement laisser tomber. Quelle que soit la raison pour laquelle cette inconnue pleurait, ce n'était pas elle qui allait y changer quoi que ce soit. Affaire classée.

\- Quoi ? s'enquit-elle, reportant son attention sur Lily.

Celle-ci afficha un sourire enthousiaste.

\- On est invitées à une fête ce soir ! annonça-t-elle joyeusement.

\- Je n'irais pas, déclara aussitôt Emma.

\- Attends que je te donne les détails, avant de refuser !

\- Non, merci, la dernière fois a été amplement suffisante pour moi.

Lily leva les yeux au ciel. Puis elle sortit deux sandwichs emballés de son sac à main et en tendit un à son amie, qui la remercia d'un sourire. Elle étendit ensuite ses jambes sur l'herbe, s'appuyant nonchalamment sur son coude.

\- Je suis vraiment invitée, cette fois, répondit-elle. Et j'ai vraiment besoin que tu viennes, je connais personne là-bas... Tu peux bien faire ça pour moi, non ? Et puis, t'as besoin de te changer les idées, toi aussi.

\- Bon, soupira Emma. D'accord pour cette fois, mais c'est ta dernière chance. Pas de plans foireux, compris ?

\- Compris.

Lily prit un air satisfait et mordit dans son sandwich, ayant obtenu ce qu'elle voulait. Un silence confortable s'installa tandis que les deux jeunes femmes se concentraient sur leur repas, profitant de ce moment pour se détendre et apprécier l'ambiance joyeuse qui régnait dans le parc.

\- Alors, cette fête, c'est où ? s'enquit Emma, une fois son sandwich terminé. Et qui t'a invitée ?

\- C'est dans un bar qui a été loué pour la soirée, à Somerville, expliqua Lily. Ruby m'a dit qu'on avait pas besoin de nos fausses cartes d'identité. C'est elle qui m'a proposé de venir.

\- Et qui est Ruby ?

\- Une fille qui travaille avec moi au Starbucks. Je t'en ai déjà parlé.

\- Ah, oui. Possible.

Lily rassembla les emballages vides et se leva pour les jeter dans la poubelle la plus proche. Puis elle s'engagea sur l'allée, direction Beacon Street, et fit signe à son amie de la suivre. Celle-ci obtempéra, n'ayant plus aucune raison de s'attarder à cet endroit. Elles marchèrent en silence un long moment, perdues dans leurs pensées. Emma réfléchissait à la soirée qui l'attendait, hésitant à revenir sur sa décision. Elle évitait généralement les fêtes de ce genre, sachant par avance qu'elle aurait un mal fou à se fondre dans le décor, à s'intégrer. Ça n'avait jamais été son fort, pas plus que celui de Lily, mais celle-ci s'acharnait, déterminée à se faire sa place dans le monde. Peut-être qu'elle avait raison, finalement, et qu'il suffisait de s'affirmer un peu.

\- On se retrouve à vingt-et-une heure au coin de ta rue ? proposa Lily, tirant son amie de ses réflexions.

Elles s'étaient arrêtées à quelques pas du Starbucks.

\- D'accord, répondit Emma. A ce soir !

Une fois seule, elle resta immobile un instant, tâchant d'ignorer les bruits de la circulation. Puis elle poussa un soupir de découragement et s'engagea dans une rue adjacente. Il était temps qu'elle rentre chez elle.

OoO

Emma referma la porte derrière elle et grimpa les escaliers qui menaient à la pièce principale. Elle jeta un coup d'œil au salon, qui s'étendait tout en longueur jusqu'à la cuisine, située tout au bout de l'appartement. Sa mère adoptive ne s'y trouvait pas.

\- Je suis rentrée ! annonça-t-elle, parlant fort pour être entendue.

Ingrid surgit de derrière un paravent, qu'elle avait installé dans un coin pour se ménager une sorte d'atelier, s'étant remise à la peinture depuis peu. Elle portait justement un tablier, marqué de nombreuses tâches colorées.

\- Ma chérie ! s'exclama-t-elle, apparemment soulagée. Tu es partie longtemps, je commençais à m'inquiéter.

\- J'étais seulement au Common avec Lily. On s'est retrouvées pour le déjeuner.

\- Oui, c'est ce que je me suis dis. Si tu as toujours faim, ta part du repas de ce midi est dans le frigo. C'est Elsa qui a cuisiné.

Emma acquiesça distraitement. Puis elle se laissa tomber sur le canapé, jetant un coup d'œil aux magazines qui s'accumulaient sur la table basse.

\- Tu ne travailles pas ? s'étonna-t-elle, réalisant soudain que sa mère ne devrait plus être à la maison à cette heure-ci.

\- Mes horaires ont changés, expliqua Ingrid. Je fais partie de l'équipe de nuit, maintenant.

Elle avait trouvé un travail d'infirmière au Boston Medical Center quelques mois plus tôt, utilisant enfin sa formation médicale, qu'elle avait mise de côté pour devenir famille d'accueil durant plusieurs années, jusqu'au jour où elle avait adopté Emma. A ce moment-là, elle avait eu l'intention de ne plus se consacrer qu'à elle, mais le destin en avait décidé autrement...

\- Tu veux jeter un œil à mon tableau ? proposa Ingrid. Je suis sûre que les filles vont l'adorer.

Emma s'extirpa du canapé, s'approchant pour regarder derrière le paravent. La toile, posée sur le chevalet, laissait apercevoir l'esquisse de trois visages.

\- Qui est-ce que tu veux représenter ? s'enquit-elle, curieuse.

\- Mes sœurs et moi... Enfin, si j'y arrive. Une fois le tableau terminé, je le mettrais dans le salon, si ça ne dérange pas les filles. Mais peut-être que ça ne leur plaira pas... Le décès de leur mère est encore si récent, je ne voudrais surtout pas les brusquer. Tu crois qu'il est encore trop tôt pour ce tableau ?

\- Tu devais le leur demander directement. Mais c'est ta façon à toi de faire ton deuil et je pense qu'Elsa et Anna peuvent le comprendre. Où est-ce qu'elles sont, d'ailleurs ?

\- Parties à la Bromfield Gallery, voir de véritables œuvres d'art. C'était une idée d'Anna. J'ai eu l'impression que ça l'intéressait vraiment, que ce n'était pas seulement pour me soutenir dans mon nouveau passe-temps. Peut-être qu'elle pourrait faire des études artistiques, qui sait ?

\- Peut-être, mais elle a seulement quinze ans, elle a encore le temps de décider de son avenir.

Ingrid adressa un sourire rassurant à sa fille, sachant que les études n'étaient pas son sujet de conversation favori.

\- Toi aussi, tu as encore le temps, répondit-elle doucement.

\- Dans ce cas, si on évitait d'en parler avant que ça ne soit une absolue nécessité ?

\- Marché conclu.

Ingrid saisit un pinceau très fin, dont elle se servit pour marquer davantage un trait sur l'un des visages, arrondissant l'angle de la mâchoire.

\- Ce sera Helga, annonça-t-elle. Je sais que vous n'avez aucun lien de parenté, mais je vous ai toujours trouvé une certaine ressemblance.

Emma s'appuya contre sa mère et passa un bras autour de sa taille, s'efforçant de lui transmettre toute son affection et son soutien à travers ce simple geste. Mais elle ne répondit pas à sa dernière remarque, sachant qu'elle ne trouverait pas les bons mots. Elle regardait ce tableau, et là où Elsa et Anna voyaient une mère et deux tantes, là où Ingrid voyait deux sœurs, elle, elle ne voyait que deux inconnues et une mère adoptive. Légalement, elle faisait partie de cette famille, depuis sept mois maintenant. Mais il lui suffisait de jeter un coup d'œil à cette toile, et elle se sentait aussitôt exclue. Ce sentiment n'avait rien à faire dans une telle tragédie, il était totalement malvenu, alors elle le taisait. Mais il grandissait dans le silence, menaçait de l'engloutir, la poussait à passer toujours plus de temps loin de sa famille. Mais elle n'avait pas envie de céder à la tentation de s'enfuir, comme elle avait eu l'habitude de le faire avant.

\- Maman ?

\- Oui ?

Ingrid se tourna vers sa fille, son habituel sourire rassurant sur le visage. Emma hésita, incapable de se confier sur ce qui la contrariait, n'osant pas risquer de voir ce sourire disparaître.

\- Je peux rester ici et te regarder peindre ? demanda-t-elle, abandonnant l'idée de se livrer sur ce qu'elle ressentait.

\- Bien sûr, ma chérie.

Emma s'installa sur un petit fauteuil contre la fenêtre, face à la toile. Puis elle posa la tête contre le mur de briques apparentes et prit une grande inspiration, avant de fermer brièvement les yeux. Inexplicablement, elle pensa à la jeune femme aperçue dans le parc, celle qui avait disparu au moment où elle avait remarqué qu'elle pleurait. Elle avait eu envie d'aider cette inconnue, ne serait-ce qu'en ayant un mot gentil. Peut-être que ça aurait été suffisant, peut-être qu'il aurait suffit qu'une seule personne prête attention à ses larmes pour les faire cesser. Emma songea qu'il était étrange qu'elle ait pu se sentir aussi touchée par la détresse de cette femme qu'elle ne connaissait pas mais qu'elle soit totalement incapable de réellement s'impliquer dans une tragédie qui concernait sa propre famille. Peut-être que c'était plus simple, lorsqu'il s'agissait d'inconnus que l'on regardait de loin dans les parcs, dont on imaginait la vie et les rêves, qui sortaient de notre existence avant même d'y entrer. Peut-être que tout devenait difficile lorsque c'était concret, personnel, réel.

Emma releva ses jambes sur le fauteuil et rouvrit les yeux pour regarder Ingrid travailler. Elle observa la progression de la peinture, s'émerveillant de voir les visages apparaître avec de plus en plus de netteté à chaque coup de pinceau. Lasse de se torturer avec de vaines réflexions, elle s'autorisa à apprécier cet instant privilégié avec sa mère, oubliant tout le reste. Soudain, il n'y avait plus que ce calme après-midi d'été, les visages qui prenaient vie sur la toile, l'odeur de peinture qui flottait dans l'air, et tout était beau. Éphémère, oui. Mais beau tout de même. Et, au fond, c'était peut-être tout ce qui comptait.

OoO

Lily était en retard. Emma l'attendait depuis une bonne demi-heure, assise sur les marches de son immeuble, les mains enfoncées dans les poches de sa veste. Elle regardait fixement devant elle, sans vraiment voir la rue qui s'étendait sous ses yeux, totalement perdue dans ses pensées. Elle n'était pas en colère. Elle savait depuis longtemps qu'il ne servait à rien de s'énerver contre Lily, que rien de ce qu'elle pourrait dire ou faire ne la changerait jamais. Elle était agacée, un peu, mais contre elle-même. Agacée parce qu'elle avait laissé sa mère partir pour le travail sans la prévenir qu'elle sortait, sans lui dire où elle allait, même si elle savait qu'Ingrid s'inquiéterait pour elle si elle l'apprenait. Agacée parce qu'elle savait que sa mère n'avait pas besoin de soucis supplémentaires, souffrant du récent décès de sa sœur, et des changements qui avaient affectés sa vie depuis qu'elle avait proposé de prendre soin de ses nièces. Mais ces changements affectaient également Emma, même si elle ne l'admettait jamais à voix haute. Elle craignait que le fragile équilibre instauré entre Ingrid et elle depuis son adoption ne soit mit en péril par la présence de ses cousines, sœurs, ou peu importe comment elle devait les appeler.

Emma poussa un soupir de découragement. Elle remonta ses jambes de façon à pouvoir poser la tête sur ses genoux, ses bras croisés entre les deux. Elle hésitait à faire volte-face pour retourner dans l'appartement, où elle pourrait regarder la télévision avec Elsa et Anna, et peut-être rire et discuter avec elles, comme de véritables sœurs. Hélas, les choses ne se passaient jamais de cette façon entre elles. Les filles avaient emménagées dans l'appartement trois mois plus tôt, mais le deuil de leurs parents avait été si difficile qu'elles s'étaient renfermées sur elles-mêmes, ne faisant pas l'effort de se rapprocher d'Emma, qui de son côté s'était également tenue à l'écart. Elle s'était contentée d'observer, se questionnant sur le comportement qu'elle aurait adopté en pareille situation, mais il lui était difficile d'en juger. Elle-même n'avait jamais eu de parents, en dehors d'Ingrid, qui n'était sa mère que depuis quelques mois. La portée du chagrin d'Elsa, qui s'enfermait des heures dans sa chambre en refusant de parler à qui que ce soit, l'atteignait et l'effrayait. Elle avait envie de l'aider, mais elle se sentait impuissante, incapable de prétendre qu'elle la comprenait et donc de lui tendre la main.

Anna, de son côté, avait semblé trouver en sa sœur une raison de reprendre le dessus. Après l'enterrement de leurs parents, durant lequel elle s'était abandonnée à son chagrin, elle s'était retroussé les manches et avait décidé de venir en aide à son aînée, qui sombrait visiblement dans la dépression. Emma s'était sentie touchée par la détermination de l'adolescente, qui pouvait passer des heures assise contre la porte de la chambre d'Elsa, la suppliant de lui ouvrir. Elle faisait preuve d'une patience infinie, toute entière concentrée sur son objectif, aveugle à tout le reste. Ce comportement obsessionnel avait quelque peu inquiété Ingrid, qui avait fait en sorte que ses nièces consultent un thérapeute. Anna avait peu à peu retrouvé la bonne humeur naturelle et l'optimisme à toute épreuve qui la caractérisait, reprenant goût à la vie malgré le poids du deuil qui pesait sur ses épaules. Elsa avait davantage tardé à montrer des signes de retour à la normale, et lorsqu'ils s'étaient finalement manifestés, il s'était agi de détails plus que de réels progrès. Il lui arrivait de quitter sa chambre, pour partir se promener dans le parc avec sa soeur, faire la cuisine ou lire un livre sur le canapé. Mais, même lorsqu'elle était présente, Elsa restait lointaine, comme perdue dans un sanctuaire intérieur silencieux et secret.

Un coup de klaxon tira Emma de ses pensées, la ramenant brutalement à la réalité. Elle sursauta violemment et adressa un regard noir à Lily, qui se tenait au volant de sa voiture, de l'autre côté de la rue. Cette dernière ne s'excusa pas pour ses trois quart d'heures de retard, se contentant de passer la tête par la vitre entrouverte pour lancer, sur un ton joyeux et provocateur :

\- Bah alors, tu viens pas ?

Emma leva les yeux au ciel. Puis elle traversa la route et ouvrit la portière côté passager, la claquant derrière elle.

\- J'aurais dû y aller en métro, grommela-t-elle, tout en jetant un coup d'œil dégoûté à l'emballage de fast-food dans lequel elle avait involontairement mis le pied. Tu devrais ranger, de temps en temps, ajouta-t-elle avec agacement.

\- Je déteste le métro, rétorqua Lily, ignorant la remarque. C'est beaucoup plus sympa d'y aller toutes les deux en voiture !

Elle jeta un coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur avant de s'engager sur Adams Street, donnant un brusque coup d'accélérateur. Emma retira la lanière de sa sacoche, qui appuyait douloureusement sur son épaule, et s'enfonça dans son siège, les yeux fermés.

\- Où est-ce qu'on va, déjà ? demanda-t-elle, tâchant de se faire une idée de ce qui l'attendait.

\- Dans un bar, à Somerville. J'en ai parlé un peu avec Ruby cet après-midi et elle a dit qu'on serait seulement une vingtaine. Apparemment, elle fait partie d'un groupe d'amis qui traînent tout le temps ensemble, mais elle a dit qu'il y avait pas de problèmes à ce qu'on reste avec eux.

\- On va avoir du mal à se fondre dans le décor, s'ils sont si peu nombreux et qu'ils se connaissent tous...

Lily tourna la tête vers son amie, ayant capté l'angoisse contenue dans sa voix.

\- On verra une fois là-bas, répliqua-t-elle. T'inquiètes, ce sera super.

\- Sûrement. Tu as raison.

Emma tendit la main pour allumer la radio. Elle choisit une station au hasard et s'installa confortablement pour le trajet, repoussant les emballages vides d'un coup de pied. Puis elle regarda défiler les immeubles à travers sa vitre, qu'elle avait entrouverte pour profiter de la fraîcheur de la nuit, et se perdit rapidement dans ses pensées. Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, elles pénétrèrent enfin dans Somerville. Après avoir garé la voiture dans une rue adjacente, les deux jeunes femmes se dirigèrent vers le bar, dont elles avaient l'adresse griffonnée sur un morceau de papier.

\- C'est ici ? s'enquit Emma, une fois arrivée devant ce qui semblait être leur destination.

\- On dirait bien. On va aller voir, on sera fixées.

Lily se dirigea vers la porte du bar, levant les yeux vers le panneau de bois qui la surplombait, et sur lequel était inscrit un nom : The Jolly Roger. Désormais certaine d'être au bon endroit, elle donna quelques coups énergiques contre le battant, ignorant l'écriteau qui annonçait « fermé pour la soirée ». Un rire un peu hystérique se fit entendre, puis la porte s'ouvrit. Une jeune femme élancée, vêtue d'une robe rouge outrageusement courte – des mèches de la même couleur striaient ses cheveux – fit face aux nouvelles venues avec un sourire avenant.

\- Ah, vous êtes là ! s'exclama-t-elle. Je commençais à croire que vous ne viendriez pas.

\- Il y avait du monde sur la route, mentit Lily. C'est un billard, que je vois derrière toi ?

Elle se glissa dans le bar avant même d'avoir obtenu une réponse, laissant Emma face à leur hôte, qui lui tendit la main pour la saluer.

\- Je m'appelle Ruby, se présenta-t-elle, sans cesser de sourire. Et tu es Emma, je suppose ? Je travaille au Starbucks avec Lily, elle m'a dit beaucoup de bien de toi.

\- Ce n'est pas vraiment son genre, mais je te crois. Merci pour l'invitation, c'est très gentil de ta part.

\- Mais de rien, voyons ! Suis-moi, on va discuter à l'intérieur. Tu veux boire quelque chose ? Tu peux poser ta veste dans l'entrée, si tu veux.

Emma retira sa veste, révélant la robe rayée noire et blanche qu'elle avait choisie pour venir à la soirée. Elle déposa sa sacoche sur une table recouverte de sacs à main et de vêtements – tous d'excellente qualité, uniquement de la marque – et suivit Ruby jusqu'au centre de la salle, où se trouvait le billard que Lily avait aperçu. Celle-ci s'était justement mêlée au groupe qui se pressait autour des joueurs, encourageant à grands cris des gens qu'elle ne connaissait même pas. Emma se laissa tomber sur un tabouret, à côté d'un comptoir sur lequel plusieurs bouteilles étaient mises à disposition. Elle laissa son regard errer sur la salle, découvrant la décoration moderne et les murs de briques apparentes, qui donnaient au lieu un aspect familier qui la réconforta aussitôt. Ses yeux glissèrent jusqu'au groupe, qu'elle détailla rapidement.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu veux boire ? s'enquit Ruby.

Elle avait contourné le bar pour sortir un verre et étudiait maintenant l'étiquette d'une bouteille de vodka.

\- Et si je te faisais un cocktail ? reprit-elle, sans attendre de réponse.

\- Ça me va.

Emma croisa les jambes tout en poursuivant son inspection visuelle. Elle commençait à réaliser qu'elle était entourée de personnes dont le niveau de vie était supérieur au sien, ce qui avait tendance à la mettre mal à l'aise. C'était différent avec Lily, bien que celle-ci ait été adoptée par une famille aisée, car elle n'avait jamais oublié d'où elle venait. Cela l'avait d'ailleurs empêchée de vraiment s'intégrer au monde auquel ses parents adoptifs lui avaient permis d'accéder, et son naturel rebelle l'avait même poussée à tout faire pour s'en éloigner, ce qui avait conduit à de nombreuses fugues. C'était durant l'une d'elle qu'Emma l'avait rencontrée, à une époque où elle venait de quitter une énième famille d'accueil. Mais, sans ces circonstances particulières, rien ne disait que leurs routes se seraient croisées un jour.

\- Tu vas bien ? s'enquit Ruby, ayant remarqué l'expression songeuse de son invitée.

Celle-ci acquiesça, se fabriquant un sourire amical. Puis elle repoussa une mèche de cheveux qui s'était échappée de sa queue-de-cheval, la plaquant derrière son oreille, et tendit la main pour saisir son verre.

\- Alors, commença-t-elle. Pourquoi tu as invité Lily ?

\- Je lui parlais tout le temps de mes amis, alors je me suis dis qu'elle devait les rencontrer. Je pourrais te les présenter aussi, bien sûr. Enfin, quand ils auront fini de se comporter comme des gamins…

Ruby s'appuya sur ses coudes, le regard rivé sur le groupe, qui était toujours réuni autour du billard. La musique diffusée par le juke-box était noyée sous les cris hystériques, les éclats de rire et les exclamations de joie.

\- Quel est le but de la soirée ? s'enquit Emma, parlant fort pour être entendue malgré le bruit. Vous fêtez quelque chose en particulier ?

\- Pas vraiment, non. C'était seulement histoire de se retrouver. On fait ça souvent, mais seuls certains d'entre nous sont toujours présents. Les autres viennent à l'occasion, ils emmènent parfois de nouvelles personnes, et ça permet de faire des rencontres.

\- Je vois. Et toutes ces fêtes ont lieu ici ?

\- Un certain nombre, oui. Le bar appartient à la famille de Killian – c'est le grand brun là-bas, celui qui porte une boucle d'oreille et qui est maquillé – et il nous laisse l'utiliser de temps en temps.

Emma se retourna sur son tabouret, suivant le regard de Ruby. Celle-ci, ravie de pouvoir discuter avec quelqu'un de nouveau, poursuivit joyeusement :

\- D'autres soirées plus calmes se font chez lui. Il a un appartement à Charlestown, qu'il partage avec son frère Liam – qui n'est pas ici ce soir – et Neal, qui est actuellement en train de te mater.

Emma parcourut la salle du regard.

\- Celui avec la chemise blanche ? crut-elle deviner.

\- Non, lui c'est Whale. C'est seulement sa deuxième ou troisième soirée avec nous, alors je ne vais pas pouvoir te dire grand-chose à son sujet. Neal est juste à côté de Killian, avec le sweat gris. Ils viennent de se coller mutuellement une claque dans le dos, si tu as toujours du mal à les repérer.

Emma s'esclaffa et prit une gorgée de son cocktail, en appréciant le goût sucré.

\- Ça y est, je les vois, répondit-elle. D'autres informations à me donner ?

\- A propos de Neal, tu veux dire ? Il est célibataire, si ça t'intéresse. Et aussi complètement fauché, le pauvre. Il squatte le canapé de Killian depuis des mois. Apparemment, ça se passait mal dans sa famille, et il a préféré partir.

\- Tout à fait le genre de Lily.

A cet instant, une fille se détacha du groupe et s'approcha du bar, s'éloignant des joueurs avec un soulagement visible. Elle se laissa tomber sur le tabouret voisin de celui d'Emma, lui jetant un coup d'œil curieux au passage. Cette dernière sourit, beaucoup plus détendue qu'à son arrivée, et se présenta poliment.

\- Moi, c'est Ashley, répondit l'autre, souriant en retour.

\- Enchantée.

\- Moi aussi. Vous faites quoi de beau, toutes les deux ?

Ruby sortit un flacon de vernis de la poche de sa veste et commença à se faire les ongles tout en répondant :

\- Je parlais du groupe, de nos petites histoires... Tu peux prendre le relais, si tu veux. Tu en sais au moins autant que moi.

\- D'accord, accepta Ashley. Mais surtout parce que je devine que tu as surtout essayé de jouer les entremetteuses jusque-là.

\- Un peu, reconnut Emma.

Elle n'appréciait pas ce genre de conversations futiles, de manière générale, mais c'était exactement ce dont elle avait besoin ce soir-là. De plus, les regards insistants de plusieurs des hommes du groupe se révélaient flatteurs, bien que l'intérêt ne soit pas partagé.

\- Je tiens à préciser que Sean est à moi, prévint Ashley, qui désigna son petit-ami d'un geste de la main.

\- C'est noté.

\- Parfait. Alors, dis-moi, qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ?

Emma ouvrait la bouche pour poser une question quelconque lorsque le groupe se dirigea vers le bar dans un même mouvement, ayant apparemment terminé la partie de billard. Lily s'empressa de rejoindre son amie, l'entraînant à l'écart pour lui parler.

\- Alors ? lança-t-elle joyeusement. Je t'avais pas dit qu'on allait s'amuser ?

\- Si, c'est bien ce que tu avais dit. Mais heureusement que Ruby était là, parce que si j'avais dû compter sur toi...

\- C'est bon, t'étais pas toute seule ! Je dois y retourner, Graham et Neal vont faire une partie de bière-pong. On se voit après, d'accord ? En tout cas merci de m'avoir accompagné, t'es la meilleure !

Emma n'eut pas le temps de répondre que déjà son amie s'éloignait, marchant droit sur le groupe qui s'était reformé un peu plus loin. Certains étaient restés au bar, prenant le temps de boire un verre avant de retourner s'amuser. Whale flirtait avec Ruby, qui jouait les indifférentes en apportant les dernières retouches à son vernis, tandis qu'Ashley discutait avec son petit-ami, qui la tenait enlacée par la taille. L'ambiance était joyeuse, bruyante, un peu étouffante.

\- Pardonne-moi cette question, mais... Qui es-tu ?

Emma fit volte-face, tombant nez-à-nez avec le grand brun maquillé dont elle avait complètement oublié le prénom. Elle se présenta, expliquant qu'elle avait été indirectement invitée par Ruby.

\- Moi, c'est Killian, l'informa celui-ci. Considère que tu es la bienvenue dans ce bar aussi souvent que tu le veux. Nous n'avons jamais trop de belles filles, par ici...

\- Excellente entrée en matière.

\- Je trouve aussi.

\- J'étais sarcastique.

\- J'ai décidé de ne pas en tenir compte.

Emma se retint de lever les yeux au ciel. Elle fit quelques pas en direction du bar pour se resservir un verre, un peu agacée de constater que le brun la suivait.

\- Le mascara, c'est pour te donner un genre ? s'enquit-elle, sur un ton moqueur destiné à le vexer.

Il parut au contraire ravi qu'elle aborde le sujet.

\- Si on veut, répondit-il. Je suis le guitariste d'un groupe de rock, alors j'imagine qu'on peut associer ma musique et mon style.

\- Et ça te donne une bonne raison de caser ça dans la conversation, intervint une voix féminine.

Emma se tourna vers la nouvelle venue, une petite blonde qui arborait un air espiègle.

\- Tink, notre chanteuse, la présenta Killian.

\- Tink ? s'étonna Emma. C'est vraiment ton prénom ?

\- Surnom, en fait. Depuis le jardin d'enfants. Mais personne ne m'appelle autrement.

\- Va pour Tink, alors.

Les deux jeunes femmes échangèrent un sourire poli et une poignée de main, puis Whale fit signe à ses amis de le rejoindre et Emma se retrouva à nouveau seule, debout près du bar. Ruby, qui s'était assise sur le comptoir, se pencha pour la saisir par le bras et la tirer vers elle, la forçant à s'installer sur un tabouret. Puis elle se lança sur un monologue concernant les vêtements qu'elle prévoyait d'acheter le week-end suivant, jusqu'à ce qu'Ashley, qui était revenue traîner dans les parages, ne l'interrompe gentiment.

\- Dis-moi, commença-t-elle. Il se passe quelque chose avec Whale ?

\- Mais non, rien du tout. Il est juste, tu sais... toujours en train de draguer quelqu'un.

\- J'ai eu l'impression que ça ne plaisait pas beaucoup à Peter, de le voir te tourner autour comme ça.

Ruby haussa les épaules et fit la moue.

\- Il se comporte comme un grand frère protecteur parce qu'on a grandi ensemble, répondit-elle. Ça ne veut rien dire, crois moi.

\- Si tu le dis...

Emma sirotait son second cocktail tout en écoutant d'une oreille le bavardage de ses nouvelles amies, savourant l'ambiance qui régnait au Jolly Roger. Mais sa bonne humeur fut quelque peu gâchée lorsqu'Ashley se mit à lui poser des questions personnelles, voulant savoir d'où elle venait, où elle ferait ses études à la rentrée, si elle avait des frères et sœurs, et tant d'autres choses qu'elle ne voulait pas partager, auxquelles elle ne voulait même pas penser. Elle expliqua qu'elle n'aimait pas parler d'elle et enchaîna très vite en insistant sur le fait qu'elle préférait en apprendre davantage sur les personnes qui l'entouraient. Alors qu'elle jetait un coup d'œil circulaire sur la salle, cherchant inconsciemment une issue, son regard s'arrêta sur un petit groupe de filles, assises sur un canapé à l'écart des autres.

\- C'est qui, elles ? s'enquit Emma, sautant sur l'occasion de changer de sujet.

\- La grande rousse, c'est Zelena, répondit aussitôt Ruby. Les trois autres sont des filles de sa sororité, elles sont toutes à la Northeastern University. Et elles ont un peu trop tendance à croire que personne ne mérite de respirer le même air qu'elles.

\- Elle n'a pas tort, confirma Ashley. C'est à se demander pourquoi elles se donnent la peine de venir à ces soirées.

\- Zelena essaye tout le temps de prouver qu'elle est la meilleure, poursuivit Ruby. Alors qu'il est plutôt clair pour tout le monde qu'elle est la plus intelligente. Autant dire que ça la rend insupportable.

Emma plissa les yeux pour mieux voir la dénommée Zelena, qui se tenait debout devant ses amies, ignorant totalement les autres personnes présentes dans la pièce.

\- Il y a bien quelqu'un qui pourrait rivaliser avec elle, fit remarquer Ashley.

\- Tu penses à qui ? s'étonna Ruby.

\- A une personne qui a toujours tout ce que Zelena voudrait avoir. Une personne avec laquelle elle a toujours été en compétition. Selon toi ?

\- Laisse-moi deviner… Regina ?

Ashley acquiesça, un air de conspiratrice sur le visage. Elle se pencha sur son amie pour murmurer :

\- Tu savais qu'elle était ici ce soir ?

Ruby se redressa brusquement et observa attentivement le groupe, son regard s'arrêtant sur chaque visage.

\- Où ça ? s'enquit-elle.

\- Je l'ai croisée à l'étage, tout à l'heure. Elle parlait avec quelqu'un au téléphone. Elle est sûrement descendue depuis...

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle est venue faire ici ? Elle déteste ces soirées, tout le monde le sait.

\- Elle s'est peut-être rendu compte qu'elle avait besoin d'amis, elle aussi, suggéra Ashley.

\- Après avoir ignoré le groupe pendant des mois parce que ses études et son petit-ami l'occupaient trop ? Ça m'étonnerait...

Ruby se tourna vers Emma pour expliquer :

\- Cette fille, c'est le stéréotype de la gosse de riche qui sort avec un mec pauvre pour provoquer ses parents.

\- Qui _sortait_ , corrigea Ashley. J'ai entendu dire que son Daniel avait trouvé du travail dans le Connecticut. Ils ont rompus.

\- Dans le Connecticut ? Pourquoi aller dans l'État voisin pour trouver du boulot ?

\- Apparemment, cette opportunité lui aurait été offerte par la mère de Regina. Tu vois où je veux en venir.

Ruby acquiesça.

\- Un complot signé Mills ! Je comprends mieux. Elle doit être tellement énervée... Oh, regarde ! Elle est là.

Emma tourna la tête dans la direction que lui indiquait Ruby, plus par réflexe que par réelle curiosité. Une jeune femme se tenait appuyée contre le mur, à l'opposé de la pièce. Elle observait le groupe avec un mélange de consternation et de mépris affiché, visibles même à cette distance. Ses longs cheveux d'ébènes, en partie retenus, encadraient un visage d'une beauté saisissante. Son regard était intense, presque impossible à soutenir... Ce regard fascina tant Emma qu'elle mit une bonne minute à réaliser qu'elle avait déjà vu cette femme, qu'elle l'avait vu le jour même, sur un banc, au Common. C'était Elle. L'inconnue, celle qui pleurait, celle qui était partie avant qu'elle ne trouve le courage d'aller lui parler.

\- Je te présente Regina Mills ! lança Ruby, tout en descendant du comptoir.

Elle l'observa encore un instant, se demandant probablement encore ce qui l'avait poussée à venir, puis elle s'assit sur un tabouret libre et engagea la conversation avec Ashley, paraissant totalement oublier le sujet abordé précédemment. Aucune des deux ne remarqua l'inattention soudaine de leur nouvelle amie, qui n'écoutait pas un mot de ce qu'elles se disaient. Comme cet après-midi là dans le parc, Emma était subjuguée par la femme qui lui faisait face, au point d'éprouver des difficultés à détourner le regard.

\- Je vais aller lui parler, décida-t-elle.

Quelques heures plus tôt, elle en avait eu l'intention, mais elle n'en avait pas eu le temps. Et voilà qu'elle en avait l'occasion, une occasion inattendue, et elle sentait qu'elle devait la saisir. C'était peut-être stupide de sa part de penser ainsi, mais pour elle, si cette personne avait croisé son chemin deux fois dans la même journée, et dans ces circonstances précises, ce n'était pas une coïncidence.

C'était le destin.

* * *

Et voilà, c'est fini pour aujourd'hui. Le moment est venu pour vous de retourner vaquer à d'autres occupations, tandis que j'attendrai vos potentielles reviews avec angoisse. Je vous souhaite à tous un bon week-end, et on se retrouve vendredi prochain pour le second chapitre ! A bientôt )


	3. Chapitre 2 - Secrets

Bonjour ou bonsoir, selon l'heure à laquelle vous lirez ce chapitre.  
Merci à tous pour vos reviews, vous n'imaginez pas ce que ça signifie pour moi. Je vous aime très fort et je vous souhaite une vie de conte de fée avec un happy end bien cliché et tout le tralala !

Maintenant, à propos de ce chapitre.  
Je crains de ne pas avoir été très claire dans mes explications la dernière fois, et je m'en excuse platement. Je vais essayer de faire mieux cette fois-ci :  
Cette fiction se découpera en trois Parties. La Partie 1, qui se déroulera en 2001 et a commencé avec le chapitre précédent. La Partie 2, plus courte, qui ne relatera que certains événements qui ont lieu entre 2001 et 2011. Et enfin la Partie 3, dont vous avez eu le début avec le Prologue.  
Ce chapitre commence donc là où le précédent s'est achevé, toujours en 2001.

Quelques détails supplémentaires :  
\- Le point de vue de Regina apparaît à deux reprises dans ce chapitre, et continuera d'apparaître régulièrement par la suite. J'aime alterner les points de vue, et j'espère que vous aimerez aussi.  
\- J'ai parlé de prendre des libertés avec certains personnages et vous en aurez un exemple dans ce chapitre.  
\- Mon amour sincère et incompréhensible pour Zelena risque d'être légèrement visible. Il faudra me pardonner si vous, vous ne l'aimez pas.  
C'est tout pour le moment, je continuerai mon blabla inutile au prochain chapitre.

Bonne lecture, et on se retrouve en bas !

Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers de la série appartiennent à Edward Kitsis et Adam Horowitz. Prions pour qu'ils soient touchés par l'illumination Swan Queen eux aussi.

* * *

 **Love, it's gonna find you  
Oh, love is not gonna leave you  
Laying alone forever  
Clear as a teardrop  
You see the past  
You know what you've known  
But there's no looking back  
** _It's gonna find you – Bombs Over Nowhere_

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : Secrets**

 _11 juillet 2001_

\- Alors, envie de te mêler un peu aux autres ?

Regina retint un sursaut de surprise, ne s'étant pas attendue à ce qu'une voix s'élève soudain juste dans son dos. Elle se tourna, affrontant le regard interrogateur de sa sœur aînée, qui lui faisait apparemment l'immense honneur de s'intéresser à sa vie.

\- Pas vraiment, répondit-elle prudemment. Je suppose que toi non plus ?

Zelena jeta un coup d'œil au groupe qui se pressait autour de la table de ping-pong, et dont la plupart des membres étaient visiblement ivres. Un rictus moqueur étira ses lèvres.

\- Pas vraiment, non, reconnut-elle. Mais l'opportunité s'est présentée, alors…

\- Alors tu as pensé que venir ici valait mieux que de passer une énième soirée à la maison à écouter les sermons de Maman.

\- Tout à fait. Je suppose que tes raisons sont les mêmes ?

Regina poussa un discret soupir de découragement.

\- Non, rétorqua-t-elle. Les soirées à la maison m'enchantent au moins autant que toi, mais tu sais très bien que je ne suis pas du genre à sauter sur la première occasion d'y échapper. Et tu sais aussi très bien pourquoi je suis ici ce soir. Si tu préfères faire comme si ça n'avait aucune importance, vas-y, mais dans ce cas inutile de m'adresser la parole.

\- Du calme, soeurette ! s'exclama Zelena, prenant un air exaspéré. Je te croyais seulement au-dessus de toutes ces stupides histoires d'amour et de ruptures. Je préfère penser que tu as brusquement eu envie de faire la fête, sans qu'une raison particulière impliquant ton petit-ami ne vienne tout gâcher.

\- J'avais seulement besoin de prendre l'air, d'accord ? Alors, oui, c'est en partie parce que je veux oublier Daniel, ne serait-ce que le temps d'une soirée, mais je ne suis pas aussi désespérée que tu sembles le croire. Il est parti, tant mieux pour lui.

\- Tu as la bonne réaction, crois-moi. Et puis ne t'en fais pas, tu trouveras bien un autre moyen de rendre Maman folle de rage.

Regina fit face à son aînée, tournant le dos au groupe, un éclat de colère dans les yeux.

\- Tu peux me dire pourquoi tout le monde est persuadé que c'est la raison pour laquelle je fréquentais Daniel ? S'énerva-t-elle.

\- Mais parce que c'est le cas, voyons !

\- C'est faux. C'est complètement faux.

Zelena s'esclaffa bruyamment, ouvertement moqueuse.

\- On dirait que tu n'en as même pas conscience toi-même, s'amusa-t-elle. Mais ça n'a aucune importance, puisqu'il est parti… Tu sais quoi, soeurette ? Je pense que tu devrais en profiter pour le remplacer par quelqu'un qui te correspond mieux ! Regarde autour de toi, tu n'as que l'embarras du choix.

\- Non, merci. Je ne suis pas venue pour flirter, seulement pour me changer les idées.

\- Mais flirter est une excellente façon de se changer les idées.

Regina jeta un coup d'œil à la tenue de sa sœur.

\- Si j'en crois ce décolleté plongeant, c'était ton véritable but en venant ici, devina-t-elle. Au passage, cette robe est à moi.

\- Les sœurs partagent leurs vêtements, tout le monde sait ça. Et puis, elle me va beaucoup mieux qu'à toi.

Zelena s'éloigna en direction du bar, sans remarquer que sa cadette s'était raidie à ses dernières paroles. Restée seule, la brune soupira, laissant entrevoir une partie de l'accablement qu'elle ressentait. Puis elle reprit son masque d'indifférence, ayant aperçu son amie Kathryn qui avançait vers elle, un sourire de soulagement sur le visage.

\- Ils m'épuisent ! se plaignit-elle, en désignant le reste du groupe.

\- Je veux bien te croire, répondit Regina, compatissante.

\- Je te cherchais tout à l'heure, mais on m'a dit que tu étais au téléphone. Tu parlais avec Daniel ?

Kathryn grimaça, paraissant soudain réaliser qu'elle avait abordé un sujet sensible.

\- Enfin, tu n'es pas obligée de me le dire si tu ne veux pas, s'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter. Vraiment, on peut discuter de n'importe quoi d'autre.

\- Ce n'était pas Daniel, je n'ai aucun moyen de le joindre. Mais tu as raison, parlons d'autre chose.

Regina jeta un coup d'œil à l'opposé de la salle, s'assurant que sa sœur n'avait pas l'intention de revenir la voir. Elle fronça les sourcils en la découvrant appuyée contre le bar, plongée dans une conversation visiblement passionnante avec une jeune femme blonde qu'elle n'avait jamais vue auparavant.

\- Qui est-ce ? demanda-t-elle à Kathryn, en désignant la nouvelle.

\- Aucune idée, c'est la première fois que je la vois. Je crois qu'elle est venue avec Lily…

\- Lily ?

\- La fille avec le tee-shirt vert. Celle qui discute avec Graham.

Regina jeta un coup d'œil désintéressé à la dénommée Lily, puis elle reporta son attention sur la blonde, piquée par la curiosité. Elle la détailla rapidement, remarquant la robe rayée noire et blanche, les cheveux noués en queue-de-cheval, les lunettes noires, le sourire un peu forcé... Soudain, la nouvelle tourna la tête dans sa direction, d'un geste assuré qui laissait penser que ce n'était pas involontaire, qu'elle cherchait une personne en particulier. Ses yeux vinrent se river à ceux de Regina, qui fut surprise de la voir se détourner vivement, comme brûlée par son regard.

\- Et elle, tu as son nom ? S'enquit-elle.

\- Non, répondit Kathryn. On devrait peut-être aller se présenter. Il se pourrait que cette fille reste avec nous un moment, elle a l'air de bien s'entendre avec Ruby et Ashley, et maintenant Zelena…

\- Je t'en prie, Zelena fait toujours son numéro de charme sur les nouveaux, ça ne veut rien dire du tout.

Regina se pinça les lèvres, s'inquiétant du comportement de sa sœur, qui s'était penchée sur la blonde en arborant un air séducteur. A quoi jouait-elle, au juste ? Voulait-elle que tout le monde découvre son secret, jusqu'à présent si bien gardé ? Elle n'allait tout de même pas prendre un risque pareil pour les beaux yeux d'une femme rencontrée cinq minutes plus tôt ? A croire qu'elle n'avait aucune conscience des enjeux…

\- On va aller se présenter, décida soudain Regina. C'était une bonne idée.

Elle traversa la salle sans même vérifier que Kathryn la suivait, ne s'arrêtant que le temps de saluer Tink – l'une des seules personnes du groupe qu'elle considérait vraiment comme une amie – avant de poursuivre son chemin jusqu'au bar. Là, elle fut abordée par une Ruby d'humeur provocatrice, qui lui lança joyeusement :

\- Regina ! On ne t'avait pas vue depuis un moment !

\- J'étais occupée, répondit la concernée, pinçant de nouveau les lèvres. Tu as des mèches rouges, maintenant ? C'est plutôt... Original.

Le ton était très clairement insultant. Ashley se redressa, prête à défendre son amie, mais celle-ci l'arrêta d'un geste, secouant la tête pour lui faire comprendre que ça ne l'atteignait pas. N'étant pas venue pour se disputer, Regina se détourna et prit sa sœur par le bras pour attirer son attention. Zelena était en train de parler – des détails de son admission à la Northeastern University – et elle soupira bruyamment, visiblement agacée de devoir interrompre cette conversation.

\- Un problème, soeurette ? s'enquit-elle, apparemment lasse.

Sans attendre de réponse, elle se tourna vers son interlocutrice et lui sourit, tout en désignant sa cadette d'un signe de la tête.

\- Ma sœur, Regina, la présenta-t-elle. Regina, voici Emma Swan.

La brune prit sur elle pour maîtriser la colère qui l'envahissait et adressa un sourire aussi chaleureux que possible à la dénommée Emma, qui la regardait avec une attention qui lui parut un peu trop marquée. Une sensation fugace la traversa, disparaissant avant qu'elle ne puisse l'identifier.

\- Enchantée, murmura timidement Emma.

Kathryn s'approcha pour se présenter à son tour mais elle fut interrompue par Killian, qui avançait en direction du bar en tenant Lily par les épaules. Cette dernière était très pâle et ne semblait pas au meilleur de sa forme. Après avoir aidé la jeune femme à s'asseoir sur un tabouret, Killian se tourna vers Emma pour expliquer :

\- Ton amie se sent mal. Je crois qu'elle a trop bu.

\- Elle devrait peut-être aller prendre l'air, suggéra Ruby. Ou s'allonger.

\- Ou se passer de l'eau sur le visage, renchérit Kathryn.

Regina tenta de s'éloigner, tirant sa sœur par la manche de sa robe, mais Zelena refusa de bouger. Elle lui adressa même un regard lourd de reproches, comme si elle devrait avoir honte de ne pas se soucier de cette fille qu'elles ne reverraient probablement jamais.

\- J'ai froid, se plaignit Lily.

Emma réagit aussitôt, partant fouiller dans les affaires près de l'entrée. Elle revint quelques minutes plus tard, une veste en cuir posée sur le bras, une sacoche appuyée sur l'épaule et un téléphone portable serré dans la main. Son visage affichait un air à la fois soucieux et agacé.

\- Je la ramène, annonça-t-elle.

\- Vous partez déjà ? s'étonna Ruby, visiblement attristée par cette nouvelle.

\- Oui, je suis désolée, je crois qu'il vaut mieux que Lily rentre chez elle…

Celle-ci acquiesça vivement et se leva, enfilant la veste noire. Puis elle fit un signe de la main à Killian, qui lui répondit d'un sourire poli avant de se tourner vers la blonde.

\- J'organise une soirée chez moi samedi, annonça-t-il. Vous pourriez venir, toutes les deux.

\- Pourquoi pas ? répondit Emma, après un bref instant d'hésitation.

\- Super ! Donne-moi seulement ton numéro et je t'enverrais un message avec l'adresse.

Ruby émit un ricanement moqueur et se pencha sur Ashley pour murmurer :

\- Dix dollars qu'elle tombe dans le piège.

\- Tenu.

Emma, qui avait parfaitement entendu, adressa un sourire malicieux à Killian, qui comprit aussitôt que la séduire ne serait pas aussi simple qu'il l'avait espéré.

\- Lily donnera mon numéro à Ruby quand elle la verra au boulot, rétorqua Emma. Elle n'aura qu'à m'envoyer l'adresse. Maintenant je suis désolée mais je dois vraiment y aller. Mais merci pour l'invitation, c'était sympa de tous vous rencontrer.

\- Le plaisir était pour nous, assura Ashley.

\- Tout à fait, confirma Zelena.

Regina resta un instant immobile, le regard fixé sur la blonde, qui s'éloignait en laissant Lily s'appuyer sur son épaule. Dès que la porte se fut refermée derrière elles, elle reporta son attention sur Killian, qui s'était tourné vers Ruby en prenant un air suppliant. Cette dernière éclata de rire.

\- Alors là, tu rêves. T'auras pas son numéro comme ça.

\- Vingt dollars qu'elle le lui donnera jamais ! paria Ashley.

\- Et à moi, tu voudras bien me le donner ? réclama Zelena, ses lèvres s'étirant en un sourire provocateur.

Ne supportant plus le comportement de son aînée, Regina resserra sa prise sur son bras et la força à la suivre en direction de la sortie, ignorant les regards curieux du reste du groupe.

\- Je crois qu'il est temps que nous ayons une petite conversation, _soeurette_.

OoO

Emma appuya sur l'accélérateur, le regard fixé sur la route qui s'étendait devant elle. Elle n'avait pas prononcé un mot depuis qu'elle avait quitté le Jolly Roger une dizaine de minutes auparavant, se contentant de conduire tout en s'efforçant de ne pas laisser sa colère éclater. La soirée avait pourtant bien commencée, en grande partie grâce à Ruby, qui avait fait tout son possible pour la mettre à l'aise, entre ses nombreux commentaires sur le groupe et ses délicieux cocktails. Ashley avait également fait preuve de beaucoup de gentillesse, tout comme Zelena d'ailleurs, même si Emma ne savait pas vraiment quoi penser de leur brève conversation. Et puis il y avait eu Killian, dont le comportement avait été à la fois flatteur et agaçant. Mais ce qu'elle retenait surtout de cette soirée avait été cette sensation inattendue qu'elle avait éprouvée, cette sensation d'être à sa place, auprès de ces personnes qu'elle ne connaissait pourtant pas. Alors qu'elle commençait tout juste à se sentir un peu plus sereine, Emma se remémora soudain l'instant où elle avait aperçu Regina, où elle l'avait reconnue, et un sentiment de regret se ménagea un chemin jusqu'à son cœur.

Elle s'en voulait de ne pas avoir osé aller lui parler, même si elle ne s'expliquait pas pourquoi cela lui paraissait si important. Au moment où elle avait pris la décision de la rejoindre pour engager la conversation, elle avait hésité, se demandant par quoi commencer. Elle avait rapidement exclu la possibilité d'évoquer leur première « rencontre » au Common, craignant que Regina ne soit gênée d'apprendre qu'elle avait été vue dans un moment de vulnérabilité. Emma n'aurait pas voulu le savoir si elle avait été à sa place, et cela l'avait poussée à chercher une façon différente de l'aborder. Alors qu'elle réfléchissait, se demandant au passage si cette obsession soudaine pour une femme qu'elle ne connaissait pas du tout n'était pas un peu étrange, une main s'était posée sur son épaule, la faisant sursauter. C'était à cet instant que Zelena, dont Emma ne savait que ce qu'elle avait entendu de Ruby et d'Ashley – et qui n'était, avouons-le, pas très positif – s'était aimablement présentée et avait aussitôt amené la conversation sur le sujet des études, vantant les mérites de l'université qu'elle fréquentait. Regina était arrivée sur ces entrefaites, inconsciente du trouble qu'elle suscitait en surgissant ainsi, Emma craignant qu'elle ne l'ait vue la regarder et ne se soit déplacée pour cette raison.

Mais, à son grand soulagement – bien qu'accompagné d'une pointe de déception inexplicable – Regina ne lui avait pas accordé la moindre attention, étant trop occupée à provoquer Ruby, qui l'avait abordée dans ce qui semblait être ce but mais avait ensuite eu l'intelligence de ne pas répliquer. Finalement, Zelena avait présenté sa sœur à Emma, qui avait été ravie par la perspective de pouvoir enfin lui parler, mais Lily avait tout gâché, comme d'habitude…

Emma soupira à cette pensée. Puis elle resserra sa prise sur le volant et jeta un bref coup d'œil en direction de sa meilleure amie, qui dormait profondément sur le siège passager. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas de sa faute si elle s'était sentie mal, et elle n'était probablement pas la seule à avoir abusé des délicieux cocktails de Ruby, mais ce n'était pas ce qu'Emma lui reprochait vraiment... Ne supportant plus de ressasser sa colère sans pouvoir la laisser éclater, elle accéléra à nouveau, pressée d'arriver à destination. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, elle se gara à quelques mètres de la maison de Lily et entreprit de réveiller celle-ci en la secouant sans ménagement.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? marmonna Lily, émergeant du sommeil avec difficulté. On est arrivées ?

\- Oui, et j'aime autant te prévenir : tes parents vont te faire la peau.

\- Comment tu le sais ?

Emma s'appuya contre son siège en expirant lentement, s'efforçant de conserver son calme.

\- Ils s'inquiétaient parce que tu étais partie sans prévenir, expliqua-t-elle. Ils ont pensé que tu avais peut-être encore fait une fugue et ont préféré téléphoner à Ingrid pour savoir si tu n'étais pas avec moi, mais elle ne le savait pas, puisque je ne lui ai pas parlé de notre petite sortie de ce soir.

\- Elle a pas essayé de t'appeler ?

\- Si, mais mon téléphone était dans ma sacoche à l'entrée, et avec le bruit qu'il y avait, je ne l'ai pas entendu sonner. J'ai vu les appels manqués et écouté les messages vocaux d'Ingrid au moment où je suis allée chercher ma veste... Franchement, Lily, tu n'aurais pas pu prévenir tes parents ?

\- Et toi, t'aurais pas pu prévenir ta mère ?

Sentant sa colère prendre de l'ampleur, Emma ouvrit sa portière d'un mouvement brusque et sortit en la claquant derrière elle. Elle avait commencé à s'éloigner le long de la rue lorsqu'elle entendit son amie l'appeler.

\- Attends ! Où est-ce que tu vas ?

\- Je rentre chez moi, répliqua-t-elle sèchement.

Elle s'arrêta néanmoins, sachant que la conversation n'était pas terminée.

\- Tu m'en veux, constata Lily. J'ai oublié de prévenir mes parents, ça arrive, non ? Je crois que je suis suffisamment grande pour pouvoir décider toute seule d'où je vais et de ce que je fais. J'ai pas besoin de leur accord.

\- Je sais que vous avez une relation compliquée, mais… Écoute, Lily, c'est pas seulement ça. Tu m'as demandé de venir avec toi à cette soirée et finalement je ne t'ai pas vu plus de cinq minutes, tu m'as complètement laissée tomber... Parfois, j'ai vraiment l'impression de ne jamais pouvoir compter sur toi.

Emma ne put réprimer un soupir de découragement en captant le regard soudain triste de sa meilleure amie, qui parvenait toujours à tourner la situation à son avantage en la culpabilisant. Elle se surprit à se demander si des filles comme Ruby et Ashley se seraient comportées d'une façon semblable dans la même situation, puis elle chassa cette pensée inutile, se concentrant sur l'instant présent. Elle secoua lentement la tête, la colère laissant brusquement place à la fatigue.

\- Je dois rentrer, reprit-elle plus doucement. Ma mère m'attend.

\- Je vais y aller aussi, répondit Lily.

Elle fit un vague signe de tête en direction de la maison de ses parents.

\- C'était quand même cool, ce soir, non ? demanda-t-elle avec espoir.

\- Oui, ça l'était. A plus tard, Lily.

Emma fit volte-face sans attendre de réponse, traversant la rue et suivant un chemin qu'elle connaissait par cœur, l'ayant emprunté bien souvent. Elle marcha sans se presser jusqu'à la station de métro la plus proche, réfléchissant à ce qu'elle allait dire à sa mère tout au long du trajet. Elle n'éprouvait aucune hâte à l'idée d'atteindre sa destination, ignorant ce qui l'attendait chez elle mais sachant d'avance que ce ne serait pas agréable. Et, bien trop tôt à son goût, elle fut devant l'immeuble. Chacun des pas qui la rapprochaient de l'inévitable confrontation la faisait douter un peu plus des raisons qu'elle pouvait donner pour s'expliquer, étant consciente tout au fond d'elle qu'elle avait eu tort de partir sans prévenir. Lorsqu'elle fit finalement face à sa mère, qui l'attendait dans la cuisine de leur petit appartement, la culpabilité effaça de son esprit toutes les excuses qu'elle avait pu se trouver en chemin.

\- Je suis désolée, s'excusa-t-elle, avant qu'Ingrid n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit. J'aurais dû laisser un mot, ou t'appeler.

\- Oui, tu aurais dû. Viens t'asseoir, s'il te plaît.

Emma obéit, se laissant tomber sur sa chaise. La pièce était éclairée par une lampe qui diffusait une lueur chaleureuse tout autour d'elle, donnant à la scène un aspect calme que venait contredire la tension ambiante.

\- J'ai failli appeler la police, annonça Ingrid. Les parents de Lily étaient tellement inquiets qu'ils m'ont fait douter de la possibilité que vous ayez fait une fugue ensemble. Ça n'aurait pas été la première fois, et je le sais, mais j'ose espérer que tu m'en parlerais si tu avais un problème suffisamment important pour justifier ce genre de comportement.

\- Ce n'était pas une fugue, seulement une soirée avec les amis d'une fille qui travaille avec Lily. Je te jure que j'ai toujours eu l'intention de revenir.

\- Alors pourquoi tu n'en as informé personne ? Quand les parents de Lily ont appelés, j'étais à l'hôpital, et j'ai insisté pour partir à ta recherche ! C'est Elsa qui m'a convaincue de t'attendre ici et de te téléphoner jusqu'à ce que tu répondes. J'étais totalement paniquée !

\- Il ne pouvait rien m'arriver, tenta de la rassurer Emma, d'un ton qu'elle s'efforça en vain de rendre convaincant.

Ingrid mit un long moment à répondre. Elle resta un instant immobile, paraissant réfléchir, puis elle se laissa peser contre le dossier de sa chaise, soupirant et fermant les yeux.

\- Il peut toujours t'arriver quelque chose, rétorqua-t-elle doucement. Je sais que tu es une fille raisonnable, que tu peux prendre soin de toi-même et que tu es suffisamment grande pour que je cesse de te materner… Mais le monde est plein de dangers qu'on a tendance à oublier. Les accidents arrivent, c'est inévitable…

\- On ne peut rien contre ça. Alors qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? M'empêcher de sortir ?

Ingrid rouvrit les yeux, les posant sur la jeune femme qui lui faisait face.

\- Tu es ma fille depuis seulement quelques mois, murmura-t-elle. Mais je t'aime comme si tu avais toujours été mon enfant. Et j'ai confiance en toi. Et je sais que, même si la vie est dangereuse, je ne pourrais pas t'empêcher de vivre la tienne, et je n'ai pas l'intention de t'en empêcher, ce dont je suis sûre que tu as conscience. Alors pourquoi tu n'as rien dit ? Je t'aurais laissée sortir, t'amuser. Tu le sais.

\- J'ai pensé que… Que ce que tu ne savais pas ne pourrait pas t'inquiéter, balbutia Emma.

Ce n'était qu'une partie de la vérité, mais les mots qui la hantaient ne pouvaient pas être exprimés. Tout comme elle, ils n'avaient pas leur place ici.

\- Bien sûr que je me serais inquiétée, soupira Ingrid. J'aurais pensé aux dangers de la route, à l'alcool, aux drogues que l'on trouve parfois dans les soirées auxquelles participent les gens de ton âge… Mais c'est mon rôle, de m'inquiéter. Ton rôle à toi c'est de l'accepter, parce que je suis ta mère et que c'est dans l'ordre des choses, et que si je m'en fais c'est parce que je tiens à toi. Ton rôle à toi, Emma, c'est de me tenir au courant de ce qu'il se passe dans ta vie, de façon à ce que je ne quitte pas mon travail au beau milieu de la nuit après un appel angoissant sans savoir où tu te trouves ni si tu vas bien…

\- Je suis désolée, murmura Emma.

Elle se leva de façon à pouvoir se glisser dans les bras de sa mère, écrasée par le poids de la culpabilité et éprouvant le besoin soudain d'être réconfortée. C'était peut-être ce qu'elle avait recherché, finalement, en agissant de cette façon. Elle avait recherché la confirmation qu'Ingrid se souciait toujours autant d'elle, qu'elle était toujours aimée, que la présence d'Elsa et d'Anna n'avait rien changé…

\- Je sais que c'est difficile, en ce moment, admit Ingrid. Mais on va s'en sortir, d'accord ? Toi, moi, et les filles. On va s'en sortir comme une véritable famille.

\- C'est ce que je veux aussi.

\- Je sais.

Emma se défit doucement de l'étreinte de sa mère, essuyant discrètement une larme qui avait roulé sur sa joue. La fatigue qu'elle avait ressentie un peu plus tôt refit alors surface, et elle l'accueillit avec soulagement.

\- Je vais aller me coucher, annonça-t-elle, pressée de mettre fin à la conversation précédente.

\- Excellente idée, approuva Ingrid. J'en ferais bien autant, mais je dois retourner à l'hôpital. Je peux compter sur toi pour rester à la maison jusqu'à demain ?

\- Oui, Maman.

Ingrid esquissa un sourire, amusée par le ton exaspéré que sa fille avait employé pour lui répondre. Elle la suivit du regard tandis qu'elle s'éloignait dans le couloir, ouvrait la porte de sa chambre et disparaissait à l'intérieur. Avait-elle vraiment fait ce qu'il fallait en décidant de l'adopter ? Elle avait envie de croire que oui…

OoO

\- Alors ?

Regina observait calmement son aînée, les mains sur les hanches et les sourcils froncés dans une expression sévère, attendant visiblement des explications et même peut-être des excuses. Peu impressionnée par la façon dont agissait sa cadette, Zelena soupira et se laissa tomber sur son lit, s'appuyant confortablement contre ses oreillers. Les deux sœurs avaient quitté la soirée peu de temps après le départ d'Emma et de son amie, Regina ayant décrété qu'elles avaient suffisamment profité et qu'il était temps de rentrer. A son grand étonnement, Zelena s'était laissée entraîner sans protester, comme si elle avait compris que cette « petite conversation » était inévitable. Son attitude laissait même penser qu'elle n'avait pas la moindre envie de s'y soustraire, étant même allée jusqu'à la provoquer par son comportement inhabituellement osé. Le sourire insolent qu'elle arborait maintenant confirmait d'ailleurs cette hypothèse.

\- Alors quoi ? demanda-t-elle nonchalamment.

\- Alors qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris de flirter avec cette fille devant le groupe tout entier ? s'énerva Regina. Si une seule de ces personnes apprenait la vérité à ton sujet, Maman ne tarderait pas à le savoir, et les conséquences seraient désastreuses !

\- Tu noircis le tableau, soeurette. Je doute que Maman apprécie l'idée, en effet, mais elle reste ma _mère_ et je pense qu'elle pourra le supporter.

Regina s'assit sur le bord du lit, son expression contrariée disparaissant pour laisser place à un air soucieux. Elle remonta les manches de son chemisier blanc d'un geste machinal, le regard rivé sur la couverture, comme si les réponses qu'elle cherchait avaient pu y être inscrites. Elle peinait à trouver les mots pour exprimer ses inquiétudes.

\- J'ai cru que Maman pouvait supporter Daniel, répondit-elle finalement. Et elle lui a trouvé un travail dans un autre État, de façon à ce qu'il ait à choisir entre une opportunité inespérée et son histoire avec moi. Et tu sais comment ça s'est terminé.

\- Ça n'a rien à voir.

\- Bien sûr que si. Maman rend tout difficile. Elle va faire de ta vie un enfer !

\- Plus qu'elle ne le fait déjà, tu veux dire ? marmonna Zelena, amère.

\- J'ai bien peur que oui. Mais il faut que tu tiennes le coup, tu n'as plus qu'à terminer tes études et tu seras libre.

\- Je sais. Mais je persiste à croire que Maman finirait par m'accepter telle que je suis. Je ne comprends même pas ce qui la rebute tellement dans tout ça, ni même pourquoi elle a seulement le droit d'avoir un avis sur le sujet… Ça pourrait être simple, si tout le monde se mêlait de ses affaires et arrêtait de se préoccuper de ce que les autres font de leurs vies.

Regina eut un sourire compatissant.

\- Je suis bien d'accord, répondit-elle. Et j'aimerais vraiment croire que Maman pourrait accepter tes préférences, d'autant qu'elle ne pourra absolument rien y changer. Tu sais, dans le fond, peut-être que ça fonctionnerait… Elle se dirait que ça explique tout ce qu'elle appelle ton « comportement rebelle ».

Zelena s'esclaffa, paraissant trouver l'idée amusante.

\- Je la vois tout à fait raisonner comme ça, reconnut-elle. Mais tu n'as peut-être pas tort pour ce qui est d'attendre... Même si j'en ai plus qu'assez de me cacher ! J'aime les femmes, c'est comme ça, où est le problème ? Je voudrais seulement pouvoir vivre ma vie sans que personne n'y trouve à redire...

\- Je comprends, mais de là à te jeter sur cette jolie blonde pour lui faire les yeux doux devant tout le groupe…

Regina évita habilement le coussin que son aînée venait de lui lancer à la figure et laissa son sourire s'élargir, exprimant le bonheur simple qu'elle ressentait à cet instant. Ses moments de complicité avec sa sœur étaient rares, et elle en appréciait chaque seconde, en particulier ce soir-là.

\- J'ai seulement pensé que Killian ne s'était pas gêné, lui, et qu'il n'y avait aucune raison pour que moi je me gêne, répliqua Zelena, boudeuse.

En aucun cas elle n'allait avouer qu'elle avait agi par jalousie, ayant surpris le regard de convoitise que la blonde posait sur sa petite sœur. Celle-ci n'avait pas besoin de le savoir.

\- J'espère que personne n'a remarqué ton petit manège, soupira Regina. Je suis contente qu'on en ait parlé. Merci de m'avoir écoutée.

\- Il n'y a pas de quoi me remercier. Ne va surtout pas croire que j'écoute un seul de tes conseils, soeurette !

\- Cela me surprendrait, en effet.

Regina prit un air faussement désespéré et se leva pour quitter la chambre, s'arrêtant un instant sur le seuil pour souhaiter une bonne nuit à Zelena, qui lui répondit en la gratifiant d'un clin d'œil moqueur. Une fois seule dans le couloir, la brune resta immobile un instant, perdue dans ses pensées. Sa relation avec son aînée était basée sur la rivalité qui les opposait depuis toujours et sur les disputes qui en résultaient plutôt que sur l'affection, mais elle avait toujours su que cela ne les empêchait pas de se soucier l'une de l'autre. La plupart du temps, Zelena semblait prête à tout pour briller aux yeux de leur mère, qui poussait régulièrement ses filles à se quereller en mettant en avant les qualités de Regina au détriment de celles de sa sœur. Dans ces moments-là, toute trace de l'attachement qu'elles avaient l'une envers l'autre disparaissait, ne laissant que la détermination toujours plus forte d'être la meilleure et la plus aimée.

Cette compétition était totalement injuste et Regina l'avait toujours su, ce qui ne l'avait pas empêchée de jouer le jeu – bien qu'elle en ait ressenti une certaine honte parfois – puisqu'elle était certaine de le gagner. Cora, leur mère, ne cachait rien de sa préférence pour sa fille cadette, dont elle vantait constamment les mérites et avec laquelle elle se montrait excessivement dure, prétendant agir de cette façon pour son bien. Zelena était soumise à la même pression mais n'y trouvait pas les mêmes avantages, ses réussites étant ignorées et ses échecs sévèrement sanctionnés. Ces conditions ne favorisaient pas la bonne entente des deux sœurs, dont la relation s'était de plus en plus détériorée au fil des ans, jusqu'au jour où un secret était venu les réunir. Regina avait découvert ce secret en ouvrant une enveloppe qui était destinée à Zelena, un matin où elle était allée récupérer le courrier dans la boîte aux lettres de la maison. Piquée par la curiosité, et espérant trouver dans cette enveloppe de quoi avoir de nouveau l'ascendant sur sa sœur – celle-ci venait d'être acceptée à la Northeastern University et, une fois n'est pas coutume, avait de ce fait gagné un soupçon de fierté de la part de leur mère – Regina avait lu la lettre, qui s'était avérée être une déclaration d'amour, signée d'un prénom féminin.

Elle avait lutté et argumenté jusqu'à connaître toute la vérité, se sentant concernée même si ce n'était au fond pas vraiment le cas. Zelena – qui avait en vérité très envie de se confier à quelqu'un – avait fini par passer aux aveux, expliquant en quelques mots qu'elle s'était récemment découvert une préférence pour les femmes. Elle avait expliqué que la lettre venait d'une fille qu'elle avait rencontrée à l'université et fréquentée pendant un moment, mais avec laquelle elle s'était disputée lorsqu'elle lui avait fait comprendre qu'elle ne pourrait pas s'afficher publiquement avec elle. Regina avait écouté toute l'histoire avec attention, pour une fois ravie de se retrouver dans le rôle de la confidente. Les deux sœurs s'étaient rapprochées, unies par ce secret, après avoir fait le serment de ne jamais en parler à leur mère, sauf dans des circonstances exceptionnelles. Alors qu'elle avançait le long du couloir plongé dans la pénombre, Regina se demanda si le désir de Zelena de ne plus avoir à se cacher pouvait être une raison suffisante pour tout avouer. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de redouter la réaction de leur mère lorsque celle-ci apprendrait la vérité, la connaissant suffisamment bien pour savoir que ses craintes étaient justifiées.

Lasse de s'inquiéter, Regina remit ses réflexions à plus tard et se glissa dans sa chambre avec soulagement. La journée avait été riche en émotion, et elle avait hâte d'abandonner la réalité au profit des rêves. Eux, au moins, ne la décevaient jamais.

OoO

 _14 juillet 2001_

Emma attendait patiemment, appuyée contre le comptoir du Starbucks. Ruby lui avait envoyé un message pour lui proposer de la rejoindre sur son lieu de travail, de façon à ce qu'elles se rendent ensemble à la soirée organisée par Killian. Lily avait été invitée également, mais elle ne terminait qu'à vingt-et une heure trente, heure à laquelle ses parents avaient exigé qu'elle soit rentrée à la maison. Emma était persuadée que son amie n'en ferait qu'à sa tête et viendrait rejoindre le groupe, mais elle avait décidé de ne pas s'en mêler, Lily étant suffisamment grande pour prendre des décisions et en assumer les conséquences sans son aide. Elle-même avait eu de la chance, Ingrid s'étant contentée de lui demander de lui donner l'adresse à laquelle elle se rendait et de rester joignable, deux requêtes raisonnables qui n'avaient pas tiré une protestation à Emma. Elle avait conscience que sa mère prenait sur elle pour faire ce qu'elle avait dit et la laisser vivre sa vie, et elle lui en était profondément reconnaissante.

\- Prête ?

Emma sursauta, revenant à la réalité et se tournant en direction de la voix. Elle aperçut aussitôt Ruby, qui venait de la rejoindre et l'interrogeait du regard, un sac à main volumineux suspendu à son bras et un sourire avenant sur le visage.

\- Prête, confirma Emma.

Elle se leva et adressa un signe amical à Lily, qui discutait avec le client qu'elle venait de servir. Ne recevant en retour qu'un coup d'œil maussade, elle haussa les épaules et sortit dans la rue, Ruby sur les talons. Cette dernière se mit à parler à tort et à travers tout en l'entraînant en direction de l'endroit où elle s'était garée, racontant sa journée et s'enthousiasmant au sujet de la soirée qui les attendaient. Elle s'interrompit quelques mètres plus loin, le temps de se glisser dans sa voiture, dont la carrosserie était aussi rouge que les mèches qui parsemaient ses cheveux. Emma s'installa côté passager et déposa sa sacoche à ses pieds, ravie de ne pas avoir à faire le trajet avec Lily. En relevant la tête, elle se retrouva face à une figurine en forme de loup qui tournait lentement sur elle-même, suspendue au rétroviseur par un fil transparent. Elle l'observa un instant, fascinée par les reflets rougeoyants qui apparaissaient là où le soleil l'éclairait. Ayant remarqué l'intérêt qu'elle portait à l'objet, Ruby expliqua :

\- C'est un porte-bonheur. C'est Peter qui me l'a offert.

\- Qui est Peter ? s'enquit Emma, alors que la voiture démarrait.

Elle s'enfonça dans son siège et se concentra sur la conversation, réellement curieuse d'en apprendre davantage au sujet de sa nouvelle amie. Celle-ci eut un sourire et répondit :

\- C'est mon ami d'enfance. On est très proches, un peu comme un frère et une sœur. En fait, on était inséparables, alors quand Peter a décidé de partir faire ses études à Boston, j'étais inconsolable… C'est à ce moment-là qu'il m'a offert le loup. Pour que je ne l'oublie pas quand il serait loin.

\- Mais… tu es à Boston, toi aussi.

Le sourire de Ruby s'accentua.

\- Oui, parce que Peter m'a proposé de venir le rejoindre, expliqua-t-elle. Il était ici depuis tout juste un mois et, même s'il aimait beaucoup Boston, il se sentait très seul. Il ne connaissait personne, après tout…

\- Et tes parents ne voyaient pas d'inconvénients à ce que tu rejoignes Peter à Boston ?

\- Je vivais avec ma grand-mère. Elle a un sale caractère et elle n'était pas franchement ravie, mais elle a cédé. J'ai aussi prévenu ma mère, mais elle ne se sentait pas vraiment concernée.

Emma se mordit la lèvre, craignant d'avoir abordé un sujet trop délicat. Elle hésita à interroger son amie, avant de décider qu'il était préférable d'attendre de mieux la connaître pour cela. Elle n'insista donc pas et demanda plutôt :

\- Où est-ce que tu vivais avant de venir à Boston ?

\- A Storybrooke, dans le Maine.

\- Je n'en ai jamais entendu parler.

\- C'est normal, c'est une petite ville.

Le silence retomba tandis que Ruby se focalisait sur sa conduite, progressant à travers la circulation avec l'aisance que confère l'habitude. La voiture s'engagea bientôt sur Bunker Hill Street, dans le quartier de Charlestown, à quelques mètres de l'immeuble dans lequel habitait Killian.

\- Alors ? s'enquit Emma. Quoi de prévu pour ce soir ?

\- Oh, rien de spécial. Les soirées chez Killian sont plutôt tranquilles.

Ruby se gara le long d'un immeuble de quatre étages, dans une rue qui finissait par un cul-de-sac. Puis elle retira les chaussures confortables qu'elle portait et tendit la main pour saisir des escarpins à talons hauts qui se trouvaient sur la banquette arrière. Tout en les enfilant, elle jeta un coup d'œil à Emma et lança, la taquinant :

\- En parlant de Killian, il va être ravi de te revoir !

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser ça ?

\- Seulement le fait qu'il ait passé trois jours à me harceler pour avoir ton numéro. Mais je lui ai pas donné, t'en fais pas.

Emma soupira, plus agacée que flattée par l'insistance de Killian. Elle n'était pas intéressée, et n'avait pas du tout la tête à ça pour le moment, mais elle ne s'inquiétait pas outre-mesure. Si ce Killian était bien tel qu'elle l'imaginait, alors il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il l'oublierait rapidement au profit d'une autre fille. Elle se contenta donc de remercier Ruby, puis elle changea de sujet tout en la suivant jusqu'à l'entrée de l'immeuble, puis dans les escaliers qui menaient au premier étage. Une fois arrivée devant la porte du numéro 2, la jeune femme toqua, et, sans attendre de réponse, se glissa à l'intérieur.

\- Viens ! lança-t-elle.

Emma obéit et pénétra dans une pièce tout en longueur, qui comprenait une cuisine à l'américaine et un salon étroit, dans lequel deux canapés et une table basse imposante prenaient toute la place disponible. Le sol était en parquet, les murs peints en blanc, le tout donnant une sensation de modernité et de propreté. Killian vint aussitôt accueillir ses invitées, prenant familièrement Emma par les épaules pour l'entraîner vers le salon, où ceux qui étaient déjà arrivés discutaient joyeusement entre eux, une bière à la main. La blonde ne reconnut que Sean et Ashley, occupés à se murmurer des mots doux, et Tink, qui se leva pour la saluer. Les trois autres – deux hommes et une femme – lui étaient inconnus, même si elle les avait probablement croisés au Jolly Roger trois jours plus tôt.

\- Je m'appelle Liam, se présenta l'un d'entre eux. Je suis le grand frère de cet imbécile, là-bas.

Il fit un signe de tête en direction de Killian, qui s'était éloigné pour se servir un verre. Emma se présenta à son tour avant de rejoindre Ashley, qui venait de remarquer sa présence et lui adressait de grands signes. Une fois assise sur le canapé, coincée entre une fille qui l'ignorait superbement et Sean – qui lui tournait pratiquement le dos pour parler à Ashley – Emma prit le temps d'observer le groupe, tâchant de se souvenir des confidences de Ruby. Celle-ci choisit ce moment précis pour surgir d'une autre pièce et forcer tout le monde à se décaler de façon à pouvoir s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Là, elle entreprit de lui présenter les personnes qui l'entouraient, prenant un air de conspiratrice pour lui murmurer quelques détails supplémentaires dès que l'occasion se présentait. Soudain, elle se redressa et pointa du doigt un homme qui venait d'entrer dans l'appartement. Cheveux bruns, sourire plein de gentillesse, il était séduisant et attirait bien des regards. Il était accompagné d'un grand gaillard aux épaules larges, vêtu d'un sweat-shirt bleu foncé.

\- C'est Peter, expliqua Ruby, en désignant le brun. Et juste derrière lui c'est Frederick, c'est le premier ami qu'il s'est fait à Boston. Ils fréquentaient la même salle de sport, et à force de se croiser, ils ont fini par faire connaissance. Et puis Frederick a invité Peter à une fête au Jolly Roger avec le groupe, et je suis venue avec lui. Voilà, tu sais tout !

Emma sourit, amusée à l'idée que son amie ait été un jour dans la situation dans laquelle elle-même se trouvait présentement. Ruby semblait désormais totalement à sa place avec le groupe, à croire que les choses étaient ainsi depuis toujours.

\- Où est Whale ? demanda soudain Ashley.

Elle s'était penchée par-dessus l'épaule de son petit-ami de façon à pouvoir se mêler à la conversation.

\- Il ne pourra pas venir, répondit Ruby. L'autre soir, il m'a dit qu'il avait été accepté pour faire un stage au Boston Medical Center tout le reste de l'été. Il aura des soirées de libre, mais on ne va certainement pas beaucoup le voir.

\- Tu dois être déçue, supposa Sean.

\- Pas plus que ça, je le connais à peine.

\- C'est Peter qui va être content, commenta Ashley.

Ruby la fit taire d'un claquement de langue agacé. Emma ouvrait la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais elle oublia soudain de quoi il s'agissait, ayant aperçu une chevelure rousse bouclée qui ne pouvait appartenir qu'à une seule personne à sa connaissance. Zelena était ici, cela signifiait-il que…

A l'instant où Regina passa la porte, magnifique dans une robe rouge qui mettait sa silhouette en valeur, Emma comprit qu'elle avait espéré la voir ici. Plus encore que la volonté de se faire de nouveaux amis, passer le temps ou trouver l'oubli au fond d'un verre, c'était cette femme qui avait motivé sa décision de venir à cette soirée. Cette obsession n'avait aucun sens, et pourtant… Lorsqu'elle regardait Regina, Emma cessait totalement de s'en soucier.

Elle était ici ce soir. Et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

* * *

Si vous voulez me frapper, évitez le visage s'il vous plaît.  
Promis, je vais arrêter de terminer mes chapitres juste avant le moment où elles vont enfin se parler. Je vous le jure.  
Maintenant, mon décor est posé, que ce soit du côté d'Emma comme de celui de Regina, et on va pouvoir passer aux « choses sérieuses ». J'espère donc vous retrouver dans le prochain chapitre.

Si vous avez envie de m'aider à me motiver en me laissant une review, ne vous gênez surtout pas. Ma réserve de chapitres diminue dangereusement, tout comme la confiance que je pourrais potentiellement avoir en mon talent et en moi-même. Ne sous-estimez pas le pouvoir des reviews (si, si, je parle sérieusement).

PS : Courage à ceux qui regarderont la reprise de OUAT dimanche ou lundi, serrez les dents pendant les scènes CS et OQ et profitez du reste !

Sur ce, je vous souhaite un très bon week-end. A vendredi prochain !


	4. Chapitre 3 - Obsession

Bonjour, et merci à tous pour vos reviews sur le chapitre précédent !  
J'espère que vous allez bien, que vous avez eu une bonne semaine, et que vous avez passé un bon moment devant l'épisode de OUAT si vous l'avez regardé.  
N'hésitez pas à venir me parler si vous avez envie de fangirler avec quelqu'un. Je suis toujours d'accord pour ça !

Maintenant, à propos de ce chapitre. Je n'ai pas grand-chose à dire cette fois, si ce n'est qu'il est dans la continuité du chapitre précédent (que vous avez probablement oublié, en une semaine…) et que, oui, Emma et Regina vont enfin se parler. Mon sadisme a des limites (si, si, je vous assure).

Bonne lecture, et on se retrouve en bas !

Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers de la série appartiennent à Edward Kitsis et Adam Horowitz.

* * *

 **I can't control my feelings  
I can't control my thoughts  
I'm staring at the ceiling  
Wondering how I got so caught  
You're completely off limits  
For more reasons than just one  
But I can't stop  
** _Wonder - Lauren Aquilina_

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : Obsession**

 _14 juillet 2001_

Emma se sentait bien. Elle était assise en tailleur sur le sol, les jambes repliées sous la table basse, le regard rivé sur la partie de poker qu'elle venait de quitter. Face à elle, Killian distribuait les cartes, lui adressant un clin d'œil complice de temps à autres. Elle lui répondait généralement d'un haussement de sourcil dédaigneux avant de détourner les yeux, n'ayant pas envie de le laisser croire qu'elle éprouvait un quelconque intérêt pour lui. Assise à la droite de Killian, Tink se concentrait sur le jeu, ses cheveux blonds relevés en chignon pour qu'ils ne la gênent pas. De l'autre côté de la table se trouvaient Peter et Sean, respectivement encouragés par Ruby et Ashley, qui étaient toujours installées sur le canapé, juste derrière Emma. Celle-ci avait rejoint la partie dès que l'idée avait été évoquée, rassurée de découvrir que personne n'avait misé d'argent – Killian avait précisé qu'il voulait seulement s'amuser, regardant Emma d'un air suggestif au moment de le dire. Cette déclaration lui avait valu un coup de coude dans les côtes de la part de Neal et une remarque cinglante de la part de Tink, qui n'avait pas sa langue dans la poche.

Emma était restée dans la partie un long moment, puis elle avait misé ses derniers jetons et les avait perdus. Elle se contentait depuis d'être une simple observatrice, ce qui lui convenait parfaitement. Ses yeux ne rataient pas un geste, et elle écoutait attentivement les conversations, usant de son talent naturel pour détecter le mensonge. Elle avait toujours été douée pour savoir si on lui disait ou non la vérité, et le bluff n'échappait pas à sa vigilance. Évidemment, elle n'était pas infaillible, et il y avait d'excellents joueurs autour de la table, ce qui ne lui facilitait pas la tâche. Zelena, par exemple, dominait totalement la partie. C'était face à elle qu'Emma avait perdu ses derniers jetons, et elle l'observait depuis, constatant qu'Ashley et Ruby avaient dit vrai : être la meilleure semblait très important pour elle.

\- Je peux me joindre à vous ? demanda soudain une voix féminine.

Les joueurs se tournèrent tous en même temps, rompant leur concentration. Kathryn s'était approchée du groupe, un sourire un peu hésitant sur le visage.

\- Je n'ai jamais joué, ajouta-t-elle. Mais j'aimerais beaucoup essayer.

Killian lui fit signe de s'asseoir, laissant le soin aux autres de se décaler pour lui faire de la place. Puis il se pencha sur la mallette posée sous la table basse et en sortit des jetons de différentes couleurs, qu'il déposa en piles distinctes devant Kathryn. Tout le monde se mit à lui expliquer les règles en même temps, chacun allant de sa petite remarque et de son petit conseil. Zelena se pinça les lèvres, apparemment agacée par cette intrusion, qui venait troubler l'équilibre de la partie. Emma, soudain lasse, s'étira et se leva pour s'éloigner un peu du groupe. Elle s'approcha d'une fenêtre entrouverte pour respirer un peu d'air frais, se sentant étouffer dans l'atmosphère confinée de l'appartement. Elle resta un instant immobile, observant distraitement les rares passants qui flânaient dans la rue en contrebas. Puis son attention fut attirée par un mouvement à la périphérie de son regard et elle tourna lentement la tête, sachant d'ores et déjà qui se trouvait dans ce coin de la pièce.

Assise sur une chaise, les jambes croisées et les mains nouées sur ses genoux, Regina regardait calmement le groupe. Elle était seule. Kathryn lui avait tenu compagnie jusqu'à cet instant, l'entraînant dans une conversation qui avait semblé la contrarier. Emma avait suivi de loin tout en jouant, se concentrant davantage sur Regina que sur la partie de poker. Au bout d'un moment, elle s'était tournée vers Ruby pour lui demander qui était Kathryn, profitant des connaissances de sa nouvelle amie. Elle avait ainsi appris que Kathryn Nolan était l'une des seules personnes à avoir gardé contact avec Regina lorsque celle-ci fréquentait Daniel, ce qui la plaçait certainement au statut d'amie, voire sans doute de confidente. A part ça, elle sortait avec Frederick depuis sa première année de lycée et faisait des études de droit. Emma s'était demandée ce que cette fille avait de spécial pour que Regina ne se soit pas éloignée d'elle comme elle l'avait fait avec tous les autres, selon les informations fournies par Ruby. Elle avait failli poser la question à voix haute mais y avait finalement renoncé, craignant que cette remarque ne soit malvenue.

Emma jeta un coup d'œil en direction de Regina, hésitant à aller engager la conversation avec elle. Son attitude aurait dissuadé n'importe qui de le faire. Tout, que ce soit dans sa façon de se tenir ou de regarder, semblait dire au monde entier de rester à distance, de la laisser en paix. C'était à se demander ce qu'elle faisait ici, volontairement à l'écart, apparemment peu disposée à entrer en contact avec qui que ce soit. Ses yeux glissaient sur chaque visage sans s'y attarder, excepté peut-être sur celui de sa sœur, qu'elle semblait discrètement surveiller. Emma l'avait remarqué durant la partie de poker, car les fréquents regards que Regina jetait au groupe l'empêchaient de la contempler autant qu'elle l'aurait souhaité. Elle poursuivait le jeu commencé au Common, s'amusant à faire des suppositions, se basant sur ce qu'elle avait appris de Ruby et sur ce qu'elle devinait grâce à ses observations. Réalisant soudain que son propre comportement était aussi étrange – sinon plus – que celui de Regina, Emma se secoua et décida de retourner avec le groupe. Elle n'avait pas fait deux pas qu'un bruit derrière elle la poussait à jeter un coup d'œil en arrière.

Lui prêtant autant d'attention que si elle avait été un meuble, la brune passa à côté d'elle et vint se pencher sur Kathryn pour lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille. Cette dernière tenta de la retenir mais, déjà, Regina faisait demi-tour et quittait l'appartement. Elle franchit la porte, la refermant vivement derrière elle et disparaissant du champ de vision d'Emma, qui sentit une pointe de déception lui étreindre le cœur. Avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de s'attarder sur cette émotion, une main lui saisit le bras, la poussant à faire volte-face.

\- Quoi ? lança-t-elle sèchement.

Kathryn se tenait devant elle, un téléphone portable dans la main. Elle le lui tendit, attendant patiemment qu'elle le prenne.

\- Tu peux donner ça à Regina, s'il te plaît ? demanda-t-elle. Elle est montée sur le toit, et là je n'ai pas le temps de le lui amener, on va commencer la partie…

Le regard d'Emma glissa jusqu'au salon, occupé par des personnes qui connaissaient Regina beaucoup mieux qu'elle et pourraient probablement se charger de lui transmettre l'objet. Mais, après tout, elle tenait sa chance d'aller lui parler… Alors pourquoi la laisserait-elle passer ?

\- D'accord, accepta-t-elle.

Kathryn la remercia chaleureusement avant de s'éloigner, rejoignant son petit-ami qui l'attendait avec le reste du groupe. Restée seule, Emma prit une profonde inspiration et se détourna, marchant droit vers la sortie.

OoO

Regina regardait le sol, quelques mètres plus bas. Elle était assise sur le rebord du toit, les bras tendus de chaque côté du corps et les jambes suspendues dans le vide. Elle respirait l'air frais de la nuit, savourant le souffle du vent qui venait caresser son visage, et essayait désespérément de se détendre. Alors qu'elle commençait enfin à retrouver un peu de sérénité, la soirée n'ayant été jusque là qu'un enchaînement de mauvaises nouvelles, une porte claqua derrière elle, l'informant qu'elle n'était plus seule.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, encore ? s'enquit-elle froidement, persuadée que Kathryn était revenue se mêler de ce qui ne la regardait pas.

Le silence gêné qui lui répondit intrigua Regina, qui jeta un coup d'œil curieux par-dessus son épaule. Aussitôt, ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire engageant. Il ne lui fallut qu'une seconde pour se souvenir du nom de la femme qui lui faisait face, et qu'elle n'avait pourtant entendu qu'à une seule reprise, trois jours plus tôt.

\- Emma Swan, murmura-t-elle. Que me vaut le plaisir ?

La blonde parut surprise, l'espace d'un instant, puis elle se reprit, affichant un air impassible. Elle franchit la distance qui la séparait de Regina, lui tendant un objet d'un geste nonchalant. La brune reconnut le téléphone portable de Kathryn et le saisit après un instant d'hésitation, ses doigts effleurant ceux d'Emma. Celle-ci tressaillit et répondit, un soupçon de timidité dans la voix :

\- Je suis seulement venue te donner ça. Mais je resterais bien un instant, si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénients. J'ai envie d'un peu de calme.

\- Eh bien, le toit ne m'appartient pas. Fais ce que tu veux.

Regina reporta son attention sur le téléphone, un peu agacée par l'intrusion de la blonde. Elle se sentait encore vulnérable et avait besoin d'être seule le temps de se retrouver, d'avoir à nouveau la pleine maîtrise de ses émotions. Mais son habituel sens de la répartie semblait s'être fait la malle, la laissant dans cette situation délicate. Elle jeta un coup d'œil au téléphone, toujours serré dans sa main, et envisagea un instant de le jeter dans le vide. Mais elle dut renoncer à cette idée, sachant qu'elle le regretterait dès que sa colère serait totalement retombée.

\- Dis-le-moi, si tu préfères être seule.

Regina se tourna vivement, prête à répliquer sur un ton glacial, histoire de faire comprendre à cette Emma que sa présence n'était effectivement pas désirée. Elle croisa son regard, découvrant avec surprise qu'il ne dévoilait ni mépris, ni pitié – comme elle l'avait craint, sans vraiment se l'avouer – mais plutôt une sorte de bienveillance tout à fait inattendue. Elle la dévisageait calmement, assise à une distance respectueuse, et Regina ne parvint tout d'abord qu'à l'observer en silence, oubliant totalement sa colère. Finalement, elle se reprit et rétorqua :

\- Et si je te dis que c'est le cas ?

\- Alors je m'en irais.

\- Je croyais que tu avais envie d'un peu de calme.

\- C'est vrai.

Emma avait détourné les yeux, son regard errant maintenant sur l'immeuble qui leur faisait face, et qu'elle contemplait avec un détachement qui témoignait de son indifférence. Peut-être attendait-elle seulement une réponse ?

\- Je peux partager un peu de ce calme, décida Regina.

Elle n'avait pas eu l'intention de le dire à voix haute mais en fut satisfaite. Le silence s'installa, confortable pour toutes les deux. Il était seulement troublé par les bruits de la ville, auxquels elles étaient tant habituées qu'elles ne les percevaient plus vraiment. Au bout de plusieurs minutes d'immobilité, Emma se redressa pour se mettre debout sur le rebord du toit, le regard rivé sur la rue.

\- Tu vas sauter ? demanda Regina, avant d'avoir pu s'en empêcher.

Elle grimaça, regrettant d'avoir brisé la bulle de silence qui l'avait aidée à retrouver sa sérénité. Elle se figea, craignant de sentir l'angoisse et la colère revenir, mais rien ne se passa. Elle se sentait bien.

\- Non.

Regina sourit. Elle avait presque oublié qu'elle attendait une réponse, tant celle-ci avait été longue à venir.

\- Tu y as vraiment réfléchi, constata-t-elle.

\- Je pense que c'est une question qui mérite réflexion.

Emma descendit du rebord et s'y appuya, tournant le dos au vide. Elle replia ses jambes et les entoura de ses bras, un soupçon de nervosité venant troubler le calme qu'elle avait affiché jusque là.

\- Je vais redescendre, annonça-t-elle. Tu veux venir ?

\- Et pourquoi je viendrais ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Tu as été invitée à cette soirée. Non ?

Regina haussa les épaules. Elle était toujours assise au même endroit, mais son corps était incliné vers la blonde. Elle avait également posé le téléphone, un peu plus loin sur le rebord du toit.

\- Oui, confirma-t-elle. Mais je n'aurais pas dû venir.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Ce ne sont pas tes affaires.

Emma posa la tête sur ses genoux, une lueur d'amusement dans le regard.

\- C'est vrai, reconnut-elle. Mais je suis curieuse. Si je devine juste, tu me le diras ?

\- Qui sait ? Tu peux toujours essayer.

La blonde se redressa, souriant à demi. Elle parut réfléchir un instant, puis attaqua :

\- Tu regrettes d'être venue parce que tu n'apprécies personne ici.

\- Tu tiens peut-être le début de quelque chose, Swan...

Regina avait répliqué instinctivement, sarcastique comme à son habitude. Elle s'en voulait déjà de s'être laissée entraîner dans cette joute verbale. Se confier était la dernière chose dont elle avait envie. Hélas, c'était aussi ce dont elle avait le plus besoin.

\- Quand je dis « personne », c'est sûrement exagéré, corrigea Emma, comme si elle réfléchissait à voix haute. Tu dois apprécier Kathryn, et aussi Zelena…

\- Dommage, tu étais plutôt bien partie.

\- D'accord, alors le problème vient de là. Il s'est passé quelque chose avec Kathryn ou avec Zelena. Ou peut-être avec les deux.

\- Ce ne sont toujours pas tes affaires.

\- C'est probablement Kathryn. Elle aurait pu te donner le téléphone elle-même, ça ne lui aurait pas pris bien longtemps… Si elle ne l'a pas fait, il y a bien une raison.

\- Où est-ce que tu veux en venir ?

\- A toi me disant ce qu'il s'est passé, mais j'ai comme l'impression que ça n'arrivera pas.

Regina leva les yeux au ciel. Comment la présence de cette femme pouvait-elle être à la fois aussi réconfortante et aussi agaçante ?

\- Je préférais quand tu ne disais rien, déclara-t-elle. C'est suffisant, comme confidence ?

\- Ce n'est pas très gentil.

\- Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de gentil. C'était ma seconde et dernière confidence. Tu n'as pas parlé d'aller rejoindre les autres ?

\- Si. Tu veux venir ?

Regina émit un petit éclat de rire incrédule.

\- Selon toi ?

Emma haussa les épaules.

\- Ça se tentait, se justifia-t-elle.

Elle se leva, un sourire un peu timide sur le visage. L'espace d'un instant, elle sembla sur le point de dire quelque chose, mais elle se ravisa et s'éloigna sans avoir ajouté un seul mot. Dès qu'elle eut disparu dans les escaliers qui descendaient du toit, Regina reprit sa respiration, un peu troublée. Puis elle jeta de nouveau un coup d'œil au téléphone toujours posé à côté d'elle et, sous le coup d'une impulsion, effaça le numéro affiché à l'écran. A sa grande surprise, l'émotion qu'elle éprouva fut le soulagement plutôt que le regret, et elle sourit à la nuit, son équilibre retrouvé.

OoO

\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai manqué ?

Reconnaissant la voix d'Emma, Ruby fit volte-face, ses lèvres s'étirant en un sourire ravi. Elle était assise en tailleur sur le canapé, plongée dans la lecture d'un magazine qu'elle avait sorti de son sac à main. Apercevant son amie, elle lui fit signe de venir la rejoindre, se décalant de façon à ce qu'elle puisse prendre place à ses côtés.

\- Où est-ce que tu étais ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Seulement sortie prendre l'air. Qui a gagné la partie ?

\- Zelena, bien sûr. Elle a tellement de chance, c'est à croire qu'elle triche… Enfin, je vois pas trop la différence entre le bluff et la triche de toute façon.

Sean, avachi sur l'autre canapé, se joignit à la conversation pour rebondir sur ce dernier point, se lançant dans des explications sur les différentes stratégies employées par les joueurs de poker. Ashley l'écouta un instant en silence, puis elle l'interrompit en lui proposant d'aller se resservir un verre et ils s'éloignèrent tous deux en direction du bar. Ruby adressa un clin d'œil complice à son amie, puis elle se tourna vers Emma, remarquant que celle-ci regardait fixement la porte.

\- Tu attends quelqu'un ? devina-t-elle.

\- En quelque sorte, oui.

\- Si c'est Lily, pas la peine d'attendre. Elle est arrivée pendant ton absence, elle doit être avec les autres dans la pièce à côté.

\- Je me doutais qu'elle débarquerait à un moment ou un autre, soupira Emma. Qu'est-ce qu'ils font, tous ? ajouta-t-elle, sautant sur l'occasion de changer de sujet.

Le salon avait été déserté par une bonne partie du groupe. Il ne restait plus que Sean et Ashley, installés côte à côte sur les tabourets de la cuisine.

\- J'en sais rien, j'ai pas vraiment suivi, répondit distraitement Ruby. J'étais en train de discuter avec Kathryn quand ils sont tous partis.

Elle avait rangé le magazine et sorti un miroir de poche, dans lequel elle examinait son maquillage d'un œil critique.

\- Vous parliez de quoi ? s'enquit Emma, sur un ton faussement indifférent.

\- Eh bien, je crois que je suis pas vraiment supposée en parler… Enfin, c'est pas non plus un secret mais…

\- Ça a un rapport avec Regina, j'imagine ?

\- Euh… oui. Comment tu le sais ?

Emma haussa les épaules, un large sourire se dessinant sur son visage.

\- Kathryn m'a collé un téléphone dans les mains et m'a demandé de le donner à Regina, révéla-t-elle.

\- C'est vrai ?

Ruby posa son miroir sur la table basse et prit un air de conspiratrice, une lueur d'intérêt dans le regard.

\- Elle a fait quoi ? voulut-elle savoir. Elle t'a parlé ? Elle a téléphoné à quelqu'un ?

\- Je réponds à tes questions si tu réponds aux miennes. A nous deux, on devrait pouvoir reconstituer toute l'histoire.

Emma prit un air innocent, espérant amadouer son amie. Celle-ci plissa les yeux, fronçant les sourcils avec méfiance, puis elle secoua la tête et s'exclama :

\- Bon, d'accord ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ?

\- Tout ce que tu sais.

Ruby se redressa en souriant, impatiente d'entendre de nouvelles confidences. Elle ne s'interrogea que brièvement sur l'intérêt soudain qu'éprouvait sa nouvelle amie pour une histoire qui concernait deux personnes qu'elle connaissait à peine, et finit par en conclure qu'Emma tentait seulement de s'intégrer au groupe en apprenant le plus de choses possibles sur chacun de ses membres. Ou bien ne voulait-elle seulement que satisfaire sa curiosité, ayant été involontairement mêlée à cette affaire par l'intermédiaire de Kathryn. Cette explication lui convenant, elle n'alla pas chercher plus loin et se pencha pour murmurer :

\- Tu te souviens de ce Daniel dont je t'ai parlé la dernière fois ?

\- Oui. Pourquoi est-ce que tu chuchotes ?

Ruby donna un petit coup de poing sur l'épaule de son amie, faussement vexée par le ton moqueur qu'elle avait employé.

\- Je préfère que ça reste entre nous, expliqua-t-elle très sérieusement.

\- D'accord. Donc, tu parlais de Daniel…

\- Oui, c'est ça, Daniel… A vrai dire, je ne sais pas grand-chose à son sujet, seulement qu'il n'était pas du même milieu que Regina. Ils se sont rencontrés dans un centre équestre où il travaillait et où elle prenait des cours et ont commencé à se fréquenter comme ça. Regina a essayé de faire accepter Daniel à sa famille, mais sa mère est... Comment dire ? Pour résumer, l'argent et la réussite professionnelle, c'est tout ce qui compte à ses yeux. Donc forcément elle n'appréciait pas du tout Daniel, et elle a tout fait pour s'en débarrasser.

\- En lui trouvant un travail dans un autre État pour qu'il soit loin de Regina, c'est ça ?

Ruby hocha la tête.

\- C'est ça, confirma-t-elle.

\- Et le rôle de Kathryn dans tout ça ?

\- J'y viens. En fait elle s'inquiétait pour Regina depuis la rupture, elle avait peur qu'elle soit complètement déprimée mais refuse de le dire, ce qui serait son genre selon Kathryn.

Emma acquiesça machinalement.

\- Et donc ? s'enquit-elle. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait ?

\- Elle a trouvé un numéro où joindre Daniel à son nouveau travail, et ce soir elle a demandé à Regina de venir pour lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle. Mais apparemment Regina n'a pas apprécié qu'elle s'en mêle et a refusé de téléphoner à Daniel.

\- Alors sur le téléphone…

\- Il y avait le numéro de Daniel, oui ! termina Ruby, haussant le ton sans le vouloir. Alors, elle l'a appelé ?

Emma se mordit la lèvre, soudain très mal à l'aise. Elle se revit quelques minutes plus tôt, assise sur le rebord du toit, à essayer de deviner ce qui préoccupait Regina. Elle se sentait un peu ridicule, maintenant, d'avoir tenté de lui soutirer ces informations dont elle n'aurait même pas dû se soucier. Cette histoire ne la concernait en rien, et elle regrettait d'avoir poussé Ruby à tout lui révéler…

\- Alors ? insista cette dernière, impatiente de connaître le fin mot de l'histoire.

\- Non, répondit enfin Emma. Enfin, elle n'a pas téléphoné quand j'étais là, mais c'était peut-être justement parce que j'étais là.

\- Et elle t'a parlé ?

\- Non, elle n'a rien dit à ce sujet.

Ruby poussa un soupir de déception et se laissa tomber en arrière de façon dramatique, heurtant brutalement les coussins du canapé.

\- Reconstituer l'histoire, marmonna-t-elle. Alors que t'avais aucune info !

\- J'étais curieuse, désolée. C'est Regina, elle... Elle est plutôt unique en son genre, tu ne trouves pas ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

\- Rien, rien. Oublie…

Emma s'appuya contre l'accoudoir, le visage tourné en direction de la porte. Elle ne pouvait pas se l'expliquer mais elle avait vraiment envie de connaître Regina, de devenir son amie. Peut-être étais-ce seulement par curiosité, pour savoir ce qui avait pu la faire pleurer, ce jour-là, au Common – même s'il paraissait plutôt évident maintenant qu'il s'agissait de toute cette histoire avec Daniel. Ou peut-être étais-ce plutôt à cause de cette impression de solitude qui se dégageait d'elle, et qui lui rappelait un peu la sienne, lui donnant la sensation qu'elles pouvaient se comprendre. Ou peut-être étais-ce parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de s'en faire un défi, de s'imaginer qu'elle pourrait être proche de Regina même si celle-ci repoussait tout le monde.

\- Tu viens, on rejoint les autres ? proposa Ruby, arrachant son amie à ses pensées.

Emma acquiesça et se leva, jetant un coup d'œil à la pendule de la cuisine dans le même mouvement. Il était déjà plus de deux heures du matin. Réprimant un bâillement, elle marcha d'un pas traînant en direction de la pièce voisine, s'arrêtant devant la porte grande ouverte. Là, elle dut se glisser entre Peter et Frederick, qui étaient totalement absorbés par une conversation sur le baseball et les Red Sox, dont ils étaient apparemment supporters. Ruby n'alla pas plus loin, s'arrêtant pour prendre son ami d'enfance par le bras et poser la tête sur son épaule. Emma poursuivit son chemin en souriant pour elle-même, puis elle se pencha pour saisir une bière dans un pack qui traînait par terre. En se redressant, elle se retrouva face à Zelena, qui se servit à son tour et lui adressa un signe de tête amical avant d'aller rejoindre Liam. Emma fit quelques pas dans la pièce et s'appuya contre le mur, promenant un regard attentif sur les personnes qui l'entouraient. De nouveau, elle eut le sentiment d'être à sa place, sentiment qu'elle n'avait pas souvent eu l'occasion de ressentir au cours de sa vie et qu'elle s'autorisa donc à savourer.

Sa bonne humeur retomba quelque peu lorsqu'elle aperçut Lily, debout sur le balcon, en train de parler avec quelqu'un qu'elle ne pouvait pas voir de là où elle se trouvait. Poussant un soupir de résignation, Emma décida d'aller saluer sa meilleure amie. Alors qu'elle traversait la pièce, son regard croisa celui de Killian, qui lui adressa un clin d'oeil séducteur avant de retourner à sa conversation avec Tink. Celle-ci était assise sur un imposant bureau de bois clair, les jambes croisées et les yeux rivés sur son ami. Elle le contemplait avec une expression à mi-chemin entre l'attendrissement et l'exaspération, et Emma se demanda brièvement quelle était la nature de leur relation, avant de chasser cette pensée dans un haussement d'épaule indifférent. Puis elle se détourna et poussa la porte qui menait sur le balcon, découvrant que le mystérieux interlocuteur de Lily n'était autre que Neal, qui parut ravi qu'elle les rejoigne. Lily, quant à elle, se rembrunit aussitôt, ne partageant manifestement pas son enthousiasme. Le regard d'Emma glissa jusqu'à un objet qu'elle tenait à la main.

\- Tu fumes, maintenant ? s'étonna-t-elle.

\- C'est bon, Emma, c'est juste une cigarette. Lâche-moi.

La blonde secoua la tête, n'ayant pas l'intention d'insister, ni de faire remarquer qu'elle n'était pas stupide et que « juste une cigarette » ne s'appliquait pas vraiment dans le cas présent. Elle discuta rapidement avec Neal, parlant de tout et de rien, jusqu'à ce que la réprobation silencieuse de Lily ne la pousse à retourner à l'intérieur. Une fois la porte vitrée refermée derrière elle, Emma reprit sa respiration, soulagée de s'être éloignée. Elle tendit le cou pour repérer Ruby, se disant qu'une conversation avec elle lui remonterait sans doute le moral, et écarquilla les yeux en croisant le regard de Regina, qui venait visiblement de rejoindre le groupe. Sans prendre le temps d'y réfléchir, elle combla la distance qui la séparait de la brune, oubliant totalement Lily et sa mauvaise humeur.

\- Tu es venue, finalement, s'entendit-elle dire.

\- Oui, je devais rendre son téléphone à Kathryn, expliqua Regina.

Elle affichait un air distant et blasé, s'ennuyant manifestement à cette soirée, et son regard ne cessait de dériver jusqu'à la porte.

\- Rien à voir avec moi qui aurait réussi à te convaincre, alors ? s'enquit Emma, taquine.

Regina leva les yeux au ciel, visiblement exaspérée, mais ses lèvres tressaillirent comme si elle retenait un sourire, dévoilant l'amusement qu'elle ressentait mais refusait de montrer.

\- Absolument rien à voir, confirma-t-elle.

Après un instant de silence, durant lequel elle baissa les yeux au sol, elle ajouta d'un ton plus doux :

\- Mais merci d'avoir essayé.

\- C'était un plaisir.

Emma se perdit un instant dans le regard de Regina, qui avait relevé la tête en entendant sa réponse, puis elle revint à la réalité en rougissant brusquement. Elle ne pouvait décemment pas rester ainsi, à la fixer sans rien dire, les bras ballants. Alors qu'elle cherchait un moyen de relancer la conversation, Emma entendit quelqu'un l'appeler. Elle fit volte-face, tiraillée entre le soulagement et l'agacement. Ruby lui faisait signe de la rejoindre au fond de la pièce, près du bureau sur lequel Tink et Killian étaient toujours assis, l'étui d'une guitare posé à côté d'eux. La plupart des autres membres du groupe convergeaient dans cette direction.

\- Tu viens ? proposa spontanément Emma, en se tournant de nouveau face à Regina.

Celle-ci poussa un long soupir de découragement, puis capitula devant le regard suppliant que lui adressait la blonde. Résignée, elle murmura :

\- … D'accord.

OoO

Emma se laissa tomber sur son lit, vaincue par la fatigue. Elle repoussa le jean qu'elle venait de retirer d'un coup de pied et se glissa sous son épaisse couverture, qu'elle avait conservée malgré la chaleur des nuits d'été. Elle se débarrassa ensuite de ses lunettes noires, les posant sur sa commode déjà bien encombrée. Après avoir détaché ses cheveux, qui tombèrent sur ses épaules en une longue cascade dorée, elle s'allongea sur le dos, croisant les bras sur son ventre. Dès que sa respiration se fit tout à fait régulière, elle ferma les yeux, laissant les souvenirs de sa soirée l'envahir. Aussitôt, un visage se dessina dans ses pensées : traits fins, cheveux d'ébène et lèvres rouges.

Regina.

Elle était partout. Assise sur une chaise à côté de la fenêtre, à quelques pas du groupe. Assise encore, cette fois sur le rebord du toit, ses yeux brillants posés sur Emma. Il y avait quelque chose à propos d'elle, quelque chose qui retenait l'attention, qui ne se laissait pas oublier. Peut-être était-ce sa voix, parfois douce et envoûtante, parfois glaciale. Ou bien ce regard intense, impossible à soutenir, impossible à éviter. Ou peut-être ce sourire, ce sourire qu'elle avait eu en apercevant Emma, lorsqu'elle était venue la rejoindre sur le toit. Ce sourire que la blonde avait trouvé bouleversant, tant le visage de Regina en avait été transformé. Soudain, elle avait semblé très jeune, presque une enfant, avec ses pommettes hautes et cette lueur espiègle qui animait son regard. Emma s'était figée un instant, surprise de l'entendre prononcer son nom, et plus surprise encore de la voir ainsi. Plus de larmes sur ses joues, comme ce jour-là au Common, ni cet air hautain qu'elle lui avait vu sans cesse depuis, mais un sourire engageant, bien que probablement factice. Il n'en restait pas moins éblouissant, et elle avait bel et bien été éblouie, l'espace d'un instant. Non, en fait, elle n'avait pas cessé de l'être.

Emma ouvrit les yeux. Elle regarda le plafond sans le voir, toujours plongée dans ses pensées. Tout au long de la soirée, elle avait évité de trop réfléchir à son attitude, mais le moment semblait venu désormais. Elle avait beau chercher, elle ne parvenait pas à trouver la moindre logique à son comportement, le moindre petit détail qui expliquerait son intérêt si soudain et si intense pour une femme dont elle ne savait pourtant pratiquement rien. Ça n'avait pas de sens, voilà tout. Ce qui n'avait pas empêché à son cœur de s'emballer à chaque fois que son regard avait croisé celui de Regina, à son souffle de se couper lorsque Regina avait prononcé son nom, et à son ventre de se contracter lorsque leurs mains s'étaient effleurées, au moment où Emma lui avait tendu le téléphone de Kathryn. Elle ne ressentait pas cela pour Ruby, Ashley, Killian ou qui que ce soit d'autre dans le groupe et même en dehors. A vrai dire, elle n'avait jamais ressenti cela pour personne. C'était assez perturbant.

Emma se tourna sur le côté, glissant un bras sous son oreiller et se concentrant à nouveau sur ses souvenirs de la soirée, laissant de côté ses réflexions précédentes. En pensées, elle revit le visage de Regina au moment où celle-ci lui avait murmuré son accord, acceptant de la suivre, de se mêler aux autres. Elle se souvint de la façon dont cet effort avait été salué par le groupe : une expression coupable de Kathryn, un haussement de sourcil de Zelena, un sourire approbateur de Tink, un échange de regards entre Ruby et Ashley. Emma avait noté ces quelques détails avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur la brune, dont le regard s'était chargé de mépris et semblait défier quiconque de lui faire la moindre remarque. Personne ne s'y était risqué, et la soirée avait poursuivi son cours. Killian avait joué un morceau à la guitare, bientôt interrompu par sa voisine, une certaine Mme Feinberg, qui s'était montrée à la porte de l'appartement enroulée dans un lourd manteau de fourrure – chose totalement improbable, en particulier un soir d'été – et avait menacé de porter plainte pour tapage nocturne. Lorsqu'elle était repartie, emportant avec elle des effluves alcoolisés, le silence était tombé sur le groupe.

Tous étaient retournés se réunir dans le salon, certains s'installant sur le sol et d'autres sur les canapés. Plusieurs conversations avaient commencé en simultané, dans une ambiance amicale et chaleureuse. Emma avait reporté son attention sur Regina, l'écoutant répondre froidement à Ruby, qui lui avait demandé de but en blanc si elle avait eu des nouvelles de Daniel. Sa réponse avait été négative, et prononcée sur un ton si catégorique qu'Emma avait eu la sensation immédiate qu'elle ne mentait pas. Elle était restée attentive, désireuse d'en apprendre davantage, mais Ruby s'était détournée pour rire à une plaisanterie de Frederick, paraissant oublier instantanément les questions qu'elle avait eu l'intention de poser. Presque aussitôt, Liam s'était penché sur Regina, l'invitant à donner son opinion sur un débat animé qui l'opposait à Zelena. Tous les trois s'étaient mis à parler d'actualités et de politique, Emma buvant leurs paroles en silence. Elle n'avait pas osé intervenir avant un long moment, et lorsqu'elle s'était finalement mêlée à la conversation, Regina avait posé sur elle un regard étincelant qui avait fait courir un frisson dans tout son corps.

A cette discussion animée avait succédé des sujets plus calmes, abordés sur un ton plus enjoué. Emma avait écouté plus qu'elle n'avait participé, se réjouissant seulement d'être là, avec toutes ces personnes qu'elle s'était surprise à sincèrement apprécier. Ses yeux n'avaient cessés de revenir se fixer sur Regina, qui lui avait parfois renvoyé un regard scrutateur, se demandant probablement ce qu'elle lui voulait. Mais à aucun moment elle ne s'était plainte de cette attention soutenue, allant même jusqu'à demander son avis à Emma sur tel ou tel sujet, faisant preuve avec elle d'une amabilité qu'elle n'avait pas pour tout le monde. Aux alentours de trois heures et demie du matin, les invités avaient commencé à s'en aller, rattrapés par la fatigue, et Emma avait dû se résoudre à suivre le mouvement. Liam et Killian, qui discutaient avec animation du groupe de musique qu'ils avaient créé ensemble, avaient interrompu leur conversation pour lui souhaiter une bonne nuit. Tink, occupée à ramasser les cannettes vides abandonnées un peu partout dans la pièce, s'était arrêtée le temps de la saluer. Neal, endormi sur le canapé, n'avait pas remarqué son départ.

Alors qu'elle rejoignait Ruby devant la porte de l'appartement, Emma avait jeté un coup d'œil en arrière, juste à temps pour capter le regard de Regina, qui lui avait adressé un petit hochement de tête amical. A ses côtés, Zelena s'était redressée et avait lancé un « à la prochaine fois ! » qui avait rassuré la blonde. Ainsi, il y aurait bien une prochaine fois...

Emma laissa le sommeil l'emporter sur cette pensée réconfortante.

OoO

\- Tu vas dormir ?

Regina s'immobilisa, la main posée sur la rampe de l'escalier. Elle adressa un regard surpris à sa sœur, qui revenait de la cuisine avec un pot de glace sous le bras et une cuillère à la main. Cheveux noués dans un chignon fait à la va-vite, elle semblait inhabituellement calme et détendue.

\- Tu viens traîner devant la télé avec moi ? proposa-t-elle, affable.

\- Mais… il est cinq heures du matin.

\- Et alors ?

Regina hésita un instant, puis elle haussa les épaules, admettant silencieusement que ça n'avait aucune importance. Elle suivit donc son aînée jusqu'au salon, allumant la télévision au passage. Elles se disputèrent brièvement la télécommande, aucune ne trouvant un programme à son goût, puis réglèrent le problème en se repassant un vieil épisode de _Friends_ , dont elles achetaient les coffrets au fur et à mesure que les saisons sortaient. Les deux jeunes femmes restèrent silencieuses un long moment, assises côte à côte sur le canapé, le regard rivé à l'écran de télévision. Au milieu du troisième épisode, Regina ferma les yeux et posa la tête sur l'épaule de sa sœur, qui ne fit aucun geste pour la repousser. Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent ainsi, et puis…

\- Tu dors ? murmura Zelena.

\- Oui.

La réponse avait été marmonnée avec mauvaise humeur.

\- C'est dommage, j'avais quelques questions à te poser…

\- Ah oui ?

Regina se redressa lentement, piquée par la curiosité. Elle réprima un bâillement, luttant contre la fatigue qui alourdissait tout son corps.

\- Quelles questions ? s'enquit-elle, sans masquer sa surprise.

\- Eh bien, pour commencer, je voulais savoir si tu avais téléphoné à Daniel, en fin de compte.

\- Kathryn t'en a parlé ?

\- Comme tu vois.

Regina prit une profonde inspiration, luttant pour ne pas perdre son calme. Elle avait horreur qu'on se mêle de ses affaires.

\- J'ai supprimé son numéro, répondit-elle posément. C'est vraiment terminé entre nous, et je m'en fiche complètement.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Vraiment.

Zelena hocha la tête, un sourire étirant ses lèvres.

\- C'est bien, approuva-t-elle. J'avais peur que tu décides de lui pardonner…

\- Je n'ai pas le pardon facile.

\- Et tu as bien raison. Tu mérites quelqu'un qui te fera passer en premier.

Regina fronça les sourcils, son étonnement l'empêchant de formuler une réponse. Sa sœur n'avait pas pour habitude de la défendre ou de prendre son parti. Leur relation semblait avoir vraiment évoluée...

\- Alors ce n'était pas lui au téléphone, l'autre soir, au Jolly Roger ? demanda Zelena, sans détacher son regard de l'écran.

\- Non. A vrai dire, je… Je harcelais l'un de ses amis pour savoir où il était exactement. Maman avait évidemment refusé de me le dire.

\- Et tu as eu ce que tu voulais ?

\- Non. Je n'étais pas tout à fait sûre de le vouloir de toute façon.

Zelena hocha la tête d'un air pensif.

\- Je vois, répondit-elle. Alors c'est pour ça que tu ne lui as pas téléphoné quand tu en as eu l'occasion ?

\- Je crois que j'ai seulement réalisé que je n'avais pas envie de me battre pour lui.

\- Tu ne l'aimais pas assez, alors.

\- Sûrement.

Le silence retomba. Regina s'enfonça dans les coussins du canapé, rattrapée par la fatigue. Laisser derrière elle son histoire avec Daniel se révélait finalement être un réel soulagement. Elle se rendait compte qu'une dernière conversation avec lui n'aurait rien changé, puisque le mal était fait. Peut-être que Zelena avait raison, et qu'elle méritait mieux. Éprouvant une soudaine bouffée de gratitude envers sa sœur, Regina se tourna dans sa direction, la regardant avec plus d'attention qu'elle ne le faisait habituellement. Se sentant observée, la rouquine lui adressa un coup d'œil interrogateur.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Rien, rien. Tout va bien.

\- Tu peux répondre à une dernière question, dans ce cas ?

\- Je t'écoute, soupira Regina.

Elle espérait que sa sœur n'allait pas relancer la conversation au sujet de Daniel. Tout ce qu'il lui fallait maintenant, c'était du temps pour l'oublier.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'a décidée à venir traîner avec le groupe, tout à l'heure, finalement ? s'enquit Zelena, une lueur de curiosité dans le regard.

Regina hésita, envisageant de répondre qu'elle avait seulement eu envie de passer une bonne soirée pour une fois, mais ces mots restèrent bloqués dans sa gorge. C'était vrai, en un sens, mais ce n'était pas ce qui avait motivé sa décision et elle en était bien consciente.

\- Honnêtement, je n'avais pas prévu de le faire, avoua-t-elle. Mais elle a insisté…

\- Qui ça ? Kathryn ?

\- Non. Emma Swan.

Regina reporta son attention sur la télévision mais se perdit rapidement dans ses pensées, laissant ses réflexions la ramener vers les heures qui venaient de s'écouler. A son grand étonnement, une fois le numéro de Daniel effacé, elle avait passé une très bonne soirée. Et elle devait bien reconnaître qu'Emma Swan n'y était pas pour rien. Alors même qu'elles ne se connaissaient pas, sa présence s'était révélée agréable, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne se mette à poser des questions agaçantes. Regina ne doutait pas une seconde que la blonde ait été envoyée par Ruby, qui se mêlait volontiers de ce qui ne la regardait pas et s'intéressait probablement à toute cette histoire avec Daniel, pour Dieu sait quelle raison. Sinon, pourquoi Emma aurait-elle agi de cette façon ? Ne pas la quitter des yeux, rester avec elle sur le toit alors qu'elle aurait pu être en bas à s'amuser avec les autres, la questionner sur ce qu'il s'était passé avec Kathryn… Oui, de toute évidence, il ne s'agissait pas d'un simple hasard. Regina se sentit un peu vexée à cette idée. Elle avait eu le sentiment qu'Emma était différente des autres filles du groupe, plus mature et plus réfléchie – comme ses quelques participations au débat de Liam l'avaient prouvées – et surtout plus authentique, moins superficielle. Le genre de personne avec qui elle aurait même pu être amie…

\- Elle a l'air sympa, commenta Zelena. Et on est clairement du même bord.

Regina fronça les sourcils, revenant à la réalité dans un sursaut de surprise.

\- Tu crois ? s'étonna-t-elle. Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ?

\- Je le sais, c'est tout. Fais-moi confiance.

\- Si tu le dis. Non pas que ça ait la moindre importance, à moins que… Elle te plaît ?

Zelena fit la moue.

\- Pas mon genre, assura-t-elle. Et puis, si j'en crois la façon dont elle t'a regardée toute la soirée, je dirais qu'elle préfère les brunes...

Regina émit un éclat de rire moqueur, comprenant enfin pourquoi sa sœur semblait si contrariée. Elle était jalouse, comme toujours.

\- Si ta théorie n'est basée que sur cet élément, je crains que tout ton raisonnement ne tombe à l'eau, rétorqua-t-elle. Emma était seulement en train de récolter des informations pour cette pimbêche de Ruby...

\- Tu es sûre de ça ?

\- Plutôt, oui.

\- Tu as raison, sœurette, le monde entier complote contre toi !

Regina leva les yeux au ciel. Elle n'avait pas encore bien digéré les manigances de Kathryn, même si celle-ci n'avait eu que de bonnes intentions. Elle aurait dû se douter que cette histoire amuserait Zelena...

\- Bon, soupira-t-elle. Je vais monter me coucher. Et je pense que tu devrais en faire autant, si tu ne veux pas croiser Maman au moment où elle descendra.

\- Non, merci. Je vais rester encore un peu.

\- Comme tu voudras.

Regina se leva, passant la main sur sa robe pour en lisser les plis. Elle avait franchi la moitié de la distance qui la séparait de la porte lorsque la voix de sa sœur s'éleva derrière elle :

\- Dis-moi, sœurette. Tu comptes venir à la prochaine soirée ?

Regina s'immobilisa, jetant un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule.

\- Il y en a déjà une autre de prévue ? s'étonna-t-elle.

\- Peter a parlé d'aller faire un bowling au Kings. Et Liam m'a dit qu'on aurait probablement le Jolly Roger à un moment ou un autre la semaine prochaine. Mais rien de sûr pour le moment.

\- D'accord.

Regina se détourna. Elle avait presque atteint le seuil de la pièce lorsque Zelena l'appela à nouveau :

\- Sœurette ?

Elle fit volte-face, un sourcil levé en signe d'impatience.

\- Oui ?

\- Tu comptes venir, oui ou non ?

\- Oui. Je pense que oui.

Zelena hocha la tête, l'air de dire que cette réponse était bien celle qu'elle attendait. Puis elle reporta son attention sur la télévision, considérant probablement que la conversation était terminée. Regina resta un instant immobile, le regard rivé sur sa sœur, qui avait ouvert le pot de glace et faisait mine de se concentrer sur son contenu. Que pensait-elle vraiment ? Que voulait-elle vraiment ? Ne parvenant pas à le deviner, la brune haussa les épaules et poursuivit son chemin, pressée de se réfugier dans son lit et dormir aussi longtemps qu'elle le pourrait. Hélas, lorsqu'elle se glissa enfin sous ses draps, le sommeil fut long à venir. Elle ne pouvait pas arrêter de réfléchir, ressassant les événements de la soirée. Avait-elle vraiment envie de revoir ses prétendus « amis » ? Elle ne s'était jamais vraiment sentie à sa place dans ce groupe, avec ces personnes pour lesquelles elle n'éprouvait que mépris ou indifférence. Parfois, elle se surprenait à avoir une conversation intéressante avec quelqu'un, comme Tink ou même Kathryn, et elle se remettait à croire en la possibilité d'avoir de véritables amis, sur lesquels elle pourrait vraiment compter. Mais, après avoir été déçue trop souvent, elle avait fini par perdre espoir.

Du moins, c'était ce qu'elle pensait jusqu'à ce soir. Peu importe à quel point elle avait essayé, jamais elle n'avait su se fondre dans la masse, être comme les autres. Et jamais elle n'avait eu la sensation d'être face à quelqu'un qui comprenait vraiment ce qu'elle ressentait. Mais ce soir, il y avait eu Emma. Quelle que soit la raison qui l'avait poussée à rester sur le toit, à se taire ou à poser des questions stupides, Regina était heureuse qu'elle l'ait fait. Car, à chaque minute qu'elle avait passé en sa compagnie, elle avait eu le sentiment d'être auprès de quelqu'un qui pouvait réellement la comprendre. Ce n'était peut-être qu'une impression, et elle ne savait pas vraiment d'où venait ce sentiment, mais elle avait envie de croire qu'elle ne se trompait pas. Peut-être aurait-elle l'occasion d'en être sûre, lorsque le groupe se réunirait à nouveau ? Passer une autre soirée au Jolly Roger ou ailleurs ne devrait pas être une épreuve insurmontable, après tout. Il se pourrait même qu'elle ne s'y ennuie pas, pour changer. Mais une question demeurait : Emma serait-elle présente, la prochaine fois ? _Je suppose qu'il faudra y aller pour le savoir_ , pensa Regina, alors que le sommeil l'emportait enfin.

* * *

Et voilà, c'est la fin. Je n'ai plus de chapitre d'avance.  
N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, c'est encourageant et j'ai justement besoin de courage pour poursuivre cette histoire. Merci à vous d'être des lecteurs si gentils et si patients.  
Je vous aime tous très fort et je vous souhaite un excellent week-end. A vendredi prochain !


	5. Chapitre 4 - Surprends-moi

Hey !  
Désolée pour le léger retard, j'étais en déprime totale depuis le dernier épisode de OUAT et je me remontais le moral en parlant avec d'autres fans sur un groupe facebook.  
Mais bref, on s'en fout de ma vie.

Merci à tous pour vos reviews sur le chapitre précédent, en particulier les Guests, qui étaient tous plus adorables les uns que les autres. Je vous aime, vous savez.

Maintenant, ce chapitre !  
Exceptionnellement, je n'ai rien à dire, alors je vais juste la fermer et vous laisser lire.

On se retrouve en bas !

Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers de la série appartiennent à Edward Kitsis et Adam Horowitz. C'est sans doute là que se trouve le problème, d'ailleurs...

* * *

 **We could build a universe right here**  
 **All the world could disappear**  
 **Wouldn't notice, wouldn't care**  
 **I just need you near  
** _Uncover - Zara Larsson_

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 : Surprends-moi**

 _16 juillet 2001_

Emma ouvrit les yeux.

La lumière l'aveugla un instant, l'empêchant de comprendre tout de suite où elle se trouvait. Elle se redressa lentement, le corps tout engourdi, et découvrit qu'elle s'était endormie sur le fauteuil du salon, ce qui expliquait ses muscles douloureux. Tout en se massant l'épaule, qui était resté dans une mauvaise position durant sa sieste improvisée, elle jeta un coup d'œil à la pendule suspendue au mur qui lui faisait face, découvrant qu'il n'était que trois heures de l'après-midi. Réprimant un bâillement, Emma se leva, s'étirant dans le même mouvement. En s'approchant du canapé, elle s'aperçut que sa mère s'était également assoupie devant la télévision, ce lui arrivait régulièrement depuis qu'elle avait intégré l'équipe de nuit de l'hôpital.

\- Maman ? appela Emma, en la voyant remuer.

Ingrid ne répondit pas. Elle grimaça dans son sommeil, comme sous l'emprise d'un cauchemar. L'instant suivant, un sanglot étouffé lui échappa.

\- Maman ? répéta Emma, paniquée.

Elle saisit sa mère par l'épaule et la secoua doucement, sans oser insister. Ne parvenant pas à la réveiller de cette façon, elle s'assit sur le sol et prit sa main dans la sienne, lui murmurant des paroles réconfortantes. Ingrid se détendit progressivement, visiblement rassurée par le contact et par la voix de sa fille. Enfin, sa respiration retrouva un rythme plus normal, son visage se décontracta et elle sembla plonger dans une phase de sommeil moins agitée. Soulagée, Emma se redressa, relâchant la main de sa mère. Elle remonta la couverture qui avait glissé de son épaule, puis baissa le son de la télévision et quitta silencieusement la pièce. Dans le couloir, elle découvrit Anna assise sur le plancher, adossée contre la porte de la chambre de sa soeur. Elle avait posé sa tête sur ses jambes repliées, les bras noués autour de ses genoux, et affichait un air découragé. De toute évidence, Elsa s'était de nouveau enfermée et refusait de la laisser entrer, et même sans doute de lui parler. Dans ces moments là, il était impossible de lui tirer ne serait-ce que quelques mots. Elle restait totalement muette, se coupant du reste du monde.

\- Tu devrais réessayer plus tard, conseilla Emma, avant d'avoir pu s'en empêcher.

Puis elle se pinça nerveusement les lèvres, craignant qu'Anna ne réagisse mal à son intervention. Elle évitait généralement de se mêler de ce qui ne la regardait pas, mais elle n'avait pas pu résister, cette fois. Heureusement, sa cousine ne parut pas agacée de l'entendre donner son avis sur ce sujet pourtant sensible. Elle se contenta de lui retourner un regard chargé d'impuissance, avant de soupirer d'un air las :

\- Tu as sûrement raison.

Mais elle n'était pas du genre à baisser les bras, quand bien même le désespoir la guettait. Se reprenant, elle se releva, époussetant machinalement ses vêtements.

\- Je vais sortir un peu, annonça-t-elle.

\- Où est-ce que tu vas ?

Emma avait demandé par réflexe, devinant qu'Ingrid voudrait avoir la réponse à cette question si sa nièce n'était pas rentrée lorsqu'elle se réveillerait.

\- Je dois rejoindre Hans, expliqua Anna.

L'expression de son visage s'adoucit aussitôt, prenant un air rêveur.

\- On va aller au cinéma, ajouta-t-elle. Et peut-être manger un morceau quelque part après.

\- Qui est Hans ? s'enquit Emma, se doutant déjà de la réponse.

Anna sourit, des étoiles dans les yeux.

\- Je crois que c'est mon grand amour, répondit-elle très sérieusement. Il est si gentil, et doux, et compréhensif !

\- Je suis contente pour toi.

Emma sourit à son tour, ravie de constater que sa cousine avait retrouvé l'enthousiasme dont elle faisait preuve habituellement.

\- Il doit déjà m'attendre, s'affola soudain Anna. A tout à l'heure, ajouta-t-elle d'une voix chantante, avant de disparaître dans les escaliers.

Elle descendit les marches en sautillant et, dans sa précipitation à partir, claqua involontairement la porte derrière elle. Restée seule, debout dans l'entrée, Emma hésita à sortir elle aussi. Elle pensa à Ingrid, endormie sur le canapé, peut-être encore en proie à un cauchemar. Puis elle pensa à Elsa, enfermée à double tour dans sa chambre, ressassant probablement les évènements douloureux des mois passés. Sans y réfléchir davantage, Emma saisit sa veste en cuir sur le porte-manteau et sa sacoche abandonnée sur les marches. Elle ne prit pas le temps de laisser un mot, sachant qu'Ingrid ne s'inquiéterait pas tant qu'elle serait rentrée à l'heure du dîner. Puis elle dévala les escaliers à toute vitesse, pressée d'atteindre la rue. Soudain, elle ressentait à nouveau le besoin de sortir, de prendre l'air, de s'éloigner. Fuir les situations difficiles s'était transformé en habitude au fil des années, si bien que cela lui semblait désormais être la seule solution envisageable.

Une fois arrivée sur le trottoir, en bas de son immeuble, Emma prit une profonde inspiration. Et maintenant, où aller ?

OoO

Regina porta sa tasse à ses lèvres, grimaçant en sentant le café lui brûler la gorge. Puis elle adressa un regard peu amène à Kathryn, qui était assise sur la chaise en face de la sienne. Cette dernière lui avait donné rendez-vous au Starbucks, au coin de Charles Street, omettant de préciser qu'il s'agissait du lieu de travail de Ruby. Celle-ci se tenait à distance pour le moment, ayant envoyé un collègue s'occuper de prendre leurs commandes.

\- On devrait aller la saluer, suggéra Kathryn, en désignant la serveuse. Elle fait quand même partie du groupe.

\- Hors de question. Maintenant, si tu pouvais me dire pourquoi tu voulais me voir, que je puisse rentrer chez moi ?

\- Tu ne devines pas ?

Regina leva les yeux au ciel, comprenant aussitôt où son amie voulait en venir.

\- Excuses acceptées, soupira-t-elle. Ne te mêle plus jamais de mes affaires.

Elle prit une nouvelle gorgée de café, le regard rivé sur la porte.

\- Tu as l'air pressée de partir, remarqua Kathryn.

\- Tu as le sens de l'observation, ça va t'être utile si tu deviens avocate.

\- Je vais faire comme s'il s'agissait d'un véritable compliment, d'accord ? Enfin, bon... qu'est-ce qui t'attends de si bien que ça à la maison, de toute façon ?

Regina réfléchit un instant. Sa mère ne rentrait pas de son voyage d'affaires avant le lendemain soir et son père était au bureau, où il resterait probablement jusqu'à une heure tardive. Zelena, quant à elle, était sortie rejoindre un groupe de filles de sa sororité pour une sortie quelconque. En résumé, rien ne l'attendait à la maison, et ce n'était apparemment pas très difficile à deviner. Ce qui n'améliorait nullement son humeur.

\- Tu comptes venir au bowling avec nous, demain ? demanda Kathryn, comprenant qu'elle n'obtiendrait pas de réponse à sa question précédente.

\- Je ne sais pas encore. Qui y sera ?

\- Tout le monde, je suppose. Tu veux que je demande à Ruby ? C'est Peter qui a tout organisé, alors elle doit être au courant…

Regina hésita. Elle se tourna vers Ruby, qui se tenait derrière le comptoir et parlait à un client avec animation. Dès que l'homme s'éloigna, son café à emporter à la main, une jeune femme se fraya un chemin jusqu'à la serveuse, qui l'accueillit d'un grand sourire.

\- Je la connais, elle, s'étonna Kathryn, qui avait suivi le regard de son amie. Elle était chez Killian, l'autre soir, non ? Et aussi au Jolly Roger, la semaine dernière !

Regina acquiesça, ayant reconnu Emma au même instant. Elle ne s'attendait pas à la voir ici et, l'espace d'une minute, se sentit troublée par sa présence. Puis elle se reprit et adressa un

sourire poli à la blonde, qui venait de la remarquer à son tour et levait la main pour la saluer.

\- Tu ne saurais pas si elle a été invitée au bowling, par hasard ? s'enquit-elle.

\- Peut-être. Ruby lui a sans doute proposé de venir. On va vérifier !

Kathryn se redressa sur sa chaise et lança :

\- Hé, les filles ! Vous venez ?

Elle accompagna sa proposition d'un geste ample du bras, renversant au passage quelques gouttes de café sur la table. Ruby l'aperçut et sembla hésiter un instant, puis elle rejeta ses longs cheveux en arrière et s'approcha d'une démarche assurée. Emma suivit le mouvement en souriant à demi.

\- C'est toujours ok pour le bowling demain ? demanda Kathryn, tandis que Ruby faisait signe à son supérieur qu'elle prenait une pause.

\- Oui, confirma-t-elle. On se retrouve au Kings à vingt heures. Tu y seras ?

\- Bien sûr. Enfin, je serais peut-être un peu en retard... Frederick m'emmène au restaurant juste avant.

\- Ah oui ? C'est pour une occasion particulière ?

\- Peut-être, répondit Kathryn, prenant un air mystérieux.

Ruby se mit à l'interroger sur la direction que prenait sa relation avec Frederick, et elles oublièrent rapidement leurs deux autres amies. Celles-ci ne parlaient pas, se contentant d'échanger des regards complices de temps à autres, partageant silencieusement leur ennui pour la conversation, qu'elles n'osaient néanmoins pas interrompre. Au bout d'un moment, Regina prit son courage à deux mains et proposa :

\- On va faire un tour ?

Elle vit la surprise dans les yeux d'Emma et ajouta vivement, désignant Kathryn et Ruby :

\- Je crois que ces deux là en ont pour un moment.

\- Tu as raison. On va au Common ?

\- Ça me va.

Regina se leva, récupérant sa veste abandonnée sur le dossier de la chaise. Elle la posa sur son bras, sachant qu'elle aurait trop chaud si elle l'enfilait. Après avoir adressé un signe de tête à Kathryn, qui lui répondit à peine, elle se glissa à l'extérieur, rejoignant Emma qui l'avait précédée et qui l'attendait devant le Starbucks. Elles traversèrent la rue et pénétrèrent dans le parc en silence, marchant côte à côte le long de l'allée.

\- Tu n'aimes pas beaucoup Ruby, n'est-ce pas ? demanda soudain Emma.

\- Pas vraiment, non, reconnut Regina. Mais ce n'est pas elle personnellement, c'est seulement… Ce genre de filles.

\- Tu peux développer ?

Regina secoua la tête, refusant de répondre, puis elle croisa le regard insistant d'Emma et comprit qu'elle finirait inévitablement par céder. Agacée contre elle-même, elle répliqua sur un ton chargé de mépris :

\- Elle est ce genre de filles qui se mêle constamment des affaires des autres. Tout n'est que rumeurs, apparences, futilité… Ça n'a aucun intérêt pour moi.

\- Je comprends ça.

\- Vraiment ?

Regina haussa un sourcil, moqueuse malgré l'espoir qu'elle ressentait que ce soit vrai, qu'Emma soit vraiment en mesure de la comprendre, comme elle en avait eu la sensation précédemment. Cette dernière affichait maintenant un air sérieux, visiblement sûre d'elle.

\- Oui, vraiment, confirma-t-elle.

\- Tu sembles pourtant très amie avec Ruby.

\- Eh bien… Disons qu'on est différentes, mais que ça ne m'empêche pas de l'apprécier. Je n'ai jamais été ce genre de filles, comme tu dis, et j'étais persuadée de les détester toutes autant qu'elles sont, mais Ruby m'a surprise. Elle est vraiment gentille, et je suis sûre qu'elle a plus de personnalité qu'on ne pourrait le penser au premier abord.

\- Je vois. Tu es donc ce genre de personne qui pense que tout le monde mérite qu'on prenne la peine de s'y intéresser. C'est adorable.

Emma s'esclaffa, au grand étonnement de Regina. Elle se surprit à l'observer intensément, notant chaque détail, de ses yeux verts rieurs à la façon dont elle marchait, en gardant les mains dans les poches de son jean. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien la faire rire ? Ce ton glacial qu'elle avait employé pour prononcer sa dernière phrase n'avait généralement pas ce genre de conséquences…

\- Tu mets toujours les gens dans des catégories ? s'enquit Emma, gentiment moqueuse. Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de mal à laisser à chacun sa chance de prouver qu'il peut nous surprendre.

\- J'imagine que tu dois souvent être déçue, si tu raisonnes de cette façon.

\- C'est vrai, mais parfois non, et ça en vaut la peine. Tu vois, par exemple, si tu décides tout de suite que je n'ai aucun intérêt pour toi, je n'aurais jamais l'occasion de te surprendre…

Regina se sentit sourire, tentée de répondre « tu me surprends déjà », ce qui aurait été honnête mais ne lui ressemblait pas. Elle se contenta donc de prendre un air blasé et répliqua :

\- Très bien, je te laisse ta chance. Surprends-moi.

Elle songea que toute cette conversation sonnait d'une étrange façon, mais il était trop tard pour revenir sur ce qu'elle avait dit. Emma ne semblait pas troublée, de toute façon, et elle en conclut qu'elle s'inquiétait trop. Elle se détendit donc et prit le chemin du Frog Pond, la blonde insistant pour acheter un café à un marchand installé un peu plus loin. S'amusant secrètement de son enthousiasme enfantin, Regina l'accompagna, jouant des coudes pour progresser à travers la foule qui se pressait dans la même direction. Cet endroit du parc attirait toujours beaucoup de monde, qu'il s'agisse de touristes comme d'habitants de Boston, et cet après-midi d'été ne faisait pas exception. Alors qu'elle cherchait du regard un banc inoccupé, Regina aperçut un enfant agenouillé par terre, contemplant son genou tâché de sang d'un air dépité. Elle attendit un instant, guettant l'éventuelle approche d'un parent soucieux, mais rien ne se produisit, et elle fit quelques pas vers le garçon, qui releva vivement la tête en l'apercevant.

\- Je suis tombé, expliqua-t-il, comme sur le point de fondre en larmes.

\- Ce n'est rien, le rassura-t-elle. Où sont tes parents ?

\- Je sais pas.

Regina se baissa vers l'enfant, qui ne devait pas avoir plus de six ou sept ans. Elle sortit un mouchoir en papier de son sac à main et essuya le sang autour de la plaie. Le garçon la laissa faire sans protester, une lueur de confiance dans le regard.

\- Ce n'est pas très grave, mais tu devras désinfecter en rentrant chez toi, prévint-elle.

\- Ça va piquer ?

\- Un peu, mais tu vas être courageux, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui. Oui, je crois que je peux.

Regina aida l'enfant à se relever, puis s'éloigna pour jeter le mouchoir tâché de sang dans la poubelle la plus proche. Lorsqu'elle se retourna, le garçon se tenait face à elle, l'air soudain un peu gêné. Il fouilla dans ses poches et lui tendit un objet qu'elle identifia comme étant un scoubidou. Elle sourit, un peu confuse.

\- C'est pour moi ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Oui. Parce que tu m'as aidé.

\- C'est gentil. Merci.

Regina saisit le scoubidou, ne sachant qu'en faire, puis elle sortit son porte-clés et l'y attacha. Du coin de l'œil, elle aperçut Emma qui venait dans sa direction, un café à la main. Lorsqu'elle reporta son regard sur son petit protégé, celui-ci disparaissait déjà dans la foule. Elle lui adressa un dernier sourire et se détourna, repérant à cet instant le banc inoccupé qu'elle cherchait un peu plus tôt.

\- On s'assoit ? proposa-t-elle à Emma, qui venait de la rejoindre.

Elle désigna le banc, qui par un heureux hasard se trouvait à l'ombre d'un arbre. La blonde acquiesça vivement, souffrant probablement de la chaleur avec sa veste en cuir. Les deux jeunes femmes s'installèrent donc côte à côte, mais à suffisamment de distance pour ne pas se gêner.

\- Dis moi, commença Emma. Est-ce que j'ai rêvé ou est-ce que tu viens bien de voler au secours d'un gamin qui était tombé ?

Regina leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Tu n'as pas rêvé, répondit-elle. Où est le problème ?

\- Il n'y en a pas. Seulement… Je ne sais pas, je ne te voyais pas avoir l'instinct maternel.

\- Peut-être que tu devrais oublier tout ce que tu crois savoir de moi et apprendre à me connaître vraiment.

Emma haussa un sourcil.

\- Tu me laisserais faire ? s'étonna-t-elle. Parce que si je me souviens bien, tu n'avais pas très envie de te confier à moi, la dernière fois…

Regina fit la moue, dissimulant habilement ce qu'elle ressentait. En vérité, elle était agréablement surprise de constater que la blonde, loin de se laisser démonter par son impolitesse et sa froideur, semblait toujours aussi désireuse d'en savoir plus à son sujet.

\- Je ne me confie pas facilement, admit-elle. Alors il faut beaucoup persévérer pour apprendre à me connaître.

\- Ça tombe bien, je suis du genre à m'obstiner.

\- Oui, j'avais cru remarquer.

\- Ça veut dire que tu répondras à mes questions, cette fois-ci ?

Regina secoua la tête en signe de dénégation, refusant de céder si facilement.

\- Pas tant que je n'en saurais pas davantage à propos de toi, répondit-elle. Ruby t'a probablement raconté tout un tas de bêtises à mon sujet, alors ce n'est que justice.

Emma se mordit la lèvre d'un air songeur, hésitant visiblement à se confier.

\- D'accord, soupira-t-elle finalement. Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Surprends-moi !

Emma acquiesça, le regard dans le vide, comme réfléchissant déjà à ce qu'elle allait dire. Puis elle s'installa plus confortablement, s'appuyant contre le dossier du banc, et prit une gorgée de café avant de répondre :

\- Je n'avais jamais fait partie d'un groupe d'amis, avant.

\- Trop anticonformiste pour ça ?

\- Oui, mais pas seulement. Je crois que je n'en ai surtout jamais eu l'opportunité. J'ai souvent déménagé, alors je ne suis jamais restée suffisamment longtemps au même endroit pour créer de véritables liens avec quelqu'un.

\- Tu penses déménager à nouveau prochainement ?

\- Ce n'est pas prévu, non.

Regina se sentit sourire, rassurée par cette réponse. Pour une fois qu'elle avait trouvé quelqu'un dont elle appréciait la compagnie, autant dire qu'elle ne souhaitait pas voir cette personne partir vivre à l'autre bout du pays.

\- Dans ce cas j'imagine que tu auras le temps et l'opportunité de t'intégrer au groupe, répondit-elle. Tout le monde semble déjà beaucoup t'apprécier, alors ça ne devrait pas être très

difficile.

\- Espérons-le. Mais je n'ai pas l'impression que ça ait très bien fonctionné pour toi, sans vouloir t'offenser.

Un peu troublée, Regina s'éclaircit la gorge et reconnut d'un ton gêné :

\- Non, en effet.

\- Et Kathryn ? J'ai cru comprendre que vous étiez amies.

\- Eh bien, je suppose qu'on peut considérer qu'elle est mon amie, mais nous ne sommes pas vraiment proches pour autant. Nous fréquentions seulement le même lycée et le même milieu, comme les soirées mondaines organisées par ma famille ou par la sienne. Ce sont les circonstances qui ont fait que nous sommes devenues amies, plus qu'une quelconque complicité naturelle ou des centres d'intérêt communs.

\- D'accord, je vois… Et tu n'apprécies personne d'autre dans le groupe ?

\- Si, je m'entends bien avec Tink. Enfin, seulement depuis qu'elle a commencé à sortir du lot et à montrer sa véritable personnalité.

Un air intrigué apparut sur le visage d'Emma, qui fronça les sourcils tout en passant machinalement un bras sur le dossier du banc.

\- Comment ça ? s'étonna-t-elle.

\- Pour résumer, disons que Tink ressemblait beaucoup à Ruby lorsqu'elle a rejoint le groupe. Elle se mêlait un peu trop facilement de la vie privée des autres, et a même tenté de me pousser vers Graham à une ou deux reprises. On peut difficilement trouver pire entremetteuse, si tu veux mon avis. Enfin bref, un beau jour elle s'est rapprochée de Killian et, à ma grande surprise, ça lui a été plutôt bénéfique.

\- Au ton que tu as employé pour parler de Killian, je devine que tu ne l'aimes pas beaucoup lui non plus. Mais tant mieux si Tink a réussi à s'affirmer un peu grâce à lui.

\- Tant mieux, en effet. Et je confirme que je n'ai que très peu d'affection pour Killian. Il est totalement incapable d'avoir une conversation avec une femme sans tenter sa chance à un moment ou un autre, et c'est tout simplement lourd et agaçant.

\- Oui, j'avais cru remarquer ça.

Regina s'appuya à son tour contre le dossier du banc, s'inspirant de l'attitude décontractée de sa nouvelle amie. La présence d'Emma était étrangement réconfortante, lui faisant oublier toutes ses préoccupations. Ce qui s'était présenté comme un autre après-midi interminable et ennuyeux était devenu un moment agréable, qu'elle était ravie de partager avec quelqu'un. Les deux heures qui suivirent se déroulèrent de la même façon, les conversations s'enchaînant avec beaucoup de facilité. Regina ne vit pas le temps passer, trop absorbée par la discussion, qui se transformait peu à peu en une sorte de joute verbale, chacune essayant d'avoir davantage de répartie que l'autre. Emma n'hésitait pas à dire ce qu'elle pensait, sans pour autant chercher le conflit, ce qui surprenait Regina, qui avait l'habitude que l'on se range à son opinion après quelques arguments. A son grand étonnement, elle appréciait les objections d'Emma, qui n'avait pas peur de s'opposer à elle. Même si, bien entendu, elle n'en montrait rien.

Au bout d'un moment, la conversation perdit de son intensité, dérivant vers des sujets plus anodins, mais tout aussi intéressants aux yeux de la brune. Elle posait des questions au fur et à mesure qu'elles lui venaient et acceptait d'y répondre en retour, si bien qu'elle se retrouva bientôt à parler de ses endroits préférés à Boston, puis aux États-Unis, puis dans le monde. Elle évoquait un voyage qu'elle avait fait en France quelques années plus tôt lorsqu'elle s'aperçut qu'elle s'était involontairement penchée vers Emma durant la conversation. Elle en profita pour la contempler, son regard suivant le mouvement de son bras alors qu'elle replaçait une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille, remarquant à cet instant le petit tatouage en forme de fleur au creux de son poignet. Puis ses yeux revinrent se poser sur son visage, captant l'éclat de ses prunelles avant de glisser jusqu'à ses lèvres, fines et bien dessinées.

Regina se redressa brusquement, soudain troublée par la proximité d'Emma.

\- J'ai complètement perdu la notion du temps, réalisa-t-elle, alors qu'elle jetait un coup d'œil à sa montre pour se donner une contenance.

Emma sortit son téléphone de la poche de son jean, regardant l'heure à son tour. Elle écarquilla les yeux, visiblement surprise.

\- Moi aussi ! s'affola-t-elle. Je devrais être rentrée depuis une bonne demi-heure…

\- Tu devrais y aller, dans ce cas.

Regina s'efforça de chasser toute trace de déception de son visage tandis qu'Emma se levait, prête à s'en aller.

\- Kathryn et Ruby ont dû se demander où on était passées, s'inquiéta-t-elle soudain.

Le soupçon de culpabilité perceptible dans sa voix laissait penser qu'elle avait totalement oublié son amie durant les dernières heures.

\- Je suis sûre qu'elles ne se sont même pas aperçues qu'on était parties, la rassura Regina.

\- Ruby travaillait tout l'après-midi, de toute façon, se souvint Emma.

Elle se pinça les lèvres d'un air embarrassé, puis fit passer la lanière de sa sacoche sur son épaule et la réajusta distraitement, sans paraître remarquer le regard affectueux que Regina posait sur elle. Celle-ci soupira et se leva à son tour, réfléchissant aux options qui s'offraient à elle. Elle n'avait en fait que deux possibilités : ou bien elle restait ici, à errer dans le parc en solitaire – ce qui ne l'attirait pas particulièrement – ou bien elle rentrait à la maison. Son regard croisa celui Emma, qui semblait hésiter à s'en aller, et elle prit sa décision.

\- Je te raccompagne jusqu'à la sortie du Common ? proposa-t-elle. Je vais rentrer aussi.

\- D'accord, accepta Emma, soudain très souriante.

Elles discutèrent de choses et d'autres tout en avançant le long des allées, marchant lentement pour faire durer cet instant, et atteignirent la rue bien trop tôt à leur goût. Elles se séparèrent à quelques pas du Starbucks, se souhaitant mutuellement une bonne soirée, puis Emma commença à s'éloigner, Regina la suivant d'un regard. Restée immobile, debout sur le trottoir, elle se pinça les lèvres, hésitant sans trop savoir pourquoi. Puis, avant que son amie ne soit trop loin pour l'entendre, elle se secoua et l'appela :

\- Emma ?

La blonde se retourna, un air interrogateur sur le visage.

\- Oui ?

\- Le groupe se retrouve demain pour une soirée au Kings, et je... Je me demandais si tu avais été invitée.

\- Oh. Eh bien, Ruby m'en a parlé, mais…

Regina haussa un sourcil, sentant déjà l'espoir la quitter. Sans prendre la peine de terminer sa phrase, Emma revint sur ses pas, comblant la distance qui les séparait. Un sourire un peu timide étira ses lèvres, et elle demanda :

\- Tu y seras ?

\- Peut-être.

\- Dans ce cas tu m'y verras. Peut-être.

Regina acquiesça, s'en voulant un peu de ne pas avoir répondu un « oui » honnête et définitif. Mais la lueur de défi qui brillait dans les yeux d'Emma l'en avait empêché, lui donnant la sensation qu'elles jouaient à une sorte de jeu, dans lequel dire « oui » serait s'avouer vaincue. Et il n'était pas dans ses habitudes de s'avouer vaincue.

\- A la prochaine fois, alors, déclara-t-elle.

\- A la prochaine fois, approuva Emma.

Elle s'éloigna à nouveau, s'arrêtant un peu plus loin pour se retourner et adresser un dernier signe de la main à Regina, qui se sentit un peu stupide d'être restée là à attendre un geste comme celui-ci. Elle y répondit tout de même, tandis qu'une drôle de sensation l'envahissait, trop complexe pour qu'elle puisse l'identifier. Un peu troublée, mais finalement d'humeur joyeuse, elle tourna au coin de Charles Street, jetant un coup d'œil à travers la fenêtre du Starbucks par acquit de conscience. Kathryn n'était visible nulle part, probablement depuis longtemps repartie, et Ruby empochait un pourboire tout en essuyant distraitement une table. Regina se détourna, ne regrettant pas le moins du monde de s'être éloignée avec Emma, même si elle avait de ce fait abandonné Kathryn. Celle-ci s'en remettrait très bien – elle avait même probablement passé un bon moment avec Ruby, à confier ses petites histoires de cœur pour lesquelles Regina ne savait pas feindre un intérêt. _Tout le monde y a trouvé son compte_ , songea-t-elle, tout en reprenant le chemin de la maison.

OoO

\- Je suis rentrée ! lança Emma, tout en repoussant la porte d'un rapide coup de pied.

Elle grimpa les quelques marches qui menaient à la pièce principale et retira sa veste, qu'elle suspendit au porte-manteau. La voix de sa mère lui parvint alors de la cuisine :

\- Ma chérie ? Viens ici, s'il te plait !

Emma laissa tomber sa sacoche sur le sol et s'empressa d'obéir, espérant que son retard ne lui serait pas reproché. Elle n'avait pas envie que quiconque lui gâche la bonne humeur qu'elle ressentait depuis qu'elle avait aperçu Regina au Starbucks, et qui n'avait fait que s'accentuer durant les heures qui avaient suivies. Arrivée au seuil de la pièce, Emma s'arrêta, s'appuyant nonchalamment contre l'embrasure de la porte. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage lorsqu'elle aperçut Elsa assise en tailleur sur sa chaise, plongée dans la lecture d'un roman. Ainsi, elle était finalement sortie de sa chambre.

\- Tu n'aurais pas vu Anna ? s'enquit Ingrid, qui était occupée à laver ses mains couvertes de peinture.

Elle ferma le robinet et s'approcha vivement de sa fille, qui capta aussitôt la lueur d'inquiétude dans son regard.

\- Elle n'est pas rentrée ? s'étonna-t-elle.

\- Non. J'espérais que vous étiez ensemble…

\- Non, désolée. Elle était avec Hans, au cinéma, et je crois qu'ils devaient aller manger quelque part après…

\- Hans ?

\- Oui, tu sais. Son copain.

Elsa referma son livre dans un claquement sec qui fit sursauter Emma. Celle-ci se tourna vers sa cousine, surprise par l'expression de son visage, qui se situait quelque part entre l'incrédulité et la panique.

\- Oh, murmura-t-elle. Tu n'étais pas au courant ?

\- Non. Tu es sûre de ce que tu dis ?

\- Euh, oui… Elle m'en a parlé tout à l'heure…

Emma se tourna vers sa mère, lui découvrant un air soucieux.

\- Tu ne savais pas non plus, devina-t-elle.

\- Non, confirma Ingrid.

Elsa repoussa sa chaise, qui émit un bruit désagréable en raclant le sol, et disparut de nouveau dans sa chambre. Lorsqu'elle revint, quelques minutes plus tard, elle avait troqué son bas de pyjama pour un jean et recouvert son tee-shirt large d'un pull léger. Des mèches folles s'échappaient de la longue tresse blonde qui reposait sur son épaule, mais elle ne semblait pas s'en soucier.

\- Je vais la chercher ! annonça-t-elle, visiblement déterminée.

\- Je suis sûre qu'elle va bien, affirma doucement Emma.

Elle tâchait de se montrer rassurante, ne comprenant pas la réaction d'Elsa. Celle-ci secoua la tête.

\- Tu ne connais pas Anna comme je la connais, répondit-elle. Elle est naïve, influençable. Et elle est surtout loin de s'être remise de la mort de nos parents, malgré les apparences. Elle est

fragile, et je ne voudrais pas que ce Hans en profite. Je dois la retrouver.

\- D'accord, je comprends, mais… Mais peut-être qu'elle passe seulement une bonne soirée avec un garçon qu'elle fréquente et dont elle ne t'a pas parlé parce que tu…

\- Parce que je quoi ?

\- Parce que tu n'étais pas en mesure de l'écouter à ce moment-là.

Elsa se détourna, les poings serrés et les yeux inhabituellement brillants.

\- Je dois la retrouver, répéta-t-elle. Je veux seulement être sûre qu'elle va bien.

\- D'accord, accepta Ingrid. Essaye de la ramener à l'heure pour le dîner.

Elle regarda sa nièce quitter la pièce et attendit d'avoir entendu claquer la porte d'entrée pour se tourner vers sa fille, qui l'interrogeait du regard.

\- Qu'Elsa recommence à veiller sur sa sœur est forcément une bonne chose, non ? se justifia-t-elle.

\- Tu as raison. Tu crois qu'elle va la retrouver ?

\- Elle connaît tous les endroits préférés d'Anna, alors oui, elle devrait y arriver.

Emma hocha la tête et se laissa tomber sur sa chaise, jetant un coup d'œil au roman abandonné par Elsa. Elle lisait le quatrième de couverture lorsque la voix d'Ingrid l'interrompit :

\- Alors, tu étais avec Lily ?

\- Non, elle a interdiction de sortir sauf pour aller au travail, et elle ne bossait pas aujourd'hui. J'étais au Common avec une amie.

\- Une amie ? De ce groupe dont tu m'as parlé ?

\- Oui, c'est ça.

\- J'ai l'impression que ça te fait du bien, de fréquenter d'autres personnes que Lily.

Emma acquiesça en riant, même si elle était dans le fond un peu honteuse. Elle n'avait pas eu de véritable conversation avec sa meilleure amie depuis ce qui lui semblait être une éternité. Elle se promit de téléphoner chez elle pour tenter de faire en sorte que ses parents la libèrent pour le lendemain soir. Lily adorait le bowling, et ce serait peut-être l'occasion pour qu'elles se retrouvent. Elle avait tellement envie de lui parler, que ce soit de sa famille comme du groupe, et surtout de Regina. Emma s'amusa un instant à imaginer que ce Lily allait lui dire à ce sujet – et elle la connaissait si bien que ce n'était pas très difficile à deviner – mais Ingrid la ramena à la réalité en demandant soudain :

\- Si tu avais un petit-ami, tu me le dirais, n'est-ce pas ?

Emma haussa les sourcils, retenant un sourire moqueur.

\- Pourquoi cette question ? s'enquit-elle, même si elle le devinait aisément.

\- Anna n'a rien dit, et pourtant je n'avais pas l'impression qu'elle était particulièrement secrète, alors j'ai pensé que…

\- Que moi qui suis plutôt secrète, comme tu dis, j'avais probablement une relation avec quelqu'un sans t'en parler.

\- C'est le cas ? Par pitié, ma chérie, dis-moi que tu te protèges.

Emma éclata de rire spontanément, amusée par l'expression épouvantée de sa mère, qui paniquait complètement.

\- Calme-toi, Maman. Je n'ai personne, et je n'ai eu que des relations sans grandes conséquences jusque là. Des relations qui ne mériteraient même pas d'être appelées des relations, en fait.

Alors prends une grande inspiration, ça va aller.

Ingrid se passa une main sur le visage, se remettant de sa soudaine frayeur.

\- Merci pour ton honnêteté, ma chérie, soupira-t-elle. Même si je trouve que tu t'amuses un peu trop à mes dépens.

Emma prit un air innocent.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, affirma-t-elle.

\- Mais bien sûr ! Et dire que je vais devoir avoir la même conversation avec Elsa et Anna…

\- Bonne chance ! J'ai la très nette impression qu'Elsa est encore plus secrète que moi, et Anna… Eh bien, il se pourrait qu'Anna ait besoin d'avoir cette conversation sans tarder.

Ingrid secoua vigoureusement la tête.

\- Non, s'il te plaît, pas de sous-entendu sur Anna quand elle est quelque part dehors avec un garçon dont je n'ai jamais entendu parler…

\- Désolée.

Emma reprit le livre d'Elsa, le feuilletant rapidement sans vraiment s'attarder sur ce qu'elle lisait. Au bout d'un moment, elle releva la tête, se sentant observée. Sa mère la regardait d'un air soupçonneux.

\- Tu m'as l'air de très bonne humeur, remarqua-t-elle.

\- Et alors ? C'est un crime ?

\- Si tu me caches quelque chose, oui.

\- Et qu'est-ce que je pourrais bien te cacher ?

Ingrid haussa les épaules.

\- Une histoire de garçon, peut-être ?

\- Maman.

\- Bon, d'accord, je te laisse tranquille !

Emma replongea dans sa lecture en étouffant un rire, amusée par le comportement de sa mère. Elle était heureuse de retrouver la relation pleine de tendresse et de complicité qu'elles avaient auparavant, et qu'elle avait craint d'avoir perdue pour toujours. Soudain, il lui sembla qu'elle s'était inquiétée sans raison et que, malgré les difficultés que sa famille traversait, le cauchemar finirait par prendre fin. Réconfortée par cette idée, elle laissa ses pensées dériver vers l'après-midi qu'elle venait de passer, et qui laissait derrière lui une agréable et inhabituelle sensation de bonheur. Le visage de Regina apparut dans ses pensées, lui tirant un sourire un peu rêveur. Elle s'installa plus confortablement sur sa chaise, sans remarquer le regard entendu que sa mère posait sur elle.

OoO

 _17 juillet 2001_

\- Pour être totalement honnête, j'étais persuadée que tu allais te dégonfler.

Regina leva les yeux au ciel, se retenant de donner un coup de poing dans l'épaule de sa sœur, qui avait apparemment renoué avec son habitude de la provoquer. Mais aussi puissante que soit la tentation de la frapper, elle ne pouvait hélas pas le faire : Zelena conduisait. Quel dommage…

\- Je n'ai jamais promis que je viendrais, rétorqua-t-elle. Mais je n'avais rien de mieux à faire ce soir.

\- Je t'ai déjà vu mentir mieux que ça, sœurette.

Regina décida d'ignorer cette dernière remarque, n'étant pas d'humeur à se disputer. Elle se tourna vers la vitre, regardant le paysage défiler avec un sentiment d'impatience croissant. L'idée de passer la soirée au Kings avec le groupe ne l'aurait habituellement pas réjouie, mais les circonstances étaient différentes cette fois-ci. Pour commencer, elle avait besoin de se changer les idées, sa récente rupture avec Daniel risquant de revenir la hanter si elle restait chez elle à ne rien faire. Certes, elle y pensait ridiculement peu – ce qui la poussait à voir sous un jour nouveau la théorie de Zelena selon laquelle elle n'avait fréquenté Daniel que dans l'intention de défier sa mère – mais cela restait une raison parfaitement acceptable. Sa seconde raison concernait justement sa mère, qui était rentrée de son voyage d'affaires et se montrait encore plus exécrable que d'habitude, n'étant pas particulièrement heureuse de retrouver sa famille. A bien y réfléchir, il y avait peut-être une dernière raison, peut-être même plus importante que les précédentes. Et cette raison avait un nom : Emma Swan.

Depuis le moment qu'elles avaient passé ensemble la veille, Regina n'avait cessé de repenser à ce « peut-être » qu'elle avait eu tort de prononcer, puisque Emma en avait profité pour le lui retourner, si bien qu'elle n'avait aucune certitude quant à sa présence ce soir-là. Et si Emma n'était pas là, la soirée perdait beaucoup de son intérêt.

\- Arrête de rêvasser et sort de cette voiture, ordonna Zelena, faisant sursauter sa petite sœur.

Celle-ci soupira et obéit. Une fois sur le parking, elle tira nerveusement sur le bas de son chemisier et passa une main dans ses cheveux, plus soucieuse de son apparence qu'elle ne l'était d'ordinaire. Puis elle marcha d'un pas déterminé en direction du Kings, dont elle apercevait l'entrée quelques mètres plus loin. Rejoignant sa cadette, Zelena se mit à bavarder gaiement, parlant avec entrain de la soirée qui les attendait. Elle était toujours ravie de sortir, plus encore lorsque leur mère était à la maison, et son enthousiasme était contagieux, si bien que Regina se surprit bientôt à sourire. Hélas, sa bonne humeur retomba lorsqu'elle aperçut le groupe qui attendait devant le Kings. Elle repéra plusieurs visages connus, ainsi que quelques rares inconnus, puis une vague de déception l'envahit lorsqu'elle comprit qu'Emma n'était de toute évidence pas parmi eux.

\- Grande nouvelle, les amis ! s'exclama soudain Kathryn.

Elle était arrivée par l'autre côté, Frederick pendu à son bras. Ils s'approchèrent du groupe, très souriants tous les deux.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? s'enquit Peter.

\- On va habiter ensemble ! annonça Kathryn, qui semblait se retenir de sautiller sur place.

\- Et elle s'est passée de dessert pour pouvoir vous l'annoncer plus vite, se moqua gentiment Frederick.

Ruby et Ashley félicitèrent chaleureusement le couple, sous le regard blasé de Regina, qui en avait déjà assez et regrettait d'être venue. Une fois que les exclamations de joie et les taquineries se furent quelque peu calmées, Zelena désigna l'entrée du Kings et lança :

\- On y va ?

Au même instant, une voix retentit de l'autre côté de la rue, suffisamment forte pour que tous l'entendent malgré la circulation :

\- Attendez nous !

Regina tourna brusquement la tête, n'osant pas y croire. Une sensation de chaleur l'envahit lorsqu'elle aperçut Emma, si reconnaissable avec ses cheveux blonds et ses habituelles lunettes noires. Elle se tenait debout sur le trottoir d'en face, son amie – Lily, si ses souvenirs étaient exacts – agitant les bras à côté d'elle.

\- Ah ! lança Ruby. Enfin !

Regina approuva silencieusement. Elle croisa le regard d'Emma au moment où celle-ci traversait la rue, ne manquant pas de remarquer la façon dont Lily s'accrochait à son bras. Soudain, elle se souvint de la conversation qu'elle avait eue avec Zelena quelques jours plus tôt, et se surprit à se demander si Lily n'était pas davantage pour Emma qu'une simple amie. Agacée par cette pensée idiote, elle tenta de se concentrer sur autre chose.

\- Swan ! s'exclama Killian, visiblement ravi. On a failli attendre ! Qu'est-ce que tu fichais ?

\- J'aidais Lily à s'évader, répondit calmement Emma.

Son regard glissa sur le groupe, s'arrêtant sur Regina, qui fut étrangement touchée de constater qu'elle lui témoignait toujours le même intérêt. Non pas que ça ait la moindre importance, bien sûr, mais ça restait… agréable. Et plutôt inexplicable.

\- On y va ? insista Zelena.

Plusieurs personnes approuvèrent, et le groupe pénétra dans le bâtiment dans un vacarme épouvantable, parlant et riant tous à la fois. S'étant tenue en retrait tout ce temps, Regina fut l'une des dernières à franchir la porte. Alors qu'elle tendait le cou pour repérer Emma, elle sentit une main se poser sur son dos. Ce n'était qu'un simple effleurement, qu'une main qui frôlait son corps à travers son chemisier, et cela suffit à lui arracher un long frisson. Elle fit volte-face.

\- Tu es venue, murmura Emma.

Elle avait retiré sa main et souriait, debout près de la porte. Son bonheur de la voir était si évident que Regina ne put s'empêcher de se sentir flattée.

\- Toi aussi, répondit-elle doucement.

\- Je crois que j'en ai toujours eu l'intention. Mais j'étais curieuse de voir ce que tu ferais.

\- Je crois qu'au fond je le savais.

Emma hocha la tête en souriant de nouveau, puis elle se détourna et s'éloigna en direction du groupe, qui s'approchait déjà des pistes de bowling. Regina resta un instant immobile, le regard fixé sur sa queue-de-cheval blonde et son éternelle veste en cuir, effrayée par la vitesse à laquelle tout cela lui était devenu familier.

\- Tu viens ? lança Emma, en regardant par-dessus son épaule.

Regina acquiesça en souriant, se sentant soudain un peu plus sereine. Elle venait de se faire une nouvelle amie, et il n'y avait aucun mal à s'en réjouir. Quoi de plus normal, après tout ? 

* * *

Et voilà, c'est fini pour aujourd'hui. Je n'ai pas été très productive cette semaine, j'étais complètement déprimée à cause de OUAT. Mais je ne compte pas regarder le prochain épisode alors je vais me motiver et je devrais pouvoir écrire mon chapitre 5 dans les temps ! On se retrouve donc vendredi prochain.

Bon week-end, et n'hésitez surtout pas à laisser une review !


	6. Chapitre 5 - Confidences

Bonsoir !

Après des heures et des heures passées à écrire, effacer, hésiter et me prendre inutilement la tête, voici enfin le chapitre du jour.

Merci à tous pour vos reviews, vous êtes merveilleux ! Je vois que beaucoup d'entre vous se demandent ce qui a pu se passer pour que les choses soient aussi mal barrées pour Emma et Regina en 2011, mais c'est là toute la beauté de mon sadisme. Enfin, pas d'inquiétude, vous finirez par tout savoir.  
Un merci spécial à mes Guest, et un clin d'œil à lolo, qui a dit quelque chose dans sa dernière review qui va se confirmer dans ce chapitre.

Une fois encore, je n'ai rien à dire de spécial à propos de ce chapitre, alors je vais seulement vous laisser découvrir.

Bonne lecture, et on se retrouve en bas !

Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers de la série appartiennent à Edward Kitsis et Adam Horowitz.

* * *

 **Let's desert this day of hurt  
Tomorrow we'll be free  
It's been rough but we'll be fine  
Work it out, we'll survive  
You mustn't let a few bad times dictate  
So come along, it won't be long  
'Til we return happy  
** _Soon we'll be found - Sia_

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 : Confidences**

 _17 juillet 2001_

Emma porta son verre à ses lèvres, savourant la sensation de chaleur que l'alcool diffusait en elle. Appuyée contre le bar, elle observait le groupe avec attention, retardant le moment de rejoindre ses nouveaux amis. Elle avait envie de prendre un instant pour faire le point sur les deux heures qui venaient de s'écouler, et durant lesquelles elle ne s'était pas ennuyée une seule seconde. Elle avait été bien trop occupée par la compétition amicale qui s'était engagée entre les joueurs, le groupe ayant dû se séparer en deux équipes, qui n'avaient cessées de se provoquer l'une l'autre. Emma s'était prêtée au jeu avec enthousiasme, prenant exemple sur Lily, qui semblait vraiment ravie d'avoir pu venir ce soir-là. Les deux jeunes femmes avaient eu le temps de parler un peu et semblaient être en bons termes à nouveau. Emma avait fait de son mieux pour arranger les choses, allant même jusqu'à aider sa meilleure amie à s'échapper de chez elle en passant par le balcon de sa chambre, ses parents n'étant pas disposés à lever la punition qui la forçait à rester à la maison.

A cette pensée, la blonde chercha Lily du regard, se demandant si elle avait eu raison de l'aider à désobéir. Elle l'aperçut soudain, assise sur un tabouret autour d'une table ronde, à l'extrémité de la piste de bowling. Le sourire aux lèvres, elle suivait la partie du coin de l'œil, visiblement pressée que son tour arrive. Face à elle, Ruby sirotait un cocktail tout en discutant avec Whale, qui ne travaillait pas ce soir-là et en avait profité pour rejoindre le groupe. Un peu plus loin, Zelena observait les écrans qui affichaient les scores des deux équipes, un air concentré sur le visage. A ses côtés, Killian et Neal se disputaient pour savoir lequel des deux allaient faire tomber le plus de quilles. Toujours appuyée contre le bar, Emma posa son verre et décida d'aller rejoindre ceux qu'elle considérait désormais comme étant ses amis. Alors qu'elle approchait du groupe, elle aperçut Tink, qui était assise sur l'une des deux banquettes disponibles, aux côtés de…

Emma sourit, une bouffée de tendresse l'envahissant à la vue de Regina. Celle-ci ne semblait pas à sa place à cet endroit, avec son attitude hautaine et son élégance inégalable, mais elle n'en paraissait pas mal à l'aise pour autant. La lueur de mépris avait repris sa place dans son regard, s'accentuant lorsque Killian était à proximité, et disparaissant totalement lorsque ses yeux rencontraient ceux d'Emma. Celle-ci s'en sentit flattée, ravie de constater qu'elle bénéficiait d'un traitement de faveur. Alors qu'elle s'installait sur la banquette vide, la voix de Zelena s'éleva à côté d'elle, la faisant sursauter :

\- Tink ! C'est à toi !

La rouquine fit volte-face sans attendre de réponse, partant observer la progression de l'autre équipe. Tink se tourna vers Regina, s'excusant de devoir interrompre leur conversation, puis elle se leva pour aller jouer. Restée seule face à la brune, Emma cherchait quelque chose d'intelligent à dire lorsque Ruby se laissa tomber sur la banquette, son verre à la main.

\- Salut ! lança-t-elle joyeusement. On a pas eu le temps de papoter, ce soir !

\- Eh bien, tu avais l'air plutôt occupée, alors j'ai pas voulu déranger…

Emma fit un signe de tête en direction de Whale, qui grignotait un morceau de pizza, assis sur un tabouret un peu plus loin.

\- Tu n'aurais pas dérangé, voyons ! Victor est seulement un ami.

\- Bien sûr.

Emma sourit, puis reporta son attention sur Regina, incapable de résister plus longtemps à l'envie de la contempler. Son regard glissa sur elle, remarquant chaque détail, de la façon dont elle avait noué ses cheveux aux vêtements – chics et probablement hors de prix – qu'elle portait ce soir-là. Elle se perdait peu à peu dans ses pensées lorsque la voix de Ruby la ramena à la réalité :

\- Alors, Emma, est-ce que tu comptes enfin nous parler un peu de toi ?

S'efforçant de ne rien laisser paraître de l'angoisse qui l'avait brusquement envahie, la blonde s'appuya contre le dossier de la banquette, adoptant volontairement une attitude détendue.

\- Je ne suis pas un sujet très intéressant, répliqua-t-elle.

\- Je ne dirais pas ça, intervint Regina.

Elle posait un regard intense sur son amie, qui se pinça la lèvre, soudain hésitante. Se tournant vers Ruby, elle demanda :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ?

\- Tout ce que tu voudras bien me dire.

\- Je n'aime pas parler de moi.

Emma n'avait pu s'empêcher de prononcer cette phrase un peu sèchement, étant sur la défensive à la simple idée de se confier.

\- Je veux seulement apprendre à te connaître, répondit doucement Ruby. Mais tu n'es pas obligée de me dire quoi que ce soit si tu ne veux pas, je comprendrai tout à fait. Je sais que je me laisse parfois emporter par ma trop grande curiosité...

\- Disons seulement que je n'ai pas très envie que tu me fasses subir un interrogatoire.

\- Tout de suite les grands mots ! On discute, c'est tout.

Emma eut un sourire un peu nerveux. Elle regrettait de ne pas avoir la même facilité que Ruby à se confier, ni le même genre d'histoires à raconter... Pour le moment, elle se sentait à sa place dans le groupe, et elle n'avait pas la moindre envie que cela change. Elle n'avait fait que se sentir différente et à l'écart tout au long de sa vie, et il était hors de question que cela arrive à nouveau.

\- Tu peux le lui dire si elle insiste trop ! lança Ashley.

Elle s'installa à son tour sur la banquette, à côté de sa meilleure amie. Celle-ci lui donna une tape sur l'épaule.

\- Hé ! Retourne dans ton équipe, toi !

\- Aller, s'il te plait, je m'ennuie à mourir avec les autres ! Frederick et Kathryn passent tout leur temps à se regarder dans les yeux en se murmurant des mots doux et Sean n'arrête pas de parler de baseball avec Peter. Je veux juste discuter un peu avec vous.

\- Bon, soupira Ruby. Mais tu ne vas pas forcément moins t'ennuyer ici.

\- Bien sûr que si. J'ai cru comprendre que tu harcelais Emma pour qu'elle nous parle d'elle, et il se trouve que ça m'intéresse plus que le baseball.

Ashley jeta un coup d'œil à la blonde, un sourire malicieux étirant ses lèvres.

\- On est tous passés par l'interrogatoire, reprit-elle. Je crois que tu ne vas pas pouvoir y échapper.

\- Je n'ai rien à dire, répondit Emma.

Elle se passa une main dans le cou, mal à l'aise de se sentir soudain au centre de l'attention. Zelena observait toujours les écrans, mais elle était suffisamment proche pour ne rien rater de la conversation, tout comme Killian, qui discutait avec Neal un peu plus loin. Tink était revenue s'installer sur la banquette et avait même fait une place à Whale, qui avait apparemment terminé de dévorer sa pizza. Lily, quant à elle, s'était assise en tailleur sur le sol, au bout de la table. Emma se concentra sur Ashley, qui lui souriait toujours amicalement. Elle préféra ne pas regarder en direction de Regina, se remémorant ce qu'elle lui avait dit au sujet de « ce genre de filles » la veille. Elle avait défendu Ruby, mais devait bien reconnaître maintenant que la voir se mêler de la vie privée des autres était plutôt désagréable lorsque cela se retournait contre soi.

\- On voudrait juste te poser quelques questions, expliqua Ashley.

\- Comme quoi ? s'enquit Emma, pressée d'en finir.

\- Euh, je ne sais pas... Où est-ce que tu habites ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais comme études ? Est-ce que tu as des frères et sœurs ? Un copain ? Des passe-temps ?

\- Doucement, intervint Ruby. Et après on dit que c'est moi qui fait subir des interrogatoires aux gens !

Emma cherchait un moyen d'esquiver toutes ces questions lorsqu'elle sentit quelqu'un s'asseoir sur la banquette à côté d'elle. Se retournant, elle aperçut Killian, qui se pencha aussitôt sur elle, suffisamment près pour que leurs souffles se mêlent, et murmura :

\- Réponds, Swan. On a tous très envie d'en savoir plus à ton sujet.

Un ricanement moqueur se fit entendre, détournant l'attention d'Emma. Ses yeux se posèrent sur Regina, qui regardait Killian avec condescendance.

\- J'apprécierai que tu nous épargnes d'avoir à assister à tes ridicules tentatives de séduction, lui lança-t-elle. Et je pense que vous devriez tous grandir un peu et réaliser que votre attitude est extrêmement intrusive.

\- On est seulement sociables, rétorqua Ruby. Mais t'y connais rien, c'est vrai...

Emma ouvrit la bouche, prête à défendre Regina, même si elle était encore un peu sous le choc de l'avoir entendue intervenir en sa faveur. Elle fut interrompue par Lily, dont la voix s'éleva au dessus des autres, qui avaient déjà commencés à prendre parti dans la dispute qui venait de s'engager :

\- Vous allez quand même pas vous engueuler pour ça ?

Tout le monde se tourna vers Lily, qui s'était exprimée sur un ton outré. Constatant que le calme était revenu, elle reprit :

\- Emma vit dans un appartement pourri dans le quartier de Dorchester. Elle est inscrite dans une université publique mais va probablement sécher la moitié de ses cours parce qu'elle s'en fiche complètement. Elle a pas de frères et sœurs, sauf si ses parents biologiques ont eu d'autres enfants avant ou après l'avoir abandonnée, mais du coup elle en sait rien. Aux dernières nouvelles elle avait pas de copain, et pour finir je dirais que son passe-temps préféré c'est de voler des trucs dans les magasins. C'est bon, tout le monde est content ?

Un grand silence succéda à sa tirade, durant lequel tous les regards se tournèrent vers Emma, qui fixait sa meilleure amie avec un air interdit. Elle n'arrivait tout simplement pas à croire qu'elle venait de dire ça. Sentant la colère remplacer l'incrédulité, elle se leva brusquement, passant devant Ruby et Ashley et saisissant Lily par le bras. Sans se soucier de ses protestations, elle la tira jusqu'à une table libre à l'autre bout de la salle.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui va pas chez toi ? s'exclama-t-elle, furieuse.

\- C'est moi qui ai un problème ? Depuis quand tu te soucies de ce que les autres pensent de toi, Emma ? Tu t'imagines peut-être que t'as des points communs avec ces gens là, mais c'est totalement faux ! Ils se soucient que de l'argent et des études, tu les as entendus en parler comme moi, ils sont enfermés dans leur petit monde où tout est facile ! Et tu peux faire semblant autant que tu voudras, tu feras jamais partie de ce monde. T'aurais été obligée de dire la vérité à un moment ou un autre, et je t'ai rendu service en le faisant. Ils t'accepteront jamais, tu le sais très bien, et tu mérites d'être amie avec quelqu'un à qui tu as pas besoin de mentir.

Emma posa une main sur l'épaule de Lily, la forçant à s'asseoir sur un tabouret. Se plaçant devant elle, elle murmura d'un ton chargé de colère contenue :

\- Ne t'avise pas de prétendre que tu as fait ça pour me rendre service, Lily. La vérité, c'est que tu as toujours été celle qui avait désespérément envie de s'intégrer, pas moi. Et puisque cette fois tout se passait bien de mon côté, tu as voulu tout gâcher, par jalousie ! Si tu t'imagines qu'agir de cette façon fait de toi mon amie, tu te trompes lourdement.

\- Moi au moins je t'accepte comme tu es ! Comment ils pourraient être tes amis si tu peux même pas leur parler de toi ? T'as pas à avoir honte d'être différente, d'avoir des problèmes qu'ils peuvent même pas comprendre ! Aller, viens, on s'en va. On a pas besoin d'eux, on a besoin de personne, on est très bien toutes les deux.

\- Je n'irais nulle part avec toi. Tu as vraiment dépassé les limites, cette fois, Lily.

Emma fit volte-face et marcha en direction de la sortie, incapable de faire demi-tour pour aller affronter les réactions du groupe. Elle ne s'arrêta que le temps de récupérer ses bottes, les échangeant contre les chaussures prêtées pour le bowling. Puis elle traversa un couloir, et une autre salle, afin d'atteindre enfin l'escalier qui menait à l'extérieur. Arrivée sur le trottoir, elle prit une grande bouffée d'air frais, les mots de Lily résonnant douloureusement dans son esprit.

OoO

Regina resta immobile un instant, le regard fixé sur la porte qu'Emma venait de franchir. Soudain, les commentaires commencèrent à fuser, tout le monde réagissant en même temps à la scène à laquelle ils venaient d'assister. Ruby et Ashley se tournèrent l'une vers l'autre, un air horrifié sur le visage, et se mirent à parler à voix basse à toute allure. Sean, Peter, Frederick et Kathryn rejoignirent l'autre équipe, se demandant pourquoi plus personne ne s'intéressait au jeu. Killian tenta de résumer la situation en quelques mots, son habituelle assurance se transformant en hésitation et en maladresse. Regina, estimant qu'elle en avait suffisamment entendu, se leva et s'approcha de sa sœur. Celle-ci se tenait à l'écart, une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage.

\- Tes clés, s'il te plaît, réclama Regina.

Elle tendit la main, s'attendant à devoir négocier pour obtenir ce qu'elle désirait. A son grand étonnement, Zelena obtempéra aussitôt, sans même la regarder.

\- Je trouverai quelqu'un pour me raccompagner, déclara-t-elle calmement.

\- D'accord...

Regina s'attarda un instant, se demandant pourquoi sa sœur agissait de cette façon, puis elle se ressaisit et passa devant le groupe, s'éloignant d'un bon pas en direction de la sortie. Au passage, elle saisit la sacoche noire abandonnée sous la table.

\- Tu vas la voir ? comprit Ruby, qui se leva pour la suivre. Attends, je viens avec toi !

\- Non, refusa aussitôt Regina.

Elle fit volte-face et ajouta :

\- Tu en as déjà assez fait comme ça.

\- Je savais pas que ça allait dégénérer, d'accord ? Dis lui au moins que je suis désolée. Je voulais vraiment pas que ça se passe comme ça...

\- Penses-y la prochaine fois, avant de te comporter comme une gamine.

Regina poursuivit son chemin sans se soucier des protestations de Ruby, qui semblait au moins avoir renoncé à la suivre. En croisant Lily, elle lui adressa un regard chargé de rancœur, mais ne prit pas le temps d'aller lui parler. Elle s'empressa de se débarrasser de ses chaussures de bowling - qui n'allaient pas du tout avec sa tenue, de toute façon - et enfila les siennes avant de se diriger vers la sortie. Arrivée en bas des marches qui menaient à l'extérieur, elle s'arrêta un instant pour reprendre son souffle, surprise par l'intensité de la colère qu'elle ressentait. Puis, sans prendre le temps de se demander ce qu'elle allait faire une fois arrivée à destination, elle s'élança dans les escaliers et franchit la porte du Kings. A son grand soulagement, elle aperçut aussitôt Emma, plus loin à l'angle de la rue, s'éloignant rapidement.

\- Emma ! appela-t-elle.

La blonde s'immobilisa, puis se retourna lentement, un air hésitant sur le visage. Regina s'empressa de la rejoindre, ne voulant pas lui laisser le temps de changer d'avis et de s'en aller. Elle ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'elle fut suffisamment proche pour constater que ses yeux brillaient de larmes contenues. Réprimant l'envie de faire demi-tour pour aller étrangler Lily, elle tendit à son amie la sacoche qu'elle tenait à la main.

\- Tu as oublié ça, expliqua-t-elle.

\- Merci, répondit Emma, en reprenant son bien.

Elle fit passer la lanière sur son épaule et la réajusta d'un geste machinal, puis baissa les yeux au sol et ajouta :

\- Je crois que c'est le moment idéal pour un « je te l'avais bien dit ».

\- Je te l'avais bien dit.

\- Merci du soutien.

Regina se sentit sourire, retrouvant avec bonheur l'étrange complicité qui la liait à Emma.

\- De rien, murmura-t-elle.

Puis, brandissant les clés de la voiture de sa sœur, elle proposa :

\- Je te raccompagne ?

Emma sembla hésiter, transférant nerveusement son poids d'un pied sur l'autre et glissant les mains dans les poches de son jean. Puis elle releva la tête, son regard se perdant dans celui de Regina. Elles s'observèrent un instant en silence, une sorte de compréhension muette passant de l'une à l'autre, puis Emma prit une grande inspiration et répondit :

\- D'accord.

OoO

Emma se mordit la lèvre, le regard rivé sur la rue qui défilait de l'autre côté de la vitre. Les émotions se débattaient en elle, luttant pour être exprimées, mais elle refusait de se mettre à pleurer maintenant. Une partie de sa colère s'était envolée, laissant un vide que la tristesse et l'angoisse s'étaient empressées de remplir. Elle se concentra sur la seule image qui avait le pouvoir de la réconforter à cet instant : le regard de Regina, lorsqu'elle avait finalement osé l'affronter. Un regard dans lequel elle n'avait vu ni mépris, ni pitié, ni hésitation. Un regard qui était demeuré inchangé. Les déclarations de Lily n'avaient apparemment pas eu le moindre impact sur leur amitié naissante, ce qui avait réchauffé le cœur d'Emma. Reconnaissante, elle avait accepté que la brune la raccompagne, malgré sa crainte d'être obligée de se justifier sur ce que Lily avait dit. A son grand soulagement, la seule allusion qui avait été faite à ce sujet s'était présentée sous la forme d'une simple question, alors que Regina s'installait derrière le volant et s'engageait dans la rue :

\- Dorchester, c'est ça ?

Emma avait confirmé, et le silence s'était installé, aussi confortable qu'il l'était à chaque fois, depuis le soir où elles s'étaient retrouvées sur le toit chez Killian. Se concentrant sur le souvenir de leur premier face-à-face, la blonde se détendit peu à peu, sans pour autant oser regarder en direction de son amie. Que pensait-elle de tout cela ? Pourquoi n'en avait-elle pas reparlé ? Est-ce qu'elle n'en avait rien à faire ou est-ce qu'elle ne croyait pas Lily ? Est-ce que ça ne changeait vraiment rien entre elles ?

\- Je vais avoir besoin d'une adresse un peu plus complète, déclara soudain Regina.

\- Oh, euh... Oui, bien sûr.

Emma se redressa sur son siège, se concentrant sur la route. Elle donna quelques indications, désignant les rues dans lesquelles il fallait tourner, tout en réalisant peu à peu qu'elle n'était pas du tout pressée d'arriver. Elle était bien ici, avec Regina, et elle ne voulait pas la laisser partir sans s'être expliquée, sans savoir ce qu'elle pensait des révélations de Lily. Elle réfléchit donc à une façon de la retenir, tandis que la brune s'engageait sur Adams Street. Avisant une place miraculeusement libre, Regina s'y gara, coupant le moteur de la voiture. Le silence parut soudain plus pesant, et Emma s'éclaircit la gorge, un peu gênée.

\- Tu n'étais pas obligée de me ramener, s'entendit-elle dire.

Se sentant stupide, elle ajouta vivement :

\- Mais merci de l'avoir fait.

\- Merci à toi de m'avoir donné un prétexte pour quitter cette soirée minable.

Emma leva les yeux sur Regina, vexée à l'idée qu'il n'ait été question que de ça. Captant la lueur de malice dans son regard, elle comprit qu'elle était seulement en train de se moquer d'elle. Un sourire de soulagement apparut sur son visage.

\- De rien, répliqua-t-elle.

Jouant le jeu, elle poursuivit :

\- Notre équipe était en train de perdre, de toute façon, et j'ai l'impression que Zelena ne l'aurait pas très bien pris.

\- Ma sœur est une mauvaise perdante, reconnut Regina en souriant. Elle l'aurait très mal pris, tu as raison.

Elle se tourna vers Emma, qui soutint son regard, une lueur d'inquiétude au fond des yeux. Au bout d'un long moment, la blonde se détourna, jetant un coup d'œil à l'extérieur pour dissimuler les émotions qui, elle le savait, étaient visibles sur son visage. Elle réalisait soudain qu'elle pourrait ne plus jamais revoir Regina, que leur seul lien était le groupe et qu'elle doutait d'être à nouveau invitée à une de leur soirée. Il lui semblait plutôt évident maintenant qu'elle ne faisait pas partie de leur monde et que son désir de se faire des amis ne pouvait déboucher que sur des tentatives vouées à l'échec.

\- Est-ce qu'on se reverra ? demanda-t-elle, avant d'avoir pu s'en empêcher.

\- Bien sûr, répondit aussitôt Regina. Tink m'a dit qu'il y avait une soirée chez Killian jeudi soir, et j'espère bien t'y voir.

\- Je ne crois pas que quiconque ait envie d'inviter la voleuse orpheline et pauvre que Lily a si subtilement décrite tout à l'heure.

Emma se pinça la lèvre, agacée de constater qu'elle avait laissé sa colère la dominer, exprimant ses doutes alors qu'elle n'en avait pas l'intention.

\- Tous regrettent déjà ce qu'il s'est passé tout à l'heure, la rassura Regina. Je crois que Ruby s'est finalement rendu compte que sa curiosité maladive pouvait blesser les autres. C'est aussi valable pour Ashley, d'ailleurs.

\- Elles ne pensaient pas à mal.

\- Tu as probablement raison. Mais j'ai comme l'impression que ton amie Lily, elle, pensait à mal.

Emma se tourna à nouveau vers la brune, se perdant aussitôt dans l'intensité de son regard.

\- Elle pense que le groupe ne peut pas m'accepter telle que je suis, avoua-t-elle. Que je suis obligée de mentir si je veux être appréciée. Et elle a peut-être raison...

Regina se redressa, arborant soudain une expression très sérieuse.

\- Il faut seulement que tu sois face à des personnes qui verront au-delà de ce que Lily a dit, déclara-t-elle.

\- C'est le cas pour toi ?

\- A ton avis ?

Emma sourit, son ventre se tordant dans une sensation étrangement agréable. Elle contempla le visage de son amie, si proche qu'elle n'avait qu'à tendre la main pour caresser sa joue. Et elle avait très envie de faire ce geste, pour une raison quelconque. Elle s'abstint néanmoins, consciente qu'elle ne saurait pas comment justifier cet acte.

\- Et je ne suis pas la seule, ajouta Regina. Les autres peuvent voir au-delà de tout ça, j'en suis certaine. Ruby et Peter, par exemple, ne viennent pas d'un milieu aisé, et ils n'accéderont de ce fait probablement pas à une université privée. Neal, lui, a perdu sa mère et ne voit plus son père, qui a cessé de le soutenir financièrement. Et Killian l'a accueilli chez lui sans jamais porter le moindre jugement sur sa situation. Il est vrai que certains des membres du groupe viennent de familles riches et n'ont jamais manqué de rien – ce qui n'a pas empêché à Kathryn de voler des vêtements dans un magasin la dernière fois que je l'ai accompagnée faire les boutiques, d'ailleurs – mais ils seraient stupides de te rejeter simplement parce que tu vis dans un appartement à Dorchester plutôt que dans une maison luxueuse à Back Bay, ou parce que tu vas fréquenter une université publique plutôt qu'une université privée très coûteuse. Quant à ta situation familiale, je ne vois pas comment quiconque pourrait se permettre la moindre réflexion. Je ne pense pas que tout ce que Lily a dit soit ce qui te définisse, et ses révélations ne changent rien au fait que je t'apprécie. Et je suis certaine qu'il en ira de même pour le reste du groupe.

\- Tu as raison. Je sais que tu as raison. Je n'aurais pas dû m'enfuir comme ça...

\- Tu auras l'occasion d'en parler avec les autres à la prochaine soirée. N'est-ce pas ?

Emma sourit à nouveau, heureuse de constater que Regina tenait vraiment à la revoir. Et elle avait su trouver les bons mots pour la rassurer, faisant disparaître son angoisse et sa colère, effaçant les doutes que Lily avait fait naître en elle.

\- Oui, répondit-elle doucement. Je crois que c'est une bonne idée.

\- J'en suis certaine.

\- Regina ?

Emma se mordit l'intérieur de la joue, réalisant qu'elle avait prononcé ce prénom avec une tendresse non dissimulée. L'espace d'un instant, elle crut voir dans le regard de son amie qu'elle l'avait également remarqué, puis l'impression disparut et la brune répliqua :

\- Oui ?

\- Merci. Pour tout.

Regina ne répondit pas, mais ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire éblouissant, visiblement sincère. Emma prit un instant pour la contempler, gravant chaque détail dans sa mémoire. Puis elle se redressa, saisissant sa sacoche abandonnée à ses pieds.

\- Je dois y aller, soupira-t-elle.

Ingrid lui avait fait promettre de ne plus rentrer au milieu de la nuit, histoire de donner le bon exemple à Anna, qui s'était révélée un peu trop influençable.

\- On se voit jeudi, alors, répondit Regina.

\- Oui, confirma Emma. C'est promis.

Elle sourit une dernière fois avant de se glisser à l'extérieur, le cœur lourd de devoir partir si vite. Puis, debout sur le trottoir, elle attendit de voir la voiture disparaître au bout de la rue. Là, elle fit volte-face et marcha lentement en direction de son immeuble, le cœur battant au rythme d'émotions qu'elle ne s'avouait pas encore.

OoO

 _19 juillet 2001_

Emma marchait le long de Washington Street, en direction de la station de métro la plus proche, lorsqu'une voiture ralentit à côté d'elle, attirant son attention. Elle haussa les sourcils, surprise de croiser le regard de Neal, qui se trouvait au volant d'une coccinelle jaune.

\- Monte ! lança-t-il, en passant la tête à travers la vitre ouverte.

Emma hésita un instant, sachant qu'ils se rendaient tous deux au même endroit – à savoir chez Killian, dans le quartier de Charlestown – mais encore mal à l'aise compte tenu de la façon dont sa dernière soirée avec le groupe s'était terminée. Elle se laissa finalement convaincre par le visage avenant de Neal, qui la gratifia de son sourire plein de fossettes, visiblement ravi qu'elle accepte sa proposition. Une fois assise sur le siège passager, elle claqua sa portière et s'exclama spontanément :

\- J'adore cette voiture !

\- Elle est chouette, hein ? J'ai pensé la même chose quand je l'ai vu.

Emma sourit, heureuse mais aussi un peu nerveuse. Elle s'efforça de se concentrer sur Regina, se souvenant qu'elle lui avait promis de venir à cette soirée. Elle n'allait pas faire machine arrière maintenant.

\- C'est génial que tu sois là, reprit Neal. Lily avait peur que tu viennes pas à cause de... Tu sais. L'incident de l'autre soir.

Il appuya sur l'accélérateur et donna un brusque coup de volant pour reprendre sa place dans la file de voitures.

\- Oh, murmura Emma. Tu as parlé à Lily.

\- Ouais, vite fait après que tu sois partie l'autre jour, et puis hier quand je suis passé prendre un café au Starbucks. Elle culpabilisait vraiment pour ce qu'elle a dit au Kings.

\- Elle sera là ce soir ?

\- Non, ses parents ont pété un câble quand ils se sont rendu compte qu'elle s'était barrée l'autre soir. Ils ont fait poser un système de sécurité sur sa fenêtre, enfin un truc délirant, elle était très énervée.

Emma s'installa confortablement dans son siège, ravie par cette nouvelle. Elle était toujours en colère contre Lily, et n'avait pas l'intention de lui pardonner ou de la revoir avant un bon moment.

\- Très bien, répondit-elle.

\- Que ce soit clair, j'ai pas du tout aimé la façon dont elle s'est comportée. Mais en même temps je vois bien que c'est une fille compliquée. Enfin, tu la connais mieux que moi.

\- Oui, mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je comprends toujours ses motivations. Enfin, bon...

\- Ouais, t'as raison, changeons de sujet. L'idée, ce soir, c'est de s'amuser.

Emma acquiesça, et le reste du trajet se déroula dans la bonne humeur. Neal lui parlait volontiers, passant d'un sujet à l'autre avec aisance, sans cesser de sourire. Il semblait vraiment apprécier sa compagnie, et son enthousiasme était contagieux, si bien qu'elle ne vit pas le temps passer. Elle fut donc surprise lorsque, quelques minutes plus tard, la coccinelle jaune s'engagea sur Bunker Hill Street. Ils interrompirent leur conversation pour se mettre en quête d'une place de parking libre, en dénichant bientôt une à quelques mètres de l'immeuble dans lequel habitait Killian.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais en ville ? s'enquit Emma, tandis que Neal terminait sa manœuvre et coupait le moteur. J'avais cru comprendre que tu vivais ici.

\- Ouais, mais j'avais envie d'aller essayer la voiture. Et puis, j'en ai profité pour acheter plus de bière !

Neal fit un signe de tête en direction de la banquette arrière, sur laquelle se trouvaient trois packs de Corona. Il tendit la main pour prendre les deux qu'il pouvait atteindre et demanda à Emma de porter le dernier. La jeune femme obtempéra, puis suivit son ami jusqu'à l'entrée de l'immeuble, avant de le précéder dans les escaliers qui menaient à l'étage. Arrivée devant la porte de l'appartement, elle eut un moment d'hésitation, puis toqua et ouvrit à l'aide de sa main libre.

\- Swan ! s'exclama Killian en l'apercevant. Oh, et de la bière ! Y a pas à dire, la vie est belle parfois.

Tink, assise sur un tabouret un peu plus loin, leva les yeux au ciel avec une évidente exaspération.

\- Ne fais pas attention, dit-elle à Emma. Il est vraiment irrécupérable quand il s'agit d'alcool... et de femmes.

\- Elle a pas tort, confirma Neal.

Ce commentaire lui valut un coup de poing dans l'épaule de la part de son colocataire, et tous deux s'engagèrent dans une sorte de combat qui se termina par de grands éclats de rire et une interminable accolade. Emma observa de loin, ayant rejoint Tink dans la cuisine. Cette dernière tourna la tête dans sa direction et lui adressa un sourire, une lueur amicale dans le regard.

\- C'est bien que tu sois là, déclara-t-elle.

Emma sourit en retour, ne trouvant rien à répondre. Dans les minutes qui suivirent, elle se détendit peu à peu, profitant de l'ambiance presque familiale qui régnait dans l'appartement. Neal et Killian ne faisaient que se disputer, s'envoyant des piques dont la méchanceté dissimulait mal l'affection qu'ils se portaient. Tink intervenait parfois, les accusant de se comporter comme des gamins, même si elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de rire à leurs bêtises. Avachi sur le canapé, un peu plus loin, Liam regardait la télévision sans se soucier de ses colocataires, probablement habitué à les voir agir de cette façon. Environ une demi-heure après l'arrivée d'Emma, les premiers invités se présentèrent à la porte. Frederick et Kathryn, arrivés en premier, saluèrent poliment Emma et n'évoquèrent pas l'incident de la fois précédente. Puis vint un groupe comprenant Graham, Peter, Sean et Ashley, qui avaient apportés suffisamment de pizzas pour nourrir une armée. Les garçons s'installèrent dans le salon, Liam éteignant la télévision et leur faisant de la place sur le canapé. Ashley, quant à elle, fit signe à son petit-ami qu'elle revenait et s'approcha d'Emma, un sourire un peu timide sur le visage.

\- Salut, lança-t-elle. Je voulais te dire, je suis vraiment désolée pour l'autre jour. Je suis allée trop loin avec mes questions, et...

\- C'est Lily qui est allée trop loin. Et je n'aurais pas dû partir comme ça, je n'étais pas en colère contre toi, c'était seulement... compliqué.

\- Je comprends tout à fait. Tu sais, on se fiche tous pas mal de ce que Lily a dit. Et si tu as envie de parler de quoi que ce soit, sache que je suis là. Je manque parfois de tact, mais je sais me montrer discrète si besoin.

Emma hocha la tête en souriant, même si elle savait pertinemment qu'il y avait peu de chance qu'elle prenne en compte cette proposition, n'étant pas le genre de fille à déballer sa vie privée. Elles échangèrent encore quelques mots, puis Ashley s'excusa et partit rejoindre Sean, qui l'attira sur ses genoux.

\- Emma !

La blonde fit volte-face, juste à temps pour voir Ruby se précipiter sur elle en ignorant superbement le reste du groupe. Ses cheveux striés de mèches rouges étaient relevés dans une coiffure compliquée, et elle était vêtue d'une robe noire moulante qui lui donnait un air des plus provocateurs. L'expression de son visage se situait à mi-chemin entre l'inquiétude et la supplication.

\- Je suis désolée pour la dernière fois, je suis vraiment trop stupide ! s'exclama-t-elle. Je voulais aller te parler tout de suite mais j'ai pas pu à cause de Regina, et puis je suis allée voir Lily, elle aurait jamais dû dire tout ça à propos de toi, mais je sais que c'est de ma faute de toute façon, et je suis vraiment contente que tu sois là ce soir parce que je voulais vraiment pas tout gâcher comme ça, tu fais partie du groupe maintenant, tu sais, et...

Emma leva les mains devant elle, se retenant de rire à grand peine.

\- C'est bon, répondit-elle. Tout va bien, je ne t'en veux pas, je sais que tu ne pensais pas à mal.

Soulagée, Ruby se laissa tomber dans les bras de son amie, qui lui rendit son étreinte avec joie. Elle se sentait soudain stupide d'avoir pris en compte les insinuations de Lily. De toute évidence, Regina avait eu raison de lui dire que ça ne changerait rien pour le reste du groupe.

\- Bon ! s'exclama Ruby, en se détachant. Je dois y aller, j'ai rendez-vous avec Whale. Mais je suis contente qu'on ait pu en parler. Je suis un peu venue pour ça, en fait. J'aurais pu attendre de te croiser au Starbucks ou à la prochaine soirée, mais je voulais vraiment pas qu'on en reste là.

\- Je suis contente qu'on en ait parlé aussi. Mais, dis-moi, je croyais que Whale était seulement un ami ?

\- C'est vrai, mais il m'a invitée dans mon restaurant préféré, ce qui fait de lui un ami qui a le potentiel de devenir plus que ça.

Ruby adressa un clin d'œil à Emma, puis elle fit le tour du groupe pour saluer tout le monde, s'arrêtant pour jeter un regard d'avertissement à Killian lorsque celui-ci complimenta sa tenue. Peter contempla son amie d'enfance en silence, un air indéchiffrable sur le visage, et ne se détourna que lorsqu'elle eut franchi la porte de l'appartement. Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux retardataires arrivèrent enfin, Zelena en tête. Sa sœur la suivait de près, belle à en couper le souffle dans une robe bleu marine qui soulignait sa taille mince. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres lorsque ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux d'Emma, qui ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de la contempler. Elles se saluèrent rapidement, puis Regina s'éloigna pour aller parler à Tink, qui lui faisait signe de la rejoindre.

Tout le monde commença à se servir de bière et de pizza, tandis que de petits groupes se formaient en fonction des conversations. Kathryn et Zelena parlaient des cours qu'elles suivraient dans leurs universités respectives à la rentrée, avec un emballement qu'Ashley peinait visiblement à comprendre. Elle se contentait donc d'écouter, tout en serrant distraitement la main de Sean dans la sienne. Celui-ci était tourné vers Frederick, qui racontait à Graham une blague qu'il avait entendu dans la journée, accompagnant son récit de grands gestes enthousiastes. Assis à l'extrémité de l'autre canapé, Peter buvait sa bière en silence, l'air pensif. A côté de lui, Neal, Killian et Liam parlaient avec animation du groupe de musique dont ils faisaient tous partie. Tink, debout contre la fenêtre à quelques pas de là, suivait la conversation avec intérêt, les sourcils froncés. Elle intervint pour se plaindre du nom de groupe choisi par les garçons – « The Lost Boys », si Emma avait bien compris – faisant remarquer qu'elle avait son mot à dire sur le sujet. La discussion vira rapidement à la dispute, et Ashley se détourna de Kathryn et de Zelena pour suivre l'altercation.

Emma, assise en tailleur sur le sol – Killian lui avait proposé de lui faire une place sur le canapé, mais elle avait refusé, préférant se retrouver un peu à l'écart pour pouvoir tout observer – écouta les arguments de chacun pendant un bon moment, avant de remarquer un mouvement sur sa droite. Elle leva la tête vers Regina, qui se détacha du mur contre lequel elle était appuyée et lui adressa un sourire avant de s'éloigner. La blonde se redressa, suivant son amie du regard. Lorsqu'elle la vit franchir la porte de l'appartement, elle devina où elle allait et posa sa bière sur la table basse, se levant pour partir la rejoindre. Sans surprise, elle la trouva sur le toit, debout à quelques pas du vide. Entendant la porte claquer, Regina fit volte-face, un sourire apparaissant aussitôt sur ses lèvres.

\- J'ai comme une impression de déjà-vu, lança-t-elle.

\- C'est étrange, moi aussi.

Emma combla la distance qui la séparait de son amie, leurs regards ne se quittant pas une seconde. Elle songea qu'elle se sentait proche d'elle, désormais, comme jamais elle ne s'était sentie proche de personne. Ce lien qui les unissait n'était peut-être dû qu'à la complicité qu'elles partageaient, mais elle avait envie d'y voir quelque chose de plus fort, quelque chose d'éternel.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? s'enquit-elle, souriant à son tour.

\- J'ai eu envie d'un peu de calme.

Le sourire d'Emma s'accentua, et elle s'assit sur le rebord du toit, contemplant distraitement le soleil qui descendait à l'horizon. Regina s'installa à côté d'elle, si près que leurs épaules se frôlaient à chacun de leurs mouvements.

\- Alors, commença-t-elle. Tu penses que tu as bien fait de venir ?

\- Tout le monde a été très sympa, alors je dirais que oui.

\- Le moment semble idéal pour un autre « je te l'avais bien dit ».

\- D'accord, mais il ne faudrait pas que ça devienne une habitude.

Emma éclata de rire en entendant Regina pousser un soupir, comme exaspérée par sa stupidité. Elle savait qu'il n'en était rien. N'avait-elle pas dit qu'elle l'appréciait, après tout ?

\- Je peux te poser une question ?

Emma attendit l'habituelle angoisse qui l'envahissait immédiatement lorsque quelqu'un débutait une conversation de cette façon, mais elle ne se montra pas. Elle répondit donc :

\- Oui. Vas-y.

\- Puisque Lily a dit que tes parents t'avaient abandonnée, je me demandais avec qui tu vivais maintenant. En famille d'accueil, peut-être ?

\- Plus maintenant. Je suis allée de famille d'accueil en famille d'accueil pendant plusieurs années, puis j'ai été adoptée il y a quelques mois.

\- Et tout se passe bien ?

Emma acquiesça, une sensation de sérénité s'installant lentement en elle. Elle appréciait la façon directe dont Regina avait abordé le sujet, l'absence de jugement dans le ton de sa voix et le regard dépourvu de pitié qu'elle posait sur elle. Pour toutes ces raisons, elle accepta d'en dire davantage, parlant de sa relation avec Ingrid et de tout ce que cela signifiait pour elle. Se sentant en confiance, elle se surprit même à évoquer Elsa et Anna, expliquant les circonstances de leur emménagement chez leur tante. Elle replongea ensuite dans le silence, réalisant qu'elle n'avait jamais parlé de cela à quelqu'un d'autre que Lily, et ce uniquement parce qu'elle n'avait pas pu le lui cacher.

\- Je ne sais pas comment je vivrais cette situation à ta place, reconnut Regina.

\- Je me sens un peu mise à l'écart, pour être honnête. Ou peut-être que je me mets à l'écart toute seule...

\- Parce que tu ne te sens pas impliquée dans le deuil que vit ta famille ?

\- Exactement, soupira Emma.

Elle se tordit nerveusement les mains, à la fois soulagée de pouvoir enfin en parler avec quelqu'un et un peu gênée de le faire, ayant davantage l'habitude d'éviter le sujet.

\- Peut-être que c'est une bonne chose, finalement, répondit Regina.

\- Comment est-ce que ça pourrait être une bonne chose ?

\- Eh bien, disons que si ta mère et tes cousines sont toutes les trois écrasées par le poids du deuil, il est possible qu'elles aient du mal à se soutenir les unes les autres. Toi, tu peux être présente pour elles, n'étant pas dans la même situation.

Emma se perdit dans ses pensées un instant, revivant la conversation qu'elle avait eue avec Anna au sujet de son petit-ami. Pourquoi n'avait-elle parlé de Hans à personne avant elle ? La réponse était simple : personne ne lui avait posé la question. Ingrid et Elsa n'étaient pas à blâmer, leur souffrance était compréhensible, mais cela ne changeait rien au fait qu'elles avaient été si absorbées par leur tristesse qu'elles n'avaient pas été attentives à Anna et à ce qu'il se passait dans sa vie. Avec qui aurait-elle partagé son secret, si Emma n'avait pas été présente ce jour-là ? Certes, elles n'avaient échangé que quelques mots, mais elle avait vu dans le regard d'Anna que cela faisait vraiment une différence.

\- Tu as raison, murmura Emma. Tu as totalement raison. Je n'avais jamais vu les choses de cette manière.

\- Ravie d'avoir pu t'aider un peu.

\- C'est le cas. Vraiment. Je crois que je voudrais seulement, comment dire... Arranger les choses, faire en sorte que tout aille bien pour Elsa et Anna. Je me dis qu'un jour nous trouverons peut-être le moyen d'être proches, comme des cousines, ou comme des sœurs...

Regina grimaça, une lueur d'amusement dans le regard.

\- Je ne te le souhaite pas, plaisanta-t-elle. Il n'y a rien de pire que d'avoir une sœur.

\- Zelena est aussi horrible que ça ?

\- Plus encore que tu ne l'imagines.

Emma se tourna vers son amie, prenant un air attentif. Elle insista pour qu'elle développe sa pensée, la poussant à se confier en argumentant sur le fait qu'elle-même venait de le faire. Après avoir refusé pendant encore un moment, visiblement plus par jeu que pour une quelconque autre raison, Regina accepta d'en dire un peu plus. Elle se mit à parler de la rivalité qui l'opposait à sa sœur, racontant les différents coups bas qu'elles s'étaient fait l'une à l'autre, Emma buvant ses paroles et ne pouvant s'empêcher de rire à certaines de ses anecdotes. Elle ne cessait de contempler Regina, simplement heureuse d'être ici, en sa compagnie. Elle était ravie d'en savoir enfin davantage à son sujet, car c'était une chose qu'elle avait désirée dès l'instant où elle l'avait aperçu la première fois, et chacune des nouvelles informations qu'elle apprenait se gravaient aussitôt dans sa mémoire. Les minutes passèrent, devenant des heures. Le soleil s'était depuis longtemps couché derrière les immeubles lorsque Kathryn se montra à la porte du toit, les mains sur les hanches.

\- Les filles ! appela-t-elle. Tout le monde vous cherche depuis vingt minutes. Qu'est-ce que vous fichez ?

Emma sursauta, reprenant brusquement contact avec la réalité. Elle avait tout oublié, l'espace d'un instant, isolée dans la petite bulle de bonheur et de confiance qu'elle partageait avec Regina. Et elle savait qu'elle aurait pu passer des heures encore à l'écouter, à lui parler, à rire avec elle. Se forçant à sourire, malgré son agacement à l'idée que ce moment de joie ait été interrompu, elle jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule et lança :

\- On arrive !

Dès que Kathryn eut disparu dans les escaliers qui descendaient du toit, Emma se tourna à nouveau vers Regina, qui haussa les épaules d'un air fataliste, avant de se lever et de lui tendre la main pour l'aider à en faire autant. Malgré sa crainte de lui laisser voir à quel point un simple contact la troublait, Emma ne put s'empêcher de rougir lorsqu'elle sentit la chaleur de sa paume contre la sienne. Perturbée par ce que ce geste pourtant banal lui faisait éprouver, elle mit une bonne minute à réaliser qu'elle était debout et qu'elle devait relâcher la main de Regina. Un soupçon de gêne l'envahit, et elle s'empressa de mettre fin au contact.

\- On y va ? proposa-t-elle, le regard rivé au sol.

\- Je te suis.

Tout en avançant le long du couloir qui menait à l'appartement, Emma comprit qu'elle ne pouvait pas se mentir plus longtemps. Elle fit le tri dans les émotions qu'elle avait ressenti depuis le jour où elle avait aperçu cette belle inconnue au Common, ce jour qui lui paraissait si lointain et qui pourtant ne l'était pas. Jetant un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, elle croisa le regard de Regina, ce qui accéléra instantanément les battements de son cœur. Elle fit enfin face à la vérité, admettant silencieusement ce qu'elle éprouvait pour elle. Il y avait de l'admiration, pour sa beauté, pour son intelligence, pour son humour et son sens de la répartie. Il y avait également de la tendresse, pour cette fragilité dévoilée par ses larmes lorsqu'elle l'avait vue pour la première fois, cette fragilité qu'elle dissimulait si bien depuis. Et enfin, il y avait du désir. Celui de lui parler, de l'écouter, de rire avec elle, mais aussi celui de prendre à nouveau sa main, de caresser sa joue, de la serrer dans ses bras. Emma prit une profonde inspiration, hésitant à en reconnaître davantage, même dans le secret de son esprit. Un nouveau regard en arrière fit voler en éclats ses derniers doutes et elle l'admit finalement : elle mourait d'envie de l'embrasser.

Alors que Regina s'approchait du groupe, échangeant quelques mots avec sa sœur, Emma resta debout dans l'encadrement de la porte, le cœur battant à cent à l'heure. Et maintenant, qu'était-elle supposée faire ?

* * *

Et voilà, c'est fini !  
C'est le moment où vous me laissez une review pour me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre, ce que vous espérez pour la suite, ce que vous avez mangé ce midi ou peu importe, faites moi savoir que vous êtes là !  
Et on se retrouve vendredi prochain pour une autre dose. A bientôt !


	7. Chapitre 6 - Le plus important

Bonsoir !

Tout d'abord, je suis vraiment désolée pour mes deux jours de retard, j'ai eu une semaine atroce et bien trop peu de temps pour me concentrer sur ma fic. Mais après une nuit blanche passée à écrire et une journée passée à tout recorriger en m'arrachant les cheveux, voici enfin mon chapitre !

Je tiens à vous remercier pour vos reviews, vous n'imaginez pas comme elles me font plaisir ! Vous êtes tous fantastiques et je vous aime très fort.

Oh, et je ne me doutais pas que cette stupide question sur votre repas de midi allait donner lieu à des reviews si amusantes ! J'ai déjà dit que vous étiez fantastiques ? Ah oui, désolée. Bon bah tant pis, c'est vrai de toute façon.

Maintenant, à propos de ce chapitre !  
Il est plutôt calme, mais (spoiler!) les choses vont commencer à bouger dans le prochain. En tout cas installez vous confortablement, parce que cette fic ne fait que commencer ! Selon mes estimations, on devrait s'approcher d'un total de 30 chapitres. Alors autant dire que j'ai pas fini de passer des nuits blanches... Enfin bref !

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, et on se retrouve en bas !

Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers de la série appartiennent à Edward Kitsis et Adam Horowitz.

* * *

 **Some things we don't talk about  
Better do without  
Just hold a smile  
We're falling in and out of love  
Together all the while  
You can never say never  
** _Never say never – The Fray_

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 : Le plus important**

 _22 juillet 2001_

Emma était heureuse.

Les deux jours qui venaient de s'écouler prenaient à ses yeux l'allure d'un rêve éveillé. Tout avait commencé avec cette soirée chez Killian, durant laquelle elle s'était sentie pleinement acceptée par le groupe, contrairement à ce que Lily avait affirmé au Kings. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle avait eu la sensation de pouvoir être elle-même sans en éprouver la moindre honte, et cela l'avait libérée d'un poids qu'elle ignorait même porter. Elle avait donc pu profiter de cette soirée plus sereinement, savourant les précieux instants qu'elle passait avec le groupe, et en particulier avec Regina. Toutes deux avaient discuté pendant des heures, se faisant des confidences sur leurs familles respectives et partageant leur vision du monde, dans une atmosphère de confiance et de complicité. Lorsqu'elle avait finalement rejoint le groupe, Emma avait pris conscience d'une vérité à laquelle elle ne pouvait pas échapper plus longtemps : les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait pour Regina n'étaient pas ceux d'une amie. Cette révélation l'avait perturbée, ce qu'elle avait tenté de dissimuler, faisant de son mieux pour agir comme si rien n'avait changé. Puis le moment de se dire au revoir était arrivé, et c'était le cœur lourd qu'Emma s'était approchée de Regina. Celle-ci lui avait alors tout naturellement proposé de la retrouver le lendemain, histoire de prendre un café ensemble et de poursuivre la conversation qu'elles avaient commencé sur le toit. La blonde s'était empressée d'accepter, retrouvant instantanément le sourire.

Et c'était avec ce même sourire qu'elle s'était réveillée le vendredi matin, impatiente de revoir Regina. Ne tenant pas en place, elle était allée jusqu'au Starbucks, où elle avait discuté avec Ruby, qui n'avait interrompu leur conversation que le temps de servir ses clients. Elle avait eu l'occasion d'apercevoir Lily de loin, mais elles s'étaient toutes deux soigneusement évitées, agissant comme si elles ne se connaissaient tout simplement pas. Aux alentours de midi, Emma avait décidé de rentrer chez elle pour le déjeuner. En arrivant devant son immeuble, elle avait découvert Anna assise sur les marches à l'entrée, le visage recouvert de larmes. Tout en essayant de comprendre ce qu'elle lui disait – ses mots étaient en grande partie noyés par ses sanglots – elle l'avait entraînée jusque dans l'appartement, s'installant avec elle sur le canapé du salon. Elsa était sortie de sa chambre quelques minutes plus tard, écarquillant les yeux lorsqu'elle avait aperçu sa sœur. Celle-ci avait réussi à se calmer suffisamment longtemps pour expliquer qu'Hans avait rompu avec elle, affirmant qu'il n'avait jamais éprouvé de sentiments à son égard et que leur relation n'avait été pour lui qu'un moyen amusant de passer le temps. Elsa avait eu la réaction appropriée, serrant longuement Anna dans ses bras en l'écoutant se confier, avant de la laisser devant une émission de télévision humoristique avec le soutien de plusieurs plaquettes de chocolats. Puis, tout en gardant un œil sur sa sœur, elle lui avait emprunté son téléphone et avait appelé Hans.

Emma avait assisté à la conversation, presque terrifiée par la colère d'Elsa, qui avait profité de l'occasion pour transformer toute l'angoisse qu'elle avait accumulée au cours des derniers mois en une immense vague de fureur, qu'elle avait déversé sur l'ex petit-ami d'Anna. Celle-ci avait retrouvé un semblant de sourire, encore tremblant mais de bon augure, et les deux sœurs discutaient avec animation au moment où Emma avait quitté l'appartement, se réjouissant silencieusement de constater qu'Elsa veillait sur sa cadette. Puis toutes préoccupations familiales étaient sorties de son esprit, remplacées par la joie qu'elle éprouvait à l'idée de passer l'après-midi avec Regina. Elles s'étaient donné rendez-vous devant le Starbucks, et c'était donc là qu'elles s'étaient retrouvées, échangeant un sourire plein de joie lorsque leurs regards s'étaient croisés. Puis elles étaient parties pour une longue promenade, ayant décidé de se faire mutuellement découvrir leurs endroits préférés de Boston. Au bout de deux bonnes heures d'errance à travers la ville, Emma avait suggéré qu'elles s'arrêtent prendre un café, et Regina avait accepté de bon cœur. Cette dernière s'était montrée d'une humeur particulièrement joyeuse tout au long de la journée, souriant continuellement et s'enthousiasmant à propos de tout. Elle avait également continué à se confier, parlant de sa famille et des responsabilités que sa mère faisait peser sur elle. Emma l'avait écouté attentivement, toujours ravie d'en savoir plus à son sujet, mais respectant également son silence lorsqu'elle avait refusé de répondre à certaines de ses questions. Dans ces moments là, elle s'était contentée d'amener la conversation dans une autre direction, et Regina avait retrouvé le sourire, pour son plus grand bonheur.

Au moment de se séparer, ce soir-là, Emma avait pris son courage à deux mains et avait proposé qu'elles se retrouvent à nouveau le lendemain. La brune avait accepté sans hésitation, et elles avaient passé une grande partie du samedi après-midi à la Boston Public Library, ne partant qu'à la fermeture. Puis elles s'étaient promenées longuement dans les rues, parlant de leurs goûts communs en littérature, jusqu'à ce que Regina reçoive un coup de téléphone de Tink, qui suggérait que toutes deux viennent assister à une répétition des Lost Boys. C'est ainsi qu'elles s'étaient retrouvées dans le garage de la maison de Sean, qui avait bien entendu assisté à la répétition, comme toujours accompagné d'Ashley. Peter, Frederick et Kathryn étaient également venus, apportant avec eux de quoi boire et manger pour tout le monde. Ruby avait rejoint le groupe un peu plus tard, pendue au bras de Whale, qui avait de nouveau sa soirée de libre. Peter avait grimacé en apercevant le couple, et il avait ensuite évité son amie d'enfance pour le reste de la soirée. Emma l'avait remarqué du coin de l'œil mais n'avait pas eu le temps d'en parler à Ruby, étant trop obnubilée par tout le reste. Elle avait longuement félicité Liam, Killian, Neal et Tink pour les performances de leur groupe de musique, ayant réellement apprécié leur style. La répétition avait traîné en longueur, et elle s'en était réjouie, savourant chacune des secondes qu'elle passait en compagnie de Regina.

Depuis l'instant où elle s'était avoué son attirance pour la brune, Emma avait pris soin de ne pas changer de comportement à son égard, craignant qu'elle ne perce à jour ses sentiments. La seule chose qu'elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de faire avait été de rechercher son contact, notamment en ne laissant passer aucune occasion d'effleurer « accidentellement » sa main. Et, même si ce n'était pas grand-chose, elle avait fait en sorte de se convaincre qu'elle se contentait de ces instants volés. Elle n'avait cessé de rire et de sourire, la joie qu'elle ressentait noyant ses doutes et son trouble, lui permettant de profiter pleinement de chaque seconde de son nouveau bonheur. Puis le moment de se séparer était arrivé, et Regina avait à nouveau proposé qu'elles se voient le lendemain, arborant un air un peu timide au moment d'amener le sujet. Emma avait accepté dans un murmure, utilisant toute son énergie à s'empêcher de se jeter sur elle pour l'embrasser passionnément. Elle l'avait ensuite regardé s'éloigner, se demandant de quoi sa vie avait bien pu être faite avant qu'elle ne la rencontre. Lorsqu'elle était finalement rentrée chez elle, il était deux heures du matin et elle n'avait pas sommeil, les pensées qui s'agitaient dans son esprit la tenant éveillée. Après s'être tournée et retournée dans son lit durant d'interminables minutes, revivant à l'infini chaque instant qu'elle avait passé auprès de Regina, l'épuisement avait finalement eu raison d'elle et elle s'était endormie.

Puis elle avait été violemment tirée du sommeil par la sonnerie de son téléphone, quelques heures plus tard seulement. Elle s'était empressée de décrocher en reconnaissant le numéro de Ruby, qui lui avait proposé d'un ton enjoué de venir faire un footing avec elle au Common. Emma avait accepté, bien qu'elle ait toujours considéré que le dimanche matin était davantage fait pour paresser au lit que pour aller courir dans un parc. Elle avait rejoint son amie, profitant de l'occasion pour lui parler de l'étrange comportement de Peter lors de la soirée de la veille. Ruby avait haussé les épaules et lui avait assuré que Peter agissait seulement comme un grand frère et ne faisait que chercher à la protéger. Emma n'avait pas été totalement convaincue par cette explication, mais elle n'en avait rien dit, consciente que ça ne la regardait pas. Ruby était ensuite partie se préparer pour le travail, et Emma était rentrée chez elle pour prendre une douche, avant de passer un long moment à discuter avec Anna, qui se remettait de sa rupture en se gavant de sucreries dans sa chambre. Remarquant que l'heure de son rendez-vous avec Regina approchait, Emma s'était excusée auprès de sa cousine et s'était à nouveau éclipsée. Et elle en était là, marchant rapidement le long de Beacon Street, indifférente aux passants qui croisaient son chemin et au bruit assourdissant de la circulation. Elle réfléchissait à cette nouvelle routine qui semblait s'être installée dans sa vie, se demandant si elle serait amenée à durer. Elle espérait bien que oui.

Emma ne revint à la réalité que lorsqu'elle aperçut Regina, appuyée contre la façade du Starbucks, visiblement en train d'attendre quelqu'un. En train de l'attendre, _elle_. Cette simple pensée fit s'affoler son cœur, et elle s'approcha, impatiente qu'elle la remarque.

\- Regina ? appela-t-elle doucement.

La brune tourna la tête en entendant la voix familière, ses lèvres s'étirant aussitôt en un sourire radieux, hélas bien vite remplacé par un air de reproche.

\- Tu es en retard, Swan, l'accusa-t-elle.

\- Faux. _Tu_ es en avance.

Emma amorça le geste de plonger les mains dans les poches de son jean, avant de se souvenir qu'elle avait opté pour une robe au moment de choisir sa tenue. Un peu mal à l'aise, elle s'éclaircit la gorge et proposa :

\- On y va ?

Regina leva les yeux vers le Starbucks, son visage se tordant en une moue adorable.

\- J'ai une meilleure idée, répondit-elle.

\- Dis-moi.

\- Que dirais-tu de venir chez moi ?

Emma haussa les sourcils, surprise par cette proposition. Cherchant à gagner du temps, elle regarda attentivement son amie, prenant mentalement note de chaque détail, de ses longues jambes fines et bronzées à son chemisier bleu ciel, en passant par sa jupe noire, bien moins stricte que celles qu'elle portait habituellement. Puis ses yeux remontèrent jusqu'à croiser les siens, s'émerveillant au passage de la perfection de ses traits. Comment refuser quoi que ce soit à cette femme magnifique ? Elle s'en savait incapable.

\- Chez toi ? répéta-t-elle. Et c'est où, ça ?

\- Au 60, Chestnut Street.

\- A Beacon Hill ? Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas...

Un petit sourire d'excuse se dessina sur les lèvres de Regina, qui venait probablement de se rappeler de leur différence de niveau de vie. Décidant que ça n'avait aucune importance, Emma combla la distance qui la séparait de son amie et ajouta doucement :

\- Merci pour l'invitation. Ça me fait vraiment plaisir.

\- Alors c'est oui ?

\- Bien sûr.

Regina hocha la tête, pinçant les lèvres comme si elle réfléchissait. Puis elle passa une main dans ses cheveux, dérangeant les mèches parfaitement ordonnées, et soupira :

\- Il faut tout de même que je te prévienne : mes parents sont là.

\- Ah. Et ça pose un problème ?

\- Mon père est quelqu'un de bien, et je suis sûre que tu l'apprécieras, mais ma mère... Elle peut se montrer très... Comment dire ? Bon, pour faire court, visualise Zelena quand elle est insupportable et condescendante, multiplie cet état par cent et on s'approchera de ce qu'est ma mère dans ses bons jours.

Emma éclata de rire, tout en pressant le pas pour être à la hauteur de son amie, qui venait de s'engager sur Charles Street.

\- Tu n'exagères pas un peu ?

\- Malheureusement, non.

\- Alors j'imagine que tu évites d'inviter des amis à la maison ?

\- Tout dépend lesquels. Ma mère tolère Kathryn, grâce à l'entreprise de ses parents et à ses études de droit. Mais, pour te donner un exemple, il est arrivé que Tink passe à la maison, et elle a eu droit à des tas de réflexions, sans parler des questions indiscrètes sur le métier de ses parents et les études auxquelles elle se destine...

Regina s'immobilisa soudain. Elle se retourna pour faire face à Emma, visiblement embarrassée.

\- Je ne voudrais pas te faire revivre une scène comme celle que tu as dû supporter l'autre jour, reprit-elle. C'était une idée stupide, on peut aller ailleurs si tu préfères...

\- Non. Ça m'est égal, je t'assure. Ce qui compte, c'est que toi tu ne me juges pas là-dessus. Et je sais que c'est le cas.

Regina sourit, apparemment rassurée par le ton calme et déterminé de son amie. Elles reprirent leur chemin, marchant côte à côte en silence, perdues dans leurs pensées respectives. Tout en avançant, Emma observait les rues pavées bordées d'arbres et d'immeubles en briques rouges, séduite par la beauté du quartier, qui était l'un des deux plus riches de la ville. C'est alors qu'elle aperçut le numéro 60, inscrit en lettres d'or sur une porte vert foncé. Elle s'arrêta un instant, fixant l'imposante entrée d'une maison qui paraissait immense.

\- Tout à fait le genre d'endroit dans lequel je t'imaginais vivre, commenta-t-elle, affichant une décontraction qu'elle était loin de ressentir.

Être la personne la plus merveilleuse de l'univers ne lui suffisait pas, il fallait en plus qu'elle soit riche ! Oui, décidément, Regina Mills était beaucoup trop bien pour elle. Inconsciente des pensées de son amie, la brune haussa les épaules et répondit :

\- C'est loin d'être le plus important pour moi.

\- Qu'est-ce qui est important, alors ?

\- Tout ce que l'argent ne peut pas nous donner. Comme l'amour, par exemple.

Emma tira nerveusement sur la lanière de sa sacoche, des questions plein la tête. Tout en avançant jusqu'à la porte, elle réfléchit un instant, puis osa demander :

\- Tu dis ça à cause de Daniel ?

Regina eut un rire sans joie. Elle resta immobile un moment, jouant distraitement avec les clés qu'elle tenait à la main, puis répondit doucement :

\- Daniel, c'est de l'histoire ancienne. Mais l'idée qu'il ait laissé ma mère tout gâcher m'est toujours pénible et me fait penser que je ne supporterai pas qu'elle gâche quoi que ce soit d'autre. Comme notre amitié, par exemple. Qui est une autre de ces choses que l'argent ne peut pas me donner et qui compte vraiment pour moi.

Emma se sentit rougir, mais elle soutint le regard de son amie, qui avait levé les yeux vers elle au moment de prononcer sa dernière phrase.

\- Peu importe ce que ta mère dira ou pensera de moi, la rassura-t-elle. Ça ne changera rien.

\- C'est ce que je voulais entendre.

Regina sourit, puis elle ouvrit la porte et se glissa à l'intérieur de la maison, Emma sur les talons. Elles traversèrent un salon plutôt spacieux, décoré avec goût, puis débouchèrent dans une immense cuisine illuminée par le soleil. Tout était blanc, ordonné, et surtout très luxueux. Un homme se tenait dos à l'entrée, assis sur un tabouret, appuyé contre un comptoir massif recouvert de papiers et de dossiers. Il se retourna à l'arrivée des deux jeunes femmes, et un sourire bienveillant apparut aussitôt sur ses lèvres. Il avait une soixantaine d'années, et son crâne dégarni laissait apercevoir quelques cheveux gris épars. L'expression de son visage ne reflétait que douceur et gentillesse.

\- Papa, le salua Regina. Maman est dans son bureau ?

\- Oui, comme toujours. Tu ne me présentes pas ton amie ?

\- Si, si, bien sûr. Papa, je te présente Emma Swan, elle... Elle fait partie du groupe, depuis quelques temps.

Emma s'approcha pour serrer la main tendue du père de Regina, qui posa sur elle un regard tranquille.

\- Vous pouvez m'appeler Henry, déclara-t-il chaleureusement. Je me demandais justement quand j'allais avoir la chance de vous rencontrer...

\- La chance de me rencontrer ? répéta Emma, en jetant un coup d'oeil à son amie. Comment ça ?

Celle-ci ne parut pas le remarquer et s'éloigna pour ouvrir un placard, lui tournant le dos.

\- Ma fille m'a beaucoup parlé de vous, expliqua Henry.

Regina fit volte-face et posa deux tasses sur le comptoir, dans un geste brusque qui dévoilait son agacement.

\- Dis-moi, Papa, tu n'avais pas un rendez-vous cet après-midi ? lança-t-elle, accompagnant sa question d'un regard insistant. Pour jouer au tennis avec un de tes associés, si mes souvenirs sont exacts ?

\- Si, en effet. Je vais y aller, dans ce cas. Ravi d'avoir fait votre connaissance, Mademoiselle Swan.

Henry rassembla ses dossiers et quitta la pièce sur un dernier sourire. Dès que la porte se fut refermée derrière lui, Emma s'approcha de son amie, qui avait perdu son air courroucé et affichait désormais une expression un peu moqueuse.

\- Mademoiselle Swan, répéta-t-elle. Ça sonne bien.

\- Surtout quand tu le dis sur ce ton.

Regina secoua la tête sans répondre, puis elle saisit une des tasses et se servit un café. Levant la cafetière, elle demanda :

\- Pareil pour toi ? Ou tu préfères peut-être un chocolat chaud à la cannelle ?

\- Attends, comment tu sais que c'est ma boisson préférée ?

\- C'est un secret.

Emma haussa les sourcils et s'appuya contre le comptoir, bras croisés devant elle.

\- La seule personne que nous connaissons toutes les deux et qui est au courant de ce petit détail, c'est Ruby, répliqua-t-elle. Il y a sûrement une explication.

Regina poussa un long soupir. Puis, tout en sortant de quoi préparer le chocolat chaud – et en prenant bien soin d'éviter le regard de son amie – elle se mit à expliquer :

\- Puisque tu étais en retard, je suis rentrée attendre au Starbucks un moment. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde, et Ruby en a profité pour venir me parler. Elle m'a posé des questions à propos de notre amitié, je crois qu'elle voulait savoir pourquoi j'étais subitement si proche de toi, elle avait l'air un peu jalouse... Enfin, peu importe, on a discuté et elle m'a avoué qu'elle t'avait parlé de moi, et notamment de ma relation avec Daniel. La connaissant, ça n'aurait pas dû me surprendre... Toujours est-il que j'ai trouvé injuste que tu puisses avoir des informations à mon sujet par son intermédiaire mais que l'inverse ne soit pas vrai. Alors je lui ai posé quelques questions.

Emma sentit un soupçon de colère l'envahir, puis se dissiper lorsqu'elle réalisa que Regina avait seulement voulu en savoir davantage à son sujet. Ce qui signifiait qu'elle s'intéressait à elle. Peut-être pas de la façon dont elle l'aurait voulu, mais suffisamment pour que ce soit flatteur.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fais croire que Ruby en sait plus que toi à mon sujet ? s'enquit-elle calmement.

\- Vous semblez très proches, toutes les deux, alors j'ai seulement supposé...

\- Elle sait beaucoup de choses insignifiantes et futiles, mais c'est à toi que j'ai confié tout ce qui était vraiment important.

Regina glissa une main dans son cou, visiblement embarrassée. Ses joues semblaient plus rouges que d'ordinaire.

\- Je sais, murmura-t-elle. Je m'en suis aperçu.

\- D'abord ton père et maintenant Ruby... Tu comptes parler de moi avec d'autres personnes ? Ou peut-être que tu le fais déjà ?

Emma éclata de rire en voyant la brune lever les yeux au ciel, presque soulagée qu'elle abandonne son expression précédente, qui avait un effet désastreux sur ses résolutions. Elle prit un instant pour se répéter qu'elles étaient seulement amies et que cette situation lui convenait, espérant que si elle le pensait suffisamment souvent elle finirait par s'en convaincre.

\- Regina ? appela soudain une voix féminine, hautaine et glaciale.

Une femme fit irruption dans la cuisine, un exemplaire du Boston Globe dans une main et un sac à main de marque dans l'autre. Elle avait un visage aux traits sévères et un regard froid et calculateur, dans lequel il était difficile d'imaginer la moindre lueur de bienveillance. Ses cheveux étaient noués en un chignon strict et elle portait un tailleur noir et chic, qui avait probablement coûté une fortune. Emma devina sans peine qu'il s'agissait de Cora Mills, la mère de Regina. Celle-ci s'était justement raidie à son entrée.

\- Maman, la salua-t-elle. On a de la visite, ajouta-t-elle aussitôt, comme voulant la prévenir avant qu'elle ne dise quoi que ce soit d'inapproprié.

Emma retint son souffle lorsque les yeux de Cora vinrent se river aux siens, la jaugeant de son regard méprisant.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda-t-elle sèchement.

\- Je m'appelle Emma. Emma Swan. Je suis une amie de votre fille.

\- Zelena n'est pas à la maison aujourd'hui.

Regina soupira bruyamment.

\- Emma est _mon_ amie, précisa-t-elle.

\- Vraiment ? s'étonna Cora.

Son ton incrédule était insultant, si bien qu'Emma sentit sa haine à son encontre s'accentuer. Jusque là, elle avait surtout détesté ce qu'elle savait d'elle à travers ce que Regina lui en avait dit, et elle comprenait maintenant que son amie n'avait nullement exagéré. Il ne se dégageait de cette femme aucune douceur, aucune compréhension. Elle n'avait rien d'une mère. La blonde se sentit soudain obligée d'intervenir :

\- Vraiment, confirma-t-elle, d'un ton sec et provocateur.

Cora fit volte-face, prenant un air outré et plus condescendant encore. Puis elle reporta son attention sur sa fille et lança, tout en faisant un signe de tête en direction d'Emma :

\- Je croyais que tu avais renoncé à tout ce travail de... charité, depuis que ton garçon d'écurie avait quitté Boston. Mais je constate que tu choisis toujours tes fréquentations, qu'elles soient amoureuses ou amicales, à l'opposé de ce que je voudrais pour toi. Quand comprendras-tu que certaines personnes ne pourront jamais rien t'apporter ?

\- Maman. Il n'est pas question de charité... Qu'est-ce que tu vas inventer ?

\- C'est la seule explication vraiment plausible, si tu y réfléchis, ma chérie.

Cora eut un sourire dénué de chaleur, puis elle saisit la tasse de café qu'elle venait de se servir et quitta la pièce, ses talons hauts claquant sur le carrelage de la cuisine. Le bruit désagréable s'éloigna, avant de finalement disparaître.

\- Eh bien, soupira Regina. Elle s'est vraiment surpassée, sur ce coup là.

Emma hocha la tête, encore choquée par tant d'impolitesse, puis elle capta le regard inquiet de son amie, et s'empressa de la rassurer de la seule façon qu'elle connaissait :

\- Et moi qui croyais que l'ambiance à la maison était pourrie, commenta-t-elle.

Regina baissa la tête, se pinçant la lèvre comme si elle retenait un sourire.

\- Désolée pour tout ça, répondit-elle.

\- Tu n'as pas à être désolée. Ce n'est pas de ta faute.

\- Peut-être, mais elle ne s'excusera jamais, alors...

Regina se reprit, tout accablement disparaissant de l'expression de son visage, et elle saisit la tasse vide abandonnée sur le comptoir.

\- J'ai une proposition, déclara-t-elle.

\- Je t'écoute.

\- Je prépare ce chocolat chaud à la cannelle dont nous avons parlé, puis nous allons dans le salon, que ma mère déteste et dans lequel elle ne va jamais.

Emma sourit.

\- Ça marche !

OoO

 _27 juillet 2001_

Emma rêvassait, assise à la table de la cuisine, un bol de céréales à peine entamé posé devant elle. Elle était tant absorbée par ses pensées qu'elle mit un long moment à réaliser qu'un silence inhabituel s'était installé dans la pièce. Revenant à la réalité, elle releva la tête, découvrant trois paires d'yeux posées sur elle.

\- Quoi ? demanda-t-elle, un peu perdue.

\- Je te demandais ce que tu avais prévu de faire aujourd'hui, expliqua Ingrid. Mais j'imagine que tu vas t'éclipser en début d'après-midi en disant que tu vas rejoindre des amis et que je n'en saurais pas plus, ajouta-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? s'étonna Emma.

\- Parce que c'est ce que tu fais tous les jours depuis une semaine, répondit Anna.

Elle eut un sourire un peu gêné, comme réalisant que son affirmation ressemblait beaucoup à un reproche.

\- Il n'y a pas de problème avec ça, assura vivement Ingrid. Je suis ravie que tu aies des amis, ma chérie.

\- Alors où est le problème ?

\- Il n'y en a pas, je me demandais simplement ce que tu faisais cet après-midi.

Emma s'appuya contre le dossier de sa chaise, prenant un air impassible pour dissimuler l'amusement qu'elle ressentait. Elle voyait bien que sa mère voulait en savoir plus sur ce qui se passait dans sa vie, et elle en parlait de temps à autres, mais il y avait des choses qu'elle ne se sentait pas prête à dire à voix haute. Du moins, pas encore.

\- J'ai pensé que je pourrais peut-être rester à la maison, pour une fois, répondit-elle posément. Enfin, seulement cet après-midi, parce que j'ai quelque chose de prévu avec le groupe ce soir.

\- Essaye de rentrer à une heure décente, recommanda Ingrid. Et ne laisse pas quelqu'un qui a bu te raccompagner.

\- Oui, Maman. J'y penserai.

Emma tenta un sourire rassurant, que sa mère lui retourna bien volontiers. Cette dernière s'assit ensuite à sa place, devant une assiette de pancakes qu'elle venait de préparer, et se tourna vers Anna pour demander :

\- Et toi, ma puce ? Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire aujourd'hui ?

\- J'ai rien prévu pour cet après-midi, mais ce soir je fais du baby-sitting pour les voisins d'en dessous. J'ai dû t'en parler, l'autre jour.

Ingrid hocha la tête.

\- Oui, tu me l'avais dit, confirma-t-elle. Tu vas pouvoir te faire un peu d'argent de poche, c'est très bien. Et toi, mon ange ? ajouta-t-elle, en se tournant vers son autre nièce. Quelque chose de prévu ?

Le silence tomba, seulement rompu par le tic-tac agaçant de l'horloge de la cuisine. Constatant que l'atmosphère était devenue brusquement pesante, Emma jeta un coup d'œil inquiet à Elsa, qui jouait distraitement avec le contenu de son assiette, visiblement gênée par la question. Elle finit par relever la tête, croisant le regard insistant de sa tante. Tout en tirant sur sa tresse blonde, elle soupira, apparemment accablée :

\- Je vais rester à la maison.

Puis elle se leva et partit terminer son repas dans la pièce voisine, les épaules basses. Le silence se réinstalla, plus désagréable encore, jusqu'à ce qu'Anna décide de le rompre :

\- Il faut qu'on fasse quelque chose pour Elsa, murmura-t-elle.

Ingrid approuva d'un hochement de tête, manifestement préoccupée par le comportement de sa nièce.

\- Je vais aller lui parler, décida Emma.

Elle se leva à son tour et se glissa hors de la pièce, repoussant la porte derrière elle. Puis elle traversa le couloir et pénétra dans le salon, apercevant aussitôt Elsa, qui se tenait recroquevillée sur le canapé et regardait dans le vide en ignorant totalement la télévision allumée. _Au moins elle n'est pas dans sa chambre_ , pensa Emma, y voyant un bon présage. Elle s'éclaircit la gorge pour signaler sa présence, puis franchit les quelques pas qui la séparait de sa cousine et se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil face à elle.

\- Ça va ? s'enquit-elle, consciente que c'était une question stupide.

\- Oui, oui, mentit Elsa.

Elle avait baissé les yeux, faisant mine de se concentrer sur son petit-déjeuner. Refusant de se laisser décourager, Emma répondit d'un ton enjoué :

\- Super, parce que je voulais te parler de quelque chose... En fait, une fille du groupe a décidé d'organiser une soirée. Ça se passe dans un bar à Somerville et on peut inviter qui on veut, alors j'ai pensé que... Que ce serait vraiment bien que tu viennes avec moi. Si tu en as envie, bien sûr.

\- Si tu dis seulement ça parce que tu te sens mal pour moi, sache que ce n'est vraiment pas la peine.

\- Arrête, ça n'a rien à voir avec ça. Bon, d'accord, je sais que ça rassurera Maman et Anna si tu viens à cette soirée avec moi, mais ce n'est pas ma véritable raison de te le proposer.

\- Quelle est ta raison, alors ? s'enquit Elsa, en haussant un sourcil interrogateur.

\- Je crois que je voudrais seulement qu'on soit amies, toutes les deux, avoua Emma.

Un sourire timide se dessina sur son visage, prouvant à sa cousine qu'elle disait la vérité. Celle-ci se redressa inconsciemment, affichant un intérêt nouveau pour la conversation.

\- C'est quel genre de soirée ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Une soirée entre filles. Les garçons du groupe feront certainement quelque chose de leur côté, comme boire de la bière et manger de la pizza en regardant un match à la télé.

\- Vous êtes nombreux, dans ce groupe ? Tu évoques souvent tes amis, mais au final je ne sais pas grand-chose à leur sujet...

\- Eh bien, demande moi ce que tu veux, et je te dirais.

Elsa sourit à son tour, puis elle se mit à poser des questions, faisant preuve d'une curiosité et d'un enthousiasme qu'Emma ne lui avait pas vu depuis très longtemps. Celle-ci s'empressa donc de lui répondre, contente de son initiative et ravie de constater que sa cousine semblait avoir accepté son invitation. Elles n'interrompirent leur conversation que plusieurs minutes plus tard, lorsqu'Anna fit irruption dans la pièce en lançant :

\- Hé, les filles ! On regarde un film toutes les trois ?

Elsa sembla hésiter un instant, son regard glissant jusqu'à la porte de sa chambre comme si elle envisageait d'aller s'y réfugier. Puis ses yeux vinrent se river à ceux de sa cadette, et elle lui adressa un sourire doux et un peu tremblant.

\- D'accord, répondit-elle. C'est une bonne idée.

Tandis que les deux sœurs proposaient des suggestions de films, Emma les observa en silence, un sentiment de sérénité l'envahissant peu à peu. Elle s'installa plus confortablement dans son fauteuil, et ses pensées dérivèrent aussitôt jusqu'à la soirée qui l'attendait. Elle était vraiment ravie à l'idée qu'Elsa l'y accompagne, et elle avait hâte de la présenter à Regina. Un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres à cette pensée. Elle se sentait gentiment moqueuse envers elle-même, réalisant que depuis quelque temps tout semblait toujours tourner autour de Regina. Elles s'étaient vues chaque jour la semaine passée, et Emma ne cessait de s'en réjouir, espérant que cette routine durerait encore longtemps. Elle ne voulait rien de plus que d'être auprès d'elle, à la regarder, l'écouter, et l'aimer en silence puisqu'elle ne pouvait pas avoir davantage. Dans le secret de son cœur, elle s'autorisait parfois à y rêver, encouragée par les moments qu'elles passaient ensemble, et qui même s'ils n'étaient que purement amicaux restaient d'une intensité qui portait à confusion. Emma se pinça la lèvre, soupçonnant qu'elle voyait ce qu'elle voulait et non pas ce qui était vraiment. Elle avait parfois le sentiment que Regina allait lui échapper, que d'une façon ou d'une autre elle allait finir par la perdre. Elle ne trouvait de réconfort que lorsque son sourire la rassurait, lui soufflant qu'elle n'avait pas l'intention de s'en aller. Et elle ne vivait plus que pour cela, le prochain instant, le prochain sourire. La prochaine raison d'espérer.

OoO

Appuyée contre le comptoir de la cuisine, une tasse de café à la main, Regina regardait distraitement par la fenêtre, savourant la sensation du soleil qui réchauffait sa peau. Elle se perdait peu à peu dans ses pensées lorsqu'elle entendit une porte grincer, quelque part dans la maison. Surprise par ce bruit inattendu – elle était persuadée d'être seule à la maison – elle se glissa dans le couloir et jeta un coup d'œil dans chaque pièce, se demandant si elle n'avait pas tout simplement imaginé ce bruit. Puis, en ouvrant la porte du salon, elle découvrit sa sœur assise par terre contre le canapé, plongée dans la lecture d'un livre d'une épaisseur impressionnante. Elle portait un tee-shirt marqué des lettres grecques de sa sororité, et dont la couleur rose jurait atrocement avec ses cheveux roux.

\- Zelena, la salua Regina. Je croyais que tu passais la journée à Somerville, histoire de tout préparer pour ce soir.

La rouquine haussa les épaules et répondit sans la regarder :

\- Liam doit passer me donner les clés du Jolly Roger tout à l'heure, alors en attendant je reste là. Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Tu n'es pratiquement jamais à la maison, ces derniers temps.

\- J'ai eu envie de rester à ne rien faire, pour une fois.

\- Mmh. Et si tu dis la vérité, qu'est-ce que ça donne ?

Regina leva les yeux au ciel. Puis elle contourna le canapé et s'y laissa tomber, après avoir déposé sa tasse sur la table basse.

\- Emma voulait passer un peu de temps en famille, répondit-elle. Ce qui est tout à fait normal et ne me dérange pas du tout.

\- Tu mens encore, sœurette.

Regina secoua la tête, comme si cette affirmation était d'une telle stupidité qu'elle ne méritait pas d'être relevée, puis elle s'enfonça dans les coussins du canapé et se replongea dans ses pensées. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle se redressa, poussant un long soupir de découragement.

\- Je m'ennuie, se plaignit-elle.

\- Appelle Emma, rétorqua Zelena, toujours plongée dans son livre.

\- Je te l'ai dit, elle passe du temps en famille. Et puis de toute façon je la vois ce soir.

Regina se pencha pour saisir sa tasse, et observa le salon sans le voir tout en sirotant son café. Le temps semblait s'être figé, lui qui lui avait donné l'impression de filer à toute allure au cours des derniers jours. Elle se surprit à sourire lorsque ses souvenirs de la semaine passée l'envahirent, ramenant un peu de joie en elle. Elle rêvassa ainsi un long moment, et ne revint à la réalité que lorsque Zelena referma son livre, ce qui produisit un claquement désagréable qui la fit sursauter.

\- Tu l'as terminé ? s'enquit-elle, en désignant l'ouvrage.

\- Oui. Rappelle-moi de le rendre à Kathryn, ce soir.

\- Si tu veux.

Zelena s'assit en tailleur, dos contre le canapé, et sortit un élastique de sa poche pour attacher ses longs cheveux bouclés.

\- Je peux te poser une question ? lui demanda Regina, d'un ton un peu hésitant.

\- Vas-y.

\- Comment est-ce que tu as su que tu aimais les femmes ?

Zelena se figea un instant, puis elle tourna la tête pour jeter un coup d'œil à sa sœur, fronçant les sourcils comme si elle réfléchissait.

\- Pourquoi cette question ? s'enquit-elle.

\- Simple curiosité. Et puis, je profite du fait que nous sommes seulement toutes les deux, et que tu peux donc parler librement.

Regina posa un regard insistant sur son aînée, espérant qu'elle lui donnerait la réponse qu'elle attendait. La rouquine resta silencieuse encore un instant, puis elle haussa les épaules et répondit :

\- Je l'ai toujours plus ou moins su. Dans la rue ou au lycée, je regardais plus volontiers les femmes, qui étaient à mes yeux bien plus belles et intéressantes que les hommes ne le seraient jamais. Pendant toute une période, j'ai essayé de me convaincre que j'étais hétéro, non pas parce que l'idée d'être homosexuelle me dérangeait mais parce que je savais que ça dérangerait Maman. Mais quand j'ai rencontré cette fille à la fac, qui était ouvertement lesbienne, et qu'elle a commencé à flirter avec moi... J'ai compris qu'elle me plaisait, que ça n'avait rien d'un jeu ou d'une expérience. J'ai compris que j'étais comme ça et que je ne pourrais rien y changer.

\- Tu voudrais changer, si tu le pouvais ?

\- Pour rien au monde, affirma Zelena, ses lèvres s'étirant en un large sourire. En fait je serais parfaitement heureuse telle que je suis s'il n'y avait pas Maman et cette obligation de me cacher...

\- Peut-être qu'elle comprendrait, tu sais.

\- C'est toi qui n'arrête pas de me dire que ce serait un désastre si elle l'apprenait. Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis ?

Regina se mordit l'intérieur de la joue, évitant le regard de sa sœur.

\- Je crois que j'aimerais seulement croire que ça ne changera rien ni pour elle, ni pour qui que ce soit d'autre, expliqua-t-elle. Croire qu'un jour les mentalités évolueront, que les gens pourront s'aimer au grand jour, et ce peu importe qui ils aiment.

\- Je ne crois pas en l'humanité à ce point, mais on peut toujours rêver.

Le silence retomba, s'attardant quelques minutes, puis Regina s'éclaircit la gorge et demanda :

\- Est-ce qu'Emma te plaît ?

Zelena eut un petit rire moqueur.

\- Pourquoi ? Parce qu'on est lesbiennes toutes les deux ? Alors elle m'intéresse forcément, c'est ça ?

\- Non, ce n'est pas du tout ça. Et sors toi cette idée de la tête, Emma n'est pas lesbienne.

\- Au risque de t'effrayer, sœurette, non seulement elle est lesbienne mais elle est aussi folle amoureuse de toi. Et n'essaye même pas de me faire croire que tu ne l'as pas remarqué.

Regina secoua vigoureusement la tête.

\- N'importe quoi ! protesta-t-elle. Je te demande si Emma t'intéresse parce que le soir où je l'ai rencontré tu étais en train de la draguer, et je doute franchement qu'elle soit du même bord que toi. Même si ça n'aurait aucune importance si c'était le cas. Enfin une chose est sûre : elle n'est _pas_ amoureuse de moi ! Nous sommes _amies_. Mais peut-être que l'amitié est un concept qui te dépasse totalement...

Zelena plissa les yeux, prenant un air un peu effrayant. Elle répondit, la voix chargée de colère contenue :

\- Je sais faire la différence entre l'amour et l'amitié, même si ce n'est apparemment pas ton cas. Et ta précieuse Emma ne m'intéresse pas, alors inutile de me faire une crise de jalousie.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi je pourrais bien être jalouse !

\- Pas à moi, s'il te plaît. Je te connais, sœurette, et je sais comment tu fonctionnes. Emma a des sentiments pour toi et je suis certaine que tu en as pour elle aussi.

Regina se leva d'un bond, lèvres pincées et joues rougies par la colère. Elle fit face à sa sœur, qui était toujours assise sur le sol, la dominant de toute sa hauteur.

\- Ce n'est pas parce que tu es lesbienne que toutes les femmes que tu connais le sont aussi, fit-elle remarquer. Alors maintenant arrête avec tes insinuations. Je fréquentais Daniel il y a encore quelques semaines, est-ce que tu l'aurais déjà oublié ?

\- Très bien, tu n'as absolument aucune attirance pour les femmes, admettons. Maintenant imaginons qu'Emma s'intéresse à quelqu'un d'autre, peu importe qui... Ça n'aura vraiment aucune importance pour toi ?

\- Qu'est-ce que ça pourrait bien me faire, franchement, qu'elle s'intéresse à quelqu'un ?

Zelena haussa un sourcil.

\- J'étais là, au bowling, tu sais. Quand tu t'es mise en colère contre Killian, qui comme par hasard était en train de draguer Emma.

\- Elle reste mon amie, et je lui souhaite mieux que ça ! Mais ça ne veut rien dire de plus. Pourquoi est-ce que tu veux absolument y voir autre chose ?

Regina passa une main dans ses cheveux dans un geste nerveux, agacée de sentir la gêne se mêler à la colère qu'elle éprouvait.

\- Parce que je ne suis pas aveugle, rétorqua Zelena. Tout à l'heure encore, tu déprimais parce que tu ne vas pas passer la journée avec elle. Admets seulement qu'il y a quelque chose de louche dans votre prétendue amitié !

Regina poussa un soupir de découragement, comprenant qu'elle ne parviendrait pas à raisonner sa sœur. Dès qu'elle avait une idée en tête, impossible de lui faire entendre raison, elle aurait pourtant dû le savoir...

\- Je l'apprécie, déclara-t-elle doucement. Nous sommes amies. Ce n'est rien de plus. Pourquoi ne pas simplement admettre que tu pourrais avoir tort, pour une fois ?

\- Je ne suis pas celle qui refuse d'admettre l'évidence, mais soit ! Si tu veux. Tu ne ressens rien d'inapproprié pour Emma, et d'ailleurs elle non plus. Est-ce que ça sonne plus juste pour toi ?

Regina se pinça la lèvre, sentant que la conversation n'était pas terminée mais étant trop troublée pour argumenter encore. Une nouvelle bouffée de colère l'envahit, et elle en profita pour clore le débat en quittant la pièce, claquant la porte derrière elle pour faire bonne mesure. Une fois seule dans le couloir, elle s'appuya contre le mur, luttant pour ne pas prêter attention aux pensées contradictoires qui s'agitaient dans son esprit. L'angoisse l'envahit progressivement, et elle se surprit à songer à Emma, dont la présence lui permettait toujours de retrouver son calme. Plutôt que de la rassurer, cette pensée la mit plus mal à l'aise encore, et elle maudit Zelena et ses stupides théories. Comment regarder Emma en face avec ce doute, avec ces questions ? Elle voulait seulement que rien ne change entre elles, jamais. Tant qu'elles étaient amies, elle savait qu'elle ne la perdrait pas. Mais cette incertitude, elle, risquait de tout gâcher. Regina se redressa brusquement, affolée par cette idée. Il était hors de question qu'elle perde Emma. Son amitié était ce qu'elle avait de plus précieux, de plus important dans sa vie actuelle. Et il était hors de question qu'elle la mette en péril pour de simples insinuations, qui ne comportaient de toute façon pas la moindre part de vérité. Regina expira doucement, se sentant plus calme à cette pensée.

Mais le doute demeurait.

OoO

Emma poussa la porte du Jolly Roger, jetant un coup d'œil à l'intérieur. La table qui se trouvait dans l'entrée était recouverte de sacs à main et de vestes de marque, et elle y déposa sa sacoche usée en grimaçant.

\- Tu peux laisser tes affaires ici, dit-elle à Elsa.

Toutes deux avaient fait le voyage en métro ensemble, parlant de tout et de rien pour passer le temps. Elles s'étaient bien vite découvert des points communs, réalisant qu'elles se ressemblaient plus qu'elles ne l'avaient d'abord cru, et elles se sentaient de ce fait plus proches qu'elles ne l'avaient été jusque là.

\- Tu es souvent venue ici ? demanda Elsa, en déposant sa veste par-dessus les autres.

La réponse d'Emma fut noyée par un cri strident :

\- Emma ! Tu vas jamais croire ce que Tink vient de nous dire !

Ruby, qui venait de se précipiter dans l'entrée, s'immobilisa soudain, ayant remarqué que son amie n'était pas seule. Puis sa gentillesse naturelle reprit le dessus et elle sourit à la nouvelle venue, lui tendant la main pour la saluer. Une fois les présentations faites, elle entraîna les deux jeunes femmes à sa suite le long du couloir qui menait à la pièce principale.

\- Les filles sont déjà toutes là-bas, expliqua-t-elle. Vous êtes les dernières arrivées, donc la bonne nouvelle c'est qu'on attend plus personne !

Dès qu'elle aperçut le petit groupe réuni au centre de la salle, Emma remarqua trois choses. Tout d'abord, il y avait plusieurs filles qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Ensuite, Lily n'était pas présente – Ruby l'avait prévenu qu'elle avait été invité par Zelena, qui était à l'origine de la soirée et voulait faire venir un maximum de personnes – ce qui signifiait soit que ses parents n'avaient toujours pas levé sa punition soit qu'elle ne voulait plus fréquenter le groupe. Et, pour finir, Regina était magnifique. Ce qui n'avait rien de surprenant, en soit, mais cela se devait tout de même d'être remarqué.

\- Ah, vous voilà ! s'exclama Zelena.

Elle eut un sourire, dont il était difficile de déterminer s'il était réellement chaleureux ou plutôt totalement hypocrite. Dans le doute, Emma le lui retourna, puis elle se dirigea vers le reste du groupe et présenta Elsa à toutes les personnes qu'elle connaissait. Puis elle salua les trois inconnues, se demandant si elles seraient amenées à devenir ses amies. Elle exclut rapidement cette possibilité en ce qui concernait Aurore et Tamara, respectivement invitées par Ashley et Kathryn, et qui étaient extrêmement hautaines et condescendantes. La dernière, Glinda, était de l'âge de Zelena – elles faisaient partie de la même sororité – et elle était beaucoup plus aimable. Après avoir fait le tour du groupe, échangeant quelques mots avec chacun, Emma se retrouva finalement face à Regina. Elles se regardèrent un instant en silence, puis le même sourire apparut sur leurs visages, révélateur de la joie qu'elles éprouvaient à se retrouver, après ce long après-midi passé l'une sans l'autre.

Debout un peu plus loin, appuyée contre le bar, Zelena fronça les sourcils. Elle observa longuement sa sœur, ressassant la conversation qu'elles avaient eue le matin même, et soudain, elle prit une décision. Regina refusait de voir la vérité en face ? Parfait ! Dans ce cas elle allait prendre les choses en main, et faire en sorte qu'elle soit forcée d'admettre son attirance pour Emma. Cette soirée entre filles lui donnerait très probablement l'opportunité de le faire. Un sourire apparut soudain sur le visage de Zelena. Oh, oui. Elle avait justement le plan parfait !

* * *

Et voilà, c'est fini pour aujourd'hui.

Je ne peux pas vous promettre de poster la suite vendredi prochain, mais je peux vous promettre de faire de mon mieux. Je commence un stage demain, et il va durer deux semaines, ce qui va limiter le temps que je passe habituellement à écrire. De plus, je m'approche de moments-clés de mon histoire, et je veux faire ça bien. Alors je serais peut-être dans les temps, mais je préfère quand même vous prévenir.

Bref, c'est le moment de donner votre avis ! Sachez que l'auteur (qui est en train de prendre la grosse tête en parlant d'elle à la troisième personne) adore les reviews, les attend avec impatience et les relit dès qu'elle a besoin de se motiver pour continuer à écrire.

Merci à tous pour votre soutien, et encore pardon pour le retard. On se retrouve dès que possible, alors à bientôt !


	8. Chapitre 7 - Je n'ai jamais

C'est des larmes de soulagement plein les yeux que je vous poste enfin ce chapitre. J'espère que vous l'aimerez, car il le mérite, compte tenu des interminables heures d'angoisse existentielle que j'ai passé dessus. Le pire étant probablement que j'ai adoré l'écrire, ce qui prouve sans nul doute que je suis complètement masochiste. Ou alors c'est seulement que je vous aime très fort, qui sait.

Je suis désolée pour le retard et je vais essayer de faire en sorte que ça ne se reproduise plus. Je ferais de mon mieux, c'est promis.

Maintenant, à propos de ce chapitre :  
Il y est question d'un jeu que vous ne connaissez peut-être pas et dont je vais donc rapidement expliquer les règles. Ce jeu s'appelle « Je n'ai jamais » et le but est d'en apprendre plus les uns sur les autres tout en finissant complètement ivre si possible.  
Une personne doit énoncer une chose qu'elle n'a jamais faite en commençant par dire « je n'ai jamais... » et ceux qui ont fait la chose en question doivent boire, ce qui implique également la personne qui a parlé. Voilà, c'est tout simple !

Maintenant je vais vous laisser lire, et on se retrouve en bas, comme d'habitude !

Un merci très spécial à ma meilleure amie et bêta, Rovarandom, pour le soutien inconditionnel même dans mes pires moments de doute et de désespoir. Je n'y serais jamais arrivée sans toi.

Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers de la série appartiennent à Edward Kitsis et Adam Horowitz.

* * *

 **I die each time you look away  
My heart, my life, will never be the same  
This love will take my everything  
One breath, one touch  
Will be the end of me  
** _Love song requiem - Trading Yesterday_

* * *

 **Chapitre 7 : Je n'ai jamais**

 _27 juillet 2001_

Regina regardait Emma.

Elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Sa conversation avec Zelena, le matin même, ne cessait de revenir la hanter. Elle s'efforçait donc de trouver une preuve que sa sœur se trompait, analysant le moindre geste que faisait Emma et le moindre regard qu'elle lui adressait, mais sans jamais réussir à en retirer une certitude. A chaque fois qu'elle pensait avoir trouvé la confirmation de ses soupçons – à savoir que Zelena avait tort sur toute la ligne – le doute l'envahissait à nouveau, et elle n'était plus sûre de rien. Lasse de se tourmenter à ce sujet, Regina décida de cesser de réfléchir dans son coin et d'aller se mêler un peu aux autres. Elle s'approcha du groupe, qui s'était réuni dans le fond de la salle, près des doubles portes qui donnaient sur la terrasse du Jolly Roger. La plupart des filles présentes étaient assises face à Ruby, qui racontait son dernier rendez-vous avec Whale en détails, faisant de grands gestes pour illustrer ses propos. Emma l'écoutait en riant à ses anecdotes, se tournant de temps à autre pour solliciter l'avis d'Elsa. Celle-ci s'était intégrée au groupe sans trop de difficultés, en grande partie grâce à Ashley, qui faisait de son mieux pour que les nouvelles ne se sentent pas mises à l'écart. Elle avait donc encouragé Aurore, Tamara et Elsa à prendre part à la conversation, récoltant plus ou moins de succès dans sa démarche. Glinda, quant à elle, avait déjà fréquenté le groupe à l'occasion, et préférait de toute façon rester auprès de Zelena. Toutes deux se tenaient à l'écart, accoudées au bar, et discutaient avec animation.

Regina leur jeta un rapide coup d'œil, se demandant quel mauvais coup sa sœur pouvait bien être en train de préparer. Une lueur s'était allumée dans son regard, la lueur qui précédait toujours ses pires décisions, et que tous ceux qui la connaissaient s'étaient habitués à craindre. De quoi allait-il s'agir cette fois-ci ? Ne le devinant que trop bien, Regina se détourna et rejoignit le groupe, se maîtrisant pour ne rien montrer de l'inquiétude qu'elle ressentait. Elle s'assit entre Kathryn et Tink, ignorant délibérément Emma, malgré son désir d'aller lui parler. L'après-midi sans elle s'était révélé long et sans intérêt, et elle avait attendu avec impatience le moment où elle la verrait enfin, se surprenant même à compter les heures puis les minutes qui la séparaient de cet instant. Elle mourait d'envie d'aller la rejoindre, mais l'aborder maintenant n'aurait fait que conforter Zelena dans ses théories, et Regina savait d'expérience qu'il ne valait mieux pas l'encourager. Elle se força donc à rester en place, se contentant de contempler Emma, ses doutes s'intensifiant à chaque seconde. Elle espérait confusément voir la blonde se retourner pour la regarder, consciente qu'elle n'était pas tout à fait certaine de ce qu'elle voulait lire dans ses yeux. Complicité, affection, tendresse, ou bien quelque chose de plus ? Peut-être de l'intérêt, un intérêt pour elle, celui dont Zelena semblait si certaine qu'il existait ? Regina se pinça la lèvre, troublée et gênée, incapable de savoir ce qu'elle désirait vraiment.

Elle s'enfonçait de plus en plus dans ses pensées, fixant toujours Emma sans vraiment s'en apercevoir, lorsque Kathryn la prit par le bras, la ramenant brusquement à la réalité.

\- Hé ! Tu es au courant, pour Neal ?

Regina fronça les sourcils, agacée d'avoir été interrompue dans ses réflexions.

\- Non, répondit-elle.

Elle envisageait de ne pas relancer la conversation lorsqu'elle capta l'air inquiet de Tink, qui jouait distraitement avec l'ourlet de sa robe, le regard perdu dans le vide. Son visage s'était brusquement assombri à la mention de son ami, ce qui prouvait que quelque chose n'allait pas.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? s'enquit Regina, résignée.

\- Il a volé une voiture, expliqua Kathryn à voix basse. Cette coccinelle jaune qui lui avait été soi-disant prêtée par un ami...

\- Et en quoi est-ce que c'est supposé m'intéresser ?

Tink se redressa en poussant un soupir.

\- Je sais que Neal n'occupe aucune place particulière dans ton cœur, répondit-elle. Mais moi je l'apprécie vraiment et je m'inquiète pour lui. Tout le groupe s'inquiète pour lui.

\- Je suis sûre qu'on peut faire quelque chose pour l'aider, intervint Ashley.

Elle s'était penchée pour se mêler à la conversation, se désintéressant d'Aurore et de Tamara, qui discutaient entre elles.

\- Killian s'en est déjà occupé, assura Tink. Quand Neal lui a dit la vérité, il a décidé qu'il allait l'aider à trouver un travail. Je pense que c'est seulement dur pour lui de dépendre de ses amis depuis qu'il a coupé les ponts avec son père...

Regina se leva pour s'éloigner, cédant sa place à Glinda, qui venait de rejoindre le groupe et semblait curieuse de savoir ce qui provoquait tous ces murmures. Elle resta immobile un instant, pleine d'hésitations, puis son regard se posa sur Emma. et elle se trouva soudain stupide de rester à distance alors que tout ce qu'elle désirait était être auprès d'elle. Elle allait franchir la distance qui les séparait lorsque Zelena s'approcha, parlant fort pour que tout le monde l'entende :

\- Et si on faisait un jeu, les filles ? Ça vous tente ?

Les conversations s'interrompirent, puis repartirent de plus belle alors que toutes réagissaient à cette proposition. Ruby décida de prendre les choses en main, encourageant les filles à s'installer en cercle, récoltant en retour un sourire approbateur de Zelena. Celle-ci retourna vers le bar et revint avec un plateau recouvert de shots de tequila, ce qui tira une grimace d'inquiétude à Regina. Décidément, ça s'annonçait mal.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu es en train de faire ? demanda-t-elle à sa sœur, d'une voix suffisamment basse pour qu'elle soit la seule à l'entendre.

\- J'essaye de m'amuser, répliqua aussitôt Zelena. Tu devrais en faire autant.

Puis elle se détourna et s'assit en tailleur sur le sol, poussant le plateau au centre du cercle.

\- Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu proposes ? s'enquit Ashley.

\- Pourquoi pas « je n'ai jamais » ? suggéra Zelena.

La plupart des filles approuvèrent cette idée, encouragées par l'enthousiasme débordant de Ruby, qui voyait là une occasion de satisfaire son insatiable curiosité. Découragée d'avance, Regina s'installa entre sa sœur et Tink, en face d'Emma. Celle-ci lui adressa un sourire un peu crispé, ayant probablement remarqué qu'elle l'évitait. Une vague de culpabilité s'abattit sur la brune à cette pensée, et elle maudit silencieusement sa sœur de l'avoir mise dans cette situation délicate.

\- A toi l'honneur ! lança Zelena à Ashley.

Celle-ci se redressa en souriant, parut réfléchir un instant, puis déclara :

\- Je n'ai jamais... triché à un examen.

\- Alors ça, j'y crois pas une seconde, grommela Kathryn, en tendant la main pour prendre un verre.

Elle fut imitée par plusieurs autres filles, dont Emma, ce qui tira un sourire mi-attendri, mi-exaspéré à Regina.

\- A moi ! s'exclama Ruby, en reposant son verre. Je n'ai jamais... embrassé quelqu'un que je n'aimais pas.

Elle prit le temps de gentiment se moquer de Zelena, Glinda, Tink et Tamara, qui buvaient en prenant un air un peu gêné, puis saisit un autre shot et le porta à ses lèvres.

\- C'est bon, c'est pas un drame, se justifia-t-elle ensuite.

Kathryn éclata de rire, bientôt suivies par le reste du groupe, puis Aurore s'éclaircit la gorge et déclara :

\- Je n'ai jamais eu de tatouage.

Emma – qui avait une fleur tatouée au creux du poignet – tendit la main pour prendre un verre d'un air résigné. Puis elle haussa un sourcil interrogateur en voyant Ruby en faire autant. Celle-ci lui adressa un clin d'œil.

\- Je ne dirais ni quoi, ni où, prévint-elle.

Les éclats de rire redoublèrent, et Tink prit un shot à son tour. Lorsqu'elle vit l'air surpris de Regina, elle souleva la manche de sa robe pour lui montrer la fée tatouée sur son épaule.

\- Killian m'a accompagné pour le faire, dit-elle en souriant.

Glinda s'avança pour attirer l'attention sur elle, attendant qu'un peu de calme soit revenu pour déclarer :

\- Je n'ai jamais fréquenté deux personnes à la fois.

Aurore, Tamara et Ruby saisirent chacune un verre, sous les moqueries du reste du groupe. Regina ne le remarqua même pas, trop occupée à contempler Emma, en se sentant un peu mieux à chaque fois que leurs regards se croisaient. Elle se surprenait même à apprécier le jeu, qui lui donnait des réponses à des questions qu'elle n'aurait pas forcément eu le courage ou l'idée de poser. Mais elle restait malgré tout inquiète au sujet des intentions de sa sœur, dont c'était justement le tour de parler.

\- Je n'ai jamais eu le coup de foudre pour quelqu'un, affirma Zelena.

Ses yeux vinrent se fixer sur Emma, qui sourit d'un air un peu timide et prit un shot, imitée par la plupart des autres filles. Regina tenta d'ignorer le regard insistant de son aînée. Elle savait très bien où elle voulait en venir.

\- C'est ton tour, chuchota Tink.

Regina acquiesça. Elle attendit que Ruby finisse de dresser la liste de tous les hommes pour lesquels elle avait jamais eu le coup de foudre pour déclarer calmement, s'éloignant volontairement du sujet des relations :

\- Je n'ai jamais fait de fugue.

Puis elle ajouta un peu plus bas :

\- Mais j'aurais probablement dû.

Emma lui fit un clin d'œil avant de boire, imitée par Tink, Elsa et encore une fois Ruby. Ashley, curieuse, demanda aussitôt plus de détails à chacune.

\- Disons que ça se passait mal dans ma famille d'accueil, répondit Emma.

Tamara haussa un sourcil, plissant les lèvres dans une moue dédaigneuse. Le remarquant, Regina retint un commentaire désobligeant, sachant que son amie pouvait très bien se défendre toute seule et que, si elle se permettait la moindre réflexion, Zelena y verrait un signe qu'elle avait raison à son sujet. Mais, ces deux arguments avaient beau être convaincants, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'avoir envie de protéger Emma. Celle-ci, ignorant le regard plein de jugement que Tamara posait sur elle, se tourna vers Elsa, lui demandant pourquoi elle avait fugué. Regina s'efforça de fixer son attention sur la conversation.

\- J'étais en pleine crise d'adolescence, expliqua Elsa. J'avais envie de faire peur à mes parents pour qu'ils acceptent de me laisser aller à je ne sais plus quelle stupide fête...

Elle eut un sourire un peu triste, et sa cousine posa aussitôt une main réconfortante sur son bras.

\- Et ça a fonctionné ? demanda Ashley.

\- Eh bien, en fait... J'ai paniqué et je suis rentrée à la maison avant qu'ils ne remarquent que j'avais fugué.

Le groupe éclata de rire dans un bel ensemble, et Elsa sourit à nouveau, la tristesse en moins.

\- Et toi, alors ? s'enquit Ruby, en se tournant vers Tink.

Celle-ci fit la moue et répondit :

\- Quelque chose du même genre. Mes parents ne voulaient pas que je rejoigne le groupe de musique de Liam, Killian et Neal, parce qu'ils pensaient que si je le faisais j'allais finir par me teindre les cheveux en rose et me droguer. Je me suis énervée et j'ai fugué.

\- Je parie que tu es allée chez Killian, devina Ashley.

\- Gagné !

Tink interrogea ensuite Ruby, qui avait également bu :

\- Et toi, alors ? Pourquoi tu as fugué ?

\- Un mec que je fréquentais a proposé qu'on se retrouve chez lui un soir, et mes parents ne voulaient pas que je sorte parce que j'avais cours le lendemain. Alors j'ai fait le mur et j'y suis quand même allée.

Les filles taquinèrent Ruby pendant un moment, l'écoutant raconter l'histoire plus en détails, puis le calme revint progressivement et Regina se tourna vers Tink, qui se redressa et déclara :

\- Je n'ai jamais... été arrêtée.

Emma tendit la main pour prendre un verre, en essayant de faire en sorte que son mouvement soit aussi discret que possible. Tout le monde le remarqua néanmoins, ce qui suscita quelques exclamations choquées, à moitié noyées par les rires.

\- T'inquiètes, moi aussi ! lança Ruby, avant de pencher la tête en arrière en buvant son shot. On m'a attrapée en train de voler des lunettes de soleil, ajouta-t-elle ensuite. Et toi ?

\- Disons seulement qu'être amie avec Lily peut avoir ce genre de conséquences.

\- Ah. Je vois.

Regina observa attentivement Emma, essayant de deviner quelle histoire se cachait derrière cette explication. Elle se perdit dans sa contemplation, ne revenant à la réalité que lorsqu'elle entendit Kathryn déclarer :

\- Je n'ai jamais couché avec quelqu'un après le premier rendez-vous.

Plusieurs filles prirent un verre, une expression mi-honteuse, mi-amusée sur le visage, puis Zelena se leva pour aller chercher une autre bouteille. Lorsqu'elle reprit place dans le cercle, Tamara affirmait :

\- Je n'ai jamais fréquenté quelqu'un de beaucoup plus vieux que moi.

Personne ne fit un geste pour boire, cette fois-ci, et tout le monde se tourna vers Emma, dont c'était le tour de parler.

\- Je n'ai jamais été à mon bal de promo, déclara-t-elle.

\- Oh mon Dieu ! s'exclama Ashley. Tu n'es pas sérieuse.

\- Tu n'as rien raté de vraiment incroyable, assura Tink.

\- C'est quand même un rite de passage, fit remarquer Aurore. Pourquoi tu n'y es pas allée ?

\- Disons que ce n'est pas mon truc, répondit Emma.

Les filles se penchèrent toutes pour se servir et Regina les imita en souriant. C'était son premier verre depuis le début du jeu.

\- Je n'ai jamais été ivre, déclara Elsa.

\- Alors ça, on en reparlera tout à l'heure, répliqua Ruby en se resservant.

Kathryn se lança ensuite dans le récit d'une soirée étudiante à laquelle elle était allée avec Frederick, et la conversation se poursuivit sur ce sujet un bon moment, avant de finalement revenir au jeu. Les filles continuèrent à boire et à discuter, et Regina se laissa porter par l'atmosphère, oubliant peu à peu ses doutes et ses inquiétudes.

\- Je n'ai jamais joué au strip-poker ! s'exclama fièrement Ashley, lorsque son tour fut venu. Et pourtant Killian le propose à quasiment chaque soirée...

Lorsque les verres furent vidés, Ruby se redressa et déclara très sérieusement :

\- Je n'ai jamais donné de faux numéro à quelqu'un.

Puis elle éclata d'un rire un peu hystérique et bu son shot avant d'ajouter :

\- En général, je donne celui d'Ashley.

Celle-ci prit un air outré et fit semblant de s'énerver, si bien que le calme ne revint pas avant plusieurs minutes. D'autres affirmations passèrent, et Regina commençait à se sentir vraiment calme et détendue, jusqu'à ce que l'angoisse l'envahisse à nouveau en entendant la voix de Zelena s'élever à sa gauche :

\- Je n'ai jamais embrassé une autre femme.

Regina se figea un instant, avant de se tourner lentement vers sa sœur, constatant avec soulagement qu'elle ne faisait aucun geste pour saisir le verre qui se trouvait devant elle. De l'autre côté du cercle, Ruby se servit et donna un coup de poing amical dans l'épaule d'Ashley :

\- A la tienne ! lança-t-elle, et elles burent toutes les deux.

Tink écarquilla les yeux.

\- Bah alors, les filles ? s'exclama-t-elle. J'étais pas au courant !

\- C'était pour un pari, expliqua Ruby.

Zelena observa fixement Emma. Un sourire satisfait étira ses lèvres lorsque la blonde la remarqua et haussa les sourcils d'un air interrogateur, se demandant visiblement ce qu'elle lui voulait.

\- Tu n'as jamais embrassé une autre femme ? s'assura la rouquine. Vraiment ?

Regina retint son souffle dans l'attente d'une réponse, agacée de constater que sa sœur prenait plaisir à la torturer. Le jeu avait été clairement proposé dans ce but, ce qu'elle savait parfaitement. Et le pire était qu'elle ne pouvait rien dire, au risque d'entendre son aînée exposer ses théories devant tout le groupe. Et si quelque chose ne devait surtout pas arriver, c'était bien ça.

\- Jamais, confirma Emma, en secouant la tête.

Les verres vides s'accumulaient devant elle, moins que devant Ruby mais plus que devant la plupart des autres filles du groupe. Regina comprit soudain pourquoi sa sœur avait choisi de faire cette affirmation si tardivement : à ce moment du jeu, tout le monde était passablement éméché et se permettait en conséquence un comportement plus irréfléchi. Mais elle n'allait tout de même pas oser...

\- Alors il faut combler cette lacune ! s'exclama joyeusement Zelena. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

Son regard était tellement suggestif que sa proposition, clairement sous-entendue, n'échappa à personne. Le silence tomba sur le groupe, et Emma fronça les sourcils, paraissant comprendre où la rouquine voulait en venir. Regina sentit son cœur s'affoler dans sa poitrine, la panique l'envahissant à l'idée de ce qui allait suivre.

\- J'aurais dû emmener mon appareil photo, commenta Ashley.

\- Cette soirée est en train de devenir vraiment intéressante, gloussa Ruby.

\- On aurait dû faire un « action ou vérité », lança Tink à Kathryn, qui approuva d'un hochement de tête.

Regina regardait toujours Emma, dont les yeux vinrent soudain se river aux siens. Il lui sembla y voir un questionnement, mais que voulait-elle savoir au juste ? Si elle pouvait embrasser sa sœur ? Si elle n'y voyait pas d'inconvénients ? Si ça n'avait aucune importance pour elle ? Les réponses à ces questions étaient pourtant évidentes...

\- Alors ? insista Zelena, un sourire se formant sur ses lèvres.

Regina perçut une lueur d'hésitation dans le regard d'Emma. Son ventre se contracta douloureusement lorsqu'elle identifia le sentiment qu'elle éprouvait, et qui n'était autre que la jalousie. Troublée et angoissée, elle se tourna vers son aînée, décidant d'intervenir :

\- Je crois que tu as beaucoup trop bu, sœurette, déclara-t-elle sèchement.

Zelena émit un ricanement moqueur.

\- Tu as raison, admit-elle. Mais c'est justement tout l'intérêt de ce jeu ! Tu vois, le problème avec toi c'est que tu ne sais pas t'amuser.

Quelques murmures s'élevèrent du groupe, mais Regina ne les entendit pas, trop occupée à fusiller sa sœur du regard. Elle cherchait désespérément un moyen de débloquer la situation lorsque la rouquine ajouta :

\- Ce n'est pourtant pas si difficile. Tiens, j'ai une idée ! Et si je te cédais ma place ?

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je...

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, sœurette ? Tu as _peur_ ?

\- Zelena, tu es ivre. Arrête, maintenant.

\- Allons, ce n'est tout de même pas la mer à boire...

\- Je te dis que ça n'arrivera pas, c'est tout ! s'énerva soudain Regina.

Les murmures s'éteignirent brusquement. Le silence retomba après cette déclaration, et la brune réalisa que son ton avait été sec et sans appel, brisant l'atmosphère joyeuse qui régnait dans la salle depuis le début de la soirée.

\- Je crois qu'on en a terminé avec ce jeu, ajouta-t-elle froidement.

Le silence s'attarda encore un moment, puis Ashley s'éclaircit la gorge et annonça qu'elle allait téléphoner à Sean pour qu'il vienne les chercher, Ruby et elle. Ce fut comme le signal du départ pour le reste du groupe, et les filles se levèrent les unes après les autres pour aller récupérer leurs affaires dans l'entrée.

\- Tu peux nous ramener, Tink et moi ? demanda Kathryn à Regina. On a toutes les deux un peu trop bu, et puisque ce n'est pas ton cas j'ai pensé que tu pourrais peut-être nous rendre ce service...

La brune se pinça la lèvre, hésitante, puis elle accepta dans un souffle et s'éloigna, se dirigeant vers Emma. Elle allait lui proposer de les déposer également, Elsa et elle, lorsque la voix de Zelena l'interrompit :

\- Hé, sœurette ? Un peu d'aide pour ranger tout ça, s'il te plait !

\- Plus tard ! répliqua Regina, en faisant volte-face pour jeter un regard assassin à sa sœur.

Lorsqu'elle se tourna à nouveau vers Emma, celle-ci était sur le point de partir, sa sacoche à la main. Au moment de passer la porte, elle s'arrêta un instant, jetant un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule. Son regard croisa celui de Regina, qui la fixait sans savoir quoi lui dire, et elle déclara sans grande conviction :

\- A la prochaine fois.

Puis elle franchit la porte derrière Elsa, disparaissant de la vue de Regina, qui resta immobile au milieu de la salle désormais presque vide. Emma prenait toujours le temps de lui dire au revoir, habituellement. Elle ne s'était jamais enfuie de cette façon. Peut-être était-elle seulement fatiguée ? La soirée avait été longue et riche en émotions. Mais cela n'expliquait pas la lueur de reproche qu'elle avait vu dans son regard... Peut-être qu'elle lui en voulait d'être intervenue ? Peut-être qu'elle aurait préféré qu'elle ne dise rien et laisse Zelena l'embrasser ? Regina sentit son cœur se serrer à cette pensée. Mais peut-être qu'Emma lui en voulait d'avoir refusé de prendre la place de sa sœur ? Cette théorie était moins difficile à supporter, mais elle amenait tout de même un certain nombre de questions. Des questions auxquelles elle aurait pu avoir des réponses, si Emma lui avait laissé le temps de lui parler, si elle n'était pas partie si vite.

\- On y va ? demanda Kathryn.

Regina sursauta. Elle se tourna vers son amie, se souvenant soudain qu'elle lui avait promis de la raccompagner. Elle hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment, puis se replongea dans ses pensées tout en allant récupérer sa veste abandonnée dans l'entrée. Là, elle leva les yeux vers la porte, réalisant qu'Emma ne lui avait pas proposé de la retrouver le lendemain, comme elles en avaient pris l'habitude les jours passés. Un nœud d'angoisse se forma dans son ventre, et elle se promit de tenter de réparer les dégâts causés par Zelena au plus vite. Elle refusait que cette stupide histoire marque la fin de leur amitié.

OoO

 _30 juillet 2001_

Emma était recroquevillée sur son lit, le regard fixé sur la fenêtre entrouverte, de laquelle ne s'échappait pas le moindre souffle d'air frais. Il faisait particulièrement chaud ce jour-là, et elle songea qu'elle aurait pu être dehors à en profiter, ce qui lui tira un soupir de découragement. Elle n'avait pas la moindre envie de sortir de sa chambre, sauf peut-être pour aller faire un tour dans la cuisine, histoire de voir si Anna avait épuisé ses réserves de sucreries post-rupture. Elle ne verrait certainement pas d'inconvénients à ce qu'elle lui emprunte une ou deux plaquettes de chocolat, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Emma ? appela Elsa, à travers la porte fermée. Je peux entrer ?

Ne recevant pas de réponse, elle donna quelques coups énergiques contre le battant, et ajouta d'une voix plus forte :

\- Je sais que tu m'entends ! Ouvre-moi !

Emma soupira à nouveau, puis elle se tourna sur le dos et grommela :

\- C'est bon, entre !

Elsa poussa la porte et pénétra dans la pièce, haussant un sourcil en découvrant sa cousine avachie sur son lit, les cheveux détachés et toujours en pyjama.

\- Il est trois heures de l'après-midi, fit-elle remarquer. Tu ne prévois pas de te lever aujourd'hui ?

\- Comme tu peux le constater, non, ce n'est pas prévu.

Emma glissa un bras sous son oreiller et fit de nouveau face à la fenêtre, tournant le dos à sa visiteuse. Celle-ci traversa la pièce, refusant de se laisser décourager pour si peu, et se planta face à sa cousine, les mains sur les hanches.

\- Peu importe ce qui ne va pas, tu ne régleras pas le problème en passant tes journées enfermée dans ta chambre, déclara-t-elle doucement. Crois-en mon expérience.

\- Peut-être, mais si ça ne te déranges pas, je vais quand même essayer. Tu sais où est la sortie.

Elsa leva les yeux au ciel d'un air exaspéré, puis elle s'assit sur le bas du lit, croisant les jambes pour s'installer plus confortablement.

\- Je n'ai pas l'intention de partir, répondit-elle calmement. Pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas parlé.

\- Il n'y a rien à dire.

\- Quel que soit le problème, on peut trouver une solution ensemble.

Emma se redressa, s'asseyant à son tour, et maugréa :

\- Pouvoir rester ici à m'apitoyer sur mon sort, c'est vraiment trop en demander ?

\- On dirait bien que oui.

Elsa entreprit de refaire sa longue tresse blonde, de laquelle plusieurs mèches s'étaient échappées, et ajouta en souriant :

\- Alors autant me dire tout de suite ce qui ne va pas.

\- Tout va très bien.

\- Depuis la soirée entre filles, tu n'es pas sortie de l'appartement une seule fois. Ce qui est plutôt surprenant, lorsqu'on sait que tu n'y rentrais pratiquement plus que pour dormir ces derniers temps. C'est à cause de ce qu'il s'est passé avec Zelena ?

Emma s'enfonça dans ses oreillers tout en se pinçant la lèvre, puis elle soupira et reconnut :

\- Oui. C'est à cause de ça.

\- J'avoue que je n'ai pas très bien compris pourquoi elle t'a fait cette proposition, mais je crois qu'elle avait surtout trop bu. Mais il n'y a pas de quoi éviter tes amis comme tu le fais pour autant.

\- Zelena n'est pas le problème. Je pense aussi qu'elle avait trop bu, comme toutes les autres filles d'ailleurs. Enfin, comme la plupart des autres filles, plutôt...

Elsa fronça les sourcils, puis une lueur de compréhension traversa son regard.

\- Toute cette déprime n'aurait pas un rapport avec Regina, dis-moi ?

\- Si je te dis que c'est le cas, tu vas me laisser tranquille ?

\- Disons que je pourrais l'envisager.

Emma se passa une main dans le cou, hésitant à se confier sur ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle avait très envie de parler de tout ça avec quelqu'un, et elle appréciait l'entêtement de sa cousine, mais elle ne pouvait décemment pas se plaindre de ses ridicules petits problèmes de cœur quand Elsa, elle, avait perdu ses parents. Inconsciente des pensées de sa cousine, cette dernière haussa un sourcil et insista :

\- Alors ?

\- Ce n'est pas important...

\- Tu ne voudrais pas que je me sente obligée d'aller en parler à Ingrid, n'est-ce pas ?

Emma écarquilla les yeux, partagée entre la surprise et l'amusement.

\- Tu ne ferais quand même pas ça ? s'étonna-t-elle.

\- Tu veux parier ?

\- D'accord, d'accord, très bien. Je te dirai tout ce que tu voudras savoir.

Elsa prit un air satisfait et se pencha sur sa cousine pour souffler :

\- Tu as pris la bonne décision.

Puis elle se redressa et ajouta :

\- Alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec Regina ?

\- Il se passe que ça n'arrivera pas, comme elle l'a si bien dit l'autre soir.

\- Tu veux dire que... Oh mon Dieu, tu es amoureuse d'elle, c'est ça ? J'en étais _sûre_!

Emma grimaça, jetant un coup d'œil inquiet vers la porte entrouverte.

\- Dis-le plus fort la prochaine fois, les voisins n'ont peut-être pas entendu ! grommela-t-elle.

\- Désolée, s'excusa vivement Elsa. Alors c'est vrai, hein ? Je sentais bien qu'il se passait quelque chose, mais je me suis dis que je me faisais des idées...

\- Oui, c'est vrai. Et il n'y a pas de quoi être aussi enthousiaste...

\- Bien sûr que si ! Est-ce qu'elle sait que tu as des sentiments pour elle ?

Emma secoua la tête.

\- Non, et elle ne le saura jamais, déclara-t-elle. Et dire que j'ai été stupide au point de m'imaginer que j'avais peut-être une chance...

\- Parfois je ne sais pas qui, de toi ou Anna, me désespère le plus, soupira Elsa.

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

\- Parce qu'Anna croit en l'amour avec une naïveté qui pourrait la mettre en danger et que toi tu abandonnes avant même d'avoir essayé !

Emma ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais fut aussitôt interrompue par sa cousine :

\- Pourquoi tu ne lui dis pas la vérité, tout simplement ?

\- Mais parce que c'est Regina Mills ! Il n'y a absolument aucune chance qu'elle s'intéresse à moi. C'est déjà un miracle qu'elle soit mon amie... Et je ne suis même pas sûre que nous ayons encore cette amitié. De toute façon, elle est probablement hétéro, et il n'y a pas grand-chose que je puisse faire pour changer ça...

\- A ce propos, si ce n'est pas trop indiscret, depuis quand est-ce que tu sais que tu aimes les femmes ?

\- Je ne me suis jamais vraiment posé la question avant de tomber amoureuse de Regina. Elle est la seule personne pour laquelle j'ai jamais éprouvé ça, et si ça veut dire que je suis lesbienne, alors d'accord, ça me convient.

\- Je trouve que c'est un bon raisonnement. Tu en as parlé à Ingrid ?

\- Non, soupira Emma. J'attends le bon moment.

Elsa eut un sourire rassurant.

\- Je suis sûre qu'elle réagira très bien, c'est une personne ouverte et tolérante. Et surtout je sais qu'elle ne veut que ton bonheur.

\- De là à parler de bonheur...

\- Bon, d'accord, peut-être que ce n'est pas le cas pour le moment. Mais tu devrais aller voir Regina, discuter avec elle, savoir où vous en êtes. Peut-être que l'espoir est permis.

Emma secoua la tête à nouveau.

\- J'apprécie vraiment que tu m'aies écouté, et ça m'a fait du bien de t'en parler, mais tout ça ne pourra que mal se terminer pour moi... Je dois seulement essayer de l'oublier, de me faire à l'idée qu'elle et moi ça n'arrivera jamais.

\- Tu ne comptes pas te battre ? Ne serait-ce que pour votre amitié ?

\- Je crois que ce serait simplement trop difficile d'être son amie pour le moment.

Elsa posa une main réconfortante sur le bras de sa cousine, qui lui adressa en retour un regard reconnaissant. Elles évoquèrent encore un peu les évènements de la soirée entre filles, puis la conversation dériva vers des sujets plus neutres, et Emma retrouva peu à peu le sourire. Anna se présenta à la porte de la chambre en fin d'après-midi, revenant d'une sortie à la piscine avec des amis, et demanda si elle pouvait rester avec elles. Sa sœur lui fit aussitôt signe de la rejoindre, et c'est ainsi qu'Ingrid les trouva quelques heures plus tard, alors qu'elle se levait pour aller préparer le dîner. Elle resta un instant debout dans l'encadrement de la porte, le regard rivé sur sa petite famille, puis s'éclaircit la gorge et demanda :

\- Vous avez faim, les filles ?

Anna poussa un cri de joie et se précipita dans la cuisine, tirant un éclat de rire à Elsa, qui se leva pour la suivre.

\- Tu viens ? s'enquit Ingrid, en souriant à sa fille.

Celle-ci hocha la tête.

\- Dans un instant, dit-elle.

Dès que sa mère eut franchi la porte, Emma prit une profonde inspiration, refoulant la tristesse qui menaçait de l'engloutir. Elle se leva à son tour et jeta un coup d'œil à son téléphone, qui était posé sur la commode. Ruby avait tenté de la joindre à deux reprises, mais elle n'avait pas de nouvelles de Regina. Le cœur lourd, elle se détourna et marcha vers la cuisine, essayant de se souvenir où Anna cachait le chocolat.

OoO

 _1 août 2001_

Regina s'ennuyait. Elle sirotait un café sur la terrasse, tout en relisant ses cours de l'année précédente pour essayer de se préparer à sa rentrée à l'université, qui se rapprochait de plus en plus. Elle tentait de se concentrer sur son travail, mais ses pensées ne cessaient de revenir se fixer sur la même chose, ou plutôt sur la même personne. Elle n'avait pas vu Emma depuis la soirée entre filles, et ces cinq journées sans elle avaient été les plus longues et les moins intéressantes de toute sa vie. Elle avait attendu un signe de sa part, ne restant jamais très loin de son téléphone et allant même jusqu'à passer au Starbucks à l'improviste en espérant l'y croiser. En désespoir de cause, elle avait demandé de ses nouvelles à Ruby, qui avait semblé surprise de la voir s'adresser à elle mais lui avait tout de même répondu, lui confiant qu'elle n'avait pas non plus reparlé à Emma depuis le vendredi précédent. Regina était donc rentrée chez elle, triste et inquiète, ne sachant que faire ensuite. Et voilà où elle en était, assise sur un fauteuil, sur sa terrasse, à relire des notes ennuyantes au possible en se sentant terriblement seule et déprimée.

Réalisant soudain qu'elle ne pourrait pas supporter cette situation plus longtemps, Regina referma son classeur et le jeta sur la table basse, puis elle tendit le bras pour saisir son sac à main. Elle en sortit son téléphone et chercha aussitôt le numéro d'Emma dans sa liste de contacts, lançant l'appel avant de se laisser le temps de changer d'avis. Il fallait qu'elle entende sa voix, qu'elle sache si elle lui en voulait vraiment ou si quelque chose lui était arrivé. Il fallait qu'elle lui parle, qu'elle tente de réparer les dégâts causés par Zelena.

\- Regina ? lança Emma, après plusieurs interminables tonalités.

Il y avait un soupçon de surprise dans sa voix, accompagnée de quelque chose qui ressemblait à de la prudence, comme si elle ne savait pas quoi penser de cet appel.

\- Bonjour, répondit doucement Regina. J'espère que je ne te dérange pas.

\- Euh... non. Pas du tout.

\- Très bien, alors... J'appelais pour avoir de tes nouvelles, puisque je n'en ai pas eu depuis un moment.

\- Je sais, soupira Emma.

Il y eut un bruit étouffé derrière elle, comme le son d'une télévision, puis une porte claqua et le silence revint.

\- Je n'en ai pas eu de toi non plus, ajouta-t-elle.

\- J'ai pensé que tu n'avais peut-être pas envie d'en avoir, expliqua Regina.

Elle se pinça la lèvre en réalisant qu'une bonne partie de son désespoir avait été nettement perceptible dans sa voix.

\- Et pourquoi je n'en aurais pas voulu ? s'enquit Emma.

\- Je ne sais pas. Peut-être à cause de ce qu'il s'est passé l'autre soir...

Regina retint son souffle en attendant une réponse. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, comprenant qu'elle n'en obtiendrait pas, elle poursuivit :

\- Mais peut-être qu'on devrait plutôt en parler en face.

\- Oui. Si tu veux.

\- Je suis chez moi, alors si tu as envie de passer...

Emma sembla hésiter un instant, puis elle répondit :

\- Je vais demander à ma mère de me déposer. Donne-moi une petite demi-heure, le temps d'être plus présentable et de venir.

\- Tu es toujours présentable.

\- Tu ne dirais pas ça si tu me voyais maintenant.

Regina sourit en percevant un soupçon d'amusement dans la voix de son amie. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait pu lui manquer, ces derniers jours...

\- Je suis sûre que si, répliqua-t-elle.

\- Tu te trompes. Bon, j'y vais maintenant, sinon tu risques de m'attendre longtemps. A tout à l'heure !

\- A tout à l'heure, Emma.

Regina raccrocha, le cœur battant à toute allure, un sourire un peu tremblant sur les lèvres. Une chose était certaine : la prochaine demi-heure allait être interminable.

OoO

\- Tu es sûre que ton amie vit ici ?

Emma éclata de rire, puis elle s'appuya contre la voiture de sa mère, se mettant au niveau de la vitre entrouverte.

\- Oui, Maman, j'en suis sûre, répondit-elle avec amusement.

Ingrid sourit, puis elle jeta un coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur, remarquant qu'elle gênait une personne qui essayait de se garer derrière elle.

\- Je dois y aller, ma chérie, annonça-t-elle.

\- D'accord. Merci de m'avoir amené !

\- C'est normal. A ce soir !

Emma fit signe à sa mère et s'éloigna, s'engageant sur Chestnut Street. Elle avait conscience de faire exactement le contraire de ce qu'elle s'était promis de faire – à savoir rester loin de Regina le temps de passer à autre chose, dans le cas bien sûr où c'était possible, ce dont elle doutait – mais elle s'en moquait complètement, étant bien trop heureuse à l'idée de la revoir enfin. C'est le cœur battant bien plus vite que d'ordinaire qu'elle franchit les quelques mètres qui la séparait du numéro 60, et elle ne reprit son souffle qu'une fois arrivée devant la porte. Là, elle sonna et attendit, tiraillée entre tellement d'émotions contradictoires qu'elle n'essayait même plus de faire le tri. Elle se figea lorsque Zelena ouvrit, n'ayant pas réfléchi à cette éventualité. Cette dernière la regarda de haut en bas en souriant, puis elle lui fit signe d'entrer.

\- Regina est sur la terrasse, annonça-t-elle.

Emma suivit la rouquine dans l'entrée, puis dans chacune des pièces qu'elles traversèrent, un peu mal à l'aise de se retrouver en sa présence après les évènements de la soirée entre filles. Elles atteignirent bientôt un salon, qui donnait sur la terrasse.

\- Je dois y aller, alors à une prochaine fois ! lança Zelena.

Elle saisit son sac à main sur le canapé et quitta la pièce, s'éloignant rapidement en direction de l'entrée. Restée seule, la blonde avança jusqu'aux doubles portes vitrées, dont l'une était ouverte. Elle se tint un instant immobile sur le seuil, le regard fixé sur Regina, qui lisait quelque chose dans un classeur, l'air concentré. Deux tasses étaient posées devant elle : un café et un chocolat chaud à la cannelle. Emma s'éclaircit la gorge pour signaler sa présence, soudain étrangement intimidée.

\- Emma ! s'exclama Regina, en l'apercevant.

Elle se leva pour l'accueillir, un sourire engageant sur le visage.

\- Je suis contente que tu sois là, déclara-t-elle. Et tu es comme prévu tout à fait présentable.

Emma s'esclaffa, flattée et un peu gênée. Elle portait une robe à carreaux rouges et noirs, prêtée par Elsa dès que celle-ci l'avait entendu demander à Ingrid de la déposer chez une amie. Sa cousine avait aussitôt deviné où elle se rendait, et elle avait même réussi à lui faire promettre de tout lui raconter à son retour.

\- Merci, répondit Emma, avec un temps de retard. Je pourrais en dire autant de toi.

Regina sourit à nouveau, puis elle s'installa sur un fauteuil, repoussant plusieurs dossiers et classeurs qui encombraient la table basse.

\- Tu peux t'asseoir, dit-elle. J'étais en train de relire mes cours de l'année dernière, et je suis ravie que tu m'aies interrompue...

\- A ton service !

Emma se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil voisin à celui de son amie, et celle-ci poussa la tasse de chocolat chaud à la cannelle dans sa direction. Elle la remercia chaleureusement et en prit une gorgée, ravie d'avoir quelque chose pour lui occuper les mains.

\- Alors, commença Emma. Tu voulais qu'on parle.

Elle s'en voulut un peu d'entrer directement dans le vif du sujet, mais elle avait besoin de réponses, des réponses que seule Regina pouvait lui donner. Celle-ci parut un peu troublée, l'espace d'un instant, puis elle se reprit et répondit :

\- Oui, en effet. J'ai eu l'impression qu'il y avait un certain malaise entre nous après la soirée de vendredi...

\- C'est vrai, reconnut Emma. J'aurais dû t'en parler aussitôt, mais... c'était compliqué.

\- Qu'est-ce qui était compliqué ?

\- Je n'ai aucune idée de comment je vais te dire ça...

Regina se mordit la lèvre, apparemment hésitante.

\- Tu aurais préféré que je n'intervienne pas quand Zelena a proposé de t'embrasser, c'est ça ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Quoi ? s'étonna Emma. Non.

Elle fronça les sourcils, réfléchissant un instant, puis ajouta :

\- Bon, tu vas sûrement trouver ça stupide, mais je crois que j'ai surtout été vexée. Par ta réaction, quand Zelena a proposé de te « céder sa place ». Non pas que je m'attendais à ce que tu acceptes, mais... Je ne sais pas, je me suis sentie rejetée.

Voilà, elle l'avait dit. Emma baissa les yeux, incapable d'affronter le regard de son amie. Ne recevant pas de réponse, elle reprit bravement :

\- J'ai eu l'impression que je te dégoûtais. Je sais que c'était seulement un jeu, et que Zelena a proposé ça parce qu'elle avait trop bu, et qu'elle t'a impliquée sans te demander ton avis... Mais j'ai eu la sensation que tu me repoussais, et ça m'a fait mal.

Elle se tut brusquement, réalisant qu'elle en avait déjà trop dit. Terrifiée, elle releva la tête, croisant le regard de Regina. Celle-ci ne paraissait ni choquée, ni en colère, ni mal à l'aise. L'expression de son visage était indéchiffrable, et seule une lueur dans ses yeux témoignaient de son trouble, une simple petite lueur d'hésitation. Emma était sur le point de se lever, prête à inventer une excuse pour s'en aller dans la seconde, quand un geste de son amie l'interrompit. Regina s'était approchée, comblant la courte distance qui les séparait, et elle avait glissé une main dans son cou, son pouce caressant doucement sa joue. Emma se figea à ce contact, n'osant plus respirer. Elle sentit son cœur s'emballer brusquement lorsque la brune se pencha vers elle et ses yeux se fermèrent d'eux-mêmes lorsque les lèvres de Regina se posèrent sur les siennes. Instinctivement, elle tendit le cou pour répondre au baiser, une sensation de chaleur l'envahissant toute entière. Toutes les pensées confuses et douloureuses qui la hantaient depuis des jours se dissipèrent, ne laissant place qu'à une réalité incroyable : Regina était en train de l'embrasser. Elle n'eut que le temps de s'émerveiller à cette idée que déjà la brune se détachait, tout en douceur et sans retirer la main posée sur sa joue. Emma rouvrit les yeux, osant à peine croire à ce qui venait de se produire.

\- Alors ? murmura Regina, son visage toujours à quelques centimètres du sien. Rassurée ?

* * *

Et voilà, une gentille fin de chapitre rien que pour vous.

Maintenant que vous flottez dans un univers de guimauve et d'amour bien dégoulinant, écrivez moi donc une petite review ! Je viens de traverser l'enfer et j'ai bien besoin d'un petit remontant. En plus du doliprane que je vais aller prendre sur-le-champ pour soigner le terrible mal de crâne que toute personne normalement constituée se tape inévitablement après avoir passé une journée entière à écrire, bien sûr.

On se retrouve vendredi prochain si j'y arrive, alors à bientôt !


	9. Chapitre 8 - La promesse

Hé ! Devinez qui est dans les temps, aujourd'hui ?  
Eh oui, c'est moi ! *danse de la joie*

Je tiens à tous vous remercier pour vos magnifiques reviews qui ont été, comme vous pouvez le constater, une véritable motivation. Vos petits mots font vraiment la différence, vous savez.

Je n'ai rien de spécial à vous dire en ce qui concerne ce chapitre, si ce n'est que j'espère qu'il vous plaira - d'autant plus que je ne sais moi-même pas vraiment quoi en penser, comme cela arrive parfois.

Bonne lecture, et on se retrouve en bas !

Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers de la série appartiennent à Edward Kitsis et Adam Horowitz.

* * *

 **The anticipation before the kiss  
Mirrored in my shaking lips  
Oh god I feel so unprepared  
The two of us so out of place  
My feelings written on my face  
Got what I want but now I'm scared  
** _Fools - Lauren Aquilina_ _  
_ _  
_

* * *

 **Chapitre 8 : La promesse**

 _1 août 2001_

\- Alors ? murmura Regina. Rassurée ?

Emma reprit lentement sa respiration, les yeux rivés à ceux de son amie, le cœur battant à cent à l'heure. S'il n'y avait eu cette main douce et chaude posée sur sa joue, elle aurait cru à un rêve. Mais ce contact était _réel_ , tout autant que l'avait été celui des lèvres de Regina contre les siennes, un instant plus tôt.

\- Oui, répondit-elle dans un souffle.

Et dire qu'elle avait cru pouvoir oublier cette femme merveilleuse. Elle avait cru qu'il lui suffirait de temps et d'espace, elle avait cru qu'il lui suffirait de lutter contre ses sentiments. Elle comprenait soudain à quel point elle s'était trompée.

\- Tant mieux, approuva Regina. C'était le but.

Elle retira sa main et se redressa, jetant un coup d'œil à son classeur comme si elle éprouvait un brusque intérêt pour ses cours. Elle ne prêtait plus aucune attention à son invitée, qui sentit sa gorge se serrer devant la froide indifférence qui lui était soudain témoignée, et qui créait un contraste douloureux avec le moment de bonheur absolu qui avait précédé. Ce baiser n'avait-il été qu'un geste de réconfort, d'amitié ? N'avait-elle pas le droit d'y voir autre chose, d'en espérer davantage ? Cet instant qui avait été si spécial, si important pour elle, ne signifiait-il rien aux yeux de Regina ? Déterminée à en avoir le cœur net, elle se pencha sur son amie, saisissant sa main et entremêlant ses doigts aux siens. Elle fut ravie de constater que la brune ne se détachait pas, malgré l'éclair de surprise qui avait traversé son regard.

\- Alors on ne va seulement pas en parler, c'est ça ? demanda Emma, triste et vexée à la fois.

Regina était sur le point de lui répondre lorsqu'une voix s'éleva du salon, l'interrompant :

\- Sœurette ? Tu es toujours là ?

Regina s'éloigna vivement, retirant sa main de celle d'Emma à l'instant même où Zelena apparaissait sur le seuil de la terrasse. Sans paraître remarquer la gêne qui alourdissait soudain l'atmosphère, la rouquine s'approcha rapidement, un air agacé sur le visage. Tout en se laissant tomber sur une chaise, elle expliqua d'un ton plaintif :

\- Kathryn vient d'annuler notre rendez-vous ! Frederick lui a demandé de passer chez lui pour faire du tri avant son emménagement. J'aurais dû me douter qu'elle était du genre à faire passer son copain avant tout le reste...

Zelena poussa un long soupir de déception, puis elle jeta un coup d'œil scrutateur à sa cadette.

\- Et vous deux ? demanda-t-elle. Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

\- Rien de spécial, répondit évasivement Regina.

Emma s'éclaircit la gorge, sa tristesse laissant peu à peu place à la colère. Sachant qu'elle ne pourrait pas obtenir d'explications tant que la rouquine serait présente, elle s'efforça de dominer son impatience, masquant de son mieux les émotions qui se débattaient en elle à cet instant.

\- Alors j'imagine qu'il n'y a pas de problèmes à ce que je reste un peu, déduisit Zelena.

Son regard glissa jusqu'à Emma, qui leva les yeux vers elle en se sentant observée.

\- J'imagine, oui, répliqua-t-elle calmement.

\- J'espère qu'il n'y a pas de malaise entre nous à cause de l'autre soir, au moins ?

\- Pas du tout.

Emma lui adressa un sourire un peu forcé, que la rouquine lui retourna aussitôt. Celle-ci se pencha ensuite vers elle pour lui répondre :

\- Tant mieux, alors. Je craignais de ma proposition ne t'ai mise dans l'embarras.

\- Bien sûr, marmonna Regina. Puisque chacun sait que tu détestes embarrasser les autres.

Zelena s'esclaffa, visiblement amusée par la réflexion.

\- Allons, sœurette, ne réagis pas comme ça ! s'exclama-t-elle. Prends plutôt exemple sur Emma, elle au moins n'en fait pas toute une histoire !

Gênée d'être mêlée à cette conversation, qui était dangereusement proche de tourner à la dispute, la blonde se leva et saisit sa sacoche.

\- Je vais devoir y aller, annonça-t-elle.

\- Déjà ? s'étonna Regina.

\- Oui, je dois trouver un cadeau pour l'anniversaire d'Anna.

\- Ah.

Emma s'immobilisa un instant, les yeux rivés à ceux de son amie, désespérant de trouver dans son regard une raison de rester. Elle ne savait vraiment plus quoi faire et penser.

\- Est-ce qu'on aura l'occasion de reprendre cette discussion plus tard ? s'enquit-elle.

\- Je ne sais pas de quelle discussion tu parles, mais je sais que ça ne va pas être possible demain, répondit Zelena.

Elle se tourna vers sa sœur, qui avait haussé un sourcil interrogateur, et lui expliqua :

\- Maman veut passer l'après-midi à faire des essayages pour le gala de charité, et il est absolument hors de question que je sois la seule à subir cette épreuve.

Regina parut agacée par la nouvelle, puis elle se reprit et se leva pour faire face à Emma, offrant de la raccompagner jusqu'à la porte. La blonde salua rapidement Zelena, puis elle suivit son amie dans la maison, se perdant dans ses pensées. Qu'était-elle supposée faire désormais ? Prétendre que ce baiser n'avait pas compté à ses yeux, pour ne pas risquer de voir leur amitié prendre fin ? En était-elle seulement capable ?

\- Tu vas bien ? s'enquit Regina, d'un ton un peu inquiet.

Emma acquiesça vivement, puis elle franchit la porte d'entrée, jetant un coup d'œil à la rue déserte. Debout sur les marches, elle fit volte-face, soudain incapable de faire semblant plus longtemps.

\- Promets-moi qu'on prendra vraiment le temps d'en parler, supplia-t-elle.

\- Parler de quoi ?

\- Tu le sais très bien.

Regina sembla hésiter un instant, puis elle tendit la main pour caresser la joue d'Emma, qui sentit son cœur s'affoler à ce contact.

\- Je te le promets, murmura-t-elle.

Puis elle recula d'un pas, reprenant une attitude plus distante.

\- A la prochaine fois, alors, ajouta-t-elle.

\- A la prochaine fois, approuva Emma.

Elle jeta un ultime regard en arrière avant de s'engager dans la rue, encore toute retournée par les derniers évènements. Des préoccupations plein la tête, elle marcha au hasard, ignorant tout le reste. Elle ne se sentait pas d'humeur à faire les magasins pour trouver un cadeau pour Anna, comme elle en avait d'abord eu l'intention, si bien qu'elle décida plutôt de passer au Starbucks. Elle y fut en moins de deux minutes et aperçut Ruby à l'instant même où elle poussait la porte d'entrée. La jeune femme se tenait derrière le comptoir, où elle discutait avec un collègue tout en griffonnant quelque chose sur un grand tableau noir. Alors qu'elle s'approchait de son amie, quelqu'un saisit Emma par le bras, et elle fit volte-face en sursautant.

\- Hé, du calme, c'est seulement moi ! s'exclama Lily, en levant les mains devant elle en signe de paix. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

\- Euh... J'avais envie d'un café.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu dirais de le prendre à emporter, et qu'on aille faire un tour ? Il faudrait qu'on parle, toutes les deux.

Emma hésita un instant, avant de réaliser qu'elle n'était plus en colère contre sa meilleure amie. A vrai dire, elle lui manquait même un peu.

\- D'accord, accepta-t-elle. Si tu veux.

\- Super ! Je débauche dans cinq minutes, alors...

\- Je vais t'attendre.

La blonde se hissa sur un tabouret, esquissant un sourire lorsque Ruby l'aperçut. Celle-ci s'excusa aussitôt auprès de son collègue et se précipita sur elle pour la serrer rapidement dans ses bras.

\- Emma ! s'écria-t-elle. Mais où est-ce que t'étais passée ? Pourquoi t'as pas répondu à mes coups de fil ? Ça fait pratiquement une semaine que je t'ai pas parlé, t'imagines tout ce que j'ai à te raconter ?

\- Je suis désolée, j'ai été pas mal occupée ces derniers temps.

Occupée à rester dans sa chambre à se morfondre tout en se gavant de sucreries, mais elle n'allait pas le préciser.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce que j'ai manqué ? s'enquit-elle ensuite, sincèrement curieuse.

Ruby fit signe à son supérieur qu'elle prenait une pause, puis elle s'assit sur le tabouret voisin à celui de son amie et se pencha vers elle pour lui répondre :

\- Alors ! Il s'est passé plein, plein de choses. Neal a trouvé un boulot d'agent d'entretien dans une bijouterie, sur Washington Street. Killian a réussi à réserver une place au Common pour que les Lost Boys fassent un concert en plein air. Et enfin le plus dingue : Liam a décidé de s'engager dans la Marine !

\- Vraiment ? s'étonna Emma. Comme ça, brusquement ?

\- Oh, apparemment c'était en projet depuis un moment, mais il a attendu d'être sûr pour nous en parler. Il va partir faire ses classes à Parris Island, en Caroline du Sud, dans même pas deux semaines. Killian a décrété que le concert au Common serait en son honneur, puisque ce sera son dernier avec les Lost Boys. Tu seras là, j'espère ?

\- Oui, évidement. C'est quand ?

\- Samedi soir. Ça commence aux alentours de vingt-et-une heures, je crois.

Emma promit d'assister à l'évènement, puis elle écouta son amie lui raconter les cinq dernières journées en détail, jusqu'à ce que Lily ne vienne les rejoindre, deux cafés à emporter à la main. Elles discutèrent un moment toutes les trois, puis Ruby se leva pour retourner travailler et les deux autres quittèrent le Starbucks, traversant la rue en direction du Common.

\- Alors, commença Lily, tandis qu'elles pénétraient dans le parc. Tu m'en veux toujours ?

\- Plus vraiment. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que j'approuve le comportement que tu as eu au Kings pour autant...

\- Je sais, je sais. Et je suis vraiment désolée. Tout le monde a l'air très sympa dans ce groupe et je comprends que tu les aimes bien. Je regrette d'avoir pensé qu'ils allaient pas t'accepter, mais je crois que le problème c'était surtout que... Je sais pas, je crois que je voulais te garder juste pour moi.

Emma s'approcha d'un banc et s'y laissa tomber, faisant signe à sa meilleure amie de la rejoindre.

\- Je sais que tu avais l'habitude que ce soit juste toi et moi, répondit-elle, tandis que Lily s'asseyait à ses côtés. Et à vrai dire moi aussi. Mais je trouve ça bien qu'on puisse rencontrer de nouvelles personnes, se faire de nouveaux amis. Ça ne veut pas dire qu'on doit se perdre pour autant. Tu es toujours ma meilleure amie.

\- Ça veut dire que je peux revenir traîner avec le groupe ? Parce que Ruby m'a parlé de ce concert, et j'ai vraiment trop envie d'y aller !

\- Je ne t'ai jamais empêché de traîner avec le groupe. D'ailleurs j'ai entendu dire que Zelena t'avait invitée à la soirée entre filles. Pourquoi tu n'es pas venue ?

Lily haussa les épaules en prenant un air gêné.

\- J'ai pensé que tu m'en voulais encore et que t'avais sans doute pas envie que je sois là. Et puis de toute façon j'ai passé la soirée avec Neal...

\- Neal ? répéta Emma, un peu surprise.

\- Oui, on se voit souvent en fait. Il est vraiment sympa...

Voyant le regard entendu que sa meilleure amie posait sur elle, Lily éclata de rire.

\- Non mais y'a rien de plus, assura-t-elle. En tout cas, pas pour le moment. Mais j'y travaille.

\- J'en étais sûre !

\- Bon, et toi alors ? T'as rien à me raconter ?

Emma haussa les épaules à son tour. Elle avait beaucoup de choses en tête, mais elle savait qu'il ne valait mieux pas les partager avec Lily. Elle ne pouvait pas lui faire confiance pour garder son secret, peu importe à quel point elle avait envie de le lui confier. Il valait mieux qu'elle esquive sa question et attende d'être à la maison pour discuter avec Elsa, qui de toute façon n'allait pas manquer de lui demander de tout lui raconter dans les moindres détails. Les évènements de l'heure précédente revenant la hanter, Emma tenta de se concentrer sur ce que lui disait Lily. Mais elle ne pensait qu'à Regina, au baiser plein de tendresse qu'elles avaient partagé, et à la douloureuse indifférence qu'elle lui avait ensuite manifestée... Son seul espoir reposait sur le moment où elles se retrouveraient à nouveau seules toutes les deux et pourraient enfin mettre les choses au clair. L'attitude de Regina, au moment de lui dire au revoir, la troublait et la poussait à croire qu'elle n'était pas aussi indifférente qu'elle l'avait d'abord laissé paraître. Mais il ne s'agissait que d'un minuscule petit espoir, auquel elle se raccrochait de toutes ses forces. Si seulement elle avait pu savoir ce que Regina pensait de tout ça...

OoO

 _2 août 2001_

Regina s'ennuyait. Debout au milieu d'une salle richement décorée, vêtue d'une magnifique et très coûteuse robe de soirée, elle souriait avec une amabilité feinte aux invités de sa mère. Celle-ci se tenait un peu plus loin, un verre de vin blanc à la main, élégante jusqu'au bout des ongles.

\- Elle en fait des tonnes, tu ne trouves pas ? lança Zelena.

Elle venait de rejoindre sa sœur, qui ne fut pas surprise de la découvrir auprès d'elle. Leurs querelles étaient toujours mises de côté pour les soirées de ce genre, durant lesquelles elles prétendaient s'entendre à merveille. Il s'agissait là d'une consigne de Cora, qui n'aurait pas supporté un seul manquement à cette règle primordiale.

\- Oui, confirma Regina. Elle ne peut pas s'en empêcher.

Les deux jeunes femmes restèrent silencieuses un instant, le regard rivé sur leur mère, qui était plongée dans une conversation visiblement passionnante avec l'un de ses associés.

\- Je suis sûre que ces deux là ont une liaison, chuchota Zelena.

Elle désigna l'homme qui se tenait face à Cora, et en compagnie duquel ses filles la voyaient régulièrement. Il avait les cheveux mi-longs, était vêtu d'un costume parfaitement ajusté et se tenait appuyé sur une canne, ce qui n'enlevait rien à sa prestance. Tout en lui respirait la confiance en soi et le pouvoir.

\- Maman a toujours eu un faible pour Gold, répondit Regina sur le même ton.

Gold était un ami de sa famille depuis aussi longtemps qu'elle s'en souvenait. Il était également le père de Neal, qui ne l'évoquait pratiquement jamais, en particulier depuis que leurs relations s'étaient tant détériorées qu'il avait dû quitter la demeure familiale, partant vivre chez Killian.

\- Et je suis sûre qu'elle s'imagine être discrète, soupira Zelena.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, puis saisit un verre sur le plateau d'un serveur qui passait par là et se dirigea vers Kathryn, dont les parents faisaient partie des invités au gala de charité organisé par les Mills. Restée seule, Regina chercha son père du regard, espérant échapper à son ennui en discutant avec lui. Mais il n'était visible nulle part, et elle se résigna donc à faire le tour de la salle en espérant tomber sur lui. Elle maudit silencieusement sa mère, qui insistait toujours pour qu'elle soit présente aux évènements comme celui-ci, très soucieuse de la voir s'intégrer à ce monde auquel elle appartenait bien malgré elle. Regina avait beau être à l'aise dans ce milieu, y ayant baigné depuis l'enfance, elle ne le méprisait pas moins pour autant. Jamais elle ne se sentait plus seule que dans ces instants, lorsqu'elle évoluait dans cette foule riche et bien vêtue, en compagnie de ces gens qu'elle connaissait pourtant depuis toujours. Que n'aurait-elle pas donné pour qu'Emma soit présente ! A peine cette pensée se fut-elle formée dans son esprit qu'elle sentit un doux sentiment de réconfort l'envahir. Elle s'autorisa à croire, l'espace d'un instant, qu'Emma allait soudain franchir les portes de la salle et venir la rejoindre pour l'emmener loin d'ici. Elle l'imagina, avec sa queue-de-cheval et sa veste en cuir, au milieu de toutes ces coiffures très travaillées et de toutes ces robes très élégantes, et un sourire amusé se forma sur son visage.

Apercevant un endroit à l'écart, à l'ombre d'un imposant pilier, Regina s'y glissa aussitôt. De là, elle pouvait tout observer sans pour autant être dérangée. Et elle n'aspirait qu'à cela : pouvoir être seule, réfléchir en paix. Son esprit dériva à nouveau vers Emma, et une sensation de chaleur l'envahit au souvenir du baiser qu'elles avaient partagé. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle l'avait embrassée, elle qui n'avait cessé de répéter qu'elle n'éprouvait pas la moindre attirance à son égard, elle qui avait même réussi à s'en convaincre. Mais rien de tout cela n'avait eu d'importance lorsqu'elle avait entendu Emma lui confier qu'elle lui avait fait du mal, que par sa faute elle s'était sentie rejetée. Car jamais, _jamais_ elle n'avait voulu ça. Regina avait donc cherché un moyen de le lui faire comprendre, de lui expliquer qu'à aucun moment elle n'avait eu l'intention de la repousser, et qu'elle n'était pas le moins du monde dégoûtée par l'idée de l'embrasser. Elle s'était surprise à s'avouer toutes ces vérités les unes après les autres, silencieusement, le regard toujours fixé sur Emma. Et lorsque celle-ci avait relevé les yeux pour affronter sa réaction, elle avait pu voir toute sa peur et son hésitation, tout ce qu'elle lui avait caché jusqu'à présent. Alors, sans y réfléchir une seule seconde, Regina avait tendu la main pour la poser sur la joue d'Emma. Et, priant pour qu'il s'agisse d'un désir partagé, elle l'avait embrassée.

Et Emma avait répondu à son baiser, d'une façon qui ne laissait aucun doute sur ses sentiments. Lorsqu'elle s'était finalement détachée, Regina avait compris qu'elle n'était pas prête à faire face à tout cela. Emma avait déjà une telle place dans sa vie et dans son cœur ! Comment donner encore davantage d'importance à quelqu'un qui avait déjà le pouvoir, quelques semaines à peine après leur rencontre, de lui faire ressentir haine et amour, tristesse et bonheur ? Quelqu'un qui avait éveillé en elle des sentiments tels que le désir ou la jalousie, qu'elle croyait avoir expérimentés avant mais qui s'étaient révélés tellement plus forts cette fois-ci ? Ajoutant à cela le fait qu'Emma était une femme, et que cette attirance était difficile à admettre, et ça avait soudain été trop pour Regina. Elle s'en voulait, désormais, de s'être montrée si distante et si froide. Mais quel autre choix avait-elle eu, finalement ? Embrasser Emma pendant la soirée entre filles, dans le cadre d'un jeu ou d'un pari, lui aurait donné le droit de nier ce qu'elle éprouvait. Mais elle avait refusé cette opportunité, et c'était à l'abri des regards, seule à seule, qu'elle l'avait embrassée. Qu'aurait-elle pu faire d'autre que de prétendre qu'il ne s'était agi de rien de plus qu'un geste de réconfort ? Ses doutes avaient refait surface, soudain, alors qu'elle se détournait d'Emma et prétendait s'intéresser à autre chose. Elle avait alors la certitude qu'il n'y aurait pas de retour en arrière, si elles s'avouaient l'évidence. Si ces mots étaient prononcés, jamais plus elles ne seraient amies. Et, dans le cas où elles se perdraient, ce serait pour de bon.

\- J'ai comme l'impression que vous vous cachez, Mademoiselle.

Regina sursauta, tirée de ses pensées par une voix grave et masculine. Elle se glissa hors de sa cachette improvisée, une main appuyée sur le pilier, l'autre posée sur sa hanche. Et voilà, son répit était terminé.

\- Peut-être bien, reconnut-elle, dans un haussement d'épaule.

L'homme qui lui faisait face lui adressa un sourire bienveillant.

\- Je vous reconnais, déclara-t-il. Vous êtes la fille de Cora.

\- Vous connaissez ma mère ?

Regina haussa un sourcil, surprise par cette information. Elle assistait régulièrement aux soirées mondaines organisées par sa famille et connaissait de ce fait la plupart des fréquentations de sa mère, qu'il s'agisse de ses amis comme des personnes avec lesquelles elle travaillait, mais elle n'avait jamais vu cet homme. Ce dernier hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment.

\- Oui, confirma-t-il. Nous sommes des amis de longue date. Je m'appelle Léopold. Et vous êtes Regina, si mes souvenirs sont exacts ?

\- Ils le sont.

Regina serra la main tendue de Léopold. Il avait un regard doux, un sourire avenant, et ne lui donnait pas l'impression d'avoir une trop grande estime de lui-même, comme c'était hélas le cas de la plupart des amis de sa mère. Elle l'apprécia aussitôt.

\- Si vous êtes des amis de longue date, comment expliquez-vous que je ne vous ai jamais vu avant ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Je suis parti à New-York pour affaires il y a plusieurs années, et j'ai décidé d'y rester après y avoir rencontré l'amour de ma vie.

\- Oh, je vois. J'en suis ravie pour vous. Votre femme est-elle présente ce soir ?

\- Hélas, non. Eva nous a quittés l'année dernière.

Regina se pinça la lèvre, gênée de s'être montrée si indélicate. Elle s'excusa vivement, mais Léopold secoua la tête en lui assurant qu'elle n'avait rien fait de mal. Il s'éloigna ensuite pour récupérer deux coupes de champagne, en tendant une à Regina, qui le remercia poliment. Elle jeta ensuite un coup d'œil à l'horloge suspendue au mur qui lui faisait face, désespérée de constater que la soirée était loin d'être terminée.

\- Dites-moi, commença Léopold. Qu'est-ce qui pousse une magnifique jeune femme telle que vous à se cacher plutôt que de se mêler à tout ce beau monde ?

\- J'imagine que je ne trouve pas beaucoup d'intérêt à « tout ce beau monde », comme vous dites.

\- Je comprends ce sentiment. Je l'éprouve aussi, en vérité.

Regina sourit, ravie d'avoir trouvé un interlocuteur compréhensif. Ils discutèrent un long moment, parlant de New-York et de Boston, puis de l'entreprise que dirigeait Léopold et dont il avait hérité à la mort de ses parents. C'est alors qu'ils furent rejoints par Cora, qui afficha une expression ravie en les apercevant et salua chaleureusement son vieil ami.

\- Léopold ! Je vois que tu as trouvé ma fille ! Où étais-tu, ma chérie ? Je te cherche depuis une bonne demi-heure !

\- Il ne faut pas en vouloir à Regina, la défendit aussitôt Léopold. J'ai comme l'impression que ces soirées l'ennuient un peu.

\- Heureusement que tu étais là, dans ce cas.

Cora eut un sourire éblouissant, puis elle se mit à vanter les qualités de sa fille avec un tel empressement que celle-ci comprit soudain que quelque chose se tramait. Elle prit un air soupçonneux et ne s'en départit pas lorsque sa mère se tourna vers elle pour lui raconter des anecdotes au sujet de Léopold, dressant de lui un portrait si flatteur que c'était à se demander s'ils n'avaient pas été plus que de simples amis par le passé. Finalement, quelqu'un vint prévenir Cora qu'il était temps pour elle de s'adresser à ses invités, et elle acquiesça froidement.

\- Je vais devoir vous laisser, annonça-t-elle. Léopold, ça a été un plaisir de te revoir. Tu devrais venir dîner à la maison, à l'occasion. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

\- Je serais à Boston encore quelques temps, alors... Pourquoi pas ? J'en serais ravi.

\- Merveilleux ! Je te recontacterai à ce sujet, alors.

Cora sourit une dernière fois avant de tourner les talons, se perdant bien vite dans la foule.

\- Je devrais y aller aussi, soupira Regina.

\- Je ne vous retiens pas, dans ce cas, répondit Léopold. Mais je tiens à vous dire que faire votre connaissance a été un réel plaisir. J'espère avoir l'occasion de vous revoir prochainement. Peut-être à ce dîner que votre mère a évoqué ?

\- Euh... oui. Probablement.

Regina retint un nouveau soupir, réalisant qu'il y avait peu de chances qu'elle puisse échapper à cette nouvelle contrainte sociale. Encore une soirée qu'elle ne passerait pas auprès d'Emma... Dans le cas où leur amitié ne serait pas compromise dès leur prochaine conversation, bien entendu. Le futur était bien trop imprévisible pour qu'elle se risque à faire des hypothèses, après tout.

\- Cora avait raison, déclara soudain Léopold. Vous êtes aussi extraordinaire qu'elle me l'avait dit. Plus encore, peut-être.

Il saisit la main de Regina, qui était restée choquée par sa dernière déclaration, et la porta à ses lèvres pour y déposer un baiser. Puis il sourit avant de se perdre à son tour dans la foule, sous le regard perçant de la jeune femme, qui prit le temps de se remettre de ses émotions avant de se glisser parmi les invités. Elle repéra bientôt les cheveux roux de sa sœur et joua des coudes pour la rejoindre, lui prenant aussitôt le bras pour la tirer à l'écart.

\- On a un problème, annonça-t-elle. Un homme qui a l'âge d'être mon père vient de flirter avec moi, et j'ai comme l'impression qu'il avait la totale approbation de Maman.

\- Rectification, sœurette : _tu_ as un problème.

\- Ne joue pas sur les mots, s'il te plait.

\- Détends-toi, voyons. Qu'est-ce que tu vas imaginer ? Tu as encore le droit de choisir qui tu fréquentes, et Maman ne pourra pas te forcer à faire quoi que ce soit que tu ne voudrais pas faire. Contente-toi d'ignorer ce type et reste un peu avec moi. Kathryn est partie rejoindre ses parents et je m'ennuie terriblement.

Regina eut un faible sourire, un peu rassurée par l'attitude de Zelena. Celle-ci n'avait pas toujours un comportement affectueux et protecteur, mais elle restait une personne sur laquelle elle pouvait compter lorsque c'était vraiment important. Elle restait sa grande sœur, qui veillait sur elle en prétendant ne pas se soucier de ce qui lui arrivait, comme elle l'avait toujours fait.

\- Et c'est parti pour le discours, marmonna Zelena.

Elle fit un signe de tête en direction de Cora, qui venait de monter sur l'estrade et s'approchait d'un micro mis à sa disposition. Henry la rejoignit lentement, se tenant à une distance respectueuse, comme s'il craignait de l'approcher. Regina sentit son cœur se serrer tandis qu'elle regardait ses parents, réalisant à quel point leur mariage avait été une erreur. Comment croire en l'amour lorsqu'on avait eu un tel modèle ? Heureusement, ne pas avoir trouvé le bonheur auprès de sa femme n'avait rien enlevé de la bonté naturelle que possédait Henry. Il était un père exemplaire pour Regina, qui se concentra sur cette pensée pour chasser la boule d'angoisse qui s'était formée dans son ventre. Au moins, elle avait l'affection et le soutien de la plupart des membres de sa famille. Et, même si elle aurait aimé pouvoir en dire autant de sa mère, elle était tout de même satisfaite de ce qu'elle avait. Hélas, un fond de désespoir et d'inquiétude subsistait en elle, sans qu'elle ne parvienne à s'en défaire.

Si seulement Emma était là...

OoO

 _4 août 2001_

Emma était assise sur le rebord de la scène, les jambes croisées, un soda à la main. Elle discutait avec Killian, qui flirtait avec elle comme il le faisait à chaque fois, tandis que Liam vérifiait que tout était en place pour le concert. A quelques pas de là, Neal tentait de réconforter Tink, qui se sentait très stressée par cette représentation publique. Un attroupement avait commencé à se former un peu plus loin, auquel les membres du groupe s'étaient mêlés.

\- Vous êtes prêts ? s'enquit Ruby, en approchant.

Elle repoussa ses longs cheveux striés de mèches rouges avant de se hisser à son tour sur la scène, saisissant la main secourable que lui tendait Emma. Celle-ci reporta ensuite son attention sur la foule, y cherchant désespérément un visage. Elle espérait de tout cœur que Regina se montrerait à cette soirée, ne supportant plus d'être loin d'elle. Depuis leur baiser, elle n'avait pas été capable de penser à quoi que ce soit d'autre, ressassant chacun des instants passés en sa compagnie à la recherche d'une preuve qu'elle avait raison de continuer à y croire. Elle n'allait pas abandonner, pas tant que Regina ne lui aurait pas clairement dit qu'elle n'éprouvait rien pour elle et que cela ne changerait jamais. Quant à ce qu'elle ferait si cela arrivait, elle préférait ne pas y penser. Elle ne voulait tout simplement pas admettre que l'histoire pouvait se dérouler de cette façon.

\- Swan ! appela Killian.

Emma sursauta, jetant un coup d'œil interrogateur à son ami.

\- Il faut que tu descendes, expliqua-t-il. On va commencer. Mais d'abord, dis-moi... Il n'y a aucune chance pour que tu me donnes un baiser porte-bonheur avant le concert ?

\- Strictement aucune. Désolée.

\- J'aurais essayé, conclut Killian.

Il esquissa un sourire, que la blonde lui retourna bien volontiers. Elle l'appréciait sincèrement, malgré sa façon de tenter de la séduire à chaque occasion, et elle était ravie d'être ici ce soir pour le soutenir lui et les Lost Boys.

\- C'est à nous ! lança Liam.

Emma se laissa tomber au sol, puis elle se tourna pour aider Ruby à en faire autant, riant lorsque son amie trébucha sur ses talons hauts. Elles s'éloignèrent ensuite, rejoignant Ashley et Sean, qui se tenaient enlacés sur la pelouse. Quelques pas plus loin, Kathryn était montée sur les épaules de Frederick, Peter debout à côté d'eux. Les autres n'étaient pas visibles depuis l'endroit où se trouvait Emma, qui tendit le cou pour tenter de les apercevoir. Killian fit alors une annonce dans le micro, présentant le groupe et remerciant les personnes qui étaient venues assister au concert, ramenant de ce fait un peu de silence. Après quelques minutes d'attente, des notes de musiques se firent entendre, puis la voix de Tink s'éleva. Elle chanta un air doux, qui se transforma très vite en quelque chose de plus rythmé, avant de prendre peu à peu de l'ampleur tandis que la guitare et la batterie l'accompagnaient. Ruby se mit à danser tout en s'approchant de Peter, qui éclata de rire avant de la prendre par la main pour lui faire exécuter un tour sur elle-même. Emma les regarda en souriant, puis elle se détourna pour adresser un signe d'encouragement à Tink, qui semblait avoir maîtrisé son trac. Puis son regard croisa celui de Killian, qui venait d'achever les dernières notes du premier morceau et en profita pour lui souffler un baiser.

\- J'aimerais vraiment qu'il évite de faire ça, soupira alors une voix familière.

Emma sursauta, faisant volte-face si précipitamment que son soda manqua de lui échapper. Elle découvrit Regina quelques pas plus loin, fixant la scène avec une expression lasse. Ses mots avaient été nettement perceptibles, la musique s'étant arrêtée à l'instant même où elle parlait, si bien que la blonde sentit ses espoirs se renforcer.

\- Jalouse ? s'enquit-elle, en faisant un signe de tête en direction de Killian.

\- Qui sait ? Peut-être bien.

Emma se mordit l'intérieur de la joue. Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ? Elle en avait plus qu'assez de se poser des questions ! Il était temps pour elle d'obtenir de véritables réponses. Déterminée, elle franchit la distance qui la séparait de son amie et emprisonna sa main dans la sienne. Puis, sans lui laisser le temps de protester, elle l'entraîna à l'écart de la foule. Le bruit du concert se fit de plus en plus lointain tandis qu'elles s'éloignaient, avançant côte à côte le long d'une allée.

\- Où est-ce que tu m'emmènes ? s'enquit Regina, un soupçon d'amusement dans la voix.

Elle se laissait guider sans opposer la moindre résistance, sa main toujours serrée dans celle d'Emma, qui lui répondit sans la regarder :

\- Tu le sauras bientôt.

Elles marchèrent encore un instant, ne croisant que de rares passants, et s'arrêtèrent finalement dans un coin désert, éclairé par la lumière des lampadaires qui bordaient l'allée. La musique leur parvenait, un peu étouffée mais toujours perceptible. Le silence régna entre elles un long moment, jusqu'à ce qu'Emma ne prenne une brusque inspiration, se décidant à le rompre. Elle fit quelques pas en direction d'un banc situé un peu plus loin, relâchant la main de Regina, qui avait patiemment attendu qu'elle lui donne des explications.

\- Tu étais ici, la première fois que je t'ai vu, déclara doucement Emma.

Elle se laissa tomber sur le banc et posa sa cannette à moitié vide sur le sol. Puis elle se redressa pour resserrer sur elle les pans de sa veste, dévoilant dans ce geste une partie de la nervosité qu'elle ressentait.

\- J'attendais Lily, reprit-elle. On devait se retrouver pour déjeuner, et elle était en retard. Je regardais autour de moi pour passer le temps, et c'est là que je t'ai vue. Tu étais tellement belle que je ne pouvais plus te quitter des yeux.

Regina s'approcha lentement, les sourcils froncés par la surprise. Elle s'immobilisa à quelques pas de son amie, qui poursuivit à voix basse :

\- Et puis, j'ai remarqué que tu pleurais. J'ai eu envie de venir te voir, te parler, te demander ce qui n'allait pas. Mais tu es partie, et j'ai cru que je ne te reverrais jamais. Mais je t'ai bel et bien revu, le soir même, au Jolly Roger.

\- Je me souviens de cette journée, murmura Regina. J'avais reçu une lettre de Daniel, qui m'expliquait qu'il valait mieux pour lui comme pour moi qu'il accepte la proposition de ma mère. C'était pour me changer les idées que j'ai décidé d'aller à cette soirée où, par le plus grand des hasards, tu te trouvais aussi...

Elle s'assit sur le banc, tout contre Emma, qui leva les yeux vers elle et lui sourit avec un mélange de tristesse et de joie.

\- Pour moi, ce n'était pas un hasard, répondit-elle. C'était le destin.

Regina sourit à son tour, un air émerveillé sur le visage. Elle tendit la main pour la poser sur la joue de son amie, la caressant du bout des doigts.

\- Je t'ai fait une promesse qu'il est temps pour moi de tenir, murmura-t-elle.

\- Je suis contente que tu t'en souviennes.

\- Demande moi ce que tu veux, et je te répondrais honnêtement.

Emma baissa les yeux, le cœur battant à cent à l'heure, consciente que le moment était important et qu'elle devait en savourer chaque seconde. Mais elle avait peur, ou plutôt elle était terrifiée. Et si Regina la repoussait ? Et si l'affection qu'elle lui portait n'était justement que de l'affection ? Serait-elle capable de se contenter d'amitié ? Aurait-elle toujours le droit de prétendre être son amie, de toute façon ?

\- Dis-moi pourquoi tu m'as embrassée, réclama-t-elle soudain.

La question resta un instant comme suspendue dans les airs, puis Emma ajouta d'un ton désespéré :

\- Est-ce que tu voulais seulement me rassurer à cause de ce qu'il s'est passé à la soirée entre filles ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas embrassé quand Zelena l'a proposé ? Est-ce que c'est moi qui prends mes désirs pour des réalités ou est-ce qu'il y a vraiment quelque chose entre nous ?

\- Emma... Bien sûr qu'il y a quelque chose entre nous.

\- Je ne parlais pas d'amitié.

\- Moi non plus.

Emma sentit une agréable sensation de chaleur se diffuser au creux de son ventre. Elle releva les yeux, plongeant dans le regard de Regina, qui était encore plus intense que d'ordinaire.

\- Ça ne répond pas à toutes mes questions, fit-elle remarquer.

\- Je t'ai embrassée parce que je voulais te rassurer, parce que je voulais que tu saches qu'à aucun moment je n'ai voulu te repousser ou te faire du mal. J'ai refusé de le faire pendant la soirée entre filles parce qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un jeu, qui était le résultat direct d'une dispute que j'ai eu avec ma sœur. Ce n'était pas les bonnes circonstances et puis... nous n'étions pas seules.

Regina reprit son souffle avant d'ajouter :

\- Et surtout, je t'ai embrassée parce que j'en avais envie.

Emma se sentit rougir. Elle baissa la tête, souriant largement sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, tellement heureuse qu'elle aurait pu en pleurer.

\- Alors... Si j'avais fait le premier pas, tu ne m'aurais pas repoussée ? s'assura-t-elle.

\- Tu en avais l'intention ?

\- Disons seulement que je n'aurais pas pu résister éternellement…

\- J'aurais dû attendre un peu plus longtemps, dans ce cas.

\- Je ne sais pas toi, mais moi j'en ai assez d'attendre, déclara Emma.

Elle glissa une main dans le cou de Regina, l'attirant à elle pour l'embrasser, comme elle mourait d'envie de le faire depuis le début de leur conversation. Elle ne rencontra aucune résistance et en profita pour approfondir le baiser, qui devint rapidement plus fougueux et passionné que celui qu'elles avaient partagé précédemment. Elles ne se détachèrent qu'un long moment plus tard, à bout de souffle toutes les deux, et se perdirent aussitôt dans le regard l'une de l'autre.

\- J'ai eu envie de faire ça à la seconde même où je t'ai vue la première fois, avoua Emma.

Son cœur se serra lorsque Regina détourna soudain les yeux. Déterminée à ne pas la laisser lui échapper une seconde fois, elle demanda aussitôt :

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

\- Je ne peux pas…

\- Tu ne peux pas quoi ?

\- Je ne peux pas être avec toi. Si jamais ma mère l'apprenait… je n'ose même pas imaginer comment elle réagirait. Elle était déjà furieuse que je fréquente Daniel, et elle a fait tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour nous séparer, alors si elle savait pour toi…

Emma se mordit la lèvre, luttant pour ne pas laisser entrevoir l'inquiétude et la panique qui l'envahissaient peu à peu.

\- Mais toi, est-ce que tu as envie d'être avec moi ? voulut-elle savoir.

\- Ce que je veux n'a que peu d'importance…

\- S'il te plait, dis-moi. Est-ce que tu en as envie ?

Regina affronta le regard de son amie, un sourire triste se dessinant sur son visage.

\- Bien sûr que j'en ai envie, répondit-elle.

\- Alors c'est tout ce qui compte ! Ta mère n'a pas besoin de le savoir. Personne n'a besoin de le savoir.

\- Et tu te contenterais de ça ? D'une relation secrète ?

\- Oui, je m'en contenterais, affirma Emma. C'est déjà bien plus que je n'ai jamais vraiment osé espérer. Et puis, même si c'est comme ça pour le moment, rien ne dit que ça durera. Je suis sûre qu'au fond ta mère ne veut que ton bonheur, et même s'il s'avère qu'elle ne change jamais d'avis, il arrivera un jour où elle n'aura plus son mot à dire sur les personnes que tu fréquentes.

Regina acquiesça d'un air pensif, se perdant dans ses réflexions un instant. Puis elle releva la tête et demanda d'un ton hésitant :

\- Et tu crois que tu seras toujours là à ce moment-là ?

\- Je serai là aussi longtemps que tu voudras de moi.

Emma se sentit rougir à nouveau, les mots lui ayant échappés sans qu'elle ne puisse les retenir. Elle qui avait toujours envisagé l'avenir de façon pessimiste se surprenait soudain à croire que tout irait pour le mieux, comme si le bonheur qu'elle éprouvait à cet instant durerait éternellement.

\- Je compte sur toi pour ne rien dire à Ruby, prévint Regina. Et si tu pouvais aussi faire comprendre à Killian que tu n'es pas disponible, ce serait _vraiment_ parfait...

\- Alors j'avais raison : tu es jalouse !

\- Peut-être un peu.

Emma éclata de rire, puis elle s'approcha de celle qu'elle pouvait désormais considérer comme étant sa petite-amie, le cœur rempli de joie à cette idée. Elle s'apprêtait à l'embrasser lorsque la brune se figea, tournant la tête pour regarder l'allée, au bout de laquelle venaient d'apparaître plusieurs personnes, qui avançaient dans leur direction tout en discutant bruyamment entre eux.

\- Viens, murmura Regina.

Elle saisit la main d'Emma et l'entraîna loin des lampadaires, à l'ombre d'un arbre. Là, elles échangèrent un regard complice avant de s'embrasser, s'étreignant comme si leurs vies en dépendaient. Elles restèrent ainsi un long moment, étroitement enlacées, leurs bouches se pressant l'une contre l'autre avec avidité, jusqu'à ce que le souffle leur manque. Emma peinait à croire en sa chance, tandis qu'elle prenait la pleine mesure de leur nouvelle situation. Elle se souvint de l'instant où elle avait vu cette belle inconnue, ici même dans ce parc, et sourit en songeant qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu imaginer, à cet instant-là, en être où elle en était un jour. Puis Regina déposa un baiser dans son cou et ses pensées se dissipèrent, ne laissant en elle que le bonheur le plus pur et absolu qu'elle ait jamais connu.

Mais les bruits du concert leur parvenaient toujours, et c'est à contrecœur qu'elles se décidèrent finalement à aller rejoindre leurs amis, craignant qu'une trop longue absence ne les pousse à se lancer à leur recherche.

\- Je n'ai pas du tout envie d'y retourner, soupira Emma.

Elle avait eu toutes les peines du monde à se détacher des bras de Regina, et voilà qu'elle était forcée de marcher près d'elle sans même lui tenir la main. Pire encore : elle allait devoir prétendre n'être rien de plus que son amie. Comment allait-elle bien pouvoir réussir cet exploit ? Elle était presque certaine de se trahir au moindre regard.

\- Je ne vais jamais y arriver, se plaignit-elle.

\- Fais-le pour moi, lui murmura Regina.

Elle lui vola un dernier baiser après s'être assuré qu'il n'y avait personne aux alentours, puis elles reprirent leur chemin en silence, pressant le pas pour arriver au plus vite. Elles atteignirent finalement le coin de parc où avait lieu le concert, rejoignant leurs amis et découvrant que l'ambiance s'était encore améliorée en leur absence. Ruby dansait toujours avec Peter, imités par Sean et Ashley, tandis que Kathryn – perchée sur les épaules de Frederick – les encourageaient à grands cris. Un peu plus loin, Lily discutait avec Graham, hurlant pour se faire entendre par-dessus le bruit de la musique. A quelques pas de là, aux abords de la scène, Zelena écoutait le concert avec attention, tout en chantonnant les paroles des chansons à mi-voix, les connaissant par cœur à force d'assister aux répétitions des Lost Boys.

Emma se glissa entre deux groupes d'étudiants qui faisaient circuler des gobelets remplis de bière tandis que Regina s'éloignait pour rejoindre sa sœur. Elles se trouvaient toutes deux à l'opposé l'une de l'autre, séparée par une foule joyeuse et bruyante, espérant que de cette façon elles n'éveilleraient pas les soupçons. Alors qu'elle glissait les mains dans les poches de sa veste, ayant un peu froid soudain sans les bras de sa petite-amie autour d'elle, Emma eut la sensation très nette que quelqu'un l'observait. Elle leva les yeux vers Killian, qui lui adressa un clin d'œil séducteur, puis son regard fut irrésistiblement attiré par Regina, qui la remarqua à son tour et lui sourit. Ce simple sourire lui réchauffa le cœur, lui rappelant le moment qu'elles venaient de passer ensemble et qui s'était marqué dans sa mémoire pour toujours.

Leur relation était peut-être secrète, mais elle n'en était pas moins réelle. Portée par le poids de cette certitude, Emma sourit à son tour, éprouvant un sentiment de bonheur si puissant qu'il semblait indestructible. Peu importe à quel point elle avait souffert par le passé, et peu importe ce que l'avenir lui réservait. A cet instant, elle était tout simplement heureuse.

* * *

Si vous n'êtes pas morts étouffés par toute cette guimauve, je vous recommande vivement de prendre cinq petites minutes pour écrire une review ! J'ai entendu dire que ça aidait l'auteur à se bouger pour avancer sur son histoire, alors... Non, non, c'est pas du tout du chantage, je vous assure.

Aller, on se retrouve vendredi prochain pour un peu plus de guimauve et de drama. Passez un bon week-end !


	10. Chapitre 9 - Instants volés

Et c'est parti pour un nouveau chapitre !

D'abord et avant tout, merci aux personnes qui me soutiennent par reviews et messages privés. Vous êtes absolument fantastiques !  
Merci également à ceux qui ne disent rien, dans le cas où vous me lisez toujours, ce dont je ne peux hélas pas être sûre.

Bonne lecture, et on se retrouve en bas !

Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers de la série appartiennent à Edward Kitsis et Adam Horowitz.

* * *

 **So let's be sinners to be saints  
And let's be winners by mistake  
The world may disapprove  
But my world is only you  
And if we're sinners  
Then it feels like heaven to me  
** _Sinners - Lauren Aquilina_

* * *

 **Chapitre 9 : Instants volés**

 _9 août 2001_

\- Je vais être en retard, soupira Regina.

Elle passa une main dans les cheveux d'Emma, qui se tenait appuyée contre elle et s'amusait à l'embrasser dans le cou, ayant parfaitement compris que c'était le meilleur moyen de la forcer à rester plus longtemps.

\- Allez, murmura la blonde. Encore cinq minutes. Juste cinq minutes, d'accord ?

\- Ça ne serait pas raisonnable...

Emma se redressa pour adresser son regard le plus suppliant à sa petite-amie, qui sentit ses résolutions faiblir devant cet air adorable. Elle était décidément incapable de lui refuser quoi que ce soit...

\- D'accord, cinq minutes, céda-t-elle. Mais après je m'en vais.

\- Bien sûr. Si je te laisse partir…

Regina allait protester, mais une bouche se posa sur la sienne, l'empêchant de réagir à cette dernière déclaration. Elle hésita un instant à reculer pour faire semblant de bouder, mais les moments qu'elle passait seule à seule avec Emma étaient trop précieux pour qu'elle les gâche de cette façon. Elle choisit donc de profiter de cet instant et enlaça sa petite-amie, qui se colla contre elle et recommença à l'embrasser dans le cou, lui tirant un soupir de contentement. A quel moment tout cela lui était devenu si naturel ? Elle était incapable de s'en souvenir. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'était qu'elle ne pouvait plus se passer d'Emma, de sa présence, de son sourire, de ses baisers étourdissants. A aucun moment, au cours de ces six derniers jours, elle n'avait regretté d'avoir laissé leur relation prendre cette direction. Certes, l'obligation de prétendre n'être que des amies en présence d'autrui s'était révélée extrêmement pesante, mais chacune des minutes qu'elles avaient passées en tête-à-tête leur avait prouvé qu'elles n'auraient pas pu prendre une autre décision. Le bonheur qu'elles partageaient effaçait aisément toute cette frustration.

\- Il faut _vraiment_ que j'y aille, insista Regina.

Puis, oubliant visiblement ce qu'elle venait de dire, elle prit Emma par la nuque pour l'attirer à elle. Un gémissement étouffé lui échappa lorsqu'elle retrouva la douceur de ses lèvres, qui vinrent se coller contre les siennes avec empressement. Elles s'embrassèrent encore et encore, agissant comme si elles n'étaient jamais rassasiées l'une de l'autre. Ce n'est qu'un bon quart d'heure plus tard qu'elles se séparèrent enfin, à bout de souffle. Leurs étreintes se faisaient de plus en plus ardentes et passionnées, n'ayant plus grand-chose en commun avec le premier baiser tendre et chaste qu'elles avaient échangé. Elles avaient désormais conscience que le temps leur était compté et qu'elles devaient savourer chaque seconde qu'elles passaient ensemble, à l'abri des regards.

\- Je suis en retard, annonça Regina. Mais ça en valait la peine.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu dois faire, déjà ? s'enquit Emma, tout en se redressant avec difficulté.

Elle recula dans son siège, reprenant une posture un peu plus naturelle. La voiture était garée dans une ruelle peu empruntée par les passants, ce qui leur garantissait une certaine intimité, mais la possibilité que quelqu'un les aperçoive n'était pas totalement exclue pour autant. Elles auraient pu se donner rendez-vous ailleurs, mais leurs options étaient somme toute très limitées. Un peu plus tôt dans la semaine, elles avaient envisagé de se retrouver chez Regina, mais Zelena y passait le plus clair de son temps, ce qui ne les arrangeait pas. Craignant d'éveiller à nouveau les soupçons qu'entretenait sa sœur sur la nature de sa relation avec Emma, Regina avait décidé qu'elles éviteraient la maison de ses parents pendant encore un moment. Elle aurait pu rejoindre sa petite-amie chez elle, mais la présence de sa mère adoptive et de ses cousines – qui avaient été tenues à l'écart de leur secret également – les en empêchait. Elles s'étaient donc contentées des occasions qui se présentaient à elles, se rejoignant sur le toit lors d'une soirée chez Killian ou se donnant rendez-vous, comme maintenant, dans un endroit isolé. Ces contraintes pouvaient se révéler difficiles à supporter, mais elles n'avaient pas vraiment d'autres choix…

\- Alors ? insista Emma.

Regina lui adressa un sourire d'excuse, s'étant perdue dans ses pensées un instant. Elle laissa sa tête peser contre le dossier de son siège avant de répondre :

\- Ma mère a invité un vieil ami pour le dîner.

\- Et tu ne pourrais pas tout simplement refuser d'y assister ?

\- Elle ne me le permettrait pas. Et pourtant, crois-moi, je préférerai mille fois rester ici avec toi…

Emma adressa un sourire encourageant à sa petite-amie, qui le lui retourna bien volontiers, avant de froncer les sourcils et d'éclater de rire.

\- Tu as du rouge à lèvres dans le cou, signala-t-elle avec amusement.

Emma s'esclaffa à son tour, puis elle se redressa pour jeter un coup d'œil dans le petit miroir du pare-soleil, repérant la trace et l'effaçant.

\- Ça aurait été difficile à expliquer, fit-elle remarquer.

\- En effet, confirma Regina.

Elle consulta sa montre, constatant qu'il était plus que de temps pour elle de s'en aller. Levant les yeux vers Emma, elle la découvrit en train de refaire sa queue-de-cheval, qu'elle lui avait demandé de défaire un peu plus tôt, par simple curiosité. Elle l'avait trouvée encore plus belle les cheveux détachés, ce qu'elle lui avait aussitôt confié, s'attendrissant devant l'expression timide et ravie qui s'était affichée sur son visage lorsqu'elle lui avait fait ce compliment.

\- Je dois vraiment partir, cette fois, prévint Regina, en s'arrachant à sa contemplation.

\- Je comprends. Tu vas me manquer...

\- Toi aussi.

Emma sourit à cet aveu, puis elle se pencha pour voler un dernier baiser à sa petite-amie, qui se fit violence pour ne pas la supplier de rester. Elle n'était jamais prête à la laisser s'en aller, peu importe combien de temps elles avaient passé ensemble. Mais il le fallait bien, et c'est pourquoi elle se détacha doucement, avec tristesse et résignation. Emma se glissa hors de la voiture et commença à s'éloigner le long de la ruelle, s'arrêtant pour lui faire signe avant de tourner au coin de Victory Road. Regina la suivit du regard, le cœur lourd à l'idée qu'elle ignorait quand elles pourraient être à nouveau seules ensemble.

OoO

 _11 août 2001_

\- Elle ne ferait pas ça, affirma Zelena.

Elle était étendue sur une chaise longue, sur la terrasse baignée de soleil, et paressait tout en discutant avec sa sœur. Celle-ci, assise face à elle, porta son verre de jus d'orange à ses lèvres et en prit une gorgée avant de répondre :

\- Tu crois ça ? Moi je trouve que ce serait totalement son genre.

Regina se plaignait de l'attitude de sa mère depuis plusieurs minutes, évoquant le dîner qui avait eu lieu deux jours plus tôt, et auquel Léopold avait été invité.

\- On est au vingt-et-unième siècle, fit remarquer Zelena. Les mariages arrangés, c'est complètement dépassé. Et puis ce type a l'âge d'être ton père !

\- Il est aussi à la tête d'une entreprise qui fait de très gros chiffres d'affaires, et j'ai comme l'impression que c'est ce qui compte le plus aux yeux de Maman...

\- Je suis sûre que tu te fais des idées, sœurette.

Regina secoua la tête, incapable de se défaire du sentiment que quelque chose se tramait.

\- Tu ne dirais pas ça si tu l'avais vu nous vanter les qualités l'un de l'autre toute la soirée, rétorqua-t-elle. Et le pire c'est que Léopold rentrait dans son jeu ! Il n'arrêtait pas de me faire des compliments, sur ma tenue, sur le choix de mes études, sur mes goûts divers et variés... C'était franchement gênant. Et en plus, à la fin du dîner, il m'a proposé de le revoir la semaine prochaine, à une exposition de peinture dont il a dit qu'il était certain que j'allais l'adorer. Maman était folle de joie.

Zelena retira ses lunettes de soleil et se redressa, les sourcils froncés.

\- Attends, tu es sérieuse ? s'assura-t-elle.

\- Mais puisque je te le dis ! Maman prépare quelque chose !

\- Et elle n'a rien dit, quand Léopold a fait cette proposition ? C'était clairement un rendez-vous !

Regina se mordit la lèvre, angoissée par cette éventualité. Et le pire était qu'elle n'avait eu d'autres choix que d'accepter de se rendre à cette exposition, sa mère lui ayant bien fait comprendre qu'elle avait plutôt intérêt à bien se comporter durant le dîner, prenant le risque d'être privée de sortie dans le cas contraire. Et elle refusait qu'une chose pareille arrive, car cela signifierait qu'elle ne pourrait plus voir Emma…

\- Elle a dit que c'était une idée fantastique, répondit-elle d'un ton blasé. Papa a fait quelques remarques pour essayer de ramener un peu de bon sens dans toute cette conversation, mais Maman gagne toujours à ce jeu-là…

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, sœurette. Elle ne pourra pas te forcer à quoi que ce soit.

Zelena se leva, délaissant la chaise longue et marchant droit vers la sortie. En passant, elle ébouriffa les cheveux de sa sœur, qui poussa un cri de protestation et de surprise, ne s'étant pas attendue à ce geste puéril. Une fois seule, Regina retint un soupir de découragement et se pencha sur son assiette de pancakes, qu'elle avait emmenée avec elle sur la terrasse. C'est dans le calme qu'elle savoura son petit-déjeuner, et elle venait de terminer sa dernière bouchée lorsque des cris hystériques lui parvinrent. Reconnaissant la voix de Zelena, Regina bondit de son fauteuil et se précipita dans le salon, où elle trouva son père en train de se lever du canapé, les sourcils froncés par la surprise.

\- Mais enfin, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? s'étonna-t-il.

\- Aucune idée. Viens, on va voir !

Regina poussa la porte de la cuisine à l'instant même où un énorme saladier en verre s'écrasait sur le sol, répandant son contenu sous la table. Elle eut un mouvement de recul, le regard rivé sur sa sœur, dont le visage était recouvert de larmes. Elle serrait les poings, debout à quelques pas de Cora, l'imposant comptoir blanc les séparant.

\- Tu n'as pas le droit de choisir pour les autres ! s'écria Zelena. Tu t'imagines pouvoir décider de nos vies à notre place, c'est ça ? Eh bien, non, je refuse ! Ça a suffisamment duré !

Elle semblait dans un état de colère rarement atteint auparavant, ce qui effraya Regina, qui avait pourtant l'habitude de la voir s'énerver. Mais jamais elle ne lui avait semblé si furieuse, comme totalement hors de contrôle...

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? s'enquit-elle, s'efforçant de prendre un ton calme pour ne pas jeter de l'huile sur le feu.

\- Ta sœur nous fait une petite crise d'adolescence, expliqua Cora, avec son mépris habituel.

Ignorant cette réflexion, Zelena se remit à hurler sur sa mère :

\- Tu t'imagines que tu peux tout contrôler, mais tu te trompes complètement ! Un jour, Regina et moi ferons toutes les deux nos vies de notre côté, et tu ne pourras rien faire pour nous en empêcher ! Pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu ignores nos désirs et nos choix ? C'est notre bonheur qui devrait compter plus que tout pour toi, notre bonheur et rien d'autre !

\- Calme-toi, voyons ! s'exclama Cora, s'énervant à son tour. Votre bonheur est très important à mes yeux, je t'interdis d'en douter.

\- Vraiment ? Parce que ce n'est franchement pas l'impression que tu donnes, Maman !

\- Vous êtes seulement trop jeunes pour prendre certaines décisions ! Je sais ce qui est bon pour vous, je l'ai toujours su et j'ai toujours fait en sorte de vous donner ce qu'il y avait de meilleur. Tu es d'une telle ingratitude, Zelena ! J'aurais pu te laisser à ton père, même si je savais qu'il ne s'occuperait jamais de toi, mais je t'ai gardée avec moi, et tu devrais m'en être un peu plus reconnaissante !

Sachant que le sujet était sensible, Regina traversa la cuisine, évitant les morceaux de verre brisé. Elle rejoignit sa sœur, qui répondit dans un cri de colère :

\- Parce qu'il ne voulait pas de moi ! Aucun de vous ne voulait de moi ! Et j'en ai _assez_ de me sentir indésirable, a _ssez_ de n'être jamais assez bien à tes yeux, a _ssez_ de devoir mentir et me cacher. Tu prétends ne vouloir que mon bonheur, alors dis-moi Maman, est-ce que ce sera toujours vrai si je te dis que j'aime les femmes ?

Le silence retomba brusquement. Zelena sanglotait sans faire de bruit, le visage déformé par la colère, la main de sa petite sœur étroitement serrée dans la sienne. Un peu plus loin, Henry contemplait la scène avec une expression choquée, qui faisait écho à celle que son épouse arborait.

\- Tu aimes les femmes ? répéta Cora, en détachant chaque syllabe comme si elle ne parvenait pas à y croire.

\- Oui, avoua Zelena. Alors vas-y, dis le. Dis-moi que ça ne change rien et que tu m'aimes toujours. Prouve moi que c'est bien mon bonheur qui compte plus que tout le reste.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu vas encore inventer pour me décevoir, Zelena ? Qu'est-ce que tu crois obtenir avec ce mensonge ? On ne plaisante pas avec ces choses-là, tu entends ?

\- Je ne plaisante pas, Maman.

Cora parut très troublée, l'espace d'un instant, puis elle se reprit et s'approcha de sa fille, contournant prudemment le comptoir.

\- Allons, ma chérie, commença-t-elle. Tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis. Tu es si jeune ! Les gens de ton âge sont influençables, mais ça ne veut pas dire que…

\- Maman ! l'interrompit Zelena. Je suis lesbienne. Parce que je suis comme ça, pas à cause d'une quelconque influence extérieure. Et ça ne va pas changer.

\- Il va pourtant bien falloir que ça change ! Je ne te laisserai pas gâcher la vie que je t'ai offerte pour le simple plaisir de t'opposer à moi !

Regina saisit sa mère par le bras, surmontant la crainte qu'elle lui inspirait à cet instant. Elle se sentait très concernée par la conversation, et admirait silencieusement le courage de sa sœur, qui contrairement à elle n'avait pas peur de dire toute la vérité.

\- Maman, appela-t-elle doucement. Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien faire que Zelena aime les femmes ?

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien faire que ta sœur trahisse toutes les valeurs que je lui ai inculquées et qu'elle se compromette en fréquentant d'autres femmes ? Tu n'es pas sérieuse !

Cora reporta son attention sur sa fille aînée, une expression de dégoût sur le visage.

\- Ce dont tu parles a un nom, Zelena. C'est un péché. Et je ne tolérerai pas ça sous mon toit !

Henry s'approcha à son tour, abandonnant soudain l'air soumis qui ne l'avait pas quitté depuis les premiers jours de son mariage.

\- Zelena n'a rien fait de mal, déclara-t-il posément. Tu ne peux pas la blâmer pour quelque chose dont elle n'est pas responsable.

\- Toi, personne ne t'a demandé ton avis, le rembarra sèchement Cora.

Regina resserra sa prise sur la main de sa sœur, terrifiée par la façon dont cette calme matinée d'été s'était transformée en une effrayante dispute familiale. Elle pensa à Emma, aux baisers qu'elles avaient partagés et à la relation secrète dans laquelle elles s'étaient engagées. Elle imagina la tête que ferait sa mère si elle lui avouait tout sur-le-champ, et elle envisageait cette possibilité – se demandant si cela soutiendrait Zelena ou au contraire en rajouterait – lorsque la voix de Cora s'éleva à nouveau, glaciale :

\- Je veux que tu quittes cette maison.

Le silence retomba, presque insoutenable. Puis Henry s'exclama :

\- Mais enfin, tu n'y penses pas !

\- Tu ne peux pas faire ça ! s'écria Regina, le premier choc passé.

\- Je le peux et c'est ce que je suis en train de faire, rétorqua Cora. Zelena, tu as cinq minutes pour récupérer tes affaires et foutre le camp. Tu m'entends ?

Le ton était définitif. Il ne laissait pas de place au moindre espoir, ce que Zelena parut comprendre. Sa main exerça une dernière pression sur celle de sa sœur, puis elle se détacha et fit volte-face, quittant rapidement la pièce. Regina hésita un instant, ne sachant pas ce qu'il convenait de faire maintenant, puis elle comprit qu'elle n'avait aucune chance de parvenir à raisonner sa mère. Elle l'abandonna donc dans la cuisine, qui malgré le saladier détruit revêtait une apparence de normalité qui semblait soudain totalement déplacée. Regina se dirigea à son tour vers les escaliers et grimpa les marches à toute allure, le cœur battant à cent à l'heure. Arrivée à l'étage, elle traversa le couloir familier, qui lui semblait inhabituellement froid et hostile. La porte de la chambre de Zelena était ouverte, et elle s'immobilisa sur le seuil, n'arrivant pas à croire à ce qui était en train de se produire.

\- Reste, supplia-t-elle désespérément. Dis à Maman que tu voulais seulement la mettre en colère. S'il te plaît, tu ne peux pas partir maintenant...

\- Et pourtant c'est ce que je vais faire. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, c'est sûrement mieux comme ça...

Zelena referma la valise pleine à craquer qu'elle venait de préparer, la poussant au sol. Elle fit face à sa cadette et déclara d'un ton hargneux :

\- Toi, reste. Reste ici et sois la petite fille parfaite et hétérosexuelle que tu as toujours été. Maman sera fière de toi. L'une de nous n'aura pas été une déception, au moins !

\- Ne dis pas ça, c'est injuste…

Regina sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Elle savait que la dispute s'était déclenchée à cause de ce qu'elle avait dit à sa sœur un peu plus tôt, au sujet de Léopold et des manigances de sa mère. Mais elle n'avait jamais voulu que les choses se passent de cette façon…

\- Où est-ce que tu vas aller ? demanda-t-elle, ravalant ses sanglots.

\- Loin.

Zelena saisit le manche de sa valise et la tira derrière elle le long du couloir. Elle avait terminé de descendre les escaliers lorsque sa sœur se reprit et la suivit, se figeant au moment d'arriver sur le palier. Elle la regarda passer la porte d'entrée et la claquer derrière elle avec la certitude que rien, jamais, ne serait plus comme avant.

OoO

 _14 août 2001_

\- Et maintenant, où est-ce qu'elle est ? s'enquit Kathryn.

Emma reposa la veste en jean qu'elle tenait à la main dans le rayon où elle l'avait prise, puis elle osa un regard en direction de Regina, tâchant de deviner comment elle se sentait vraiment. Cet après-midi shopping ne semblait pas des plus indiqués, compte tenu des récents évènements...

\- Glinda va l'héberger quelques temps, d'après ce que j'ai entendu dire, répondit calmement Regina. Mais Zelena ne m'a pas parlé directement, alors je n'en sais pas plus...

\- Elle est passée au Starbucks, hier soir, révéla Ruby.

Elle saisit une paire d'escarpins sur un présentoir, et les examina d'un air critique avant de poursuivre :

\- Elle m'a dit que la plupart des filles de sa sororité avaient été affreuses, quand elles ont appris qu'elle était lesbienne. Mais elle a aussi dit qu'elle s'en fichait, puisque de toute façon elle ne va pas pouvoir continuer à payer les cotisations pour faire partie du cercle. Elle ne va même pas pouvoir rester à la Northeastern University, d'ailleurs.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle va faire, alors ? s'inquiéta Kathryn.

\- Je n'en sais rien, soupira Regina, apparemment affligée.

Emma la contempla un instant en silence, puis elle décida de combler la distance qui les séparait, la situation requérant une légère prise de risques. Une fois à ses côtés, elle posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule, tâchant de lui transmettre tout son soutien et son amour à travers ce simple geste.

\- Je suis sûre qu'on peut faire quelque chose pour l'aider, déclara-t-elle d'un ton rassurant.

\- Tu as probablement raison, mais pour le moment je voudrais seulement me changer les idées, répliqua Regina. L'ambiance à la maison est plus pesante que jamais, et ma propre sœur refuse de me parler alors que je l'ai toujours soutenue... Je voudrais seulement penser à autre chose, avoir quelques heures de répit.

\- Je pense que c'est possible, estima Ruby. Tu as vu ces robes, là-bas, dans le fond ? Tu devrais en essayer une !

Emma sourit en captant l'air résigné de sa petite-amie, qui se leva pour aller jeter un coup d'œil aux vêtements exposés dans le rayon le plus proche. Elle la suivit discrètement, faisant mine de s'intéresser à un chemisier totalement hors de prix. Kathryn avait choisi cette boutique sans penser une seule seconde que certaines de ses amies n'avaient pas tout à fait les mêmes moyens que ceux dont elle disposait.

\- Quelque chose te plaît ? s'enquit Regina.

Emma l'observa des pieds à la tête en prenant un air appréciateur.

\- Peut-être bien, répliqua-t-elle malicieusement.

Un sourire amusé se dessina sur le visage de la brune, qui se détourna ensuite pour ajouter un pantalon à la pile de vêtements qui s'accumulait déjà sur son bras. Ruby poussa soudain un cri perçant, s'attirant le regard réprobateur d'une vendeuse à l'air hautain. L'ignorant, elle lança :

\- Emma, viens voir !

La blonde obéit, traversant la boutique pour rejoindre son amie. Celle-ci l'attendait, un cintre à la main. Et sur le cintre...

\- Elle est parfaite ! s'émerveilla Emma.

Elle tendit la main pour toucher la manche d'une veste en cuir rouge, qui venait de s'ajouter à la longue liste des choses qu'elle voulait de tout son cœur mais n'aurait jamais. Un coup d'œil à l'étiquette sur laquelle le prix était affiché acheva de la convaincre qu'elle pouvait toujours rêver.

\- Ça rentre pas dans ton budget, c'est ça ? devina Ruby.

\- Ouais. C'est ça.

\- Mince, je suis désolée. J'ai juste pensé que tu l'aimerais, puisque l'autre jour tu as dit que tu adorais les vestes en cuir...

Kathryn s'approcha à son tour, se mêlant à la conversation :

\- Tu as même dit qu'un jour tu en aurais une de chaque couleur, se rappela-t-elle.

\- Elle a dit ça ? s'étonna Regina, qui n'avait pas été présente au moment des faits.

Emma sursauta, n'ayant pas remarqué qu'elle l'avait suivie.

\- Oui, confirma-t-elle. C'était le soir où tu étais bloquée chez toi pour je ne sais plus quel dîner...

\- Ah, oui. Je m'en souviens.

Elles échangèrent un regard complice, se remémorant le moment qu'elles avaient passé ensemble ce jour-là. Elles n'avaient pas eu l'occasion d'être seules très souvent, depuis. Réalisant soudain qu'elles ne l'étaient pas non plus à cet instant, Emma s'arracha à sa contemplation.

\- Il n'y a rien de mal à vouloir un jour une veste en cuir de chaque couleur, se défendit-elle. C'est un projet d'avenir très raisonnable.

\- Tu peux quand même rêver de plus que ça, répondit Kathryn, en lui adressant un clin d'œil. Cela dit, cette veste serait parfaite sur toi.

\- Trop chère pour moi, malheureusement. Mais les rêves peuvent attendre encore un peu.

Les filles firent le tour de tous les rayons une dernière fois, puis Ruby les entraîna vers les cabines d'essayage, sautillant dans cette direction avec enthousiasme. La boutique était très calme, en ce mardi après-midi d'été, et elles ne croisèrent que quelques rares clientes, qui marchaient toutes en sens inverse. Arrivée dans l'espace réservé aux essayages, Emma repéra aussitôt un fauteuil à l'apparence confortable, posé contre un mur recouvert de miroirs. Elle s'y laissa tomber avec soulagement.

\- Je vais vous attendre ici, déclara-t-elle.

\- Tu peux essayer sans forcément acheter, fit remarquer Kathryn.

\- Je sais, mais je préfère vous regarder. Et peut-être critiquer un peu.

\- Tu as bien raison ! répliqua Ruby en riant. J'en ferais bien autant, mais j'ai quand même envie de voir à quoi je ressemble avec cette jupe...

Elle pénétra dans la cabine la plus proche, refermant le rideau derrière elle d'un geste brusque. Puis le silence s'installa, seulement troublé par la musique d'ambiance qui était diffusée dans toute la boutique. Toujours assise dans son fauteuil, Emma se mit à jouer avec la lanière de sa sacoche, sentant que l'ennui menaçait de l'engloutir. Plusieurs minutes passèrent ainsi, puis Kathryn vint se promener devant les miroirs, vêtue d'un pull en cachemire beige et d'un pantalon noir un peu trop ample.

\- Je vais devoir prendre une taille en dessous, comprit-elle.

\- Je viens avec toi ! lança Ruby.

Elle venait de sortir à son tour, la jupe qu'elle convoitait à la main.

\- Je veux cette petite merveille dans une plus jolie couleur, expliqua-t-elle. Peut-être du rouge.

Les deux jeunes femmes s'éloignèrent tout en discutant joyeusement, échangeant des commentaires sur les vêtements qu'elles avaient choisis. Restée seule, Emma se leva, s'approchant de la cabine dans laquelle sa petite-amie se trouvait.

\- Je peux voir ? s'enquit-elle.

La voix de Regina se fit entendre de derrière le rideau :

\- Pas encore. La fermeture est coincée...

Il y eut un instant de silence, puis elle ajouta :

\- ... tu pourrais peut-être venir m'aider ?

Emma sourit. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil alentour, soulagée de constater qu'il n'y avait personne, puis ouvrit le rideau juste assez pour pouvoir se glisser dans la cabine. Regina se tenait face au miroir, ses cheveux ramenés sur son épaule, le corps recouvert d'une robe bleue aux manches trois-quarts qui descendait jusqu'à ses genoux. La fermeture était bloquée en bas de son dos.

\- Tu es magnifique, murmura Emma.

Elle posa une main tremblante sur la hanche de sa petite-amie, qui se laissa doucement peser contre elle. Réalisant soudain qu'elle était enfin seule avec Regina, Emma l'entoura de ses bras, contemplant l'image que le miroir leur renvoyait. Il lui arrivait encore parfois d'avoir du mal à croire que cette femme extraordinaire lui portait un quelconque intérêt. Et pourtant, elle savait que c'était le cas. Elle voyait la façon dont Regina agissait avec les autres, elle voyait sa froideur et son mépris. Mais elle était également consciente qu'il y avait une autre personne derrière ce masque, une personne qu'elle commençait à bien connaître. Lorsqu'elles étaient seules toutes les deux, Regina se montrait très douce et affectueuse, très loin de l'image que l'on pouvait avoir d'elle au premier abord. Et Emma était heureuse de connaître cette facette de sa personnalité, qui ne semblait réservée qu'à elle.

\- Tu m'as manqué, chuchota-t-elle.

Être à ses côtés s'était transformé en un besoin vital. Chaque seconde où elle devait prétendre être son amie la torturait, mais elle n'en disait rien. Un jour, elle se l'était promis, elle n'aurait plus besoin de se tenir à l'écart. Un jour, elles pourraient être ensemble, à la vue de tous.

\- Tu n'étais pas supposée m'aider ? lui rappela Regina, gentiment moqueuse.

\- Si. Désolée.

Emma recula d'un pas, jetant un coup d'œil à la fermeture bloquée. Elle tenta de la remonter, agacée de constater que forcer ne changeait rien. Elle finit par débloquer un petit morceau de tissu qui s'était coincé dans la fermeture, qu'elle parvint ensuite à refermer sans problèmes. Et c'est donc ce qu'elle fit, parsemant le dos de sa petite-amie de baisers à mesure qu'elle progressait. Elle n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher, irrésistiblement attirée par cette peau parfaite, si incroyablement douce sous ses lèvres. Sentant Regina frissonner, elle glissa la tête dans son cou, demandant d'un ton inquiet :

\- Je dépasse les limites, c'est ça ?

\- Non. Pas du tout.

Regina se retourna entre ses bras, l'attirant à elle pour l'embrasser avec fougue. Elles se collèrent l'une contre l'autre, heureuses de s'être retrouvées, même si cet instant d'intimité pouvait prendre fin à n'importe quelle seconde. Et justement, alors qu'elles se détachaient pour reprendre leur souffle, la voix de Ruby s'éleva de derrière le rideau :

\- Hé, les filles ? Où est-ce que vous êtes ?

Emma quémanda un dernier baiser, qui lui fut aussitôt accordé. Puis elle se glissa à l'extérieur de la cabine, tâchant de prendre un air innocent.

\- Ici ! répondit-elle. J'aidais Regina avec une fermeture coincée. Vous avez trouvé votre bonheur ?

\- Oui ! s'exclama joyeusement Ruby, en agitant une jupe rouge et très courte. Je vais aller l'essayer, mais avant je veux voir la robe de Regina.

Celle-ci, ayant parfaitement entendu la conversation, émit un soupir parfaitement audible et repoussa le rideau. Elle s'approcha des miroirs, se regardant sous tous les angles.

\- Aucun doute, il te la faut ! lança Kathryn.

Elle portait le pantalon noir qu'elle était allée chercher un peu plus tôt, ainsi qu'un chemisier mauve d'un goût discutable. Reprenant sa place sur le fauteuil, Emma se tint à ce qu'elle avait dit et se mit à critiquer les vêtements que ses amies choisissaient, se surprenant à réellement s'amuser. Elle n'était pas vraiment le genre de filles qui passait des heures à faire les boutiques, du moins habituellement, mais elle devait reconnaître que c'était en fait plutôt agréable.

\- Je me demande ce que fiche Ashley, se plaignit soudain Ruby. C'est vraiment pas son genre d'annuler une journée shopping.

Elle quitta le coin des essayages pour tenter de joindre sa meilleure amie, le réseau étant fluctuant dans cette partie du magasin. Peu de temps après, Kathryn s'éloigna à son tour, partant demander des conseils de mode à la vendeuse. Regina vint aussitôt rejoindre sa petite-amie, qui s'empressa de l'attirer sur ses genoux.

\- On ne devrait pas faire ça, protesta Regina.

Elle ne se détacha pas, néanmoins, prenant plutôt la main d'Emma pour entremêler leurs doigts. Celle-ci posa la tête sur son épaule et demanda :

\- Comment tu te sens ? Je sais que c'est difficile depuis ce qu'il s'est passé avec Zelena...

\- Je crois que je ne sais tout simplement pas quoi penser de tout ça.

\- Essaye de garder à l'esprit ce que tu peux en retirer de positif. Personne n'a eu une mauvaise réaction dans le groupe et, surtout, ta sœur n'a plus besoin de vivre cachée. Tu m'as dit qu'elle l'avait très mal supporté, c'est bien ça ?

Regina hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment.

\- Oui, confirma-t-elle. Elle en avait assez de ne pas pouvoir être elle-même. J'avais promis de garder son secret, sinon je t'en aurais parlé, tu sais...

\- Je sais. Enfin je te rappelle quand même qu'elle a voulu m'embrasser ! Et moi qui croyais qu'elle avait seulement trop bu…

\- Je ne l'aurais jamais laissée faire, de toute façon.

Emma sourit en se remémorant les évènements de la soirée entre filles. Ce n'était pas un si mauvais souvenir que ça, finalement.

\- Et toi ? murmura soudain Regina. Quand est-ce que tu en auras assez de vivre cachée ?

\- Je peux attendre, tu sais. Après la réaction de ta mère quand Zelena lui a dit la vérité, je comprends qu'il est dans notre intérêt de garder le secret pour nous deux...

\- Un jour, nous pourrons vraiment être ensemble. Je te le promets.

Emma allait embrasser sa petite-amie, oubliant tout le reste, lorsque des bruits de pas se firent entendre, se rapprochant rapidement. Regina se leva vivement, lui adressant un regard d'excuse avant de s'éloigner, faisant mine de s'admirer dans le miroir. Tout un groupe de filles bruyantes et hautaines vint envahir l'espace disponible, bientôt rejointes par Kathryn et Ruby. Elles restèrent encore une bonne heure, se faisant passer des vêtements d'une cabine d'essayage à l'autre, et discutant de tout et de rien d'un ton badin. Assise sur son fauteuil, Emma donnait son avis sur les différentes tenues, riait aux anecdotes racontées par Ruby et contemplait Regina avec adoration. Lorsqu'elle quitta la boutique, ce soir-là, elle réalisa qu'elle avait passé un très bon après-midi. Puis elle songea à la veste en cuir rouge et grimaça.

Mais bon, que serait la vie sans regrets ?

OoO

 _17 août 2001_

Regina fronça les sourcils.

Elle n'était pas sortie de l'appartement plus de cinq minutes. Elle était seulement allée jeter un coup d'œil dehors pour être sûre que Zelena n'était pas arrivée, sachant que sa sœur était supposée venir ce soir-là. Killian avait proposé au groupe de se réunir dans son appartement pour passer un moment au calme, tous ensembles. Le départ de Liam – parti faire ses classes à Parris Island – laissait une sorte de vide auquel ses amis devaient encore s'habituer. Mais Regina n'arrivait à penser qu'à sa grande sœur, qu'elle n'avait pas revue depuis qu'elle avait quitté la maison. Elle se demandait à quel point elle lui en voulait et, surtout, ce qu'elle lui reprochait exactement. Mais une chose était sûre : il fallait qu'elle lui parle. Elle n'allait pas la laisser dans cette situation. Zelena avait seulement voulu la défendre, elle n'avait pas mérité ce qui lui était arrivé ! Voilà pourquoi Regina s'était éclipsée un instant, ayant cru voir une voiture se garer sur Bunker Hill Street depuis la fenêtre de la cuisine. Mais elle s'était trompée, de toute évidence, et elle avait décidé de retourner auprès du groupe, plutôt que de rester à attendre toute seule dans la rue. Elle n'était partie que _cinq minutes_.

Lorsqu'elle pénétra à nouveau dans l'appartement, Regina se demanda ce qui avait bien pu se passer durant ce si court laps de temps pour que l'ambiance ait changé si radicalement. Assise sur le canapé face à elle, Ashley pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps, les bras noués autour de ses genoux. Ruby se tenait à ses côtés, lui caressant le dos tout en lui murmurant des paroles réconfortantes. Ses amis s'étaient réunis autour d'elle, la plupart en arborant un air choqué, ne sachant visiblement pas comment réagir.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai raté ? demanda Regina à Tink, qui l'avait remarqué et s'approchait d'elle.

\- Ashley est enceinte et Sean l'a quitté.

\- Pardon ?

\- Apparemment, Sean l'a dit à son père, et son père ne veut pas qu'il gâche sa vie en devant assumer un enfant aussi jeune.

Regina poussa un long soupir, qui était chargé à la fois de colère et de lassitude.

\- C'est n'importe quoi, jugea-t-elle. Sean est bien assez grand pour prendre ses responsabilités.

\- Je suis d'accord avec toi, mais on ne peut pas faire grand-chose...

Un sanglot plus fort que les précédents se fit entendre, et Tink partit rejoindre Ashley, que Ruby serrait maintenant dans ses bras. Alors qu'elle contemplait la scène avec un air détaché, pestant silencieusement contre les parents qui rendaient toujours tout compliqué, Regina se demanda où était Emma. Elle était assise sur le canapé la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu, et son absence soudaine l'inquiétait. Ce sentiment se transforma en angoisse lorsqu'elle réalisa que Killian manquait également à l'appel. Tâchant de maîtriser la jalousie qui l'avait brusquement envahie, Regina traversa rapidement la pièce, poussant la porte qui menait sur le bureau. La pièce était vide, et elle se sentit soudain stupide d'avoir eu cette réaction. Du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'entende la voix de Killian s'élever, venant du balcon :

\- C'est seulement un dîner. Je ne te demande pas de m'épouser.

\- Encore heureux ! rétorqua Emma, d'un ton amical mais ferme malgré tout.

Regina s'approcha sans s'en apercevoir, remarquant que la porte-vitrée était entrouverte. Elle se figea, écoutant la conversation avec un sentiment de panique difficilement contenu.

\- Alors tu ne comptes vraiment pas me donner une chance ? s'enquit Killian.

\- Je croyais que nous étions amis, toi et moi.

\- Nous le sommes. Mais ça ne nous empêche pas de tenter de savoir si nous pouvons être autre chose. Je vais être honnête, Emma. Tu me plais. Tu me plais vraiment, depuis le tout début.

Regina serra les poings, soudain furieuse. Jamais elle n'avait autant détesté le fait de devoir garder son histoire d'amour secrète, car dans le cas présent cela laissait le champ libre à n'importe qui pour tenter de séduire sa petite-amie. Et elle ne pouvait rien faire pour empêcher ça. Son ventre se contractant sous l'effet de la peur, elle fit un pas en avant, tendant l'oreille pour entendre la réponse d'Emma :

\- A mon tour d'être honnête. Je t'apprécie beaucoup, Killian. Je suis très heureuse que nous soyons amis, mais je ne voudrais jamais davantage. Ça n'a rien de personnel, crois moi. Mais il y a déjà quelqu'un dans ma vie, quelqu'un qui compte énormément. Avant, quand je ne savais pas que je pouvais ressentir ce que je ressens maintenant, peut-être que j'aurais voulu te donner cette chance. Mais aujourd'hui je sais que je ne pourrais jamais éprouver pour quelqu'un d'autre ce que j'éprouve pour cette personne. Et je pense que tu mérites qu'on ait ces sentiments-là pour toi aussi.

\- Eh bien, c'était joliment dit, Swan...

Regina ferma les yeux, écoutant Emma rire avec légèreté. Elle avait employé ce ton si calme, si plein d'assurance. Ce ton qui disait qu'elle était sûre d'elle, de ses sentiments, de ce qu'elle voulait. Et elle avait dit ces mots... Ces mots qui signifiaient tellement.

\- Je connais cette personne ? voulut savoir Killian.

\- C'est du domaine de ma vie privée, alors j'aime autant te prévenir : tu n'en sauras pas plus.

\- D'accord, d'accord. Mais sache que tu me brises le cœur.

Emma rit à nouveau, avant de se mettre à taquiner son ami sur le nombre de ses conquêtes, lui faisant comprendre qu'elle n'était pas dupe. Leur discussion redevint franchement amicale, dénuée d'ambiguïté et d'une bonne partie de la tension qui s'était installée précédemment. Debout dans la pièce vide, Regina reprit lentement sa respiration, se remettant de sa soudaine frayeur. Puis elle recula jusqu'à la porte, peu désireuse que sa petite-amie s'aperçoive de sa présence, et retourna dans le salon. Là, elle découvrit qu'Ashley avait finalement cessé de pleurer. Elle buvait un chocolat chaud, attablée au comptoir avec Ruby et Tink, qui tentaient de la distraire. Un peu plus loin, Frederick et Kathryn se tenaient enlacés et parlaient entre eux à voix basse, perdus dans le regard l'un de l'autre. Dans un coin de la pièce, Lily flirtait avec Neal, qui était assis à côté d'elle sur le canapé et ne semblait pas remarquer ses efforts. Regina hésitait, ne sachant pas où se mettre, quand la porte de l'appartement s'ouvrit soudain sur Zelena. Celle-ci resta un instant immobile, le regard fixé sur sa sœur, puis elle s'approcha de Ruby pour la saluer, avant de demander à Ashley pourquoi elle semblait si malheureuse.

Constatant que Zelena était entraînée dans une conversation retraçant les derniers évènements en détails, Regina comprit qu'elle n'allait pas pouvoir lui parler à moins d'insister. Elle s'approcha donc du petit groupe, prenant place sur un tabouret, et attendit patiemment que la discussion s'épuise. Finalement, Ashley essuya ses larmes et se redressa en affirmant qu'elle allait bien, dans une tentative très nette de reprendre le dessus sur ses émotions. Se détournant de sa meilleure amie, sans pour autant enlever le bras qu'elle avait passé autour de ses épaules, Ruby fit face à Zelena et demanda :

\- Alors ? Tu y as réfléchi ?

\- Oui, et j'ai décidé d'accepter. J'ai eu ta grand-mère au téléphone, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je suis en retard. Elle s'est montrée très aimable, même si elle a l'air d'avoir un sacré caractère...

\- Ça ne l'empêche pas d'être généreuse. Je t'ai emmené la brochure de l'université du Maine, si tu veux la regarder.

Regina fronça les sourcils, totalement perdue. Rien de ce qu'elle venait d'entendre n'avait le moindre sens pour elle.

\- D'accord, soupira-t-elle. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, là ?

\- Je vais vivre dans le Maine, répondit Zelena, sans la regarder.

\- Tu vas _quoi_ ?

\- Ruby a parlé de ma situation à sa grand-mère, qui habite dans une charmante petite ville du nom de Storybrooke, dans le Maine. Elle a eu la très grande gentillesse de proposer de me loger gratuitement en attendant que les choses s'arrangent un peu pour moi.

\- Mais tu ne peux pas t'en aller ! protesta Regina, choquée. Toute ta vie est ici !

\- Quelle vie, au juste, sœurette ? rétorqua sèchement Zelena. Je dois abandonner la Northeastern University parce que plus personne ne paye mes études, les filles de ma sororité font courir les pires rumeurs à mon sujet depuis qu'elles savent que je suis lesbienne, et pour finir je ne veux pas risquer de croiser Maman à chaque coin de rue. J'ai perdu toute la vie que j'avais ici quand elle m'a mise à la porte, et je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais faire d'autre que d'essayer de tout recommencer ailleurs.

\- Tu vas nous manquer, tu sais, déclara Tink.

Elle adressa un sourire compatissant à Zelena, qui le lui retourna avec une évidente tristesse.

\- Je suis sûre que Maman finira par comprendre qu'elle ne peut pas te laisser comme ça, tenta Regina, qui n'y croyait pas elle-même.

\- Elle ne comprendra jamais, répliqua Zelena, soudain plus blasée qu'énervée. Et même si elle réalisait brusquement à quel point elle a été injuste, il serait trop tard pour qu'elle se rachète. Je ne lui pardonnerai jamais ce qu'elle a fait.

\- Alors quoi ? Tu vas aller vivre dans le Maine ? Tu ne connais personne là-bas !

\- Ruby et Peter sont originaires de Storybrooke, la ville dont je t'ai parlé. Ça m'a l'air plutôt sympa, d'après ce qu'ils m'en ont dit. Et puis, je pourrais être logée jusqu'à ce que je sois acceptée à l'université. Il ne me reste plus qu'un an avant le diplôme, et j'ai bien l'intention de l'obtenir.

\- Tu prendras soin de toi, hein ? s'assura Ashley. Ce n'est pas une situation facile...

Elle se pencha pour ajouter plus bas :

\- Regarde Neal, il tourne mal depuis qu'il a quitté sa maison et que son père ne le soutient plus financièrement... On est là pour lui, mais toi tu seras toute seule. Peut-être que tu devrais rester.

\- Ma décision est prise, affirma Zelena. J'ai un avion tôt demain matin. D'ailleurs je vais rentrer maintenant, histoire d'être en forme à ce moment-là.

Elle se leva avec la très nette intention de s'en aller, et écarquilla les yeux de surprise lorsque Tink se jeta dans ses bras, la serrant contre elle avec émotion.

\- On se reverra, hein ? demanda-t-elle, d'une toute petite voix.

\- Peut-être, répondit Zelena. Je ne sais pas encore… Je crois que j'ai surtout besoin de prendre de la distance, pour le moment...

\- Je comprends, assura Tink. Mais on sera toujours là pour toi, d'accord ?

Ruby et Ashley se levèrent à leur tour pour enlacer la rouquine, qui sembla totalement démunie devant cette soudaine démonstration d'affection. Regina resta en retrait tandis que le reste du groupe rejoignait sa sœur, apprenant ses intentions les uns après les autres et lui disant au revoir, visiblement chagrinés par la nouvelle. Killian et Emma se mêlèrent bientôt à l'attroupement qui s'était formé au milieu de la cuisine, écoutant Ruby résumer la situation en quelques mots. Lorsque son tour fut venu de dire au revoir, Emma s'approcha lentement de Zelena, qui lui fit un clin d'œil et lui lança :

\- Dernière chance pour accepter ma proposition de l'autre fois !

Regina décida d'intervenir, ayant remarqué la gêne de sa petite-amie, et sachant que sa sœur plaisantait – elle le voyait dans son regard, même si ça ne l'empêchait pas d'être quelque peu jalouse.

\- Zelena, est-ce que tu peux seulement passer une soirée sans essayer de mettre Emma dans l'embarras ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton agacé.

\- C'était ma dernière chance de le faire, sœurette ! Et puis il faut bien s'amuser un peu.

Après avoir serré Ruby dans ses bras en la remerciant pour sa gentillesse et ses bons conseils, Zelena tourna les talons et quitta l'appartement.

\- Va lui parler, murmura Emma à Regina.

Celle-ci croisa le regard de sa petite-amie, juste assez longtemps pour se laisser convaincre. Puis, déterminée, elle marcha d'un pas rapide en direction de la porte. Elle sortit sur le palier et descendit les escaliers à toute allure, une multitude d'émotions se débattant en elle. Elle trouva sa sœur debout sur le trottoir, en bas de l'immeuble, en train d'essuyer une larme qui avait coulé sur sa joue.

\- Je ne te savais pas si sentimentale, attaqua Regina.

Elle s'en voulut un peu de commencer la conversation comme ça, mais leur relation avait toujours fonctionné de cette façon, après tout.

\- Je n'avais pas réalisé que j'avais autant d'amis ici, répondit Zelena. C'est tout. Et maintenant, si tu me disais ce que tu veux, sœurette ?

\- Je veux te présenter mes excuses. J'aurais dû prendre ta défense devant Maman. Je veux dire, j'ai essayé, mais... J'aurais dû dire la vérité. Peut-être que ça aurait changé quelque chose.

\- Comment ça, la vérité ?

Regina s'approcha de sa sœur et lui sourit avec douceur, se sentant soudain portée par les mêmes certitudes qui avaient semblé animer Emma un peu plus tôt, lorsqu'elle parlait à Killian.

\- Moi aussi, dit-elle simplement. Moi aussi, j'aime les femmes.

\- Tu essayes de plaisanter ?

\- Pas du tout. Enfin, en tout cas... j'aime une femme.

\- Emma ?

\- Emma, confirma Regina.

Elle avait prononcé ce prénom avec une tendresse révélatrice, ce dont elle eut immédiatement conscience. Mais elle ne s'en sentit pas mal à l'aise, bien au contraire. Pouvoir dire la vérité était tellement libérateur !

\- Qui est au courant ?

\- Personne, pour le moment.

Zelena franchit la distance qui la séparait de sa sœur, l'empoignant brusquement par les épaules.

\- N'en parle à personne ! ordonna-t-elle. Promets le moi.

\- Mais...

\- Je ne veux pas que tu te retrouves dans la même situation que moi. Tu te souviens de quand tu me disais tout le temps que je devais garder le secret ? Eh bien tu avais raison ! Maman ne comprendra jamais, tu entends ? Il ne faut surtout pas qu'elle le sache !

\- Mais...

\- Promets-le-moi, Regina.

\- D'accord... C'est promis...

Zelena attira sa sœur dans ses bras pour la serrer de toutes ses forces, puis elle lui colla un baiser sur la tempe et se détacha, lui ébouriffant les cheveux une dernière fois.

\- Attends ! appela Regina. Est-ce que tu pourras me donner une adresse où t'envoyer du courrier ? Papa voudrait te faire parvenir un peu d'argent, sans que Maman ne le sache, bien sûr. Tu sais, il aurait vraiment voulu être un père pour toi aussi...

\- Si je l'avais laissé se comporter comme un père avec moi, ce serait encore plus dur maintenant. Et ne t'en fais pas, je te donnerai l'adresse dès que je l'aurais. Dis à Henry que je le remercie sincèrement, d'accord ? Je pars plus tranquille en sachant qu'il veillera sur toi.

Les deux sœurs s'étreignirent encore une fois, puis la voiture de Glinda se gara un peu plus loin et Zelena s'éloigna dans cette direction, ne se retournant que pour adresser un dernier signe de la main à Regina. Celle-ci resta un long moment debout sur le trottoir, ressassant cette conversation avec un sentiment de désespoir de plus en plus intense. Alors qu'elle frissonnait dans l'air frais de la nuit, des bras se nouèrent soudain autour de sa taille, lui tirant un sursaut de surprise.

\- C'est moi, murmura Emma, en glissant la tête dans son cou. Je suis là.

Regina se détendit, rassurée par ce simple contact. Elle se laissa peser contre sa petite-amie, savourant sa présence réconfortante. Puis elle compta les secondes, se calmant progressivement, sachant qu'elle devait se défaire de cette étreinte mais n'y parvenant pas. Elle finit cependant par s'y résoudre, ses inquiétudes reprenant le dessus.

\- On doit être prudentes, murmura-t-elle, en s'éloignant à contrecœur.

\- Je comprends.

Il y eut un instant de silence, durant lequel Regina sentit sa tristesse l'écraser à nouveau. Puis la voix d'Emma lui parvint :

\- On va sur le toit ? proposa-t-elle doucement.

Un sourire se dessina sur le visage de Regina. Elle saisit la main de sa petite-amie, émue de découvrir qu'elle savait toujours quoi faire pour la réconforter. Leurs regards se croisèrent, et elle fut soudain certaine d'une chose : elle non plus, jamais, n'aimerait quelqu'un comme elle l'aimait.

OoO

 _18 août 2001_

Zelena attendait depuis une demi-heure, seule à un arrêt de bus. L'aube était proche, elle pouvait le voir aux faibles lueurs qui éclairaient le ciel, loin à l'horizon. Elle avait quitté l'aéroport de Portland un peu plus tôt et avait marché jusqu'ici, ne s'arrêtant que pour demander son chemin à un passant. Une vie nouvelle commençait pour elle, ce qu'elle n'était pas certaine de véritablement vouloir. Dans quoi s'engageait-elle au juste ? Elle n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Zelena en était là de ces pensées lorsque le bus arriva enfin, se garant devant elle dans un crissement de pneus. Elle se glissa à l'intérieur avec soulagement et échangea quelques mots avec le chauffeur tout en achetant son billet. Puis elle marcha le long de l'allée, à la recherche d'une place libre. Hélas, elles étaient presque toutes occupées. Elle ignora le sourire engageant que lui adressait un homme, passa devant un autre qui était endormi et ronflait bruyamment, et finit par s'asseoir à côté d'une jeune femme plongée dans la lecture d'un roman.

Le bus redémarra, et Zelena se cala dans son siège, partagée entre l'inquiétude générée par sa situation et le délicieux frisson de l'inconnu. Puis son regard se posa sur la jeune femme assise à côté d'elle et elle se surprit à la fixer avec attention, remarquant ses longs cheveux châtains et bouclés, sa peau claire et légèrement rosies sur les joues, et la façon dont elle pinçait les lèvres tout en se concentrant sur sa lecture. Puis, se sentant probablement observée, l'inconnue releva la tête, et deux yeux d'un bleu incroyable se rivèrent à ceux de Zelena. Celle-ci se figea, s'ordonnant de cesser de la dévisager ainsi. Elle ne parvint pas à s'y résoudre.

\- Bonjour, murmura-t-elle plutôt.

\- Bonjour, répondit la jeune femme, d'une voix dans laquelle perçait une pointe de surprise.

Voyant que sa voisine n'ajoutait rien, elle eut un petit sourire timide avant de reporter son attention sur son livre, qui était ouvert sur ses genoux. Zelena se sentit sourire à son tour, éprouvant un regain d'intérêt pour ce petit voyage en bus. La première journée de sa nouvelle vie ne commençait pas si mal que ça, finalement.

* * *

Et voilà, c'est terminé !  
Cette petite scène de fin me permettait de dire au revoir à Zelena sur une note plus positive (même si nous la reverrons). Vous avez sûrement deviné qui était cette mystérieuse jeune femme qu'elle vient de rencontrer et si vous recherchez un responsable auprès de qui protester, adressez vous à Regalilla. Elle m'a totalement convertie au Wicked Beauty, la vilaine.  
Bref, passons aux choses sérieuses ! Le prochain chapitre devrait contenir une bonne dose de guimauve SQ. Profitez-en, car les ennuis approchent !  
En attendant, je vous souhaite un bon week-end et une bonne semaine à tous. A la prochaine !


	11. Chapitre 10 - Ensemble

Bonsoir à tous !  
Tout d'abord, je suis vraiment désolée pour le retard. Je traverse une période difficile et il se trouve que ça me complique la vie quand je veux écrire, alors... Je continuerai à faire de mon mieux.

Merci pour vos reviews, elles ont vraiment été appréciées. Vous êtes tous fantastiques.

Maintenant, à propos de ce chapitre !  
Tout d'abord, j'avais prévu qu'il s'y passe plus de choses, mais il fait déjà 7000 bons mots et vu le retard que je me traîne j'ai décidé qu'il était plus intelligent de le couper en deux. Du coup tout ira pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes pendant encore un chapitre, alors je vous conseille d'en profiter !  
Et pour finir, un warning : **Si vous n'aimez pas la guimauve, passez votre chemin, ou ce chapitre risque de vous brûler les yeux**.

Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers de la série appartiennent à Edward Kitsis et Adam Horowitz.

* * *

 **Let's lock the door behind us  
They won't find us  
Make the whole world wait  
While we  
Dance around this bedroom  
Like we've only got tonight  
Not about to let you  
Go until the morning light  
** _Satellite – Nickelback_

* * *

 **Chapitre 10 : Ensemble**

 _20 août 2001_

Regina ferma les yeux.

Si elle restait ainsi, elle pouvait presque imaginer que rien n'avait changé. Elle pouvait presque oublier que Zelena était partie, qu'elle ne vivait plus dans cette maison et n'y vivrait plus jamais. Elle pouvait presque croire qu'elle était toujours là, en train de lire ou d'écouter de la musique dans sa chambre, allongée en travers de son lit. Mais elle savait pour l'avoir vu de ses yeux que la pièce était désormais vide, comme si personne ne l'avait jamais occupée. Cora s'était empressée de se débarrasser de tout ce qui avait un jour appartenu à sa fille aînée, se comportant comme si elle n'avait tout simplement jamais existée. Regina avait pu sauver quelques affaires dès que sa mère avait eu le dos tourné, et elle les avait aussitôt rassemblées dans des cartons, qu'elle gardait bien à l'abri dans sa penderie. Elle avait la ferme intention de les faire parvenir à sa sœur dès que possible, et avait dû pour cela s'adresser à la seule personne qui pouvait la renseigner, et qui n'était nulle autre que Ruby. Celle-ci avait eu des nouvelles de Zelena par l'intermédiaire de sa grand-mère, et avait donc pu lui confirmer qu'elle était bel et bien arrivée à Storybrooke, deux jours plus tôt, dans la matinée. Son numéro de téléphone n'était plus attribué depuis que Cora avait mis fin à son abonnement, si bien qu'elle n'était désormais plus joignable qu'à l'hôtel. Regina n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de lui parler, n'ayant obtenu le numéro qu'une demi-heure plus tôt seulement, lorsqu'elle était allée voir Ruby. Elle hésitait maintenant à appeler, se demandant ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir dire à sa sœur.

Leur dernière conversation ne cessait de lui revenir en mémoire, lui tirant un soupir à chaque fois. Zelena lui avait fait promettre de rien révéler à leur mère en ce qui concernait ses sentiments pour Emma – ce qui était logique, compte tenu de la réaction que Cora ne manquerait pas d'avoir en l'apprenant – mais Regina ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'avoir envie de prendre exemple sur son aînée et de tout avouer. Elle ne voulait pas vivre dans le mensonge toute sa vie et elle ne voulait pas imposer cette relation secrète à Emma éternellement – pas plus qu'à elle-même, d'ailleurs – mais elle devait bien reconnaître qu'elle avait peur de ce que sa mère serait capable de faire si elle apprenait la vérité. La vitesse à laquelle Zelena avait tout perdu était effrayante, et elle n'avait pas la moindre envie de se retrouver dans cette situation à son tour. Démoralisée par cette pensée, Regina tenta de se concentrer sur autre chose, mais son regard tomba à nouveau sur son téléphone et son inquiétude refit aussitôt surface. Qu'allait-elle bien pouvoir dire à sa sœur ? Zelena allait probablement demander des nouvelles du groupe, mais lui en parler ne ferait que lui rappeler qu'elle était seule dans une ville inconnue, loin de tous ses amis. Elle avait peut-être pris la décision de s'en aller, mais Regina savait que c'était plus par nécessité que par envie, et elle ne voulait surtout pas remuer le couteau dans la plaie.

Elle se passa une main sur le visage, puis se laissa peser contre le dossier de sa chaise, totalement découragée. Elle savait parfaitement ce qu'elle aurait dit à sa sœur, si elle l'avait pu : elle lui aurait parlé d'Emma. Elle lui aurait parlé de la situation compliquée dans laquelle elles se trouvaient, et lui aurait fait part de ses inquiétudes quant à l'avenir de leur relation. Elle lui aurait raconté leur histoire depuis le début, en se réjouissant avec elle d'avoir fait cette rencontre qui avait bouleversé sa vie. Elle lui aurait confié ce qu'elle avait éprouvé en regardant Emma, ce soir-là sur Bunker Hill Street, lorsqu'elle avait soudain compris à quel point elle l'aimait. Elle aurait pu partager son bonheur et ses appréhensions, et sa sœur l'aurait aidée à y voir plus clair. Mais Regina ne parvenait pas à se résoudre à lui parler de tout ça, sachant que Zelena avait bien assez de ses propres problèmes. Elle avait été là pour elle si longtemps, se présentant comme une alliée dès que la situation devenait difficile et veillant sur elle à distance le reste du temps. Elles avaient toujours pu compter l'une sur l'autre, malgré leur rivalité. Et voilà que tout était terminé. Regina était seule pour affronter leur mère et ses manigances, seule pour faire face à ce que Cora planifiait pour elle, et qu'elle ne devinait que trop bien.

A cette pensée, elle tourna la tête, jetant un coup d'œil inquiet en direction de l'écrin de velours qui reposait sur sa commode. Il contenait un collier magnifique, avec un pendentif en diamant qui avait dû coûter une fortune. Léopold le lui avait offert deux jours plus tôt, lorsqu'elle l'avait rejoint à l'exposition de peinture à laquelle il l'avait invitée. Regina n'avait pas osé reporter ce rendez-vous, jugeant le moment peu approprié pour provoquer sa mère. De plus, elle avait voulu savoir si ce qu'elle soupçonnait était exact, et si Léopold tentait bel et bien de la séduire. Le collier en avait été la preuve, tout comme son comportement tout au long de la soirée. Il s'était montré charmant et bavard, la complimentant sans cesse et lui parlant avec enthousiasme de son manoir dans l'Upper East Side, l'invitant à lui rendre visite dès qu'elle le désirerait. Alors qu'ils s'étaient éloignés de la foule pour admirer une œuvre d'art, Léopold avait commencé à évoquer sa vie personnelle. Il lui avait tout d'abord dressé le portait de sa défunte épouse, Eva, avant de confier que leur unique enfant, Mary-Margaret, était ce qu'il avait de plus précieux au monde.

Regina l'avait écouté distraitement tandis qu'il vantait les mérites de sa fille, secrètement choquée de découvrir que la jeune femme en question avait tout juste un an de moins qu'elle. Puis Léopold avait cessé son monologue et lui avait pris la main, captant aussitôt toute son attention. Il avait alors longuement insisté pour la revoir, lui proposant de venir dîner en tête-à-tête avec lui la semaine suivante, avant qu'il ne soit obligé de repartir à New-York. Regina, n'osant pas refuser tout net, avait préféré lui répondre qu'elle y réfléchirait. Lorsqu'elle était rentrée à la maison, un peu plus tard, sa mère l'attendait avec impatience. Elle avait été forcée de tout lui raconter, y compris en ce qui concernait l'invitation, se doutant que Léopold lui en parlerait à un moment ou à un autre de toute façon. Cora avait tant insisté et argumenté que Regina avait fini par abandonner la partie, promettant qu'elle se rendrait à ce dîner. Elle s'était rassurée en se disant qu'après cela, elle n'aurait jamais plus à revoir Léopold. Il ne lui était pas désagréable, elle l'appréciait même beaucoup au contraire, et elle aurait pu s'en faire un ami malgré leur différence d'âge s'il n'avait pas de toute évidence eu d'autres plans en tête.

Regina soupira à nouveau, regrettant que sa sœur ne soit plus là pour lui apporter son soutien. Le plus grand rêve de Cora, d'aussi loin que ses filles s'en souvenaient, avait toujours été de les voir faire un mariage qui les élèveraient dans la société. Pour elle, rien n'était plus important que de devenir plus riche et plus puissante, quoi qu'il en coûte. Et elle en oubliait de prendre en compte les désirs de ses enfants, comme Zelena le lui avait rappelé avant d'être mise à la porte. Ne supportant soudain plus de ressasser tout ça, Regina secoua la tête et se leva, quittant l'écrin des yeux. Elle chassa Léopold et Cora de ses pensées, revenant à des préoccupations qui l'intéressaient davantage. Contournant son lit, elle saisit un paquet qu'elle y avait déposé un peu plus tôt, et sur lequel on pouvait lire le nom d'une boutique chic de Back Bay. Elle en sortit une veste en cuir rouge, qu'elle avait achetée le matin même, et retira l'étiquette qui indiquait le prix avant de remballer soigneusement le cadeau. Puis elle saisit son téléphone posé sur le bureau et composa le numéro d'Emma, qu'elle connaissait maintenant par coeur. Après quelques tonalités, sa voix familière se fit entendre, lui confirmant rapidement sa venue.

Regina raccrocha en souriant, profondément heureuse à l'idée qu'elle allait enfin revoir sa petite-amie. Elles n'auraient pas beaucoup de temps ensemble, mais c'était toujours mieux que rien, et elle avait de toute façon des plans en ce qui concernait leur prochain rendez-vous. Elle se pencha sur la question tout en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain du premier étage, réfléchissant à la façon dont elle allait organiser les prochaines heures. Elle était en train d'apporter les dernières retouches à son maquillage lorsque la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit, et elle se dépêcha de terminer avant de se précipiter pour aller ouvrir. A l'instant où elle aperçut Emma, debout sur le porche avec sa queue-de-cheval blonde et ses mains enfoncées dans les poches de son jean, ce fut comme si toutes ses inquiétudes disparaissaient soudainement. Regina se décala pour laisser sa petite-amie entrer, puis elle l'attira dans ses bras, la serrant contre elle avec soulagement. La tête dans le creux de son cou, elle respira son parfum avec délice, et se surprit à murmurer :

\- Tu m'as manqué...

Ce n'était pas une chose qu'elle disait facilement, ayant besoin d'être totalement en confiance pour ouvrir son cœur, même pour un aveu aussi banal que celui-ci.

\- Toi aussi, répondit doucement Emma.

Elle sourit, puis se redressa pour jeter un coup d'œil par-dessus l'épaule de sa petite-amie, vérifiant qu'elles étaient seules. La prudence avait semblé devenir une seconde nature pour elle, au cours des dernières semaines.

\- Il n'y a que moi, la rassura Regina. Le week-end en famille a été plutôt tendu, et je crois que mes parents étaient tous les deux bien contents de devoir retourner au travail.

\- Je veux bien te croire. Alors tu as la maison pour toi toute seule, maintenant ?

\- Oui... Je pourrais te faire visiter, si tu veux ? Sans ma mère dans les parages, c'est tout de suite mieux.

\- Avec plaisir. Mais avant...

Emma combla la distance qui la séparait de sa petite-amie, s'emparant de ses lèvres et passant les bras autour de son cou pour la serrer contre elle. Regina étouffa un petit éclat de rire ravi et répondit au baiser, oubliant tout le reste. Elle savoura cette étreinte jusqu'à la dernière seconde, laissant cet instant de bonheur effacer sa tristesse et sa solitude des derniers jours, et ne se détacha que lorsque le souffle commença à lui manquer. Elle fit un pas en arrière, sans retirer ses mains posées sur les hanches de sa petite-amie, et plongea dans le regard de celle-ci. Ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur de malice qui lui était désormais familière.

\- Alors, cette visite ? s'enquit Emma.

\- J'y venais, justement, mais j'ai été interrompue...

Regina s'esclaffa devant l'air innocent que sa petite-amie arborait, puis elle lui vola un dernier baiser et la prit par la main, l'entraînant à sa suite jusqu'au salon. Elles firent le tour des pièces du rez-de-chaussée, qu'Emma avait pour la plupart déjà vues lorsqu'elle était venue la première fois, puis décidèrent de monter à l'étage. Elles discutèrent de choses et d'autres tout en marchant le long d'un couloir étroit, qui donnait sur une chambre et une salle de bain à gauche, ainsi que sur le bureau de Cora à droite. Celui-ci était fermé à clé, mais Regina affirma qu'il n'y avait de toute façon rien d'intéressant à l'intérieur. Elle expliqua qu'elle et sa soeur n'avaient eu de cesse de tenter de pénétrer dans cette pièce, Zelena étant même allée jusqu'à envisager d'escalader le mur pour entrer par la fenêtre. Un beau jour, Cora avait tout simplement oublié de verrouiller la porte, et les deux petites filles qu'elles étaient alors avaient passé plusieurs heures dans le bureau, à tout retourner sans rien trouver qui ne satisfasse leur curiosité. Sentant que raconter cette histoire la démoralisait, Regina s'empressa de l'achever. La pression que la main d'Emma exerçait sur la sienne s'accentua, et elle comprit qu'elle s'était aperçue de son changement d'humeur. Un sourire compatissant s'affichait désormais sur son visage.

\- Tu as eu de ses nouvelles ? s'enquit-elle, sans avoir besoin de préciser de qui elle parlait.

\- Pas encore, soupira Regina. Je n'ai pas osé l'appeler...

\- Pourquoi ?

Elle ne répondit pas, mais fit quelques pas dans le couloir, s'approchant de la chambre de Zelena. S'appuyant contre l'embrasure de la porte, elle contempla la pièce vide avec tristesse.

\- J'ai toujours su que je perdrais ma sœur un jour, confia-t-elle. Après tout, elle passait déjà une bonne partie de son temps libre dans la maison de sa sororité, depuis sa deuxième année à l'université. Et j'ai toujours su qu'elle voudrait partir le plus loin possible de notre mère dès qu'elle en aurait l'occasion, pour pouvoir prendre ses propres décisions sans avoir à en subir les conséquences. Mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ça arrive si vite, ni de cette façon.

Regina ferma les yeux en sentant sa petite-amie l'entourer de ses bras. Elle se laissa réconforter par cette étreinte, qui était tout ce dont elle avait besoin à cet instant. Avec Emma à ses côtés, elle se sentait invincible, comme si rien ne pouvait plus l'atteindre ou la blesser. Un sentiment de sérénité s'installa lentement en elle, tandis qu'elle réalisait qu'elle n'était pas aussi seule qu'elle l'avait d'abord cru. Il y avait quelqu'un ici, quelqu'un sur qui elle pouvait toujours compter, quelqu'un qui la soutenait quoi qu'il arrive. Elle revit soudain Emma, le soir de leur premier face-à-face, sur le toit. Elle se souvint de son air timide, de son sourire chaleureux, de son regard qui semblait voir tout au fond d'elle. Sa présence l'avait tant rassurée, à ce moment-là déjà. Et, aujourd'hui encore, elle était la seule à pouvoir lui faire ressentir ce sentiment d'être à l'abri, protégée, en sécurité. D'être aimée.

\- Viens, murmura Regina, d'une voix plus douce que d'ordinaire. La visite n'est pas terminée.

Elle entremêla ses doigts à ceux de sa petite-amie et l'entraîna jusqu'à sa chambre, s'amusant de l'expression curieuse qui s'était dessinée sur son visage. Elle contempla Emma tandis qu'elle regardait tout autour d'elle, le sourire aux lèvres, et se sentit flattée lorsqu'elle complimenta son goût pour la décoration. Puis la blonde posa les yeux sur le paquet abandonné sur le lit, et elle haussa les sourcils en reconnaissant le nom de la boutique.

\- Tu y es retournée ? s'enquit-elle, tout en se laissant tomber sur la chaise de bureau.

\- Oui, j'y suis allée ce matin. Il y avait quelque chose que je voulais absolument, mais il n'aurait pas été très malin de l'acheter la dernière fois, devant Ruby et Kathryn.

\- Pourquoi ?

Regina sourit, puis elle plongea la main dans le paquet et en ressortit la veste en cuir rouge, qu'elle souleva à hauteur de son visage pour pouvoir l'admirer.

\- Parce que ce n'est pas pour moi, expliqua-t-elle. Ce qui aurait semblé plutôt évident pour tout le monde.

Elle tourna la tête pour affronter la réaction d'Emma, qui s'était levée de sa chaise et s'approchait, affichant un air à mi-chemin entre la surprise et l'émerveillement. Elle toucha le vêtement du bout des doigts, comme pour vérifier qu'il était bien réel, puis se pinça les lèvres et déclara d'une voix chargée de regrets :

\- Je ne peux pas accepter.

\- Bien sûr que tu peux. Je ne te laisse pas le choix, de toute façon.

Regina posa la veste sur les épaules d'Emma, qui sembla sur le point de protester mais se ravisa en captant l'air sévère de sa petite-amie. Elle glissa donc sagement ses bras dans les manches, puis repoussa sa queue-de-cheval, qui était venue se glisser dans le col. Les deux jeunes femmes s'observèrent un instant en silence, puis la brune murmura :

\- Elle te plait ?

\- Oui. Bien sûr que oui. Elle est parfaite…

Emma baissa les yeux sur la veste, secouant la tête comme si elle avait du mal à le croire.

\- Mais tu n'étais pas obligée de me l'offrir, reprit-elle. Je me souviens du prix, tu sais, et je ne pourrais jamais…

\- Quoi ? Me rendre la pareille ?

\- Oui. Exactement.

Regina soupira, puis elle se pencha sur sa petite-amie et déposa un baiser dans son cou, avant de glisser les mains sur ses hanches, sous la veste en cuir.

\- Je voulais seulement te faire plaisir, murmura-t-elle à son oreille. Je n'attends rien en retour.

\- Mais…

\- Mais rien du tout. Tu sais que je me fiche de l'argent et que j'ai déjà tout ce que je veux. Tu sais aussi qu'il y a des choses que l'on ne peut pas acheter, et que ce sont ces choses-là qui comptent vraiment pour moi.

Emma allait répliquer, mais elle n'en eut pas le temps. La bouche de sa petite-amie se posa contre la sienne et elle s'abandonna aussitôt entre ses bras, renonçant à résister davantage. Lorsqu'elles se séparèrent, Regina fit un pas en arrière et déclara doucement :

\- Je savais que cette veste t'irait bien. Tu es magnifique.

Elle eut le plaisir de voir sa petite-amie rougir. Puis celle-ci se passa une main dans la nuque et répondit :

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu m'aies acheté cette veste… Comment est-ce que je pourrais jamais te remercier pour ce cadeau ?

\- Eh bien, j'ai peut-être une idée…

A la façon dont Emma haussa un sourcil, Regina comprit que sa réponse laissait place à plusieurs interprétations. Elle éclata d'un rire léger et ajouta :

\- Non, je ne compte pas profiter de toi. A moins que ça ne soit vraiment une option ?

Elle s'esclaffa à nouveau en voyant sa petite-amie lever les yeux au ciel, puis reprit plus sérieusement :

\- J'aimerais passer la soirée avec toi. Je sais que le groupe a prévu quelque chose, mais je voudrais qu'on soit un peu seules toutes les deux.

\- Oh… Eh bien, j'aimerais beaucoup, mais... Où est-ce qu'on pourrait aller ?

\- J'ai pensé qu'on pourrait rester ici.

Emma prit un air incrédule.

\- Bien sûr, répondit-elle. Je suis sûre que ta mère n'y verra pas d'inconvénients.

\- Elle part ce soir pour Washington et ne sera pas de retour avant vendredi. Mon père sera là, bien sûr, mais il s'endort sur le canapé tous les soirs sans exception, et si j'arrive à te faire entrer discrètement…

\- Attends, tu veux dire qu'on va pouvoir passer une soirée entière toutes les deux, et que ça ne sera pas dans ta voiture, sur un parking désert ? Où est-ce que je signe ?

Regina eut un sourire rayonnant, ravie par la réaction de sa petite-amie. Puis elle répondit, s'efforçant de se montrer un peu plus raisonnable :

\- Bien sûr, nous pouvons aussi attendre demain… Je serais seule toute la journée, et ce serait moins risqué.

\- Hors de question. Je suis totalement incapable de passer la soirée avec le groupe à prétendre que tu m'indiffères alors que je pourrais être ici seule avec toi.

\- D'accord, dans ce cas. De toute façon, j'avais bien l'intention de profiter de l'absence de ma mère pour passer un maximum de temps avec toi.

Emma sourit à son tour, puis elle se pencha sur sa petite-amie pour réclamer un baiser, qu'elle obtint aussitôt. Elles s'éloignèrent ensuite pour s'installer côte à côte sur une banquette, sous l'une des fenêtres de la chambre, et commencèrent à planifier la soirée qui les attendait. Elles réfléchissaient à un moyen de se faufiler discrètement dans la maison lorsque Regina remarqua que l'après-midi était déjà bien avancé. Cora devait rentrer plus tôt du travail pour préparer sa valise en prévision de son voyage d'affaires, si bien qu'Emma ne devait pas traîner dans les parages. Regina la raccompagna donc jusqu'à la porte, et l'embrassa une dernière fois avant de se résoudre à la laisser partir. Debout sur le porche, elle la regarda s'éloigner, ravie de constater une fois encore que la veste rouge lui allait à merveille. Lorsque sa petite-amie eut disparu au coin de Chestnut Street, Regina se laissa peser contre le mur et poussa un soupir de découragement.

Elle lui manquait déjà.

OoO

Emma jeta un coup d'œil de chaque côté de la rue. Les réverbères étaient disposés de façon à laisser le minimum de zones d'ombre, ce qui ne l'arrangeait pour ainsi dire pas du tout. Elle leva les yeux sur l'arbre au pied duquel elle se tenait, sachant qu'elle n'aurait que deux ou trois branches à escalader pour atteindre son but. Elle voyait d'ici le muret en briques rouges qui s'élevait sur tout un côté de la maison de Regina, et sur lequel elle allait devoir grimper pour atteindre la terrasse, qui était leur point de rendez-vous. Heureusement, la ruelle dans laquelle elle se trouvait n'était que peu fréquentée par les voitures, et il était suffisamment tard, en ce soir de semaine, pour que la plupart des habitants du quartier soient endormis. Le plus grand risque restait qu'un voisin encore debout l'aperçoive et appelle la police en croyant qu'elle s'apprêtait à cambrioler la maison, mais elle avait bien l'intention d'éviter de se retrouver dans cette situation fâcheuse. La rue étant déserte, Emma comprit qu'il était temps pour elle d'agir. Elle retira sa veste rouge, qui était un peu trop voyante, et la plia soigneusement pour la mettre dans sa sacoche. Puis elle envoya un message à Regina, l'informant qu'elle serait arrivée d'une minute à l'autre, et glissa son téléphone dans la poche de son jean avant de se hisser sur la première branche de l'arbre.

Elle ne traîna pas, escaladant avec souplesse jusqu'à atteindre le muret, sur lequel elle grimpa après avoir jeté un dernier coup d'œil en arrière. C'était le moment le plus délicat, car elle était visible depuis plusieurs des fenêtres du voisinage. Elle se redressa à demi, avançant aussi vite que possible jusqu'à la terrasse, sur laquelle une silhouette familière l'attendait. Regina l'aida à passer par-dessus la barrière, qui était le dernier obstacle qui les séparait encore, puis Emma l'entraîna contre le mur de la maison, là où elles ne pouvaient pas être vues depuis la porte vitrée. Elle jeta un regard circulaire, tout en reprenant lentement sa respiration, encore un peu essoufflée par l'escalade.

\- On a bien fait de choisir cet endroit, chuchota-t-elle. J'ai de bons souvenirs par ici.

\- Même malgré le comportement que j'ai eu suite à ce bon souvenir auquel tu fais référence ? s'étonna Regina.

\- Disons que tu as su te faire pardonner pour ça.

Emma sourit, puis elle tendit le cou pour jeter un coup d'œil à travers la porte vitrée.

\- Où est ton père ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Dans la cuisine. Je vais aller lui parler pendant que tu montes à l'étage.

\- Ça marche.

Emma observa sa petite-amie tandis qu'elle la précédait dans la maison, et attendit qu'elle ait disparu dans la cuisine pour se glisser discrètement dans le salon. Elle entendit la voix de Regina s'élever, demandant à son père ce qu'il comptait regarder à la télévision ce soir-là. Henry lui répondit sur un ton enjoué, avant de lui proposer de se joindre à lui, ce qu'elle refusa en prétextant qu'elle était fatiguée. Ils échangeaient des banalités au moment où Emma atteignit le couloir. Elle posa les pieds sur la première marche des escaliers, puis se retourna pour jeter un coup d'œil en arrière, ayant quelque chose à vérifier. Le salon dans lequel Henry passait ses nuits donnait directement sur le vestibule, ce qui rendait impossible son idée de ressortir par la porte d'entrée. Elle allait donc devoir emprunter le même chemin au moment de s'en aller. Des voix se firent à nouveau entendre, venant de la cuisine, et Emma revint à la réalité. Elle se dépêcha de monter les escaliers, puis s'engagea dans le couloir avec le sentiment d'être une intruse. Soudain, des bruits de pas se firent entendre derrière elle, et elle fit volte-face en sursautant violemment.

Un soupir de soulagement lui échappa lorsqu'elle aperçut Regina, qui la rejoignit rapidement et saisit sa main pour l'entraîner à sa suite. Elles firent quelques pas dans la pénombre du couloir, puis la brune ouvrit la première porte qui se trouvait sur sa gauche et se glissa à l'intérieur de sa chambre. Emma la suivit, soulagée d'être arrivée sans encombre. Dès que la porte fut refermée, elle laissa sa sacoche tomber sur le sol et ouvrit les bras à sa petite-amie, qui s'y réfugia sans attendre. Elles se collèrent l'une contre l'autre et échangèrent un long baiser, qui commença tout en douceur avant de devenir peu à peu beaucoup plus intense et passionné. Finalement, Regina se détacha brusquement, à bout de souffle. Elle posa la tête sur l'épaule de sa petite-amie, puis ses lèvres trouvèrent le chemin jusqu'à son cou, et elle entreprit d'embrasser chaque centimètre carré de peau qu'elle pouvait atteindre.

\- Je croyais que tu plaisantais, quand tu parlais de profiter de moi, la taquina Emma.

Elle regretta d'avoir fait cette remarque à la seconde même où les baisers cessèrent. Reculant d'un pas, elle fit face à Regina, qui l'observait d'un air sérieux, malgré le désir qui transparaissait dans son regard.

\- Je plaisantais, confirma-t-elle. Je ne ferais rien que tu ne voudrais pas que je fasse.

\- Je sais.

Emma se laissa peser contre la porte, juste derrière elle, et expira lentement. Elle pensa à toutes les fois où elle avait retrouvé sa petite amie, à l'ombre des arbres au Common, dans sa voiture garée à un endroit désert, sur le toit chez Killian, dans la cabine d'essayage de cette boutique de Back Bay… Toutes ces fois où elle aurait voulu qu'elles soient vraiment seules, sans que personne ne risque de les interrompre, sans que rien ne puisse les arrêter. Comme maintenant.

\- Et si au contraire je le voulais ? demanda-t-elle, satisfaite de constater que sa voix ne tremblait pas.

Un éclair de surprise passa dans le regard de Regina, puis un sourire se dessina sur son visage, et elle répondit doucement :

\- Alors ça changerait tout.

Emma sourit à son tour, puis elle combla la distance qui la séparait de sa petite-amie et plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes, l'embrassant d'une façon qui ne laissait aucun doute sur ses intentions. Un frisson la parcourut lorsque Regina se colla contre elle, répondant à son baiser avec ardeur et la poussant à nouveau contre la porte. Emma ferma les yeux et se laissa emporter par l'intensité de cet instant, oubliant toute pensée cohérente. Et, lorsque sa petite-amie l'entraîna en direction du lit, elle n'opposa aucune résistance, déterminée à profiter de chacune des secondes qui leur seraient accordées.

OoO

\- Tu as eu ce que tu voulais et maintenant tu essayes de t'en aller discrètement ? Je ne te croyais pas comme ça, Swan.

Emma éclata de rire, incapable de faire semblant d'être vexée par cette accusation. Elle se tourna vers Regina, découvrant qu'elle était étendue sur son lit, enroulée dans le drap et nonchalamment appuyée sur son coude. Ses cheveux d'ébène retombaient en longues mèches soyeuses sur ses épaules nues, faisant paraître sa peau plus claire, et le sourire aguicheur qu'elle arborait ne faisait qu'accentuer sa beauté. Elle était magnifique.

\- Je vais éviter de sortir habillée comme ça, répliqua malicieusement Emma.

Elle ne portait que ses sous-vêtements et son débardeur noir, qu'elle venait seulement de retrouver et d'enfiler. Son jean n'était visible nulle part, ce dont elle se moquait complètement.

\- Tu devrais peut-être éviter de sortir tout court, suggéra Regina.

\- C'est une idée…

Emma grimpa sur le lit pour rejoindre sa petite-amie, s'allongeant de façon à pouvoir se blottir dans ses bras. Elle glissa la tête dans le creux de son cou et l'enlaça tendrement, regrettant de ne pas pouvoir passer la nuit – et même pourquoi pas le reste de sa vie – là, à cet endroit précis. Alors qu'elle fermait les yeux, la main de Regina vint se perdre dans ses cheveux, lui tirant un soupir de contentement. Un silence confortable s'installa, seulement troublé par le bruit de leurs respirations régulières, et Emma songea que jamais elle n'avait été plus heureuse qu'à cet instant. Se redressant lentement, elle fit face à sa petite-amie, qui lui adressa un regard interrogateur.

\- Je voudrais pouvoir rester, confia-t-elle. Pouvoir m'endormir dans tes bras et me réveiller à tes côtés demain matin.

\- Alors reste, répondit Regina, en tendant le cou pour l'embrasser.

Emma se laissa faire, renonçant à discuter pour le moment. Puis elle se détacha doucement et murmura :

\- Nous savons toutes les deux que je ne peux pas.

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu ne pourrais pas.

\- Imagine la tête que ferait ton père s'il me voyait débarquer pour le petit-déjeuner. Ou celle que ferait ma mère si je ne rentrais pas à la maison de toute la nuit. Tu ne vois toujours pas ?

Regina secoua la tête en souriant, puis elle se redressa, toujours enroulée dans le drap. Elle saisit sa petite-amie par la taille, posant son front contre le sien.

\- Mon père pourrait comprendre, tu sais.

\- C'est maintenant que tu me dis ça ? Je serais rentrée par la porte, si j'avais su.

\- Je lui aurais déjà parlé de nous si je considérais que c'était sans risques. Je ne l'ai pas fait parce que mon père, même s'il me défend toujours de son mieux, reste incapable de lutter contre ma mère. Si jamais elle soupçonnait qu'il est au courant de quelque chose qu'elle ignore, je pense qu'elle n'aurait aucun mal à lui tirer des aveux. Il est toujours si faible face à elle…

Emma recula, juste assez pour pouvoir regarder sa petite-amie dans les yeux. Elle tendit la main pour caresser sa joue et lui adressa un sourire plein de tendresse, déterminée à faire disparaître le désespoir qui perçait dans sa voix.

\- Si tu veux qu'on prenne le risque de lui faire confiance, on le fera, déclara-t-elle calmement. Quoi qu'il arrive, je serai là pour toi. Et même si ta mère apprenait la vérité et réagissait mal, je pourrais toujours t'accueillir chez moi. Tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ?

Regina baissa la tête et se pinça les lèvres, réfléchissant visiblement à cette éventualité.

\- Ta mère ne sait même pas pour nous, protesta-t-elle, sur un ton léger qui ne trompa personne.

\- Alors je devrais sûrement lui en parler. Si tu es d'accord, bien sûr ? Je sais qu'on doit garder le secret, mais ce n'est pas comme si ma mère allait prévenir la tienne…

\- Bien sûr que je suis d'accord. Ce n'est pas parce que je suis obligée de vivre dans le mensonge que tu dois supporter ça toi aussi…

Emma hocha la tête, perdue dans ses pensées. Elle se demanda comment elle allait aborder le sujet avec Ingrid, et surtout quelle allait être sa réaction. Elle commençait à sérieusement paniquer lorsque Regina lui prit la main, la ramenant à la réalité. Elle plongea dans son regard, remarquant que ses yeux brillaient, comme si elle avait été sur le point de pleurer.

\- Ça va ? s'enquit-elle, inquiète.

\- Oui. J'étais seulement en train de me dire que… Que tous les problèmes que nous pourrons traverser viendront toujours de moi. Toi, tu pourrais t'assumer, rencontrer une autre femme, être avec elle sans avoir besoin de te cacher… Ce n'est pas parce que ça m'est interdit que tu devrais avoir à en souffrir toi aussi. A chaque fois que je pense à tous ces mois, et même toutes ces années pendant lesquelles nous allons devoir garder notre relation secrète, je réalise que tout ça va vraiment être difficile…

\- Difficile, oui, mais pas insurmontable ! Et je n'échangerais ma place pour rien au monde, tu m'entends ? Je suis heureuse avec toi, même dans cette situation, et je suis sûre que nous avons un avenir ensemble. Mais il faut que tu le veuilles toi aussi.

Emma se mordit l'intérieur de la joue en attendant une réponse, terrifiée à l'idée que tout pourrait s'arrêter d'un instant à l'autre, qu'elle pourrait perdre Regina. Elle ne le supporterait pas.

\- Je suis prête à tout faire pour que ça fonctionne, ajouta-t-elle précipitamment. Je sais que nous ne sommes pas ensemble depuis très longtemps et que c'est beaucoup te demander que de tout risquer pour moi, mais…

\- Je suis prête à prendre le risque. Je le fais déjà jour après jour, à chaque fois que nous nous retrouvons. Et je suis prête à continuer, peu importe où tout ça nous mènera.

Emma poussa un soupir de soulagement, puis elle attira sa petite-amie dans ses bras pour la serrer de toutes ses forces, se faisant la promesse qu'elle ne la laisserait jamais s'en aller. Elle allait embrasser Regina lorsqu'une sonnerie se fit entendre. Le son était lointain et étouffé mais il provenait sans aucun doute de son téléphone. Se redressant, elle regarda autour d'elle à la recherche de son pantalon, mais il n'était toujours visible nulle part.

\- Je reviens, soupira-t-elle.

Elle descendit du lit et fit le tour de la pièce, se souvenant soudain qu'elle avait totalement oublié de prévenir Ruby qu'elle ne rejoignait pas le groupe. Lorsqu'elle retrouva son jean, qui avait glissé sous une commode – quand et comment, elle n'en avait aucune idée – ses soupçons se confirmèrent aussitôt. Elle avait dix-sept appels manqués, étalés sur les trois dernières heures, et ils étaient tous de la même personne.

\- Ruby me harcèle, signala-t-elle.

Se tournant, elle découvrit que Regina s'était levée elle aussi. Elle avait enfilé une nuisette en satin, qui mettait en valeur les courbes de son corps. Debout devant sa table de nuit, elle regardait elle aussi son téléphone. Elle sembla alors remarquer les lunettes noires d'Emma, posées là un peu plus tôt, et les prit dans sa main en souriant. Cette dernière resta un instant immobile, observant sa petite-amie en silence, puis elle combla la distance qui les séparait et l'entoura de ses bras.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? chuchota-t-elle.

Regina haussa les épaules avec désinvolture, puis elle mit les lunettes sur son nez et fit face à sa petite-amie, lui adressant un regard amusé. Elles éclatèrent de rire dans un bel ensemble.

\- Elles te vont très bien, déclara Emma, en s'efforçant de retrouver son sérieux.

\- Je ne suis pas très sûre de ça.

Regina sourit, puis elle retira les lunettes, les reposant où elle les avait trouvées. Elle retourna ensuite s'allonger sur le lit, s'appuyant contre ses oreillers, et fit signe à sa petite-amie de la rejoindre. Celle-ci obtempéra aussitôt, venant s'installer face à elle. Elle s'assit en tailleur sur le drap et commença à écrire un message pour Ruby sur son téléphone, avant de brusquement s'arrêter, hésitante.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit pour expliquer ton absence à la sortie de ce soir ? demanda-t-elle. Je ne voudrais pas qu'on utilise la même excuse.

\- J'ai seulement dit à Kathryn que je voulais profiter de l'absence de ma mère pour passer un peu de temps seule avec mon père.

\- Ah. Je pensais dire à Ruby que je voulais passer du temps en famille, moi aussi…

Emma réfléchit un instant, puis elle poursuivit son message, prise d'une inspiration soudaine.

\- Je vais lui dire qu'Elsa avait envie qu'on passe la soirée à regarder des films ou quelque chose comme ça. Je sais qu'elle me couvrira si jamais Ruby lui pose des questions.

\- Mais… Elle va forcément te demander où tu étais, non ?

\- Elle devinera facilement, je pense, mais je suis sûre qu'elle saura se montrer discrète.

Regina haussa un sourcil, visiblement surprise.

\- Elle est au courant, pour nous deux ? s'étonna-t-elle.

\- Pas exactement. Enfin, pour faire court, elle m'a écoutée quand je déprimais après la soirée entre filles, quand j'étais persuadée que tu ne voudrais jamais de moi. Et après ça, quand tu m'as embrassée, j'ai vraiment eu besoin de lui en parler.

\- Oh. Je comprends mieux. De toute façon, je ne t'avais pas demandé de garder le secret à ce moment-là…

\- Je sais, mais j'avais quand même compris que tu n'avais pas envie que ça se sache. En tout cas, je n'ai rien dit de plus à Elsa. Je pourrais, tu crois ?

\- Eh bien, oui, si tu penses qu'elle est digne de confiance.

Emma acquiesça. Elle s'empressa de terminer son message, puis posa son téléphone sur la table de nuit et s'approcha de Regina, ne pouvant pas résister plus longtemps à l'envie de l'embrasser. Elle commença par déposer un baiser sur la petite cicatrice qu'elle avait au-dessus de la lèvre, puis se détacha pour murmurer :

\- Est-ce que j'ai pensé à te remercier de m'avoir invitée ce soir ?

\- Non, mais ça peut s'arranger.

Emma éclata de rire lorsqu'elle sentit les mains de sa petite-amie se glisser sous son débardeur.

\- Dis-moi, commença-t-elle. Quand tu m'as offert cette jolie veste en cuir et que tu m'as proposé de te rejoindre chez toi, la nuit et en secret, tu n'avais rien en tête de particulier ?

\- Je suis choquée tu puisses penser ça de moi, s'offusqua Regina. Je n'avais rien prévu de spécial, même je dois reconnaître que je ne suis pas mécontente de la façon dont cette soirée se déroule…

Emma secoua la tête en souriant, puis elle attira sa petite-amie à elle pour l'embrasser passionnément, et elles basculèrent ensemble sur le lit, étroitement enlacées.

OoO

\- Reste, murmura Regina.

Emma sourit, attendrie par le ton suppliant et par la voix ensommeillée de sa petite-amie. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux, qui reposaient sur l'oreiller, et caressa tendrement sa joue, avant de promettre à voix basse :

\- Je resterai jusqu'à ce que tu t'endormes.

\- Alors je ne m'endormirai pas.

Emma étouffa un rire, consciente que Regina ne pourrait pas lutter contre le sommeil très longtemps. Elle avait déjà les yeux fermés, tout son corps était relâché, et chacun des mots qu'elle prononçait semblait lui coûter un effort. Se penchant pour l'embrasser sur la joue, la blonde répondit doucement :

\- On se reverra demain. Et chaque jour de la semaine.

\- Promis ?

\- Promis.

Regina sourit à son tour, puis elle se blottit dans les bras de sa petite-amie, qui l'enlaça et posa la tête contre la sienne. Elle avait très envie de rester, mais elle avait conscience que ça n'aurait pas été raisonnable. La nuit était déjà bien avancée, et elle devait encore traverser la maison sur la pointe des pieds et se glisser sur la terrasse, avant de monter sur le muret et de trouver un moyen de rejoindre la rue. Sentant qu'elle s'endormait à son tour, Emma se secoua, tâchant de garder les idées claires. Elle se redressa lentement pour ne pas réveiller Regina – qui avait perdu sa bataille contre le sommeil, comme elle s'en était doutée – et descendit du lit pour aller récupérer ses bottes abandonnées un peu plus loin. Elle s'assit sur la chaise du bureau le temps de les enfiler, puis saisit sa sacoche et jeta un coup d'œil circulaire pour être sûre qu'elle n'oubliait rien. Lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur sa petite-amie, elle eut un sourire attendri et s'approcha d'elle à nouveau, se penchant pour l'embrasser sur le front.

\- Je t'aime, murmura-t-elle.

Aussitôt, elle se figea, le regard rivé sur le visage de Regina. Elle avait froncé les sourcils, comme perdue dans un rêve, et Emma se demanda si elle l'avait entendu. Elle lui avait déjà exprimé ses sentiments, bien sûr, et en paroles et en actes, mais jamais aussi directement. Ce n'était pas faute de l'avoir pensé et éprouvé, pourtant, mais elle avait voulu lui laisser du temps, pour être certaine que le jour venu elle serait en mesure d'accepter ces mots et tout ce que cela impliquait. Et voilà qu'elle ne trouvait rien de mieux à faire que de le lui dire lorsqu'elle ne pouvait pas l'entendre ! Emma contempla sa petite-amie une dernière fois, le cœur battant plus fort au souvenir des moments de bonheur qu'elles venaient de partager, et elle sourit avec soulagement en songeant qu'elle ne manquerait pas de belles occasions de le lui dire encore. Il lui suffirait de trouver le bon moment, une autre fois, un autre jour. Il y aurait d'autres instants de bonheur, d'autres opportunités. Elle n'en doutait pas.

Elle caressa la joue de Regina une dernière fois, s'émerveillant de la douceur de sa peau, et prit sur elle pour se détourner. Quittant la pièce, elle referma soigneusement la porte derrière elle, et s'engagea dans le couloir, qu'elle traversa lentement pour ne rien risquer de heurter dans l'obscurité. Arrivée sur le palier, Emma vit que la télévision du salon était toujours allumée malgré l'heure tardive, et elle espéra que le père de Regina s'était endormi devant son film. Elle descendit les marches avec mille précautions, hésitant à chaque pas, et finit par atteindre l'entrée. Là, elle longea le couloir qui menait au salon, dans lequel elle se glissa vivement. Apercevant la terrasse, derrière la porte vitrée, elle poussa un soupir de soulagement. Sa main était à quelques centimètres de la poignée lorsqu'une voix s'éleva sur sa droite, la faisant sursauter :

\- Vous pouvez sortir par la porte d'entrée, si vous préférez, Mademoiselle Swan.

Emma fit volte-face, les yeux écarquillés par la surprise. Henry se tenait un peu plus loin, appuyé contre le comptoir de la cuisine, et il lui souriait avec bienveillance.

\- Vous voulez un beignet aux pommes ? ajouta-t-il, en désignant une boîte posée près de lui. Regina en a fait cet après-midi, et je dois dire qu'ils sont délicieux.

\- Euh… Je…

\- Alors ? Vous venez ?

Emma se mordit l'intérieur de la joue et laissa lentement retomber sa main, comprenant qu'elle n'allait pas pouvoir s'enfuir. Elle s'approcha prudemment d'Henry, passant la porte grande ouverte qui menait à la cuisine, et songea qu'elle ne pouvait imaginer situation plus gênante.

\- Vous saviez que j'étais ici, réalisa-t-elle soudain.

\- Une voisine a vu quelqu'un entrer par la terrasse, et elle a eu la bonne idée de me prévenir avant d'appeler la police. De plus, ma fille a beau être capable de mentir avec talent, je la connais trop bien pour ne pas deviner qu'elle me cache quelque chose.

Emma accepta le beignet aux pommes qu'Henry lui tendait, souriant malgré elle. Décidément, elle appréciait cet homme.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous savez, exactement ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Je sais que Regina vous aime. Je l'ai su dès qu'elle m'a parlé de vous la première fois, lorsqu'elle ne semblait pas en avoir conscience elle-même. Votre nom est souvent revenu dans nos conversations, depuis, et il aurait fallu que je sois aveugle pour ne pas m'apercevoir de son attachement pour vous. Mais il faut que vous sachiez, Mademoiselle Swan, que ma fille est ce que j'ai de plus précieux au monde. Son bonheur compte plus que tout à mes yeux, et c'est pourquoi je vais me permettre de vous poser une question. L'aimez-vous en retour ?

Emma prit un instant pour s'étonner de l'étrangeté de la situation. Elle était là, en pleine nuit, dans la cuisine d'une maison de Beacon Hill, face au père de sa petite-amie qui la jaugeait du regard. La bonté qu'elle lisait dans ses yeux l'aida à revenir à la réalité, et elle se surprit à répondre honnêtement, d'une voix assurée :

\- Je l'aime de tout mon cœur.

\- Fantastique ! s'exclama Henry, en souriant largement. A vrai dire, je m'en doutais un peu, étant donné les risques que vous avez pris pour la rejoindre ce soir… Mais je me devais tout de même de vérifier.

Emma croqua dans le beignet aux pommes qu'elle tenait toujours à la main, renonçant à plus trouver quoi que ce soit absurde, et songea qu'elle devrait complimenter Regina pour ses talents de pâtissière.

\- Je suis désolée de m'être invitée chez vous sans votre permission, s'excusa-t-elle.

\- Oh, eh bien… Ce n'est pas grave. Mais demandez, la prochaine fois.

\- C'est promis.

Henry alluma une lampe, dans un coin de la pièce, et la cuisine sembla aussitôt plus chaleureuse. Il se hissa ensuite sur un tabouret, faisant signe à Emma d'en faire autant. La jeune femme obéit, et elle termina son beignet en silence, le regard fixé sur une pendule suspendue au mur qui lui faisait face.

\- Ça ne vous dérange pas que Regina aime une femme ? s'entendit-elle demander.

\- Je ne souhaite que son bonheur. Et si elle est heureuse avec vous, je m'en réjouis, tout simplement.

Emma hocha la tête avec satisfaction, rassurée de constater que le père de sa petite-amie ne s'opposait pas à sa relation avec sa fille. En croisant le regard d'Henry, elle se demanda comment un homme aussi doux et gentil avait pu épouser une femme telle que Cora. Puis ses yeux se posèrent à nouveau sur la pendule et elle se mordit la lèvre.

\- Je devrais y aller, déclara-t-elle. Ma mère va s'inquiéter si je rentre trop tard. Mais merci pour le beignet et… Pour tout le reste.

Elle haussa nerveusement les épaules, ne sachant que dire de plus.

\- Revenez quand vous voulez, répondit chaleureusement Henry. Vous serez toujours la bienvenue chez moi.

Il se leva pour la raccompagner jusqu'à la porte, après lui avoir donné de force deux autres beignets, et Emma le suivit en se sentant inhabituellement timide. Arrivée sur le porche, elle comprit soudain ce qu'elle éprouvait. Tout au long de sa vie, elle avait souhaité trouver une famille, ce qui était finalement arrivé grâce à Ingrid. Mais, si elle avait désormais une idée de ce qu'avoir une mère signifiait, elle n'avait jamais eu la chance d'avoir un père. Et lorsqu'elle regardait Henry, elle voyait le père qu'elle aurait pu avoir, celui dont elle avait rêvé lorsqu'elle n'était encore qu'une orpheline. Bien sûr, jamais Henry n'occuperait cette place dans sa vie, mais grâce à la gentillesse qu'il lui avait témoignée ce soir-là, elle avait désormais une idée de ce qu'était un père. Et ce n'était pas rien.

\- Passez une bonne nuit, Mademoiselle Swan. Et faites attention en chemin.

Emma remercia Henry une dernière fois, puis elle le regarda pénétrer dans la maison et disparaître après un dernier sourire amical. Restée seule dans la rue déserte, elle réprima un frisson. Se souvenant soudain de ce que sa sacoche contenait, elle s'empressa de l'ouvrir, en ressortant la veste en cuir rouge, qu'elle enfila vivement. Puis elle s'engagea sur Chestnut Street, avant de s'arrêter au bout de quelques pas pour jeter un coup d'œil en arrière. Elle tendit le cou pour apercevoir les fenêtres du premier étage de la maison des Mills, imaginant Regina telle qu'elle l'avait vu la dernière fois, profondément endormie dans son lit avec ses cheveux éparpillés sur l'oreiller. Emma sourit à cette pensée, attendrie par l'image qui s'était formée dans son esprit. Elle se promit qu'un jour, elle pourrait rester auprès d'elle. Elle se promit qu'un jour, cela serait leur quotidien. Elle se promit qu'elle la rendrait heureuse. Elle se promit qu'elle l'aimerait jusqu'à son dernier souffle.

Et, tandis qu'elle reprenait son chemin, Emma croyait en chacune de ces promesses, plus qu'elle n'avait jamais cru en quoi que ce soit d'autre.

* * *

Félicitations, vous avez survécu à toute cette guimauve !

Donnez moi votre avis, dites moi ce que vous voulez pour la suite, partagez vos impressions. Il ne s'agit pas seulement de moi qui poste mon histoire et se fiche de ce que vous en pensez, ça pourrait être un véritable échange, alors si vous avez quelque chose à dire c'est maintenant.

Je vais tenter d'écrire le prochain chapitre pour vendredi, mais je ne promets rien, compte tenu de mon retard. Je vous remercie encore d'être là, car une histoire n'est rien sans personne pour la lire. A la prochaine fois, et passez une bonne semaine !


	12. Chapitre 11 - Histoires de famille

Bonsoir !

Bon alors c'était juste, mais je suis dans les temps ! Je n'ai pas pu poster vendredi dernier, comme vous vous en êtes peut-être aperçu, mais je vais essayer de reprendre le bon rythme maintenant.

Je dédie ce chapitre à Anne-Laure, dont le pseudo ici est ReginaIsTheBest (on est tous d'accord avec ça) et que j'ai rencontré grâce à une review qu'elle a eu la gentillesse et la bonne idée de laisser sur une de mes histoires. Dire qu'on ne se connaissait pas, et qu'aujourd'hui on peut passer plus de huit heures au téléphone en mode « fangirls un peu tarées »... C'est presque difficile à croire ! En tout cas merci pour ton soutien, et plus généralement pour ton amitié.  
Ce n'est pas grand-chose, mais ce chapitre est pour toi.

Maintenant, la rubrique : « à propos de ce chapitre » :  
Je croyais que je n'avais pas grand-chose à dire et finalement, je ne sais pas pourquoi ni comment, mais vous voilà avec plus de 9000 mots à lire ! Le pire étant que j'ai l'impression d'avoir beaucoup de choses à dire dans le prochain (et même les prochains) chapitre(s), alors j'espère que vous aimez avoir beaucoup de lecture !  
PS : Je sais que certains d'entre vous me lisaient sur Hindsight, alors je vais partager cette nouvelle un peu dingue avec vous : Forever Yours vient de dépasser Hindsight en nombre de mots ! En sachant qu'Hindsight était l'histoire la plus longue que j'ai jamais écrite et qu'elle faisait trente-deux chapitres, et que Forever Yours n'en fait que onze (et un prologue) pour le moment... Si vous vous demandez pourquoi mon rythme de publication s'est allongé, arrêtez de vous le demander, je crois que j'ai trouvé la réponse !

Aller, je vous laisse lire tout ça. On se retrouve en bas !

Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers de la série appartiennent à Edward Kitsis et Adam Horowitz.

* * *

 **And when we take that road  
That's when I'll believe  
Because with every step  
I'm lead towards the truth  
So take my words they're all I have  
Cause fate is written in the stars  
Give me courage, take my hand  
Take my heart  
** _Won't back down - Hudson Taylor_

* * *

 **Chapitre 11 : Histoires de famille**

 _21 août 2001_

Regina se retourna dans son sommeil, emportant le drap dans son mouvement. Elle tendit la main, tâtonnant dans le vide à la recherche du corps qui aurait dû être étendu près du sien. Ne trouvant rien, elle ouvrit les yeux, quittant le sommeil avec difficulté. Il lui fallut un instant pour faire le point sur les derniers événements, puis un sourire se dessina sur son visage, ses souvenirs de la nuit lui revenant peu à peu. Elle se redressa lentement, la tête lourde d'avoir trop peu dormi, et jeta un coup d'œil à son réveil. Constatant qu'il n'était que sept heures du matin, elle se laissa retomber sur ses oreillers, observant la chambre baignée de lumière et savourant la sensation du soleil qui réchauffait sa peau. Elle ferma les yeux, se remémorant les événements de la nuit précédente, et sourit en se rappelant de la promesse qu'Emma lui avait faite avant qu'elle ne s'endorme. Repoussant la couverture, elle se leva, soudain parfaitement réveillée. Elle était si impatiente de revoir sa petite-amie que rester à paresser au lit lui semblait inenvisageable.

Tandis qu'elle marchait en direction de la salle de bain, Regina se perdit à nouveau dans ses pensées, fouillant dans sa mémoire à la recherche d'un moment bien particulier. Elle se concentra sur les instants qui avaient précédés le départ d'Emma et la revit soudain penchée sur elle, en train de lui sourire avec tendresse. Elle se souvint de la chaleur de ses bras tout autour d'elle, de sa main qui caressait ses cheveux, de ses lèvres qui se posaient sur sa joue, puis sur son front, et de sa voix qui murmurait… Regina s'arrêta brusquement. Un souvenir lui revenait, flou et lointain, et elle se demanda si elle ne l'avait pas plutôt rêvé. Elle avait été aux frontières de l'inconscience, après tout, luttant contre le sommeil pour garder Emma auprès d'elle plus longtemps. Elle ne l'avait pas vu quitter la pièce, mais elle se souvenait de ses bras qui relâchaient leur étreinte, du bruit de ses pas alors qu'elle traversait la chambre, de son parfum familier qui semblait soudain plus proche, d'un baiser léger déposé sur son front, et puis… Une voix, un murmure. Un aveu.

Regina sentit son cœur s'emballer à ce souvenir, qui se précisait de plus en plus dans sa mémoire. Elle hésitait, se demandant si elle avait rêvé ou si tout cela avait réellement eu lieu. Elle porta la main à sa joue, se remémorant une dernière caresse, qui la conforta dans l'idée que tout était vrai. Emma lui avait dit qu'elle l'aimait.

Elle n'avait pas manqué d'occasions de le faire, tout au long de la soirée, mais elle avait choisi cet instant pour lui avouer ses sentiments. Cet instant où elle la croyait endormie, incapable de l'entendre et de lui répondre. Que lui aurait-elle dit, de toute façon, si elle avait pu lui répondre ? Regina se pinça les lèvres, y réfléchissant sérieusement. Elle avait conscience d'avoir des difficultés à exprimer ce qu'elle ressentait, de manière générale, et laissait donc volontiers Emma dire les choses à sa place. Mais, d'un autre côté, les confidences semblaient lui venir de plus en plus naturellement, et cela n'avait fait que se confirmer durant la nuit qu'elles avaient passée ensemble. Regina sourit, un peu gênée, en se souvenant qu'elle n'avait cessé de supplier Emma de rester auprès d'elle. Elle n'y avait même pas réfléchi, sur le moment, se contentant d'exprimer ce qu'elle éprouvait, sans honte et sans crainte. Il s'agissait pourtant de quelque chose qu'elle avait toujours eu beaucoup de mal à faire. Mais, avec Emma, tout semblait différent.

Regina soupira en réalisant que, si elle hésitait autant à dire ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur, c'était en grande partie à cause de sa mère. D'aussi loin qu'elle s'en souvienne, Cora avait toujours affirmé que l'amour était une faiblesse. Elle-même ne montrait jamais ses sentiments, et ne donnait d'ailleurs pas l'impression d'en avoir. Mais Regina se savait différente, malgré la froideur dont elle faisait preuve avec la plupart des gens. Elle savait qu'elle était capable d'aimer, d'aimer de toutes ses forces, et c'était justement ce qu'elle éprouvait pour Emma. Hélas, elle avait beau en avoir conscience, cela restait un aveu qui ne lui venait pas facilement. Elle savait qu'il lui faudrait avoir une confiance absolue en sa petite-amie pour lui ouvrir son cœur, pour prononcer ces mots-là à voix haute. Mais leur relation se consolidait de jour en jour, et elles étaient aujourd'hui plus proches qu'elles ne l'avaient jamais été, ce qui prouvait bien qu'elle lui faisait confiance. Regina sourit à nouveau, réalisant soudain qu'elle était prête. Elle ne pensait pas pouvoir faire le premier pas, car cela l'effrayait malgré tout, mais elle était désormais certaine que, si Emma lui avouait ses sentiments, elle en ferait autant sans hésiter.

Rassurée à ce sujet, Regina reprit son chemin, allant jusqu'à la salle de bain pour s'accorder une longue douche brûlante. Elle revint ensuite dans sa chambre, où elle choisit sa tenue avec soin, jetant son dévolu sur la robe rouge qu'elle portait le soir où elle avait parlé avec Emma pour la première fois. Une fois vêtue, elle descendit à la cuisine, attirée par la délicieuse odeur de café qui flottait dans toute la maison. Elle découvrit son père attablé au comptoir, plongé dans la lecture d'un article du Boston Globe. Il leva la tête en l'entendant arriver.

\- Bonjour, ma chérie, la salua-t-il. Tu as bien dormi ?

Regina acquiesça distraitement, tout en traversant la pièce pour sortir un mug du placard. Elle se servit un café, espérant que cela achèverait de la réveiller, et s'installa sur un tabouret face à son père. Ce dernier la dévisageait avec insistance, ce qu'elle mit plusieurs minutes à remarquer. Elle fronça les sourcils, soudain soupçonneuse, et demanda :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- A toi de me dire. J'ai croisé ton amie Emma, cette nuit.

Regina grimaça, la panique l'envahissant brusquement. Elle imagina une dizaine de mensonges, tous bien peu convaincants, et finit par lever les yeux vers Henry, soulagée de ne trouver ni accusation, ni jugement dans son regard. Il semblait au contraire plutôt amusé par la situation, ce qui la rassura aussitôt. Elle laissa un sourire d'excuse se former sur son visage avant de déclarer :

\- J'aurais dû t'en parler. Je suis désolée, Papa.

\- Tu sais pourtant que tu peux me faire confiance.

\- Oui. Bien sûr que oui. Mais... je ne sais pas, c'est encore tout nouveau pour moi et... Et je ne savais pas ce que tu allais dire, ni comment tu allais réagir. Et après ce qu'il s'est passé avec Zelena...

Henry reposa son journal et tendit la main pour saisir celle de sa fille, qui le regardait avec un mélange de crainte et d'espoir.

\- Ce qu'il s'est passé avec Zelena est regrettable, répondit-il doucement. J'aurais vraiment aimé pouvoir l'aider, mais elle a toujours refusé de me laisser veiller sur elle, et je sais que de toute façon ta mère ne m'aurait pas écouté...

\- Probablement pas, c'est vrai. Elle ne tient compte de l'avis de personne à part du sien.

\- Exactement, et c'est pourquoi je te conseille de ne pas lui parler d'Emma. J'ignore si tu en avais l'intention, mais je crains que tu ne puisses pas te permettre de prendre ce risque pour le moment. Laisse à ta mère le temps de réfléchir et de réaliser qu'elle a eu tort de se comporter de cette façon avec Zelena. Peut-être qu'elle comprendra que rien de tout cela ne la concerne et que la seule chose qui compte vraiment c'est le bonheur de ses enfants.

\- Tu crois vraiment qu'elle finira par comprendre et par accepter ? s'étonna Regina.

Henry haussa les épaules d'un air fataliste.

\- Je ne sais pas, reconnut-il. Parfois, je me demande même si elle a un cœur. Et puis je me souviens qu'elle t'aime, à sa façon certes, mais elle t'aime réellement. Elle n'acceptera peut-être jamais totalement que ce qui fait son bonheur ne pourrait pas forcément faire le tien, mais j'espère qu'elle t'aimera suffisamment pour te laisser être toi-même. Et si elle ne le fait pas, eh bien... Il te restera toujours ton vieux père pour te soutenir.

Regina sourit, sincèrement émue par ces mots. Elle se surprit à espérer qu'elle pourrait raisonner sa mère, trouver un moyen de lui faire changer d'avis. Mais savoir qu'elle aurait le soutien de l'un de ses parents quoi qu'il arrive suffisait amplement à la rendre heureuse, et c'est pourquoi elle se leva pour aller enlacer son père, le serrant contre elle avec reconnaissance.

\- Merci, murmura-t-elle.

\- Il n'y a vraiment pas de quoi, ma chérie.

Se redressant, Regina se pinça la lèvre, soudain un peu inquiète.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit à Emma ? s'enquit-elle.

\- Tu n'auras qu'à le lui demander directement, répondit malicieusement Henry.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à la pendule, grimaçant en découvrant l'heure. Se levant, il replia son journal et saisit sa veste posée sur le tabouret voisin.

\- Je pars maintenant, ou je vais être en retard au travail, annonça-t-il. N'hésite pas à inviter Emma à la maison si tu en as envie.

Regina sourit à nouveau, sans oser reconnaître qu'elle l'aurait fait avec ou sans le consentement de son père. Même si elle était bien entendu ravie qu'il approuve leur relation et leur permette de se voir.

\- C'est ce que je vais faire, répondit-elle. A ce soir, Papa.

\- A ce soir, ma chérie.

Henry embrassa sa fille sur le sommet du crâne et quitta la pièce d'un pas pressé, le regard rivé à sa montre. Deux minutes plus tard, la porte d'entrée claqua, informant Regina qu'il était parti. Elle regarda la pendule à son tour, constatant qu'il était encore bien trop tôt pour téléphoner à Emma, et reporta donc son invitation à plus tard. Elle s'installa sur le canapé, son café à la main, et alluma la télévision, qu'elle regarda distraitement durant plusieurs minutes. Puis ses pensées la ramenèrent à sa petite-amie et à la nuit qu'elles avaient passé ensemble, et elle se concentra sur ses souvenirs, le sourire aux lèvres. Entre sa relation avec Emma qui venait de franchir une nouvelle étape, l'absence de sa mère pour plusieurs jours et la compréhension dont son père venait de faire preuve, Regina songea que cette semaine commençait décidément très bien.

OoO

\- Où est-ce que tu vas ?

Emma sursauta. Elle leva la tête et découvrit Elsa debout sur le seuil de sa chambre, les mains sur les hanches et un air interrogateur sur le visage. Sa question resta en suspens un instant, puis Emma baissa les yeux pour terminer d'enfiler ses bottes et répondit avec assurance :

\- Je vais rejoindre le groupe. Pourquoi ?

\- Oh, comme ça, simple curiosité. Je crois que je vais t'accompagner ! Ashley n'arrête pas de me dire que je devrais revenir traîner avec le groupe, à l'occasion, alors pourquoi pas maintenant ? Ruby a pas mal insisté aussi, d'ailleurs. Elle m'envoie des messages de temps en temps, depuis la soirée entre filles. En fait, c'est étrange, elle m'en a justement envoyé un hier soir...

\- Ah ?

Emma se mordit la lèvre et se redressa, se doutant de ce qui allait suivre. Elle observa Elsa, qui répondit en prenant une expression faussement songeuse :

\- C'est bizarre, elle m'a demandé de mes nouvelles et puis... Et puis elle m'a reproché de t'avoir accaparée toute la soirée ! J'avoue que j'ai été plutôt surprise, étant donné que tu étais sortie plusieurs heures plus tôt pour aller « rejoindre le groupe »...

\- Eh bien, je n'ai pas précisé _qui_ j'allais voir exactement...

\- C'est vrai. Tu pourrais peut-être le préciser maintenant ? A moins que tu ne préfères qu'on aille tout de suite retrouver tes amis, comme tu avais prévu de le faire, évidemment.

Emma réprima un éclat de rire, amusée par le comportement de sa cousine. Elle fit mine d'hésiter un moment, avant de finalement demander :

\- Tu sais garder un secret ?

Elsa acquiesça vivement. Puis elle referma la porte et se laissa tomber sur le lit, un air triomphant sur le visage.

\- C'est Regina, c'est ça ? devina-t-elle.

\- Oui, reconnut Emma. Mais rien n'est encore officiel, alors je compte sur toi pour ne pas en parler...

\- Je le s _avais_ ! Et dire que tu m'as regardé droit dans les yeux et que tu m'as menti ! Tu as plutôt intérêt à tout me raconter maintenant !

\- Je voulais te le dire, mais c'était compliqué, et... Écoute, je te promets que je te raconterai tout ce que tu voudras savoir, mais plus tard, d'accord ?

\- Ah, oui. Je suppose que tu as rendez-vous avec elle ?

Emma hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment, sans pouvoir s'empêcher de sourire fièrement. Elsa fit semblant de bouder un instant, puis elle sourit à son tour et soupira :

\- Bon ! Plus tard, alors.

\- Et en attendant tu ne dis rien à personne, d'accord ?

\- D'accord, d'accord. Ce n'est pas à moi de le faire, de toute façon.

Emma se leva et saisit sa sacoche, faisant passer la lanière par-dessus sa tête. Puis elle s'approcha de sa cousine, toujours assise sur le lit, et lui demanda avec un soupçon d'inquiétude :

\- Tu as répondu au message de Ruby ?

\- Oui. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne t'ai pas dénoncé.

\- Merci. Je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi.

Elsa haussa les épaules, l'air de dire que ce n'était rien. Puis elle fit remarquer d'un ton joyeux :

\- Tu vois, j'avais raison de penser que l'espoir était permis !

\- C'est vrai, tu avais raison. J'aurais eu tort d'abandonner.

\- C'est certain.

Emma remercia sa cousine une dernière fois, contente d'avoir pu lui dire la vérité, comme elle avait eu envie de le faire depuis le début. Puis elle sortit de sa chambre et salua rapidement Anna, qui venait de se lever et avançait en direction de la cuisine en se frottant les yeux. Elle fit un détour par le salon le temps de prévenir sa mère qu'elle sortait, et Ingrid ne posa pas de questions, habituée à s'entendre toujours répondre la même chose. Une fois la porte de l'appartement refermée derrière elle, Emma songea qu'il était plus que temps qu'elle parle à sa mère. Elle hésita un instant à faire demi-tour, puis pensa à Regina qui l'attendait, et décida de remettre ses confidences à plus tard. Le bon moment finirait bien par se présenter, après tout.

OoO

 _23 août 2001_

Regina poussa la porte de sa chambre, jetant un coup d'œil à l'intérieur. Elle sourit en découvrant Emma assise en tailleur sur le lit, en train d'inspecter le contenu d'un carton, des livres et des vêtements éparpillés tout autour d'elle. Sa main venait de se refermer sur un carnet, qu'elle souleva à hauteur de son visage et examina avec curiosité avant de le mettre de côté.

\- Tu trouves quelque chose d'intéressant ? s'enquit Regina, tout en déposant sur son bureau les deux tasses qu'elle venait de ramener de la cuisine.

\- Pas mal de choses, oui, confirma Emma. Comme ce journal intime, par exemple ! Je n'ai pas trouvé la clé par contre...

\- Je dois l'avoir quelque part. Zelena a commencé ce journal quand elle avait treize ou quatorze ans, et elle n'a jamais su que je le lisais dès qu'elle avait le dos tourné. Avec le recul, ce n'était pas très passionnant, mais à une certaine époque c'était à peu près le seul moyen pour moi de savoir quoi que ce soit à propos de ce qu'il se passait dans sa vie.

Regina s'assit sur le rebord du lit et entreprit de vider le carton, ne laissant à l'intérieur que ce qu'elle comptait renvoyer à sa sœur dans le prochain colis. Elle profitait de l'absence de sa mère pour faire un peu de tri, et Emma avait très gentiment accepté de rester pour l'aider et la soutenir moralement. Cela bouleversait quelque peu leur emploi du temps des derniers jours – qui consistait surtout à se jeter l'une sur l'autre à la seconde où elles se retrouvaient, en reportant une possible conversation ou toute autre activité à plus tard – mais elles étaient heureuses de passer du temps ensemble, peu importe la façon dont elles occupaient ce temps. Même si, bien sûr, Regina n'aurait pas vu d'inconvénients à ce que leur après-midi se déroule de la même façon que les précédents. L'envie de se jeter sur sa petite-amie était toujours très présente, et c'est pourquoi elle reporta son attention sur les affaires qu'elle triait, songeant que plus vite elle aurait terminé et plus vite elle pourrait retourner à des occupations qui l'intéressaient davantage. Se penchant à nouveau sur le carton, Regina en ressortit une boîte à bijoux et une peluche, et découvrit plusieurs vêtements pliés juste en dessous.

\- Encore un ! s'exclama-t-elle, en brandissant un chemisier noir froissé. Je commence à croire que Zelena ne portait jamais rien qui lui appartienne vraiment. Pourquoi s'embêter, après tout, lorsqu'il lui suffisait de venir voler des vêtements dans ma penderie ?

\- Pourquoi, en effet ? répliqua Emma, moqueuse.

Regina secoua la tête avec exaspération tout en repliant le chemisier, puis elle suivit sa petite-amie du regard alors que celle-ci se levait et s'éloignait en direction du bureau. Un silence relatif s'installa tandis qu'Emma buvait son chocolat chaud et que Regina continuait à trier les affaires de sa sœur, en marmonnant des commentaires inaudibles à chaque fois qu'elle trouvait un autre vêtement qui lui appartenait. Elle ne résista pas à l'envie de coller un post-it sur le journal intime de Zelena, l'encourageant à écrire une suite aux passionnantes aventures de sa vie. Il s'agissait surtout de la taquiner, bien sûr, même si elle avait au fond réellement envie de savoir ce qu'elle devenait maintenant. Elles avaient rapidement discuté au téléphone, deux jours plus tôt, mais Zelena n'avait pas été très bavarde en ce qui concernait sa nouvelle vie. Elle s'était contentée d'émettre des critiques, en commençant par se plaindre du mauvais caractère de Granny, la grand-mère de Ruby, en oubliant visiblement qu'elle l'hébergeait gratuitement sans même la connaître. Puis elle s'en était prise à l'université publique du Maine, dans laquelle elle allait reprendre ses études à la rentrée, la comparant à la Northeastern University et insistant sur tout ce qu'elle avait perdu en passant de l'une à l'autre. Le seul point positif qu'elle avait évoqué était une rencontre, avec une personne qui selon elle deviendrait sûrement une amie un jour. Mais elle ne s'était pas davantage étendue sur le sujet, expliquant qu'elle devait raccrocher parce qu'elle avait « un million de choses à faire », ce qui n'était probablement qu'une excuse pour pouvoir mettre un terme à la conversation.

\- A quoi tu penses ? s'enquit Emma.

Revenant à la réalité, Regina releva la tête et se tourna vers sa petite-amie. Elle se perdit dans ses yeux verts, éprouvant aussitôt le réconfort que sa présence lui apportait toujours.

\- Je me disais que j'en ai assez de faire du tri, déclara-t-elle, même si ce n'était qu'une partie de la vérité.

\- Je vais t'aider, alors ! On aura terminé plus vite, comme ça.

Emma reposa sa tasse désormais vide et descendit du bureau, puis elle contourna le lit et jeta un coup d'œil curieux dans le carton. Elle en ressortit un cadre comportant plusieurs photos, qu'elle observa avec attention, un sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres. Regina tendit le cou pour voir de quoi il s'agissait, puis se rembrunit à la vision du cadre et commenta d'un ton blasé :

\- Vacances en famille, début juillet, cette année. Une très mauvaise idée, puisque nous avons passé la semaine à soigneusement nous éviter les uns les autres. Ce que nous faisions déjà très bien ici, de toute façon.

\- Oh. Je vois.

Emma regarda la photo une dernière fois, avant de la replacer dans un coin du carton, sous une pochette en plastique remplie de papiers. Puis elle s'assit à nouveau sur le lit, et resta silencieuse si longtemps que Regina commença à se demander ce qui n'allait pas.

\- A quoi tu penses ? demanda-t-elle à son tour.

\- A rien de particulier. J'étais seulement en train de me dire que... Tu sais, quand j'étais gamine et que personne ne voulait m'adopter, je regardais beaucoup les autres familles. Je m'en faisais une image complètement fausse, comme si tout était facile pour les autres à partir du moment où ils avaient des parents. Et j'ai l'impression qu'en voyant ta famille de l'extérieur, comme sur ces photos, j'aurais pu croire que vous êtes vraiment heureux et que vous vous entendez bien. Mais je sais que la réalité est très différente et ça me fait réaliser que... Que j'ai de la chance d'avoir Ingrid, parce que tout le monde ne peut pas se vanter d'avoir une mère aimante et à l'écoute.

Regina observa sa petite-amie avec attention, tout en réfléchissant à ce qu'elle venait de lui dire. Finalement, elle eut un petit sourire et répondit :

\- Tu as raison, les apparences sont parfois trompeuses. Aucune famille n'est parfaite, et en avoir une ne signifie pas que tout est facile. Tu te souviens de quand je t'ai proposé de venir ici la première fois ? A ce moment-là, je savais que tu verrais une partie de ma vie que la plupart des gens ne connaissent pas, et je savais que ma mère allait sûrement te faire des réflexions stupides et blessantes. Et je savais que j'aurais honte de son attitude, et que tu t'apercevrais que – même si ça n'a rien de comparable avec ce que tu as vécu – tout n'est pas parfait dans ma famille non plus. Je crois qu'au fond, ce n'est facile pour personne, et que nos parents ne nous sont pas toujours d'un grand soutien. Mais je suis sincèrement heureuse de savoir que tu peux compter sur ta mère. Elle m'a l'air d'être vraiment quelqu'un de bien.

Emma acquiesça d'un air préoccupé, tout en se tordant nerveusement les mains. Elle resta plongée dans ses pensées un long moment, regardant sans le voir le cadre qui dépassait du carton, et finit par se redresser en se pinçant les lèvres avec hésitation.

\- Tu sais, commença-t-elle. Ça fait quelques temps déjà que je me dis que j'aimerais parler de nous deux à ma mère, mais... Je n'arrive jamais à trouver le courage de le faire, alors je reporte à plus tard à chaque fois. Je crois que je voudrais que... Que tu sois là, quand ça arrivera. Je ne pense pas qu'Ingrid réagisse mal, mais... Je ne sais pas, si elle te voyait, si elle te connaissait, j'ai l'impression qu'elle ne pourrait que comprendre pourquoi je suis avec toi.

Regina haussa les sourcils, ne s'étant pas attendue à cela. Elle se reprit rapidement, masquant sa surprise, et vint s'asseoir sur le lit à côté de sa petite-amie, prenant sa main dans la sienne.

\- D'accord, répondit-elle doucement. C'est une bonne idée, et si ça peut t'aider, je veux bien être à tes côtés quand tu lui parleras de nous.

Emma sourit, visiblement rassurée. Elle posa la tête sur l'épaule de sa petite-amie, et déposa un baiser dans son cou avant de demander :

\- Tu crois qu'on pourrait faire ça ce soir ? Ma mère n'arrête pas de dire qu'elle voudrait rencontrer cette mystérieuse amie avec laquelle je passe tellement de temps, alors... Je me dis que ça pourrait être le bon moment.

Regina allait répondre avec enthousiasme lorsqu'elle se souvint soudain d'un détail qu'elle avait totalement oublié jusqu'à présent. Elle se redressa vivement.

\- Non, refusa-t-elle. Ça ne va pas être possible ce soir.

\- Pourquoi ? On devait se voir, de toute façon, non ?

\- Oui, mais... Ce n'est pas ça. En fait, j'avais déjà quelque chose de prévu, mais ça m'était complètement sorti de la tête...

Emma se passa une main dans la nuque, les yeux baissés sur le couvre-lit, et répondit d'un ton déçu :

\- Tu sais, tu n'étais pas obligée d'accepter si tu n'en avais pas envie... Je ne te force à rien...

\- J'ai vraiment quelque chose de prévu, Emma. Je ne suis pas en train de me chercher des excuses pour te laisser affronter ta mère toute seule. Je n'aurais pas accepté si je n'avais pas envie d'être avec toi, tu sais.

\- D'accord, dans ce cas... Qu'est-ce que tu as de prévu de si important ?

Regina poussa un long soupir, se demandant ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir dire pour expliquer la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait, et à laquelle elle-même ne comprenait pas grand-chose. Ce qui était d'ailleurs justement la raison pour laquelle elle avait soigneusement évité ce sujet jusqu'à présent.

\- C'est un dîner au restaurant, répliqua-t-elle prudemment. Avec un ami de ma mère.

\- Tu m'as dit que ta mère ne rentrait pas de Washington avant demain.

\- C'est le cas. Ce sera seulement lui et moi. Léopold repart à New-York demain, alors il voulait me voir une dernière fois avant de s'en aller.

Emma fronça les sourcils.

\- Tu vas souvent dîner en tête-à-tête au restaurant avec les amis de ta mère ou c'est seulement pour moi que ça a l'air étrange ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Eh bien, c'est une première, mais... Mais il n'est pas prévu que je revois Léopold après ce dîner, de toute façon. Ma mère a tenu à ce que lui et moi nous connaissions un peu mieux, et c'est pourquoi nous avons été amenés à passer du temps ensemble, alors d'une certaine façon il n'est plus seulement son ami mais aussi un peu le mien. Du moins, j'ai l'impression que c'est... Disons que c'est le genre de relation qu'il aimerait que nous ayons. Enfin... probablement.

Regina retint son souffle en attendant une réponse, angoissée par la tension qui régnait soudain dans la pièce. Elle jeta un regard inquiet à sa petite-amie, dont l'expression soupçonneuse lui soufflait qu'elle sentait qu'elle ne lui disait pas toute la vérité. Après plusieurs interminables secondes de silence, Emma secoua la tête et soupira :

\- D'accord. Même si je ne comprends pas pourquoi ta mère a tenu à ce que tu connaisses un peu mieux ce... Léopold, c'est ça ?

\- C'est ça. Et je ne sais vraiment pas ce que ma mère a en tête. Peut-être qu'elle voulait seulement me présenter un vieil ami, ou peut-être qu'elle voit plus loin dans l'avenir et espère qu'un jour... Eh bien, qu'un jour il me sera utile de connaître Léopold.

Emma fronça les sourcils à nouveau, puis elle repoussa le carton et s'appuya contre les oreillers, un air boudeur sur le visage.

\- J'espérais qu'on allait pouvoir profiter de notre dernière soirée avant le retour de ta mère, confia-t-elle tristement.

\- Moi aussi, je l'espérais...

\- Est-ce que tu ne pourrais pas tout simplement annuler ce dîner ? Tu as dit que tu n'avais pas l'intention de revoir Léopold après ça, et à ce que j'ai compris c'est ta mère qui te l'a imposé, alors peut-être que tu n'es pas obligée d'y aller ?

Regina croisa les bras sur son ventre, dans lequel un nœud d'angoisse était en train de se former. Elle répondit d'une voix chargée de regrets :

\- Je ne peux pas annuler. Ma mère ne me le pardonnerait pas.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien lui faire ?

\- Disons qu'elle semble tenir à ce que je reste en bons termes avec Léopold. Mais il va repartir à New-York, et c'est la dernière fois que ma mère m'impose une soirée avec lui, alors je ferais mieux de simplement lui obéir et espérer qu'elle me laisse tranquille ensuite.

Emma leva les yeux vers sa petite-amie, qui perçut un mélange de surprise et de jugement dans son regard. Agacée de constater qu'elle donnait l'impression de laisser sa mère gérer sa vie à sa place – et douloureusement consciente que ce n'était pas tout à fait faux – Regina ajouta rapidement, désireuse de se justifier :

\- Tu as vu quel genre de personne était ma mère. Si je m'oppose à elle, je le paierai d'une façon ou d'une autre, et je ne voudrais pas être bêtement privée de sortie parce que cela m'empêcherait de te voir.

\- Je ne veux pas ça non plus, évidement, mais... Mais ta mère semble vouloir choisir tes amis à ta place, et je me demandais... Si un jour elle te disait qu'elle ne veut plus qu'on se voit toutes les deux, qu'est-ce que tu ferais ? Est-ce que tu lui obéirais ?

Regina fronça les sourcils, ne s'étant pas attendue à cette question. Puis elle secoua la tête et répondit avec agacement :

\- Bien sûr que non ! Écoute, ma mère essaye de décider à ma place depuis toujours, mais ça ne m'a jamais empêché d'avoir la vie que je voulais. Elle ne voit pas le groupe d'un très bon œil, par exemple, mais j'ai quand même pu continuer à me rendre à leurs soirées. Et j'ai pu fréquenter Daniel pendant plusieurs mois avant qu'elle ne parvienne à nous séparer, même si elle n'approuvait pas du tout notre relation. Tu sais, tant qu'elle n'est pas au courant pour nous deux, il n'y a aucune raison qu'elle me demande de cesser de te voir, et même si elle le faisait je n'obéirais jamais ! Comment peux-tu le croire ne serait-ce qu'une seconde ?

\- J'ai seulement l'impression que ta mère pourrait vouloir faire du tri dans tes relations, un jour ou l'autre, et... J'ai la sensation que tu risquerais de simplement la laisser faire.

Sentant sa colère augmenter de minute en minute, Regina se redressa et rétorqua sèchement :

\- Je sais que ça peut être difficile à comprendre pour toi, mais malgré tout ce qu'elle a pu faire ma mère reste ma mère et elle est persuadée de n'agir que pour mon bien. Elle a été obligée de faire des sacrifices pour être là où elle en est aujourd'hui, et elle a toujours placé beaucoup d'espoir en moi, alors même si je ne suis parfois pas du tout d'accord avec ses décisions, cela ne change rien au fait que je n'aime pas la décevoir.

\- Et pourquoi est-ce que ça pourrait être difficile à comprendre pour moi, au juste ?

Constatant que Regina ne savait pas comment formuler sa réponse, Emma hocha la tête avec un air entendu, les yeux soudain plus brillants.

\- Parce que j'ai été adoptée, c'est ça ? devina-t-elle. Alors forcément je ne peux pas comprendre.

\- Arrête, ce n'est pas du tout ce que je voulais dire.

\- Si. C'est exactement ce que tu voulais dire.

Emma repoussa les affaires étalées sur le lit et se leva, allant récupérer sa sacoche abandonnée près du bureau. Puis elle se tourna vers Regina, qui la regardait fixement, trop énervée pour lui présenter des excuses ou tenter de la retenir. Elle se contenta donc de l'observer en silence, la gorge nouée par un mélange d'angoisse, de tristesse et de colère. La distance qui les séparait lui semblait impossible à franchir, malgré la douleur qu'elle lui causait.

\- Je ferais mieux d'y aller, déclara Emma.

Elle disparut dans le couloir après un dernier regard indéchiffrable, les yeux toujours inhabituellement brillants. Regina resta immobile un instant, écoutant le bruit de ses pas qui s'éloignaient rapidement, et ne réagit pas avant d'avoir entendu claquer la porte d'entrée. Là, elle replia ses jambes et posa la tête sur ses genoux, en réprimant de toutes ses forces une soudaine envie de fondre en larmes. Elle réalisa qu'elle n'était pas en colère contre Emma mais plutôt contre elle-même. Elle était en colère parce qu'elle n'avait jamais réussi à s'opposer à sa mère, soudain consciente qu'elle l'avait laissé blesser toutes les personnes qui avaient pu compter pour elle. Elle l'avait laissée traiter Henry comme un moins que rien, elle l'avait laissée gâcher sa relation avec Daniel, elle l'avait laissée mépriser ouvertement Emma, elle l'avait laissée mettre Zelena à la porte. Et voilà qu'elle la laissait lui imposer Léopold, se pliant à ses règles stupides pour ne pas déclencher le conflit dont elle avait toujours su qu'il éclaterait un jour entre elles.

Regina releva la tête et essuya les larmes qui avaient coulé sur ses joues, sa colère se transformant peu à peu en détermination. Cette fois, elle s'en faisait la promesse : elle ne laisserait plus jamais sa mère blesser quelqu'un qu'elle aimait. Elle ne la laisserait plus jamais gâcher quoi que ce soit. Elle ne la laisserait plus jamais décider de ce qui ferait son bonheur, car elle savait parfaitement _qui_ pouvait réellement la rendre heureuse. Qui le faisait déjà, avant qu'elle ne se laisse dominer par sa peur et sa faiblesse.

Elle espérait seulement qu'il n'était pas trop tard pour retenir Emma.

OoO

Emma laissa tomber sa sacoche dans l'entrée, la jetant sur le sol avec ce qu'il lui restait de colère. Puis elle grimpa les quelques marches qui menaient à la pièce principale et traversa le salon, remarquant du coin de l'œil qu'Elsa et Anna étaient assises devant la télévision. Elles étaient tant absorbées par leur film qu'elles ne remarquèrent pas l'expression sombre de leur cousine, qui se réjouit de leur inattention, n'ayant pas la moindre envie de parler à qui que ce soit. Elle poursuivit son chemin jusqu'à sa chambre, s'y engouffrant à l'instant même où Ingrid sortait de la cuisine, évitant de peu qu'elle s'aperçoive de sa présence. Rassurée d'avoir échappé à toutes les questions auxquelles elle n'aurait pas eu le courage de répondre, Emma se laissa tomber sur son lit, se roulant en boule sur la couverture. Elle rumina sa colère un moment, luttant contre la partie d'elle qui avait seulement envie d'être malheureuse, et finit par perdre le combat en songeant à ce qu'elle aurait normalement été en train de faire à cette heure de la journée. Une larme coula sur sa joue, et elle l'essuya rageusement, mais d'autres suivirent et elle finit par renoncer. Elle envisagea d'appeler Regina pour s'excuser et lui dire qu'elle n'avait pas envie qu'elles restent sur une dispute, mais quelque chose l'en empêcha.

Depuis le tout début de leur relation – même lorsqu'elles n'étaient pas plus que de simples amies – Emma n'avait jamais rien exigé de Regina. Elle lui avait laissé le temps et l'espace qu'il lui fallait, elle l'avait laissée approcher à son rythme, en lui accordant une confiance aveugle et absolue. Mais aujourd'hui, elle avait besoin de davantage. Elle avait besoin de savoir qu'elle n'était pas la seule à être prête à se battre pour que leur histoire résiste à toutes les épreuves, qu'elle n'était pas la seule à considérer que ça en valait la peine, et qu'elle n'était pas la seule à vouloir qu'elles construisent quelque chose. Emma en était là de ses réflexions lorsque des coups furent frappés contre la porte de sa chambre. Elle se redressa en grommelant et passa la main sur son visage pour effacer les dernières traces de larmes.

\- Entrez ! lança-t-elle.

Ingrid passa la tête par la porte entrebâillée, souriant avec sa douceur habituelle.

\- Tu as de la visite, ma chérie, annonça-t-elle.

Emma haussa un sourcil interrogateur, sans oser céder à l'espoir qui l'avait brusquement envahie. Sa mère ne répondit pas à sa question silencieuse, se contentant de se tourner vers quelqu'un qu'elle ne pouvait pas voir pour lui demander d'approcher. Il y eut le bruit de talons qui claquaient contre le parquet, puis Regina apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte, l'air plus timide qu'à l'accoutumée et le regard plus intense que jamais. Emma écarquilla les yeux avant de se reprendre, se forçant à afficher un air neutre malgré son cœur qui s'était soudain affolé. Constatant que les deux jeunes femmes se fixaient en silence d'un bout à l'autre de la pièce, Ingrid s'éclaircit la gorge et déclara :

\- Je vais vous laisser.

Dès que la porte de la chambre se fut refermée derrière sa mère, Emma lutta contre l'instinct qui la poussait à se lever pour prendre sa petite-amie dans ses bras, tâchant de se rappeler qu'elle était supposée être en colère contre elle. Mais elle était là, et ça ne semblait plus avoir la moindre importance.

\- Tu es venue, constata-t-elle à voix haute. Pourquoi ?

Regina haussa les épaules en souriant à demi.

\- Je ne voulais pas qu'on en reste là, expliqua-t-elle. Alors je suis venue te présenter mes excuses. Tu avais raison à propos de moi, Emma. Je laisse ma mère décider à ma place, je la laisse faire même lorsque je ne suis pas d'accord avec ce qu'elle m'impose. Et si je t'ai dit que tu ne pouvais pas comprendre, ce n'était pas parce que tu as été adoptée mais parce que ta mère est de toute évidence très différente de la mienne. Je ne doute pas qu'elle veuille ton bonheur, mais je suis également persuadée qu'elle prendra ton avis en compte plutôt que t'imposer ce qu'elle pense qui te rendra heureuse. Ma mère, elle, ne me laissera pas le choix.

\- Je sais, soupira Emma. J'aurais dû te laisser le temps de t'expliquer. Je crois que j'ai seulement peur... Peur que tu finisses par te ranger à son avis, que tu sois un jour d'accord avec ce qu'elle pense de moi... Ou alors que tu lui cèdes parce qu'elle te met trop de pression et que ce soit la fin pour nous...

Regina s'approcha du lit et s'assit près de sa petite-amie, tendant la main pour entremêler leurs doigts. Elle semblait inhabituellement hésitante et maladroite, comme si elle n'était plus très sûre de ce qu'elle avait le droit de faire ou non.

\- Je ne la laisserai jamais nous séparer, promit-elle. Et je ne changerai jamais d'avis à ton sujet. J'ai parfois l'impression que tu n'as pas beaucoup confiance en moi...

\- Tu es la seule personne au monde à laquelle je fasse vraiment confiance, Regina. Mais j'ai peur de te perdre, et à cause de ça j'envisage même les pires possibilités. Je suis vraiment désolée de m'être emportée... Je voulais seulement être avec toi ce soir, et j'étais triste à l'idée que ça n'allait finalement pas être possible. Je regrette qu'on ait gâché les quelques heures qu'il nous restait à passer ensemble...

Emma fronça les sourcils, réalisant soudain que quelque chose clochait.

\- Tu ne devrais pas être à ce dîner dont tu m'as parlé ? s'étonna-t-elle.

\- J'ai tout annulé après ton départ. Tu es bien plus importante que ce dîner, et si ma mère y trouve quelque chose à redire, alors je n'aurais qu'à lui exposer mon point de vue – à savoir que je fais ce que je veux. Et en l'occurrence, ce que je veux, c'est être avec toi.

Emma sentit son cœur se réchauffer à cette déclaration. Elle prit conscience que venir ici lui présenter des excuses n'avait pas dû être facile pour Regina, qui était d'un naturel fier et n'aimait pas montrer ses émotions, préférant ne pas mettre de mots sur ce qu'elle éprouvait. Mais elle était là, elle avait reconnu ses torts et elle avait ouvert son cœur, et c'était exactement ce dont Emma avait eu besoin. Rassurée, elle attira sa petite-amie contre elle et l'embrassa tendrement, s'apercevant soudain d'à quel point elle avait été effrayée à l'idée que cela n'arriverait peut-être plus jamais. Regina l'entoura de ses bras tout en approfondissant le baiser, et elle ferma les yeux en s'abandonnant à cette étreinte, savourant le contact familier de son corps contre le sien. Elles basculèrent ensemble sur le lit et s'embrassèrent de plus en plus passionnément, jusqu'à ce qu'un coup frappé contre la porte ne les ramène à la réalité. Emma se redressa vivement, se souvenant brusquement d'où elle se trouvait. Elle reboutonna le haut de son chemisier tout en jetant un coup d'œil à sa petite-amie, et songea qu'il valait mieux qu'elles aient été interrompues maintenant que cinq minutes plus tard. Ayant à nouveau l'air parfaitement innocente – du moins, c'était ce qu'elle espérait – Emma se leva pour aller ouvrir la porte.

Ingrid se tenait sur le seuil, son tablier noué autour de la taille. Elle ne s'avança pas dans la pièce, restant à une distance respectueuse, et annonça :

\- Le repas est prêt. J'ai pensé que ton amie pourrait peut-être rester dîner ?

Emma se tourna vers Regina, l'interrogeant du regard.

\- Pourquoi pas ? répondit-elle, en souriant poliment.

\- Très bien, approuva Ingrid. Je vais aller ajouter un couvert.

Elle repartit en direction de la cuisine sans refermer la porte derrière elle, et les deux jeunes femmes la suivirent après un instant d'hésitation. Elsa était déjà assise à sa place habituelle, occupée à siroter distraitement une cannette de soda, et elle manqua de s'étouffer en apercevant Regina. Se reprenant, elle la salua chaleureusement, une lueur de connivence dans le regard. Emma se laissa tomber sur sa chaise et proposa à sa petite-amie de s'asseoir à côté d'elle, tout en jetant un coup d'œil inquiet à sa cousine, qui hocha imperceptiblement la tête. Comprenant qu'Elsa saurait se montrer discrète, la blonde se détendit un peu. Elle se tourna vers Regina, se réjouissant à l'idée qu'elle allait finalement pouvoir passer la soirée avec elle. Leurs mains se trouvèrent sous la table et elles échangèrent un sourire complice, ne se séparant que lorsqu'Elsa s'éclaircit la gorge, leur rappelant qu'elles n'étaient pas seules. Emma relâcha la main de sa petite-amie à l'instant même où Ingrid faisait volte-face pour poser un plat sur la table. Elle évita soigneusement le regard de sa mère, qui ne sembla pas remarquer quoi que ce soit et commença à servir le repas.

La porte d'entrée claqua, les informant du retour d'Anna, qui se précipita dans la cuisine, les joues un peu plus rouges que d'ordinaire. Elle s'arrêta sur le seuil de la pièce, essoufflée d'avoir couru, et se mit à parler à toute allure comme elle le faisait souvent, expliquant qu'elle était avec un ami et n'avait pas vu le temps passer. Alors qu'elle contournait la table pour s'installer, l'adolescente remarqua soudain la présence de Regina. Elle la salua aimablement, un air curieux sur le visage.

\- Alors c'est toi, cette amie dont Emma parle tout le temps ? s'enquit-elle.

Elsa adressa un regard d'avertissement à sa sœur, qui haussa les sourcils comme pour lui demander ce qui n'allait pas. Emma porta la main à son front en rougissant, se demandant si ce dîner n'avait pas finalement été une très mauvaise idée.

\- Peut-être, répondit Regina, en souriant avec amusement. Mais Emma a beaucoup d'amis, alors ça pourrait tout aussi bien être quelqu'un d'autre.

\- On a qu'à le lui demander, conclut Anna, en se tournant vers sa cousine.

Celle-ci lui promit silencieusement une mort lente et douloureuse, puis elle avoua à mi-voix :

\- Oui, c'est elle.

Anna semblait sur le point d'ajouter quelque chose lorsque sa sœur l'interrompit, lui parlant du film qu'elles avaient regardé ensemble un peu plus tôt. Soulagée que la discussion prenne une autre direction, Emma entama son repas, le regard résolument baissé sur son assiette. Elle ne releva les yeux qu'en entendant Regina complimenter les talents culinaires d'Ingrid, qui parut flattée et se mit à bavarder de choses et d'autres, en profitant pour poser quelques questions discrètes à son invitée. Celle-ci y répondit aimablement, évoquant ses études, les soirées avec le groupe et la plupart de ses centres d'intérêt. Elle discuta de littérature avec Elsa, qui l'avait interrogée sur ses goûts dans ce domaine, et sourit avec douceur à Anna lorsque celle-ci lui demanda si elle avait des frères et sœurs. Emma observa sa famille avec intérêt, se demandant pourquoi sa mère et ses cousines se montraient soudain si curieuses. Elle eut sa réponse à la fin du repas, alors qu'elle tendait l'oreille pour entendre ce qu'Ingrid disait à Regina, qui avait spontanément offert de l'aider à débarrasser la table.

\- Tu sais, les choses n'ont pas été très faciles pour Emma, dernièrement, expliqua Ingrid à voix basse. Et j'ai l'impression qu'elle va mieux depuis que tu fais partie de sa vie. Je suis contente qu'elle puisse compter sur quelqu'un dans ces moments difficiles.

\- Si j'ai pu l'aider d'une façon ou d'une autre, alors j'en suis heureuse, répondit Regina sur le même ton. Elle est arrivée dans ma vie à un moment où j'avais moi aussi besoin d'une amie, et elle m'a apporté autant sinon plus que ce que j'ai pu lui apporter.

Emma détourna le regard, espérant que sa petite-amie n'avait pas remarqué qu'elle écoutait cette conversation. Elle réalisa que sa famille s'était probablement inquiétée pour elle, au cours des dernières semaines, lorsqu'elle disparaissait toute la journée et une partie de la nuit, avec des amis qu'elle n'avait jamais pris la peine de leur présenter. Rencontrer Regina avait de toute évidence rassuré Ingrid, qui s'était sans doute aperçu qu'elle n'avait rien de commun avec Lily, et n'allait donc pas entraîner sa fille dans les pires situations. Et si la gentillesse et l'évidente bonne éducation de Regina n'avaient pas suffit à la convaincre qu'elle était quelqu'un de bien, sa dernière déclaration l'avait probablement fait. Emma sourit en y repensant, touchée par les efforts que faisait sa petite-amie pour exprimer davantage ce qu'elle ressentait.

\- Je vais devoir y aller, annonça Regina, alors que tout le monde sortait de la cuisine pour se diriger vers le salon.

\- Déjà ? s'étonna Anna.

\- Malheureusement, oui. Mais merci de m'avoir invité.

Emma attendit que sa petite-amie ait terminé de remercier et de saluer tout le monde pour l'entraîner un peu plus loin, dans les marches qui menaient à l'entrée. Lorsqu'elles se furent suffisamment éloignées pour avoir une conversation relativement privée, Regina expliqua dans un murmure :

\- Mon père vient de m'envoyer un message pour me prévenir que Léopold est à la maison. Il aurait apparemment débarqué il y a une dizaine de minutes pour me voir une dernière fois avant de repartir à New-York.

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il insiste autant ? C'est bizarre...

\- Franchement, je ne sais pas, et je m'en fiche complètement. Écoute, si je dois le faire patienter ça ne fait rien, alors si tu veux que je reste c'est encore possible. Je sais que tu voulais parler à ta mère, et c'est peut-être le bon moment pour le faire...

Emma se pinça la lèvre avec hésitation. Elle jeta un coup d'œil en direction du salon, apercevant Ingrid qui regardait la télévision, dos à elle. Reportant son attention sur sa petite-amie, elle lui sourit, attendrie par son expression déterminée.

\- Je vais le faire, déclara-t-elle calmement. Mais tu as annulé au dernier moment avec Léopold et tu devrais peut-être aller lui dire au revoir, puisqu'il y tient tellement. Promets-moi seulement de m'appeler tout à l'heure pour qu'on discute.

\- Je te le promets. Mais je ne suis pas obligée de partir si tu as besoin de moi...

\- Tu en as déjà fait beaucoup pour moi, tu sais. Tu es venue après notre dispute, tu as changé tes plans pour la soirée pour pouvoir rester avec moi, et tu as été tellement gentille et charmante pendant tout le dîner que je suis certaine que toute ma famille t'adore déjà...

Regina sourit à son tour, avec tellement de douceur qu'Emma ne résista pas à l'envie de l'embrasser. Elle se pencha sur elle, avant de brusquement se souvenir qu'elles étaient visibles depuis le salon. Elle n'hésita qu'une fraction de seconde. Puis, renonçant à se cacher plus longtemps, elle saisit sa petite-amie par la taille et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, lui offrant un baiser à la fois doux et passionné. Lorsqu'elles se séparèrent, Regina jeta un coup d'oeil par-dessus l'épaule d'Emma, qui comprit à son expression qu'elles n'étaient pas passées inaperçues.

\- Personne n'a l'air d'être sur le point de me jeter dehors ? chuchota-t-elle, éprouvant une envie de rire un peu nerveuse.

\- Apparemment non. Mais je peux toujours rester, tu sais.

\- Ça va aller. Je t'appelle, d'accord ?

Regina acquiesça en souriant, puis elle lui vola un dernier baiser et recula en direction de la porte. Arrivée sur le seuil de l'appartement, elle se retourna et adressa un signe de la tête à une personne qui se trouvait derrière Emma – qui n'avait pas encore osé se retourner pour affronter les réactions de sa famille – et déclara un peu timidement :

\- Merci encore pour le dîner.

Lorsque la porte se referma derrière sa petite-amie, Emma regretta de ne pas avoir accepté qu'elle reste encore un peu. Elle fut tentée de la suivre mais prit plutôt son courage à deux mains et fit volte-face, découvrant sa mère et ses cousines qui la regardaient depuis le salon.

Elsa affichait un petit sourire encourageant, et semblait se retenir de lever les pouces en l'air pour manifester son accord. A côté d'elle, Anna avait les yeux écarquillés et la bouche grande ouverte, comme si elle n'arrivait pas à croire à ce qu'elle venait de voir. Quelques pas plus loin, Ingrid affichait un air indéchiffrable. Emma sentit son cœur se serrer alors qu'elle les contemplait, réalisant à quel point elle les aimait toutes les trois et à quel point leur avis comptait pour elle.

\- Ça explique pas mal de choses, commenta Anna, lorsqu'elle sembla s'être remise de son choc. Maintenant que j'y pense, je suis pratiquement sûre de t'avoir vu lui tenir la main sous la table tout à l'heure.

Emma se sentit rougir en comprenant qu'elle n'avait pas été aussi discrète qu'elle l'avait cru pendant le dîner. Elle se passa une main dans le cou, un peu embarrassée, et rejoignit sa famille dans le salon, restant à une certaine distance. Levant les yeux vers sa mère, elle remarqua le petit sourire qui étirait ses lèvres.

\- Alors, commença Ingrid. On dirait que je me suis trompée... Ce n'était apparemment pas une histoire de garçon.

\- Eh bien... Pas exactement, non.

Voyant sa mère sourire plus franchement, Emma sentit une partie de son angoisse s'évaporer. Soulagée de ne plus avoir à se cacher, elle ajouta calmement :

\- J'aime Regina et elle me rend heureuse. Et j'espère vraiment que c'est tout ce qui compte pour vous.

\- Bien sûr, approuva aussitôt Elsa.

\- Évidemment ! renchérit Anna.

Emma adressa un sourire reconnaissant à ses cousines, qui le lui retournèrent bien volontiers, puis elle combla la distance qui la séparait de sa mère et l'interrogea du regard, terrifiée à l'idée qu'elle pourrait encore mal réagir. En réponse, Ingrid hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment et l'attira dans ses bras, la serrant contre elle avec tendresse.

\- C'est tout ce qui compte, confirma-t-elle doucement.

Emma ferma les yeux. Elle se réjouit d'avoir trouvé le courage de dire la vérité et s'en voulut même un peu d'avoir hésité si longtemps, compte tenu des réactions positives de sa famille. Puis elle pensa à Zelena, et à toutes les autres personnes qui ne pouvaient pas s'assumer sans prendre le risque d'être rejetées par leurs proches, et se sentit d'autant plus chanceuse d'être si bien entourée. Tout n'était pas parfait, et rien ne correspondait vraiment aux rêves qu'elle avait pu avoir lorsqu'elle n'était encore qu'une orpheline, mais à cet instant elle réalisait qu'elle n'aurait changé de vie pour rien au monde.

* * *

Et non, les ennuis, c'était pas pour ce chapitre. Par contre (spoilers!) le prochain marquera la fin de ma Partie 1, alors préparez vous moralement, il se pourrait que ça fasse mal.

Merci à tous pour vos reviews et votre soutien, vous êtes vraiment fantastiques ! Je sais, je le dis souvent mais c'est parce que c'est vrai.

Un petit clin d'oeil à ma grande soeur, qui me fait l'honneur de lire cette fic et m'a probablement capté avec le coup du journal intime. J'attends toujours une suite, ma Soizic ! Je compte sur toi.

Aller, on se retrouve vendredi prochain. Passez un bon week-end !


	13. Chapitre 12 - Prise au piège

Chers lecteurs,

Vous l'ignorez peut-être, mais il existe une chose fantastique sur ce site. Ça s'appelle les Stats et ça permet à un auteur de savoir pas mal de choses, notamment combien de visiteurs passent sur son histoire, chapitre après chapitre. Je sais même de quel pays vous venez, c'est fou ! Bref, c'est une petite chose fantastique, qui m'a permis de me rendre compte d'une petite chose nettement moins fantastique. Je vous donne un exemple : sur mon chapitre précédent, je n'ai pas eu moins de 595 visiteurs... Et, oh bah ça alors, 11 reviews. Je sens comme un léger foutage de gueule, pas vous ?

A propos de ce chapitre :  
\- Je l'ai coupé en deux parce qu'il était trop long. Ma Partie 1 se terminera donc au prochain chapitre, mais vous aurez une bonne partie des réponses que vous attendez dès maintenant.

PS : Je vous informe que mon rythme de publication vient d'être modifié. Ça tient en un principe tout simple : je publierais quand je pourrais.

Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers de la série appartiennent à Edward Kitsis et Adam Horowitz.

* * *

 **I will show you the way back home  
Never leave you all alone  
I will stay until the morning comes  
I'll show you how to live again  
And heal the brokenness within  
Let me love you when you come undone  
** _Right here - Ashes Remain_

* * *

 **Chapitre 12 : Prise au piège**

 _23 août 2001_

\- Je suis rentrée ! lança Regina.

Elle suspendit sa veste dans l'entrée et poursuivit son chemin, traversant le salon vide en tâchant d'ignorer ses appréhensions. Arrivée au seuil de la cuisine, elle s'immobilisa soudain, ayant perçu le bruit d'une conversation à travers la porte fermée. Elle tendit l'oreille pour en comprendre le sens, mais découvrit avec agacement que son père et Léopold ne faisaient qu'échanger des banalités, ne lui fournissant aucune information sur ce qui l'attendait. Réprimant un soupir de découragement, Regina tendit la main vers la poignée, pressée d'en avoir terminé avec toute cette histoire. Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans la cuisine, Henry et Léopold interrompirent brusquement leur conversation, se levant pour venir la saluer. Le premier se contenta de lui sourire et de lui demander si elle avait passé une bonne journée, tandis que le second s'approchait pour prendre ses mains dans les siennes, agissant comme s'ils étaient des amis proches et que cette marque d'affection n'avait rien de déplacé. Regina était en train de chercher un moyen poli de le remettre à sa place lorsque la voix de son père s'éleva :

\- Vous vouliez voir ma fille, elle est ici, déclara-t-il sèchement. Vous devriez lui faire vos adieux maintenant, que nous puissions aller dîner.

Il arborait un air franchement hostile, ce que Léopold sembla remarquer. Il fit un pas en arrière, tout en inclinant légèrement la tête dans un geste d'excuse, et répondit aimablement :

\- Je vais m'en aller, dans ce cas. J'ai été ravi de vous revoir, Henry.

\- Le plaisir était partagé.

Regina réprima un ricanement moqueur, amusée par le ton que son père avait employé, et qui démentait clairement ses propos. Puis, reprenant une expression impassible, elle raccompagna Léopold jusqu'à la porte d'entrée, se tenant prête à le repousser s'il tentait à nouveau une approche. Mais il se tint à une distance respectueuse tandis qu'ils traversaient le salon, et elle se détendit quelque peu, rassurée par son attitude. Arrivés sur le porche, ils se firent face en silence, se dévisageant avec un certain embarras, comme si ni l'un ni l'autre ne savaient ce qu'il convenait de faire maintenant. Puis, ne supportant plus l'atmosphère pesante qui s'était installée, Regina s'éclaircit la gorge et déclara :

\- Bon, eh bien... Je te souhaite un bon retour à New-York.

\- Merci. Il était temps que je rentre, de toute façon. Ma fille me manque énormément, et j'ai hâte de retrouver mon entreprise et ma maison, même si ce séjour à Boston était très agréable. Je regrette seulement que nous n'ayons pas eu l'occasion de discuter une dernière fois avant mon départ.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que nous sommes en train de faire ?

Léopold acquiesça en souriant.

\- Si, reconnut-il. Mais je dois reconnaître que j'imaginais que nous aurions cette conversation ailleurs, comme par exemple dans un restaurant, autour d'un bon repas et d'un verre de vin. D'ailleurs, à ce propos… Ton père m'a confié que c'était lui qui t'avait demandé d'annuler notre dîner. Il aurait apparemment des inquiétudes concernant mes intentions envers toi…

\- Apparemment, oui. Mais il n'a aucune raison de s'inquiéter, n'est-ce pas ?

Regina s'appuya contre l'embrasure de la porte et croisa les bras sur son ventre, attendant une réponse en priant pour s'être simplement fait des idées. Elle se promit de remercier son père à l'occasion, pour le mensonge qu'il avait inventé et qui était bien la preuve qu'il la soutenait vraiment, au point de prendre le risque de s'attirer la colère de Cora à sa place.

\- Eh bien, commença Léopold, je dois reconnaître que je n'ai pas cessé de penser à toi depuis notre rencontre. Tu es la seule personne, en dehors de ma fille, avec laquelle je prenne vraiment du plaisir à parler depuis la mort de ma femme. J'ai apprécié chacune de nos conversations et je ne demande qu'à mieux te connaître, mais je comprendrai tout à fait que tu préfères voir cette relation demeurer strictement amicale.

Regina hocha la tête, reconnaissant silencieusement que c'était effectivement ce qu'elle souhaitait. Elle n'osa pas avouer qu'elle n'avait accepté de se rendre à ce dîner que parce que sa mère l'y avait obligée, consciente que cela serait inutilement blessant pour Léopold. Elle ne voulait pas l'encourager, mais elle l'appréciait malgré tout, et n'avait rien contre l'idée d'être son amie. Tout ce qu'elle voulait était clarifier la situation, de façon à ce que la gêne qui s'était installée entre eux disparaisse, et qu'une véritable amitié devienne possible.

\- Mais je m'en voudrais si je n'étais pas tout à fait honnête avec toi maintenant, reprit rapidement Léopold. Alors il faut que je te dise que, même si l'idée d'être ton ami m'est très agréable, j'aurais sincèrement aimé que tu me donnes une chance d'être davantage à tes yeux. Je sais que ça peut sembler n'avoir aucun sens, mais je croyais ne plus jamais ressentir ce que j'ai ressenti lorsque je t'ai rencontré. Même si je comprends tout à fait qu'une femme de ton âge ne s'intéresse pas à un homme du mien...

\- Ce n'est pas une question d'âge, affirma Regina. Même si je dois reconnaître que je trouve assez perturbant de savoir que j'ai à peine un an de plus que ta fille. Mais j'ai tendance à oublier notre différence d'âge lorsque nous discutons tous les deux, et je sais que ça ne sera pas un obstacle à notre amitié.

\- Mais tu ne voudras jamais davantage. N'est-ce pas ?

\- Jamais. Je suis désolée.

Léopold haussa les épaules d'un air fataliste, sans perdre son sourire. Une lueur de tristesse persistait dans ses yeux, mais il semblait tout de même s'être fait une raison, prenant les choses avec philosophie.

\- Dans ce cas, nous serons de bons amis, déclara-t-il chaleureusement. Mais surtout préviens-moi si un jour tu changes d'avis.

\- Je n'y manquerai pas.

Regina sourit à son tour, satisfaite de constater qu'une bonne partie de la gêne s'était envolée. Tout était décidément beaucoup plus simple lorsque sa mère ne s'en mêlait pas.

\- Je devrais y aller, dit-elle, lorsque le silence se fut attardé un peu trop longtemps pour rester confortable.

\- Oui, c'est une bonne idée. Ton père m'en voudrait si tu le faisais attendre trop longtemps à cause de moi. Alors... à une prochaine fois, j'espère !

Léopold traversa la distance qui le séparait de Regina et déposa un rapide baiser sur sa joue.

\- Je compte sur toi pour me rendre visite à New-York dès que possible, lui rappela-t-il.

Puis il lui adressa un dernier sourire amical et s'éloigna, s'engageant dans la rue tout en composant un numéro sur son téléphone, probablement pour appeler le taxi qui le ramènerait à son hôtel. Restée seule sur le porche, Regina fit volte-face et rentra à la maison, toutes ses pensées revenant aussitôt se fixer sur Emma, dont elle attendait toujours des nouvelles. Elle se demanda si elle devait lui parler de la conversation qu'elle venait d'avoir avec Léopold, et finit par décider de ne pas le faire. Le problème était réglé et lui en parler ne ferait que l'inquiéter inutilement, sans parler du fait que cela risquerait également de déclencher une nouvelle dispute entre elles. Emma avait bien d'autres choses à penser à cet instant, de toute façon. Inquiète pour sa petite-amie, Regina décida de lui téléphoner immédiatement, ne supportant plus de ne pas savoir comment les choses s'étaient déroulées après son départ. Alors qu'elle allait saisir son sac à main, qu'elle avait abandonné un peu plus tôt dans l'entrée, Henry apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte et l'observa avec insistance, haussant un sourcil interrogateur. Comprenant qu'il voulait savoir comment les adieux avec Léopold s'étaient déroulés, Regina reporta sa conversation avec Emma à plus tard et entreprit de tout raconter à son père. Celui-ci semblait soucieux, ce qui n'avait rien de bien surprenant. Tous deux savaient ce qui les attendrait le lendemain, lorsqu'ils devraient affronter Cora, qui n'allait probablement pas être ravie d'apprendre que sa fille avait repoussé les avances de Léopold.

Malgré cette idée alarmante, Regina sourit à son père, heureuse de savoir qu'il serait à ses côtés lorsque viendrait le temps des conséquences.

OoO

 _26 août 2001_

Il faisait un temps magnifique, ce jour-là. Le ciel était d'un bleu parfait, dépourvu du moindre nuage, et il faisait particulièrement chaud, même pour un après-midi d'été. Si cette journée n'avait rien eu de particulier, Emma aurait probablement apprécié ce beau temps, mais aujourd'hui elle ne pouvait songer qu'à une chose : ce soleil semblait inapproprié pour un enterrement.

Alors qu'elle se tenait immobile, au milieu de la foule vêtue de noir, ses pensées s'envolèrent vers des souvenirs encore récents, mais qui lui paraissaient pourtant déjà lointains. Deux jours plus tôt seulement, elle avait rejoint Regina chez elle, comme elles avaient pris l'habitude de le faire au cours de la semaine. C'était la dernière fois qu'elles se donnaient rendez-vous dans la maison des Mills, le retour de Cora étant prévu pour le début de la soirée. Après cela, il leur faudrait faire preuve de davantage de prudence, et c'est pourquoi elles profitaient pleinement des quelques heures qu'il leur restait à passer ensemble. Alors que l'après-midi touchait à sa fin, et qu'elles réalisaient qu'elles allaient bientôt devoir se séparer, elles s'étaient étendues sur le lit, face à face. Enroulées dans le drap, leurs mains nouées dans l'espace qui séparait leurs corps, elles avaient discuté de tout ce qui leur passait par la tête, savourant ces derniers instants de tranquillité. Soudain, la sonnerie d'un téléphone avait retentit dans la pièce, leur rappelant que le monde continuait à tourner en dehors de leur petite bulle de bonheur. Désireuse de voir durer cet instant, Emma avait tenté d'empêcher sa petite-amie de décrocher, l'emprisonnant dans ses bras et parsemant son cou de baisers pour la retenir auprès d'elle. Regina avait bien failli se laisser convaincre par ses arguments, mais la sonnerie ne s'était pas arrêtée et elle avait fini par se résoudre à prendre l'appel, promettant que ça ne serait pas long.

C'était cet instant qui s'attardait dans la mémoire d'Emma, alors qu'elle contemplait le nom familier gravé sur la stèle. Elle se souvenait avoir observé Regina alors que celle-ci répondait au téléphone, à un moment où elles ignoraient encore tout de la tragédie qui se jouait. Elle se souvenait de l'expression confuse de son visage, alors qu'une voix pressée lui parlait dans le combiné. Et elle se souvenait de ses yeux, qui s'étaient brusquement remplis de larmes à l'annonce de la terrible nouvelle.

Emma détacha son regard de la stèle et aperçut sa petite-amie, debout un peu plus loin face à la tombe de son père. Elle semblait plus seule que jamais, à l'écart de la foule, sans personne pour se tenir à ses côtés. Zelena était restée désespérément injoignable tout au long du week-end, étant partie passer quelques jours chez des amis à Portland et n'ayant toujours pas de téléphone portable. Cora était bien entendu présente à l'enterrement, mais elle n'avait pas pris le temps de consoler sa fille, étant trop occupée à recevoir les condoléances de chacun. Kathryn avait également fait le déplacement, ses parents ayant toujours apprécié Henry, mais elle n'avait eu que quelques mots maladroits pour Regina avant le début de la cérémonie, ne sachant pas quoi lui dire pour la réconforter. Emma la chercha des yeux un instant, avant de décider qu'elle n'allait pas attendre plus longtemps que quelqu'un réagisse à sa place. Elle contempla à nouveau Regina, prête à combler la distance qui les séparait pour aller la serrer dans ses bras, mais fut interrompue dans cet élan par le regard perçant de Cora, qui l'observait de loin en fronçant les sourcils. Emma se détourna, préférant agir comme si elle ne l'avait pas remarquée, se rappelant avec agacement qu'elle devait toujours être prudente. Elle hésitait à aller rejoindre sa petite-amie lorsque celle-ci tourna la tête, jetant un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule. Les larmes dans ses yeux et le discret signe de tête qu'elle lui adressa achevèrent de convaincre Emma, qui envoya au diable toutes ses inquiétudes.

Elle se glissa à travers la foule, concentrée sur son objectif, et ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'elle fut enfin aux côtés de Regina. Celle-ci glissa aussitôt sa main dans la sienne et la serra de toutes ses forces, sans détacher son regard de la tombe qui leur faisait face. Les deux jeunes femmes restèrent silencieuses un long moment, tandis que le cimetière se vidait peu et peu et qu'Emma se plongeait à nouveau dans ses pensées. Elle avait beau lire son nom sur la stèle, elle ne parvenait pas à croire en la mort d'Henry. Elle se souvenait l'avoir croisé, le matin même du jour où il avait eu la crise cardiaque responsable de son décès. Elle avait même échangé quelques mots avec lui dans l'entrée, alors qu'elle venait d'arriver pour passer la journée avec Regina et qu'Henry avait ouvert la porte au moment où elle s'apprêtait à sonner. Il était resté pour discuter avec elle un instant, se mettant même en retard pour le travail, et avait fini par s'en aller en lui souhaitant de passer une bonne journée. Emma y repensait maintenant, le cœur lourd à l'idée qu'elle n'aurait plus jamais l'occasion de discuter avec lui. Elle eut un sourire triste en songeant à la nuit où il l'avait trouvée dans son salon, en train d'essayer de sortir discrètement de la maison après y avoir passé la soirée sans lui en avoir demandé la permission. Plutôt que de la jeter dehors, il lui avait proposé un beignet aux pommes et lui avait dit sans détour qu'il approuvait sa relation avec sa fille, faisant preuve d'une douceur et d'une bonté à toute épreuve.

Emma essuya les larmes qui avaient coulé sur ses joues et se tourna pour regarder Regina, touchée par la détresse et la douleur qu'elle lisait dans ses yeux. Elle resserra sa prise sur sa main, tâchant de lui apporter tout son soutien à travers ce geste, et se promit d'être là pour elle, aujourd'hui et pour toujours.

OoO

 _28 août 2001_

\- Tu vois Regina, ce soir ? s'enquit Elsa.

Emma secoua la tête en signe de dénégation, s'attirant aussitôt une montagne de reproches de la part d'Anna, qui était assise derrière elle sur le canapé et tentait de lui faire une tresse malgré son manque flagrant de coopération.

\- Arrête de bouger ou tu vas encore tout défaire ! s'énerva-t-elle. C'est la troisième fois que je suis obligée de tout reprendre !

\- Désolée, Anna.

Elsa étouffa un ricanement moqueur, qui s'éteignit lorsque sa cousine lui lança au visage le premier coussin qui lui tomba sous la main. Une poignée de cheveux blonds s'échappa de la main d'Anna, qui poussa un petit cri de colère et de frustration.

\- Désolée, répéta Emma.

Elle se redressa en affichant son air le plus sage, décidant d'ignorer Elsa, qui s'amusait à lui tirer la langue. Celle-ci finit par se lasser de se comporter comme une enfant et reprit un air plus sérieux pour demander, comme si la conversation n'avait pas été interrompue :

\- Alors, quand est-ce que tu revois Regina ?

\- Je ne sais pas encore. Sa mère ne reprend pas le travail avant demain, alors peut-être à ce moment-là...

Emma poussa un long soupir, totalement démoralisée par cette conversation. Elle n'avait pas revu sa petite-amie depuis l'enterrement d'Henry, deux jours plus tôt, et s'inquiétait constamment pour elle depuis cet instant. Les messages qu'elles s'envoyaient suffisaient généralement à la rassurer, mais elle n'en avait reçu que deux ou trois au cours de la journée, et elle commençait à se demander si tout allait bien. Cette pensée s'était à peine formée dans son esprit qu'une sonnerie familière retentit dans la pièce, la poussant à se précipiter pour saisir son téléphone posé sur la table basse.

\- C'est pas vrai, Emma ! s'écria Anna. J'y étais presque !

Emma se passa une main dans les cheveux, découvrant que la tresse s'était en grande partie défaite. Elle adressa un petit sourire d'excuse à sa cousine avant de s'éloigner de ses bruyantes protestations, se réfugiant dans le calme de la cuisine déserte. Elle décrocha en reconnaissant le numéro de Regina, qui déclara avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de la saluer :

\- Pitié, dis-moi que tu es disponible.

\- Ça dépend, répondit Emma, se sentant d'humeur taquine. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Il se passe que ma mère est insupportable et que tu me manques terriblement. Est-ce qu'on peut se voir ?

\- Bien sûr. Je suis à la maison avec Elsa et Anna, tu pourrais peut-être venir ?

Il y eut un silence gêné, et Emma se demanda si elle avait dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas.

\- Sauf si tu préfères qu'on se retrouve ailleurs, ajouta-t-elle précipitamment. J'ai seulement pensé qu'on serait mieux ici, puisque mes cousines sont au courant pour nous deux...

\- En fait… je suis déjà en bas de ton immeuble.

Emma éclata de rire, amusée par le ton embarrassé de sa petite-amie.

\- Alors qu'est-ce que tu attends ? répliqua-t-elle. Monte !

Quelques minutes plus tard, la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit, et Emma se précipita pour aller ouvrir, ignorant le coup d'œil interrogateur que lui lançait Elsa. Elle se décala pour laisser entrer sa petite-amie, puis l'attira dans ses bras pour la serrer contre elle avec soulagement.

\- Tout va bien ? murmura-t-elle.

\- Tout va bien, confirma Regina.

Emma la garda contre elle encore un instant, puis elle se détacha pour prendre sa main, l'entraînant à sa suite jusqu'au salon. Là, Elsa et Anna accueillirent chaleureusement la brune, lui proposant aussitôt de s'asseoir sur le canapé et de se servir parmi les gâteaux et bonbons en tout genre qui traînaient sur la table basse. Emma sourit pour elle-même et se laissa tomber à côté de Regina, restant à une certaine distance par habitude, avant de brusquement se souvenir qu'elles n'avaient pas besoin de faire semblant ici. Elle prit donc la main de sa petite-amie, qui s'appuya contre elle en souriant, et elles échangèrent un long regard chargé de tendresse.

\- Je déteste être célibataire, commenta Anna, en tendant la main pour prendre un morceau de chocolat.

Elsa haussa un sourcil.

\- Et ce Kristoff avec lequel tu passes tout ton temps, alors ? demanda-t-elle. Vous ne sortez pas ensemble ?

\- On est seulement amis.

\- C'est bizarre, j'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà entendu ça quelque part.

Emma s'éclaircit bruyamment la gorge en baissant les yeux, tirant un éclat de rire à Regina, qui avait compris que la réflexion d'Elsa leur était destinée. Cette dernière leur adressa un coup d'œil amusé avant de reporter son attention sur sa sœur, qui jouait distraitement avec le collier qu'elle lui avait offert pour son anniversaire. Anna était en train de mordiller le pendentif en forme de flocon d'un air absent lorsqu'elle sembla soudain remarquer que le silence était retombé.

\- On est seulement amis, répéta-t-elle. Mais c'est vrai que... Que ça ne me dérangerait pas, si on était autre chose.

\- Dans ce cas, je demande à rencontrer ce garçon, exigea Elsa.

Anna secoua vivement la tête, avant de se replonger dans ses pensées. Au bout d'un moment, elle se redressa et déclara doucement :

\- Je me demande si Papa et Maman auraient apprécié Kristoff.

\- Peut-être, répondit Elsa. En tout cas, je sais qu'ils n'auraient pas apprécié Hans.

\- Mmh, oui… Probablement pas.

Emma se tourna pour observer Regina, remarquant qu'elle semblait triste et songeuse.

\- Ça va ? s'enquit-elle.

\- Oui, oui. J'étais seulement en train de me dire que... Que je suis contente de savoir que mon père t'appréciait.

Anna se mordit la lèvre avec inquiétude.

\- Désolée, s'excusa-t-elle. Je n'ai pas pensé que… Enfin, je n'aurais pas dû aborder le sujet. Pardon.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, assura Regina.

\- On est passées par là récemment, intervint Elsa. Alors on est de tout cœur avec toi.

\- Absolument, approuva Anna.

Emma serra la main de sa petite-amie avec plus de force, tout en couvant ses cousines d'un regard affectueux.

\- Merci, répondit Regina.

Le silence retomba un moment, puis Elsa se remit à taquiner sa sœur au sujet de Kristoff et l'atmosphère s'allégea à nouveau. Les conversations s'enchaînèrent avec facilité tout au long de l'heure suivante, jusqu'à ce qu'Ingrid ne revienne à la maison, des courses plein les bras. Elle demanda à Anna d'emmener les paquets à la cuisine et salua chaleureusement Regina, lui proposant de rester dîner si elle le souhaitait.

\- Dis oui, murmura Emma.

Elle n'eut pas besoin de beaucoup insister, sa petite-amie n'étant visiblement pas pressée de la quitter. Elles restèrent sur le canapé jusqu'à l'heure du repas, blotties dans les bras l'une de l'autre, et discutèrent à voix basse.

\- Comment ça se passe, chez toi ? demanda Emma, alors que le salon s'était vidé.

Regina haussa les épaules.

\- Ma mère a déjà commencé à revendre les affaires de mon père, répondit-elle. Je pensais qu'on allait passer un peu de temps ensemble, peut-être évoquer des souvenirs, essayer de faire notre deuil. Mais j'avais oublié qu'elle n'en avait jamais rien eu à faire de mon père, et qu'elle ne partageait aucun des bons souvenirs que j'ai avec lui. Son comportement ne m'aide vraiment pas à me sentir mieux...

\- Moi je suis là, si tu as envie de parler de lui. Il doit beaucoup te manquer.

\- Si tu savais à quel point…

Emma passa une main dans les cheveux de sa petite-amie, tout en insistant doucement pour qu'elle se confie. Elles poursuivirent cette conversation un long moment, jusqu'à ce qu'Ingrid ne vienne leur annoncer que le dîner était servi. Durant le repas, Anna monopolisa la parole, éprouvant le soudain besoin de parler de la rentrée qui approchait, et se demandant comment allait se dérouler cette nouvelle année au lycée. Elsa, qui s'apprêtait à retourner à l'université du Massachusetts – dans laquelle Emma était également inscrite – se mit à parler de ses cours avec un certain enthousiasme, sous le regard satisfait d'Ingrid, qui semblait heureuse de constater qu'elle avait bel et bien repris le dessus pendant l'été. Une fois le dîner terminé, Emma entraîna Regina jusqu'à sa chambre, et elles s'installèrent sur son lit, où elles poursuivirent la conversation commencée un peu plus tôt. Finalement, le silence retomba, seulement troublé par le bruit de la télévision, qu'Elsa et Anna regardaient dans le salon.

\- Je n'ai pas envie de rentrer, confia Regina.

\- Dans ce cas, peut-être que tu pourrais rester…

\- Je ne veux pas m'imposer, et ta mère n'approuverait probablement pas.

Emma se détacha des bras de sa petite-amie et se releva en souriant.

\- Je vais aller lui demander maintenant, avant qu'elle parte au travail. Je suis sûre qu'elle sera d'accord.

\- Mais…

\- Mais rien du tout. J'ai envie que tu restes.

Regina esquissa un sourire.

\- Si tu insistes, répondit-elle malicieusement.

Emma lui vola un baiser avant de s'éloigner, promettant de revenir vite. Elle trouva Ingrid dans la cuisine, penchée sur un livre de comptes, des papiers étalés sur la table tout autour d'elle.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, ma chérie ? s'enquit-elle en l'apercevant.

\- J'ai un petit service à te demander.

\- Je t'écoute.

Emma expliqua patiemment le problème, évoquant la situation difficile dans laquelle le décès de son père avait plongé Regina, et n'hésitant pas à dire clairement ce qu'elle pensait du comportement de Cora et de l'effet négatif que cela avait sur sa fille. Finalement, elle ajouta qu'elle avait rarement l'occasion de voir sa petite-amie sans qu'elles ne soient obligées de se cacher, et termina son discours par un long regard suppliant. Ingrid fit mine de réfléchir un instant, puis elle répondit doucement :

\- C'est d'accord pour cette nuit.

\- Merci, Maman.

Emma sourit avec reconnaissance, puis elle fit volte-face et quitta la pièce, pressée d'annoncer la bonne nouvelle à Regina. Celle-ci l'attendait dans la chambre, assise en tailleur sur le lit. Elle releva la tête en entendant le bruit de ses pas, une expression anxieuse sur le visage.

\- C'est bon, tu peux rester, la rassura Emma.

Elle rejoignit sa petite-amie et l'attira contre elle, heureuse de savoir qu'elle pourrait la garder dans ses bras toute la nuit jusqu'au lendemain.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vas dire à ta mère ? demanda-t-elle, réalisant soudain qu'elle n'avait pas encore réfléchi à cette partie du problème.

\- Elle vient de téléphoner, lui apprit Regina. Je lui ai dit que je passais la nuit chez Kathryn.

\- Je vois. Je suis contente que ce soit faux. Je dois avouer que je serais peut-être un peu jalouse, dans le cas contraire…

\- Je t'en prie, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais un faible pour les blondes…

Regina prit un air songeur, tout en examinant sa petite-amie comme si elle la voyait pour la première fois.

\- A la réflexion, c'est bien possible, ajouta-t-elle en souriant.

Emma leva les yeux au ciel sans pouvoir s'empêcher de sourire à son tour, puis elle tendit le cou pour embrasser Regina, qui glissa une main dans ses cheveux tout en répondant au baiser. Elles se blottirent dans les bras l'une de l'autre et oublièrent tout le reste, laissant la tristesse s'éloigner pour laisser place au bonheur qu'elles éprouvaient toujours lorsqu'elles étaient ensemble.

OoO

 _29 août 2001_

En rentrant chez elle, cet après-midi là, Regina eut la désagréable surprise de trouver sa mère dans le salon. Retenant un soupir de découragement, elle se laissa tomber sur le canapé, devinant que Cora n'avait pas quitté son travail plus tôt pour le plaisir. Cette dernière confirma d'ailleurs cette hypothèse en déclarant sèchement :

\- J'ai appelé chez Kathryn et je sais que tu n'y étais pas hier soir.

Regina se mordit l'intérieur de la joue, s'en voulant de ne pas avoir davantage soigné son excuse. Lorsque sa mère lui avait téléphoné, la veille, elle lui avait servi le premier mensonge qui avait traversé son esprit, racontant que Kathryn lui avait proposé une soirée entre filles. Après tout, elle ne pouvait décemment pas lui dire que vivre seule avec elle était sur le point de la rendre folle, que son père et sa sœur lui manquaient terriblement et que la seule chose au monde qui pouvait encore la réconforter était de passer du temps auprès de sa petite-amie. Quelque chose lui soufflait que Cora n'aurait pas compris.

Hélas, son excuse venait de tomber à l'eau et il lui fallait rapidement trouver autre chose. Après un instant de tergiversation, Regina finit par opter pour la vérité.

\- J'étais chez une autre de mes amies, avoua-t-elle. Mais j'ai préféré te dire que c'était Kathryn parce que je sais qu'elle, au moins, tu l'apprécies.

\- Et qui est cette autre amie ?

\- Emma Swan. Tu l'as déjà rencontrée.

Cora se redressa sur son fauteuil et croisa les jambes, prenant un air hautain. Elle ne relança pas le sujet, le jugeant probablement indigne de son intérêt, et annonça plutôt :

\- J'ai de bonnes nouvelles à te faire partager !

Regina prit un air méfiant. Que sa mère ne la punisse pas pour lui avoir menti n'avait rien de naturel, et elle sentait que cette histoire de « bonnes nouvelles » ne serait pas du tout pour lui plaire. Dissimulant ses inquiétudes, elle se fabriqua une expression indifférente et déclara calmement :

\- Je t'écoute.

\- Eh bien, la rentrée approche, et j'ai pensé que nous pourrions aller faire un peu de shopping toutes les deux, histoire que tout soit parfait pour le grand jour. La première impression compte beaucoup, comme tu le sais, et l'université de Yale a une excellente réputation, à laquelle j'espère te voir faire honneur.

\- J'ai refusé d'aller à Yale, Maman. J'ai été acceptée à la Boston University et j'y serai parfaitement bien. Pourquoi faut-il que nous ayons e _ncore_ cette conversation ? Je croyais que tu avais accepté mes arguments.

Cora afficha un air compatissant des plus inhabituels et se pencha sur sa fille, prenant une voix douce pour lui répondre :

\- La situation a évolué, ma chérie. Ton père n'est plus là et nous allons devoir trouver le moyen de nous entendre, toi et moi. Yale te plaira, j'en suis sûre, et t'éloigner de Boston te fera le plus grand bien. Je vais avoir beaucoup de travail dans les prochains mois et je ne serai pas très présente, alors il va falloir que tu deviennes un peu plus indépendante. Heureusement, j'ai une solution qui réglera tous nos problèmes.

\- Quels problèmes ?

\- Eh bien, tes fréquentations, par exemple. Il faut que cela cesse, Regina. Les apparences comptent, que tu le veuilles ou non, et tu ne feras jamais une bonne impression si tu t'obstines à croire que tu peux être amie avec n'importe qui.

Regina leva les yeux au ciel, exaspérée. Cette conversation n'avait rien de nouveau, mais les enjeux étaient différents aujourd'hui. Autrefois, elle avait lutté pour le simple plaisir de s'opposer à sa mère, mais il y avait désormais dans sa vie des personnes qu'elle refusait de perdre.

\- Je ne te comprends pas, répondit-elle. Tu voudrais que je devienne plus indépendante, mais tu ne veux pas me laisser décider toute seule de mes fréquentations. Où est la logique là-dedans ?

\- La logique là-dedans, c'est que je suis ta mère et que tu me dois obéissance, rétorqua sèchement Cora. Ton père n'est plus là pour t'encourager à bafouer mon autorité, et tu ferais bien de te rappeler que tu es toujours sous ma responsabilité et que j'ai mon mot à dire dans chacune de tes décisions. Tu iras à Yale, et ce n'est pas négociable.

\- Non, je n'irai pas.

Regina soutint le regard de sa mère, ignorant son air menaçant. L'entendre critiquer son père alors qu'il venait seulement de mourir l'avait énervée au plus haut point, et elle était plus que jamais décidée à ne pas lui céder.

\- Je ne te laisserai pas le choix, affirma Cora, après un instant de lutte silencieuse.

\- Ah oui ? Et qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? Me jeter à la rue, comme tu l'as fait avec Zelena ?

\- Allons, ma chérie, je ne ferais jamais une chose pareille.

Le ton de Cora s'était adouci. Elle se redressa dans son fauteuil, tirant distraitement sur la manche de son tailleur, et ajouta sans plus la regarder :

\- J'ai placé bien trop d'espoirs en toi. Il n'est pas question que tu ruines tous mes efforts.

\- Quels efforts, au juste ? Tu payes peut-être mes études, mais j'ai travaillé dur pour être acceptée dans une bonne université, et ça il n'y qu'à moi que je le dois.

\- En effet, tu as travaillé dur. Et maintenant tu voudrais refuser l'opportunité d'aller dans l'université de Yale seulement parce que tu ne veux pas quitter tes amis de Boston ? Qu'est-ce que tu crois, Regina ? Ils vont faire leur vie, eux aussi. Tu t'imagines certainement que tout restera comme à l'époque du lycée, mais vous allez tous prendre des chemins différents, et d'ici peu tu auras oublié jusqu'aux noms de tes prétendus amis. Tu as toujours été une élève sérieuse, tu as toujours fait passer tes études avant tout le reste, alors pourquoi changer d'avis aujourd'hui ?

\- Parce que la vie ce n'est pas seulement le travail, parce que la Boston University n'a rien à envier à Yale et parce que ces amitiés dont tu parles sont précieuses à mes yeux.

Cora secoua la tête d'un air affligé, comme si elle n'arrivait pas à croire que sa propre fille puisse être d'une telle stupidité.

\- Tu te feras d'autres amis, rétorqua-t-elle. New-York est une grande ville, après tout...

\- Qui a parlé de New-York ? La dernière fois que j'ai vérifié, l'université de Yale était à New Haven, pas à New-York.

\- Eh bien... Tu seras à New Haven toute la semaine, avec les autres étudiants de Yale. Mais, comme je te l'ai dit précédemment, je n'aurai bientôt plus autant de temps à t'accorder. A quoi servirait-il que tu reviennes tous les week-ends si c'est pour être seule à la maison ? Tu seras bien plus heureuse dans l'appartement que je t'ai trouvé. Et puis cela te permettra de prendre un peu d'indépendance !

Regina secoua la tête à son tour, peinant à suivre le raisonnement de sa mère. Elle avait la désagréable sensation que quelque chose lui échappait, mais ne parvenait pas à faire les liens entre tous les petits détails qui la dérangeaient. Cherchant à gagner du temps, elle répondit :

\- Encore une fois, je ne comprends pas ta logique. J'aurais autant d'indépendance seule à Boston que seule à New-York.

\- Allons, ma chérie, Léopold a eu la gentillesse de te prêter cet appartement, alors le moins que tu puisses faire c'est d'accepter d'y loger.

Regina resta un instant immobile, incapable de parler, alors que toutes les connexions se faisaient soudain dans son cerveau. Puis une vague de colère l'envahit et elle se leva d'un bond pour faire face à sa mère, se plantant devant elle et la dominant de toute sa hauteur.

\- Léopold ? répéta-t-elle. Tu veux que j'aille vivre chez _Léopold_ ?

\- Mais non, voyons. Léopold a une grande maison – c'est plutôt un manoir, d'ailleurs – dans l'Upper East Side, à Manhattan. Mais il se trouve qu'il a investi dans l'immobilier il y a quelques années et, lorsque je lui ai parlé de ton projet d'aller vivre à New-York, il a aussitôt proposé de te céder un des appartements dont il est propriétaire. C'est un homme si généreux...

\- Tu devrais l'épouser, si tu l'aimes tellement.

Cora allait répliquer mais sa fille la prit de vitesse, poursuivant d'un ton faussement enjoué :

\- D'ailleurs, c'est une idée. Tu n'as qu'à me laisser la maison à Boston et partir vivre avec Léopold à New-York. Il te trouvera certainement une place dans son entreprise et tu auras enfin réalisé ton rêve !

\- Si Léopold doit épouser quelqu'un, ce sera toi, Regina.

\- Alors j'avais raison, c'était ton but depuis le début ! C'est vraiment ce que tu veux pour moi, Maman ? Tu veux que je me marie avec un homme qui a presque trente ans de plus que moi et que je ne connais pratiquement pas, seulement parce qu'il est riche ? Je te rappelle que je viens à peine de quitter le lycée et que j'ai bien l'intention de faire mes propres projets et vivre ma propre vie, et surtout de me marier quand je l'aurais décidé et avec la personne que moi j'aurais choisie.

\- Une femme doit faire des sacrifices, ma chérie. Tu crois peut-être que j'avais envie d'épouser ton père ?

Regina se passa une main sur le visage, luttant contre un mal de crâne persistant, qui était le résultat direct de cette conversation frustrante. Tâchant de dominer sa colère, elle répondit aussi calmement que possible :

\- Bon alors je vais être très claire. Je ne suis pas toi, Maman. Je ne veux pas épouser Léopold. Je ne veux pas quitter Boston. Et je me fiche d'avoir ou non de l'argent.

Le silence retomba, s'attardant un long moment. Puis Cora, un air songeur sur le visage, fit soudain remarquer :

\- Tu ne m'aurais jamais parlé sur ce ton, avant. Qu'est-ce qui a changé ?

\- A ton avis ? Tu as abandonné Zelena et tu as ensuite prétendu qu'elle n'avait jamais existé ! Tu as traité Papa comme un moins que rien, puis tu as joué à la veuve éplorée alors que tu te fiches pas mal de savoir qu'il est mort ! Tu as méprisé ouvertement chacune des personnes qui comptaient pour moi, qu'il s'agisse d'amis ou de davantage ! Tu as essayé de me caser avec Léopold sans même me demander mon avis, sans même te soucier de ce que moi je voulais ! J'ai ouvert les yeux, voilà ce qui a changé. Tu as dit qu'on allait devoir trouver un moyen de s'entendre, toi et moi, et ça ne sera possible que si tu acceptes de me laisser prendre mes propres décisions. Alors, est-ce que tu le feras, oui ou non ?

L'espace d'un magnifique instant, Regina crut qu'elle avait gagné. Elle vit dans le regard de sa mère que celle-ci avait compris quelque chose, et se surprit à croire que tout pouvait encore s'arranger entre elles. Du moins, jusqu'à ce que Cora ne reprenne la parole, lui faisant réaliser qu'elle avait compris ce qu'elle ne devait justement surtout pas comprendre :

\- C'est à cause de cette fille, c'est ça ?

\- De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? Quelle fille ?

\- Je te parle d'Emma Swan. De cette amie dont tu es si proche, comme j'ai pu le constater à l'enterrement de ton père. Étant donné le milieu d'où elle vient, je ne serais pas surprise qu'elle ait une mauvaise influence sur toi.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu peux bien savoir du milieu d'où elle vient ?

\- J'en sais plus que tu ne le crois.

Regina se figea, envisageant toutes les possibilités. A en juger par le fait que sa mère ne l'avait pas encore jetée dehors, il lui semblait probable qu'elle ne sache encore rien de sa relation avec Emma. Mais alors, qu'avait-elle voulu dire ?

\- Est-ce que tu as fait des recherches à propos d'Emma ? demanda Regina, soupçonnant qu'il s'agissait peut-être de ça.

\- Il m'a semblé qu'il me serait utile d'en savoir plus à son sujet. J'essaye seulement de te protéger, ma chérie. Comme je te l'ai dit, tu ne peux pas être amie avec n'importe qui. Et cette Emma n'a rien d'une bonne fréquentation.

\- Tu as peut-être fait des recherches à son sujet mais tu ne sais rien d'elle. Emma est une personne formidable, et elle au moins a été présente pour moi quand j'en avais besoin. Je ne crois pas que tu puisses en dire autant.

Regina tourna les talons et marcha en direction de la sortie, désirant plus que tout mettre le maximum de distance possible entre sa mère et elle. Hélas, elle avait tout juste atteint la porte lorsque la voix de Cora s'éleva, calme et menaçante :

\- Reviens. Cette conversation n'est pas terminée.

\- Elle l'est pour moi. Je n'ai plus rien à te dire.

\- Mais moi si.

Regina fit volte-face, découvrant sa mère debout au milieu du salon. Toute trace de colère avait disparu de son visage, remplacé par un air triomphant des plus inquiétants.

\- Tu sais, reprit doucement Cora, lorsque deux personnes veulent quelque chose que l'autre peut leur donner, il y a toujours un moyen de s'arranger.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi, Maman ?

\- C'est simple, ma chérie. Va faire tes études à Yale. Emménage dans cet appartement à New-York. Donne sa chance à Léopold. Et cesse de fréquenter ces cas sociaux que tu appelles amis.

Regina eut un petit éclat de rire incrédule, malgré la panique qui montait peu à peu en elle.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que j'accepterais de faire ça ? demanda-t-elle. Tu n'as rien à me donner que je ne veuille plus que d'être libre.

\- C'est vrai. Mais maintenant disons que je décroche le téléphone et que j'appelle les services sociaux, pour leur signaler des problèmes dans une certaine famille à ma connaissance. Imaginons que je leur dise que je connais une jeune fille dont la mère adoptive n'est plus en mesure de s'occuper d'elle, et qu'elle est par conséquent livrée à elle-même et libre de faire toutes les bêtises qui lui passent par la tête. Les faits seraient en ma faveur, étant donné que la femme qui a décidé de s'occuper de cette jeune fille a récemment accepté de prendre sous son aile ses deux nièces orphelines. Il semble évident qu'il doit être difficile pour elle de prendre soin de trois adolescentes, et en particulier de cette fille qui n'est jamais restée dans une famille d'accueil très longtemps et qui a un lourd passé de fugues, de délits mineurs et de toutes autres choses qui laissent à penser qu'elle est sur le point de mal tourner.

\- Tu ne ferais pas ça ? s'étonna Regina, choquée par cette menace.

\- Je n'hésiterais pas une seule seconde. J'ai même une voisine – une femme qui a une excellente réputation – qui est prête à jurer qu'elle a vu Emma entrer dans cette maison par effraction, la semaine dernière. D'ailleurs, si tu as envie de t'expliquer à ce sujet, ne te gêne surtout pas.

\- Personne ne te prendrait au sérieux, Maman.

Le sourire de Cora s'accentua.

\- Je n'en suis pas si sûre, répondit-elle. Mais prends le risque si c'est ce que tu veux.

\- Tu ne peux pas faire ça. Est-ce que tu réalises qu'Ingrid pourrait perdre la garde de sa fille ? Emma a attendu toute sa vie pour avoir une famille, et elle l'a enfin trouvé ! Tu ne peux pas lui enlever ça !

\- Et pourtant je le ferais, si tu ne te décides pas à être un peu plus raisonnable.

Regina revint sur ses pas et se laissa tomber sur le canapé, incapable de rester debout plus longtemps. Tout son corps tremblait sous l'effet de la panique, et elle cherchait désespérément une solution, une issue à cette horrible situation.

\- Après ce qu'il s'est passé avec Zelena, comment peux-tu seulement te permettre de juger une femme qui se comporte vraiment comme une mère ? demanda-t-elle, plus pour elle-même que pour Cora.

Celle-ci prit un air dédaigneux.

\- Zelena est suffisamment grande pour prendre ses propres décisions toute seule. La version officielle est et restera qu'elle a décidé de voyager pour se responsabiliser et se frotter un peu à la dure réalité de la vie.

\- Peut-être, mais toi tu sais ce que tu as fait.

Regina se prit la tête entre les mains, réfléchissant encore et encore sans trouver comment elle allait se sortir de ce mauvais pas. Finalement, elle leva les yeux sur sa mère, se demandant quand leur relation s'était détériorée à ce point. Sa respiration se bloqua alors que l'angoisse se faisait de plus en plus forte, l'empêchant de penser à quoi que ce soit d'autre. Zelena l'avait abandonnée, son père était _mort_ , et voilà qu'elle devait perdre la seule autre personne au monde qu'elle aimait sincèrement.

\- Maman, murmura-t-elle. Il n'y a plus de nous. Tu es la seule famille qu'il me reste, alors pourquoi est-ce que tu me fais ça ?

\- Un jour, tu comprendras que tout ce que j'ai fait, je l'ai fait pour ton bien, déclara doucement Cora.

Elle s'assit sur la table basse et prit la main de sa fille, qui se dégagea sèchement et la regarda comme si elle la voyait pour la première fois telle qu'elle était vraiment.

\- Je ne te le pardonnerai jamais, Maman, affirma-t-elle.

\- Nous verrons cela.

Cora hocha la tête d'un air entendu, avant de se relever en reprenant une expression glaciale.

\- Nous partons vendredi soir pour New-York, annonça-t-elle. Sois à la maison à dix-huit heures, quand je serais rentrée du travail. Tu pourras t'installer dans ton nouvel appartement dès notre arrivée et tu y attendras la rentrée. J'espère que tu profiteras de ton week-end pour t'habituer à ton nouvel environnement et passer un peu de temps avec Léopold. A ce propos, il nous a invitées à dîner avec lui vendredi, et ça m'a semblé être une bonne idée, en particulier depuis que j'ai appris que ton père t'avait demandé d'annuler la soirée que tu devais passer avec Léopold avant son départ.

\- Laisse-moi au moins revenir les week-ends, supplia Regina. C'est tout ce que je te demande.

Elle détestait devoir s'abaisser à cela, mais se mettre en colère ne lui avait rien apporté pour le moment et elle ne savait pas quoi faire d'autre que de tenter une nouvelle approche.

\- Ce n'est pas négociable, ma chérie. Prends le temps de réfléchir, en pensant bien à tout ce que tu risques de perdre ou de gagner. Je suis sûre que tu feras le bon choix.

Cora quitta la pièce sur un dernier sourire satisfait. Dès que la porte se fut refermée derrière elle, Regina se roula en boule sur le canapé et ferma les yeux, priant pour que toute cette conversation n'ait été qu'un cauchemar.


	14. Chapitre 13 - Faire un choix

Bonsoir !

Je ne pensais pas revenir si tôt, mais... C'est ce qui est bien avec les posts aléatoires !

Si vous voulez apprécier toute l'intensité dramatique de ce chapitre, je vous conseille d'écouter _Already Gone_ de _Sleeping At Last_ , histoire d'être bien dans l'ambiance.

Bonne lecture !

Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers de la série appartiennent à Edward Kitsis et Adam Horowitz.

* * *

 **Remember all the things we wanted  
Now all our memories, they're haunted  
We were always meant to say goodbye  
And I want you to know  
You couldn't have loved me better  
But I want you to move on  
So I'm already gone  
** _Already gone - Sleeping At Last_

* * *

 **Chapitre 13 : Faire un choix**

 _30 août 2001_

Regina porta son verre à ses lèvres.

C'était son troisième cocktail depuis le début de la soirée, mais elle sentait qu'il lui en faudrait encore bien davantage pour parvenir à se détendre. Cette fête au Jolly Roger, prévue depuis une éternité, était supposée permettre au groupe de se retrouver une dernière fois avant la reprise des cours. Tous en profitaient un maximum, sachant tout au fond d'eux que, dès la semaine suivante, chacun allait partir de son côté et commencer une nouvelle vie. Tout allait changer irrémédiablement, et c'était d'autant plus vrai pour Regina, qui avait douloureusement conscience de ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à perdre. Alors elle buvait pour oublier, l'alcool et la mélancolie la poussant à éprouver une soudaine affection pour tout le monde, tandis qu'elle réalisait soudain qu'elle ne méprisait pas le groupe autant qu'elle l'avait cru autrefois. S'appuyant contre le comptoir, elle laissa son regard errer sur la salle, tâchant de profiter de son mieux de cette dernière fête avec ses amis.

Elle aperçut d'abord Elsa, quelques pas plus loin, occupée à faire la morale à Killian, qui l'avait accueillie avec son traditionnel numéro de charme dès qu'elle était entrée dans la pièce. Elle s'était contentée de lui rire au nez, avant de patiemment lui expliquer les raisons pour lesquelles ses méthodes de séduction habituelles n'avaient aucune chance de fonctionner avec une fille qui avait plus de deux neurones. Regina profita du spectacle un instant, savourant l'air contrit de Killian, qu'elle gardait à l'œil depuis qu'elle l'avait entendu avouer son intérêt pour Emma. Elle se demanda si les réflexions d'Elsa parviendraient à le faire grandir un peu, puis se souvint qu'elle ne serait de toute façon pas là pour le voir. Refoulant une nouvelle bouffée de tristesse, Regina reporta son attention sur le reste du groupe. Elle se retint de lever les yeux au ciel en apercevant Lily, qui parlait à Neal avec animation. En voilà une qui n'allait pas lui manquer ! Se détournant, elle poursuivit son inspection visuelle, découvrant plusieurs couples agglutinés sur les fauteuils et les canapés.

Kathryn et Frederick discutaient en se tenant par la main, échangeant un baiser de temps à autre, totalement oublieux du reste du monde. Plus loin, Ashley était blottie dans les bras de Sean, qui avait défié l'autorité de son père et était revenu vers elle. Ils avaient tous deux trouvés un travail en plus de leurs études, commençant à mettre de l'argent de côté pour leur enfant à naître, et semblaient plus proches et amoureux que jamais. Sur un fauteuil un peu à l'écart, Ruby s'était installée sur les genoux de Peter, et s'amusait à lui faire reconnaître différentes saveurs de chips en les lui faisant manger les yeux fermés, riant à gorge déployée dès qu'il se trompait. Ils étaient ridicules, et Regina sentit pourtant la jalousie l'envahir alors qu'elle les observait, leur en voulant presque d'avoir le droit de s'aimer au grand jour. Elle repoussa les pensées douloureuses qui s'accumulaient dans son esprit et tourna la tête pour se concentrer sur autre chose, son regard tombant sur Tink, qui était assise sur le billard et parlait avec Graham. Elles échangèrent un sourire, puis les yeux de Regina glissèrent sur deux filles auxquelles elle n'avait jamais adressé la parole, avant de dériver d'eux-mêmes vers le fond de la salle, là où elle savait que se trouvait Emma.

Leurs regards se croisèrent, et Regina sentit toutes ses résolutions s'affaiblir. Elle savait qu'elle allait devoir partir à New-York avec sa mère le lendemain, elle savait que c'était la seule décision possible. Mais lorsqu'elle contemplait Emma, comme elle le faisait à cet instant, elle réalisait qu'elle n'allait jamais pouvoir la quitter. Et elle recommençait à se creuser la tête pour trouver une solution, désespérée à l'idée qu'il n'y en ait pas, comme elle en avait hélas la certitude. Elle avait passé la nuit précédente à y réfléchir, envisageant toutes les possibilités, et avait finalement compris qu'elle n'avait en fait pas le choix. A cette idée, la tristesse l'envahit à nouveau, et elle se leva brusquement, traversant la salle sans se soucier des regards qui la suivaient. Arrivée auprès d'Emma, elle ignora son air interrogateur et la prit par le bras, l'entraînant à l'extérieur avec elle. Poussant les doubles portes vitrées qui menaient sur la terrasse du bar, elle prit une grande bouffée d'air frais, respirant enfin plus librement. Une fois un peu plus calme, elle fit volte-face, croisant à nouveau le regard d'Emma, qui semblait surprise par son comportement.

Regina était sur le point de tout lui avouer, au sujet des menaces de sa mère et de son départ imminent pour New-York, lorsqu'elle réalisa soudain qu'elle en était incapable. A la place, elle saisit Emma par la taille et l'entraîna dans l'ombre, là où les lumières du Jolly Roger n'éclairaient plus la façade du bâtiment. Sans réfléchir, elle la plaqua contre le mur et l'embrassa à pleine bouche, comme elle mourrait d'envie de le faire depuis le début de la soirée. A son grand soulagement, Emma ne se détacha pas pour lui demander des explications, se contentant de glisser une main dans ses cheveux tout en répondant à son baiser avec ardeur. Regina sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux et elle tenta de les retenir, douloureusement consciente qu'elle était sur le point de perdre sa petite-amie. Elle l'embrassa plus passionnément encore, avec la sensation qu'elle n'aurait jamais assez de ses étreintes, de ses baisers. Elle ne pouvait pas se passer d'elle, et c'était une pensée terrible, car elle savait tout au fond d'elle qu'elle allait y être obligée. Ses larmes s'étant mises à couler, Regina glissa la tête dans le cou d'Emma pour les lui cacher, en profitant pour embrasser chaque centimètre de peau qu'elle pouvait atteindre.

Là, elle réfléchit encore une fois aux options qui s'offraient à elle. Mais peu importe les idées qui lui traversaient l'esprit, le problème restait toujours le même : elle ne pouvait pas laisser sa mère mettre ses menaces à exécution. Emma ne pouvait pas perdre sa famille, qui était ce qu'elle avait attendu tout au long de sa vie et ce qu'elle avait de plus précieux au monde. Regina refusait de lui parler des manigances de Cora, n'ayant pas l'intention de la mettre dans une situation où elle devrait faire un choix impossible. Il ne s'agissait pas d'une véritable décision mais d'un piège, d'une impasse. Quoi qu'il arrive, Emma perdrait quelque chose qui lui tenait à cœur, et Regina avait la ferme intention de faire en sorte que ce soit ce qui la blesserait le moins. Il lui faudrait donc la quitter, rompre avec elle, l'abandonner pour partir à New-York. Elle y était résolue et pourtant... A chaque fois qu'elle l'envisageait, la douleur qui l'envahissait était tellement intense qu'elle devait aussitôt renoncer à cette idée. Mais cette pensée revenait, lancinante, refusant de la laisser en paix un seul instant. Probablement parce qu'elle savait, tout au fond d'elle, qu'elle n'avait tout simplement pas le choix.

Lorsqu'elle se laissait aller à croire le contraire, Regina faisait les projets les plus fous, allant jusqu'à envisager de s'enfuir comme l'avait fait Zelena. Mais cette idée ne réglait pas le problème, car alors elle perdrait tout y compris Emma. De plus, Cora pourrait tout à fait mettre ses menaces à exécution pour se venger, et c'était justement ce qu'elle tentait d'éviter à tout prix. Elle avait également considéré la possibilité de laisser sa mère appeler les services sociaux pour ensuite la décrédibiliser en évoquant ce qu'il s'était passé avec Zelena, mais elle n'avait pas la moindre preuve de la façon dont les évènements s'étaient déroulés, et savait que quoi qu'elle dise Cora était et resterait irréprochable aux yeux de tous – du moins, en dehors des membres de sa famille. Ce serait risquer trop gros, Regina le savait, et elle ne voulait pas placer Emma dans cette situation volontairement. Elle avait donc dû écarter cette idée, ce qui ne lui laissait qu'une dernière solution, qui n'en était en fait même pas une. Elle avait seulement songé que prendre le train pour Boston plutôt que pour New-York au moment de partir en week-end devrait être tout à fait faisable.

Mais alors un autre problème se présentait à elle. Que pourrait-elle bien dire à Emma ? Maintenant que Cora avait trouvé sa faiblesse, elle l'exploiterait jusqu'au bout, cela ne faisait aucun doute. Un jour ou l'autre, Regina serait obligée d'épouser Léopold, et si ce n'était pas lui ce serait un autre homme, que sa mère aurait soigneusement choisi pour elle. Si elle quittait Boston le lendemain, elle devrait faire une croix définitive sur son histoire avec Emma, car elle ne pouvait pas envisager de maintenir une relation à distance jusqu'au jour où elle devrait lui annoncer son obligation de se marier. Cela ne ferait que retarder l'inévitable, et une rupture franche lui semblait préférable. Désormais, son seul souci était d'épargner Emma au maximum, de faire en sorte qu'elle reste loin d'elle et donc de Cora, qui n'hésiterait pas à lui faire du mal pour parvenir à ses fins. Ayant pris sa décision, Regina se détacha de sa petite-amie, plongeant dans ses yeux verts. Elle la contempla un instant avec émotion, tâchant de graver son visage dans sa mémoire, et caressa sa joue du bout des doigts.

\- Ça va ? s'enquit Emma, visiblement inquiète.

Regina hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment, incapable de parler. Elle la regardait maintenant avec la certitude qu'elle allait bientôt lui briser le cœur, et c'était presque impossible à supporter. Mais il lui faudrait pourtant rester forte, pour que sa petite-amie n'ait plus le moindre espoir en ce qui concernait leur histoire. Emma ne lâchait pas facilement l'affaire, mais il ne fallait pas qu'elle s'obstine cette fois-ci. Il fallait qu'elle reste à distance, qu'elle l'oublie, qu'elle tombe amoureuse de quelqu'un d'autre. Regina sentit l'angoisse lui nouer le ventre à cette pensée, mais elle savait que cela arriverait forcément un jour ou l'autre. Et elle le lui souhaitait sincèrement, parce qu'elle n'avait jamais voulu que son bonheur.

\- Tu pleures, remarqua Emma, en fronçant les sourcils d'un air soucieux. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Regina ferma les yeux et se blottit contre sa petite-amie sans lui répondre, se laissant réconforter par la chaleur de ses bras, consciente qu'elle n'aurait plus beaucoup d'autres occasions de le faire.

\- Tout est seulement très difficile, en ce moment, avoua-t-elle dans un murmure.

\- Je sais bien... Mais je suis là, d'accord ?

\- D'accord.

Regina retint un nouveau sanglot, peinant à croire en ce qui était en train de se produire. Elle se plongea dans ses souvenirs, se repassant chacun des moments forts de sa relation avec Emma, certaine qu'elle ne vivrait jamais rien de comparable à ces instants. Elles avaient été si bêtement amoureuses, si ridiculement heureuses ! Elles avaient osé croire que rien ne pourrait se mettre entre elles, et voilà que quelqu'un y était parvenu….

Regina se redressa, posant son front contre celui de sa petite-amie. Sa décision étant prise, elle se sentait libérée d'un poids, malgré la douleur qui lui étreignait le cœur. Elle remit l'inévitable rupture au lendemain, et se promit d'utiliser les quelques heures qu'il lui restait pour aimer Emma de toutes ses forces, pour la graver dans sa mémoire à tout jamais. Elle se pencha pour l'embrasser à nouveau, retrouvant avec délice la douceur de ses lèvres, et se laissa emporter par les émotions qui se débattaient en elle. Les souvenirs l'envahirent avec force, se succédant à toute vitesse dans sa mémoire. Emma dans une robe rayée noire et blanche, Emma qui lui souriait d'un air timide… L'éclat de ses yeux verts au soleil, le tatouage en forme de fleur au creux de son poignet… Emma qui prenait sa main tendue, Emma qui s'éloignait après un dernier regard en arrière… La douceur de sa peau lorsqu'elle avait caressé sa joue, le goût de ses lèvres lorsqu'elle l'avait embrassé… Emma qui la tenait dans ses bras, à l'ombre des arbres au Common, Emma qui la regardait de loin, si loin…

Tous les autres souvenirs se mélangèrent, se fondant en une succession de sensations et d'images. Regina se détacha de sa petite-amie, reprenant son souffle avec difficulté, tandis que les plus beaux instants de sa vie défilaient dans sa mémoire. Emma était partout, répétant à l'infini ces petits gestes du quotidien, ces petits gestes empreints d'amour. Un baiser, une caresse, un souffle. Elle rendait tout inoubliable.

Sentant les larmes revenir, Regina lutta pour ne pas les laisser couler, déterminée à ne pas se dévoiler davantage. Elle se pencha sur Emma pour l'embrasser à nouveau, l'entourant de ses bras pour la serrer contre elle, retenant de toutes ces forces ce « je t'aime » qui lui brûlait les lèvres. Elle s'apprêtait à la quitter, à lui briser le cœur. Il était trop tard pour lui avouer ses sentiments, trop tard pour croire que cela ferait une quelconque différence, trop tard pour espérer qu'un miracle ne survienne pour changer le cours de leur destin. Oui, il était trop tard pour qu'elle confie à Emma ce qu'elle éprouvait pour elle, mais elle avait encore le temps de le lui montrer. Concentrée sur cette idée, Regina se colla contre sa petite-amie, laissant échapper un sanglot étouffé lorsque leurs bouches se trouvèrent à nouveau. Elles étaient plaquées l'une contre l'autre, en train d'échanger un baiser intense et brûlant, lorsqu'un cri de surprise les poussa à se détacher brusquement. Regina fit un pas en arrière et tourna la tête en direction du bruit, découvrant Ruby qui les regardait en écarquillant les yeux, une main posée sur la poitrine comme si elle venait de frôler la crise cardiaque.

\- Wow ! s'exclama-t-elle. Alors là…

Elle éclata d'un rire incrédule et ravi, qui ramena aussitôt Regina à la réalité. Reprenant ses esprits, elle saisit Ruby par le bras et la tira loin des doubles portes, l'observant de son air le plus menaçant.

\- Écoute-moi attentivement, commença-t-elle. Si tu en parles à qui que ce soit, je ferais de ta vie un enfer. Compris ?

Ruby prit un air choqué puis boudeur, avant de se tourner pour adresser un regard suppliant à Emma, qui secoua la tête en signe de dénégation, les joues un peu plus rouges que d'ordinaire.

\- Je préfèrerai que tu gardes ça pour toi, reconnut-elle.

\- Mais... Toutes les deux, vous... Vous êtes... Non, c'est trop dingue. Vous pouvez pas me demander de garder un truc pareil pour moi. Sérieusement, c'est impossible !

Regina prit une grande inspiration, tâchant de conserver son calme. Elle ne voulait pas laisser Emma seule dans une situation où elle devrait affronter les rumeurs sur leur relation, et c'était exactement ce qui arriverait si Ruby ne tenait pas sa langue. Elle prit donc sur elle pour ne pas s'énerver et déclara posément :

\- Ce n'est pas à toi de le dire aux autres. Alors, s'il te plait, pour une fois dans ta vie, fais moi plaisir et _tais toi_.

Captant l'air réprobateur que sa petite-amie arborait, Regina haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

\- Quoi ? demanda-t-elle. J'ai dit « s'il te plait »…

Emma hésita un instant, puis elle éclata de rire devant cette piètre défense, sous le regard scrutateur de Ruby, qui les observait avec un mélange de curiosité et de surprise.

\- Eh ben... J'ai vraiment été aveugle, sur ce coup là, réalisa-t-elle. C'est fou tous les petits détails qui viennent brusquement de prendre un sens. Quand je pense que… Que vous... Non, vraiment, j'en reviens pas.

Elle secoua la tête, comme si tout cela dépassait sa compréhension, puis sourit comme si on venait de lui faire le plus beau cadeau du monde.

\- Bon, ajouta-t-elle d'un ton enjoué. Je vous promets de garder tout ça pour moi.

\- C'est dans ton intérêt, souligna froidement Regina.

\- Ça veut dire « merci beaucoup », traduisit Emma. Plus sérieusement, je compte sur toi, tu ne diras rien à personne ?

\- Oui, oui, t'en fais pas ! Je sais aussi me taire quand il le faut.

Ruby passa une main dans ses cheveux, visiblement nerveuse.

\- Alors, euh… Je vais vous laisser…

\- Bonne idée, approuva Regina.

Elle reçut aussitôt un coup de coude dans les côtes, qui lui tira un sourire amusé qu'elle dissimula de son mieux.

\- Vous aviez l'air plutôt occupées, fit remarquer Ruby. Alors je ne voudrais surtout pas déranger…

\- Tu voulais quelque chose ? s'enquit Emma, faisant preuve d'un peu plus de gentillesse que sa petite-amie.

\- En fait oui, je te cherchais pour te parler d'un truc, mais ça peut attendre, t'inquiètes pas… On pourra toujours discuter lundi, pendant les soldes. Tu viens toujours avec moi, j'espère ?

\- Oui, bien sûr. Comme prévu.

Ruby hocha la tête d'un air entendu, puis elle recula en direction des doubles portes et saisit la poignée, avant de brusquement s'immobiliser. Elle fit volte-face, puis adressa un clin d'œil complice à son amie et lui lança :

\- Je te raconte lundi, alors ! Et t'as plutôt intérêt à tout me raconter toi aussi.

Elle s'engouffra dans le bar sans attendre de réponse, tandis qu'Emma s'appuyait contre le mur en rougissant de plus belle.

\- Je commence à en avoir assez de tout le temps me faire surprendre dans des situations embarrassantes, marmonna-t-elle.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu trouvais embarrassant d'être avec moi, répondit Regina, en prenant un air songeur. Je devrais peut-être m'en aller aussi…

Elle fit mine de partir, et sourit lorsque deux bras se tendirent pour la rattraper, se nouant autour de sa taille et la ramenant auprès de sa petite-amie. L'espace d'un instant, elle se sentit parfaitement heureuse, puis les récents évènements se frayèrent un chemin jusqu'à ses pensées, ravivant sa tristesse. Elle s'en voulut d'avoir oublié, d'avoir cru à nouveau que tout était facile, que tout était possible. Le contrecoup n'en était que plus douloureux encore…

\- Ça ne va pas ? s'inquiéta Emma. Tu as l'air ailleurs, ce soir…

Regina secoua la tête, niant l'évidence, et se blottit dans les bras de sa petite-amie en murmurant :

\- Je suis là. Et pour le moment, c'est tout ce qui compte.

Elle se tourna pour faire face à Emma, qui avait froncé les sourcils en entendant sa surprenante déclaration, et se pencha pour l'embrasser avant qu'elle ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit. Pour l'embrasser tant qu'elle le pouvait encore, tant qu'elle en avait toujours le droit. Pour l'embrasser une dernière fois… Et une dernière fois encore.

OoO

 _31 août 2001_

Emma attendait.

Elle avait reçu un message de Regina, environ une heure plus tôt, qui lui demandait de la rejoindre au Common dès que possible. Ses appels étant restés sans réponse, Emma avait enfilé sa veste rouge et était partie pour le parc, pressée d'en savoir plus. Elle avait relu le message une dizaine de fois, se demandant pourquoi sa petite-amie tenait à ce qu'elle la retrouve dans un lieu public, là où elles ne pourraient pas agir librement, comme elles auraient pu le faire si Regina était simplement venue la voir chez elle. Arrivée au Common, Emma s'était installée sur un banc à proximité du Frog Pond, et une longue attente avait débuté. Depuis cet instant, elle tentait de se rassurer de son mieux, combattant le mauvais pressentiment qui ne l'avait pas quitté depuis la veille, depuis qu'elle avait été obligée de dire au revoir à Regina. Celle-ci s'était comportée d'une étrange façon tout au long de la soirée, passant du rire aux larmes sans raisons visibles et se perdant perpétuellement dans ses pensées. Son attitude avait inquiété Emma, qui n'avait trouvé de réconfort que dans leurs étreintes, qui s'étaient faites plus passionnées que jamais, comme empreintes d'une émotion qu'elle avait encore du mal à définir. Cette soirée, qu'elle avait beaucoup appréciée sur le moment, lui avait par la suite laissé une drôle d'impression, comme si quelque chose lui avait échappé. Elle y réfléchissait intensément lorsque la sensation d'être observée l'envahit soudainement, la poussant à lever la tête. Regina se tenait debout à quelques pas du banc, les mains nouées sur la sangle de son sac à main.

Emma sourit avant d'avoir pu s'en empêcher, puis s'assombrit brusquement en observant sa petite-amie plus attentivement. Elle avait les traits tirés, comme si elle n'avait pas dormi de la nuit, et son visage n'exprimait pas la joie qu'elle affichait généralement en la voyant. Quelque chose dans la façon dont elle se laissa tomber sur le banc, sans l'habituelle élégance qui accompagnait chacun de ses gestes, fit comprendre à Emma que l'instant était grave. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour lui demander ce qu'il se passait, le ventre noué par l'appréhension, lorsque Regina l'interrompit :

\- Il faut qu'on parle, déclara-t-elle.

Sa voix était basse, et son ton déterminé. Elle regardait droit devant elle, quelque part au niveau des arbres qui leur faisaient face, visiblement indifférente à tout ce qui l'entourait. Sentant son malaise augmenter, Emma prit sur elle et répondit calmement :

\- Je t'écoute.

Elle détestait d'avance toute conversation commençant par ces quelques mots, mais se tenait prête à réagir à la mauvaise nouvelle qui s'apprêtait à lui tomber dessus, peu importe de quoi il s'agissait. Ce n'était pas la première mauvaise nouvelle de l'été, et elle allait y faire face avec Regina, comme elles avaient pris l'habitude de le faire dernièrement. Il n'y avait aucune raison de paniquer.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? insista-t-elle, ne recevant pas de réponse.

Emma tendit la main pour prendre celle de sa petite-amie, qui marqua un temps d'hésitation avant de finalement la laisser faire. Elle semblait soucieuse, s'inquiétant peut-être que quelqu'un les aperçoive ensemble. Le parc était encore très fréquenté, après tout, même si l'été touchait à sa fin.

\- Il y a une chose dont j'aurais dû te parler, commença Regina. Une décision que j'ai prise sans te consulter.

\- De quoi s'agit-il ?

Emma se crispa, soudain méfiante. Elle sentait que la suite n'allait pas beaucoup lui plaire. Lorsque sa petite-amie ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre, elle fut même tentée de la supplier de ne rien dire, habitée par la certitude qu'elle n'avait en fait aucune envie de savoir. Mais elle s'en empêcha, consciente qu'elle ne pouvait pas tout simplement faire comme si tout allait bien.

\- J'ai décidé d'aller faire mes études à Yale, avoua Regina.

\- Yale… à New Haven ?

\- Oui.

Emma fronça les sourcils, la peur laissant aussitôt place à la confusion.

\- Je croyais que tu avais été acceptée à la Boston University ? Tu me parlais de leur programme de Sciences Politiques la semaine dernière encore…

\- Je sais, mais il s'est avéré que Yale avait davantage à m'offrir. Au moment de choisir l'université dans laquelle je suivrais des cours à la rentrée, je me suis laissé influencer par mon désir de rester à Boston, mais j'ai récemment réalisé que je n'aurais pas dû cesser de faire passer mes études en premier.

Emma relâcha la main de sa petite-amie, ne pouvant pas s'empêcher d'être sur la défensive. S'en apercevant, Regina reprit aussitôt :

\- Je sais que j'aurais dû t'en parler plus tôt. Mais je voulais prendre cette décision à tête reposée, sans plus me laisser influencer. J'ai revu toutes mes priorités lorsque je t'ai rencontré, mais ce n'était pas forcément la bonne chose à faire, même si j'ai mis du temps à m'en apercevoir.

\- Je ne t'ai jamais demandé de changer pour moi. Et je serais ravie que tu fasses les études qui te plaisent dans l'université de ton choix, mais j'aurais tout de même aimé en être informée avant…

Emma poussa un long soupir, réfléchissant à tout ce que cette nouvelle impliquait.

\- La rentrée est dans seulement quelques jours, poursuivit-elle. J'avais déjà du mal à me faire à l'idée qu'on aurait moins de temps pour se voir, et voilà que ce temps vient de se réduire considérablement…

\- Plus encore que tu ne le crois.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

Regina prit une profonde inspiration avant de lever la tête pour regarder sa petite-amie, une lueur de supplication au fond des yeux. Elle semblait l'implorer de comprendre, de ne pas la forcer à le dire. Mais Emma resta obstinément silencieuse, son inquiétude augmentant de seconde en seconde, s'accrochant de toutes ses forces à ce regard, dans lequel elle cherchait désespérément la preuve qu'elle n'avait pas à s'en faire.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? répéta-t-elle.

\- Une opportunité s'est présentée. Une chance d'aller vivre à New-York, du moins pendant le week-end et les vacances, quand je ne serais pas sur le campus.

Emma fronça les sourcils et ouvrit la bouche pour poser une question, puis elle comprit ce qu'elle venait d'entendre et se figea, se demandant comment elle était supposée réagir.

\- Tu veux aller vivre à New-York ? s'étonna-t-elle, après un instant d'hésitation. Je n'étais pas au courant.

\- Disons que je trouve que c'est une perspective intéressante.

\- Mais ta famille est ici, tes amis sont ici… _Je_ suis ici.

Regina hocha la tête, dans l'attitude de celle qui y a déjà mûrement réfléchi et a d'ores et déjà pris sa décision.

\- Je ne peux pas laisser passer cette occasion, répondit-elle. Je sais que tu ne comprends pas, mais tout dans ma vie a été soigneusement planifié, prévu, pensé. Les études que je m'apprête à suivre sont la première étape vers un avenir que j'ai choisi il y a longtemps, et c'est cette vie là qui m'attend…

\- Une vie dont je ne fais pas partie ?

Emma attendit une réponse, surprise de ne pas l'entendre venir immédiatement. Elle contempla sa petite-amie, qui avait baissé les yeux en se pinçant les lèvres, ses cheveux masquant une partie de son visage. Pourquoi ne cherchait-elle pas à nier, à la rassurer ? Pourquoi la laissait-elle croire une chose pareille, ne serait-ce qu'un instant ? Pourquoi restait-elle si désespérément silencieuse ?

\- Ta mère a quelque chose à voir dans tout ça ? s'enquit Emma, soudain soupçonneuse.

\- Non.

La réponse avait été immédiate, cette fois. Un seul mot, prononcé sur un ton calme et posé, définitif. C'était convainquant, et pourtant…

\- Je ne peux pas te croire.

Se raccrochant à cet espoir, Emma reprit la main de sa petite-amie dans la sienne, la serrant doucement pour la forcer à réagir. Regina leva lentement la tête, jusqu'à ce que leurs regards se croisent. Il n'y avait pas la moindre tendresse dans le sien, comme c'était le cas habituellement, mais plutôt une sorte de vide... Une sorte d'indifférence.

\- Écoute, commença-t-elle. Je pense que nous nous sommes trop précipitées, toi et moi…

\- Arrête. S'il te plait.

Emma secoua la tête, refusant d'en entendre davantage. Elle ne supportait pas ce ton raisonnable, cette voix qu'elle aimait mais qui était sur le point de lui faire bien trop de mal. Elle repoussa ses doutes au plus profond d'elle, ignora les avertissements envoyés par son cerveau, ignora le mauvais pressentiment persistant qui refusait de la laisser en paix.

\- Ce n'est pas toi, reprit-elle. Tu ne dirais jamais ça.

\- Comment pourrais-tu le savoir ? Tu me connais depuis moins de deux mois…

Emma eut un mouvement de recul involontaire, blessée par ces paroles, prononcées sur un ton froid qui lui déplaisait profondément. Avant qu'elle n'ait pu réagir, se défendre, Regina reprit doucement :

\- Je pense que nous nous sommes trop précipitées, toi et moi. Nous n'aurions pas dû nous engager sans réfléchir dans une situation aussi compliquée.

\- Alors c'est ça, le problème ? Notre situation ? Tu sais que je ferais n'importe quoi pour que ça fonctionne… Et je pensais que tu en ferais autant, toi aussi, mais apparemment je me trompais.

\- Ce n'est pas seulement ça. Écoute… Toi et moi, ça ne devait pas arriver.

\- C'est étrange, moi j'ai toujours eu la sensation inverse. Que ça devait arriver. Que c'était, je ne sais pas… Notre destin.

\- Emma, s'il te plait…

Regina posa les coudes sur ses genoux et se prit la tête entre les mains, inspirant comme si elle avait du mal à retrouver son souffle.

\- Tu rends les choses si difficiles, murmura-t-elle.

Se laissant dominer par la colère, Emma rétorqua sèchement :

\- Je peux essayer de te faciliter la tâche, si ça t'arranges. Laisse-moi deviner… Tu as changé d'avis et tu préfères qu'on reste amies ?

\- Je ne crois pas que l'amitié soit possible pour nous.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que tu étais supposée dire.

Ignorant les regards curieux qui se tournaient vers elles, Emma vint s'agenouiller devant sa petite-amie, levant la tête pour apercevoir son visage.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu changes quoi que ce soit pour moi, déclara-t-elle doucement. Je veux que tu aies exactement la vie que tu veux avoir, et pourquoi pas celle à laquelle tu rêvais avant de me rencontrer, si c'est ce que tu désires toujours. Mais je m'attendais à être impliquée dans tes projets, pour des raisons évidentes, et je suis sûre que tu peux le faire sans pour autant avoir à renoncer à quoi que ce soit.

Regina se redressa lentement, croisant les mains sur ses genoux, et baissa les yeux vers sa petite-amie, qui la regardait avec espoir.

\- C'est impossible, répondit-elle. Je ne peux pas concilier les deux. Et... et je n'en ai pas envie.

Emma se releva, tiraillée entre tellement d'émotions qu'elle ne savait plus quoi ressentir.

\- Alors quoi ? s'énerva-t-elle. Tu m'as demandé de venir ici, dans ce parc où je t'ai vu pour la première fois, dans ce parc où tu m'as avoué que tu avais envie d'être avec moi… Tu m'as demandé de venir ici pour me dire que c'est trop compliqué, que tu as des priorités plus importantes, que… Que c'est fini ?

\- Je suis désolée.

Emma sentit sa respiration se couper. Elle chercha une chose à laquelle se raccrocher, alors que tout son monde s'écroulait sous ses yeux, et ne parvint qu'à rétorquer :

\- Non.

Tout en elle se révoltait contre ce qui était en train de se produire. Elle le refusait simplement, du plus profond de son cœur. Bravement, elle reprit :

\- Hier encore, tu…

Son regard croisa celui de Regina et elle s'interrompit. Des images de la soirée précédente lui revinrent, faisant naître un goût amer dans sa bouche. Elle se souvint des larmes dans les yeux de sa petite-amie, de son comportement étrange, de l'intensité de leurs baisers…

\- Tu me disais adieu, comprit-elle.

Sous le choc, Emma se laissa retomber sur le banc. Elle chercha quelque chose à dire, quelque chose à faire, un moyen de redresser la situation. Comment tout avait pu basculer aussi vite ? Elle se tourna vers Regina, plongeant dans son regard, effrayée de la sentir si lointaine. A quoi bon tenter de la retenir, si elle était déjà partie ?

\- Nous deux, ça n'a aucune importance pour toi ? demanda-t-elle, désespérée.

\- Si, c'était important. Et j'ai cru que c'était ce que je voulais, ce qui me rendrait heureuse. Mais c'était une illusion, seulement une illusion, et j'ai eu tort d'y voir davantage.

\- Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûre ?

Emma s'approcha de sa petite-amie – refusant d'accepter l'idée qu'elle ne le soit plus – et baissa les yeux sur ses lèvres. Elle hésitait à l'embrasser, persuadée qu'elle pourrait la convaincre en lui rappelant à quel point elles étaient bien ensemble, en lui montrant que leur relation valait la peine qu'elles se battent pour la conserver.

\- Moi j'étais déjà heureuse, murmura-t-elle. Je n'avais besoin de rien de plus.

\- Je suis désolée, répéta Regina. Mais moi j'ai besoin de plus.

Elle se leva lentement, comme si tout son corps était brusquement alourdi. Voyant qu'elle s'apprêtait à partir, Emma se leva à son tour, saisissant sa main pour la retenir.

\- S'il te plait, supplia-t-elle. Ça ne peut pas se terminer comme ça. C'était plus qu'un simple amour d'été, pour moi, c'était sérieux. Et ça l'était pour toi aussi… Dis-moi que ça l'était.

\- Je ne peux pas. Je suis désolée.

Emma sentit la main de Regina exercer une dernière pression sur ses doigts, puis son regard se détacha du sien et elle se détourna, s'éloignant le long de l'allée. A cet instant, il semblait y avoir un million de choses à dire, à faire.

Elle pouvait encore la rattraper. Lui prendre à nouveau la main, la serrer dans ses bras, l'embrasser. Ignorer le reste du monde, et simplement tout faire pour la garder, pour lui rappeler ce qu'elles avaient vécu ensemble. Elle pouvait encore lui avouer qu'elle l'avait impliquée dans le moindre de ses projets, qu'elle avait déjà tout un avenir pour elles, un avenir construit avec des rêves qui venaient de tomber en poussière. Lui confier que jamais personne n'avait eu une telle place dans son cœur, qu'avant elle personne n'avait su à ce point renverser ses barrières, qu'elle ne s'était jamais dévoilée de cette façon avec qui que ce soit d'autre et que cela n'arriverait plus jamais avec personne. Elle pouvait encore libérer ce « je t'aime » coincé dans sa gorge, ce « je t'aime » qu'elle n'avait jamais eu envie de dire à quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle.

Emma hésitait, debout au milieu du parc, des larmes plein les yeux. Elle regardait Regina s'éloigner, encore et encore, espérant de toutes ses forces qu'elle allait se retourner. Elle l'imaginait qui s'arrêtait et revenait sur ses pas, mais cela n'arrivait pas, et pourtant elle continuait à la fixer. Elle la contempla jusqu'à l'ultime seconde, jusqu'à ce que sa silhouette disparaisse derrière un arbre, dans un virage qui menait à une autre allée. Là, elle sut ce qui l'avait empêché de réagir, de la poursuivre. Ce qui l'en empêchait toujours, alors que c'était tout ce qu'elle désirait.

C'était ce regard que Regina lui avait adressé, au moment de relâcher sa main. Ce regard qui disait qu'il était déjà trop tard.

OoO

Regina était prête.

Sa chambre était rangée, ses volets fermés, ses affaires soigneusement préparées. Ses valises attendaient dans l'entrée, auprès de celles de sa mère, qui lui avait laissé des instructions très précises avant de partir au travail. Regina l'attendait maintenant, assise sur les marches devant la porte de la maison, le regard résolument baissé sur le trottoir pavé. Ses doigts jouaient distraitement avec le collier que lui avait offert Léopold, et qu'elle portait pour lui faire plaisir, comme Cora l'avait exigé. Le pendentif en diamant coûtait probablement une fortune, et pourtant Regina n'avait qu'une envie : le jeter dans le caniveau. Les minutes s'écoulaient, interminables, alors qu'elle se retenait de toutes ses forces de lever la tête pour regarder au bout de la rue. Elle savait ce qu'elle s'attendrait à voir si elle le faisait : Emma Swan, avec sa veste en cuir rouge, prête à la rejoindre pour qu'elles parlent et effacent ensemble le moment horrible qu'elles venaient de traverser par sa faute. Mais cela n'arriverait pas, et Regina le savait. Elle avait fait ce qu'il fallait, elle lui avait brisé le cœur, et le sien n'avait pas davantage survécu à cette rupture. Tout était bel et bien terminé.

Elle revoyait sans cesse le regard d'Emma au moment où elle allait se détourner, ses yeux verts brillants de larmes, et cette lueur de résignation qui ne laissait plus de place à l'espoir. Après cela, il ne semblait plus y avoir quoi que ce soit à sauver, et pourtant… Regina aurait donné tout ce qu'elle avait pour pouvoir lui dire la vérité, pour ne pas avoir eu à lui faire du mal comme elle l'avait fait, pour avoir eu l'occasion de lui dire qu'elle l'aimait et que rien, jamais, ne changerait cela. Et voilà où elle en était, prête à plonger dans l'inconnu, et elle réalisait seulement maintenant à quel point l'avenir qui s'annonçait pour elle l'effrayait. Elle avait tenu le coup sans Zelena, sans sa présence et son soutien, sur lesquels elle avait pourtant toujours cru pouvoir compter. Elle avait tenu le coup sans son père, malgré la douleur et le vide causés par son absence, malgré cette sensation qu'elle avait d'être perdue et seule au monde depuis sa mort. Elle avait tenu grâce à Emma, grâce à la chaleur de ses bras qui réchauffaient son cœur gelé, grâce à cette promesse silencieuse qu'elles s'étaient faites de toujours être là l'une pour l'autre. Sans Emma, tout lui retombait dessus brusquement, et elle ne pouvait pas lutter.

Regina prit une grande inspiration, qui se coupa dans un sanglot. Elle ferma les yeux, laissant ses larmes couler, et pensa à tout ce qu'elle laissait derrière elle à Boston. Elle n'allait plus vivre dans cette maison dans laquelle elle avait grandi, dans laquelle elle avait tant de bons souvenirs. Elle n'allait plus parcourir ces pièces jours après jours, en s'attendant à voir apparaître Zelena ou son père à chaque instant, se remémorant leur présence avec joie, malgré la douleur qui accompagnait leur absence. Elle n'allait plus s'endormir chaque soir dans cette chambre familière, dans ce lit où elle avait fait l'amour avec Emma, dans ce lit où elle avait passé des heures à penser à ce qu'elle allait lui dire au moment de la quitter. A bien y réfléchir, il n'y avait plus rien pour elle dans cette maison, si ce n'était les souvenirs, bons et mauvais, qui revenaient à sa mémoire peu importe où elle posait les yeux. Cora avait détruit tout ce qu'elle avait aimé, faisant de ce lieu autrefois chaleureux un endroit désert et froid. Elle avait tout gâché, avec ses ambitions, son étroitesse d'esprit et sa cruauté. Elle avait tout gâché, au nom de l'amour, en prétendant faire ce qui était juste, alors qu'elle ne pensait qu'à son propre intérêt.

Regina essuya ses joues humides, la tristesse qu'elle éprouvait laissant peu à peu place à la colère. Elle songea à ses amis, auxquels elle n'avait même pas eu le temps de dire au revoir. Elle y avait pensé, la veille, au Jolly Roger. Mais elle n'avait pas voulu prendre le risque que la nouvelle de son départ ne parvienne aux oreilles d'Emma, souhaitant par-dessus tout profiter d'une dernière soirée avec elle avant que la réalité ne les rattrape. Au moment de partir, Regina avait fait le tour de la salle pour saluer tout le monde, s'attardant auprès de certaines personnes, sans pour autant oser leur dire ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur. Elle avait tout d'abord échangé quelques mots avec Elsa, cherchant une façon de la remercier pour la gentillesse dont elle avait fait preuve avec elle, et se retenant de toutes ses forces de la supplier de prendre soin d'Emma. Finalement, rien ne lui était venu d'approprié, et elle s'était contentée d'un sourire sincère et un peu tremblant. Puis elle s'était détournée, et son regard était tombé sur Kathryn, qu'elle appelait « son amie » malgré toutes leurs différences.

Regina expira lentement, luttant contre une envie soudaine de fondre en larmes. Elle avait pu compter sur Kathryn tout au long de ses années au lycée, tandis que leurs vies suivaient le même chemin, qui avait été soigneusement établi par leurs parents respectifs. Elles avaient été amies par la force des choses, ayant les mêmes activités extrascolaires, fréquentant les mêmes lieux et les mêmes personnes, partageant des projets d'avenirs très similaires. La seule différence entre elles était que Kathryn n'avait jamais eu à se battre pour obtenir ce qu'elle désirait vraiment, ses parents étant prêts à lui accorder tout ce qui ferait son bonheur. Elle avait commencé à fréquenter Frederick, ce garçon à première vue insignifiant, qui n'avait pas de grandes ambitions et n'éprouvait qu'un intérêt moyen pour les études, et ses parents l'avaient tout simplement accepté. Regina réalisa que, si Kathryn l'avait souvent agacé, c'était justement parce que tout semblait toujours facile pour elle. Mais, dans le fond, elle avait été heureuse de pouvoir compter sur son amitié, et ne doutait pas qu'elle lui manquerait.

La veille, elle ne lui avait rien dit de tout cela. Elle s'était contentée de l'aborder en la complimentant sur sa tenue, et elles avaient échangées quelques banalités, comme elles avaient eu l'habitude de le faire autrefois. Puis Kathryn s'était éloignée pour retrouver son petit-ami, et Regina s'était dirigée vers la dernière personne qu'elle voulait vraiment saluer une dernière fois. Tink était appuyée contre le bar, en train de regarder Killian d'une façon qui ne laissait aucun doute sur ses sentiments, probablement persuadée que personne ne la remarquerait. Regina l'avait rejoint et avait passé un bras autour de ses épaules, la faisant sursauter. Elle n'était pas d'un naturel très tactile – même si Emma avait su réveiller cet aspect de sa personnalité – mais elle avait soudain éprouvé l'envie de réconforter Tink, réalisant qu'elle était amoureuse de Killian et que cela ne pourrait être amené qu'à mal se terminer. Elle s'était retenue de la taquiner à ce sujet, pourtant bien tentée de le faire, et s'était contentée de lui conseiller de donner son cœur à quelqu'un qui le méritait vraiment. Evidement, elle savait que ces choses-là ne se décidaient pas, mais le sourire timide que Tink lui avait adressé en retour lui avait prouvé qu'elle avait eu raison de donner son avis.

Regina soupira, laissant ce souvenir s'effacer à son tour. La soirée avait été riche en émotions, et elle regrettait de ne pas avoir pu faire ses adieux convenablement. Avec le recul, elle s'était surprise à apprécier la plupart des membres du groupe, et regrettait tout ce qu'elle n'avait jamais pris le temps de faire. Elle n'avait jamais remercié Ruby pour ce qu'elle avait pour Zelena, et elle n'avait jamais parlé avec Sean des problèmes qu'il rencontrait avec son père trop autoritaire. Elle n'avait jamais demandé à Neal comment il s'en sortait depuis qu'il avait quitté la maison familiale, ni comment il affrontait chaque jour depuis le décès de sa mère. Elle n'avait jamais pris le temps d'apprendre les noms des deux filles qui fréquentaient le groupe depuis la soirée organisée par Zelena. Elle n'avait jamais dit à Lily ce qu'elle pensait de sa conception de l'amitié, et c'était l'une des choses qu'elle regrettait le plus. Elle n'avait jamais demandé à Ashley si elle arrivait à envisager l'avenir sereinement malgré sa grossesse. Elle n'avait jamais pris le temps d'avoir une véritable conversation avec Frederick, Peter ou Graham, se comportant avec eux comme s'ils avaient simplement fait partie du décor. Elle ne s'était jamais moquée de l'habitude qu'avait Killian de se maquiller…

Regina sourit pour elle-même. En fait, si, elle l'avait fait.

Un sentiment de mélancolie l'envahit tandis qu'elle songeait aux membres du groupe qu'elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion de revoir. Elle n'avait jamais remercié Glinda d'avoir hébergé Zelena, durant les quelques jours qu'elle avait passé à Boston avant de tout laisser derrière elle. Elle n'avait jamais adressé plus de deux mots à Whale, qui l'avait abreuvé de compliments à chaque fois qu'il la croisait, avant de se lasser d'être ignoré et de se tourner vers Ruby. Elle n'avait jamais dit au revoir à Liam, ne lui avait jamais souhaité bonne chance pour la suite. Toutes ces années, elle avait été invitée aux soirées organisées par le groupe, ce qu'elle n'avait jamais considéré comme étant un privilège. Elle n'avait pas réalisé que toutes ces personnes étaient ses amis et qu'elle pouvait compter sur eux, qu'elle avait une occasion unique d'apprendre à les connaître et à les apprécier. Elle n'avait pas su se faire une place parmi eux, elle était restée à l'écart et elle avait méprisé tout le monde. Peut-être moins, ces derniers temps, grâce à Emma. C'était encore une des choses qu'elle lui avait apportée…

A cette pensée, le sourire de Regina trembla, avant de finalement disparaître. Il était encore trop tôt pour éprouver cette joie teintée d'amertume, qui accompagne toujours les vieux souvenirs de bonheur. Il était encore trop tôt pour éprouver quoi que ce soit d'autre que la tristesse et la colère, qui étaient tout ce qu'il lui restait désormais. Elle était certaine, tout au fond d'elle, que ses amis du groupe ne laisseraient pas une marque indélébile dans sa mémoire. Elle en oublierait certains, peinerait à se rappeler des noms et des visages de la plupart des autres, et aurait une pensée affectueuse pour quelques rares élus à l'occasion. Mais cela n'avait rien de comparable avec ce qu'elle éprouverait toujours pour Emma, à la façon dont elle et elle seule avait marqué sa mémoire. Elle refusait de laisser leurs souvenirs s'effacer, et savait d'ores et déjà qu'elle s'y raccrocherait de toutes ses forces pour affronter les temps difficiles qui s'annonçaient. Elle oublierait, ou plutôt elle mettrait de côté le dernier instant qu'elles avaient passé ensemble, cette rupture qui avait été si douloureuse pour l'une comme pour l'autre. Elle se souviendrait surtout de leurs moments de bonheur, de leur amour qui l'espace d'un instant avait semblé pouvoir vaincre tout le reste.

Une portière claqua, ramenant Regina à la réalité. Elle se redressa vivement, découvrant sa mère debout quelques pas plus loin, devant sa voiture garée sur le trottoir. Elle arborait un sourire satisfait des plus agaçants.

\- Je savais que tu ferais le bon choix, déclara chaleureusement Cora. Maintenant, aide-moi à mettre nos affaires dans le coffre, je voudrais partir le plus vite possible. J'ai dit à Léopold que nous ne tarderions pas…

Regina acquiesça, ne sachant pas très bien ce qu'elle pouvait faire d'autre, et se leva pour aller récupérer les valises dans l'entrée. Elle se perdit à nouveau dans ses pensées, refusant de discuter avec sa mère, qui semblait d'excellente humeur et la laissa donc en paix pendant un moment. Finalement, elles furent prêtes à partir. Cora fit le tour des pièces une dernière fois, vérifiant qu'elles n'avaient rien oublié, puis elle ferma la porte à clé et s'approcha de la voiture, devant laquelle Regina l'attendait, les yeux rivés sur la façade d'une maison qui n'était désormais plus la sienne. Remarquant son air sombre, Cora s'approcha de sa fille, posant la main sur son épaule et s'attirant en retour un regard assassin. L'ignorant, elle désigna le collier offert par Léopold d'un mouvement du menton, souriant avec fierté.

\- Il sera très heureux de te voir le porter, affirma-t-elle, sans avoir besoin de préciser de qui elle parlait.

\- Tu sais que je ne suis pas amoureuse de Léopold, n'est-ce pas ? Tu sais que je ne serais jamais amoureuse de lui ? Tu sais que tu me condamnes à être malheureuse ?

\- Tu n'as pas besoin d'être amoureuse de lui, ma chérie. Je te demande seulement de lui donner une chance. Et tu verras que tu auras tout ce dont tu as besoin pour être heureuse.

Regina secoua la tête, renonçant à raisonner sa mère, désormais certaine que c'était impossible. Elle recula, échappant à son contact avec soulagement. Mais il y avait une dernière chose qu'elle voulait vérifier, un dernier espoir qu'elle devait réduire à néant.

\- Quand tu dis que tu veux que je donne sa chance à Léopold, tu veux dire que je peux refuser de l'épouser si jamais il me le demande ? s'enquit-elle, sans trop y croire.

\- Bien sûr que tu peux refuser. Mais je t'écorcherai vive si tu le fais. Et puis, il se pourrait qu'une certaine personne à ta connaissance perde la seule famille qu'elle ait jamais eue… Alors réfléchis bien.

Regina soupira. C'était bien ce qu'elle pensait. Une nouvelle vague de colère l'envahit sans prévenir, lui rappelant qu'elle ne s'était pas encore totalement résignée à cette situation.

\- Tu veux que je sois fiancée quand je serais à la fac, résuma-t-elle à voix haute. Ainsi non seulement tu t'assures que j'épouserai un homme riche, ce qui a toujours été ton intention, mais aussi que je ne pourrais pas risquer de copier le comportement de Zelena.

Cora haussa les épaules en souriant fièrement.

\- Nous ne voudrions pas que tu fasses les mêmes erreurs que ta sœur, n'est-ce pas ? répliqua-t-elle.

Regina se détourna, ne sachant que répondre à cela. Elle contourna rapidement la voiture, et avait posé la main sur la poignée de la portière lorsqu'elle entrevit soudain une dernière issue possible. Elle songea à Zelena, qui avait été libérée de l'emprise de leur mère lorsque celle-ci l'avait mise à la porte. Cora n'avait pas supporté ses aveux, et avait préféré la rayer de sa vie plutôt que d'avoir à supporter la honte qu'elle représentait désormais pour elle. Sans y réfléchir davantage, Regina redressa la tête et sourit à son tour, avant de répondre d'un ton provocateur :

\- Tu sais… Il est un peu tard pour ça.

Cora fronça les sourcils, dévisageant sa fille avec attention, tandis que son visage se tordait en une grimace de dégoût. Elle n'afficha pas de surprise, néanmoins, ayant probablement déjà des doutes, qui ne faisaient que se confirmer.

\- Sache qu'il y a beaucoup de moyens de rendre la vie impossible à quelqu'un, en particulier quand on a de l'argent pour nous faciliter les choses, affirma froidement Cora. Maintenant, rentre dans cette voiture.

Regina fronça les sourcils à son tour mais obéit, priant pour que sa mère parle de lui rendre la vie impossible à elle et non à Emma. Elle s'en voulut d'avoir parlé sans réfléchir, et plus encore quelques minutes plus tard, lorsque Cora s'assit sur le siège voisin et déclara :

\- Si tu as le malheur de revoir cette fille, je ferais en sorte de gâcher sa vie, comme elle aurait pu gâcher la tienne si je n'étais pas intervenue à temps pour te ramener dans le droit chemin.

\- C'est toi qui gâche ma vie, Maman.

\- Au contraire, je t'empêche de faire une énorme erreur. Tu me remercieras, un jour, tu verras.

Regina allait dire à sa mère qu'elle pouvait toujours rêver lorsqu'elle croisa son regard, plus froid et menaçant que jamais. Elle regretta d'avoir encore aggravé les choses en oubliant toute prudence, mais plus rien ne semblait avoir d'importance maintenant. Plus rien... à une exception près.

\- Laisse Emma tranquille, ordonna-t-elle. Je ferais tout ce que tu voudras.

Regina tourna la tête à l'instant où la voiture démarrait. Elle regarda la rue défiler derrière la vitre, indifférente à ce qu'elle voyait. Une certitude l'habitait, plus forte à chaque battement de son cœur. Cette fois, c'était sûr. Elle ne reverrait jamais Emma.

* * *

Bon, je ne sais pas si je vous reverrais avant Noël alors... Joyeux Noël !  
Quoi ? Comment ça je viens de légèrement vous casser le moral et vous trouvez que ce chapitre était franchement pas le cadeau de Noël rêvé ?  
Vous avez pas dû être sages, ou alors j'en sais rien...  
Bon aller j'arrête mes bêtises. A la prochaine fois, les amis !


	15. Chapitre 14 - Désillusions

Bonsoir à tous !

Et voilà, ma Partie 1 est terminée. A ce stade de l'histoire, si vous relisez le Prologue, vous comprendrez sans doute beaucoup mieux un certain nombre de choses. Mais il reste des questions sans réponses et la Partie 2, qui commence dès maintenant, est justement là pour y répondre. Mon plan est prêt et je peux donc d'ores et déjà vous annoncer que cette partie de l'histoire comportera sept chapitres en tout.  
Préparez vous une bonne dose de patience et pardonnez-moi de retarder le moment que vous attendez probablement tous depuis le début, mais vous verrez que vous apprécierez encore plus les retrouvailles après tout ça.  
N'oubliez pas de regarder les dates au début des scènes si vous ne voulez pas vous perdre, elles vont être espacées de plusieurs jours ou semaines pour commencer puis de plusieurs mois et même de plusieurs années par la suite.

Je crois que j'ai fait le tour de ce que je voulais vous dire, alors je n'ai plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture, et on se retrouve en bas !

Je dédie ce chapitre à Charlotte, dont le pseudo ici est Moony-Chach. Merci d'être restée pour moi durant cette longue nuit d'écriture. Je n'y serais jamais arrivée sans toi.

Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers de la série appartiennent à Edward Kitsis et Adam Horowitz.

* * *

 **PARTIE 2  
LA VIE SANS ELLE**

* * *

 **Think about the lonely people  
Then think about the day she found you  
Or lie to yourself  
And see it all dissolve around you  
She says she has no time  
For you now  
** _She has no time - Keane_

* * *

 **Chapitre 14 : Désillusions**

 _31 août 2001_

Lorsqu'elle referma la porte d'entrée derrière elle, Emma comprit qu'elle avait eu tort d'espérer pouvoir s'en tirer sans avoir à fournir d'explications. Sa mère l'attendait en haut des marches, les bras croisés sur le ventre, un air désapprobateur sur le visage.

\- Où est-ce que tu étais passée ? s'enquit-elle sèchement. Il est presque vingt-et-une heures !

\- J'avais besoin d'air. Désolée.

Emma jeta sa sacoche au pied du porte-manteau et traversa le salon, pressée de pouvoir aller s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Hélas, une main saisit son bras au passage, l'empêchant de faire un pas de plus.

\- N'espère pas t'en sortir comme ça ! s'énerva Ingrid. Tu étais avec Regina, je suppose ? Tu aurais au moins pu répondre au téléphone !

\- Ma batterie était à plat. Ça ne se reproduira plus. _  
_  
\- Tu savais très bien que j'allais m'inquiéter, alors pourquoi...

\- J'avais autre chose en tête, d'accord ?

Emma libéra son bras et s'éloigna, s'en voulant déjà d'avoir employé un ton aussi cassant. Elle n'était tout simplement pas d'humeur pour une dispute, une leçon de morale ou même une simple conversation. Elle voulait seulement s'enfermer quelque part et pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps, mais le destin en avait apparemment décidé autrement. Lorsqu'elle fit irruption dans sa chambre, elle eut la désagréable surprise de découvrir Anna assise en tailleur devant la commode, les mains plongées dans un tiroir et une multitude de vêtements éparpillés tout autour d'elle.

\- Qu'est-ce que...

Emma s'interrompit et poussa un soupir de découragement, combattant l'envie soudaine de hurler sur sa cousine. A la place, elle vint se planter devant elle, tapant du pied sur le sol pour attirer son attention. L'apercevant, Anna leva lentement la tête, souriant d'un air coupable.

\- J'ai rendez-vous avec Kristoff, expliqua-t-elle précipitamment. Je voulais porter quelque chose de spécial, mais il y avait rien de vraiment exceptionnel dans mon armoire, et la chambre d'Elsa était fermée à clé. Et puis, comme tu étais pas là... J'ai pensé que tu m'en voudrais pas si je jetais un coup d'œil à tes affaires. Tu m'en veux pas, hein ? Je rangerai tout, c'est promis.

Emma se passa une main sur le front, combattant une migraine naissante. Elle eut une vision de Regina en train de sortir des vêtements d'un carton en pestant contre sa sœur qui lui volait tout le temps ses affaires, et son cœur se serra douloureusement dans sa poitrine.

\- C'est bon, souffla-t-elle. Fais ce que tu veux.

Elle avait fait demi-tour dans l'intention de trouver un autre endroit où se réfugier lorsque la voix de sa cousine retentit derrière elle :

\- Hé, attends ! C'est à toi, ça ?

Emma jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule et regretta aussitôt de ne pas avoir poursuivi son chemin sans s'arrêter. Anna brandissait une robe à carreaux rouges et noirs, la robe qu'Elsa lui avait prêtée le jour où elle avait rejoint Regina après la soirée entre filles. Le jour où elles s'étaient embrassées pour la première fois.

\- Non, balbutia-t-elle. Excuse moi, je... Je dois y aller...

Emma partit sans prendre le temps de refermer la porte et prit la direction du salon, fonçant droit sur la fenêtre qui donnait sur l'escalier de secours. A son grand agacement, elle perçut soudain des bruits de pas juste derrière elle, l'informant que quelqu'un était en train de la suivre. Elle se retourna vivement, se retrouvant face à Elsa, qui la regarda d'un air surpris, fronçant les sourcils en découvrant ses yeux brillants de larmes.

\- Ça va ? s'enquit-elle prudemment.

\- Très bien, rétorqua sèchement Emma.

Elle ouvrit la fenêtre et grimpa quelques marches sur l'escalier de secours, s'asseyant contre la rambarde. Là, elle se prit la tête entre les mains, luttant pour ne pas se mettre à pleurer. Elle qui croyait que sa longue promenade dans les rues de Boston lui avait permis de se vider la tête et de retrouver suffisamment de sérénité pour affronter sa famille...

\- Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ?

Elsa se tenait assise sur le rebord de la fenêtre, les yeux levés vers sa cousine, une lueur d'inquiétude dans le regard. Ne recevant pas de réponses, elle se pinça les lèvres et demanda :

\- C'est Regina ?

Presque malgré elle, Emma acquiesça, hochant la tête en signe d'assentiment. Soudain, elle se revit assise sur ce banc au Common, seule malgré la foule qui l'entourait. Elle se souvint de tout le temps qu'elle avait passé ainsi, figée dans sa détresse, tandis que les mots de Regina résonnaient sans fin dans son esprit. Il lui avait fallu un long moment avant de pouvoir réfléchir, assimiler la nouvelle, réagir. Et, de toute évidence, elle n'avait toujours pas réussi à reprendre le dessus sur ses émotions.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda Elsa.

Elle enjamba le rebord de la fenêtre et rejoignit sa cousine, restant debout quelques marches plus bas.

\- C'est compliqué, éluda Emma.

Elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas le dire à voix haute, accepter l'idée que tout était terminé. Hélas, sa cousine avait apparemment la ferme intention d'apprendre ce qu'il s'était passé.

\- Raconte-moi, exigea-t-elle. Je pourrais peut-être t'aider.

\- Je crois qu'il n'y a rien à faire.

Emma ferma les yeux, des larmes en profitant pour couler le long de ses joues. Elle les essuya d'un geste rageur, refusant de se montrer faible. Sa colère refit surface, chassant une partie de sa tristesse et lui permettant d'y voir un peu plus clair. Elle éprouva soudain le besoin inattendu d'en parler, de comprendre.

\- Vous ne vous êtes quand même pas séparées ? s'inquiéta Elsa.

\- Non.

Emma passa une main dans ses cheveux et prit une nouvelle inspiration. Puis, dans un souffle, elle avoua :

\- Si.

Devant l'air choqué de sa cousine, elle ajouta :

\- Elle m'a quittée. Elle a dit qu'elle allait partir étudier à Yale et habiter à New-York le reste du temps. Elle a dit qu'elle devait faire passer ses études en premier. Elle a dit qu'elle avait revu toutes ses priorités lorsqu'elle m'avait rencontré mais qu'elle n'aurait pas dû, et qu'elle ne pouvait pas laisser passer l'occasion d'aller vivre à New-York...

\- Mais... ça ne lui ressemble pas du tout ! protesta Elsa. Je ne la connais pas beaucoup, mais elle m'avait l'air très amoureuse de toi, et je ne la vois pas du tout te rayer de sa vie comme ça, d'un seul coup.

\- Et c'est pourtant ce qu'elle a fait, répondit Emma.

Elle s'appuya contre la rambarde, le regard perdu dans le vide, et reprit à voix basse :

\- Elle a dit qu'on s'était trop précipitées et que notre situation était trop compliquée. Elle a dit qu'on ne pouvait pas être ensemble et que l'amitié n'était pas non plus possible entre nous. Elle a dit qu'elle avait cru qu'elle voulait être avec moi et que ça la rendrait heureuse mais que finalement elle avait besoin de plus...

\- Attends, je ne comprends pas... Vous étiez tellement proches, toutes les deux ! Hier soir encore, vous avez disparu la moitié de la soirée, j'ai même cru que tout le monde allait finir par comprendre que vous étiez ensemble. Comment est-ce qu'elle agissait, à ce moment là ?

Emma sentit sa gorge se serrer. Elle se souvint de la façon dont Regina l'avait étreinte et embrassée, de la passion pleine de désespoir qu'elle lui avait transmis à travers chacun de ses gestes. Elle se souvint de ses mains qui s'étaient glissées sous ses vêtements, de ses lèvres qui s'étaient perdues dans son cou, de la façon dont son corps s'était pressé contre le sien. Elle se souvint d'à quel point elle s'était sentie bien dans ses bras, d'à quel point elle s'était sentie aimée.

\- Elle voulait seulement me dire adieu, murmura-t-elle.

Regina avait semblé tellement malheureuse, ce soir-là. Pourquoi avait-elle pleuré, pourquoi l'avait-elle embrassé si passionnément, si elle était certaine de faire le bon choix en rompant avec elle ? S'accrochant à un ultime espoir, Emma se leva vivement, faisant sursauter sa cousine. Elle descendit rapidement les marches, passant devant la fenêtre ouverte sans y prêter attention.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'étonna Elsa, qui s'était levée pour la suivre.

Emma s'arrêta sur le palier de l'étage en dessous.

\- Je dois la voir, répondit-elle calmement. Il faut que je lui parle, que j'arrange les choses. Ça ne peut pas se terminer comme ça.

\- Mais...

\- Préviens Maman, d'accord ? Qu'elle ne s'inquiète pas.

Sans attendre de réponses, et refusant de penser à la façon dont Ingrid allait l'accueillir à son retour, Emma poursuivit son chemin, concentrée sur son objectif. Elle descendit les escaliers quatre à quatre, le cœur battant à cent à l'heure, avec la sensation de faire ce qui était juste. Une fois dans la rue, elle s'engagea sur Adams Street et marcha jusqu'à Fields Corner, laissant l'air frais de la nuit effacer les dernières traces de larmes sur son visage. Elle prit la ligne de métro qui menait jusqu'au Common, et dont elle connaissait chaque arrêt par cœur pour avoir déjà fait ce trajet un nombre incalculable de fois. Elle regarda défiler les noms des stations et sortit à Downtown Crossing, à quelques pas seulement du Common, jetant un coup d'œil dans cette direction au passage, terrifiée à l'idée qu'elle allait peut-être bientôt revivre une scène comme celle qu'elle avait dû subir cet après-midi là. Puis, repoussant ses craintes tout au fond d'elle, elle longea Park Street, faisant un long détour pour contourner le parc. Marcher lui fit un peu de bien, et elle commençait à se sentir un peu plus détendue lorsqu'elle aperçut les lumières du Starbucks un peu plus loin. Son cœur s'affola soudain, et elle ferma brièvement les yeux, se demandant si elle n'avait pas eu tort de se précipiter sans réfléchir. Puis quelqu'un qui ne l'avait pas vu la bouscula, la ramenant à la réalité, et elle avança par automatisme, ses pas la menant tout naturellement vers Beacon Hill, vers Chestnut Street, vers Regina.

Une partie d'elle avait conscience qu'elle aurait dû rebrousser chemin, qu'il était trop tard pour changer quoi que ce soit, mais Emma l'ignorait, ne pouvant tout simplement pas accepter cette vérité. Elle se persuadait qu'elle pouvait encore convaincre Regina, peut-être pas de donner une seconde chance à leur relation mais d'au moins rester son amie, ou même seulement de la voir de temps à autres. Elle aurait consenti à n'importe quel sacrifice, se serait contentée de presque rien s'il le fallait, se serait accommodée à toutes les situations tant que cela signifiait qu'elle n'avait pas totalement perdu Regina. Il suffisait qu'elle la voie, qu'elle lui parle, qu'elle ait une chance de tout arranger. Au moment de tourner au coin de Chestnut Street, Emma hésita à nouveau, envahie par un mauvais pressentiment. Puis elle se remit en route, luttant à chaque pas pour avancer, terrifiée par ce qui l'attendait. Lorsqu'elle aperçut les volets fermés de la maison, elle sentit son dernier espoir vaciller et s'éteindre. Refusant d'abandonner, elle martela la porte de coup de poings et appuya de toutes ses forces sur la sonnette, priant pour qu'un miracle se produise et que sa petite-amie apparaisse devant elle. Finalement, elle abandonna, réalisant qu'il n'y avait plus rien à faire.

Emma se laissa tomber sur les marches, respirant avec difficulté, comme si on l'avait soudain privée de son souffle. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire que Regina était déjà partie, qu'elle avait attendu le dernier moment pour lui parler de ses projets. Soudain, cela semblait trop de choses à encaisser d'un coup. Elle avait eu peur de perdre Regina à chaque seconde, mais cette rupture l'avait tout de même prise par surprise, et elle peinait à surmonter ce choc. Ce matin-là encore, elle s'était réveillée avec l'idée qu'elles s'aimeraient toute leur vie, qu'elles affronteraient toutes les épreuves main dans la main, qu'elles construiraient leur avenir ensemble. Bien sûr, elle avait toujours su que leurs différences pourraient devenir un obstacle à leur bonheur, et elle avait toujours eu conscience que la situation dans laquelle elles se trouvaient était compliquée. Mais dans sa naïveté elle avait cru que rien ne pourrait les détruire, que leur amour serait plus fort que tout le reste. Elle avait donné son cœur à Regina, sachant qu'elle n'avait rien d'autre à lui offrir, et elle avait prié pour que cela soit suffisant. Mais l'été était terminé, la réalité reprenait ses droits, dévoilant que tout n'avait été qu'illusions.

Son amour n'était pas suffisant. Voilà ce qu'Emma comprenait dans chaque mot de cette rupture, voilà ce qui lui faisait vraiment mal. Regina voulait l'avenir qu'on lui avait toujours promis, la vie à laquelle elle était destinée, elle voulait _plus_. Renoncer à tout ce que le monde avait à lui offrir pour une histoire d'amour incertaine ne semblait pas raisonnable, mais Emma ne lui avait jamais demandé de choisir. Elle avait bêtement cru que leur relation serait compatible avec tout le reste, que ce qu'elles partageaient serait suffisamment fort pour vaincre les difficultés. Elle se sentait si stupide d'avoir pensé qu'elle, l'orpheline pauvre et insignifiante, pourrait faire le bonheur d'une femme aussi exceptionnelle que Regina. Il lui avait pourtant fallu du temps pour se faire à l'idée que sa petite-amie avait des sentiments pour elle, et qu'elle pouvait espérer voir leur relation aller au-delà de quelques baisers échangés en cachette. Mais elle était allée trop loin dans ses rêves, dans ses illusions. Malgré la peur constante de perdre Regina, elle s'était laissée rassurée par sa présence et par ce qu'elle éprouvait lorsqu'elle était avec elle, par cette sensation que tout était juste. Auprès d'elle, Emma s'était sentie comme si elle avait finalement trouvé tout ce qui lui avait toujours manqué, sa place dans le monde, sa raison d'être, la base à partir de laquelle construire tout le reste. En la quittant, Regina avait misé sur son avenir, privant de ce fait Emma du seul qu'elle ait jamais désiré pour elle-même. Sans Regina, son futur était incertain, dépourvu d'un bonheur qu'elle avait osé considérer comme acquis. Sans elle, plus rien n'avait de sens.

Emma croisa les bras autour de ses jambes, cherchant un reste de chaleur dans le monde devenu glacé. Des larmes brûlantes se mirent à couler sur ses joues, tandis que dans sa tête résonnaient encore et encore les derniers mots de Regina. Comment pourrait-elle jamais accepter de l'avoir perdue ?

OoO

 _2 septembre 2001_

Regina ferma les yeux.

Ses pensées s'envolèrent aussitôt vers Emma. Lui manquait-elle à cet instant ? Ressentait-elle ce vide immense, vertigineux ? Le monde lui semblait-il froid et hostile ? Lui en voulait-elle de l'avoir quittée ? Était-elle malheureuse par sa faute ? Où était-elle, que faisait-elle ? Ne pas le savoir était presque insoutenable.

Regina croisa les bras sur son ventre. Elle tenta d'occulter les bruits assourdissants de la circulation, qui montaient de Park Avenue en contrebas, et se concentra plutôt sur les millions de réflexions qui s'entrechoquaient dans son esprit. Tout au long de sa vie, elle s'était sentie seule, même auprès de ceux qu'elle aimait. Elle s'était sentie seule jusqu'à cet instant, sur le toit de cet immeuble, cet instant où Emma Swan avait posé les yeux sur elle. Car alors elle avait su que, pour la première fois, quelqu'un la voyait toute entière. Son regard l'avait transpercée, avait traversé les illusions, lui avait donné la sensation d'exister pour de vrai. Ce qu'elle avait ressenti à cet instant était un sentiment de complète sérénité, de parfaite harmonie. Et elle savait, au plus profond de son cœur, qu'elle ne retrouverait jamais ce sentiment avec qui que ce soit d'autre.

Sans Emma, plus rien ne comptait. Depuis leur rupture, Regina avait vécu chaque instant coupée de la réalité, constamment perdue dans ses pensées. Lorsqu'elle avait poussé la porte de son appartement, le soir de son arrivée à New-York, son visage n'avait exprimé aucune émotion. Ses yeux avaient parcouru les pièces vastes et lumineuses, découvrant la décoration somptueuse et les meubles choisis avec soin, et à aucune seconde elle n'avait éprouvé la moindre reconnaissance pour tout ce qui lui avait été donné. Léopold avait probablement payé une fortune pour rendre ce lieu agréable et chaleureux, mais cela n'avait rien changé. Lorsque Regina avait regardé autour d'elle, elle s'était demandé quels souvenirs elle pourrait bien créer ici, dans ce décor inconnu qu'elle peinait à s'approprier, dans cet endroit qui n'était rien de plus qu'une prison à ses yeux.

Durant la soirée qui avait suivi, Regina avait dû se forcer à sourire, à prétendre que tout allait bien. Elle avait laissé sa mère prendre toutes les décisions à sa place, qu'il s'agisse de choisir sa coiffure, ses vêtements, ou même le repas qu'elle avait commandé au restaurant. Elle s'était laissée guider, écoutant sagement ordres et conseils, renonçant à plus avoir la moindre volonté. Le dîner avait été interminable, malgré les efforts constants de Léopold pour faire la conversation. Au moment de quitter le restaurant, il avait proposé à Regina de la revoir prochainement pour lui montrer tout ce qu'il y avait à découvrir à New-York, lui assurant qu'elle considérerait bientôt cette ville comme un véritable foyer. Il n'avait pas semblé remarquer l'absence de joie derrière son sourire, l'absence d'intérêt dans son regard, le vide qui se creusait en elle et l'engloutissait peu à peu.

Lorsqu'elle était rentrée chez elle, ce soir-là, Regina avait patiemment attendu que sa mère se retire dans sa chambre pour la nuit, prétendant se passionner par l'émission sans intérêt qui passait à la télévision. Puis, seule pour la première fois depuis ce qui lui semblait être une éternité, elle s'était glissée sur la terrasse, ayant besoin de respirer un peu d'air frais. La sensation d'étouffer, qu'elle avait ressentie tout au long de la soirée, s'était peu à peu dissipée tandis qu'elle contemplait distraitement les lumières de Manhattan, qui brillaient sous ses yeux remplis de larmes. Soudain, elle avait eu la sensation, ou plutôt la certitude absolue qu'elle ne pourrait jamais faire ce que sa mère attendait d'elle. A cet instant, le besoin qu'elle avait d'être auprès d'Emma lui avait semblé plus fort que son désir de la protéger, et elle avait dû se faire violence pour ne pas aussitôt tout quitter pour aller la retrouver.

Regina rouvrit les yeux.

Elle se tenait sur cette même terrasse, en ce dimanche après-midi ensoleillé, et sa détermination faiblissait à nouveau. Elle songeait à Emma, tâchant de se remémorer chaque détail de son visage, lorsqu'une voix s'éleva soudain derrière elle, la ramenant brusquement à la réalité.

\- Tu as tout ce dont tu as besoin ? demanda Cora, sur un ton détaché qui témoignait de son indifférence.

Regina prit une grande inspiration, contenant de son mieux la colère qui bouillonnait en elle. Si elle avait tout ce dont elle avait besoin ? Oui, si ce n'était sa petite-amie – qui n'était plus sa petite-amie, mais elle n'arrivait pas à se faire à cette idée – son père, sa sœur, ses amis, sa maison, et pourquoi pas une véritable mère.

\- Oui, mentit-elle. Tout est parfait. Tu peux partir tranquille.

\- On dirait que tu es pressée que je m'en aille, remarqua Cora, un peu vexée.

\- On se demande bien pourquoi...

Regina fit volte-face sans attendre de réponse, poussant la porte qui menait à l'intérieur. Elle retira ses escarpins et se laissa tomber sur le canapé, décidant de suivre les conseils de Léopold et de « faire comme chez elle ». Elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix, de toute façon. Cet appartement était désormais son seul refuge, et il allait bien falloir qu'elle s'y habitue.

\- La maison va me sembler bien vide, sans toi, soupira Cora.

Elle avait quitté la terrasse à son tour et se tenait maintenant debout dans l'embrasure de la porte, les bras croisés sur son tailleur rouge foncé. Le soupçon de regret qui perçait dans sa voix ne suffit pas à émouvoir Regina, qui lui lança en retour un regard chargé de reproches.

\- Il fallait y penser avant, fit-elle remarquer.

\- Ne sois pas si désagréable. Tu seras très heureuse, ici, tu verras.

\- Et toi, Maman, est-ce que tu seras heureuse ?

Cora haussa les sourcils, ne comprenant visiblement pas la question.

\- Comment ça ? s'étonna-t-elle.

\- Je te demandais seulement si tu allais être heureuse, toute seule dans ta grande maison à Boston. Tu sais, maintenant que ton mari est mort, que tu t'es débarrassée de ta fille aînée en la jetant à la rue et que tu as vendu ton autre fille au plus offrant. Maintenant que plus personne ne t'aime.

Regina détourna les yeux, comme soudain passionnée par les motifs du tapis, qu'elle apercevait à travers la table basse transparente. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de parler à sa mère sur ce ton, mais la colère qu'elle ressentait avait besoin d'être exprimée et elle ne regrettait pas un seul instant de s'être emportée.

\- Alors ? insista-t-elle, n'ayant pas reçu de réponse.

Cora était restée figée par la surprise, les poings serrés et la bouche tordue en une grimace de contrariété. Elle se reprit finalement, laissant son expression blessée disparaître au profit de son habituel air condescendant.

\- Oui, répondit-elle posément. Je serais heureuse parce que je saurai que j'ai fait ce qu'il fallait pour que tu aies le bonheur dont moi j'ai été privée.

Regina leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant bruyamment, ne prenant pas la peine de dissimuler son agacement. Soudain, une idée lumineuse traversa son esprit.

\- Tu sais, commença-t-elle, il y a certains avantages à avoir son propre chez-soi.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

\- Je veux dire que tu devrais t'en aller de toi-même, avant que je ne me lève pour te jeter dehors.

Cora écarquilla les yeux. Ses joues rougirent sous l'effet de la colère et elle ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, aussitôt interrompue par sa fille :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit à Zelena, déjà ? demanda-t-elle, faisant mine de réfléchir. Ah, oui, je m'en souviens, ça y est. Alors... tu as cinq minutes pour récupérer tes affaires et foutre le camp ! Tu as de la chance, j'ai déjà tout rassemblé dans l'entrée. Bon retour à Boston, Maman !

A la grande surprise de Regina, sa mère se raidit mais ne rétorqua pas, se contentant de traverser la pièce d'un pas furieux pour aller chercher sa valise. Elle avait la main posée sur la poignée de la porte lorsqu'elle se retourna, une expression hargneuse sur le visage.

\- Tu es bien comme ta sœur ! s'énerva-t-elle. Aucune gratitude, pas la moindre petite once de reconnaissance !

\- Mais si, Maman. Je te suis reconnaissante d'avoir foutu ma vie en l'air. Maintenant, si tu pouvais me rendre un dernier service et t'en aller, ce serait vraiment parfait.

Cora se redressa d'un air menaçant, les mains posées sur les hanches. Elle avait lâché la anse de sa valise dans son emportement, envoyant l'objet s'écraser sur le sol, et ne semblait même pas s'en être aperçue.

\- On dirait que tu oublies que t'opposer à moi comporte certains risques, fit-elle remarquer d'une voix glaciale.

\- Allons, tu ne vas quand même pas tout gâcher pour une simple petite dispute ? Tu es si près du but...

\- Je ne te laisserai pas me parler sur ce ton, Regina !

\- Et moi je ne supporterai pas ta présence une seconde de plus. Je suis là où tu voulais que je sois, à supporter la vie que tu as soigneusement choisie pour moi, tout est comme tu le désirais. Il n'y a plus de place pour toi, alors va-t'en ! Tu as gagné, Maman. Tu peux être fière de toi.

Regina adressa un sourire insolent à sa mère, se réjouissant de la voir si furieuse et choquée. Elle aurait volontiers continué à passer ses nerfs sur elle si Cora n'avait pas brusquement ouvert la porte, poussant ses affaires sur le palier et quittant précipitamment l'appartement. Après son départ, le silence retomba brusquement, seulement troublé par les bruits de la circulation à l'extérieur. Regina prit un instant pour savourer sa victoire, se sentant infiniment plus légère maintenant qu'une partie de sa colère s'était envolée. Elle pensa à son père et eut la sensation de l'avoir un peu vengé pour toutes les fois où Cora l'avait traité comme un moins que rien, et cette idée lui fut d'un grand réconfort. Puis elle songea à Zelena, regrettant qu'elle n'ait pas été là pour voir ça, et sentit la tristesse lui retomber dessus sans prévenir.

Se redressant, Regina tendit la main pour récupérer son sac à main, abandonné un peu plus loin près de la table. Elle en ressortit son téléphone, qui affichait plusieurs appels manqués d'Emma – auxquels elle avait dû se retenir de répondre de toutes ses forces – et plusieurs messages de sa part également – qu'elle n'avait pas osé lire, de peur de ne plus être capable de se tenir à ses engagements par la suite. Elle fit défiler les numéros de sa liste de contact, s'arrêtant un instant sur le nom d'Emma, puis descendit jusqu'à trouver celui de sa sœur. Plusieurs tonalités se firent entendre avant qu'elle ne tombe sur le standard de l'hôtel, puis elle entendit finalement s'élever la voix de Zelena :

\- Allô ?

Regina sentit sa tristesse s'éloigner, lui permettant de respirer un peu plus librement.

\- Bonjour ! lança-t-elle joyeusement. J'avais envie d'avoir de tes nouvelles. Tu as un peu de temps ?

\- Oh, eh bien... Je devrais pouvoir accorder quelques minutes à ma petite sœur. Comment tu vas ?

L'espace d'un instant, Regina envisagea de mentir. Zelena avait traversé des épreuves difficiles, elle aussi, et elle n'avait pas besoin qu'elle ajoute au poids qui pesait déjà sur ses épaules. Mais, d'un autre côté, sa sœur était la dernière personne au monde sur laquelle elle pouvait réellement compter, et la seule avec laquelle elle pouvait se permettre d'être véritablement honnête.

\- Toi d'abord, répondit-elle, histoire de gagner du temps.

\- Comme tu voudras. Je vais bien, je prépare ma rentrée dans une université publique de seconde zone, qui heureusement semble tout de même dispenser des cours d'une certaine qualité. Rien à voir avec la Northeastern, bien sûr, mais ça reste acceptable. A part ça, je me plais à Storybrooke, même si c'est une petite ville plutôt tranquille. Granny est infernale et elle me fait travailler à l'hôtel et au café, mais malgré son mauvais caractère je préfère mille fois vivre sous son toit qu'à Boston avec Maman. Pour finir, j'ai quelques amis, même s'il est probablement un peu tôt pour les qualifier de cette façon. Disons seulement que c'est une nouvelle vie, et que j'ai enfin la chance d'être moi-même, alors j'imagine que je n'ai pas à me plaindre.

Zelena laissa échapper un petit rire gêné et Regina comprit qu'elle avait encore du mal à accepter que tous ses projets aient été réduits à néant si rapidement. Elle se sentit malheureuse pour sa sœur, tout en songeant que de son côté elle aurait volontiers renoncé à tout ce qu'elle avait si cela signifiait qu'elle pouvait rester auprès d'Emma.

\- Et toi, sœurette ? s'enquit Zelena. Comment ça va, en ce moment ?

\- Oh, eh bien... Papa est mort, Maman m'a forcé à quitter Emma, je vis dans un appartement à New-York et je vais probablement épouser Léopold. Alors honnêtement, ça va mal. Vraiment mal.

Il y eut un instant de silence, durant lequel Regina prit une grande inspiration, soulagée d'avoir confié ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur, même si s'entendre dire tout cela à voix haute lui avait rappelé à quel point elle haïssait sa vie actuelle.

\- Dis-moi que tu plaisantes, répliqua Zelena, incrédule.

\- J'aimerais bien.

Regina entreprit de tout expliquer à sa sœur, racontant en détails comment elle en était arrivée là. Se replonger dans les derniers événements lui fut douloureux, mais elle essuya ses larmes sans interrompre son récit, déterminée à aller jusqu'au bout peu importe à quel point ça la blessait. Lorsqu'elle eut terminé de parler, le silence revint, s'attardant plusieurs minutes. Finalement, Zelena répondit, sur le ton raisonnable de la grande sœur responsable :

\- Il faut qu'on te sorte de là.

\- Il n'y a pas de solutions, protesta Regina. J'ai retourné le problème dans tous les sens, je te l'ai dit, mais je n'ai aucun moyen de lutter contre Maman...

\- Tu pourrais venir me rejoindre à Storybrooke. Granny m'a payée pour mes heures au café, et j'ai toujours l'argent que m'a envoyé Henry, alors je suis sûre que nous pourrions trouver un moyen de nous en sortir toutes les deux. Je sais que les études ont toujours eu beaucoup d'importance pour toi, mais si pour suivre des cours à Yale tu dois en contrepartie vivre dans le mensonge jusqu'à la fin de tes jours, alors ça n'en vaut pas la peine...

\- Je voudrais vraiment pouvoir échapper à ce mariage qui va forcément me tomber dessus à un moment ou un autre, mais ce que tu proposes est irréalisable. Si jamais je décidais de m'enfuir, Maman le ferait aussitôt payer à Emma. Elle sait que c'est le seul moyen de m'atteindre, et je ne peux pas laisser une chose pareille arriver.

\- Regina, c'est de ta vie qu'il s'agit. Tu ne vas quand même pas tout gâcher pour une fille que tu connais à peine ! Tu as plus de bon sens que ça, je le sais, je te connais. Emma compte pour toi, je comprends, mais tu ne peux pas tout sacrifier pour elle comme tu le fais, c'est complètement fou !

Regina resserra sa prise sur le téléphone, tandis qu'une nouvelle vague de colère l'envahissait. Elle avait tellement besoin que Zelena comprenne, qu'elle la soutienne.

\- Je l'aime, répondit-elle. Ce n'est pas un simple flirt, un amour d'été. C'est sincère, c'est sérieux, c'est vrai. Elle est spéciale. Je sais que je ne l'oublierai jamais, et je sais aussi qu'à aucun moment je ne regretterai les sacrifices que j'ai fait pour elle. Peu importe depuis combien de temps je la connais, parce qu'elle est tout ce que j'ai toujours voulu, tout ce que la vie pouvait me donner de meilleur. Tu crois que je pourrais être heureuse si j'allais te rejoindre, si je laissais Maman blesser Emma, la priver de ce qui compte le plus à ses yeux ? Je ne trouverai probablement jamais le bonheur, mais je veux croire que pour elle c'est encore possible, et c'est la seule chose qui m'aide à tenir, la seule chose qui va m'aider à tenir tout au long de cette vie dont je ne veux pas et que Maman m'a imposée. Tu es sûre que tu comprends ? Est-ce que tu as déjà aimé quelqu'un de cette façon ?

\- Franchement, non, je ne crois pas. Mais, Regina... Même si Maman mettait ses menaces à exécution, qu'est-ce qu'Emma perdrait ? Une famille qu'elle n'a que depuis quelques mois ? Toi tu vas devoir épouser un vieillard repoussant et passer toute ta vie à cacher qui tu es vraiment, à mentir à tout le monde ainsi qu'à toi-même quand tu ne le supporteras plus. Comment est-ce que tu peux prendre une décision pareille ?

\- Ingrid n'a peut-être adopté Emma que récemment, mais elle n'en est pas moins sa mère, et ça ne rend pas les menaces de Maman moins cruelles. Je ne reviendrai pas sur ma décision, Zelena. J'ai déjà passé toute ma vie à mentir, à faire ce qu'on attendait de moi, et je suis prête à continuer aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra. Protéger Emma, c'est tout ce qu'il me reste. Tu comprends ?

Regina attendit avec espoir, priant pour que sa sœur se range à son avis, pour qu'elle accepte sa décision et l'aide à y faire face plutôt que de s'opposer à elle.

\- Non, répondit Zelena. Vraiment, je ne comprends pas. Il y a deux mois de ça, tu ne connaissais même pas cette fille ! Comment peux-tu seulement t'en soucier à ce point ? Et tu n'es même pas sûre que Maman fasse ce qu'elle a dit ! Ce n'étaient peut-être que des menaces en l'air !

\- Peut-être, mais je ne prendrai pas le risque.

\- Écoute, je ne t'en ai pas parlé jusque là parce que tu étais déjà suffisamment perturbée par cette situation, mais il y a quelque chose que tu dois savoir à propos de Léopold. Maman le présente peut-être comme un vieil ami, mais ils se sont fréquentés, à l'époque où elle était enceinte de moi. Elle voulait qu'il pense que j'étais de lui, mais il a fini par apprendre que ce n'était pas le cas et ils se sont séparés. Puis Léopold s'est marié de son côté et Maman a épousé Henry, mais ce qui compte c'est qu'à une époque la personne avec laquelle Léopold était supposé faire sa vie était Maman et non pas toi.

Regina se passa une main sur le visage, se demandant comment elle était supposée réagir à ces révélations.

\- Comment tu sais ça ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Maman a bu un verre de trop, un soir, et elle a commencé à sortir de vieux albums photos. Tu étais partie je ne sais plus où, peut-être avec Daniel, et Henry dormait dans le salon, alors c'est moi qui ai dû supporter sa petite crise de sentimentalisme.

\- Je vois.

\- Ça ne te fait rien de plus que ça ? Tu réalises que Maman essaye de te caser avec son ancien amant, qui pour ne rien arranger a trente ans de plus que toi ? C'est de _mariage_ dont nous sommes en train de parler. Tu sais ce que ça implique ? Tu vas devoir prétendre aimer cet homme, ce qui ne serait déjà pas évident pour n'importe qui d'autre, mais qui le sera encore moins pour toi puisque, au risque de te choquer, il n'est pas exclu que tu sois lesbienne ! Tu veux vraiment vivre toute ta vie dans le mensonge, ne jamais avoir l'occasion d'être toi-même, et tout ça pour préserver la pseudo-famille d'une fille que tu as rencontré il y a deux mois ? Est-ce qu'au moins te rends compte de l'absurdité de tes choix ?

Regina poussa un long soupir de découragement, démoralisée par la réaction de sa sœur. Elle prit le temps de faire un peu de tri dans ses pensées et dans ses émotions avant de répondre, employant un ton calme malgré la colère qu'elle éprouvait :

\- Je me doutais déjà qu'il y avait eu quelque chose entre Maman et Léopold, avoua-t-elle. Ça me dégoûtait profondément et c'est toujours le cas. C'est moche, vraiment, même de la part de quelqu'un comme Maman, et ça me déçoit aussi venant de Léopold, parce qu'ils se sont tous les deux bien gardés de m'en parler. Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'y fasse ? Ils se sont fréquentés avant ma naissance, je crois qu'on peut dire qu'il y a prescription. Quant au fait que je vais probablement devoir épouser Léopold et que cela implique un certain nombre de choses que j'aurais préféré éviter, oui, merci, j'y ai déjà pensé. Mais je ne suis pas encore mariée et je ferai face aux problèmes un par un, à mesure qu'ils se présenteront. J'ai déjà eu suffisamment de choses à gérer, ces derniers temps, et là tout de suite je voudrais seulement que tu me soutiennes...

\- Tu ne peux pas me demander ça. Tu te sers d'Emma comme d'une excuse ! Tu n'as jamais su t'opposer à Maman, tu n'aurais jamais osé partir comme je l'ai fait...

Regina sentit sa colère prendre de l'ampleur et elle rétorqua sèchement, sur la défensive :

\- Tu trouves que tu as eu du courage en abandonnant tout derrière toi ? Tu as pris la fuite, Zelena ! Il n'y a rien dont tu puisses te vanter là-dedans. Ta situation est compliquée, c'est vrai, mais tu es libre maintenant et tu m'as quand même laissé affronter toutes les difficultés sans ton aide. Où est-ce que tu étais quand mon père est mort, quand Maman m'a fait du chantage, quand j'ai été obligée de quitter Emma ? J'avais besoin de toi, et j'ai besoin de toi aujourd'hui, alors s'il te plaît, pour une fois, sois de mon côté.

\- Désolée, sœurette. Je ne vais pas te dire que tu as raison de gâcher ta vie, parce que ce serait mentir. J'espère que tu trouveras une façon d'être heureuse malgré tout.

Zelena raccrocha sans avoir rien ajouté de plus, ayant probablement dit tout ce qu'elle avait à dire. Regina resta immobile un instant, puis elle reposa lentement le téléphone sur la table basse, les mains tremblantes. Elle avait du mal à respirer et pouvait entendre les battements de son cœur résonner dans tout son corps, mais ce n'était rien face à l'immensité du vide qui venait de s'ouvrir sous ses pieds. Elle avait perdu la dernière personne sur laquelle elle avait cru pouvoir compter. Cette fois, elle était vraiment seule au monde.

OoO

 _3 septembre 2001_

\- J'arrive pas à croire que ce soit terminé.

Emma releva la tête par automatisme, cette phrase faisant douloureusement écho à ses pensées.

\- Quoi ? demanda-t-elle.

Ruby, assise en tailleur sur le sol de son salon, termina de couper une étiquette sur le pantalon neuf qu'elle tenait à la main et répondit :

\- Tu sais... L'été, les vacances, les fêtes. Tout ça.

\- Ah.

Emma s'enfonça à nouveau dans son fauteuil, envisageant de ne plus en bouger de tout le reste de sa vie. Peu importe ce qui l'attendait maintenant, ça ne l'intéressait pas. En particulier s'il s'agissait de faire des études, et c'était pourtant ce qu'elle était supposée avoir en tête à cet instant, étant donné que sa rentrée à l'université avait lieu le lendemain.

\- Il faut que je te parle de quelque chose, annonça soudain Ruby. Je t'en aurais parlé avant si tu ne m'avais pas laissée tomber pour cet après-midi shopping, auquel tu avais pourtant promis de m'accompagner...

\- Je suis désolée. Mais ce n'est pas non plus comme si je t'avais laissé toute seule. Ashley était là, non ?

\- Oui, et elle m'a traînée de force dans les magasins de vêtements pour bébés et pour femmes enceintes. Si tu avais été là, tu aurais au moins pu m'aider à la convaincre de ne pas acheter ces horribles chemises qui font trois fois sa taille, et ça aurait été l'occasion de s'amuser un peu ! Et puis surtout on aurait pu parler, parce que comme tu le sais on a plein de choses à se dire toi et moi.

Emma approuva d'un petit signe de tête, brusquement mal à l'aise. Oui, elle avait plein de choses à dire à Ruby, et c'était justement la raison pour laquelle elle avait annulé leur après-midi ensemble. Elle n'avait pas la moindre envie de parler de Regina, mais elle n'allait pas non plus pouvoir éviter le sujet éternellement. Le groupe ne tarderait pas à apprendre la nouvelle de son départ, que ce soit en ne la voyant plus venir aux soirées ou en s'apercevant de son absence à la Boston University – dans laquelle Kathryn était également inscrite. Emma s'était donc résignée à aller voir Ruby, la rejoignant dans le petit logement qu'elle partageait avec Ashley, dans le quartier d'Allston. Mais elle ne se sentait pas pour autant prête à aborder ce sujet encore tellement sensible...

\- Tu m'écoutes ? s'enquit Ruby, sur un ton un peu vexé.

\- Désolée, j'étais perdue dans mes pensées. Qu'est-ce que tu disais ?

\- Je disais qu'Ashley avait perdu vingt dollars pour avoir parié que tu ne donnerais jamais ton numéro à Killian. Qu'est-ce qui t'est passé par la tête ?

Emma leva les yeux au ciel.

\- On est amis, maintenant, fit-elle remarquer. J'allais bien le lui donner un jour ou l'autre. Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'on parle de ça alors que tu avais quelque chose d'important à me dire ?

\- Oui, tu as raison, on s'en fiche de Killian. Bon alors écoute...

Ruby se redressa, détachant son regard des vêtements qu'elle avait ramenés de son après-midi shopping et prenant un air de conspiratrice.

\- Peter m'a embrassée, annonça-t-elle. L'autre soir, au Jolly Roger.

\- Mais... et Whale, alors ?

\- Oh, on s'est séparés il y a plus d'une semaine, parce qu'on pouvait jamais se voir à cause de ses études de médecine qui lui prennent tout son temps. Et puis, tu sais, c'était pas vraiment sérieux, ni pour lui ni pour moi, alors...

Emma se redressa à son tour, curieuse malgré elle. Les histoires d'amour lui semblaient toutes affreusement déprimantes depuis quelques jours, mais elle avait vu Peter hésiter à se lancer tout au long de l'été et elle se souciait suffisamment de Ruby pour avoir envie d'être présente pour elle à cet instant, comme une véritable amie.

\- Et donc ? s'enquit-elle. C'est sérieux avec Peter ?

\- Eh bien...

Ruby rougit brusquement, ses joues prenant une couleur proche de celle des mèches qui parsemaient ses cheveux.

\- Je crois que je l'aime, avoua-t-elle timidement. En fait, je l'ai toujours aimé, mais ces sentiments n'étaient pas tout à fait les mêmes avant, et j'avais du mal à le voir autrement que comme Peter, mon ami de toujours. Et maintenant j'ai envie qu'il soit Peter l'ami d'enfance, Peter le petit-ami, et peut-être un jour Peter le mari et Peter le père de mes enfants. Je sais que je m'emballe un peu, mais on s'est toujours bien entendus, et il m'a dit qu'il était amoureux de moi depuis qu'il sait ce qu'être amoureux signifie. Et il me plaît beaucoup, mais il m'a demandé de réfléchir avant de lui dire ce que je ressens, pour que je sois sûre de moi et qu'on ne mette pas notre amitié en danger si jamais je ne suis pas amoureuse.

\- Tu m'as l'air plutôt sûre de toi, remarqua Emma.

\- C'est parce que quand je pense à lui, ça me semble vraiment évident, et je me demande même comment j'ai pu faire pour ne jamais m'en apercevoir avant. Je crois que j'ai seulement un peu peur quand c'est trop sérieux, et Peter c'est plus sérieux que tout le reste, tu comprends ?

\- Oui, je comprends...

Ruby sourit d'un air rêveur, se perdant dans ses pensées un instant, puis elle revint à la réalité et annonça fièrement :

\- Au fait, je lui ai proposé qu'on se retrouve vendredi soir, pour aller manger au restaurant et voir un film au cinéma après.

\- Je vois. Tu lui as proposé un rencard, quoi.

\- Oui, voilà. Tu crois que c'est trop tôt ? J'arrête pas de me poser des questions, de me demander de quoi on va parler, de comment je vais lui dire que j'ai des sentiments pour lui, si tu savais comme j'angoisse ! C'est fou, il m'a jamais intimidée comme ça avant. Je veux dire, c'est Peter. Je le connais par cœur et il me connaît par cœur aussi, et je peux certainement deviner comment il va être habillé et ce qu'il va commander à manger, et je sais qu'on trouvera toujours quelque chose à se dire parce que ça a toujours été comme ça, mais je peux pas m'empêcher de stresser. D'ailleurs j'ai acheté au moins quinze tenues différentes pour vendredi, et il va absolument falloir que tu m'aides à choisir la bonne...

Emma jeta un coup d'œil aux vêtements étalés partout dans le salon et eut la surprise de s'entendre éclater de rire. Ça ne lui était pas arrivé une seule fois depuis sa rupture avec Regina, et elle savoura donc pleinement cet instant de joie, malgré la douleur qui s'attardait dans son cœur et qui ne la quitterait probablement jamais.

\- Arrête de te moquer de moi ! s'écria Ruby, sans pouvoir s'empêcher de rire à son tour.

\- Je ne me moque pas ! Sincèrement, je te trouve adorable. Écoute, vous vous connaissez depuis toujours et vous êtes amoureux l'un de l'autre. Tu n'as vraiment pas de quoi t'inquiéter. Tout va pour le mieux, non ?

\- Oui, tu as raison. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je m'inquiète, alors tu sais quoi je vais arrêter et simplement être heureuse parce que j'ai beaucoup de chance d'avoir Peter. Bon, et toi alors ? Il faut qu'on parle de toi !

Ruby posa un regard scrutateur sur son amie, un sourire encourageant sur les lèvres.

\- Quand je pense à l'autre soir, je n'en reviens toujours pas ! s'exclama-t-elle, visiblement amusée. Mine de rien, tu caches bien ton jeu ! Tu as l'air d'un vrai petit ange, comme ça, avec tes beaux cheveux blonds et ton joli sourire, difficile de t'imaginer te lâcher un peu ! En tout cas c'est ce que je pensais avant de te surprendre dans les bras d'une autre femme, qui pour ne rien gâcher n'était nulle autre que Regina Mills ! Franchement, félicitations. Tu m'impressionnes, sur ce coup là.

Emma grimaça en songeant que cette conversation l'aurait probablement rendue très fière et heureuse, avant les derniers événements. Mais aujourd'hui, chaque mot était une torture, lui rappelant tout ce qu'elle avait perdu et désespérait de retrouver un jour.

\- Bon alors, dis-moi ! supplia Ruby, impatiente. Comment c'est arrivé ? Vous vous êtes tournées autour pendant un moment, ça je l'ai compris après coup, mais vous vous étiez embrassées avant ce soir-là ? A quel point c'est sérieux vous deux ? Et surtout quand est-ce que je vais pouvoir le hurler sur tous les toits ?

\- Ne fais pas ça, s'il te plait.

\- T'en fais pas, je sais garder les secrets. Mais je suis tellement contente pour toi, j'aimerais que tout le monde soit au courant ! Et je suis contente pour Regina aussi, elle a tellement changé depuis qu'elle te connait, je l'avais jamais vue aussi bien dans sa peau, aussi heureuse. Avant elle restait toujours à l'écart ou elle donnait l'impression de s'ennuyer pendant toutes les soirées, mais depuis que tu es là elle passe tout son temps à sourire et elle discute avec un peu tout le monde, elle se fait enfin une place parmi nous ! Et je suis sûre que tu vas mieux, toi aussi, même si je te connaissais pas avant. Je vois que tu es de plus en plus toi-même avec le groupe et je trouve ça vraiment formidable, et je suis sûre que Regina a quelque chose à voir dans tout ça. Dire que je n'ai rien remarqué, je devais être complètement aveugle...

Emma baissa la tête, dissimulant de son mieux les larmes qui lui étaient montées aux yeux. Elle était émue par le discours de Ruby, qui se laissait emporter par son enthousiasme, et réalisait à quel point sa rencontre avec Regina avait changé sa vie. Comment allait-elle affronter tout ce qui l'attendait sans elle ? Comment allait-elle trouver le courage de se lever jour après jour, aller à l'université, suivre des cours qui ne l'intéressaient pas le moins du monde ? Comment allait-elle supporter de passer du temps avec le groupe, regarder les autres rire et s'amuser sans penser à Regina, sans ressentir douloureusement son absence ? Non, c'était impossible. Elle n'allait pas y arriver sans elle.

\- Alors ? insista Ruby. Tu me racontes ?

Emma se força à lever les yeux, croisant le regard de son amie, qui fronça les sourcils en apercevant ses larmes.

\- Elle m'a quittée, annonça-t-elle. Elle m'a quittée et je crois que je ne pourrai plus jamais être heureuse.

Un air choqué se peignit sur le visage de Ruby, qui réagit aussitôt. Elle se leva d'un bond pour rejoindre Emma, l'entourant de ses bras tout en s'asseyant sur le rebord du fauteuil à côté d'elle.

\- Raconte-moi, exigea-t-elle.

\- Je ne veux pas en parler, revivre ça, je ne peux pas...

\- D'accord, je comprends, je ne te forcerai pas. Mais si tu as besoin de dire ce que tu as sur le cœur, je suis là. Tu pourras toujours compter sur moi.

Emma acquiesça et posa la tête sur l'épaule de son amie, laissant ses larmes couler sans plus chercher à les retenir. Elle ferma les yeux, priant pour retrouver Regina, priant pour qu'un jour tout soit à nouveau possible pour elles. Lorsqu'elle se souvenait du bonheur qu'elles avaient partagé, elle avait envie d'y croire, envie de tout faire pour que leur relation reprenne là où elle s'était arrêtée. Mais il n'y avait rien à tenter et elle le savait, alors elle cherchait seulement le moyen de vivre sans Regina, de continuer à avancer même si ça n'avait pas de sens, même si elle n'avait plus envie de rien. Même si, elle en était certaine, elle ne serait plus jamais heureuse comme elle l'avait été ces deux derniers mois, tout au long de cet été qui avait irrémédiablement changé sa vie.

OoO

 _7 septembre 2001_

Lorsqu'elle poussa la porte de son appartement, en revenant de sa première semaine à l'université, Regina éprouva la sensation inattendue de rentrer à la maison. Les quelques jours qu'elle avait passés à New Haven avaient été un enfer, en grande partie à cause d'Emma, qu'elle n'arrivait pas à chasser de ses pensées. Son souvenir la hantait à chaque instant, la poussant à désirer pouvoir se réfugier dans le seul endroit au monde où elle pourrait ressasser ses regrets en toute tranquillité. L'idée de retrouver son appartement était devenue de plus en plus attrayante de jour en jour, et elle se faisait une joie de pouvoir être enfin seule tout un week-end. Du moins, jusqu'à ce que la réalité ne la rattrape, lorsqu'elle découvrit Léopold debout au milieu de la pièce, en train de taper quelque chose sur le clavier de son téléphone d'un air distrait. Regina poussa sa valise et son sac à main dans l'entrée avant de refermer brusquement la porte, espérant que le bruit ferait réagir son « invité ». Le stratagème fonctionna et Léopold fit-volte face dans un sursaut, souriant en la découvrant quelques pas plus loin.

\- Bonjour, la salua-t-il chaleureusement. Je suis désolé d'être entré sans ta permission, mais j'avais encore un double des clés et je ne savais pas à quel moment tu allais arriver, alors j'ai pensé qu'il valait mieux que je t'attende à l'intérieur. Je ne resterai pas très longtemps, je voulais seulement savoir si tu te plaisais ici et si tout s'était bien passé à Yale.

\- L'appartement est magnifique, répondit aimablement Regina. Et j'ai beaucoup aimé Yale, même si changer de rythme de vie était un peu épuisant. Et toi, alors ? Comment était ta semaine ?

Le sourire de Léopold s'accentua. Il semblait ravi qu'elle lui témoigne un intérêt, même s'il ne s'agissait que d'une question banale.

\- Tout allait pour le mieux, assura-t-il.

\- Je suis ravie de l'apprendre. Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

\- Pourquoi pas ?

Regina se débarrassa de sa veste, l'abandonnant sur le dossier d'une chaise, puis elle se dirigea vers la cuisine, se souvenant au dernier moment que sa mère n'avait fait que quelques courses le week-end précédent. En ouvrant le réfrigérateur, elle découvrit qu'il était pratiquement vide.

\- Bon alors ce sera ou jus de pomme ou jus de pomme. A toi de voir.

\- Va pour le jus de pomme, répondit Léopold, une envie de rire de la voix.

Regina servit deux verres et les ramena dans le salon, les posant sur la table basse et s'installant confortablement sur le canapé. Elle se sentait étrangement à l'aise, totalement dans son élément, car consciente que, même s'il lui avait été offert avec une contrepartie, l'appartement était bel et bien à elle. Avant cela, jamais elle n'avait eu l'opportunité de décider de qui elle acceptait ou n'acceptait pas chez elle, et savoir qu'elle le pouvait maintenant lui donnait un sentiment de puissance des plus agréables.

\- Alors, commença Léopold. Je dois avouer que je suis aussi venu pour te parler de quelque chose. Je ne l'ai pas fait en présence de ta mère le week-end dernier parce que je préfère en discuter directement avec toi, si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénients.

\- Je t'écoute.

Regina se redressa, ne sachant pas à quoi elle devait s'attendre mais se sentant prête à affronter n'importe quelle situation. Elle n'avait plus rien à perdre, et cela lui donnait un avantage qu'elle n'aurait pas soupçonné : elle n'avait plus peur de rien.

\- Pour être honnête, je me demande pourquoi tu ne m'as pas parlé de ton désir de vivre à New-York plus tôt, avoua Léopold.

\- Oh. Je vois. Eh bien, ça s'est décidé très rapidement, alors je n'avais pas vraiment ce projet en tête quand nous avons discuté la dernière fois. Je t'en aurais parlé si ça avait été le cas, bien sûr.

\- Ah. D'accord, je comprends.

Regina tendit la main pour prendre son verre et sirota distraitement son jus de pomme, se perdant peu à peu dans ses pensées.

\- Il faut que je demande, déclara soudain Léopold. Cette décision de venir vivre à New-York... Est-ce que ça aurait un quelconque rapport avec moi ?

\- Eh bien... A vrai dire, oui.

Regina leva les yeux vers l'homme qui lui faisait face, et qu'elle appréciait sincèrement même si elle savait qu'elle n'en serait jamais amoureuse. Si elle ne l'épousait pas lui, ce serait quelqu'un d'autre, que sa mère aurait choisi également. Léopold n'était pas parfait, et elle avait de nombreuses raisons de ne pas vouloir que leur relation prenne cette direction, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser que tant qu'à faire d'être obligée de se marier autant que ce soit avec un homme qui avait bon cœur et qu'elle considérait déjà comme étant son ami. Elle ne connaissait personne dans cette ville et ne pouvait plus compter sur ses amis et sa famille, et elle appréciait que Léopold soit présent pour elle. Aujourd'hui, elle se sentait prête à faire de son mieux pour ne plus subir cette situation et trouver une façon de s'en servir à son avantage. Un jour, elle en était sûre, elle trouverait un moyen de pression contre Cora, pour que plus jamais elle ne puisse menacer Emma sans craindre quelque chose à son tour. En attendant qu'elle ait enfin de quoi s'opposer à sa mère, Regina allait devoir obéir à ses ordres, mais elle avait bien l'intention de faire en sorte que tout se passe selon ses propres plans. Il était temps pour elle de reprendre sa vie en main, de retrouver un certain contrôle sur les événements.

Concentrée sur cette idée, Regina se pencha vers Léopold, lui adressant un regard faussement timide. Un jour, elle retrouverait Emma et lui dirait à quel point elle l'aimait. Un jour, Cora ne pourrait plus se mettre en travers de leur chemin, et elle ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour qu'Emma lui pardonne et qu'elles soient heureuses à nouveau. Mais aujourd'hui, et pour sûrement un long moment encore, il lui faudrait faire ce qu'on attendait d'elle.

\- Je vais être honnête avec toi, commença Regina. Après ton départ, j'ai beaucoup réfléchi à ce que tu m'avais dit. Et je... J'ai regretté de ne pas t'avoir laissé une chance.

Le visage de Léopold s'illumina d'une joie sincère, tandis qu'un sourire à la fois joyeux et incrédule se dessinait sur ses lèvres. Il tendit le bras par-dessus la table basse, prenant la main de Regina comme s'il s'agissait d'un objet fragile et précieux.

\- Je suis très heureux de t'entendre dire ça, confia-t-il.

Si quelqu'un avait pu les voir à cet instant, peut-être aurait-il cru à leur bonheur. Ou peut-être aurait-il vu, au-delà du sourire de Regina, la froideur et la distance qu'elle maintenait entre elle et Léopold. Elle ne le quittait pas du regard, et ses doigts étaient toujours prisonniers des siens, mais un observateur attentif aurait remarqué cette lueur au fond de ses yeux, cette lueur qui disait qu'elle était peut-être présente dans cette pièce mais qu'en vérité elle était loin, à des kilomètres et des kilomètres de cet appartement.

 _Un jour,_ pensait-elle. _Un jour, je te retrouverai, Emma._

OoO

 _7 septembre 2001_

Ruby avançait le long de Kneeland Street, perchée sur des chaussures à talons hauts, marchant avec l'aisance que confère l'habitude. En passant devant la vitrine d'une boutique, elle jeta un coup d'œil curieux à son reflet. La vision de sa robe rouge lui tira un sourire, et elle se félicita d'avoir finalement opté pour une tenue simple et classique, moins osée que celles qu'elle portait habituellement. Son but était de rappeler à Peter qu'elle était bien plus qu'une fille qui aimait seulement plaire et s'amuser et qu'elle pouvait vouloir quelque chose de sérieux elle aussi, et elle croisait les doigts pour que le sous-entendu n'échappe pas à son ami d'enfance. Rassurée sur son apparence, Ruby reprit son chemin, avançant d'un pas tranquille en direction du South Street Diner. Elle se mit à penser à Emma, qui l'avait patiemment écoutée parler à tort et à travers pendant des heures tout au long de la semaine. Elle éprouva une pointe de culpabilité à l'idée de tout le temps qu'elle avait passé à s'enthousiasmer au sujet de son histoire naissante, étalant toute sa joie devant son amie, qui venait de subir une rupture difficile mais lui avait malgré tout assuré que parler de Peter ne la dérangeait pas le moins du monde.

Ruby se promit d'être présente pour Emma dans les jours à venir, se faisant un devoir de la maintenir occupée pour l'empêcher de passer trop de temps à déprimer. Elle sourit à cette idée, songeant qu'à partir de maintenant tout irait pour le mieux. Certes, les cours avaient repris et cela ne l'enchantait pour ainsi dire pas du tout, mais elle avait quitté son travail au Starbucks avec soulagement et était prête à profiter de chaque instant de son temps libre avec ses amis. Elle pourrait faire la fête avec le groupe, chez Killian ou au Jolly Roger, et organiser des soirées entre filles, durant lesquelles elles ne feraient toutes que parler de leurs vies amoureuses respectives. Et elle pourrait bien sûr aussi rester seule avec Peter, en amoureux, si tout se passait comme elle l'espérait ce soir. Ils pourraient se promener main dans la main dans les rues de Boston, rentrer ensemble à Storybrooke pour les vacances de Noël, et se raconter leurs souvenirs d'enfance en riant sur à quel point la vie pouvait nous surprendre parfois. Ils pourraient être heureux, tout simplement, comme ils semblaient destinés à l'être maintenant qu'ils s'aimaient et en avaient tous les deux conscience.

Alors qu'elle souriait dans le vide, perdue dans ses rêveries, Ruby fut ramenée à la réalité par la sonnerie de son téléphone. Elle s'immobilisa à quelques pas du South Street Diner et fouilla dans son sac à main, qui était dans un désordre révélateur de son habituel manque d'organisation. Lorsqu'elle trouva finalement son portable, il était à nouveau silencieux, et elle eut tout juste le temps de voir s'afficher un appel manqué de Kathryn avant que la sonnerie ne reprenne de plus belle. Elle se souvint soudain que Peter devait emmener Frederick à la salle de sport avant de venir à son rendez-vous, et elle supposa qu'ils étaient en retard pour une raison quelconque et que Kathryn cherchait à l'avertir. Portant le téléphone à son oreille, elle lança joyeusement :

\- Allô ?

Une voiture passa dans la rue à côté d'elle, s'arrêtant un peu plus loin dans un crissement assourdissant. Ruby s'éloigna de quelques pas pour entendre la réponse de son amie, frissonnant d'inquiétude lorsqu'elle comprit au son de sa voix que quelque chose n'allait pas.

\- Ruby, hoqueta Kathryn. Il faut que tu viennes...

\- Où ? Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Ruby resserra sa prise sur son téléphone, envahie par un horrible pressentiment.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? répéta-t-elle, le cœur battant à cent à l'heure.

Un sanglot étouffé lui parvint, puis Kathryn répondit, sur le ton prudent de celle qui annonce une très mauvaise nouvelle :

\- Ruby, c'est Peter. Frederick et lui ont eu un accident.

* * *

Et voilà pour le début de cette seconde partie. Donnez votre avis et on se retrouve dès que possible !  
A bientôt !


	16. Chapitre 15 - Pour oublier

BONNE ANNÉE !  
Je vous souhaite plein de bonheur pour 2016 !

En numéro 1 sur ma liste de bonnes résolutions : remercier mes Guests ! Alors c'est parti. Je ne peux malheureusement pas vous répondre individuellement en privé comme pour les autres mais cela ne signifie pas que je ne lis pas et n'apprécie pas vos reviews. Merci de votre soutien, vous assurez !  
Merci à Raphi5930, lolo, S, Marion, Lucie (je te promets une fin heureuse :D) et KeepHope (ta review m'a énormément motivée :D). Créez vous donc un compte qu'on puisse papoter !

Aller, je me tais et je vous laisse lire. Bon courage à tous, vous allez en avoir besoin.

Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers de la série appartiennent à Edward Kitsis et Adam Horowitz.

* * *

 **It's time to let it go, go out and start again  
But it's not that easy  
But I've got high hopes, it takes me back to when we started  
High hopes, when you let it go, go out and start again  
High hopes, when it all comes to an end  
But the world keeps spinning around  
** _High Hopes - Kodaline_

* * *

 **Chapitre 15 : Pour oublier**

 _7 septembre 2001_

\- Il y a eu du nouveau ?

Emma leva les yeux vers Elsa, remarquant son air inquiet, et saisit le gobelet en plastique qu'elle lui tendait.

\- Non, répondit-elle d'un ton morose. Toujours rien.

Son regard glissa jusqu'à l'autre bout de la salle d'attente, où Ruby et Kathryn étaient assises côte à côte, appuyées l'une contre l'autre. Elles contemplaient fixement le couloir, sursautant à chaque fois qu'elles voyaient passer un médecin, unies par le même sentiment d'angoisse. La plupart des membres du groupe étaient venus les soutenir dès qu'ils avaient été prévenus au sujet de l'accident, et ils patientaient maintenant en silence, attendant des nouvelles avec appréhension. Neal se débattait avec la machine à café récalcitrante, tandis que Killian discutait à voix basse avec Tink, qui lui avait pris la main et s'y accrochait désespérément. Un peu plus loin, Ashley observait attentivement ses amis, blottie dans les bras de Sean, qui lui murmurait des paroles réconfortantes à l'oreille. Assise dans un coin un peu à l'écart, Lily était plongée dans la lecture d'un vieux magazine, tandis qu'à ses côtés Graham avait le regard rivé sur la pendule accrochée au mur.

Une vingtaine de minutes s'écoulèrent encore avant qu'un médecin ne vienne parler à Ruby et Kathryn, qui se levèrent d'un bond pour écouter ce qu'il avait à leur dire. Elsa, qui faisait les cent pas dans la pièce, s'arrêta à proximité pour pouvoir entendre la conversation. Emma se redressa sur sa chaise, hésitant à aller voir ce qu'il se passait d'un peu plus près. Mais elle n'en eut pas le temps, le médecin s'étant à nouveau éloigné, Kathryn sur les talons. Ashley se détacha des bras de Sean pour aller enlacer Ruby, qui s'était laissée retomber sur sa chaise.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Emma à sa cousine, qui venait de la rejoindre.

\- Frederick va s'en sortir, annonça Elsa, visiblement soulagée. Il a de multiples fractures et il est encore inconscient, mais ses jours ne sont plus en danger.

\- Kathryn est partie le voir ?

\- Oui.

Emma poussa un long soupir, soulagée elle aussi, puis elle se tourna pour jeter un coup d'œil inquiet à Ruby, qui se tenait recroquevillée sur sa chaise.

\- Et Peter ? s'enquit-elle.

\- Il est toujours au bloc opératoire, répondit Elsa, l'expression de son visage s'assombrissant brusquement. Kathryn était sur place juste après l'arrivée des pompiers et elle m'a dit qu'ils avaient eu toutes les peines du monde à l'extraire de la voiture. Il avait perdu beaucoup de sang et était très gravement blessé...

\- Qui conduisait ?

\- C'était Peter. Il devait déposer Frederick à la salle de sport. Et après ça il était supposé rejoindre Ruby pour leur premier rendez-vous...

Emma ferma brièvement les yeux, le cœur lourd à l'idée de ce que son amie était en train de traverser. Elle avait passé une bonne partie de la semaine avec elle, à l'écouter parler de Peter encore et encore, et elle ne doutait pas une seule seconde qu'elle soit en train de vivre l'enfer.

\- Viens, murmura-t-elle. On devrait être avec elle.

Elsa acquiesça et se leva, faisant un détour pour se resservir un café à la machine avant d'aller retrouver les autres. De son côté, Emma rejoignit Ruby, qui esquissa un faible sourire en la voyant approcher et l'incita à s'asseoir à une place restée libre à sa droite. Une nouvelle demi-heure passa dans une atmosphère pesante, tandis que tous attendaient en silence, figés dans leur angoisse. Puis un homme vêtu d'une blouse de chirurgien traversa la salle d'attente et adressa un signe de tête à Ruby, qui se leva pour se précipiter dans sa direction. Emma tendit le cou pour voir ce qu'il se passait, s'efforçant d'ignorer le mauvais pressentiment qui l'avait envahie à la seconde où elle avait découvert l'expression désolée qu'arborait le médecin. Celui-ci parla un instant avec Ruby, qui secoua la tête d'un air buté, des larmes plein les yeux. Puis, ignorant son interlocuteur, elle fonça dans le couloir, repoussant violemment Sean lorsque celui-ci tenta de la retenir. Après un instant d'hésitation, Ashley s'élança à sa suite, aussitôt imitée par plusieurs membres du groupe.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? s'enquit Emma, qui s'était levée pour rejoindre sa cousine, qui avait été suffisamment proche de Ruby pour entendre toute la conversation.

Elsa sursauta lorsqu'elle lui prit le bras et fit brusquement volte-face, avant de se calmer en la reconnaissant.

\- C'est Peter, bredouilla-t-elle. Le médecin a dit que son cœur s'était arrêté et qu'ils n'avaient pas réussi à le ranimer. Il a dit qu'il... Qu'il était mort.

OoO

Emma s'assit sur le rebord du toit.

Elle ferma les yeux, se laissant envahir par les souvenirs. Elle se remémora Regina dans sa belle robe rouge, assise juste là à ses côtés, en train de lui sourire. Elle visualisa la forme de son visage, la couleur de ses yeux, les courbes de son corps. En se concentrant, elle parvint même à réentendre le son de sa voix. Un jour, elle le savait, tout cela disparaîtrait. Le temps allait faire son œuvre inéluctable, et elle ne pourrait rien faire pour l'en empêcher. L'idée qu'elle ne pourrait bientôt plus se représenter Regina si aisément lui était profondément désagréable, si bien qu'elle se promit de raviver ces souvenirs aussi souvent que possible, de façon à les graver durablement dans sa mémoire. C'était le seul moyen de ne pas perdre ce qu'il lui restait de Regina, de conserver la beauté de tout ce qu'elle lui avait offert, de tout ce qu'elles avaient partagé. C'était aussi le seul moyen pour elle de supporter tout le reste.

\- Je peux me joindre à toi ?

Emma jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, haussant les sourcils avec surprise lorsqu'elle découvrit Ruby debout quelques pas plus loin.

\- Bien sûr, répondit-elle doucement.

Elle croisa les jambes pour s'asseoir en tailleur et attendit que son amie se soit installée à ses côtés pour l'examiner discrètement. Ses yeux étaient rouges et gonflés mais elle ne pleurait plus, même si l'expression de son visage exprimait une tristesse si profonde que c'était presque douloureux à regarder. Elle était passée par différents stades au cours des heures précédentes et il était difficile de deviner où elle en était maintenant.

\- Ça va ? s'enquit Emma, consciente de la stupidité d'une telle question.

\- J'aimerais vraiment pouvoir te répondre que oui, soupira Ruby. J'aimerais pouvoir te dire que j'ai passé une excellente soirée avec Peter, qu'il portait cette chemise noire qui lui va si bien, qu'il a complimenté la tenue que tu m'as aidé à choisir en début de semaine, qu'il a volé de la nourriture dans mon assiette pendant le dîner pour me taquiner et qu'il n'a pas arrêté de me regarder de cette façon spéciale qui fait s'arrêter mon cœur. J'aimerais pouvoir te dire qu'on est allés se promener ensemble main de la main, que je lui ai finalement avoué que j'ai des sentiments pour lui, qu'il était très heureux et qu'il m'a embrassée, sûrement dans un endroit romantique dont je me serais souvenue toute ma vie et que j'aurais évoqué dans mes vœux le jour de notre mariage.

Ruby passa une main dans ses cheveux, se décoiffant sans paraître s'en soucier. Ses yeux s'étaient remplis de larmes à mesure qu'elle parlait et sa voix s'était brisée sur le dernier mot, comme si dire tout cela à voix haute lui faisait réaliser toute l'horreur et l'injustice de ce qui lui arrivait. Soudain, elle prit une grande inspiration, comme si elle avait du mal à retrouver son souffle. Puis elle reprit, sur un ton grave qui ne lui ressemblait pas :

\- Mais c'est le cœur de Peter qui s'est arrêté. Il est mort et tous mes rêves et mes espoirs sont morts avec lui. Si seulement je ne l'avais pas invité ce soir-là, à cet endroit précis, il n'aurait pas été sur cette route, il n'aurait pas eu cet accident, il serait toujours là...

Emma prit son amie par les épaules, la forçant à la regarder dans les yeux.

\- Écoute-moi attentivement, ordonna-t-elle. Tu n'as aucune responsabilité dans ce qui est arrivé à Peter. Tu n'avais aucun moyen de savoir qu'il aurait cet accident. Personne ne pouvait le prévoir.

\- Je sais, mais... Mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que tout est de ma faute, qu'il est mort à cause de moi.

\- C'est complètement faux. Tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ? C'était un _accident_.

Ruby hocha la tête et se blottit dans les bras de son amie, le corps agité de sanglots silencieux.

\- Il ne reviendra pas, hoqueta-t-elle. Je ne le reverrai jamais. C'est terminé. Comment est-ce que je suis supposée accepter ça ?

Emma secoua la tête, ne sachant pas quoi dire. Elle se retrouvait à nouveau dans une situation où tout le monde autour d'elle éprouvait une souffrance qu'elle ne pouvait pas prétendre être en mesure de comprendre. Même si bien sûr ce deuil la touchait elle aussi, car bien qu'elle ait peu connu Peter elle l'avait apprécié, surtout au travers de ce que Ruby lui avait dit à son sujet. Et elle était profondément touchée par la détresse de son amie mais ne trouvait pas les mots pour la rassurer, et ce sentiment d'impuissance ne faisait que prendre de plus en plus d'ampleur à chaque seconde.

\- Je ne sais pas, répondit-elle finalement. Qu'est-ce que tu crois que Peter aurait voulu ?

\- Je voudrais pouvoir le lui demander pour en être sûre, confia Ruby. Mais je pense qu'il n'aurait pas voulu que je sois malheureuse toute ma vie parce que je l'ai perdu et que je renonce à trouver le bonheur un jour pour ça. Mais il est parti et c'est moi qui dois subir cette situation horrible, alors ce qu'il aurait voulu n'a aucune importance, parce qu'il est mort et qu'il n'a plus la possibilité de vouloir quoi que ce soit.

\- Je suis désolée, s'excusa Emma. Je voudrais pouvoir te dire autre chose que des banalités, mais je suis d'accord avec toi : perdre quelqu'un qu'on aime est inacceptable. Et le fait de ne rien pouvoir y changer n'aide pas... C'est même d'ailleurs tout le contraire.

\- Au moins, je sais que tu me comprends. Et c'est déjà beaucoup.

Ruby se décala légèrement et posa la tête sur l'épaule d'Emma, fermant les yeux et s'abandonnant à son chagrin.

\- Je savais que tu comprendrais, ajouta-t-elle dans un murmure.

Le silence retomba, et aucune des deux ne pensa à le rompre. Elles restèrent ainsi un long moment, plongées dans leurs pensées respectives, qui tournaient toutes autour du même sujet. Puis Emma envisagea de descendre rejoindre les autres, avant de renoncer en songeant qu'elle était auprès de la personne qui avait le plus besoin de sa présence.

\- Elle te manque ? s'enquit Ruby, d'une voix qui avait retrouvé un peu de sérénité.

\- Atrocement, répondit Emma.

Elle ne voulait pas tout ramener à elle, surtout dans un moment pareil. Mais elle ne voulait pas non plus prétendre qu'elle n'avait pas compris la question et ignorait de qui son amie parlait, car elle se doutait qu'elle avait une bonne raison de lui demander ça.

\- Pourquoi ? s'enquit-elle.

\- Parce que Peter va atrocement me manquer, lui aussi. Je t'ai vu souffrir toute la semaine, même si tu essayais de le cacher, et j'avais l'intention d'essayer de te changer les idées. Mais maintenant je comprends. Tu n'as pas envie de penser à autre chose, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Non, je n'ai pas envie de penser à autre chose. Je n'ai pas envie de m'en remettre, je n'ai pas envie d'oublier, je n'ai pas envie de prétendre que ça ne comptait pas simplement parce que c'est terminé. J'ai seulement envie de l'aimer et d'être malheureuse parce que je l'ai perdue.

\- Je comprends. D'une certaine façon, on traverse la même chose.

Emma secoua vivement la tête et se détacha de son amie, plongeant son regard dans le sien.

\- Non, protesta-t-elle. Tu as perdu quelqu'un qui a toujours fait partie de ta vie, quelqu'un qui était ton ami depuis l'enfance. Et tu sais que tu n'auras jamais la possibilité de le revoir, que son départ est définitif. Je n'aurais pas osé comparer nos situations parce que je sais qu'elles ne sont pas comparables, et je ne comprends pas pourquoi toi tu le fais.

Ruby essuya ses larmes du dos de la main, laissant une longue trace de maquillage sur sa joue.

\- J'ai besoin de savoir que je ne suis pas seule au monde, avoua-t-elle piteusement. J'ai besoin de savoir que quelqu'un peut comprendre ce que je ressens, là, tout de suite. Et même si nos situations sont différentes je sens que d'une certaine façon tu comprends et ça m'aide à faire face à tout ça.

Emma tenta d'attirer à nouveau son amie de ses bras, ayant remarqué qu'elle était sur le point de se remettre à pleurer, mais Ruby la repoussa doucement.

\- Je veux que tu me promettes que tu retrouveras Regina, déclara-t-elle très sérieusement.

\- Quoi ?

\- Promets au moins que tu essaieras. S'il y a une chose que j'ai appris ce soir c'est que la vie est trop courte pour qu'on laisse les gens qu'on aime nous échapper.

Ruby posa un regard désespéré sur son amie, qui ne se sentit pas le droit de lui refuser ce qu'elle lui demandait. Dans un souffle, elle répondit :

\- C'est promis.

A cet instant, la porte qui menait sur le toit grinça, informant les deux jeunes femmes qu'elles n'étaient plus seules. Emma fit volte-face et adressa un sourire triste à Ashley, qui était venue pour proposer à sa colocataire de rentrer à la maison pour essayer de se reposer un peu. Ruby accepta d'un signe de tête, comme si parler était trop douloureux, et se leva pour aller la rejoindre. Elles disparurent dans les escaliers et Emma se força à suivre le mouvement, combattant l'envie de s'attarder encore un peu sur le toit. Arrivée au seuil de la porte, elle jeta un coup d'œil en arrière, puis sa respiration se bloqua et elle se détourna, incapable de faire face à cette souffrance pour le moment. Alors qu'elle descendait les marches qui menaient à l'étage en dessous, elle se mit à repenser au soir où elle avait réalisé que ses sentiments pour Regina n'étaient pas ceux d'une amie. A cet instant, tout avait encore été possible, et elle regrettait de ne pas l'avoir su, de ne pas avoir eu conscience que rien n'était éternel et qu'elle devait savourer chaque seconde, croire en chaque possibilité.

Une fois devant la porte de l'appartement, Emma s'arrêta, ne se sentant pas prête à affronter le groupe. Tout le monde était dévasté par ce qui était arrivé à Peter, et elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle était supposée dire ou faire. Elle ne se sentait pas à sa place auprès de ses amis dans ces circonstances et la situation ne faisait que lui rappeler à quel point elle était impuissante face au malheur, qu'il la touche directement ou qu'il concerne les personnes auxquelles elle tenait. Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit, tirant brusquement Emma de ses pensées. Elle se retrouva face à Neal, qui marqua un temps de surprise avant de froncer les sourcils, ayant remarqué ses yeux brillants de larmes.

\- Tu allais entrer ? s'enquit-il doucement.

\- Non, je... Je crois que j'ai plutôt besoin de prendre l'air.

Neal hocha la tête.

\- Viens avec moi, ordonna-t-il.

Emma obéit sans réfléchir, suivant son ami sans hésiter. Elle se laissa entraîner jusqu'à la coccinelle jaune et s'installa côté passager sans avoir prononcé un mot, n'ayant pas la moindre question à poser. Elle n'avait aucune idée de où ils allaient, mais cela ne la dérangeait pas. Comme toujours, fuir une situation difficile lui semblait être la meilleure solution, car c'était celle qui la blessait le moins. Tout au fond d'elle, elle le savait et se haïssait pour cela, mais ce soir ses émotions étaient trop douloureuses pour qu'elle se permette de les exprimer. En fuyant, elle se protégeait, et même si c'était égoïste il lui semblait parfois qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire d'autre.

\- Regarde ! lança soudain Neal, en s'arrêtant à un feu rouge.

Il désigna un endroit quelque part au croisement de Tremont Street et Darmouth Street, face à eux.

\- Le lieu de l'accident, expliqua-t-il. Quand je suis passé pour aller à l'hôpital, la voiture était encore là, avec l'avant tout écrasé. Je crois que j'ai tout de suite su que ça allait très mal se finir pour quelqu'un.

Emma frissonna. Avant qu'elle n'ait pu répondre quoi que ce soit, Neal avait redémarré, s'éloignant le plus vite possible. Elle l'observa à la dérobée, remarquant son air buté, si loin du perpétuel sourire qu'il affichait habituellement.

\- Ça n'aurait pas dû arriver, murmura-t-elle.

\- Je suis bien d'accord.

Le silence retomba, désagréable et pesant. Après quelques minutes d'errance à travers la ville, la coccinelle jaune s'arrêta sur le parking d'un Liquor Store ouvert vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre.

\- Tu devrais rester ici, conseilla Neal.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que j'ai envie d'une bonne bouteille de whisky mais je n'ai pour ainsi dire pas l'intention de la payer.

Emma jeta un coup d'œil à la vitrine du magasin. Il n'y avait aucun client, ce qui n'était pas surprenant à cette heure tardive, et l'homme qui se tenait derrière le comptoir écoutait la radio en ayant l'air de s'ennuyer à mourir.

\- D'accord, répondit-elle. Je ferai diversion.

Elle poussa la porte de voiture et sortit, refusant de réfléchir à la décision qu'elle venait de prendre. Elle n'avait pas l'intention de faire une leçon de morale à Neal et n'était de toute façon pas en position de le faire, ayant déjà laissé Lily l'entraîner dans de bien pires situations. Ce soir-là, l'absence de Regina pesait sur son cœur, et l'idée de faire quelque chose de stupide et d'interdit la séduisait. Elle se haïssait de ne pas penser à Peter, de ne pas penser à Ruby, de ne pas penser aux personnes qui souffraient de quelque chose de bien plus important et de bien plus définitif qu'une simple rupture. Mais elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, car Regina la hantait à chaque seconde, sa voix résonnant dans sa mémoire et lui rappelant qu'elle n'avait pas été assez bien pour elle. Et voilà où elle en était, en train de faire semblant de flirter avec le propriétaire d'un magasin miteux, tandis que Neal subtilisait une bouteille de whisky. Si ce qu'elle était n'était pas suffisant, elle ne voyait pas pourquoi elle essaierait de changer, alors que tous ses efforts s'étaient révélés vains.

Lorsqu'elle se laissa retomber sur le siège passager de la coccinelle jaune, Emma songea qu'elle n'était pas assez bien pour qui que ce soit. Elle ne se sentait pas l'âme d'une bonne amie pour le groupe, d'une bonne fille pour sa mère adoptive, d'une bonne personne de façon générale. Mais d'une certaine façon, à cet instant, elle s'en moquait. Elle se sentait égoïste, à rejeter toute la douleur qu'elle avait subie dernièrement, mais cela la soulageait malgré tout.

\- J'ai pris ça pour toi ! lança Neal.

Il lui tendit un porte-clés, qui comportait un pendentif rond avec un petit cygne blanc dessiné au centre.

\- Il m'a fait penser à toi, expliqua-t-il. Il te plait ?

\- Il est très joli. Merci, Neal.

Emma prit le cadeau dans sa main et le fit tourner entre ses doigts, perdue dans ses pensées. Puis elle l'attacha à la chaîne qu'elle portait autour du cou, en retirant le pendentif qui s'y trouvait déjà et qui lui avait été prêté par Anna. La voiture redémarra et Neal alluma la radio, changeant de station jusqu'à trouver une musique un peu rock.

\- Tu as envie de rentrer ? demanda-t-il.

\- Pas le moins du monde.

\- Tant mieux. J'espérais que tu dirais ça.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils s'arrêtèrent sur un nouveau parking, à proximité d'une fête foraine déserte entourée de barrières. Ils sortirent de la voiture et Emma remarqua, en s'en approchant, que les grilles se terminaient par des pointes. Elle espéra que Neal ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'ils passent par-dessus, mais cela ne semblait pas être dans ses intentions. Il se contenta de se pencher pour examiner un cadenas posé sur la grille de l'entrée, avant de sortir une épingle de sa poche et de le déverrouiller en quelques minutes.

\- Wow, commenta Emma. Il va falloir que tu m'apprennes ça.

Neal sourit et l'entraîna en direction du manège le plus proche – celui des chaises volantes – avant de s'éloigner le temps de trouver comment allumer les lumières. Ils s'installèrent ensuite chacun sur une chaise et ouvrirent la bouteille de whisky, qu'ils se passèrent tout en discutant de choses et d'autres. Ils commencèrent par évoquer Peter, puis la conversation dériva vers des sujets plus anodins, avant qu'ils ne se sentent plus en confiance et ne se mettent à se raconter des anecdotes sur leurs familles respectives. Emma buvait pour oublier, ce qui fonctionnait plutôt bien, étant donné qu'elle se sentait de plus en plus lointaine et détachée. Finalement, Neal mit la bouteille de côté, lui rappelant qu'ils allaient devoir prendre la voiture pour rentrer et qu'il y avait déjà eu un accident tragique ce soir-là.

\- On y va ? proposa-t-il finalement, alors que le silence était retombé et s'attardait.

Emma soupira et jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre, découvrant qu'il était affreusement tard. Elle avait perdu la notion du temps, et de tout le reste d'ailleurs, se noyant dans la tristesse et dans l'alcool.

\- D'accord, accepta-t-elle.

Neal la ramena chez elle, lui parlant avec enthousiasme tout le long du trajet, et lui proposa dès qu'ils furent arrivés à destination de l'emmener dans un autre endroit qu'il appréciait le lendemain. Elle accepta de bon cœur avant de sortir de la coccinelle jaune et attendit de la voir s'éloigner pour partir en direction de son immeuble. Elle prit l'ascenseur jusqu'au dernier étage, ne se sentant pas capable de monter les escaliers, et se glissa dans l'appartement aussi discrètement que possible. Arrivée dans sa chambre, elle retira le collier offert par Neal et saisit sa veste en cuir rouge, posée sur le dossier de sa chaise de bureau. Elle l'avait abandonnée ici une semaine plus tôt, en revenant de son petit voyage jusqu'à Beacon Hill, lorsqu'elle avait appris que Regina était déjà partie. Mais ce soir elle avait trop bu, elle était malheureuse, et elle n'avait plus envie de se mentir. Elle se laissa donc tomber sur son lit et étendit la veste sur ses épaules, savourant ce contact froid et familier.

Lorsqu'elle ferma les yeux et laissa le sommeil l'emporter, Emma avait tout oublié. Tout, excepté Regina.

OoO

 _15 septembre 2001_

\- Alors, tu es amie avec Neal maintenant ? s'enquit Ruby.

Elle se laissa tomber sur le canapé à côté d'Emma, qui lui retourna un regard surpris.

\- Oui, confirma-t-elle. Mais on l'a toujours plus ou moins été. On passe seulement un peu plus de temps ensemble, maintenant.

\- J'ai entendu dire que tu avais séché des cours pour traîner avec lui.

\- J'ai séché les cours parce que la fac ne m'intéresse pas. Traîner avec Neal était seulement une façon plus agréable d'occuper mon temps.

Espérant que cette discussion était close, Emma se pencha pour saisir sa bière posée sur la table basse, jetant au passage un coup d'œil aux papiers étalés devant Tink.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'enquit-elle.

\- J'écris une chanson.

\- Je peux lire ?

Tink acquiesça sans cesser de griffonner des mots sur le coin de sa feuille, les lèvres pincées par la concentration. Emma se plongea dans la lecture de la chanson, découvrant qu'elle parlait principalement de mort et d'amour à sens unique. Elle réfléchissait à ce sujet lorsqu'un cri soudain la fit sursauter. Killian et Graham jouaient à un jeu vidéo dans la pièce voisine, où se trouvait une grande télévision que Neal avait achetée avec son premier salaire, et leurs provocations et disputes puériles résonnaient dans tout l'appartement. Tink poussa un grognement, visiblement agacée, et se leva pour s'éloigner en direction de la cuisine, à la recherche de tranquillité.

\- Je peux te parler ? demanda soudain Ruby, en prenant son air de conspiratrice.

Emma reporta son attention sur elle et sourit spontanément, heureuse de retrouver cette expression familière sur le visage de son amie.

\- Vas-y, répondit-elle.

\- Je voulais seulement te dire que Kathryn a gardé contact avec Regina, alors si tu veux avoir quelques nouvelles je peux me renseigner discrètement pour toi.

Emma jeta un coup d'œil inquiet en direction de Tink, rassurée de découvrir qu'elle ne semblait pas avoir entendu. Se tournant à nouveau vers Ruby, elle répliqua d'un ton prudent :

\- Je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir envie de savoir.

\- J'ai pourtant appris quelque chose d'intéressant. Ce serait dommage de ne pas pouvoir le partager avec toi...

\- Bon, soupira Emma. C'est bon, t'as gagné. Dis-moi.

Ruby prit un air victorieux, visiblement ravie d'être arrivée à ses fins. Mais sa joie ne se propagea pas jusque dans son regard, comme c'était le cas habituellement. Ses sourires n'étaient plus aussi radieux, ses yeux ne brillaient plus d'une perpétuelle lueur de malice, et son visage n'affichait plus cette insouciance qui l'avait autrefois caractérisée. Emma le remarqua et se sentit soudain mal à l'aise. Elle n'avait pas encore réussi à se pardonner sa conduite le soir de l'accident de Peter, la façon dont elle s'était abandonnée à sa propre tristesse et avait pris la fuite sans se soucier des autres. Elle allait revenir sur sa demande, ne voulant plus parler d'elle égoïstement, mais son amie l'interrompit en annonçant :

\- Elle a dit qu'elle se plaisait beaucoup à Yale et que ses cours étaient intéressants. Et elle apprécie aussi New-York, apparemment, mais j'imagine que ce n'est pas bien difficile quand on a de l'argent et un super appartement dans l'Upper East Side.

\- C'est fou ce que ça me remonte le moral, tout ça...

\- Elle a aussi dit à Kathryn que le groupe lui manquait.

Emma haussa un sourcil interrogateur, sans se départir de l'expression boudeuse qu'elle arborait depuis que le prénom de Regina avait été prononcé.

\- Et alors ? lança-t-elle.

Ruby leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Tu ne comprends pas, constata-t-elle. Laisse-moi te faire un petit topo. Regina _déteste_ le groupe. Elle n'aurait jamais dit qu'il lui manquait si tu n'en avais pas fait partie !

\- Très bien, admettons. Mais si tu as raison, alors qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Et qu'est-ce que je suis supposée faire ?

\- C'est évident ! Tu vas la retrouver, tu lui dis que tu l'aimes, vous vous remettez ensemble et vous vivez heureuses jusqu'à la fin des temps.

Emma prit un air contrarié.

\- Désolée Ruby, mais j'ai encore un tout petit peu de fierté, répondit-elle. Je ne reviendrai pas en rampant comme tu le suggères.

\- Qu'est-ce qui est le plus important pour toi ? Ton amour-propre ou votre histoire ?

\- Arrête, tu sais très bien ce que je suis obligée de répondre à ça.

\- Je ne fais qu'essayer de t'aider, tu sais, fit remarquer Ruby. Mais il n'y a que toi qui peut prendre la décision de mettre ta fierté de côté et de faire en sorte d'obtenir ce que tu veux vraiment.

\- A savoir ?

\- Une seconde chance.

Emma se renfrogna, consciente que c'était la vérité. Elle prit une gorgée de bière pour se donner une contenance, cherchant un moyen d'éloigner la conversation de ce sujet qu'elle avait eu l'intention d'éviter.

\- On en reparlera quand je saurai ce que je veux faire, déclara-t-elle finalement. Je te jure que je vais y réfléchir, d'accord ? Maintenant, si on pouvait passer à autre chose...

\- Comme tu veux. Je t'ai dit que Sean allait emménager avec Ashley ?

\- Ah bon ? Et toi, où est-ce que tu vas aller ?

\- Je vais rester avec eux quelques temps et on verra plus tard comment on s'organise.

\- Vous ne risquez pas d'être un peu serrés, tous les trois dans ce petit appartement ? demanda Emma. D'autant que le bébé sera là dans quelques mois...

Ruby acquiesça d'un air distrait, comme si elle ne se sentait pas vraiment concernée par tout cela.

\- On verra bien à ce moment-là, répondit-elle. J'ai l'impression de ne plus voir toute une partie du groupe, pas toi ?

Emma haussa les épaules.

\- Tout le monde est très occupé, fit-elle remarquer. Ashley et Sean ont un travail en plus de leurs cours à la fac, Lily se fait harceler par ses parents qui ont peur qu'elle passe encore une année à faire n'importe quoi plutôt que de travailler, Kathryn s'implique à fond dans ses études de droit et je crois que Frederick n'a tout simplement pas le cœur à traîner avec le groupe depuis que...

Emma s'interrompit, réalisant soudain ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à dire. Elle se tourna vivement vers Ruby et eut le temps de remarquer son expression blessée juste avant qu'elle ne disparaisse, remplacée par un sourire crispé.

\- Tu avais promis que nous n'en parlerions plus, lui rappela-t-elle.

\- Je sais, mais peut-être que ça te ferais du bien d'en parler. On s'inquiète tous beaucoup pour toi, tu sais. On voudrait t'aider, c'est tout. On est tes amis, on est là pour ça.

\- Si vous êtes vraiment mes amis alors vous comprendrez que je n'ai pas envie de vous dire quoi que ce soit à ce sujet.

\- Peut-être que tu devrais en parler à un professionnel, alors ?

Le visage de Ruby se tordit dans une grimace de colère et elle rétorqua sèchement :

\- Je ne consulterai pas un psy. J'espère que le sujet est clos.

A cet instant, Neal fit irruption dans la pièce, les clés de sa voiture à la main. Il ne sembla pas remarquer l'atmosphère soudain hostile et proposa joyeusement à Emma de l'accompagner faire de petites courses en prévision de la soirée. Elle sauta sur l'occasion, se levant pour le suivre, éprouvant à nouveau le besoin de fuir, de s'éloigner le plus loin possible de toute cette souffrance qu'elle ne pouvait hélas pas faire disparaître.

OoO

 _22 septembre 2001_

\- Veux-tu m'épouser ?

Regina se figea. L'espace d'un instant, elle crut qu'elle avait mal entendu. Levant les yeux du menu qu'elle consultait, elle adressa un regard surpris à Léopold, qui était assis face à elle dans le restaurant dans lequel il l'avait invitée ce soir-là.

\- Je sais qu'on se connaît à peine, ajouta-t-il précipitamment. Et je sais que tu es jeune et encore en train de faire tes études, mais je sais aussi que tu es la personne que je veux à mes côtés, maintenant et jusqu'à la fin de ma vie. Mais prends tout le temps qu'il te faudra pour réfléchir si tu en ressens le besoin, je comprendrais tout à fait que tu ne puisses pas me donner une réponse immédiatement.

Regina retint un soupir de contrariété. Comme si elle n'avait pas eu suffisamment de problèmes à gérer ces derniers temps...

\- Est-ce que ma mère a quelque chose à voir avec cette demande ? s'enquit-elle, parfaitement calme.

\- Ta mère ? s'étonna Léopold. Eh bien, je ne te cache pas qu'il lui est arrivé de faire des sous-entendus dans ce sens, mais elle n'interfère plus dans ta vie désormais et elle est sortie de la mienne il y a longtemps, alors non, ça n'a rien à voir avec elle. J'aimerais que tu deviennes ma femme, non pas parce que quelqu'un me l'a suggéré mais parce que je tiens énormément à toi et que j'aimerais que l'on construise quelque chose ensemble.

\- Tu en as parlé à ta fille ? demanda Regina.

Elle s'appuya contre le dossier de sa chaise, prenant un air assuré malgré la panique qui montait en elle. Elle s'en voulait de ne rien avoir vu venir, de ne pas avoir pu se préparer à y faire face. Bien sûr, elle avait toujours su que l'histoire allait se terminer de cette façon, et elle avait même réussi à l'accepter, mais elle avait cru disposer de plus de temps pour se faire à cette idée.

\- Oui, répondit Léopold. Je lui en ai parlé, et même s'il est vrai qu'elle n'apprécie pas beaucoup l'idée de me voir me remarier, je crois que c'est surtout parce qu'elle a l'impression que je tente de remplacer sa mère.

Regina faillit lui faire remarquer que c'était peut-être également parce que la personne par laquelle il tentait de remplacer sa mère était à peine plus âgée qu'elle mais choisit de garder ses pensées pour elle, sachant que c'était mieux ainsi.

\- C'est compréhensible, déclara-t-elle, conciliante.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, Mary-Margaret s'habituera. Enfin, à condition que tu dises oui, bien entendu.

Regina n'hésita pas davantage, ayant déjà retourné la situation un million de fois dans sa tête. Certes, le moment était venu plus tôt qu'elle ne l'aurait cru, mais elle était prête à y faire face et n'allait pas reculer maintenant. Il y avait trop de choses importantes en jeu dans cette histoire. _Pour Emma_ , pensa-t-elle, consciente de l'ironie de la situation.

\- C'est oui, répondit-elle doucement. Ma réponse est oui.

Léopold sourit, d'un sourire si plein de bonheur qu'elle se sentit soudain désolée de ne pas éprouver de sentiments pour lui, sachant pertinemment qu'elle ne lui donnerait jamais son cœur, comme il avait la naïveté de l'espérer. Puis elle songea qu'elle lui donnerait déjà bien assez et cette pensée l'aida à se débarrasser de ses derniers scrupules. Revenant à la réalité, elle baissa les yeux sur l'écrin que son futur mari venait de sortir de la poche intérieure de sa veste. Léopold contourna ensuite la table et s'agenouilla auprès d'elle, prenant sa main dans la sienne pour faire glisser la bague à son doigt, s'attirant les regards curieux de toutes les personnes présentes dans le restaurant. Comprenant ce qu'il se passait, quelqu'un se mit à applaudir, rapidement suivi par tous les autres. Radieux, Léopold se redressa, acceptant les félicitations des occupants de la table voisine. Puis il se pencha sur Regina pour l'embrasser et elle le laissa faire, sachant que c'était la vie à laquelle elle était destinée dès à présent.

OoO

 _25 septembre 2001_

Emma avait pris sa décision.

Elle allait suivre les conseils de Ruby, mettre sa fierté de côté et faire tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour que Regina lui revienne. Elle avait l'intention d'aller la voir à New-York dès le week-end suivant, sachant que son ex petite-amie était sur le campus universitaire de Yale tout au long de la semaine. Au fond, elle savait très bien que tout ne pourrait pas être réglé par une simple discussion, car leur situation était désormais encore plus compliquée qu'elle ne l'avait été lorsqu'elles avaient décidé de commencer une relation secrète. Mais il fallait qu'elle tente le tout pour le tout, qu'elle n'ait aucun regret. Et puis, elle pouvait bien l'avouer, elle mourrait d'envie de revoir Regina. Elle tentait de ne pas se faire de faux espoirs mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se demander si elle aurait la chance de la serrer dans ses bras à nouveau, de retrouver cette lueur de tendresse qu'elle avait si souvent vu dans son regard, ou ce sourire complice qui lui avait été exclusivement réservé autrefois. A chaque fois qu'elle y pensait, Emma se sentait plus légère, malgré l'angoisse qui lui nouait le ventre. Regina pourrait tout à fait la repousser – ce serait même logique, étant donné la façon dont elles s'étaient séparées – et alors elle aurait le cœur brisé à nouveau. Mais elle _devait_ essayer.

Elle avait justement rendez-vous avec Ruby, qui devait lui communiquer l'adresse de Regina – obtenue par l'intermédiaire de Kathryn – et qui l'attendait chez Killian, dont l'appartement était devenu le principal refuge pour ce qu'il restait du groupe. Et il ne restait, à vrai dire, plus grand monde. Lily passait de temps à autres, quand ses parents la laissaient sortir, mais elle ne pouvait jamais rester très longtemps. Graham faisait quelques apparitions également, emmenant une pizza ou un pack de bières, mais cela arrivait déjà de moins en moins fréquemment. Finalement, il ne restait que Ruby, qui avait besoin de compagnie mais supportait plutôt mal la présence constante de Sean dans son propre appartement, qui était bien trop petit pour trois personnes. Tink était également constamment fourrée chez Killian, au point qu'Emma n'aurait pas été surprise d'apprendre qu'elle y avait emménagé. En vérité, elle était ravie de pouvoir passer du temps avec elle, car elle appréciait réellement Tink. Celle-ci était l'une des rares personnes auxquelles Regina semblait manquer, et il était agréable de constater qu'elle n'avait pas été oubliée pour tout le monde. Depuis son départ pour New-York, c'était comme si elle n'avait jamais été là, et Emma supportait si mal son absence qu'elle ne comprenait tout simplement pas comment cela pouvait ne faire aucune différence pour les autres.

Et pour finir, il y avait Neal. Il vivait toujours en colocation avec Killian, même s'il passait beaucoup de temps dehors, à errer dans les rues de Boston. Emma ne s'en plaignait pas, car il lui proposait invariablement de l'accompagner, et cela lui permettait toujours de se sentir un peu mieux. Elle avait pris l'habitude de sortir avec lui presque tous les soirs, ce qui ne plaisait pas du tout Ingrid, qui perdait peu à peu patience. Elle s'était montrée compréhensive suite à la rupture d'Emma avec Regina, puis suite au décès de Peter, mais il devenait de plus en plus évident que le comportement de sa fille l'inquiétait. Celle-ci faisait mine de ne rien remarquer et continuait à sécher les cours et disparaître soirs après soirs, reprenant l'habitude de prendre la fuite dès que les choses devenaient difficiles. Mais désormais, cela allait changer, elle en était certaine. Il suffisait qu'elle retrouve Regina et alors tout se remettrait en place, la vie aurait un sens à nouveau, elle trouverait le courage et la force qui lui manquaient tant depuis qu'elle l'avait quittée. C'était à cela qu'Emma songeait, en ce mardi soir de septembre, tandis qu'elle montait les escaliers qui menaient à l'appartement de Killian, prête à retrouver Ruby comme cela avait été convenu. Neal se tenait à ses côtés, étant passé la chercher chez elle, comme il le faisait toujours.

Arrivée à destination, Emma frappa deux coups contre la porte et ouvrit sans attendre de réponses, sachant qu'elle était attendue. A sa grande surprise, Kathryn était assise sur l'un des tabourets de la cuisine, ayant visiblement délaissé ses cours pour la soirée. Frederick n'était visible nulle part, mais cela n'avait rien de surprenant. Il n'avait pas revu le groupe depuis le décès de son meilleur ami, et il refusait de répondre à leurs coups de téléphone, ayant seulement laissé un message à Sean expliquant qu'il avait besoin de temps. Emma se demandait si la visite de Kathryn avait un rapport avec tout cela lorsqu'elle l'entendit s'exclamer, sur un ton surexcité :

\- Vous ne devinerez _jamais_ ce que je viens d'apprendre !

\- Apparemment c'était suffisamment important pour que tu lâches tes affreux bouquins de droit pour plus de cinq minutes, remarqua Ruby. Alors je tiens absolument à tout savoir !

Emma sourit pour elle-même en apercevant l'expression désintéressée qu'affichait Killian, avachi sur le canapé un peu plus loin. Elle allait s'approcher pour le saluer, pas vraiment passionnée par les ragots elle non plus, lorsque Kathryn reprit la parole :

\- Regina va se marier ! annonça-t-elle.

Le silence tomba brusquement, tandis que tous tentaient de mettre un sens sur les mots qu'elle venait de prononcer. Puis Ruby émit un ricanement moqueur et répliqua :

\- N'importe quoi.

Emma se raccrocha à la réaction de son amie, se rangeant aussitôt à son avis. C'était tout simplement délirant, elle ne pouvait pas y croire, ça n'avait aucun sens. Non, de toute évidence, ce n'était qu'une rumeur stupide. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait pu avoir peur, l'espace d'un instant !

\- Tu ne me crois pas ? s'étonna Kathryn, outrée. Mes parents viennent de me le dire ! Ils l'ont appris par sa mère, avec qui ils ont déjeuné ce midi. Réfléchis, ça explique tout !

\- Qu'est-ce que ça explique, au juste ? demanda Ruby, sur un ton buté et toujours incrédule. Tu sais bien que Cora Mills ment comme elle respire.

\- Sur un sujet aussi important, tu crois vraiment qu'elle mentirait ?

Tink, assise près de la table basse un peu plus loin, jeta un CD par-dessus la pile qu'elle était en train de trier et fit remarquer, sans prendre la peine de lever les yeux vers son amie :

\- Elle a bien dit à tout le monde que Zelena était partie en voyage. Tu as la mémoire courte, on dirait.

\- Exactement ! approuva Ruby. Tu vois, c'est forcément des mensonges.

\- Mais pas du tout ! protesta Kathryn. Enfin tu n'as pas trouvé ça bizarre, toi, cette décision soudaine de tout plaquer pour aller à New-York ? Elle aurait pu rentrer à Boston le week-end, même si elle préférait faire ses études à Yale la semaine. Et d'où tu crois qu'il sort, ce superbe appartement dans l'Upper East Side ?

\- Sa famille est riche, rappela Tink.

\- Si elle avait eu l'intention de faire quelque chose d'aussi dingue que de se marier aussi jeune, elle en aurait probablement parlé à ses amis, renchérit Killian. Je sais que vous aimez les ragots stupides, les filles, mais celui-ci j'ai quand même un peu de mal à l'avaler...

Kathryn, loin de se laisser démonter, afficha plutôt un sourire satisfait.

\- Mais il se trouve que je sais exactement pourquoi elle n'en a parlé à personne, affirma-t-elle. Le type en question a l'âge d'être son père !

\- De plus en plus dingue, commenta Ruby.

\- Mais puisque je te dis que c'est la vérité ! Il s'appelle Léopold Blanchard, il est extrêmement riche et il est aussi veuf depuis un an. Autant dire que ça sent le mariage d'intérêt, mais étant donné le genre de la famille Mills, j'imagine qu'il fallait s'y attendre.

Un bruit soudain fit sursauter Kathryn, qui se tourna vers Tink, qui s'était levée et avait laissé tomber le CD qu'elle tenait à la main sur la table basse, où il s'était écrasé avec fracas. Son visage exprimait une telle colère que quiconque s'en serait aussitôt senti menacé.

\- Tout le monde s'en fout, des ces rumeurs débiles, déclara-t-elle. Moi, j'y crois pas une seule seconde.

Tink se détourna et partit dans le bureau d'un pas furieux, tandis qu'un silence gêné s'installait dans la pièce principale. Emma était restée figée, le cœur battant à cent à l'heure, tandis qu'un million de pensées douloureuses tournaient encore et encore dans son esprit. Levant les yeux, elle croisa le regard de Ruby, qui l'interrogeait silencieusement, l'air désemparé. Lentement, elle hocha la tête, reconnaissant ainsi que tout était vrai. Car soudain, elle en avait la certitude. Léopold, l'appartement, New-York. Tout prenait un sens, désormais. Cora n'avait pas menti. Regina allait se marier. _Se marier_.

\- Ça va ?

Emma entendit la question sans comprendre qu'elle lui était adressée. Elle ne réagit que lorsque Neal lui prit le bras, la poussant à tourner la tête pour le regarder, encore sous le choc de ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre.

\- Je dois y aller, déclara-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

\- Où ?

Emma avait déjà fait volte-face et ouvert la porte. Elle s'arrêta sur le seuil, une idée lui ayant soudain traversé l'esprit.

\- J'ai besoin d'un verre. Ou plutôt d'une bouteille. Voire de quelques unes. Tu veux venir ?

\- Bien sûr. Je t'emmène.

Neal fit tourner les clés de sa voiture entre ses doigts tout en sortant sur le palier et Emma suivit le mouvement, partant sans jeter un seul regard en arrière.

OoO

\- Faire passer ses études en premier, grommela Emma. Non mais elle se fout de ma gueule.

Elle fit quelques pas sur le parking désert, puis se laissa tomber sur le rebord d'un trottoir, juste à côté de Neal, qui l'avait ramenée aux abords de la fête foraine. A cet instant, une seule chose comptait aux yeux d'Emma : les vérités qui lui apparaissaient les unes après les autres, lui faisant réaliser toute l'horreur de la situation.

\- Elle m'a dit qu'une opportunité s'était présentée, reprit-elle d'un ton furieux. Une chance qu'elle ne pouvait pas laisser passer.

A l'idée de ce que cela avait vraiment signifié, Emma se sentait sur le point d'être malade. Neal, qui était resté muet jusque là, tendit la main pour la poser sur son épaule, mais elle ne s'en aperçut même pas. Elle saisit la bouteille de whisky qu'elle avait volé un peu plus tôt dans la soirée – décidément, elle prenait de mauvaises habitudes – et en prit rapidement une gorgée, avant de poursuivre avec acharnement :

\- On dirait que je ne la connaissais pas aussi bien que je le croyais. Ça ne faisait que deux mois, après tout, comme elle me l'a rappelé la dernière fois...

Un sanglot étouffé lui échappa lorsqu'une nouvelle vérité lui apparut, et c'est d'une voix chargée de douleur et d'amertume qu'elle ajouta :

\- Je comprends mieux pourquoi l'amitié n'était pas possible entre nous.

Emma laissa échapper un rire sans joie.

\- C'est génial, déclara-t-elle. Non, vraiment, c'est génial. Qu'est-ce que j'étais au juste ? La petite expérience sans importance, histoire d'avoir vécu sa jeunesse à fond avant de devenir raisonnable et de se caser pour de vrai ? Ah, ça devait bien l'arranger, que personne ne sache pour nous… Son futur mari n'aurait probablement pas apprécié ses petits écarts de conduite. Ça aurait fait tâche après tout ! Une jeune femme comme elle, belle, intelligente, issue d'une famille riche, qui a reçu une bonne éducation… Oui, décidément, il aurait été dommage de gâcher une si belle image. Mais qu'est-ce que je peux être bête d'avoir cru que je lui suffirais !

\- Ecoute, commença Neal d'un ton prudent. Je n'ai pas tout compris mais je sais que tu parles de Regina et, même si je n'étais pas au courant au sujet de ce que Kathryn a dit, il me semble plutôt évident qu'il s'agit d'un mariage arrangé. Je connais sa mère, tu sais, elle travaille avec mon père depuis des années, et elle n'a absolument aucune humanité. A tous les coups, c'est à cause d'elle que Regina est dans cette situation maintenant.

Emma secoua vivement la tête. Cela n'expliquait pas tout.

\- Peut-être, répondit-elle. Mais elle pouvait refuser. Elle pouvait lui dire d'aller se faire voir et choisir ce qu'elle allait faire de sa propre vie. C'est ce que tu as fait avec ton père, non ?

\- Oui, et ce n'était pas facile, mais j'ai eu raison de le faire. Ecoute, je ne sais pas pourquoi elle a accepté, mais…

\- Je crois que c'est plutôt évident. Moi je ne lui aurais rien apporté, mais ce type… Il est riche, il peut lui donner la vie qu'elle désire, la vie que sa mère lui a probablement toujours promis qu'elle aurait. C'est l'avenir qu'elle a choisi, elle me l'a dit clairement au moment où elle m'a quittée. Et de toute façon elle voyait déjà Léopold quand on était ensemble, elle allait au restaurant avec lui… Mais pendant combien de temps est-ce qu'elle m'a menti, au juste ? Est-ce qu'elle a seulement jamais été sincère ?

Neal fit passer sa main dans le dos de son amie, tâchant de la réconforter de son mieux. Mais Emma ne réagit pas, indifférente à tout ce qui était extérieur à sa souffrance.

\- Elle a dit qu'elle avait besoin de plus, ajouta-t-elle dans un sanglot. Elle a dit que... qu'elle avait cru qu'être avec moi était ce qui la rendrait heureuse mais qu'elle s'était trompée. Je comprends, maintenant… Maintenant, tout est très clair.

\- Tu devrais peut-être en parler directement avec elle, pour essayer d'obtenir les réponses dont tu as besoin ?

\- Pour l'entendre me dire encore une fois que je ne suis pas assez bien pour elle ? Non, ça va aller, merci. Elle m'a déjà fait assez de mal comme ça. Et dire que je comptais aller la retrouver… Qu'est-ce que je peux être naïve, franchement !

Emma se redressa et tendit la main pour saisir la bouteille de whisky, mais Neal l'éloigna aussitôt, une expression sérieuse sur le visage.

\- Tu as assez bu comme ça, fit-il remarquer. Ecoute, je comprends que tu souffres, vraiment. Mais si elle a préféré choisir d'épouser un vieillard pour son argent plutôt que de rester avec une femme magnifique qui l'aimait de tout son cœur, alors c'est qu'elle ne te méritait pas et qu'elle est complètement folle. Je ne comprends vraiment pas comment elle a pu le préférer à toi...

\- Je pense que tu n'es pas très objectif, parce que sauf erreur de ma part tu n'es pas spécialement attiré par les vieillards, aussi riches soient-ils. Je me trompe ?

\- Pas vraiment, non, reconnut Neal. Mais je ne pense pas qu'elle le soit non plus. Apparemment, elle préférait les jolies blondes de dix-sept ans, et je dois dire que ça je le comprends tout de suite beaucoup mieux.

Emma émit un bref éclat de rire, qui se transforma vite en sanglots douloureux et incontrôlables. Elle se blottit dans les bras de son ami, qui se remit à lui caresser le dos et lui murmura des paroles apaisantes jusqu'à ce qu'elle se calme, lui assurant que n'importe quelle personne saine d'esprit l'aurait préféré elle. Lorsqu'elle se sentit un peu mieux – et par « mieux » elle entendait « vide de toute émotion » – Emma se redressa lentement. Elle croisa le regard de Neal, dont le visage était à quelques centimètres du sien, et plaqua sa bouche contre la sienne sans réfléchir. Elle faillit reculer presque aussitôt, le souvenir de Regina plus présent que jamais dans son esprit, mais elle lutta contre le désir de se détacher et alla jusqu'à approfondir le baiser, se noyant dans l'intensité de cet instant. Au bout d'un moment, les battements de son cœur se calmèrent, et elle parvint à trouver un certain réconfort dans la façon dont Neal l'embrassait et la serrait contre lui. Visiblement, pour lui, ce qu'elle était suffisait.

\- Je suis désolée, murmura-t-elle lorsqu'ils se séparèrent.

\- Ne le sois pas. Vraiment. Tu sais, j'en avais envie depuis longtemps, mais…

\- Mais tu penses que j'ai fait ça parce que je suis ivre et complètement désespérée.

Neal hocha la tête, sans parvenir à retenir un petit sourire amusé.

\- Quelque chose comme ça, admit-il. Oh, et j'ai aussi comme l'impression que tu n'es pas spécialement intéressée par la gent masculine. Je n'irais pas jusqu'à dire que ça a gâché notre baiser, mais tous ces petits « détails » sont difficiles à oublier et je ne veux pas être un lot de consolation...

\- J'avais envie de t'embrasser. Je ne l'aurais pas fait si je n'en avais pas eu envie. Ce n'était peut-être pas pour les bonnes raisons, mais tu es l'une des personnes dont je me sente le plus proche actuellement et ça me suffit.

Emma soutint le regard de son ami, consciente qu'elle était en train de commettre une erreur mais déterminée à aller jusqu'au bout. Elle avait envie de se détruire, de tout gâcher, de faire quelque chose de stupide et de marquant. Elle avait envie que Neal cesse d'hésiter et l'embrasse à nouveau, comme Regina embrassait peut-être Léopold à cet instant même. Cette idée raviva sa colère, son désir de vengeance. Elle avait envie d'agir, et tant pis si c'était pour faire n'importe quoi, tant qu'elle ne restait pas simplement ici à souffrir sans pouvoir rien y changer. Au bout d'un moment qui lui sembla interminable, Neal répondit enfin, très doucement :

\- Alors ça me suffit aussi.

OoO

Ça avait été une erreur. Elle l'avait su, elle l'avait faite malgré tout, elle ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à elle-même. Voilà quelles étaient les pensées d'Emma tandis qu'elle jouait distraitement avec le pendentif de son collier, le regard rivé sur les lumières du motel qui se dressait un peu plus loin. Une sorte de rire étouffé lui échappa soudain. Et dire qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru être le genre de fille qui se saoulait au whisky, persuadait un de ses plus proches amis de céder à ses avances et finissait la soirée avec lui dans un motel minable… Non, ça avait toujours plutôt été le genre de Lily. Elle l'avait jugée sévèrement pour cela, sans pour autant oser le lui dire, persuadée qu'elle-même n'agirait jamais de cette façon. Aujourd'hui, elle pouvait seulement se moquer de ce qu'elle était devenue, elle qui avait cru valoir plus que ça. Et pourtant, elle ne regrettait pas. Elle n'avait pas envie de tomber amoureuse de Neal – elle n'avait pas envie de tomber amoureuse à nouveau, jamais – mais elle l'appréciait et tentait de se convaincre que cela suffisait. Ce qui, d'une certaine façon, était vrai. Elle ne voulait pas de sentiments, pas d'engagement, mais au moins de l'amitié. Elle était sûre de pouvoir s'en contenter.

Emma en était là de ses pensées lorsque la portière de la coccinelle jaune claqua, la ramenant à la réalité. Elle se tourna vers Neal, qui était en train de s'installer côté conducteur et lui tendait le café qu'il venait de lui acheter. Elle le remercia poliment, se demandant comment ils étaient supposés se comporter l'un avec l'autre maintenant. A son grand soulagement, Neal agit aussi naturellement qu'il l'avait toujours fait avec elle, et elle comprit que leur relation n'avait pas été affectée par ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux. Même si la façon dont il la regardait, comme si elle avait été la personne la plus incroyable du monde, la mettait mal à l'aise car elle savait parfaitement qu'elle ne ressentait rien de semblable. Mais, au moins, c'était flatteur. Et après la façon dont son amour-propre avait été réduit en miettes un peu plus tôt, elle en avait bien besoin.

\- Bon, je dois aller au boulot, annonça Neal. Je suis tout seul dans la boutique, donc tu peux rester, si tu veux.

\- Ça me va.

Emma s'enfonça dans son siège. Elle n'avait pas envie de rentrer chez elle, d'écouter les reproches de sa mère, d'affronter le monde réel. Elle voulait seulement rester ici, où elle se sentait comme si rien ne pouvait plus l'atteindre ou la blesser. Maintenant, elle comprenait Ruby. Lorsque tout espoir était perdu, il n'y avait plus rien à dire. Il ne restait que de la tristesse et des regrets à ressasser en silence, dans les moments où l'on osait être honnête avec soi-même. Mais Emma n'en était pas encore là, n'éprouvant plus qu'indifférence, car le vide avait remplacé les innombrables émotions qu'elle avait ressenties au cours des heures précédentes. Elle faisait maintenant preuve d'un détachement complet et le trajet jusqu'à Washington Street lui sembla passer en un éclair, si bien qu'elle fut un peu surprise lorsque la coccinelle jaune se gara devant la vitrine d'une bijouterie de luxe. Combattant le mal de crâne que le whisky lui avait laissé en souvenir, elle sortit dans la rue, prenant une grande bouffée d'air frais. Elle resta un instant appuyée contre le mur d'une maison, tandis que Neal ouvrait la boutique. Puis elle l'entendit râler bruyamment et décida de le rejoindre à l'intérieur, vaguement curieuse.

\- Un problème ? s'enquit-elle en entrant.

\- Moi non, mais l'espèce d'alcoolique inconscient qui gère cette boutique, lui, par contre…

Neal contourna le comptoir de verre, au travers duquel plusieurs magnifiques bijoux étaient visibles, et désigna un coffre de taille moyenne et d'aspect banal, en haut d'un meuble recouvert de boîtes et de dossiers.

\- Il l'a encore laissé ouvert ! expliqua-t-il. A croire qu'il le fait exprès.

\- Connaissant ton penchant pour le vol, je dirais que tu es tenté de te servir, devina Emma.

\- Et comment ! Ce qu'il range là-dedans, ce sont les montres les plus chères. Il y en a au moins pour vingt mille dollars, tu te rends compte ?

Neal se pinça les lèvres, visiblement hésitant.

\- Il l'a cherché, se justifia-t-il.

\- C'est un point de vue intéressant.

Franchement curieuse désormais, Emma contourna le comptoir à son tour et tira la boîte que contenait le coffre. Elle observa les montres, se demandant qui pouvait bien être suffisamment riche pour dépenser autant dans quelque chose d'aussi futile. Puis elle pensa à Léopold et au niveau de vie qu'il pouvait offrir à Regina avec son argent et qu'elle-même n'aurait jamais pu lui offrir.

\- On les prend, décida-t-elle.

\- Tu es sûre ? demanda Neal.

Mais il semblait déterminé, désormais, et sa question n'était que pure formalité. L'ayant compris, Emma sourit. Et voilà qu'elle s'apprêtait à commettre une autre erreur. Au point où elle en était…

OoO

Lily était en chemin pour retrouver Neal.

Elle aimait le surprendre à son travail, parfois. Elle lui emmenait un café, restait pour discuter avec lui, savourait sa compagnie jusqu'à la dernière seconde. Malheureusement, depuis la reprise des cours, ils n'étaient plus aussi proches qu'auparavant, car elle n'avait pas pu sortir autant qu'elle le voulait. Ses parents voyaient en son entrée à la faculté une dernière chance pour elle d'accéder à des études supérieures et à un métier qui ne leur ferait pas honte et ils prenaient tout cela très au sérieux. Lily s'était bien échappée, à deux ou trois reprises, pour passer prendre une bière chez Killian et échanger quelques mots avec Neal, mais cela ne lui suffisait pas. Elle préférait être seule avec lui, comme lorsqu'elle le rejoignait à la bijouterie. Là, au moins, elle ne se sentait pas exclue.

Elle travaillait toujours au Starbucks, en sortant des cours, mais Ruby n'était plus là, ayant préféré se concentrer sur ses études. Depuis sa démission, Lily n'avait fait que la croiser, malheureuse de constater que celle qu'elle avait considérée comme étant son amie ne cherchait pas à la revoir. Elle préférait agir comme si ça ne l'atteignait pas, mais au fond, cela lui rappelait avec violence toutes les fois de sa vie où elle avait été rejetée et oubliée. Heureusement, ce soir, elle verrait Neal. Lorsqu'ils étaient seuls ensemble, elle avait la sensation que personne d'autre n'existait à ses yeux à part elle, et c'était vraiment agréable. Elle en avait besoin, surtout ces derniers temps. Car depuis le départ de Regina, que Lily haïssait de toutes ses forces parce qu'elle savait qu'elle l'avait remplacé dans son rôle de meilleure amie, Emma s'était rapprochée des autres membres du groupe.

Au début, Lily avait espéré pouvoir retrouver sa seule véritable amie. En apprenant que Regina était partie, elle avait jubilé, enthousiaste à l'idée de pouvoir recommencer à passer du temps avec Emma. Elle avait attendu et espéré qu'elle revienne vers elle mais cela n'était bien sûr pas arrivé. Elle en avait été malheureuse et déçue, puis la colère était venue s'ajouter à ces sentiments lorsqu'elle avait enfin pu s'échapper pour se rendre à une soirée chez Killian. Car elle avait alors découvert qu'Emma s'était rapprochée de Ruby et de Neal, deux des seules personnes qui aient jamais fait preuve de gentillesse envers Lily dans le groupe tout entier. Elle n'avait pas su quoi faire et s'était donc mise de côté, sachant que personne ne remarquerait son absence. Mais ce soir, elle ne voulait pas penser à ça. Car, ce soir, Neal ne verrait à nouveau qu'elle.

Au moment de tourner au coin de la rue dans laquelle se trouvait la bijouterie, Lily était encore toute perdue à ses rêveries. Elle ne remarqua tout d'abord rien d'inhabituel, puis deux silhouettes émergèrent de la boutique, la poussant à se plaquer contre le mur pour ne pas être vue. Elle pensa qu'il s'agissait peut-être de voleurs, et cette intuition fut confirmée tout d'abord par leur comportement suspect – leur présence dans cette rue, au beau milieu de la nuit, et leurs allers-retours dans la bijouterie – puis par un objet qu'elle vit passer de l'un à l'autre. Curieuse, Lily tendit le cou pour mieux voir, tout en plongeant la main dans la poche de sa veste pour saisir son téléphone. Soudain, elle se figea. Les voleurs s'approchaient d'une voiture – une coccinelle jaune – située à proximité d'un lampadaire qui lui permettait de les voir.

Neal et Emma.

Cela ne faisait aucun doute. Neal était reconnaissable à sa démarche et à ses cheveux en pagaille, tout comme au sweat-shirt difforme qu'il portait. Emma était reconnaissable à sa queue-de-cheval blonde, à ses lunettes noires et à cette veste en cuir rouge qui ne la quittait jamais. Que faisaient-ils ici ensemble ? Lily fronça les sourcils. La colère qu'elle ressassait depuis des semaines l'envahit brusquement. Emma l'avait abandonnée dès la seconde où elle s'était fait de nouveaux amis – des amis qu'elle avait rencontrés grâce à elle – et comme si cela ne suffisait pas voilà qu'elle avait également pris la place qu'elle convoitait dans le cœur de toutes les personnes qui comptaient à ses yeux ! Elle qui avait cru que leur amitié signifiait toujours quelque chose…

Lily se figea. Neal venait de se pencher sur Emma d'une façon qui ne laissait rien présager de bon. Ils semblèrent hésiter un instant, puis leurs lèvres se trouvèrent, et ils échangèrent un long baiser, qui fut comme un coup de couteau en plein cœur pour Lily. Elle resserra sa prise sur son téléphone portable et composa le numéro de la police, comme elle l'aurait fait si les voleurs de la bijouterie n'avaient été que des inconnus. Elle ne voulait plus rien avoir à faire ni avec Emma ni avec Neal de toute façon. Ils venaient de lui briser le cœur tous les deux, sans même le savoir, sans même s'en soucier. Ils auraient pourtant dû s'en apercevoir, il aurait suffit qu'ils prêtent attention à elle, ne serait-ce qu'une minute. Lily en voulait particulièrement à Emma, à qui elle avait confié ses sentiments pour Neal et qui n'avait pas pensé à elle une seule seconde avant de le lui voler.

Après une ou deux tonalités, un homme répondit d'une voix bourrue, comme s'il avait été dérangé au beau milieu d'une sieste. Lily se plaqua un peu plus contre le mur, sans quitter des yeux la rue dans laquelle les deux amoureux s'embrassaient toujours, inconscients du danger qu'ils couraient.

\- Bonsoir, commença-t-elle. Je vous appelle pour signaler un vol.

* * *

Vous avez survécu ? Super, alors vous pouvez laisser une review !


	17. Chapitre 16 - Mensonges et aveux

Hey !  
C'est parti pour un nouveau chapitre. Je n'en suis pas 100% satisfaite mais ça c'est un grand classique et puis de toute façon j'en ai un peu marre de me prendre la tête tout le temps, alors voilà, je poste quand même.  
Merci à tous de me lire et de me soutenir, vous êtes des amours.

Bonne lecture, pardon pour le drama, et comme d'habitude on se retrouve en bas !

Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers de la série appartiennent à Edward Kitsis et Adam Horowitz.

* * *

 **Cause I can live a lifetime living these lies  
I can laugh and act okay  
I can show a smile to say I'm happy  
But there has got to be a better way  
** **I wanna live, I wanna love  
** **Don't wanna care about anything  
** **Cause I can live a lifetime living this life  
** **I'll start again  
** _Start again – Ryan Dolan_

* * *

 **Chapitre 16 : Mensonges et aveux**

 _27 octobre 2001_

Une nouvelle vie commençait.

Regina s'était finalement résolue à quitter son appartement sur Park Avenue, ayant déjà retardé cet instant au maximum. Abandonner ce qui avait été son seul véritable refuge depuis qu'elle était partie de Boston n'avait pas été facile, mais elle n'avait pas vraiment eu le choix. Léopold s'était montré patient un long moment, lui laissant le temps de s'adapter à tous les changements qui avaient affectés sa vie, mais il s'était écoulé plus d'un mois depuis qu'elle avait accepté sa demande et il était temps pour elle de se conformer au rôle qui était le sien. Regina avait donc renoncé à l'indépendance et à la liberté dont elle avait disposées grâce à son appartement et avait emménagé chez son futur mari, dissimulant de son mieux sa tristesse et ses angoisses. Léopold lui avait rapidement fait faire le tour de la maison à son arrivée, avant de s'éclipser dans son bureau pour travailler tandis qu'elle déballait ses affaires et tentait de s'habituer à son nouvel environnement. Une fois ses valises vidées de leur contenu, Regina eut une pensée pour tout ce qu'elle avait laissé à Boston et que sa mère s'était probablement empressée de vendre, comme elle l'avait fait auparavant avec ce que Zelena et Henry avaient possédé. Démoralisée par cette idée, elle décida de repartir explorer la maison, refusant de s'attarder sur ses réflexions précédentes.

Regina erra de pièce en pièce, découvrant l'immensité froide et luxueuse de sa nouvelle demeure. Cet endroit ne serait jamais un foyer à ses yeux, elle en avait la certitude, bien qu'elle tente de se convaincre du contraire. Elle ne s'y sentait tout simplement pas à sa place, n'ayant rien choisi : ni le lieu où elle allait vivre, ni la personne qu'elle allait épouser. Pour ne rien arranger, la présence d'Eva – la précédente épouse de Léopold – s'attardait partout à travers les photographies, que l'on retrouvait sur chaque commode et rebord de cheminée. De toute évidence, elle était encore très présente dans les pensées de son mari et de sa fille. Regina n'y voyait rien à redire, étant elle aussi hantée par un amour perdu, mais vivre dans une maison où tout avait été choisi par une autre femme ne l'aidait pas à se faire sa place. Elle n'était pas réellement chez elle, et cette impression s'accentuait de minutes en minutes. Alors qu'elle allait rebrousser chemin et retourner s'enfermer dans la chambre, Regina s'immobilisa soudain, ayant aperçu son reflet dans un miroir suspendu au mur qui lui faisait face. Le tailleur noir dont elle était vêtue lui rappela instantanément ceux que sa mère avait l'habitude de porter et ses cheveux relevés en chignon lui renvoyèrent l'image d'une femme plus âgée et hautaine. Depuis quand ressemblait-elle tant à Cora ?

Une sonnerie de téléphone s'éleva, et il fallut plusieurs minutes à Regina pour réaliser qu'il s'agissait du sien. Réagissant enfin, elle plongea la main dans la poche de sa veste et s'empressa de décrocher, sans même avoir pris le temps de regarder le numéro. Aussitôt, elle se figea. Et si c'était Emma ? Celle-ci, après l'avoir appelée constamment pendant plus de deux semaines, avait totalement cessé de tenter de la joindre du jour au lendemain. Mais l'espoir restait permis, même si ce n'était pas très raisonnable...

\- Allô ? lança Regina, le cœur battant à cent à l'heure.

L'espace d'un instant merveilleux, elle parvint à se persuader que c'était Emma qui allait lui répondre, et qu'alors elle pourrait lui demander si elle allait bien, si elle était heureuse. C'était tout ce qui lui tenait à cœur, désormais, et elle avait cette question au bout des lèvres lorsqu'une voix qui n'était pas celle d'Emma lui répondit :

\- Salut, c'est Tink. J'espère que je ne te dérange pas ?

\- Oh. Non, tu ne me déranges pas du tout.

Regina se pinça les lèvres. Après son départ pour New-York, elle n'avait reçu de nouvelles d'aucun des membres du groupe, jusqu'au jour où Kathryn l'avait appelée pour lui demander des explications sur son absence à l'université. Elle s'était montrée très insistante et curieuse, et ses questions avaient fini par devenir gênantes, si bien que Regina avait préféré cessé de lui répondre. Lorsque Tink avait tenté de la joindre à son tour, elle l'avait ignorée également, ne se sentant pas prête à l'affronter et à lui dire la vérité sur ce que sa vie était devenue. Et voilà qu'elle avait décroché sans réfléchir et qu'elle ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière – ou du moins, elle ne s'en sentait plus le droit désormais. Un peu honteuse, elle déclara, tenant à ce que ce soit dit :

\- J'aurais dû te donner de mes nouvelles, ou au moins te prévenir que je quittais Boston. Je suis vraiment désolée.

\- Oui, ça aurait été sympa. Mais c'est bien que tu aies répondu aujourd'hui, parce que j'ai une question à te poser et que j'attends une réponse franche de ta part.

Regina se crispa, peu habituée à entendre son amie lui parler sur ce ton froid et distant. Elle regretta de ne pas avoir changé de numéro de téléphone, ce qui lui aurait épargné d'avoir à subir cette conversation, mais cela aurait également signifié qu'elle n'aurait plus eu l'occasion de voir s'afficher le nom d'Emma et de compter le nombre de ses appels, et elle n'avait pas réussi à s'y résoudre. Même lorsque son téléphone était resté silencieux durant une journée entière, révélant que son ex petite-amie ne voulait plus lui parler et était probablement passée à autre chose. Plusieurs jours s'étaient écoulés, devenant des semaines, puis des mois, mais Regina avait gardé espoir, refusant de se couper du seul moyen qu'avait Emma de la contacter. Aujourd'hui, elle le regrettait un peu. Après tout, son silence parlait pour elle, et s'obstiner quand tout était perdu n'avait aucun sens. Mais voilà, elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher...

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ? demanda-t-elle, revenant à la réalité.

\- Est-ce que c'est vrai ?

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Que tu vas te marier, précisa sèchement Tink.

Regina fit quelques pas dans le couloir tout en réfléchissant à ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir dire. Finalement, elle se réfugia dans la pièce la plus proche – un salon richement décoré – et se laissa tomber sur un fauteuil avant de répondre, consciente que mentir était inutile à ce stade :

\- Oui, avoua-t-elle. C'est vrai.

\- J'ai refusé de le croire, tu sais. Ta mère l'a dit aux parents de Kathryn, qui l'a dit à qui voulait l'entendre, et j'ai pensé que c'était un mensonge, une rumeur. Je t'ai défendue jusqu'au bout, j'ai dit que tu ne ferais jamais ça, je croyais que je te connaissais vraiment et que tous les autres avaient tort à ton sujet. Mais de toute évidence c'était moi qui me trompais.

\- Ecoute, je sais de quoi ça a l'air de l'extérieur, mais ce n'est pas ce que tu crois...

Tink émit un ricanement moqueur, refusant visiblement de laisser le bénéfice du doute à son amie.

\- Tu comptes vraiment essayer de me faire croire que c'est un mariage d'amour ? demanda-t-elle. Parce que, franchement, je vais pas arriver à gober ça.

\- Si j'ai pris la décision d'épouser Léopold, c'était bien par amour, que tu sois prête à le croire ou non.

\- J'espérais vraiment que tu me dirais la vérité, cette fois, Regina. Mais bon, tant pis. Je savais que le groupe ne comptait pas pour toi mais j'espérais quand même que nous étions amies, toutes les deux. C'était sûrement stupide de ma part.

\- Le groupe comptait pour moi, même si je n'en ai pris conscience que tardivement. Et nous sommes bel et bien amies, ou du moins nous l'étions.

\- Les amis sont supposés partager les choses importantes qui leur arrivent dans la vie, fit remarquer Tink. Tu sais, j'aurais pu ne pas te juger et même continuer à te défendre, si seulement tu m'avais dit la vérité. Mais là tu es partie comme une voleuse et ensuite tu as ignoré tous mes appels, alors désolée mais ton attitude parle pour toi. Tu as honte, et si tu as honte c'est que tu as conscience de ne pas avoir pris la bonne décision en acceptant ce mariage d'intérêt.

\- Peu importe ce que tu penses de cette décision, c'est celle que j'ai prise et j'aimerais seulement que ma famille et mes amis respectent ça.

\- Quels amis, au juste ? Tu n'en as jamais rien eu à faire de nous, tu le sais très bien ! D'ailleurs, je parie que tu n'es même pas au courant pour Peter !

Regina se passa une main sur le visage, réprimant de son mieux une colère grandissante. Elle ne pouvait pas se justifier en disant la vérité et sentait que l'opinion que Tink avait d'elle n'était pas prête de s'améliorer, surtout si elle ne tentait pas de faire un effort pour ne plus être sur la défensive, même si elle se sentait injustement agressée.

\- Quoi, pour Peter ? demanda-t-elle, s'exhortant au calme.

\- Il est mort. Dans un accident de voiture, en septembre. Mais j'imagine que tu n'en as rien à faire. Tu ne lui as probablement pas adressé plus de deux mots dans toute ta vie, de toute façon, même s'il était présent à pratiquement toutes les soirées du groupe.

\- Attends, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Pourquoi est-ce que personne ne m'a prévenu ?

Regina resserra sa prise sur le téléphone, sous le choc de cette horrible nouvelle.

\- Tu étais injoignable, je te rappelle, rétorqua Tink. Mais ce n'est pas le sujet, et je sais que tu te fichais pas mal de Peter, alors laisse moi te dire une dernière chose. Je croyais vraiment que tu étais différente. J'ai toujours apprécié les autres filles du groupe même si je savais qu'elles étaient superficielles, mais je les trouvais bien trop intéressées par la réputation, par l'argent et par l'apparence. Mais toi tu ne m'as vraiment parlé que quand j'ai commencé à montrer qui j'étais vraiment, toi tu sortais avec Daniel même s'il venait d'un milieu pauvre, toi tu remettais Kathryn à sa place quand elle jugeait les gens en fonction de la marque de leurs vêtements, toi tu es devenue amie avec Emma même après ce que Lily a révélé à son sujet, toi tu as accepté l'idée que Zelena préfère les femmes sans un froncement de sourcil ! Je croyais que tu voyais au-delà des apparences, que tu prêtais même de l'attention aux personnes qui osaient affirmer qui elles étaient vraiment et que tu ne méprisais les autres que parce qu'ils essayaient de tous se ressembler.

\- Et tu avais raison, Tink. J'étais comme ça, et je le suis toujours.

\- Alors prouve-le. Dis-moi que tu es amoureuse de l'homme que tu vas épouser. Dis-moi que c'est parce que tu as des sentiments pour lui que tu as accepté ce mariage. Sois sincère, et je te promets que je te croirais.

Regina ferma les yeux et reprit lentement sa respiration, ne s'accordant qu'une brève hésitation. Puis, dans un souffle, elle avoua :

\- Non, je ne suis pas amoureuse de lui.

Il y eut un nouveau silence, puis Tink soupira :

\- Bon. Merci pour ton honnêteté. Je crois qu'on s'est dit tout ce qu'on avait à se dire. Mes félicitations pour tes fiançailles.

Elle raccrocha et Regina resta un long moment immobile, le téléphone collé contre l'oreille, à écouter les tonalités résonner dans le vide. Décidément, même lorsqu'elle croyait n'avoir plus rien à perdre, la vie trouvait toujours le moyen de lui retirer quelque chose...

OoO

 _8 novembre 2001_

\- Je suis enceinte.

Emma leva lentement les yeux, croisant le regard de sa mère adoptive. Celle-ci était venue lui rendre visite en prison, accompagnée d'Elsa et d'Anna, qui tenaient à être présentes pour leur cousine dans ces moments difficiles. A cet instant, leurs trois visages reflétaient un mélange de surprise, d'inquiétude et de confusion.

\- Tu es _quoi_ ? s'étonna Ingrid, encore sous le choc.

\- Je suis enceinte. J'attends un enfant. Je vais avoir un bébé.

Emma se figea dans l'attente d'une réaction quelconque, terriblement honteuse de s'être retrouvée dans une situation pareille. Sa vie s'était écroulée à une telle vitesse qu'elle peinait toujours à accepter tout ce qui lui était arrivé au cours des derniers mois, et notamment le procès encore récent au terme duquel elle avait été condamnée à onze mois de détention. Et voilà qu'elle apprenait qu'elle était enceinte, le matin même, et soudain c'était trop. Elle était terrifiée, tout simplement, et cette émotion l'emportait sur tout le reste.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? demanda Elsa, l'air désemparé.

\- Je n'en ai aucune idée...

Emma se laissa peser contre le dossier de sa chaise, les bras noués sur son ventre. Elle baissa les yeux sur la table qui la séparait de sa famille, regrettant de ne pas pouvoir tout simplement craquer et se mettre à pleurer. Depuis son arrivée ici, elle s'était renfermée sur elle-même plus que jamais auparavant, ne trouvant que ce moyen-là pour que personne ne sache ce qu'elle ressentait vraiment. Elle avait fait de son mieux pour paraître forte et capable de se défendre, masquant le fait qu'elle se sentait en vérité très fragile, à la limite de ce qu'elle pouvait supporter.

\- Qui est le père ? s'enquit Ingrid, sur le ton de celle qui va trouver une solution.

Emma expira lentement, rassurée par la présence de sa mère adoptive, même si elle pouvait sentir sa colère de là où elle était. Elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, après tout. Elle s'était montrée tellement irresponsable...

\- C'est Neal, avoua-t-elle piteusement.

\- Le Neal qui a volé les montres avec toi et qui a échappé à la police ? Le Neal qui est introuvable depuis ? C'est _lui_ , le père de ton enfant ?

\- Je sais. Je sais, j'ai vraiment fait n'importe quoi...

Ingrid se passa une main sur le visage. Ses yeux brillaient mais elle ne pleura pas, prenant plutôt une grande inspiration avant de répondre :

\- Oui. Tu as fait n'importe quoi, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. Mais tu payes déjà pour tes erreurs et je n'ai pas l'intention d'en rajouter, en tout cas pas pour le moment. Il y a plus urgent. Qu'est-ce que as l'intention de faire, pour le bébé ?

\- Je n'en sais rien, Maman. J'ai dix-huit ans, je suis en prison et le père de mon enfant est en cavale. Qu'est-ce que je suis supposée faire, franchement ?

\- Neal n'est pas en cavale, releva Anna en fronçant les sourcils. Tu as dit à la police que tu avais volé les montres toute seule et que lui avait tenté de t'en empêcher parce qu'il travaillait dans la bijouterie, c'est bien ça ?

\- Oui, reconnut Emma. Mais il s'est enfui en courant quand la police a débarqué et a disparu depuis, ce qui n'est pas vraiment l'attitude d'une personne qui n'a rien à se reprocher.

Elsa tira nerveusement sur l'élastique qui retenait sa tresse, se mordant la lèvre tout en réfléchissant.

\- Est-ce que tu envisages d'avorter ? demanda-t-elle finalement.

\- Je n'ai pas encore pris de décision.

Emma ferma les yeux, souhaitant que tout autour d'elle ait disparu lorsqu'elle les rouvrirait. Elle ne voyait pas par quel miracle elle pourrait devenir une bonne mère pour cet enfant. Le garder et l'élever lui semblait impossible, à elle qui n'avait eu aucune idée de ce qu'était un parent durant la majeure partie de sa vie. Mais le mettre au monde et l'abandonner ne lui paraissait pas non plus être la solution idéale. Certes, il était possible qu'une gentille famille l'adopte et lui offre une vie agréable, mais Emma savait pour être passée par là que les choses n'étaient jamais aussi simples. Elle avait réfléchi à ces deux possibilités encore et encore depuis ce matin-là, dès l'instant où elle avait eu sous les yeux ce test de grossesse positif qui avait bouleversé toutes ses priorités. Elle aurait préféré ne pas avoir à y penser, pouvoir laisser quelqu'un d'autre prendre la décision à sa place, mais c'était impossible. Son ventre s'était arrondi – et ce n'était que l'un des signes évidents qui auraient dû lui faire comprendre qu'elle était enceinte, mais elle avait rejeté cette évidence avec force jusqu'au moment où elle avait été forcée d'y faire face – et ce bébé lui semblait déjà tellement réel, tellement vivant... Elle ne parvenait pas à envisager l'avortement, même si de l'extérieur cela semblait probablement être la solution la plus raisonnable.

\- Quoi que tu choisisses de faire, nous te soutiendrons, déclara doucement Ingrid.

Emma posa un regard reconnaissant sur sa mère et sentit ses yeux la piquer désagréablement. Elle retint ses larmes de son mieux, blâmant cette grossesse qui la rendait si émotionnellement instable.

\- Merci, Maman, murmura-t-elle. Je suis tellement désolée pour tout ce que j'ai fait...

Ingrid tendit la main pour prendre celle de sa fille, avant de s'éloigner à contrecœur lorsqu'un gardien lui rappela sèchement que les contacts étaient interdits.

\- Ça va aller, affirma-t-elle. Tu es forte et capable de supporter beaucoup de choses, je le sais, tu le sais, et tu dois me croire quand je te dis que tout ira bien. D'accord ?

\- D'accord.

Emma hocha la tête, incapable d'en dire davantage sans se mettre à pleurer, ce qu'elle avait la ferme intention d'éviter. Puis elle se leva et, profitant du fait qu'elle en avait le droit au début et à la fin de chaque visite, contourna la table pour enlacer ses cousines. Anna lui rendit son étreinte en la serrant à l'en étouffer et chuchota :

\- Si tu décides de garder le bébé, je serais là pour toi et pour lui, d'accord ? J'ai fait du baby-sitting, cet été, tu t'en souviens ?

Emma émit une sorte de rire étouffé et répondit à voix basse, émue et amusée :

\- Je m'en souviens, oui. Merci, Anna.

Elsa repoussa doucement sa petite-sœur, lui pinçant la hanche au passage, et saisit les mains de la cousine pour les serrer dans les siennes.

\- Tu prends soin de toi, d'accord ? s'assura-t-elle.

\- Je vais essayer.

Emma capta le regard réprobateur du gardien posté un peu plus loin et s'empressa de prendre sa mère dans ses bras avant qu'elles ne soient obligées de se séparer.

\- Je t'aime, murmura-t-elle. Merci pour tout.

\- Je t'aime aussi, ma chérie. Sois forte, ça va aller.

Ingrid déposa un baiser sur la joue de sa fille avant de s'éloigner, Anna et Elsa sur les talons. Elles contournèrent les autres tables, autour desquelles d'autres familles se retrouvaient, et franchirent une porte tout au fond de la salle. Emma, qui était restée immobile au beau milieu de la pièce, prit une profonde inspiration avant de repartir de son côté, consciente qu'elle allait effectivement devoir être forte.

OoO

 _13 décembre 2001_

\- Alors, tu as pris ta décision ? demanda Ruby.

Emma caressa distraitement son ventre, dans un geste qui était peu à peu devenu habituel. Cette présence qui n'en était pas vraiment une la rassurait, lui rappelant qu'elle n'était plus tout à fait seule désormais.

\- Je n'avorterai pas, répondit-elle. Mais je n'élèverai pas cet enfant.

\- Tu es sûre de toi ?

\- Oui.

Emma croisa les mains sur la table, refoulant la culpabilité qu'elle ressentait depuis qu'elle avait fait son choix. Mais elle était persuadée d'être incapable de devenir une véritable mère pour ce bébé, et c'était à lui qu'elle devait penser d'abord et avant tout. Sa décision étant prise, elle ne voyait pas l'intérêt d'y réfléchir davantage, si bien qu'elle s'empressa de changer de sujet.

\- Alors ? s'enquit-elle. Des nouvelles de Neal ?

\- Non, toujours rien. Killian est persuadé que vous vous êtes enfuis ensemble et que vous vous prélassez sur une plage en Floride. Je ne peux vraiment pas lui dire la vérité ?

\- Il vaut mieux qu'il continue à croire ça. Je ne veux pas que le groupe le sache. Toi, c'est différent, mais les autres...

Ruby hocha la tête, une lueur de reconnaissance dans le regard.

\- Je suis contente de pouvoir être là pour toi, assura-t-elle. Mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que je ne suis peut-être pas la mieux placée pour te soutenir et pour t'aider. Regarde Ashley, elle est enceinte elle aussi ! Elle pourrait sûrement comprendre ce que tu traverses mieux que moi...

\- Non, elle ne pourrait pas. C'est vrai, on a le même âge et on est enceintes toutes les deux, mais elle a ses études, elle a un travail, elle a un appartement et elle a un petit-ami qui est prêt à assumer son rôle de père. Nos situations sont beaucoup trop différentes, alors je préfère qu'elle ne sache rien, et je compte sur toi pour garder le secret. C'est d'accord ?

\- Oui, oui. T'en fais pas. Je n'aurais qu'à continuer à lui dire que je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles de toi...

Ruby laissa passer un silence, visiblement perdue dans ses pensées, puis elle se redressa en arborant une expression hésitante.

\- Et Regina ? demanda-t-elle.

Emma haussa un sourcil, interrogeant son amie du regard. Elle n'avait pas l'intention de poser sa question à voix haute, de prononcer ce prénom qu'elle n'avait plus prononcé depuis le soir de son arrestation.

\- Est-ce que tu voudrais qu'elle sache que tu es en prison ? précisa Ruby.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça pourrait bien lui faire ?

\- Arrête, évidement que ça lui ferait quelque chose ! Tu ne voudrais pas le savoir, toi, si elle se retrouvait dans une situation comme la tienne ?

Emma s'appuya contre le dossier de sa chaise et poussa un long soupir de lassitude, fatiguée par cette conversation.

\- Si, admit-elle. Mais je doute que ce soit réciproque et je n'ai de toute façon pas envie qu'elle sache que je suis tombée aussi bas après notre rupture.

\- Mais peut-être que...

\- Non, arrête. S'il te plait, Ruby... je ne veux plus en parler. Pas après ce qu'il s'est passé, c'est trop douloureux, je ne veux même pas y penser. Je croyais que toi, au moins, tu comprendrais.

\- Je comprends, mais je m'inquiète pour toi, c'est tout. Ce qui ne change rien au fait que je sais ce que tu ressens et que je le respecte.

Emma jeta un coup d'œil plein d'espoir à son amie, rassurée de découvrir une réelle compréhension dans son regard.

\- Merci, répondit-elle doucement. Je te promets que je n'aborderai pas les sujets difficiles, tant que tu en feras autant de ton côté. Deal ?

Ruby esquissa un sourire.

\- Deal, accepta-t-elle.

OoOoO

 _16 mars 2002_

Regina n'arrivait pas à se concentrer.

Ses cours, étalés sur la table basse devant elle, lui semblaient écrits dans un langage incompréhensible. Elle relisait chaque phrase plusieurs fois sans pour autant parvenir à en saisir le sens, trop préoccupée pour vraiment fixer son attention sur ce qu'elle faisait. Finalement, elle repoussa ses classeurs et s'enfonça dans le canapé, renonçant à travailler davantage. Jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre, elle découvrit que l'après-midi touchait à sa fin, ce qui améliora quelque peu son humeur. Elle avait hâte que cette journée se termine, puis que le week-end se termine à son tour et qu'elle puisse enfin retourner à Yale. La plupart de ses cours lui plaisaient et certains allaient même jusqu'à la passionner, mais ce n'était pas la raison pour laquelle elle avait à ce point hâte d'être de retour à New Haven. En vérité, elle se sentait étouffer ici, dans cette grande maison où elle se sentait si seule, loin de toutes les personnes qui avaient un jour véritablement compté pour elle.

A cette pensée, Regina baissa les yeux sur sa main gauche, posant un regard vide de toute émotion sur son alliance. Elle s'était mariée une semaine plus tôt, devant d'innombrables inconnus invités par Léopold, et l'absence de sa famille et de ses amis s'était fait ressentir plus vivement que jamais. A l'invitation qu'elle lui avait envoyée, Zelena avait répondu par une courte lettre lui rappelant qu'elle n'approuvait pas ses choix mais espérait qu'elle serait heureuse malgré tout. Elle avait ajouté qu'elle ne viendrait pas à ce mariage, qui n'était à ses yeux qu'une mascarade, et attendait de ses nouvelles le jour où elle s'en apercevrait à son tour. Regina n'avait trouvé aucun réconfort dans ces mots, pas plus que dans la présence de sa mère, qui était venue assister à la cérémonie en jubilant, arborant un air triomphant du début à la fin. Si seulement son invitation avait pu se perdre en chemin...

Tout au long de cette journée maudite, l'absence dont Regina avait le plus souffert avait été celle de son père, car elle n'avait jamais imaginé que cet événement puisse avoir lieu sans lui. Elle s'était même surprise à guetter son visage dans la foule, comme s'il était possible qu'il revienne d'entre les morts pour la sauver tant qu'il en était encore temps. Mais rien ni personne n'était venu stopper cette cérémonie et elle avait dit « oui » d'un ton serein, résignée à son destin. Sans son père pour la conduire à l'autel, sans sa sœur pour lui souhaiter de sincères vœux de bonheur, sans ses amis pour fêter cet événement avec elle et surtout sans la bonne personne à laquelle promettre un amour éternel, ce mariage n'avait rien signifié aux yeux de Regina. Et cela n'avait pas davantage de sens à cet instant, alors que son regard s'attardait sur son alliance, qui ne serait jamais pour elle que le symbole d'un engagement factice. Elle avait fait ce qu'elle avait à faire, rien de plus.

\- Tu dois être très fière de toi, j'imagine.

Regina releva vivement la tête, agacée d'être dérangée dans cet instant de réflexion. Ce sentiment ne fit que s'accentuer lorsqu'elle découvrit Mary-Margaret debout sur le seuil de la porte, un air hautain sur le visage. Leurs relations étaient tout sauf amicales, même si elles faisaient un effort pour se supporter en présence de Léopold, mais la haine qu'elles se vouaient n'avait jamais été exprimée clairement. Elles se détestaient et en avaient toutes les deux conscience, mais leur cohabitation forcée les avaient jusqu'ici empêchées d'entrer ouvertement en conflit.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, répliqua sèchement Regina.

Elle se replongea dans ses cours, espérant que Mary-Margaret aurait la bonne idée de déguerpir. Elle s'en voulait parfois de la haïr à ce point, sachant qu'elle-même aurait probablement réagi de la même façon à sa place, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de ne voir en elle qu'une enfant trop gâtée par son père et qui se croyait tout permis.

\- Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle.

De toute évidence, ignorer un problème ne suffisait pas à le faire disparaître. Réprimant un mouvement de colère, Regina se redressa, posant un regard froid sur la fille de son époux.

\- Pas du tout, affirma-t-elle. Mais je t'en prie, précise ta pensée.

Mary-Margaret traversa la pièce et se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil le plus proche, une lueur de provocation dans les yeux.

\- Tu dois être très fière de toi, répéta-t-elle. Tu as réussi ton coup, tu as épousé mon père, tu as obtenu ce que tu voulais. Je ne sais pas quelle place tu imagines avoir dans cette famille alors autant que ce soit clair : tu ne pourras jamais remplacer ma mère. Ni pour moi, même si ça semble plutôt évident étant donné ton âge, ni pour mon père, parce qu'il l'aimera toujours que tu sois là ou non.

\- J'en prends note. Maintenant, si tu veux bien m'excuser, j'ai du travail...

Regina saisit la première feuille qui lui tomba sous la main et fit mine de relire son cours, priant pour que Mary-Margaret la laisse en paix. Celle-ci parut comprendre le message et quitta le salon d'un pas furieux, probablement vexée. Mais, à la grande exaspération de sa belle-mère, elle fut de retour quelques minutes plus tard, une tasse à la main. Elle s'installa à la même place que précédemment, un air pensif sur le visage.

\- Je ne comprends pas, déclara-t-elle. Non, vraiment je ne comprends pas. Comment est-ce qu'une femme de ton âge peut accepter de se marier avec un homme de quarante-cinq ans, veuf depuis à peine plus d'un an, et qui ne s'est pas encore remis du décès de sa première épouse ? Ou tu en as après son argent – et je penche plutôt pour cette théorie – ou alors tu es inexplicablement tombée amoureuse de lui. Mais ça j'en doute sincèrement.

\- Tu ne crois pas que je puisse être amoureuse de ton père ?

\- C'est quelqu'un de bien, je suis bien placée pour le savoir, mais je ne crois pas que toi tu t'en aperçoives vraiment. Il voit en toi une seconde chance, une possibilité d'être heureux à nouveau, et il ne se rend pas compte que tu lui mens sur tes sentiments. Tu profites de sa gentillesse, tu ne l'as épousé que pour son argent, et à mes yeux ça fait de toi un monstre.

Regina poussa un long soupir de lassitude et ferma définitivement ses classeurs, sachant qu'elle n'aurait plus la tête à travailler avant longtemps.

\- C'est bon, tu as terminé ? demanda-t-elle froidement.

\- Non, pas encore. Je veux que tu le quittes. Il mérite que tu lui dises la vérité, et si tu ne le fais pas je m'en chargerai moi-même.

\- C'est hors de question.

Regina avait conscience que, si elle quittait Léopold, sa mère ne tarderait pas à mettre ses menaces à exécution, et elle refusait catégoriquement de laisser une chose pareille se produire. Mais cela ne l'aidait pas à se défendre devant les accusations de Mary-Margaret, car elle savait pertinemment qu'il y avait une part de vérité dans ses paroles. Bien sûr, elle n'avait pas épousé Léopold pour son argent, mais elle avait bel et bien profité de sa gentillesse, et elle se sentait réellement coupable pour cela.

\- Écoute, commença-t-elle. Tu as dit que ton père ne s'était toujours pas remis du décès de ta mère et c'est ce que je pense aussi. Il est hanté par son passé avec Eva et je suis de mon côté hantée par mon propre passé. Mais si nous trouvons le moyen d'être heureux ensemble malgré tout, alors où est le problème ? Tu t'imagines sans doute que les choses fonctionnent autrement, que les gens se marient toujours parce qu'ils s'aiment plus qu'ils n'ont jamais aimé personne d'autre, mais ce n'est pas vrai. Léopold voit en moi une seconde chance, qui ne lui apportera néanmoins jamais autant de bonheur que celui qu'il a connu grâce à Eva. Mais il s'en contente et je m'en contente moi aussi. Si c'est suffisant pour lui, s'il est heureux ainsi, alors pourquoi est-ce que tu tiens tant à t'y opposer ?

\- Parce qu'il mérite mieux que ça ! Et parce qu'à moins que tu n'en veuilles à son argent il n'y a aucune raison pour que tu te contentes d'un amour incomplet, alors que tu as toute la vie devant toi pour trouver la personne qui t'aimera de tout son cœur ! Alors tu as forcément épousé mon père par intérêt, et tu ne peux pas me reprocher de t'en vouloir pour ça.

\- De l'argent, j'en avais déjà, fit remarquer Regina. Et en obtenir davantage n'a jamais été mon but ultime dans la vie, alors j'aimerais que tu cesses de m'accuser et que tu m'écoutes vraiment. La personne qui m'aimait de tout son cœur, je l'ai trouvée et je l'ai perdue, comme ça a été le cas pour ton père et Eva. Je n'éprouve peut-être pas exactement les sentiments que Léopold mérite que l'on éprouve pour lui, mais je n'ai pas l'intention de lui faire du mal et je tiens sincèrement à lui.

\- Est-ce qu'il le sait, au moins ?

Le ton de Mary-Margaret avait changé, perdant une partie de la prudence qui y était présente précédemment, mais ses mots vinrent malgré tout se ficher dans le cœur de Regina. Elle devait bien reconnaître qu'elle n'avait pas été tout à fait honnête avec son mari, tout comme il n'avait pas été tout à fait honnête en omettant de lui dire qu'il ne s'était pas totalement remis du décès de sa première épouse. Mais cela ne l'excusait en rien, car Léopold l'aimait malgré tout, et elle ne pouvait malheureusement pas en dire autant.

\- Bien sûr qu'il le sait, mentit-elle. Et si c'est suffisant pour lui, j'espère que ça le sera pour toi aussi.

\- On dirait que je n'ai pas trop le choix.

\- Eh oui, tu vas devoir me supporter.

Regina se laissa peser contre le dossier du canapé, un sourire flottant sur ses lèvres, et songea qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru se retrouver dans le rôle de la méchante belle-mère, surtout à son âge. Puis son regard tomba sur la tasse que Mary-Margaret avait posé sur la table et elle identifia immédiatement son contenu : un chocolat chaud à la cannelle. En un éclair, elle se revit sur la terrasse de sa maison, face à Emma, et il lui sembla sentir à nouveau le goût de ses lèvres sur les siennes, lorsqu'elle l'avait embrassé pour la toute première fois. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et elle s'empressa de détourner le regard, éprouvant une vive colère à l'encontre de Mary-Margaret et de ses préférences en matière de boisson chaude. Ces moments étaient vraiment les plus difficiles. Les moments où les souvenirs lui revenaient sans prévenir, l'envahissant avec tant de puissance qu'elle y replongeait instantanément, et la laissant ensuite face à sa solitude et sa tristesse.

Regina porta la main à ses lèvres, sur lesquelles elle pouvait presque sentir le goût de la cannelle. Plusieurs mois s'étaient écoulés mais elle aimait Emma de la même façon, avec la même force qu'auparavant. Et elle lui manquait tant qu'il lui semblait parfois qu'elle ne pouvait plus respirer.

\- Dis-moi, à propos de cette personne que tu as perdue, commença Mary-Margaret, comme en écho à ses pensées. Est-ce que c'est quelqu'un que tu pourras retrouver un jour ?

\- Non, affirma Regina.

La réponse s'était formée d'elle-même. Car, soudain, elle ne se berçait plus d'illusions. Quand bien même elle parviendrait à trouver un moyen de s'opposer à sa mère, il lui faudrait quitter Léopold en lui brisant le cœur au passage, puis retrouver Emma – en espérant qu'elle n'ait pas rencontré quelqu'un d'autre et trouvé le bonheur avec cette personne entre temps, ce qui était un souhait horriblement égoïste – et prier pour qu'elle parvienne à lui pardonner d'avoir pris les décisions qui les avaient menées où elles en étaient aujourd'hui. Les chances qu'elles soient à nouveau ensemble un jour étaient faibles, mais Regina ne parvenait pas à accepter l'idée que tout était terminé pour de bon, malgré les doutes qu'elle éprouvait et qui l'avaient poussée à affirmer qu'elle ne pourrait jamais retrouver Emma. Mais elle l'aimait, tout simplement, et elle avait la ferme intention de regagner sa confiance et de se faire pardonner un jour, même si elle devait attendre des années avant d'en avoir l'opportunité. Et en attendant, elle était ici, auprès d'un mari qu'elle n'avait pas choisi mais qui ne méritait pas une telle indifférence de sa part.

\- C'est bien, approuva Mary-Margaret. Enfin, je veux dire... Comme ça, au moins, tu ne vas pas quitter Papa pour quelqu'un d'autre. Il serait totalement anéanti si tu le faisais.

\- Je sais, admit Regina.

Elle ferma brièvement les yeux, toutes ses pensées fixées sur Emma, avant de se détacher de ses souvenirs à contrecœur et de se promettre qu'elle allait tenter de donner une véritable chance à son mariage, même s'il était de toute façon voué à l'échec. Elle devait au moins essayer, pour Léopold, pour Mary-Margaret, pour cette famille qu'elle n'avait peut-être pas choisi mais qui était aujourd'hui la sienne. Elle devait cesser de subir cette situation et commencer à l'accepter, car dans le cas contraire elle se condamnait à passer un temps indéterminé à être malheureuse et à désirer fuir. Oui, elle devait trouver le moyen d'être heureuse à nouveau, même si elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait l'être pleinement que lorsqu'elle retrouverait Emma. Ce jour viendrait, il fallait qu'elle continue à y croire. Quoi qu'elle traverserait pour en arriver là, elle s'accrochait à cet espoir, à ce bonheur qui l'attendait peut-être dans l'avenir. Car même si c'était loin, même si elle allait sans doute souffrir encore avant d'être heureuse pour de vrai, même si elle n'avait aucune certitude, cela en valait la peine et elle le savait, alors elle s'accrochait à ce dernier espoir.

Alors elle s'accrochait à Emma.

OoO

 _18 avril 2002_

Lorsqu'elle s'aperçut que la visite dont on venait de l'avertir n'était pas celle de Ruby ou de sa famille, Emma osa à peine en croire ses yeux. Elle s'assit sur la chaise face à Lily – qui mit un temps incroyablement long à lever les yeux vers elle – et l'observa très attentivement, se demandant pourquoi elle n'avait jamais répondu à ses coups de téléphone et n'était jamais venue la voir ici, alors qu'elle était l'une des seules personnes qu'elle avait averties au sujet de son emprisonnement – par l'intermédiaire d'Ingrid, qui lui avait pourtant conseillé de ne rien dire. Et voilà que Lily était finalement venue, après cinq mois de silence complet.

\- J'ai bien cru que je ne te reverrai jamais, avoua Emma.

Elle avait volontairement employé un ton léger, connaissant suffisamment sa meilleure amie pour sentir que quelque chose n'allait pas.

\- C'est bizarre, reprit-elle. J'ai toujours cru que tu finirais ici avant moi.

\- Moi aussi, reconnut Lily.

L'ombre d'un sourire se dessina sur son visage, lui donnant un air un peu moins torturé. Mais elle ne cessait de fuir le regard d'Emma, qui s'en apercevait et commençait à vraiment se demander pourquoi elle agissait ainsi.

\- Que me vaut le plaisir de ta visite ? s'enquit-elle, curieuse.

\- Je voulais savoir comment tu allais. Et aussi si t'avais eu des nouvelles de Neal.

\- Je vais bien, dans la mesure du possible, mais je suis pressée de sortir de là. Quant à Neal... Eh bien, on ne s'est pas parlé depuis un bon moment. Qu'est-ce qu'Ingrid t'a dit, exactement ?

Lily haussa les épaules.

\- Juste que t'avais volé des montres dans une bijouterie, répondit-elle. Mais puisque Neal travaillait justement dans une bijouterie et qu'on l'a pas revu depuis le soir de ton arrestation, j'ai pensé qu'il était sûrement impliqué.

\- C'est vrai, même si ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit à la police.

Emma se demanda où se trouvait Neal pour la millionième fois, s'inquiétant de la façon dont elle lui annoncerait sa grossesse si il revenait, et craignant qu'il ne soit trop tard pour le lui dire s'il restait introuvable pendant encore plusieurs mois.

\- Tu essayais de le protéger, c'est normal, marmonna Lily.

\- Oui, c'était déjà suffisant que moi je me retrouve derrière les barreaux, alors je n'allais pas le dénoncer en plus.

\- Depuis quand est-ce que vous étiez ensemble ?

Emma haussa un sourcil, surprise par cette question inattendue.

\- Ensemble ? répéta-t-elle. Nous n'étions pas ensemble.

\- Vous étiez pourtant proches, tous les deux.

Il y avait une accusation dans la voix de Lily, ce que sa meilleure amie remarqua aussitôt. Elle la dévisagea avec attention, surprise de découvrir une lueur de haine tout au fond de ses yeux. Soudain, un détail lui revint à l'esprit, avec une netteté frappante. Son cœur se contracta douloureusement dans sa poitrine et elle murmura :

\- L'été dernier, au Common... Tu m'as dit que tu t'intéressais à Neal.

\- T'avais oublié, hein ?

Emma se passa une main sur le visage, cherchant une émotion à laquelle se raccrocher parmi la multitude de celles qui se débattaient en elle. Finalement, ce fut la honte qui l'emporta, et elle avoua à mi-voix :

\- Oui.

\- J'en étais sûre.

Lily croisa les bras sur son ventre, les yeux brillants de larmes et les lèvres pincées. Elle paraissait à la fois furieuse, profondément malheureuse et très tourmentée.

\- Alors vous êtes vraiment ensemble, hein ? s'assura-t-elle.

\- Non, protesta Emma. Non, ce n'est pas exactement ce que...

\- Arrête !

Lily l'avait interrompue d'un cri, qui lui valut aussitôt l'attention de toutes les personnes présentes dans la salle. Elle attendit que chacun détourne le regard avant de reprendre plus doucement, sur un ton chargé de colère contenue :

\- Je sais que vous vous êtes embrassés.

Emma ouvrit la bouche pour se défendre avant de brusquement se figer, réalisant qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen que sa meilleure amie soit au courant au sujet des rares baisers qu'ils avaient échangés. Il ne s'était rien passé de tel entre Neal et elle avant le soir où les choses avaient dérapées entre eux, le soir où ils avaient ensuite volé les montres ensemble, et Lily n'avait pas été présente ce soir-là. Un autre détail revint soudain à l'esprit d'Emma, un détail entendu durant son procès. Il y avait eu un témoin de la scène, un témoin qui avait contacté la police et qui avait ensuite prétendu ne pas avoir vu les suspects de suffisamment près pour pouvoir les identifier. Cela n'avait eu aucune importance, puisque Emma avait été prise en flagrant délit et qu'elle avait déjà un casier judiciaire, datant de l'époque où elle faisait toutes les bêtises possibles avec sa meilleure amie. Elle était déjà connue des services de police et avait aussitôt avoué le vol des montres, si bien que le témoignage de la personne qui l'avait dénoncée n'avait pas été nécessaire.

\- Tu allais souvent rejoindre Neal à la bijouterie, pas vrai ? se souvint-elle. Il m'en a parlé, une fois.

Lily se redressa, arborant un air prudent.

\- Oui, reconnut-elle. Mais on parlait de...

\- Du fait que tu sais que nous nous sommes embrassés, oui. Mais comment est-ce que tu le sais ?

\- J'ai deviné, c'est tout.

Emma ferma brièvement les yeux. Elle s'était beaucoup rapprochée de Neal après sa rupture avec Regina, si bien qu'il était tout à fait possible que Lily en ait déduit qu'ils étaient ensemble et s'étaient donc embrassés, en toute logique. Ce n'était peut-être rien de plus que ça, alors il était inutile d'imaginer le pire. La personne qui les avait dénoncés à la police pouvait être n'importe qui, après tout, alors il valait mieux qu'elle cesse de paniquer et s'excuse auprès de sa meilleure amie plutôt que de l'accuser injustement.

\- Je suis vraiment désolée, murmura-t-elle. Neal et moi, c'était pas sérieux. J'avais bu et j'étais malheureuse, et même si ça n'excuse pas le fait que j'ai oublié tes sentiments pour lui, je crois que... Non, oublie. Ça n'excuse rien, c'est tout. Je dois être la pire amie du monde.

\- Je confirme. Si au moins t'avais eu conscience que tu me trahissais en étant avec lui, ça aurait prouvé que même si t'étais la pire des amies je comptais suffisamment à tes yeux pour que tu te souviennes que j'avais des sentiments pour lui. Mais non, tu m'as juste carrément oubliée. Et si c'était seulement Neal, mais même pas ! Tu m'as oubliée dès que tu as rencontré le _groupe_... Tu les connaissais même pas, alors que toi et moi on avait vécu plein de galères ensemble, alors qu'on était supposées être amies, des meilleures amies.

\- Lily...

Emma se redressa, les yeux brillants de larmes, et tendit la main par-dessus la table, avant de brusquement se souvenir que les contacts étaient interdits. Elle retint donc son geste et chercha une réponse à donner, une justification, une excuse, quelque chose qui pourrait expliquer son comportement. Mais Lily avait raison : elle l'avait oubliée. Dès qu'elle avait eu de nouveaux amis, dès qu'elle avait eu Ruby, dès qu'elle avait eu Regina. Elle l'avait oubliée car devoir constamment veiller sur elle l'épuisait, car elle n'en pouvait plus de lui pardonner sa méchanceté et son manque de délicatesse, car elle en avait assez qu'elles traversent des galères ensemble et avait seulement envie d'être heureuse. Elle n'avait plus supporté de sentir que Lily lui en voulait, qu'elle la blâmait pour l'attention que les hommes lui accordaient quand de son côté elle était ignorée, qu'elle la haïssait pour avoir trouvé le bonheur dans sa nouvelle famille quand elle-même n'avait jamais réussi à s'entendre avec ses parents, qu'elle lui en voulait de s'en sortir un peu mieux qu'elle. Et elle n'avait pas accepté de la voir s'intégrer au groupe si facilement, elle lui en avait même voulu au point d'avoir tenté de tout gâcher en révélant des détails de sa vie privée, des choses qu'elle aurait dû garder pour elle. Emma en avait eu assez de devoir s'excuser lorsque quelque chose de positif lui arrivait, assez de laisser Lily l'écraser constamment, assez de ne pas pouvoir lui faire confiance.

Et aujourd'hui c'était elle qui s'en voulait. Elle s'en voulait de ne pas avoir accordé plus d'attention à sa meilleure amie, de n'avoir pas tenté de lui parler encore une fois et de lui faire comprendre que son comportement la blessait, d'avoir simplement abandonné. Elle s'en voulait vraiment et c'est pourquoi elle tenta de suivre Lily lorsque celle-ci se leva et s'éloigna, visiblement déterminée à partir maintenant qu'elle avait dit ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur.

\- S'il te plaît, attends, supplia Emma.

Elle ne pouvait pas la suivre au dehors et ne devait pas attirer l'attention sur elle, ou bien le gardien remarquerait leur dispute et la traînerait hors de la salle des visites. Mais elle voulait seulement une chance de s'expliquer, d'essayer de tout arranger, même si cela semblait mal parti. Hélas, elle comprit que cela n'arriverait pas lorsque Lily fit volte-face et écarquilla les yeux, le regard rivé sur son ventre rond. Emma se figea, un million de justifications au bord des lèvres, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit tant elle était persuadée que cela ne changerait plus rien désormais. Car maintenant qu'elle savait qu'elle était enceinte, Lily devinerait facilement qui était le père du bébé, et Emma était certaine qu'elle ne pourrait jamais lui pardonner ça. Elle ne s'était pas inquiétée à ce sujet plus tôt, son amie n'ayant pas levé les yeux sur elle avant qu'elle ne soit assise face à elle, si bien qu'elle n'avait pas aperçu son ventre avant cet instant. Elle avait pensé qu'elle aurait le temps de lui en parler, que ça n'aurait de toute façon pas beaucoup d'importance pour Lily, qui se moquait de tout. Mais voilà que cette grossesse prenait une toute autre signification, devenant le symbole de sa trahison.

C'était ce que disaient les yeux de Lily, son regard accusateur braqué sur Emma, à laquelle elle lança soudain :

\- Et moi qui me croyais une mauvaise amie ! Mais toi, tu es bien pire ! Et si c'était à refaire, j'appellerai la police encore une fois, parce que tu _mérites_ d'être ici.

Elle fit volte-face, les joues trempées de larmes, et s'éloigna en direction de la porte. Ses doutes étant devenus des certitudes, Emma envisagea de suivre Lily – avec la vague intention de l'étrangler – et elle fit un pas en avant, prête à laisser sa colère la submerger. Puis elle posa la main sur son ventre et s'immobilisa, choisissant d'être raisonnable malgré la fureur qu'elle ressentait, et qui la poussait à vouloir se venger quoi qu'il en coûte. Savoir que sa meilleure amie l'avait envoyée droit en prison pour une histoire de jalousie dépassait sa compréhension, et elle se demanda soudain comment Lily en était arrivée là. Certes, elle avait joué son rôle dans cette histoire et n'allait pas le nier, mais ce n'était pas suffisant pour pardonner, pour oublier. Elle vivait l'enfer chaque jour, privée de sa liberté, obligée de traverser toute la durée de sa grossesse dans cette situation pesante et angoissante. Soudain, Emma se fit la promesse que son enfant ne connaîtrait jamais Lily, avant d'éprouver un douloureux pincement au cœur en se souvenant qu'elle avait d'ores et déjà pris la décision de le confier à l'adoption.

Elle se surprit alors à se demander à quoi la vie de son bébé allait bien pouvoir ressembler après qu'elle l'ait abandonné. Irait-il de famille d'accueil en famille d'accueil comme ça avait été le cas pour elle ? Grandirait-il en croyant que sa mère biologique ne l'avait pas suffisamment aimé pour le garder auprès d'elle ? Ou serait-il adopté, comme Emma en avait finalement eu la chance grâce à Ingrid, et comme Lily en avait eu la chance avant elle ? Et dans ce cas parviendrait-il à se sentir aimé, à trouver le bonheur, à passer au-delà de la douleur de son abandon ? Ou allait-il devenir amer et rancunier, allait-il se venger sur les autres, allait-il rester hanté par le passé ? Horrifiée par cette possibilité, Emma se fit la réflexion qu'elle devait absolument garder son bébé. Elle ne faisait confiance à personne d'autre dans le monde pour le protéger, pour prendre soin de lui, pour lui donner tout l'amour qu'il méritait. Sa main se crispa sur son ventre et elle ferma les yeux, se demandant si elle n'était pas en train de commettre une erreur. A cet instant précis, le bébé lui donna un petit coup de pied, qu'elle interpréta aussitôt comme un signe. Elle qui pleurait silencieusement depuis plusieurs minutes se surprit à rire avec joie, incroyablement soulagée à l'idée qu'elle pourrait garder son enfant. Cette décision était la bonne, elle en avait maintenant la certitude. Son bébé ne vivrait pas comme elle avait vécu, elle s'en faisait la promesse. Se penchant sur son ventre, le sourire aux lèvres, Emma murmura :

\- A nous deux, petit.

* * *

Courage, plus que quatre chapitres et on passe à la Partie 3 !  
Oubliez pas de laisser une review si vous avez une question à poser, un avis à donner, un encouragement à fournir, une blague à raconter ou tout ce que vous voudrez ! A la prochaine, les amis.


	18. Chapitre 17 - Être mère

Et c'est parti pour un nouveau chapitre !  
Merci pour vos reviews, pour votre soutien, pour vos encouragements. Vous êtes tous fantastiques.  
Un merci spécial à julie - j'aurais aimé pouvoir te répondre en privé - ta review était géniale !

Blabla de l'auteur :  
J'ai terminé mon plan ! On part donc sur 9 chapitres pour la Partie 3, ce qui nous fera 29 chapitres en tout pour cette histoire (et un épilogue super guimauve à la fin, évidemment). Ce n'est pas sûr à 100% parce que je peux encore être saisie d'une inspiration soudaine ou de l'envie de modifier certains détails, mais voilà, ça vous donne une idée générale.

Aller, je vous laisse lire. On se retrouve en bas !

Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers de la série appartiennent à Edward Kitsis et Adam Horowitz.

* * *

 **Story books full of fairy tales  
Of kings and queens and the bluest skies  
My heart is torn just in knowing  
You'll someday see the truth from lies  
Castles they might crumble  
Dreams may not come true  
But you are never all alone  
Cause I will always  
Always love you  
** _In my arms - Plumb_

* * *

 **Chapitre 17 : Être mère**

 _12 juin 2002_

Emma contempla son enfant. Une infirmière l'avait lavé et enroulé dans une couverture avant de le lui confier, et elle ne le quittait plus des yeux depuis, l'observant avec émotion. Depuis neuf mois, elle sentait sa présence, et voilà qu'il était enfin là, si petit et si fragile entre ses bras. D'une main tremblante, elle saisit les doigts minuscules qu'il tendait vers elle, émerveillée et totalement sous le charme de son fils.

\- Henry, murmura-t-elle.

Elle se figea. Le prénom s'était présenté à elle sans prévenir, comme une évidence, comme si elle en avait décidé longtemps auparavant. Le prénom d'un homme qu'elle n'avait que très peu connu mais qu'elle avait apprécié, et dont elle avait remarqué la bonté et l'altruisme. Elle espérait que son fils serait doté de ces qualités, bien sûr, mais au-delà d'un simple hommage ce prénom représentait quelque chose... Ce prénom, elle en était certaine, était celui qu'Elle aurait donné à sa place. A son enfant. A leur enfant ? Cela n'avait aucun sens mais voilà que le prénom de son fils était Henry, désormais, et elle ne pouvait déjà plus s'imaginer l'appeler autrement.

Elle avait pourtant tenté d'oublier Regina. Jour après jour, elle l'avait chassée de ses pensées à chaque fois qu'elle était revenue la hanter, se concentrant sur la colère qu'elle éprouvait à son égard. Elle avait même trouvé un certain réconfort dans le fait de la haïr, de la blâmer pour tout ce qui était arrivé, mais cela n'avait hélas pas duré. Le temps était passé et sa fureur s'était peu à peu calmée, se transformant en un vague ressentiment qui s'était ensuite éteint à son tour. Après cela, il n'y avait eu qu'un vide immense, qui ne laissait plus de place à la moindre émotion. Emma s'était renfermée sur elle-même, se protégeant de toutes les souffrances qu'elle devait endurer au quotidien, et contre lesquelles elle n'avait trouvé aucune autre façon de lutter. Elle avait fermé son cœur, espérant que ses sentiments disparaîtraient, mais voilà qu'elle contemplait son fils et que tout revenait brusquement, dans l'émotion de cet instant où elle s'autorisait enfin à éprouver quelque chose.

La gorge nouée par l'émotion, Emma tenta de se redresser, mais la menotte qui entourait son pied gauche entrava son mouvement et elle se laissa retomber contre l'oreiller, le cœur lourd. D'ici quelques minutes à peine, elle allait devoir confier son bébé à Ingrid, qui attendait patiemment dans le couloir. Puis elle allait retourner en prison et y passer les quatre prochains mois, sans Henry, totalement seule. L'idée d'être séparée de son fils rendait Emma infiniment malheureuse, mais elle avait conscience de ne pas avoir le choix. Grâce à cet enfant, qu'elle aimait déjà profondément, son avenir se parait de couleurs plus vives, plus éclatantes. Ce qui l'avait autrefois effrayée lui semblait désormais possible à affronter, si elle le faisait pour Henry, si elle le faisait avec lui.

\- Je suis désolée, mais il est temps de partir.

Emma releva la tête vers la gardienne qui l'avait accompagnée – et qui était restée en retrait tout ce temps – et elle lui adressa un regard suppliant, désespérée par ses paroles. A son grand désarroi, elle ne reçut en retour qu'une expression désolée, qui paraissait sincère mais ne lui apporta aucun réconfort. Comprenant qu'elle n'en obtiendrait pas davantage, elle se pencha sur son fils et déposa un baiser sur son front.

\- Tout ira bien, promit-elle.

Elle allait prendre soin de cet enfant, elle allait tout faire pour qu'il se sente aimé et en sécurité, pour qu'il garde espoir quoi qu'il arrive. Ingrid avait su lui donner tout cela, et elle était certaine qu'elle saurait en faire de même avec ce petit, sur lequel elle allait devoir veiller durant les prochains mois. Lui confier Henry n'inquiétait pas Emma, qui savait que sa mère adoptive le ferait passer avant tout le reste, comme elle l'avait fait pour elle auparavant. Mais elle avait hâte d'être libre, hâte de pouvoir s'occuper de son fils elle-même, hâte de le voir grandir jour après jour.

\- Cette fois, je ne peux plus attendre, prévint la gardienne.

Emma hocha la tête, retenant ses larmes de son mieux. Elle allait devoir être forte encore quelques temps. Les épreuves n'étaient hélas pas terminées.

\- On se retrouvera très bientôt, murmura-t-elle, plus pour elle-même que pour le bébé.

A cet instant, une infirmière pénétra dans la pièce et s'approcha du lit, se penchant pour prendre Henry dans ses bras. Il se mit aussitôt à pleurer, brisant le cœur d'Emma, qui prit sur elle pour ne pas le retenir, pour trouver le courage de le laisser partir. Leurs chemins se séparaient aujourd'hui, mais elle ne le perdait pas pour toujours, et elle savait que cette certitude allait l'aider à tenir, à supporter chacune des secondes où il allait lui manquer.

Et un jour, enfin, elle le retrouverait.

OoOoO

 _27 septembre 2002_

Regina avait toujours su dissimuler ses émotions.

Durant les six derniers mois, elle n'avait rien dit de ce qu'elle ressentait vraiment, agissant comme si elle était satisfaite de l'existence qu'elle menait. Elle s'était concentrée sur ses études, refusant de créer des liens avec qui que ce soit à l'université, et avait achevé son année à Yale dans la même solitude qu'au moment de la commencer. Parallèlement, elle s'était tenue à ce qu'elle avait décidé, et avait tenté de donner une chance à son mariage. Elle n'avait pas oublié Emma pour autant – au contraire, pas un jour n'était passé sans qu'elle ne pense à elle – mais elle s'était autorisée à faire des projets, à tenter de réaliser ses rêves, à continuer d'aller de l'avant malgré tout. Au cours du mois de mai, elle était partie passer une semaine en Italie avec Léopold, qui avait retardé leur voyage de noces jusqu'à cet instant, n'ayant pas pu se libérer pour suffisamment de temps auparavant. Ces quelques jours avaient permis à Regina de se changer les idées et d'accorder un peu d'attention à son mari, qu'elle avait appris à connaître davantage au fil de leurs conversations. Elle s'était rendue compte à cette occasion qu'elle s'était progressivement habituée à lui et au rôle qu'il jouait dans sa vie. Leur situation, qu'elle s'était contentée de subir jusque-là, lui était devenue plus supportable.

Au retour de ce voyage, Léopold lui avait demandé ce qu'elle attendait de leur avenir ensemble, et Regina s'était surprise à lui répondre qu'elle désirait fonder une famille. Cet aveu, qui lui avait échappé à un instant où elle s'était remise à croire en ses rêves, lui avait ensuite fait éprouver une immense culpabilité. Elle s'était sentie partagée entre sa certitude de devoir rester auprès de son mari de nombreuses années encore – ce qui l'avait poussée à envisager un avenir avec lui – et l'espoir fou de retrouver un jour Emma, qui était l'amour de sa vie et qu'elle se savait incapable d'oublier. Mais plus le temps était passé et plus Regina avait réalisé que cet espoir, même dans le cas où il se concrétiserait, ne lui apporterait pas ce qu'elle avait tout d'abord imaginé. Elle avait réalisé que, même si elle retrouvait Emma, leur histoire ne pourrait pas reprendre là où elles l'avaient laissée. Lorsqu'elle avait songé à ce que sa vie était devenue au cours des derniers mois, Regina avait compris qu'elle avait changé et qu'il n'y aurait pas de retour en arrière possible, peu importe à quel point elle le voulait. Sa situation de femme mariée avait fait de son adolescence un lointain souvenir, la poussant à considérer les choses avec un regard d'adulte, et elle se sentait aujourd'hui prête à réaliser l'un des derniers rêves qu'il lui restait.

Luttant contre une culpabilité tenace, Regina s'était concentrée sur son désir de devenir mère, malgré toutes les raisons qu'elle aurait eu d'y renoncer. Léopold lui avait accordé son soutien et sa confiance, ne mettant jamais en doute le fait qu'elle soit bel et bien prête pour cela, même si elle était encore jeune et n'avait pas achevé ses études. Son attitude avait quelque peu réconforté Regina, ce qui ne l'avait pas empêchée d'éprouver un certain soulagement en constatant, au terme du premier mois, qu'elle n'était pas encore enceinte. L'idée de fonder une famille avait beau être très importante à ses yeux, elle n'en avait pas pour autant oublié que la présence d'un enfant compliquerait encore davantage les choses le jour où elle pourrait finalement divorcer, et cela faisait toujours partie de ses intentions. Elle avait trouvé un certain équilibre auprès de Léopold, mais cela n'avait rien changé au fait qu'il ne pouvait pas faire son bonheur, et elle s'était parfois demandé ce qui avait poussé sa propre mère à vouloir un enfant avec Henry, quand bien même il était évident qu'elle ne l'avait jamais aimé. Puis Regina s'était rassurée en se souvenant que son père avait su prendre soin d'elle et lui offrir une vie heureuse aussi longtemps qu'il avait été présent, et ce malgré le malheur dans lequel son mariage avec Cora l'avait fait vivre. Il n'y avait donc pas de raison qu'elle-même n'y parvienne pas.

Et puis l'été était arrivé et Regina s'était peu à peu éloignée de la réalité, délaissant ses projets d'avenir pour se replonger dans ses souvenirs de bonheur. Elle avait passé des heures et des heures à errer dans la maison, perdue dans ses pensées, et s'était mise à faire des plans pour trouver un moyen de s'opposer aux menaces de sa mère, cessant d'aller de l'avant pour croire aveuglément qu'elle pourrait retrouver tout ce à quoi elle avait dû renoncer. Elle avait engagé un détective privé, le payant pour qu'il enquête sur Cora, espérant qu'il trouve quelque chose de suffisamment scandaleux pour qu'elle puisse l'utiliser contre sa mère. En attendant qu'il y ait du nouveau de ce côté-là, Regina avait continué à se mettre à l'écart, s'éloignant de plus en plus de Léopold et de Mary-Margaret. Jour après jour, elle s'était demandé où elle avait été au même moment l'année précédente, revivant chaque étape de sa relation avec Emma. Cela l'avait rendue très heureuse, sur le moment, puis elle avait finalement réalisé qu'elle ne pouvait pas vivre toute sa vie dans le passé et qu'elle était bien obligée d'avancer. Alors elle s'était accrochée plus fort encore au projet de fonder sa propre famille, certaine qu'un enfant était la plus belle chose qui pouvait ressortir de son mariage avec Léopold.

Oui, Regina avait su dissimuler ses émotions. Elle avait fait ce qu'on attendait d'elle, elle s'était tenue à son rôle, elle avait même tenté de mêler ses rêves à ses obligations. Il lui avait parfois été difficile de ne pas se montrer distante, de ne pas laisser voir qu'elle n'était là que parce qu'elle n'avait pas d'autre choix, mais aucune plainte n'avait jamais franchi ses lèvres, et ce n'est que dans la solitude et le silence qu'elle s'était autorisée à pleurer. Jusqu'à cet instant, Regina avait considéré qu'elle s'en était plutôt bien sortie, malgré cette situation qu'elle avait été forcée de supporter. Cette idée l'avait réconfortée, jusqu'au moment où le dernier rêve qui lui semblait accessible s'était écroulé, lui faisant découvrir que sa force et son courage avaient une limite. Une limite qu'elle venait d'atteindre.

\- C'est toi, chérie ?

Regina ne répondit pas immédiatement. Elle repoussa la porte d'entrée d'un coup de pied et s'approcha du miroir suspendu dans le couloir, s'y regardant le temps d'essuyer les larmes qui avaient coulé sur son visage. Puis elle s'éclaircit la gorge et lança d'un ton faussement enjoué :

\- Je suis rentrée !

Léopold sortit de son bureau, encore vêtu du costume qu'il portait au travail, et sourit en apercevant sa femme. Il la rejoignit et se pencha pour l'embrasser sur la joue, faisant comme s'il n'avait pas remarqué son expression distante.

\- On a de la visite, annonça-t-il. Je lui ai servi un café et elle t'attend dans le salon.

\- Qui ça ?

\- Va voir par toi-même. Je serais bien resté pour te soutenir mais je dois retourner au bureau pour une urgence, et Mary-Margaret dort chez une amie ce soir, alors je crains que tu ne sois obligée de gérer ça toute seule. Mais je te promets de rentrer aussi vite que possible.

Regina acquiesça, trop abattue pour ressentir une quelconque émotion, et attendit que son mari ait quitté la maison pour prendre le chemin du salon, traînant des pieds jusqu'au seuil de la pièce. Arrivée là, elle poussa un long soupir de lassitude, ayant découvert l'identité de sa mystérieuse visiteuse.

\- Maman, la salua-t-elle. C'est étrange, j'étais justement en train de me dire que ma vie pouvait difficilement me décevoir davantage. On dirait que j'avais tort.

Cora leva les yeux au ciel. Elle était assise sur le fauteuil le plus proche de la cheminée, les bras posés sur les accoudoirs, et semblait parfaitement dans son élément. Elle ne paraissait en rien déplacée dans ce décor somptueux, avec son élégance naturelle et ses vêtements chics, ce qui eut le don d'immédiatement agacer Regina.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? s'enquit-elle, pressée d'en finir.

\- Oh, j'avais seulement à faire à New-York, alors j'ai pensé que ma fille aurait probablement envie de m'inviter à dîner, histoire que nous passions un peu de temps ensemble.

\- Je ne suis vraiment pas d'humeur à te supporter. Alors si tu pouvais seulement partir sans faire d'histoire et m'éviter d'avoir à te mettre à la porte encore une fois, je t'en serais vraiment reconnaissante.

Cora soupira à son tour. Elle se redressa, laissant son expression fière s'effacer au profit d'un air las, et posa la tasse qu'elle tenait à la main sur la table basse. Puis elle fit signe à sa fille de s'approcher, désignant le fauteuil qui lui faisait face.

\- Je n'ai pas envie de discuter avec toi, prévint Regina.

Elle s'assit tout de même, sans trop savoir pourquoi, et attendit patiemment que sa mère lui donne la véritable raison de sa venue.

\- Je me demandais comment tu allais, reconnut finalement Cora. Tu n'avais pas l'air très enthousiaste, le jour de ton mariage, mais j'avais espéré que tu te sois aperçu depuis que tu as tout ce qu'il te faut pour être heureuse. Malheureusement, il semblerait que tu n'en aies toujours pas conscience.

\- Je ne m'attends pas à ce que tu comprennes, Maman. Écoute, je n'ai pas envie de me disputer avec toi, je sais que tu ne m'écouteras pas, je sais que ça ne servira à rien. Je ne suis pas heureuse, c'est comme ça, alors tu ferais bien de simplement l'accepter, comme moi je suis obligée de le faire jour après jour.

\- Allons, arrête un peu de pleurnicher sur ton sort ! Je t'ai rendu les choses plus faciles mais tu vas encore devoir te battre pour obtenir ce que tu désires.

Regina sentit ses yeux se remplir de larmes. Elle prit une grande inspiration, un sanglot bloqué dans la gorge, et répondit d'un ton chargé de colère :

\- Tout ce que je veux vraiment, je ne peux pas l'obtenir. Alors, non, je ne compte pas me battre, parce que ça ne mène nulle part.

\- J'espère que tu ne penses pas encore à cette fille...

Cora haussa un sourcil, la mettant au défi de répondre par l'affirmative.

\- Bien sûr que je pense à elle ! s'énerva Regina. Pourquoi est-ce que je suis toujours là, selon toi ? Pourquoi est-ce que je supporte tout ça, pourquoi est-ce que je reste avec Léopold alors que je ne l'aime pas, pourquoi est-ce que je ne t'ai pas déjà collé mon poing dans la figure alors que j'en meurs d'envie ? C'est pour elle et uniquement pour elle ! Pour la protéger de toi et de ta cruauté, pour qu'elle soit heureuse même si par ta faute moi je ne le serais jamais ! Tu ne peux pas me reprocher de pleurnicher sur mon sort quand c'est à cause de toi que j'en suis là, Maman. Et tu devrais espérer que je n'oublie jamais Emma, parce que tant que je l'aimerai tu pourras toujours me contraindre à tout ce que tu voudras. Voilà, c'est ce que tu voulais entendre ? Tu es satisfaite ?

Cora secoua la tête, une grimace de contrariété sur le visage.

\- L'amour est une faiblesse, rappela-t-elle. Je croyais te l'avoir suffisamment dit. Quoi que cette fille ait pu signifier pour toi – et sache que ça me déçoit profondément que tu sois tombée si bas – il faut que tu te concentres sur ton avenir, sur ce que tu vas faire maintenant. Passe à autre chose, il est plus que temps ! N'as-tu pas de rêves, de projets ?

\- Si. Ou du moins, j'en avais.

Regina se redressa lentement, le corps comme alourdi par le poids de ses regrets, et confia d'une voix étonnamment douce :

\- J'avais l'intention d'avoir un enfant.

\- Ce serait fantastique ! s'enthousiasma aussitôt Cora. Certes, tu es encore jeune, mais tu n'en es pas moins une adulte responsable, et je suis persuadée que tu t'en sortiras très bien.

Regina ouvrit la bouche pour répondre avant de s'interrompre brusquement, son cœur se serrant lorsqu'elle comprit le sens de ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

\- Tu crois ? murmura-t-elle, sans pouvoir s'empêcher d'être émue.

\- Bien sûr, voyons. Tu seras une très bonne mère, je n'en doute pas.

\- Je n'ai pourtant pas eu le meilleur des exemples.

Cora prit un air agacé.

\- J'ai toujours fait passer ton bonheur avant tout le reste, rétorqua-t-elle. Pardon si ce n'était pas assez.

\- Oublie ça. Tu ne changeras jamais...

\- Ni toi non plus. Tu es tellement obstinée ! J'espère pour toi que ton enfant prendra davantage du côté de son père en ce qui concerne le caractère, sinon tu n'es pas au bout de tes peines ! Cela dit, tu comprendrais peut-être mieux ce que j'ai dû traverser avec toi...

Regina esquissa un sourire. Au même instant, les larmes qu'elle retenait depuis plusieurs minutes se mirent à couler, ce que sa mère remarqua aussitôt. Elle abandonna son expression moqueuse et s'approcha, une lueur d'inquiétude au fond des yeux.

\- Allons, je plaisantais ! s'exclama-t-elle. Il n'y a pas de quoi te mettre dans un tel état. Sache que te voir grandir et t'élever m'a apporté beaucoup de joie, et je suis certaine que tu éprouveras cette même joie grâce à ton enfant. C'est après que cela devient plus compliqué, mais tu n'en es pas encore là...

Cora sourit à son tour, d'un air doux que sa fille ne lui avait que rarement vu. L'espace d'un instant, elle eut la sensation d'être face à la personne qu'elle avait toujours espéré que sa mère deviendrait. Son cœur se serra à nouveau dans sa poitrine et elle annonça, avouant enfin ce qui la rendait si malheureuse :

\- Je reviens tout juste d'un rendez-vous médical. Je commençais à m'inquiéter de ne pas tomber enceinte alors j'ai voulu être sûre qu'il n'y avait pas de problèmes. Apparemment, il est encore trop tôt pour l'affirmer, mais il y aurait de fortes probabilités que je sois stérile.

Regina prit une grande inspiration, qui s'acheva dans un sanglot douloureux, alors qu'elle replongeait dans le sentiment de désespoir que cette nouvelle lui avait fait ressentir. Lorsque sa mère l'entoura de ses bras, elle tenta d'abord de la repousser, puis décida de la laisser faire, consciente qu'elle n'avait pour une fois aucune responsabilité dans la tristesse qu'elle éprouvait. Elle accepta ce maigre réconfort, se surprenant à apprécier que Cora soit présente pour elle, ce qui lui fit réaliser qu'elle n'avait jamais vraiment abandonné l'espoir que cela arrive un jour. Elle se sentit aussitôt coupable, car les agissements de sa mère l'avaient privée d'Emma et qu'elle n'était pas prête à le lui pardonner, mais elle était désespérée et prête à se raccrocher à n'importe quoi pour ne pas sombrer.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, murmura Cora. Tu peux encore tout avoir.

\- C'était tout ce que je voulais, protesta Regina.

Elle recula en essuyant ses larmes, tâchant de reprendre le dessus sur ses émotions. Elle détestait l'idée de montrer ses faiblesses, surtout devant sa mère, mais en un sens il valait mieux qu'elle ait l'opportunité de s'effondrer maintenant et de retrouver ensuite un visage serein quand Léopold reviendrait.

\- Tu peux toujours adopter, si tu y tiens vraiment, fit remarquer Cora.

\- Je sais.

Regina ferma brièvement les yeux. Elle n'était pas encore prête à accepter l'idée qu'elle ne pouvait pas concevoir d'enfant, se concentrant sur le fait que les probabilités pouvaient se tromper, qu'il lui restait toujours un espoir.

\- Et même si tu ne deviens pas mère, tu peux encore avoir tout le reste, poursuivit Cora. Il ne faut pas que tu laisses cette déception te ronger et t'empêcher d'avancer.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par « tout le reste » ? Si je ne peux pas être mère, je ne vois pas ce qu'il me reste...

\- Eh bien, tu as déjà un mari riche et aimant, tu vis dans le luxe et l'opulence, et pour finir tu disposes d'un enseignement de qualité à Yale, où tu fais des études pour lesquelles tu es douée. Alors concentre-toi sur ta carrière ! Léopold a énormément de contacts dans le monde des affaires, tu pourrais en profiter, et grâce à ton intelligence et tes connaissances je ne doute pas que tu fasses un jour de grandes choses.

Regina acquiesça par automatisme, ne sachant que penser de tout cela. Elle avait toujours eu de l'ambition, et c'était même ce qui l'avait poussée en avant durant de longues années, avant que de nouvelles priorités ne fassent passer ses études au second plan. L'un de ses rêves avait toujours été de trouver et d'exercer un métier qui lui plairait véritablement, mais elle craignait que cela ne suffise pas à faire son bonheur, qu'elle ait besoin de davantage.

\- Prends ton temps pour y réfléchir, conseilla Cora. Mais sache que si j'ai tant insisté pour que tu te retrouves là où tu en es aujourd'hui, ce n'était pas pour te voir gâcher tout ton potentiel en restant chez toi à te morfondre. Tu peux encore tout avoir, ma chérie. Tu le peux vraiment.

\- Merci, Maman.

Regina reprit sa respiration, partagée entre plusieurs émotions contradictoires. Elle était sincèrement reconnaissante envers sa mère, dont elle avait la sensation inattendue qu'elle la comprenait malgré toutes leurs différences, mais cela ne changeait rien au fait qu'elle lui en voulait pour tout ce qu'elle lui avait fait subir et s'en voulait à elle-même de trouver tant de réconfort dans le soutien qu'elle lui apportait. L'un de ses plus beaux rêves était en train de s'effondrer, et elle doutait sincèrement que ce que proposait Cora le lui fasse oublier, mais il s'agissait au moins d'une chose à laquelle se raccrocher et c'était justement ce dont elle avait besoin. Alors, pour cette fois seulement, Regina s'autorisa à refaire confiance à sa mère, espérant qu'elle n'aurait pas à le regretter.

OoOoO

 _8 octobre 2002_

Emma se pencha sur le berceau, contemplant l'expression paisible du visage de son fils. Elle arrangea machinalement la couverture – une petite couverture blanche sur laquelle était cousue son prénom, et qui était la seule chose qu'il lui restait de ses parents biologiques – puis elle repoussa dans un coin une peluche en forme de lapin achetée par Anna et tendit la main pour caresser la joue d'Henry, profondément heureuse de le revoir enfin. Ce simple contact ne suffit pas à le réveiller, lui tirant seulement une sorte de soupir étouffé, et Emma se redressa lentement, s'arrachant à grand peine à sa contemplation. Elle donna sans le vouloir un petit coup d'épaule dans le mobile suspendu au-dessus du berceau, et jeta un coup d'œil amusé aux figures de licornes bleues et blanches qui tournoyaient lentement dans le vide, retenues par des fils recouverts de perles colorées. Ce mobile était le premier achat qu'elle avait fait dès sa sortie de prison, le matin même, et elle ne le regrettait pas le moins du monde. Cet objet était son petit ajout personnel à cette chambre de bébé, qu'Ingrid avait aménagée dès qu'elle avait su qu'Emma avait l'intention d'élever son enfant. La pièce était chaleureuse, bien que légèrement rafraîchie par le papier-peint choisi par Elsa – elle avait expliqué son choix de motifs avec des flocons de neige par un « moi j'aime bien l'hiver » qui avait laissé tout le monde perplexe – et Henry paraissait tout à fait à son aise dans ce décor, dont chaque détail témoignait de l'amour que lui portait sa famille.

Après un dernier regard circulaire et un dernier baiser déposé sur le front de son fils, Emma se détourna et s'éloigna sur la pointe des pieds, se glissant à l'extérieur aussi discrètement que possible. Une fois dans le couloir, elle se dirigea vers les voix qui lui parvenaient du salon, encore un peu perdue dans cette maison qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Ingrid y avait emménagé quelques mois plus tôt, abandonnant l'appartement de Dorchester, qui était trop petit pour y loger tout le monde. Emma n'était pas certaine d'apprécier ce changement, troublée de découvrir à sa sortie de prison que rien n'était plus comme avant. Elle n'avait rien dit, cependant, consciente qu'il était tout à fait normal que sa famille ait continué à faire des projets et à prendre des décisions en son absence.

\- Le petit dort ? demanda Ingrid, lorsqu'elle aperçut sa fille debout à l'entrée du salon.

Emma chassa les pensées qui s'agitaient dans son esprit, se concentrant sur l'instant présent. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage, masquant la tristesse qui avait été visible dans ses yeux l'instant d'avant.

\- Oui, confirma-t-elle. Maintenant si vous me montriez ce colis dont vous m'avez parlé ?

Anna, assise sur un fauteuil un peu plus loin, hocha la tête et se leva d'un bond, partant fouiller dans une pile d'objets divers empilés sur le bureau. En attendant qu'elle ait trouvé ce qu'elle cherchait, Emma s'installa sur le canapé, infiniment heureuse d'être rentrée à la maison – même si elle ne s'y sentait plus vraiment chez elle. S'appuyant contre le dossier, elle aperçut soudain un tableau familier, suspendu au mur face à elle.

\- Tu l'as enfin terminé ! s'exclama-t-elle, en se tournant vers sa mère.

Ingrid acquiesça en souriant fièrement.

\- Oui, répondit-elle. Il y a quelques jours à peine. Je me demandais quand tu le remarquerais.

Emma sourit à son tour, puis elle reporta son attention sur la toile, une émotion étrange s'insinuant lentement en elle. Plus d'un an auparavant, elle s'était assise sur un fauteuil et avait regardé sa mère peindre ce tableau, plongée dans des préoccupations qui lui semblaient désormais très lointaines. Elle se souvenait avoir songé à la magnifique femme aperçue dans le parc un peu plus tôt dans la journée, et dont elle ne savait encore rien. Sa vie avait été bouleversée de tant de façons depuis ce jour-là...

\- Je l'ai trouvé ! s'écria Anna.

Elle brandit un petit carton entouré de bande adhésive et sur lequel était griffonnée l'adresse de l'appartement de Dorchester en destinataire, et une adresse qui semblait totalement inventée en expéditeur. Emma tendit la main pour saisir le colis, puis elle fronça les sourcils en le soupesant, se demandant ce qu'il contenait.

\- Tu penses que ça vient de Neal ? s'enquit Elsa.

Elle délaissa son roman, le retournant pour ne pas perdre sa page, et s'étendit sur le ventre devant la cheminée, les yeux levés vers sa cousine. Celle-ci haussa les épaules et répondit :

\- On va bientôt le savoir.

Elle ouvrit le colis en quelques gestes brusques, dévoilant une enveloppe contenant un nombre assez impressionnant de billets, ainsi qu'un porte-clés qui lui était très familier.

\- C'est lui, confirma Emma. L'argent doit être celui des montres. Il les a probablement revendues...

Ingrid se pinça les lèvres mais ne fit pas de commentaires, laissant sa fille décider de ce qu'elle allait faire.

\- Et les clés ? demanda Elsa, en se redressant.

\- Ce sont celles de sa voiture, révéla Emma. De la coccinelle jaune.

\- Mais comment tu vas savoir où elle est garée ? s'étonna Anna. Tu crois qu'il l'a laissée chez lui ?

\- Je dirais qu'elle est sur le parking d'une fête foraine, à Charlestown, si elle n'a pas été embarquée par la fourrière. J'irai voir là-bas tout à l'heure.

A cet instant, la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit, et Emma se leva d'un bond, délaissant le colis.

\- C'est Killian ! annonça-t-elle.

\- Killian ? répéta Elsa, haussant les sourcils d'un air surpris.

\- Oui. Je lui ai demandé de venir.

\- Mais pourquoi ?

\- Parce que Neal a un fils et que je pense qu'il devrait être au courant.

Emma s'éloigna sans fournir davantage d'explications, partant ouvrir à son invité. Killian écarquilla les yeux en l'apercevant, puis il jeta un coup d'œil derrière elle, comme s'il pensait que quelqu'un se dissimulait peut-être un peu plus loin.

\- Alors comme ça, vous êtes revenus ! s'exclama-t-il. J'ai vraiment cru à une blague en recevant ton message.

\- Ça n'a rien d'une plaisanterie. Suis-moi.

Emma traversa le couloir en sens inverse, réprimant un sourire satisfait lorsqu'elle entendit des bruits de pas s'élever derrière elle. Killian l'accompagna jusqu'au salon, acceptant son invitation à s'asseoir sur le canapé. Ingrid s'éclipsa, partant préparer du café, et Elsa entraîna sa petite sœur à l'étage, insistant malgré la curiosité qu'éprouvait visiblement Anna. Lorsque la pièce fut enfin vide et silencieuse, Emma s'installa à côté de son invité, sur le fauteuil que sa cousine venait d'abandonner.

\- Est-ce que tu as eu des nouvelles de Neal ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Moi aussi je suis ravi de te revoir, rétorqua Killian. Et, puisque tu le demandes, je ne t'en veux pas du tout d'avoir disparu du jour au lendemain sans même dire au revoir, avec mon meilleur ami et colocatai... Attends, qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?

\- Est-ce que tu as eu des nouvelles de Neal ? répéta calmement Emma.

\- Tu n'étais pas avec lui ?

\- J'étais en prison, pour un vol que nous avons commis ensemble. Neal pense probablement toujours que la police le recherche. Il ne sait pas que mon témoignage l'a innocenté.

Killian se redressa, une expression choquée sur le visage, et gratta la barbe naissante qui apparaissait sur sa joue dans un geste machinal.

\- En prison, murmura-t-il. Tu étais _en prison_.

\- Écoute, il faut absolument que je parle à Neal, alors si tu as une idée d'où il peut bien être passé...

Emma posa un regard insistant sur son ami, rassurée de lui découvrir un air pensif et concentré.

\- Il y a peut-être un endroit, répondit Killian, après un instant de réflexion. Quand Neal s'est disputé avec son père et a quitté la maison, il était vraiment très déprimé, alors je lui ai proposé qu'on parte quelques jours où il voulait pour qu'il puisse changer d'air.

\- Où est-ce que vous êtes allés ?

\- A Tallahassee, en Floride. On a passé une semaine à se promener sur la plage la journée et à draguer dans les bars la nuit. Quand on est rentrés à Boston, Neal m'a dit qu'il y serait bien resté pour toujours.

Emma hocha la tête sans faire de commentaires, réfléchissant intensément à ce qu'il convenait de faire maintenant.

\- Je vais aller le chercher, décida Killian.

\- Tu ferais ça ?

\- Oui, si tu me dis ce qui ne va pas. Tu as dit que ton témoignage avait innocenté Neal, alors pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression qu'il y a un problème ?

Emma poussa un long soupir, envisageant plusieurs possibilités.

\- Neal est ton meilleur ami ? s'assura-t-elle.

\- Oui.

\- Quand j'étais en prison, j'ai découvert que j'étais enceinte de lui. Notre fils dort à l'étage à cet instant même.

Killian se laissa lourdement retomber contre le dossier du canapé.

\- Je vois, répondit-il. Cette année n'a pas dû être très facile pour toi, Swan.

\- C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire.

Rattrapée par son inquiétude, Emma prit une profonde inspiration, tâchant de se détendre. Elle se répéta plusieurs fois qu'elle était libre, que le cauchemar était terminé et que tout irait bien maintenant, sans parvenir à s'en convaincre tout à fait.

\- Je vais aller le chercher, répéta Killian. Il est temps qu'il prenne ses responsabilités. En attendant, si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, sache que je suis là pour toi. N'hésite pas à demander, d'accord ?

\- Ne te sens pas obligé de...

\- Je ne me sens obligé de rien. On est amis, non ?

Emma acquiesça silencieusement, incapable de parler. Sa gorge était nouée par un mélange d'angoisse et de tristesse, qui ne faisaient que prendre de plus en plus d'ampleur à chaque seconde.

\- Quand est-ce que tu partiras ? s'enquit-elle.

\- Dès que possible. Je vais essayer d'appeler l'hôtel où nous étions descendus la dernière voir pour savoir s'il n'y est pas, pour commencer.

Killian se leva, un air déterminé sur le visage. Emma l'imita, partant récupérer l'enveloppe qui contenait l'argent.

\- Prends ce que tu veux, lâcha-t-elle. Neal me l'a envoyé. Il a dû revendre les montres que nous avions volées.

\- Garde ça. Tu en auras besoin.

Emma n'eut pas le temps de répondre, son ami s'étant approché pour l'enlacer. Après un instant de surprise, elle se laissa faire, retirant un peu de réconfort dans cette étreinte.

\- La prochaine fois qu'il t'arrive quelque chose de ce genre-là – et j'espère que ça ne sera pas le cas – je compte sur toi pour m'appeler, déclara Killian.

\- J'y penserai.

A cet instant, la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit à nouveau, et Emma fronça les sourcils, n'ayant invité personne d'autre. Ingrid sortit de la cuisine et s'éloigna en direction du couloir en annonçant qu'elle allait ouvrir, tandis qu'Anna se précipitait en haut des escaliers pour jeter un coup d'œil curieux en bas.

\- Je vais y aller, décida Killian. A moins que ce ne soit Neal...

Il désigna l'entrée d'un signe de tête.

\- Il y a peu de chances, rétorqua Emma.

Elle se glissa néanmoins dans le couloir à son tour, souriant lorsqu'elle découvrit que sa visiteuse n'était autre que Ruby, les bras chargés de paquets.

\- A une prochaine fois ! lança Killian. Je te tiens au courant, Swan.

\- Ça marche. Merci.

Emma attendit que le brun soit parti pour saluer Ruby et l'entraîner au salon, l'aidant à déposer ce qu'elle avait emmené sur la table basse.

\- Ça fait du bien de te voir sans cette horrible tenue de prisonnière ! s'exclama Ruby, taquine. Je t'ai emmené quelques vêtements après avoir fait du tri dans mon appartement, et j'ai aussi acheté plein de choses pour Henry, parce que... Parce que j'avais envie.

\- Il ne fallait pas...

\- Mais, si, voyons ! C'est bien normal. Bon alors comme ça tu fais une petite fête de sortie de prison et tu ne m'invites pas ?

Emma se laissa tomber sur le canapé, faisant signe à son amie de venir la rejoindre.

\- Je ne fais pas de fête, répondit-elle. Et j'avais l'intention de passer te voir dans la soirée. Même si ça m'arrange que tu sois venue, parce que je ne suis pas très sûre d'avoir envie de renouer avec qui que ce soit d'autre dans le groupe...

\- Et Killian, alors ?

\- Il va m'aider à retrouver Neal.

Ruby hocha la tête, avant de renvoyer en arrière l'une de ses longues mèches rouges.

\- Ah, d'accord, je comprends mieux, répliqua-t-elle. Écoute, il faut que je te parle de quelque chose...

Emma prit un air attentif, alarmée par le ton sérieux de son amie, qu'elle percevait derrière la fausse désinvolture qu'elle affichait.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-elle doucement.

\- Alors voilà, je... Je vais repartir vivre chez ma grand-mère, à Storybrooke. Je voulais rester le temps d'être sûre que tout allait bien pour mes amis, mais maintenant que Sean prend soin d'Ashley et de leur petite fille, et que toi tu es sortie de prison et qu'Henry va bien...

\- Mais... et tes études, alors ?

\- Je suis déjà inscrite à l'université du Maine, avoua Ruby. J'aurais dû t'en parler avant mais je ne savais pas comment te le dire. J'aurais aimé rester avec toi, mais être ici, c'est devenu vraiment trop dur pour moi depuis que... Depuis l'accident.

Emma hocha la tête, s'en voulant de ne pas avoir davantage fait attention à son amie. Tout n'avait été qu'à propos d'elle durant chacune de leurs conversations, au cours des derniers mois, et elle réalisait maintenant qu'elle n'avait pas été à la hauteur une fois encore.

\- J'espère qu'on trouvera du temps pour se téléphoner, répondit-elle, se forçant à sourire.

\- Bien sûr que oui ! Et puis je reviendrai vous voir, Henry et toi, à l'occasion...

Sentant que les larmes lui montaient aux yeux, Emma se pencha pour prendre Ruby dans ses bras, la serrant contre elle de toutes ses forces. Elles avaient traversé beaucoup d'évènements douloureux ensemble, et Ruby avait été présente pour elle dans les pires moments de sa vie, devenant pour elle une amie telle qu'elle n'en avait jamais connu auparavant. La voir partir lui déchirait le cœur, mais elle comprenait sa décision.

\- Tu vas me manquer, avoua-t-elle.

Pour toute réponse, Ruby la serra encore plus fort.

OoO

 _27 octobre 2002_

Regina pleurait.

Assise sur le rebord de la baignoire de la salle de bain, elle fixait un point imaginaire quelque part à l'autre bout de la pièce, toutes ses pensées concentrées sur le test de grossesse négatif qu'elle venait de jeter à la poubelle. Elle levait la main pour essuyer ses larmes lorsqu'un mouvement soudain à la périphérie de son regard lui fit tourner la tête. Mary-Margaret se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, un air interrogateur sur le visage.

\- Ça ne va pas ? s'étonna-t-elle.

\- Va t'en, rétorqua Regina, qui n'était pas d'humeur à supporter une conversation.

Ignorant cet ordre, Mary-Margaret traversa la pièce, s'asseyant à son tour sur le rebord de la baignoire. Une lueur d'inquiétude sincère se lisait dans son regard.

\- Peut-être que ça te ferais du bien de m'en parler, tenta-t-elle.

\- J'en doute très fortement.

\- Probablement parce que tu n'essayes jamais.

Regina fronça les sourcils, un peu surprise par cette réponse.

\- Je n'essaye jamais quoi ? demanda-t-elle.

\- De me parler, précisa Mary-Margaret. Alors si tu le faisais, pour une fois ? Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas.

\- Tu ne comprendrais pas.

\- C'est vrai. Je ne suis qu'une petite fille qui n'a pas toute l'expérience de la vie que tu as et... Oh, attends. On a le même âge. Alors, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Regina poussa un soupir, comprenant qu'elle ne serait pas tranquille tant qu'elle n'aurait pas dit la vérité.

\- Je suis stérile, annonça-t-elle.

S'entendre prononcer ces mots à voix haute la replongea aussitôt dans son désespoir et elle se détourna vivement, refusant que Mary-Margaret ne la voie dans ce moment de vulnérabilité. Elle baissa la tête, laissant ses cheveux recouvrir son visage, et s'éclaircit la gorge pour que le son de sa voix ne la trahisse pas.

\- Va t'en, maintenant, insista-t-elle. Je voudrais être seule.

\- Mais... Papa et toi essayez d'avoir un enfant ?

\- Je ne peux pas en avoir, alors ça n'a aucune importance. Combien de fois est-ce que je vais devoir te demander de partir ?

A la grande surprise de Regina, une main se posa sur la sienne, exerçant une pression sur ses doigts, qui agrippaient nerveusement le rebord de la baignoire. Elle fit volte-face, posant un regard interdit sur Mary-Margaret, qui l'observait avec beaucoup de compassion.

\- Je ne savais pas, déclara-t-elle. Je suis désolée, je ne t'aurais pas forcée à en parler si j'avais su. Mais tu peux toujours adopter si tu veux vraiment un enfant, et même si tu ne choisissais pas cette solution, eh bien... Je ne vais pas aller jusqu'à dire que tu peux me considérer comme étant ta fille, parce que nous savons toutes les deux que c'est impossible, mais sache que tu as une famille malgré tout.

\- Alors comme ça tu... Tu nous considères comme étant une famille ? Je veux dire, tu m'inclues dans cette famille ? Moi, que tu détestes ?

\- Ça n'a pas été facile au début, mais oui, bien sûr que tu fais partie de la famille. Tu as épousé mon père, après tout.

Mary-Margaret eut un sourire un peu gêné, puis elle retira sa main toujours posée sur celle de sa belle-mère se leva, s'éloignant en direction de la porte. Arrivée sur le seuil, elle s'arrêta un instant, jetant un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule.

\- Tu sais, pour faire partie de cette famille, il faut que tu le veuilles aussi, fit-elle remarquer.

Puis elle se détourna et disparut dans le couloir. Restée seule, Regina jeta un coup d'œil à la poubelle fermée, se remémorant cet énième test de grossesse négatif qui prouvait qu'elle avait tort de continuer à espérer. Puis elle leva les yeux vers l'endroit où Mary-Margaret s'était tenue un instant plus tôt, envahie par une émotion indéfinissable. Force lui était de reconnaître qu'elle avait en effet une famille. Peut-être pas celle qu'elle avait imaginé, mais c'était une famille malgré tout, et plus important encore c'était s _a_ famille. Personne ne pouvait lui enlever cela.

 _Maman avait raison_ , songea-t-elle. _Je peux encore tout avoir_.

OoO

 _19 novembre 2002_

Emma était assise sur un fauteuil près de la fenêtre, son fils endormi dans les bras. Elle le berçait doucement, perdue dans ses pensées, et éprouvait une telle sensation de paix que rien ne semblait plus pouvoir l'atteindre. Du moins, c'était ce qu'elle croyait, jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'entende une voix familière s'élever derrière elle :

\- Killian m'a tout dit.

Emma tourna la tête en direction de la porte, découvrant Neal debout au seuil de la pièce, vêtu de son habituel sweat-shirt et d'un jean un peu trop ample. Il semblait un peu perdu et sous le choc, avec ses cheveux en pagaille et son air stupéfait.

\- C'est... c'est mon fils ? balbutia-t-il, en désignant le bébé du menton.

\- Oui, confirma froidement Emma.

Elle se leva, allant déposer Henry dans son berceau. Puis elle se retourna, adressant un regard furieux à Neal, qui recula aussitôt d'un pas.

\- Où est-ce que tu étais ? s'énerva-t-elle. En train de te prélasser sur une plage en Floride ? Est-ce que tu as réfléchi cinq minutes à la situation dans laquelle tu me laissais ?

\- Je... je pensais que tu m'accuserais.

\- Mais je ne l'ai pas fait. Je t'ai innocenté, je suis allée en prison, et j'ai découvert que j'étais enceinte de toi.

Neal se passa une main sur le visage, peinant visiblement à accepter ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

\- Je suis désolé, s'excusa-t-il à mi-voix. Je ne savais pas pour la prison, je pensais que tu t'en sortirais peut-être sans te retrouver là-bas, et je ne savais pas pour... Pour le bébé...

\- Maintenant, tu sais. Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

Emma haussa un sourcil, prête à entendre n'importe quelle réponse, à faire face à n'importe quelle éventualité. Elle avait retourné la situation dans sa tête pendant des mois et des mois et avait eu largement le temps de se préparer à cet affrontement.

\- Je ne peux pas élever un enfant, balbutia Neal. Je serais un très mauvais père. Le mien m'a montré le pire exemple possible, et regarde comment je suis aujourd'hui ! Je t'ai laissé payer à ma place pour les montres et je... Je ne pourrais jamais assumer ce bébé.

\- C'est sûrement mieux comme ça.

Emma se détourna, ayant dit tout ce qu'elle avait à dire. Elle se pencha sur le berceau, couvant son fils d'un regard protecteur.

\- Je suis désolé, répéta Neal.

Il fit le geste de s'éloigner, avant de s'arrêter soudainement, l'air hésitant.

\- Tu as gardé l'argent ? demanda-t-il. Et la voiture ?

Emma se redressa vivement.

\- Oui, répondit-elle. Pourquoi ?

\- Je tenais à ce que tu aies l'argent, expliqua Neal. Parce que je culpabilisais. Et maintenant j'y tiens parce que je culpabilise et parce que tu en as besoin pour le petit. Et la voiture, c'est un cadeau. Les papiers sont en règle.

\- Merci.

Le remerciement avait franchi les lèvres d'Emma avant qu'elle n'y réfléchisse. Soudain, elle s'aperçut qu'elle se sentait coupable, elle aussi. Elle s'était servi de Neal pour tenter d'oublier Regina et voilà qu'il se retrouvait père alors qu'il n'y était pas le moins du monde préparé. Son comportement n'avait pas été irréprochable, mais il n'était pas le seul à avoir des raisons de culpabiliser.

\- Merci, répéta-t-elle. Et pardon.

Emma se détourna, reportant son attention sur Henry. Elle attendit patiemment que Neal s'en aille, guettant le bruit de ses pas qui s'éloignaient, retraçant son chemin dans sa tête au fur et à mesure. Elle l'imagina traverser le couloir, puis descendre les escaliers, et ne parvint à reprendre son souffle que lorsqu'elle entendit la porte d'entrée claquer derrière lui. Là, elle reprit sa place sur le fauteuil, se blottissant dans la veste en cuir rouge qui ne la quittait jamais. Les yeux fermés, elle repensa à tous les évènements qui l'avaient conduite là où elle en était aujourd'hui. Son regard fut à nouveau attiré par le berceau.

Elle ne regrettait rien. Pour Henry. Et seulement pour lui.

OoO

 _28 novembre 2002_

\- Je vais déménager, annonça Emma.

Le silence se fit soudainement dans la pièce, là où une minute auparavant résonnaient encore des éclats de rire et le brouhaha de conversations joyeuses.

\- Déménager ? répéta Ingrid.

Elle était debout, en train de couper la dinde de Thanksgiving, et paraissait à la fois surprise et vexée. A l'autre bout de la table, Anna s'était figée, sa fourchette à mi chemin entre son assiette et sa bouche. Seule Elsa, mise dans la confidence, était restée impassible.

\- J'ai envie de prendre un nouveau départ, expliqua Emma. Et je ne peux pas le faire ici.

\- Mais pourquoi ? s'étonna Ingrid.

\- Trop de souvenirs.

Emma baissa les yeux sur son assiette, l'appétit coupé. Elle en avait assez d'éviter le Common à chaque fois qu'elle allait dans le centre-ville, assez de trouver des excuses pour ne pas passer voir Killian chez lui – entre l'annonce du mariage de Regina qui s'était fait dans sa cuisine et le toit de l'immeuble sur lequel elle avait parlé à Regina pour la première fois, cet appartement était devenu le symbole de trop de choses – et surtout elle en avait assez de supporter des changements sur lesquels elle n'avait pas eu son mot à dire. Maintenant, elle voulait prendre les décisions. Aller dans un endroit qu'elle aurait choisi. Un endroit où, peut-être, elle ne se retournerait pas toutes les cinq minutes dans la rue en ayant cru apercevoir Regina. Un endroit où l'absence de Ruby, qui était repartie pour Storybrooke, ne se ferait pas sentir aussi cruellement, puisqu'elle ne s'attendrait pas à la voir elle non plus. Un endroit où elle pourrait prendre un véritable nouveau départ.

\- Mais où est-ce que tu irais ? demanda Anna, une fois le choc passé.

\- J'ai pensé à Portland, répondit doucement Emma. J'y ai vécu quelques temps, il y a des années de ça.

\- Portland, dans le Maine ? s'assura Ingrid.

\- Non. Dans l'Oregon.

Le silence retomba, encore plus pesant que précédemment. Puis Elsa s'éclaircit la gorge et déclara :

\- Tu n'es pas sérieuse.

\- Si, répondit Emma. Je suis très sérieuse.

\- Mais... mais c'est à l'autre bout du pays ! Des heures et des heures de route, avec un bébé de quelques mois ? C'est de la folie !

\- Elle a raison, appuya Ingrid. Et puis où est-ce que tu vas trouver l'argent ?

\- De l'argent, Neal m'en a donné, fit remarquer Emma. Je vais l'utiliser pour faire ce voyage. Et puis je ferai plusieurs arrêts en chemin, rien n'est encore fixé, alors tout ira très bien pour Henry, ne vous inquiétez pas. Je passerais par toutes les villes de ce pays s'il le faut mais je trouverai un endroit pour prendre un nouveau départ avec mon fils, un endroit où j'aurais envie de m'installer pour y vivre, un endroit que je pourrai appeler « maison ».

\- Mais... ce n'est pas ici, ta maison ? s'étonna Anna.

Elsa, qui s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose, s'interrompit et posa un regard triste sur sa petite sœur, qui semblait très abattue.

\- Emma a un enfant maintenant, expliqua-t-elle, prenant la défense de sa cousine. Elle a sa propre famille, elle doit trouver un endroit à elle, c'est normal, mais...

\- Mais elle va nous manquer, conclut Ingrid.

\- Je suis désolée, s'excusa Emma. Mais il faut que je m'éloigne, j'en ai besoin. Si je ressens tout le temps cette envie, je me dis qu'il y a bien une raison.

\- Mais j'avais l'impression que ça allait mieux, que tu avais trouvé ta place...

\- Moi aussi ! renchérit Anna. Tu étais moins distante, tu étais plus heureuse...

Emma eut un sourire triste. Elle se passa une main dans le cou, cherchant ses mots, même si elle aurait préféré ne rien dire.

\- C'était avant, répondit-elle finalement. Quand tout ne s'était pas encore écroulé. Je dois seulement essayer de me remettre de tout ce qui m'est arrivé ces derniers mois et j'ai besoin de temps et d'espace pour le faire.

Elle se souvenait de cette envie de fuir qui l'avait hantée à chaque instant. Cette envie qui l'avait poussée à fuguer peu importe dans quelle famille d'accueil elle était envoyée. Cette envie qui n'était pas partie, même lorsqu'elle avait finalement trouvé une mère et une véritable famille. Cette envie qui avait disparu comme si elle n'avait jamais existé quand Regina lui avait souri et l'avait rassurée, quand Regina lui avait donné la sensation qu'elle avait trouvé sa place, auprès d'elle, pour toujours.

\- Alors fais le, approuva Ingrid. Mais reviens si tu as besoin de nous, et surtout donne nous des nouvelles régulièrement. Tu pourras toujours considérer cette maison comme étant la tienne, tu sais.

\- Merci, Maman, murmura Emma.

Elle avait les larmes aux yeux, si bien qu'elle se pencha sur son assiette et fit semblant de s'intéresser à son contenu, ne voulant pas montrer à quel point elle doutait. Le reste du repas se déroula dans une atmosphère lourde, bien moins joyeuse qu'au commencement de la soirée. Finalement, Elsa et Anna se réfugièrent dans le salon et s'assirent près du feu, où elles se mirent à évoquer des souvenirs de leurs parents et de Thanksgiving précédents. Emma, quant à elle, se laissa tomber sur le canapé, se recroquevillant sur elle-même. Elle observa silencieusement ses cousines durant un long moment, puis reporta son attention sur sa mère lorsque celle-ci pénétra dans la pièce et s'assit à ses côtés.

\- Je suis passée voir Henry, annonça Ingrid. Il dormait à poings fermés.

\- Je comptais justement faire un tour là-haut pour voir comment il allait, mais s'il s'est endormi alors tout va bien.

\- Il est adorable, ce petit. Il va vraiment beaucoup me manquer...

Emma se redressa et prit la main de sa mère, la serrant doucement dans la sienne.

\- Tu le reverras, promit-elle. Je ne vais quand même pas le priver de sa grand-mère !

Ingrid fit la moue. Elle ne s'était pas encore habituée à avoir ce rôle, mais son air boudeur était en grande partie feint, et dissimulait mal une tristesse bien réelle.

\- J'ai l'impression de ne pas avoir fait ce qu'il fallait avec toi, avoua-t-elle. Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû te laisser fréquenter ce groupe, sortir constamment... J'aurais dû être plus sévère, faire plus attention à toi, être une véritable mère.

\- Je sais que je t'ai déçue, Maman. Et je me suis déçue moi aussi. Mais rien n'est de ta faute, tu as fait de ton mieux et tu l'as très bien fait. Tu es une mère pour moi, tu es la seule mère que j'ai jamais eu et la seule mère que j'aurai jamais, et si quelqu'un s'avise de dire que tu n'as pas rempli ton rôle, alors il s'attirera immédiatement ma colère et mes reproches, et ça te concerne toi aussi.

Ingrid esquissa un sourire, les yeux brillants de larmes contenues.

\- Tu ne m'as pas déçue, ma chérie, murmura-t-elle. Toi aussi, tu as fait de ton mieux. Et tu as traversé des situations très difficiles avec une force et un courage que je ne peux pas me vanter d'avoir. Ne sois pas déçue de toi-même.

\- Je vais essayer.

Emma se blottit dans les bras de sa mère, à la recherche du réconfort que seule cette étreinte pouvait lui apporter. Bientôt, elle allait devoir prendre toutes les décisions, raisonner comme une adulte, comme un parent. Bientôt, elle allait devoir affronter les conséquences de ses choix, prendre la route sans regarder en arrière et faire face à l'avenir. Mais seulement pour un instant, elle s'autorisa à n'être qu'elle, une jeune femme encore un peu perdue, et dont le cœur brisé refusait de guérir. _Est-ce que ça cessera de faire aussi mal un jour_? se demanda-t-elle.

Elle n'avait pas la réponse à cette question.

* * *

Et voilà, c'est terminé pour aujourd'hui.  
Je vais essayer d'écrire la suite un peu plus vite, histoire qu'on arrive enfin à ce qu'on attend depuis le début. Si vous avez envie de m'encourager, ne vous gênez surtout pas. A bientôt !


	19. Chapitre 18 - La vie continue

Eh non, vous ne rêvez pas, ceci est un nouveau chapitre de Forever Yours ! J'ai été rapide, comme promis, par contre j'ai réussi à me faire une tendinite à force d'écrire alors sachez que ceci a été écrit dans les larmes et la douleur.  
Merci pour vos encouragements, vous êtes géniaux !

A propos de ce chapitre :  
Regardez bien les dates, on change d'année à chaque scène.

Bonne lecture, et on se retrouve en bas !

Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers de la série appartiennent à Edward Kitsis et Adam Horowitz.

* * *

 **You're gone from here  
Soon you will disappear  
Fading into beautiful light  
Cause everybody's changing  
And I don't feel right  
** _Everybody's changing - Keane_

* * *

 **Chapitre 18 : La vie continue**

 _21 mars 2005_

Regina s'agenouilla devant la tombe, y déposant le bouquet de roses qu'elle avait apporté.

\- Bonjour, Papa, murmura-t-elle. Pardon d'avoir tant tardé.

Elle replia les jambes et s'assit sur l'herbe fraîchement coupée, le regard perdu dans le vide. Elle aurait eu tant besoin de son père, au cours de ces dernières années. Elle aurait eu tant besoin de son amour sans limite, de son soutien inconditionnel, de sa force inébranlable. S'il avait été là, peut-être aurait-il su lui dire quoi faire.

\- Tu m'as manqué, avoua-t-elle.

Ses mots se perdirent, comme aspirés par le silence qui régnait dans le cimetière, et elle ferma lentement les yeux, laissant tout ce qui l'entourait disparaître. Un sentiment de paix s'installa peu à peu en elle, calmant une partie de ses angoisses.

\- J'ai compris, confia-t-elle dans un souffle.

Elle rouvrit les yeux, caressant du regard le nom gravé sur la stèle.

\- J'ai compris que certaines personnes partaient et que je ne pouvais rien y faire. J'ai compris que l'amour n'était pas toujours plus fort que tout. J'ai compris que certains rêves ne se réalisaient pas.

Regina leva la main, essuyant une larme qui avait coulé sur sa joue.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, reprit-elle doucement. Je ne t'en veux pas de m'avoir menti. Je ne t'en veux pas de ne pas m'avoir tout dit. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qui nous est arrivé, à toi, à moi, à tout le monde. Et c'était peut-être mieux comme ça.

Le silence retomba, bientôt rompu par la sonnerie d'un téléphone, qui sembla totalement inappropriée en ce lieu. Réprimant un soupir, Regina sortit son portable de son sac à main et s'empressa de l'éteindre, ignorant l'appel manqué qui s'affichait sur son écran. Se levant, elle adressa un adieu silencieux à son père, regrettant de ne pas pouvoir rester plus longtemps. Mais il n'était pas le seul fantôme du passé qu'elle avait l'intention de revoir ce jour-là, même s'il était le premier.

 _Je reviendrai_ , promit-elle.

OoO

Lorsqu'elle poussa la porte du Starbucks, Regina eut l'impression soudaine que les quatre années qui venaient de s'écouler n'avaient jamais existées. L'espace d'un instant, elle eut la sensation qu'elle passait seulement prendre un café avant d'aller rejoindre le groupe ou de rentrer à la maison, comme elle l'avait fait un million de fois auparavant. Puis elle aperçut Kathryn en train de l'attendre, assise à une table dans un coin de la salle, et le passé s'effaça pour laisser place à l'instant présent. Elle s'approcha lentement, presque timide, et s'arrêta à quelques pas de son amie. Celle-ci griffonnait quelque chose sur un bloc-notes, les sourcils froncés par la concentration, et ne releva la tête qu'au bout de plusieurs minutes.

\- Regina ! s'exclama-t-elle en l'apercevant.

Elle se leva pour venir à sa rencontre, l'emprisonnant aussitôt dans une étreinte chaleureuse, visiblement ravie de la retrouver. Regina se figea, ne s'étant pas attendue à recevoir cette marque d'affection. Elle se détacha des bras qui la retenaient aussi rapidement que la politesse le lui permettait, soudain mal à l'aise.

\- Bonjour ! lança-t-elle, d'une voix légèrement tremblante. Ça me fait plaisir de te voir !

\- A moi aussi, depuis le temps ! Viens t'asseoir, je t'ai commandé un café.

Regina s'installa, en profitant pour regarder son amie avec plus d'attention. Son visage s'était affiné, ses cheveux étaient plus longs, et il se dégageait d'elle une sorte d'assurance qui, bien qu'elle ait été présente auparavant, était davantage prononcée désormais. Elle semblait heureuse et pleine de vie, comme n'importe qui devrait l'être à vingt-deux ans.

\- Alors, commença Kathryn. Dernière année à Yale, c'est ça ?

\- Oui, et toi ? Toujours à la BU ?

\- Toujours. Bientôt la licence ! Alors comme ça tu profites de ton dernier Spring Break pour revenir à Boston ?

Regina acquiesça.

\- Je ne reste que deux ou trois jours, précisa-t-elle.

\- Je comprends. J'imagine que tu es pressée de rentrer à New-York avec ton mari...

Kathryn porta son café à ses lèvres, faisant mine de se désintéresser de la conversation, comme si sa remarque était totalement anodine.

\- En effet, confirma Regina. Et si tu me donnais des nouvelles d'ici, de tout le monde ? ajouta-t-elle vivement, s'empressant de changer de sujet.

\- Oh, eh bien... Je ne vois pas trop ce que je pourrais te dire...

\- Tu fréquentes toujours le groupe ?

Kathryn haussa les épaules, visiblement embarrassée.

\- Pas vraiment, confia-t-elle. Après la mort de Peter, tout a semblé très différent, alors on s'est tous un peu perdus de vue. Et puis il y a eu beaucoup de départs... Neal a disparu pendant plus d'un an, puis il est finalement revenu et depuis je ne sais pas, il habite probablement toujours à Charlestown avec Killian. J'ai dû les croiser à l'occasion, mais je ne suis pas retournée là-bas depuis une éternité. Puis il y a eu Tink, qui est partie vivre chez une tante à Chicago en début d'année, et dont je n'ai eu aucune nouvelles depuis. Sinon, il y a Graham, que Frederick voit toujours de temps à autres, mais Sean ne les rejoint plus parce qu'il est trop occupé entre son travail et sa petite famille. Ashley a eu un bébé, mais je crois qu'elle était déjà enceinte quand tu es partie ? Quoi qu'il en soit, je ne l'ai pas revue depuis longtemps, elle non plus. Et puis bien sûr il y a Ruby, qui est repartie vivre dans le Maine il y a deux ou trois ans de ça. Je suis allée lui rendre visite, il y a moins de deux mois, et j'ai eu la surprise de tomber sur ta sœur ! Je ne savais pas qu'elle était restée dans ce coin perdu. Enfin bref... je lui ai demandé de tes nouvelles, mais elle m'a dit qu'elle n'en avait pas. Comment ça se fait ?

Regina baissa vivement les yeux. Toutes ces informations lui faisaient plus de mal qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Décidément, rien n'était plus pareil...

\- Zelena et moi avons fait nos vies chacune de notre côté, expliqua-elle calmement. Elle n'approuvait pas certains de mes choix, alors nous avons tout simplement cessé d'être en contact.

\- C'est dommage ! fit remarquer Kathryn. C'est ta sœur, après tout ! Tu n'as pas envie d'avoir de ses nouvelles ?

\- Je ne sais pas... Elle n'a pas été très présente pour moi à un moment où j'en avais besoin, et la situation n'ayant pas changé je doute qu'elle veuille me reparler...

\- Je vais quand même te donner son numéro, d'accord ? Tu en feras ce que tu voudras...

Regina faillit protester, agacée contre cette manie qu'avait Kathryn de se mêler de sa vie privée, puis elle décida finalement de la laisser faire, se disant que de cette façon elle aurait le choix de recontacter ou non sa sœur.

\- Et Emma ? demanda-t-elle. Tu as eu de ses nouvelles récemment ?

Ses efforts pour employer un ton léger ne suffirent pas à masquer le désespoir qui perçait dans sa voix. Kathryn fronça les sourcils.

\- Emma ? répéta-t-elle. Oh, Emma Swan, tu veux dire ? C'est vrai que vous étiez amies, à une époque...

\- Nous l'étions, oui.

Regina saisit sa tasse de café pour se donner une contenance, craignant de trop en dévoiler à travers son attitude. Mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se laisser emporter par les émotions que ses souvenirs faisaient remonter, en particulier depuis qu'elle était revenue ici, dans cette ville où tout lui rappelait ce bonheur passé, perdu depuis longtemps.

\- Alors ? insista-t-elle, déterminée à obtenir une réponse.

\- Je crois qu'elle a déménagé...

\- Ah oui ?

Regina retint son souffle, accablée par cette nouvelle. Aussitôt, elle réalisa qu'elle s'était accrochée à l'idée qu'elle avait une chance de croiser Emma à Boston, quand bien même la revoir lui était toujours interdit. Tout le reste avait peut-être changé mais leur situation, elle, était restée la même.

\- Je ne sais plus qui m'en a parlé, répondit Kathryn. C'était peut-être Killian. Quoi qu'il en soit, je ne l'ai pas revue depuis des années.

\- Oh. D'accord.

Masquant sa déception de son mieux, Regina amena la conversation sur le sujet des études, refusant de s'attarder sur ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre. Elle sourit et prit un air intéressé, tandis que ses pensées s'envolaient vers Emma sans qu'elle ne puisse rien faire pour les en empêcher. Elle se demanda où elle était désormais, ce qu'elle avait fait au cours de ces dernières années, si elle avait finalement trouvé sa voie, si elle était heureuse. Toutes ces questions lui revenaient régulièrement, malgré la douleur que cela lui causait, et elle n'avait pas encore le réflexe de les chasser. Penser à Emma lui permettait toujours de s'évader, de replonger dans ses souvenirs de bonheur, de se sentir véritablement heureuse l'espace d'un bref instant. Mais le retour à la réalité était à chaque fois un peu plus difficile.

Regina s'efforça de se concentrer sur le bavardage incessant de Kathryn, fuyant de son mieux toute la souffrance qui s'accumulait en elle. Hélas, son amie ne lui facilitait pas la tâche. Elle ne cessait d'évoquer des sujets dénués d'intérêt – les rencontres qu'elle avait faites au cours de l'année, les soirées auxquelles elle s'était rendue dernièrement, les vêtements qu'elle avait achetés le week-end précédent – ou bien des sujets trop douloureux – son intention d'avoir des enfants avec Frederick un jour, et le bonheur qu'elle éprouvait à vivre aux côtés de l'amour de sa vie et qui n'avait en rien diminué malgré le temps qui passait. Finalement, Kathryn lui annonça que le Jolly Roger allait être mis en vente, ne rapportant pas assez à ses propriétaires, et Regina comprit que le monde qu'elle avait connu n'existait vraiment plus.

\- Tout a tellement changé, soupira-t-elle. Je savais que ça devait arriver, évidemment, mais ça reste un peu difficile à accepter.

\- Tu as changé, toi aussi, fit remarquer Kathryn. Et si tu me parlais un peu de ce mariage ? Je dois avouer que j'ai été surprise en apprenant la nouvelle.

\- C'est compréhensible. Tout est arrivé si vite...

\- Tu es heureuse, au moins ? C'est ce que tu voulais ?

Regina hésita, tentée d'avouer la vérité. Elle plongea dans le regard de son amie, y découvrant une sincère inquiétude pour elle, mais elle comprit au même instant que Kathryn ne pourrait rien faire pour l'aider.

\- Oui, répondit-elle doucement. Je suis très heureuse.

\- Tant mieux, alors. C'est le plus important !

\- Je sais.

Kathryn sourit. Puis elle baissa les yeux sur sa montre et se leva d'un bond, saisissant son sac à main suspendu au dossier de sa chaise.

\- Je dois y aller ! annonça-t-elle. Je suis désolée, je suis vraiment en retard, j'ai rendez-vous avec des amis, on va fêter le Spring Break comme il se doit.

Elle s'interrompit, son visage s'illuminant soudain.

\- Tu veux venir ? proposa-t-elle.

Regina secoua la tête, refusant sans même prendre le temps d'y réfléchir auparavant. Les fêtes, les groupes d'amis, tout cela n'était plus pour elle.

\- C'est gentil, répondit-elle, mais je ne peux pas accepter.

\- Oh. Bon, très bien alors... On se reverra, à l'occasion ?

\- Bien sûr.

Regina sourit à son tour. Elle n'en croyait pas un mot, mais cela n'avait aucune importance. Elle salua Kathryn, qui l'enlaça à nouveau brièvement avant de s'éloigner vers la sortie, puis elle termina son café dans le calme et la solitude. Finalement, elle quitta le Starbucks à son tour, les mains enfoncées dans les poches de son long manteau noir. Une fois à l'extérieur, elle s'appuya contre la façade d'un bâtiment, se demandant à quoi elle ressemblait aux yeux de toutes les personnes qui se bousculaient et avançaient dans la rue devant elle. Avait-elle l'air d'une jeune adulte, d'une étudiante, qui s'apprêtait à profiter de ses vacances pour s'amuser avec ses amis ? Avait-elle l'air d'une femme mariée depuis plusieurs années, qui n'avait plus goût à la vie depuis qu'elle avait perdu son véritable amour ?

Chassant cette pensée, Regina s'approcha du passage piéton, traversant Beacon Street pour rejoindre le Common. Elle s'engagea dans le parc, avançant rapidement le long des allées, et retrouva son chemin jusqu'au Frog Pond. Là, elle s'immobilisa enfin, le regard fixé sur un banc inoccupé, qui n'aurait rien eu de particulier aux yeux de n'importe qui d'autre. Elle revit Emma, debout près d'elle, et se souvint de ses yeux remplis de larmes. L'espace d'une seconde, elle sentit à nouveau sa main qui serrait la sienne, avant qu'elle ne soit obligée de se détourner, avant qu'elle ne soit forcée de la quitter. Elle se souvint de ce qu'elle avait ressenti en s'éloignant, ce jour-là, de l'envie qu'elle avait eu de faire demi-tour et qu'elle avait dû combattre de toutes ses forces. Tous ses regrets étaient ici, sur ce banc désormais vide, là où elle les avait laissés quatre ans plus tôt.

Regina prit une grande inspiration. Puis, lentement, elle se remit à avancer. Une famille passa à ses côtés, puis un couple qui se promenait main dans la main, mais elle ne les vit même pas. Elle s'installa sur le banc et resserra sur elles les pans de son manteau, espérant retrouver un peu de la chaleur qui lui manquait tellement. Mais il ne restait qu'un froid glacial, qui s'était installé partout en elle, allant jusqu'à contaminer son cœur. Le temps avait effacé tout le bonheur, le rendant lointain et insignifiant. Aujourd'hui, elle avait la sensation que plus personne ne pourrait comprendre qu'elle aime encore Emma comme au premier jour. Et pourtant, c'était le cas. Rien n'avait jamais réussi à l'effacer, et le temps pouvait bien gâcher tout le reste s'il le souhaitait, Regina savait qu'il n'aurait aucune prise sur ses sentiments. Ce qu'elle éprouvait pour Emma était éternel.

Et, parfois, elle aurait voulu qu'il en soit autrement.

OoOoOoO

 _8 septembre 2006_

Emma se dressa sur la pointe des pieds, tendant le bras pour suspendre l'attrape-rêves à la poignée de la fenêtre. Elle recula ensuite de quelques pas, admirant le résultat.

\- Pas mal, jugea-t-elle. T'en penses quoi, petit ?

Elle fit volte-face, interrogeant son fils du regard. Henry était en train de faire des coloriages sur la table basse et ne releva pas la tête, n'ayant visiblement pas entendu la question. Emma ne se formalisa pas de son manque d'attention, ne s'étant de toute façon pas attendue à obtenir une réponse. Elle haussa les épaules, le sourire aux lèvres, et se dirigea vers la cuisine avec l'intention de se préparer un chocolat chaud. Elle n'avait pas fait trois pas que la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit, la poussant à faire demi-tour pour aller ouvrir. Elle fronça les sourcils, se demandant qui pouvait bien venir la voir ici. Elle ne s'était installée dans cet appartement que depuis quelques semaines et ne voyait pas qui, parmi les rares personnes auxquelles elle avait donné son adresse, aurait l'idée de passer à l'improviste.

\- Surprise ! s'exclama Neal, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit.

Emma leva les yeux au ciel, mimant l'exaspération. Puis, se tournant vers son fils, elle annonça :

\- On a de la visite, mon grand !

Henry posa le feutre qu'il tenait à la main et leva un regard curieux sur le nouveau venu, l'observant d'un air scrutateur.

\- C'est qui ? demanda-t-il, de sa petite voix fluette.

Neal grimaça brièvement, visiblement blessé par la question, puis il se reprit et afficha un sourire amical, tout en avançant de quelques pas dans la pièce.

\- Je suis un ami de ta maman, répondit-il doucement.

Il s'agenouilla de l'autre côté de la table basse, face à son fils, et le contempla avec beaucoup d'émotion.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu dessines ? s'enquit-il, comme s'il s'agissait là de quelque chose de très important.

Emma se tint en retrait, laissant Henry bavarder avec son père, même si elle n'était pas tout à fait certaine de ce qu'elle devait penser de tout cela. Elle était restée en contact avec Neal au cours des dernières années, lui communiquant chacune de ses nouvelles adresses, pour qu'il puisse venir s'il le désirait. Mais il ne s'était jamais montré, se contentant de passer un coup de téléphone de temps à autre pour prendre des nouvelles, si bien qu'Emma en avait conclu qu'il n'avait pas envie de connaître son fils. Cela ne l'avait pas dérangée personnellement, mais Henry avait commencé à lui poser des questions sur son père, rendant les choses nettement plus difficiles. Elle s'était tenue à un simple « c'est compliqué » pour le moment mais elle savait qu'elle ne s'en sortirait pas toujours aussi facilement, et elle espérait pouvoir compter sur le soutien de Neal maintenant qu'il était là. Concentrée sur cette idée, elle s'approcha de sa petite famille, se fabriquant une expression enjouée.

\- Mon chéri ? appela-t-elle. Tu veux bien aller chercher de quoi prendre ton goûter dans la cuisine ?

Henry acquiesça et se leva d'un bond, enthousiasmé par cette idée. Il s'éloigna en sautillant et disparut dans une pièce adjacente, laissant ses parents en tête-à-tête. Emma se ménagea une place sur le canapé, repoussant les livres d'image et les peluches qui l'encombraient, et s'installa confortablement.

\- Alors, commença-t-elle. Qu'est-ce qui t'a décidé à venir, finalement ?

Neal écarta les bras, désignant tout ce qui l'entourait d'un geste.

\- Quand j'ai vu ta nouvelle adresse, je n'ai pas pu résister, expliqua-t-il. Tallahassee était mon refuge, quand tout devenait trop difficile. Ça m'a rappelé la première fois où je suis venu ici, à l'époque où j'ai quitté la maison parce que mon père ne s'occupait pas de moi, et ça m'a rappelé que moi je ne m'occupais pas d'Henry. Tu sais, quand j'étais ici, pendant que tu étais en prison... Je n'arrêtais pas de penser à toi, d'espérer que tu allais bien, que tu m'avais accusé pour le vol et que tu étais libre. Mais je doutais, j'avais peur, et je savais qu'il était possible que tu sois en prison et j'en devenais fou à force de culpabiliser. C'est toi qui aurais dû être ici, avec Henry, et c'est moi qui aurais dû payer pour mes erreurs. Je regrette d'avoir pris la fuite, après le vol, et aussi après avoir appris que j'étais père. Je le regrette sincèrement.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? Revenir dans nos vies ? Qu'est-ce qui me dit que tu as changé, que tu es prêt à assumer un enfant ?

\- Je vais être honnête avec toi, je ne suis toujours pas prêt. Je sais que nous ne serons pas une famille conventionnelle, mais j'aimerais seulement avoir une place dans la vie d'Henry. J'aimerais qu'il sache qui je suis.

Emma se passa une main dans la nuque, réfléchissant à cette demande, tâchant de déterminer ce qu'il convenait de faire maintenant.

\- C'est d'accord, accepta-t-elle enfin. Je crois qu'Henry aimerait te connaître, mais il s'est probablement déjà fait une certaine idée de toi, alors j'espère qu'il ne sera pas déçu. Tu comptes rester dans les parages quelques temps ?

\- Je pense, oui. J'ai pris une chambre dans un motel, pas très loin d'ici, pour la semaine.

\- Et après ? Tu retournes à Boston ?

Neal secoua la tête en signe de dénégation.

\- Non, répondit-il. J'ai envie de prendre un nouveau départ, moi aussi. Je pensais m'installer à New-York, à vrai dire, et je me demandais si tu... Eh bien, si tu aurais envie de venir aussi, que je puisse vous voir, toi et le petit.

\- Impossible.

\- Pourquoi ?

Emma se mordit la lèvre. Elle remonta ses jambes sur le canapé, les entourant de ses bras, et répliqua d'un ton définitif :

\- Je n'irais pas à New-York. C'est tout. Pourquoi cette ville en particulier, d'ailleurs ?

\- Killian y a fait un stage, dans une maison de disques, l'année dernière. Il m'a dit tellement de bien de cette ville que j'ai eu envie d'aller voir de mes propres yeux. Tu es sûre de ne pas vouloir venir ?

\- J'en suis certaine.

Neal poussa un profond soupir mais n'insista pas davantage, comprenant sûrement que c'était voué à l'échec.

\- Est-ce que je pourrais repasser te voir, ici ou peu importe où tu iras ensuite ?

\- Bien sûr.

Emma eut un sourire un peu tremblant. Refusant de s'attarder sur la conversation précédente, elle demanda, changeant volontairement de sujet :

\- Pourquoi cette soudaine envie de prendre un nouveau départ ?

Neal soupira à nouveau.

\- Tu te souviens de Tamara ? demanda-t-il. Elle traînait avec le groupe, de temps en temps.

\- Je m'en souviens vaguement. Pourquoi ?

\- On a commencé à se fréquenter quelques mois après ton départ de Boston, puis on a finit par se fiancer l'année dernière, jusqu'à ce que j'apprenne qu'elle me trompait depuis quasiment le tout début.

\- Oh. Je vois.

Emma eut une moue compatissante. Elle songea que Neal méritait mieux que Tamara – elle s'en souvenait comme d'une fille hautaine et mesquine – mais garda ses pensées pour elle, considérant qu'elle n'était pas vraiment en position de donner son avis.

\- Désolée pour toi, se contenta-t-elle de répondre.

\- On était pas faits l'un pour l'autre, c'est tout. Et toi, alors, ta vie amoureuse ? Si j'ai le droit de demander, bien sûr...

\- Tu as le droit. Mais, tu sais, je suis une mère célibataire qui change d'adresse tous les deux mois en moyenne... Alors autant dire que ça ne facilite pas les relations durables.

Emma haussa les épaules, l'air de dire que ce n'était pas important. Elle n'avait pas envie de tomber amoureuse, de vivre avec quelqu'un, de s'engager. La vie qu'elle menait lui convenait, et lorsque ce n'était plus le cas, il lui suffisait de changer de ville et de tout recommencer à zéro. Tout ce qu'elle souhaitait, c'était rester libre.

\- Est-ce que je peux te poser une question ? demanda Neal.

\- C'est ce que tu viens de faire, mais tu peux recommencer, si tu veux.

\- Est-ce que tu es heureuse, Emma ?

Elle sourit et se leva, traversant la pièce jusqu'à atteindre la fenêtre. Là, elle se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil, juste en dessous de l'attrape-rêves. Le regard rivé sur le ciel d'un bleu limpide, elle répondit doucement :

\- Oui. Je suis très heureuse.

A cet instant, Henry revint de la cuisine, des traces de chocolat partout autour de la bouche et deux morceaux de brioche à la main. Il en tendit un à Neal sans le regarder, puis marcha jusqu'à sa mère et lui donna le second, souriant d'un air malicieux.

\- Il y a plus de chocolat, annonça-t-il.

\- Je m'en doutais un peu, répliqua Emma.

Elle tenta de prendre un air sévère, sans vraiment y parvenir, et saisit son fils par la taille pour l'attirer dans la lumière du soleil. Sortant un mouchoir en papier de la poche de sa veste, elle entreprit de nettoyer le visage d'Henry, qui se laissa faire sans broncher, les yeux rivés sur l'attrape-rêves.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-il.

Emma leva la tête, suivant son regard.

\- Ça sert à capturer les mauvais rêves, expliqua-t-elle.

Henry fronça les sourcils, une expression inquiète sur le visage. Il s'approcha de sa mère, la regardant droit dans les yeux.

\- Tu fais des cauchemars, Maman ? demanda-t-il.

Emma lui ébouriffa les cheveux, souriant avec tendresse pour le rassurer.

\- Parfois, oui, admit-elle.

\- Il faut pas s'en faire pour ça, assura Henry très sérieusement. Parce que c'est pas vrai alors ça peut pas nous faire de mal. C'est grand-mère qui me l'a dit.

\- Et grand-mère a raison.

Emma leva à nouveau les yeux vers l'attrape-rêves, dont les perles brillaient à la lumière des rayons du soleil. Ingrid avait raison, les cauchemars n'étaient que des créations de l'esprit, et ils ne pouvaient pas faire de mal. Mais les souvenirs, eux, étaient réels. Et ils avaient toujours le pouvoir de la blesser.

OoO

 _17 mai 2007_

Regina posa son téléphone sur la table basse, les doigts tremblants. Lorsqu'elle avait répondu à l'appel du dernier détective privé qu'elle avait engagé, elle s'attendait à ce qu'il lui dise exactement la même chose que tous les autres avant lui. Plus les années étaient passées et moins elle avait eu l'espoir que quelqu'un trouve quelque chose qu'elle puisse opposer à sa mère. Mais aujourd'hui, enfin, c'était arrivé. Et elle ne savait pas quoi en penser.

Le fait que Cora ait détourné de grandes quantités d'argent avec l'aide de Gold n'avait rien de vraiment surprenant, dans le fond. A chaque fois qu'elle avait eu l'occasion de discuter avec elle, au cours des derniers mois, Regina avait senti que sa mère lui cachait quelque chose. Elle qui parlait constamment de son travail s'était montrée curieusement discrète à ce sujet, laissant entendre que les affaires ne marchaient pas très bien en ce moment mais que tout allait bientôt s'arranger. Elle avait gardé la tête haute, trop fière pour avouer la vérité, à moins qu'il ne se soit encore agit de quelque chose d'autre. Quoi qu'il en soit, Regina avait enfin de quoi s'opposer à son chantage, après toutes ces années d'attente. Mais qu'était-elle supposée faire ? Le détective privé qu'elle avait engagé lui avait assuré qu'il avait des preuves de ce qu'il avançait et qu'il y avait de quoi envoyer Cora en prison pour un bon moment. Elle serait accusée de détournement de fonds et se retrouverait derrière les barreaux, là où elle ne pourrait plus faire de chantage à qui que ce soit.

Mais, bien entendu, Regina n'avait pas l'intention de la dénoncer. Elle comptait seulement menacer de le faire, ce qui lui permettrait de reprendre le contrôle de sa vie sans que sa mère ne puisse rien faire pour l'en empêcher, risquant de finir en prison dans le cas contraire. Cette fois, ça y était. Elle allait être libre à nouveau.

\- On ne peut plus continuer comme ça.

Regina sursauta. Elle leva la tête, lâchant son téléphone du regard, et aperçut Léopold debout dans l'encadrement de la porte. Lui qui était toujours calme et souriant semblait fatigué et bouleversé. Il avait dénoué sa cravate et retiré la veste de son costume, comme il le faisait toujours en rentrant à la maison, mais quelque chose dans son allure générale donnait l'impression que tout était soudainement différent. Lorsqu'il traversa la chambre pour la rejoindre, Regina retint son souffle, une certitude se formant lentement en elle. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Vraiment pas.

\- De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? s'enquit-elle doucement.

Léopold ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il se laissa lourdement tomber sur le fauteuil, face au canapé sur lequel sa femme était étendue. Une sorte de lassitude se faisait sentir dans chacun de ses gestes.

\- Tu n'es pas heureuse, affirma-t-il. Je pourrais te donner tout ce que j'ai : mon argent, ma maison, mon entreprise... Je sais que ça ne serait jamais assez. Parce que je ne peux pas te donner les deux seules choses qui peuvent véritablement faire ton bonheur : la famille que tu désires fonder et la personne que tu aimes vraiment.

Regina envisagea un instant de nier, habituée à mentir à ce sujet, au point que ça en était devenu un réflexe. Mais elle ne parvint pas à s'y résoudre, consciente qu'elle devait la vérité à Léopold. Elle ne l'avait pas choisi, certes, mais il n'en était pas moins son mari, depuis cinq ans maintenant. Elle refusait de le regarder droit dans les yeux et de lui mentir. Elle l'avait fait trop souvent déjà.

\- Moi non plus, je ne peux pas te donner la personne que tu aimes vraiment, répondit-elle à mi-voix. Tu as perdu Eva et je sais qu'elle était l'amour de ta vie, je sais que tu n'as jamais vraiment accepté son départ. Et même sans cela, je sais que... Que c'est probablement ma mère que tu aurais préféré épouser.

Léopold, qui regardait fixement le sol, releva brusquement la tête, les yeux écarquillés par la surprise.

\- Ta mère ? répéta-t-il.

\- Tu t'imagines peut-être que je ne suis pas au courant, pour vous deux ?

Regina haussa un sourcil, tâchant de prendre un air moqueur même si le cœur n'y était pas. Depuis les révélations de Zelena, plusieurs années plus tôt, elle avait espéré que son mari lui en parle de lui-même, un jour ou l'autre. Mais il ne l'avait pas fait, et à l'expression que son visage affichait maintenant, il semblait plutôt clair qu'il le regrettait.

\- Je suis désolé, déclara-t-il. J'aurais dû tout te dire il y a longtemps. Sache qu'il n'y a jamais rien eu de sérieux entre ta mère et moi. A l'époque, je devais épouser Eva, que je n'avais pas revue depuis l'enfance et que mes parents avaient choisi pour moi. Je voulais seulement profiter de ma liberté avant d'être obligé de me marier et, quand j'ai rencontré Cora, je savais que notre relation n'avait pas d'avenir. Et à vrai dire, je m'en moquais, car je n'avais pas de sentiments pour elle. Puis elle m'a annoncé qu'elle était enceinte et j'ai voulu prendre mes responsabilités. J'ai dit la vérité à Eva, que je venais de rejoindre à New-York et que je revoyais pour la première fois depuis longtemps, et je lui ai expliqué que nous devions annuler notre mariage car je ne pouvais pas laisser Cora seule et sans ressources alors qu'elle était enceinte de notre enfant. Ta mère, qui s'inquiétait de me savoir à New-York avec ma future épouse, est arrivée dans la soirée. Elle s'est présentée à la porte de la maison des parents d'Eva, qui avaient la gentillesse de m'accueillir malgré les circonstances, et tout aurait pu très mal se passer si Eva n'avait pas su garder son calme et se montrer polie malgré la situation. Après cela, mes parents sont arrivés et j'ai dû m'éloigner pour discuter avec eux. Quand je suis revenu dans le salon, Eva m'a annoncé que Cora avait emprunté le téléphone de la maison pour appeler quelqu'un à Boston et qu'elle avait tout entendu. C'est ainsi que j'ai appris que je n'étais pas le père de l'enfant de Cora, et que je n'avais donc aucune obligation envers elle. Elle et moi, ce n'était pas une histoire d'amour. Cora a seulement tenté de me manipuler.

\- Ça lui ressemble, en effet...

Regina se perdit dans ses pensées. Cette histoire expliquait un certain nombre de choses. Elle s'était toujours demandée pourquoi sa mère n'avait pas tenté d'épouser Léopold elle-même, puisqu'ils s'étaient déjà fréquentés et qu'elle était libre de se remarier après le décès d'Henry. Mais tout était clair, désormais. Elle n'aurait pas eu la moindre chance de parvenir à ses fins, après ce qu'elle avait fait par le passé.

\- Cora est une manipulatrice et je l'ai toujours su, poursuivit Léopold. Et c'est pourquoi j'aurais dû deviner que tu n'étais pas ici de ton plein gré. J'aurais dû le comprendre à la seconde même où ta mère m'a abordé pour me parler de toi. Mais je suis tombé amoureux de toi et j'ai eu envie de croire que tu pouvais m'aimer en retour.

Regina se figea, le souffle coupé. Elle sentit son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine tandis que toute la culpabilité qu'elle ressentait depuis des années l'envahissait brusquement.

\- Léopold, commença-t-elle.

\- Non, s'il te plait. Je ne veux pas que tu t'excuses, parce que je suis le seul fautif dans toute cette histoire. J'aurais dû savoir que j'allais te priver de ta liberté, de ta jeunesse, de tes possibilités d'accéder au bonheur. J'en ai eu conscience, parfois, mais je me suis toujours excusé mon comportement, en me disant qu'au moins je te protégeais de ta mère. Je n'arrivais pas à faire face à la réalité, à accepter l'idée que je te rendais malheureuse sans le vouloir, à admettre que j'avais commis une erreur en te demandant de m'épouser.

Regina se pencha, saisissant la main de son mari par-dessus la table basse. Elle se souvint de ce jour, dans son appartement sur Park Avenue, où il avait fait le même geste, emprisonnant ses doigts dans les siens. Ce jour-là, elle l'avait regardé avec une froide indifférence, masquée derrière un sourire faussement chaleureux. Elle n'avait vu en lui que la personnification de ses rêves perdus, l'incarnation de cette injustice par laquelle elle avait perdu tout ce à quoi elle tenait. Mais depuis elle avait appris à le connaître, à l'apprécier, et son regard était aujourd'hui chargé de tendresse et de compassion.

\- Je suis désolée, murmura-t-elle. Tu méritais beaucoup mieux que ça.

Léopold haussa les épaules, les yeux brillants de larmes, et posa son autre main par-dessus leurs doigts entremêlés.

\- Au contraire, répondit-il. J'ai été heureux auprès de toi, aussi longtemps que j'ai refusé de voir que tu souffrais, et il est bien normal que j'en paye le prix aujourd'hui.

\- Si je suis malheureuse, ce n'est pas parce que je suis auprès de toi, mais parce que je suis loin de la personne que j'aime vraiment. Mais je n'ai jamais souffert à cause de toi, tu n'as jamais été responsable de toute cette tristesse, de tout ce désespoir que j'ai essayé de te cacher pendant tout ce temps.

Regina sentit le soulagement l'envahir, la surprenant de par son intensité. Mentir lui avait coûté bien plus qu'elle ne l'aurait cru.

\- Tu es libre, déclara Léopold. Tu peux partir si tu le souhaites, je ne t'en voudrais pas le moins du monde. Et sache que tu pourras toujours compter sur moi, que je serais toujours là pour toi si tu en as besoin, et je suis certain qu'il en sera de même pour Mary-Margaret. Et sache que cette maison sera la tienne aussi longtemps que tu le désireras, que tu pourras toujours revenir te réfugier ici, ou dans cet appartement que je t'avais prêté. Je suis prêt à te laisser partir... et je suis désolé de t'avoir retenue si longtemps.

\- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que nous avons cette conversation aujourd'hui, maintenant ?

Regina observa son mari avec attention, remarquant à nouveau la fatigue et la lassitude que dévoilait son visage. Elle se sentait plus proche de lui que jamais auparavant, maintenant qu'il n'y avait plus de mensonges pour les séparer. Il devenait enfin la personne qu'il avait au fond toujours été pour elle : un ami, quelqu'un dont elle se souciait.

\- Je vais te le dire, répondit Léopold. Mais tu dois me promettre que cela ne changera rien, que tu t'en iras malgré tout.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu me demandes de te faire cette promesse ? S'il te plaît, dis le moi.

\- Promets d'abord.

\- Hors de question. Dis le moi, simplement, dis moi ce qui ne va pas, et nous prendrons une décision ensemble.

Regina sentit son ventre se contracter sous l'effet de l'angoisse. Elle sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas, elle le sentait depuis qu'elle avait aperçu Léopold debout à l'entrée de la chambre, et elle était effrayée à l'idée de le découvrir. Mais il fallait qu'elle sache.

\- Dis le moi, insista-t-elle.

Le silence s'installa, s'attardant un long moment. Des fenêtres entrouvertes passaient une brise légère, qui faisait onduler les rideaux. De la poussière en suspension était visible dans chaque rai de lumière, à chaque endroit où les rayons du soleil illuminaient la pièce. C'est dans cette atmosphère calme, où le temps semblait s'être arrêté, que Léopold annonça à voix basse :

\- Cancer.

Un simple mot, qui vint se ficher comme une flèche empoisonnée dans le cœur de Regina. Elle se mit à pleurer, rattrapée par toutes les émotions que cette conversation lui avait fait éprouver, et ferma les yeux pour tenter de retenir ses larmes. Mais cela ne suffit pas et son corps fut bientôt agité de sanglots incontrôlables. Soudain, un bras l'entoura et elle se laissa peser contre l'épaule de son mari, qui s'était levé pour la rejoindre sur le canapé.

\- Ça va aller, assura Léopold, d'une voix forte et rassurante. Les problèmes de santé sont fréquents à mon âge, tu sais.

\- Arrête, protesta Regina. Tu n'es pas si vieux que ça. Et je refuse que quoi que ce soit t'arrive !

\- Tout ira bien, ne t'inquiètes pas. Mais si jamais ça n'était pas le cas, je voudrais être certain que tu veillerais sur Mary-Margaret. Elle est à peine plus jeune que toi, j'en ai conscience, mais elle aura besoin de ta présence si moi je ne peux plus être là.

\- Ne dis pas ça. Tu seras là, elle n'aura pas besoin de moi.

Léopold se redressa, reprenant les mains de sa femme dans les siennes. Il lui répéta ce que le médecin lui avait dit, parlant d'une voix basse et douce, et attendit patiemment qu'elle reprenne le dessus sur ses émotions. Finalement, Regina cessa de pleurer, et elle commença même à s'en vouloir d'avoir réagi aussi vivement, alors qu'elle n'était pas celle qui aurait dû avoir besoin de réconfort. Elle avait été faible, pour toutes les fois où elle avait dû être forte, pour toutes les fois où elle devrait encore l'être.

\- Je ne te quitterai pas, annonça-t-elle.

\- Regina, tu as promis...

\- Non, justement, je n'ai pas promis. Écoute-moi attentivement. Tu ne m'as peut-être pas donné la personne que j'aime vraiment, mais je n'en ai pas moins des sentiments pour toi. Il ne s'agit peut-être pas d'amour mais ça ne change rien au fait que je me soucie de toi et que je ne t'abandonnerai pas à un moment où tu as besoin de moi. Et je veux que tu saches que tu m'as donné une famille, même si Mary-Margaret n'est pas ma fille et que je suis bien trop jeune pour être sa mère. Vous êtes ma famille, Mary-Margaret et toi. Alors, non, je ne te quitterai pas maintenant.

Léopold hocha la tête, tout en essuyant d'un geste vif les larmes qui avaient coulé sur ses joues.

\- Je refuse de te voir gâcher ta jeunesse auprès d'un vieillard malade, protesta-t-il. Promets au moins que tu partiras quand je me sentirai mieux.

Regina hésita, ses pensées se tournant vers Emma, qu'elle était libre de retrouver immédiatement si elle le souhaitait. Mais elle ne pouvait pas abandonner sa famille, pas dans un moment pareil. Mary-Margaret risquait de perdre le seul parent qu'il lui restait, le père qu'elle aimait de tout son cœur. Il n'était pas question de partir maintenant.

\- D'accord, accepta-t-elle. Quand tu te sentiras mieux.

Léopold poussa un soupir de soulagement, visiblement rassuré. Puis il leva les yeux vers sa femme, l'observant avec tendresse, et murmura :

\- Et en attendant ce jour...

Il lui tendit une main, l'autre toujours serrée dans les siennes.

\- Amis ? proposa-t-il.

\- Amis, confirma Regina.

Elle se blottit dans les bras de son mari, acceptant le réconfort qu'il lui offrait, et pria pour que tout s'arrange, pour que toutes ces injustices cessent de s'abattre sur les personnes qui le méritaient le moins. Puis elle ferma les yeux, et ses pensées s'envolèrent aussitôt vers Emma. Elle était là, quelque part au-dehors, dans l'immensité du monde. Elle était là, et un jour, elle la retrouverait.

 _Ce n'est qu'un contretemps_ , songea-t-elle. _Bientôt, Emma._

OoO

 _29 février 2008_

Emma contempla calmement son nouvel appartement.

La plupart de ses meubles étaient réunis au centre de la pièce principale, au milieu des cartons qu'elle n'avait pas encore eu le temps de défaire. Certains d'entre eux n'avaient pas été ouverts depuis une éternité, ayant seulement été emmenés d'un endroit à l'autre au cours de ses déménagements trop fréquents. Mais, cette fois, elle avait la ferme intention de s'installer. Elle ne se sentait pas encore chez elle à New-York, mais elle avait bon espoir que cela arrive un jour, grâce à la présence de son fils et à celle de merveilleux amis.

\- Swan ! T'aurais pas vu ce fichu tournevis ?

Emma leva les yeux au ciel. Elle s'approcha de Killian, qu'elle avait eu la surprise de retrouver le matin même lorsqu'elle était arrivée en ville, et qui soupira de soulagement lorsqu'elle désigna du doigt l'objet qu'il cherchait, posé sur le rebord d'une fenêtre un peu plus loin.

\- Alors, commença-t-elle. Comment tu t'es retrouvé ici, toi aussi ? Tu ne me l'as pas dit tout à l'heure.

\- Il pouvait plus se passer de moi ! répondit Neal, en souriant d'un air malicieux.

Ce dernier se tenait dans un coin de la pièce, occupé à monter des étagères avec l'aide d'August. Ces deux là s'étaient rencontrés quelques mois plus tôt et étaient rapidement devenus amis, ce qui ne surprenait pas Emma. Elle avait rencontré August un peu plus tôt dans la journée et ils s'étaient aussitôt bien entendus, ayant un certain nombre de points communs. Ils avaient tous deux grandi dans des familles d'accueil – même si August n'avait jamais eu la chance d'être adopté – et ils avaient tous deux passé les dernières années à voyager – Emma aux quatre coins des États-Unis, et August aux quatre coins du monde.

\- N'importe quoi, grommela Killian, visiblement agacé par la remarque de son meilleur ami.

Il s'éloigna pour récupérer une bière dans le pack posé par terre, une expression boudeuse sur le visage.

\- Disons seulement que je m'ennuyais un peu à Boston, expliqua-t-il. Et, _oui_ , mon colocataire me manquait. C'est bien normal.

Il ouvrit la bière et en lança une à Neal, puis s'approcha d'Emma, se penchant sur elle en arborant un air séducteur. Il la couvait d'un regard intense, qui ne cachait rien de l'intérêt qu'il éprouvait pour elle.

\- D'ailleurs, toi aussi tu me manquais, Swan, murmura-t-il.

\- Jones ! cria Neal. Ramène tes fesses ici ! Espèce de tire-au-flanc...

Killian haussa les épaules d'un air fataliste.

\- Le devoir m'appelle, déclara-t-il. A plus tard !

Il s'éloigna après un clin d'œil et Emma retint un commentaire désobligeant, se contentant d'afficher un sourire moqueur. A cet instant, Henry sortit d'une pièce adjacente, les yeux brillants d'enthousiasme.

\- Ma chambre est géniale ! s'exclama-t-il. Je peux aider avec les meubles ?

\- Demande à ta mère, répondit Neal. Et dis lui que je ferai très attention à toi, parce que sinon elle dira non.

Emma leva à nouveau les yeux au ciel, songeant qu'elle allait devoir s'habituer à avoir cette réaction régulièrement.

\- Tu peux y aller, mon chéri, dit-elle à Henry. Et dis à Neal qu'il peut aller se faire... Non, oublie ça.

\- Super, l'éducation ! commenta August, tout en allant se servir une bière à son tour.

\- Je t'ai pas demandé ton avis.

Emma avait répliqué d'un ton sévère, mais la lueur d'amusement qui brillait dans son regard démontrait clairement qu'elle n'était pas fâchée. Elle saisit une cannette à son tour, décidant de se détendre un peu.

\- Tu fais quoi dans la vie ? demanda-t-elle à August.

\- Je suis écrivain. Enfin, j'ai encore rien publié, mais je m'accroche. Et toi, alors ?

\- Moi, rien de spécial. J'ai fait quelques petits boulots à droite à gauche, mais je crois qu'il est temps que je trouve quelque chose de plus sérieux.

Neal, qui avait terminé de monter les étagères, s'approcha en souriant.

\- Alors tu vas rester ? demanda-t-il. C'est sûr ?

Emma jeta un regard circulaire sur son nouvel appartement. Elle aperçut Killian en train de chahuter avec Henry, qui riait aux éclats, visiblement heureux d'être ici. Elle sourit, réalisant qu'elle ne regrettait pas sa décision. Elle en avait assez de fuir. Elle en avait assez d'éviter Boston, d'éviter New-York. Elle en avait assez de vivre dans le passé. Elle était ici aujourd'hui. Elle ne voulait plus fuir.

\- Oui, répondit-elle. C'est sûr.

* * *

Et voilà, c'est fini !  
Là c'est le moment où vous laissez une review parce que comme ça l'auteur est contente et qu'elle écrit la suite plus vite et qu'elle pleure de joie (ou de tristesse quand vous êtes méchants) en lisant vos petits mots.  
PS : 300 reviews ! Je vous aime les filles (et Gottevil.)  
A bientôt !


	20. Chapitre 19 - Trop tard

**Prière de lire les notes au début et à la fin des chapitres.  
** J'ai cru comprendre que certains d'entre vous s'impatientaient. Je savais que cette seconde partie ne serait pas au goût de tout le monde, puisque je privilégie l'évolution des personnages et que pendant ce temps, bah, on attend toujours la suite du Prologue !  
J'en suis consciente. Je fais de mon mieux. Si vous en avez marre, repassez dans deux semaines.

Bonne lecture.

Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers de la série appartiennent à Edward Kitsis et Adam Horowitz.

* * *

 **You could be happy  
I won't know  
But you weren't happy  
The day I watched you go  
You could be happy  
I hope you are  
You made me happier  
That I'd been by far  
** _You could be happy - Snow Patrol_

* * *

 **Chapitre 19 : Trop tard**

 _11 avril 2008_

Regina repoussa la porte de la maison. Suivant un rituel familier, elle déposa son sac à main sur la commode, puis retira sa veste et la suspendit à la patère, avant d'effleurer du bout des doigts le manteau de Léopold, qu'elle n'avait pas encore eu le courage de ranger avec le reste de ses affaires. Passant devant le miroir de l'entrée, elle s'arrêta un instant, jetant un rapide coup d'œil à son reflet. Elle eut le temps d'apercevoir ses traits tirés et les cernes qui apparaissaient sous ses yeux, résultat de trop nombreuses nuits d'insomnies, puis elle se détourna vivement, refusant de s'attarder sur cette vision. Poursuivant son chemin, elle se dirigea vers le salon, réfléchissant à ce qu'elle devait faire ce soir-là. Arrivée au seuil de la pièce, elle s'immobilisa soudain, une expression compatissante se dessinant sur son visage. Mary-Margaret se tenait un peu plus loin, recroquevillée sur le canapé, les doigts crispés sur un cadre qui était habituellement posé sur le rebord de la cheminée. Elle contemplait la photographie d'un air sombre, les yeux brillants de larmes contenues.

\- Il me manque aussi, confia Regina, d'une voix plus douce que d'ordinaire.

Mary-Margaret se redressa lentement, comme si chaque geste lui coûtait, et déposa le cadre sur la table basse, sans le quitter du regard.

\- Je ne m'y habitue pas, avoua-t-elle. J'avais beau m'y attendre, savoir que c'était inévitable...

\- Ça n'en rend pas les choses plus faciles à accepter pour autant. Je le sais très bien.

Regina s'avança dans la pièce, ses talons claquant sur le parquet, et s'installa sur le fauteuil le plus proche, se laissant peser contre le dossier.

\- Tu vas partir, maintenant ? s'enquit Mary-Margaret. Je sais que c'est ce qui était prévu. Plus rien ne te retient ici, de toute façon...

Regina tressaillit. D'un geste machinal, elle tendit la main pour toucher le collier qu'elle portait, et auquel était attaché le pendentif en diamant que Léopold lui avait offert plusieurs années auparavant.

\- Il y a encore beaucoup de choses à régler, objecta-t-elle. Je ne peux pas simplement décider de...

\- Bien sûr que si, l'interrompit Mary-Margaret. Papa savait qu'il allait mourir. Tout a été réglé depuis longtemps, alors pourquoi est-ce que tu es toujours là ? Je sais que ce mariage n'était plus qu'une façade, alors pourquoi est-ce que tu ne profites pas de la liberté que tu as retrouvé ? Tu n'es plus obligée de rester enfermée ici, maintenant.

Regina prit une profonde inspiration. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais aucun son n'en sortit, et elle réalisa soudain qu'elle ne savait pas quoi dire, quoi faire. Elle était perdue, tout simplement.

\- J'essaye de trouver où est ma place, expliqua-t-elle finalement. Je n'ai pas vraiment eu mon mot à dire jusqu'à aujourd'hui, car toutes les décisions qui me concernaient ont été prises par quelqu'un d'autre, et je... Je ne sais pas du tout ce que j'ai l'intention de faire maintenant.

\- Tu peux toujours rester ici, bien sûr, si c'est ce que tu souhaites. Nous sommes toujours une famille, et tu es toujours l'épouse de mon père, alors cette maison est toujours la tienne.

\- Je sais, Léopold me l'a assuré à de nombreuses reprises, mais... Mais c'est à toi que revient cette maison, et l'entreprise, et tout ce sur quoi je n'aurais jamais dû avoir le moindre droit. Et je n'arrive pas à me sentir chez moi ici, alors je pense qu'il est tout simplement temps pour moi de trouver un endroit dans lequel je me sentirai vraiment à ma place.

Mary-Margaret hocha la tête, un air compréhensif sur le visage.

\- Peut-être que tu pourrais retourner dans cet appartement, sur Park Avenue ? suggéra-t-elle. Je sais que tu y étais bien.

\- J'y ai pensé, mais... Est-ce que tout ira bien pour toi, toute seule ici ?

\- Je m'en sortirai.

Mary-Margaret eut un sourire un peu forcé, puis elle se leva et s'approcha de sa belle-mère, posant la main sur son épaule.

\- Ne perds pas ton temps à t'inquiéter pour moi, ordonna-t-elle. Je peux me débrouiller. Ce qui compte maintenant, c'est que tu trouves le moyen d'être heureuse. Et si tu ne le fais pas pour toi, alors fais le pour mon père. Il y tenait vraiment.

Regina acquiesça silencieusement, trop émue pour parler, et attendit que Mary-Margaret ait quitté la pièce pour se recroqueviller sur le fauteuil, s'abandonnant à ses angoisses. Elle avait envie de retirer son alliance, de quitter cette maudite maison, d'abandonner tout ce qui lui avait été imposé contre sa volonté. Mais elle ne parvenait pas à s'y résoudre, forcée d'admettre qu'il y avait eu du bon dans toutes ces obligations, et qu'elle ne pouvait pas tout simplement effacer les six dernières années de sa vie. Elle ne pouvait pas ignorer la présence de Mary-Margaret, qui avait toujours besoin d'elle malgré ce qu'elle prétendait, car elles formaient toujours une famille et qu'elles avaient besoin de se soutenir mutuellement dans cette épreuve. Léopold avait succombé au cancer après des mois de lutte et son départ avait laissé un grand vide dans le cœur de Regina, qui tenait à honorer toutes les promesses qu'elle lui avait faites. A commencer par la plus importante : veiller sur Mary-Margaret.

Elle n'avait pas l'intention de la laisser affronter seule le décès de son père, même si elle avait conscience que c'était loin d'être tout ce qui la retenait ici. En vérité, elle avait peur. Tout ce à quoi elle avait aspiré au cours des dernières années était désormais à sa portée, mais elle était terrifiée à l'idée de perdre cet espoir, ce rêve auquel elle s'était accrochée si longtemps. Elle avait traversé toutes les épreuves que la vie avait placées sur son chemin, elle avait fait ce qu'on attendait d'elle sans jamais se plaindre, elle avait affronté toutes les injustices sans jamais baisser les bras. Tout ce temps, elle avait su pourquoi elle se battait, elle n'avait pas oublié ce qui était vraiment important. Elle s'en était néanmoins éloignée, parce qu'il avait parfois été bien trop douloureux de vivre dans le passé. Elle s'était concentrée sur son travail, suivant les conseils de sa mère et faisant passer sa carrière avant tout le reste, comme si rien d'autre ne comptait. Et puis, Léopold était tombé malade, et tout avait changé.

Regina s'était rapprochée de lui, laissant naître et s'épanouir l'amitié qui les avaient ensuite liés jusqu'au dernier instant, et cela lui avait permis d'affronter plus sereinement les mois difficiles qu'ils avaient traversés ensemble. Le décès de Léopold lui avait fait réaliser qu'elle pourrait mourir sans rien avoir vécu de ce qu'elle voulait vivre, la confortant dans l'idée qu'elle avait encore quelque chose à tenter, qu'elle devait se battre pour obtenir ce qu'elle voulait. Mais que voulait-elle vraiment ? Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle s'autorisa à se le demander, consciente que ses rêves étaient plus proches aujourd'hui qu'ils ne l'avaient été au cours des six dernières années. La réponse était simple, évidente. Ce qu'elle voulait vraiment, c'était l'amour. Être entourée de personnes qui comptaient pour elle, des amis, une famille... Et bien sûr Emma. Elle était présente dans chacun de ses projets d'avenir, dans chacun de ses rêves, qu'ils soient ou non réalisables. Elle était présente dans son cœur, encore et toujours. Elle ne l'avait jamais quittée.

Regina ferma les yeux. Elle qui avait tant attendu le jour où elle pourrait la retrouver ne savait désormais plus si elle devait ou non tenter de la revoir. Sa peur ne cessait de croître, tandis qu'une multitude de questions sans réponses se formaient dans son esprit. Et si elle avait idéalisé Emma, durant toutes ces années où elle avait été loin d'elle ? Et si elle découvrait, en la revoyant, qu'elle n'avait rien de commun avec la personne qu'elle avait connu ou cru connaître ? Et si elle avait eu tort de l'attendre, de ne jamais se sentir libre d'aimer quelqu'un d'autre ? Et si Emma l'avait oubliée, si elle était passée à autre chose depuis tellement longtemps qu'elle ne la reconnaîtrait même plus ? Et si tout était trop différent ? Et si trop de temps était passé ? Et si elles n'avaient jamais la chance de s'aimer à nouveau ? Alors à quoi auraient servis tous ces espoirs, tous ces rêves, tous ces sacrifices ? C'était toute sa vie que Regina remettait en cause à travers ces questions.

Ne supportant soudain plus de se torturer ainsi, elle se leva de son fauteuil, quittant précipitamment le salon. Arrivée dans le hall d'entrée, elle fit un détour pour récupérer son téléphone, qui se trouvait dans son sac à main toujours posé sur la commode. Puis elle se dirigea machinalement vers la cuisine et les doubles portes qui menaient au jardin, cherchant refuge dans cet endroit familier, qui avait été le seul témoin d'un grand nombre de ses instants de solitude et de détresse. Elle avait trouvé en ce lieu une sorte de havre de paix, qui lui avait à chaque fois permis de reprendre le dessus sur ses émotions. Et c'était exactement ce dont elle avait besoin à cet instant, et c'est pourquoi elle se glissa dans le jardin, s'arrêtant sous le Honeycrisp, un pommier dont elle s'était occupée avec un soin particulier depuis qu'elle avait emménagé chez Léopold. Elle s'assit sur un muret, à l'ombre du pommier, et posa un regard hésitant sur son téléphone.

Après avoir tergiversé encore un instant, Regina fit défiler les numéros de sa liste de contacts, s'arrêtant sur le nom de Zelena. Elle ne lui avait pas reparlé depuis leur dispute, consciente que sa sœur n'approuverait pas les décisions qu'elle avait prises, mais le moment semblait venu désormais. Elle ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre, mais elle avait envie de parler à la seule personne de sa famille dont elle voulait encore dans sa vie, et c'était bien trop important pour qu'elle se permette de laisser sa peur l'en empêcher. Alors elle lança l'appel et porta le téléphone à son oreille d'une main tremblante, retenant son souffle tandis que s'élevaient les premières tonalités.

\- Allô ?

Regina se figea. Elle hésita à nouveau, se demandant si elle n'était pas en train de commettre une erreur, puis elle se reprit et déclara doucement, combattant ses craintes :

\- Bonjour, sœurette. J'espère que je ne te dérange pas.

Il y eut un bruit soudain, suivi d'une exclamation de douleur, puis Zelena répondit d'un ton incrédule :

\- Regina ?

\- Je sais, ça fait longtemps...

\- Une éternité, tu veux dire ! Mais je ne te blâme pas pour ça, je comprends que tu ne m'aies pas recontactée après le comportement que j'ai eu la dernière fois...

\- Tu ne m'as pas recontactée non plus.

Regina se pinça les lèvres dans l'attente d'une réponse, angoissée par le silence qui s'était soudainement installé.

\- J'ai pensé que tu n'aurais pas très envie de me parler, expliqua finalement Zelena. Et je pensais avoir de tes nouvelles bien avant, quand tu aurais repris le contrôle de ta vie. C'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- Léopold est mort.

\- Oh. Ça ne faisait pas partie du plan de Maman, rassure moi ?

Regina eut un sourire triste. Personne ne comprenait comme Zelena à quel point leur mère pouvait être tordue et malveillante. Certes, elle n'avait jamais tué personne, mais elle ne reculait devant rien pour obtenir ce qu'elle désirait, comme ses filles le savaient pour en avoir fait les frais.

\- Il est mort du cancer, précisa Regina. Maman n'a donc rien à se reprocher, pour une fois.

\- Alors, tu es libre, maintenant... Vous étiez toujours mariés ?

\- Oui. Me voilà veuve à vingt-cinq ans. Qui l'aurait cru ?

Zelena soupira dans le combiné.

\- Pas moi, en tout cas, reconnut-elle. Je dois avouer que je ne t'ai pas pris au sérieux, quand tu m'as parlé de ce mariage, la première fois. J'étais persuadée que ça se terminerait il y a longtemps déjà. Est-ce que tu es... tombée amoureuse de lui ?

\- Non.

\- Je vois. Il faut qu'on parle, toutes les deux. On a beaucoup de choses à se dire, mais je préférerais que nous le fassions face à face. Qu'est-ce que tu dirais de venir passer quelques jours à Storybrooke ? Un week-end, ou même une semaine si tu en as envie ?

Regina jeta un coup d'œil en direction de la maison, levant les yeux jusqu'à la fenêtre de la chambre de Mary-Margaret.

\- Pourquoi pas ? répondit-elle. Je peux amener quelqu'un ?

\- A qui tu penses ?

\- Une personne qui a bien besoin de se changer les idées.

Regina reporta son attention sur le jardin, tout en resserrant distraitement sa prise sur le téléphone. Entendre à nouveau la voix de Zelena après toutes ces années, discuter avec elle comme si elles s'étaient parlé la veille... C'était étrange, mais aussi incroyablement réconfortant. Sa sœur resterait sa sœur, peu importe quelles rivalités avaient pu les opposer, quelles divergences d'opinion avaient pu les séparer, quelles hésitations les avaient gardées loin l'une de l'autre pendant bien trop longtemps. Elles n'avaient pas échangé un mot pendant près de sept ans, et leur conversation paraissait naturelle malgré tout, car elles se retrouvaient comme si elles ne s'étaient jamais perdues. Regina sourit à cette pensée, qui la rassurait énormément.

\- Je ne veux plus que ça arrive, murmura-t-elle.

\- Quoi donc ? s'enquit doucement Zelena.

\- Qu'on se perde, qu'on s'évite, qu'on cesse de se soucier l'une de l'autre. Ce n'est pas parce que tu ne veux plus de Maman dans ta vie – ce que je comprends totalement – que tu dois me rejeter moi aussi. Je ne suis pas elle.

\- Je n'ai jamais cessé de me soucier de toi, sœurette. Et je sais que tu n'es pas comme Maman, mais... Mais j'avais peur que tu le sois devenue. J'avais peur de découvrir que tu avais changé, après l'avoir laissée tout choisir à ta place, j'avais peur que tu te sois mise à lui ressembler.

Regina prit une profonde inspiration, luttant contre les larmes qui lui étaient soudain montées aux yeux.

\- Je ne veux pas lui ressembler, répondit-elle. C'était ma plus grande peur, tu sais. Être un jour froide et sans cœur, comme elle l'est la plupart du temps. Mais si quelque chose avait pu me pousser à devenir ce genre de personne, ça n'aurait pas été l'influence de Maman, mais la solitude dans laquelle tu m'as laissée.

\- Sœurette...

\- Non, écoute moi. Je vais venir te voir et nous aurons cette conversation en face, mais je veux que tu saches que si je ne t'ai pas recontacté avant c'est parce que je t'en voulais énormément. Sans Papa, et avec Maman qui me gâchait la vie, je n'avais plus personne sur qui compter. J'ai dû laisser derrière moi tout ce qui avait de la valeur à mes yeux, renoncer à tout ce qui me tenait à cœur, et j'ai eu la bêtise de croire que toi, au moins, tu me soutiendrais dans cette épreuve.

\- Tu as toutes les raisons du monde de m'en vouloir, reconnut Zelena. Et je suis désolée, sincèrement, de ne pas avoir été présente quand tu avais besoin de moi. Viens à Storybrooke, s'il te plaît. Je te jure que nous en parlerons à ce moment-là.

\- D'accord, soupira Regina. Quand est-ce que tu veux que je vienne ?

\- Dès que possible. Ce week-end, même, si tu es libre.

\- J'ai une réunion importante demain. Il y a beaucoup de choses à régler en ce qui concerne l'entreprise, maintenant que Léopold n'est plus là pour prendre les décisions... Mais je peux venir dimanche, si tu es d'accord.

\- Ça me va, accepta Zelena.

Elle donna son adresse à sa sœur, qui retourna dans la maison pour trouver de quoi la noter, puis elles raccrochèrent après s'être une dernière fois confirmé qu'elles se verraient deux jours plus tard. Puis Regina posa son téléphone sur le comptoir de la cuisine, les doigts toujours un peu tremblants. Cette conversation l'avait replongée dans le passé, dans tout ce qu'elle venait de traverser, et elle réalisait soudain à quel point elle avait changé, à quel point elle était différente de la jeune femme qu'elle avait été avant, à l'époque où elle avait accepté d'épouser Léopold. Bien des malheurs lui étaient tombés dessus, et elle espérait pouvoir laisser toute cette tristesse derrière elle, pour enfin aller vers un avenir meilleur.

OoO

 _13 avril 2008_

\- Ici ! indiqua Mary-Margaret.

Elle se redressa dans son siège, tendant la main pour désigner un bâtiment sur sa gauche. Regina tourna la tête dans cette direction, apercevant le café-restaurant dont lui avait parlé sa sœur. Elle se gara sur une place de parking à proximité, tâchant de maîtriser l'angoisse qui montait peu à peu en elle.

\- Ça va ? s'enquit Mary-Margaret.

\- Oui, très bien. Alors arrête de demander. S'il te plaît.

\- Comme tu veux. On y va ?

Regina acquiesça et ouvrit sa portière, se glissant dans la rue sans hésiter davantage. Tout en se dirigeant vers le Granny's, elle tenta d'étouffer les millions de questions qui se pressaient dans son esprit, se répétant encore et encore que tout se passerait pour le mieux. Arrivée devant le café-restaurant, elle poussa la porte d'une main tremblante, avant de pénétrer à l'intérieur d'une démarche aussi assurée que possible. Soudain, toutes ses appréhensions s'évanouirent d'un seul coup. Zelena se tenait assise sur une chaise quelques pas plus loin, en pleine conversation avec une femme installée face à elle, et elle s'interrompit en apercevant sa cadette, un immense sourire se dessinant sur son visage. Elle se leva d'un bond, et Regina n'eut même pas le temps de réagir que déjà des bras se refermaient sur elle, l'emprisonnant dans une étreinte chaleureuse et sécurisante. Elle se détendit, enlaçant sa sœur à son tour, la serrant contre elle avec soulagement. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait pu lui manquer !

\- Sœurette ! s'exclama Zelena, en se détachant. Ça me fait tellement plaisir de te voir ! Viens, il faut que je te présente quelqu'un.

Regina se laissa entraîner en direction d'une table un peu plus loin, ne prenant que le temps de jeter un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule pour faire signe à Mary-Margaret de la suivre. Puis, se tournant à nouveau, elle se retrouva face à une jeune femme qu'elle n'avait jamais vue auparavant, et qui lui souriait avec beaucoup de douceur. Zelena se tenait près d'elle, un bras passé autour de sa taille dans un geste possessif.

\- Regina, je te présente Belle, déclara-t-elle fièrement.

La dénommée Belle tendit la main à Regina, qui la serra après un instant d'hésitation, se questionnant sur le comportement de sa sœur. Celle-ci, ayant perçu son air interrogateur, ajouta précipitamment :

\- Nous sommes ensemble. Depuis plusieurs années maintenant.

\- J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi, affirma Belle. J'avais hâte de te rencontrer.

Regina sourit, son regard allant de Zelena à la femme qui partageait maintenant sa vie. Elle n'était pas surprise que sa sœur ait trouvé l'amour, et elle était même très heureuse pour elle, mais une tristesse inexplicable s'était malgré tout installée dans son cœur à l'annonce de cette relation. Elle réalisa, après un instant de réflexion, qu'elle-même aurait pu en être au même point que Zelena à l'heure actuelle, si leur mère n'avait pas tout fait pour la priver du bonheur qui aurait pu être le sien. Cette pensée la replongea dans un sentiment de désespoir accablant, qu'elle s'efforça de chasser de son mieux. Se concentrant sur l'instant présent, elle saisit Mary-Margaret par le bras pour l'encourager à approcher, s'empressant de la présenter elle aussi. Belle se montra particulièrement aimable, la mêlant aussitôt à la conversation, puis elle lui proposa de s'éloigner pour commander quelque chose à boire, laissant les deux sœurs en tête à tête.

\- Viens, ordonna Zelena. On va aller s'asseoir.

Regina obéit, suivant son aînée jusqu'au fond de la salle, où elles s'installèrent face à face sur des banquettes confortables. Une serveuse s'arrêta près de leur table, échangeant quelques mots avec la rouquine au sujet d'un article qu'elle avait lu, puis elle prit leur commande et s'en alla sur un dernier sourire.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? s'étonna Regina, surprise par le contenu de cette brève conversation.

\- Je suis la rédactrice en chef de notre journal local, le Mirror, expliqua Zelena. Heureusement que je me suis installée ici, si tu avais vu l'espèce d'incapable qui occupait cette fonction avant moi...

\- Tu as obtenu ton diplôme, alors. J'étais certaine que tu y parviendrais, peu importe dans quelle université tu étudierais.

\- Je n'y croyais pas autant que toi, mais oui, tout s'est très bien passé finalement. Et toi, alors ? Tu es restée à Yale, j'imagine ? Quand je n'ai plus eu de nouvelles de toi, après quelques années, j'ai pensé que tu avais probablement décidé de ne pas quitter Léopold avant d'avoir achevé ta scolarité.

Regina se pinça les lèvres, vexée par cette remarque. Une lueur d'agacement dans le regard, elle répliqua, employant un ton froid qui n'était pas sans rappeler sa mère :

\- Oui, je suis restée à Yale. Et quand j'ai eu terminé mes études, Léopold m'a trouvé une place dans son entreprise. Je suppose que maintenant tu vas sous-entendre que je ne l'ai ensuite pas quitté parce que je tenais trop à mon travail ?

Zelena leva les mains devant elle en signe de paix.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, se rattrapa-t-elle vivement. Je sais que tu ne serais pas restée auprès de quelqu'un pour qui tu n'avais aucuns sentiments dans le simple but de profiter des avantages que cette situation t'offrait. Mais je n'avais aucune nouvelles de toi depuis l'annonce de ton mariage, alors tout était possible.

\- Tu pensais que j'étais peut-être devenue comme Maman, oui, je sais. C'est ce que tu as dit l'autre jour au téléphone.

\- Oui, je l'admets. Et je suis bien contente de m'être trompée.

Regina noua nerveusement ses mains sur la table.

\- Je ne sais pas si tu t'es vraiment trompée, reconnut-elle. J'ai malgré tout profité de la situation, et surtout des sentiments que Léopold avait pour moi. Et aujourd'hui j'ai hérité d'une fortune, d'une immense maison dans l'Upper East Side et d'une entreprise dont je ne veux même pas. Maman m'a téléphoné, après l'enterrement de Léopold, auquel elle n'a même pas pris la peine de venir. Elle m'a dit qu'elle était très fière de moi.

Zelena eut une moue dégoûtée. Puis elle tendit le bras, saisissant les doigts de sa cadette dans les siens, et lui sourit avec tendresse.

\- Tu es courageuse d'avoir continué à la supporter, fit-elle remarquer. A ta place, je l'aurais probablement jetée sous un bus depuis longtemps.

\- J'y ai pensé, je l'avoue.

Les deux sœurs échangèrent un sourire complice.

\- J'ai recommencé à lui faire confiance, pourtant, avoua Regina. Il y a quelques années de ça, j'ai découvert que j'étais stérile, et ça m'a brisé le cœur. Maman m'a dit de me concentrer sur ma carrière et je l'ai fait, parce que j'ai cru qu'elle ne cherchait qu'à m'aider. Mais à la façon dont elle a réagit après la mort de Léopold... j'ai compris qu'elle n'avait fait ça que pour me pousser davantage sur le chemin qu'elle aurait elle-même emprunté à ma place. Avec le décès de mon mari, elle s'imagine certainement que je suis heureuse, puisque maintenant tout ce qu'il avait m'appartient. Mais je ne suis pas elle, et à aucun moment je n'ai visualisé la mort de Léopold comme une opportunité, une chance d'accéder au bonheur.

\- Même si cela signifiait que tu étais libérée d'un mariage sans amour ? s'étonna Zelena. Que Léopold soit mort est horrible, bien sûr, mais tu ne t'es pas sentie soulagée malgré tout ? Je ne veux pas avoir l'air d'un monstre en disant ça, mais j'avoue que je me pose la question.

\- Léopold m'avait déjà libérée de mes engagements envers lui, révéla Regina. Alors ce mariage n'était plus quelque chose que je subissais. Je suis restée auprès de lui jusqu'à la fin parce que je le souhaitais, non pas parce que Maman m'y avait obligée. Nous étions devenus amis, avec le temps. Léopold était quelqu'un de bien et il me manque beaucoup, même si je suis malgré tout soulagée d'être libre à nouveau, de pouvoir refaire ma vie avec quelqu'un d'autre si j'en ai envie.

Zelena haussa un sourcil.

\- Et tu en as envie ? s'enquit-elle doucement.

Regina tourna la tête, observant calmement Belle, qui discutait avec Mary-Margaret un peu plus loin. Puis elle reporta son attention sur sa sœur, le sourire aux lèvres.

\- J'aspire au même bonheur que celui que tu as trouvé, répondit-elle.

\- Et c'est ce que je te souhaite d'avoir un jour, assura Zelena. Tu mérites d'être heureuse, surtout après tout ce que tu as traversé. Je sais que ces dernières années n'ont pas été faciles, et je regrette de ne pas avoir été présente pour toi. J'aurais aimé que tu m'appelles, quand tu as appris que tu étais stérile, et toutes les autres fois où tu aurais pu avoir besoin de moi. Mais je comprends que tu ne l'aies pas fait. Quand nous nous sommes disputées, quand tu m'as dit ce que tu ressentais pour Emma... Je n'ai pas compris à quel point c'était sérieux. Ce jour-là, tu m'as demandé si j'avais déjà aimé quelqu'un de cette façon et ce n'était pas le cas.

Regina suivit le regard de sa sœur, qui avait jeté un coup d'œil en direction de Belle à son tour.

\- Maintenant, c'est le cas, acheva-t-elle. Et je m'en veux de ne pas avoir cru en toi, en tes sentiments pour Emma. Je m'en veux de ne pas t'avoir soutenue dans tes décisions. Je ne comprenais tout simplement pas pourquoi tu étais prête à te sacrifier pour elle. Aujourd'hui, je comprends.

Zelena resserra sa prise sur la main de sa sœur, posant sur elle un regard calme et sérieux.

\- Je veux t'aider à la retrouver, déclara-t-elle.

\- Retrouver Emma ? s'étonna Regina. Rien ne t'oblige à... Ça fait tellement longtemps... Comment est-ce que...

Elle s'interrompit, secouant la tête d'un air désemparé.

\- Je crains que ça ne soit pas possible, répondit-elle finalement.

\- Et pourquoi ça ? demanda Zelena. Est-ce que tu n'as pas envie de la revoir, de lui dire toute la vérité, maintenant que toute cette histoire est derrière toi ? Tu ne crois pas qu'elle a le droit de savoir ?

\- Bien sûr que si, mais... Mais j'ai peur. Je suis terrifiée à l'idée de la retrouver. Je ne sais pas à quoi m'attendre, je ne sais pas si elle m'en veut toujours ou non, si elle m'a oubliée ou si elle pense toujours à moi, si elle acceptera de me parler ou si elle me repoussera... Tout ce que je sais, c'est que je ne l'ai pas revu depuis sept ans, et que maintenant plus rien n'est sûr.

\- Excepté les sentiments que tu as pour elle.

Regina se redressa, retirant sa main de celle de sa sœur pour croiser nerveusement les bras sur la table. Elle n'avait jamais affronté davantage de peurs, de doutes et d'espoirs qu'à cet instant précis.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te dit que j'ai encore des sentiments pour elle ? rétorqua-t-elle.

\- Je te connais, sœurette. Je savais qu'elle te plaisait à l'époque et je sais que tu l'aimes aujourd'hui. Tu aurais pu quitter Léopold à n'importe quel moment et tu ne l'as pas fait, et si tu ne l'as pas fait c'était parce que tu te souciais toujours d'Emma Swan et du mal que Maman pourrait lui faire pour essayer de t'atteindre.

Regina se pinça les lèvres. Elle était bien forcée d'admettre que c'était la vérité, aussi fou que cela puisse paraître après toutes ces années.

\- Admettons que je veuille la retrouver, répondit-elle prudemment. Je ne sais même pas par où commencer ! Elle ne vit plus à Boston, ou du moins elle n'y vivait plus quand Kathryn m'en a parlé il y a trois ans, et une autre famille s'était installée dans l'appartement de sa mère adoptive à Dorchester...

\- J'ai la solution ! annonça Zelena, comme si une idée venait soudain de traverser son esprit.

Elle sortit son téléphone portable de la poche intérieure de sa veste et se mit à pianoter sur le clavier, un air concentré sur le visage.

\- Tu te souviens de l'incapable qui s'occupait du journal avant moi ? demanda-t-elle. Quand j'ai pris sa place, je lui ai proposé de rester et de travailler pour moi. Il a accepté et j'ai découvert depuis qu'il était particulièrement utile lorsqu'il s'agissait de... Disons, de contourner les problèmes.

Regina haussa les sourcils, esquissant un sourire malgré elle.

\- On dirait que tu as hérité quelques petites choses de Maman, finalement, se moqua-t-elle.

Zelena lui donna une tape sur le bras avant d'envoyer le message qu'elle venait de rédiger. Puis elle se leva, récupérant son sac à main abandonné sous une table un peu plus loin. De retour auprès de sa sœur, elle lui tendit une carte qu'elle venait de récupérer dans son portefeuille.

\- Tu devrais ajouter ce numéro à ta liste de contacts, conseilla-t-elle. Il est prévenu, alors il t'appellera dès qu'il aura une adresse.

Regina observa attentivement la carte, qui était celle d'un dénommé Sidney Glass, journaliste et photographe pour le Mirror.

\- Il ne fait pas mention des talents que tu as évoqués, fit-elle remarquer, taquine.

\- Il est efficace, pourtant, et tu verras que tu ne regretteras pas d'avoir fait appel à lui. Bon et maintenant, si je te faisais visiter un peu la ville ? Je suis sûre que tu l'apprécieras autant que moi.

\- A ce propos, je suis surprise de voir que tu as trouvé ton bonheur ici, dans un coin aussi perdu. Je sais que tu étais très bien à Boston, qui était tout de même une bien plus grande ville...

\- Storybrooke est plus tranquille, reconnut Zelena en souriant. Et aussi bien plus petite, c'est vrai, mais j'apprécie de connaître tout le monde et que tout le monde me connaisse. Les gens d'ici m'ont acceptée dès mon arrivée et je leur en serai toujours reconnaissante. Pour cela je dois aussi remercier Granny, et bien sûr Ruby...

Regina sourit, rassurée de constater que sa sœur était véritablement heureuse dans sa nouvelle vie.

\- J'ai entendu dire que Ruby était de retour ici, se rappela-t-elle soudain. Est-ce que tu as eu l'occasion de la revoir ?

\- Oh oui, je la vois régulièrement. Elle travaille au Granny's comme serveuse depuis des années, mais si tu veux la croiser il faudra repasser un jour où elle est en service. Je sais que vous ne vous entendiez pas très bien à l'époque, mais j'ai été moi-même forcée de reconnaître que Ruby est en fait très gentille. C'est l'une des plus proches amies de Belle, d'ailleurs. Elles étaient à l'école ensemble, avant que Ruby ne déménage pour faire ses études à Boston. Autant dire que j'ai eu un peu de mal à me faire à leur amitié, au début...

Regina hocha la tête. Elle connaissait les défauts de sa sœur, et la jalousie en faisait clairement partie. Belle devait probablement être une femme patiente et prompte à pardonner, pour que leur relation ait perduré...

\- Alors ? insista Zelena. Je te fais faire le tour de la ville ?

\- Avec plaisir.

Regina se leva pour suivre sa sœur, la main serrée sur son téléphone, dans lequel elle venait d'entrer le numéro de Sidney Glass. Malgré tous les doutes qu'elle avait encore, elle attendait avec impatience cet appel qui lui permettrait d'obtenir l'adresse d'Emma. Après cela, elle n'aurait qu'à rassembler son courage et partir la retrouver. Car Zelena avait raison : la seule chose qui était demeurée certaine – et ce peu importe le temps qui était passé – c'était les sentiments qu'elle avait pour Emma. Ces sentiments qui étaient toujours présents aujourd'hui, aussi forts qu'auparavant, et qu'elle était enfin prête à avouer. A sa sœur, à elle-même, au monde entier s'il le fallait... mais surtout à Emma.

OoOoO

 _18 avril 2008_

Emma jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre.

\- Bon ! s'exclama-t-elle. Désolée les gars, mais je vais devoir vous laisser.

Elle posa sa cannette de soda à moitié vide sur la table basse, qui disparaissait sous les cendriers, bouteilles de bières et boîtiers de jeux vidéo. L'appartement de Neal était bien moins grand et beaucoup moins soigné que celui qu'il avait autrefois partagé avec Killian à Boston, mais la même atmosphère conviviale et festive y régnait constamment. Emma aimait bien y passer, de temps à autres, histoire de se détendre et de boire un coup avec les quelques rares amis qu'il lui restait. Elle y déposait parfois Henry pour la soirée, lorsqu'il avait envie de voir son père, et ils commandaient généralement une pizza, qu'ils mangeaient devant la télévision. Neal ne s'impliquait que peu dans la vie de son fils, mais cela semblait leur convenir à tous les deux, si bien que personne n'y trouvait à redire.

\- Tu dois vraiment partir ? demanda Killian d'un ton plaintif.

Emma revint à la réalité, laissant ses réflexions précédentes s'estomper. Elle se leva, ramassant un coussin qui avait glissé sur le sol pour le jeter sur le canapé, puis saisit son sac à main posé près de la table basse.

\- Oui, répondit-elle. Je dois récupérer Henry à l'école.

\- Je t'accompagne, si tu veux, proposa August.

\- Bonne idée ! Henry sera content de te revoir.

Emma sourit à son ami, ignorant totalement l'air réprobateur de Killian, qui avait tendance à être très possessif avec elle, quand bien même il ne s'était jamais rien passé entre eux. Elle salua rapidement Neal, qui était avachi un peu plus loin sur le canapé, et précéda August dans le couloir. Ils ignorèrent l'ascenseur, qui ne fonctionnait plus depuis des semaines, et s'engagèrent dans les escaliers tout en discutant gaiement. Leur relation, qui avait été quelque peu ambiguë à ses débuts, s'était finalement transformée en une amitié sincère et solide. Emma voyait August comme le frère qu'elle n'avait jamais eu, et elle était toujours heureuse de savoir qu'il était dans les parages, même si cela n'arrivait pas aussi souvent qu'elle l'aurait souhaité. Ce jour-là, il revenait à peine d'un voyage de deux mois en Thaïlande, si bien qu'ils n'avaient pas eu l'occasion de discuter depuis longtemps et avaient beaucoup de choses à se dire.

August racontait les détails de son séjour à Phuket lorsqu'il remarqua soudain l'inattention d'Emma, qui marchait à côté de lui dans la rue mais semblait complètement ailleurs. Il la prit par le bras, lui tirant un sursaut de surprise. Elle eut un sourire gêné, réalisant qu'elle n'avait pas écouté un mot de ce que son ami lui disait.

\- Désolée, s'excusa-t-elle. J'étais perdue dans mes pensées...

\- J'ai vu ça. Un rapport avec Walsh ?

Emma secoua la tête avec véhémence.

\- C'est terminé avec Walsh, annonça-t-elle. Il a commencé à croire que ça pourrait devenir sérieux entre nous, alors que j'avais été très claire avec lui depuis le début...

\- Je vois...

August n'ajouta rien durant plusieurs minutes, se contentant de marcher aux côtés de son amie en silence, puis il s'éclaircit la gorge et demanda :

\- Pourquoi tu n'as jamais rien de sérieux, Emma ?

Celle-ci haussa les épaules, l'air de dire que c'était parce qu'elle s'en moquait, mais elle se crispa néanmoins, comme si cette question la dérangeait.

\- C'est compliqué, éluda-t-elle.

\- Tu n'as pas envie de tomber amoureuse ? D'avoir quelqu'un dans ta vie plus de quelques semaines, de lui présenter Henry, de vivre avec lui ?

\- Non. Je ne veux rien de tout ça.

Emma glissa les mains dans les poches de son jean, comme elle le faisait toujours lorsqu'elle était embarrassée. Elle se revit quelques années plus tôt, en train d'attendre Neal dans sa coccinelle jaune, garée devant le motel où ils s'étaient retrouvés. Elle se souvenait parfaitement de ce qu'elle avait pensé, ce soir-là. Elle s'était dit qu'apprécier une personne suffisait, que ce n'était pas bien grave si elle ne tombait pas amoureuse, que rien ne l'obligeait à avoir des sentiments et à s'engager dans une relation sérieuse. Du moins, tant qu'il y avait de l'amitié.

\- Je crois que je sais pourquoi ça ne fonctionne jamais avec personne, réalisa-t-elle à voix haute.

August lui jeta un coup d'œil curieux sans pour autant l'interrompre, lui laissant la liberté de poursuivre.

\- Je ne laisse jamais la possibilité à qui que ce soit de se faire une place dans ma vie, expliqua Emma. Je rencontre quelqu'un de nouveau, on ne prend pas le temps d'apprendre à se connaître, et je pars dès que ça devient un peu trop sérieux. Peut-être que ce serait différent si j'appréciais déjà la personne, si nous avions des points communs, si nous étions amis.

\- Écoute, c'est très flatteur, mais tu es comme une sœur pour moi...

Emma leva les yeux au ciel, avant de donner un coup de coude dans les côtes de son ami, qui passa un bras autour de ses épaules.

\- Je plaisantais, précisa-t-il. Mais tu sais, je connais quelqu'un qui est fou de toi et que tu apprécies déjà, même si tu as parfois envie de lui coller ton poing sur la figure. Et je sais que tu n'es pas aussi indifférente que tu veux bien le faire croire.

\- Laisse-moi deviner... Killian Jones ?

\- Lui-même ! Ce type ne parle que de toi, je te jure, c'est assez impressionnant.

Emma soupira, tout en passant un bras autour de la taille d'August, et se fit la réflexion qu'il était agréable qu'avec lui au moins elle n'ait pas à craindre que le moindre geste d'affection ne soit interprété de la mauvaise façon.

\- Je sais que Killian a des sentiments pour moi, admit-elle. Au début, j'ai pensé qu'il se comportait comme ça avec toutes les femmes, et puis j'ai compris qu'avec moi c'était différent, parce que justement nous sommes amis, et que je suis donc forcément davantage qu'une simple fille avec laquelle il a l'intention de coucher. Mais je sais que je ne ressentirai jamais pour lui ce qu'il ressent pour moi, et en lui cédant je le priverai de la possibilité d'être réellement aimé par une autre que moi.

\- Tu sais, ça le regarde aussi. S'il préfère avoir quelque chose de moins sérieux avec toi plutôt que le grand amour avec quelqu'un d'autre...

\- On préfère toujours le grand amour. C'est bien normal.

August se tourna vers son amie, qu'il enlaçait toujours d'un bras.

\- Et toi, ton grand amour ? demanda-t-il. C'est peut-être ça que tu devrais chercher.

\- J'ai déjà donné. Tout le monde en fait une montagne mais au fond ce n'est qu'une belle histoire d'amour qui te fait plus de mal que tout le reste le jour où elle se termine.

\- Ce n'est pas supposé se terminer.

\- Et pourtant, c'est arrivé.

Emma se détacha de l'étreinte de son ami, tournant au coin d'une rue, à quelques mètres de l'école de son fils. Elle n'avait pas envie qu'August lui pose des questions, elle n'avait pas envie de penser à l'histoire qu'elle venait d'évoquer. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était du temps pour guérir et oublier. Sept ans, ça aurait dû être assez. Elle en avait conscience, mais cela ne changeait rien à ce qu'elle ressentait. Sans réfléchir, elle tendit le bras pour tirer sur la manche de sa veste en cuir rouge, avant de réaliser qu'elle ne la portait pas. Elle s'arrêta, en profitant pour attendre qu'August la rejoigne, et retraça mentalement les événements de la journée, jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse être pratiquement certaine d'avoir oublié sa veste chez Neal. Sans son poids familier sur ses épaules, elle se sentait vulnérable, comme si ce simple vêtement avait représenté une armure qui la protégeait du monde. Souvent, elle avait eu envie de s'en débarrasser, en ayant assez des souvenirs douloureux qui s'y rattachaient. Mais à aucun moment elle n'avait pu s'y résoudre. D'une certaine façon, c'était comme si cette souffrance n'appartiendrait jamais vraiment au passé. Quoi qu'elle fasse, où qu'elle tente de fuir... elle la rattrapait toujours.

OoO

Regina prit une grande inspiration.

Elle avait attendu cet instant depuis ce qui lui semblait être une éternité. Et aujourd'hui, enfin, elle était prête à retrouver Emma. Elle était prête à la revoir, à lui dire toute la vérité, à se faire pardonner par tous les moyens. Prête à oublier sa peur, prête à saisir sa chance. Elle était ici, à New-York, à seulement trois rues de l'adresse fournie par Sidney Glass. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'Emma était si proche, qu'elles avaient vécu dans la même ville tout ce temps, qu'elles auraient pu se croiser par hasard n'importe quand. Hélas, Regina avait fréquenté un tout autre quartier, qu'elle n'avait d'ailleurs pas eu l'occasion de quitter bien souvent, et elles n'avaient jamais eu l'opportunité de se retrouver de cette façon. Mais cela n'avait plus la moindre importance désormais, car elles n'étaient plus séparées que de quelques mètres, et que cette distance s'amenuisait à chaque nouveau pas que faisait Regina.

Elle avait choisi de marcher sur une partie du trajet, songeant qu'un peu d'air frais pourrait l'aider à se sentir moins angoissée. Hélas, ses inquiétudes la rattrapaient, prenant de plus en plus d'ampleur à chaque seconde. Finalement, elle s'arrêta, le souffle court et le cœur battant à cent à l'heure. S'appuyant contre une grille, elle tenta de faire le vide dans sa tête, mais des cris résonnaient dans la cour derrière elle, l'empêchant de se concentrer. La grille était celle d'une école primaire et, la journée étant terminée, une foule d'enfants se précipitaient à l'extérieur pour rejoindre leurs parents venus les attendre. Regina les écouta un moment, attendant patiemment d'avoir repris le dessus sur ses émotions. A chaque fois qu'elle voyait un enfant, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser qu'elle-même ne pouvait pas en avoir. Elle avait abandonné depuis longtemps l'idée de devenir mère, repoussant un possible projet d'adoption au jour où elle aurait trouvé un équilibre auprès de quelqu'un qu'elle aimait. Et cette personne ne pouvait qu'être Emma.

Cette pensée lui ayant redonné un peu de force, Regina se détacha de la grille, prête à reprendre son chemin. En passant, elle jeta un coup d'œil distrait en direction de l'école, son attention attirée par les cris joyeux des enfants. Soudain, elle se figea. Des cheveux blonds, une silhouette fine, une posture familière...

Emma.

Regina saisit la grille entre ses doigts sans même s'en rendre compte, la serrant de toutes ses forces jusqu'à ce que la douleur la ramène à la réalité. Emma était là, debout dans la cour de cette école, les mains enfoncées dans les poches de son jean. C'était elle, cela ne faisait aucun doute. Ses cheveux n'étaient plus lisses et attachés comme autrefois, et elle ne portait plus ses lunettes, mais elle était malgré tout reconnaissable entre mille. Regina avait envie de s'approcher, de franchir la distance qui les séparait et de la serrer contre elle jusqu'à ce que toute la douleur qu'elle avait ressentie depuis leur rupture ne disparaisse enfin. Mais elle n'en fit rien, le regard rivé sur l'homme qui se tenait aux côtés d'Emma et qui avait passé un bras autour de ses épaules. A cet instant, un enfant se détacha de la foule et se précipita en direction du « couple ». Regina voulut s'éloigner, s'arracher à cette vision, mais elle n'y parvint pas. Elle se contenta de regarder le petit garçon qui courait vers Emma, et que l'homme toujours présent à ses côtés souleva dans ses bras dès qu'il fut suffisamment proche.

Ces trois-là formaient une image saisissante, qui évoquait aussitôt une famille. C'était impossible à ignorer, peu importe à quel point Regina le voulait. Elle avait sous les yeux la preuve qu'Emma avait refait sa vie, qu'elle était la mère de cet enfant, et que l'homme venu le récupérer à l'école avec elle était très probablement le père. Ils se tenaient tous les trois au fond de cette cour qui se vidait lentement, sous le soleil de cet après-midi d'avril. Ils souriaient et discutaient entre eux, la main du petit garçon serrée dans celle d'Emma, qui l'écoutait parler en le couvant d'un regard chargé de tendresse. L'espace d'un instant, la douleur que ressentait Regina s'effaça, tandis que son regard se fixait sur le visage d'Emma, qui se rapprochait lentement de la grille. Elle était belle, peut-être même plus encore que dans ses souvenirs. Belle, heureuse et inaccessible. Regina sentit sa gorge se serrer. Elle avait eu sa chance, elle l'avait gâchée, et elle avait eu tort de penser qu'elle pourrait sauver quoi que ce soit après toutes ces années. Le cœur lourd, Regina se détourna, luttant contre le désir de regarder Emma plus longtemps. Elle ferma brièvement les yeux.

Elle avait été si naïve ! Tout ce temps, elle s'était accrochée à l'idée qu'elle pourrait tout arranger, que tout n'était pas définitivement perdu et terminé, que l'amour qu'elle n'avait cessé d'éprouver avait toujours des raisons d'être. Mais la vérité était que cette belle histoire s'était achevée longtemps auparavant. Elle l'avait faite perdurer à travers ses souvenirs, durant ces longues années de solitude et de tristesse, mais il était temps pour elle d'abandonner. Elle rouvrit les yeux, découvrant qu'Emma n'était plus qu'à quelques pas seulement. Son rire s'éleva, si douloureusement familier. Regina se détourna, resserrant sur elle les pans de son manteau, et s'éloigna vivement le long de la rue. Mais elle s'arrêta avant d'être totalement hors de vue, incapable de résister à l'envie de regarder en arrière. L'espace d'un instant, elle souhaita qu'Emma se retourne et l'aperçoive. Mais elle s'en allait dans la direction opposée, la main toujours serrée dans celle de son fils.

Regina laissa son regard glisser jusqu'au petit garçon. A cette distance, elle était incapable de lui donner un âge, mais ce n'était clairement pas un bébé. Elle réalisa qu'elle ne savait rien de la vie qu'Emma avait eu au cours des sept dernières années, des choix qu'elle avait fait, des personnes qu'elle avait rencontrées. L'avoir aimée follement et aveuglément pendant tout ce temps ne comptait-il pas ? Regina essuya rageusement les larmes qui avaient coulé sur ses joues. Non, de toute évidence, ses sentiments ne faisaient pas la moindre différence. Emma n'en avait rien su, après tout. Elle avait refait sa vie, elle avait trouvé le bonheur. Comment lui en vouloir de ne pas avoir attendu, de ne pas avoir deviné la vérité, d'être allée de l'avant ? Si elle était heureuse, alors c'était tout ce qui comptait. Regina ne lui avait jamais souhaité rien d'autre, au fond. Au moins, elle avait les réponses qu'elle était venue chercher, désormais.

Non, elle n'avait pas idéalisé Emma. La femme qu'elle venait de voir était tout autant, voire encore plus extraordinaire que celle dont elle s'était souvenue. Les émotions qu'elle avait éprouvées en la contemplant ne pouvaient pas se tromper. Non, elle n'était plus la même personne. Elle était une mère, sans doute une épouse, et une adulte désormais. Oui, Regina avait eu tort de l'attendre et de ne jamais se sentir libre d'aimer quelqu'un d'autre, car oui, Emma l'avait oubliée et était passée à autre chose depuis – si l'on estimait l'âge de son fils – un sacré moment. Oui, tout était différent. Oui, trop de temps était passé. Non, elles n'auraient jamais plus la chance de s'aimer à nouveau.

Tous les espoirs et les rêves qu'avaient pu avoir Regina avaient été vains. Mais, si elle en croyait le sourire sur le visage d'Emma, une chose au moins donnait un sens aux sept dernières années de sa vie. Elle était heureuse. Les sacrifices, eux, n'avaient pas été inutiles. Cette pensée lui apportant le réconfort nécessaire pour cela, Regina se détourna, détachant son regard de la silhouette qui s'éloignait peu à peu le long de la rue. Elle partit de son côté, marchant au hasard, laissant la distance entre elles se creuser encore et encore. Il était temps pour elle d'aller de l'avant, même si elle n'en avait aucune envie, même si elle n'y était pas prête. Il était temps pour elle d'oublier Emma. Il était temps de la laisser partir. Parce qu'il était tout simplement trop tard pour espérer la retenir.

* * *

Et voilà, c'est terminé pour aujourd'hui. Plus qu'un chapitre pour bien boucler tout ça et on passe à la Partie 3. Prévoyez vous quand même une bonne dose de patience.  
Je vais essayer d'écrire et de poster ça rapidement. Alors à bientôt !


	21. Chapitre 20 - Nouveau départ

C'est parti pour le dernier chapitre de la Partie 2 !  
Are you reaaaaaaady ?  
Let's go !

Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers de la série appartiennent à Edward Kitsis et Adam Horowitz.

* * *

 **And I wanna kiss you, make you feel alright  
I'm just so tired to share my nights  
I wanna cry and I wanna love  
But all my tears have been used up  
On another love, another love  
** _Another love - Tom Odell_

* * *

 **Chapitre 20 : Nouveau départ**

 _27 août 2008_

Regina était perdue dans ses pensées. Elle était venue se réfugier dans le jardin, sous le Honeycrisp, comme elle le faisait toujours lorsqu'elle avait besoin de réfléchir. Depuis qu'elle avait revu Emma, près de cinq mois auparavant, elle n'avait plus été capable de penser à autre chose. Savoir où elle vivait, savoir qu'il lui suffirait de retourner près de cette école primaire pour la croiser... Cela ne l'aidait vraiment pas à l'oublier. Et pourtant, elle avait conscience que tout était terminé, qu'elle devait abandonner, qu'elle devait passer à autre chose. Mais cela lui paraissait totalement impossible dans ces conditions. Finalement, elle avait pris la décision qui s'imposait, choisissant de quitter New-York, préférant laisser derrière elle toute la souffrance du passé. Lorsqu'elle avait parlé à Zelena de son intention de déménager à Storybrooke, sa sœur avait aussitôt approuvé, plus que ravie à l'idée de la revoir régulièrement. Elle lui avait proposé de venir chez elle tant qu'elle n'aurait pas trouvé l'endroit parfait dans lequel s'installer, lui promettant qu'elle se plairait à Storybrooke autant qu'elle-même s'y était plu.

Regina avait accepté sans hésiter, voyant en ce projet sa seule chance de reprendre le contrôle de sa vie. Dès le lendemain, elle avait posé sa démission, laissant la direction de l'entreprise à l'un des associés et ami de Léopold, dont elle était persuadée qu'il saurait s'investir dans ce travail bien plus qu'elle-même ne l'aurait jamais fait. De retour dans la maison de son mari, elle avait commencé à rassembler ses affaires, préparant les cartons qu'elle allait ensuite envoyer à sa prochaine adresse. Le plus difficile avait été d'annoncer la nouvelle à Mary-Margaret, bien que celle-ci ait réagi avec enthousiasme, lui assurant qu'elle ne souhaitait que son bonheur et qu'elle comprenait et respectait sa décision. Regina retardait néanmoins le moment de partir, ressassant sa tristesse et ses regrets à longueur de journée, en errant de pièce en pièce à travers l'immense maison de Léopold. Lorsqu'elle ne supportait plus d'être enfermée, elle se contentait d'aller dans le jardin, résistant à la tentation de sortir se promener en ville, consciente que ses pas la mèneraient tout naturellement jusqu'à Emma si elle le faisait.

\- A quoi tu penses ?

Regina sursauta, revenant brusquement à la réalité. Elle tourna la tête, croisant le regard de Mary-Margaret, qui avançait dans sa direction, son téléphone à la main. Elle arborait un sourire radieux, visiblement de très bonne humeur.

\- Alors ? insista-t-elle, en s'asseyant sur le muret près de sa belle-mère.

Celle-ci haussa les épaules, n'ayant pas envie de s'étaler sur le sujet.

\- Je ne pense à rien de particulier, répondit-elle.

\- Menteuse ! Je suis sûre que tu réfléchis déjà à tout ce que tu vas faire quand tu seras à Storybrooke ! Je suis même un peu jalouse, pour être honnête.

Regina adressa un regard agacé à Mary-Margaret, résistant à une soudaine envie de l'étrangler. _Jalouse_ ? Non mais franchement !

\- C'est vrai, j'y réfléchissais, admit-elle sèchement. Et j'étais justement en train de me dire qu'être débarrassée de toi allait me faire beaucoup de bien.

\- Je n'en doute pas ! Hélas, ça ne va pas être aussi facile que tu sembles le croire...

Mary-Margaret leva la main, les doigts serrés autour de son téléphone, et le désigna d'un geste du menton.

\- Je viens justement de recevoir un appel de cette femme très gentille, qui travaille pour cette agence immobilière à Storybrooke...

Regina haussa un sourcil.

\- Mais de quoi est-ce que tu parles ? s'étonna-t-elle.

\- Eh bien, de ma décision de te suivre dans le Maine, bien sûr ! Je me suis trouvé un loft pas très loin du centre-ville de Storybrooke, je pense que j'y serais très bien. Le déménagement est prévu pour le 3 septembre.

\- Tu n'es pas sérieuse ?

Mary-Margaret leva les yeux vers la maison de son père, un sourire à la fois triste et doux sur le visage.

\- Je ne me sens plus à ma place ici depuis la mort de Papa, avoua-t-elle. Tu es la seule famille qu'il me reste, alors si tu t'en vas, je m'en vais aussi.

Regina écarquilla les yeux, très surprise par cette déclaration.

\- Toute ta vie est ici, protesta-t-elle. Je ne veux pas que tu te sentes obligée de...

\- Je ne le fais pas parce que je m'y sens obligée, l'interrompit Mary-Margaret. Tu n'es pas la seule à avoir besoin de prendre un nouveau départ.

Regina ouvrit la bouche pour rebondir sur cette affirmation, avant de soudain réaliser qu'elle n'avait pas la moindre objection à formuler. Cette nouvelle lui faisait plaisir, elle ne pouvait pas le nier. Si l'idée d'aller vivre à Storybrooke lui avait traversé l'esprit, c'était d'abord et avant tout car elle désirait se rapprocher de sa sœur, mais savoir que cela signifiait qu'elle allait abandonner Mary-Margaret à New-York lui avait toujours profondément déplu. Elles étaient une famille, après tout.

\- Je vois, répondit-elle. On dirait que je vais devoir te supporter, alors...

\- On dirait, oui.

Regina esquissa un sourire. Mary-Margaret aurait pu prendre son envol bien plus tôt, si elle n'avait pas tenu à rester auprès de son père malade, et il était bien normal qu'elle puisse elle aussi décider de son avenir maintenant. L'équilibre qui avait été maintenu par la présence de Léopold s'était brisé, laissant un vide que ni l'une ni l'autre n'avait eu le cœur à remplir. Il était temps pour elles de tout reconstruire ailleurs, de poser les bases d'une nouvelle vie. Il était temps pour elles de prendre un nouveau départ.

OoO

 _3 septembre 2008_

L'après-midi touchait à sa fin. Debout au milieu de la pièce baignée de soleil, Mary-Margaret contemplait son loft d'un air satisfait. Certains des meubles qu'elle avait achetés ne lui avaient pas encore été livrés, et ceux qu'elle avait fait venir de New-York étaient pour la plupart réunis dans le fond de la pièce, mais cela ne paraissait pas avoir le pouvoir d'entamer son remarquable optimisme. Elle semblait avoir trouvé sa place et en être tout simplement heureuse, ce que Regina lui enviait secrètement. Elle avait accepté d'être présente pour le déménagement, en profitant pour emmener une partie de ses affaires chez sa sœur, qui avait proposé de l'héberger temporairement. Laisser New-York et la maison de Léopold derrière elle avait été un soulagement, bien qu'il ait malgré tout été accompagné d'une certaine amertume. Se détacher du passé lui semblait parfois si difficile qu'elle doutait d'être véritablement en mesure de le faire un jour. En vérité, seul le souvenir d'Emma telle qu'elle l'avait vue la dernière fois avait le pouvoir de la pousser à le vouloir suffisamment pour en être vraiment capable.

\- Alors, sœurette ? s'enquit Zelena. Comment tu vas, en ce moment ?

\- Je vais très bien, mentit Regina, par automatisme. Tu es sûre que Belle ne voit pas d'inconvénients à ce que je reste chez vous quelques temps ? ajouta-t-elle, changeant volontairement de sujet.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Belle est ravie d'avoir l'opportunité de mieux te connaître. A ce propos, elle m'a envoyé un message ! Elle propose que nous nous retrouvions tous au Granny's pour fêter votre arrivée à toi et à Mary-Margaret. Ça vous tente ?

Mary-Margaret acquiesça en souriant, visiblement enthousiasmée par cette idée, puis elle adressa un regard suppliant à sa belle-mère, l'encourageant silencieusement à accepter.

\- D'accord, soupira Regina, résignée.

\- Super ! s'exclama Zelena, en descendant du tabouret sur lequel elle était assise. Nous n'aurons qu'à ranger tout ça plus tard.

\- Moi, ça me va, approuva Mary-Margaret.

Elle saisit son sac à main posé sur une chaise et partit ouvrir la porte d'entrée, faisant signe à ses visiteuses de sortir de façon à ce qu'elle puisse fermer le loft à clé. Une fois dans la rue, Regina se tint à l'écart, laissant Zelena parler à tort et à travers sans l'interrompre. Elle avança en silence, ressassant des pensées moroses, qu'elle ne parvenait pas à se sortir de la tête. Arrivée devant le Granny's, quelques minutes plus tard, elle prit une grande inspiration, tâchant de se détendre et de se convaincre qu'elle allait passer une excellente soirée. Elle suivit sa sœur à l'intérieur du restaurant et salua aimablement Belle, qui s'était installée seule à une table pour les attendre. Alors qu'elle commençait seulement à se sentir un peu mieux, Regina entendit soudain une voix prononcer son nom, sur un ton choqué et dénué de la moindre chaleur. Elle fit volte-face, croisant le regard de Ruby, qui se tenait debout de l'autre côté du comptoir, un air abasourdi sur le visage.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? demanda la serveuse, semblant se remettre de sa surprise.

Une certaine animosité était perceptible dans sa voix.

\- Ce ne sont pas tes affaires, rétorqua sèchement Regina.

Elle n'était pas d'humeur à laisser qui que ce soit lui marcher sur les pieds. Remarquant le regard haineux que sa sœur posait sur Ruby, Zelena se leva, s'excusant auprès de Belle d'un signe de tête.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? s'enquit-elle, en approchant. Vous n'allez tout de même pas vous disputer comme deux adolescentes ? Il est plus que temps, je pense, de repartir sur de bonnes bases.

\- Emma était mon amie, déclara froidement Ruby.

Elle se tourna vers Regina, un air accusateur sur le visage.

\- Je me souviens très bien de ce que tu lui as fait, poursuivit-elle. Alors désolée si je n'ai pas très envie d'être sympa avec toi.

Zelena éclata d'un rire léger.

\- Oh, s'il te plaît, ne me dis pas que tu as gobé toute cette stupide histoire de mariage ! s'exclama-t-elle. On voit bien que tu ne connais pas ma mère. Sinon tu aurais peut-être compris ce qu'il s'était vraiment passé !

Ruby fronça les sourcils, visiblement confuse. Son regard fit la navette entre les deux sœurs, comme si elle cherchait à savoir s'il s'agissait ou non d'une plaisanterie. Regina soupira et envisagea de partir immédiatement, avant de se souvenir qu'elle n'avait nulle part où aller. Elle se laissa donc tomber sur le tabouret le plus proche, jetant un coup d'œil rancunier à son aînée, qui se contenta de hausser les épaules.

\- Comment ça ? s'étonna Ruby. Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Quel rapport avec ta mère ?

Zelena s'installa au bar à son tour, un air de conspiratrice sur le visage. Comprenant qu'elle s'apprêtait à déballer toute l'histoire, Regina l'interrompit, employant son ton le plus cassant :

\- Ce qu'il s'est passé ne la regarde pas, fit-elle remarquer.

\- Allons, sœurette ! Tu vas vivre ici, vous allez être amenées à vous croiser tous les jours, alors pourquoi laisser ces vieilles rancœurs vous empêcher de vous comporter comme des personnes civilisées ? Il suffit de lui dire la vérité !

\- Je veux savoir, insista Ruby.

\- Évidement, marmonna Regina. Tu as toujours voulu tout savoir à propos de tout le monde, alors je ne vois pas pourquoi ça aurait changé...

\- On ne va arriver à rien comme ça, soupira Zelena.

A cet instant, elle fut rejointe par Belle, qui s'appuya contre elle, la main serrée autour de son verre de thé glacé.

\- Tout va bien ? s'enquit-elle, en fronçant les sourcils avec inquiétude.

\- Oui, très bien, la rassura Ruby. Nous étions sur le point d'évoquer de vieux souvenirs du passé, si jamais ça t'intéresse.

Belle acquiesça en souriant poliment et s'installa près de Zelena, qui ignora le regard réprobateur que lui lançait sa sœur et déclara d'un ton joyeux :

\- Je me charge de tout raconter !

Regina jeta un coup d'œil circulaire dans la salle, guettant un éventuel soutien de la part de Mary-Margaret, mais celle-ci était plongée dans ce qui semblait être une conversation passionnante, avec un homme qui de toute évidence flirtait avec elle. Il lui souriait d'un air idiot, les mains enfoncées dans les poches de son jean, sous l'étoile de Shérif attachée à sa ceinture.

\- On ne peut vraiment compter sur personne, grommela Regina.

Elle se détourna, se retrouvant face à un homme installé à côté d'elle, et qui avait posé la main sur le verre de whisky qu'une serveuse venait de déposer face à lui. Il fronça les sourcils, un sourire hésitant se formant sur son visage.

\- Vous voulez la même chose ? proposa-t-il, en désignant son verre. Ne le prenez pas mal, mais vous avez l'air d'en avoir besoin.

Regina haussa les sourcils, légèrement offensée par cette entrée en matière, et observa son interlocuteur d'un œil critique. Il la dévisageait avec un intérêt non dissimulé, le coude posé sur le comptoir, son corps incliné vers elle. Un tatouage en forme de lion était visible sur son avant-bras.

\- Robin ! s'exclama Zelena, en s'interposant.

Elle sourit, d'un sourire qui n'augurait rien de bon, et demanda d'un ton courtois :

\- Comment va ta femme ?

Le dénommé Robin balbutia quelque chose qui ressemblait à « elle va très bien, merci » avant de s'éloigner, partant terminer son verre un peu plus loin.

\- Où est-ce que j'en étais ? interrogea Zelena. Ah oui, je m'en souviens !

Elle reprit sa place, passant une main réconfortante dans le dos de sa sœur au passage, et fit signe à Ruby de s'approcher. Celle-ci, qui avait dû partir prendre une commande, s'empressa de la rejoindre, se penchant d'un air avide par-dessus le comptoir.

\- Raconte, ordonna-t-elle. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est _vraiment_ passé ?

\- Ma mère a fait du chantage à Regina pour qu'elle quitte Emma et qu'elle épouse Léopold, résuma Zelena. Ça a toujours été sa façon de fonctionner, à vrai dire.

\- Mais... mais c'est horrible ! s'indigna Belle.

\- Quoi, comme chantage ? s'enquit Ruby, en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Elle a menacé de séparer Emma de sa famille adoptive en contactant les services sociaux, si je me souviens bien, répondit Zelena. C'est bien ça, sœurette ?

\- C'est ça, confirma Regina entre ses dents.

Elle fit signe à une serveuse qui passait, lui commandant un verre de whisky. Peut-être qu'elle en avait bel et bien besoin, finalement.

\- Comment peut-on être aussi cruel ? murmura Belle, visiblement choquée. Mais alors Regina n'a pas eu le choix ? Elle a été obligée d'obéir ?

\- Exactement, répondit Zelena. Ce qui explique les six dernières années pendant lesquelles elle a été mariée à un homme qu'elle n'aimait pas et qui avait l'âge d'être son père.

\- Alors... Tout ça, c'était _pour_ Emma ? comprit Ruby.

\- Tu devais beaucoup l'aimer, réalisa Belle, en se tournant vers Regina.

Celle-ci prit une longue gorgée du verre qu'on venait de lui servir, puis elle le reposa sur le comptoir d'un geste brusque et se leva.

\- Je ne veux plus en entendre parler, déclara-t-elle d'un ton glacial. _Plus jamais_. C'est compris ?

Sa voix était chargée de tant d'autorité que Zelena acquiesça aussitôt, l'air coupable, comprenant qu'elle avait été trop loin. Ayant obtenu ce qu'elle voulait, Regina se détourna et partit, quittant le Granny's sans un regard en arrière. Dès que la porte se fut refermée derrière elle, Ruby secoua la tête d'un air choqué.

\- Il faut qu'on le dise à Emma ! s'exclama-t-elle.

\- C'est une de tes amies, c'est bien ça ? demanda Belle.

\- Oui, et on était même très proches, même si on s'est un peu perdues de vues ces dernières années... Mais ça ne change rien au fait qu'il faut absolument la prévenir ! Si elle avait été au courant de tout ça, beaucoup de choses auraient été différentes, croyez moi !

\- Ce n'est pas à toi de dire la vérité à Emma, s'opposa Zelena. Je viens seulement de retrouver ma sœur, je ne veux pas faire les mêmes erreurs que par le passé. Si elle ne veut plus entendre parler d'Emma, alors je respecte son choix.

\- Mais elle l'aime toujours, n'est-ce pas ? devina Belle.

\- Oui, mais je crains que ça ne soit plus réciproque depuis longtemps. Regina est allée à New-York pour la voir et elle l'a aperçue de loin, mais elle n'a pas osé aller lui parler parce qu'Emma n'était pas seule. Il y avait un homme et un enfant avec elle.

Ruby se passa une main sur le visage, s'appuyant sur le comptoir comme si ses jambes ne supportaient soudain plus son poids.

\- Bien sûr qu'il y avait un enfant, soupira-t-elle. C'est longue histoire, mais aux dernières nouvelles Emma n'avait personne dans sa vie...

\- Tu es sûre de toi ? demanda Zelena. Tu as dit que vous vous étiez perdues de vue. Elle se pourrait très bien que ça ait changé depuis. De plus, il est très probable qu'elle en veuille toujours à Regina...

\- C'est une possibilité, reconnut Ruby. Mais il doit bien y avoir quelque chose que l'on peut faire !

\- Emma l'aime peut-être encore, elle aussi, fit remarquer Belle. Peut-être qu'il suffirait qu'elles aient l'occasion de se revoir, de se parler...

\- J'y ai déjà pensé, avoua Zelena.

Elle sortit son téléphone de la poche de sa veste, faisant défiler les numéros de sa liste de contacts.

\- Quelqu'un à de quoi noter ? demanda-t-elle.

Ruby lui tendit le carnet de commande, l'observant impatiemment tandis qu'elle écrivait.

\- Voilà ! lança Zelena, en lui rendant son bien. C'est le numéro d'Emma. Je l'ai obtenu par Sidney. Tu ne l'avais plus, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Non, je ne l'avais plus. Emma n'a pas arrêté de déménager, de changer de numéro de téléphone, de disparaître. J'ai fini par perdre sa trace.

\- La vie nous éloigne parfois de nos amis, commenta Belle. Mais rien ne nous oblige à la laisser faire. Regarde, nous nous sommes retrouvées, toutes les deux.

Ruby esquissa un sourire.

\- Tu as raison, approuva-t-elle. Je vais recontacter Emma, mais si je ne peux pas lui dire la vérité, alors qu'est-ce que je suis supposée faire ?

\- Tu pourrais lui proposer de venir te rendre visite, à l'occasion, suggéra Zelena.

Puis, remarquant l'air triomphant que Ruby arborait, elle ajouta :

\- Mais ne tente pas trop le destin, d'accord ? Si Emma ne ressent plus rien pour Regina, ce n'est pas la peine de la faire venir ici. Ma petite sœur a suffisamment souffert comme ça. Inutile de lui en rajouter, alors attends d'être sûre qu'Emma a encore des sentiments pour elle.

Ruby acquiesça vivement. Puis son regard glissa jusqu'à l'autre bout de la pièce, jusqu'à la porte que Regina avait franchi un peu plus tôt. Si seulement Emma avait su tout cela...

OoO

 _9 septembre 2008_

Emma se laissa tomber sur le canapé. Elle alluma la télévision, zappant de chaîne en chaîne sans vraiment y prêter attention, un air boudeur sur le visage. Elle détestait se retrouver seule, sans rien à faire, avec seulement ses pensées démoralisantes pour lui tenir compagnie. Heureusement, il était rare qu'Henry exprime le désir de voir son père, mais il l'avait fait ce soir-là, et elle n'avait tout simplement pas eu le courage de le lui refuser.

\- Bon, soupira Emma.

Elle éteignit la télévision, ne trouvant rien qui l'intéressait, avant de se lever avec la vague idée d'aller se préparer à manger, même si elle manquait cruellement de motivation pour cela. Soudain, la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit, lui tirant un sursaut de surprise. Une lueur de suspicion apparut dans son regard, tandis qu'elle s'approchait pour déverrouiller le cadenas. Il n'oserait tout de même pas...

\- Bonsoir ! s'exclama Killian, en brandissant la bouteille de rhum qu'il avait apporté. Neal m'a fichu à la porte, alors j'ai pensé que tu pourrais peut-être m'offrir l'hospitalité.

Emma s'appuya contre l'embrasure de la porte, les bras croisés sous sa poitrine.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ? s'enquit-elle.

\- Rien du tout. Mais apparemment, Neal préfère que je ne sois pas dans les parages quand Henry est à la maison. Il prétend que j'ai une mauvaise influence sur les enfants, tu te rends compte ?

\- Quelle surprise ! ironisa Emma.

Killian prit un air vexé, qui s'estompa lorsqu'il jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus l'épaule de son amie, observant l'appartement avec envie.

\- Laisse-moi entrer, supplia-t-il. Je dormirai sur le canapé. Aller, tu me dois bien ça, c'est à cause de ton fils que je me retrouve à la rue.

\- Tu es pire qu'un enfant de six ans. Neal a gagné au change, mais il me le paiera...

Emma sourit et se décala, laissant son ami pénétrer dans la pièce. Elle prit une boîte de gâteaux apéritifs dans le placard de la cuisine, puis retourna s'asseoir sur le canapé, secrètement ravie d'avoir un peu de compagnie. Killian s'installa à ses côtés et s'empressa d'ouvrir sa bouteille de rhum, en prenant aussitôt une gorgée.

\- Alors, commença-t-il. Quoi de neuf dans ta vie, Swan ? Tu as réussi à retrouver ce type que tu poursuivais ?

\- Oui, j'ai enfin réussi à lui mettre la main dessus. Je l'ai piégé avec un faux rendez-vous.

\- Tu es vraiment douée pour ce travail, tu sais.

Emma sourit à nouveau. Elle était garante de cautions depuis plus de six mois maintenant, et ce métier lui plaisait beaucoup, correspondant à tout ce qu'elle attendait d'un travail pour le moment.

\- Rhum ? proposa Killian, la tirant de ses pensées.

Emma acquiesça et tendit la main pour saisir la bouteille qu'il lui tendait, en prenant une gorgée à son tour. Puis elle se laissa peser contre les coussins du canapé, totalement détendue, et songea qu'elle pourrait s'habituer à passer des soirées comme celle-ci. Soudain, une pensée qui n'avait rien à voir avec tout cela traversa son esprit.

\- Au fait, lança-t-elle. Je voulais te demander, tu n'as jamais eu de nouvelles de Tink, depuis qu'elle est partie pour Chicago ?

L'air assuré de Killian se troubla un instant, dévoilant une émotion qu'Emma n'était pas certaine de lui avoir déjà vu, puis il se reprit et répondit :

\- Non, jamais. Pourquoi ça ?

\- Oh, comme ça. J'ai parlé à Ruby, cette semaine. Je ne l'avais pas eue au téléphone depuis une éternité, alors on s'est donné des nouvelles des quelques rares personnes avec lesquelles on est restées en contact. Quand je lui ai dit que je te voyais toujours, elle m'a demandé si tu savais ce que Tink était devenue.

\- Je n'en ai aucune idée. Elle n'a jamais reparlé avec Ruby, alors ?

\- Ni avec personne d'autre dans le groupe, apparemment, répondit Emma. Je sais que c'était l'une de tes plus proches amies. Pourquoi vous vous êtes perdus de vue, déjà ?

Killian haussa les épaules, puis il tendit la main pour réclamer la bouteille de rhum, la portant immédiatement à ses lèvres.

\- Tu sais, commença-t-il. Quand Tink a rejoint le groupe, au tout début, elle était du genre fêtarde et superficielle. Je la voyais seulement comme une autre fille à ajouter à mon tableau de chasse, mais quand j'ai commencé à flirter avec elle... Eh bien j'ai découvert une personnalité vraiment géniale, derrière l'apparence qu'elle se donnait, et j'ai cessé de la voir comme une conquête potentielle. Je voulais la connaître et devenir son ami, et je savais que si jamais on se rapprochait je me comporterai avec elle comme je me comportais avec toutes les autres filles.

Killian eut un sourire las. Il prit une nouvelle gorgée de rhum, laissant passer un silence avant d'ajouter :

\- Et c'est exactement ce qui est arrivé.

Emma se contenta de hocher la tête, se passant de commentaires. Elle se souvint d'une conversation qu'elle avait eue avec August quelques mois plus tôt, au sujet des relations amicales et amoureuses, et elle se pinça les lèvres, hésitant à avouer le fond de sa pensée.

\- Tu crois que ça aurait pu marcher, entre vous ? demanda-t-elle finalement.

\- Je ne pense pas, non. Tink était amoureuse de moi, elle me l'a dit ce soir-là. On avait trop bu, ça a dérapé... Et après ça, il n'était plus question d'être amis. Mais puisque j'étais incapable d'assumer une relation sérieuse, on a tout simplement arrêté de se voir. Tink est seulement passée me dire qu'elle partait vivre chez sa tante à Chicago, le jour même de son départ. Je crois qu'elle voulait que je la retienne... Mais je l'ai laissée partir.

Emma croqua distraitement dans un gâteau apéritif, préoccupée par cette conversation et par les réflexions qu'elle faisait naître dans son esprit.

\- Peut-être que ça aurait fonctionné justement parce que vous étiez amis, argumenta-t-elle. Peut-être que c'était ta chance d'avoir quelque chose de plus sérieux.

\- Si c'est le cas, alors je l'ai laissée passer, soupira Killian.

Le silence retomba un instant, tandis qu'Emma contemplait silencieusement son ami, des questions plein la tête.

\- Tu me dragues constamment, Killian, déclara-t-elle soudain. Qu'est-ce que tu veux vraiment ? Ajouter mon nom à ton tableau de chasse ?

\- Non. Justement, cette fois, je veux tout avoir.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

Killian haussa les épaules, souriant d'un air un peu hésitant.

\- Je voulais te connaître et devenir ton ami, expliqua-t-il. Et c'est chose faite. Maintenant je veux que tu me laisses une chance, et je ne veux plus me comporter comme je l'ai fait par le passé.

Emma se passa une main dans la nuque, soudain un peu nerveuse. Elle n'était pas certaine de ce qui l'avait poussée à finalement aborder le sujet, elle qui faisait habituellement semblant de ne pas remarquer l'intérêt que lui portait son ami. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'est qu'elle en avait assez des histoires sans lendemain, mais qu'elle ne voulait pas non plus tomber amoureuse. Elle repoussait les avances de Killian depuis tellement longtemps... Peut-être qu'il était temps de lui laisser une chance.

\- Pourquoi moi ? demanda-t-elle. Est-ce que c'est seulement parce que je te résiste ?

\- Il y a un peu de ça, c'est vrai. Mais je t'apprécie vraiment et tu me plais, je ne te l'ai jamais caché.

Emma hocha la tête. Pourquoi cela ne serait-il pas suffisant ? Quelque part tout au fond d'elle, une voix lui souffla qu'elle avait un jour eu beaucoup mieux que ça, mais elle la fit taire aussitôt. Elle avait renoncé à tomber amoureuse. La compagnie de Killian, le réconfort de ses bras, son amitié... Elle saurait s'en contenter.

\- A quoi tu penses, Swan ?

Emma sourit.

\- A rien de spécial, répondit-elle. Et si tu me passais cette bouteille ?

Killian acquiesça et se pencha sur son amie, lui tendant ce qu'elle demandait. Puis il s'immobilisa, la regardant avec une intensité nouvelle, cherchant au fond de ses yeux la réponse qu'il attendait. Il sourit à son tour, et Emma comprit qu'il avait trouvé ce qu'il voulait. Elle se figea lorsqu'il se pencha sur elle, appréhendant le contact de ses lèvres. Finalement, ce baiser fut à la hauteur de ses espoirs. Désormais, elle aussi avait ses réponses. Elle n'allait pas tomber amoureuse de Killian. Elle n'allait pas sentir son corps, son cœur, son esprit et son âme s'embraser au moindre de ses contacts. Elle n'allait pas pleurer pour lui. Elle n'aurait pas le cœur brisé.

C'était exactement ce qu'elle voulait.

OoO

 _19 septembre 2008_

\- C'est beaucoup trop grand ! protesta Regina.

Zelena leva les yeux au ciel avec exaspération. Puis, reprenant une expression joviale, elle fit quelques pas dans le hall, décrivant les meubles qu'elle imaginait à cet endroit et tentant de convaincre sa sœur qu'elle devait absolument choisir cette maison.

\- Tu as vécu dans un manoir quand tu étais à New-York, fit-elle remarquer. Regarde autour de toi ! Tu n'arrives pas à t'imaginer vivre ici ?

\- Si, reconnut Regina. Mais ça reste beaucoup trop grand. Je vis toute seule, je te rappelle ! Qu'est-ce que je ferais de toutes ces pièces ?

\- Oh, tu trouveras bien ! Allons, fais un effort. Cette maison est la plus belle et la plus spacieuse de toute la ville ! Je sais que Storybrooke n'a pas autant à t'offrir que New-York, mais j'espérais que tu essaierais malgré tout de t'y plaire.

\- Tu tiens vraiment à ce que je sois bien ici, n'est-ce pas ?

Zelena haussa les épaules d'un air embarrassé.

\- Si tu es bien ici, alors tu ne partiras pas, expliqua-t-elle. Je n'ai pas envie de te perdre, tu sais.

Venant d'elle, il s'agissait d'un immense aveu. Regina l'apprécia à sa juste valeur, même si elle ne le montra pas, consciente que sa sœur n'attendait pas de grandes démonstrations d'affection. Elle se contenta donc de sourire et de saisir Zelena par la taille, la serrant brièvement contre elle. Puis elle se laissa entraîner jusqu'au jardin, savourant la sensation de bonheur qui se diffusait lentement en elle.

\- Moi je trouve que Storybrooke a beaucoup à m'offrir, déclara-t-elle doucement.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

Regina se pinça les lèvres, cherchant une façon d'exprimer ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur. Elle fit quelques pas dans le jardin, observant tout cet espace avec émerveillement, réfléchissant déjà inconsciemment à ce qu'elle allait en faire.

\- Je sais que cette ville sera mon foyer, expliqua-t-elle finalement. Tout simplement parce que j'y ai ma famille. Et parce que tu y as trouvé ta place, toi aussi, et que ça me donne envie de croire que je le peux à mon tour.

\- Bien sûr que tu le peux, affirma Zelena.

Elle rejoignit sa sœur, lui ébouriffant les cheveux d'une main dès qu'elle fut suffisamment proche, et recula en riant pour éviter toutes représailles. Regina se plaignit bruyamment pour la forme, secrètement amusée par l'immaturité dont pouvait faire preuve sa sœur, qui semblait parfois oublier qu'elles avaient toutes deux grandi et connu bien des épreuves. Elles n'étaient plus des enfants, mais il était agréable de retrouver cette insouciance, ne serait-ce que l'espace d'un instant.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? demanda Zelena.

Regina avança encore un peu dans le jardin, toujours hésitante. Finalement, elle s'immobilisa, le regard rivé sur un pommier, qu'elle avait aussitôt reconnu. Elle s'approcha, effleurant du bout des doigts les feuilles à l'aspect familier. Un Honeycrisp. Un petit morceau du passé, auquel elle permettrait de survivre dans le futur.

\- Tu ne dis rien ? s'inquiéta Zelena.

Regina se tourna vers sa sœur, lui souriant avec douceur.

\- C'est oui, répondit-elle. Ce sera cette maison.

\- J'étais sûre que je finirais par te convaincre ! Tu verras, tu seras très bien ici ! Je vais aller prévenir l'agent immobilier...

Zelena s'éloigna d'une démarche rapide, disparaissant bientôt au coin de la maison. Restée seule, Regina se promena encore un peu dans le jardin, savourant le calme qui y régnait, puis elle rebroussa finalement chemin, retournant auprès de sa sœur. Celle-ci se trouvait debout devant la porte d'entrée, appuyée contre l'un des imposants piliers blancs, en grande conversation avec...

\- Kathryn ? s'étonna Regina.

Elle combla la distance qui la séparait de son amie, la saluant avec une politesse teintée de gêne. Elles étaient restées en contact, au cours des dernières années, mais elles ne s'étaient pas revues depuis le jour où elles s'étaient retrouvées à Boston.

\- Alors, commença Kathryn. Ta sœur m'a dit que tu allais acheter cette maison ?

\- Ça vient de se décider, oui, confirma Regina.

\- Dans ce cas, il faut fêter ça ! Je ne repars pas avant demain matin, alors cela nous laisse largement le temps. Il était prévu que j'aille boire un verre avec Ruby ce soir, qu'est-ce que tu dirais de te joindre à nous ?

\- Euh... Je ne sais pas si...

Zelena passa un bras autour des épaules de sa cadette, interrompant ses balbutiements maladroits.

\- Sors, conseilla-t-elle. Tu as bien besoin de te changer les idées.

\- J'imagine que ça ne doit pas être facile, depuis le décès de ton mari, compatit Kathryn. Mais peut-être que ça te ferais du bien, justement, de penser un peu à autre chose.

\- D'accord, soupira Regina. Vous avez probablement raison.

Elle leva les yeux vers sa nouvelle demeure. Cette maison était magnifique et elle s'imaginait parfaitement y vivre. Tout ce qu'il lui manquait, c'était une personne avec laquelle partager tout cet espace. Mais peut-être... Oui, peut-être qu'un jour, elle la trouverait. Elle devait le vouloir à nouveau.

Elle devait au moins essayer.

OoOoOoOoO

 _21 octobre 2011_

\- Alors ? s'enquit Ingrid. Quand est-ce que je pourrais revoir mon petit-fils ?

Emma tourna la tête en direction du canapé, sur lequel Henry était sagement installé, une bande-dessinée dans les mains. Elle sourit, regrettant que sa mère ne soit pas là, et qu'elle soit obligée de se contenter d'une conversation téléphonique.

\- Bientôt, promit-elle. Je sais que tu lui manques aussi.

Ingrid soupira à l'autre bout du fil. Elle sembla sur le point de répondre quelque chose, mais une voix se fit soudain entendre derrière elle, l'interrompant brusquement. Elle l'écouta un instant, puis émit un petit rire et transmit le message :

\- Anna dit qu'elle veut revoir le petit, elle aussi.

\- Elle le reverra, assura Emma. Vous savez que vous pouvez venir quand vous voulez.

\- Nous allons essayer d'organiser ça. Anna et Kristoff sont libres les week-ends, mais entre mes horaires un peu fous à l'hôpital et Elsa qui travaille jour et nuit sur ses dossiers... Je savais qu'elle s'impliquerait à fond dans son métier si elle devenait avocate, mais j'aimerais tout de même qu'elle se garde un peu de temps pour elle...

\- On devrait décider d'une date qui arrange tout le monde.

Emma ouvrit le placard le plus proche, jetant un coup d'œil distrait à l'intérieur, se demandant ce qu'elle allait préparer pour le dîner. Puis elle aperçut Henry à la périphérie de son regard, qui approchait avec cet air familier de « je m'apprête à te demander quelque chose et je vais faire une moue vraiment très mignonne pour que tu sois obligée de dire oui ». Réprimant un sourire, elle coinça son téléphone contre son oreille à l'aide de son épaule, avant de jeter un coup d'œil interrogateur à son fils.

\- Tu as besoin de quelque chose, mon chéri ?

\- Est-ce que je peux aller chez Papa ? réclama Henry.

Il semblait hésitant et timide, comme s'il était conscient que cette requête pouvait blesser sa mère. Celle-ci afficha une expression surprise mais se reprit aussitôt, se mordant l'intérieur de la joue sans s'en apercevoir.

\- Ce soir ? demanda-t-elle. Ou tout le week-end ?

Henry sautilla nerveusement d'un pied sur l'autre, visiblement gêné par la question.

\- Peut-être... un peu plus longtemps ? suggéra-t-il.

\- Excuse-moi un instant, murmura Emma dans le téléphone.

Elle posa son portable sur le comptoir et s'agenouilla devant son fils, saisissant ses mains dans les siennes.

\- Tu voudrais passer plus de temps avec ton père ? demanda-t-elle, le regardant droit dans les yeux.

\- Oui, avoua Henry. La dernière fois, on a pas pu terminer le jeu vidéo qu'il avait acheté... Alors il a dit que, si on avait plus de temps la prochaine fois, on pourrait faire plein de choses, et même tout ce que je voulais.

Emma sourit avec soulagement. Elle ne savait pas toujours comment réagir quand il s'agissait de Neal et de son rôle de père. Il ne s'impliquait tout simplement pas suffisamment pour que son fils puisse véritablement compter sur lui, et elle craignait qu'un beau jour Henry ne s'en aperçoive et soit déçu. C'était un petit garçon solitaire, toujours plongé dans ses livres et ses bandes-dessinées, et il était très mature pour son âge, ce qui ne l'aidait pas à s'intégrer. Il avait besoin d'être aimé et entouré, et Emma espérait que Neal saurait lui donner ce sentiment comme elle-même tentait de le faire jour après jour. _Peut-être que je dois lui en laisser la chance_ , songea-t-elle.

\- Bon, soupira-t-elle. C'est d'accord, mais je dois quand même parler avec ton père. Je t'emmène, va chercher ton manteau. Et prends ton sac, aussi, d'accord ?

Henry acquiesça en souriant à son tour et s'éloigna d'une démarche enthousiaste, disparaissant dans le couloir de l'entrée. Emma reprit son téléphone, le portant à son oreille.

\- Maman ? appela-t-elle. Je vais devoir te laisser.

\- Ah, répondit Ingrid. Bon, eh bien... N'oublie pas de donner des nouvelles, de temps en temps, d'accord ?

\- Bien sûr. Et ne t'inquiètes pas trop pour Elsa, je suis sûre qu'elle va bien. Je l'ai eue au téléphone la semaine dernière et elle n'a rien dit de particulier. Mais je pourrais toujours essayer de savoir si quelque chose ne va pas, si ça peut te rassurer.

\- Je veux bien, oui. Je sais qu'à toi elle te parle.

Emma acquiesça, avant de réaliser que sa mère ne pouvait pas la voir.

\- Je le ferai, alors, confirma-t-elle. Au revoir, Maman. Prends soin de toi.

\- Toi aussi, ma chérie. Fais un bisou à Henry de notre part à tous.

\- J'y penserai.

Emma raccrocha, chassant cette conversation de son esprit. Dans l'immédiat, elle devait se concentrer sur Neal. Rejoignant son fils dans l'entrée, elle l'aida à nouer son écharpe préférée, celle avec les rayures rouges et grises, qu'Ingrid lui avait offerte pour son anniversaire. Puis ils descendirent ensemble jusqu'à la rue, se dirigeant vers le métro tout en discutant de tout et de rien. Henry raconta la journée qu'il avait passé à l'école, puis il se mit à parler de ses bandes-dessinées, et la conversation s'attarda autour de ce sujet jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent devant la porte de l'appartement de Neal. Celui-ci leur ouvrit et les accueillit avec enthousiasme, malgré le fait qu'il était visiblement surpris de les voir débarquer sans prévenir. Dès qu'Henry se fut éloigné pour jouer, Emma en profita pour s'approcher de Neal, le tirant à l'écart pour lui parler.

\- Est-ce que je peux compter sur toi ? demanda-t-elle aussitôt.

\- Euh... oui, bien sûr. Pourquoi ça ?

\- Henry aimerait rester avec toi quelques jours. Je voudrais savoir si, premièrement, tu en as envie aussi, et si, deuxièmement, tu es capable de t'occuper de lui.

Neal prit un air un peu vexé.

\- Tout se passe toujours bien, non ? rétorqua-t-il. Et bien sûr que j'ai envie de passer du temps avec Henry. Mais je ne voudrais pas non plus qu'il... tu sais, qu'il se mette à croire que je serai un jour un père normal, ou qu'on va former une vraie famille ou j'en sais rien.

\- Je pense que tu devrais le lui dire, conseilla Emma. Il a besoin de l'entendre, et il a aussi besoin de savoir que tu l'aimes malgré tout.

Neal sembla hésiter un instant, puis il hocha la tête, une expression inhabituellement sérieuse sur le visage.

\- Tu peux compter sur moi, assura-t-il. Qu'est-ce que tu dirais qu'il reste toute la semaine ? Je l'emmènerai à l'école.

\- Tu as tout ce qu'il faut ? Il a laissé suffisamment de vêtements ici, le frigo n'est pas vide, vous allez faire autre chose que de jouer aux jeux vidéos ?

\- Pour les vêtements et la nourriture, ça va le faire. Quant à ce qu'on fait ici, c'est notre problème, non ?

Emma sourit, reconnaissant silencieusement qu'elle l'avait bien cherché. Elle embrassa Neal sur la joue – sa façon de le remercier de ne pas l'avoir déçue – et partit saluer Henry, écourtant les adieux au maximum. Elle ne voulait pas lui montrer à quel point il allait lui manquer, refusant qu'il se sente coupable à cause de ça.

Sur le chemin du retour, Emma se perdit dans ses pensées, tâchant de trouver de quoi s'occuper durant les prochaines heures. Elle envisagea un instant d'appeler Killian, mais l'idée de passer la soirée à boire du rhum avec lui était à ses yeux plus déprimante qu'autre chose. Ils avaient déjà fêté son anniversaire de cette façon l'année précédente, et elle ne se sentait pas vraiment d'humeur à recommencer. Emma se creusait toujours la tête pour trouver une idée lorsqu'elle atteignit son appartement. Elle se laissa tomber sur le canapé, combattant l'angoisse qui montait peu à peu en elle, dérangée par la sensation persistante qu'elle était en train d'étouffer. Tâchant de se concentrer sur autre chose, elle sortit son téléphone, envisageant de contacter Elsa à son travail pour lui parler. Puis elle aperçut un nom familier dans la liste de ses derniers appels et, en une fraction de seconde, sa décision fut prise.

Emma se leva d'un bond. Elle se glissa dans sa chambre et sortit une valise du haut de son placard, la posant sur le lit pour la remplir au hasard d'à peu près tout ce qu'elle trouvait. Elle ne réfléchissait plus, se contentant d'agir pour chasser l'angoisse, hantée par le désir de fuir, ce désir si tenace qui ne l'avait presque jamais quitté. Lorsque la valise fut pleine, elle la referma, puis elle saisit sa veste en cuir rouge sur la patère et quitta l'appartement. Elle n'avait pas revu Ruby depuis des années, mais son amie lui avait assuré à de nombreuses reprises qu'elle pouvait venir quand elle le voulait. Soudain, _maintenant_ semblait être le moment parfait. Sans Henry, et avec ce maudit anniversaire qui approchait à grands pas, Emma ne désirait rien de plus que de se changer les idées. Et s'il fallait pour cela rouler pendant des heures jusqu'à avoir atteint Storybrooke, dans le Maine, alors il n'y avait pas à hésiter. Elle le ferait.

OoO

 _22 octobre 2011_

La matinée touchait à sa fin.

Regina était dans son bureau, plongée dans les papiers qu'elle avait ramenés de la mairie. Elle travaillait souvent le week-end, plus par envie que par réelle nécessité, cherchant inconsciemment à faire passer le temps plus vite. Elle estimait que cela valait mieux que de se plonger encore et encore dans de vaines réflexions sur sa solitude et ses trop nombreux regrets. Elle tentait de saisir chaque occasion de se changer les idées, tâchant de ne pas rester constamment enfermée comme elle en avait eu l'habitude autrefois. A cette pensée, elle se redressa, jetant un coup d'œil à son téléphone, qui dépassait de son sac à main posé sur le bureau. Remarquant l'heure, elle se leva d'un bond, abandonnant aussitôt ce qu'elle était en train de faire. Elle avait pris l'habitude de rejoindre sa sœur chez elle le samedi, pour qu'elles prennent le déjeuner ensemble en se racontant leur semaine, tandis que Belle se contentait de commander quelque chose au Granny's et de le manger directement sur son lieu de travail – à savoir la bibliothèque de Storybrooke.

Cet instant était un moment privilégié entre Regina et sa sœur, si bien qu'elle n'avait pas l'intention de le manquer. Elle délaissa donc ses dossiers et descendit dans le hall, ne s'arrêtant que pour saisir sa veste suspendue dans l'entrée. Puis elle sortit de la maison et rejoignit la rue d'un pas vif, les talons de ses chaussures claquant à intervalle régulier sur le trottoir. Arrivée à sa voiture, elle posa son sac à main sur le siège passager et s'installa derrière le volant, jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre. Un rapide calcul lui fit comprendre qu'elle allait inévitablement être en retard, et elle hésita à passer récupérer deux cafés à emporter chez Granny, comme elle le faisait habituellement. Elle démarra la voiture et s'engagea dans la rue, roulant en direction du centre-ville tout en réfléchissant. Arrivée à quelques mètres de la tour de l'horloge, Regina aperçut l'enseigne du Granny's et décida de s'arrêter, sachant que sa sœur tenait elle aussi à leur petit rituel. Quelques années plus tôt, Zelena avait pris l'habitude de venir acheter un café ici dans le simple but de surveiller Ruby, à une époque où elle s'inquiétait au sujet de l'amitié que celle-ci entretenait avec Belle.

Évidemment, cela n'était plus d'actualité depuis longtemps, mais cette petite routine avait perduré, et Regina s'y pliait sans protester, en profitant pour tenter de conserver une relation cordiale avec Ruby. Toutes deux se croisaient régulièrement, fréquentant les mêmes personnes – qu'il s'agisse de Zelena et de Belle autant que de Mary-Margaret, qui avec le temps était devenue l'une de plus proches amies de Ruby – si bien qu'elles avaient dû faire des efforts pour s'entendre, laissant leurs vieilles querelles dans le passé. Regina prenait donc sur elle pour rester polie, même si elle devait reconnaître que cela lui était devenu de plus en plus facile avec le temps, Ruby étant si gentille qu'il était difficile de la haïr et de la juger. Force lui était de reconnaître qu'il y avait une personne digne d'intérêt derrière son apparence de fille superficielle, et qu'elle méritait qu'on lui laisse une chance de le prouver. A cette pensée, Regina esquissa un sourire triste. Quelqu'un lui avait pourtant dit que Ruby pourrait la surprendre, mais elle ne l'avait pas cru, à ce moment-là...

Sentant que ses réflexions prenaient un chemin dangereux, Regina se concentra sur l'instant présent, se garant face au Granny's. Elle sortit de sa voiture et s'empressa de traverser la rue, remarquant avec un froncement de sourcil une coccinelle jaune qui se trouvait un peu plus loin. Une expression dédaigneuse se dessina sur son visage. Quelle idée de choisir une couleur pareille ! Étonnamment, elle ne se souvenait pas avoir vu cette voiture à Storybrooke auparavant... Chassant cette pensée sans importance, Regina poussa la porte du Granny's, se souvenant qu'elle devait se dépêcher. A cet instant, son portable se mit à vibrer dans son sac à main et elle l'ouvrit d'un geste agacé, essayant de mettre la main sur son téléphone. L'appel provenait certainement de sa soeur, qui n'était pas réputée pour sa patience. Ne trouvant pas ce qu'elle cherchait, Regina abandonna, décidant qu'elle rappellerait Zelena en sortant. Elle releva la tête, se tournant vers Ruby, qui se tenait comme toujours derrière le comptoir, et qui l'accueillit d'un sourire crispé et d'un « bonjour » articulé à mi-voix. Regina se figea, sentant le poids d'un regard peser sur elle, et se tourna dans cette direction avant d'avoir pu s'en empêcher, saisie d'un doute un peu fou. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

Emma Swan.

Emma Swan se tenait face à elle. Ici. Au Granny's. Emma Swan avec ses longs cheveux blonds, sa _veste en cuir rouge_ , et cette expression d'extrême prudence sur son visage. C'était... tout simplement impossible.

Regina fit un pas en avant involontaire, comme si elle ne contrôlait plus son propre corps – et c'était d'ailleurs bien l'impression qu'elle avait. Son regard se perdit dans deux yeux verts familiers, s'y noyant un peu plus à chaque seconde, et un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres, formant un prénom qu'elle n'avait plus prononcé depuis des années :

\- Emma...

* * *

Et voilà, la boucle est bouclée ! C'est le moment de relire le Prologue si vous ne l'avez pas déjà fait.  
Le prochain chapitre s'annonce plutôt long alors il va me falloir un peu de temps pour l'écrire. J'essaye de revenir d'ici une semaine. A bientôt !


	22. Chapitre 21 - Le pire des regrets

Bonjour !  
Aujourd'hui, cela fait très exactement un an que je suis sur ce site ! Je tiens à tous vous remercier pour votre soutien et votre présence. Je ne regrette pas les très nombreuses heures que j'ai consacré à mes fanfics au cours de cette année, car si j'ai pu vous faire passer un bon moment alors ça en valait totalement la peine !

Bon et sinon, prêts pour la Partie 3 ? Accrochez vous, je n'ai pas encore tout à fait fini de vous torturer...  
Bonne lecture, et on se retrouve en bas !

A ma guest _Nouvelle_ : Merci pour ta review, elle m'a vraiment fait super plaisir ! Pitié, pitié, pitié, crée toi un compte, que je puisse te répondre en privé !

Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers de la série appartiennent à Edward Kitsis et Adam Horowitz.

* * *

 **PARTIE 3  
A JAMAIS TIENNE**

* * *

 **You say there's nothing left to fight for  
Cause it feels like too much  
You heart is afraid to want more  
Of the pain you left to touch  
You only win if you don't give up  
Cause love is war and war is love  
** _War is love - Bobby Andonov_

* * *

 **Chapitre 21 : Le pire des regrets**

 _22 octobre 2011_

Le temps s'était arrêté.

Le bourdonnement des conversations s'était éteint, englouti par le silence. De la lumière filtrait au travers des stores, laissant apparaître des particules de poussière en suspension. Tout était immobile, figé dans une attente paisible et sereine. Emma contemplait Regina, se perdant dans l'intensité étourdissante de son regard. Les images du passé et du présent se superposaient sous ses yeux, ses souvenirs se heurtant à la réalité et se modelant jusqu'à lui ressembler. Soudain, un mouvement vint troubler l'engourdissement général, brisant l'équilibre fragile qui s'était installé. Comme dans un rêve, Emma vit Regina avancer vers elle, ses lèvres s'entrouvrant pour former un mot, qui devint un son perceptible :

\- Emma...

Le choc se dissipa. La bulle qui la protégeait du monde éclata. Son cœur s'affola brusquement. Son ventre se contracta sous l'effet de la panique. Tout son corps se crispa, comme se préparant à recevoir un coup. Et ce coup vint. Ce fut une souffrance vive, qui se propagea en elle à une vitesse ahurissante. Une souffrance qu'elle avait gardé enfermée toutes ces années, et qui refaisait maintenant surface avec une effrayante facilité.

\- Regina, murmura-t-elle.

A cet instant, tout reprit sa place. Le monde se remit à tourner, la rumeur des conversations redevint intelligible, le temps reprit son cours. Dans un immense effort de volonté, Emma parvint à faire face à la réalité, surmontant le choc de ces retrouvailles inattendues. Elle se concentra sur l'instant présent, pétrifiée par l'incertitude, se raccrochant à la colère qui avait réussi à se ménager une place parmi toutes les émotions qu'elle éprouvait.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? demanda-t-elle.

Son ton était brutal, accusateur. Regina se figea, resserrant sa prise sur la lanière de son sac à main, comme si elle s'efforçait de contenir sa propre colère. Emma la fixait toujours, incapable de détourner le regard, bien qu'elle ait à nouveau conscience de tout ce qui l'entourait. Le Granny's était envahi par le bruit : les rires et les discussions, le claquement des couverts qui s'entrechoquaient, le froissement des pages du journal que la femme assise à côté d'elle était en train de lire. Elle entendait tout cela, mais tout lui semblait lointain, sans le moindre intérêt. Une partie d'elle doutait confusément de la présence de Regina, niant ce que ses yeux voyaient. Elle se sentait vulnérable, à l'opposé de ce qu'elle aurait voulu montrer si elle avait dû faire face à cette situation. Et voilà qu'elle le devait, qu'elle y ait été préparée ou non.

\- Ce que _moi_ je fais ici ? releva Regina. Je suis le maire de cette ville. J'habite ici. Mais qu'est-ce que _toi_...

Elle s'interrompit, un éclair de compréhension ayant traversé son regard. Elle tourna la tête en direction de Ruby, qui lui adressa un sourire gêné et s'éloigna vivement, faisant mine d'avoir une commande à servir. Toutes les connexions se firent dans l'esprit d'Emma, qui réalisa soudain que cette rencontre ne tenait pas complètement du hasard. Ainsi, Regina était maire de Storybrooke ? C'était un détail que Ruby ne pouvait pas ignorer. Sa proposition de venir passer quelques jours dans cette ville, son insistance à la faire rester, ses déclarations étranges de la veille... Tout prenait soudain un tout autre sens.

\- Je crois que ça répond à la question, soupira Emma.

Elle désigna Ruby d'un signe de tête, un air contrarié sur le visage. Amie ou non, elle allait regretter de l'avoir mise dans cette situation.

\- Alors, commença Regina, visiblement hésitante. Tu as... été invitée par Ruby ? Tu es de passage à Storybrooke ?

Elle sembla sur le point d'ajouter quelque chose mais s'interrompit avant de l'avoir fait, passant une main dans sa nuque d'un geste nerveux, dérangeant au passage la disposition de ses cheveux. Ils étaient plus courts, comme le nota Emma avant d'avoir pu s'en empêcher. Elle remarqua également que Regina était encore plus belle et élégante que dans ses souvenirs, ce qui lui arracha un bref soupir de découragement. Si seulement elle avait été moins sensible à son charme, elle n'en serait pas là aujourd'hui...

\- Oui, confirma-t-elle d'un ton neutre. Je suis seulement de passage.

Toute cette gêne, toute cette distance, toute cette prudence... Emma ne les supportait pas. Elles lui pesaient, comme un poids qui se serait abattu sur ses épaules, la forçant à lutter pour ne pas s'écrouler. Soudain, cela lui parut absurde. C'était Regina, bon sang ! Aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, elle se tenait là, face à elle, plus proche qu'elle ne l'avait été depuis dix ans. Elle aurait dû avoir un million de choses à lui dire mais elle n'y parvenait pas, écrasée par un sentiment persistant de tristesse et de colère. Il fallait pourtant qu'elle dise quelque chose, qu'elle brise ce silence. Immédiatement.

\- Madame Mills ? appela une voix.

Regina réprima un sursaut de surprise et fit volte-face, regardant la serveuse qui s'était adressée à elle d'un air un peu confus. Puis ses yeux tombèrent sur les deux cafés à emporter posés sur le comptoir et elle hocha la tête avant de les saisir, son visage se transformant pour devenir un masque de politesse soigneusement étudié.

\- Merci, déclara-t-elle aimablement.

Emma se détourna, s'empressant de reporter son attention sur autre chose. Elle tira sur la manche de sa veste dans un geste machinal, avant de brusquement se figer, horrifiée. Pourquoi diable ne s'était-elle pas débarrassée de cette maudite veste quand elle en avait eu l'occasion ? Regina ne pourrait la voir que comme la preuve qu'elle n'était pas passée à autre chose ! Et le pire dans tout ça était que c'était bel et bien ce qu'elle avait fait. Les premières années, elle s'était contentée de fuir, mais elle avait fini par trouver la force de se détacher du passé et de recommencer à vivre. Ça avait été pour elle un véritable soulagement, et il était hors de question qu'elle laisse cette rencontre inattendue la replonger dans toute cette souffrance ! La veille encore, lorsqu'elle avait discuté avec Ruby, la douleur s'était aussitôt ravivée, comme si elle n'avait attendu que cette occasion de le faire. Mais tout cela n'était rien en comparaison de ce qu'elle ressentait à savoir Regina si proche. Du coin de l'œil, elle l'observa, remarquant qu'elle avait levé les yeux vers la pendule du Granny's, les lèvres pincées. Trois détails s'attardaient dans l'esprit d'Emma, refusant de lui laisser un seul instant de paix.

Regina vivait à Storybrooke, et non plus à New-York. Le nom que la serveuse avait prononcé était le sien, et non celui de son mari.  
Mais il y avait _deux_ cafés à emporter.

Voilà bien pourquoi elle n'avait jamais rien voulu savoir à son sujet ! Elle ne devait pas se poser de questions, elle ne devait pas avoir envie d'obtenir de réponses ! Ne rien savoir avait été préférable. Ignorer qu'elle était maire de Storybrooke, ignorer qu'elle était plus belle que jamais, ignorer qu'elle avait commandé ces deux cafés à emporter. Oui, décidément, ça avait été plus facile. Une vague de colère submergea Emma, lui rappelant toute la rancœur qu'elle avait accumulée au cours des années. La confiance qui avait été trahie, les promesses qui avaient été oubliées, les illusions qui s'étaient brisées. Elle se souvenait de tout.

\- Emma ?

Elle fit volte-face. Regina l'observait d'un air interrogateur, comme pour lui demander ce qu'elles étaient supposées faire maintenant. Elle semblait sur le point de partir, le corps incliné vers la porte, la commande qu'elle était venue chercher à la main. Mais elle ne bougeait pas, visiblement dans l'attente d'une réponse, le regard résolument fixé sur Emma. Celle-ci réfléchissait à toute allure, n'ayant aucune idée de ce qu'elle devait dire dans un instant pareil. Plusieurs scénarios défilèrent dans sa tête, mais rien ne correspondait, car rien ne semblait vrai.

\- Je vais partir, déclara-t-elle finalement. De Storybrooke. Aujourd'hui.

\- Oh.

Le visage de Regina n'afficha qu'une surprise polie, malgré la lueur de déception qui avait brièvement traversé son regard. Du moins, c'était ce qu'Emma avait cru voir. Ça avait été trop rapide pour qu'elle en soit certaine. Mais ça n'avait aucune importance, de toute façon...

\- Alors j'imagine qu'on ne se reverra pas, conclut-elle.

Elle se leva, son tabouret raclant le sol dans un crissement, et adressa un signe de tête à Regina, considérant que ce serait un adieu suffisant. Puis elle s'éloigna avant d'avoir le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit, se dirigeant vers le couloir qui menait à l'hôtel, tâchant de faire taire la petite voix qui lui soufflait qu'elle était encore en train de prendre la fuite. Soudain, la porte du Granny's claqua dans son dos, l'informant que Regina était partie. Une vague d'émotions contradictoires envahit Emma sans prévenir et elle avança au hasard, la gorge comprimée par une sensation d'angoisse grandissante. Elle poussa la première porte qui se dressa sur son chemin, émergeant de l'autre côté du restaurant, près d'un parking vide. Là, elle s'appuya contre le mur du Granny's, et prit une profonde inspiration pour tenter de se calmer.

\- Emma !

Elle sursauta, relevant brusquement la tête, et se retrouva face à Ruby, qui l'avait visiblement suivie jusqu'ici. Sa colère se réveilla brusquement, chassant une partie de son angoisse, et elle franchit les quelques pas qui la séparait de son amie, les yeux brillants de larmes contenues et une expression furieuse sur le visage.

\- Mais _comment_ est-ce que tu as pu me faire un coup pareil ? s'écria-t-elle. Me demander de venir, sans me dire qu'Elle était là, sans me _prévenir_ ?

\- Tu sais très bien que tu ne serais pas venue si je te l'avais dit, se défendit Ruby.

\- Tu ne m'as même pas laissé le choix ! Qu'est-ce que tu espérais en faisant ça ? Je te faisais confiance, je croyais que tu _comprenais_...

\- Tu as dit que tu regrettais.

Emma secoua la tête, niant même si elle savait que c'était vrai. Elle tenta de maîtriser la rage qu'elle éprouvait, laissant passer un silence le temps que les battements de son cœur se calment. Le souffle court, elle répondit :

\- Oui, je regrette. Je regrette que les choses se soient passées de cette façon, mais... Mais tout ça, c'est derrière moi, ça ne compte plus !

\- Tu as gardé cette photo, oui ou non ?

Emma ferma brièvement les yeux. Et dire qu'elle pensait avoir été discrète !

\- Oui, je l'ai gardé, reconnut-elle. En _souvenir_. Parce que c'est tout ce que Regina est pour moi maintenant, alors _pourquoi_ a-t-il fallu que tu...

\- Parce que tu as dit que tu regrettais ! insista Ruby.

\- Oui, je regrette ! s'exclama Emma. Je regrette de ne pas avoir su la garder, de l'avoir laissée partir, de ne pas avoir parlé une dernière fois avec elle avant son mariage. Et certains jours je regrette de l'avoir connue, je regrette de l'avoir aimée, et là tout de suite je regrette d'être venue ici !

\- Arrête, s'il te plaît, je sais que tu n'en penses pas un mot. Sois honnête avec moi, Emma. Elle compte toujours pour toi, admets le !

\- Non, elle ne compte pas. Elle et moi, c'est du _passé_.

Ruby prit une profonde inspiration, comme si elle luttait pour ne pas s'énerver, puis elle posa ses mains sur ses hanches, un air inhabituellement sérieux sur le visage. Plantant son regard dans celui de son amie, elle déclara calmement :

\- Je n'ai jamais pu dire à Peter que je l'aimais. Et ça, crois moi, c'est le pire des regrets.

Emma se figea. Ruby n'avait plus prononcé le prénom de Peter, pas même une fois, depuis le soir de sa mort. Ce soir où elle lui avait fait promettre de retrouver Regina...

\- Tu ne peux pas, protesta-t-elle. Tu ne peux pas me faire ça ! On avait un accord, on...

\- On se voilait la face. Toi, tu faisais semblant d'avoir oublié Regina, et moi je faisais semblant d'accepter de vivre sans Peter. Et je pense qu'on a eu tort de faire ça, de nier nos sentiments, de s'enfermer dans nos regrets. Moi je ne peux plus retrouver ce que j'avais, mais toi... Pour toi, tout est encore possible.

\- Tu te trompes, affirma Emma. J'ai oublié Regina, je ne veux pas la retrouver, je n'aurais jamais dû venir ici. Je suis désolée.

Elle se détourna, écoutant cet instinct familier qui la poussait toujours à s'enfuir. La voyant disparaître au coin du bâtiment, Ruby hésita à la poursuivre, avant de renoncer en comprenant qu'elle ne pourrait rien faire de plus pour le moment. Elle s'appuya à son tour contre le mur, les bras noués sur son ventre.

\- Eh ben, soupira-t-elle. C'est pas gagné.

OoO

Regina coupa le moteur de sa voiture. Elle se laissa peser contre son siège, les mains toujours posées sur le volant, qu'elle serrait de toutes ses forces entre ses doigts tremblants. Pousser la porte du Granny's, traverser la rue pour rejoindre sa voiture, conduire jusqu'à la maison de sa sœur... Elle avait cru ne jamais pouvoir en être capable. Tout au long du trajet, elle n'avait pas réussi à aligner deux pensées cohérentes, se contentant de se repasser encore et encore sa brève conversation avec Emma. A la simple idée qu'elle lui avait parlé, son ventre se contracta douloureusement. Dire qu'elle avait passé sept ans à croire qu'elle allait la retrouver, à imaginer cette rencontre, à en rêver ! Sept longues années à n'aimer qu'elle, à ne vouloir qu'elle, à refuser de l'oublier... A cette époque, elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour une occasion de la revoir, de tomber sur elle par hasard, de lui parler, d'entendre à nouveau le son de sa voix... Mais elle avait fini par renoncer, trois ans auparavant, elle avait fini par se faire une raison. Ça avait été long, et difficile, et voilà que toutes ces émotions remontaient en elle, réduisant à néant tous les efforts qu'elle avait pu faire pour oublier.

Luttant pour s'arracher à sa détresse, Regina saisit la poignée de sa portière et sortit, soudain pressée de respirer un peu d'air frais. Tâchant d'agir normalement, elle traversa l'allée qui menait à la maison de sa sœur, se souvenant qu'elle était en retard et que le temps continuait à passer. Elle ouvrit la porte sans prendre la peine d'appuyer sur la sonnette, sachant qu'elle était attendue, puis elle fit quelques pas dans le couloir de l'entrée, réalisant au dernier moment qu'elle avait oublié les cafés dans la voiture.

\- Sœurette ? appela Zelena, depuis la cuisine.

Regina se dirigea dans cette direction, marchant d'un pas lourd jusqu'au seuil de la pièce. Là, elle s'appuya contre l'embrasure de la porte, le regard rivé sur sa sœur, qui lui lança sans la regarder :

\- Tu pourrais répondre au téléphone ! J'ai essayé de te joindre au moins trois fois depuis ce matin ! Je voulais te demander ton avis pour cet article qui...

Zelena leva les yeux sur sa cadette et s'interrompit, un air inquiet se dessinant aussitôt sur son visage.

\- Tu vas bien ? s'enquit-elle.

\- J'ai vu Emma.

Regina se laissa tomber sur la chaise la plus proche, comme si ses jambes ne la portaient plus. Elle posa le coude sur la table, s'appuyant sur son bras, et combattit l'épuisement qui lui était soudain tombé dessus.

\- Ah, murmura Zelena. Tu es passée au Granny's, c'est ça ?

\- Oui, et Emma était... Attends. Tu _savais_ ?

Regina se redressa brusquement, un air horrifié sur le visage. Elle observa attentivement sa sœur, remarquant qu'elle semblait un peu embarrassée.

\- Ruby m'a appelé pour me le dire ce matin, avoua Zelena. Apparemment, Emma aurait débarqué à l'improviste tard hier soir.

\- Et tu... Tu ne m'as même pas _prévenue_ ?

La rouquine haussa les épaules.

\- Tu as dit que tu ne voulais plus jamais entendre parler d'elle, se justifia-t-elle.

Regina se sentit l'envie soudaine de frapper quelque chose. Maîtrisant sa colère de son mieux, elle rétorqua d'un ton exaspéré :

\- Oh, je t'en prie, ne joue pas sur les mots ! Comment est-ce que tu as pu me faire ça ? Tu es suffisamment intelligente pour comprendre toute seule que c'est le genre de choses que j'aurais voulu savoir !

\- Je sais, admit Zelena. Mais pour être honnête, j'avais envie de savoir comment tu allais réagir. Si je t'avais dit qu'Emma était ici, tu aurais été capable d'éviter la confrontation, et je sais que tu l'aurais regretté. Maintenant, dis-moi... Comment est-ce que ça s'est passé ?

Regina secoua la tête, déçue et choquée par le comportement de sa sœur. Si elle avait su, elle aurait au moins pu se préparer à cette rencontre, l'affronter calmement ! Au lieu de quoi elle était restée pétrifiée par la surprise, sans savoir quoi faire...

\- Comment est-ce que tu croyais que ça allait se passer ? répliqua-t-elle, exaspérée.

\- A toi de me dire ! Qu'est-ce que tu as ressenti, en la voyant ?

\- Je...

Regina s'interrompit. Elle était encore énervée, mais elle avait besoin de parler, de dire ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur, de faire le tri dans ses émotions. Il serait toujours temps d'étrangler sa sœur plus tard, après tout.

\- J'ai été surprise, répondit-elle finalement. Je n'en revenais pas. Tomber sur elle au Granny's, c'était vraiment la dernière chose à laquelle je m'attendais... J'étais sous le choc, et en même temps, je... J'étais heureuse. J'ai croisé son regard, et j'ai simplement été heureuse qu'elle soit là, parce que c'est ce que j'ai toujours ressenti en la voyant. Mais ensuite elle... Elle m'a demandé ce que je faisais ici, et son ton était tellement agressif ! Je me sens vraiment coupable de lui avoir brisé le cœur, je ne me le suis jamais pardonné, mais je pensais qu'après tout ce temps elle ne m'en voudrait plus, étant donné qu'elle... Qu'elle est passée à autre chose.

\- De ça, tu n'en as jamais eu la preuve, fit remarquer Zelena.

\- Ce que j'ai vu il y a trois ans était plus que suffisant. Mais je ne peux pas lui reprocher de m'avoir oubliée, c'est bien normal qu'elle l'ait fait, et d'ailleurs je suis allée de l'avant moi aussi, même si ça m'a pris plus de temps. En fait, ce que je ne comprends pas c'est qu'elle... Elle portait sa veste en cuir rouge.

\- Quelle veste ?

Regina prit une profonde inspiration, attendant patiemment que les battements de son cœur se calment. Puis, la voix chargée d'émotion, elle expliqua :

\- C'était un cadeau. Je lui ai offert cette veste il y a dix ans.

\- Si elle l'a gardé et qu'elle la porte toujours, alors ça veut forcément dire quelque chose.

\- Non, pas forcément... Peut-être qu'elle n'a simplement pas vu l'intérêt de la jeter ? Elle ne m'en voulait peut-être pas au point de vouloir se débarrasser de tout ce qui était susceptible de lui rappeler notre histoire ? Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus rien...

Regina croisa les bras sur son ventre, luttant contre une nouvelle bouffée d'angoisse.

\- Elle m'a regardée avec tellement de haine, murmura-t-elle. Je savais que je lui avais fait du mal et qu'elle me détestait sûrement, mais... Mais ça reste douloureux de le constater de mes propres yeux.

Remarquant les larmes qui s'accumulaient dans les yeux de sa sœur, Zelena se leva, se penchant sur elle pour la prendre dans ses bras. Malgré l'envie qu'elle avait de se mettre en colère et de la repousser, Regina choisit de la laisser faire, retirant tout le réconfort possible de cette étreinte presque maternelle.

\- Je ne peux pas, sanglota-t-elle. Il m'a fallu tellement de temps pour passer à autre chose, pour ne plus avoir envie de pleurer à chaque fois que je pensais à elle, pour trouver la force de la laisser partir. Je ne peux pas faire face à ça, je ne veux pas ressentir toutes ces émotions en la regardant, je ne veux pas devoir l'oublier à nouveau...

\- Je crois qu'il faut que vous parliez, toutes les deux, répondit Zelena.

\- Je ne peux pas, répéta Regina.

Elle se détacha des bras de sa sœur et se leva, quittant la pièce et traversant vivement le couloir. Elle détestait l'idée de se montrer si faible, de laisser quelqu'un la voir dans cet état – même s'il s'agissait de sa sœur et qu'elle lui faisait confiance – et surtout elle ne se sentait pas capable de supporter cette conversation ne serait-ce qu'une seconde de plus. Essuyant les larmes qui avaient coulées sur ses joues d'un geste rageur, elle poussa la porte d'entrée et se précipita à l'extérieur, ignorant sa sœur qui l'appelait depuis la porte de sa maison. _Et maintenant_ ? se demanda-t-elle, une fois de retour devant sa voiture. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle était supposée faire.

OoO

Regina se détestait.

A l'abri dans sa voiture, garée à quelques mètres du port, elle observait attentivement Emma, qui était assise sur un banc à côté de la jetée. Elle l'avait aperçue quelques minutes plus tôt, alors qu'elle traversait la ville, et elle n'avait pas pu résister à la tentation de s'arrêter. Elle la contemplait depuis, incapable de se résoudre ni à partir, ni à aller lui parler. Elle ne voyait pas son visage, mais ses longs cheveux blonds étaient parfaitement reconnaissables, tout comme sa veste en cuir rouge. Regina poussa un soupir de découragement. Elle savait que cela ne pouvait que lui faire du mal, mais comment aurait-elle pu s'en empêcher ? C'était Emma. Il fallait qu'elle lui parle, qu'elle lui dise la vérité. Il fallait qu'elle le fasse maintenant, avant que cette occasion probablement unique ne soit passée. Elle lui avait dit qu'elle repartait dans la journée, alors c'était le moment ou jamais.

Regina prit son courage à deux mains et se glissa hors de la voiture, le regard fixé sur Emma. Elle combla la distance qui les séparait en avançant d'un pas lent, se laissant le temps d'être sûre que c'était bien ce qu'elle voulait. Puis les talons de ses chaussures heurtèrent les planches de bois sur le sol et Emma sembla se crisper, comme si elle savait exactement que c'était elle qui approchait, mais elle ne se tourna pas pour en être sûre. Elle ne releva la tête qu'au dernier moment, un air prudent sur le visage, mais seule une faible lueur de surprise au fond des yeux. Regina sentit un frisson la traverser toute entière, un frisson de peur mais aussi d'impatience. Elle s'assit sur le banc voisin à celui d'Emma, tournée face à elle, et noua nerveusement ses mains sur ses genoux.

\- J'aimerais qu'on discute, si tu es d'accord, déclara-t-elle doucement. Mais je peux aussi m'en aller, si c'est ce que tu préfères.

\- On peut discuter, si tu y tiens.

Emma se laisser peser contre le dossier du banc, les lèvres pincées et les yeux rivés sur l'horizon. Son ton n'avait pas été aussi agressif que lors de leur précédente conversation, mais il n'en était pas moins dénué de chaleur.

\- Je me suis fait une promesse il y a longtemps, commença prudemment Regina. Je me suis juré que si j'en avais l'occasion, si je te revoyais... Je te dirais à quel point je suis désolée.

Ne recevant qu'un silence pesant en retour, elle reprit courageusement :

\- Je suis désolée pour la façon dont les choses se sont déroulées la dernière fois que nous nous sommes vues. C'est peut-être difficile à croire mais... Mais je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de te blesser.

Emma haussa les épaules avec désinvolture.

\- C'est du passé, tout ça, assura-t-elle. C'est oublié depuis longtemps.

Elle se redressa, détachant son regard de la jetée pour le poser sur Regina.

\- C'est bon ? demanda-t-elle. Tu as soulagé ta conscience ?

\- Il ne s'agit pas de ça.

\- Ah, vraiment ?

Emma secoua la tête, comme si elle n'en croyait pas un mot. Puis elle poussa un long soupir, visiblement lasse.

\- C'est oublié, répéta-t-elle. Tu n'es pas obligée de te sentir coupable ou de t'excuser. C'était il y a longtemps, et ça n'a plus aucune importance.

Elle se leva, se tournant pour faire face à Regina. L'espace d'un instant, elle sembla hésiter, puis elle plongea la main dans la poche de son jean et en sortit une photo un peu froissée, qu'elle déplia soigneusement. Puis elle se pencha, la déposant à la place qu'elle avait occupée sur le banc.

\- Si tu croises Ruby, dis lui que c'était bien essayé.

Elle fit pas un pas en arrière, une expression distante sur le visage, et se détourna brusquement, partant en direction du parking. Regina se redressa à son tour, la regardant s'éloigner, les mots qu'elle aurait voulu prononcer bloqués dans sa gorge nouée. Elle qui avait eu l'intention de lui dire la vérité n'avait plus la moindre envie de le faire, rattrapée par le sentiment familier qu'il était de toute façon trop tard, et que quoi qu'elle fasse cela ne pourrait plus rien changer. Emma partait, lui donnant un aperçu de ce qu'elle avait dû ressentir, ce jour-là au Common, lorsqu'elle l'avait abandonnée. Les yeux de Regina se remplirent de larmes mais elle lutta pour ne pas les laisser couler, déterminée à être forte jusqu'au bout. Elle saisit la photo avant que le vent ne l'emporte, la regardant avec un mélange de tristesse et de confusion. Des questions plein la tête, elle releva les yeux vers Emma, juste à temps pour la voir entrer dans sa voiture – qui se trouvait être la fameuse coccinelle jaune... évidemment. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle eut disparu au coin de la rue, emportant avec elle toutes les réponses à ces questions restées en suspens depuis des années, que Regina s'autorisa enfin à pleurer.

OoO

Emma n'était pas rentrée à New-York.

Elle avait pensé à son appartement vide, à la possibilité de passer la soirée en compagnie de Killian, à Henry qui était chez son père... Et elle avait pris la direction de Boston. Elle avait roulé pendant plus de deux heures, ne faisant qu'un arrêt à Newburyport pour remettre de l'essence dans la voiture et s'acheter un sandwich dans le magasin rattaché à la station-service. Tout au long du trajet, elle n'avait fait que ressasser des pensées douloureuses, s'enfonçant peu à peu dans la détresse, la colère et la culpabilité. Arrivée à Boston, elle s'était aussitôt réfugiée sur le parking à côté de la fête foraine, où elle avait eu l'habitude de traîner avec Neal des années auparavant. Elle attendait ici depuis une éternité, sans rien faire de particulier, sans même savoir ce qu'elle attendait. Son sandwich était terminé depuis longtemps et elle mourrait de faim, mais elle ne parvenait pas à se résoudre à quitter son abri. Elle se sentait presque bien, assise confortablement dans sa voiture, les jambes étendues sur le siège passager.

Lorsque la nuit tomba, Emma comprit qu'il était temps qu'elle agisse. Elle n'allait pas rester éternellement ici, même si la tentation était grande. Soupirant, elle se redressa, tendant la main pour saisir sa veste abandonnée à l'arrière. Elle l'avait retiré dès qu'elle était partie de Storybrooke, se promettant même de ne plus jamais la remettre, mais elle n'en avait au fond aucune envie – et elle avait froid, de toute façon. Elle enfila donc sa veste, retrouvant avec plaisir son poids familier, et réalisa que sa colère s'était totalement dissipée, laissant la détresse la supplanter. La culpabilité était toujours présente, elle aussi, et ce fut elle qui poussa Emma à se sortir de sa torpeur. Elle prit son téléphone dans la poche de sa veste et décida d'appeler Ruby, réfléchissant à ce qu'elle allait lui dire. Plusieurs tonalités se firent entendre, puis la messagerie se mit en marche.

\- Salut, commença Emma. Tu es visiblement occupée, ou alors tu n'as pas envie de me parler, ce que je peux comprendre. Écoute, je suis désolée pour tout à l'heure... Je n'aurais pas dû m'en prendre à toi comme ça. J'étais énervée, et je pense que c'était justifié compte tenu de la situation, mais je sais que tu n'avais que de bonnes intentions. Je voulais passer te dire au revoir mais finalement je suis partie immédiatement, et ça m'embête vraiment qu'on en soit restées sur une dispute. Rappelle-moi, d'accord ? A plus.

Elle raccrocha, espérant avoir rapidement des nouvelles de Ruby. Se haïssant pour tout ce qu'elle avait pu dire ou faire au cours des heures précédentes, Emma se remit en route, prenant la direction d'un Liquor Store situé dans le centre-ville. Arrivée là, elle acheta la traditionnelle bouteille de whisky, se tenant à son petit rituel. Puis elle roula jusqu'à Averton Street, dans le quartier de Roslindale, et se gara dans la rue en face de la maison de sa mère. Elle irait la voir, lui parler, tout lui raconter. Mais pour le moment, elle n'était tout simplement pas capable de lui faire face. S'installant à nouveau dans une position confortable, Emma alluma sa radio et changea de station jusqu'à en trouver une qui lui convenait. Puis elle ouvrit la bouteille de whisky et en prit une gorgée, savourant la sensation de l'alcool qui la brûlait agréablement. Puis, d'une voix ironique, dans laquelle perçait un certain désespoir, elle lança :

\- Joyeux anniversaire, Emma !

OoO

 _26 octobre 2011_

Emma était assise en tailleur sur le sol du garage. Lorsqu'elle en avait eu assez d'errer dans la maison vide, elle était venue se réfugier ici, à la recherche de calme mais aussi de quelque chose d'autre. Elle avait dû enlever une bonne partie des objets divers et variés entassés sur les étagères avant de trouver ce qu'elle cherchait, si bien qu'elle était désormais entourée par une montagne de désordre. Elle avait l'intention de tout ranger, bien sûr, mais elle repoussait à plus tard pour le moment, se tourmentant et hésitant devant le carton à l'apparence banal qui était posé devant elle. Cette idée soudaine qui lui avait traversé l'esprit lui semblait plus stupide de minute en minute, mais elle n'arrivait malheureusement pas à se l'enlever de la tête. Les quelques jours qu'elle avait passé à Boston lui avaient fait du bien, et elle sentait qu'elle serait bientôt prête à rentrer à New-York, même si elle avait envie de rester. Ingrid l'avait accueillie avec plaisir, faisant tout pour qu'elle se sente bien, ce qui avait plutôt bien fonctionné. Emma s'était coupé du monde, ignorant les appels en rapport avec son travail – ce qui allait probablement lui valoir des ennuis, mais étonnamment elle s'en moquait – et ne prenant des nouvelles que d'Henry, qui selon ses dires passait une excellente semaine avec son père.

Elle se sentait bien ici, à Boston, auprès de sa mère qui l'avait écoutée et rassurée le soir de son arrivée et avait accepté de ne plus aborder le sujet depuis. Emma était un peu honteuse quand elle repensait à l'état dans lequel elle avait été au moment où elle s'était finalement présentée à la porte de la maison, quatre jours plus tôt, même si elle savait qu'Ingrid ne lui en voulait pas pour cela. Sa mère la connaissait depuis suffisamment longtemps pour savoir que la date de son anniversaire la rendait inévitablement malheureuse, et dès que les mots « J'ai revu Regina » avaient été prononcés, son ivresse et sa mélancolie avaient été aussitôt excusées. Ingrid lui avait posé des questions mais Emma ne s'était pas vraiment étendue sur le sujet, se contentant de répéter les mêmes phrases sur un ton têtu jusqu'à ce que plus rien n'ait de sens. Le lendemain, elle s'était réveillée avec la pire gueule de bois de toute sa vie et s'était promis de se reprendre, se trouvant pathétique d'être capable de se mettre dans un état pareil pour si peu. Mais le problème était bien là : avoir revu Regina n'était pas « peu », ou sinon elle ne savait pas comment expliquer le fait qu'elle n'avait pensé qu'à elle au cours des derniers jours. Cela lui déplaisait, mais elle savait qu'ignorer le problème ne suffirait pas à le faire disparaître. Et c'était d'ailleurs la raison de sa présence dans ce garage aujourd'hui.

Cessant de tergiverser, Emma saisit le carton, arrachant le ruban adhésif qui le refermait. Les mains un peu tremblantes, elle saisit le premier objet qui lui tomba sous la main, et qui se trouvait être un boîtier abritant les lunettes noires qu'elle avait porté tout au long de son adolescence. Elle leur jeta un coup d'œil attendri, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres, puis se rapprocha du carton pour mieux pouvoir fouiller à l'intérieur. Tout comme Ruby, elle avait également gardé certains vêtements, dont une robe rayée noire et blanche qu'elle reconnut comme étant celle qu'elle portait le soir de sa rencontre avec le groupe. Sous la robe, elle trouva un gobelet marqué du logo du Starbucks – l'ancien logo, puisqu'il avait été changé récemment – et une bouteille de Corona vide, qu'elle se souvenait vaguement avoir acheté avec Neal. Elle mit le tout de côté, poursuivant ses recherches. Certaines choses avaient été presque totalement effacées de son esprit avant cela, comme un dessin que Killian avait fait sur le coin d'une feuille – feuille sur laquelle Tink avait griffonné des notes de musique – et qu'elle avait récupéré chez lui longtemps auparavant. En la regardant, elle se sentit soudain nostalgique de leur vieille amitié. Leur relation, qui n'en était pas vraiment une, semblait parfois avoir gâché ce qui les unissait autrefois. Accablée par cette pensée, Emma s'empressa de la chasser, se concentrant sur ce qu'elle était en train de faire.

Sous un roman aux pages jaunies, elle découvrit plusieurs tickets de cinéma – et constata avec amusement qu'elle n'avait pas le moindre souvenir des films en question – puis un dépliant récupéré au Kings, et pour finir une carte de jeu – un joker, sur lequel Ashley avait dessiné un cœur, et qu'elle avait gardé pour une quelconque raison après une partie de poker avec le groupe. Le carton était presque vide désormais, si bien qu'Emma prit davantage de temps pour s'attarder sur chaque nouveau souvenir. Elle s'interrogea un bref instant sur un papier à moitié déchiré sur lequel plusieurs noms de rues étaient inscrits, puis elle réalisa que certains lui étaient familiers et comprit soudain de quoi il s'agissait. Elle avait fait une rapide liste d'endroits tranquilles où elle pourrait retrouver Regina, à l'époque où elles avaient pris l'habitude de se cacher pour passer un moment ensemble dans sa voiture, à discuter et à s'embrasser – oui, bon d'accord, surtout à s'embrasser. Mettant le papier de côté avec le reste, Emma replongea la main dans le carton, en ressortant ce qu'elle était véritablement venue chercher. Prenant une grande inspiration, elle ouvrit l'enveloppe, étalant les photos sur le sol devant elle. Son cœur se serra tandis qu'elle les contemplait, envahie par tellement d'émotions qu'elle ne savait plus laquelle prédominait.

Anna avait pris ces photos un matin d'été, dans le salon ensoleillé de leur appartement de Dorchester. Elle apparaissait sur certaines d'entre elles, aux côtés d'une Elsa souriante, qu'elle tenait généralement enlacée par la taille. Emma les regarda avec attendrissement, se sentant pleine d'affection pour ses cousines, qui avaient fini par devenir comme de véritables sœurs pour elle. Elle mit ces photos de côté, se promettant de les montrer à Anna lorsqu'elle viendrait dîner ce soir-là. Puis elle se concentra sur les autres photos, qu'elle n'avait jamais pu se résoudre à jeter. Elle était descendue dans le garage pour les mettre dans ce carton, le soir même de sa sortie de prison, alors que tout le monde dormait dans la maison. Elle s'en souvenait parfaitement, tout comme elle se souvenait de la certitude qu'elle avait eue à ce moment là de ne plus jamais avoir envie de les regarder. Soupirant, elle saisit le premier cliché.

Regina.

Elle avait été présente ce jour-là, exceptionnellement. Emma se souvenait parfaitement des circonstances : le père de Regina venait de mourir et sa mère était insensible à son chagrin, si bien qu'elle n'avait eu aucune envie de rentrer chez elle. Ingrid avait accepté qu'elle reste dormir, n'ayant pas d'objection à formuler, en particulier compte tenu de la situation. Emma se souvenait très bien de ce qu'elle avait ressenti, ce matin-là, en se réveillant dans un enchevêtrement de bras et de jambes, le souffle chaud de Regina dans son cou et le poids de son corps contre le sien. Elle avait eu envie de rester ainsi pour l'éternité, elle avait eu envie que le temps s'arrête, elle avait eu envie que chaque jour jusqu'à la fin de sa vie débute exactement de la même façon. A ce moment-là, elle avait été persuadée que ce serait possible, ignorant que Regina la quitterait quelques jours plus tard. Lorsqu'elle contemplait les photos sur lesquelles elles apparaissaient toutes les deux, Emma ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se demander comment leur histoire avait pu aussi mal se terminer. Elles étaient heureuses, c'était plus qu'évident ! Ça se voyait à la façon dont elles se regardaient, aux sourires qu'elles échangeaient, aux petits gestes d'affection qu'elles avaient l'une envers l'autre et qui semblaient si naturels...

Emma soupira à nouveau. Elle commença à remettre les photos dans l'enveloppe les unes après les autres, prête à ranger le carton tout en haut de l'étagère et à ne plus jamais y retoucher, mais elle s'interrompit en tombant sur un cliché en particulier, incapable d'en détacher son regard. Regina l'embrassait, une main posée dans son cou, n'ayant apparemment pas remarqué qu'elles étaient prises en photo. Emma se souvenait avoir entendu le bruit de l'appareil et avoir protesté, tandis qu'Anna souriait d'un air triomphant et qu'Elsa la taquinait. Mais c'était arrivé après le baiser, et c'était ce baiser qui avait été immortalisé. A voir Regina ainsi blottie dans ses bras, s'abandonnant totalement à cet instant, il était facile de croire qu'elle était amoureuse. Et pourtant, elle ne pouvait pas l'être. Emma avait rejeté cette idée avec force peu après leur rupture, persuadée que Regina n'aurait jamais pu lui briser le cœur comme elle l'avait fait si elle l'avait véritablement aimée. Si elle avait eu des sentiments pour elle, alors où étaient-ils passés, entre cette matinée de bonheur et le moment où elle lui avait fait comprendre qu'elle n'était pas assez bien pour elle ? Ne l'avait-elle pas assez aimée, tout simplement ? Emma posa la photo par-dessus celles qui étaient encore éparpillées sur le sol, puis elle enroula ses bras autour de ses jambes repliées, délaissant cette activité démoralisante. Cela ne l'aidait pas à faire le point, comme elle avait eu la naïveté de l'espérer.

A cet instant, la porte du garage s'ouvrit, pivotant sur ses gonds dans un grincement désagréable. Elsa apparut, perchée sur des talons hauts, son habituelle tresse blonde remplacée par un chignon soigné. Elle était vêtue d'un chemisier, d'une jupe et d'un collant, indifférente au froid qui régnait à l'extérieur. Apercevant sa cousine, elle sourit et s'approcha d'un pas vif, se penchant pour lui planter un baiser sur la joue.

\- Bonjour ! s'exclama-t-elle joyeusement. Ingrid m'a dit que tu serais là. Désolée pour hier, je voulais passer mais je n'ai pas pu me libérer.

\- Ça ne fait rien, assura Emma. Ça me fait plaisir de te voir maintenant. Comment tu vas ? J'ai cru comprendre que tu travaillais trop...

Elsa s'assit sur le sol à son tour, repoussant les vêtements et les objets qui prenaient toute la place. Elle semblait en pleine forme, ses yeux brillants d'une lueur joyeuse, ses joues rosies par l'air frais du dehors.

\- Je vais bien, affirma-t-elle. Ingrid s'inquiète inutilement, tu peux me croire. La semaine dernière, elle s'en faisait pour Anna au sujet de je ne sais plus quelle histoire à son travail, et la semaine d'avant c'était pour toi parce que tu habites loin et qu'elle a toujours peur qu'il t'arrive quelque chose et qu'elle ne puisse rien faire parce qu'elle est à Boston. Elle ne cessera jamais de veiller sur nous, c'est comme ça.

\- Je sais, admit Emma. Il faut dire que nous lui avons donné des raisons de s'inquiéter, même si beaucoup moins depuis quelques années. Enfin, ce n'est pas grave... Je lui dirai que tu vas très bien. Je peux compter sur toi pour en faire autant, la prochaine fois qu'elle s'inquiétera pour moi ?

\- Bien sûr. Et à ce propos... Comment vas-tu ?

Elsa se pencha sur sa cousine en haussant un sourcil interrogateur, puis son regard fut attiré par les photos étalées sur le sol et un air soucieux apparut sur son visage.

\- Oh, murmura-t-elle. Je vois. Tu veux en parler ?

Emma haussa les épaules, indécise.

\- Je ne sais pas. Qu'est-ce que Maman t'a dit ?

\- Seulement que tu avais revu Regina, mais elle n'est pas entrée dans les détails. Je suis aussi venue pour ça. J'étais un peu inquiète, pour être honnête.

\- Il n'y a pas de quoi l'être.

Elsa émit un éclat de rire moqueur, désignant le désordre alentour.

\- Tu as raison, répondit-elle. Visiblement, tout va bien. Cette rencontre inattendue ne t'a pas _du tout_ perturbée, et c'est pour ça que tu restes enfermée chez Ingrid et que tu te caches dans le garage pour regarder de vieilles photos.

Emma prit un air boudeur, secrètement amusée par le comportement de sa cousine. Elles se connaissaient depuis suffisamment longtemps, maintenant, pour pouvoir être totalement honnêtes l'une envers l'autre. Au fond, le problème n'était pas qu'elle ne voulait pas dire la vérité à Elsa, mais plutôt qu'elle ne voulait pas se l'entendre dire elle-même, car alors il lui faudrait l'accepter. Soupirant, elle avoua :

\- D'accord, ça m'a peut-être un peu troublée de retomber sur elle à l'improviste. Satisfaite ?

\- Tout dépend de comment ça s'est passé. Ce n'était pas un peu gênant ? Vous ne vous êtes pas vraiment quittées en bons termes...

Emma se pinça les lèvres, jouant distraitement avec l'enveloppe qui contenait une partie des photos.

\- Elle s'est excusée, confia-t-elle.

La colère qui avait percé dans sa voix n'échappa pas à Elsa, qui fronça les sourcils.

\- Et, euh... C'est mal ? s'étonna-t-elle.

\- Il est un peu tard pour s'excuser ! s'énerva Emma. Non mais franchement, elle sort de nulle part dix ans après m'avoir jetée comme si je ne valais rien et tout ce qu'elle trouve à me dire c'est qu'elle est désolée et qu'elle n'avait pas l'intention de me faire du mal ?

\- Moi je trouve ça plutôt positif. C'est une façon d'admettre qu'elle ne s'est pas bien comportée avec toi, ce qu'elle aurait tout à fait pu nier. Les circonstances de votre rupture étaient tout de même bien compliquées... A quoi est-ce que tu t'attendais ?

\- Je n'attendais rien du tout. Je n'attends plus rien d'elle, de toute façon. Et depuis longtemps maintenant.

Emma soupira, pour ce qui lui semblait être la centième fois de la journée.

\- Elle aurait dû me le dire avant de se marier, bougonna-t-elle. Elle aurait dû m'expliquer pourquoi elle me quittait, être honnête avec moi, me laisser une chance de lui hurler toute ma colère au visage parce que maintenant je ne peux plus le faire !

\- Et pourquoi tu ne pourrais pas ?

\- Parce que je refuse de l'écouter m'expliquer pourquoi elle a fait ça ! Si elle me dit que Léopold avait davantage à lui apporter que moi, qu'elle ne m'aimait pas assez pour me choisir, qu'elle avait besoin de plus que ce que je pouvais lui offrir... Franchement, je ne vais pas le supporter. Elle peut prétendre être désolée autant qu'elle le veut, ça ne changera rien.

\- Vous avez encore des choses à régler, toutes les deux, fit remarquer Elsa. Votre rupture a été brutale, vous n'avez jamais eu l'occasion d'en discuter, mais peut-être qu'il est temps de le faire maintenant ? Ça pourrait t'aider à te débarrasser de tout ce ressentiment...

\- Non, refusa Emma. Je ne veux pas avoir cette conversation avec elle, ça ne m'apporterait rien que je ne sache déjà. Et l'entendre me le dire, vraiment... Je crois que ça aurait toujours le pouvoir de me faire du mal.

\- Je comprends.

Le silence retomba, lourd et pesant. Il s'attarda un long moment, puis Elsa se leva, commençant à ranger le désordre qui régnait dans le garage. Après un instant d'hésitation, Emma lui donna un coup de main, essayant de se rappeler de la place de chaque chose. Finalement, il ne resta que le carton ouvert, autour duquel s'accumulaient les souvenirs de ce fameux été qui avait bouleversé sa vie. Agacée, elle jeta objets, vêtements et photos à l'intérieur avant de le refermer, le posant sur l'étagère la plus haute, là où personne ne risquait de tomber dessus par hasard.

\- On rentre ? proposa Elsa.

Emma acquiesça, suivant sa cousine jusqu'aux escaliers qui menaient à la maison. Elle avait espéré pouvoir enfermer sa colère, ses doutes et sa tristesse dans le carton avec tout le reste... Mais hélas rien n'était jamais aussi simple.

OoO

 _28 octobre 2011_

Emma appuya sur la sonnette, tapant du pied par terre pour manifester son impatience. Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit, et elle eut seulement le temps de rattraper Henry, qui s'était jeté sur elle en hurlant de joie. Elle le souleva dans ses bras, le serrant contre elle de toutes ses forces, et songea qu'elle ne voulait plus jamais être séparée de lui aussi longtemps.

\- Ça va, mon grand ? demanda-t-elle.

Le garçon hocha la tête sans répondre, dans une attitude qui alarma quelque peu Emma. S'efforçant de ne pas montrer son inquiétude, elle s'agenouilla doucement, se détachant des bras de son fils et le regardant droit dans les yeux.

\- Tu t'es bien amusé, cette semaine ? s'enquit-elle.

\- Oui, oui.

Henry sourit, d'un sourire un peu moins enthousiaste que d'habitude, puis il entraîna sa mère à sa suite dans l'appartement, la main étroitement serrée dans la sienne. Neal, qui était avachi sur le canapé, se leva pour venir à leur rencontre.

\- Emma ! s'exclama-t-il, en la prenant dans ses bras. C'était bien, à Boston ?

\- Très bien, merci. Et de votre côté, alors ?

\- Tout allait très bien aussi.

Emma se détacha de l'étreinte de son ami, lui adressant un regard interrogateur. Elle ne pouvait pas faire bien davantage avec Henry qui se trouvait juste à côté d'eux, en train de réunir ses affaires qui traînaient partout dans la pièce. De toute évidence, quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle connaissait son fils par cœur, et bien qu'il soit plutôt timide avec les autres, il n'hésitait habituellement pas à se confier à elle.

\- Killian ne va pas tarder, annonça Neal. Tu veux l'attendre ?

Emma n'hésita qu'une fraction de seconde.

\- Non, merci, répondit-elle. J'ai envie de passer un peu de temps avec Henry.

\- D'accord. A ce propos, euh... Comment tu t'en sors, avec Killian ?

\- Comment ça, comment je m'en sors ?

Neal haussa les épaules, l'air un peu embarrassé. Emma ne fit rien pour lui venir en aide, se demandant s'il était vraiment en train de la questionner sur sa vie amoureuse.

\- Alors ? insista-t-elle.

\- Je voulais dire à propos d'Henry. Je sais que Killian passe beaucoup de temps avec toi et donc auprès de notre fils, et même si c'est quelqu'un de super et que je l'adore, eh bien...

Neal sembla hésiter, puis il secoua la tête, une expression navrée sur le visage.

\- Je l'adore, assura-t-il à nouveau. Non, vraiment. Je veux dire, c'est mon meilleur ami et mon colocataire depuis au moins dix ans, mais ça ne change rien au fait qu'il est le pire exemple possible pour un enfant. Rien que cette semaine, il n'a fait que se plaindre, picoler et apprendre des jeux à Henry en lui montrant comment tricher... Je sais que je n'ai pas à te dire quoi faire, et je ne me le permettrais pas, mais je m'inquiète, voilà.

\- Je vois, répondit Emma. C'est pour ça que tu m'envoies Killian dès que je te laisse Henry ?

\- Je préfère gérer un seul gamin à la fois, plaisanta Neal.

\- Tu t'en fais pour rien. Killian se comporte beaucoup mieux quand je suis là, apparemment. Il est toujours lui-même, bien sûr, mais il fait des efforts pour ne pas dire ou faire n'importe quoi devant Henry.

Emma se passa une main dans la nuque, vaguement inquiète à ce sujet maintenant qu'il était abordé. Elle avait eu l'impression d'avoir la situation bien en main, pourtant, mais elle n'en était soudain plus tout à fait certaine.

\- Je crois que je sais où est le véritable problème, soupira Neal. Il est jaloux. Tu as eu un enfant avec son meilleur ami, après tout.

\- Oui, c'est peut-être ça...

Emma se pinça les lèvres, perturbée et agacée par cette idée. Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser à Lily, qui avait perdu tout bon sens à cause de cette même jalousie. Elle détestait se sentir comme si elle avait des comptes à rendre à Killian ! Certes, ils étaient engagés dans une relation depuis plusieurs années, mais ils n'attendaient rien de plus l'un de l'autre que du réconfort, de l'amitié et de la fidélité. C'était un accord tacite, dont ils n'avaient pas besoin de parler. Emma n'avait jamais trompé Killian, ne lui avait jamais laissé croire qu'elle pourrait être intéressée par quelqu'un d'autre et encore moins par Neal – leur relation était tellement platonique qu'elle oubliait parfois complètement qu'ils avaient un passé – et jusque là cela avait semblé convenir. Mais il semblait que les règles du jeu avaient subitement changées. Killian en attendait-il davantage maintenant ? Sans vraiment oser se l'avouer, elle l'avait craint depuis le début, sachant tout au fond d'elle qu'elle était incapable de s'impliquer sentimentalement, que ce soit avec lui ou avec qui que ce soit d'autre.

\- Super, soupira-t-elle. Il manquait plus que ça.

A cet instant, Henry eut la bonne idée de venir la voir, son sac sur le dos et son écharpe nouée autour du cou, visiblement prêt à partir. Neal le prit dans ses bras, lui ébouriffant les cheveux, puis il raccompagna sa petite famille jusqu'à la porte.

\- A la prochaine fois, alors, déclara-t-il. Tu reviens quand tu veux, Henry.

Emma adressa un dernier signe de tête à Neal avant de s'éloigner, descendant les escaliers en serrant la main de son fils dans la sienne, sentant qu'il en avait besoin. Le garçon resta inhabituellement silencieux durant tout le trajet jusqu'à leur appartement, se contentant de donner de vagues réponses aux rares questions que sa mère tenta de lui poser. Une fois arrivés à destination, Henry partit s'installer sur le canapé, s'y enfonçant en prenant un air malheureux. Emma vint s'asseoir près de lui, décidant qu'il était temps qu'ils aient une petite conversation.

\- Ça ne va pas, mon chéri ? s'enquit-elle.

Henry se pinça les lèvres, hésitant.

\- Si, si, répondit-il. C'est juste que... Est-ce que tu aimes Papa ?

\- Euh...

Emma se mordit l'intérieur de la joue, ne sachant comment réagir à cette question. Puis elle se secoua, cherchant une réponse plus adaptée à donner à son fils. Elle prit ses mains dans les siennes, essayant de lui apporter un peu de réconfort à travers ce contact, puis elle confia doucement :

\- Oui, je l'aime beaucoup, mais pas de la façon dont tu le voudrais. On est amis, ton père et moi. Est-ce que... c'est ça qui te rends malheureux ?

Henry haussa les épaules, l'air un peu gêné. Il ressemblait beaucoup à Neal, à cet instant.

\- C'est que... j'espérais qu'on serait une famille, expliqua-t-il.

\- On est déjà une famille. Tu peux compter sur ton père, tu peux compter sur moi, et sur Elsa, Anna et ta grand-mère. Nous t'aimons tous très fort.

\- C'est ce que Papa a dit, répondit Henry.

Il sembla un peu rassuré, même si cela n'était visiblement pas suffisant. Le silence retomba, Emma ne sachant pas quoi dire d'autre. Elle regrettait soudain de ne pas être restée à Boston, où son fils aurait été auprès de la plus grande partie de sa famille, qui l'aurait constamment entouré d'amour. Car, malgré tous ses efforts, elle n'avait pas réussi à recréer la sensation d'avoir un foyer, ici, à New-York. Cette pensée l'attristant, elle se leva, essayant de se concentrant sur autre chose. Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine, se demandant si elle avait de quoi préparer l'un des plats préférés d'Henry, histoire de lui remonter le moral. A mi-chemin, elle sortit son téléphone de la poche de sa veste, ayant entendu la sonnerie qui annonçait un nouveau message. Elle le lut rapidement, son regard s'illuminant tandis qu'une idée traversait son esprit. Aussitôt, elle fit volte-face, prête à rebrousser chemin. Mais elle hésita soudain, pensant à Regina et à toutes les raisons qu'elle avait de ne pas faire ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire. Finalement, l'air malheureux de son fils la convainquit, et elle s'empressa de le rejoindre, s'agenouillant devant lui.

\- Et si on faisait un petit voyage ? proposa-t-elle. J'ai une amie dans le Maine qui aimerait beaucoup nous voir tous les deux. Alors si ça te tente, on prend nos affaires et on part pour Storybrooke !

Henry fit mine de réfléchir, tandis qu'un sourire se dessinait déjà sur ses lèvres. Partir en voyage avec sa mère ? Il avait bien cru que cela n'arriverait plus jamais !

\- D'accord ! accepta-t-il, enthousiaste.

Emma sentit quelque chose se tordre dans son ventre mais elle décida de l'ignorer. Son fils avait retrouvé le sourire, et c'était tout ce qui importait. Ruby allait être ravie de le revoir, et elle le lui avait promis, après tout ! Cela n'avait rien à voir avec Regina, même si elle serait probablement amenée à la croiser... De toute façon, les vacances d'Henry ne duraient qu'une semaine. Que pouvait-il bien se passer en si peu de temps ? Réalisant qu'elle tentait de se rassurer, Emma se secoua, se sentant stupide. Il fallait qu'elle arrête de se comporter comme une adolescente ! Elle ne pouvait plus s'enfuir, se cacher, boire et oublier. Ce qu'elle avait dit à Elsa était toujours vrai : elle n'avait pas envie d'affronter Regina, de discuter du passé avec elle. Mais cela ne devait pas l'empêcher de voir Ruby, qu'elle avait été ravie de retrouver après toutes ces années, cela ne devait pas l'empêcher de faire ce qu'elle voulait. Et si jamais elle n'avait pas d'autre choix que de parler à Regina, alors elle affronterait la situation sans tenter de s'y soustraire, et cela lui apporterait peut-être même la paix à laquelle elle aspirait. Fuir n'était plus une option, désormais.

* * *

Et voilà, c'est fini pour aujourd'hui !  
N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, ça me ferait vraiment très plaisir. On se retrouve bientôt pour la suite !


	23. Chapitre 22 - Fuis-moi, je te suis

Bonjour !  
On avance encore à petits pas dans ce chapitre, il faudra attendre le prochain pour un plus grand pas. Essayez d'apprécier chaque étape si vous le pouvez. Bonne lecture !

Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers de la série appartiennent à Edward Kitsis et Adam Horowitz.

* * *

 **Who I am  
From the start  
Take me home  
To my heart  
All this time  
Spent in vain  
Wasted years  
All is lost  
But hope remains  
And this war's not over  
** _Shattered - Trading Yesterday_

* * *

 **Chapitre 22 : Fuis-moi, je te suis...**

 _28 octobre 2011_

Ils étaient partis dans la soirée, sacs et valises empilés à l'arrière de la coccinelle jaune. Emma avait tout d'abord eu l'intention d'attendre le lendemain, mais elle s'était finalement laissée convaincre par l'enthousiasme d'Henry, qui vivait leur voyage comme une véritable aventure. Il en avait parlé à tort et à travers durant une bonne partie du trajet, retrouvant la joie de vivre et l'optimisme à toute épreuve qui le caractérisaient, pour le plus grand bonheur de sa mère, qui avait craint de ne pas réussir à l'arracher à sa morosité. Elle l'avait écouté bavarder en souriant, laissant l'angoisse qu'elle éprouvait se dissiper progressivement, rassurée d'avoir son fils à ses côtés pour affronter ce retour à Storybrooke. Puis, aux alentours de minuit, Henry s'était finalement endormi, la tête posée sur l'oreiller qu'il avait tenu à emporter avec lui. Depuis cet instant, Emma profitait du silence pour tenter de mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées, qu'elle s'était jusque là contentée d'ignorer. Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'éprouver une certaine impatience, à mesure que la voiture avalait les kilomètres, la rapprochant un peu plus de Storybrooke à chaque seconde. Elle justifiait ce sentiment par son désir de revoir Ruby, qu'elle avait bien entendu prévenue de son arrivée, et qui avait réagi avec enthousiasme à la nouvelle. Mais, tout au fond d'elle, elle savait parfaitement que Ruby n'était pas la seule personne qu'elle avait envie de revoir.

A cette pensée, Emma retint un soupir de découragement, se concentrant sur la route pour tenter d'oublier tout le reste. Elle ne voulait pas penser à Regina, elle ne voulait pas imaginer leur prochaine confrontation, elle ne voulait pas se replonger dans la spirale infernale des questions qui n'avaient cessées de la hanter depuis la semaine passée. Elle était tellement angoissée, à force d'y réfléchir encore et encore, qu'elle éprouva un véritable soulagement en voyant apparaître le panneau qui indiquait l'entrée de la ville. Et voilà, elle était à Storybrooke. Il n'y avait plus qu'à laisser le reste entre les mains du destin.

Emma s'engagea dans la rue principale, passant devant la tour de l'horloge, puis elle se gara à proximité du Granny's, coupant le moteur au moment où toute la fatigue de ces longues heures de conduite lui retombait brusquement dessus. Réprimant un bâillement, elle se pencha sur Henry, déplaçant une mèche de ses cheveux du bout des doigts.

\- On est arrivés, mon chéri, murmura-t-elle. On est à Storybrooke.

Le garçon remua dans son sommeil, puis il ouvrit les yeux, clignant des paupières plusieurs fois pour tenter de faire le point.

\- Je vais sortir nos affaires, décida Emma. Essaye de ne pas te rendormir.

Elle se glissa à l'extérieur, frissonnant dans le froid de cette nuit d'octobre, et resserra sur elle les pans de sa veste. Elle avait posé les deux valises et les deux sacs supplémentaires sur le trottoir lorsqu'Henry s'extirpa à son tour de la voiture, l'air un peu plus réveillé que précédemment. Ils portèrent leurs affaires jusqu'à l'hôtel, suivant un chemin sombre qui se perdait sous les arbres. Arrivée à destination, Emma poussa la porte d'entrée avec son coude, pénétrant dans le hall faiblement éclairé. Elle aperçut aussitôt Ruby, qui les attendait patiemment, assise sur les marches qui menaient à l'étage. Entendant la porte claquer, elle releva brusquement la tête, un immense sourire se dessinant sur son visage à la vue de ses invités. Se levant d'un bond, elle dévala les marches et se précipita sur Henry, le soulevant dans ses bras avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de réagir. Hésitant, le garçon adressa un coup d'œil un peu paniqué à sa mère, qui se contenta de hausser les épaules en souriant avec amusement.

\- Tu as tellement grandi ! s'exclama Ruby.

Elle serra Henry contre elle une dernière fois avant de finalement le reposer sur le sol, s'agenouillant face à lui pour pouvoir le couver d'un regard affectueux.

\- Tu n'étais encore qu'un bébé la dernière fois que je t'ai vu, se souvint-elle, visiblement nostalgique. Mais on va rattraper tout ce temps perdu, tu verras ! Oh et au fait, je suis ta Tata Ruby.

Elle tendit la main à Henry, qui la serra après un bref instant d'hésitation, adressant son sourire le plus adorable à sa tante autoproclamée. Celle-ci éclata de rire.

\- Tu es tellement mignon ! s'émerveilla-t-elle. Exactement comme ta mère ! J'espère que tu n'as pas aussi hérité de son mauvais caractère…

Emma leva les yeux au ciel, faisant semblant de bouder jusqu'à ce que Ruby s'approche pour l'enlacer. Là, elle abandonna son air contrarié, prenant son amie dans ses bras et en profitant pour lui souffler à l'oreille :

\- Désolée d'être partie comme ça, l'autre jour.

\- C'est rien, t'inquiètes pas.

Elles se détachèrent, échangeant un regard complice, toutes les deux ravies de s'être réconciliées. Puis Henry tira sur la veste de sa mère, essayant d'attirer son attention.

\- Maman ? appela-t-il. Je suis fatigué. On peut aller dormir ?

\- Bien sûr ! répondit Ruby. La 4 est toujours disponible, je l'ai gardé pour vous. J'y ai fait mettre un deuxième lit, ça ira pour le temps de votre séjour ?

\- Ce sera parfait, approuva Emma. Nous ne resterons qu'une semaine, de toute façon.

\- C'est ce que j'avais cru comprendre. Je vous aide à monter vos affaires ?

\- Ce n'est pas de refus.

Ruby partit récupérer la clé sur le présentoir, puis elle saisit un sac et s'engagea dans les escaliers, faisant signe à ses invités de la suivre. Dès qu'il fut arrivé dans la chambre, Henry laissa sa valise sur le sol et grimpa sur le lit, posant la tête sur l'oreiller et fermant aussitôt les yeux. Emma lui retira ses chaussures et remonta la couverture sur ses épaules, puis elle se tourna vers son amie, qui l'attendait près de la porte.

\- On peut discuter cinq minutes ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Bien sûr. Viens, on sera mieux en bas.

Emma acquiesça. Elle déposa un baiser sur le front d'Henry avant de partir, se promettant de faire en sorte qu'il oublie tous ses soucis durant ces vacances improvisées, puis elle suivit Ruby jusque dans le hall, combattant la fatigue qui pesait sur tout son corps. Elle mourrait d'envie d'imiter son fils et d'aller se coucher immédiatement, mais elle avait besoin d'obtenir les réponses à certaines de ses questions, consciente qu'elle ne trouverait pas la paix tant qu'elle resterait dans le doute.

\- Suis-moi, chuchota Ruby.

Elle prit son amie par le bras, l'entraînant jusqu'au salon, et referma soigneusement la porte derrière elles. Là, elle se laissa tomber sur un canapé et s'étira, s'enfonçant dans les coussins.

\- Alors ? s'enquit-elle. De quoi est-ce que tu voulais parler ?

Emma s'assit sur un fauteuil, soudain un peu gênée, et s'éclaircit la gorge avant d'avouer :

\- C'est à propos de Regina.

\- Je vois. Je m'en doutais un peu, tu sais. On essaye de ne pas se disputer, cette fois ?

Emma sourit, se sentant déjà un peu moins nerveuse.

\- Je veux bien essayer, répondit-elle. A condition que tu me promettes de ne plus jamais me faire un coup pareil.

\- Promis.

Ruby étendit ses jambes sur le canapé, s'installant plus confortablement, puis elle adressa un regard malicieux à son amie avant de demander, en prenant son air de conspiratrice :

\- Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux me dire à propos de Regina ?

\- Eh bien, en fait... j'aimerais te poser quelques questions. Te connaissant, tu as toutes les informations qui m'intéressent. J'ai besoin de savoir dans quelles situations bizarres je risque de me retrouver, tu comprends.

\- Je comprends. Demande, et je te dirais ce que je sais.

Emma se redressa, se mordant la lèvre inférieure tout en réfléchissant.

\- Est-ce qu'elle est toujours mariée ? voulut-elle savoir. J'aime autant être prévenue, si je dois tomber par hasard sur l'homme pour lequel elle m'a quittée...

\- Tu n'as pas à t'en faire pour ça, assura Ruby. Son mari est mort d'un cancer il y a trois ans.

\- Oh. Je vois...

Emma soupira, fermant brièvement les yeux. Étais-ce mal de sa part de se sentir soulagée par cette information ? Sans doute un peu, mais elle s'en moquait. Voir Regina avec Léopold aurait vraiment été au-dessus de ses forces.

\- Ça explique le fait qu'elle ne portait pas d'alliance, commenta-t-elle. Et aussi le fait que la serveuse l'ait appelée par son nom.

Captant le regard entendu que Ruby posait sur elle, Emma comprit qu'il était dans son intérêt de se taire immédiatement. Donner à son amie des raisons de croire qu'elle remarquait tout ce qui concernait Regina n'était _pas_ une bonne idée...

\- Depuis quand est-ce qu'elle ne vit plus à New-York ? s'enquit-elle, s'empressant de changer de sujet.

\- Elle a emménagé à Storybrooke quelques mois après le décès de son mari. Elle est venue pour retrouver sa sœur, qui est la seule famille qu'il lui reste, ou plutôt la seule sur laquelle elle puisse compter.

Emma écarquilla les yeux, se souvenant soudain d'un détail.

\- Mais oui, murmura-t-elle. Ta grand-mère avait recueilli Zelena, c'est bien ça ? J'avais complètement oublié...

\- Eh oui. C'était il y a longtemps, maintenant. Enfin bref, d'autres questions ?

\- Oui. Est-ce que...

Emma s'interrompit, n'osant soudain plus continuer.

\- Oui ? insista Ruby.

Elle haussa un sourcil, regardant son amie d'un air sévère jusqu'à ce que celle-ci demande, dans un soupir résigné :

\- Est-ce qu'elle a parlé de moi ?

Aussitôt, elle s'en voulut d'avoir posé cette question. Pour quelle raison Regina l'aurait-elle évoquée, de toute façon ? Après toutes ces années, cela n'aurait pas eu beaucoup de sens... Mais elle avait besoin de savoir, d'en être sûre.

\- D'une certaine façon, éluda Ruby.

\- Comment ça ?

\- C'est compliqué. Écoute, tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est que tu as bien fait de revenir.

\- Je ne suis pas revenue pour elle, protesta Emma.

Ruby émit un ricanement moqueur.

\- Bien sûr, répondit-elle. Tu ne le regretteras pas, tu verras.

Elle se leva et s'étira à nouveau, jetant un coup d'œil en direction de la porte comme si elle envisageait de partir.

\- Attends ! ordonna Emma, en se levant à son tour. Tu penses vraiment t'en sortir avec un « c'est compliqué » ? Je crois que tu me dois bien quelques explications.

\- Non, désolée. Ce sont vos affaires, et je préfère ne pas m'en mêler plus que je ne l'ai déjà fait. C'est à vous de régler ça.

Ruby avait parlé sur un ton autoritaire et sérieux qui ne lui ressemblait guère, mais l'expression de son visage était restée amicale, ses yeux brillant même de malice lorsqu'elle ajouta :

\- Mais vous avez intérêt à vous dépêcher, parce que sinon je vous enferme toutes les deux quelque part jusqu'à ce que vous vous décidiez à parler.

Emma secoua la tête, exaspérée.

\- Il n'y a rien à régler, affirma-t-elle. Mais tu ne peux pas me dire qu'elle a _d'une certaine façon_ parlé de moi, et puis ensuite refuser de t'expliquer !

\- Si tu tiens tellement à connaître tous les détails, va la voir directement et pose lui tes questions. On verra bien s'il n'y a rien à régler.

Ruby quitta la pièce, donnant une tape amicale sur l'épaule de son amie au passage, et disparut dans le hall après un dernier sourire d'excuse. Restée seule, Emma poussa un soupir de découragement, comprenant qu'il serait inutile d'insister davantage. Elle sortit du salon à son tour et se lança dans l'ascension des escaliers, se perdant peu à peu dans ses pensées. Arrivée dans la chambre, elle s'étendit sur son lit, jetant un coup d'œil en direction de son fils, qui était profondément endormi. Décidant qu'elle en avait suffisamment fait pour la soirée, elle se déshabilla rapidement et se glissa sous les draps, prête à s'abandonner au sommeil à son tour. Le reste attendrait le lendemain.

OoO

 _29 octobre 2011_

Regina était en route pour le Granny's, se tenant à son rituel du samedi. Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser à Emma, malgré les efforts qu'elle avait fait tout au long de la semaine pour la chasser de son esprit. Rien n'avait réussi à la distraire : ni son travail, dans lequel elle s'était pourtant plongée avec désespoir, ni ses constantes disputes avec Zelena, qui l'agaçait au plus haut point en lui répétant encore et encore qu'elle devait absolument parler à Emma. Comme si elle n'avait pas déjà essayé de le faire ! Elle avait trouvé le courage d'aller la voir, d'engager la conversation, de faire un pas vers elle... Mais Emma n'avait pas voulu en savoir davantage, elle n'en avait rien eu à faire de ce qu'elle pouvait bien vouloir lui dire, et au fond c'était peut-être mieux comme ça !

Regina freina brusquement, s'arrêtant au milieu de la rue, le regard rivé sur la coccinelle jaune garée à côté du Granny's.

Elle ferma les yeux, puis les rouvrit pour constater que rien n'avait changé. La voiture d'Emma était ici, exactement comme la semaine précédente. Il y avait sûrement une explication logique à cela, mais Regina ne voyait pas laquelle. Déterminée à comprendre, elle redémarra, cherchant une place de parking libre pour s'y garer. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle était en train de faire, et se demandait même vaguement s'il ne s'agissait pas tout simplement d'une monstrueuse erreur, mais elle savait une chose : si Emma était ici, alors elle devait aller la voir. Le dernier souvenir qu'elle avait d'elle était trop horrible pour demeurer le dernier, et elles avaient de toute façon beaucoup de choses à se dire, à arranger. Concentrée sur cette idée, Regina sortit de sa voiture et se dirigea vers le Granny's, agissant avant de ne plus s'en sentir capable. Arrivée devant la porte, elle la poussa sans la moindre hésitation, parcourant la salle du regard. A sa grande déception, Emma n'était visible nulle part.

\- Elle est dans le salon, si tu veux aller la voir, indiqua Ruby.

Regina fit volte-face, se tournant vers la serveuse, qui la regardait calmement depuis l'autre côté du comptoir. Inutile de lui demander de qui elle parlait.

\- Et pourquoi est-ce que je voudrais aller la voir ? rétorqua-t-elle sèchement.

Ruby haussa les épaules.

\- C'est toi qui décide, répondit-elle. Tu préfères que j'aille chercher ta commande tout de suite, histoire que tu puisses t'en aller ?

Regina se pinça les lèvres, luttant pour ne pas écouter sa trop grande fierté, qui lui soufflait de partir sans accorder la moindre attention à Emma. Mais elle était là, si proche, et il était impossible qu'elle s'en aille sans lui avoir parlé. Résignée, elle soupira :

\- Plus tard.

Se dirigeant vers le couloir, elle tenta d'ignorer l'air triomphant de Ruby, pestant silencieusement contre les personnes qui se mêlaient constamment de ce qui ne les regardait pas – même si une partie d'elle avait conscience du fait qu'elle n'aurait pas revu Emma autrement, ce qui lui faisait ressentir une certaine reconnaissance envers Ruby, ce qui l'ennuyait beaucoup. Arrivée à quelques pas du salon, Regina ralentit soudain, appréhendant ce qui l'attendait. Mais il était trop tard pour faire demi-tour et c'est pourquoi elle se secoua, se forçant à continuer. Elle s'arrêta au seuil de la pièce, dont la porte était grande ouverte, et sentit sa respiration se couper lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur Emma. Celle-ci était assise dans un fauteuil près de la fenêtre, encore une fois vêtue de sa veste en cuir rouge, une des tasses du Granny's à la main. Une tasse de chocolat chaud à la cannelle, comme Regina le devina immédiatement. Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle s'éclaircit la gorge et murmura :

\- Bonjour.

Emma releva vivement la tête, la prudence succédant rapidement à la surprise dans son regard.

\- Bonjour, répondit-elle d'un ton méfiant.

\- Je ne m'attendais pas à te revoir de sitôt.

Emma haussa les épaules, l'air de dire qu'elle n'était en rien responsable de la situation, même si elle semblait un peu gênée malgré tout.

\- A vrai dire moi non plus, admit-elle. Mais j'avais promis à Ruby de revenir, et... Et je savais que tu serais là, cette fois-ci. Alors ça devait bien arriver à un moment ou un autre.

Regina s'appuya contre l'embrasure de la porte, croisant les bras sur son ventre dans un geste machinal. Elle était mal à l'aise, et incertaine de la raison pour laquelle elle était véritablement venue ici. C'était tellement dur d'être simplement là, sans se mettre à hurler ou à pleurer, obligée de prétendre que tout allait bien. Même si, bien sûr, il y avait des choses qu'elle aurait pu dire pour ne plus avoir besoin de faire semblant, mais elle ne savait pas par où commencer. Et, pendant ce temps, le silence s'attardait...

\- Ça te dérange, que je sois à Storybrooke ? s'enquit Emma, qui l'observait attentivement.

Cette question ne semblait pas être davantage que de la simple curiosité. Elle ne demandait pas la permission de rester en ville – ce n'était de toute façon pas une chose dont Regina avait le droit de décider – mais une sorte d'inquiétude perçait tout de même dans sa voix.

\- Non pas que je m'en irais si c'était le cas, ajouta-t-elle. Mais j'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi.

\- Eh bien... Il faut avouer que c'est étrange, de tomber sur toi à l'improviste après toutes ces années.

\- Ça n'a pas nécessairement à l'être.

Regina se pinça les lèvres, un peu agacée par cette réponse. Comment diable est-ce que ça pourrait ne pas l'être ?

\- Peut-être, répondit-elle. Mais toi et moi avons tout de même un passé.

\- Je ne sais pas si on peut appeler ça « un passé ». C'était seulement... quelques semaines d'une pseudo relation qui n'était même pas officielle et qui s'est terminée il y a plus de dix ans. On a à peine eu le temps d'apprendre à se connaître et aujourd'hui... Aujourd'hui, on ne se connaît plus du tout.

Regina tressaillit, blessée par ces mots, et plus encore par l'indifférence qu'ils dévoilaient. Et voilà, Emma recommençait ! Elle piétinait les morceaux de son cœur brisé, rendant plus ardue encore la tâche qu'elle s'était confiée, et qui était celle de parvenir un jour à tous les rassembler, de façon à pouvoir être heureuse à nouveau. Mais elle ne pourrait jamais atteindre son but si Emma continuait à lui faire du mal à chaque fois qu'elle ouvrait la bouche ! Même si ce qu'elle avait dit était vrai, ce qui était d'ailleurs le plus difficile à accepter.

\- Je ne peux pas le nier, admit Regina à contrecœur.

\- Peut-être qu'on devrait oublier tout l'aspect étrange de la situation et seulement... Laisser le passé de côté.

\- Très bien. Comme tu voudras.

Regina se redressa, incapable de supporter cette conversation plus longtemps. Sa colère s'était réveillée, lui rappelant qu'elle n'aurait jamais laissé quiconque la traiter avec autant de mépris en temps normal.

\- Je te souhaite un bon séjour à Storybrooke, ajouta-t-elle froidement.

\- Merci.

Emma ne releva même pas les yeux pour la regarder partir, se contentant de s'enfoncer dans son fauteuil comme si elle avait déjà oublié sa présence. Regina fit un pas dans le couloir avant de s'immobiliser, faisant volte-face sans prendre le temps d'y réfléchir.

\- Tu ne peux pas dire ça.

Les mots lui avaient échappés, franchissant ses lèvres avant qu'elle ne puisse les retenir. Emma tourna la tête, l'observant d'un air interrogateur, probablement surprise par son ton sans appel.

\- Quoi ? s'étonna-t-elle.

\- Tu ne peux pas dire ça, répéta Regina. Tu ne peux pas réduire ce que nous avons vécu ensemble à... A un simple amour d'été. C'est du passé, et c'est loin, je suis d'accord. Mais tu en as vraiment gardé le souvenir de quelque chose d'aussi... D'aussi insignifiant ?

Cette idée lui était tout simplement insupportable. Elle s'était sacrifiée au nom de leur amour, elle avait renoncé à sa liberté, elle l'avait fait pour elle ! L'entendre parler de leur histoire de cette façon était horriblement douloureux... Mais, hélas, quelque chose lui soufflait qu'Emma n'avait pas fini de lui servir ce discours. Confirmant ses soupçons, elle répondit, d'une voix dans laquelle perçait malgré tout une certaine amertume :

\- Eh bien, oui. Pas toi ? Tu es rapidement passée à autre chose, pourtant, si mes souvenirs sont exacts...

Regina ferma brièvement les yeux, hésitant à déballer toute la vérité maintenant, et tant pis si c'était brutal ! Elle n'en pouvait plus de tout ce ressentiment, de toute cette haine qu'elle ne se sentait pas mériter – ou, du moins, elle n'en méritait pas autant – et elle brûlait de tout lui avouer, ne serait-ce que pour voir la tête qu'elle ferait lorsqu'elle comprendrait à quel point elle se trompait. Mais ce n'était pas de sa faute, après tout, et c'est en se concentrant sur cette idée que Regina parvint à retrouver son calme. Elle fit taire sa colère, consciente qu'Emma avait raison et qu'elles ne se connaissaient plus. Elle ne pouvait pas tout simplement débarquer dans sa vie dix ans plus tard – vie dont elle ne savait plus rien – et lui avouer de but en blanc qu'elle l'avait quittée sur un mensonge et n'avait ensuite vécu que pour l'espoir de la retrouver un jour. A cet instant, cela paraissait totalement fou.

\- Crois-le ou non, commença Regina. Mais tu as beaucoup compté pour moi.

\- Si tu le dis. Mais reconnais que c'est un peu difficile à avaler, compte tenu des circonstances de notre rupture.

Emma se leva lentement, laissant entrevoir la lassitude qu'elle éprouvait.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu me dis ça maintenant ? demanda-t-elle. Je ne comprends pas l'intérêt d'en reparler. Cette histoire fait partie du passé, et personnellement je trouve que c'est très bien comme ça.

Elle se planta face à Regina, qui plongea dans son regard à la recherche d'une dernière raison d'espérer. Elle n'en découvrit aucune. Étais-ce bien surprenant, dans le fond ? Qu'est-ce que cela changerait, qu'elle lui dise la vérité maintenant, si longtemps après leur rupture ? Emma avait refait sa vie et, même si elle n'avait pas oublié qu'elle avait été blessée, elle n'éprouvait visiblement pas le désir d'en parler. Elle ne l'aimait plus, tout simplement. Ce qu'elles avaient vécu n'avait plus le moindre intérêt à ses yeux. Et c'était dur à accepter, mais il le fallait.

\- Comme tu voudras, soupira Regina.

Emma hocha la tête, apparemment soulagée par cette réponse. Puis elle fit un geste vague en direction de la porte, comme pour suggérer qu'il était temps de mettre un terme à cette conversation.

\- Je vais aller rejoindre mon fils, déclara-t-elle. Il doit être réveillé maintenant.

\- Ton fils, répéta Regina. Oh, il... Il est venu ici avec toi ?

Et voilà, elle se reprenait la réalité en pleine figure au moment où elle s'y attendait le moins ! Si elle avait pris le temps de réfléchir, au lieu de foncer tête baissée, peut-être aurait-elle pu penser à cette éventualité, peut-être aurait-elle pu s'y préparer...

\- Oui, confirma Emma. Ruby t'avait parlé de lui, peut-être ? Enfin, peu importe. On ne va rester que jusqu'à la fin de ses vacances, dans une semaine.

\- Je vois. Eh bien... J'espère que vous passerez une bonne semaine à Storybrooke, alors.

\- J'espère aussi.

Regina sourit, d'un sourire qui sonnait probablement faux, mais elle ne pouvait pas faire mieux compte tenu des circonstances.

\- Et donc, tu... Vous êtes seulement tous les deux ? demanda-t-elle.

Elle tenta de garder un air imperturbable, se maudissant silencieusement pour son manque de subtilité. Il n'allait pas rester grand-chose de sa dignité, après ça.

\- Oui, répondit Emma.

Elle n'ajouta rien de plus, se contentant de glisser les mains dans les poches de son jean, comme elle le faisait toujours lorsqu'elle était gênée. Comprenant qu'il était temps de partir, Regina prétendit avoir quelque chose à faire et s'éloigna, le cœur battant un peu plus vite que d'ordinaire. Arrivée sur le seuil, elle jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, poussée par le désir de regarder Emma une dernière fois. A cet instant, elle comprit qu'elle n'était pas davantage prête à renoncer à elle maintenant qu'elle ne l'avait été dix ans plus tôt. Ses sentiments étaient toujours présents, l'empêchant de lâcher prise, l'entraînant sur cette voie qui la faisait pourtant terriblement souffrir. Mais elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.

\- Emma ? appela-t-elle.

\- Oui ?

Regina sourit à nouveau, sans s'y forcer cette fois-ci, et son regard glissa sur le visage d'Emma, allant se fixer sur ses vêtements.

\- Jolie veste, commenta-t-elle.

Elle partit sans attendre de réponse, contente d'avoir eu le dernier mot. Ce n'était une faible revanche, mais cela lui permettait de calmer la douleur de son cœur blessé, ne serait-ce que pour le moment. Même si c'était hélas loin d'être suffisant.

OoO

 _30 octobre 2011_

Regina était assise sur le canapé de son bureau, en train de parcourir distraitement les lignes d'un document qui venait de lui être faxé, lorsqu'elle entendit quelqu'un toquer à la porte.

\- Entrez ! lança-t-elle, sans relever la tête.

S'ensuivit le bruit caractéristique de talons claquant contre le sol, puis Zelena apparut dans son champ de vision, vêtue d'un long manteau noir que Regina reconnut aussitôt. Le désignant d'un geste las, elle demanda :

\- Ce manteau ne serait pas à moi, par hasard ?

\- Disons qu'il _était_ à toi, avant que tu ne l'oublies chez moi.

Zelena sourit, puis elle se laissa tomber sur le canapé à côté de sa sœur, levant les yeux au ciel en la voyant retourner à sa lecture.

\- Tu n'en as pas assez de travailler ? soupira-t-elle. Tu devrais faire une pause, de temps en temps, tu sais. Qu'est-ce que tu dirais de venir dîner à la maison, ce soir ? Ça te changerait les idées !

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de me changer les idées.

\- Mais oui, bien sûr. C'est sûrement pour ça que je n'arrête pas de voir ta voiture garée devant le Granny's, où j'ai entendu dire qu'une jolie blonde passait pas mal de temps, depuis quelques jours. Tu l'espionnes, avoue !

Regina tenta de garder un air impassible, griffonnant une annotation au stylo dans le coin de sa feuille, comme si elle ne se sentait pas du tout concernée par la conversation.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, répondit-elle d'un ton léger.

\- Bien sûr, oui. Laisse-moi au moins te donner un conseil, sœurette : arrête de te cacher et va lui parler ! Vous avez beaucoup de choses à vous dire, toutes les deux.

\- Je crois qu'on s'est tout dit la dernière fois.

Zelena poussa un long soupir de découragement, exaspérée par le comportement de sa petite sœur, qui pouvait se montrer extrêmement têtue quand elle le voulait.

\- Tu lui dois la vérité, Regina.

\- Je ne pense pas qu'elle veuille l'entendre.

\- Mais bien sûr qu'elle le veut ! s'énerva Zelena. C'est juste qu'elle ne le sait pas encore. Enfin, je ne te comprends pas ! Tu as espéré toute ta vie avoir une occasion de tout lui avouer, et maintenant que c'est enfin arrivé tu décides de laisser tomber ? Mais de quoi est-ce que tu as peur, au juste ?

Regina secoua la tête, refusant de répondre à cette question. Elle resserra sa prise sur le stylo qu'elle tenait toujours à la main, faisant de son mieux pour se concentrer sur son travail, même si ses pensées suivaient leur cours sans vraiment se soucier de son avis. Finalement, le regard insistant de sa sœur eut raison de sa patience, et elle soupira :

\- J'ai peur que ça ne change rien.

\- Comment est-ce que ça pourrait ne rien changer ? s'étonna Zelena. Elle te déteste parce qu'elle ne connaît pas la vérité, elle t'en veut parce que tu lui as brisé le cœur, mais si elle savait les sacrifices que tu as fait pour elle...

\- Elle ne me déteste pas, affirma Regina. Elle éprouve probablement toujours un certain ressentiment envers moi, et la vérité pourra sans doute y changer quelque chose, c'est vrai. Mais en dehors de ça, elle... Elle est indifférente. Et ça je ne vois pas ce que la vérité pourra bien y faire.

\- Comment est-ce que tu peux en être sûre ? Elle n'est peut-être pas aussi indifférente qu'elle veut bien te le faire croire.

\- Tu l'as revue, depuis qu'elle est ici ?

Zelena secoua la tête en signe de dénégation.

\- Non, répondit-elle. Je suis passée au Granny's une ou deux fois depuis samedi, mais elle n'y était pas. Et toi, tu as pu la revoir ? Pendant tes petites séances d'espionnage, je veux dire.

\- Je l'ai seulement aperçue de loin, une seule fois. J'imagine qu'elle n'a pas très envie de me voir, de toute façon. Enfin bref, si je t'ai posé cette question, c'est parce que tu ne comprends pas à quel point elle a changé, tu ne comprends pas qu'elle... Elle ne m'aime plus, et depuis longtemps maintenant. Ce qu'on a vécu ensemble ne compte plus pour elle, elle me l'a dit très clairement.

Regina se leva, contournant son bureau, et y laissa tomber les documents qu'elle avait terminé de lire. Ses mains tremblaient, dévoilant le trouble qu'elle ressentait, mais elle ne semblait pas y prêter la moindre attention.

\- Je crois qu'au fond, je me sens aussi un peu ridicule, poursuivit-elle, d'une voix dans laquelle perçait son amertume. J'ai sacrifié sept ans de ma vie dans un mariage sans amour pour une femme qui de son côté m'a aussitôt oubliée. La vérité, c'est que je ne suis qu'une idiote romantique et naïve, qui a pris une décision complètement folle il y a dix ans et s'en rend compte seulement aujourd'hui. Qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'elle va en penser, franchement ? Je n'en reviens pas d'avoir fait une chose pareille...

\- Ce sacrifice était une immense preuve d'amour, Regina. Comment pourrait-elle penser que c'était idiot de ta part ? Tu l'as fait pour elle, pour la protéger, et elle mérite de le savoir.

\- Non, elle ne le mérite pas. C'est moi qui ai souffert, c'est moi qui ai pensé à elle tous les jours pendant dix ans, et c'est moi qui maintenant dois supporter de l'entendre dire que ça n'a pas compté ! Et le pire c'est qu'elle ne se rend probablement même pas compte qu'elle me fait du mal...

\- Ce n'est pas très surprenant, fit remarquer Zelena. Tout ce qu'elle sait, c'est que tu l'as quittée du jour ou lendemain pour te marier avec Léopold. Qu'est-ce que tu crois que tu aurais ressenti, à sa place ?

Regina haussa les épaules, pas encore tout à fait prête à admettre que le comportement d'Emma était légitime, car cela l'aurait obligée à renoncer à sa colère, et c'était à peu près tout ce qui l'aidait à tenir pour le moment. Ce qu'elle aurait ressenti à sa place, hein ? C'était tristement évident, mais elle se sentait de mauvaise foi, aujourd'hui.

\- Moi je ne l'aurais pas oubliée, affirma-t-elle.

Zelena leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Elle ne _savait pas_ , lui rappela-t-elle. Qu'est-ce que tu espérais ? Qu'elle allait continuer à s'accrocher à toi alors que tu lui avais brisé le cœur, alors qu'elle croyait que tu l'avais trahie de la pire des façons ?

\- Elle aurait dû comprendre que je n'avais pas eu le choix.

\- Et comment est-ce qu'elle aurait pu le savoir ? Il fallait qu'elle le devine, peut-être ?

\- Et pourquoi pas ? s'énerva Regina. Elle aurait pu me faire confiance, elle aurait pu comprendre que je n'étais pas le genre de femme à accepter un mariage d'intérêt ! Elle me connaissait, pourtant, je lui avais dit et répété que je me fichais de l'argent, que ce n'était pas ce qui comptait pour moi. Elle aurait pu le deviner, si elle avait cru en moi !

\- Si tu voulais qu'elle le sache, il suffisait que tu lui dises la vérité, tu sais.

\- Je ne pouvais pas faire ça.

Zelena haussa un sourcil, posant sur sa sœur un regard interrogateur. Elle sentait qu'il y avait quelque chose à creuser de ce côté-là.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle. Tu crois que c'était mieux, de la laisser dans l'ignorance ?

\- J'essayais seulement de la protéger ! Si elle avait su, elle n'aurait pas lâché l'affaire, et Maman s'en serait prise à elle ! Si elle avait su, elle...

\- Oui ?

\- Elle ne m'aurait pas choisie.

Regina posa les mains à plat sur son bureau, cessant de trier rageusement ses dossiers pour faire passer sa colère. Et voilà, elle l'avait dit. C'était libérateur, après tout ce temps à refuser de se l'avouer. Et, maintenant qu'elle avait commencé, autant aller jusqu'au bout.

\- Je ne pouvais pas m'attendre à ce qu'elle le fasse, de toute façon, reprit-elle, d'un ton aussi neutre que possible. Entre moi et sa famille, le choix était évident. Je ne voulais pas la mettre dans une position où elle aurait dû prendre cette décision, et je ne voulais pas l'entendre me dire que nous devions nous séparer. Si je ne lui ai pas avoué la vérité, c'était pour me protéger moi aussi. Parce que, même si je ne pouvais pas lui demander de me choisir, ça m'aurait brisé le cœur qu'elle ne le fasse pas.

Zelena tenta d'afficher une expression impassible, malgré la surprise qui était malgré tout visible dans son regard. Elle n'avait jamais vu les choses sous cet angle, avant cet instant.

\- Et si elle t'avait choisie ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Je n'aurais jamais pu accepter de la laisser sacrifier quelque chose d'aussi important que sa famille, répondit Regina. Pas quand je n'avais que mon amour à lui offrir en retour. Elle me connaissait depuis tout juste deux mois, comment aurait-elle pu me choisir, de toute façon ? Elle avait attendu cette famille toute sa vie, et elle l'avait enfin trouvée... Je ne faisais pas le poids, et c'était bien normal. Nous étions dans une impasse, voilà tout.

\- Ce n'était pas la première fois que Maman te faisait le coup, se rappela soudain Zelena. Ce garçon que tu avais rencontré au centre équestre...

\- Daniel, oui. Maman lui avait donné le choix entre un travail dans un domaine qui lui plaisait et son histoire avec moi. Elle est si douée pour montrer aux gens qui m'aiment qu'ils ont plus important que moi dans la vie...

\- Mais avec Emma, c'était différent, n'est-ce pas ?

Regina se redressa, luttant pour ne pas laisser couler les larmes qui s'accumulaient dans ses yeux.

\- C'était différent parce que je l'aimais vraiment, répondit-elle. Mais ça n'a plus d'importance, maintenant.

\- Tu as toujours peur qu'elle ne te choisisse pas, comprit Zelena.

Elle se leva du canapé, traversant la pièce pour se poster devant sa sœur, de l'autre côté du bureau. Son regard exprimait un mélange de tristesse et de compassion, qui ne firent rien pour réconforter Regina.

\- Il n'est même plus question de choisir, soupira-t-elle. Emma a refait sa vie, elle ne m'aime plus, elle n'a pas besoin de moi. Si je lui dis la vérité, qu'est-ce qu'elle va bien pouvoir faire ? Me remercier d'avoir fait en sorte qu'elle ne perde pas sa famille, dans le meilleur des cas, puis retourner auprès de son fils et de la personne qu'elle aime aujourd'hui ? Si je ne compte vraiment plus pour elle, alors c'est forcément ce qui arrivera.

\- Mais peut-être que tu comptes toujours pour elle.

\- J'en doute...

Regina se détourna, ravalant le sanglot qui était bloqué dans sa gorge. Quoi qu'il se passe maintenant, elle ne voyait pas comment elle pourrait ne plus souffrir. A moins que Zelena n'ait raison et qu'elle ne compte toujours pour Emma. Elle était tentée d'y croire, parfois. Lorsqu'elle se souvenait de la colère dans son regard, dans sa voix. Pourquoi rester en colère contre quelqu'un dont on ne se souciait pas ? Aussi longtemps qu'elle avait sa colère, elle avait son intérêt. Il n'y avait peut-être pas de quoi y voir plus que l'ego blessée d'une femme dont elle avait brisé le cœur dix ans plus tôt, mais elle avait envie d'y croire malgré tout. Et puis il y avait cette veste qu'elle portait encore, après toutes ces années, et Regina ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'y voir un signe. Mais, dès qu'elle commençait à croire qu'Emma n'était pas aussi indifférente qu'elle en avait l'air, d'autres détails lui revenaient, lui retirant tout espoir. Elle se souvenait de cet après-midi à New-York, de l'homme qui avait été auprès d'Emma, trois ans plus tôt seulement. Elle était venue à Storybrooke en compagnie de son fils et de personne d'autre, mais cela ne signifiait pas que quelqu'un ne l'attendait pas à New-York. Et elle allait repartir à nouveau, et le retrouver...

Regina ferma les yeux. Non, décidément, cela faisait trop mal.

OoO

 _1 novembre 2011_

\- Henry s'amuse bien ?

Emma hocha la tête, avant de se souvenir qu'elle était au téléphone et que sa mère ne pouvait par conséquent pas la voir.

\- Oui, répondit-elle. En fait, je n'ai pratiquement fait que le croiser depuis qu'on est ici. Il a passé une grande partie de son temps avec Ruby. Ils ont traîné à la salle de jeux vidéo, ils ont fait des promenades dans la forêt, ils sont passés au refuge pour animaux... Bref, je dirais que tout va bien pour lui.

\- Pourquoi tu n'es pas allée avec eux ? s'étonna Ingrid.

\- J'étais fatiguée, alors j'ai préféré rester à l'hôtel. Les vacances ne sont pas encore terminées, de toute façon.

Emma s'appuya contre le mur, étant lasse de faire les cent pas. Elle se trouvait dans la petite cour à l'arrière du Granny's, où elle s'était réfugiée pour pouvoir discuter tranquillement avec sa mère. C'était la première fois depuis trois jours qu'elle passait plus d'une demi-heure hors de sa chambre, et elle commençait à réaliser qu'elle n'allait pas pouvoir se cacher éternellement. Elle supportait de moins en moins l'ennui, de toute façon.

\- Je vois, murmura Ingrid. Bon et dis-moi, est-ce que tu as revu Regina ?

\- Euh... oui. On s'est parlé, samedi. Assez brièvement.

\- Elle t'a donné des explications pour ce qu'il s'est passé il y a dix ans ? Vous avez parlé de votre rupture, de son mariage ?

Emma poussa un soupir de découragement, agacée par ces questions. Pourquoi fallait-il que ce sujet revienne constamment ? Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était ne plus avoir à y penser.

\- Non, Maman, répondit-elle. Nous n'en avons pas parlé, parce qu'il n'y a rien à dire. Ça fait dix ans, ce n'est plus important.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu l'évites, dans ce cas ?

\- Je ne l'évite pas.

Emma se pinça les lèvres, sachant pertinemment qu'il s'agissait d'un mensonge. Décidément, sa mère la connaissait bien.

\- Je croyais que tu étais retournée là-bas pour avoir une conversation honnête avec elle, répliqua Ingrid. Tu ne pourras pas toujours éviter la confrontation, tu sais.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que ce serait un passage obligé ? Le passé est très bien là où il est.

\- Tant que tu n'en souffres pas, moi ça me va. Mais si tu as besoin de régler certaines choses avec Regina, si tu as besoin de réponses à certaines questions, si tu as besoin d'en parler avec elle... Alors profites-en tant que tu peux le faire.

\- Je vais y réfléchir.

Emma s'empressa de changer de sujet, demandant à sa mère si elle avait eu des nouvelles d'Elsa et d'Anna depuis la dernière fois, sachant que cela suffirait à détourner son attention. Elles discutèrent durant une dizaine de minutes encore, puis Ingrid annonça qu'elle allait devoir raccrocher, ayant rendez-vous pour prendre un café avec un collègue.

\- Mais on se rappellera bientôt, assura-t-elle. Oh, et au fait, je voulais te demander. Est-ce que Killian est à Storybrooke avec toi ?

Emma fronça les sourcils, un peu surprise par cette question.

\- Non, répondit-elle.

\- Oh. Pourquoi ça ?

\- Parce que je ne lui ai pas proposé de venir, je suppose. Nous ne sommes pas vraiment un couple ordinaire, tu sais. Je n'ai pas besoin de lui demander la permission si j'ai envie de partir, et il n'est pas non plus obligé de m'accompagner.

\- Je vois. Je ne te demandais que par curiosité, tu sais, ce n'est pas la peine de t'énerver.

\- Je ne m'énerve pas du tout.

Emma retint un nouveau soupir, encore une fois consciente qu'elle était en train de mentir. Elle n'avait pas invité Killian à se joindre à elle pour ce voyage parce qu'elle sentait qu'il était préférable qu'elle prenne ses distances avant qu'il ne devienne trop possessif, tout simplement. Elle l'avait appelé, quelques jours plus tôt, pour lui dire où elle était et le rassurer, mais elle n'avait pas pensé une seule seconde à lui proposer de venir, et elle ne le regrettait pas. Ici, à Storybrooke, elle affrontait un passé et des souvenirs qui ne lui semblaient pas compatibles avec la relation qu'elle entretenait avec Killian aujourd'hui. Ce voyage était une chose qu'elle devait faire sans lui.

\- Très bien, répondit Ingrid. Je vais y aller, sinon je vais vraiment être en retard. Prends soin de toi, ma chérie.

\- Promis. Au revoir, Maman.

Emma raccrocha, encore un peu énervée par le contenu de cette conversation. Puis elle rangea son téléphone dans la poche de sa veste et poussa la porte du Granny's, traversant le couloir avec l'intention de rejoindre Henry, qui aux dernières nouvelles était en train de lire une bande-dessinée dans le salon. Elle s'arrêta néanmoins avant d'avoir atteint sa destination, ayant aperçu un visage familier parmi les clients du restaurant. Elle fit quelques pas dans la salle sans même s'en rendre compte, observant attentivement Regina, qui ne l'avait pas encore remarquée. Elle était en train de discuter avec une femme aux cheveux bruns et courts, qui se trouvait dos à Emma. Celle-ci se décalait pour tenter de l'apercevoir, se demandant qui était cette personne, lorsqu'elle entendit soudain quelqu'un prononcer son nom. Se tournant dans cette direction, elle aperçut Ruby, qui lui faisait signe depuis l'autre côté du bar, un grand sourire sur le visage. Ayant entendu cet appel également, Regina tourna la tête à son tour, son regard croisant celui d'Emma. Celle-ci prit sur elle pour ne pas écouter l'instinct qui la poussait à s'enfuir, se forçant à traverser la salle pour aller rejoindre Ruby. Ingrid avait raison : elle ne pourrait pas toujours éviter la confrontation. Se cacher n'était pas une solution.

Emma venait tout juste de s'asseoir sur un tabouret lorsqu'elle vit Regina se lever, échangeant quelques mots avec son interlocutrice avant de faire volte-face et de s'éloigner. Elle avait presque atteint la porte lorsqu'elle jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, osant un dernier regard en direction de son ex petite-amie, qui n'hésita qu'un bref instant avant de se lever à son tour, déterminée à mieux se comporter cette fois-ci. Elle avait conscience d'avoir laissé la colère la dominer lors de leur précédente conversation, et elle s'en voulait un peu pour cela, même si c'était difficile à admettre. Elle avait toutes les raisons du monde d'être en colère, après tout, mais elle ne pouvait pas continuer à lui en vouloir et en même temps prétendre qu'elle n'était plus importante pour elle. Ou bien elle oubliait le passé et se montrait plus aimable, ou bien elle reconnaissait que ce passé avait toujours une importance et elle gagnait le droit de rester énervée aussi longtemps qu'elle le souhaitait. Mais elle ne pouvait pas avoir les deux, alors il fallait faire un choix.

Regina s'était déjà détournée, marchant d'un pas vif vers la porte du Granny's, lorsqu'Emma la rejoignit. Instinctivement, sans l'avoir le moins du monde prévu auparavant, elle lui prit la main pour la retenir, sans même penser qu'il aurait été tout aussi efficace de l'appeler. Aussitôt, elle se figea, surprise par ce qu'un simple contact avait le pouvoir de lui faire ressentir. Son cœur s'emballa brusquement, puis un frisson la parcourut et elle se détacha sans attendre, craignant que laisser voir à quel point elle était troublée. Ça, au moins, ça n'avait pas changé...

\- Oui ? lança Regina, visiblement déconcertée.

Emma revint à la réalité et plongea les mains dans les poches de son jean, comme elle le faisait toujours lorsqu'elle était embarrassée.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu partes à cause de moi, se justifia-t-elle.

Son malaise augmenta lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'il s'agissait peut-être tout simplement d'une coïncidence, ce qui la ferait inévitablement passer pour une idiote. Mais, à son grand soulagement, Regina baissa les yeux d'un air gêné, confirmant sa théorie.

\- Je sais que j'étais d'accord pour « oublier tout l'aspect étrange de la situation », répondit-elle. Mais ça reste plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

\- Je comprends. C'est pareil pour moi, mais... Mais je vais être ici encore quelques jours, alors...

Emma haussa les épaules, ne sachant pas vraiment comment terminer cette phrase.

\- Alors on devrait au moins essayer, conclut-elle finalement. On peut se retrouver dans la même pièce sans que ça ne soit horriblement inconfortable, tu ne crois pas ?

\- Eh bien... Peut-être qu'avec un peu de chance, ça cessera de l'être au bout d'un moment.

Regina sourit, d'un sourire si doux et si sincère qu'Emma sentit une émotion depuis longtemps oubliée se ménager un chemin jusqu'à son cœur. Elle lutta pour ne pas la laisser s'exprimer, cherchant à retrouver sa colère, qui lui avait permis jusqu'ici de garder à distance toutes les émotions indésirables. La rancune était toujours présente, mais elle ne parvenait plus à être aussi furieuse qu'elle l'avait été sur l'instant. Maintenant, elle avait surtout peur. Elle avait peur parce qu'en prenant la main de Regina, elle avait réalisé qu'elle était toujours capable de lui faire éprouver ce que personne d'autre n'avait jamais pu lui faire éprouver. Elle avait peur parce qu'il était bien trop facile de lui sourire, de lui parler sans s'énerver, de se sentir proche d'elle à nouveau. Elle avait peur parce que son cœur s'était emballé, quelques jours plus tôt, quand Regina lui avait dit qu'elle avait beaucoup compté pour elle. Elle avait peur parce que c'était tout ce qu'elle voulait, tout au fond d'elle. Et elle avait peur parce qu'elle ne voulait pas le vouloir.

\- Avec un peu de chance, oui, approuva Emma.

Elle se mordit la lèvre tout en s'éloignant, retournant s'asseoir sur le tabouret qu'elle venait de quitter. Quelques pas plus loin, Ruby discutait avec la femme brune qu'elle avait aperçue un peu plus tôt, et qui fit soudain signe à Regina de revenir, lui lançant joyeusement :

\- Tu ne me présentes pas ton amie ?

Emma fronça les sourcils, ayant remarqué du coin de l'œil que Regina s'était brusquement raidie, une lueur de panique dans le regard. Elle n'eut pas le temps de s'interroger à ce sujet, l'inconnue s'étant tournée vers elle, un sourire amical sur le visage.

\- Je m'appelle Mary-Margaret, se présenta-t-elle. Et tu es Emma, l'amie de Ruby, c'est bien ça ? Je ne savais pas que tu connaissais aussi ma belle-mère.

Après un instant de confusion totale, Emma parvint à mettre un sens sur les mots qu'elle venait d'entendre.

\- Belle-mère ? répéta-t-elle, sous le choc. Alors tu es... Tu es la fille de Léopold ?

\- Tu connaissais aussi mon père ? s'étonna Mary-Margaret.

\- Non, intervint Regina. En tout cas, pas personnellement.

Elle s'approcha à son tour, le regard rivé à celui d'Emma, qui venait de se souvenir avec précision de la raison pour laquelle elle avait tant de mal à se montrer aimable avec elle.

\- Pas personnellement, c'est ça, confirma-t-elle. Bon, je suis désolée mais je vais devoir y aller, mon fils m'attend.

Elle salua Ruby d'un signe de tête, tâchant d'ignorer son expression compatissante, et avait déjà fait volte-face lorsqu'une main saisit son bras. Au frisson qui la parcourut, elle comprit qu'il ne pouvait s'agir que de Regina. Se retournant, elle lui adressa un sourire forcé, bien vite remplacé par un air impassible.

\- J'ai appris pour ton mari, déclara-t-elle. J'imagine que c'est le moment où je suis supposée te présenter mes sincères condoléances ?

\- Tu n'es pas obligée. Pour ce qui est des situations inconfortables, eh bien... J'imagine que nous ferons mieux la prochaine fois.

\- La prochaine fois, oui. C'est ça.

Emma allait se détourner à nouveau, ne serait-ce que pour se défaire de la main qui la retenait toujours, lorsque Regina murmura :

\- Je suis vraiment désolée.

\- Je sais.

Elles se regardèrent un instant en silence, leurs yeux exprimant pour elles ce qu'elles ne pouvaient pas dire à voix haute. Tous les regrets, la tristesse, la culpabilité... Tout ce qui se dressait entre elles, comme un mur infranchissable, contre lequel elles ne cessaient de se heurter.

\- Je dois y aller, insista Emma.

Elle se détacha, s'éloignant d'un pas vif, sans même savoir où elle allait. Arrivée dans le couloir, elle aperçut la porte du salon qui était restée entrouverte, et c'est avec soulagement qu'elle se glissa dans la pièce, refermant soigneusement derrière elle. Henry était là, assis en tailleur sur le canapé, plongé dans la lecture d'une bande-dessinée. Ici, tout semblait calme et normal, loin des tourments du passé.

\- Ça va, mon chéri ? s'enquit Emma.

Elle se laissa tomber sur un fauteuil, soudain épuisée. La présence de son fils dissipait son angoisse, lui rappelant qu'elle n'était pas seule et qu'elle avait elle aussi une vie dont Regina ne savait rien. Car, oui, elle était allée de l'avant, elle avait laissé le passé derrière elle. Alors il était hors de question qu'elle accepte de se replonger dans toutes ces vieilles émotions, qui n'étaient pas à leur place dans le présent.

\- Oui, répondit Henry, sans lever les yeux de sa bande-dessinée. Mais je me demandais, quand est-ce qu'on va avoir un endroit à nous ?

\- Un endroit à nous ? répéta Emma, sans comprendre.

\- Bah oui. J'aime bien l'hôtel, mais c'est un peu petit.

Henry leva enfin la tête, adressant un regard malicieux à sa mère, qui réalisa soudain qu'il suggérait qu'ils emménagent à Storybrooke. Elle fronça les sourcils, se demandant si elle n'avait pas plutôt mal compris. Ils étaient ici pour des _vacances_. Ils ne restaient qu'une semaine. N'est-ce pas ?

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? s'étonna-t-elle.

\- C'est bon, Maman, j'ai l'habitude. D'abord tu me dis de prendre mes affaires, puis on part dans un endroit que je connais pas, et après on y reste quelques temps. Tu as pensé à m'inscrire à l'école, dis ?

Emma resta un instant sous le choc, la bouche entrouverte et les yeux écarquillés. Puis elle se secoua, tâchant de se reprendre, même si elle ne s'était pas du tout attendue à ça.

\- Mais tu... Tu as envie de rester ? balbutia-t-elle.

Henry eut un sourire un peu hésitant, comme s'il ne savait pas très bien s'il pouvait dire ou non ce qu'il pensait.

\- Bah... C'est sympa, ici, argumenta-t-il. C'est pas comme New-York mais j'aime bien. Et puis Tata Ruby est trop cool !

Emma prit une grande inspiration, tâchant de retrouver son calme avant de répondre, même si elle n'avait aucune idée de la façon dont elle allait se sortir de cette situation.

\- Oui, répondit-elle. C'est très sympa ici, et c'est super de voir Ruby, mais... Mais toute notre vie est à New-York, pas à Storybrooke ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais de ton école, de tes amis, de ton _père_ ? Et mon travail, et mon appartement, et... Et Killian ?

Henry haussa les épaules, l'air de dire que ça n'avait pas d'importance.

\- Il y a sûrement une école ici aussi, fit-il remarquer. Et un travail pour toi. Et un appartement. Et Papa et Killian viendront nous voir.

\- Stop ! s'écria Emma, soudain paniquée. Ne nous emballons pas, d'accord ? Je ne t'ai pas emmené ici pour qu'on y vive, je voulais seulement qu'on parte en vacances.

\- C'est ce que tu avais dit la dernière fois aussi.

\- Quelle dernière fois ?

\- Je sais plus. Peut-être à Phoenix. Ou Atlanta.

Emma ouvrait la bouche pour répondre lorsqu'elle s'interrompit, réalisant soudain que son fils avait raison. Lorsqu'elle lui avait proposé de partir en vacances à Storybrooke, elle avait agit exactement de la même façon que toutes ces fois où elle l'avait entraîné aux quatre coins des États-Unis, à l'époque où ils déménageaient constamment. Et le fait qu'ils soient restés à New-York pendant plus de trois ans n'avait apparemment pas suffit à ce qu'Henry oublie les habitudes qu'ils avaient prises à cette fameuse époque.

\- Tu voudrais vivre ici ? demanda-t-elle, voulant s'en assurer.

\- Euh... oui. Ce serait cool. Non ?

Emma savait, tout au fond d'elle, qu'elle n'avait pas réussi à faire de New-York son véritable foyer. Cela ne l'avait pas vraiment surprise, car elle ne s'était jamais véritablement sentie chez elle nulle part, mais elle avait espéré que, pour Henry au moins, ce serait différent. Et le fait qu'il se sente prêt à tout abandonner sans une seule hésitation prouvait qu'elle avait eu tort. Elle avait échoué.

\- Je ne veux pas recommencer, protesta-t-elle. Je ne veux pas qu'on change d'adresse tous les deux mois, je veux qu'on trouve un endroit où on est bien et qu'on s'y installe définitivement. Ce n'est pas ce que tu veux, toi aussi ?

\- Bah, si. C'est pour ça qu'on continue à chercher, pas vrai ?

\- Mais...

Emma s'interrompit. Son fils avait raison, une fois encore. Elle était restée à New-York parce qu'elle avait cru que c'était ce qui était bon pour lui, ce qui lui donnerait l'équilibre dont il avait besoin. Mais ils ne se sentaient pas chez eux là-bas, ni l'un ni l'autre. Alors peut-être était-il temps de partir, de recommencer à chercher.

\- Et si on ne se sentait jamais chez nous nulle part ? murmura Emma.

Cette idée l'effrayait. Elle n'avait pas voulu perdre espoir, mais c'était apparemment arrivé sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive. Elle s'était résignée à la vie qu'ils avaient à New-York, à son travail qui ne l'intéressait plus, à sa relation bancale avec Killian, et à un appartement qui malgré tous ses efforts n'avait jamais eu des allures de foyer. Elle avait abandonné, elle s'en rendait compte aujourd'hui.

\- Peut-être qu'on se sentira chez nous, ici, répondit Henry.

\- Écoute, je... Je vais y réfléchir, d'accord ?

\- D'accord.

Emma s'enfonça dans son fauteuil, le regard rivé sur son fils, qui s'était replongé dans sa bande-dessinée comme si de rien était. Il ne s'inquiétait pas pour quelque chose d'aussi peu important qu'un déménagement, lui. Il avait le courage de laisser derrière lui ce qui ne lui convenait pas ou plus, et de plonger dans l'inconnu, parce qu'il avait la foi. Il croyait que tout allait s'arranger, que l'espoir était toujours permis. Il n'abandonnait jamais.

Si seulement elle avait pu être aussi forte que lui...

* * *

Et voilà, c'est fini pour aujourd'hui.  
Je ne sais pas quand viendra le prochain chapitre, il se trouve que je traverse une assez mauvaise période et que j'ai de ce fait un peu de mal à écrire... Alors je ferais de mon mieux, comme d'habitude.  
A bientôt, j'espère.


	24. Chapitre 23 - Henry

Hey !  
Vous avez peut-être remarqué que je n'avais pas donné de nouvelles depuis un peu plus longtemps que d'habitude, et je tiens à m'en excuser, je traverse une sale période et j'ai bien cru que je n'allais jamais réussir à écrire ce chapitre.  
J'ai bien reçu vos reviews (400 ! Je n'en reviens pas !) et vos encouragements, merci encore pour votre présence et votre soutien, c'est un plaisir d'écrire pour vous.

A ma Guest J.W : Merci beaucoup pour ta review, elle m'a vraiment fait plaisir ! Si tu as envie de te créer un compte, histoire que je puisse te répondre en privé, surtout n'hésite pas !

Bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas !

Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers de la série appartiennent à Edward Kitsis et Adam Horowitz.

* * *

 **And now the years have passed us by  
And I still do not know why  
Before you tried  
You chose to quit  
So where are you tonight  
You could make everything right  
But instead  
You're missing it  
All the things that I have done  
Everyting I have become  
So wave goodbye  
Cause you can never give it back  
You really can't **_  
You're missing it – Jason Walker_

* * *

 **Chapitre 23 : Henry**

 _2 novembre 2011_

Rester à Storybrooke. Repartir à New-York.

Tel était le dilemme auquel Emma faisait face depuis la veille, depuis cette conversation qu'elle avait eue avec son fils et qui n'avait ensuite pas cessé de lui revenir à l'esprit. Elle voyait bien qu'Henry n'était pas heureux à New-York et, même si cela lui semblait parfois être une raison suffisante pour déménager, une petite voix désagréable dans sa tête se chargeait de lui rappeler que ce n'était pas une décision à prendre à la légère. Pouvait-elle vraiment tout recommencer ailleurs, cette fois encore ? Elle ne s'était jamais posé la question auparavant, se contentant de foncer sans réfléchir, mais cela faisait plus de trois ans qu'elle ne s'était pas retrouvée dans cette situation, et tout semblait différent aujourd'hui. Parce qu'elle avait voulu croire que New-York serait _la_ ville, parce qu'elle avait du mal à accepter de ne pas avoir réussi à donner à Henry le sentiment d'être à sa place, et aussi, il fallait bien l'admettre, parce que Storybrooke se trouvait être la ville dans laquelle habitait Regina, et que d'une façon ou d'une autre cela comptait. Emma avait emménagé à New-York pour se prouver qu'elle avait fait une croix sur leur passé, alors que pourrait bien signifier sa décision d'emménager à Storybrooke ? Elle n'était pas certaine de vouloir le savoir.

Emma poussa un soupir de découragement, puis elle se détacha du mur contre lequel elle s'était appuyée et fit quelques pas dans la rue, avançant au hasard. Elle se rendait bien compte que la situation d'Henry n'était pas facile : son père venait de lui dire qu'ils ne seraient jamais une véritable famille, et il ne voyait par conséquent probablement plus l'intérêt de rester à New-York. Peut-être avait-il envie de fuir, tout simplement ? De laisser ses désillusions et sa tristesse derrière lui, pour repartir de zéro totalement ailleurs ? Si c'était bien cela, Emma ne voyait pas comment elle aurait pu s'y opposer, lui ayant elle-même montré l'exemple à de nombreuses reprises. Tout ce qu'elle souhaitait, au fond, c'était que son fils soit heureux. Mais vivre ici, dans cette ville en particulier, où elle pourrait croiser Regina tous les jours ? Cela n'allait pas être facile...

Emma s'arrêta soudain, son attention attirée par un détail plutôt curieux. La porte de la boutique de glaces sur sa gauche était entrouverte, malgré l'écriteau « fermé » qui y était suspendu. Rien ne prouvait qu'il y avait eu effraction, mais dans le doute... Emma s'approcha, jetant un coup d'œil à travers les stores. Son intuition confirmée, elle poussa lentement la porte, pénétrant dans la boutique aussi silencieusement que possible. Un homme se tenait derrière le comptoir, penché sur la caisse, dans laquelle il se servait généreusement. Il releva brusquement la tête en entendant la porte grincer, et son regard tomba sur Emma, qui se précipita aussitôt pour l'empêcher de s'enfuir. Le voleur tenta de lui échapper mais elle fut plus rapide, le plaquant contre le comptoir et parvenant à tordre ses bras dans son dos même s'il se débattait furieusement. Ignorant ses cris de protestations et ses explications maladroites, Emma tenta d'attraper son téléphone, s'y reprenant à deux fois avant de pouvoir atteindre la poche de sa veste. A cet instant, son portable se mit à vibrer dans sa main, et elle décrocha vivement.

\- Ruby ! s'exclama-t-elle, soulagée. Tu pourrais appeler le Shérif, s'il te plait ?

\- Le Shérif ? s'étonna Ruby. Mais pourquoi ?

Le voleur recommença à se débattre, forçant Emma à se plaquer contre lui pour le retenir. Elle bloqua son téléphone sur son oreille avec son épaule et répondit d'un ton pressant :

\- Je viens de tomber sur un type en train de se servir dans la caisse d'une boutique de glaces. Je le tiens pour le moment, mais un peu d'aide ne serait pas de refus...

\- Oh ! s'exclama Ruby. Bien sûr, d'accord, je... Je m'en occupe ! J'appelle tout de suite David !

Elle raccrocha sans attendre, au grand soulagement d'Emma, qui commençait à douter d'avoir pris la bonne décision en suivant l'instinct qui l'avait poussée à intervenir. Mais elle ne se voyait tout simplement pas assister à un délit sans réagir, même si elle aurait pu se contenter de prévenir le Shérif plutôt que de foncer tête baissée. Elle avait acquis certains réflexes, durant sa carrière de garante de cautions, et il semblait qu'elle ne les avait pas perdus en même temps que son travail – qu'elle avait abandonné lors de la semaine qu'elle avait passé à Boston. Et puis, de toute façon, l'impulsivité avait toujours été l'un de ses traits de caractère...

Profitant de l'inattention d'Emma, qui s'était légèrement redressée pour pouvoir poser son téléphone sur le comptoir, le voleur parvint à dégager l'un de ses bras, en profitant pour repousser la blonde d'un violent coup de coude dans l'estomac. Elle poussa un grognement de douleur et eut un mouvement de recul involontaire, qui fut malheureusement suffisant pour que son adversaire lui échappe. Elle tenta bien de le retenir mais fut aussitôt jetée à terre, évitant de peu de heurter le comptoir. Le crâne douloureux, elle se releva aussi vite qu'elle le put, rejoignant le voleur avant qu'il n'ait atteint la sortie. Elle le plaqua contre le mur sans la moindre douceur, reprenant le contrôle de la situation juste à temps. A cet instant, la porte s'ouvrit sur un homme, qui si l'on en croyait l'étoile épinglée à sa ceinture n'était nul autre que le Shérif. Un air surpris s'afficha sur son visage, mais il se reprit rapidement, s'empressant de passer les menottes au voleur.

\- Alors, Will, commença-t-il, du ton las de celui qui en a vu d'autres. Tu aimes tellement cette cellule que tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de tout faire pour y retourner, c'est ça ?

Emma contemplait la scène tout en se massant distraitement le crâne, se demandant si elle ne devrait pas s'en aller maintenant, puisque quelqu'un de plus compétent qu'elle gérait la situation. Ruby s'occupait d'Henry, mais ils avaient prévu de déjeuner tous les trois ensemble à midi, et elle était déjà en retard...

\- Excusez-moi ?

Emma reporta son attention sur le Shérif, qui lui adressa un sourire amical, une lueur admirative dans le regard. Il sembla hésiter un instant, puis lui tendit la main pour la saluer.

\- David, se présenta-t-il. Je crois que je vous dois des remerciements. Notre ami Will ici présent n'en est pas à son coup d'essai, et j'aurais détesté qu'il me file entre les doigts... Dites-moi, est-ce que c'est seulement une intuition ou est-ce que ce n'est pas la première fois que vous intervenez dans ce genre de situation ?

\- J'étais garante de cautions. Alors c'est arrivé, oui. Quelques fois.

Le dénommé David eut un hochement de tête appréciateur, et Emma accepta de lui serrer la main, encouragée par l'amabilité dont il faisait preuve avec elle.

\- Vous n'êtes pas d'ici, alors, j'imagine, répondit-il. C'est dommage. Je recherche un adjoint, justement, et j'avais le sentiment que vous auriez été la candidate idéale pour ce poste.

\- Vous parlez sérieusement ?

Emma haussa un sourcil, ne sachant trop quoi en penser. Il était urgent qu'elle trouve un nouveau travail pour continuer à payer le loyer de son appartement à New-York, mais elle n'était même pas encore tout à fait certaine de vouloir rester à Storybrooke, et ce Shérif aussi gentil soit-il ne la connaissait même pas... Bref, la situation était compliquée.

\- Bien sûr, assura David. Ce que j'ai vu en arrivant était plutôt impressionnant. D'où est-ce que vous venez ? Nous n'avons pas vraiment de garants de caution dans les parages...

\- Je viens de New-York. Mais j'envisage de rester à Storybrooke quelques temps...

\- Si vous êtes intéressée par ma proposition, vous pourriez peut-être venir faire une journée d'essai ? suggéra David. Vous n'aurez qu'à prendre votre décision ensuite. Qu'est-ce que vous en dites ?

Emma hocha lentement la tête, tentée de se laisser séduire par cette proposition. C'était une opportunité, une chance à saisir, et elle en avait parfaitement conscience.

\- C'est d'accord, répondit-elle.

\- Disons demain, alors ?

\- Demain. Parfait.

Ainsi elle n'aurait pas le temps de trop tergiverser avant de se lancer. De plus, les vacances d'Henry n'allaient pas durer éternellement, et elle espérait pouvoir lui donner une réponse définitive le plus rapidement possible. Il y avait tant de choses à penser...

\- Parfait, répéta David.

Il sourit, visiblement ravi, puis sembla se souvenir qu'il avait un voleur à mettre derrière les barreaux. Il s'effaça pour laisser Emma sortir dans la rue avant lui, puis lui souhaita une bonne journée avant de s'éloigner en compagnie de Will, qui avait écouté toute leur conversation en arborant un air boudeur. Restée seule, la blonde prit une grande inspiration, réfléchissant intensément à la décision qu'elle devait prendre. L'option « rester à Storybrooke » semblait sur le point de gagner la partie, mais rien n'était encore sûr... A cet instant, Emma sentit son téléphone vibrer dans la poche de son jean – elle l'avait récupéré sur le comptoir au moment où David avait procédé à l'arrestation – et elle retint un soupir de lassitude en voyant le nom de Killian s'afficher sur son écran. L'option « repartir à New-York » n'avait apparemment pas dit son dernier mot...

OoO

 _3 novembre 2011_

Regina poussa la porte du Granny's.

Elle avait quitté le bureau du maire plus tôt que d'habitude, ce jour-là, ayant fait tellement d'heures supplémentaires au cours de la semaine passée qu'elle s'ennuyait au travail, ne trouvant plus grand-chose à faire pour s'occuper. Elle était donc partie en avance et, plutôt que de rentrer directement à la maison, s'était dirigée vers le centre-ville, ayant envie de prendre un café au Granny's et espérant y croiser Emma. Elle s'en voulait pour cela, consciente qu'une nouvelle confrontation avec son ex petite-amie ne pourrait que lui faire du mal, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'avoir envie de la voir, d'entendre sa voix, de lui parler. Elle ne pensait qu'à cela, tout le temps, et seule la certitude qu'elle ne comptait plus du tout aux yeux d'Emma la poussait à lutter contre son désir d'être auprès d'elle. Malheureusement, sa raison perdait souvent le combat contre son cœur, et c'était bien pourquoi elle était ici aujourd'hui.

Avec un soupir, Regina se glissa à l'intérieur du restaurant, son regard parcourant aussitôt la pièce. A son grand désespoir, Emma était absente, cette fois encore. Décidant de ne pas se laisser abattre, elle s'approcha du bar et s'installa sur un tabouret, jetant un coup d'œil maussade en direction de Ruby, qui se disputait avec Granny un peu plus loin et ne semblait pas avoir remarqué sa présence. Histoire de combattre l'ennui, Regina saisit l'édition du Mirror posée sur le comptoir, se plongeant dans la lecture d'un article au hasard. Mais elle n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur les mots, préoccupée par un million d'autres choses, si bien qu'elle finit par replier le journal, le reposant où elle l'avait trouvé. A cet instant, son regard tomba sur le seul autre client qui était accoudé au bar, et qui se trouvait être un garçon d'une dizaine d'année, occupé à lire une bande-dessinée.

Regina se leva, s'approchant de l'enfant sans trop savoir pourquoi. Elle avait eu une sorte d'intuition en l'apercevant, et ce pressentiment prit tout son sens lorsqu'elle reconnut l'odeur de la cannelle, qui flottait tout autour de la tasse de chocolat chaud posée devant le garçon. Non, il n'y avait pas de doutes possibles.

\- Tu es le fils d'Emma, murmura Regina.

Elle n'avait pas eu l'intention de le dire à voix haute, et sentit un frisson d'inquiétude la parcourir lorsque l'enfant leva les yeux vers elle. Son regard interrogateur la cloua sur place, l'empêchant de prendre la fuite comme elle avait envie de le faire, et le sourire qu'il lui adressa ensuite lui rappela tant Emma que ce fut comme si on lui arrachait le cœur.

\- Vous connaissez ma maman ? s'étonna le garçon.

Regina hésita un bref instant, avant d'avouer dans un souffle :

\- Oui, je la connais. Ou plutôt, je la connaissais il y a longtemps.

\- Ah.

L'enfant hocha la tête, comme s'il n'était pas vraiment surpris par cette réponse, puis il repoussa sa bande-dessinée et tendit la main à Regina, souriant à nouveau.

\- Je m'appelle Henry, se présenta-t-il. Comment est-ce que vous connaissez ma maman ?

\- Je...

Regina s'interrompit, les battements de son cœur résonnant partout à l'intérieur de son crâne. Elle avait mal entendu. Elle avait forcément mal entendu.

\- Comment est-ce que tu as dit que tu t'appelais ? murmura-t-elle, n'osant pas y croire.

Lorsque le garçon répéta calmement son nom, Regina faillit lui demander de le dire encore une fois, tant elle était surprise et troublée par cette information. Elle ne comprenait tout simplement pas _pourquoi_ Emma aurait donné ce prénom en particulier à son fils, à moins bien sûr que... Non, elle ne devait pas s'emballer. Il ne s'agissait peut-être que d'une simple coïncidence. Et pourtant, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'y voir autre chose... Se reprenant, Regina serra la main que lui tendait le garçon – non, la main que lui tendait _Henry_ – et lui adressa un sourire un peu tremblant. Elle avait jusqu'ici eu beaucoup de mal à voir le fils d'Emma autrement que comme la preuve que son ex petite-amie était passée à autre chose, mais le prénom qu'il portait changeait la donne, puisque cela signifiait... Eh bien, quoi, au juste ? Regina n'en avait aucune idée, mais elle était bouleversée par ce qu'elle venait de découvrir, et un espoir qu'elle croyait perdu renaissait dans son cœur. Faisant de son mieux pour ne rien montrer des émotions qu'elle éprouvait, elle se présenta aussi aimablement que possible, observant Henry avec beaucoup d'attention. Il avait un air doux et gentil, qui lui rappelait douloureusement un homme qui avait porté ce prénom avant lui, et Regina ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de lui sourire, émue au-delà des mots.

\- Je vois que vous avez enfin fait connaissance, tous les deux ! s'exclama Ruby.

Elle vint s'appuyer contre le comptoir, ayant visiblement terminé de se disputer avec sa grand-mère, et adressa un sourire amical à la brune.

\- Tu es venue pour voir Emma ? s'enquit-elle.

\- Non, mentit Regina, un peu vexée de constater que ses intentions n'étaient un secret pour personne. Même si je suis surprise de ne pas la trouver ici...

\- Elle ne reviendra pas avant encore plusieurs heures, l'informa Ruby. Elle fait une journée d'essai au bureau du Shérif. David voudrait qu'elle devienne son adjointe.

Regina écarquilla les yeux, tout en réfléchissant déjà à ce que cette nouvelle impliquait.

\- Mais alors, elle... Elle cherche un travail ? s'étonna-t-elle. Je croyais qu'elle ne devait rester ici que pour la semaine.

\- Elle a changé d'avis, apparemment. Peut-être qu'il y a quelqu'un ici qu'elle a envie de voir plus souvent...

\- Certainement. Vous étiez très amies, toutes les deux, si mes souvenirs sont exacts.

Ruby leva les yeux au ciel, visiblement exaspérée.

\- C'est ça, soupira-t-elle. Fais semblant de ne pas comprendre. A ce propos, j'aimerais te poser une question, au risque de me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas...

\- Comme si te mêler de la vie privée d'autrui t'avait un jour dérangée...

\- Ça ne m'a jamais dérangée, c'est vrai, alors je vais continuer sur ma lancée. Je peux savoir ce que tu attends pour parler à Emma ? Ça va faire une semaine qu'elle est à Storybrooke !

Regina prit son air le plus hautain, agacée contre Ruby. Elle avait toujours détesté qu'on lui force la main.

\- Rien ne m'oblige à lui parler, fit-elle remarquer. Et ce ne sont vraiment pas tes affaires.

\- Peut-être, mais ça ne m'empêche pas de me sentir concernée, parce qu'Emma est mon amie et que je sais très bien qu'elle souffre. Il suffirait que tu lui parles pour que vous puissiez régler tout ça, alors _pourquoi_ est-ce que tu ne le fais pas ?

\- Oh, je t'en prie, Emma n'en a rien à faire de...

\- Je t'arrête tout de suite. Bien sûr qu'Emma en a quelque chose à faire, elle a _besoin_ de connaître la vérité et, même si c'est très difficile pour moi, je n'ai pas l'intention de tout lui dire à ta place. Alors s'il te plait, par pitié, _va lui parler_ !

Regina allait répliquer d'un ton sec mais elle s'interrompit, surprise par l'insistance de Ruby. Celle-ci la regardait comme si elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle puisse être aussi stupide, et c'était étrangement... réconfortant. Si elle la regardait de cette façon, cela voulait forcément dire quelque chose. Qu'est-ce qu'Emma avait bien pu lui confier ? Elles étaient amies, elles se racontaient probablement beaucoup de choses... Était-il possible qu'Emma lui ait dit qu'elle souffrait toujours du passé, que cela n'avait pas cessé de compter ?

\- Et si tu emmenais le petit se promener un peu ? proposa soudain Ruby.

Elle s'était redressée et avait parlé d'un ton plus fort, de façon à ce qu'Henry l'entende. Celui-ci leva les yeux de sa bande-dessinée, une lueur d'intérêt dans le regard.

\- Je l'aurais bien fait moi-même, mais je travaille tout l'après-midi, poursuivit Ruby, d'un ton navré. Ce serait tout de même dommage qu'il passe ses vacances enfermé ici, tu ne trouves pas ?

Regina haussa un sourcil, ne sachant trop quoi penser de cette proposition. Elle n'était pas certaine que ce soit une bonne idée...

\- Je doute qu'Emma approuve, répliqua-t-elle.

\- Mais si, voyons, elle sera très contente ! Et puis, c'est pas non plus comme si elle te connaissait pas du tout...

L'air de considérer que l'affaire était réglée, Ruby contourna le bar, allant déposer un baiser sur le front d'Henry.

\- Je serais plus disponible pour le reste de tes vacances, lui promit-elle. Et même après, si vous décidez de rester, toi et ta maman.

\- Elle a dit qu'elle allait y réfléchir, répondit Henry. Ça veut dire qu'on va rester.

Il sourit d'un air malicieux, s'attirant un regard chargé de tendresse de la part de Regina, qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de retrouver un peu d'Emma dans chacune de ses expressions. En observant le garçon, elle se sentit émue à nouveau, et lança sans même y réfléchir :

\- Et si on allait t'acheter une glace ? Ça te permettrait de sortir un peu...

Le sourire d'Henry s'agrandit, puis il lança un coup d'œil en direction de Ruby, lui demandant silencieusement son approbation. Elle hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment, et le garçon bondit sur ses pieds, prenant son sac à dos abandonné sur le sol et le jetant sur son épaule. Il se planta ensuite face à Regina, qui l'entraîna vers la sortie, son cœur se serrant un peu plus à chaque fois qu'elle posait les yeux sur lui.

Henry. Le fils d'Emma. Elle n'en revenait tout simplement pas...

OoO

Henry avait insisté pour aller se promener, comme l'avait suggéré Ruby, et Regina avait rapidement cédé à sa demande, découvrant que le garçon avait un autre point commun avec sa mère : il savait se montrer adorable pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait. Elle l'avait donc emmené dans un endroit qu'elle aimait, près d'un lac, à la lisière de la forêt. Ils avaient marché un moment, avant de finalement s'installer sur un banc, terminant leurs glaces en silence. Une fois la sienne engloutie, Henry s'appuya contre le dossier, tout en jouant distraitement avec son écharpe.

\- Alors, commença-t-il. Comment tu connais ma maman ?

Le tutoiement était venu de lui-même, ce que Regina appréciait, se sentant proche de ce petit garçon, dont elle ne savait pourtant pas grand-chose. Mais il était le fils d'Emma, et il portait le nom de son père, et elle était déjà pleine de tendresse à son égard. C'est d'ailleurs pourquoi elle répondit sans hésiter, sur un ton doux que peu de personnes lui connaissaient :

\- J'ai rencontré ta maman il y a dix ans, à Boston.

\- Comme Tata Ruby. Tu connaissais aussi Tata Ruby ?

\- Hélas, oui.

Henry haussa un sourcil, prenant un air interrogateur, et Regina se pinça la lèvre, regrettant d'avoir parlé sans réfléchir. Elle secoua la tête, l'air de dire que ce n'était pas important, puis interrogea le garçon au sujet de ses passe-temps, s'empressant de changer de sujet. Elle l'écouta parler de bande-dessinées et de jeux vidéo, tâchant d'en apprendre un maximum au sujet de sa vie quotidienne, même si elle culpabilisait un peu à l'idée de se renseigner sur Emma à travers lui. Henry ne remarqua néanmoins pas son trouble, parlant à tort et à travers avec enthousiasme. Il évoqua brièvement son père, racontant qu'ils avaient pris des photos ensemble à Central Park la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, avant d'enchaîner sur un autre sujet qui n'avait strictement aucun rapport avec le précédent. Regina perdit soudain le fil de la conversation, concentrée sur ce qu'Henry venait de lui confier. Son père ne semblait pas vivre avec lui, et donc avec Emma, et elle était très tentée d'en conclure que son ex petite-amie ne fréquentait personne actuellement, bien qu'elle ait conscience de risquer de se faire de faux espoirs en raisonnant de cette façon. Elle envisagea un instant d'interroger Henry à ce propos, mais elle se sentait mal à l'aise à l'idée de le mêler à tout cela et elle préféra donc le laisser parler sans l'interrompre.

Il lui posa quelques questions, au détour de la conversation, et elle y répondit de bon cœur, toujours avec cette douceur inhabituelle. Elle se retrouva ainsi à confier qu'elle était maire de Storybrooke, qu'elle avait une grande sœur qui lui volait constamment ses vêtements, qu'elle ne connaissait rien aux jeux vidéo et qu'elle aimait faire la cuisine. Henry était curieux, très enthousiaste de manière générale, et il disait spontanément tout ce qu'il pensait. C'est d'ailleurs pourquoi il revint de lui-même sur le premier sujet abordé, à savoir Emma.

\- Elle était comment, ma maman, il y a dix ans ? s'enquit-il.

Regina sourit, se replongeant dans ses souvenirs avec une certaine mélancolie. Comme tout cela lui semblait loin, maintenant...

\- Elle était... Eh bien, elle était extrêmement têtue, pour commencer. Elle ne lâchait jamais l'affaire, elle s'obstinait toujours jusqu'à obtenir ce qu'elle voulait. Elle n'avait pas peur de dire ce qu'elle pensait, d'avoir un avis peu importe le sujet, et je la respectais pour ça. Elle était intelligente, elle avait beaucoup de répartie, et elle n'hésitait pas à me provoquer, ce qu'en vérité j'appréciais. Elle était gentille, peut-être trop, et elle laissait toujours une seconde chance aux autres, même à ceux qui ne le méritaient pas. Elle était parfois un peu immature, elle me faisait rire, elle me donnait envie d'être plus insouciante. Elle ne se confiait pas facilement, mais lorsqu'elle le faisait, il devenait évident qu'elle avait beaucoup de choses à dire, à partager. Elle était courageuse, capable de faire face à n'importe quelle situation, même si j'ai toujours eu le sentiment qu'elle ne s'en apercevait pas. Elle était belle, plus belle que n'importe quelle autre femme à ma connaissance. Elle aimait sa famille, le chocolat chaud à la cannelle et les vestes en cuir, et en particulier la rouge que je lui avais offerte. Elle était la personne la plus incroyable que j'ai connu de toute ma vie.

Regina ferma les yeux, réprimant une soudaine envie de pleurer. Elle avait aimé Emma de tout son cœur, et elle chérissait toujours son souvenir, comme elle l'avait fait tout au long de ces dix dernières années. Jamais elle ne l'avait oublié.

\- Pourquoi vous êtes pas restées amies ? voulut savoir Henry.

\- Nous avons pris des chemins différents. Mais j'aurais aimé que les choses se passent différemment.

Regina essuya ses joues de la paume de sa main, ses larmes ayant coulé malgré ses efforts pour les retenir. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre, s'inquiétant de l'heure pour la première fois depuis longtemps.

\- Il faut rentrer, déclara-t-elle. Je ne voudrais pas que ta maman s'inquiète.

Henry acquiesça et la suivit docilement jusqu'à la voiture, visiblement plongé dans ses pensées. Sur le chemin du retour, il se remit à parler, et accepta de répondre aux questions que lui posa Regina. Celle-ci voulut notamment savoir quel âge il avait, se demandant ce qu'il s'était passé pour qu'Emma tombe enceinte si peu de temps après leur rupture. Elle s'interrogeait sur l'identité du père d'Henry, même si elle restait persuadée qu'il s'agissait de l'homme qu'elle avait vu en compagnie d'Emma à New-York trois ans plus tôt, mais elle sentait qu'il lui manquait une partie de l'histoire, et elle n'était au fond pas tout à fait certaine de vouloir en savoir plus. Elle se contenta donc de ramener Henry au Granny's, gardant pour elle les questionnements qui la hantait. De retour au restaurant, ils s'installèrent face à face à une table, poursuivant une conversation débutée dans la voiture, au sujet de tous les endroits qu'Henry avait visité aux États-Unis. Regina l'écoutait attentivement, sa curiosité à l'égard d'Emma augmentant de minutes en minutes. Elle avait beaucoup voyagé, ces dernières années, visiblement. Qu'était-elle devenue, après leur rupture ? Elle avait tant envie de le savoir, soudain.

\- Maman ! s'exclama Henry.

Il se leva d'un bond, fonçant vers la porte, et Regina se tourna pour le suivre du regard. Elle sourit en voyant Emma le serrer dans ses bras, songeant que le rôle de mère lui allait bien. Elle était si différente de l'adolescente qu'elle avait été, et si semblable en même temps... Une étrangère, qui lu était pourtant si familière, et qui était présente dans presque tous les plus beaux souvenirs de sa vie. Cela devait forcément compter.

\- Regina m'a acheté une glace ! annonça joyeusement Henry. Et on est allés se promener !

Emma fronça les sourcils, puis elle parcourut la salle du regard, apercevant Regina. Elle ouvrit la bouche comme pour dire quelque chose, puis se ravisa soudain et se tourna vers Ruby, qui l'avait remarquée et venait dans sa direction. Elle lui saisit le bras, l'attirant à elle pour murmurer, tout en faisant un signe de tête en direction de son fils :

\- Tu m'avais dit que tu surveillais Henry...

Ce dernier s'était éloigné, partant fouiller dans son sac à dos, d'où il sortit une barre chocolatée. Il revint ensuite s'installer devant Regina, qui se mordit la lèvre avec hésitation, ne sachant ce qu'il convenait de faire. Finalement, ayant aperçu l'air contrarié qu'Emma cachait tant bien que mal, elle se leva avec l'intention de partir. Au passage, elle se pencha sur Henry, lui souriant avec douceur.

\- Je dois y aller, annonça-t-elle. On aura peut-être l'occasion de se revoir.

\- D'accord.

Le garçon lui sourit en retour, et elle se redressa, quelque peu réconfortée. Elle passa devant Emma, la saluant rapidement avant de s'éloigner, comprenant que ce n'était pas le moment de lui parler. A l'instant où elle passait la porte du Granny's, elle entendit Ruby demander comment s'était passé la journée d'essai au bureau du Shérif, et elle tendit l'oreille, curieuse d'en apprendre davantage. Henry lui avait raconté ce qu'il savait de l'intervention d'Emma dans la boutique de glaces, et Regina espérait que cela suffirait à ce qu'elle obtienne le poste d'adjointe. Elle n'avait rien contre l'idée de la voir s'attarder à Storybrooke quelques temps encore...

\- Alors ? insista Ruby.

\- Je dois lui donner ma réponse demain, annonça Emma. Je crois que je vais accepter.

Regina se glissa à l'extérieur du Granny's, le sourire aux lèvres.

OoO

 _4 novembre 2011_

Regina prit une grande inspiration, la main posée sur la poignée de la porte du bureau du Shérif.

Elle n'avait pratiquement pas fermé l'œil de la nuit, trop occupée à ressasser encore et encore les évènements de la veille. Elle avait tout d'abord pensé à ce que lui avait dit Ruby, se demandant si Emma souffrait bel et bien toujours du passé, ce qui aurait prouvé que leur histoire avait véritablement compté à ses yeux. Puis elle avait pensé à Henry, ce petit garçon adorable qui portait le prénom de son père, et elle avait commencé à regretter de ne pas lui avoir posé davantage de questions, tant être dans l'ignorance lui était insupportable. Finalement, elle avait pensé à ce travail qu'Emma était sur le point d'accepter, et qui signifiait qu'elle allait rester à Storybrooke, en fin de compte. La conclusion de tout cela semblait être que Regina s'était trompée et que son ex petite-amie ne l'avait pas totalement oubliée, et qu'elle n'était surtout pas aussi indifférente qu'elle voulait bien le lui faire croire. En résumé, il était temps qu'elles aient une petite conversation, toutes les deux.

En pénétrant dans le bureau du Shérif, cet après-midi là, Regina avait le cœur gonflé d'espoir. Elle ne savait pas dans quoi elle s'engageait, ni ce qu'elle désirait vraiment, mais une chose était certaine : il lui fallait des réponses. Des réponses que seule Emma pouvait lui donner, et qu'elle avait la ferme intention de réclamer. Poser des questions à Ruby, ou même à Henry, était certes tentant mais aurait signifié qu'elle évitait la confrontation, et Regina ne voulait plus agir de cette façon désormais. Elle avait peur, elle était même terrifiée, mais elle avait pris sa décision. Portée par le poids de cette certitude, elle fit quelques pas dans la pièce, apercevant aussitôt Emma. Celle-ci était assise sur son bureau, un dossier sur les genoux, des papiers étalés un peu partout autour d'elle. Elle lisait, les sourcils froncés par la concentration, et ne s'interrompit que lorsque Regina murmura :

\- Bonjour...

Emma releva la tête. Elle parut surprise, comme si elle ne s'était pas attendue à la trouver ici, puis elle se reprit et referma son dossier, le posant sur le bureau à côté d'elle.

\- Bonjour, répondit-elle. Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ?

\- J'ai entendu dire que le Shérif avait une nouvelle adjointe, alors j'ai eu envie de venir voir ça de plus près.

\- Les nouvelles vont vite.

Regina sourit, heureuse de pouvoir avoir une conversation avec Emma sans que cela ne tourne aussitôt à la dispute. Hélas, cela ne durerait pas forcément, mais il fallait qu'elle tente le coup, qu'elle se lance quoi qu'il en coûte. Histoire de se donner un peu de temps, elle contourna le bureau, faisant mine de s'intéresser à tout sauf à son ex petite-amie. Finalement, elle se laissa tomber sur une chaise, le regard rivé sur le sol.

\- Alors, commença-t-elle. Ton fils s'appelle Henry.

Elle leva les yeux vers Emma, et eut le temps de la voir grimacer, comme si elle avait espéré que ce sujet ne serait pas abordé. Elle fit mine de trier les papiers de son dossier, évitant à son tour le regard de la brune, et répondit d'une voix dans laquelle perçait un certain embarras :

\- Oui, euh... J'imagine que c'est un peu bizarre pour toi. Quand Henry est né, je... Je me suis demandé quel genre d'homme j'espérais qu'il devienne, et j'ai pensé à ton père, parce que je savais que c'était quelqu'un de doux et de gentil, pour le peu que je l'ai connu. Alors je... J'ai donné son prénom à mon fils.

Regina se mordit l'intérieur de la joue, s'efforçant d'afficher un air impassible malgré le trouble qu'elle ressentait. Au moins, Emma n'essayait pas de nier que le prénom de son fils avait un rapport avec elle, ou plutôt avec son père, ce qui était plutôt bon signe. Mais cela n'était pas suffisant.

\- Ce n'était rien de plus que ça ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu voudrais que ce soit de plus ?

Regina haussa les épaules, un peu mal à l'aise. Car il y avait bien quelque chose de plus, n'est-ce pas ? C'était la raison pour laquelle elle était ici, la raison pour laquelle elle espérait, et elle refusait d'envisager s'être trompée.

\- Tu avais à peine connu mon père, fit-elle remarquer. Et il était mort depuis environ un an quand tu as eu Henry, alors pourquoi ce prénom ?

\- Je te l'ai déjà dit, s'énerva Emma. C'était une sorte d'hommage, d'accord ? Je n'avais pas vraiment connu ton père, mais je l'avais apprécié malgré tout. J'ai choisi ce prénom sur un coup de tête, il n'y a rien à en dire de plus.

Regina ferma brièvement les yeux. Ainsi son père avait le droit d'avoir été connu et apprécié, quand elle était de son côté soit oubliée soit détestée. Il n'y avait rien de plus, alors ? Très bien ! Si c'était ainsi, alors elle n'avait aucune raison de rester, aucune raison de s'accrocher. Elle en avait assez de supporter cette situation, de toute façon.

\- Je vois, répondit-elle. Et tu ne portes probablement cette veste que parce qu'il fait froid dehors et que tu aimes le rouge. Tu sais quoi, j'abandonne ! Notre histoire n'était qu'un flirt sans intérêt, et je suis probablement la seule à en avoir gardé des souvenirs, puisque tu as visiblement tout oublié depuis longtemps. Tant pis. Ça n'a aucune importance.

Regina se leva, traversa la pièce d'un pas furieux et quitta le bureau du Shérif sans un regard en arrière. Qu'avait-elle espéré, au juste ? Emma était têtue et agaçante, elle le savait depuis le début, alors pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle s'obstine ? Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de désirer sa présence et son amour, et elle se détestait pour cela, pour cette faiblesse qui la poussait à la vouloir quand bien même elle la repoussait encore et encore. Non, cette fois, on ne l'y reprendrait plus ! Elle avait essayé, elle s'était heurtée à un mur d'indifférence, et elle avait par conséquent échoué. Elle ne comptait plus faire le moindre pas vers Emma, et tant pis si la situation devait demeurer ainsi aussi longtemps qu'elle serait à Storybrooke ! Ce n'était plus son problème, voilà tout.

Et dire qu'elle avait eu la bêtise de croire qu'elle comptait toujours à ses yeux...

Regina secoua la tête pour chasser cette pensée, puis elle essuya rageusement ses larmes, s'en voulant de réagir aussi vivement. Combien de fois avait-elle pleuré pour Emma Swan ? Elle avait perdu le compte depuis longtemps. Mais c'était fini, ça n'en valait plus la peine, elle en avait trop fait, elle avait donné tout ce qu'elle avait, il ne lui restait plus rien. Elle ne pouvait pas être la seule à se battre, la seule à lutter au nom de leur amour, la seule à y croire. Si elle était seule, alors tout était terminé pour de bon. Leur histoire touchait à sa fin, malgré cette désagréable sensation d'inachevé, et il n'y avait rien de plus à en dire.

C'était _terminé_. Il allait bien falloir qu'elle s'y fasse.

OoO

Emma était de mauvaise humeur.

Et le fait qu'elle soit en train de lamentablement perdre contre Henry, qui lui avait proposé de jouer à la bataille avec lui dans le salon du Granny's, ne faisait rien pour lui remonter le moral. Elle essayait bien de sourire et de faire semblant, mais elle n'y arrivait pas, incapable de prétendre que tout allait pour le mieux. Elle ne cessait de se perdre dans ses pensées, rendant son trouble plus qu'évident. Soudain, Henry lui posa une question qui la ramena brusquement à la réalité :

\- Pourquoi tu m'avais jamais parlé de Regina ?

Emma prit le temps de déposer sa carte devant elle, regardant son fils s'en saisir d'un air triomphant, et répondit dans un soupir :

\- C'est compliqué.

\- Parce que vous avez pris des chemins différents ? C'est Regina qui me l'a dit.

Emma acquiesça distraitement, se demandant ce qu'elle était supposée faire maintenant. Elle avait été honnête avec Henry au sujet de son passé, lui ayant parlé de sa vie en famille d'accueil, des bêtises qu'elle avait pu faire avec Lily – s'en servant comme d'un exemple à ne pas suivre – et racontant même l'histoire des montres volées et des onze mois de prison. Neal avait été présent pour cette révélation en particulier, mais c'était bien le seul moment où Emma avait eu la sensation qu'elle n'était pas seule pour faire face au jugement de son fils. Toutes ces années, elle avait soigneusement évité d'évoquer Regina, et maintenant qu'elle était confrontée au choix d'en parler ou non, elle ne savait que faire...

\- Tu l'aimes bien ? s'enquit-elle.

Henry, qui était en train de compter ses cartes, s'interrompit en souriant.

\- Oui, répondit-il spontanément. Pourquoi vous êtes plus amies ?

\- C'est compliqué, mon chéri. Disons que... Qu'on s'est perdues de vue.

\- Avec Tata Ruby aussi, mais vous êtes quand même amies.

Emma se passa une main dans la nuque, réfléchissant à ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir dire à son fils. Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de repenser au moment où elle l'avait découvert en train de parler avec Regina, la veille, au Granny's. Elle avait été heureuse, sincèrement, de voir qu'ils s'entendaient bien. Cela lui avait semblé juste, même si elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi.

\- C'est compliqué, répéta-t-elle. Bon, j'arrête la partie ! Considérons que tu as gagné.

\- J'aurais gagné, de toute façon, fit remarquer Henry.

Emma sourit, puis elle tendit la main par-dessus la table, ébouriffant les cheveux de son fils, qui s'esquiva en riant.

\- Il est tard, déclara-t-elle. Tu devrais aller dormir.

Comme en écho à cette remarque, Henry dissimula un bâillement derrière sa main, puis il rangea les cartes et se leva, s'approchant de sa mère pour lui souhaiter bonne nuit. Emma l'attira dans ses bras, l'embrassant sur le front, et songea qu'elle avait de la chance de l'avoir auprès d'elle. Elle se demandait parfois comment elle avait pu avoir un fils tel que lui, qui avait bon cœur, qui était fort, qui était prompt à pardonner. Elle doutait de lui avoir transmis ces qualités, n'étant pas certaine de les posséder elle-même.

\- Henry ? appela-t-elle.

Le garçon se détacha de ses bras, la regardant d'un air interrogateur.

\- Oui, Maman ?

Emma lui sourit avec douceur. Il y avait bien une chose qu'elle pouvait lui dire, après tout.

\- Le prénom que tu portes, c'était celui du père de Regina, confia-t-elle.

\- Oh.

Henry fronça les sourcils.

\- Pourquoi tu m'as donné son prénom ? s'étonna-t-il. Tu le connaissais bien ?

\- Pas plus que ça, en fait. Mais suffisamment pour savoir que c'était quelqu'un de bien. Avant que tu ne le lui dises hier après-midi, Regina ne savait pas que je t'avais donné le prénom de son père. Elle l'aimait beaucoup, tu sais.

Emma ne savait pas pourquoi elle disait tout cela, mais elle en ressentait le besoin. Peut-être qu'elle s'en voulait un peu, dans le fond. Elle s'en voulait pour cette conversation qu'elle avait eu avec Regina, quelques heures plus tôt seulement, et durant laquelle elle n'avait encore une fois pas été honnête.

\- Je voulais seulement que tu le saches, conclut-elle. Bonne nuit, mon chéri.

\- D'accord... Bonne nuit, Maman.

Henry adressa un dernier sourire à sa mère avant de quitter la pièce, une lueur songeuse dans le regard. Restée seule, Emma s'enfonça dans son fauteuil, se perdant dans ses pensées. Elle se sentait coupable, consciente qu'elle avait volontairement blessé Regina, qu'elle avait voulu lui faire du mal, se venger. Elle s'en voulait beaucoup pour cela. Elle avait tenté de se protéger, d'attaquer d'abord plutôt que d'attendre les coups, mais elle réalisait aujourd'hui que Regina n'avait pas du tout réagi comme elle s'y était tout d'abord attendue. Elle ne s'était pas comportée comme si leur histoire n'avait pas compté, bien au contraire d'ailleurs, ce qui ne pouvait signifiait qu'une chose : leur histoire avait bel et bien compté pour elle. Emma avait un mal fou à l'admettre, ayant passé dix ans à se persuader que Regina ne l'avait jamais aimée. Aujourd'hui, elle devait revoir son jugement.

Regina l'avait sans doute aimée, mais pas assez pour la choisir. Regina l'avait sans doute aimée, mais elle avait préféré Léopold, ou du moins ce qu'il avait à lui offrir. Regina l'avait sans doute aimée, et cela devait être suffisant pour tout lui pardonner.

Emma ferma les yeux. Elle ne voulait plus haïr Regina, surtout maintenant qu'elle avait accepté de rester à Storybrooke quelques temps. Elle ne voulait pas non plus l'apprécier à nouveau, car cela serait trop douloureux, mais elle devait lui pardonner. Lui en vouloir n'avait plus aucun sens. Qu'attendait-elle, au juste ? Regina ne pouvait rien changer à leur passé. Elle l'avait quittée, elle lui avait brisé le cœur, elle l'avait laissée vivre sa vie entière avec le sentiment qu'elle ne méritait pas d'être aimée. Elles s'étaient perdues, elles avaient avancé chacune de leur côté, elles avaient changées. Rien de tout cela n'était rattrapable. Il ne leur restait que le pardon et, inévitablement, l'oubli. Mais si Emma n'avait pas réussi à s'y résoudre jusqu'à maintenant, si elle s'était accrochée de toutes ses forces à sa colère, c'était aussi parce qu'elle n'était pas prête à oublier. Et pourtant elle avait voulu laisser le passé où il était, elle avait voulu aller de l'avant, elle avait voulu continuer à vivre. Mais Regina était dans son cœur depuis si longtemps qu'elle craignait de la laisser partir.

Emma rouvrit les yeux. Sans réfléchir, elle se leva, traversant la pièce pour atteindre le couloir. Là, elle prit la direction du restaurant, se glissant dans la salle presque vide. A cette heure tardive, il ne restait que quelques rares clients, et Ruby en profitait pour nettoyer les tables et faire un peu de rangement. Elle était appuyée contre une banquette, en train de faire une pause pour jeter un œil à son téléphone, lorsqu'Emma la rejoignit.

\- Henry est monté se coucher, annonça-t-elle. Tu pourras passer voir s'il est endormi ?

\- Bien sûr. Mais pourquoi tu n'y vas pas toi-même ?

\- J'ai un truc à faire.

Ruby haussa un sourcil, un sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres.

\- Où est-ce que tu vas ? s'enquit-elle.

\- Il faut que je parle à Regina. Tu ne saurais pas où elle habite, par hasard ?

Emma détourna le regard, un peu mal à l'aise. Le sourire de Ruby s'accentua.

\- Au 108, Mifflin Street, répondit-elle. Une grande maison blanche, la plus belle de toute la ville.

\- Voilà qui ne me surprend pas.

Ruby donna quelques indications supplémentaires à Emma, lui décrivant le chemin le plus rapide, puis elle lui souhaita bonne chance et la poussa dehors sans même lui avoir posé la moindre question, ce qui était plutôt surprenant venant d'elle. Après un instant d'hésitation, la blonde traversa la rue devant le Granny's, rejoignant sa voiture garée un peu plus loin. Elle se glissa derrière le volant de la coccinelle jaune et partit dans la direction que lui avait indiqué Ruby, se perdant à nouveau dans ses pensées. A mi-chemin, elle parvint finalement à mettre le doigt sur un détail qui la préoccupait, ce qui ne fit rien pour calmer l'angoisse qui montait peu à peu en elle. Elle avait beau tenter de se convaincre que c'était ridicule, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser que Regina agissait comme si elle regrettait d'avoir mis fin à leur histoire. Cela n'avait aucun sens, car elle avait décidé elle-même de mettre un terme à leur relation, mais Emma n'arrivait plus à se sortir cette idée de la tête. Elle conduisit dans un état de trouble et de confusion, se perdant en conjectures à mesure que les kilomètres défilaient, et n'avait pas retrouvé ne serait-ce qu'un semblant de calme lorsqu'elle se gara enfin face à la grande maison blanche décrite par Ruby.

Agissant avant de ne plus s'en sentir capable, Emma sortit de la voiture, laissant l'air froid de la nuit chasser ses pensées. Elle ouvrit un portail et traversa une allée en avançant par automatisme, puis s'arrêta enfin devant la porte d'entrée, le cœur battant à cent à l'heure. Nerveuse, elle appuya sur la sonnette, puis glissa les mains dans les poches de sa veste pour tenter de les réchauffer. Elle se souvint alors qu'elle ne savait rien de la vie amoureuse de Regina, et que celle-ci pouvait très bien fréquenter quelqu'un aujourd'hui, son mari étant mort trois ans plus tôt. A l'idée de se retrouver face à cette hypothétique personne, Emma était déjà prête à faire demi-tour, lorsque soudain la porte s'ouvrit. Regina apparut, magnifique dans son tailleur gris, une lueur de surprise au fond des yeux. Reconnaissant sa visiteuse, elle prit un air résigné.

\- Emma Swan, commença-t-elle. Que me vaut le plaisir ?

Emma sourit, d'un sourire triste et un peu tremblant.

\- C'est étrange, répondit-elle. C'est mot pour mot ce que tu m'as dit ce soir-là, sur le toit, la première fois.

Regina fronça les sourcils, l'air soudain un peu troublée. Elle s'appuya contre l'embrasure de la porte, bras croisés sur son ventre, l'inquiétude et l'espoir se disputant dans son regard. Emma mit sa fierté de côté, décidant qu'il était plus que temps pour elle de se montrer honnête. Elle en avait assez de mentir, de faire semblant. Il était impossible d'effacer dix ans de souffrance en un claquement de doigts, et elle le savait, mais il fallait bien commencer quelque part. Elle prit une grande inspiration et se lança.

\- Tu as compté pour moi, avoua-t-elle. C'est pour ça que j'ai gardé la veste, c'est pour ça que mon fils s'appelle Henry, c'est pour ça que j'ai autant de mal à garder mon calme quand tu es là, parce que je me souviens d'à quel point je t'en ai voulu pour ce que tu m'as fait. Tu étais mon premier amour, tu as bouleversé ma vie, et je n'ai jamais rien oublié de ce que nous avons vécu ensemble. Et oui, ça me tue de l'admettre, parce que tu... Tu m'as brisé le cœur, Regina.

Emma expira doucement, baissant la tête pour ne pas avoir à affronter la réaction de Regina, et attendit que la tristesse et la gêne se dissipent quelque peu. Lorsqu'elle releva finalement les yeux, ce fut pour affronter un regard plus intense que jamais. Une bouffée de colère l'envahit. Elle était venue d'elle-même, de sa propre initiative, mais elle en voulut malgré tout à Regina de l'avoir poussée à le dire, de l'avoir forcée à admettre qu'elle avait compté pour elle. Elle lui en voulut, car elle se sentait soudain plus vulnérable que jamais.

\- Tu es satisfaite ? s'enquit-elle sèchement. C'est ce que tu voulais entendre ?

\- C'est ce que j'avais _besoin_ d'entendre.

Emma se figea, son cœur s'étant affolé à nouveau. Regina s'était approchée et lui avait pris la main, la serrant entre les siennes. Ses yeux étaient inhabituellement brillants, son regard dévoilant tant d'émotions qu'il en devenait difficile à soutenir. Elle semblait au bord des larmes, profondément émue par ce discours, et Emma songea qu'elle avait eu raison de lui dire la vérité. Elle ne tenta pas de la repousser, gardant sa main dans les siennes, et prit même le temps de savourer pleinement ce contact. Son ventre se contracta de cette façon si particulière, cette façon qui ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose : Regina Mills lui plaisait toujours autant, et ne cesserait probablement jamais de lui plaire. Elle en avait eu conscience à l'instant même où elle l'avait revue, mais c'était encore plus tristement évident maintenant.

Regina fit un signe de tête en direction de sa porte restée ouverte, avant de demander d'une voix douce :

\- Tu veux bien entrer un instant ? J'ai quelque chose à te dire.

Emma hésita. Elle n'avait pas envie d'avoir une conversation à propos du passé, et elle devinait aisément que c'était à ce sujet, mais le regard de Regina la suppliait et elle se sentit sur le point de céder. Après tout, elle était venue ici pour une raison précise. Elle était venue parce qu'elle avait besoin de savoir, besoin de comprendre, besoin d'avoir des réponses. Alors, dans un souffle, elle répondit :

\- D'accord.

Cette fois, il était trop tard pour faire demi-tour.

* * *

Et voilà, c'est fini pour aujourd'hui.  
Donc oui, LA discussion, c'est bien pour le prochain chapitre. Qui arrivera, euh... Quand je l'aurais écris. Oui, je sais, c'est très précis. Non, plus sérieusement, je vais essayer d'être plus rapide que la dernière fois. Merci encore pour votre présence et vos encouragements, j'apprécie vraiment. A bientôt, j'espère !


	25. Chapitre 24 - La vérité

Et le voici enfin, LE chapitre, accompagné de mes remerciements les plus sincères.

Merci pour votre patience, votre présence, votre soutien. Vous êtes tous merveilleux. De plus, je tiens à préciser que j'ai été ravie de voir des pseudos jusqu'ici inconnus dans mes reviews, je suis contente de voir que vous venez faire un petit coucou même si d'habitude vous ne dites rien. Et merci bien sûr à ceux qui ont toujours un mot gentil, je vous aime tous très fort.

Pour finir, je tiens à remercier JunkieWoman. Tes encouragements signifient bien davantage pour moi que tu ne pourrais le croire. Merci de tout coeur.

Bonne lecture à tous !

Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers de la série appartiennent à Edward Kitsis et Adam Horowitz.

* * *

 **And I keep trying to figure out who you are to me  
But maybe all that we were meant to be  
Is beautifully unfinished  
Cause you're the one that I can't lose  
You're the one that I can't win  
Cause every time I'm with you  
Somehow I forget to breathe  
** _Beautifully unfinished - Ella Henderson_

* * *

 **Chapitre 24 : La vérité**

 _4 novembre 2011_

Cette fois, il était trop tard pour faire demi-tour.

Regina prit une grande inspiration, luttant pour réprimer la panique qui montait peu à peu en elle. Les mots d'Emma résonnaient sans fin dans son esprit, des mots dont elle avait rêvé, des mots dont elle avait encore du mal à croire qu'elle les avait finalement entendus. Elle n'était plus la seule à se battre, la seule à faire des efforts, la seule à tenter de tout arranger. C'était ce qu'elle avait voulu, ce qu'elle avait espéré, alors elle ne pouvait plus se dérober. Le moment était venu, le moment qu'elle attendait depuis dix ans, et elle était enfin prête à y faire face. Dissimulant de son mieux l'angoisse qu'elle éprouvait, Regina se glissa dans le salon, déposant sur la table basse les deux tasses de chocolat chaud qu'elle venait de préparer. Emma la remercia poliment mais évita soigneusement son regard, préférant fixer son attention sur le feu, qui brûlait dans la cheminée un peu plus loin. Elle semblait nerveuse, elle aussi, comme si elle ne savait pas vraiment où se mettre, et elle ne cessait de se tordre les mains, sans même sembler s'en apercevoir.

Regina s'installa sur le canapé, de l'autre côté de la table basse, et porta sa tasse à ses lèvres pour se donner une contenance. Emma l'imita peu après, probablement pour les mêmes raisons, et fronça les sourcils après avoir bu une gorgée.

\- De la cannelle ? s'étonna-t-elle. Je pensais que tu aurais oublié ce détail.

Regina ne répondit pas, se contentant de sourire avec une tendresse non dissimulée. Elle se remémora leur premier baiser, et le goût de la cannelle sur les lèvres d'Emma lorsqu'elle l'avait embrassée, et songea qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu oublier « ce détail ». Elle ne dit rien à ce sujet, cependant, préférant réfléchir à la meilleure façon d'amener la conversation là où elle le désirait. Son angoisse perdait peu à peu en intensité, fort heureusement, lui permettant d'affronter la situation plus sereinement. Elle se détendait progressivement, constatant avec un mélange de joie et de surprise que la présence d'Emma avait toujours le pouvoir de ramener en elle un sentiment de paix. Et c'était le cas même à cet instant, alors que tout s'apprêtait à basculer. Elle ressentait exactement la même émotion que ce soir-là, sur le toit, dix ans plus tôt. Et soudain c'était presque comme si rien n'avait jamais changé...

\- Tu vis ici toute seule ? s'enquit Emma.

Regina se retint de sourire à nouveau, tentée de voir davantage derrière cette simple question. Elle savait que tirer des conclusions hâtives pourrait éventuellement lui coûter cher, les faux espoirs étant horriblement destructeurs, mais elle se sentait si bien qu'elle préféra ne même pas s'en soucier, se contentant de savourer pleinement l'instant présent.

\- Oui, confirma-t-elle.

Elle se garda bien d'ajouter qu'elle était célibataire et que son cœur était libre et prêt à aimer à nouveau, souhaitant certes clarifier les choses mais sans pour autant montrer à Emma à quel point elle était seule et désespérée de la voir lui revenir un jour. Il lui restait un peu de fierté, après tout, et elle ne souhaitait pas trop en dévoiler pour le moment, préférant savoir où Emma en était de son côté avant d'en dire davantage sur elle-même. Le silence s'attardant, Regina s'éclaircit la gorge, puis elle prit son courage à deux mains et se lança.

\- J'ai quelque chose à te confier, commença-t-elle. Quelque chose que j'aurais dû te dire il y a longtemps.

\- Je t'écoute.

Emma s'était redressée, chacun de ses mouvements dévoilant une sorte de raideur, comme si elle se crispait à la simple idée de la conversation qui allait suivre. Elle semblait désirer être n'importe où ailleurs plutôt qu'ici, mais elle ne cherchait pas pour autant un prétexte pour s'enfuir, ce qui rassura Regina. Elles étaient enfin prêtes à se parler pour de vrai.

\- Je t'ai menti, avoua-t-elle. Il y a dix ans, lorsque je t'ai quittée.

\- Je sais. Enfin, tu n'as pas vraiment menti, tu as seulement oublié de préciser que la fameuse opportunité à ne pas manquer à New-York était un mariage avec Léopold. J'imagine que tu ne voyais pas pourquoi j'aurais dû en être informée.

Regina retint un soupir de découragement. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce qu'Emma lui facilite la tâche, mais la haine qui vibrait dans sa voix la touchait au plus profond d'elle-même, et elle n'était pas certaine de pouvoir le supporter très longtemps. Mais elle ne voulait pas que cette conversation tourne à la dispute, comme l'avait fait la précédente, et s'il fallait pour cela qu'elle se montre plus patiente et conciliante, alors elle était disposée à le faire.

\- J'aurais dû t'en parler, reconnut-elle. Mais la situation était plus compliquée qu'elle n'y paraissait.

Emma se départit de son air méfiant, une lueur de surprise dans le regard. Elle sembla hésiter un instant, la bouche entrouverte et les sourcils froncés, puis elle soupira et répondit d'un ton las :

\- Toute cette histoire de mariage avait un rapport avec ta mère, je suppose ?

\- Oui, admit Regina. Tu le savais ?

\- Je m'en doutais, disons. C'était plutôt facile à deviner.

Emma se passa une main dans la nuque, manifestement embarrassée. Elle n'était plus autant sur ses gardes qu'au début de la conversation, mais une certaine prudence était malgré tout visible dans ses yeux, prouvant qu'elle n'était pas encore disposée à laisser le bénéfice du doute à son ex petite-amie.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu essayes de me dire ? demanda-t-elle froidement. Que ta mère a décidé pour toi et que tu l'as laissée faire ? Parce que tu m'en as parlé comme étant _ton_ choix, il y a dix ans.

\- Je t'ai menti, répéta Regina. Tout ce que j'ai pu te dire au moment où je t'ai quittée était un mensonge. Ma mère a bel et bien décidé à ma place, et je l'ai effectivement laissée faire, mais ce n'était pas par faiblesse, parce que j'étais incapable de m'opposer à elle ou parce que je m'intéressais à Léopold et avait envie de l'épouser. Je n'en avais rien à faire de lui, de son argent, de Yale et de New-York.

\- Et c'est pourtant pour ça que tu as tout quitté.

Emma avait répondu sur un ton buté, aussi têtue que d'ordinaire. Elle choisissait visiblement de se raccrocher à ce qu'elle considérait comme étant des certitudes depuis maintenant dix ans. Sentant qu'elle allait encore devoir lutter, Regina rassembla tout son courage et avoua :

\- Je n'avais pas envie de tout quitter. Je n'avais pas envie de _te_ quitter.

\- Je ne te crois pas, soupira Emma. Si tu n'avais pas eu envie de le faire, tu ne l'aurais pas fait, point final.

Elle secoua la tête, refusant de se laisser convaincre. La méfiance était de retour, ainsi qu'une certaine colère, encore sous-jacente mais bel et bien présente malgré tout.

\- C'est pourtant ce qui est arrivé, rétorqua Regina. Emma, s'il te plait...

Elle avait pris un ton implorant, désespérant de parvenir à se faire entendre. Elle ne supportait vraiment plus toute cette prudence, toute cette distance, tous ces non-dits qui la hantaient depuis bien trop longtemps. Sans réfléchir, elle se leva, décidant qu'il était temps de parler plus franchement. Elle contourna la table basse et s'assit à côté d'Emma, qui eut un mouvement de recul involontaire, probablement surprise par son comportement. Ignorant sa réaction, Regina prit ses mains dans les siennes, tout en plongeant dans son regard pour la supplier silencieusement de l'écouter.

\- Je n'avais pas envie de te quitter, répéta-t-elle. Mais j'y ai été forcée, parce que ma mère a compris que tu comptais pour moi, elle a compris que tu étais ma faiblesse. Alors elle a exploité cette faiblesse pour me forcer à faire tout ce qu'elle voulait, et cela signifiait que je devais épouser Léopold, que je le veuille ou non. Mais ça n'a jamais été _mon_ choix.

Emma secoua la tête à nouveau, avec moins de vigueur néanmoins, comme si elle commençait à y croire malgré elle. Ses mains tremblaient, et elle semblait très tourmentée, plongée dans une incertitude qui lui était visiblement insupportable.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? s'énerva-t-elle, son incompréhension se manifestant à travers un sursaut de colère. Comment ça elle a _exploité cette faiblesse_ pour te forcer à faire ce qu'elle voulait ? Tu aurais pu refuser, si tu ne t'intéressais pas à Léopold et à ce qu'il avait à t'offrir, tu n'étais pas obligée de...

\- Elle a menacé de s'en prendre à toi, révéla Regina. Ou plus précisément, elle a menacé de contacter les services sociaux de façon à ce que ta mère adoptive perde ta garde. A partir du moment où elle savait qu'elle pouvait t'utiliser contre moi, elle aurait été prête à te blesser de n'importe quelle façon, tant que cela me poussait à devoir lui obéir pour te protéger.

Emma se figea, la respiration coupée par le choc de cette annonce. Elle ferma les yeux, lèvres pincées, et sembla livrer un combat intérieur violent, qui s'acheva lorsqu'elle recula brusquement, retirant ses mains de celles qui les retenaient.

\- Non...

Sa voix n'avait été qu'un murmure, à travers lequel perçait l'écho de sanglots contenus. Regina la contemplait en silence, n'osant plus faire le moindre geste. Elle aurait tant voulu être dans sa tête, connaître ses pensées, pouvoir l'aider à y voir plus clair. Elle aurait tant voulu savoir ce qu'elle ressentait...

\- Non, répéta Emma, avec plus de force. Non, c'est n'importe quoi ! Si ta mère avait fait une chose pareille, si elle avait menacé de s'en prendre à ma famille, tu me l'aurais dit. Tu me l'aurais forcément dit. Tu ne m'aurais pas laissé croire que je n'étais pas assez bien pour toi, que tu préférais épouser Léopold, que c'était ta décision et non celle de ta mère. Tu n'aurais pas _choisi_ de me briser le cœur si tu avais pu l'éviter, pas si j'avais compté pour toi. Tu n'aurais pas fait ça...

Regina ne lui répondit pas. Elle se contenta de la regarder fixement, des larmes plein les yeux, sachant que son silence valait tous les aveux.

\- Tu l'as fait.

Emma avait prononcé ces mots sur un ton atterré, comme si elle n'arrivait pas à le croire. Elle croisa les bras sur son ventre, le corps tremblant et l'air abasourdi. Regina tenta de la prendre par le bras, désirant la réconforter de tout son cœur, mais Emma se dégagea aussitôt, levant sur elle un regard chargé de colère et d'une sorte de supplication muette.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle. Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit la vérité au moment de me quitter ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit la vérité à n'importe quel moment, au cours de ces dix dernières années ? Pourquoi tu as laissé ta mère gâcher ce que nous avions si je comptais pour toi, _pourquoi_ ?

Il y avait tant de désespoir dans cette question, et Emma semblait si désemparée que Regina se sentit soudain infiniment coupable, accablée par le sentiment de s'être trompée, d'être l'unique responsable de toute cette situation. Mais elle n'avait rien demandé de tout cela, elle avait enduré chaque seconde de ce calvaire qui durait depuis dix ans, et il était temps pour elle de se justifier, qu'elle se sente ou non le droit de le faire, parce qu'elle se le devait à elle-même, et qu'elle le devait à Emma.

\- Je ne pouvais pas te demander de choisir entre moi et ta famille ! se défendit-elle. Qu'est-ce que j'étais supposée faire ? J'étais dans une impasse, et je savais que tu allais souffrir, mais il n'y avait aucun moyen de l'éviter ! Il valait mieux que tu me perdes, moi, plutôt que ta famille...

\- Je crois que c'était à moi d'en décider.

\- Et quelle décision tu aurais bien pu prendre, Emma ? Tu ne m'aurais pas choisie, et nous en serions au même point aujourd'hui...

Ces mots n'avaient pas été faciles à prononcer, et c'est en luttant contre la panique que Regina attendit une réponse, ne se sentant pas davantage prête à l'entendre aujourd'hui qu'elle ne l'avait été dix ans plus tôt.

\- On aurait trouvé une solution ! s'exclama Emma, s'emportant brusquement. On aurait trouvé une solution _ensemble_ et rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé !

\- Il n'y avait pas de solution. Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Ce n'est pas une décision que j'ai prise à la légère ! Tu me connaissais depuis tout juste deux mois, et il aurait fallu que je te demande de tout sacrifier pour moi ? Je ne pouvais pas faire ça...

\- J'avais le droit de savoir, Regina. Comment est-ce que tu as pu me cacher une chose pareille ? Me regarder droit dans les yeux et me dire que tu n'avais pas envie de te battre pour nous, que c'était terminé ? Est-ce que tu as la moindre idée d'à quel point ça m'a fait mal, est-ce que tu sais seulement dans quel état tu m'as laissé ?

\- Emma...

\- Pourquoi, mais _pourquoi_? Épouser un homme que tu connaissais à peine et qui avait deux fois ton âge, quitter la ville dans laquelle tu avais grandi et perdre tous tes amis, c'était plus facile que de me dire la vérité ? Me _perdre_ , c'était plus facile que de me dire la vérité ?

Emma se leva d'un bond, le souffle court et les joues trempées de larmes. Ses derniers mots résonnaient encore aux oreilles de Regina, qui se leva à son tour, le cœur en mille morceaux.

\- Tu ne m'aurais pas choisie.

Elle avait prononcé cette phrase dans un sanglot, dévoilant toutes ses craintes et son insécurité à travers cette déclaration désespérée. Elle se tenait là, vulnérable et fragile, prête à accepter la réponse qui ne tarderait pas à venir, et qui ne manquerait pas de la briser irrémédiablement.

\- Tu ne m'aurais pas choisie, répéta-t-elle. Tu m'aurais quittée si moi je ne l'avais pas fait, et je n'aurais pas eu mon mot à dire, parce que je ne pouvais pas te demander de renoncer à ta famille pour moi.

Emma ferma les yeux, les mains nouées dans sa nuque, et prit une grande inspiration comme si elle s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose. Puis elle secoua la tête encore une fois, abandonnant visiblement, et marcha d'un pas vif en direction de la sortie. Regina la regarda partir sans trouver la force de la retenir, se sentant totalement impuissante face à cette situation. Elle ne parvenait tout simplement pas à réagir, figée dans l'attente de cette réponse qui ne venait pas, de cette réponse qui ne viendrait peut-être jamais...

Emma s'immobilisa soudain, debout devant la porte ouverte qui menait dans le hall. Elle fit volte-face, les poings serrés, une expression d'authentique souffrance sur le visage. Sa bouche se tordit en une sorte de sourire triste, et c'est d'une voix brisée qu'elle déclara :

\- Je t'aurais choisie.

Elle partit, l'écho de ses pas s'éloignant peu à peu, jusqu'à ce que la porte d'entrée ne se referme derrière elle dans un claquement. Ce bruit ramena Regina à la réalité, et elle se laissa tomber sur le canapé, ses jambes ne semblant soudain plus supporter son poids. Elle resta ainsi un long moment, écoutant son cœur battre partout dans son corps, regardant distraitement la tasse de chocolat chaud à peine entamée qui était posée devant elle. Les derniers mots d'Emma résonnaient à l'infini dans son esprit, et elle ne doutait pas un instant de sa sincérité, l'ayant vue dans son regard et entendue dans sa voix. Elle réalisait soudain qu'elle avait laissé la peur gagner, qu'elle n'avait pas suffisamment cru en l'amour que lui portait Emma, qu'elle avait renoncé à un bonheur pour lequel elle aurait dû se battre davantage. Elle avait tout gâché.

Se sentant sombrer dans le désespoir, Regina tenta de se reprendre, luttant contre la culpabilité qui la dévorait. Certaines souffrances auraient certes été évitées, si elle avait pris une décision différente, mais d'autres les auraient sans doute remplacées, et rien ne prouvait que cela aurait été préférable. Personne ne pouvait dire de quoi l'avenir aurait été fait dans d'autres circonstances, et y penser n'avait aucun intérêt, puisque le mal était fait. Regina savait qu'elle avait fait de son mieux compte tenu de la situation, et elle ne regrettait pas une seule seconde le sacrifice auquel elle avait consenti, sachant qu'elle l'avait fait par amour pour Emma bien plus que par peur d'être rejetée.

La vérité aurait sans doute fait une différence bien avant si elle avait eu le courage de la confier, mais ce qui était véritablement important à ses yeux était la différence qu'elle faisait maintenant, à cet instant précis. Car c'était cette vérité qui avait poussée Emma à prononcer ces mots tant espérés, tant attendus. Ces mots qui faisaient naître une douce chaleur dans le cœur de Regina, faisant fondre la prison de glace dans laquelle elle avait gardé ses sentiments enfermés bien trop longtemps.

Elle n'avait plus si mal, soudain.

Portée par un nouvel espoir, Regina leva les yeux vers la porte que son ex petite-amie venait de franchir, prête à se lever pour se lancer à sa poursuite. Mais une petite voix raisonnable dans sa tête se chargea de lui rappeler qu'Emma avait été bouleversée par ses aveux, et elle comprit qu'il était dans son intérêt de lui laisser un peu de temps pour digérer toutes ces révélations. Elle attendrait donc qu'elle revienne vers elle, ou bien céderait au désir de la revoir et irait à sa rencontre, mais elle avait fait tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire pour le moment. Une soudaine fatigue l'ayant envahie, Regina s'étendit sur le canapé, fermant les yeux et respirant un peu plus librement. Ses pensées revinrent se fixer sur Emma, ses derniers mots résonnant une nouvelle fois dans sa mémoire.

 _Je t'aurais choisie._

Et, soudain, cela semblait être assez pour faire face à n'importe quelle souffrance.

OoO

Emma s'appuya contre la portière de sa voiture, s'efforçant sans grand succès de reprendre son souffle. Elle n'arrivait pas à se remettre de ses émotions, son cœur battant aussi fort qu'au moment où Regina lui avait dit toute la vérité, le choc qu'elle avait éprouvé à cet instant refusant toujours de se dissiper. C'était presque toute sa vie qu'elle remettait en question, ses certitudes ayant volé en éclats sans qu'elle ne puisse rien y faire, et elle ne se sentait plus avoir aucun contrôle ni sur les évènements, ni sur ce qu'elle ressentait. Luttant pour retrouver son calme, Emma se détacha de la coccinelle jaune, marchant d'un pas incertain en direction du Granny's. Elle poussa la porte avec la sensation que rien de ce qui l'entourait n'était réel, tellement confuse et troublée qu'elle ne se sentait plus du tout ancrée dans la réalité. Lorsqu'elle aperçut Ruby assise sur un tabouret, son tablier de serveuse posé sur le comptoir et ses mains pianotant sur le clavier de son téléphone, la normalité de la scène lui parut totalement incongrue. Son monde venait de s'écrouler, et pourtant c'était comme si rien n'avait changé, car elle était la seule à être en être affectée. Car tout avait bel et bien changé, elle le savait, elle le sentait au plus profond d'elle-même. Rien ne serait plus jamais pareil.

\- Tu savais ? demanda-t-elle.

Elle reconnut à peine sa propre voix, qui lui parut bien plus rauque que d'habitude, comme si elle avait passé des heures et des heures à pleurer. Ce qui n'était pas totalement impossible, après tout. Elle ne savait même pas comment elle avait retrouvé son chemin jusqu'au Granny's, ni combien de temps cela lui avait pris. Elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi perdue de toute sa vie.

\- Oui.

La réponse de Ruby n'avait pas tardé à venir. En une seconde, en un regard, elle avait compris.

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?

\- Ce n'était pas à moi de le faire.

Emma prit une grande inspiration, peinant toujours à retrouver son souffle. Puis elle fit volte-face, quittant le Granny's sans rien ajouter, ayant besoin d'air de toute urgence. Une fois dans la rue, elle marcha au hasard, frissonnant dans le froid de cette nuit de novembre. Elle ne s'arrêta qu'au bout d'un long, très long moment, n'ayant plus aucune idée d'où elle se trouvait. Elle s'appuya contre la façade d'un bâtiment, les yeux rivés sur le ciel étoilé, et tenta de remettre un peu d'ordre dans ses pensées.

Une nouvelle bouffée de colère l'envahit, et elle se laissa lentement glisser au sol, nouant ses mains à l'arrière de son crâne.

Si seulement...  
Si seulement Regina lui avait laissé une chance de sauver leur histoire. Si elle avait osé lui dire la vérité, si elle lui avait ouvert son cœur, si elle lui avait fait confiance... Alors tout aurait été différent. Elle aurait pu la garder, elle n'aurait pas eu à la perdre, elles auraient pu être ensemble ! Il n'y aurait pas eu de cœur brisé, de solitude et de désillusions. Il n'y aurait pas eu Neal, le vol des montres, les onze mois de détention, et cette fuite en avant qui avait constitué toute sa vie jusqu'à présent. Tout cela n'était qu'un immense gâchis ! Elle aurait été prête à tout pour Regina, comment ne l'avait-elle pas vu, pourquoi n'y avait-elle pas cru ? Si seulement...

Emma se mit à pleurer. De vrais sanglots, qui agitaient tout son corps, pour la première fois depuis une éternité. Elle pleura pour tout ce qu'elle avait manqué, pour tout ce qu'elle ne pourrait jamais rattraper, pour tout ce qu'elle avait désiré et qui lui avait été refusé. Elle pleura pour Regina, longtemps, jusqu'à ce qu'enfin son chagrin s'apaise. Là, elle expira lentement, la majeure partie de sa colère s'étant dissipée. Elle commença à réaliser à quel point ses questionnements étaient inutiles, consciente qu'elle ne pouvait pas savoir comment l'histoire se serait déroulée si Regina lui avait dit la vérité. Mais une chose était certaine : il n'y aurait pas eu Henry. Et, pour lui, elle ne regrettait rien. Elle se l'était dit longtemps auparavant, et c'était toujours vrai aujourd'hui. Se concentrant sur cette idée, elle parvint à reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions, du moins suffisamment pour se remettre à réfléchir plus calmement. Elle revit soudain Regina debout au milieu de son salon, des larmes plein les yeux, et quelque chose se brisa tout au fond d'elle.

Regina l'avait aimée.  
Elle l'avait _véritablement_ aimée. Bien plus qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu le soupçonner. Elle avait tout sacrifié pour elle, elle avait renoncé à sa liberté, elle avait accepté de se soumettre aux ordres déments de sa mère, pour la protéger, par amour pour elle.

Emma sentit la culpabilité l'envahir, si intense qu'elle eut la sensation qu'elle n'allait plus jamais pouvoir se défaire de ce sentiment. Elle n'avait rien vu, elle n'avait rien compris. Elle se souvenait maintenant des larmes de Regina, alors que celle-ci l'étreignait une dernière fois, sur la terrasse du Jolly Roger. Elle se souvenait de son regard torturé, et de la supplication désespérée dans sa voix, au moment où elle l'avait quittée. Elle n'avait pas vu à quel point elle souffrait, elle n'avait pas compris que c'était tout simplement parce qu'elle l'aimait. Parce qu'elle ne voulait pas la quitter, comme elle l'avait dit ce soir-là. Emma pouvait encore entendre sa voix, lorsqu'elle le lui avait avoué, et elle en était bouleversée. Regina s'était sacrifiée pour elle, et de son côté, qu'avait-elle fait ? Elle l'avait rejetée, elle avait osé affirmer que leur histoire n'avait pas compté, et voilà que pour ne rien arranger elle s'était enfuie au moment où elle lui ouvrait finalement son cœur...

Emma se releva d'un bond. Il fallait qu'elle voie Regina, qu'elle lui parle, qu'elles aillent au bout de cette conversation. Elle ne supportait pas l'idée de l'avoir laissée ainsi, après avoir été cruelle au point de la blâmer pour tout ce qui était arrivé. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait pu être stupide ! Que croyait-elle avoir fait mieux que Regina ? Elle n'avait pas davantage cru en elle, elle ne lui avait pas davantage fait confiance. Et elle ne l'avait pas protégée, contrairement à elle, elle avait été trop occupée à se soucier de sa propre souffrance pour réaliser que la femme qu'elle aimait avait besoin d'elle. Elle l'avait laissée seule pour affronter les manigances de sa mère et le mariage arrangé qui lui avait été imposé, elle l'avait laissée seule et elle avait cru en sa trahison, en oubliant tout ce qu'elle savait à son sujet. Non, elle ne lui avait pas fait confiance...

Emma s'arrêta brusquement. Elle marchait depuis plusieurs minutes, tâchant de retrouver son chemin jusqu'au Granny's, et venait d'arriver au coin d'une rue, face à la silhouette familière de la tour de l'horloge. Elle s'aperçut soudain qu'il était affreusement tard et qu'elle ne pouvait pas tout simplement débarquer chez Regina, qui était sûrement endormie depuis longtemps. Résignée, elle remit leur conversation au lendemain, puis se dirigea d'un pas lourd vers le Granny's, épuisée par cette soirée riche en émotions. Elle n'avait plus la force de réfléchir, et se contenta donc de rejoindre l'hôtel, de monter les marches qui menaient jusqu'à sa chambre et de se laisser tomber sur son lit, vaincue par la fatigue. Sa dernière pensée fut pour Regina, et pour les larmes qui brillaient dans ses yeux à l'instant où elle était partie. Le cœur lourd, Emma se promit de tout arranger dès le lendemain. Elle le lui devait bien.

OoO

 _5 novembre 2011_

Emma était au bureau du Shérif, où David lui avait donné rendez-vous, souhaitant discuter avec elle de l'organisation de la semaine suivante. Elle ne regrettait pas d'avoir accepté ce travail, qui lui correspondait de bien des façons, mais elle n'était pas vraiment ravie d'être ici aujourd'hui. Elle attendait son supérieur depuis plus d'une demi-heure, n'ayant reçu de lui qu'un message l'informant qu'il avait été retardé par un appel concernant un chien qui s'était perdu, et qu'il pensait retrouver rapidement. Mais les minutes passaient et Emma commençait à se demander si elle ne devrait pas aller rejoindre David, tout simplement, puisque rester ici à ne rien faire était en train de la rendre folle. Elle jouait aux fléchettes pour passer le temps – il y avait une cible accrochée à un tableau, et elle en comprenait tout l'intérêt maintenant – lorsque ses pensées dérivèrent tout naturellement jusqu'à Regina.

Elle mourrait d'envie de la voir, de lui parler. Elle avait d'ailleurs eu la ferme intention de le faire, et serait déjà sur le pas de sa porte si David ne l'avait pas appelée. Poussant un soupir de frustration, elle lança sa dernière fléchette, qui s'écrasa misérablement sur le sol. A cet instant, ses prières furent entendues, et Regina apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte du bureau du Shérif, un air hésitant sur le visage. Emma se redressa, la regardant avec surprise, brusquement intimidée. Elle lui fit malgré tout signe d'entrer, sans pour autant avancer dans sa direction, restant appuyée contre son bureau. La veille encore, elle s'était sentie proche de Regina, pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était à Storybrooke. Elle avait eu la sensation de la comprendre à nouveau, d'avoir retrouvé la femme qu'elle avait connue dix ans plus tôt, la femme dont elle était tombée amoureuse. Mais tout semblait différent maintenant. Elle redevenait la femme qu'elle ne connaissait plus.

Et elle ne souhaitait rien de plus que de se sentir proche d'elle à nouveau.

\- Bonjour, la salua Emma, un peu mal à l'aise. Comment tu as su que j'étais là ?

\- Je suis passée au Granny's, répondit Regina, tout en s'appuyant sur le bureau face à elle. Ruby m'a dit que je te trouverais ici.

\- Je vois. Écoute, à propos d'hier soir...

Emma se pinça les lèvres, hésitant à livrer le fond de sa pensée. Elle se sentait encore tellement stupide d'avoir réagi de cette façon...

\- Je suis désolée d'être partie comme ça, termina-t-elle. C'était seulement... C'était beaucoup à encaisser d'un coup, tu comprends ?

\- Je comprends.

Regina ne fit pas un geste pour s'approcher d'elle, mais son regard était à nouveau d'une incroyable intensité. Emma glissa les mains dans les poches de son jean, se sentant nerveuse et embarrassée. Mais c'était à elle de faire le premier pas cette fois-ci, et elle le savait, alors elle prit sur elle et déclara :

\- Je crois qu'il faut qu'on en parle.

\- Demande-moi ce que tu veux. Je te promets de te répondre sincèrement. Plus de secrets entre nous, d'accord ?

\- D'accord. Ça me va.

Emma prit une profonde inspiration.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle, plus calmement qu'elle ne l'avait fait la veille. Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'as pas dit la vérité avant ? Je crois que j'ai compris pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait sur l'instant, même si j'aurais préféré que ce soit le cas, mais je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu n'as rien dit ensuite. Tu aurais pu le faire, quand ta mère a commencé à te laisser vivre ta vie – parce que je suppose qu'elle y a bien été obligée un jour ou l'autre – ou quand Léopold est mort, ou quand je suis arrivée à Storybrooke...

\- J'ai cru que la vérité n'aurait plus d'importance pour toi. Que tu avais oublié, que tu étais passée à autre chose depuis tellement longtemps que ça ne ferait aucune différence que tu saches ou non.

\- Plus d'importance? répéta Emma, d'un ton outré. _Aucune différence_ ?

\- Arrête, tu ne peux pas me blâmer pour ça. Tu m'as dit toi-même que ça n'avait pas compté ! Comment est-ce que j'étais supposée deviner que tu voudrais le savoir ?

\- Ça aurait dû te sembler évident ! Ne serait-ce que nos _souvenirs_ devraient te prouver à quel point tu comptais pour moi...

Emma secoua la tête, tentée de s'indigner encore devant cette honteuse justification, mais elle se surprit plutôt à avouer, les mots lui échappant avant qu'elle ne puisse les retenir :

\- J'aurais fait n'importe quoi pour toi, Regina. N'importe quoi.

Sa voix était plus rauque que d'ordinaire, cette fois encore, chargée d'une émotion qu'elle pensait ne plus ressentir, mais qui était visiblement toujours présente. Elle baissa les yeux, gênée, et se maudit silencieusement d'avoir eu la bêtise de se confier si ouvertement. Mais elle n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher, parce qu'elle le pensait vraiment, et parce que c'était important. Parce que si Regina y avait cru, cela aurait pu tout changer...

\- Alors oui, ça a une importance, reprit-elle avec agacement. Et oui, ça fait une différence ! Comment est-ce que tu as pu...

Emma s'interrompit brusquement. Regina venait de combler la distance qui les séparait pour la prendre dans ses bras. Elle la sentait qui la serrait contre elle de toutes ses forces. Elle respirait son parfum, là, dans le creux de son cou. Son cœur s'affola, battant si fort que Regina ne pouvait que l'entendre. Mais elle ne lui en fit pas la remarque, se contentant de passer une main dans ses cheveux et de murmurer :

\- Je te demande pardon.

Sa voix se brisa. Sans réfléchir, Emma referma les bras sur elle. Comme par magie, elle se sentit complète à nouveau, pour la première fois depuis dix ans. Ce n'était pas arrivé depuis cette fameuse soirée au Jolly Roger, lorsque sa petite-amie l'avait étreinte une dernière fois. Lorsqu'elle lui avait dit adieu.

Emma plongea la tête dans le cou de Regina et se mit à pleurer silencieusement, priant pour qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive pas, même si ses épaules tremblaient et que sa détresse était probablement évidente. Mais soudain, c'était trop, et elle avait seulement envie de rester là pour toujours, de se laisser emporter par ces émotions qui l'envahissaient toutes à la fois. Elle sentit le souffle de Regina dans son cou, puis près de son oreille, et entendit sa voix qui s'élevait pour affirmer :

\- Je n'ai jamais voulu te faire du mal.

Elle le lui avait déjà dit, sur le banc, près de la jetée. Mais, cette fois, Emma crut en ces mots. Sa colère s'était apaisée, disparaissant même totalement. Les blessures de son cœur semblaient en bonne voie de guérison, un miracle qu'elle avait toujours cru impossible. C'était tout ce qu'elle avait voulu et espéré toute sa vie, tout ce en quoi elle s'était interdit de croire, car elle avait été déçue, car elle avait souffert, car elle avait été trahie. Oui, mais... Mais elle ne l'avait en fait pas été. Et il ne lui fallait pas davantage que cela, que la main de Regina qui caressait son dos et ses bras qui l'entouraient, pour comprendre que si tout le monde recherchait le grand amour, c'était parce qu'il n'y avait rien de meilleur, rien de comparable.

\- Tu m'aimais ?

Emma avait posé cette question dans un souffle, si bas qu'elle craignit un instant de ne pas avoir été entendue. Elle ne se sentait pas capable de le répéter s'il le fallait. Et puis, doucement, Regina se détacha de ses bras. Elle hésita à la retenir, sachant que rien ne pourrait la rassurer autant que son contact le faisait, mais la fâcheuse habitude qu'elle avait de dissimuler ses sentiments reprit le contrôle et elle ne fit pas un geste. Elles plongèrent dans le regard l'une de l'autre, si proches qu'elles respiraient le même air.

\- Oui, Emma, répondit doucement Regina. Je t'aimais de tout mon cœur.

Emma ferma les yeux. Elle se revit dans cette maison de Beacon Hill, au beau milieu de la nuit, face au père de sa petite-amie qui lui demandait si elle aimait sa fille. Elle se souvenait de ce qu'elle avait répondu. « Je l'aime de tout mon cœur. » Elle se souvenait également de ce qu'Henry lui avait dit, et de la surprise teintée de joie qu'elle avait éprouvée en découvrant qu'il semblait persuadé que sa fille l'aimait en retour. Elle rouvrit les yeux. Alors tout était vrai. Regina l'avait aimée, elle aussi. Bien sûr, elle s'était sacrifiée pour elle, et cela aurait dû lui suffire, mais l'entendre de sa bouche... C'était ce dont elle avait _vraiment_ besoin.

\- Si seulement tu m'avais dit la vérité, murmura-t-elle. J'aurais trouvé une solution, j'aurais été prête à tout pour toi, je n'aurais pas renoncé. Et si ça avait signifié que je devais perdre ma famille, si ça avait été la seule chose à faire pour te garder... Je l'aurais fait, Regina. Comment est-ce que tu as pu penser le contraire ? Tu crois peut-être que j'aurais laissé ta mère te manipuler, te forcer à épouser Léopold ? Tu crois que je t'aurais sacrifiée pour sauver ma famille ?

Regina recula d'un pas, ce qui fut hélas suffisant pour briser la petite bulle d'intimité qui s'était formée autour d'elles. Puis elle déclara, d'une voix toujours inhabituellement douce :

\- Je ne voulais pas que tu aies à perdre quoi que ce soit parce que tu avais eu le malheur de me rencontrer.

\- C'est toi qui a perdu tout ce que tu avais parce que tu as eu le malheur de me rencontrer, fit remarquer Emma. Si je n'avais pas été là, ta mère n'aurait pas pu m'utiliser contre toi, tu n'aurais jamais eu à te marier avec quelqu'un que tu n'aimais pas, tu aurais été libre...

\- Mais je n'aurais pas eu la chance de te connaître et de t'aimer, et ça valait bien tous les sacrifices. Je ne regrette rien. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était que tu sois heureuse, que tu n'aies pas à perdre ce que tu avais de plus cher...

\- Je t'ai perdue, toi, murmura Emma. J'ai perdu ce que j'avais de plus cher...

Elle n'en revenait pas elle-même de l'honnêteté dont elle faisait preuve. Elle se sentait vulnérable à nouveau, mais après ce que Regina venait de lui dire, elle lui devait bien la vérité. Le souvenir des sentiments qu'elle avait éprouvé à son égard était si présent, à cet instant, qu'elle avait véritablement la sensation d'avoir retrouvé sa petite-amie, exactement comme avant.

\- Tu ne m'as jamais vraiment perdue, affirma Regina.

Emma sentit une paix immense l'envahir, chassant toute la rancœur qu'elle avait pu ressentir au cours des dix dernières années. Elle se sentit plus légère, libérée d'un poids qu'elle ne savait même pas porter, et réalisa que l'amour ne l'avait pas déçue comme elle se l'était imaginé toutes ces années. Tous les merveilleux souvenirs qu'elle avait de Regina, et qui avaient été jusqu'ici gâchés par leur rupture douloureuse, redevenaient des moments de sa vie qu'elle pouvait chérir en toute sérénité, et qui se paraient même de couleurs nouvelles à la lumière de ces révélations.

Emma sourit à Regina, qui lui sourit en retour, et soudain ce fut comme si le monde s'était remis à tourner dans le bon sens, comme si tout était _enfin_ à sa place, comme si tout irait bien à partir de maintenant, que rien ne pourrait plus jamais les blesser.

\- Emma ? appela David, en passant la porte du bureau du Shérif. Désolé de t'avoir fait attendre...

Il s'immobilisa soudain, les sourcils froncés, probablement surpris de découvrir que son adjointe n'était pas seule. Emma essuya vivement les larmes qui avaient coulé sur ses joues, remarquant du coin de l'œil que Regina en faisait autant. Puis elle leva les yeux vers son supérieur, qui semblait avoir compris qu'il avait interrompu quelque chose, et répondit sans pouvoir s'empêcher de rougir :

\- Ce n'est pas grave...

\- Je devais y aller, de toute façon, déclara Regina.

Emma plongea dans son regard, craignant de ne pas y retrouver cette lueur qu'elle y avait aperçu une minute plus tôt, cette lueur qui lui disait que _ça_ , ce lien tout nouveau et pourtant familier qui était en train de se créer entre elles, c'était important pour elle aussi. Il lui sembla que c'était bel et bien le cas, mais elle n'avait hélas aucun moyen d'en être sûre, car il ne s'agissait que d'une sensation, d'une émotion, sur laquelle elle ne mettait pas encore de mots, et qui n'avait bien sûr rien de concret. Et puis, Regina s'avança pour prendre sa main, la serrant très fort dans la sienne, son regard plus intense que jamais semblant voir à travers elle. Il lui fallait une preuve tangible ? Elle l'avait.

Son vœu s'était exaucé : elles étaient proches à nouveau. D'une façon totalement différente, certes, mais les mensonges et les non-dits avaient disparus, laissant place à quelque chose d'autre, de plus pur et plus beau. Tout avait changé, irrémédiablement. Et Emma ne savait pas comment exprimer cette immense gratitude qu'elle éprouvait envers Regina, pour lui avoir confié cette vérité qu'elle avait attendue pendant dix ans sans le savoir, et qui venait de lui redonner l'espoir d'une vie meilleure, dans laquelle aimer en valait la peine. Et c'était le plus beau cadeau qu'on lui ait jamais fait, cet espoir qui survenait à un moment où elle ne croyait plus en rien, cet espoir qui venait de tout bouleverser. Les aveux de Regina avaient changé sa vision de leur passé commun, des dix années durant lesquelles elles avaient été séparées, et de l'avenir tel qu'elle l'avait imaginé. Tout était différent.

Tout était mieux.

OoO

 _6 novembre 2011_

\- Il était temps ! s'exclama Zelena. J'ai cru que vous n'alliez jamais vous décider à parler une bonne fois pour toutes !

Regina leva les yeux au ciel, mimant l'exaspération, même si elle était en vérité plutôt d'accord avec sa sœur. Elle regrettait d'avoir autant tergiversé, maintenant que le moment qu'elle avait tant redouté était derrière elle, mais elle n'allait certainement pas le reconnaître...

\- Et maintenant ? s'enquit Zelena, sa précédente affirmation n'attendant pas de réponse.

Elle poussa une pile de livres posés sur le comptoir de la bibliothèque et s'assit à la place qu'elle avait dégagée, adressant un regard interrogateur à sa cadette, qui rétorqua en haussant un sourcil :

\- Et maintenant quoi ?

\- Est-ce que tu comptes retenter ta chance ?

Regina hésita. La question se posait, de toute évidence, et pas seulement pour elle. Si elle était parfaitement honnête avec elle-même, elle était bien forcée d'admettre qu'elle en mourrait d'envie, mais elle n'était pas encore prête à s'engager sur cette voie dangereuse, consciente qu'elle ne savait pas du tout où elle mettait les pieds. Bien des choses avaient changées, en dix ans...

\- Je ne sais même pas si Emma a quelqu'un dans sa vie, fit-elle remarquer.

\- Oh, je t'en prie ! s'exclama Zelena, agacée. Même si c'était le cas, cette personne n'aurait aucune chance face à toi ! Tu t'es sacrifiée pour Emma, je te rappelle.

\- Peut-être, mais cela ne me donne pas le moindre droit sur elle.

Belle, qui était en train de lire un roman, assise sur une chaise un peu plus loin, se redressa et intervint de sa voix douce :

\- Peut-être que vous devriez prendre le temps de vous retrouver, de parler de ce qui vous est arrivé à l'une et à l'autre ces dix dernières années ? suggéra-t-elle.

Regina approuva d'un hochement de tête, réfléchissant déjà à comment elle allait s'y prendre. C'était ce qu'elle voulait, bien sûr, mais qu'en était-il d'Emma ? Avec elle, il était difficile d'être sûre de quoi que ce soit... Mais elle lui avait parlé avec sincérité, elle l'avait tenue dans ses bras, elle l'avait regardée avec tendresse à nouveau, et cela signifiait forcément quelque chose. A peine cette pensée s'était-elle formée de son esprit que Regina l'en chassa, craignant de se faire de faux espoirs. Elle venait seulement de retrouver Emma, et elle ne voulait rien précipiter, mais le désir d'être auprès d'elle était si fort qu'elle se savait incapable d'y résister très longtemps. Elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour se perdre à nouveau dans ses yeux verts, pour sentir à nouveau ses bras qui l'entouraient, pour l'entendre à nouveau lui dire qu'elle était ce qu'elle avait de plus cher...

Regina était perdue dans ses rêveries lorsque soudain la porte de la bibliothèque s'ouvrit, dans un grincement qui la ramena à la réalité. Elle haussa les sourcils avec surprise en voyant apparaître Henry, qui la reconnut aussitôt et lui adressa le sourire le plus adorable du monde. Elle le lui retourna bien volontiers, et sentit son cœur s'arrêter lorsqu'elle vit Emma se glisser derrière son fils, haussant les sourcils à son tour en l'apercevant.

\- Emma Swan ! s'exclama Zelena, soudain radieuse. J'ai bien cru que je n'allais jamais te croiser... Tu sais que tu me dois toujours un baiser ?

Regina leva les yeux au ciel à nouveau, ce qui lui arrivait souvent avec sa sœur, et remarqua du coin de l'œil que Belle avait levé la tête de son roman, un air soupçonneux sur le visage. Constatant qu'elle était contrariée, la rouquine s'empressa de la rassurer :

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, ce n'est qu'une vieille plaisanterie entre nous, assura-t-elle. Il ne s'est jamais rien passé entre Emma et moi. Une seule lesbienne dans tout ce fichu groupe, mais bien sûr elle était pour ma sœur !

Zelena adressa un clin d'œil à Regina, qui éprouva le soudain désir de la frapper. Détournant le regard pour ne pas céder à la tentation, elle découvrit qu'Henry avait froncé les sourcils, se demandant probablement ce que tout cela signifiait. Tournant la tête, elle plongea dans les yeux d'Emma, qui se pinça nerveusement les lèvres. Elles se détournèrent toutes les deux, gênées.

\- Alors, commença Belle, en se levant pour accueillir ses visiteurs. Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici ?

Henry reporta aussitôt son attention sur elle, expliquant qu'il venait chercher un livre parce qu'il avait terminé celui qu'il avait emmené de New-York et qu'il s'ennuyait.

\- Très bien, répondit Belle. Je devrais pouvoir te trouver quelque chose. Quels sont les genres qui te plaisent ?

\- Les histoires avec des dragons, des chevaliers et de la magie.

\- Je vois. Suis-moi, j'ai peut-être une idée...

Ils s'éloignèrent tous les deux, Belle saisissant Zelena par le bras pour la forcer à les accompagner au moment de passer devant elle, au grand soulagement de Regina, qui s'inquiétait de ce que son aînée était capable de dire devant certaines personnes qui n'avaient pas besoin de tout savoir. Un peu embarrassée, elle se tourna vers Emma, et fut surprise de découvrir qu'elle souriait avec amusement.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire comme ça ? s'enquit-elle.

\- Rien. J'avais seulement oublié à quel point ta sœur pouvait être... exubérante.

\- J'aurais plutôt dit insupportable, mais ton adjectif convient aussi.

Elles échangèrent un sourire, puis Regina plongea les mains dans les poches de sa veste – constatant à cette occasion qu'elle avait adopté les habitudes d'Emma lorsqu'elle était gênée – et s'éclaircit la gorge pour se donner le temps de trouver quelque chose à dire.

\- Alors, commença-t-elle. Les vacances scolaires sont terminées. Est-ce que tu comptes rentrer à New-York ?

C'était peu probable, mais elle préférait en être sûre.

\- Non, répondit Emma. Je crois que je vais rester ici quelques temps. J'en ai envie, et Henry en a envie aussi, alors il n'y a pas de raisons que nous repartions... En fait, j'ai seulement un peu peur que changer d'école en cours d'année ne soit perturbant pour lui. C'est déjà arrivé par le passé, mais j'espérais justement ne pas avoir à lui imposer ça de nouveau. Même s'il s'adapte remarquablement bien quelle que soit la situation...

\- Je suis sûre que tout ira bien pour lui. Si tu l'inscris à l'école ici, Mary-Margaret sera son institutrice, et je suis certaine qu'elle fera en sorte qu'il s'intègre sans problèmes. Tu devrais peut-être passer la voir, demain matin, avec Henry ?

Emma sembla hésiter, ne sachant probablement pas trop quoi ressentir au sujet de Mary-Margaret, qui était tout de même la fille de Léopold. Comprenant sa réticence, Regina prit son ton le plus convaincant pour déclarer :

\- Mary-Margaret est vraiment quelqu'un de bien. Elle est très gentille et compréhensive, et je suis sûre qu'elle sera ravie de t'aider.

\- Bon. Je vais suivre ton conseil, alors. Je passerais à l'école avec Henry demain matin, et on verra bien.

\- D'accord. Et je me disais que... Qu'on pourrait peut-être... Déjeuner ensemble, demain à midi ?

Regina se mordit la lèvre, s'en voulant de ne pas avoir su afficher davantage d'assurance. A son grand soulagement, Emma lui sourit à nouveau, même si une lueur de surprise persistait dans son regard.

\- Eh bien, avec plaisir, mais... Pourquoi ?

Regina sourit à son tour, d'un sourire soudain un peu triste.

\- Tu avais raison, l'autre jour, soupira-t-elle. On ne se connaît plus du tout, toi et moi, et honnêtement je le regrette. J'ai envie de te connaître à nouveau, Emma. De savoir qui tu es devenue, ce que tu as vécu. De passer du temps avec toi, tout simplement. Si tu es d'accord...

\- Je suis d'accord.

Emma avait répondu dans un souffle, sans hésiter une seule seconde, et Regina était en train de se perdre dans son regard lorsque Zelena revint dans la pièce, brisant l'intensité de cet instant. Henry et Belle venaient à sa suite, discutant entre eux avec enthousiasme, et ils ne semblèrent rien remarquer de l'atmosphère étrange qui s'était installée en leur absence. Emma se rapprocha de son fils, lui demandant s'il avait trouvé ce qu'il souhaitait, et il brandit un grand livre de contes en guise de réponse. Belle enregistra son emprunt, puis elle se ravisa et lui dit qu'il pouvait garder l'ouvrage s'il le souhaitait. Surpris mais ravi, Henry la remercia chaleureusement.

\- Vous n'êtes pas obligée de faire ça, fit remarquer Emma, un peu gênée.

\- Ça me fait plaisir, assura Belle.

\- Merci ! répéta Henry, en serrant son livre contre lui.

Zelena, qui avait repris sa place sur le comptoir, lui fit signe de venir la rejoindre, de façon à ce qu'elle puisse retirer l'étiquette disant que l'ouvrage appartenait à la bibliothèque de Storybrooke. Lorsque ce fut fait, elle se pencha sur le garçon, demandant d'un ton badin :

\- Alors, dis-moi, Henry... Qui est ton papa ?

Belle fit les gros yeux à sa petite-amie et s'empressa d'intervenir, détournant la conversation en lui parlant d'un sujet d'article qu'elles avaient évoqué un peu plus tôt. Henry reporta son attention sur sa mère, levant son petit visage innocent vers elle, et lança :

\- Maman ? C'est quoi une lesbienne ?

Voyant l'air surpris et légèrement paniqué d'Emma, Regina comprit que son intuition était juste et que, s'il y avait quelqu'un dans sa vie, il ne s'agissait pas d'une femme. Elle se promit de l'interroger à ce sujet dès qu'elle en aurait l'occasion, lorsqu'elles se seraient rapprochées et en viendraient aux confidences – ce qui devrait bien arriver à un moment ou un autre, du moins elle l'espérait. En attendant cet instant, elle se concentra sur la conversation, remarquant qu'Emma était extrêmement embarrassée. En l'entendant balbutier quelque chose de confus et d'inaudible, Regina fut saisie d'une soudaine envie de rire. Elle se pinça les lèvres mais ne put s'empêcher de pouffer, recevant en retour un regard assassin d'Emma, qui tenta de paraître fâchée mais abandonna rapidement, lui souriant comme si elle avait oublié tout ce qu'elle avait pu lui reprocher. Regina sourit à son tour, profondément heureuse de retrouver cette complicité, qui lui avait affreusement manqué.

Las d'être ignoré, Henry se tourna vers Zelena en quête d'une réponse. S'en apercevant, Emma adressa un regard suppliant à Belle, qui expliqua avant que sa petite-amie ne s'en mêle :

\- Une lesbienne est une femme qui aime une autre femme.

\- C'est possible, ça ?

Zelena entoura les épaules de Belle d'un bras, lui adressant un regard chargé de tendresse avant de reporter son attention sur Henry.

\- Bien sûr, répondit-elle.

Le regard du garçon fit la navette entre les deux femmes, puis un sourire satisfait se forma sur son visage. Il semblait ravi d'avoir obtenu une réponse à sa question.

\- Ah, lâcha-t-il. D'accord.

Emma prit une grande inspiration, puis elle annonça qu'il était temps de partir. Elle attendit patiemment son fils, celui-ci faisant le tour de la pièce pour remercier encore une fois Belle pour le livre qu'elle lui avait donné et pour saluer aimablement Regina, avant de finalement aller rejoindre sa mère. Celle-ci hésita un instant, la main posée sur la poignée de la porte. Elle se tourna vers la brune, plongeant une nouvelle fois dans son regard.

\- A demain, alors ? demanda-t-elle.

\- A demain, confirma Regina.

Zelena adressa un signe de la main à Emma et à son fils, un sourire radieux sur le visage.

\- C'était un plaisir de vous voir, tous les deux ! lança-t-elle. Revenez quand vous voulez, j'ai encore plein de questions à vous poser ! Et aussi plein de questions auxquelles répondre, apparemment...

Regina articula silencieusement le mot « insupportable », et réprima un éclat de rire lorsqu'Emma lui répondit d'un clin d'œil complice. Henry souhaita une bonne journée à tout le monde, puis il suivit sa mère à l'extérieur, sautillant joyeusement derrière elle. La porte se referma dans un claquement et Regina s'appuya contre le comptoir, un air rêveur sur le visage. Elle ne s'énerva même pas contre le manque de subtilité de Zelena, étant de bien trop bonne humeur pour laisser la colère gâcher cela. Elle n'avait pas été aussi heureuse depuis très, très longtemps.

* * *

N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis, et on se retrouve dès que possible pour la suite ! A bientôt ;)


	26. Chapitre 25 - Confidences

Hey !  
Rien de nouveau sous le soleil (à la réflexion, chez moi il pleut et en plus il fait nuit, mais c'est totalement hors-sujet et je m'enfonce) alors pas de blabla et je vous laisse lire.

Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers de la série appartiennent à Edward Kitsis et Adam Horowitz.

* * *

 **I want you to know the best part of me  
I want you to feel my heart and life's harmony  
You were the one who really knew me  
Said it was wrong but still felt right to me  
I want you to know that life's on our side  
And when I'm alone you're still on my mind  
Won't you take me home and lead me all the way  
Cause it's been so hard to find the words to say  
That I'm nothing without you  
And I can't breathe without you  
** _Best part of me - St Leonards_

* * *

 **Chapitre 25 : Confidences**

 _14 novembre 2011_

\- A ce soir, mon chéri.

Emma se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur le front de son fils, qui recula aussitôt d'un air gêné. Comme n'importe quel autre garçon de son âge, Henry était embarrassé de recevoir ce genre de marque d'affection devant ses camarades de classe, qui se trouvaient dans la cour tout autour de lui.

\- A ce soir, Maman, marmonna-t-il.

Il se détourna avec un petit sourire d'excuse, puis il fit passer la lanière de son sac à dos sur son épaule et s'éloigna en direction de l'école, tordant nerveusement son écharpe entre ses doigts. Emma l'observa jusqu'à ce qu'il ait disparu dans le bâtiment, une expression satisfaite sur le visage. Henry lui semblait plus heureux à Storybrooke qu'il ne l'avait été à New-York, même s'il était encore en train de se faire sa place dans cette ville, et plus particulièrement dans son école, ce qui pouvait s'avérer compliqué. Mais il en avait parlé avec enthousiasme ce matin-là, ce qu'Emma trouvait plutôt encourageant. Rien ne disait que vivre à Storybrooke aiderait Henry à oublier ses désillusions, mais cela lui permettait au moins d'être loin de son père, et donc de faire plus facilement le deuil de la famille qu'il avait espéré avoir un jour.

\- Mademoiselle Swan ?

Emma fit volte-face, apercevant Mary-Margaret qui se hâtait dans sa direction. Elle retint un soupir et se força à sourire avec amabilité, sachant qu'elle n'avait aucune raison de détester cette femme, qui ne lui avait rien fait de mal. Elle s'était même montrée très gentille avec Henry, qui l'appréciait d'ailleurs beaucoup, et elle ne méritait d'être traitée avec mépris et hostilité.

\- Je suis contente de vous trouver ici, déclara Mary-Margaret, un peu essoufflée d'avoir couru pour la rejoindre. Je voulais vous dire que tout se passe bien avec Henry, au cas où vous en douteriez. C'est un garçon vraiment adorable, et aussi très intelligent, et j'ai la sensation qu'il n'aura aucun mal à s'adapter à sa nouvelle école.

\- Tant mieux, alors, approuva Emma. Ça me rassure.

\- Vous comptez rester en ville jusqu'à la fin de l'année scolaire ? Je me permets de demander, j'espère que vous ne me trouvez pas indiscrète...

\- Non, non, pas du tout. Et à vrai dire, je n'en sais rien, j'ai encore un certain nombre de choses à régler avant d'en être sûre. Mais je compte bien rester quelques temps, je suis même à la recherche d'un logement.

Le visage de Mary-Margaret s'illumina soudain.

\- Vous ne seriez pas intéressée par un loft à quelques rues du centre-ville, par hasard ? s'enquit-elle. J'essaye de le louer depuis une éternité, mais il y a rarement de nouveaux venus en ville, et un loft en partie meublé n'intéresse pas grand-monde. J'y ai laissé la plupart de mes affaires quand j'ai emménagé avec David, mais je pourrais bien sûr tout revendre s'il le fallait...

\- Oh, eh bien... Oui, ça pourrait m'intéresser, répondit Emma, après un bref instant de réflexion. J'ai encore un appartement à New-York, et j'aimerais ne pas avoir à le rendre tant que je ne suis pas certaine de rester ici plus de quelques mois, alors un loft en partie meublé... Disons que ça pourrait être pratique. Au moins je n'aurais pas besoin de déménager toutes mes affaires...

\- En effet. Que diriez-vous de venir le visiter ? Un soir, après la sortie de l'école, si ça vous convient ?

Emma acquiesça, souriant sans avoir besoin de s'y forcer. Il était presque impossible de se montrer désagréable avec quelqu'un d'aussi gentil que Mary-Margaret, et le fait qu'elle soit l'institutrice de son fils et l'épouse de son patron étaient de toutes façons deux raisons plus que suffisantes pour rester aimable avec elle. Et puis, elle n'y pouvait rien, si elle était la fille de Léopold...

\- Ça me convient, répondit Emma. Demain, ce serait possible ?

\- C'est parfait. Bon, je suis désolée mais je vais devoir vous laisser, les enfants m'attendent et je suis déjà en retard. A demain, alors ! J'espère que le loft vous plaira.

\- Je l'espère aussi.

Emma salua rapidement Mary-Margaret, qui s'éloigna d'un pas vif en direction du bâtiment, puis elle fit volte-face pour s'en aller de son côté, rejoignant sa voiture garée sur le parking de l'école. Elle conduisit jusqu'au Granny's, ayant encore quelques minutes devant elle avant de devoir aller travailler, et pénétra dans le restaurant en souriant sans raison particulière. Elle était constamment de bonne humeur, ces derniers temps, et elle savourait pleinement cette joie inhabituelle, qui lui donnait envie de vraiment s'impliquer dans tout ce qu'elle faisait. Elle ne s'était plus réveillée le matin en étant impatiente de se rendre à son travail depuis une éternité, et elle appréciait beaucoup de retrouver cette sensation, grâce à laquelle elle ne regrettait pas un instant son passé de garantes de cautions. Elle éprouvait une sorte d'enthousiasme à propos de chaque petit détail de sa vie, une chose qu'elle n'était pas certaine d'avoir déjà ressentie auparavant, et c'était vraiment très agréable.

\- Salut, toi ! lui lança Ruby, dès qu'elle la vit passer la porte du restaurant. T'es de bonne humeur, on dirait.

Emma s'appuya contre le comptoir, le sourire aux lèvres, et haussa les épaules comme si ça n'avait rien d'exceptionnel.

\- J'ai peut-être trouvé un logement, expliqua-t-elle. Je vais visiter le loft de Mary-Margaret demain en fin d'après-midi, et je verrai en fonction de s'il me plait, et de si ça rentre dans mon budget bien sûr...

\- Ce serait super ! s'enthousiasma Ruby. J'ai déjà vu ce loft, je suis sûre que tu l'aimeras. Je suis contente que tu aies peut-être trouvé où t'installer, mais ça va quand même me faire bizarre de ne plus vous avoir à l'hôtel, toi et le petit...

\- On continuera à se voir tout le temps, je te le promets. Oh et d'ailleurs, à propos d'Henry, est-ce que tu crois que tu pourrais aller le chercher à l'école à ma place, ce soir ? J'aurais besoin que tu t'occupes de lui une heure ou deux, si c'est possible bien sûr.

\- Eh bien, oui, ça devrait être possible, mais... Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire de ta soirée, si ce n'est pas indiscret ?

Emma se hissa sur un tabouret, puis elle croisa les bras sur le comptoir, évitant soigneusement le regard de son amie.

\- Je compte inviter Regina à aller prendre un verre, répondit-elle.

\- Oh, murmura Ruby. C'est super ! Mais, euh... Vous ne vous voyez pas déjà ce midi ?

\- Non, pourquoi ?

\- Oh, je croyais, puisque ça avait l'air de s'organiser comme ça maintenant...

\- Ça n'est arrivé que deux fois, fit remarquer Emma. Il est encore un peu tôt pour penser que c'est devenu une habitude.

Regina l'avait en effet invitée à venir déjeuner avec elle le lundi précédent, et elles avaient passé un moment très agréable ensemble, ce qui s'était à nouveau produit quelques jours plus tard, toujours à la demande de la brune. Emma avait le sentiment que c'était à son tour de proposer quelque chose, considérant qu'elle avait suffisamment tergiversé comme cela. Elle avait envie de revoir Regina, alors pourquoi hésiter ?

\- Et sinon, ça va bien, vous deux ? s'enquit Ruby, en essuyant une tâche imaginaire sur le comptoir.

Emma fronça les sourcils. Son amie se comportait d'une manière étrange, ne lui posant que peu de questions et ne lui faisant presque aucune remarque ou sous-entendu, ce qui aurait pourtant été totalement son genre. Elle semblait disposée à la laisser réfléchir et tirer ses propres conclusions, sans lui donner son avis ou tenter de la convaincre de quoi que ce soit, ce qu'Emma appréciait même si elle ne savait pas trop quoi en penser.

\- Eh bien, commença-t-elle. C'est assez étrange, en fait. On se comporte un peu comme si on était amies, sauf qu'on ne peut pas vraiment l'être parce qu'on s'est fréquentées, et du coup il y a toute cette gêne entre nous, et tous ces sujets qu'on évite d'aborder...

\- Je vois. C'est toujours un peu ce qui arrive, quand on essaye d'être ami avec un ex. Comment tu avais fait, pour passer cette étape gênante, quand tu as recommencé à voir Neal régulièrement ? Tu pourrais peut-être faire la même chose avec Regina.

\- En théorie, oui, approuva Emma. Mais l'ennui c'est qu'il n'y a eu pas d'étape gênante avec Neal. On a jamais vraiment été plus que des amis, au final. Mais avec Regina, c'est le contraire, elle me plaisait depuis le tout début, alors je ne l'ai jamais vraiment considérée comme une simple amie, sans aucune ambiguïté, tu vois ?

\- Je doute que tu puisses avoir une amitié sans ambiguïté avec elle maintenant. Après tout ce que vous avez vécu toutes les deux...

\- Je suis sûre qu'on va s'en sortir. Bon alors, c'est d'accord, pour ce soir ?

Ruby acquiesça en souriant, abandonnant l'expression songeuse qu'elle affichait un instant plus tôt.

\- Oui, oui, pas de problèmes, assura-t-elle. Tu sais que j'adore passer du temps avec Henry.

\- Super ! On se voit ce soir, alors.

Emma se leva, ne voulant pas arriver en retard au travail, et s'éloigna en adressant un signe de la main à son amie, qui lui fit un clin d'œil et lança :

\- A ce soir, et bonne chance avec Regina !

\- Pourquoi « bonne chance » ?

\- Oh, j'ai pensé que c'était adapté à la situation « j'essaye de renouer avec mon ex en faisant comme si je voulais seulement être son amie ».

Emma secoua la tête en prenant un air exaspéré, qui s'effaça lorsqu'un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, ruinant ses efforts pour paraître fâchée. Voilà, _ça_ , c'était la Ruby qu'elle connaissait.

OoO

Regina était de bonne humeur.

Elle avait reçu un appel d'Emma dans la journée, alors qu'elle était justement en train d'hésiter à lui téléphoner, et c'était avec joie qu'elle avait accepté son invitation à aller boire un verre ensemble après le travail, étant plus que ravie par cette perspective. Les heures suivantes lui avaient semblé interminables, alors qu'elle ne cessait de regarder sa montre en ayant l'impression que le temps s'était arrêté. Mais Regina n'y pensait plus du tout maintenant, étant enfin en chemin pour retrouver Emma. Elles s'étaient vues quelques fois la semaine précédente, déjeunant ensemble à deux reprises et discutant à l'occasion lorsqu'elles se croisaient au Granny's, et toute la gêne qu'il y avait pu y avoir entre elles s'était peu à peu dissipée à mesure qu'elles parlaient. Elles n'avaient pourtant pas abordé de sujets vraiment importants pour le moment, se contentant d'échanger des banalités, et laissant volontairement de côté certains détails de leurs vies. Emma avait beaucoup parlé d'Henry, sans jamais évoquer son père, et Regina n'avait pas osé lui poser la moindre question. Elle avait, quant à elle, surtout parlé de son travail et de son quotidien à Storybrooke, restant aussi évasive que possible. Elle avait maintenant hâte d'aborder des sujets plus personnels avec Emma, et ce soir lui semblait idéal pour le faire, puisque cette fois-ci l'invitation ne provenait pas d'elle, ce qui prouvait qu'elle n'était pas la seule à faire des efforts pour qu'elles se rapprochent.

Regina était perdue dans ses pensées, réfléchissant déjà à ce qu'elle comptait dire à son ex petite-amie, lorsqu'elle aperçut soudain Mary-Margaret plantée devant la machine à café, dans le couloir à quelques pas du bureau du Shérif.

\- Bonjour ! lança Regina, pour attirer l'attention de son amie.

« Amies » semblait être le mot qui définissait le mieux la relation qu'elles avaient désormais.

\- Oh, bonjour ! s'exclama Mary-Margaret en l'apercevant à son tour, un sourire se dessinant aussitôt sur son visage. Tu viens voir Emma, j'imagine ?

Regina se sentit rougir. Elle était affreusement gênée, soudain, comme si n'importe qui avait pu lire dans ses pensées et déchiffrer ses intentions. Elle ne faisait rien de mal, pourtant, mais un brusque élan de culpabilité l'avait envahie sans prévenir, et elle craignait hélas de savoir pourquoi elle ressentait cela.

\- Euh, oui, balbutia-t-elle. Comment tu le sais ?

\- Disons que je me doute que tu ne viens pas pour David. Et puis Emma et toi êtes amies, à ce que j'ai compris ? D'ailleurs, à ce propos...

Mary-Margaret s'interrompit en se pinçant les lèvres, hésitant visiblement à poursuivre. Sentant l'angoisse se loger au creux de son ventre, Regina s'empressa d'intervenir pour la pousser à se confier.

\- A ce propos... ? demanda-t-elle, de son ton le plus insistant.

\- Eh bien, David m'a dit que... Qu'il t'avait croisée, au bureau du Shérif, l'autre jour. Il a dit que tu parlais avec Emma, et que ça n'avait pas l'air d'aller...

Regina leva les yeux au ciel, l'agacement prenant le pas sur le reste.

\- Mais de quoi il se mêle ! s'énerva-t-elle.

\- Il ne faut pas lui en vouloir, il s'est seulement demandé ce qu'il se passait, le défendit Mary-Margaret. Et à vrai dire je me le demande aussi. Tout va bien, tu es sûre ?

\- Tout va bien, oui. C'est seulement... Un peu compliqué. Emma est... C'est une personne de mon passé, et quand elle a réapparu dans ma vie, nous avions pas mal de choses à régler. David est arrivé à un moment où nous avions une conversation importante, mais tout allait bien, crois moi.

\- Bon. Tant mieux, alors…

Mary-Margaret sourit d'un air rassuré, puis elle saisit son gobelet de café et récupéra la monnaie que lui avait rendue la machine, semblant considérer que la conversation était terminée. Elle s'éloigna ensuite le long du couloir, marchant vers la porte du bureau du Shérif. Après un instant d'hésitation, Regina poussa un soupir et la rattrapa, la saisissant par le bras.

\- Attends ! lança-t-elle.

\- Quoi ? demanda Mary-Margaret, en se tournant pour lui faire face.

Regina se mordit nerveusement la lèvre, ne sachant comment formuler ses pensées. Elle aurait pu ne rien dire, bien sûr, mais elle avait la sensation de lui devoir la vérité, et il lui semblait préférable qu'elle l'apprenne d'elle plutôt que de quelqu'un d'autre. Alors elle prit une grande inspiration et déclara :

\- Je n'ai pas été totalement honnête avec toi.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? s'étonna Mary-Margaret.

\- Tu te souviens de cette conversation que nous avons eue, après mon mariage avec ton père ? Quand je t'ai dit que... Que j'avais perdu quelqu'un.

\- Oui, je m'en souviens. Mais quel rapport avec... Attends. Tu ne veux pas dire que... Tu ne parlais tout de même pas d'Emma ?

Regina rougit à nouveau, très embarrassée, et se força à affronter le regard de son amie, qui la dévisageait d'un air choqué.

\- Si, avoua-t-elle. C'était Emma.

\- Oh. Mais vous... Vous étiez plus que des amies ?

\- Nous étions ensemble, et très heureuses ainsi, jusqu'à ce que ma mère décide qu'il était temps pour moi de donner une chance à ton père, que je connaissais depuis quelques semaines à peine.

Regina croisa les bras sur son ventre, affreusement mal à l'aise, et regretta d'avoir été aussi directe. Mais, à son grand soulagement, Mary-Margaret n'eut aucune réaction particulière. Elle se contenta de hocher calmement la tête, comme si elle n'était finalement pas plus surprise que cela.

\- J'avais bien compris que tu n'étais pas venue vers mon père parce que tu étais tombée amoureuse de lui, et tu ne me l'as d'ailleurs jamais caché, répondit-elle. Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu as accepté de l'épouser ? Je me souviens que tu avais laissé entendre que c'était parce que tu avais perdu quelqu'un, toi aussi, mais maintenant tu me dis que tu étais heureuse avec Emma, alors que s'est-il passé ?

\- Ma mère. Voilà ce qu'il s'est passé.

\- Mais encore ?

Regina poussa un profond soupir. Et voilà, on y était. La partie difficile commençait maintenant.

\- Elle a menacé de séparer Emma de sa famille adoptive en contactant les services sociaux si je ne lui obéissais pas, révéla-t-elle. Et tu as le droit de me haïr, parce que j'ai décidé de protéger Emma, parce que j'ai épousé ton père même si je savais que je ne tomberais jamais amoureuse de lui, parce que je n'ai pas été honnête ni avec lui, ni avec toi. Je sais que Léopold méritait mieux, et je suis vraiment désolée de...

\- Tout va bien, la coupa Mary-Margaret. J'en ai parlé avec Papa, quelques mois avant qu'il nous quitte. Il m'a dit que tu n'avais certes pas choisi de l'épouser, mais que tu avais bel et bien choisi de rester avec lui quand il est tombé malade, et que je devrais garder ça en mémoire lorsqu'il ne serait plus là pour me le rappeler. Il m'a dit que tu étais auprès de nous par contrainte mais que tu nous aimais malgré tout, et je l'ai cru, et cela m'a suffit. Il ne voulait que ton bonheur, et je pense... Non, je suis _sûre_ qu'il serait heureux pour toi, et je n'ai pas besoin de plus.

Regina hocha la tête, soudain incapable de parler, émue par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre et par le souvenir de la compréhension dont Léopold avait fait preuve avec elle. Elle oubliait parfois que Mary-Margaret avait hérité de la bonté naturelle de son père, qui ne lui avait d'ailleurs transmis que des qualités. Ils avaient tous deux été une grande partie de sa vie, et même si elle avait été soulagée de laisser cette partie de sa vie dans le passé, elle était au fond consciente que tout n'avait pas été à jeter. Il y avait eu des moments de bonheur, malgré la situation, et elle avait surtout eu une famille, sur laquelle elle pouvait apparemment toujours compter.

\- Merci, murmura-t-elle. J'avoue que je craignais que tu réagisses mal lorsque tu l'apprendrais.

\- J'apprécie que tu me l'aies tout de même dit.

Mary-Margaret sourit avec douceur, puis elle se tourna pour reprendre son chemin, avant d'hésiter et de jeter un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule.

\- Une femme, hein ? lança-t-elle, une lueur d'amusement dans le regard. Mon pauvre père n'avait vraiment aucune chance de te séduire...

Regina tenta de sourire à son tour, sans grand succès.

\- Tu es sûre que tu es à l'aise avec cette situation ? demanda-t-elle nerveusement. Je comprendrais que ce soit étrange pour toi.

\- Tout va bien, je t'assure. Je sais que tu aimais mon père à ta façon et que tu as été présente pour lui lorsqu'il en a eu besoin, et c'est amplement suffisant pour moi. Et puis, tu as fait de ton mieux dans des circonstances bien difficiles... Je ne sais pas comment j'aurais réagi à ta place, si j'avais dû quitter David, je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais été capable de faire pour le protéger. Je ne peux pas te juger, même si bien sûr je prends cette histoire à cœur parce que mon père y a été mêlé, mais je sais que tu as fait tout ton possible pour épargner les autres au maximum. Et si tu pensais un peu à toi, maintenant ?

Regina acquiesça, sincèrement touchée par la gentillesse de Mary-Margaret. Elles ne s'étaient pas toujours entendues, elles s'étaient même détestées lors de leur première rencontre et durant les mois qui avaient suivis, mais quelque chose s'était produit lorsque Léopold était tombé malade. Elles avaient dû mettre leurs différences de côté, unies dans leur détresse et dans leur impuissance, et elles n'avaient pas hésité à promettre de toujours être présentes l'une pour l'autre lorsque Léopold le leur avait demandé. Regina ne trouvait pas les mots pour le dire, mais elle éprouvait une réelle reconnaissance, qui allait bien au-delà de ce qu'elle pouvait exprimer. Léopold lui avait bel et bien donné une famille, dans laquelle on se soutenait quoi qu'il arrive, dans laquelle on se pardonnait nos erreurs. Et cela n'avait pas de prix à ses yeux, car c'était une chose qu'elle avait pensé ne plus jamais connaître après la mort de son père, et plus encore lorsque Zelena lui avait tourné le dos. Il était réconfortant de savoir qu'aujourd'hui, après toutes les épreuves, elle avait encore des personnes sur lesquelles compter.

\- Tu viens ? demanda Mary-Margaret.

Regina revint à la réalité et acquiesça, le sourire aux lèvres. Elle suivit son amie dans le bureau du Shérif, détournant le regard lorsqu'elle la vit se jeter sur David pour l'embrasser, ne s'étant jamais habituée à leurs constantes démonstrations d'affections publiques. Même si, en vérité, ce qui la dérangeait surtout présentement était de ne pas pouvoir en faire autant avec Emma. Celle-ci était justement là, assise à son bureau, en train de griffonner quelque chose dans le coin d'une feuille. Elle releva la tête en entendant la porte claquer, un sourire se dessinant sur son visage lorsqu'elle aperçut Regina. Celle-ci la contempla sans rien dire, se remémorant toutes ces fois où elle avait eu la même sensation, cette sensation qu'Emma était incroyablement heureuse de la voir, comme si le simple fait de pouvoir la regarder suffisait à faire son bonheur. C'était quelque chose de fort, qu'elle ressentait aussi pour elle, et le percevoir à nouveau la touchait énormément. Comment ne pas espérer, quand elle éprouvait une telle joie à être auprès d'elle, et que cette joie semblait totalement partagée ?

\- Bonjour, la salua Emma. Merci d'avoir accepté, pour ce soir. Je sais que les choses sont un peu bizarres entre nous...

\- C'est vrai, mais je suis sûre que ça ne durera pas. Et puis je te l'ai dit, j'ai envie de te connaître à nouveau, alors merci à toi d'avoir proposé. Ça me fait plaisir.

Regina se mordit l'intérieur de la joue, craignant d'avoir été un peu trop honnête, mais Emma lui sourit à nouveau, et elle sentit une chaleur réconfortante se diffuser dans tout son corps. Ce sourire, elle avait cru ne jamais le revoir. Ce sourire d'enfant, si beau et si innocent, qui lorsqu'il apparaissait faisait oublier toutes les choses difficiles qu'avait pu vivre Emma. Soudain, elle avait l'air plus jeune, adolescente à nouveau, à une époque où elle n'avait pas eu peur d'aimer de tout son cœur. Elle lui avait tellement manqué...

\- C'est toujours d'accord, pour demain ? lança Mary-Margaret.

Regina se tourna dans sa direction, se demandant à quoi elle faisait allusion, et réalisa qu'elle s'adressait à Emma. Celle-ci hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment.

\- Oui, répondit-elle. Henry pourra venir ?

\- Bien sûr ! A demain, alors.

\- A demain.

Regina jeta un coup d'œil interrogateur en direction de son ex petite-amie, demandant avant d'avoir pu s'en empêcher :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a demain ?

\- Mary-Margaret va me faire visiter son loft. Je ne vais pas vivre à l'hôtel éternellement...

\- Oh. D'accord, je vois. C'est une bonne idée.

Emma sourit une nouvelle fois, puis elle se leva de sa chaise et saisit la veste en cuir rouge qui reposait sur le dossier, l'enfilant tout en traversant la pièce. Elle salua rapidement David en passant devant lui, puis se tourna pour faire signe à Regina de la suivre, les yeux brillants d'une lueur enthousiaste. Il ne fallut pas davantage pour convaincre la brune, qui la rejoignit et s'engagea dans le couloir avec elle, lui demandant comment s'était passée sa journée et l'écoutant répondre en souriant dans le vide. Cette soirée s'annonçait décidément très bien...

OoO

Emma était nerveuse.

Elle était appuyée contre le comptoir du Rabbit Hole, un bar du centre-ville, qui lui avait semblé idéal pour prendre un verre entre amies. Elle avait commandé une bière, qu'elle sirotait tranquillement, le regard rivé sur Regina. Celle-ci ne semblait pas vraiment à sa place dans ce décor, avec son tailleur chic et l'indéniable élégance qui se dégageait de chacun de ses gestes, mais il était évident qu'elle n'en avait absolument rien à faire. Elle ignorait les regards qui se tournaient dans sa direction, buvant sa bière dans son coin sans paraître remarquer l'intérêt dont elle était l'objet, et cela replongeait Emma dans les souvenirs d'une autre époque, à laquelle la brune n'avait pas davantage été consciente ou soucieuse de l'attention qu'on lui portait. Avoir été l'exception, avoir été la personne qu'elle avait remarqué alors qu'elle ignorait toutes les autres, faisait éprouver à Emma une sensation qu'elle avait beaucoup de mal à définir. Se sentir exister à travers les yeux de quelqu'un d'aussi extraordinaire, et qu'elle avait de plus aimé à la folie, ce n'était définitivement pas rien. Elle était bouleversée par le moindre regard, la moindre attention, le moindre détail qui lui prouvait qu'elle était spéciale pour _cette_ personne en particulier, cette personne qui était la seule à avoir su la toucher de cette façon, et qui en avait visiblement toujours le pouvoir aujourd'hui.

Inconsciente du trouble de son amie, Regina lui adressa un sourire radieux, avant de demander de sa voix la plus douce :

\- Alors, est-ce qu'Henry s'adapte bien à sa nouvelle école ?

\- Oui, répondit Emma, ravie d'être distraite de ses réflexions. Et je crois que c'est en grande partie grâce à Mary-Margaret. Elle a été très gentille avec Henry, j'ai bien fait de suivre tes conseils et d'aller directement la voir.

\- J'étais certaine qu'elle accepterait de t'aider.

Le silence retomba, s'attardant quelques minutes, puis Regina se redressa sur son tabouret et reprit la parole.

\- Comment va ta famille ? s'enquit-elle. Ta mère vit toujours à Boston ? Que sont devenues tes cousines ?

\- Tout le monde va bien, assura Emma. Elles sont toutes restées à Boston, je suis la seule à être partie. Ma mère a laissé l'appartement de Dorchester il y a des années de ça, et elle vit depuis dans une petite maison dans le quartier de Roslindale. Elsa est avocate, mais je ne pourrais pas te dire grand-chose de plus à son sujet, puisqu'elle ne confie rien à personne au sujet de sa vie personnelle. Anna s'est mariée, et elle travaille comme assistante maternelle depuis plusieurs années déjà. Et ta sœur, alors, qu'est-ce qu'elle est devenue ? J'ai cru comprendre qu'il y avait quelque chose entre elle et la jolie bibliothécaire...

\- En effet, confirma Regina. Zelena fréquente Belle depuis au moins six ans, et j'ai le sentiment que leur relation est partie pour durer encore longtemps. A part ça, elle est la rédactrice en chef de notre journal local, le Mirror. Elle s'en est remarquablement bien sortie, quand on sait qu'elle a tout perdu à cause de notre mère.

\- C'était le cas pour toi aussi, même si d'une autre façon, fit remarquer Emma. Et tu t'en es plutôt bien sortie, Madame le Maire.

\- Je trouve aussi ! approuva Regina, ses lèvres s'étirant en un sourire éblouissant. Et toi, alors, qu'est-ce que tu faisais avant de devenir l'adjointe du Shérif de Storybrooke ? Garante de cautions, c'est bien ce que tu m'as dit ?

\- Oui, c'est bien ça. J'ai eu pas mal de petits boulots sans intérêt, à une époque où je déménageais régulièrement, puis j'ai cherché quelque chose de plus sérieux quand je me suis installée à New-York. C'est à ce moment-là que je suis devenue garante de cautions, mais pour être honnête ça avait fini par me lasser.

\- Espérons que ton travail actuel n'aura pas le même effet. Il serait dommage que tu repartes à New-York...

Emma sourit à son tour, amusée par la lueur espiègle qui brillait dans les yeux de la brune, et chercha un moyen discret de revenir au sujet de conversation précédent. Elle avait eu une chance d'aborder le grand thème des relations amoureuses, mais elle avait évidemment réussi à passer à autre chose, sans même le faire exprès. Il fallait qu'elle trouve un moyen de réorienter la discussion dans cette direction, mais rien de ce qui lui venait à l'esprit n'était vraiment subtil, et elle n'avait pas spécialement envie de montrer à quel point le sujet lui tenait à cœur. Elle voulait savoir où en était Regina, et elle réalisait bien qu'il faudrait lui dire la vérité au sujet de Neal et de Killian à un moment ou un autre, et elle considérait que le plus tôt serait le mieux. Même si elle n'avait en vérité pas du tout hâte d'en parler, consciente que sa vie amoureuse n'était qu'une longue succession de décisions stupides. C'était plutôt difficile à assumer, et elle n'était pas pressée de devoir le faire, en particulier devant la seule personne qu'elle ait jamais aimée, et dont l'avis lui importait plus qu'elle ne voulait bien l'admettre.

Alors qu'Emma se creusait la tête pour trouver quelque chose à dire, Regina vola à son secours, en lançant sur le ton de la conversation :

\- Quand j'y réfléchis, je réalise que je suis vraiment entourée de couples heureux ! Belle et Zelena d'un côté, et Mary-Margaret et David de l'autre, toujours en train de se murmurer des mots doux comme si le reste du monde n'existait pas. J'ai parfois l'impression d'être revenue en arrière, à l'époque où je fréquentais le groupe...

\- C'est un peu lourd, parfois, non ?

Emma avait posé la question après une brève hésitation, songeant que son ex petite-amie réagissait comme si elle était célibataire et lasse de devoir supporter ses amis qui étaient en couples, une situation que tout le monde avait connu un jour ou l'autre. Elle ne savait pas quoi penser de cette nouvelle information, tentée de croire qu'elle se faisait des idées, tout en éprouvant une joie totalement inappropriée à l'idée que ce soit vrai.

\- Un peu, oui, reconnut Regina. J'en suis réduite à parler avec Ruby, à la moindre petite soirée entre amis que ma sœur organise...

\- Toi, tu parles avec Ruby ? Les soirées de ta sœur ont lieu dans un univers parallèle, c'est ça ?

Emma s'empressa d'esquiver le coup de coude que lui donna la brune, ayant facilement anticipé son geste. Elle s'esclaffa, riant de bon cœur face à cette réaction immédiate, qui lui prouvait que leur complicité était toujours bien présente.

\- Je plaisantais ! se défendit-elle. Mais avoue que c'est plutôt surprenant. Je croyais que tu la détestais.

\- Eh bien disons qu'elle est plutôt gentille, en fin de compte.

Un air triomphant apparut sur le visage d'Emma.

\- Je te l'avais bien dit ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Regina éclata de rire à son tour, attirant sur elle tous les regards des hommes alentours, qu'elle ne remarqua pas davantage qu'elle ne l'avait fait plus tôt.

\- Et tu avais raison, répondit-elle en souriant.

Emma sourit en retour, mais le cœur n'y était pas. Elle réalisait soudain à quel point il était facile d'être ici, de parler, de rire, de profiter de chaque seconde. Et elle se disait que cela n'aurait pas dû être aussi agréable, aussi évident, comme si sa place était à cet endroit précis, auprès de cette femme qu'elle avait aimée mais qu'elle avait perdue longtemps auparavant. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre d'agir comme par le passé, de se comporter comme une adolescente à nouveau, parce que dix ans s'étaient écoulés et que tout avait changé. Elle aurait eu tort de l'oublier.

\- Je peux te poser une question ? demanda Regina, d'un ton soudain hésitant.

L'euphorie de leur précédente conversation s'était calmée, laissant la gêne se réinstaller. Emma tenta de dominer l'angoisse qui l'avait envahie à l'idée de ce que son ex petite-amie voulait lui demander, tâchant de conserver un air impassible malgré sa nervosité. Elle ne savait pas ce qui l'attendait, mais elle avait un pressentiment désagréable, et elle regrettait de ne pas pouvoir tout simplement s'enfuir ou esquiver la question. Mais il était temps de faire face, et elle savait...

\- Je t'écoute, déclara-t-elle.

\- En fait, c'est... C'est à propos du père d'Henry.

Regina semblait embarrassée, comme si elle ne savait pas très bien si elle avait eu raison ou non de demander, mais ce n'était rien face à ce que ressentait Emma. Celle-ci prit une longue gorgée de bière, puis elle reposa son verre sur le comptoir et se lança.

\- Tu te souviens de Neal Cassidy ? s'enquit-elle.

\- Euh... Oui. Ne me dit pas que...

\- Si.

Regina écarquilla les yeux, visiblement choquée par la nouvelle. Elle secoua la tête, comme si elle n'arrivait pas à le croire, et sembla se perdre dans ses pensées.

\- Mais comment ? demanda-t-elle finalement. Non, en fait, oublie le comment. La véritable question est _pourquoi_ ? Je n'ai pas le souvenir que vous ayez été si proches, il y a dix ans...

Emma hésita un instant, ne sachant s'il valait mieux tenter d'améliorer un peu la réalité ou de dire la vérité en toute simplicité. Elle prit sa décision à contrecœur, consciente que mentir ne lui aurait rien apporté.

\- Ok, soupira-t-elle. Version courte. Je venais d'apprendre que tu allais te marier, je me suis saoulée au whisky, j'ai embrassé Neal, et ça a... Dérapé.

\- Pas de détails, s'il te plait.

\- On reparle de toi et de Léopold, ou ça va aller ?

Regina grimaça, puis elle prit une gorgée de bière à son tour, avant de déclarer d'un ton maussade :

\- Un point pour toi.

Elle secoua la tête à nouveau, peinant visiblement à mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées, puis reprit la parole avec hésitation.

\- Mais alors tu... Tu as fréquenté Neal ? Vous avez élevé Henry ensemble ?

\- Pas exactement, non. Neal n'était pas prêt à assumer un enfant. Lui et moi, ça... Ça n'est arrivé qu'une fois. Henry n'était pas prévu au programme, mais je ne regrette rien. Il est la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée, ces dix dernières années.

Emma détourna les yeux, refusant d'affronter le regard de son ex petite-amie. Elle lui était reconnaissante de ne pas lui avoir fait remarquer qu'elle avait été complètement stupide et irresponsable, mais elle voyait bien dans la façon dont elle la dévisageait qu'elle la jugeait malgré tout, ou du moins qu'elle avait un avis sur le sujet, et elle n'avait pas spécialement envie de le connaître.

\- Alors tu as élevé Henry seule ? demanda Regina.

\- Oui.

A vrai dire, Ingrid s'était occupée de lui durant les premiers mois, puis Emma avait été en mesure de prendre le relais. Mais elle n'était pas encore prête à aborder le sujet « vol des montres et séjour en prison », se sentant déjà suffisamment pitoyable comme ça.

\- Tu as d'autres questions ? s'enquit-elle.

\- A vrai dire, oui.

\- Je t'écoute, soupira Emma.

Un instinct profondément ancré en elle lui donnait envie de s'enfuir immédiatement pour ne plus avoir à avouer quoi que ce soit, mais elle était consciente de ne pas pouvoir le faire, même si elle mourrait d'envie. C'était le moment de vérité et elle devait l'affronter, même si c'était difficile.

\- Est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un dans ta vie, Emma ? demanda Regina, d'un ton calme et posé.

Emma écarquilla les yeux, ne s'étant pas attendue à cela. Elle avait eu l'intention de poser la même question, dès que l'occasion se serait présentée, mais elle avait conscience qu'elle l'aurait fait d'une toute autre façon. Probablement en utilisant un ton léger, en affichant une expression indifférente, en faisant comme si la question arrivait tout naturellement dans la conversation, comme si ça n'était pas important, comme si elle s'en moquait. Mais Regina, elle, n'avait pas agi de cette façon. Sa question avait été spontanée, honnête et sans détour. Et elle ne paraissait pas se sentir mal à l'aise pour autant, allant même jusqu'à déclarer d'une voix douce, un demi-sourire étirant ses lèvres :

\- Tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir d'être curieuse à ce sujet.

Emma hésita. Elle enviait ce naturel, cette aisance, cette facilité à parler de ce qui était important. Elle-même se serait probablement ridiculisée à sa place...

\- Oui, avoua-t-elle. Il y a quelqu'un.

Elle n'en menait pas large lorsqu'elle ajouta, d'une voix dans laquelle perçait nettement son embarras :

\- Tu te souviens de Killian Jones ?

Regina haussa les sourcils, une lueur incrédule dans le regard. Il n'y avait soudain plus la moindre trace de douceur en elle.

\- Rassure-moi, tu plaisantes ? répliqua-t-elle.

\- Pas du tout. Vas-y, fais un commentaire, je sens que tu en meures d'envie.

Emma n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'être un peu sur la défensive, s'étant sentie agressée par le ton dégoûté de son ex petite-amie, qui semblait maintenant accuser le choc. Jetant un coup d'œil à son verre presque vide, Regina soupira :

\- D'accord. Il va me falloir quelque chose de plus fort.

\- Ce n'est tout de même pas si gra...

\- Killian Jones, répéta-t-elle, en articulant chaque syllabe. Alors, ça, je ne l'ai vraiment pas vu venir.

Emma se pinça les lèvres, un peu mal à l'aise. Elle fréquentait Killian depuis trois ans maintenant – même si elle n'avait pas eu le courage de répondre à un seul de ses appels depuis les révélations de son ex petite-amie, et qu'elle était partie vivre dans une autre ville où elle avait trouvé un travail et cherchait un logement sans lui en avoir parlé, ce qui prouvait qu'ils avaient tout de même quelques petits problèmes de couple. Mais elle se sentait malgré tout l'obligation de le défendre, et accessoirement de justifier leur relation.

\- Je sais ce que tu penses, mais Killian a changé, affirma-t-elle. Il n'est plus ce coureur de jupons qu'il était il y a dix ans, et qu'il était d'ailleurs encore avant de me fréquenter...

\- Je vois. Alors c'est qu'il a changé pour toi, j'imagine ?

\- Je suppose qu'on peut voir les choses de cette façon, oui.

Regina prit une profonde inspiration, puis elle termina sa bière et, après une brève hésitation, décida d'en commander une autre. Elle s'appuya ensuite contre le comptoir, jouant distraitement avec son verre.

\- Ça doit être sérieux entre vous, alors, réfléchit-elle à voix haute. Si j'avais imaginé ça...

Emma faillit laisser passer, n'ayant pas envie d'en parler, puis elle réprima un soupir de découragement et répondit :

\- Je ne dirais pas ça. Avec toi, c'était sérieux. Avec Killian, c'est… Différent.

\- Je te demanderais bien plus de précisions, mais je n'ai aucune envie d'avoir plus de détails. Je t'ai peut-être quittée il y a dix ans mais tu es toujours mon ex, et lui est toujours Killian Jones, que je n'ai jamais apprécié.

Regina sembla se reprendre, toute émotion disparaissant de son visage. Un instant plus tôt, elle ne semblait plus savoir où elle en était, mais toute trace de confusion s'était brusquement effacée, remplacée par une expression calme et distante.

\- Je dois avouer que je ne t'imaginais pas avec un homme, confia-t-elle. Je suppose que Killian n'est pas le seul à avoir changé...

\- Je suppose, oui.

Emma laissa le silence s'attarder un moment, se sentant soudain totalement démoralisée. La dernière remarque de Regina ne cessait de revenir la hanter, la poussant à admettre une chose qu'elle aurait préféré continuer à ignorer. Elle avait su, dès le début de sa relation avec Killian, qu'elle ne tomberait pas amoureuse de lui. Cela lui avait semblé préférable, car elle ne cherchait que du réconfort et de l'amitié, et qu'elle craignait d'avoir le cœur brisé à nouveau. Elle ne s'était pas demandée _pourquoi_ il n'y avait aucune chance qu'elle ait un jour des sentiments pour lui, pour la bonne et simple raison qu'elle connaissait déjà la réponse, même si elle évitait d'y penser autant que possible. Dès l'instant où elle avait reconnu son attirance pour Regina, elle avait su qu'elle était lesbienne, et cette certitude s'était forgée au cours des années, même s'il n'y avait pas eu d'autres femmes dans sa vie. Ne fréquenter que des hommes avait été un moyen, la plupart du temps inconscient, de saboter ses relations en s'assurant qu'elle ne tomberait pas amoureuse. Et tout ça pour quoi ? Parce que Regina Mills lui avait brisé le cœur.

\- Et toi ? murmura-t-elle. Il y a quelqu'un dans ta vie ?

Elle aimait bien cette approche directe, en fin de compte. Et elle lui devait bien ça, de toute façon.

\- Plus maintenant, répondit Regina. J'ai été mariée pendant sept ans, tu sais, et depuis Léopold il n'y a eu qu'une seule personne, qui a su me faire passer l'envie de me lancer sans réfléchir dans n'importe quelle histoire.

\- Oh. Alors, ça... Ça c'est mal passé, entre vous ?

\- Robin était en procédure de divorce quand je l'ai rencontré. Après des mois d'hésitation qui ont fait souffrir tout le monde, il est finalement retourné auprès de sa femme.

Emma fronça les sourcils. Ce n'était pas ce qu'elle avait imaginé.

\- Il avait une chance d'être avec toi et il a préféré quelqu'un d'autre ? s'étonna-t-elle. Il faut vraiment être stupide.

\- N'est-ce pas ?

Regina eut un sourire, qui aurait probablement semblé authentique à qui que ce soit d'autre, mais Emma s'aperçut immédiatement qu'il y manquait quelque chose. Il y manquait de la joie, de la sincérité... Ce qui faisait un véritable sourire, en somme.

\- Je crois que d'une certaine façon, je n'ai jamais voulu que ça fonctionne, reprit Regina, sur le ton de la confidence. La situation était compliquée, et pas seulement parce que Robin était marié. Disons que je... J'étais à un moment de ma vie où j'avais besoin de me remettre à croire en l'amour, et je me suis accrochée à la première personne qui m'a manifesté de l'intérêt, ce qui bien sûr était stupide.

\- Je crois que je comprends. On fait souvent des choses stupides par amour, par manque d'amour, par besoin d'amour. Ce n'est pas moi qui vais te juger...

\- Tu ne pourrais pas te le permettre, tu fréquentes Killian Jones, rétorqua Regina.

Elle avait prononcé cette phrase sur un ton moqueur, et Emma sourit avec soulagement, rassurée de constater qu'elle choisissait de la taquiner plutôt que de s'enfermer dans le silence. Elle préférait largement cela, mais ne comptait tout pas laisser la conversation s'attarder sur ce sujet pour autant, ayant l'intention de l'éviter autant que possible. Ignorant la provocation, elle avoua :

\- Je dois dire que je ne t'imaginais pas non plus avec un homme.

Regina haussa les épaules avec désinvolture.

\- Sachant que Léopold m'avait été imposé et que je n'ai jamais été amoureuse de Robin, je considère que ça ne compte pas, répondit-elle. Dis-moi, est-ce que tu classes notre histoire dans la catégorie « erreur de jeunesse », maintenant que tu as « changé » ?

Emma chassa la honte et la gêne qui s'étaient soudain emparés d'elle, et répondit avec une infinie douceur :

\- Bien sûr que non.

Regina plongea dans son regard, et elle ne se détourna pas, souhaitant qu'elle voie sa sincérité et n'en doute plus jamais. L'amour qu'elle avait éprouvé pour elle était la chose la plus pure et la plus belle qu'elle ait jamais ressentie pour personne, et cela ne devait pas être gâché par ses mensonges, par ses dérobades pour ne pas avoir à avouer la vérité sur ses décisions les plus stupides, par cette peur qui l'empêchait de se montrer totalement honnête avec elle. Emma s'en voulait pour cela, consciente que les mensonges ne les avaient menées nulle part jusqu'à présent, ou plutôt qu'ils avaient détruit quelque chose qui avait énormément compté pour toutes les deux. Mais sa vie avait été entièrement bouleversée par les révélations de Regina, et il était encore trop tôt pour tout lui avouer, et pour tout s'avouer à elle-même. Il lui fallait du temps, et il lui fallait apprendre à faire confiance à nouveau. C'était essentiel pour qu'elle puisse vraiment aller de l'avant, et peut-être un jour pouvoir regarder derrière elle sans se sentir infiniment malheureuse.

\- Il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose, déclara Regina.

Emma revint à la réalité, se demandant pendant combien de temps elle avait été perdue dans ses pensées. Se concentrant sur l'instant présent, elle s'empressa de répondre.

\- Je commence à avoir un peu peur de tes confidences, plaisanta-t-elle. Tu comptes mettre toute ma vie sans dessus-dessous encore une fois, ou je n'ai pas à m'inquiéter ?

\- Cela ne devrait pas bouleverser toute ton existence, assura Regina.

\- Dans ce cas, je t'écoute.

Emma posa le coude sur le comptoir et s'appuya sur sa main, prenant un air attentif. Elle sourit en captant la lueur d'amusement qui avait traversé le regard de la brune, puis retrouva son sérieux en la voyant faire de même.

\- J'ai voulu reprendre contact avec toi, commença Regina. Quand Léopold est mort, il y a trois ans. Je voulais te dire la vérité, et j'avais surtout très envie de te revoir. J'ai obtenu ton adresse à New-York grâce à Zelena, qui voulait m'aider à te retrouver, et j'ai décidé d'aller sonner à ta porte et de tout t'avouer. En chemin, je me suis arrêtée près d'une école primaire, et tu étais dans la cour avec Henry, mais je ne savais bien sûr rien de lui à ce moment-là. Il y avait aussi un homme avec vous, et il te tenait par la taille. Vous ressembliez à la parfaite petite famille, tous les trois, et j'ai fait demi-tour, parce que j'ai pensé que tu n'avais plus besoin de connaître la vérité. Et je dois dire que maintenant je me demande... Je me demande qui était cet homme. Je pense que je l'aurais reconnu, si ça avait été Killian...

Emma prit une grande inspiration, et attendit d'avoir retrouvé l'usage de sa voix pour demander :

\- Un grand type mal rasé avec un blouson de motard ?

\- C'est ça.

\- Il s'appelle August. C'est un de mes très rares amis. Nous n'avons jamais été plus que ça.

Regina hocha la tête en se mordant la lèvre et parut se plonger dans ses pensées, tandis qu'Emma traversait de son côté une véritable tempête d'émotions contradictoires.

\- Tu es venue pour me voir, murmura-t-elle. J'aurais pu connaître toute la vérité il y a trois ans...

\- Je sais, et je suis sincèrement désolée de ne rien t'avoir dit ce jour-là. Et, crois moi, tu ne peux pas le regretter plus que je ne le regrette. Si je suis partie sans t'avoir parlé, ce n'était pas seulement parce que je pensais que tu n'en aurais rien à faire de ce que j'avais à te dire. Il y avait de ça, bien sûr, mais il y avait aussi autre chose. Je n'ai pas eu le courage de t'aborder, je ne savais pas comment je serais reçue, et puis... Et puis surtout, ça m'a fait mal, de te voir avec cet homme et ton fils, dont j'étais persuadée qu'il était votre fils à tous les deux.

\- Pourquoi ça t'a fait mal ? s'étonna Emma, alors qu'une théorie se formait déjà dans son esprit. Est-ce que c'est parce que j'avais eu l'occasion de faire ma vie de mon côté, alors que toi tu étais bloquée dans une situation qu'on t'avait imposée ? Est-ce que c'est parce que tu n'aurais pas été dans cette situation sans moi, est-ce que tu... Est-ce que tu m'en voulais ? Je me sens vraiment coupable pour ça, tu sais...

\- Il n'y a pas de quoi culpabiliser. Tu ne m'as jamais demandé de me sacrifier pour toi, c'était ma décision, et lorsque j'ai vu que tu étais heureuse, j'ai été heureuse pour toi, parce que c'était tout ce que je t'avais toujours souhaité.

Regina s'interrompit un instant, comme pour prendre le temps de rassembler son courage. Puis elle ajouta, d'une voix tremblante :

\- Si ça m'a fait mal, c'était parce que j'étais toujours amoureuse de toi.

\- Après tout ce temps... ? murmura Emma, n'osant pas y croire.

\- Le temps n'y avait rien changé. Je me doute que tu as probablement imaginé totalement autre chose, puisque tu ne connaissais pas la vérité, alors j'aimerais que tu me laisses te raconter ce qu'il s'est vraiment passé.

\- Je t'écoute.

Emma se redressa sur son tabouret, sa curiosité éveillée. Une partie de l'histoire lui manquait, et elle était prête à l'entendre et à l'accepter, même si elle avait aussi peur de ce qu'elle allait découvrir. Mais la peur importait peu, car elle _voulait_ savoir.

\- Tu te souviens de cette nuit où je suis restée dormir chez toi, parce que je ne supportais plus d'être sous le même toit que ma mère ? s'enquit Regina.

\- Oui, je m'en souviens.

Emma songea aux photos, dans le carton du garage de sa mère, et sentit le souffle lui manquer. Comment aurait-elle pu oublier ?

\- C'est quand je suis rentrée chez moi, le lendemain, que ma mère m'a annoncé que je ferais ma rentrée à Yale, révéla Regina. Elle m'a fait comprendre que j'allais devoir lui obéir, emménager à New-York, épouser Léopold... Et que si je ne le faisais pas, elle te séparerait de la seule famille que tu aies jamais eue. Quelques heures plus tôt encore je te tenais dans mes bras, la vie nous appartenait, nous avions un avenir ensemble. Et l'instant suivant j'étais là, face à un choix impossible, et j'ai eu beau tout retourner dans ma tête à l'infini, je n'ai pas trouvé de solution. J'avais l'intention de tout te dire, le lendemain soir, au Jolly Roger. Mais je t'ai regardée et j'ai été incapable de le faire, parce que je voulais seulement passer un dernier moment avec toi, un moment auquel je pourrais me raccrocher pour affronter toutes les épreuves qui m'attendaient. C'est à cet instant que j'ai pris ma décision. J'allais te quitter, te briser le cœur, te blesser pour que tu me laisses partir sans tenter de me retenir. Je pensais que plus je serais loin de toi et moins ma mère risquerait de te faire du mal, et c'était tout ce qui m'importait. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était te protéger.

Emma sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Elle posa son bras sur le comptoir et tendit la main pour prendre celle de Regina, emprisonnant ses doigts dans les siens.

\- Tu peux continuer, murmura-t-elle.

\- Ça me coûte de t'en parler, tu sais... Parce que je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me dire que j'aurais dû t'avouer la vérité, que je n'étais pas obligée de te briser le cœur, que j'ai pris la mauvaise décision.

\- Tu ne voulais pas que je sois séparée de ma famille, parce que tu savais à juste titre que je serais totalement anéantie si ça devait arriver. Il n'y avait pas de bonne décision. Tu as fait ce que tu as pu, et je le sais. Je le vois.

Regina resserra sa prise sur la main d'Emma, faisant passer une multitude d'émotions à travers ce simple contact.

\- Merci, répondit-elle doucement. J'avais tellement besoin d'entendre ça...

Elle prit une profonde inspiration, puis essuya les larmes qui avaient coulées sur ses joues, avant de reprendre courageusement son récit.

\- J'ai failli changer d'avis et revenir à Boston un million de fois, avoua-t-elle. Je recevais tes appels, et j'avais tellement envie de te répondre, de savoir comment tu allais. J'étais bloquée dans mon appartement à New-York, avec ma mère qui décidait de tout à ma place, et cet inévitable mariage avec Léopold qui se profilait à l'horizon. Je croyais pouvoir au moins compter sur le soutien de ma sœur, même si elle était loin de moi, mais elle n'a pas approuvé mes choix. Elle considérait que j'étais folle de faire un tel sacrifice pour une fille que je connaissais depuis deux mois à peine, et elle avait peut-être raison. Mais on fait souvent des choses stupides par amour, n'est-ce pas ?

\- C'était complètement fou, confirma Emma. Une partie de moi ne réalise d'ailleurs toujours pas que tu as fait ça. Mais ça reste la chose la plus incroyable qu'on ait jamais faite pour moi, et je... J'aurais seulement voulu être là pour toi. Et ça, c'est stupide, parce que bien sûr si j'avais été là tu n'aurais pas eu à subir tout ça, parce que je ne t'aurais jamais laissée te sacrifier, mais ça me tue de savoir que tu étais seule pour affronter tout ça. Zelena ne t'a vraiment pas soutenue ?

\- Pas du tout, soupira Regina. Nous nous sommes disputées, et plus reparlées pendant des années. Ma sœur pensait que je n'irais pas jusqu'au bout, ou que je divorcerais rapidement, mais ça n'est pas arrivé. Elle a eu la bonne réaction quand nous avons repris contact, mais je n'ai pas pu compter sur elle quand j'en ai vraiment eu besoin. Ni sur elle, ni sur personne, à vrai dire.

\- Et tout ce temps, tu... Tu ne m'as pas oubliée ?

\- Non, je ne t'ai pas oubliée. Pas un jour n'est passé sans que je ne pense à toi. Et puis, au terme des sept ans qu'a duré mon mariage, je suis allée te voir à New-York, déterminée à te dire la vérité et toujours folle amoureuse de toi.

Emma ne savait même plus ce qu'elle ressentait. Chaque mot se gravait dans sa mémoire et dans son cœur, lui donnant envie de retourner dans le passé pour empêcher Regina de la quitter. Elle se voyait se lever de ce banc, au Common, et courir pour la rattraper. Elle se voyait partir à New-York, après avoir appris que Regina allait épouser Léopold, et la forcer à s'expliquer, à lui dire toute la vérité. Elle se voyait tourner la tête et l'apercevoir, ce jour-là, dans la cour de l'école d'Henry. Mais elle n'avait rien fait, elle n'avait rien vu, elle n'avait rien su. Et voilà où elles en étaient, main dans la main dans ce bar, et tout semblait perdu à jamais. Que s'était-il passé ?

\- Et après ? murmura Emma.

\- J'ai renoncé à toi.

Alors c'était ça.  
C'était simple, pourtant. C'était logique. Après toutes ces souffrances, comment aurait-elle pu faire autrement ? Elle lui avait déjà tout donné. Son amour, sa confiance, de belles années de sa vie sacrifiées pour la protéger. Et aujourd'hui, elle lui offrait cette vérité qui la guérissait, cette vérité qui la blessait, cette vérité qui avait tout changé.

\- Je comprends, répondit Emma.

Elle n'ajouta rien de plus, se contentant de serrer la main de Regina, qui ne fit pas un geste pour se détacher. Peut-être que l'histoire se terminait ici et maintenant, pour de bon. Peut-être qu'elles avaient trop souffert. Peut-être qu'il était trop tard.

\- Tu as dit que ça n'allait pas bouleverser toute mon existence, rappela Emma. Tu as menti.

Elle la taquinait, bien sûr, même si c'était vrai. Regina éclata de rire, et toute la tristesse se dissipa brusquement. Et, soudain, tout sembla possible à nouveau. Parce qu'elles étaient là, après toutes ces souffrances, et qu'elles s'étaient confiées l'une à l'autre, sur ce qui comptait vraiment, et sur ce qui importait moins. Parce qu'elles avaient ouvert leurs cœurs, même si tout était à refaire, même s'il restait des non-dits, des barrières et des peurs inavouées. Emma refusait encore d'y croire, mais elle écoutait Regina rire, et elle la contemplait, et elle tenait sa main étroitement serrée dans la sienne. Et dans son cœur s'épanouissaient ces sentiments qu'elle éprouvait depuis une éternité, ces sentiments que rien n'avait pu entamer. Et il n'appartenait qu'à elle de les laisser s'exprimer, de les laisser noyer les doutes, les peurs et les regrets.

Il n'appartenait qu'à elle de les laisser tout arranger.

* * *

Là c'est le moment où vous me laissez une review, si le coeur vous en dit bien sûr.  
Merci d'avoir été si nombreux sur le chapitre précédent, vous me motivez tellement !  
On se retrouve la semaine prochaine, dès que j'aurais écris le prochain chapitre. Pardon pour les posts irréguliers, je fais de mon mieux mais cette fic fait déjà plus de 450 pages et il y a des jours où, allez savoir pourquoi, je me sens un peu fatiguée. Sans parler de cette maudite tendinite qui essaye de m'achever, mais pourquoi je vous raconte ma vie au juste ? Faites pas attention.  
A la semaine prochaine, mes petits coeurs en sucre ! (bah quoi ? c'est pas joli ? moi j'aime bien... )


	27. Chapitre 26 - Trouver sa place

Hey !  
Toujours rien à dire de particulier, ça va devenir une habitude...

Bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas !

A ma Guest _Nobody_ : Merci beaucoup pour cette belle review ! Tes mots me vont vraiment droit au coeur. Aucune chance que tu te crées un compte ?

Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers de la série appartiennent à Edward Kitsis et Adam Horowitz.

* * *

 **So many years  
Can leave behind  
Regretfully, until it's time  
To realize the moment  
When you turn around  
I'm coming home  
To breathe again  
To start again  
I'm coming home  
From all the places  
I have been  
With nothing but  
A voice within  
That calls me  
Calls me home  
** _Calls me home - Shannon Labrie_

* * *

 **Chapitre 26 : Trouver sa place**

 _14 novembre 2011_

\- Merci encore pour cette soirée.

Emma sourit d'un air hésitant. Elle ne savait pas quoi penser de la façon dont son cœur s'emballait à chaque fois que Regina utilisait ce ton plein de tendresse pour lui parler, mais pour rien au monde elle n'aurait voulu qu'elle cesse de s'adresser à elle de cette façon.

\- C'était bien, répondit-elle. Enfin, je veux dire... Ça m'a fait du bien, de passer du temps avec toi.

L'embarras la poussait parfois à se montrer plus honnête et bavarde qu'elle ne l'était d'ordinaire. Cela l'avait toujours dérangée, mais jamais autant qu'à cet instant, où la dernière chose qu'elle souhaitait était de se sentir vulnérable.

\- À moi aussi, affirma Regina, une lueur approbatrice dans le regard. On devrait faire ça plus souvent.

\- Je dois m'attendre à beaucoup d'autres confidences ?

\- Qui sait ? C'est un risque à prendre.

Emma sourit, sans hésiter cette fois-ci. Elle se sentait d'humeur à faire preuve d'un peu plus d'audace, justement.

\- Je crois qu'à ce stade, plus rien ne pourrait me surprendre, déclara-t-elle avec amusement. Alors je vais prendre le risque. Qu'est-ce que tu fais, demain soir ?

\- Eh bien... Cela va dépendre de toi, apparemment.

Regina s'appuya contre la portière de sa voiture, les bras croisés sur son long manteau noir. Une expression satisfaite s'était affichée sur son visage.

\- Encore faut-il que tu acceptes, fit remarquer Emma. Je dois visiter le loft de Mary-Margaret avec Henry en fin d'après-midi, mais je me disais qu'on pourrait peut-être se voir après.

\- J'imagine qu'on pourrait, oui.

\- Alors tout dépend de si tu en as envie ou non. À toi de me dire.

Regina prit un air songeur, faisant mine de réfléchir à cette proposition, puis un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres, dévoilant que cet instant de réflexion n'avait été que pure provocation.

\- Bien sûr que j'en ai envie ! répliqua-t-elle. J'espère que tu faisais seulement semblant d'en douter.

\- Disons que je préférais en être sûre. Les règles du jeu ont changées, depuis que nous essayons d'être amies, et j'avoue que je suis parfois un peu perdue...

\- Nous essayons d'être amies, alors ?

Emma se mordit la lèvre, se demandant soudain si elle ne s'était pas trompée sur les intentions de son ex petite-amie. Celle-ci avait pourtant dit vouloir la connaître à nouveau...

\- C'est l'impression que j'ai eue, en tout cas, répondit-elle prudemment.

\- Moi aussi, admit Regina. Mais c'est tellement étrange de te l'entendre dire. Je dois encore me faire à l'idée, je crois.

\- C'est pareil pour moi, tu sais. D'où le fait que je ne sais pas toujours comment me comporter avec toi. Je ne sais pas ce que je peux dire ou non, ce que je peux faire ou non...

Emma haussa les épaules dans un geste embarrassé, tout en glissant machinalement ses mains dans les poches de son jean. Elles en étaient décidément à ce que Ruby aurait appelé une « étape gênante ».

\- J'ai l'impression que nous allons devoir nous habituer à ce que ce soit bizarre entre nous, fit remarquer Regina. Je peux être l'amie avec laquelle tu vas prendre un verre après le travail, et je le serais même avec plaisir, mais je ne pourrais par exemple pas être l'amie à laquelle tu racontes les détails de ta vie amoureuse. Enfin tu pourrais le faire, en théorie, mais nous en serions probablement toutes les deux très gênées, alors autant éviter ça. Ce que j'essaye de te dire, c'est que... Que je refuse de faire comme s'il n'y avait jamais rien eu entre nous.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je te demande, affirma Emma. Je ne veux pas non plus faire semblant. Et si ça doit être bizarre, alors tant pis. Je m'y ferai.

\- Contente que nous soyons du même avis.

Regina sourit, se détendant visiblement. Elle resserra sur elle les pans de son manteau, son regard se portant un instant sur la façade du Rabbit Hole, quelques mètres plus loin, avant de revenir se poser sur son ex petite-amie. Celle-ci l'observait en silence, hésitant à dire ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur.

\- Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que nous serions là un jour, avoua-t-elle finalement. En train de discuter tranquillement des détails de notre toute nouvelle amitié, après tout ce qu'il s'est passé... Je me rends compte que nous avions beaucoup de choses à régler, et après toutes ces confidences il semblerait que ce soit enfin fait. Et je me rends compte que, même si on a tourné la page il y a longtemps, c'est aujourd'hui que l'histoire s'achève vraiment.

\- J'ai le même sentiment. Ce n'est pas ce que j'avais imaginé, mais je suppose que l'histoire ne pouvait pas se terminer autrement...

Emma acquiesça distraitement, perdue dans ses pensées. Elle éprouvait un immense et douloureux sentiment de vide, qu'elle ne s'expliquait que trop facilement. Regina lui avait dit la vérité, la libérant de cette rancune qui avait été son seul et unique lien avec elle durant toutes ces années, et elle avait la sensation soudaine qu'elle l'avait perdue pour de bon. C'était ridicule, car elles étaient plus proches qu'elles ne l'avaient été depuis une éternité, mais elle ne parvenait pas à se défaire de cette idée.

\- Ce n'est pas parce que c'est terminé que ça n'a pas compté, murmura-t-elle.

Captant le regard interrogateur que Regina posait sur elle, Emma comprit qu'elle avait pensé à voix haute. La gêne ressurgit aussitôt, mais elle conserva une expression impassible, refusant de montrer à quel point elle était troublée. Sans réfléchir, elle fit un pas en direction de la brune, saisissant ses mains pour les serrer entre les siennes. Elle se surprit à la regarder intensément, s'attardant sur chaque détail de son visage, comme elle l'avait fait si souvent autrefois. Elle éprouva la soudaine envie de caresser sa joue, de passer une main dans ses cheveux, de goûter à ses lèvres une dernière fois... Ce désir se fit fort et violent, presque irrésistible, mais elle refusa obstinément d'y céder, ne comptant pas tout gâcher pour ce qu'elle espérait être un simple instant d'égarement. Les confidences que lui avait faite Regina au cours de la soirée ne cessaient de lui revenir à l'esprit, et il n'y avait après tout rien de surprenant à ce qu'elle se mette à ressentir à nouveau toutes ces émotions. Comment ne pas être touchée par tout ce qu'elle avait appris ce soir-là ? Il aurait fallu ne pas avoir de cœur...

\- Avant que tout ne soit terminé, je voudrais te dire merci, déclara doucement Emma. Merci de m'avoir dit la vérité. Et merci... De m'avoir aimée comme personne ne m'a jamais aimée.

Regina répondit après un instant d'hésitation, sur un ton léger que venait contredire ses yeux inhabituellement brillants.

\- C'était un plaisir, affirma-t-elle.

Emma prit un air faussement incrédule, sautant sur l'occasion de briser la tension qui s'était établie entre elles.

\- Vraiment ? s'étonna-t-elle.

\- Bon, d'accord, peut-être pas tout le temps, admit Regina. Mais il y a eu de bons moments.

\- Il y en a eu, c'est vrai.

Emma sourit, luttant de toutes ses forces contre une soudaine et inexplicable envie de pleurer, puis elle resserra sa prise sur les mains de son ex petite-amie, avant de brusquement les relâcher. Sans réfléchir, elle combla la distance qui la séparait de Regina et la prit dans ses bras, réprimant un frisson lorsqu'elle l'enlaça à son tour. Elle glissa la tête dans son cou et ferma les yeux, respirant avec délice son parfum familier. Si elle devait la perdre pour de bon, alors elle voulait l'aimer une dernière fois. Elle voulait profiter pleinement de cet instant, le graver à jamais dans sa mémoire. Les battements de son cœur se calmaient peu à peu, tandis qu'elle savourait la sensation du corps de Regina pressé contre le sien, comme tant de fois auparavant. Elle fit ce qu'elle se serait interdit en temps normal, s'autorisant à rêver en toute liberté à ce que leurs vies auraient pu être si elles étaient restées ensemble. Et cela lui faisait mal de l'imaginer, parce qu'une partie d'elle désirait toujours que ce soit possible, et elle était bien forcée d'admettre qu'elle n'avait pas envie de passer à autre chose, de laisser le passé où il était. Elle appréciait cette étreinte bien plus qu'elle ne l'aurait dû, et ce n'était pas bien, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se sentir heureuse d'être simplement là, dans les bras de la seule personne au monde qu'elle ait jamais aimée de cette façon.

\- Merci encore, pour cette soirée, murmura Regina, lorsqu'elles se détachèrent finalement. Je crois que j'en avais vraiment besoin.

\- Moi aussi, avoua Emma.

Elle recula ensuite de quelques pas, se disant qu'il était temps de réinstaurer une certaine distance entre elles. Son cœur battait encore au rythme des émotions que cette étreinte avait fait naître en elle, et il lui semblait soudain urgent de s'éloigner de tout ce qu'elle ne voulait plus ressentir.

\- Je devrais y aller, déclara-t-elle.

\- A demain, alors, répondit Regina.

Elles échangèrent un dernier sourire un peu gêné, puis la brune se détourna et ouvrit la portière de sa voiture, tandis qu'Emma traversait la rue pour rejoindre le Granny's, se perdant à nouveau dans ses pensées. Elle avait presque atteint le café-restaurant lorsqu'elle fit brusquement volte-face, jetant un coup d'œil en arrière, une certitude s'étant soudain formée dans son esprit.

Ce n'était pas terminé. Et ça ne le serait jamais.

OoO

 _15 novembre 2011_

Regina aurait parfois aimé que quelqu'un l'attende à la maison à son retour du travail. C'était à cela qu'elle songeait ce soir-là, alors qu'elle poussait la porte de son immense demeure, qui lui paraissait soudain froide et inhospitalière. Alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la cuisine, déposant sa veste et son sac à main sur le comptoir, elle se surprit à songer à toutes ces pièces vides dans lesquelles elle n'allait jamais, et à cette salle à manger dans laquelle elle dînait chaque soir toute seule, et à l'effrayante solitude dans laquelle elle était constamment plongée. Elle s'en était à peine aperçue, ces dernières années, se contentant de se laisser porter par une routine qui s'était rapidement installée, évitant de trop réfléchir à la vie qui continuait de passer et dont elle ne se sentait pas faire partie. Elle vivait comme un fantôme, hantée par son passé, incapable de s'impliquer dans autre chose que son travail. Les conseils de sa mère, plusieurs années auparavant, l'avaient entraînée sur une voie à laquelle elle s'était tout simplement habituée, se concentrant sur sa carrière pour ne plus penser à tout ce qu'elle avait désiré et perdu. Mais aujourd'hui, soudain, tout semblait différent.

Regina poussa un soupir de découragement. Elle se hissa sur un tabouret, le regard rivé sur une fenêtre, qui donnait sur son jardin parfaitement entretenu. Elle savait pourquoi tout avait changé. Elle savait pourquoi elle avait à nouveau envie de faire des projets, pourquoi elle se réveillait avec le sourire chaque matin, pourquoi elle hésitait longuement devant son dressing en se demandant ce qu'elle allait porter, pourquoi elle se perdait constamment dans ses pensées alors qu'elle aurait dû se concentrer sur son travail, pourquoi ses regrets la hantaient plus que jamais. C'était Emma. Depuis qu'elle l'avait retrouvée, Regina réalisait qu'elle n'avait fait que l'attendre, durant toutes ces années où elle avait prétendu continuer à vivre. Elle réalisait qu'elle avait avancé parce qu'elle y avait été obligée, à peine consciente de tout ce qui l'entourait, dans un monde où rien ne semblait avoir le pouvoir de capter son intérêt. Et voilà qu'aujourd'hui elle se remettait à rêver, à espérer, à se projeter dans l'avenir. Et ce qu'elle souhaitait par-dessus tout, sans vraiment oser se l'avouer, c'était de trouver Emma qui l'attendait à la maison, le soir en rentrant du travail, avec tout ce que ça impliquait.

Regina était en train de se perdre encore plus profondément dans ses pensées lorsque la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit, la ramenant brusquement à la réalité. Elle fronça les sourcils et se leva, traversant la pièce en se demandant qui pouvait bien passer la voir à l'improviste un soir de semaine. Elle s'interdit tout espoir concernant une certaine blonde qu'elle était supposée retrouver un peu plus tard, et dont elle savait parfaitement qu'elle visitait le loft de Mary-Margaret à cet instant précis, mais son cerveau se moquait apparemment de tout raisonnement logique et elle s'attendait presque à trouver Emma sur le porche au moment où elle ouvrit la porte. Mais la silhouette élancée, les cheveux roux désordonnés et le sourire moqueur de sa visiteuse n'étaient définitivement pas les siens.

\- Zelena, soupira Regina. Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ?

\- Ravie de te voir aussi. Je peux entrer ?

La rouquine pénétra dans la maison sans attendre de réponse, grimpant les quelques marches qui menaient dans le hall. Regina réprima un soupir de découragement, puis elle referma la porte d'entrée et entraîna sa sœur en direction de la cuisine, lui proposant aimablement un café.

\- Avec plaisir, accepta Zelena.

Elle se percha sur un tabouret, puis retira son manteau et le replia sur ses genoux, avant de demander le plus naturellement du monde :

\- Alors, comment était ton rendez-vous avec Emma ?

Regina leva les yeux au ciel, plus agacée que surprise par cette question. Elle prit tout de même le temps de servir deux tasses de café et d'en donner une à sa sœur avant de se décider à lui répondre.

\- Ce n'était pas un « rendez-vous » dans ce sens-là, affirma-t-elle. Et comment est-ce que tu le sais, au juste ?

\- Ruby me tient au courant, tu sais.

Zelena avait dit cela comme si c'était évident, et Regina se retint de lever les yeux au ciel à nouveau, exaspérée par le comportement de son aînée.

\- A croire que vous ne pouvez vraiment pas vous empêcher de vous mêler des affaires des autres, marmonna-t-elle.

\- Si nous ne le faisions pas, Emma ne serait pas à Storybrooke en ce moment même, j'espère que tu en as conscience ?

\- Un point pour toi.

Regina prit une gorgée de café, se perdant brièvement dans ses pensées. Elle se demanda ce qu'elle serait devenue, si son chemin n'avait plus jamais croisé celui d'Emma, mais c'était une idée trop désagréable pour qu'elle s'y attarde trop longtemps.

\- Alors ? insista Zelena. Comment ça s'est passé ?

\- Oh, très bien. Tu te souviens de Killian Jones ?

\- Bien sûr. Pourquoi cette question ?

\- Emma est avec lui. Ils sont ensemble. Ils sont _en couple_. Désolée, j'essaye encore de m'habituer à l'idée...

Zelena écarquilla les yeux, puis une grimace de dégoût apparut sur son visage.

\- Killian Jones ? répéta-t-elle. _Beurk_. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui a pris ?

Regina la soupçonnait d'afficher une répulsion exagérée pour lui montrer qu'elle était de son côté, mais elle ne lui en voulait pas le moins du monde. Elle avait bien besoin de se sentir soutenue, après tout.

\- Aucune idée, répondit-elle. Elle devait être sacrément désespérée...

\- Un peu comme toi quand tu fréquentais Robin, tu veux dire ?

\- La ferme, Zelena.

Celle-ci émit un ricanement moqueur, plutôt fière de sa répartie, puis elle s'interrompit en fronçant les sourcils, comme si elle venait soudain de réaliser quelque chose.

\- Attends, lâcha-t-elle. Tu veux dire qu'il risque de venir vivre ici avec Emma, maintenant qu'elle s'est installée à Storybrooke ?

\- C'est une possibilité, oui.

Regina poussa un long soupir de lassitude, pour ce qui lui semblait être la millième fois de la journée.

\- Dans le pire des cas, il vient vivre ici avec elle, et ils finissent par m'inviter à leur mariage, poursuivit-elle d'un ton amer. Et moi j'aurais sans doute droit à une tape dans le dos et un « merci de m'avoir quittée il y a dix ans et permis a mon véritable amour de prendre ta place ».

\- Tu exagères, sœurette.

\- Espérons-le, parce que je ne survivrais pas à ça.

Zelena sembla réfléchir un instant, puis elle se redressa sur son tabouret, son expression de grande sœur raisonnable sur le visage.

\- Tout n'est pas perdu, affirma-t-elle. C'est de Killian Jones dont nous sommes en train de parler, et dans mon souvenir il était absolument incapable d'avoir une véritable relation amoureuse avec qui que ce soit.

\- Oh mais il a changé, paraît-il. Pour Emma, probablement parce qu'il l'aime, ce que je ne peux pas lui reprocher, puisque je l'aime moi aussi.

Zelena haussa un sourcil, visiblement surprise qu'elle l'admette aussi facilement, et Regina haussa les épaules avec désinvolture. Au point où elle en était, mentir aux autres et à soi-même n'aurait fait que la fatiguer. Elle n'avait jamais cessé d'aimer Emma Swan, et elle le savait parfaitement, peu importe à quel point elle avait envie de se raconter des mensonges. Elle n'avait pas l'intention de l'avouer à la seule personne véritablement concernée, mais cela ne changeait rien à ce qu'elle ressentait.

\- Ils sont ensemble depuis plusieurs années, apparemment, ajouta-t-elle. Ça m'a l'air plutôt sérieux, à moi.

\- Mais dis-moi, elle était pas lesbienne, ta Emma ?

\- Encore une chose qui a changé, apparemment.

Regina posa sa tasse sur le comptoir et croisa les bras sur son ventre, se demandant ce qu'elle avait bien pu faire pour mériter de souffrir autant.

\- Si seulement je pouvais me contenter d'organiser une soirée et de proposer de jouer à « je n'ai jamais », soupira Zelena. L'époque où on pouvait régler n'importe quel problème avec un peu d'alcool et une bande de filles complètement saoules me manque terriblement.

\- Il va nous falloir un meilleur plan, si tu veux mon avis.

Regina ne parlait pas vraiment sérieusement, si bien qu'elle sentit un soupçon de panique l'envahir lorsqu'une lueur familière apparut dans les yeux de sa sœur. Celle-ci sourit largement, visiblement ravie par cette perspective.

\- Mais oui, il nous faut un plan ! s'exclama-t-elle. On ne va tout de même pas laisser Emma gâcher sa vie avec Killian Jones, ce serait horrible !

\- Absolument horrible, je suis d'accord, mais c'est _sa_ décision. Qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'y fasse, franchement ?

\- Il y a plusieurs options, affirma Zelena.

\- Je serais curieuse de les entendre.

Regina prit un air exaspéré et hautain, peu disposée à se laisser entraîner sur ce terrain dangereux, même si une partie d'elle envisageait déjà de kidnapper Emma, de l'enfermer dans sa cave et de ne plus jamais la laisser partir. Oui, elle en était là.

\- Tu pourrais dire à Emma que tu l'aimes toujours, proposa Zelena. Elle te retombe dans les bras, vous vivez heureuses jusqu'à la fin des temps, tout ça.

\- Ou alors elle me dit « désolée, il fallait y penser il y a dix ans, maintenant je suis amoureuse de Killian ». Quand je pense qu'il essayait déjà de la mettre dans son lit à cette époque...

Regina grimaça à cette idée, dégoûtée au plus haut point. Elle n'allait _jamais_ pouvoir s'y faire.

\- Mieux vaut ne pas penser à ça, conseilla Zelena. Tu te fais du mal pour rien, sœurette. Bon, où est-ce qu'on en était ? Tu as refusé la première option, alors passons à la seconde : on trouve un moyen de les faire rompre.

\- Je trouvais déjà ce genre d'idée complètement stupide quand on avait quinze ans, mais aujourd'hui c'est juste totalement ridicule. Trouve autre chose.

\- Ils vont bien devoir rompre, si tu veux récupérer Emma. Ne va pas dire que tu en serais malheureuse.

\- N'exagérons rien.

Zelena eut un geste d'impatience, comme si elle en avait plus qu'assez du manque de coopération de sa petite sœur.

\- Tu n'essayes même pas ! lui reprocha-t-elle. Tu veux récupérer Emma, oui ou non ?

\- Bien sûr que oui ! Mais pas comme ça, pas de cette façon. Je veux qu'elle ait envie de revenir vers moi sans que je n'ai besoin de passer par je ne sais quel plan mis au point avec toi, je veux qu'elle m'aime à nouveau sans que j'ai l'impression de l'avoir manipulée pour l'y forcer. Je ne veux pas qu'elle revienne vers moi faute de mieux, parce qu'elle se sera séparée de Killian et sera dans un moment de vulnérabilité, je ne veux tout simplement pas de ça, tu comprends ?

Zelena se pinça les lèvres, visiblement embarrassée. Elle semblait réaliser que ce qu'elle suggérait n'était pas idéal.

\- Je comprends, assura-t-elle. Mais toutes mes propositions impliquent de se débarrasser de Killian d'une façon ou d'une autre, et c'est ce que tu devrais envisager toi aussi. On ne peut pas tout simplement rester ici à attendre qu'Emma ait la bonne idée de le quitter !

\- J'ai envie qu'il disparaisse, vraiment, mais il est là et je ne peux rien y faire. Emma est avec lui, et je n'ai pas mon mot à dire. Je dois accepter que les choses soient ainsi, voilà tout.

Regina saisit sa tasse à moitié vide mais la reposa aussitôt, tremblant tellement qu'elle craignait de la laisser tomber. Elle réalisa soudain qu'elle était furieuse, terriblement en colère contre Emma et contre toute cette situation. Elle était loin, très loin d'accepter que les choses soient ainsi.

\- Je tourne le dos cinq minutes et elle ne trouve rien de mieux à faire que de se jeter dans les bras de Killian Jones ? s'énerva-t-elle. Mais franchement, qu'est-ce qui lui est passé par la tête ?

\- Tu es partie dix ans, fit remarquer Zelena. Et tu as épousé Léopold, et Emma ignorait que tu l'avais fait pour la protéger. Qu'est-ce que tu croyais, qu'elle allait rester célibataire ?

\- Pourquoi pas ? J'aurais bien aimé.

Regina prit un air boudeur, tout à fait consciente qu'elle ne se comportait pas du tout en adulte mais retirant un certain réconfort à cette attitude puérile. Elle avait besoin de se lamenter sur son sort, parce que c'était la pire chose qui lui était jamais arrivée, et ce n'était pas peu dire.

-Si seulement elle arrêtait de me faire espérer ! s'exclama-t-elle soudain, toujours en colère.

\- Te faire espérer ? répéta Zelena. Comment ça ?

Regina se mordit la lèvre. Elle ne savait pas très bien si elle voyait des choses où il n'y en avait pas parce qu'elle avait envie de continuer à y croire ou s'il y avait bel et bien des raisons d'espérer, et un point de vue extérieur lui apporterait peut-être les réponses qui lui manquaient. Non pas que sa sœur puisse vraiment faire preuve d'objectivité, mais cela valait toujours la peine d'essayer...

\- C'est seulement des détails, précisa-t-elle. Comme le fait qu'elle porte toujours la veste que je lui ai offerte, le fait qu'elle a affirmé qu'elle m'aurait choisie il y a dix ans – même si je dois la croire sur parole sur ce coup là – et le fait qu'elle m'ait invité à aller prendre un verre hier, le fait qu'elle ait dit que ce n'était pas sérieux avec Killian, le fait qu'elle ait dit que Robin avait été stupide de préférer quelqu'un d'autre que moi quand je lui en ai parlé...

\- Et c'est maintenant que tu le dis ? s'écria Zelena, outrée. Mais c'est évident qu'elle t'aime encore !

\- Non, s'il te plaît, ne dis pas ça. J'ai déjà suffisamment souffert comme ça, je ne veux pas me faire de faux espoirs encore une fois. Mais dès que je suis avec elle, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, et hier soir encore elle m'a prit dans ses bras sans aucune raison, et dans ces moments-là comment tu veux que je n'espère pas ?

Regina s'appuya contre le comptoir, près de sa sœur, luttant contre les larmes qui lui piquaient les yeux. Elle en avait assez de se mettre dans cet état pour Emma Swan, assez de penser à elle constamment, assez de souffrir parce qu'elle était incapable de trouver le moyen de vraiment la retrouver comme elle l'avait désiré toutes ces années. Mais elle ne pouvait pas faire autrement, elle ne pouvait pas ignorer ce qu'elle ressentait pour elle, et elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'espérer.

\- N'importe qui aurait envie d'y croire, fit remarquer Zelena. Elle a vraiment dit que ce n'était pas sérieux avec Killian ?

\- Pas en ces termes-là. Elle a dit qu'avec moi, ça avait été sérieux, mais qu'avec lui c'était « différent », ce qui peut vouloir dire tout et son contraire.

\- Moi ce que je me demande c'est : où est Killian en ce moment même ? Tu ne trouves pas ça bizarre, qu'Emma ait décidé de s'installer à Storybrooke alors que l'homme qui partage sa vie habite dans une autre ville, et qu'elle ne pourra pas le voir bien souvent s'il choisit de ne pas venir lui aussi ?

\- Si, admit Regina. C'est bizarre, je te l'accorde. Mais il n'y a pas de quoi se faire des idées pour autant.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, exactement, hier soir ?

Zelena posa sur sa sœur un regard attentif, l'encourageant silencieusement à se confier. Après un bref instant d'hésitation, Regina hocha la tête et entreprit de tout lui raconter, commençant par les confidences qu'elles s'étaient faites et terminant par un résumé rapide de la conversation qu'elles avaient eue avant de se dire au revoir. En pensées, elle revit Emma s'approcher pour la prendre dans ses bras, et il lui sembla presque sentir à nouveau son corps qui se pressait contre le sien. Elle ferma brièvement les yeux, se demandant ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir faire maintenant, et si elle était vraiment capable d'être une amie pour Emma malgré ce qu'elle éprouvait pour elle. Lasse d'hésiter, elle finit par prendre sa décision, influencée par le fait qu'elle refusait catégoriquement de perdre à nouveau Emma, même si cela signifiait qu'elle allait immanquablement souffrir. Elle pouvait le faire. Elle pouvait être son amie, saisir chaque occasion de la voir, de passer du temps avec elle. Elle pouvait le supporter, et s'en contenter s'il le fallait. Killian Jones ou non, cela ne changeait rien. Elle voulait être auprès d'Emma autant que possible, et elle n'y renoncerait pas. Sa décision prise, Regina reprit lentement sa respiration, se laissant envahir par cet espoir qu'elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de ressentir.

Par cet espoir qui avait le pouvoir de la détruire.

OoO

 _24 novembre 2011_

\- Bienvenue ! s'exclama Zelena, un sourire radieux sur le visage. Vous pouvez laisser vos manteaux dans l'entrée et rejoindre les autres dans le salon. Tout le monde est là, nous n'attendions plus que vous ! Vous n'avez pas eu trop de mal à trouver la maison ?

\- Ça allait, assura Emma.

Elle rendit son sourire à la rouquine après un bref instant d'hésitation, puis aida Henry à retirer écharpe et manteaux, les suspendant à la patère déjà surchargée. Ils suivirent ensuite leur hôte jusqu'au salon, dans lequel régnait une atmosphère chaleureuse et festive. Dès que les deux retardataires pénétrèrent dans la pièce, Ruby vint aussitôt les saluer, visiblement ravie de les voir. Elle encouragea Henry à s'asseoir sur le canapé et lui servit un jus de fruit, tout en faisant signe à Emma de s'installer à son tour. Cette dernière ignorait pourquoi Zelena avait tenu à l'inviter à la soirée qu'elle organisait pour Thanksgiving, mais elle ne s'en plaignait pas, ravie de pouvoir passer du temps avec les personnes qu'elle appréciait le plus à Storybrooke. A cette pensée, elle parcourut la pièce du regard, échangeant un sourire et un signe de tête avec David, son patron et désormais ami, qui avait également été invité. Près de lui se trouvait sa femme, Mary-Margaret, qui aperçut Emma à son tour et s'approcha pour la saluer.

\- Bonsoir ! lança-t-elle. Et joyeux Thanksgiving ! J'espère que ce n'est pas trop étrange pour Henry de le fêter avec sa maîtresse d'école ?

\- Oh, je suis sûre qu'il s'en remettra. Et puis, il vous aime beaucoup.

Mary-Margaret sourit, visiblement heureuse de l'apprendre.

\- Tant mieux, alors, répondit-elle. C'est un garçon vraiment adorable. Au fait, je voulais vous demander, qu'est-ce que vous pensez de votre nouveau logement ?

\- J'y suis très bien, assura Emma. C'était exactement ce que je recherchais.

Elle avait emménagé au loft la semaine passée, et Henry et elle s'y plaisaient beaucoup tous les deux. Ils n'avaient pas tardé à retrouver des habitudes de vie commune, comme ils avaient pu en avoir avant dans leur appartement de New-York, mais il était évident qu'ils se sentaient bien mieux à Storybrooke, même si ni l'un ni l'autre ne l'avait admit à voix haute pour le moment.

\- Parfait, approuva Mary-Margaret.

A cet instant, David se mêla à la conversation, interrogeant son adjointe au sujet de ce qu'elle avait coutume de faire à Thanksgiving. Un peu gênée, Emma admit qu'elle ne l'avait plus vraiment fêté depuis des années, avant de changer de sujet pour ne pas avoir à entrer dans les détails. Elle avait toujours fait en sorte de préparer un repas un peu particulier pour elle et son fils, mais il n'y avait plus eu de soirée en famille comme c'était le cas pour la plupart des gens, non pas parce qu'Ingrid ne l'invitait pas à venir à Boston pour l'occasion – elle le faisait en vérité chaque année, refusant de lâcher l'affaire – mais parce qu'Emma était inévitablement triste ce jour-là, ne pouvant s'empêcher de repenser à un autre Thanksgiving, durant lequel elle avait annoncé sa décision de quitter Boston. Cela avait été le début de plusieurs longues années passées à errer partout à travers le pays, à la recherche de cet endroit qu'elle pourrait appeler « maison », mais qu'elle n'avait hélas jamais trouvé.

Lorsque Zelena était passée au bureau du Shérif pour lui proposer de venir fêter Thanksgiving chez elle, Emma avait failli refuser, et elle ne savait toujours pas ce qui l'avait poussée à accepter. Mais elle ne pouvait pas le regretter, pas quand elle voyait l'expression de joie sincère sur le visage d'Henry, qui était à cet instant même plongé dans une grande conversation avec Belle, avec laquelle il partageait un goût pour la lecture et plus particulièrement les contes de fée.

\- Contente d'être ici ?

Emma sursauta, revenant brusquement à la réalité. Mary-Margaret et David s'étaient éloignés depuis plusieurs minutes déjà, partant se servir un verre, et elle n'avait pas remarqué que Ruby s'était glissée derrière elle. Celle-ci la regardait maintenant avec amusement, les mains posées sur les hanches.

\- Alors ? insista-t-elle.

\- Oui, je suis contente d'être ici. Et toi, alors ? Tu ne fêtes pas Thanksgiving en famille ?

\- Eh bien, ma mère ne s'est jamais trop souciée de moi, alors ce n'est pas maintenant qu'elle va commencer. Mais Granny est là, bien sûr. Et puis je suis contente d'être entourée de mes amis, ce sont eux ma véritable famille.

Emma sourit, puis elle passa un bras autour des épaules de Ruby, se sentant soudain pleine d'affection à son égard. Elle avait toujours pu compter sur elle, et elle lui en était profondément reconnaissante, même si elle oubliait souvent de le lui dire.

\- Je t'ai déjà remerciée pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi ? s'enquit-elle.

\- Non, et d'ailleurs à ce propos : j'accepte l'argent, les cadeaux – vêtements, bijoux, tu me connais – et aussi les câlins !

Emma éclata de rire, puis elle enlaça son amie, qui lui rendit son étreinte en manquant de faire tomber le verre qu'elle tenait à la main. Lorsqu'elles se détachèrent, un instant plus tard, le regard de la blonde fut attiré par la silhouette qui venait de se glisser dans la pièce, sortant de ce qui semblait être la cuisine – à en juger par les cris et disputes au sujet de la dinde qui se faisaient entendre d'ici. Regina lui sourit, magnifique dans une robe noire toute simple, et franchit la distance qui les séparait, saluant aimablement Ruby. Voir ces deux là s'adresser l'une à l'autre de façon civilisée surprenait toujours Emma, mais elle ne fit aucune réflexion, étant trop occupée à se perdre dans les yeux de la brune, qui avait reporté son attention sur elle.

\- Je vais vous laisser, déclara Ruby.

Elle s'éloigna en adressant un clin d'œil qui manquait singulièrement de discrétion à son amie, qui secoua la tête d'un air désemparé avant de se tourner vers Regina en souriant, un peu embarrassée.

\- Comment tu vas ? s'enquit-elle.

Elles ne s'étaient pas revues depuis la veille, et le temps lui avait semblé bien long depuis. Elles avaient pris l'habitude de se retrouver au Granny's, au Rabbit Hole ou au bureau du Maire dès que l'occasion se présentait, si bien qu'elles n'avaient pas passé plus de vingt-quatre heures sans se voir durant les dix derniers jours.

\- Ça va, assura Regina. Et toi ?

\- Ça va aussi. Je voulais remercier ta sœur pour son invitation, mais le moment est peut-être mal choisi ?

Emma fit un signe de tête en direction de la cuisine, d'où s'élevaient toujours le bruit d'une dispute. Regina étouffa un rire, visiblement amusée par la situation.

\- En effet, confirma-t-elle. Il a été décidé que Granny s'occuperait de la dinde, mais Zelena essaye quand même de tout contrôler puisqu'elle est chez elle, et avec le mauvais caractère des deux autant dire que nous n'allons pas manger tout de suite.

\- On a le temps de boire un verre, dans ce cas.

Regina acquiesça en souriant, puis elle suivit Emma jusqu'au centre de la pièce, où se trouvait une table basse recouverte de verres et de bouteilles. Elles s'installèrent sur le canapé pour discuter, et elles étaient tant absorbées par leur conversation que les minutes suivantes semblèrent passer à toute allure. Les voix furieuses qui se faisaient entendre depuis la cuisine finirent par se calmer, et Zelena et Granny paraissaient s'être réconciliées lorsqu'elles servirent le dîner. Tout le monde s'installa dans une grande salle à manger, et le repas se déroula dans une atmosphère joyeuse et bruyante, qui fit le plus grand bien à Emma. Elle se surprit à sourire sans raison particulière, tandis que tous dégustaient le délicieux repas en grande partie préparé par Granny – dont les talents culinaires étaient connus de tous – et que les conversations reprenaient dans un brouhaha incessant, chacun s'interpellant d'un bout à l'autre de la table.

Emma aida Zelena à ramener les plats dans la cuisine dès que le dîner fut terminé, ne tenant pas compte de ses protestations. Elle en profita pour la remercier de les avoir invités, Henry et elle, et le sourire qu'elle reçut en retour lui sembla sincère, même si elle ne savait jamais trop à quoi s'en tenir avec la rouquine. Lorsqu'elle retourna dans le salon, dans lequel tous les invités étaient partis se réfugier après le repas, son regard tomba sur deux des personnes les plus importantes de sa vie. Henry discutait avec Regina, assis près d'elle sur une banquette sous la fenêtre, et ils semblaient très proches l'un de l'autre, comme d'ores et déjà liés par une affection mutuelle. Soudain, ils éclatèrent de rire en chœur, et Emma les contempla en souriant d'un air attendri, se réjouissant de découvrir qu'ils s'entendaient si bien. Elle n'aurait pas voulu qu'il en soit autrement.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Zelena revint à son tour dans la pièce et demanda le silence, se plaçant au milieu du salon pour faire face à ses invités. Elle saisit Belle par la taille, échangeant avec elle un regard chargé de tendresse, puis leva son verre et déclara :

\- Je tiens à tous vous remercier d'être venus ce soir. Aujourd'hui est un jour où il est coutume d'être reconnaissant, et j'aimerais que nous prenions tous un instant pour apprécier ce que la vie nous a donné. A commencer par le merveilleux repas que nous a concocté Granny ce soir, et auquel je tiens à préciser que j'ai participé, tout comme Regina d'ailleurs.

Emma imita les autres invités, levant son verre et remerciant chaleureusement les trois femmes, avant d'adresser un sourire complice à la brune. Celle-ci le lui retourna bien volontiers, et elles se perdirent un instant dans le regard l'une de l'autre, totalement oublieuses du reste du monde.

\- Je suis reconnaissante d'avoir pu fêter Thanksgiving en votre compagnie ce soir, reprit Zelena, d'un ton plus doux que d'ordinaire. Je suis reconnaissante d'avoir ma petite sœur auprès de moi, après avoir été séparée d'elle pendant bien trop longtemps. Je suis reconnaissante envers Ruby, pour la gentillesse qu'elle m'a témoigné et sans laquelle je n'aurais jamais connu Granny et ne serait pas ici aujourd'hui. Je suis reconnaissante envers Granny pour tout ce qu'elle a fait pour moi, et ce malgré le désordre sans nom qu'elle a laissé dans ma cuisine ce soir. Et pour finir je suis reconnaissante – et ne cesserais jamais de l'être – pour avoir un jour croisé la route de la femme merveilleuse qui partage aujourd'hui ma vie.

Belle sourit en rougissant, puis elle se dressa sur la pointe des pieds pour embrasser Zelena, qui reposa son verre pour pouvoir l'enlacer. Cela sembla marquer la fin du discours, et la rumeur des conversations reprit peu à peu. Mary-Margaret et David se mirent à discuter entre eux à voix basse, enlacés sur le canapé, tandis qu'Henry se tournait vers Ruby et lui demandait si ce que Belle lui avait dit plus tôt dans la soirée était vrai et si elle avait bel et bien fait des tas de bêtises lorsqu'elle était enfant. Emma écoutait discrètement leur conversation, étant restée debout un peu à l'écart, lorsqu'elle sentit une main se poser sur son bras. Un frisson la parcourut, et elle se tourna vers Regina en souriant, son cœur s'affolant aussitôt dans sa poitrine. Une partie d'elle s'inquiéta de cette réaction immédiate, les doutes et les peurs qu'elle ressassait en permanence menaçant de l'envahir et de tout gâcher, mais elle refusa de laisser ces émotions négatives entacher son bonheur, choisissant de se concentrer sur la joie qu'elle éprouvait, et qu'elle n'était pas encore disposée à laisser partir.

\- Alors, commença Regina. De quoi es-tu reconnaissante ?

Emma hésita. Il y avait beaucoup de réponses possibles à cette question, mais une seule lui semblait être la bonne à cet instant. Elle était pourtant reconnaissante de bien des choses, en particulier ce soir-là, où tout lui semblait soudain différent, comme si un changement crucial s'était opéré sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive. Tout ce qu'elle savait à cet instant était ce qu'elle ressentait au plus profond d'elle, et c'est d'un ton assuré et d'une voix douce qu'elle répondit :

\- De t'avoir retrouvée.

Une émotion passa dans le regard de Regina, insaisissable et fugace. Emma la contempla en silence, sans chercher à comprendre, une agréable sensation de chaleur se diffusant peu à peu en elle. Soudain, le rire de Ruby retentit, brisant l'intensité de cet instant, et la réalité reprit ses droits.

Emma se détourna sur un dernier sourire, troublée mais heureuse, ne sachant pas vraiment ce qui venait de se produire. Le reste de la soirée se déroula dans une atmosphère toujours aussi chaleureuse, et chacun trouva une bonne raison d'être reconnaissant. Aux alentours de minuit, alors qu'un feu brûlait dans la cheminée et que le temps semblait s'être arrêté, Emma parcourut la pièce du regard, éprouvant le soudain besoin de savoir ce qui avait changé. Elle sourit en découvrant Henry assis sur les genoux de Ruby, qui était elle-même installée dans un fauteuil à l'aspect confortable. Sur le canapé face à eux se trouvaient Belle et Zelena, qui se tenaient enlacées et paraissaient tout simplement en paix avec le reste du monde. De l'autre côté de ce même canapé, Mary-Margaret tenait la main de David étroitement serrée dans la sienne, tandis qu'elle lisait à voix haute l'un des contes du livre d'Henry. Granny dormait profondément, dans un fauteuil au fond de la pièce, et seul le bruit de sa respiration, les crépitements du feu et la voix de Mary-Margaret venaient troubler le silence.

Emma leva les yeux vers la banquette sous la fenêtre, sachant d'ores et déjà qui se trouvait ici. Elle ne croisa pas le regard de Regina, qui observait les personnes rassemblées au centre de la pièce en souriant d'un air attendri, et cela lui permit de l'admirer en toute liberté pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Et, soudain, elle comprit ce qui était différent. Elle éprouvait cette sensation d'être chez elle, d'être à sa place, d'avoir trouvé ce qu'elle avait cherché tout au long de sa vie. Et c'était une sensation incroyable et merveilleuse, qu'elle n'avait ressentie que très rarement auparavant, et toujours lorsqu'elle avait été auprès de la seule et unique personne capable de la lui faire éprouver. Son cœur se serra alors qu'elle contemplait toujours Regina, consciente de tout ce qui les séparait mais plus encore de tout ce qui les unissait. Elle se souvenait parfaitement de ce qu'elle avait ressenti en la découvrant au Jolly Roger, dix ans plus tôt, et elle le ressentait toujours aujourd'hui. Ce soir-là, elle avait su qu'elle était face à son destin.

Emma expira lentement, tâchant de lutter contre la vague d'émotion qui menaçait de l'engloutir. Elle était à Storybrooke depuis moins d'un mois, et elle avait déjà tant de merveilleux souvenirs ici... Soudain, elle se demanda pour la première fois de quoi l'avenir serait fait si elle restait ici pour toujours, si elle ne s'enfuyait plus jamais. Une nouvelle certitude s'imposa alors à elle.

Peu importe où elle irait et ce qu'elle ferait. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était que Regina fasse partie de cet avenir.

OoO

 _25 novembre 2011_

Regina attendait.

Emma lui avait donné rendez-vous sur le port, sur ce banc où elles avaient eu une conversation des plus démoralisantes le jour où elles s'étaient retrouvées. Elle ignorait pourquoi elle voulait la voir ici, ni pourquoi elle voulait la voir tout court, mais elle l'attendait avec impatience, et elle lui faisait confiance. Elle avait pensé à elle plus que jamais tout au long de la journée, hantée par les souvenirs de la soirée de Thanksgiving, qui avait eu lieu la veille mais lui semblait maintenant très lointaine, comme hors du temps. Elle s'était sentie si bien, entourée de ses amis, de sa sœur et d'Emma, auprès des personnes qu'elle aimait le plus au monde. Cet espoir qui avait grandi en elle au fur et à mesure que les jours passaient était soudain devenu une certitude. La certitude que tout irait bien, que ce bonheur pouvait durer, qu'elle ne devait pas avoir peur d'y croire.

Regina était perdue dans ces pensées inhabituellement optimistes lorsqu'elle entendit soudain le bruit de bottes qui heurtaient les planches de bois sur le sol. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage mais elle ne releva pas la tête, attendant qu'Emma la rejoigne. Elle n'avait même pas entendu le grondement du moteur de sa voiture, ou n'importe quel autre son qui aurait pu l'avertir de sa présence avant ce discret bruit de pas, mais c'était justement son pas qu'elle avait reconnu, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître. Elle avait su que c'était elle, et elle pouvait maintenant imaginer cette distance qui les séparait, et qui se rétrécissait un peu plus à chaque seconde. Soudain, une belle femme blonde vêtue d'une veste en cuir rouge et d'un bonnet bleu apparut dans son champ de vision, et Regina sentit son souffle se couper.

\- Bonsoir ! lança joyeusement Emma.

Elle se laissa tomber sur le banc, un gobelet dans chaque main, et en tendit un à la brune en proposant :

\- Chocolat chaud ?

Regina accepta bien volontiers, portant aussitôt le gobelet à ses lèvres pour boire une longue gorgée du liquide brûlant, qui la réchauffa agréablement. Puis, une lueur de malice dans le regard, elle fit mine de tirer sur le bonnet d'Emma, déclarant d'un ton taquin :

\- Je croyais qu'il n'y avait rien de plus adorable que ton fils quand il fait la moue pour tenter d'obtenir quelque chose, mais c'était avant de te voir avec ce bonnet.

\- Adorable, moi ?

\- Comme si tu ne le savais pas déjà !

Regina secoua la tête d'un air faussement exaspéré, puis elle reprit une expression sérieuse et désigna le banc d'un geste.

\- Pourquoi ici ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Parce que c'est un mauvais souvenir, et que je veux en créer un plus beau, pour que ça ne fasse plus aussi mal en y repensant, expliqua doucement Emma. Je m'en veux vraiment pour ce que j'ai dit ce jour-là, tu sais. Pour la façon dont je me suis comportée.

\- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Tu avais de bonnes raisons de réagir de cette façon.

Regina se mit soudain à trembler. Elle avait attendu de longues minutes toute seule sur le banc, trop impatiente pour rester dans sa voiture, et elle était transie par le froid. Elle ne portait qu'un fin blazer noir, avec un simple chemisier en-dessous, ayant été trop pressée de se rendre à ce mystérieux rendez-vous pour prendre le temps de s'habiller correctement. La voyant frissonner, Emma s'approcha d'elle et retira sa veste, un air résolu sur le visage. Comprenant aussitôt ce qu'elle avait l'intention de faire, Regina protesta, lui faisant remarquer qu'elle allait avoir froid elle aussi. Elle avait commencé à dire qu'elle avait probablement un manteau dans la voiture lorsqu'elle se tut brusquement, Emma l'ayant entourée de ses bras pour la forcer à enfiler la veste. Elle se surprit à obéir sagement, le regard fixé sur la femme qu'elle aimait, son cœur s'affolant à son contact. Elle la contempla silencieusement, chaque petit détail se gravant aussitôt dans sa mémoire. Ses yeux verts brillants, ses joues rougies par le froid, les cheveux blonds qui s'échappaient de son bonnet, et ses lèvres fines qu'elle avait tant envie d'embrasser...

\- Je peux te poser une question ? s'enquit Regina.

Elle devait parler, absolument, avant de faire quelque chose de stupide et de prématuré, qu'elle ne pourrait qu'être amenée à regretter. Même si, à la réflexion, elle doutait de regretter. Mais ce n'était pas une pensée qui l'aidait à y voir plus clair.

\- Oui ? répliqua Emma, en haussant un sourcil interrogateur.

\- C'est à propos du passé. De nous deux.

\- Je t'écoute.

Regina prit une grande inspiration, son souffle créant une sorte de buée dans l'air glacial.

\- Tu te souviens du soir où tu es venue chez moi et que je t'ai faite entrer par la terrasse ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Comment oublier ? rétorqua Emma. C'était le jour où tu m'as offert la veste. C'était le soir de notre première fois, et ce n'est pas quelque chose que j'aurais pu oublier. Oh, et c'était le soir où ton père m'a surprise alors que j'essayais de ressortir discrètement de la maison, ce qui était aussi particulièrement mémorable !

Regina éclata de rire, le cœur empli d'une joie sincère. Ces souvenirs étaient tous merveilleux.

\- Cette journée était l'une des plus belles de toute ma vie, déclara-t-elle.

\- Pour moi aussi.

Emma baissa les yeux, les joues toujours rougies par le froid ou par autre chose, puis elle demanda :

\- Alors ? Quelle est ta question ?

Regina hésita, un peu embarrassée. Elle avait le sentiment qu'évoquer ces souvenirs n'allait pas l'aider à rester aussi distante qu'elle l'aurait souhaité.

\- Eh bien... A vrai dire, je... Je t'ai entendu me dire quelque chose, ce soir-là, expliqua-t-elle maladroitement. J'étais en train de m'endormir, alors quand je m'en suis souvenue le lendemain, je ne savais plus si c'était réellement arrivé ou si je l'avais seulement rêvé. Je n'ai jamais su, alors je me demandais si tu...

\- Je l'ai dit.

Emma avait prononcé ces mots à toute vitesse, en prenant un air gêné, comme si elle avait cru tout ce temps qu'elle ne l'avait pas entendue. Regina sourit au souvenir de ce « je t'aime », les yeux brillants de larmes. Elle se détourna, le regard rivé sur l'océan, qui se perdait dans l'obscurité. Elle était heureuse, profondément heureuse. La femme qu'elle avait aimée de tout son cœur l'avait aimée elle aussi, et c'est avec cette merveilleuse idée en tête qu'elle se tourna à nouveau avec l'intention de dire quelque chose, sans même savoir encore quoi, mais cela n'eut soudain plus d'importance. Car le regard qu'elle surprit, ce regard posé sur elle, était chargé de tant d'émotions qu'elle sentit, tout au fond d'elle, une petite étincelle d'espoir s'embraser. Elle oublia tout, ne pensant qu'à une chose : elle avait attendu Emma toute sa vie, et elle ne voulait plus attendre.

A cet instant, un détail attira son attention.

\- Je savais que tu aurais froid, soupira-t-elle.

Sans réfléchir, elle s'approcha d'Emma, qui tremblait dans l'air glacial de cette nuit de novembre. Elle l'attira dans ses bras, désirant seulement la réchauffer en l'enlaçant, mais elle se figea soudain, réalisant qu'elles étaient proches, _vraiment_ proches. Et il y avait cette bouche, à quelques centimètres seulement de la sienne, et elle ne pouvait plus résister. Alors, lentement, elle se pencha, amorçant le geste d'embrasser Emma.

Ce fut à ce moment précis que la réalité la rattrapa, la frappant de plein fouet dans toute sa formidable injustice.

Elle n'avait pas entendu les bruits de pas sur les planches de bois. Elle n'avait pas vu la silhouette qui s'approchait dans leur dos. Mais elle entendit la voix qui s'éleva soudain, une voix masculine qu'elle reconnut aussitôt, comme si elle s'y était attendue, comme si tout au fond d'elle elle avait su.

\- Swan ?

Regina ferma les yeux. Une seconde de plus, c'était tout ce qu'elle aurait voulu. Une seconde pour combler cette insupportable distance. Une seconde pour embrasser Emma. Une seconde, avant que tout ne lui soit brusquement arraché encore une fois.

Résignée, Regina se tourna pour faire face à Killian Jones.

* * *

Si t'aime pas mes fins tape dans tes mains... clap clap !  
Je vais vraiment devoir arrêter de faire cette blague pourrie.

PS : Ce n'est pas Thanksgiving, et on ne le fête pas en France, mais je tiens à vous dire que je suis reconnaissante de vous avoir, vous, mes formidables lecteurs. Je vous aime tous très fort. Merci pour tout.

Bon et après ce débordement d'amour vous pouvez m'engueuler pour cette méchante fin, allez-y, faites vous plaisir. Je sens que vous avez 26 chapitres de frustration accumulée qui ne demande qu'à être exprimée. *va se cacher*


	28. Chapitre 27 - Prendre le risque

Hey !  
On a dépassé les 500 reviews, j'en reviens toujours pas ! Merci à ceux qui prennent le temps de donner leur avis, vous êtes géniaux !

La chanson du jour, _Far away_ , est la chanson qui m'a donné l'idée d'écrire cette histoire. J'avais hâte de pouvoir la glisser quelque part, et elle était parfaite pour ce chapitre. Voilà, c'était pour la petite anecdote !

Aller, bonne lecture, et on se retrouve en bas !

Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers de la série appartiennent à Edward Kitsis et Adam Horowitz.

* * *

 **I wanted you to stay  
Cause I needed  
I need to hear you say  
That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I forgive you  
For being away for far too long  
So keep breathing  
Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
** _Far Away - Nickelback_

* * *

 **Chapitre 27 : Prendre le risque**

 _25 novembre 2011_

Emma était heureuse.

Elle était transie par le froid et tremblait de tous ses membres, mais cela n'avait aucune importance. Elle ne s'en apercevait même pas. Son regard était fixé sur Regina, sur le sourire émerveillé qui s'était dessiné sur ses lèvres, et qui dévoilait une joie si intense qu'elle en semblait presque douloureuse. Qu'un souvenir ait le pouvoir de la toucher à ce point bouleversait tout simplement Emma, qui la dévorait des yeux sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Elle ne cessait de repenser à cette nuit-là, dix ans plus tôt, se revoyant se pencher sur Regina, l'embrasser sur le front, lui murmurer qu'elle l'aimait. Elle n'avait jamais su qu'elle l'avait entendue, même si elle l'avait espéré, car l'un de ses plus grands regrets avait toujours été de ne pas le lui avoir avoué. Elle se souvenait avoir pensé qu'elle aurait encore le temps de le faire, que d'autres occasions se présenteraient, mais elle s'était trompée, et jamais plus elle n'avait dit ces mots à qui que ce soit en dehors des membres de sa famille.

Emma sentit le souffle lui manquer. Elle réalisait soudain que rien n'avait changé, que les années s'étaient écoulées mais que ses sentiments étaient restés intacts. Elle avait tenté de se mentir, de se dire qu'elle ne ressentait plus rien, que tout était terminé depuis longtemps. Mais elle aimait Regina comme au premier jour, et l'aimerait jusqu'au dernier, parce que c'était _Elle_. Cette belle inconnue qu'elle avait aperçue au Common, cette femme incroyable qui lui avait volé son cœur en moins d'une seconde et ne le lui avait jamais rendu. Savait-elle seulement qu'elle avait le pouvoir de la rendre heureuse comme personne d'autre ne le pourrait ? Savait-elle seulement qu'elle avait le pouvoir de la détruire, de la briser ?

Emma se figea. Regina s'était tournée pour la regarder, et elle n'avait pas eu le temps de se reprendre, de dissimuler toutes ces émotions dont elle était certaine qu'elles étaient visibles dans ses yeux. Elle resta tout d'abord immobile, paralysée par la peur, puis un frisson la parcourut et elle se remit à trembler, mais l'air glacial n'avait plus grand-chose à voir avec cette réaction.

\- Je savais que tu aurais froid, soupira Regina.

Emma la vit s'approcher d'elle comme dans un rêve. Elle sentit le poids de son bras dans son dos et la chaleur de son souffle sur son visage, puis son regard tomba sur ses lèvres entrouvertes et elle se pencha sans prendre le temps d'y réfléchir, n'écoutant que ce désir qui avait soudain balayé tout le reste. L'espace d'un instant incroyable, il lui sembla que Regina faisait le même geste, mais elle n'eut malheureusement pas le temps d'en être sûre.

\- Swan ?

La voix sembla lui parvenir de très loin, mais le simple fait de l'entendre suffit à la ramener à la réalité, à lui faire réaliser ce qu'elle avait été sur le point de faire. Paniquant à nouveau, Emma se redressa brusquement, levant les yeux vers l'homme qui se tenait debout de l'autre côté du banc. Lorsqu'elle reconnut Killian, dont elle avait oublié jusqu'à la simple existence, ce fut comme si un poids énorme retombait soudain sur ses épaules. Elle sentit le froid s'insinuer partout en elle, tandis qu'un étau se refermait sur son cœur, lui donnant la sensation d'être prise au piège.

\- Contente de me voir ? s'enquit Killian, sans paraître remarquer son trouble.

Lorsqu'elle le vit se pencher sur elle, Emma réagit instinctivement, se détournant pour tenter d'échapper à l'inévitable baiser. Les lèvres de son petit-ami effleurèrent sa joue et elle s'empressa de reculer d'un air embarrassé, son regard cherchant celui de Regina. Mais celle-ci n'avait rien vu, s'étant levée et lui ayant tourné le dos. Elle avait retiré la veste en cuir rouge, qu'elle déposa sur le banc d'un geste un peu brusque.

\- Je dois y aller, annonça-t-elle.

Elle s'éloigna sans attendre, ne jetant pas même un dernier coup d'œil en arrière, et Emma se leva à son tour, avec la ferme intention de la retenir. Elle fit quelques pas dans sa direction, ouvrant la bouche pour la supplier de rester, mais aucun son ne franchit ses lèvres et elle s'immobilisa, réalisant qu'elle ne pouvait pas lui dire ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur. Pas maintenant, pas comme ça. Pas tant que Killian serait là, en train de l'observer sans comprendre ce qu'il se passait, pas tant qu'elle n'aurait pas enfin clarifié la situation avec lui, et avec elle-même.

Emma resta donc debout près du banc, suivant des yeux la silhouette de Regina qui marchait le long du port, rejoignait la rue, s'engouffrait dans sa voiture... Rien ne se déroulait comme elle l'aurait souhaité.

\- Qui c'était ? demanda Killian. J'ai eu l'impression que je la connaissais.

Emma prit une grande inspiration, luttant contre l'angoisse qui lui nouait la gorge. Puis elle se força à répondre, d'un ton qu'elle espérait neutre :

\- C'était Regina.

Killian écarquilla les yeux, avant de se tourner pour regarder en direction de la rue, les sourcils froncés.

\- Regina Mills ? s'étonna-t-il. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ici ?

\- La vraie question c'est qu'est-ce que _toi_ , tu fais ici ?

Emma fit face à son petit-ami, les mains sur les hanches et les lèvres pincées, maîtrisant de son mieux la colère qu'elle éprouvait. Elle n'avait pas le droit de lui en vouloir d'être venu, parce qu'elle n'avait pas été honnête avec lui et qu'il ne pouvait pas savoir, mais Regina était partie à cause de lui et elle le haïssait pour cela. Même si, en vérité, elle n'accusait personne d'autre qu'elle-même. Elle s'était mise dans cette situation toute seule, et elle en avait parfaitement conscience, mais il restait bien sûr plus facile de blâmer quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Tu n'as pas répondu à mes appels, lui rappela Killian. Ton séjour ici ne devait durer que quelques jours mais ça fait déjà un mois, alors pardon de m'inquiéter mais je trouve qu'il y a de quoi !

\- J'avais seulement besoin d'espace. Et puis je t'avais dit que je pensais rester un peu...

\- Ce n'était pas une raison pour me laisser sans nouvelles. D'abord tu abandonnes ton travail, puis tu disparais avec Henry du jour au lendemain, et tout ce que tu trouves à me dire c'est que tu avais besoin d'espace ?

Emma poussa un soupir, découragée d'avance par cette conversation. Cherchant à gagner du temps, elle contourna le banc, récupérant sa veste. Elle l'enfila, constatant qu'elle avait conservé la chaleur de Regina, et ce simple détail suffit à la replonger dans le tourbillon d'émotions qui avait faillit l'emporter un peu plus tôt.

\- On ne va pas en parler ici, décida-t-elle. Suis-moi.

Elle partit sans attendre de réponse, marchant jusqu'à sa voiture en réfléchissant à ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir faire ensuite. Killian la rejoignit en traînant des pieds et ouvrit la portière côté passager, se laissant tomber sur le siège en prenant un air agacé. Emma démarra et s'engagea dans la rue avant de reprendre la parole, rompant le silence pesant qui s'était installé entre eux.

\- Comment tu as su où me trouver ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Je suis passé à cet hôtel dont tu m'avais parlé. Je suis tombé sur Ruby, qui était plutôt surprise de me voir débarquer et avait pas trop l'air de vouloir me dire où tu étais, mais j'ai insisté et elle a fini par évoquer une promenade sur le port. Qu'est-ce que tu fichais là-bas aussi tard, et surtout avec Regina Mills ? Je ne savais même pas qu'elle était à Storybrooke...

Emma resserra sa prise sur le volant, luttant contre une colère grandissante.

\- Je vois pas en quoi ça te regarde, rétorqua-t-elle.

\- Pas la peine d'être aussi agressive, je demandais seulement. Pourquoi tu es distante comme ça ? Tu as quelque chose à me reprocher ?

\- On en parlera à la maison.

Killian fronça les sourcils, soudain soupçonneux.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu as pris un appartement...

\- Si, avoua Emma. Un très joli loft, pas très loin du centre-ville. On y sera bientôt.

Elle se pencha pour allumer la radio, coupant court à toute tentative de conversation, et accéléra pour arriver le plus vite possible. Cinq minutes plus tard, elle se garait enfin devant l'immeuble. Elle sortit dans l'air glacial et se glissa dans les escaliers qui menaient au loft, Killian sur les talons. Tout en ouvrant la porte, Emma jeta un coup d'œil à son téléphone, regrettant de l'avoir laissé en silencieux. Elle avait plusieurs messages de Ruby, qui l'avertissait de l'arrivée de son petit-ami et s'excusait de lui avoir dit où la trouver. Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de lui en vouloir, même si elle comprenait qu'elle l'avait placée dans une situation compliquée. Poussant un soupir, elle posa son portable sur la table de la cuisine et se laissa tomber sur une chaise, se passant une main sur le visage.

\- Où est Henry ? s'enquit Killian, en s'asseyant face à elle.

\- Il passe la soirée avec Ruby, à l'hôtel. Il doit dormir à l'heure qu'il est.

Emma retira ses bottes, les jetant en direction de l'entrée, puis elle s'appuya contre le dossier de sa chaise en dissimulant un bâillement derrière sa main. Elle enviait beaucoup son fils, à cet instant. Que n'aurait-elle pas donné pour simplement aller se coucher et échapper à cette conversation...

\- Alors ? demanda Killian. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- C'est compliqué. Disons que je... Je remets un peu d'ordre dans ma vie. Je me suis rendue compte que beaucoup de choses n'étaient pas de la façon dont j'aurais voulu qu'elles soient, et je ne veux pas me résigner à une existence qui ne me convient pas.

\- D'où le fait que tu te sois débarrassée de ton travail.

Emma acquiesça. Il n'y avait pas que ça, bien sûr, mais elle ne savait pas comment aborder le sujet de manière plus directe sans pour autant être blessante. A peine cette pensée se fut-elle formée dans son esprit qu'elle réalisa qu'elle allait faire du mal à Killian, d'une façon ou d'une autre, et cela calma quelque peu sa colère. Il n'avait rien fait pour mériter ça, après tout, et elle devait cesser de passer ses nerfs sur lui de cette façon. Il y avait certainement une manière douce de le dire, il suffisait de la trouver...

\- Je pense rester ici définitivement, annonça-t-elle.

\- Tu n'es pas sérieuse ?

\- Si.

Emma n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de répondre d'un ton provocateur, se sentant sur la défensive. Elle avait pris sa décision à l'instant même, et elle n'était pas encore tout à fait sûre d'elle, mais elle ne voulait surtout pas le montrer.

\- Je ne comprends pas, avoua Killian. Tu avais trouvé une certaine stabilité à New-York. Pour toi, pour ton fils. Henry était proche de son père, il avait des amis à l'école, il était heureux. Je ne crois pas que déménager constamment ne soit vraiment bon pour lui, ou pour toi...

\- Tu ne sais rien de ce qui est bon pour nous. Et si ça peut te rassurer, je n'ai pas l'intention de déménager cette fois-ci.

Ça n'allait pas du tout. Elle s'énervait, elle s'en prenait à lui, elle ne faisait rien comme il fallait. Mais elle n'arrivait tout simplement pas à garder son calme, parce qu'elle savait ce que Killian était en train de faire. Il essayait de faire pencher la balance en sa faveur, et il était capable d'y parvenir, parce qu'il la connaissait, qu'il savait jouer de ses faiblesses et qu'il était surtout prêt à tout pour la garder.

\- Vraiment ? s'étonna-t-il. Depuis que je te connais, tu ne t'es jamais installée quelque part plus de quelques mois. Excepté à New-York, parce que tu y étais heureuse.

Emma se garda bien de répondre, préférant ressasser sa colère en silence. Elle ne voulait pas céder, elle ne voulait pas douter. Elle ne voulait pas laisser la peur tout gâcher.

\- Tu me manques, confia Killian. Et Henry me manque. La vie que nous avions ensemble me manque.

\- Nous n'avions pas une « vie ensemble ».

\- Je sais que tu continues à considérer que ce n'est pas sérieux entre nous, mais sois réaliste... Quand tu étais encore à New-York, je passais plus de temps chez toi que chez moi, ce qui au fond n'a rien de surprenant puisque nous nous fréquentons depuis plus de trois ans. Une autre chose que je ne t'ai jamais vu avoir depuis que je te connais c'est une véritable relation. Du moins, avant que tu n'acceptes de nous donner une chance, ce qui a plutôt bien fonctionné selon moi.

Emma se mordit l'intérieur de la joue. Refusant de rebondir sur cette dernière déclaration, elle rétorqua d'un ton sec :

\- Parle pour toi. J'ai eu une véritable relation, même si c'était il y a longtemps...

\- Mais ça n'a rien donné, non ? Et ça ne devait pas être si sérieux que ça pour que je n'en ai même pas entendu parler avant ce soir. Écoute, c'est vrai que moi je n'ai jamais eu de véritable relation. Je croyais que j'étais comme ça, que c'était dans ma nature, mais c'était avant de te rencontrer. Il n'y a eu personne d'autre depuis trois ans parce que tu me rends heureux, parce que je sens qu'on peut construire quelque chose ensemble. On était bien, tous les deux, admets le. Je te connais, tu sais, et je ne te demanderais jamais de changer. Mais ne me fuis pas comme ça, s'il te plaît.

Emma détourna le regard. Une boule de culpabilité et d'angoisse s'était formée dans son ventre, la torturant d'une façon qu'elle se sentait totalement mériter. Elle avait su depuis le début que Killian voulait une relation sérieuse, et elle avait sincèrement cru être capable de rester auprès de lui, même si elle avait toujours su qu'elle ne tomberait pas amoureuse de lui. Mais il avait été tellement heureux, lorsqu'elle lui avait cédé, qu'elle avait réussi à se convaincre qu'elle ne faisait rien de mal en le laissant y croire, même si elle était consciente de ne pas ressentir ce qu'il fallait. Killian lui avait montré jour après jour qu'être à ses côtés lui apportait beaucoup de joie, et elle ne s'était tout simplement pas senti le droit de l'en priver. Parce qu'elle avait de l'affection pour lui. Parce qu'elle lui était reconnaissante d'avoir été présent pour elle quand elle avait eu besoin de lui. Parce qu'il l'avait acceptée telle qu'elle était, avec son incapacité à s'engager et toute cette prudence dont elle faisait constamment preuve depuis qu'elle avait eu le cœur brisé. Et parce qu'elle se sentait coupable, parce qu'elle s'en voulait de ne pas l'aimer comme il l'aimait, même si elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas s'y forcer. C'était loin d'être la relation idéale, mais cela lui avait convenu à un certain moment, et lui aurait probablement convenu encore longtemps si les révélations de Regina n'avaient pas tout changé...

\- Tu ne vas pas rester ici pour toujours, de toute façon ! s'énerva soudain Killian.

Il semblait tenter de s'en convaincre, visiblement sans grand succès. Il devait sentir qu'il perdait la bataille, car il ajouta d'un ton blessé :

\- A moins qu'il n'y ait quelqu'un d'autre pour toi ?

Emma se souvint de ce qu'elle avait été sur le point de faire à l'instant où Killian était arrivé, et la culpabilité se fit plus vive encore. Elle n'avait pas voulu lui faire du mal, ça n'avait jamais été son intention...

\- Non, répondit-elle. Je ne t'ai pas trompé.

Elle l'avait fait, dans son cœur et en pensée, au moins un million de fois. Mais elle n'avait pas menti pour autant, parce qu'il n'y avait bien personne d'autre dans sa vie. Et oui, elle aurait souhaité que ce soit le cas, parce qu'elle aimait Regina comme elle l'avait compris ce soir-là, mais tout était compliqué et elle était terrifiée. Elle se sentait sur le point de céder à cette vieille tentation de fuir, d'éviter la difficulté, de se réfugier dans quelque chose de plus facile et qui avait moins de chance de lui faire du mal. Mais cela ne l'avait jamais menée nulle part, et elle ne voulait pas être faible et lâche à nouveau. Elle voulait lutter...

\- J'ai besoin de réfléchir à tout ça, déclara-t-elle.

Killian hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment, l'air soudain plus calme. Il paraissait avoir compris que tout n'était pas encore tout à fait perdu.

\- Je m'en doutais, répondit-il. De toute façon, la journée a été longue.

Il se leva en s'étirant, jetant un coup d'œil intéressé en direction du lit, dans le fond de la pièce. Suivant son regard, Emma grimaça. _Alors là, tu rêves,_ pensa-t-elle.

\- Je te prépare le canapé, ou tu préfères dormir dans le lit d'Henry ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Oh. Je pensais plutôt qu'on...

Emma haussa un sourcil, prenant son expression la plus sévère, et Killian parut comprendre le message.

\- Va pour le canapé, soupira-t-il. Tu me promets de réfléchir sérieusement ?

\- Oui, c'est promis.

\- Tant mieux, parce que j'espère vraiment que tu vas rentrer à New-York avec moi. On y était bien, que tu l'admettes ou non, et j'aimerais que tu le prennes en considération au moment de faire ton choix. Si tu veux rester ici, je l'accepterai, mais je ne vais pas mentir en te disant que ça ne me blessera pas. Je sais que tu as parfois besoin d'espace, et de changement, et de tout recommencer ailleurs. Mais nous avions une belle vie à New-York, une belle vie ensemble, alors s'il te plait ne fais pas une croix là-dessus sur un coup de tête comme tu en avais l'habitude avant. On a fait beaucoup de chemin tous les deux, alors ne gâche pas tout.

Emma se recroquevilla sur sa chaise, heurtée par ces mots. Il lui avait fallu tellement de temps pour se reconstruire après Regina, tellement de temps pour trouver la force de faire confiance à nouveau... Si Killian n'avait pas été présent pour elle, jamais elle n'aurait réussi à retrouver un semblant de vie normale, avec une relation plus ou moins sérieuse, un vrai travail et un appartement qu'elle n'avait pas l'intention de quitter deux mois plus tard. Elle en avait conscience, et cela rendait les choses si difficiles...

\- Je vais y réfléchir, assura-t-elle. Est-ce qu'on peut reparler de tout ça plus tard, s'il te plaît ? La journée a été riche en émotions.

\- Pas de problèmes.

La tension sembla enfin retomber, permettant à Emma de se détendre un peu. Elle prépara le canapé tandis que Killian partait prendre une douche, puis elle revint s'asseoir sur sa chaise, croisant les jambes sur la table dans une posture décontractée. Elle se mit à jouer avec le pendentif de son collier – ce petit pendentif avec un cygne que Neal lui avait offert des années auparavant – et se perdit peu à peu dans ses pensées.

Elle ne voulait pas rentrer à New-York. Après tout ce qu'elle avait vécu au cours des dernières semaines, un retour à ce qu'elle avait avant lui paraissait tout simplement impossible. Elle n'arrivait plus à s'imaginer là-bas, dans cet appartement où elle avait vécu pendant trois ans, sans éprouver à nouveau l'immense solitude dans laquelle elle avait été plongée tout ce temps, et sans avoir le sentiment qu'il lui manquait quelque chose d'essentiel. Elle était heureuse ici, à Storybrooke. Elle aimait le loft, son travail au bureau du Shérif, la ville en elle-même. Elle aimait passer au Granny's tous les matins pour boire un café en discutant avec Ruby, emmener Henry sur cette aire de jeux qu'il adorait dès qu'il sortait de l'école, retrouver Regina pour déjeuner ou boire un verre dès que l'occasion se présentait. La petite routine qui s'était installée lui plaisait, et elle ne voulait rien changer. Retourner à New-York signifiait qu'elle n'aurait plus rien de tout cela : ni son loft, ni son travail, ni Ruby, ni Regina. Et c'était bien sûr Regina qui lui manquerait le plus, elle qui lui avait déjà manqué pendant si longtemps... Non, elle ne voulait pas la perdre. Elle ne le supporterait pas.

Et puis, il y avait Henry. Elle ne pouvait pas décider de l'arracher à la ville dans laquelle il avait finalement trouvé le bonheur, pour le ramener de force dans un endroit où il avait été malheureux. Mais elle ne devait pas non plus se servir de lui comme d'une excuse pour refuser la proposition de Killian. Peut-être que son père lui manquait, après tout, et peut-être qu'il finirait par regretter d'être parti. Ce n'était qu'un enfant. C'était à elle de faire les choix importants, pas à lui. Et elle voulait faire passer son bonheur avant tout le reste, mais elle avait tellement peur de prendre la mauvaise décision... Elle n'avait plus droit à l'erreur, pas après toutes ces hésitations et ces déménagements. Il fallait qu'elle se comporte en adulte, une fois encore, et il n'y avait personne pour l'aider à faire face. Il n'y avait jamais personne.

Soudain, une idée lui traversa l'esprit. Se redressant, elle saisit son téléphone toujours posé sur la table, songeant qu'elle avait une mère et des cousines à qui demander conseil si elle le souhaitait. Elle examina ses différentes options, comprenant bien vite qu'elle savait d'ores et déjà quelles réponses elle allait obtenir. Ou elle appelait Ingrid, qui prendrait un ton raisonnable et lui suggérerait d'ouvrir son cœur et de dire ce qu'elle pensait, que ce soit à Killian comme à Regina. Ou elle appelait Elsa, qui dirait sensiblement la même chose, probablement en y mettant moins les formes et en la poussant plus franchement à se jeter à l'eau. Ou elle appelait Anna, qui lui ferait un discours sur le grand amour qui parvenait toujours à triompher de tout, ce dont elle ne saurait pas vraiment quoi penser. Un rapide coup d'œil à la pendule lui apprit qu'il était de toute façon bien trop tard pour passer un coup de fil, et Emma renonça à son idée, un peu démoralisée. Elle allait reposer son téléphone lorsque celui-ci se mit à sonner, la faisant sursauter. L'espace d'un bref instant, elle eut l'espoir que ce soit Regina, puis elle vit le nom de Ruby s'afficher et s'empressa de décrocher.

\- Je vais te tuer, annonça-t-elle.

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi son amie l'appelait, mais c'était de toute évidence la première chose à dire. Elle lui en voulait un peu, tout de même.

\- Je suis désolée, s'excusa Ruby. Je sais, j'ai pas assuré, mais qu'est-ce que tu voulais que je lui dise ? Vous avez manifestement besoin de parler, et puis je sais que tu n'aurais pas apprécié que je m'en mêle, alors je ne vois pas ce que je pouvais faire d'autre...

\- Je sais, et je comprends. Mais c'était juste _vraiment_ pas le moment...

\- Pourquoi ?

Emma se mordit la lèvre, une émotion tout à fait inattendue se frayant un chemin jusqu'à son cœur. Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire, contre toute logique, contre tout bon sens, parce qu'elle était heureuse à la simple idée de ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à dire.

\- J'étais avec Regina, avoua-t-elle. Cette histoire de promenade sur le port, c'était seulement une excuse. Je n'étais pas tout à fait sûre qu'elle viendrait, j'ai un peu proposé au dernier moment...

\- C'est pas vrai ! s'exclama Ruby. Je suis une amie lamentable, c'est encore pire que ce que je croyais ! Alors comme ça tu t'étais décidée pour un rendez-vous romantique sur le port ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- Arrête, ce n'était pas supposé être « romantique », j'avais seulement envie de la voir et ça s'est fait comme ça...

Emma se sentit rougir. Elle avait quand même un peu préparé son coup, avec le chocolat chaud et la veste en cuir rouge qu'elle avait pris soin de porter, et ce banc sur lequel elles avaient eu leur première véritable conversation lorsqu'elles s'étaient retrouvées. Mais elle l'avait fait inconsciemment, parce qu'elle n'essayait pas de séduire Regina, même si... Bon, d'accord, elle essayait carrément. Pas la peine de se raconter des histoires.

\- C'est ça, je te crois, rétorqua Ruby. Bon alors et du coup ? Comment ça s'est passé, avec Killian ? Regina devait pas être ravie de le voir...

\- Eh bien... Elle est partie dès qu'il est arrivé.

\- Je vois. Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolée. Bon et maintenant, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

Emma allait répondre qu'elle n'en avait aucune idée lorsque la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit, la forçant à s'interrompre. Elle s'empressa de souhaiter une bonne nuit à Ruby, lui promettant qu'elles en parleraient dès que possible, puis elle raccrocha et se tourna vers Killian, qui passait une serviette dans ses cheveux humides. Il avait eu la décence de mettre un pantalon, même si sa chemise manquait à l'appel, ce qui eu le don d'agacer instantanément Emma.

\- Tu es sûre que tu veux que je dorme sur le canapé ? s'enquit-il, en lui adressant son sourire de séducteur.

\- Enfile une chemise immédiatement ou c'est dehors que tu vas dormir.

\- Je vois, t'es toujours fâchée.

Emma se détourna, lèvres pincées, et songea qu'elle était surtout lesbienne, et qu'il faudrait bien qu'elle le lui dise un jour ou l'autre. L'option « repartir à New-York » perdit plusieurs points avec cette réalisation soudaine, mais sa relation avec Killian avait fonctionné malgré tout ces dernières années, et la partie d'elle qui était la plus lâche et désespérée arrivait encore à ne pas voir où était le problème dans tout ça.

\- Je vais aller prendre l'air, annonça-t-elle.

Elle sortit sur le palier, s'installant en haut des marches, et se demanda un instant si elle allait se mettre à pleurer. Elle se sentait tellement pitoyable que ça lui semblait très probable, mais une petite étincelle de joie substituait en elle depuis qu'elle avait évoqué Regina avec Ruby, l'empêchant de céder totalement à sa détresse. C'était fou cette façon qu'elle avait d'être heureuse rien qu'en pensant à Regina, rien qu'en parlant d'elle à quelqu'un ! Mais bien sûr il fallait que la peur vienne toujours s'immiscer là-dedans, et elle en avait vraiment assez.

Emma soupira, ce qu'elle avait la sensation d'avoir fait un certain nombre de fois depuis l'arrivée de Killian. Elle envisagea de rappeler Ruby, puis abandonna car elle savait déjà tout ce qu'elle allait lui dire, et qu'elle n'était pas certaine que cela puisse vraiment l'aider. Elle se remit à jouer avec son collier avant de brusquement se figer, baissant les yeux vers le pendentif que Neal lui avait offert. Voilà qui elle pouvait appeler, qui n'était probablement pas endormi, même à une heure pareille ! Sans y réfléchir davantage, elle sélectionna son nom dans sa liste de contact, puis commença à se ronger un ongle tandis que la première tonalité résonnait désagréablement à ses oreilles.

\- Emma ? s'étonna Neal, en décrochant aussitôt. Il y a un problème ? Henry va bien ?

\- Tout va bien, t'inquiètes pas. J'avais seulement envie de parler à un vieil ami. Si tu n'es pas trop occupé, bien sûr.

\- Tu tombes bien, le film vient de se terminer. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

Emma s'appuya contre le mur, étendant ses jambes devant elle, et prit un instant pour savourer le très agréable et inattendu sentiment de paix qui venait de l'envahir. Elle avait toujours pu parler librement avec Neal, et c'était exactement ce dont elle avait besoin à ce moment précis.

\- Tu n'aurais pas perdu un colocataire, par hasard ? s'enquit-elle moqueusement.

\- Ça dépend. Quel genre de colocataire ?

\- Le genre grand, brun, légèrement alcoolique et actuellement en train de squatter mon canapé.

Le rire de Neal retentit, fort et communicatif, et Emma se surprit à rire elle aussi, réalisant à quel point il était bon de dédramatiser un peu.

\- T'aurais pas pu me prévenir ? se plaignit-elle, d'un ton agacé bien peu convaincant. Franchement, ça m'aurait rendu service.

\- Désolé, ma belle. Il m'a laissé un mot sur le frigo, je l'ai vu que quand je suis rentré après le boulot, il y a genre deux heures de ça. Je me suis dit qu'il devait déjà être arrivé.

\- Je comprends, soupira Emma. Bon et pourquoi tu m'as demandé « quel genre de colocataire », tu en as plusieurs maintenant ?

\- Bah il y a August, qui squatte pas mal depuis quelques temps. On est un peu serrés, du coup, et Killian dort avec moi. C'est gentil de prendre le relais pour une nuit.

\- Sans façon, merci, il sera très bien sur le canapé. Vous dormez ensemble, alors ? Je savais pas que votre relation en était là.

Neal éclata de rire à nouveau, arrachant un sourire à Emma, qui se détendait un peu plus à chaque mot de cette conversation. D'une certaine façon, ce n'était pas bien, parce que l'option « repartir à New-York » gagnait quelques points au passage, mais elle ne regrettait pas pour autant d'avoir appelé. Il y avait eu du bon dans la vie qu'elle avait avant, même si ça n'avait pas été suffisant pour faire son bonheur, et elle était heureuse d'avoir une occasion de s'en souvenir. Et puis, cela la rassurait de se dire que Killian aurait le soutien de ses amis si jamais elle ne pouvait plus être présente pour lui, et c'était ce qui risquait fortement de se produire.

\- On vit ensemble depuis dix ans, lui rappela Neal. On est quasiment un couple marié, cherche pas, tu peux pas rivaliser. Non pas que tu essayes, apparemment. Qu'est-ce que ce crétin a encore fait ?

\- Je crois que le problème vient de moi, à vrai dire.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ?

Emma prit une grande inspiration. Oh et puis, elle pouvait bien le dire à Neal.

\- J'aime quelqu'un d'autre, avoua-t-elle.

L'admettre à voix haute était effrayant. Bouleversant. Exaltant.

\- Oh, lâcha Neal. Il y a un certain code entre mecs qui me pousse à vouloir prendre le parti de mon pote, mais t'es quand même un peu la mère de mon fils et j'ai envie de te dire que je suis content pour toi. Mais pas un mot à Killian, compris ?

\- Je vois, en fait ça t'arrange bien. Tu veux l'avoir juste pour toi, avoue !

\- Exactement. Tu m'as démasqué, bien joué !

Emma s'esclaffa, sincèrement amusée et profondément réconfortée par la réaction de son ami. Il ne la jugeait pas, et ne l'avait d'ailleurs jamais fait, et elle lui était infiniment reconnaissante pour cela.

\- Je sais que t'étais pas vraiment heureuse avec lui, reprit Neal, d'un ton soudain plus sérieux. Je dis pas qu'il te rendait malheureuse, mais t'étais pas amoureuse de lui, et ça c'est important. Il va s'en remettre, t'inquiètes pas. Quelques bouteilles de rhum, deux ou trois mois à traîner comme une larve sur le canapé et puis ça ira mieux. Mais c'est mon pote, alors je dois quand même te demander de pas lui briser son pauvre petit cœur en un million de morceaux. Vous êtes amis depuis longtemps, alors sois honnête avec lui, c'est pas la fin du monde mais ça reste une rupture après trois ans de relation et c'est pas anodin.

\- Je sais, soupira Emma. A vrai dire je n'étais pas encore tout à fait sûre de devoir le quitter, mais je crois que mes raisons de ne pas le faire ne sont pas de bonnes raisons et... Et tout ce que je veux, c'est prendre la bonne décision.

\- Toi et cette personne dont tu m'as parlé, est-ce que c'est du sérieux ? Tu penses que ça va marcher, que ce sera une relation moins bancale que celle que tu as avec Killian ?

\- Si ça marche, je serais heureuse comme je ne l'ai jamais été. Si ça ne marche pas, c'est moi qui aurais mon pauvre petit cœur brisé en un million de morceaux, et je sais que je ne pourrais plus jamais le recoller.

\- A toi de voir si ça vaut la peine de prendre le risque. Tu veux que je vienne chercher Killian ? Le connaissant, il va pas te laisser lui échapper comme ça...

Emma sentit sa joie retomber brusquement. Elle se remémora Killian, plusieurs années plus tôt, lorsqu'il l'avait prise dans ses bras après lui avoir promis d'aller chercher Neal et de le lui ramener. Elle avait eu besoin de lui, et il avait été là, comme il avait été présent pour elle ces trois dernières années. Il restait son ami, à défaut d'autre chose, et il y avait cette voix désagréable dans sa tête qui lui disait : « Aller, un petit effort ! Tu peux l'aimer, j'en suis sûre. ». Mais c'était faux et elle le savait, elle savait qu'on ne se forçait pas à aimer, et ce n'était pas ce genre de relation qu'elle voulait. Elle voulait retrouver Regina, tenter le coup, tout risquer. Mais elle avait peur. Parce que c'était l'Amour, celui avec un grand « A », celui qui bouleversait tout sur son passage, et qui avait le pouvoir de faire le plus grand bien mais aussi le plus grand mal. Si elle perdait Regina encore une fois, elle ne s'en remettrait pas, c'était aussi simple que ça. Miser sur l'amitié paraissait moins dangereux, moins susceptible de la blesser, même si elle savait qu'elle ne cesserait jamais de vouloir davantage...

\- Non, refusa-t-elle. C'est gentil de proposer, mais ça va aller. On a encore besoin de se parler, je crois. Maintenant j'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas mais je vais aller me coucher, j'ai eu une soirée vraiment longue et compliquée.

\- Pas de problèmes. C'était un plaisir de discuter avec toi.

\- Pareil. Merci, Neal.

\- Pas de quoi.

Emma raccrocha en souriant, même si elle n'avait toujours aucune idée de ce qu'elle allait faire. Elle se leva, s'efforçant de respirer calmement, et se glissa dans l'appartement aussi discrètement que possible. Elle jeta un coup d'œil en direction de Killian, découvrant qu'il s'était endormi sur le canapé, puis marcha jusqu'à son lit et s'y laissa tomber. Là, elle s'allongea sur le dos, le regard rivé sur le plafond, et réfléchit à la décision qu'elle devait prendre. D'abord et avant tout, il fallait qu'elle parle à Regina. Elle avait tout de même été à deux doigts de l'embrasser ce soir-là, et il avait semblé qu'elle aussi, mais ce n'était peut-être que ce qu'elle avait eu envie de croire. Il fallait qu'elle trouve le moyen de savoir si Regina avait toujours des sentiments pour elle, si elle avait renoncé à elle pour de bon ou si l'espoir était permis. Il était facile de penser qu'elle l'aimait peut-être, quand elle voyait la tendresse dans son regard et qu'elle l'entendait dans sa voix, quand elle était tout simplement auprès d'elle. Mais, dès qu'elles n'étaient plus ensemble, toutes ses vieilles peurs refaisaient surface et elle avait besoin de plus que ça. Elle avait besoin d'être sûre et certaine.

Elle avait cru que tout se jouait entre deux options : repartir à New-York ou rester à Storybrooke. Mais il s'avérait que le choix auquel elle était confrontée était à la fois beaucoup plus simple et plus compliqué : elle devait choisir entre Killian et Regina.  
Elle ne voyait que trois options.

Option numéro 1 : Le renoncement.  
Elle décidait de donner une seconde chance à Killian, ils repartaient ensemble à New-York, et elle reprenait sa vie où elle l'avait laissée, en faisant comme si ces quelques semaines à Storybrooke n'avaient rien changé. Elle se retrouvait certes à nouveau bloquée dans une relation bancale, mais qui au moins ne risquait pas de lui briser le cœur, et qui avait l'avantage de rendre Killian heureux. Mais cela signifierait que Regina ne ferait plus partie de sa vie, ou du moins plus de la même façon. Elle voulait croire qu'elles pourraient rester amies malgré tout, mais elle ne voyait pas comment. Regina lui avait clairement fait comprendre qu'elle ne voulait pas entendre parler de Killian, ce qui était somme toute compréhensible, et il semblait évident que leur amitié ne pourrait pas survivre éternellement si Emma repartait à New-York et poursuivait sa relation avec Killian.  
En résumé, si elle choisissait cette option, elle ne risquait pas d'avoir le cœur brisé, Killian serait heureux et elle perdrait Regina.

Option numéro 2 : Le compromis.  
Elle restait à Storybrooke _et_ donnait une seconde chance à sa relation avec Killian, à qui elle pourrait éventuellement proposer d'emménager avec elle. Ainsi elle n'aurait pas à retourner à New-York – où elle et son fils n'avaient pas été heureux – ni à briser le cœur de Killian, et elle pourrait toujours voir Regina, ce qui était très important à ses yeux. Leur amitié en pâtirait forcément, mais ce ne serait pas comme la perdre totalement. Mais elle aimait Regina, et il lui semblait logique que celle-ci se remette à fréquenter quelqu'un un jour ou l'autre, et elle n'était pas certaine de pouvoir le supporter. Ou plutôt elle était certaine que ça lui serait insupportable. Au fond, leur amitié n'était possible qu'aussi longtemps qu'aucune des deux ne s'impliquait dans une relation amoureuse avec quelqu'un d'autre.  
En résumé, si elle choisissait cette option, Killian n'aurait pas le cœur brisé et elle aurait une chance de conserver son amitié avec Regina, mais cela reviendrait tout de même à la perdre à plus ou moins long terme.

Option numéro 3 : Le risque.  
Elle restait à Storybrooke, quittait Killian, et misait tout ce qu'elle avait sur un avenir avec Regina. Elle lui avouait qu'elle avait toujours des sentiments pour elle, et croisait les doigts pour que ce soit réciproque. Ainsi elle aurait une chance d'être à nouveau avec la personne qu'elle aimait, ce qu'elle désirait par-dessus tout. Mais elle blessait Killian au passage, et elle risquait de perdre encore une fois Regina si celle-ci n'éprouvait plus rien pour elle.  
En résumé, si elle choisissait cette option, elle avait la possibilité de retrouver Regina, mais elle prenait le risque d'avoir le cœur brisé.

Emma poussa un long soupir, totalement découragée. Elle mourrait d'envie de tenter sa chance avec Regina. Mais, à chaque fois qu'elle l'envisageait, plusieurs obstacles se dressaient aussitôt sur son chemin. Tout d'abord, Regina avait renoncé à elle. Elle l'avait aimée, trois ans plus tôt encore, mais elle avait renoncé à elle depuis, et cela comptait. Ensuite, Regina lui avait brisé le cœur. Elle l'avait peut-être fait pour de bonnes raisons, mais cela ne changeait rien au fait qu'elle avait passé dix ans de sa vie à en souffrir. Et elle avait peur que cela arrive à nouveau, car elle savait qu'elle n'y survivrait pas une seconde fois. Et pour finir, bien sûr, elle n'était pas certaine des sentiments que Regina avait pour elle. C'était de cela dont son choix dépendait réellement, car si Regina l'aimait... Alors, oui, elle serait prête à prendre le risque.

Il ne restait plus qu'à trouver le moyen d'en être sûre.

OoO

 _26 novembre 2011_

Regina n'avait pas dormi de la nuit. Elle était rentrée chez elle tout de suite après l'arrivée de Killian, incapable de faire autre chose que de prendre la fuite pour ne pas avoir à affronter cette situation délicate. Mais à peine avait-elle poussé la porte de sa maison, de cette grande maison vide dans laquelle personne ne l'attendait, que toute sa tristesse et son angoisse lui étaient brusquement retombés dessus. Elle était montée dans sa chambre, s'était glissée dans son lit, avait essayé de fermer les yeux et de se laisser emporter par le sommeil. Mais elle n'avait pas réussi à oublier que la femme qu'elle aimait était dans les bras d'un homme qu'elle détestait, et elle avait passé des heures à ressasser d'horribles pensées, imaginant les pires scénarios possibles malgré la souffrance que cela lui causait. Zelena l'aurait probablement accusée de se faire du mal pour rien, mas elle avait été incapable de réfléchir à autre chose, et lorsque le jour s'était finalement levé elle avait compris qu'il lui fallait absolument des réponses. Elle avait pris une douche rapide, dissimulé ses cernes sous une couche de maquillage et choisi un tailleur au hasard dans son dressing. Puis elle avait rassemblé ce qu'il lui restait de courage et était partie pour le Granny's.

Arrivée devant la porte du café-restaurant, cela ne lui sembla soudain plus être une si bonne idée que ça. Mais elle ne voulait plus reculer maintenant, pas lorsqu'elle était si près du but. On était samedi, et il y avait de très grandes chances pour qu'Emma soit là, alors elle devait aller la voir avant de ne plus s'en sentir capable. Prenant une grande inspiration, Regina pénétra dans le Granny's, un million de questions en tête. Elle se demandait si Emma savait que Killian allait venir à Storybrooke, si Killian allait rester à Storybrooke, si Emma avait compris ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire avant que Killian ne l'interrompe, et ce qu'elle pouvait bien en penser si c'était le cas. Elle craignait déjà d'entendre les réponses, même si elle était prête à y faire face, ou du moins c'était ce qu'elle se disait. Elle tentait de se préparer à toutes les éventualités, mais elle avait tout au fond d'elle la certitude qu'elle n'allait jamais parvenir à accepter cette situation. C'était tout simplement trop dur, parce qu'elle s'était surprise à y croire vraiment, et elle en payait maintenant le prix. Chassant cette pensée démoralisante, Regina parcourut la salle du regard, constatant avec désespoir qu'Emma ne se trouvait nulle part. Elle l'imaginait déjà rester au loft pour faire la grasse matinée avec Killian lorsqu'elle aperçut Henry assis tout seul à une table, son livre de contes ouvert devant lui. Elle n'avait jamais vu une telle expression de tristesse sur son visage, et c'est avec inquiétude qu'elle s'avança pour lui parler.

\- Henry ? appela-t-elle.

Le garçon leva la tête, une lueur de joie apparaissant dans ses yeux lorsqu'il la reconnut. Il la salua poliment, et Regina s'assit sur la banquette face à lui, croisant les bras sur la table.

\- Tout va bien ? demanda-t-elle doucement.

\- Pas trop, avoua Henry.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu peux me le dire, tu sais.

Regina ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'aimer ce garçon. Parce qu'il était le fils d'Emma, parce qu'il portait le prénom de son père, parce qu'il était adorable et avait bon cœur, exactement comme la femme qui l'avait mis au monde. A chaque fois qu'elle lui parlait, elle se sentait s'attacher un peu plus à lui, son instinct maternel refaisant surface et lui rappelant qu'elle avait toujours souhaité être mère un jour. Lorsqu'elle regardait Henry, elle voyait l'enfant qu'elle aurait pu avoir, celui qu'elle aurait protégé et aimé jusqu'à son dernier souffle. Elle n'en disait rien, bien sûr, mais il n'était tout simplement pas un petit garçon comme les autres à ses yeux. Il était le fils dont elle rêvait, celui qu'elle n'aurait jamais...

\- Alors ? insista-t-elle.

Elle s'inquiétait vraiment de le voir ainsi, lui qui était toujours si joyeux, si plein de vie. Captant son regard soucieux, Henry haussa les épaules d'un air embarrassé, avant d'expliquer d'un ton maussade :

\- Maman a dit qu'on allait retourner à New-York. Je l'ai entendue en parler avec Killian.

Regina sentit sa respiration se couper. Elle y avait pensé, bien sûr, mais elle avait refusé de croire que cela pourrait arriver...

\- Tu es sûr que tu as bien entendu ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Oui, soupira Henry. Mais je veux pas y aller, moi, je veux rester ici.

Regina lui prit la main sur la table, tâchant de le réconforter de son mieux. Elle se força à afficher son air le plus rassurant, luttant pour ne rien montrer des émotions qu'elle éprouvait.

\- J'aimerais aussi que vous restiez, confia-t-elle. Mais j'imagine que c'est à ta mère de prendre cette décision. Tu sais où je peux la trouver ?

\- Elle est dans le salon, là-bas. Tu vas lui dire que tu veux qu'on reste, hein ? Si tu lui dis, peut-être qu'elle t'écoutera.

\- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire.

Regina se leva lentement, chaque geste lui coûtant plus que d'ordinaire. Elle ne s'était jamais aussi peu courageuse qu'à cet instant. Mais elle devait parler à Emma, impérativement, et c'est pourquoi elle choisit de rester et de faire ce qu'il fallait plutôt que de lâchement rentrer chez elle. En passant devant Henry, elle lui ébouriffa les cheveux, parvenant à le faire sourire. Rassurée à son sujet, elle poursuivit son chemin, traversant la salle pour rejoindre le couloir, au bout duquel se trouvait ce fameux salon dans lequel elle avait eu cette horrible discussion avec Emma après leurs retrouvailles. Réprimant un soupir de découragement, Regina toqua à la porte, se demandant ce qui l'attendait. Ce fut Killian qui lui ouvrit, et elle se figea brusquement, ne sachant comment réagir.

\- Regina ! s'exclama-t-il, visiblement surpris. Tu es vite partie, hier soir, je n'ai même pas eu le temps de te dire bonjour ! Ça fait quoi, dix ans ?

\- Quelque chose comme ça, répondit-elle prudemment.

Il était étrangement amical avec elle, ce qui signifiait qu'il ne savait probablement rien de son histoire avec Emma. Peut-être que ça n'avait tout simplement pas été suffisamment important à ses yeux pour qu'elle en parle à la personne qui partageait sa vie ? Oui, c'était sûrement ça.

\- Je t'en prie, entre, déclara Killian.

Il se décala pour la laisser passer et Regina se glissa dans la pièce, découvrant aussitôt Emma assise sur un fauteuil, une tasse à la main, exactement comme la fois précédente. Leurs regards se croisèrent, et ce qu'elle lut dans le sien la terrifia. Elle paraissait tellement gênée ! Était-ce parce qu'elles se retrouvaient ici avec Killian, comme si tout était normal, et que cette situation la dérangeait elle aussi ? Ou était-ce parce qu'elle avait remarqué son geste, la veille, et savait qu'elle avait été sur le point de l'embrasser ? Était-ce parce qu'elle se demandait comment elle allait lui annoncer qu'elle repartait à New-York ? Était-ce parce qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui briser le cœur ?

\- On peut parler ? demanda Regina.

\- Bien sûr.

Emma avait répondu aussitôt, mais son ton était prudent, comme si elle pesait chacun de ses mots. Elle se redressa dans son fauteuil, l'air toujours un peu embarrassée, et jeta un coup d'œil hésitant en direction de Killian. Celui-ci haussa un sourcil, puis son regard fit la navette entre les deux femmes et il hocha la tête.

\- Conversation privée, déduisit-il. J'ai compris, je vais aller prendre un verre...

Il fit un pas en direction de la porte, puis se ravisa et de faire volte-face pour déposer un rapide baiser sur la tempe d'Emma, et Regina ne sut soudain plus contre qui elle était le plus en colère. Contre Killian, qui avait tout ce qu'elle avait toujours désiré. Contre Emma, qui la torturait sans même sembler s'en rendre compte, ou pire, s'en soucier ! Ou bien contre elle-même, qui restait là et supportait tout cela, alors qu'elle aurait très bien pu partir en claquant la porte, ce qu'elle mourrait d'envie de faire. Mais elle ne voulait pas perdre son sang froid et trop en dévoiler, consciente que cela ne pourrait que jouer en sa défaveur.

\- Tout va bien ? s'enquit Emma, dès que la porte se fut refermée derrière Killian.

Ce n'était qu'une question banale, que n'importe qui posait au début d'une conversation, mais Regina le prit très mal dans ces circonstances. Elle avait l'impression que sa détresse était visible, elle qui savait pourtant si bien cacher ce qu'elle ressentait, et il lui semblait que son ex petite-amie en jouait, elle qui ne pouvait qu'avoir compris ce qu'elle éprouvait pour elle, après ce qu'il s'était passé la veille.

\- Très bien, répondit-elle froidement. Je viens de croiser ton fils, j'ai appris que vous repartiez à New-York.

Elle s'assit sur le fauteuil face à Emma, l'observant avec attention pour ne rien manquer de sa réaction, qui ne se fit d'ailleurs pas attendre. Elle écarquilla les yeux, manifestement surprise, puis se mordit la lèvre en prenant un air coupable, ce qui valait tous les aveux.

\- Henry le sait ? s'étonna-t-elle. Mais comment ?

\- Il t'a entendu en parler, apparemment. Alors c'est vrai ?

\- Oui. Ou plutôt non. C'est compliqué, mais rien n'est encore décidé...

Regina prit une grande inspiration, s'efforçant de conserver son calme. Elle ne voulait pas qu'Emma quitte la ville, et elle était furieuse à la simple idée qu'elle l'ait envisagé, même si cela allait probablement dans l'ordre des choses et qu'elle n'était sans doute même pas en droit d'avoir un avis sur le sujet.

\- J'avais pourtant l'impression que tu te plaisais à Storybrooke, répondit-elle prudemment.

\- C'est le cas, mais... Mais je crois que je voudrais simplement avoir une bonne raison de rester.

 _Et moi, je ne suis pas une bonne raison_? pensa Regina, s'énervant sans le montrer. Elle se garda bien de prononcer ces mots à voix haute, parce qu'Emma avait Killian, parce qu'elle l'aimait probablement, et parce qu'il y avait cette lueur d'hésitation dans son regard et que cela lui disait tout ce qu'elle avait besoin de savoir.

\- Ce que tu as ici ne te suffit pas ? demanda-t-elle. Ton travail, ton logement, tes amis ?

 _Moi_ ? ajouta-t-elle silencieusement, mais elle n'était pas certaine de vouloir entendre la réponse. De toute évidence, ce qui lui manquait ici était Killian, et mieux valait encore qu'elle reparte à New-York si c'était pour être avec lui. Qu'ils soient ensemble à Storybrooke, sous ses yeux à longueur de temps, lui serait bien trop insupportable.

\- J'ai déjà tout abandonné derrière moi un certain nombre de fois, fit remarquer Emma. Un travail, un logement, on peut toujours en changer. Et mes amis resteront mes amis que nous vivions dans la même ville ou non, du moins c'est ce que j'espère. Je crois que je... Que j'ai besoin de plus que ça.

Elle semblait avoir du mal à s'expliquer, comme si elle tentait de faire passer un message tout en essayant de rester discrète, ce qui la rendait inhabituellement hésitante et maladroite. Regina s'en apercevait, et elle ne comprenait que trop bien. Emma voulait plus que ce qu'elle avait à Storybrooke, alors elle allait retourner à New-York pour être auprès de Killian. Et elle espérait qu'elles resteraient amies malgré tout, parce qu'elle ne désirait rien d'autre que son amitié, comme elle le lui avait bien fait comprendre après leur première soirée ensemble au Rabbit Hole.

\- J'espère que tu trouveras ce que tu cherches à New-York, dans ce cas, répondit froidement Regina.

Cette conversation ressemblait de plus en plus à une dispute, malgré le ton poli qu'elles employaient toutes les deux, comme si elles se contentaient de maintenir l'illusion pour ne pas partir fâchées. Emma semblait tourmentée, mais Regina n'avait pas l'intention de lui laisser le temps de lui dire clairement qu'elle n'était pas intéressée. Son attitude parlait pour elle, et c'était bien suffisant. Elle l'aurait peut-être choisie dix ans plus tôt, comme elle l'avait affirmé, mais aujourd'hui c'était Killian qu'elle choisissait, et c'était tout ce qui importait.

\- C'était agréable de te revoir, reprit Regina, dissimulant habilement sa souffrance. Je suis contente qu'on ait pu parler du passé et laisser tout ça derrière nous. Je crois qu'il était plus que temps que nous tournions définitivement la page.

Autant prendre les devants. Mieux valait prononcer ces mots, se protéger, que d'attendre le moment où elle devrait supporter d'entendre la même chose. Elle avait passé la nuit entière à y penser, mais elle n'y était toujours pas préparée, et l'éviterait volontiers si elle le pouvait.

\- Je suppose, oui...

Emma avait répondu dans un murmure, les yeux baissés sur le sol. Regina songea qu'elle avait eu raison de penser que dire la vérité ne changerait rien, lorsqu'elle lui avait parlé ici même la dernière fois, car elles en étaient exactement au même point qu'à cet instant, malgré toutes les confidences qu'elles avaient pu se faire. Tout se passait exactement comme elle l'avait craint, et elle en était la seule responsable...

\- Je dois y aller, annonça Regina. Quand est-ce que tu comptes repartir à New-York ?

Emma ne releva pas la tête. Elle s'était enfoncée dans son fauteuil, les mains serrées autour de sa tasse de chocolat chaud, et évitait soigneusement son regard.

\- Je ne sais pas encore, répondit-elle, soudain distante. Killian a dit qu'il aimerait que nous rentrions le plus vite possible, alors peut-être ce soir ou demain...

\- J'imagine qu'on ne se reverra pas, alors.

Regina sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux, malgré tous ses efforts pour les retenir. Elle ne voulait pas que l'histoire se termine de cette façon, mais elle avait l'impression d'avoir perdu la bataille, depuis longtemps déjà. Masquant sa tristesse de son mieux, elle se leva, prête à quitter cette pièce et à rentrer chez elle, où elle pourrait pleurer en toute liberté.

\- Je reviendrai, déclara Emma.

Son ton était ferme et décidé. Elle s'était finalement redressée, et son regard s'était fait suppliant, comme si elle tentait encore de faire passer un message. Regina l'observa un long moment, s'excusant silencieusement de ne pas pouvoir lui donner ce qu'elle attendait. Être son amie serait trop douloureux. Elle en était tout simplement incapable.

\- Bien sûr, répondit-elle.

Elle ne savait pas quoi dire d'autre. Elle ne voulait pas qu'Emma revienne. Si elle devait vraiment partir, alors elle voulait que ce soit pour de bon. La revoir ne pourrait que la replonger dans tout ce désespoir et ces regrets, et cela ne cesserait jamais de lui faire du mal. Quelque part au fond de son cœur, elle avait encore envie d'y croire, et d'être auprès d'Emma peu importe les circonstances, même si elle devait supporter de la voir aimer quelqu'un d'autre. Mais elle devait la laisser s'en aller, elle devait trouver la force d'abandonner, de s'effacer. Le cœur lourd, Regina se leva, traversant la pièce d'un pas pressé. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle ait le temps de regretter, d'espérer, de revenir sur sa décision. La main posée sur la poignée de la porte, elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil en arrière.

\- Au revoir, Emma, murmura-t-elle.

Elle avait tellement envie de la serrer dans ses bras, de l'embrasser, de la supplier de lui donner une seconde chance. Mais elle ne voulait pas ça, comme elle l'avait confié à Zelena. Elle ne voulait pas avoir la sensation de devoir la convaincre, de devoir la forcer à l'aimer. Tout ce qu'elle voulait était qu'elle soit heureuse. Et si Emma avait envie de retourner à New-York, si elle avait besoin de plus, si elle voulait être auprès de Killian, si c'était ce qui pourrait faire son bonheur, alors elle ne devait pas se mettre en travers de son chemin. Car, après tout, c'était ce pourquoi elle s'était battue, ce pourquoi elle avait tout sacrifié... Alors elle trouva la force de se détourner et de partir, tâchant de se convaincre que c'était pour le mieux.

Elle avança le long du couloir désert, remarquant à peine ce qui l'entourait. Elle ne cessait de revoir Emma, et cette supplication désespérée dans son regard, et elle regrettait déjà de ne pas avoir accepté son amitié, mais elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas s'en contenter. Elle l'aimait bien trop pour pouvoir le cacher, et elle refusait même d'essayer. Alors elle la perdait, encore une fois, et c'était encore pire que ça ne l'avait été dix ans plus tôt. Car aujourd'hui, elle avait sa réponse : Emma ne l'avait pas choisie.

\- Regina ?

Elle se figea, avant de brusquement reconnaître la voix de sa sœur. Elle avait espéré pouvoir traverser le restaurant bondé et partir sans que personne ne se mette en travers de son chemin, mais cela aurait bien sûr été trop beau...

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? s'étonna-t-elle.

Au fond, elle s'en moquait. Plus grand-chose n'avait d'importance, maintenant...

\- Tu étais supposée me rejoindre à midi, lui rappela Zelena. On est samedi, tu te souviens ? Je comptais aller directement chez toi, mais j'ai vu ta voiture garée sur le parking...

\- Oh, murmura Regina. Oui, bien sûr. J'avais oublié.

Elle fit un pas en direction de la porte, désirant toujours s'enfuir, mais sa sœur la prit par le bras, la forçant à se tourner pour lui faire face.

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? demanda-t-elle doucement, visiblement inquiète.

\- Tout va bien.

Regina se détacha et fonça vers la sortie, ayant soudain besoin de respirer un peu d'air frais. Elle avait presque fini de traverser la cour lorsqu'elle entendit la porte claquer derrière elle, l'informant que Zelena l'avait suivie. Celle-ci la rattrapa rapidement, se plantant face à elle pour l'empêcher d'avancer.

\- Dis-moi ce qu'il s'est passé, exigea-t-elle.

Lutter semblait inutile. Alors, prenant sur elle pour ne pas montrer à quel point cela l'atteignait, Regina répondit dans un soupir :

\- Emma repart à New-York avec Killian.

Zelena écarquilla les yeux. Puis elle saisit sa sœur par les épaules, plongeant son regard dans le sien pour l'implorer silencieusement de l'écouter.

\- Retiens-la, ordonna-t-elle. Dis lui que tu l'aimes !

\- Non, refusa Regina. C'est de ma faute, tu comprends ? Tout est de ma faute. J'aurais dû trouver le moyen de la garder il y a dix ans, mais je l'ai abandonnée, et aujourd'hui elle a fait sa vie sans moi et je n'ai pas mon mot à dire.

\- Mais tu comptes pour elle...

\- Pas comme je le voudrais.

Regina se détacha doucement de l'étreinte de sa sœur, puis elle s'éloigna en direction de sa voiture, luttant pour ne pas se mettre à pleurer. Elle avait préféré se sacrifier que de prendre le risque de ne pas être choisie par Emma, et aujourd'hui elle savait pourquoi. Cette douleur là était plus horrible encore que tout ce qu'elle avait imaginé. Elle n'était pas prête à y faire face, et ne l'avait d'ailleurs jamais été, mais aujourd'hui elle ne pouvait faire autrement. Elle allait tout simplement devoir vivre avec ça...

OoO

\- Le petit va s'y faire, affirma Killian. Ce n'est pas comme si c'était la première fois...

 _Moi je ne m'y ferai pas_ , songea Emma. Mais elle resta silencieuse, perdue dans ses pensées et résignée à son sort. Elle n'avait pas l'impression de faire ce qui était juste, d'avoir pris la bonne décision. Elle avait beau tout retourner dans sa tête encore et encore, se remémorer ce que lui avait dit Regina pour se convaincre qu'il n'y avait rien à espérer, tenter d'imaginer un avenir avec Killian... Rien ne fonctionnait. Elle ne voulait pas ça, point final.

\- Alors, tu en as parlé à Henry ?

Emma revint à la réalité. Elle se tenait là, assise sur une banquette au Granny's, face à l'homme qui partageait sa vie et qui lui parlait de leur retour à New-York, où ils étaient supposés donner une seconde chance à leur couple. Et elle ne savait pas comment le lui dire, mais la simple idée de passer le reste de son existence à ses côtés lui donnait envie de se jeter du haut d'un pont. Elle ne savait pas à quel moment elle en était arrivée à de telles extrémités, mais elle était sûre d'une chose : elle devait quitter Killian. Elle avait voulu l'épargner, ne pas lui briser le cœur, mais elle n'était pas amoureuse de lui et ne le serait jamais. Elle refusait de s'endormir chaque soir aux côtés d'une personne en rêvant désespérément d'une autre ; elle l'avait fait trop souvent déjà. Ils méritaient mieux tous les deux, mieux que ce qu'ils pouvaient s'offrir l'un à l'autre. Killian croyait sans doute l'aimer, mais lorsqu'il la regardait il ne voyait que ce qu'il voulait bien voir, et Emma en avait toujours eu conscience. Non, elle ne voulait pas ça. Elle voulait Regina.

Et soudain, elle sut ce qu'elle devait faire, ce qui était juste. Elle allait quitter Killian, et avouer à Regina qu'elle avait toujours des sentiments pour elle. Ou bien Regina la repoussait, et elle rentrait à New-York, parce qu'être son amie serait trop difficile. Ou bien elle ne la repoussait pas, et ce jour deviendrait le plus beau jour de sa vie.

\- Je ne peux pas, murmura Emma.

Killian s'interrompit au milieu d'une phrase et haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

\- Tu ne peux pas quoi ?

\- Renoncer.

Emma se leva d'un bond et se précipita hors du Granny's, sans laisser le temps à Killian de réagir. Une fois dehors, elle marcha d'un pas décidé en direction de sa voiture, son cœur s'affolant à l'idée de ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire. Regina n'avait pas tenté de la retenir, et elle avait même été froide et distante avec elle, ce qui signifiait sans doute qu'elle n'avait plus de sentiments pour elle. Si c'était vrai, alors elle allait souffrir, beaucoup et très longtemps, mais elle refusait de partir sans lui avoir dit la vérité sur ce qu'elle éprouvait pour elle. Si cela devait être un adieu, alors elle devait le faire convenablement, en étant parfaitement honnête. A cette pensée, Emma resserra sa prise sur le volant de sa voiture, regardant la route défiler devant elle en tâchant de maîtriser son angoisse. Elle avait foncé sans réfléchir et paniquait totalement, mais elle n'avait pas l'intention de laisser la peur gagner une fois encore. Elle devait être sûre et certaine, mais elle ne l'était pas, et ne le serait jamais si elle n'ouvrait pas son cœur.

Emma se gara dans la rue face à la maison du maire, priant pour que Regina soit là. Elle se sentait prête à tout lui dire, mais elle savait que son courage ne durerait pas éternellement. Histoire de ne pas se laisser le temps de douter, elle ouvrit sa portière et se glissa à l'extérieur, puis traversa la rue en tâchant de respirer normalement. Elle fut arrivée devant la porte bien trop tôt à son goût, et il lui fallut rassembler tout son courage pour oser appuyer sur la sonnette. Elle attendit, éprouvant un mélange de peur et d'impatience, puis la porte s'ouvrit sur Regina et son cœur s'arrêta. Elle plongea dans son regard, remarquant qu'elle semblait avoir pleuré, même si elle le dissimulait habilement derrière un air impassible, qui était seulement troublé par la lueur de surprise visible dans ses yeux.

\- Emma ? s'étonna-t-elle. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Emma allait répondre lorsqu'elle réalisa soudain qu'elle ne savait pas par où commencer, et rien de ce qui lui venait à l'esprit ne lui paraissait convenir. Elle se tenait face à la femme de sa vie, qui s'était sacrifiée pour elle dix ans plus tôt, et elle ne trouvait tout simplement pas les mots pour lui dire à quel point elle l'aimait. Mais peut-être qu'il n'y avait pas besoin de mots...

Emma ne réfléchit pas davantage. Elle combla la distance qui la séparait de Regina, puis glissa une main dans sa nuque et l'attira contre elle, fermant les yeux à l'instant même où leurs lèvres se touchaient. Elle s'attendait à être repoussée mais, passé le premier instant de surprise, elle sentit au contraire que des bras l'entouraient et qu'un corps se pressait contre le sien, dans une étreinte brutale et désespérée. Son cœur s'affola et elle approfondit le baiser, glissant son autre main dans les cheveux de Regina. Elle s'abandonna totalement à cet instant, se perdant dans un océan de sensations délicieuses, qu'elle n'avait plus ressenties depuis une éternité. Puis, déterminée à obtenir la réponse qu'elle était venue chercher, Emma fit la dernière chose qu'elle avait envie de faire, se détachant et reculant d'un pas, prête à affronter les conséquences de ses actes. Regina la regardait, le souffle court, les yeux brillants d'un nouvel éclat.

 _Toi et moi, ça ne devait pas arriver. J'ai cru que c'était ce que je voulais, ce qui me rendrait heureuse. Mais c'était une illusion, seulement une illusion, et j'ai eu tort d'y voir davantage. J'ai besoin de plus.  
_  
Emma se mit à trembler. La peur était toujours présente, peut-être plus que jamais, à cet instant où tout s'apprêtait à basculer. Elle revoyait Regina s'éloigner, ce jour-là au Common, et l'abandonner après lui avoir brisé le cœur. Elle se revoyait assise sur les marches devant sa maison, plusieurs heures plus tard, lorsqu'elle avait compris qu'elle était partie pour de bon. Elle se revoyait pleurer dans les bras de Ruby, et elle pouvait encore s'entendre lui dire qu'elle ne serait plus jamais heureuse. Elle se revoyait toute seule sur ce maudit toit, le soir de la mort de Peter. Elle revoyait Kathryn debout au milieu de l'appartement de Killian, annonçant au groupe que Regina allait se marier. Elle se revoyait embrasser Neal, sur le parking de la fête foraine, et pouvait presque encore sentir le goût du whisky sur ses lèvres. Elle se revoyait en prison, loin de tout ce qu'elle avait connu et aimé. Elle se revoyait sur les routes avec Henry, voyageant d'un bout à l'autre des États-Unis, sans jamais trouver ce qu'ils cherchaient. Elle se revoyait emménager à New-York, tenter d'avoir à nouveau une vie normale. Elle se revoyait céder à Killian, rassurée à l'idée qu'elle ne risquait pas d'avoir le cœur brisé. Regina avait bouleversé sa vie, et dix ans n'avaient pas suffit à atténuer la souffrance que la perdre lui avait fait éprouver. Ce baiser qu'elles venaient de partager était un premier pas, et Emma aurait vraiment voulu ne pas avoir besoin de plus que ça...

\- Je devais le faire, murmura-t-elle.

Puis elle fit volte-face et s'éloigna, priant pour que Regina ne la laisse pas s'en aller, pour qu'elle soit prête elle aussi à la retrouver. _Retiens moi_ , pensa-t-elle. _Retiens moi et je t'aimerai plus fort encore. Retiens moi et je ne t'abandonnerai jamais. Retiens moi et tout recommencera. Retiens moi, Regina._

* * *

Et voilà, c'est terminé pour aujourd'hui.

On se retrouve dès que possible pour la suite, et en attendant n'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review pour m'encourager et donner votre avis. A la prochaine !


	29. Chapitre 28 - Seconde chance

Hey !  
Ce vilain chapitre ne voulait pas s'écrire, mais à force de persévérance j'ai fini par y arriver ! Désolée pour le petit retard, j'essaierai de faire mieux la prochaine fois.

Je dédie ce chapitre à _ReginaIsTheBest_. Tu sais pourquoi.

A ma Guest _Aurlie_ : Ta review était tout simplement adorable ! Merci pour tes mots ! Tu n'aurais pas envie de te créer un compte, par hasard ? J'aurais tellement voulu pouvoir te répondre !  
Merci à _Menolly_ , _Emilie_ et _Regina Mills_ pour vos reviews ! J'aurais aimé pouvoir vous répondre, à vous aussi. Vos petits mots me vont droit au coeur !

Aller, bonne lecture, et on se retrouve en bas !

Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers de la série appartiennent à Edward Kitsis et Adam Horowitz.

* * *

 **We fell in love for a reason  
Now you're leaving  
And I just want you back**  
 **Now I'm here to say I'm sorry  
And ask for a second chance  
Cause when it all comes down to the end  
You were the best I ever had  
** _Best I ever had - State of Shock_

* * *

 **Chapitre 28 : Seconde chance**

 _26 novembre 2011_

Elle avait renoncé à Emma.

Ce fut la première chose que Regina pensa, lorsque le baiser prit fin. Elle avait renoncé à Emma, quand sa mère lui avait fait du chantage, quand elle l'avait revue après la mort de Léopold, et quelques heures plus tôt encore, lorsqu'elle avait appris qu'elle envisageait de repartir à New-York. Et, alors qu'elle avait abandonné tout espoir, alors qu'elle ne croyait plus en rien, voilà qu'Emma se présentait à sa porte et se jetait sur elle, l'embrassant passionnément avant de se détourner et de partir. C'était tellement inattendu, tellement inespéré, que Regina n'eut pas le réflexe de la retenir, trop choquée pour réagir. Elle se contenta de la regarder s'éloigner, les battements désordonnés de son cœur résonnant partout dans son corps, et réalisa soudain que la femme de sa vie était en train de lui échapper, et qu'elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas la laisser faire. Elle avait renoncé à elle pour la toute dernière fois.

\- Emma !

C'était un appel désespéré, à mi-chemin entre l'ordre et la supplication. Emma s'arrêta et se retourna timidement, une lueur d'espoir dans le regard. Regina avait déjà franchi la moitié de la distance qui les séparait, et elle l'attira dans ses bras dès qu'elle fut à portée de mains, plaquant sa bouche contre la sienne avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit. Elle la sentit qui répondait aussitôt à son baiser, sans marquer la moindre hésitation, comme si elle aussi avait passé les dix dernières années à en rêver. Elles se collèrent l'une contre l'autre, s'étreignant comme si leurs vies en dépendaient. Regina se laissa emporter, oubliant tout pour ne plus penser qu'à cet instant, qui la faisait se sentir _vivante_ pour la première fois depuis une éternité. Ses doigts se resserrèrent sur la veste en cuir rouge, et elle sourit contre les lèvres d'Emma, qui noua ses bras autour de son cou sans cesser de l'embrasser. Elle laissa échapper un gémissement étouffé, et Regina sentit un long frisson la parcourir, tandis qu'une agréable sensation de chaleur l'envahissait. Elle approfondit le baiser, retrouvant avec délice des sensations depuis longtemps oubliées. Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne au monde qui ait jamais pu lui faire ressentir toutes ces émotions, et c'était la femme qu'elle tenait dans ses bras à cet instant même, et qu'elle aimait avec tant de force qu'il lui semblait qu'elle en mourrait si elle devait la laisser lui échapper. Il y avait encore tant de choses à dire, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'éloigner, elle ne pouvait pas cesser de l'embrasser. La bouche d'Emma se pressait avidement contre la sienne, et elle était tout simplement incapable de lui résister. Ce baiser lui redonnait l'espoir d'un avenir meilleur, dans lequel elle pourrait enfin obtenir tout ce qu'elle avait toujours désiré, et elle avait la ferme intention de faire tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour voir ses rêves se concrétiser.

Lorsque Regina se détacha, plusieurs minutes plus tard, ce fut pour poser son front contre celui d'Emma, et elles reprirent leur respiration ensemble, toujours étroitement enlacées. Leurs cœurs battaient à l'unisson, et c'était comme si elles renaissaient, comme si leurs vies pouvaient enfin recommencer, maintenant qu'elles s'étaient retrouvées.

\- Reste, murmura Regina.

Elle n'aurait pas supporté qu'il en soit autrement. La simple idée d'être à nouveau séparée de la femme qu'elle aimait lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux, et c'est d'une voix brisée qu'elle ajouta :

\- J'ai cru que je devais te laisser partir, que je n'avais pas le droit de m'opposer à ta décision. J'ai cru que je n'avais pas mon mot à dire et que c'était mieux comme ça. Mais je refuse de te perdre encore une fois, Emma. Je t'en supplie, reste.

Elle tenta de reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions, craignant de dévoiler à quel point elle avait peur, mais elle ne parvint pas à le cacher. Tout semblait se jouer à cet instant, et elle était tout simplement terrifiée, persuadée qu'elle ne s'en remettrait jamais si Emma lui échappait encore une fois. Ses peurs et ses doutes, qui s'étaient dissipés dans l'intensité du baiser qu'elles avaient partagé, revenaient maintenant la hanter, chassant la joie et la sérénité qu'elle avait éprouvées un peu plus tôt.

\- Tu m'as manqué à en mourir, avoua-t-elle. Je ne veux pas ressentir ce sentiment à nouveau, ni aujourd'hui, ni demain, ni jamais. Je ne peux plus vivre une vie dans laquelle je ne te verrais pas jour après jour, une vie dans laquelle je devrais me passer de toi. J'y ai été obligée trop longtemps déjà.

\- Regina...

Pouvait-on prononcer un mot avec plus de tendresse et d'amour ? La gorge nouée par l'émotion, Regina rassembla tout son courage, déterminée à aller au bout de ce qu'elle avait à dire. Elle prit une grande inspiration avant de déclarer, mettant autant de conviction que possible dans sa voix :

\- Tu ne dois pas partir.

Elle se détacha doucement d'Emma, juste assez pour pouvoir la regarder dans les yeux, et poursuivit courageusement :

\- Moi je suis partie il y a dix ans, et depuis pas un jour n'est passé sans que je ne le regrette amèrement, et sans que je ne souhaite pouvoir revenir en arrière et tout faire pour te garder. Je n'aurais pas dû te quitter, parce que je t'aimais de tout mon cœur, de toutes mes forces, et qu'être loin de toi a été une souffrance de tous les instants. Et aujourd'hui tu ne dois pas partir, parce que je t'aime toujours, parce que je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer, quoi qu'il arrive.

Regina expira lentement, n'en revenant pas d'avoir enfin tout avoué. A cet instant précis, ses doutes revinrent la torturer, une bouffée de panique l'envahissant lorsqu'Emma baissa les yeux, des larmes coulant sur ses joues en silence. Comment savoir ce qu'elle pensait, ce qu'elle ressentait ? Elle ne pouvait que le lui demander, et espérer...

\- Est-ce que tu l'aimes ? murmura-t-elle. Est-ce que tu aimes Killian ? Est-ce que tu veux repartir à New-York avec lui ? Est-ce que c'est ce que tu _veux_ , Emma ?

\- Non...

Emma avait répondu dans un souffle, en relevant lentement la tête, l'air soudain timide et fragile. Elle pleurait, mais elle n'essayait plus de le cacher.

\- Non, répéta-t-elle. Je ne suis pas amoureuse de lui, je ne l'ai jamais été, et je ne veux pas partir.

Regina emprisonna son visage entre ses mains, s'approchant jusqu'à poser à nouveau son front contre le sien, puis elle ferma brièvement les yeux, prenant le temps de s'imprégner de ces mots. C'était plus que ce qu'elle avait osé espérer, c'était ce qu'elle avait rêvé d'entendre, et elle était profondément heureuse, même si elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être également en colère.

\- Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu l'as envisagé ? demanda-t-elle. Pourquoi est-ce que tu étais prête à t'en aller, _pourquoi_ ?

Elle aurait pu la perdre, si bêtement, si facilement, alors qu'elles ne le voulaient ni l'une ni l'autre ! Tout aurait pu se terminer comme ça, sur des mensonges et des non-dits, et elles seraient passées à côté de la chance de se retrouver ! Il y avait tout de même de quoi s'énerver...

\- Je voulais... J'avais besoin de... J'espérais que tu me retiendrais.

La colère de Regina s'évanouit aussitôt. Emma n'aurait pas eu besoin d'être rassurée si elle ne lui avait pas brisé le cœur. Elle ne pouvait pas la blâmer pour cela, elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, pas quand elle réalisait à quel point ça avait dû être difficile pour elle de venir jusqu'ici, de l'embrasser, de prendre le risque d'être rejetée. Elle n'aurait jamais fait une chose pareille, bien sûr, mais elle savait pourquoi elle en avait douté, et elle se devait de la rassurer.

\- Je t'ai retenue, répondit-elle doucement. Et je suis là, devant toi, et je ne veux plus faire semblant. Et si tu dois me repousser, me briser le cœur, me faire du mal parce que tu n'es pas sûre de ce que tu veux, alors qu'il en soit ainsi. Il y a des risques qui valent la peine d'être pris.

Emma parut sur le point de réagir à cette déclaration, mais Regina l'interrompit avant qu'elle n'ait eu l'occasion de le faire :

\- Donne-moi une seconde chance, implora-t-elle. Donne- _nous_ une seconde chance. J'ai passé les dix dernières années de ma vie à rêver du jour où je te retrouverais, et si tu crois que je vais rester là à te regarder partir avec un autre dont tu n'es même pas amoureuse, alors laisse-moi te dire que tu peux toujours rêver ! Je n'abandonnerai pas, Emma.

Regina se détacha doucement des bras qui la retenaient, puis elle caressa la joue d'Emma du bout des doigts, le regard rivé au sien.

\- Réfléchis-y, conseilla-t-elle. Prends le temps d'être sûre de toi et de ce que tu veux. Je serai là à t'attendre, et à espérer que tu me reviennes. A espérer que tu me choisisses.

Elle fit un pas en arrière, puis se retourna et repartit en direction de sa maison, le cœur battant à cent à l'heure. Du coin de l'œil, elle vit qu'Emma semblait vouloir la retenir, mais elle s'interrompit avant d'être allée au bout de son geste. Combattant le désir de faire demi-tour pour se jeter à nouveau dans ses bras, Regina poursuivit résolument son chemin, priant pour avoir fait ce qu'il fallait. Le reste ne dépendait pas d'elle, et elle espérait s'être montrée suffisamment convaincante pour que Killian n'ait aucune chance de sortir gagnant de toute cette histoire. Quoi qu'il advienne, elle n'avait pas l'intention d'abandonner. Elle était prête à tout pour retrouver la femme qu'elle aimait, mais encore fallait-il que celle-ci la choisisse...

\- Je reviendrai.

Regina s'immobilisa. Elle fit brusquement volte-face, observant intensément Emma, qui se tenait toujours face à elle à l'autre bout de l'allée, une expression sereine sur le visage. Elle semblait sûre d'elle, de ce qu'elle voulait, comme si elle avait d'ores et déjà pris sa décision. Son regard était lourd de sens, et le sourire qui s'était dessiné sur ses lèvres était comme une promesse, une magnifique promesse à laquelle Regina désirait croire par-dessus tout. Cette fois, le message qu'elle avait tenté de lui faire passer un peu plus tôt dans la journée était tout à fait clair. Elle reviendrait pour elle. Parce qu'elle était ce « plus » dont elle avait besoin. Parce qu'elle était la raison pour laquelle elle pouvait choisir de rester.

Lorsqu'Emma s'éloigna, Regina resta un instant debout sur le porche à la contempler, esquissant un sourire à son tour. Elle n'avait plus peur d'espérer.

OoO

Emma coupa le moteur de sa voiture. Elle se laissa peser contre le dossier de son siège tout en fermant les yeux, décidant de prendre un instant pour remettre un peu d'ordre dans ses pensées. Elle allait devoir affronter Killian et lui avouer toute la vérité, mais elle ne voulait même pas réfléchir à ce qu'elle allait lui dire pour le moment, ayant un million d'autres choses beaucoup plus importantes en tête.

Regina l'avait retenue. Regina l'avait embrassée. Regina lui avait dit qu'elle l'aimait. Regina lui avait demandé de lui donner une seconde chance.

Elle avait encore du mal à y croire. Elle était allée la voir sur un coup de tête, sans savoir ce qui l'attendait, avec la peur que tout soit terminé pour de bon. Elle croyait lui dire adieu, et voilà qu'elle se retrouvait face à la chance inespérée que leur histoire reprenne, que tout soit possible à nouveau. Elle avait toujours peur de souffrir, et d'avoir le cœur brisé encore une fois, mais les souvenirs qui s'attardaient dans sa mémoire la rassuraient, lui soufflant qu'elle n'avait pas de quoi s'inquiéter. Il lui suffisait de se rappeler de ce qu'elle avait ressenti dans les bras de Regina, quand celle-ci l'avait rattrapée et embrassée. Il lui suffisait de se rappeler à quel point elle avait été heureuse, comme si rien ne pouvait plus la blesser, comme si elle avait attendu cet instant toute sa vie et que tous ses rêves étaient soudainement devenus réalité. Et elle s'était dit que c'était Elle, la femme qu'elle aimait, celle qu'elle voulait auprès d'elle pour l'éternité. Elle l'avait toujours su, même si elle n'avait pas toujours osé l'admettre, et c'était aujourd'hui plus évident que jamais.

Emma rouvrit les yeux, laissant son regard errer sur la façade du Granny's, qui se dressait de l'autre côté de la rue. Regina l'attendait, et elle mourrait d'impatience d'aller la retrouver. Mais elle avait hélas encore une chose à faire avant de pouvoir s'estimer libre de faire demi-tour et de retourner auprès de celle qu'elle aimait. Cela n'allait pas être agréable, mais elle n'avait pas le choix, et il était plus que temps pour elle de prendre ses responsabilités. Résignée, Emma ouvrit sa portière et sortit dans la rue, resserrant sur elle les pans de sa veste tout en se dirigeant vers le Granny's. Elle pénétra dans le restaurant après un bref instant d'hésitation, et son regard tomba aussitôt sur Henry, qui était perché sur un tabouret et buvait un chocolat chaud, appuyé contre le comptoir. Remarquant son air abattu, Emma se promit d'aller lui parler, dès qu'elle aurait mis les choses au clair avec Killian. Elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion de discuter avec son fils depuis qu'elle avait appris qu'il savait qu'elle envisageait de retourner à New-York, et elle se doutait qu'il lui en voulait pour cela...

\- Swan ?

Emma tourna la tête, apercevant Killian toujours assis sur une banquette, dans le fond de la salle. Tout était exactement pareil que lorsqu'elle était partie, ce qui lui semblait être une éternité plus tôt, mais à ses yeux tout avait désormais changé. Il n'était plus question de retourner à New-York, ou de rester bloquée dans une relation qui ne la rendait pas heureuse, ou de renoncer à Regina. Elle ne pouvait plus s'imaginer tout laisser derrière elle, car sa place était ici. Elle le savait désormais, elle en était sûre et certaine. Alors, prenant son courage à deux mains, elle s'approcha de Killian.

\- Viens, murmura-t-elle. Il faut qu'on parle.

Elle partit sans attendre de réponse, se glissant dans le couloir et marchant jusqu'à la porte qui menait dans la cour, derrière le restaurant. Elle venait tout juste de mettre un pied dehors lorsque Killian la rattrapa, un air interrogateur sur le visage. Il se planta face à elle, lui adressant un regard dans lequel perçait à la fois inquiétude et agacement. Emma prit une grande inspiration.

\- Je n'irai pas à New-York, annonça-t-elle.

\- Pourquoi ?

Killian semblait plus blessé que surpris par sa décision, ayant probablement compris qu'elle avait changé d'avis lorsqu'elle s'était enfuie un peu plus tôt. Mais une lueur familière dans ses yeux prouvait à Emma qu'il n'était pas prêt à la laisser lui échapper pour autant, et elle espérait que ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à dire suffirait à lui faire comprendre qu'il n'y avait plus aucun espoir pour eux.

\- Il y a quelqu'un ici que je ne veux pas perdre, expliqua-t-elle.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? Qui est ce quelqu'un ?

Emma se pinça les lèvres. Si seulement elle lui en avait parlé plus tôt, si elle avait été honnête avec lui depuis le début...

\- Tu te souviens quand je t'ai dit que j'avais eu une relation sérieuse un jour ? demanda-t-elle. Hier soir, quand on a discuté.

\- Oui. Je peux savoir quel est le rapport avec la conversation que nous avons maintenant ?

\- C'était Regina. Ma relation sérieuse. Il y a dix ans.

Toute trace de colère disparut sur le visage de Killian, remplacée par la surprise et l'incompréhension. Il fronça les sourcils, visiblement perdu, et secoua la tête d'un air incrédule.

\- C'est une blague ? demanda-t-il, l'air d'espérer très fort qu'elle éclate de rire et lui dise qu'elle ne faisait que plaisanter.

\- Pas du tout.

Emma tenta de garder un air impassible, masquant le fait qu'elle se sentait affreusement mal à l'aise, consciente de se trouver dans une situation délicate dont elle était la seule responsable.

\- Regina Mills ? s'étonna Killian, qui semblait toujours peu disposé à la croire. Mais... c'est une _femme_ !

\- Je sais, oui.

\- Mais alors tu... Toi et elle, vous... Vous étiez ensemble ?

Emma prit sur elle pour ne pas lever les yeux au ciel et lui faire remarquer que c'était exactement ce qu'elle venait de dire, se rendant bien compte que cette nouvelle était un choc pour Killian, et pouvant aisément comprendre pourquoi.

\- Oui, confirma-t-elle.

\- Mais depuis quand est-ce que tu t'intéresses aux femmes, exactement ? Pour autant que je le sache, il n'y a eu que des hommes dans ta vie, et tu... Enfin, tu es avec moi, maintenant ! Est-ce que Regina était une sorte de... Je ne sais pas, une sorte de passade ?

\- C'était une relation sérieuse, Killian. Ça n'a pas duré très longtemps, mais je l'aimais vraiment, plus que je n'ai jamais aimé personne d'autre. Et je pense que je... Que j'ai inconsciemment rejeté cette partie de mon passé pendant de nombreuses années, et que c'est la raison pour laquelle je n'ai ensuite fréquenté que des hommes.

\- Mais nous, c'est différent, n'est-ce pas ?

Emma se mordit la lèvre, ne sachant comment répondre à cette question sans être horriblement blessante. Elle avait promis de ne pas lui briser le cœur en un million de morceaux, après tout, et elle ne prenait aucun plaisir à le faire souffrir.

\- C'était différent parce que nous étions amis avant toute autre chose, expliqua-t-elle. Mais cela ne change rien au fait qu'en étant avec toi je me mentais à moi-même. Et je regrette sincèrement de l'avoir fait, parce que je te devais la vérité, et parce que j'ai gâché notre amitié pour une histoire qui ne nous donnera jamais, ni à l'un ni à l'autre, ce que nous voulons vraiment.

\- Parle pour toi ! s'énerva Killian. Tu es ce que je veux vraiment, alors ne parle pas de nous au passé comme si c'était déjà loin, s'il te plaît. Tu as fréquenté une femme il y a dix ans, ça ne veut pas dire que tu es lesbienne !

\- Sans vouloir te vexer, je pense que c'est exactement ce que ça veut dire. Écoute, Killian...

\- Neal est au courant, n'est-ce pas ? Quand je pense à toutes les fois où il m'a dit que tu n'étais pas pour moi, que nous n'aurions jamais une relation sérieuse, que tu n'avais pas choisi d'être comme tu étais ! Et moi qui croyait qu'il parlait de ta peur de t'engager, et qu'il était jaloux de notre relation...

Emma baissa les yeux, écrasée par la honte et la culpabilité. Elle avait refusé de voir la vérité en face pendant si longtemps...

\- Neal savait ce que moi je refusais de m'avouer, répondit-elle doucement. Je voulais croire que nous avions un avenir, toi et moi, même si j'étais consciente de ne pas avoir pour toi les sentiments que tu avais pour moi. Je n'ai pas choisi d'être telle que je suis, c'est vrai, mais j'aurais pu décider de ne pas te céder, et c'est ce que j'aurais dû faire.

\- Arrête, je ne te demande pas de... Écoute, je m'en fiche, de ce que tu as pu faire avant, de qui tu as fréquenté il y a dix ans. Et je sais que tu ne m'aimes pas comme je t'aime, mais tu m'aimes malgré tout, et de ça j'en suis persuadé. Tu ressens forcément quelque chose pour moi, sinon tu ne m'aurais pas cédé, comme tu dis, et tu n'aurais pas cru que nous avons un avenir ensemble. Moi je le crois toujours, et si tu pouvais ne serait-ce qu'essayer d'y croire aussi...

Emma ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, avant de s'interrompre brusquement. Elle avait cédé à Killian parce qu'elle l'appréciait, parce qu'ils étaient amis, et parce qu'elle était certaine de ne jamais tomber amoureuse de lui. Mais cela lui semblait être une horrible chose à dire, et elle n'était vraiment pas fière d'avoir pris cette décision trois ans plus tôt.

\- Je ne peux pas, murmura-t-elle. Je ne crois pas en cet avenir. Je suis désolée...

\- Le problème ne vient pas de moi, hein ? C'est Regina, c'est ça ? C'est pour elle que tu es venue ici ?

Emma allait rétorquer sèchement, se sentant injustement agressée, lorsqu'elle réalisa que Killian avait parfaitement raison. Elle n'avait pas su que Regina était à Storybrooke lorsqu'elle était venue pour la première fois, mais elle était bel et bien revenue pour elle, même si elle n'avait pas voulu se l'avouer sur le moment.

\- Je ne m'attendais pas à ça, se défendit-elle. Je ne savais pas que... Que les choses prendraient cette tournure.

\- Mais alors, hier soir, sur le banc...

Emma se sentit rougir. Elle qui avait espéré qu'il n'avait rien vu ! Enfin, ça aurait pu être pire... Il aurait pu arriver cinq minutes plus tard.

\- Nous étions en train de parler, affirma-t-elle. D'évoquer le passé, plus précisément, et je...

\- Parlons-en, du passé ! s'exclama Killian, l'interrompant brutalement. Elle ne s'était pas mariée, Regina, il y a dix ans ? Avec un type qui avait deux fois son âge, si mes souvenirs sont exacts...

Emma grimaça. Elle aurait bien aimé ne pas avoir à repenser à tout cela, mais s'il le fallait vraiment...

\- C'est vrai, admit-elle. Regina s'est mariée, mais elle n'a pas eu le choix, et elle m'aimait toujours à ce moment-là.

\- Oh, je vois. Et maintenant, où est son mari ? Il ne sait rien de ce qu'il y a entre vous, j'imagine ?

\- Léopold est mort il y a plusieurs années de ça.

Killian hocha la tête d'un air entendu, comme si c'était justement ce à quoi il s'attendait.

\- Il est facile pour elle de dire qu'elle n'a pas eu le choix maintenant, fit-il remarquer. Il n'y a personne pour s'opposer à sa version de l'histoire. Je ne vois pas pourquoi la Regina que je connaissais il y a dix ans aurait refusé un mariage d'intérêt. Si tu veux mon avis, elle n'a pas eu besoin que qui que ce soit la force à épouser ce type...

\- Alors c'est que tu ne la connaissais pas.

Emma s'efforça de garder son calme, malgré la colère qui l'avait brusquement envahie. Elle savait que Killian s'en prenait à Regina parce qu'il était blessé et qu'il était facile de la blâmer pour leur rupture, mais elle ne le supportait pas. Elle avait déjà bien trop souffert de cette histoire, et elle refusait d'avoir le moindre doute, de remettre quoi que ce soit en question. Elle connaissait enfin la vérité, après avoir vécu dix ans dans le mensonge, et elle comptait bien s'y accrocher de toutes ses forces.

\- Je l'ai connue plus longtemps que toi, rétorqua Killian.

\- Mais tu ne l'as pas connue comme je l'ai connue.

Il ne l'avait pas aimée. Il n'avait jamais vu au-delà du masque de froideur et de mépris qu'elle avait eu l'habitude de porter en permanence. Il ne l'avait pas tenue dans ses bras alors qu'elle pleurait la mort de son père, il ne l'avait pas vue souffrir de l'absence de sa sœur, il n'avait rien su de tout l'amour qu'elle était capable de donner. Et il n'avait jamais su que l'argent n'était rien à ses yeux, ou du moins loin d'être ce qui était le plus important. Il ne savait pas de quoi il parlait, point final.

\- Regina a été obligée de prendre une décision difficile, expliqua Emma. Je ne rentrerai pas dans les détails, parce que c'est son histoire et non la mienne, mais elle m'aimait et elle m'aime encore aujourd'hui. Et c'est tout ce qui compte.

\- Alors quoi ? Elle réapparaît dans ta vie après dix ans d'absence, et après t'avoir laissée pour épouser quelqu'un d'autre, et tu fais une croix sur tout ce que tu as construit sans elle, sans même y réfléchir ? Comment tu peux être sûre que c'est la bonne décision ?

\- Tout ce que j'ai construit avait un rapport avec elle. Je ne l'ai jamais oubliée, et elle non plus, alors bien sûr que c'est la bonne décision !

Emma prit une grande inspiration, tâchant de dominer sa colère. Elle n'avait pas eu l'intention de s'énerver, mais elle en voulait à Killian de ne pas comprendre, de refuser de se rendre à l'évidence. Peut-être fallait-il qu'elle se montre plus claire encore...

\- Si je me suis installée à New-York, ce n'était pas pour qu'Henry soit plus proche de son père, avoua-t-elle. Et je n'y suis pas restée parce que j'y étais heureuse. Bien sûr, c'était bien qu'Henry puisse voir son père, et j'étais ravie d'avoir l'occasion de passer du temps avec Neal, mais ce n'était pas suffisant. Je n'étais pas malheureuse, mais je ne me sentais pas à ma place, et d'ailleurs Henry non plus.

\- Pourquoi être restée à New-York, dans ce cas ? C'était pour moi, admets le !

\- Je suis restée parce que je savais que Regina vivait dans cette ville. Je voulais me prouver que j'étais passée à autre chose. Et je crois que... Que c'est aussi la raison pour laquelle j'ai cédé à tes avances.

Killian prit un air blessé, cette révélation ayant visiblement réussi à l'atteindre. Mais la colère était toujours présente dans son regard, et c'est d'un ton buté qu'il répondit :

\- C'était plus que ça, j'en suis sûr. Tout comme je suis sûr que tu te trompes sur Regina, et qu'elle ne pourra jamais t'aimer autant que je t'aime. Je n'aurais jamais fait ce qu'elle a fait, je n'aurais jamais préféré quelqu'un d'autre que toi, ou plutôt je n'aurais jamais renoncé à toi, même si une véritable fortune avait été en jeu.

\- Tu ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est vraiment passé, Killian.

\- Je sais le principal. Elle a quitté Boston, et toi avec, il y a dix ans. Elle a épousé un homme pour son argent. Toi, tu t'es rapprochée de Neal, dont nous savons tous les deux qu'il avait un véritable don pour s'attirer des ennuis à cette époque. Bref, tu as fini enceinte et en prison. Après ça, tu as voyagé aux quatre coins des États-Unis, probablement pour fuir ton passé. Puis tu t'es installée à New-York pour te prouver que tu avais oublié Regina, et nous nous sommes rapprochés toi et moi, jusqu'à avoir une véritable relation. En résumé, j'ai l'impression que cette histoire avec Regina t'a fait souffrir pendant très longtemps, et moi j'ai été là quand tu as eu besoin de passer à autre chose, alors pourquoi te lancer à nouveau dans tout ça maintenant ? Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu t'accroches à elle. Je ne vois pas en quoi elle mérite que tu lui accordes ton pardon, et encore moins que tu restes pour elle. Tu ne peux pas tirer un trait sur notre histoire aussi facilement ! Tu n'as passé qu'un mois avec elle et c'est suffisant pour que tu oublies une relation de trois ans, une relation qui avait un _avenir_ en lequel tu croyais ? Un avenir en lequel _je_ crois depuis le tout début, mais j'imagine que tu t'en moques complètement !

Emma serra les poings. Entendre sa vie résumée en quelques mots dénués d'émotions, et sur ce ton hautain des plus désagréables, était presque plus qu'elle n'en pouvait supporter. Et bien sûr il fallait que Killian mette le doigt sur ses pires souffrances, sur ses plus grandes peurs, sur tout ce qui était susceptible de la blesser ! Il lui en voulait, et il avait de quoi, mais il se trompait lourdement s'il s'imaginait pouvoir la garder de cette façon.

\- C'est terminé, déclara Emma. Nous deux, c'est terminé, et tu n'y changeras rien. Je n'aurais jamais dû céder à tes avances, et je regrette sincèrement que nous ne soyons pas restés amis quand nous en avions encore l'occasion.

\- Si Regina n'avait pas réapparue dans ta vie, tu serais toujours avec moi. Alors ne dis pas que tu aurais préféré que nous soyons amis, parce que c'est faux.

\- Peut-être que je serais encore avec toi, mais cela ne veut pas dire que ça aurait été mieux, ni pour moi ni pour toi. Et je regrette vraiment de ne pas en être restée à l'amitié, parce qu'au fond je n'ai jamais réussi à te voir autrement que comme un ami.

Killian secoua la tête en signe de dénégation, refusant visiblement d'accepter cette idée.

\- Regina t'a fait du mal, et elle t'en fera encore, affirma-t-il. Je resterai ici, et je suis sûr que tu finiras par changer d'avis. Tu reviendras vers moi.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'obstines ? s'énerva Emma, désespérant de se faire comprendre. Je veux être avec elle, même si je risque de souffrir, je veux lui faire confiance, croire qu'elle ne me blessera plus jamais. Mais même si elle le faisait, je ne reviendrais pas vers toi, parce que je préfère être seule qu'auprès d'une personne pour laquelle je n'ai pas de sentiments.

\- Nous verrons cela.

Killian se détourna, les yeux inhabituellement brillants, et marcha d'un pas lourd en direction de la porte qui menait au restaurant. Il s'engouffra dans le couloir sans avoir rien ajouté, ni même jeté un dernier regard en arrière, et Emma ne fit rien pour le retenir. Restée seule au milieu de la cour, elle poussa un long soupir de découragement, sa colère disparaissant pour laisser place à une extrême lassitude. Elle laissa passer quelques minutes, puis retourna à son tour au Granny's, ayant une autre personne à laquelle parler. A son grand soulagement, Killian ne se trouvait plus dans le restaurant – elle n'avait aucune envie de se retrouver à nouveau face à lui après leur dernière conversation – et Henry était toujours là, appuyé contre le bar. Emma se glissa dans son dos, lui ébouriffant les cheveux pour attirer son attention. Il protesta bruyamment, sans pouvoir s'empêcher de sourire, puis reprit un air sérieux et posa un regard suppliant sur sa mère.

\- On va pas retourner à New-York, hein ? demanda-t-il. On est bien ici ! Et puis Tata Ruby serait triste si on partait. Et Regina m'a dit qu'elle voulait qu'on reste à Storybrooke !

Emma sourit à son tour, se sentant soudain beaucoup plus légère.

\- Elle me l'a dit aussi, répondit-elle.

\- Alors ? On va rester ?

\- Oui.

L'air infiniment soulagé, Henry se jeta dans les bras de sa mère, qui le serra contre elle en se promettant de ne plus jamais laisser la peur la pousser à envisager de prendre une décision qui risquait de le blesser. A cette pensée, elle se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur le front de son fils, puis le prit par le menton pour le forcer à la regarder dans les yeux.

\- On est bien ici, tu ne trouves pas ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Oui. Un peu comme...

\- Comme si c'était chez nous ?

\- Oui, c'est ça !

Le sourire d'Henry s'élargit, puis il se blottit à nouveau dans les bras d'Emma, qui était tellement heureuse qu'elle aurait pu en pleurer. Comme pour améliorer encore son humeur, Ruby choisit cet instant pour sortir des cuisines, un plateau sous le bras et une expression indifférente sur le visage. Elle mâchonnait distraitement un chewing-gum, l'air désœuvré, lorsqu'elle aperçut finalement Emma. Celle-ci se défit de l'étreinte de son fils, non sans lui avoir ébouriffé les cheveux une dernière fois, puis elle s'empressa de rejoindre son amie.

\- Est-ce que tu peux surveiller Henry ? réclama-t-elle. Je sais que je te le demande souvent, ces derniers temps, mais quelqu'un m'attend et c'est vraiment important.

\- J'ai des chances d'en savoir plus ?

Emma fit mine de réfléchir, se sentant d'humeur taquine. Puis, remarquant que Ruby haussait un sourcil d'un air sévère, elle acquiesça en souriant.

\- Je te raconterai tout plus tard, promit-elle.

\- Ça marche. Aller, file, va à ton rendez-vous ! J'allais débaucher de toute façon, je vais emmener Henry à la salle de jeux vidéo.

\- Merci, tu es géniale !

\- Je sais, on me le dit souvent.

Emma se détourna après un dernier sourire amusé, puis elle prévint Henry qu'elle devait aller voir quelqu'un et quitta enfin le Granny's, toutes ses pensées fixées sur une seule et même personne. Elle était impatiente de revoir Regina, mais elle était aussi terrifiée, ne sachant pas ce qui l'attendait. A partir de maintenant, elle plongeait dans l'inconnu. Certes, elle avait déjà fréquenté Regina, mais cela s'était passé dix ans auparavant, alors qu'elles n'étaient encore que des adolescentes. Tant de choses leur étaient arrivées, tant de choses avaient changées... Mais elles s'aimaient toujours, et c'était tout ce qui importait.

Concentrée sur cette idée, Emma se glissa dans sa voiture et prit le chemin de la maison du maire, se perdant dans ses pensées tandis que les kilomètres défilaient. Elle se remémora les dernières paroles de Regina, et sentit son cœur se réchauffer à l'idée qu'elle l'aimait, et qu'elles allaient enfin pouvoir se retrouver. Elle avait cru si longtemps qu'il s'agissait d'un rêve inaccessible, et voilà qu'après toutes ces épreuves, après toutes ces souffrances, elle avait finalement une chance de retrouver l'amour de sa vie. A cette pensée, son cœur s'affola brusquement, et cela ne s'arrangea pas lorsqu'elle vit apparaître la façade d'une grande maison blanche qui lui était désormais familière. Maîtrisant de son mieux la panique qui l'avait envahie, Emma se gara le long du trottoir, respirant avec difficulté. Elle se sentait sur le point de vivre un moment important, qui se graverait pour toujours dans sa mémoire, comme celui qu'elle avait vécu un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Elle pouvait encore sentir les lèvres de Regina sur les siennes, ses bras qui l'entouraient, son corps pressé contre le sien...

Emma prit un air rêveur, attendrie par ce souvenir. Elle peinait à croire en sa chance, ne pouvant pas s'empêcher de penser que tout cela était bien trop beau pour être vrai. Mais elle s'en moquait, parce que si tout se passait bien – et pour la première fois depuis une éternité, elle se disait que c'était bel et bien possible – alors elle pourrait embrasser Regina aussi souvent qu'elle le voulait, et chaque instant serait un moment important, parce qu'elles seraient enfin ensemble. Se souvenant soudain qu'elle était attendue, Emma s'empressa de sortir de sa voiture, refermant la portière d'une main tremblante. Elle avança le long de l'allée qui menait à la maison, se souvenant de la dernière fois où elle avait été ici, marchant dans cette direction. A ce moment-là, elle avait cru que tout était terminé, et elle avait embrassé Regina sans l'avoir prévu auparavant, agissant sous le coup d'une impulsion. Elle se remémorait maintenant ce baiser, plus rapide mais tout aussi intense que celui qui avait suivi, et elle ne regrettait pas un instant d'avoir fait ce geste, d'avoir pris le risque. Même si une petite partie d'elle était toujours effrayée, et ce fut cette partie qui se manifesta la première lorsqu'elle tendit la main pour appuyer sur la sonnette.

Ses peurs et ses angoisses étaient toujours là, ravivées par les mots de Killian, mais le bonheur qu'elle éprouvait à chaque fois qu'elle pensait à Regina noyait facilement tout le reste. C'est pourquoi elle parvint à ne pas se remettre à paniquer lorsque personne ne vint lui ouvrir. Elle réfléchit calmement et décida de jeter un coup d'œil dans le jardin, ne voyant que cette explication. A son grand soulagement, elle eut rapidement la confirmation de ses soupçons. Regina était ici, debout sous un immense pommier, dos à elle. Emma s'arrêta un instant pour la regarder, à la fois impatiente qu'elle la remarque et ravie de pouvoir la contempler sans qu'elle ne le sache.

Une chance se présentait à elle de tout recommencer. Et, cette fois, elle le savait, l'histoire aurait une fin heureuse...

OoO

Regina attendait.

Avec le recul, elle se demandait si elle n'avait pas fait une erreur en se plaçant elle-même dans cette situation. Elle avait poussé Emma à faire un choix, et elle ne pouvait quant à elle rien faire si ce n'était espérer, et prier de toutes ses forces pour que sa décision soit la bonne. Sur l'instant, elle avait été confiante, rassérénée par les baisers qu'elles avaient échangés et la promesse que lui avait faite Emma de revenir. Mais les minutes étaient passées, et Regina avait recommencé à s'inquiéter, envisageant tous les scénarios possibles. Elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de s'angoisser, de craindre d'avoir à se battre encore une fois, elle qui avait la sensation d'avoir déjà tant lutté. Elle avait tout retourné dans sa tête encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que ça en devienne insupportable. Là, elle avait décidé de sortir, ne supportant plus de tourner en rond dans la maison en sursautant au moindre bruit.

Elle venait de se réfugier dans le jardin, ses pas la menant tout naturellement jusqu'au Honeycrisp, lorsqu'une voix familière s'éleva soudain derrière elle, l'appelant. Regina fit volte-face et aperçut Emma qui avançait dans sa direction, le sourire aux lèvres. Elle sourit en retour, avec un mélange d'inquiétude et d'espoir, n'osant pas encore totalement y croire. Elle resta immobile, pétrifiée par la peur, et attendit qu'Emma la rejoigne. Celle-ci s'arrêta finalement, à une distance respectueuse.

\- Je reste, déclara-t-elle. Je reste parce que je me sens ici chez moi. Je reste parce qu'Henry en a envie. Je reste parce que rien ne m'attend à New-York. Je reste parce que j'aime voir Ruby tous les jours. Je reste parce que j'aime travailler au bureau du Shérif. Je reste pour le loft de Mary-Margaret, les hamburgers de Granny, le banc à côté de la jetée et les sous-entendus étranges que me fait ta sœur à chaque fois qu'elle me croise. Mais je reste surtout pour toi.

Le sourire de Regina s'élargit, avant de trembler et de finalement disparaître. Elle s'approcha d'Emma, prenant ses mains dans les siennes pour les serrer de toutes ses forces, et plongea dans son regard à la recherche d'une réponse.

\- Et Killian ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Je l'ai quitté. C'était terminé depuis longtemps, en vérité, et d'une certaine façon ça n'avait même jamais commencé. Quoi qu'il en soit, je suis célibataire...

Regina expira lentement, réalisant qu'elle avait retenu son souffle dans l'attente de cette nouvelle. Soudain, c'était comme si un poids immense l'avait quittée, lui permettant de respirer plus librement. Elle contempla Emma, pouvant encore l'entendre dire ces trois phrases si rassurantes, et ces derniers mots qui la faisait tant espérer, et qui avaient été prononcés sur un ton très suggestif. Elle prit un air taquin, décidant d'entrer dans son jeu.

\- Voilà qui tombe bien ! approuva-t-elle. Je comptais justement tenter ma chance.

\- Ah, vraiment ?

Emma arborait cette expression malicieuse que Regina connaissait bien, et la voir ainsi lui procurait plus de bonheur qu'elle n'aurait su le dire. Elle aimait tant son sourire espiègle, la lueur provocatrice dans son regard, les reflets dorés de ses cheveux au soleil, la forme de ses lèvres, la façon dont elle se tenait, et tout ce qu'elle était. Elle aimait chaque détail de son physique et de sa personnalité. Elle l'aimait, tout simplement. Elle l'avait toujours aimée, et elle l'aimerait toujours.

\- Vraiment, assura-t-elle. A vrai dire j'ai pensé que... Que je pourrais peut-être t'inviter à dîner. Comme par exemple au restaurant, en tête à tête.

Emma haussa un sourcil, visiblement surprise, puis se mordit la lèvre en paraissant réfléchir.

\- C'est un rendez-vous ? demanda-t-elle.

Regina acquiesça.

\- C'est un rendez-vous, confirma-t-elle. Nous n'avons jamais eu de véritable rendez-vous, après tout. J'aimais beaucoup te retrouver en secret, bien sûr, mais j'ai toujours eu envie de pouvoir être avec toi sans que l'on ait à se cacher. Et aujourd'hui, c'est possible, si tu le veux aussi. Maintenant qu'il n'y a plus de secrets, et plus personne pour se mettre entre nous.

Emma sourit à nouveau, les yeux plus brillants que d'ordinaire. Elle semblait touchée par cette invitation, comme sa voix chargée d'émotion le prouva lorsqu'elle répondit :

\- Ça me plairait beaucoup.

Regina ferma brièvement les yeux, savourant une inhabituelle et très agréable sensation de bonheur. Puis elle leva la main pour replacer une mèche des cheveux d'Emma derrière son oreille, ne pouvant pas s'empêcher de la toucher. Elle avait envie d'être proche d'elle, exactement comme avant.

\- Que dirais-tu de... Vendredi prochain ? proposa-t-elle.

\- C'est loin. Je ne veux pas attendre.

Regina sentit qu'elle allait avoir du mal à résister, et que sa peur ne tiendrait pas longtemps face à la détermination d'Emma. Celle-ci avait pris un ton boudeur pour lui répondre, et elle était flattée et rassurée de constater qu'elle n'était pas la seule à être impatiente.

\- Je ne veux pas non plus, avoua-t-elle. Mais j'ai cru comprendre que tu venais de rompre avec une personne que tu as fréquentée pendant plus de trois ans. Je t'accorde seulement le temps de la réflexion. Je ne voudrais pas que tu te précipites dans quelque chose que tu pourrais ensuite regretter...

Peut-être que ses doutes ne s'étaient pas totalement dissipés, en fin de compte. Peut-être qu'elle aussi avait besoin d'être rassurée. Car, après tout, elle aussi avait eu le cœur brisé...

\- Regretter ? répéta Emma, l'air outré. Oublie ça tout de suite, je ne risque pas de regretter !

Regina se détendit, réconfortée par tant de véhémence. Elle avait craint de ne plus savoir comment réagir, craint que tout ne soit étrange et gênant, mais elle réalisait maintenant qu'elle était face à la femme de sa vie, et que tout allait bien. Elle n'avait pas à faire semblant, elle pouvait être elle-même, s'autoriser à faire confiance et à ouvrir son cœur.

\- Jeudi, alors ? proposa-t-elle.

\- Mercredi ? Oui, très bonne idée !

Regina éclata de rire, puis elle prit Emma par la taille, l'attirant à elle. Là, elle murmura, son visage à quelques centimètres du sien :

\- Je veux qu'on fasse les choses bien, cette fois-ci. Je veux que ça fonctionne. Et ça va fonctionner, parce que tu es l'amour de ma vie et que je te le prouverais.

Elle sourit et se pencha, déposant un baiser sur les lèvres d'Emma. Un baiser doux, tendre, léger. Un baiser au goût de bonheur et de promesses. Et, lorsqu'une main se glissa dans ses cheveux et qu'un corps se pressa contre le sien, ses espoirs devinrent des certitudes.

Cette fois, elles ne se perdraient pas.

OoO

Emma marchait en direction du Granny's, perdue dans ses pensées, lorsqu'elle aperçut une silhouette familière assise sur une chaise, dans la cour devant le restaurant. Elle s'approcha donc en souriant, ravie de tomber sur Ruby exactement au moment où elle avait besoin de lui parler.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? s'étonna-t-elle.

Ruby releva la tête, ayant été occupée à taper un message sur le clavier de son téléphone, et répondit en haussant les épaules :

\- Henry avait faim, finalement. Il est avec Granny à l'intérieur, elle lui a trouvé de quoi faire un goûter. Et toi, alors, t'avais pas quelqu'un à voir ?

Emma tira une chaise de dessous la table la plus proche et s'y laissa tomber, souriant toujours sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

\- C'est fait, répondit-elle. Mais la personne en question est à peu près aussi obstinée que moi – ce qui n'est pas peu dire, comme tu le sais – et elle veut que je me donne le « temps de la réflexion », pour reprendre ses mots. Ce qui n'a aucun sens, évidemment, puisque je ne risque pas de revenir sur ma décision.

\- Quelle décision ? s'enquit Ruby, une lueur soupçonneuse dans le regard.

\- Oh, tu sais... Quitter Killian, donner une seconde chance à Regina, tout ça.

Emma se tourna vers son amie pour guetter sa réaction et éclata de rire devant son air scandalisé. Elle avait haussé les sourcils, la bouche grande ouverte, dans une expression de surprise tout simplement hilarante.

\- ENFIN ! s'exclama-t-elle. J'ai vraiment cru qu'on allait jamais y arriver ! Mais comment tu as pu _oser_ ne pas me tenir au courant ? T'as plutôt intérêt à tout me raconter, et dans les moindres détails, et immédiatement !

\- Du calme, je vais te raconter !

Emma réprima un nouvel éclat de rire, amusée par le comportement de Ruby. Celle-ci posa son téléphone sur la table, puis elle croisa les jambes et prit un air attentif, se préparant visiblement à entendre toute l'histoire.

\- Alors ? demanda-t-elle. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Aux dernières nouvelles, tu allais repartir à New-York avec Killian dans la soirée, Henry était totalement démoralisé et Regina t'avait clairement dit qu'elle était ravie que vous ayez pu laisser le passé où il était. Bref, ça s'annonçait plutôt mal.

Emma grimaça, n'en revenant pas d'avoir été sur le point de prendre une décision aussi horrible. Elle n'aurait jamais été heureuse de cette façon, et elle ne regrettait pas un instant d'être allée voir Regina une dernière fois, et d'avoir enfin été honnête avec Killian. Ressentant le désir d'en parler, elle prit une grande inspiration et se lança, racontant à Ruby tout ce qu'il s'était passé. Elle trouva un certain réconfort à mettre des mots sur ses sentiments, et sur les récents évènements. Toute sa vie avait été chamboulée en quelques heures à peine, et il lui semblait être passée par toutes les émotions depuis la veille, depuis ce moment où elle avait failli embrasser Regina sur le banc. Et voilà où elle en était, prête à tout risquer, déterminée à ne plus commettre la moindre erreur, ou à laisser la peur la pousser à prendre la mauvaise décision. Elle ne voulait plus vivre de cette façon.

\- Killian a pris une chambre à l'hôtel, annonça Ruby.

Emma venait d'évoquer leur rupture, confiant que ça ne s'était pas très bien passé, et cette nouvelle la contraria, à défaut de la surprendre.

\- Il m'a dit qu'il comptait rester, répondit-elle. Il n'a pas l'intention d'abandonner si facilement...

\- Il ne va pas avoir le choix, ou bien c'est moi qui m'en mêle. C'est la première fois que je te vois vraiment heureuse depuis dix ans, alors le premier qui s'avise d'essayer de tout gâcher aura affaire à moi.

Emma haussa les sourcils avec surprise, ne s'étant pas attendue à une réaction aussi vive. Ruby semblait tout simplement furieuse, et c'est d'un ton chargé de colère qu'elle demanda :

\- Bon, et pourquoi est-ce que Regina t'a demandé de prendre le temps de réfléchir, au juste ? Elle veut te donner l'occasion de tout plaquer et de t'enfuir, c'est ça ?

\- Je pense qu'elle veut m'en donner l'occasion, oui.

\- Euh... pardon ?

Emma se mordit la lèvre, un peu embarrassée. Elle l'avait bien cherché, après tout.

\- J'ai tout de même failli la laisser et repartir à New-York avec Killian, fit-elle remarquer. Alors je comprends qu'elle hésite. Je pense qu'elle a peur que je revienne sur ma décision, et je crois qu'elle... Qu'elle n'a pas l'habitude d'être heureuse, que ce soit facile, que tout aille bien. En fait j'en suis sûre, parce que c'est pareil pour moi. Mais je vais lui prouver qu'elle n'a pas à s'en faire, et j'espère qu'elle aussi, et je suis sûre qu'on s'habituera très vite à être heureuses.

\- Vous avez pu parler de tout ça ? En toute honnêteté, je veux dire.

\- Oui, un peu. Mais pour le moment on a seulement savouré nos retrouvailles, en reportant le reste à plus tard. En fait elle m'a invitée à un rendez-vous la semaine prochaine, un vrai rendez-vous, et d'ailleurs à ce propos je n'ai rien à me mettre...

Le visage de Ruby s'illumina, une lueur enthousiaste apparaissant aussitôt dans ses yeux.

\- On va arranger ça, promit-elle. On va te rendre irrésistible, tu verras !

\- Je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi.

Emma se laissa peser contre le dossier de sa chaise, souriant sans raison particulière, et ses pensées s'envolèrent aussitôt vers Regina, qu'elle avait déjà hâte de retrouver. Elle était prête à tout faire pour que ça fonctionne, prête à prendre en compte leurs peurs respectives et à vaincre toutes les difficultés, prête à vivre cette histoire comme elle en avait rêvé pendant des années.

\- Est-ce qu'on peut vraiment faire ça ? demanda-t-elle. S'aimer avec insouciance à l'adolescence, se perdre brusquement, se retrouver après toute une vie et s'aimer avec autant de force qu'auparavant ?

\- Essaye, et tu me diras si vous pouvez vraiment, répondit Ruby. Mais moi je n'en ai jamais douté.

Emma sourit, réconfortée par ces mots. Il ne restait plus qu'à en convaincre Regina, mais elle ne s'inquiétait pas. Elles étaient faites l'une pour l'autre, elle en était plus que jamais persuadée. Elles devaient seulement apprendre à se faire confiance à nouveau et, enfin, plus rien ne pourrait les séparer.

* * *

Et voilà, c'est terminé pour aujourd'hui.  
Que ça fait du bien d'écrire de la guimauve, après tout ce drama ! Même si j'aime aussi le drama... M'enfin, ça, vous avez remarqué. *s'éloigne en sifflotant*  
La suite dès que je pourrais. N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis, vous avez été généreux avec les reviews ces derniers temps et j'apprécie énormément !  
A la prochaine fois, les amis !


	30. Chapitre 29 - Ouvrir son coeur

Bonsoir mes lapins (mais si, c'est très mignon) comment allez-vous ?  
J'ai pour ma part bien galéré à écrire ce chapitre, mais le voilà fin prêt à être lu, ce qui signifie que je vais enfin pouvoir aller rattraper toutes les heures de sommeil que j'ai fichu en l'air pour l'écrire. Je vais quand même essayer de commencer le prochain rapidement, histoire que vous ne l'ayez pas dans un mois.

Les mauvaises nouvelles, maintenant.  
Il ne reste que 3 chapitres et un Épilogue avant que cette fanfic ne soit terminée. A ce moment-là nous pourrons toujours nous asseoir en cercle pour en parler calmement et pleurer à chaudes larmes tous ensemble (mais si, vous aussi vous êtes tristes) mais pour l'instant je vous suggère de bien profiter de la guimauve. Parce que oui, de la guimauve, vous allez en bouffer !

Et d'ailleurs, ça commence maintenant. Bonne lecture !

Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers de la série appartiennent à Edward Kitsis et Adam Horowitz.

* * *

 **Let me see inside your heart  
All the cracks and broken parts  
There's shadows in the light  
There's no need to hide  
These flames tonight  
Look into my eyes  
And say you want me too  
Like I want you  
** _Hunger - Ross Copperman_

* * *

 **Chapitre 29 : Ouvrir son coeur**

 _30 novembre 2011_

Regina jeta un coup d'œil à son reflet.

Elle avait longuement hésité avant de choisir sa tenue, ne sachant pas exactement ce qu'il convenait de porter pour ce rendez-vous tant attendu. Elle n'avait trouvé dans son dressing que des tailleurs stricts, qu'elle mettait généralement pour travailler, et beaucoup de pantalons, de jupes et de chemisiers, dont aucun ne lui avait semblé correspondre à ce qu'elle recherchait. Elle avait voulu sortir un peu de l'ordinaire, sans pour autant trop en faire, si bien qu'elle avait fini par jeter son dévolu sur une simple robe bleue sans manches, offerte par Zelena pour son anniversaire l'année précédente. Elle se regardait maintenant d'un air critique, debout devant le miroir à pied de sa chambre, luttant de son mieux contre une angoisse grandissante. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de perdre le contrôle sur ses émotions, mais cette soirée avec Emma signifiait tant à ses yeux qu'elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être nerveuse. L'heure du rendez-vous approchait, et elle passait sans cesse de la panique à l'impatience.

Soudain, la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit, légèrement étouffée par la distance. Regina prit une grande inspiration, puis elle sortit dans le couloir et marcha d'un pas vif jusqu'aux escaliers, qu'elle descendit aussi rapidement que possible. Elle avait l'impression d'être revenue dix ans en arrière, lorsqu'Emma la rejoignait chez elle à Boston, éprouvant les mêmes émotions qu'elle avait ressenties alors. Tout cela était lointain, désormais, mais c'était la même femme qui l'attendait à cet instant, et elle l'aimait toujours autant. Rassurée par cette pensée, Regina ouvrit la porte, non sans s'être une dernière fois répété que tout se passerait pour le mieux. Elle eut le souffle coupé en apercevant Emma debout sur le porche, un sourire un peu timide sur le visage, et vêtue d'une robe rose foncé qui épousait parfaitement les formes de son corps. Un manteau noir à la coupe élégante, qu'elle n'avait pas pris la peine de fermer, était tout ce qui la protégeait du froid. Les talons hauts de ses chaussures lui faisaient gagner quelques centimètres, ses cheveux retombaient sur ses épaules en de longues mèches gracieuses, et son maquillage discret faisait ressortir la couleur de ses yeux. Elle était tout simplement...

\- Magnifique, murmura Regina. Tu es magnifique.

Elle aimait la Emma de tous les jours, avec ses jeans et ses vestes en cuir, mais il aurait été mentir que de prétendre qu'elle ne la trouvait pas plus belle encore lorsqu'elle était ainsi mise en valeur. De plus, qu'elle soit vêtue de cette manière prouvait qu'elle voulait lui plaire, ce qui était flatteur... et très réussi.

\- C'est exactement ce que j'allais dire.

Emma avait répondu d'un ton léger, une lueur espiègle dans le regard, comme si elle ne faisait que plaisanter. Mais elle la dévorait des yeux d'une façon qui ne laissait pas le moindre doute sur sa sincérité.

\- Est-ce que je vais enfin savoir où nous allons ? demanda-t-elle.

Regina esquissa un sourire. Elle avait choisi l'endroit avant même d'être sûre de quoi que ce soit, alors qu'elle faisait les cent pas dans sa maison en attendant le retour d'Emma, quelques jours plus tôt seulement. Imaginer ce rendez-vous l'avait rassurée, même si elle n'avait pas encore osé croire que ce serait vraiment possible à cet instant. Et pourtant, voilà où elle en était...

\- Il y a un petit restaurant près du port, répondit-elle doucement. Je sais que Zelena et Belle y ont dîné quelques fois, et je me suis toujours dis que j'aimerais y emmener quelqu'un de spécial.

\- Alors je suis quelqu'un de spécial ?

Regina leva les yeux au ciel, faussement exaspérée. Elle aimait beaucoup ce petit jeu dans lequel elles s'étaient lancées, et qui leur permettait de reposer les bases de leur relation. Derrière chaque provocation se cachait une peur bien réelle, ce qu'elles savaient toutes les deux, même si Emma n'avait bien sûr pas à s'en faire. Et s'il fallait le lui dire encore et encore, jour après jour, alors Regina le ferait. Parce que cela signifierait qu'elles seraient ensemble, et c'était tout ce qu'elle voulait, tout ce qu'elle avait toujours désiré.

\- J'espère que tu n'en doutes pas sincèrement, parce que je ne sais vraiment plus quoi faire pour te le prouver, avoua-t-elle.

\- Et si tu commençais par m'embrasser ?

Regina se mordit la lèvre, une soudaine sensation de chaleur l'envahissant à ces mots. Elle s'avança sur le porche, tout à fait disposée à répondre positivement à cette demande, et déclara en souriant :

\- Ce serait un bon début.

Emma sourit à son tour, et Regina déposa un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres avant de reculer d'un pas, par pure provocation. Aussitôt, deux bras se nouèrent autour de sa taille, la ramenant à la place qui était la sienne. Elle ferma les yeux et se laissa embrasser, savourant cet instant de tendresse.

\- J'en déduis que je suis aussi quelqu'un de spécial ? plaisanta-t-elle, lorsqu'elles se détachèrent.

\- Tu n'as pas idée à quel point.

Regina prit le temps de graver ces mots dans sa mémoire, puis elle s'éloigna à contrecœur, partant récupérer son manteau et son sac à main dans l'entrée. Lorsqu'elle rejoignit à nouveau Emma devant la maison, elle fut une fois de plus éblouie par sa beauté, et un sourire apparut sur son visage lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'elle n'avait plus besoin de se cacher, qu'elle pouvait se montrer devant le monde entier aux côtés de cette femme extraordinaire.

\- Viens, murmura-t-elle.

Elle prit Emma par la main et l'entraîna en direction de sa voiture, éprouvant un sentiment de profonde sérénité, certaine de s'être enfin engagée sur le chemin qui la mènerait au bonheur auquel elle avait toujours aspiré.

OoO

\- Tu sais que tout le monde nous regarde ?

Regina poussa un soupir de découragement. Elle avait espéré que dîner à une table un peu à l'écart suffirait à éviter ce genre de désagrément, mais elle s'était manifestement trompée.

\- C'est une petite ville, rappela-t-elle. Tout le monde connaît tout le monde.

\- Et tout le monde connaît le maire.

\- Oui, il y a aussi de ça.

Emma hocha la tête d'un air entendu, puis elle prit son verre de vin pour le porter à ses lèvres, détournant son attention des regards qui suivaient chacun de ses gestes.

\- Autant les ignorer, approuva Regina.

Elle ne cessait d'oublier jusqu'à leur existence, de toute façon, étant bien trop occupée à se concentrer sur des choses beaucoup plus importantes, comme par exemple la femme magnifique qui était assise en face d'elle. Elle l'observait intensément, peinant à croire qu'elle était vraiment là, avec elle, comme elle en avait rêvé un million de fois. Chaque regard tendre, chaque sourire complice lui rappelaient qu'elles étaient faites pour être ensemble, et cela calmait peu à peu les peurs et les angoisses qu'elle n'avait pas encore réussi à totalement faire disparaître.

\- Est-ce que ça te dérange ? demanda-t-elle. D'être vue avec moi, je veux dire.

\- Dis-moi que tu n'es pas sérieuse.

Regina se mordit la lèvre.

\- J'ai cru comprendre que tu n'avais pas fréquenté d'autres femmes depuis notre relation il y a dix ans, répondit-elle. Et c'est moi qui ai proposé ce rendez-vous, sans penser que tu n'étais pas forcément prête à...

\- Prête à quoi ? l'interrompit Emma. A assumer qui je suis ? A être à tes côtés aux yeux de tous, sans honte et sans peur ? Parce que j'y suis prête depuis dix ans, alors tu n'as pas à t'en faire pour ça.

Regina expira lentement, infiniment rassurée par cette réponse. Elle s'attendait tellement à ce que quelque chose vienne tout gâcher, une fois encore, qu'elle s'inquiétait sans raison ! Elle s'en apercevait bien, mais elle ne savait pas comment s'en empêcher...

\- Je ne vais pas changer d'avis, déclara Emma.

\- Je n'ai jamais dit que...

\- C'est ce que tu crois et je le vois. Mais sache que je suis exactement où je veux être à cet instant, et je n'échangerais ma place pour rien au monde.

Emma prit la main de Regina sur la table, emprisonnant ses doigts entre les siens. Puis elle se perdit dans son regard et ajouta :

\- Tu m'as demandé de nous donner une seconde chance, et c'est ce que je veux aussi. J'ignore ce qui nous attend maintenant, mais tu avais raison : il y a des risques qui valent la peine d'être pris. Et je ne vais pas te repousser, et je ne reviendrai pas sur ma décision, même si j'ai peur. Parce que, c'est vrai, j'ai peur. J'ai peur de te perdre, peur que ça se termine mal encore une fois, mais j'ai envie de te faire confiance. J'ai _besoin_ de te faire confiance. Besoin de pouvoir t'ouvrir mon cœur comme je le faisais avant...

\- Tu peux avoir confiance en moi, Emma. Tu ne me perdras pas, et je ne te blesserai plus jamais.

\- Je sais que tu le penses, et que tu ne veux pas me faire du mal, mais...

Emma hésita, l'air soudain tourmentée, et Regina caressa doucement sa main, tâchant de la réconforter comme elle le pouvait.

\- Mais ? répéta-t-elle, pour l'encourager à poursuivre.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui me dit que tu ne vas pas renoncer encore une fois ? Après tout ce que nous avons traversé ensemble et séparément, rien ne dit que ce sera facile, et... Et si ce n'était pas du tout comme tu l'avais imaginé ? Et si finalement tu préférais tout recommencer à zéro avec quelqu'un d'autre, sans ce passé, sans cette souffrance ?

Regina prit le temps de bien réfléchir à ce qu'elle allait dire avant de finalement répondre, mettant autant de conviction que possible dans ses mots :

\- Je ne renoncerai plus jamais à toi, affirma-t-elle. Et si c'est arrivé par le passé, c'était uniquement parce que je croyais que c'était ce qui était le mieux pour toi. Je l'ai fait pour te protéger, tout d'abord, il y a dix ans. Puis je l'ai fait parce que j'ai cru que tu avais trouvé le bonheur avec quelqu'un d'autre, quand je suis allée te voir à New-York il y a trois ans. Et enfin je l'ai fait parce que je pensais que c'était ce que tu attendais de moi, quand j'ai cru que tu allais quitter Storybrooke. Mais jamais je n'ai renoncé parce que c'était trop difficile, ou parce que je ne t'aimais plus, parce que pour toi j'affronterai n'importe quelle difficulté et parce que je ne cesserais jamais de t'aimer.

Emma baissa les yeux en rougissant légèrement, sa main toujours prisonnière de celle de Regina. Celle-ci sourit avec attendrissement, puis elle reprit la parole avant d'être interrompue, ayant encore de nombreuses choses à mettre au clair.

\- Alors, crois-moi, je ne renoncerai pas, poursuivit-elle avec détermination. Et je suis sûre que ce sera bien mieux encore que tout ce que j'ai pu imaginer, parce que ça l'est déjà. Tu es là avec moi, tu as accepté de me donner une seconde chance, et ça... Ça signifie plus pour moi que tu ne sembles le croire. Notre passé est plein de souffrances, c'est vrai, mais si ça m'a menée ici ce soir, auprès de toi à nouveau, alors sache que je ne regrette rien. Et si tu es spéciale pour moi, c'est aussi à cause de notre histoire, de notre histoire dans son intégralité, avec les bons et les mauvais moments. Ce que nous avons, toi et moi, nous ne l'aurons avec personne d'autre. Et j'en suis heureuse, parce que je ne veux que toi. Et s'il fallait que je te perde pour pouvoir te retrouver pour de bon, si c'était le prix à payer, alors ça en valait la peine.

\- Je n'avais jamais vu les choses de cette façon...

Emma se pinça les lèvres, paraissant réfléchir. Elle avait totalement délaissé son repas, qui était de toute façon presque terminé, et elle ne prêtait plus la moindre attention aux autres personnes présentes dans le restaurant, et qui pourtant regardaient toujours dans sa direction avec insistance.

\- Tu as raison, approuva-t-elle. Tu seras toujours spéciale pour moi, et toutes les souffrances liées à notre passé en sont en partie la cause. Tu as marqué ma vie comme personne d'autre ne l'a fait, en m'aimant mais aussi en me brisant le cœur.

\- Chose que je ne ferai plus jamais. Je tiens à le préciser.

Emma sourit en entendant cela, et la tension qui avait pesé sur elles tout au long de la conversation sembla retomber brusquement, permettant à Regina de respirer plus librement. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir retenu son souffle depuis plusieurs minutes, craignant de ne pas avoir été suffisamment convaincante, se préparant même à être repoussée et à encore devoir lutter. Mais elle allait devoir s'habituer à ce que tout aille bien, apparemment, et quelque chose lui disait qu'elle finirait bien par s'y faire. Après tout, être constamment malheureuse n'allait pas lui manquer.

\- C'est bon à savoir, plaisanta Emma. Qui sait si je pourrais y survivre une seconde fois...

Elle exprimait une peur réelle, même si celle-ci était dissimulée derrière un ton léger et un air malicieux, et Regina le comprit aussitôt.

\- Il n'y aura pas de seconde fois, affirma-t-elle. Je te l'ai dit et je te le répète : je n'abandonnerai pas. Et puis qui sait si tu ne seras pas celle qui me brisera le cœur ?

\- Tu penses vraiment que ça pourrait arriver, n'est-ce pas ?

Emma poussa un long soupir, pas vraiment agacée mais visiblement découragée. Elle détacha sa main de celle de Regina, puis entremêla leurs doigts à nouveau, avant de lever les yeux vers elle avec une certaine timidité.

\- Moi aussi, je ne veux que toi, avoua-t-elle. J'espère que tu le sais.

\- Je l'espère, en tout cas. Même si j'en ai douté, pour des raisons évidentes.

Emma ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais Regina l'interrompit avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de prononcer le moindre mot, poursuivant d'un ton amer :

\- Mais je ne peux m'en prendre qu'à moi-même. Après tout, tu n'aurais pas hésité si je ne t'avais pas donné des raisons de le faire. Tu n'aurais pas douté si je ne t'avais jamais blessée.

\- Non, je... Je n'arrivais tout simplement pas à croire que tu puisses toujours avoir des sentiments pour moi. Ce n'était que ça. J'avais besoin d'en être sûre, c'est uniquement pour ça que j'hésitais.

\- J'ai tout de même été à deux doigts de t'embrasser, ce soir-là, sur le banc. Ce n'était pas suffisant ?

Regina leva à nouveau les yeux vers Emma, découvrant avec surprise qu'elle arborait un sourire émerveillé.

\- Alors c'est vrai, murmura-t-elle. J'ai cru que je l'avais peut-être imaginé, et je voulais t'en parler, mais... Mais les choses ne se sont pas tout à fait passées comme je l'espérais, quand nous avons discuté au Granny's.

\- Je te rappelle que je venais d'apprendre que tu allais repartir à New-York, fit remarquer Regina. Et j'étais persuadée que tu avais compris ce que j'avais été sur le point de faire la veille, que tu connaissais mes sentiments pour toi mais que tu cherchais un moyen de me repousser...

\- Je cherchais plutôt tout l'inverse, en fait. Mais d'accord, j'ai compris, je ne tenterai plus jamais de faire preuve de subtilité.

Regina esquissa un sourire, rassurée et heureuse.

\- Bonne idée, approuva-t-elle. La subtilité n'est définitivement pas l'un de tes points forts.

\- Tu peux toujours te moquer, mais tu n'as pas fait tellement mieux, rétorqua Emma. Comment est-ce que j'aurais pu deviner que tu avais toujours des sentiments pour moi ? Je me souviens t'avoir entendu dire que tu étais contente qu'on ait pu laisser le passé derrière nous et, je te cite, qu'il était « plus que temps que nous tournions définitivement la page ». Ce n'était pas vraiment une déclaration d'amour...

\- Je te rappelle que je ne savais pas du tout ce que tu cherchais à faire ! Comment est-ce que j'aurais pu savoir que tu t'intéressais toujours à moi ?

\- Oh, eh bien, je ne sais pas... Tu aurais peut-être pu t'en douter, étant donné que j'ai moi aussi été à deux doigts de t'embrasser, ce soir-là, sur le banc. Tu ne crois pas ?

Regina fronça les sourcils, soudain totalement perdue.

\- C'est vrai ? s'étonna-t-elle. Mais alors tu...

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase, les souvenirs de cette soirée l'envahissant. Elle se revit se pencher sur Emma, le regard fixé sur ses lèvres, mais tout s'était passé beaucoup trop vite, et elle n'avait rien remarqué.

\- Tu l'aurais vraiment fait ? demanda-t-elle doucement. Après tout, tu n'étais pas... Pas vraiment libre.

\- J'étais dans tes bras, tu portais cette maudite veste rouge, et j'avais des souvenirs de notre première nuit ensemble qui tournaient en boucle dans ma tête. Le fait que je ne sois « pas vraiment libre » ne m'a même pas traversé l'esprit, pour être honnête.

\- Je vois. Et à vrai dire j'avais en quelque sorte oublié aussi, sur le moment. Mais ça m'est revenu très vite...

Emma baissa les yeux en se pinçant les lèvres, prenant un air coupable.

\- Et moi qui voulais créer un plus beau souvenir, soupira-t-elle. Ce n'était pas très réussi.

\- C'était très bien, jusqu'à un certain instant que je préfère ne plus évoquer. Mais je dirais qu'avec ce que tu viens de m'avouer, ce souvenir reste bien plus agréable que celui sur lequel nous étions restées la dernière fois.

Regina sourit sans avoir à s'y forcer, et fut rassurée de voir qu'Emma lui retournait aussitôt ce sourire, sans marquer la moindre hésitation. A cet instant, une serveuse arriva pour prendre leurs assiettes, et elles revinrent à la réalité un peu brusquement, s'étant encore une fois enfermée dans une petite bulle de bonheur et d'intimité. Elles commandèrent un dessert, puis discutèrent de tout et de rien en attendant d'être servies, laissant la conversation dériver vers des sujets plus anodins que ceux abordés précédemment. Finalement, une idée traversa l'esprit de Regina, qui saisit son sac à main et en sortit son portefeuille, sous le regard interrogateur d'Emma.

\- J'ai une question à te poser, expliqua-t-elle. Au sujet d'une certaine photo...

Elle saisit la photo en question, qu'elle avait jusqu'à présent conservée dans son portefeuille, et la déplia avec précaution, la posant à plat sur la table.

\- Oh, murmura Emma. Je vois.

\- C'est parler de ce banc près de la jetée qui m'y a fait repenser, avoua Regina. Est-ce que tu comptes m'expliquer d'où vient cette photo, et éventuellement me dire pourquoi tu me l'as donnée ?

Elle n'avait pas compris sur l'instant, et pas davantage après coup. Leur première véritable conversation lorsqu'elles s'étaient retrouvées avait été plutôt orageuse, et elle s'était terminée sur une note amère et confuse. Confusion que cette photo expliquait en grande partie.

\- J'ai l'ai volée à Ruby, avoua Emma.

Elle tendit la main pour prendre la photo, l'observant d'un air attendri, tandis que Regina la regardait en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que Ruby avait une vieille photo de moi et de Zelena ? s'étonna-t-elle.

\- C'était seulement un souvenir, perdu dans un carton avec plein d'autres souvenirs, tous en rapport avec le groupe. Quand je suis venue voir Ruby, sur un coup de tête, ce fameux soir... On s'est mises à évoquer le passé, et puis elle a sortit toutes ces photos, et...

Emma haussa les épaules, visiblement embarrassée.

\- Et elle m'a demandé si je voulais voir celle-ci en particulier, termina-t-elle. Elle a dit que c'était l'une des seules sur lesquelles tu apparaissais, et que je devais faire face au passé, probablement pour me prouver que ça comptait toujours. Bien sûr je ne savais pas que tu étais à Storybrooke, et que Ruby complotait tranquillement dans mon dos, et j'ai regardé la photo. Et ça m'a tout de suite replongée dans nos souvenirs, et c'était tellement fort et douloureux... Et je croyais que je voulais seulement t'oublier, laisser toute cette souffrance enfermée dans un carton avec d'autres souvenirs, mais j'ai volé la photo. Je n'ai même pas réfléchi, je l'ai simplement mise dans la poche de mon jean, et bien sûr Ruby s'en est rendue compte, même si j'avais essayé de faire ça discrètement. Elle s'en est servie comme d'un argument lorsque nous nous sommes disputées, après que je sois tombée sur toi à l'improviste au Granny's, et je te l'ai donnée un peu plus tard parce que... Parce que je croyais pouvoir vous laisser, toi et notre passé, loin derrière moi.

\- Mais tu es revenue une semaine plus tard, se souvint Regina. Pourquoi, si tu voulais tant oublier ?

\- Parce que je ne pouvais pas rester loin de toi plus longtemps.

Emma parut plus gênée encore, comme si elle regrettait de s'être autant dévoilée, mais le sourire plein de tendresse que lui valut cet aveu parut la rassurer quelque peu. Regina la contemplait sans rien cacher de ce qu'elle éprouvait pour elle, ravie d'avoir eu un aperçu de ce qu'elle avait ressenti avant et après leurs retrouvailles, à cette époque où elle avait cru qu'elle la haïssait. Ce qui avait apparemment été loin d'être le cas, pour son plus grand bonheur.

\- J'aurais bien aimé que Ruby me donne une photo de toi, déclara-t-elle, se sentant d'humeur taquine. Je pense que je l'aurais gardée, moi aussi.

Emma leva les yeux au ciel avant d'éclater de rire, attirant tous les regards sur elle à nouveau, sans même s'en apercevoir.

\- Elle en aurait été capable, répondit-elle. Je suis même surprise qu'elle ne l'ait pas fait, d'ailleurs.

\- Connaissant la vérité à propos de notre passé, elle devait avoir compris que tu étais la seule à convaincre pour que ça fonctionne, fit remarquer Regina. Tu sais, j'ai très souvent regretté de ne pas avoir une photo de toi, ou même un souvenir quelconque auquel me raccrocher...

\- Je comprends. Moi j'avais des souvenirs de toi, et même si ça me faisait mal parce que je repensais à notre rupture, ça restait étrangement agréable malgré tout. Enfiler cette veste rouge avant de partir travailler, et prendre une minute pour penser à toi, pour me replonger dans le passé, matin après matin...

\- Je suis tellement contente que tu aies gardé cette veste, avoua Regina. Ça signifie beaucoup pour moi, tu sais.

\- Je n'aurais pas pu m'en débarrasser. C'était tout simplement impossible. Et pourtant j'essayais de me convaincre que tu ne comptais plus pour moi, mais j'avais gardé la veste, et aussi les photos...

Regina haussa un sourcil, se demandant à quoi elle faisait référence. Il ne s'agissait apparemment pas de la photo dont elles avaient parlé précédemment, Ruby la lui ayant donnée le soir où elle était venue à Storybrooke pour la première fois et les souvenirs qu'elle évoquait semblant bien plus lointains que cela. Captant son air interrogateur, Emma précisa :

\- Je parle des photos qu'avait prises Anna, quelques jours avant notre rupture. Ça ne te dit rien ?

\- Oh.

Regina écarquilla les yeux, les souvenirs lui étant revenus brusquement. Elle avait eu beaucoup à penser, à cette époque, et le temps avait effacé certains détails de sa mémoire...

\- Je ne m'en rappelais pas du tout, admit-elle. Où sont ces photos ?

\- Je les ai laissées à Boston, chez ma mère.

\- J'aimerais beaucoup les revoir, si j'en ai l'occasion.

Emma acquiesça.

\- Bien sûr, murmura-t-elle. Quand tu voudras.

\- Je suis tout de même surprise que tu ne les aies pas jetées après notre rupture. Tu devais beaucoup m'en vouloir.

\- Je t'en voulais, oui. Mais je tenais à ces photos, alors je les ai conservées, même si je me suis contentée de les mettre dans un carton que je pensais ne plus jamais rouvrir. Je n'y avais pas retouché depuis des années, d'ailleurs, quand j'ai soudainement éprouvé le besoin de revoir ces photos, quelques jours après être partie de Storybrooke...

Regina ferma brièvement les yeux, la gorge nouée par l'émotion.

\- Et moi qui croyais que tu m'avais oubliée...

Emma secoua la tête en signe de dénégation, avec ce qui ressemblait à de l'exaspération, puis elle répondit d'un ton las :

\- Tu sais bien que je ne t'ai jamais oubliée. Je me souviens te l'avoir plus ou moins avoué quand je suis venue te voir, le soir où tu m'as _enfin_ dit la vérité.

\- C'est vrai. Mais j'avais envie que tu le dises à nouveau.

Regina eut un sourire espiègle, qui tira un long soupir de découragement à Emma, qui s'appuya ensuite contre le dossier de sa chaise, pinçant les lèvres pour ne pas sourire à son tour.

\- J'aimerais vraiment m'énerver contre toi, parfois, mais tu rends ça très difficile, avoua-t-elle.

\- J'ai de la chance que tu ne sois pas totalement insensible à mon charme, j'imagine.

\- « Pas totalement insensible », répéta Emma. Bel euphémisme.

Regina ne répondit pas, trop occupée à savourer cette joie toute nouvelle qu'elle éprouvait, et qui semblait s'être installée pour de bon dans son coeur. Ce rendez-vous avait décidément été une excellente idée, et elle ne regrettait pas une seconde de l'avoir proposé. Elle venait seulement de se faire cette réflexion que la serveuse revint, un sourire un brin hypocrite plaqué sur le visage, pour leur demander si elles avaient terminé leurs desserts. Ayant obtenu confirmation, elle récupéra les assiettes et déposa la note sur la table avant de finalement s'éloigner. Regina s'empressa de payer, posant un regard sévère sur Emma lorsque celle-ci suggéra de le faire à sa place, puis elle se leva à contrecœur, peu pressée de voir cette soirée s'achever. En traversant le restaurant, elle aperçut plusieurs visages curieux qui se tournaient dans sa direction, et une nouvelle inquiétude s'insinua lentement en elle. Elle attendit d'être dehors pour aborder le sujet, prenant un ton léger pour demander :

\- Où est Henry, ce soir ?

Emma fit quelques pas pour la rejoindre, marchant à ses côtés en direction du parking, avant de répondre en prenant un air un peu embarrassé :

\- Il est à l'hôtel avec Ruby. Elle a accepté de s'occuper de lui pour la soirée. C'est arrivé souvent, ces derniers temps, et je pense qu'Henry va finir par se douter de quelque chose...

\- Les rumeurs vont vite, à Storybrooke. Il se pourrait tout à fait que notre rendez-vous devienne un sujet de conversation très apprécié d'ici peu, et si Henry entendait quelqu'un en parler, par exemple au Granny's...

Emma se pinça les lèvres, s'inquiétant manifestement elle aussi.

\- Je lui en parlerai, promit-elle. Je ne sais seulement pas comment le lui dire...

\- Tu peux compter sur le manque de discrétion de ma sœur pour avoir déjà fait une partie du travail, fit remarquer Regina. Écoute, je disais seulement qu'Henry pourrait éventuellement l'apprendre autrement que par toi, mais ça ne va pas forcément arriver. Donne-toi tout le temps dont tu as besoin pour lui en parler. Je n'essaye pas de t'obliger à quoi que ce soit, tu sais.

\- Je sais.

Emma parut se perdre dans ses pensées un instant, puis elle prit la main de Regina pour la serrer dans la sienne, toujours sans rien dire. Elles se plongèrent dans leurs réflexions respectives, une atmosphère un peu tendue ayant remplacée l'ambiance pleine de joie et d'insouciance qui avait précédée. Finalement, elles pénétrèrent sur le parking à moitié vide, qui n'était éclairé que par les lumières du restaurant, lequel se dressait quelques mètres plus loin. Regina se tourna vers le port, laissant son regard errer sur l'océan un bref instant, puis elle reporta son attention sur la femme qui se tenait à ses côtés, réalisant qu'elles s'étaient toutes les deux arrêtées.

\- Est-ce qu'il est encore trop tôt ? demanda-t-elle. Pour que tu me fasses confiance à nouveau, pour que tu me pardonnes mes erreurs passées ?

\- Il n'y a rien à pardonner.

Emma se rapprocha lentement de Regina, levant sa main libre pour la poser sur sa joue, qu'elle caressa du bout des doigts.

\- J'ai passé toute ma vie à t'attendre, murmura-t-elle. Sans même le savoir, ou plutôt sans oser l'admettre. Dix ans, c'était bien assez. Je suis prête à avoir confiance en toi, comme avant, parce que j'ai cessé de t'en vouloir pour les décisions que tu as prises à l'instant même où j'ai compris que tout ce que tu avais fait, tu l'avais fait par amour.

\- Mais et si ce n'était pas...

Regina n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase, Emma ayant posé ses lèvres sur les siennes, l'embrassant avec tant de douceur qu'il était impossible de douter de ses sentiments. Lorsqu'elle se détacha finalement, ce fut pour demander, une lueur de malice au fond des yeux :

\- Alors ? Rassurée ?

Regina sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux, le souvenir de leur premier baiser lui revenant avec force, ravivé par les mots d'Emma. Elle rit devant son expression fière, puis l'entoura de ses bras et l'embrassa à son tour, comme elle avait rêvé de le faire tout au long du dîner. Elles se collèrent l'une contre l'autre, et oublièrent le reste du monde.

OoO

Elle n'allait jamais réussir à la laisser partir.

Regina s'en aperçut à l'instant même où elle se tourna pour faire face à Emma, sur le porche devant sa maison, à cet instant où il semblait évident que leur rendez-vous était sur le point de prendre fin. Elle n'avait pas la moindre envie de se retrouver seule à nouveau, de passer une autre nuit dans son grand lit vide et froid, sans la personne qu'elle aimait à ses côtés. Ce soir, elle voulait que ce soit différent.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu partes, avoua-t-elle.

Elle prit Emma par la taille, s'approchant jusqu'à ce que leurs souffles se mêlent. Puis elle fit passer ses mains de ses hanches à son dos, l'attirant plus près encore. Elle ne voulait plus jamais être loin d'elle. _Plus jamais_.

\- Tu as passé une bonne soirée ? s'enquit-elle.

\- Laisse-moi réfléchir...

\- Tu as vraiment besoin d'y réfléchir ?

\- Eh bien, c'est une question difficile...

Regina leva les yeux au ciel. Emma adorait la taquiner de cette façon, et elle le savait parfaitement, mais elle ne comptait pas la laisser gagner à ce petit jeu. Elle fit donc passer ses bras autour de son cou et plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes, sachant qu'elle saurait lui arracher la réponse positive qu'elle attendait de cette manière. Ne rencontrant aucune résistance, elle approfondit le baiser, qui devint rapidement bien plus intense et fougueux que celui qu'elles avaient échangé un plus tôt. Finalement, Regina se détacha un peu brutalement, le souffle court. Une sensation de chaleur s'insinua peu à peu en elle, s'attardant au creux de son ventre, et elle leva les yeux vers Emma pour la contempler avec amour, songeant qu'elle ne l'avait jamais trouvée plus belle et plus désirable qu'à cet instant.

\- Tu disais ? lança-t-elle, toujours déterminée à gagner.

\- Que j'ai passé une très bonne soirée, affirma Emma.

Elles échangèrent un sourire complice, accompagné d'un soupçon de fierté du côté de Regina. Elle se félicitait de si bien connaître cette femme qui se tenait face à elle, cette femme qu'elle aimait de tout son cœur, cette femme qui avait à nouveau cette place si particulière dans sa vie, comme elle en avait rêvé pendant si longtemps...

\- Et si tu entrais prendre un dernier verre ? proposa-t-elle spontanément.

Emma fronça les sourcils, reculant pour mieux pouvoir la regarder, avant de demander d'un ton chargé de sous-entendus :

\- Un dernier verre... Ou un dernier verre ?

\- A toi de voir.

Regina retint son souffle. Elle eut à peine le temps de se demander si ce n'était pas trop rapide, si elle n'avait pas eu tort de faire cette suggestion si tôt, que déjà Emma se collait contre elle, d'une manière qui ne l'aidait en rien à renoncer aux intentions peu louables qu'elle avait envers elle. Elle rit doucement à cette pensée, rassurée à l'idée que ce désir était manifestement partagé, puis elle entraîna Emma à sa suite dans le hall de la maison, laissant son sac tomber sur le sol et fermant les yeux à l'instant même où une bouche se posait sur son cou. Elle frissonna à ce contact, son souffle se faisant soudain plus court, et sourit en sentant des mains se glisser dans son dos, tandis qu'un corps aux contours familiers se pressait contre le sien. Puis Emma la poussa doucement contre le mur, et un soupir de contentement s'échappa de ses lèvres. Elle pouvait presque s'imaginer dix ans plus tôt, dans les bras de sa petite-amie, alors qu'elles s'étreignaient et s'embrassaient dans la pénombre de sa chambre, toutes deux conscientes qu'elles s'apprêtaient à vivre un instant dont elles se souviendraient pour toujours.

\- Tu m'as tellement manqué, murmura Regina.

Elle fit passer ses doigts dans les cheveux d'Emma, éloignant les boucles blondes et soyeuses qui reposaient sur ses épaules, avant de faire lentement glisser la manche de sa robe, dévoilant un morceau de peau sur lequel elle posa immédiatement ses lèvres. Elle remonta ensuite le long de sa clavicule, jusqu'à aller déposer un baiser dans son cou, à cet endroit dont elle savait qu'il était particulièrement sensible. Elle la connaissait si bien, elle qui pourtant ne l'avait pas touchée de cette façon depuis si longtemps...

\- Je t'aime, avoua-t-elle.

Pour toute réponse, Emma glissa une main dans sa nuque et inclina la tête pour atteindre ses lèvres, l'embrassant avec une passion presque désespérée. Regina répondit à son baiser avec ardeur, devinant aisément ce qu'elle éprouvait, puisqu'elle le ressentait elle aussi. Elles avaient besoin de se retrouver pleinement, totalement, et c'était plus qu'évident à cet instant. Alors elles ne posèrent pas la moindre question, et n'exprimèrent pas le moindre doute, choisissant de se faire confiance l'une à l'autre. Elles se redécouvrirent avec joie et émerveillement, laissant les souffrances du passé s'effacer un peu plus à chaque nouvelle caresse, jusqu'à que ce que, enfin, ce soit comme si elles ne s'étaient jamais quittées...

OoO

Emma était allongée sur le ventre, les bras croisés sous l'oreiller, les cheveux éparpillés tout autour de son visage. Elle errait aux frontières de l'inconscience, à mi-chemin entre le rêve et la réalité, lorsque des lèvres se posèrent sur son front, y déposant un baiser doux et léger. Elle ouvrit les yeux, ne sachant soudain plus où elle était, et sourit en découvrant la femme magnifique qui était étendue à ses côtés. Les souvenirs des heures précédentes lui revinrent soudainement, et elle sentit son cœur s'affoler dans sa poitrine, achevant de la réveiller. A cet instant, Regina lui ouvrit les bras, et elle s'y réfugia sans hésiter, s'accrochant à elle de toutes ses forces. Elle l'enlaça tendrement en retour, mais ce n'était pas assez. Elle voulait qu'elle la serre à l'en étouffer, comme si elle ne comptait plus jamais la laisser s'en aller, comme si elles n'allaient plus jamais être séparées. Le réaliser fit comprendre à Emma qu'elle avait _besoin_ de Regina comme elle n'avait jamais eu besoin de personne, que sa présence et son amour lui étaient devenus indispensables. Et c'était effrayant, parce qu'elle ne pouvait plus revenir en arrière, elle ne pouvait plus vivre sans elle. Chaque seconde où elle l'avait fait avait été une souffrance, mais maintenant qu'elle avait laissé ses sentiments pour elle ressurgir dans toute leur puissance et leur intensité... Tout serait plus fort encore, et elle n'y survivrait pas.

Un nœud d'angoisse se forma dans son ventre, chassant la sensation de bien-être qu'elle avait éprouvée un peu plus tôt. Elle s'éclaircit la gorge, espérant que son trouble ne serait pas perceptible dans sa voix, et demanda en s'efforçant de prendre un ton léger :

\- Ôte moi d'un doute... Nous n'avions pas en quelque sorte décidé de prendre notre temps ?

\- Si, admit Regina. Mais tu ne pouvais pas venir à ce rendez-vous avec cette robe et sincèrement penser que je serais capable de me tenir à mes résolutions.

Emma sourit. Mais il y avait quelque chose derrière ce sourire : un doute, une peur, une inquiétude. Elle ne fut donc pas surprise de sentir une main caresser ses cheveux, dans un geste qui se voulait réconfortant, mais qui ne l'était hélas pas assez pour la rassurer. Regina avait senti que quelque chose n'allait pas, bien sûr. Elle la connaissait si bien...

\- Tu regrettes ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Non. Bien sûr que non.

Emma avait répondu sans hésiter, ne voulant pas lui laisser croire une chose pareille, même un instant. Elle comprit qu'il allait falloir qu'elle s'explique, et elle dut rassembler tout son courage pour trouver la force d'ouvrir son cœur, et d'en extraire ces sentiments sur lesquels elle allait maintenant devoir mettre des mots.

\- Je ne regrette pas, affirma-t-elle. Mais je... Je ne sais pas où on va. J'ai peur de te perdre, peur que ça ne fonctionne pas, peur de ne pas être assez bien pour toi...

\- Tu sais pourtant que je n'ai jamais pensé ça.

\- Peut-être, mais j'en ai quand même été persuadée pendant des années, et parfois j'ai encore du mal à me convaincre que je me suis trompée, que tu m'aimais vraiment. Je sais que tu me l'as prouvé, à de très nombreuses reprises, depuis que nous nous sommes retrouvées. Et je te fais confiance, sincèrement, mais je... J'ai parfois l'impression que je ne pourrais jamais cesser d'avoir peur de te perdre, que j'y penserai à chaque seconde que je passerais auprès de toi...

Regina se redressa sur un coude, sa main glissant le long du bras d'Emma en caressant doucement sa peau.

\- Je te laisserais tout le temps dont tu auras besoin, promit-elle. Et un jour tu verras que je suis toujours là, quoi qu'il arrive, et tu comprendras que je ne m'en irai pas.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de temps.

Regina fronça les sourcils, ne s'étant visiblement pas attendue à cette réponse. Elle se pencha sur Emma, sa main remontant pour se poser sur sa joue.

\- Alors de quoi est-ce que tu as besoin ? demanda-t-elle.

Elle posait la question comme s'il était facile d'y répondre. Comme si cela ne revenait pas à ce qu'elle se jette dans le vide en priant pour qu'elle la retienne. Comme si cela n'allait pas l'obliger à abattre les murs qu'elle avait bâti entre elles et ses sentiments. Comme si cela n'allait pas nécessiter qu'elle se mette totalement à nu, sans plus rien pour dissimuler tout ce qu'elle ne voulait pas montrer. Sans plus rien pour se dresser entre elle et ce qui était susceptible de la blesser. Sans plus rien pour protéger son cœur encore trop fragile, pour le protéger de la seule personne qui avait le pouvoir de le guérir, mais aussi de le briser.

\- Ne me quitte plus jamais, murmura Emma. Et ne me laisse plus jamais dans l'ignorance. S'il y a des difficultés, je veux les affronter à tes côtés.

Elle se glissa à nouveau dans les bras de Regina, qui parut comprendre aussitôt ce dont elle avait besoin et la serra contre elle avec force, lui donnant sans le savoir le courage nécessaire pour ajouter d'une voix tremblante :

\- Ne m'abandonne pas...

L'étreinte se resserra encore, et Emma en retira beaucoup de réconfort, même si la peur était toujours là, étouffée mais prête à être ravivée à la moindre occasion.

\- Je te le promets, murmura Regina.

Elle s'était dévoilée, elle aussi, tellement de fois. Elle qui avait eu tant à risquer, tant à perdre. Emma en eut conscience, plus que jamais, à cet instant. Et elle se fit la promesse qu'elle ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour mériter tout cet amour qu'elle lui donnait, tout cet amour qu'elle lui avait toujours donné. Car s'il y avait une personne à laquelle elle pouvait faire totalement confiance, une personne à laquelle elle pouvait confier son cœur, alors c'était elle. Ça ne pouvait être qu'elle.

\- Je pensais tout ce que je t'ai dit ce soir, poursuivit Regina, d'une voix qui était chargée d'émotions. Tu peux avoir confiance en moi, pour t'aimer à chaque seconde jusqu'à mon dernier souffle, pour ne plus jamais te blesser, pour ne plus jamais t'abandonner. J'ai fait cette erreur une fois, mais ça ne se reproduira pas. Nous avons perdu dix longues années, mais il nous reste encore une vie entière, et c'est auprès de toi que je veux la passer. Et si tu as peur, alors dis-moi ce que tu as sur le cœur, et laisse-moi te rassurer.

Emma se détacha doucement des bras qui la retenaient, reculant pour pouvoir regarder Regina dans les yeux. Elle la contempla un instant en silence, réfléchissant à ce qu'elle allait lui dire, puis elle inspira profondément et se lança.

\- Tu m'as aimée pendant dix ans, commença-t-elle. Mais c'est la fille que tu avais connue que tu aimais, pas la femme que j'étais devenue. J'ai changé, après notre rupture, j'ai fait beaucoup de choses que je regrette... Et parfois je me dis que j'ai perdu qui j'étais en chemin, mais la vérité c'est que je suis seulement revenue à cette ancienne version de moi-même, qui avait grandi sans amour et sans attaches, et qui ne croyait en rien. Et j'ai été cette personne toute ma vie, excepté pendant ces deux mois que j'ai passé auprès de toi il y a dix ans. Je me demande parfois si tu me vois telle que je suis vraiment, avec ma lâcheté, mon insécurité et mon incapacité à m'ouvrir aux autres. Je me demande si tu n'as pas une fausse image de moi, que tu as aimée aveuglément pendant toutes ces années. Je me demande si tu ne vas pas te réveiller un jour à mes côtés, me regarder et enfin me voir pour de vrai, et comprendre que tu n'aimais qu'une illusion.

Emma se figea dans l'attente d'une réponse, le regard toujours fixé sur Regina, qui se redressa en s'appuyant sur son coude, se penchant sur elle et l'observant calmement.

\- L'adolescente que j'étais aimait l'adolescente que tu étais, répondit-elle. Et la femme que je suis aujourd'hui aime la femme que tu es aujourd'hui. Tu es différente, et je le suis aussi, mais tu es toujours l'amour de ma vie. Et je te vois exactement telle que tu es, et je vois des choses dont tu n'as même pas conscience, comme ton courage et ta force, dont tu sembles parfois tout ignorer. Et sache que j'ai la ferme intention de me réveiller à tes côtés tous les jours, et je sais que je te verrai exactement telle que tu es, comme je l'ai toujours fait.

Regina adressa un sourire encourageant à Emma, et leurs mains se trouvèrent, se nouant dans l'espace qui séparait leurs corps.

\- Ce n'est pas une illusion, affirma-t-elle. J'ai vécu dans le mensonge pendant très longtemps, et toi... Toi, tu étais et tu es encore la seule chose qui soit vraiment réelle à mes yeux. J'ai toujours pu me raccrocher à ça, j'ai toujours pu me raccrocher à nous, alors fais le toi aussi, et je te promets que tout ira bien.

La peur était en train de disparaître. Emma la sentait qui se dissipait peu à peu, s'effaçant pour laisser place à un sentiment de paix, qu'elle accueillait avec un mélange de joie et de soulagement. Du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'une pointe de culpabilité ne vienne s'y mêler.

\- Je suis désolée, soupira-t-elle. Je ne veux pas te faire du mal en te donnant l'impression de constamment douter.

\- Tu ne me fais pas de mal. Je comprends, tu sais.

Elle était toujours si douce, si compréhensive. Emma lui en était profondément reconnaissante, et c'est pourquoi elle se redressa à son tour, se mettant à sa hauteur pour pouvoir l'embrasser. Regina sourit en la voyant se pencher sur elle, puis elle ferma les yeux et accepta ce baiser plein de tendresse, auquel elle mit pourtant fin après un bref instant.

\- J'ai changé moi aussi, murmura-t-elle. Je ne suis plus la femme que j'étais il y a dix ans. Tu pourrais très bien n'aimer que mon souvenir, et non pas la personne que je suis aujourd'hui...

\- Non. Toi, c'est différent.

\- Et pourquoi ce serait différent ?

Emma hésita, ne sachant comment formuler sa pensée. Un sujet qu'elle avait soigneusement évité jusqu'à présent lui semblait soudain dangereusement proche de surgir dans la conversation, et elle se demandait si elle ne devait pas tout simplement en parler, puisque l'occasion se présentait.

\- Tu as changé, admit-elle. Et j'ai eu la sensation de mieux comprendre comment ce changement s'était opéré, quand tu m'as raconté notre histoire de ton point de vue. Et je suis retombée amoureuse de toi, si facilement, dès que nous nous sommes rapprochées... Je suis retombée amoureuse, parce que tu es ce mélange parfait entre la femme merveilleuse que j'ai eu la chance de connaître il y a dix ans et la femme plus merveilleuse encore que tu es devenue par la suite.

\- Je te vois exactement de la même façon, Emma. Alors qu'est-ce qui est différent ?

\- Je ne t'ai pas raconté ma version de l'histoire. Voilà ce qui est différent.

Regina fronça les sourcils.

\- Donc tu penses que je ne te vois pas telle que tu es parce que je n'en sais pas assez sur la personne que tu es devenue, résuma-t-elle. Je ne vois qu'une solution.

Elle s'appuya contre son oreiller, une main glissée sous sa joue, et leva les yeux vers Emma en prenant un air attentif.

\- Raconte-moi cette histoire, réclama-t-elle.

Seul un soupir découragé lui répondit.

\- Je veux l'entendre, insista-t-elle. Il y a manifestement quelque chose dans ton passé qui t'empêche de me faire totalement confiance et de croire en l'amour que j'ai pour toi, et je tiens à savoir ce que c'est.

\- Tu en sais déjà beaucoup, fit remarquer Emma. Tu sais que j'ai très mal réagi à notre rupture, et en particulier à l'annonce de ton mariage, tu sais que je me suis comportée de façon totalement irresponsable. Tu ne sais seulement pas à quel point...

Elle marqua une courte pause, hésitant à poursuivre, puis elle prit son courage à deux mains et reprit la parole.

\- J'ai confiance en toi, affirma-t-elle. Et je crois en l'amour que tu as pour moi, même si j'ai parfois l'impression que c'est trop beau pour être vrai. J'ai seulement peur que tu ne m'aimes pas pour qui je suis vraiment, parce que je n'ai pris que des mauvaises décisions depuis que tu m'as quittée, et que je ne vois pas comment la personne que je suis devenue pourrait bien être aimée...

\- Dis-moi qui est cette personne. Dis-moi qui tu es devenue. Dis-moi pourquoi tu ne pourrais pas être aimée.

Emma s'assit en tailleur sur le lit, enroulant le drap autour de son corps pour se protéger du froid, puis elle baissa les yeux pour ne pas avoir à affronter le regard de Regina et entreprit de s'expliquer.

\- Ces dernières années, je n'ai fait que fuir mes problèmes, avoua-t-elle. Tous ces voyages, tous ces déménagements... Ça n'avait aucun intérêt, si ce n'était celui de me donner la sensation que je pouvais tout recommencer à zéro, loin de mon passé. Mais il finissait toujours par me rattraper, et je repartais, encore et encore... Je ne laissais personne s'approcher de trop près, je n'osais plus faire confiance, je repoussais instinctivement quiconque essayait de me connaître mieux. Je me laissais dominer par mes peurs, par ma lâcheté.

\- A cause de moi ?

Emma se pinça les lèvres. Elle envisagea de mentir, l'espace d'un instant, mais ne parvint pas à s'y résoudre.

\- En partie, admit-elle. Mais j'étais déjà comme ça avant de te rencontrer, même si tout a changé quand je me suis rapprochée de toi. Et quand tu m'as quittée, je suis immédiatement retombée dans mes mauvaises habitudes, parce que je n'avais plus assez de volonté pour lutter.

Emma s'interrompit, levant les yeux vers Regina, qui avait de nouveau pris sa main dans la sienne. Elle se raccrocha à ce contact, luttant contre l'angoisse et la tristesse qui accompagnaient les souvenirs douloureux dans lesquels elle se replongeait.

\- Mais le plus dur, ça a été d'apprendre que tu allais te marier, confia-t-elle dans un murmure. J'ai cru que tu m'avais menti tout au long de notre relation, j'ai cru que je m'étais totalement trompée à ton sujet. Et j'étais furieuse, et je me sentais trahie, et j'étais prête à faire tout et n'importe quoi pour ne plus y penser. Tu sais déjà ce qu'il s'est passé avec Neal, mais ça n'a pas été ma seule erreur ce soir-là. Comme je te l'ai dit, j'avais repris de mauvaises habitudes, et Neal avait plus ou moins les mêmes...

\- Que s'est-il passé ?

Regina haussa un sourcil interrogateur, le regard toujours fixé sur Emma, qui haussa les épaules avec embarras.

\- Neal travaillait dans une bijouterie, répondit-elle. Un coffre était resté ouvert, alors on s'est servis. C'était des montres, et il y en avait pour plus de vingt mille dollars.

\- Je vois.

Emma se mordit la lèvre, mal à l'aise et honteuse, même après toutes ces années. Elle gardait la tête baissée, évitant tout contact visuel avec Regina, du moins tant qu'elle ne serait pas allée jusqu'au bout de son récit. Elle n'était pas certaine d'avoir la force de continuer si elle s'arrêtait maintenant, et c'est pourquoi elle s'empressa de reprendre ses aveux.

\- Lily était présente, ce soir là, révéla-t-elle. Je crois qu'elle avait pris l'habitude d'aller voir Neal à son travail, étant tombée amoureuse de lui et cherchant à attirer son attention comme elle le pouvait. Elle nous a vus ensemble, au moment du vol, et elle a appelé la police.

\- Elle a fait ça ? s'étonna Regina.

Elle se redressa brusquement, une expression furieuse sur le visage. Emma avait levé la tête instinctivement, et elle se figea en l'apercevant, se demandant comment elle allait bien pouvoir réagir en apprenant ce qu'il s'était passé ensuite. Elle n'avait plus envie de le lui dire, mais elle était allée trop loin pour pouvoir se permettre de reculer maintenant. Résignée, elle répondit :

\- Oui, elle l'a fait. Et quand la police est arrivée, Neal s'est enfui, et ils n'ont pas réussi à le rattraper. Mais je n'ai hélas pas eu cette chance.

Regina fronça les sourcils, un air hésitant remplaçant la colère qu'elle avait affichée précédemment, comme si elle n'osait pas croire en ce qu'elle venait d'entendre, ou plutôt comme si elle n'osait pas en tirer des conclusions qui étaient pourtant tristement évidentes.

\- Onze mois, murmura Emma. C'est le temps que j'ai passé en prison.

Elle ferma les yeux, laissant tout ce qui l'entourait s'effacer. Un temps interminable lui sembla s'écouler, dans un silence tendu et pesant, alors qu'elle se perdait de plus en plus profondément dans un intense sentiment d'angoisse. Puis des bras l'entourèrent, la serrant avec plus de force que jamais, et elle s'abandonna à cette étreinte, laissant la peur disparaître pour de bon.

\- J'aurais dû être là...

Regina s'était redressée, des larmes plein les yeux, et elle prit le visage d'Emma entre ses mains, collant son front contre le sien.

\- J'aurais dû être là, répéta-t-elle. Si je ne t'avais pas quittée...

\- Non. Arrête.

Emma se détacha doucement, refusant de se laisser entraîner dans cette conversation.

\- J'ai été stupide, déclara-t-elle. Je n'aurais pas dû voler ces montres, et c'est entièrement de ma faute si je me suis retrouvée en prison. Je ne t'en ai pas parlé pour que tu te sentes coupable, mais parce que je tenais à être honnête avec toi.

\- Comment veux-tu que je ne me sente pas coupable, Emma ? Alors que j'aurais pu empêcher ça, qu'il aurait suffit que je reste auprès de toi ? Pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé, pourquoi je n'ai rien su ? J'étais à New-York, pas sur une autre planète, alors _pourquoi_...

\- Je ne voulais pas que tu saches que j'étais tombée aussi bas.

Regina leva les yeux au ciel, l'exaspération prenant le pas sur sa détresse, puis elle se rapprocha d'Emma à nouveau, posant une main dans sa nuque pour l'attirer contre elle.

\- Tu étais en _prison_ , rappela-t-elle. Tu n'aurais certes pas dû commettre ce vol, mais tu ne méritais pas ça, et j'aurais voulu le savoir, j'aurais voulu pouvoir faire quelque chose pour toi...

\- Je sais.

Emma se blottit dans les bras de Regina, éprouvant un sentiment de bonheur tout à fait inattendu. Elle réalisait que ces souvenirs étaient certes douloureux mais qu'ils appartenaient bel et bien au passé, et que rien de ce qu'elle avait cru à cette époque n'avait été vrai. Elle avait souffert, mais c'était terminé.

\- C'est loin derrière moi, maintenant, affirma-t-elle. Et tout ce qui compte désormais, c'est que nous écrivions une fin heureuse à cette histoire.

\- Je te promets que nous le ferons.

Elles restèrent ainsi un long moment, enlacées et silencieuses, tandis que les premières lueurs de l'aube apparaissaient peu à peu au dehors, filtrant au travers des volets. Finalement, Emma poussa doucement Regina en arrière, l'obligeant à se rallonger et accompagnant son geste de façon à rester dans ses bras. Elles se collèrent l'une contre l'autre, toujours sans échanger le moindre mot, et laissèrent le sommeil les rattraper. La soirée avait été longue, et riche en émotions, mais Emma songea qu'elle en avait apprécié chaque seconde. Elle se perdit dans ses souvenirs et ses pensées, se détachant peu à peu de la réalité, jusqu'à ce que la voix de Regina ne vienne rompre le silence.

\- Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose que je peux faire maintenant, même après tout ce temps ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Oui. Serre-moi dans tes bras.

\- Je pensais plutôt à retrouver Lily pour l'étrangler, mais ton idée me plait aussi...

Emma sourit, se laissant étreindre et réconforter, en souhaitant pouvoir arrêter le temps et rester ici à tout jamais. Elle ferma les yeux, le sommeil la rattrapant, et réalisa qu'elle n'éprouvait plus la moindre peur ou angoisse. Elle avait ouvert son cœur, pour de bon cette fois, et elle se sentait prête à faire confiance à nouveau. Elle se sentait prête à aimer.

OoO

 _1 décembre 2011_

Emma aimait son travail. Elle l'aimait vraiment, mais elle n'avait jamais eu aussi peu envie de lui accorder ne serait-ce qu'une minute de son temps. Elle s'était réveillée dans les bras de Regina, ce matin-là, deux heures à peine après s'être endormie, et se lever lui avait demandé un effort presque insurmontable. Elle avait même brièvement regretté de ne pas avoir accepté que leur rendez-vous ait lieu le vendredi suivant, ce qui lui aurait permis de faire la grasse matinée avec Regina sans avoir à se soucier de quoi que ce soit d'autre, même si elle savait parfaitement tout au fond d'elle qu'elle n'aurait pas pu attendre aussi longtemps pour la revoir et passer une soirée entière avec d'elle. Les souvenirs de ce rendez-vous étaient d'ailleurs très présents dans son esprit, alors qu'elle marchait en direction du Granny's, après avoir fait un détour par le loft pour se changer. Il lui restait un peu de temps pour prendre un café avant le travail, comme elle avait pris l'habitude de le faire au cours des dernières semaines, et elle aurait souhaité pouvoir passer ces quelques minutes auprès de Regina, mais celle-ci avait dû se rendre à une réunion pour laquelle elle était déjà en retard au moment où Emma était partie, si bien qu'elle se retrouvait seule.

Elle se préparait donc à affronter cette journée, dont elle savait déjà qu'elle allait lui sembler interminable, et son manque de sommeil se faisait déjà ressentir à travers un mal de crâne persistant, mais cela ne suffisait pas à entamer sa bonne humeur. Car elle était heureuse, profondément heureuse, et totalement incapable de le cacher. Elle pensait à Regina et à la nuit qu'elles avaient passées ensemble lorsqu'elle poussa la porte du Granny's, et elle ne remarqua Ruby que lorsque celle-ci lança :

\- Quelqu'un n'est pas rentré, hier soir !

Emma écarquilla les yeux et lui fit signe de se taire, tâchant d'ignorer le fait que tous les regards s'étaient brusquement tournés vers elle. Elle s'appuya contre le comptoir, faisant de son mieux pour paraître détendue et aussi innocente que possible.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te dit que je n'étais pas tout simplement au loft ? rétorqua-t-elle.

\- Oh, je ne sais pas... Peut-être ce sourire niais que tu as sur le visage !

Emma prit un air boudeur, un peu vexée par cette remarque.

\- Je n'ai pas de sourire niais, protesta-t-elle.

\- C'est ça, soupira Ruby.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil circulaire sur le restaurant avant de poser son carnet de commandes et de se pencher par-dessus le comptoir, une lueur de curiosité dans le regard.

\- Alors ? demanda-t-elle. Cette soirée ?

\- C'était bien.

Emma se sentit rougir, se demandant pourquoi elle avait la très nette impression que Leroy, qui mangeait ses œufs au bacon un peu plus loin, écoutait chaque mot de leur conversation. Elle repensa à ce que lui avait dit Regina, sur le fait que Storybrooke était une petite ville et que tout le monde saurait bientôt tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir au sujet de leur rendez-vous, puis elle décida d'ignorer sa soudaine paranoïa et se concentra sur Ruby.

\- Je crois que Regina a aimé la robe, confia-t-elle. C'était définitivement une bonne idée.

\- Je te l'avais bien dit ! Même si je pense toujours que tu aurais dû choisir la rouge...

Emma leva les yeux au ciel, amusée malgré elle. D'aussi loin qu'elle s'en souvienne, son amie avait toujours eu une véritable obsession pour le rouge.

\- Bon, c'est très bien, mais ça ne me dit pas comment s'est passé votre rendez-vous, fit remarquer Ruby.

\- Oh, tu sais, on a seulement... On a dîné, dans ce restaurant près du port dont j'ai complètement oublié le nom, et puis on a...

Emma se mordit la lèvre avant d'ajouter :

\- On a pris un dernier verre.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu étais du genre à prendre un dernier verre après le premier rendez-vous, Swan !

Ruby éclata de rire, taquinant ouvertement Emma, qui secoua la tête d'un air faussement exaspéré. Mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire, plutôt contente de la façon dont la soirée de la veille s'était déroulée. Elle se perdait à nouveau dans ses pensées lorsque quelqu'un la prit brusquement par les épaules, la faisant sursauter. Elle se retourna, se retrouvant face à Zelena, qui l'ignora complètement et fit signe à Ruby de s'approcher, lui demandant avec un air de conspiratrice :

\- Alors, des nouvelles, à propos du rendez-vous ?

\- De très bonnes nouvelles, même ! Emma était justement en train de me dire que...

\- Que tu ferais mieux de te taire, termina la concernée.

Elle fit les gros yeux à Ruby, qui haussa les sourcils comme si elle ne voyait pas où était le problème, et le regard de Zelena fit la navette entre les deux avant de se poser sur Emma.

\- Bon, soupira-t-elle. Si tu ne veux rien me dire, tant pis. Je compte de toute façon passer voir Regina à l'heure du déjeuner, histoire de remplir mon rôle de grande sœur et de confidente. Je suis sûre qu'elle m'en parlera, elle...

\- Bonne idée, approuva Ruby. On se voit plus tard, alors !

Zelena s'éloigna en souriant, un café à emporter dans la main, et Emma attendit que la porte se soit refermée derrière elle pour demander :

\- C'était quoi, ça ?

\- Zelena se soucie seulement du bonheur de sa petite sœur, répondit Ruby. Comme moi je me soucie de ton bonheur, d'ailleurs. Et c'est la raison pour laquelle nous avons essayé de vous pousser l'une vers l'autre autant que possible, ce que vous n'avez vraiment pas rendu facile !

\- Je sais, reconnut Emma. Et à ce propos... Est-ce que je peux te poser une question ?

Ruby fronça les sourcils, probablement alertée par le ton de sa voix, puis elle répondit doucement :

\- Bien sûr. Tout ce que tu voudras.

\- Depuis quand est-ce que tu sais la vérité ? A propos de Regina et de son mariage, des circonstances de notre rupture ?

\- Je l'ai su quand elle a emménagé à Storybrooke, il y a trois ans. Tu remarqueras que j'ai repris contact avec toi à ce moment-là, et que j'ai ensuite essayé de te convaincre de venir dès que j'en ai eu l'occasion. Mais je ne voyais pas très bien ce que je pouvais faire d'autre...

Emma hocha la tête, s'étant déjà fait cette réflexion précédemment.

\- J'aurais aimé que tu me le dises, avoua-t-elle. Bien sûr, c'était à Regina de le faire, mais quand je pense à tout ce temps perdu...

\- Je sais, soupira Ruby. Mais je venais à peine de te recontacter que tu t'étais déjà lancée dans cette relation totalement creuse avec Killian, et puis Regina a commencé à fréquenter Robin et vous me désespériez _tellement_ toutes les deux...

\- Je comprends.

Emma resta silencieuse un moment, pensant au passé et aux opportunités qu'elle avait manquées, puis son amie poussa une tasse de café dans sa direction, la ramenant à la réalité.

\- Un peu de caféine pour te réveiller, expliqua-t-elle. Tu as la tête de quelqu'un qui n'a pas eu toutes ses heures de sommeil.

\- Il faut croire que j'avais mieux à faire la nuit dernière.

Emma prit une gorgée de café en réprimant un sourire, amusée par l'air faussement choqué de Ruby, qui ne tarda pourtant pas à retrouver son sérieux, se pinçant les lèvres comme si elle était embarrassée.

\- J'ai croisé Killian, hier soir, annonça-t-elle. J'ai cru comprendre qu'il revenait du Rabbit Hole, et il avait une bouteille de rhum à moitié vide à la main. Je lui ai dit qu'il devrait rentrer à New-York, mais il n'a rien écouté...

\- Ça ne m'étonne pas, soupira Emma. Merci d'avoir essayé, mais j'imagine que c'est à moi de lui faire comprendre qu'il doit lâcher l'affaire. J'irai lui parler.

Elle réfléchit un instant à ce qu'elle allait lui dire, avant de chasser ces pensées démoralisantes et de se concentrer sur autre chose.

\- Comment ça s'est passé, avec Henry ? s'enquit-elle, s'empressant de changer de sujet. Tu dois penser que je suis une mère affreuse, à tout le temps te le confier pour aller voir Regina...

\- Je pense surtout que tu n'as pas vraiment eu l'opportunité d'être autre chose qu'une mère, ces dix dernières années. Profite un peu, et arrête de culpabiliser ! Et tu sais que tout se passe toujours très bien avec Henry. Je m'occuperai de lui aussi souvent que tu le voudras, d'accord ? Ça ne me dérangera jamais.

Emma sourit, heureuse de pouvoir toujours compter sur Ruby.

\- Merci, murmura-t-elle.

Elle hésita un bref instant, avant de poursuivre d'un ton doux :

\- Merci de m'avoir faite venir ici, de m'avoir aidée à ouvrir les yeux, de ne pas avoir laissé tomber. J'ai retrouvé Regina grâce à toi et je réalise aujourd'hui qu'elle est... Elle est la seule personne qui me corresponde vraiment, la seule qui puisse me rendre heureuse. Si je ne l'avais jamais retrouvée, j'ai le sentiment que je serais passée à côté de l'essentiel, sans même le savoir. Je me serais contentée de quelque chose de moins beau et de moins fort avec quelqu'un d'autre, et je... Je n'aurais jamais été véritablement heureuse.

Ruby baissa les yeux, puis elle passa une main sur sa joue et Emma comprit qu'elle pleurait. Elle allait lui demander ce qui n'allait pas lorsqu'elle lui fournit la réponse d'elle-même, en évitant soigneusement son regard :

\- Je comprends, tu sais, soupira-t-elle. Si je n'ai rien eu de sérieux depuis la mort de Peter, c'est parce que justement ce sera moins beau, moins fort. Et je tenais vraiment à ce que retrouves cette personne si spéciale qui peut vraiment te rendre heureuse, même si pour moi c'est impossible.

Emma se leva et contourna le comptoir, déterminée à se comporter comme une véritable amie, consciente de ne s'être concentrée que sur ses propres problèmes jusqu'ici et souhaitant plus que tout remédier à cela. Elle prit Ruby dans ses bras, ignorant les regards curieux qui se tournaient dans leur direction, et la serra contre elle de toutes ses forces.

\- Je suis désolée, s'excusa-t-elle. Après ce que je viens de dire, ça ne va probablement pas te sembler honnête, mais je crois sincèrement que tu peux être heureuse. Ce ne sera pas Peter, ce ne sera pas cette relation que tu pouvais imaginer dans tous les détails parce que tu le connaissais par cœur, ce ne sera pas un homme que tu auras connu et aimé depuis l'enfance. Ce sera différent, et ce sera inattendu, et je pense que tu seras heureuse, si tu arrives à t'autoriser à l'être.

Elle se détacha doucement des bras de Ruby, passant une main sur sa joue pour essuyer ses larmes.

\- Moi je n'ai jamais réussi à passer à autre chose parce que Regina était là, quelque part, et qu'aussi longtemps que nous étions en vie toutes les deux l'espoir était permis, poursuivit-elle. Parce que j'espérais toujours la croiser par hasard, la revoir, la retrouver. Je ne me l'avouais pas, mais je la cherchais du regard partout où j'allais, j'espérais qu'elle avait divorcé, j'espérais qu'elle regrettait de m'avoir quitté, j'espérais qu'elle pensait à moi. Et je sais que toi tu n'as rien à quoi te raccrocher, que tu n'as plus rien à attendre ou à espérer, mais de Peter et seulement de Peter. Tu as le droit de passer à autre chose, ça ne veut pas dire que tu l'oublies, tu as le droit de tomber amoureuse de quelqu'un d'autre, tu peux le faire, Ruby. Ce ne sera pas le trahir, et tu pourras être heureuse même si ce n'est pas avec lui, si tu ne cherches plus à retrouver la relation que vous aviez, parce qu'elle était unique et que personne ne le remplacera jamais.

\- Je sais que tu as raison. Et j'ai vraiment envie d'essayer, mais je... Je ne sais pas si j'en suis capable.

\- Ne te laisse pas arrêter par la peur ou le doute. C'est le seul conseil que je peux te donner. Tu m'as dit qu'on avait eu tort de s'enfermer dans nos regrets, et tu avais raison. Je serais là si tu as besoin de moi, d'accord ? Ne laisse juste pas la vie te passer à côté parce que tu ressasses tes regrets, c'est ce que j'ai fait pendant dix ans et c'était... Ce n'était pas une vie. Tu mérites mieux que ça, tu mérites d'être heureuse.

Ruby hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment, puis elle se réfugia à nouveau dans les bras d'Emma, qui posa sa tête sur son épaule et déclara :

\- C'est toi qui m'a redonné espoir. Il doit bien t'en rester un peu pour toi ?

Aucune réponse ne vint, mais elle n'en attendait pas dans l'immédiat, consciente que son amie avait traversé une épreuve très difficile lorsqu'elle avait perdu Peter, et que sa vie toute entière en avait été affectée. Elle ne voulait pas la brusquer, mais elle avait la ferme intention d'être présente pour elle, de ne plus la laisser affronter seule tous ses doutes et ses peurs, comme une véritable amie se devait de le faire.

\- Tu pourras toujours compter sur moi, promit-elle. Même si je vais devoir te laisser dans moins de cinq minutes si je ne veux pas que David me reproche d'être en retard...

Ruby émit un petit rire et se détacha, souriant tout en essuyant les dernières traces de larmes sur ses joues.

\- Vas-y, ordonna-t-elle. Henry est en train de prendre son petit-déjeuner avec Granny, mais tu pourras le voir ce soir.

\- J'aurais voulu avoir le temps de le voir maintenant, soupira Emma.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la pendule, mais elle ne pouvait définitivement pas se permettre de prendre plus de retard qu'elle ne l'avait déjà fait.

\- Je dois y aller, constata-t-elle. A ce soir, alors !

\- A ce soir, confirma Ruby.

Elle s'appuya contre le comptoir, suivant Emma du regard jusqu'à ce que celle-ci s'en aille, puis elle se remit au travail, s'empressant d'aller servir les commandes que ses clients attendaient.

Elle fit le tour de la salle, saluant toutes les personnes qu'elle connaissait – et elle connaissait tout le monde – avant de finalement revenir près du bar, où elle trouva Henry perché sur le tabouret que sa mère venait de quitter. Son sac à dos reposait à ses pieds, et il semblait prêt pour l'école.

\- Le bus n'est pas encore passé ? s'étonna Ruby.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil dans la rue, constatant que celle-ci était déserte.

\- Non, répondit Henry.

Il sortit une bande-dessinée de son sac, la posant à plat sur le comptoir pour pouvoir lire à son aise, et Ruby se pencha par-dessus son épaule en prenant un air curieux.

\- Ta mère est passée, annonça-t-elle. Elle voulait rester un peu plus longtemps pour te voir, mais elle était en retard pour le travail.

\- Ah.

Henry parut se perdre dans ses pensées un instant, puis il releva la tête en prenant un air songeur.

\- Je crois que Maman a un amoureux, déclara-t-il.

Puis il haussa les épaules et ajouta :

\- Ou une amoureuse.

Ruby sourit et lui ébouriffa les cheveux, se demandant si Emma se rendait compte que son fils se posait beaucoup de questions, et qu'il était aussi plutôt doué pour trouver les réponses par lui-même. Mais après dix ans passés auprès de lui, elle s'en doutait très probablement...

\- Tu es un petit garçon intelligent, répondit Ruby. Ah, si seulement tu avais quelques années de plus...

Elle éclata de rire, amusée par le regard surpris qu'Henry posait sur elle, puis elle lui planta un baiser sur le haut du crâne et se détourna, souriant de plus belle. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle avait hâte de savoir ce que l'avenir lui réservait.

* * *

Pour la guimauve, j'avais prévenu.  
Et maintenant, si vous voulez bien prendre un instant pour me donner votre avis, sachez que je l'apprécierai grandement. Vous serez même récompensés par une pluie de paillettes multicolores ! La classe, non ?  
J'ai compris, je la ferme et je vais dormir, je commence à délirer...  
A la prochaine, mes lapins !


	31. Chapitre 30 - Cartes sur table

Bonsoir.

Comme vous l'avez peut-être remarqué, j'ai pris un peu de retard, ayant reçu quelques critiques et remarques plutôt déprimantes qui ont finalement eu raison de ma motivation. Mais j'ai fini par me remettre au travail et, après avoir galéré pendant tellement d'heures que j'ai arrêté de compter, voilà enfin le chapitre suivant, que je n'aime pas et dont je ne suis pas satisfaite, mais que je vous poste quand même parce que je ne pense malheureusement pas pouvoir faire mieux.

Merci à ceux qui sont toujours présents pour m'encourager et me rassurer. J'en serais encore à galérer sans vous.

PS : Merci à Rovarandom pour le titre.

Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers de la série appartiennent à Edward Kitsis et Adam Horowitz.

* * *

 **There's nothing else to lose  
There's nothing else to find  
There's nothing in the world  
That could change my mind  
I'm falling even more in love with you  
Letting go of all I've held on to  
Just hanging by a moment here with you**  
 _Hanging by a moment - Lifehouse_

* * *

 **Chapitre 30 : Cartes sur table**

 _2 décembre 2011_

C'était une matinée tranquille au bureau du Shérif. Emma remplissait un rapport sans se presser, s'interrompant de temps à autres pour prendre une gorgée de café et se perdre dans ses pensées. Pensées qui la ramenaient invariablement aux évènements des derniers jours, et en particulier à cette soirée qu'elle avait passée avec Regina. Elle se surprenait à sourire d'un air rêveur, plus heureuse qu'elle n'aurait cru pouvoir l'être un jour. Elle s'était replongée dans ses souvenirs une fois de plus, délaissant totalement son rapport, lorsqu'une voix s'éleva soudain derrière elle.

\- Tu as cinq minutes ?

Emma sursauta. Elle fit volte-face, ce mouvement brusque faisant reculer sa chaise de plusieurs centimètres, et son regard tomba sur Killian, qui se tenait debout à l'entrée de la pièce.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? demanda-t-elle froidement, même si elle avait déjà une idée assez précise de la réponse à cette question.

\- J'avais envie de te voir, avoua Killian. Il faut qu'on parle, tous les deux. On a encore beaucoup de choses à se dire.

\- Toi peut-être, mais en ce qui me concerne je pense avoir dit tout ce que j'avais à dire la dernière fois.

Killian prit un air las, même si un certain agacement était également visible dans l'expression de son visage. Il s'approcha et tira une chaise de sous un bureau inoccupé, la contournant et s'y installant comme s'il envisageait de rester encore un moment. Puis il posa les mains à plat sur ses cuisses et leva les yeux vers Emma, lui adressant un regard à la fois calme et sérieux.

\- Alors c'est moi qui parlerai, déclara-t-il.

Il marqua une courte pause, comme pour prendre le temps de trouver les bons mots, puis il inspira profondément et se lança.

\- J'ai entendu des rumeurs, confia-t-il. A propos de toi et de Regina, et d'un rendez-vous au restaurant...

\- Si tu as une question à me poser, fais-le.

\- Très bien, soupira Killian. Est-ce que c'est vrai ? Est-ce que tu lui donnes vraiment une seconde chance, après tout ce qu'elle t'a fait ?

Emma acquiesça sèchement, déterminée à se montrer aussi honnête et ferme que possible.

\- Oui, répondit-elle. Je croyais que tu avais compris que je comptais lui donner une seconde chance. Je suis désolée si ça te fait du mal...

\- Si ça me fait du mal ? répéta Killian, le désespoir perçant nettement dans sa voix. Voyons voir... Tu m'as quitté pour quelqu'un d'autre, après trois ans d'une relation qui n'était apparemment qu'un mensonge à tes yeux, et voilà que tu te jettes dans les bras de cette autre personne quelques jours seulement après notre rupture. Non, vraiment, je ne vois pas en quoi ça me ferait du mal...

\- Je sais que cette situation est injuste pour toi, et je m'en veux de te blesser, parce que je n'ai jamais voulu ça. Mais tu ne me feras pas revenir vers toi en utilisant cette culpabilité, ni d'aucune autre façon, parce que c'est terminé pour de bon.

Emma se laissa peser contre le dossier de sa chaise, les bras noués sur son ventre. Elle détestait se retrouver dans ce rôle, elle détestait l'idée d'être en train de briser le cœur d'un homme qu'elle appréciait sincèrement, et qui avait toujours été son ami. Mais elle n'avait pas le choix, parce que de cette façon elle se libérait de lui, et elle le libérait d'elle. C'était inévitable ; il fallait qu'ils en passent par là.

\- Tu devrais rentrer à New-York, conseilla Emma.

Killian secoua la tête en signe de dénégation, l'air soudain agacé, comme si la colère avait finalement pris le pas sur sa tristesse.

\- Hors de question ! s'énerva-t-il. Écoute, je vois bien que tu es persuadée d'avoir pris la bonne décision, mais Regina t'a fait du mal et elle t'en fera encore, alors tu...

\- Non. Je refuse d'entendre ça.

Emma se redressa, énervée elle aussi, et ajouta d'un ton sec :

\- Rentre à New-York. Ce sera mieux pour tout le monde.

\- Ce sera surtout mieux pour toi, marmonna Killian.

Il se leva néanmoins, repoussant sa chaise d'un geste brusque avant de faire volte-face, s'éloignant rapidement. Il quitta la pièce sans un regard en arrière, et sans même prendre la peine de refermer la porte derrière lui. Dès qu'il eut disparu dans le couloir, David sortit de son bureau, les sourcils froncés. Il se tourna vers son adjointe, une expression excessivement inquiète sur le visage, lui évoquant aussitôt l'image d'un père un peu trop protecteur.

\- Il t'embête ? s'enquit-il.

Emma haussa les épaules, un sourire triste flottant sur ses lèvres.

\- Ce qui m'embête, c'est que quelqu'un que j'apprécie doive souffrir par ma faute, répondit-elle. Mais c'est malheureusement inévitable, dans cette situation.

\- Je suis sûr que tout finira par s'arranger, affirma David.

Il ne le disait probablement que par politesse, mais il avait fait de son mieux pour paraître convaincant, et Emma lui en fut reconnaissante. Elle avait envie de croire qu'il avait raison, et que Killian se remettrait très vite de cette rupture, mais elle craignait de ne pas parvenir à lui faire lâcher prise. Elle n'aimait pas le savoir ici, prêt à tout pour lui prouver que son histoire avec Regina ne fonctionnerait pas. Elle ne doutait pas que leur amour soit suffisamment fort pour que les manigances de Killian ne parviennent pas à les séparer, mais elle détestait l'idée qu'elles aient à affronter de nouvelles difficultés dès maintenant. N'avaient-elles pas mérité un peu de répit, après tout ce qu'elles avaient traversé ?

\- On devrait se remettre au travail, suggéra David.

Il adressa un sourire encourageant à son adjointe, qui acquiesça et se replongea dans son rapport, laissant de côté ses réflexions précédentes. Elle chassa Killian de son esprit et se concentra sur son travail, ne s'en détachant que pour jeter un coup d'œil en direction de la pendule de temps à autres, pressée de voir la matinée se terminer. Finalement, aux alentours de midi, alors qu'elle relisait le dossier d'une enquête en cours tout en mâchonnant distraitement l'extrémité de son stylo, Emma sentit une main se poser sur son épaule, lui arrachant un sursaut de surprise. Elle se redressa vivement, un peu désorientée, puis un sourire se dessina sur son visage lorsque son regard croisa celui de Regina.

\- Déjà midi ? s'étonna-t-elle.

La dernière heure lui avait semblé s'écouler en un rien de temps, comme c'était toujours le cas lorsqu'elle était vraiment absorbée par son travail.

\- Je peux aussi m'en aller, si tu trouves que je suis venue trop tôt, la taquina Regina.

Elle avait pris leurs déjeuners chez Granny, comme elles en avaient décidé au téléphone le matin même, et elle s'empressa de déposer le tout sur une surface libre du bureau, avant de s'appuyer contre celui-ci en repoussant précautionneusement une impressionnante pile de dossiers. Elle se pencha ensuite, glissant une main dans le cou de sa petite-amie et l'attirant à elle pour un long baiser passionné.

\- Tu tombes très bien, au contraire, murmura Emma lorsqu'elles se détachèrent. J'en avais plus qu'assez de toute cette paperasse...

Regina se redressa, prenant l'air compatissant de circonstance.

\- Matinée difficile ? déduisit-elle.

\- Ennuyeuse, surtout, corrigea Emma. Et la tienne ?

\- Ça allait dans l'ensemble. Si on oublie le fait que Zelena m'a empêché de travailler en me téléphonant encore et encore jusqu'à ce que je me décide à lui répondre.

\- Laisse-moi deviner... Toujours à propos de notre rendez-vous ? Je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle tient autant à tout savoir...

Regina haussa les épaules, tout en pinçant les lèvres comme si elle réfléchissait.

\- Elle m'a beaucoup vu souffrir, ces dernières années, répondit-elle. Je pense qu'elle en est venue à souhaiter me voir être heureuse presque autant que je le voulais moi-même.

\- Je comprends mieux, dans ce cas. Ruby agit un peu de la même façon avec moi, en fait.

\- C'est l'impression que j'ai eu, oui. Enfin toujours est-il que j'ai dit à Zelena ce qu'elle voulait entendre, histoire qu'elle cesse de me harceler. Elle était contente pour nous, bien sûr.

Emma afficha un air satisfait, ravie de constater que Regina était soutenue par la seule famille qu'il lui restait.

\- C'est agréable de savoir qu'il n'y a pas seulement des personnes qui essayent de se mettre entre nous, commenta-t-elle.

\- A ce propos, tu as eu des nouvelles de Killian ?

\- Oui, soupira Emma. Il est passé tout à l'heure, pour me parler et essayer de me faire culpabiliser. Il avait entendu des rumeurs au sujet de notre rendez-vous, et ça m'a d'ailleurs fait réfléchir à quelque chose...

Regina haussa un sourcil interrogateur, ne prenant pas la peine de formuler sa question à voix haute.

\- Je vais le dire à Henry, expliqua Emma. Tu avais raison, je ne veux pas qu'il l'apprenne par quelqu'un d'autre que moi. Et je voudrais que tu sois présente quand je le lui dirai, si tu es d'accord...

\- C'est étrange, j'ai l'impression que nous avons déjà eu cette conversation un jour...

\- Ah oui ? Je ne vois pas du tout à quoi tu fais référence.

Regina sourit, manifestement amusée par la mauvaise foi dont sa petite-amie faisait preuve, quand bien même elles savaient toutes deux parfaitement à quoi elle faisait référence.

\- Je serai là, promit-elle. Je serai là quand tu le diras à Henry, tout comme j'ai été là quand tu l'as dit à ta mère. Je serai toujours là.

Emma sourit à son tour, rassurée par ces mots. Elle prit la main de Regina, qui se pencha à nouveau pour lui voler un baiser, et il lui sembla soudain qu'elle n'aurait plus jamais à s'inquiéter de rien. Elle était heureuse, et tout allait bien. Du moins tant que cette femme merveilleuse serait à ses côtés...

\- Je pourrais m'y habituer, murmura-t-elle.

Et, soudain, elle comprit à quel point c'était vrai. Elle pourrait s'y habituer, et même si facilement que c'en était presque effrayant. Elle qui avait été seule si longtemps, incapable de faire confiance ou d'ouvrir son cœur à quelqu'un, se sentait maintenant prête à s'engager dans une véritable relation ! Tant de choses avaient changées, en l'espace de si peu de temps...

\- Je me demande à quoi tu réfléchis avec un air aussi sérieux, avoua Regina.

Elle se ménagea une place sur le bureau et s'y assit, s'installant plus confortablement.

\- Tu as peur qu'Henry réagisse mal en apprenant pour nous deux ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Non, répondit Emma. Enfin, pas vraiment. Je veux dire, je sais qu'il t'apprécie et que ça a tout de suite collé entre vous, et je pense qu'il sera content que ce soit toi plutôt que quelqu'un d'autre, mais je ne l'ai pas vraiment habitué à ça...

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

Emma haussa les épaules, un peu mal à l'aise.

\- Je n'ai jamais eu de relation sérieuse, expliqua-t-elle. Ce qui fait que je n'ai jamais présenté quelqu'un à Henry, ou alors jamais de cette façon.

\- Pas même Killian ?

\- Non, même si Henry savait que notre relation était plus « compliquée » qu'une simple amitié. Mais Killian n'avait pas de rôle précis dans sa vie, ni même d'ailleurs dans la mienne, pour être parfaitement honnête.

Regina hocha lentement la tête, comme perdue dans ses pensées, avant de demander d'un ton hésitant :

\- Et tu voudrais que j'ai un rôle précis dans sa vie ?

\- Oui. Non. Je ne sais pas.

Emma se mordit la lèvre, ayant l'impression de ne pas s'être exprimée comme elle le souhaitait. Elle reprit donc aussitôt la parole, s'efforçant de développer sa pensée.

\- Je veux que tu aies un rôle précis dans _ma_ vie, précisa-t-elle. Et je sais que ça fera une différence pour Henry, parce que c'est une situation toute nouvelle, autant pour lui que pour moi. Et bien sûr il ne faut pas non plus que j'oublie que tu es une femme, et qu'il pourrait trouver cela perturbant...

\- Il ne m'a pas semblé vraiment perturbé, quand il a su pour Belle et Zelena.

\- C'est vrai, et ça m'a rassurée sur l'instant, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que pour moi c'est différent, parce que je suis sa mère, alors il ne s'attend pas forcément à...

Emma s'interrompit avant d'avoir achevé sa phrase, luttant contre un soudain sentiment de panique, qu'elle tenta de chasser de son mieux, tâchant de se convaincre qu'Henry réagirait comme le fils aimant et compréhensif qu'il avait toujours été.

\- Tout se passera bien, affirma Regina. Nous le lui dirons ensemble, et je suis sûre qu'il ne sera pas aussi choqué que tu sembles le craindre. Je pourrais peut-être vous inviter à dîner tous les deux à la maison, un soir où ça t'arrange ? Nous pourrions lui parler à ce moment-là.

\- Oui, ça me paraît bien. C'est une bonne idée.

Emma s'appuya contre le dossier de sa chaise, réconforté et soulagée à l'idée qu'elle n'était pas seule pour faire face à cette situation.

\- C'est agréable d'avoir quelqu'un avec qui prendre les décisions importantes, remarqua-t-elle à voix haute. D'avoir, tu sais... Quelqu'un sur qui compter.

\- Eh bien, je dirais que ça fait partie du rôle que j'ai dans ta vie.

Regina sourit, et elle semblait sur le point d'ajouter quelque chose lorsque la sonnerie de son téléphone l'interrompit. Un simple coup d'œil sur son écran suffit à lui tirer un grognement de mécontentement, et elle raccrocha sans hésiter, avant de se tourner à nouveau vers Emma, qui l'observait d'un air soupçonneux.

\- Un problème ? s'enquit-elle, en désignant le téléphone.

Elle se souvenait avoir eu exactement la même réaction, à l'époque où Killian l'appelait constamment et qu'elle refusait obstinément de lui répondre. Elle se demanda si Zelena harcelait encore sa petite sœur pour lui soutirer des informations sur sa vie privée, mais elle ne voyait pas pourquoi elle aurait continué à le faire, puisqu'elle savait tout désormais.

\- Ce n'est rien d'important, assura Regina.

Elle se départit de son expression contrariée et reporta son attention sur ce qu'elle avait ramené du Granny's, faisant remarquer que sa pause déjeuner ne durerait pas éternellement. Emma renonça à l'interroger davantage, se disant qu'elle finirait forcément par lui en parler si quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle se concentra plutôt sur l'instant présent, occultant tout le reste, et choisit de ne plus se soucier du moindre problème tant que ça ne serait pas une absolue nécessité. Elle s'efforça donc d'oublier Killian, la conversation qu'elle allait avoir avec Henry dans un futur proche, et tout ce qui pourrait se mettre entre elle et le bonheur qu'elle éprouvait depuis qu'elle avait retrouvé Regina pour de bon. Elle s'autorisa à être simplement heureuse d'être là, auprès de la femme qu'elle aimait, et dont la présence suffisait à la rassurer, lui donnant la sensation que rien ne pouvait plus les atteindre ou les blesser.

Elles s'étaient enfin retrouvées. Rien d'autre ne comptait.

OoO

Lorsque Regina poussa la porte de sa maison, en rentrant du travail ce soir-là, sa solitude lui parut soudain plus pesante que jamais. Elle resta un instant debout au beau milieu du hall, perdue dans un silence de plus en plus oppressant, et comprit qu'elle n'était plus capable de vivre ainsi. Elle ne supportait plus d'être seule quand elle aurait pu être auprès d'Emma, même si elle n'osait pas le lui dire, de crainte qu'il ne soit encore trop tôt. Elles se contentaient pour le moment de saisir chaque occasion d'être ensemble, et Regina n'en demandait pas davantage, consciente du fait qu'elles venaient seulement de se retrouver. Elle savait qu'Emma n'avait jamais vraiment eu de relation sérieuse, comme elle le lui avait encore confié lorsqu'elles s'étaient vues quelques heures plus tôt, et elle ne voulait pas la pousser à se précipiter dans quelque chose qui ne lui conviendrait peut-être pas. Mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'avoir envie d'être avec elle à chaque instant, et elle attendait avec impatience le moment où elles parleraient enfin à Henry, espérant que cela permettrait à leur relation de franchir une nouvelle étape. Emma semblait le vouloir également, et elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle s'inquiétait, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher...

La sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit soudain, interrompant Regina dans ses réflexions. Elle resta un instant immobile, se demandant qui pouvait bien venir lui rendre visite sans avoir prévenu auparavant – elle savait que ça ne pouvait pas être Emma, celle-ci étant partie récupérer Henry à l'école et lui ayant promis de passer plus tard dans la soirée – puis elle fit un rapide détour par le salon pour y déposer manteau et sac à main, avant de revenir dans le hall et de descendre les quelques marches qui menaient à la porte d'entrée. Elle ouvrit à son visiteur, s'attendant à trouver Mary-Margaret ou Zelena, qui étaient les deux seules personnes à venir la voir régulièrement, et se figea en découvrant Killian debout sur le porche. Elle chercha quelque chose à dire, mais rien ne lui vint, et un silence gênant en profita pour s'installer. Silence que Regina se décida finalement à le rompre après deux interminables minutes, choisissant de parler sans détour.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? demanda-t-elle.

Killian haussa les épaules, avec un curieux mélange d'exaspération et d'embarras.

\- J'ai l'impression que tout le monde m'accueille avec cette question, aujourd'hui, marmonna-t-il. Est-ce qu'on peut parler, cinq minutes ?

Regina hésita. Elle s'appuya contre l'embrasure de la porte, bras croisés sous sa poitrine, et posa un regard scrutateur sur l'homme qui lui faisait face, se demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien attendre de cette conversation.

\- D'accord, soupira-t-elle. S'il faut en passer par là.

Elle se décala pour laisser entrer Killian, qu'elle précéda ensuite jusqu'au salon, désignant le canapé d'un geste et lui suggérant de s'installer. Elle lui proposa ensuite à boire, faisant de son mieux pour se montrer aimable, mais il refusa poliment, lui rappelant qu'il ne comptait pas s'attarder.

\- Je veux seulement qu'on parle de tout ça, déclara-t-il.

\- Est-ce qu'Emma sait que tu es là ? demanda Regina.

Elle s'installa sur le canapé face à Killian, qui eut un sourire dénué de joie.

\- Est-ce qu'elle a besoin de tout savoir ? rétorqua-t-il. Tu le lui diras, de toute façon, je suppose...

Regina décida de ne pas relever, préférant se concentrer sur les raisons de cette visite inattendue.

\- Et si tu m'expliquais pourquoi tu es venu me voir ? suggéra-t-elle.

\- Si tu y tiens, accepta Killian.

Regina haussa un sourcil interrogateur, l'encourageant silencieusement à poursuivre. Elle avait hâte que cette conversation ne soit plus qu'un mauvais souvenir.

\- Emma voudrait que je laisse tomber, commença Killian. Que je lâche l'affaire et que je vous laisse être heureuses, puisqu'il n'y a de toute évidence plus de place pour moi dans sa vie. Mais je n'arrive pas à renoncer, parce que je l'aime, et c'est aussi pour cette raison que je suis ici aujourd'hui. Je sais que tu lui as fait du mal, et je ne pourrais pas abandonner tant que je ne serais pas absolument certain que tout ira bien pour elle. Je ne l'ai pas rendue heureuse, si j'en crois ce qu'elle m'a dit, mais si toi tu peux faire son bonheur... Eh bien, au fond, c'est tout ce que je lui souhaite.

\- Alors nous voulons la même chose.

Le silence retomba, terriblement inconfortable, jusqu'à ce que Killian ne se décide à reprendre la parole. Il avait semblé abattu un instant plus tôt, mais il paraissait déterminé à nouveau, comme s'il refusait encore de lâcher prise.

\- Emma est incapable d'avoir une relation sérieuse, tu sais, déclara-t-il. Elle n'est tout simplement pas faite pour ça.

\- Ou peut-être qu'elle n'était tout simplement pas faite pour toi.

Regina avait répondu sans réfléchir, une bouffée de colère l'ayant brusquement envahie. Elle ne voulait pas entendre ce genre de choses sur Emma, pas quand elle s'inquiétait déjà tant à l'idée que ce soit vrai.

\- Peut-être, admit Killian. Mais tu devrais quand même m'écouter, parce que j'ai passé les trois dernières années avec elle, alors je sais de quoi je parle.

\- Avec moi, ce sera différent.

\- C'est ce que tu espères, bien sûr. Tu ne voudrais surtout pas te retrouver dans ma situation, à attendre d'elle quelque chose qui n'arrivera jamais. Je peux comprendre ça.

Regina inspira profondément, s'exhortant au calme. Elle devait garder le contrôle sur ses émotions, même si c'était difficile, parce qu'il avait bien sûr fallu que Killian mette le doigt sur ses pires inquiétudes, les rendant soudain beaucoup plus réelles. _Emma m'a donné une seconde chance_ , se rappela-t-elle. _Elle veut que notre relation fonctionne tout autant que moi. Je dois avoir confiance en elle._

\- Tu espères que je me retrouverai dans cette situation, n'est-ce pas ? devina-t-elle.

\- Peut-être un peu. Désolé si j'ai du mal à digérer le fait que, si tu n'étais pas là, Emma ne m'aurait jamais quitté.

\- Et vous auriez été heureux, tu crois ? Alors que, pour reprendre tes mots, tu attendais d'elle quelque chose qui n'allait jamais arriver ?

Killian se laissa peser contre le dossier du canapé, une expression résignée remplaçant l'air agacé qu'il affichait encore un instant plus tôt.

\- Un point pour toi, soupira-t-il.

Regina sentit sa colère retomber, noyée sous une émotion des plus inattendues. Elle avait éprouvé une certaine compassion envers Killian, malgré la haine qu'il lui inspirait à chaque fois qu'elle se souvenait qu'il avait été l'amant d'Emma, mais jamais elle n'avait eu la sensation, comme à cet instant, qu'elle le comprenait parfaitement. Ces inquiétudes qu'elle avait gardées secrètes n'avaient pas été difficiles à déchiffrer pour lui, car il avait eu les mêmes avant elle, et cela les rapprochait d'une certaine façon. Car il savait ce qu'elle ressentait, et il lui semblait soudain qu'elle savait ce qu'il ressentait également. Et quelque chose n'allait pas dans tout ça.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu es resté à Storybrooke ? demanda Regina.

Elle marqua une courte pause avant de poursuivre, réfléchissant à voix haute :

\- Tu sais qu'Emma ne reviendra pas vers toi, affirma-t-elle. Et je ne suis d'ailleurs même pas certaine que ce soit ce que tu veux vraiment. Je ne le voudrais pas à ta place, en tout cas.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

\- J'ai vécu presque sept ans auprès d'un homme qui m'aimait mais que je n'aimais pas en retour, et je sais qu'il en a souffert. Et je sais aussi que, le jour où il a vu la vérité en face et m'a laissée partir, il était malheureux mais également soulagé à l'idée que nous nous séparions.

Killian se tordit nerveusement les mains, baissant les yeux pour ne pas croiser le regard de Regina.

\- Et après ? demanda-t-il. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- Nous sommes devenus amis. C'est ce que nous avions toujours été, d'une certaine façon.

\- C'est étrange que tu dises ça.

Killian se redressa, un air songeur sur le visage.

\- Emma m'a justement avoué qu'elle n'avait jamais réussi à me voir autrement que comme un ami, confia-t-il. Et elle voudrait probablement qu'on en revienne à ça, un jour, peut-être. Mais elle oublie qu'elle ne me demande pas seulement de faire une croix sur elle, mais aussi sur tous les projets que j'ai pu avoir pour nous deux. C'était le seul avenir pour lequel j'avais envie de me battre, le seul avenir en lequel je croyais. Je ne veux pas avoir à tout recommencer à zéro avec quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Et c'est pourquoi tu continues à t'accrocher, comprit Regina.

\- Pour ça, et aussi probablement parce que mon ego a souffert de cette rupture. Et parce que j'aime Emma, même si ce n'est pas réciproque. Et sans oublier bien sûr le fait que je m'inquiète sincèrement pour elle, parce que tu lui as fait du mal et que je ne vois pas pourquoi tu ne recommencerais pas. L'homme dont tu m'as parlé, c'était ton mari, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, admit Regina.

\- Pourquoi tu l'as épousé, si tu ne l'aimais pas ? C'était un mariage d'intérêt, comme tout le monde l'a pensé à l'époque ? Ou il y avait autre chose, comme Emma semble le croire ?

Regina hésita. Elle n'avait pas envie de se replonger dans ces souvenirs douloureux, mais elle sentait que Killian avait besoin de connaître la vérité pour comprendre toute l'histoire, et peut-être ainsi mieux accepter la situation, et elle ne voyait aucune raison valable de ne pas lui donner ce qu'il voulait.

\- Je l'ai fait pour Emma, avoua-t-elle. Ma mère a menacé de contacter les services sociaux, pour faire en sorte que sa mère adoptive perde sa garde, si je ne la quittais pas et si je n'épousais pas Léopold.

\- Oh.

Killian fronça les sourcils, visiblement confus. Il se perdit dans ses pensées un instant, réfléchissant probablement à ce qu'il venait d'entendre, jusqu'à ce qu'il semble finalement avoir digéré ces informations.

\- Et tu l'as fait ? s'étonna-t-il, comme s'il n'arrivait pas à le croire. Tu as épousé ce type – qui si je me souviens bien était beaucoup plus vieux que toi – en abandonnant tout derrière toi et en sachant que tout le monde penserait que tu ne le faisais que pour l'argent ?

\- La dernière chose dont je me souciais, c'était bien de ce que tout le monde allait en penser...

\- Mais tu avais quoi, dix-huit ans ? Tu as renoncé à ton avenir, tu l'as fait pour Emma, alors que tu la connaissais depuis quoi ? Quelque chose comme deux mois ?

Regina acquiesça, l'ombre d'un sourire flottant sur ses lèvres. Elle se souvenait de l'adolescente qu'elle avait été, si désespérément amoureuse qu'elle s'était sacrifiée sans hésiter, persuadée qu'elle ne le regretterait jamais. Elle n'avait rien su à cet instant de ce que l'avenir allait lui réserver, se contentant de se raccrocher à l'idée qu'elle retrouverait un jour Emma, et traversant toutes les épreuves que la vie lui avait imposées sans jamais laisser cet espoir lui échapper. Et elle était fière, fière de s'être battue pour quelque chose qui en valait vraiment la peine, et fière d'avoir pris cette décision un peu folle dix ans plus tôt, car elle l'avait fait par amour et que c'était le plus important à ses yeux. Et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'un amour comme celui-ci, qui avait survécu malgré tant de souffrances, survivrait encore longtemps.

Killian semblait en être venu aux mêmes conclusions, car il resta silencieux un long moment, visiblement perdu dans ses pensées. Finalement, il fronça les sourcils à nouveau, comme si une idée venait de lui traverser l'esprit.

\- Est-ce qu'Emma savait pourquoi tu l'avais quittée ? demanda-t-il.

\- Non.

Regina s'enfonça dans le canapé, les bras croisés sur son ventre, et attendit patiemment une réponse. Assis face à elle, Killian réfléchissait.

\- Alors c'est pour ça, murmura-t-il. C'est pour ça qu'elle a tant de mal à faire confiance, à ouvrir son cœur, à s'engager dans une relation sérieuse. Et tu lui as dit la vérité, je suppose ? Et elle est revenue vers toi...

Il n'y avait rien d'autre à ajouter. Ils le comprirent tous les deux, et s'observèrent un instant sans rien dire, puis Killian soupira et se leva.

\- Merci de m'avoir accordé un peu de ton temps, dit-il.

Regina esquissa un sourire, à la fois reconnaissante et embarrassée. Elle était consciente que cette conversation était difficile pour Killian, mais elle réalisait maintenant qu'ils avaient eu besoin d'en parler, l'un autant que l'autre.

\- Je ne la blesserai plus jamais, promit-elle. Et je ferai tout ce que je pourrai pour la rendre heureuse. Et j'espère qu'elle trouvera le bonheur avec moi, et qu'un jour tu pourras en être sincèrement heureux pour elle, même si ça t'est probablement impossible pour le moment.

\- Je n'en suis pas encore là. Mais peut-être que ça viendra.

Killian soupira à nouveau, puis il quitta la pièce d'un pas lourd et disparut dans le hall, sans remarquer que Regina le suivait du regard. Elle se sentait étrangement apaisée par cette conversation, comme si la culpabilité qu'elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de ressentir s'était en partie dissipée. Elle détestait l'idée que quelqu'un ait dû perdre le seul avenir en lequel il croyait pour qu'elle retrouve le sien, mais elle ne voulait pas se sentir coupable d'être heureuse. Pas quand elle avait tant souffert, pas quand elle avait attendu si longtemps de ressentir à nouveau ce sentiment. Et aujourd'hui, enfin, c'était comme si le combat prenait fin. Il lui semblait qu'elle n'avait fait que lutter, durant toutes ces années, et elle ne désirait désormais que la chance de savourer ce bonheur tant espéré. Ce bonheur qui, elle le savait, était fait pour durer...

OoO

 _5 décembre 2011_

C'était la vie à laquelle elle avait toujours aspiré.

Regina sourit à cette pensée, s'interrompant au milieu du mail qu'elle était en train de rédiger pour rêvasser un instant, essayant d'imaginer la soirée qui l'attendait. Elle se sentait à la fois nerveuse et impatiente, sachant qu'Emma dirait enfin la vérité à Henry, comme elles avaient décidé de le faire durant le dîner qui était prévu ce soir-là. Après cela – du moins si tout se passait pour le mieux – il ne serait plus jamais question pour elles de se cacher, ce dont Regina se réjouissait, étant pressée de pouvoir vivre leur amour au grand jour. Elle s'inquiétait toujours de l'avenir, et de tout ce qui pourrait venir s'opposer à son bonheur, mais elle était malgré tout très heureuse, consciente d'avoir enfin la vie à laquelle elle avait rêvé si longtemps. Et, en plus de la joie sans limite que lui procurait l'idée d'avoir retrouvé Emma, voilà que celle-ci lui proposait de la présenter à Henry, non plus comme une simple connaissance mais comme la femme qui partageait désormais sa vie. C'était un grand pas en avant, et Regina avait hâte d'y être, même si elle s'inquiétait quelque peu de la réaction d'Henry. Elle savait qu'elle serait profondément blessée s'il ne l'acceptait pas, et malgré la confiance dont elle essayait de faire preuve lorsqu'elle en parlait avec Emma, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se dire que tout n'allait pas forcément bien se passer. Henry avait toujours été seul avec sa mère, après tout, alors peut-être verrait-il sa présence comme une intrusion...

Regina s'enfonçait peu à peu dans un sentiment d'angoisse lorsqu'une sonnerie stridente la ramena brusquement à la réalité. Elle saisit son téléphone, qui était posé un peu plus loin sur son bureau, et soupira en voyant le nom qui s'affichait à l'écran. Elle hésita un instant à décrocher, mais l'idée d'une énième conversation qui ne mènerait à rien la découragea, si bien qu'elle coupa le son de son téléphone et fit mine de s'en désintéresser. Elle reprit l'écriture de son mail, mais ses pensées ne cessaient de revenir se fixer sur ce problème qu'elle passait son temps à éviter, et qu'elle aurait pu se contenter d'oublier si sa mère n'avait pas pris la fâcheuse habitude de lui téléphoner toutes les demi-heures. Elle était la dernière personne à laquelle Regina avait envie de parler, en particulier depuis qu'elle avait enfin retrouvé Emma. La colère qu'elle éprouvait envers Cora pour les avoir séparées dix ans plus tôt était toujours aussi vive, et elle craignait de ne plus rien pouvoir ressentir d'autre à son égard si elle prenait le risque de ne serait-ce que lui parler un bref instant. Leur relation avait toujours été compliquée, et elle l'était plus que jamais désormais, si bien que Regina préférait largement qu'elles en restent à l'indifférence mutuelle qu'elles se témoignaient depuis quelques temps qu'à une haine réciproque et destructrice. Elle se gardait donc bien de répondre lorsque sa mère l'appelait, sachant de toute façon pourquoi elle le faisait.

Cora avait cessé d'interférer dans sa vie environ trois ans plus tôt, après la mort de Léopold, lorsque Regina avait emménagé à Storybrooke en abandonnant derrière elle la maison et l'entreprise dont elle avait hérité. Cette décision n'avait pas été au goût de sa mère, qui lui avait rappelé tous les soi-disant sacrifices qu'elle avait fait pour elle, lui reprochant de gâcher l'avenir qu'elle lui avait offert en la poussant à épouser Léopold. Jusqu'à ce que, finalement, après un certain nombre de disputes, Cora ne comprenne que sa fille était désormais trop grande pour qu'elle espère pouvoir lui imposer quoi que ce soit. Elles ne s'étaient plus parlées depuis, se contentant de s'envoyer une carte à Noël et de s'ignorer tout le reste de l'année. Regina n'avait jamais pardonné à sa mère d'avoir agi comme si le décès de Léopold était une excellente nouvelle, et de ne même pas avoir pris la peine de venir à l'enterrement de cet homme qu'elle avait toujours présenté comme étant son ami, et qu'elle avait même eu l'intention d'épouser plusieurs années plus tôt. Cela avait été la preuve ultime, aux yeux de Regina, que sa mère n'avait pas de cœur et qu'elle devait s'éloigner d'elle autant qu'elle le pouvait. De plus, retrouver Zelena et se souvenir de la raison pour laquelle elles avaient été séparées si longtemps n'avait fait que la conforter dans cette idée, et elle s'était détachée de sa mère avec joie et soulagement.

Et cela aurait tout aussi bien pu rester ainsi qu'elle n'aurait pas trouvé de raisons de s'en plaindre, mais rien n'était hélas jamais aussi simple. Cora avait tenté de la joindre une première fois dans la semaine qui avait suivi le retour d'Emma à Storybrooke, et Regina n'avait pas répondu, ayant eu bien trop de choses en tête à cet instant pour se sentir capable de gérer un problème supplémentaire. Elle avait également ignoré les appels suivants, qui avaient été espacés de plusieurs jours à chaque fois, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne décide finalement de répondre, peu avant Thanksgiving, ayant vu son inquiétude et sa curiosité augmenter à chaque fois que le nom de sa mère s'était affiché sur l'écran de son téléphone. Elle avait donc décroché, se demandant ce qui pouvait bien être si important pour nécessiter une telle insistance. Et il s'était avéré que Cora – qui n'avait même pas pris la peine de lui demander de ses nouvelles – souhaitait lui parler de l'entreprise de Léopold, sur laquelle sa fille avait toujours des droits, voulant savoir qui la dirigerait lorsque le PDG actuel prendrait sa retraite, ce qui était prévu pour la fin de l'année. Regina avait très vite compris que sa mère entendait récupérer ce qu'elle croyait lui revenir de droit, et elles s'étaient violemment disputées, aucune des deux n'ayant l'intention de lâcher l'affaire. Depuis, Cora appelait de plus en plus régulièrement, même si sa fille ne lui avait plus jamais répondu.

A l'instant même où cette pensée traversait l'esprit de Regina, son portable se mit à vibrer pour annoncer un appel, lui arrachant un long soupir de découragement. Elle raccrocha et rangea le téléphone dans un tiroir de son bureau, avant de reporter son attention sur l'écran de son ordinateur, espérant pouvoir terminer ce mail sans plus être interrompue. Hélas, la porte du bureau s'ouvrit dans un grincement, lui arrachant un nouveau soupir, et elle leva les yeux vers son visiteur. Qui était en fait une visiteuse.

Regina se figea. Sa mère se tenait face à elle, à l'autre bout de la pièce, négligemment appuyée contre l'embrasure de la porte. Elle tenait son téléphone à la main, et c'est en le désignant d'un signe de la tête qu'elle lança :

\- C'est trop te demander que de répondre à ta propre mère ?

Elle haussa un sourcil d'un air sévère, recevant en retour un regard furieux de Regina, qui se leva avec la ferme intention de lui faire ravaler sa fierté. De quel droit se permettait-elle de venir la harceler jusqu'ici, qui plus est après l'avoir ignorée pendant des années sous prétexte qu'elle l'avait déçue ?

\- Je croyais que le message était clair, rétorqua-t-elle. Je ne te céderai _jamais_ l'entreprise de Léopold, alors je suggère que tu prennes le prochain avion pour Boston, et que tu ne remettes plus jamais les pieds dans ma ville.

Elle avait parlé d'un ton ferme et sans appel, mais cela ne sembla pas suffire à impressionner Cora, qui haussa les épaules avec désinvolture.

\- Et pourquoi pas ? demanda-t-elle. Ce n'est pas comme si tu faisais quoi que ce soit de cette entreprise, de toute façon. Tu l'aurais pu, bien sûr, si tu n'avais pas préféré venir t'enterrer dans ce coin perdu... Mais puisque c'est ce que tu as fait, alors autant que la société revienne à quelqu'un de la famille, tu ne crois pas ?

\- Si tu voulais tant cette société, tu n'avais qu'à épouser Léopold, fit remarquer Regina. Mais tu as préféré me forcer à le faire à ta place, puisque tu avais déjà ruiné toutes tes chances, ce qui fait que c'est à _moi_ de décider, et je te dis que ça n'arrivera pas. Jamais.

Elle aurait dû se douter que sa mère viendrait plaider sa cause en personne, quand bien même il était évident qu'elle ne risquait pas d'obtenir ce qu'elle désirait. Lui donner une place dans cette entreprise aurait été une insulte à la mémoire de Léopold, et Regina refusait de ne serait-ce que l'envisager, même si elle avait conscience que ça aurait été le plus sûr moyen de se débarrasser de Cora. Celle-ci devait d'ailleurs avoir compris qu'elle n'avait que peu de chance de l'emporter, puisqu'elle répondit d'un ton plus doux :

\- Tu sais que je l'ai fait pour ton bien, ma chérie. Après tout ce temps, tu dois sûrement l'avoir compris. Et tu dois également savoir que refuser tout ce que tu as hérité de Léopold pour le simple plaisir de t'opposer à moi n'a pas de sens. Je suis sûre que nous pouvons trouver un compromis. Pourquoi ne viendrais-tu pas à New-York avec moi ? Nous pourrions gérer cette entreprise ensemble.

Regina observa attentivement sa mère, surprise de découvrir une lueur de sincérité dans son regard. Mais il était trop tard pour cela. Trop de mal avait été fait, il n'y aurait pas de retour en arrière.

\- Tu m'as dit un jour que je pouvais encore tout avoir, se souvint Regina. Sache que ce n'est pas ton cas.

\- Tu te trompes. Je trouverai toujours le moyen d'obtenir ce que je désire, et tu devrais le savoir mieux que personne, toi qui n'en serais pas là où tu en es aujourd'hui si je ne t'avais pas poussée sur le droit chemin...

Regina soupira, soudain très lasse.

\- Tu n'as toujours pas compris ? demanda-t-elle, sur le ton de celle qui connaissait déjà la réponse. Nous n'avons pas les mêmes rêves, toi et moi. Je suis heureuse ici, plus que je ne l'ai jamais été durant toutes les années de mon mariage, puisque tu m'avais imposé cette vision du bonheur qui était la tienne et que je n'ai jamais partagée. Tu crois m'avoir rendu service en me forçant à épouser Léopold, mais tu n'as fait que me gâcher la vie, parce que je n'ai jamais voulu ce que toi tu aurais voulu à ma place. Et tu ne feras pas de moi quelqu'un de différent, peu importe à quel point tu le veux. Et je n'essayerai pas de te changer non plus, parce que je sais que c'est impossible. Alors restons-en là, s'il te plait.

Cora resta un instant silencieuse, un air pensif sur le visage, comme si elle réfléchissait sérieusement à ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Puis elle soupira à son tour et répondit :

\- Tu peux prendre tes propres décisions aujourd'hui, et faire ce que tu veux de ta vie. Si tu es heureuse ici, si c'est que tu as toujours désiré, alors accroche toi à ça, et ne me reproche pas de m'accrocher à ce que moi j'ai toujours désiré. Tu peux faire le choix de m'accorder ce que je te demande, et peut-être ainsi donner un sens à mes sacrifices et aux tiens, ou tu peux me refuser ce à quoi j'aspire depuis toujours, et que j'étais prête à te donner dès le jour où tu es née. Puisque tu n'en veux pas, pourquoi m'empêcher de l'obtenir ?

Regina eut un sourire un peu triste. Dans une autre vie, dans d'autres circonstances, elle aurait voulu pouvoir faire cela pour sa mère. Elle aurait voulu pouvoir lui donner ce qui ferait son bonheur. Mais ici, aujourd'hui, dans cette vie... Elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas.

\- Pour Emma, répondit-elle. Et pour mon père, et pour Zelena, et pour Léopold. Pour toutes les personnes que tu as blessées en croyant que tu avais le droit de décider à leur place. Pour toutes les personnes que tu as manipulées pour atteindre ton but, et j'en fais partie, comme tu le sais. Pour eux, et pour moi, je compte bien t'empêcher de l'obtenir.

\- Tu ne cherches donc qu'à te venger ? s'énerva Cora. Je te donne une chance de me faire oublier toutes ces fois où tu m'as déçue, toutes ces fois où tu as échoué à être la personne que j'espérais que tu sois, et tu décides de la laisser passer ?

\- Oui. Exactement.

Regina affronta le regard de sa mère sans exprimer la moindre crainte, enfermant tout au fond d'elle la douleur causée par les mots qu'elle venait d'entendre, sachant d'expérience qu'elle ne devait surtout pas montrer la moindre faiblesse. Le silence tomba, chargé de haine et de tension, puis il fut brusquement rompu par le grincement de la porte, alors que celle-ci s'ouvrait sur Emma. Regina se figea, le souffle coupé par la panique, et n'eut pas le temps de réagir que sa mère avait déjà jeté un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, visiblement contrariée par cette intrusion soudaine.

\- Revenez plus tard, ordonna sèchement Cora. Peu importe ce que vous voulez, ce n'est pas le bon moment.

Puis elle se détourna, reportant son attention sur sa fille, qui s'était perdue dans le regard d'Emma, partagée entre deux désirs contradictoires. Elle voulait qu'elle s'éloigne, immédiatement, qu'elle parte le plus loin possible de Cora. Mais elle voulait aussi qu'elle reste, et qu'elles l'affrontent ensemble, parce qu'elle avait plus que jamais besoin d'elle.

\- Ce n'est pas le bon moment, répéta Regina. Tu devrais repasser plus tard.

Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de vouloir la protéger. Ce qui aurait été plus efficace, bien sûr, si Emma n'avait pas été la personne la plus obstinée du monde.

\- Certainement pas, refusa-t-elle.

Elle traversa la pièce, ignorant superbement Cora, et déposa sur le bureau les deux cafés et les déjeuners qu'elle avait pris au Granny's.

\- Vous ne me reconnaissez pas, j'imagine ? demanda-t-elle, tout en se plaçant aux côtés de Regina.

Cora la regarda de haut en bas en fronçant les sourcils, une expression hautaine sur le visage.

\- Je devrais ? s'étonna-t-elle.

\- Je m'appelle Emma Swan. Vous avez gâché ma vie. Ça vous dit quelque chose ?

Une lueur de compréhension traversa les yeux de Cora, qui se tourna vers sa fille en prenant un air consterné.

\- Oh, Regina, soupira-t-elle. Cesseras-tu un jour de me décevoir ?

\- Probablement pas. Alors j'imagine que nous allons devoir toutes les deux nous y faire.

Regina avait répondu d'un ton insolent, et elle réalisa avec un certain agacement qu'elle se sentait comme une adolescente prise en faute. Elle n'avait pas l'intention de se justifier, ou pire encore de s'excuser, car être avec Emma n'avait rien d'une erreur, et elle se moquait totalement du fait que sa mère pense le contraire. Elle ne pourrait plus les séparer, comme elle l'avait fait par le passé. Désormais, plus rien ne le pourrait.

\- Je ne te laisserai pas tout gâcher encore une fois ! s'énerva Cora. J'ai fait tout ce qui a été en mon pouvoir pour que tu deviennes une personne respectable, et aujourd'hui tu es le maire de cette ville, alors ne va pas me faire croire que tu ignores que l'image que tu renvois au monde a de l'importance ! Comment peux-tu être aussi irresponsable, Regina ? J'étais prête à te pardonner tes erreurs de jeunesse, prête à oublier que tu t'étais éloignée du droit chemin un jour, mais tu refuses visiblement de comprendre !

Elle désigna Emma d'un signe de la main, sans même prendre la peine de la regarder.

\- J'avais raison à son sujet, affirma-t-elle. Tu étais tout juste partie qu'elle était déjà devenue une jeune délinquante enceinte et emprisonnée ! Tu n'as rien à gagner à fréquenter ce genre de personne, je te l'ai toujou...

\- Tu savais, comprit Regina.

Cette réalisation soudaine fut pour elle comme un coup en plein cœur.

\- Tu savais ce qu'Emma traversait et tu ne m'as rien dit ! s'écria-t-elle, furieuse.

Cora leva les yeux au ciel, comme si elle n'avait jamais rien entendu d'aussi stupide.

\- Bien sûr que je ne t'ai rien dit, répondit-elle. Tu aurais été capable de tout quitter pour aller la retrouver !

\- C'est ce que j'aurais fait, oui, et ça aurait été une bonne décision !

Regina sentit toute la colère qu'elle avait gardé en elle pendant toutes ces années s'enflammer brusquement, et c'est d'une voix glaciale qu'elle ordonna :

\- Sors de ce bureau ! Immédiatement !

Cora prit un air outré, et elle avait ouvert la bouche pour se défendre lorsque Emma l'interrompit, déclarant calmement :

\- Je pense que vous devriez partir. Ou bien je vous jetterais dehors moi-même, et vous n'aimeriez pas ça. Croyez-moi.

Regina se tourna pour regarder Emma, et eut la sensation soudaine d'avoir un aperçu de ce que les choses auraient pu être, si elle avait osé lui dire la vérité dix ans plus tôt. Elle ne regrettait pas son sacrifice, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'imaginer à quoi sa vie aurait pu ressembler, si elle avait davantage cru en l'amour qu'Emma lui portait. Mais elle y croyait aujourd'hui, et elles étaient ensemble pour tout affronter, et cela lui semblait juste.

\- Tu comptes la laisser me menacer ? s'indigna Cora.

Le regard indifférent que lui retourna sa fille sembla l'atteindre, du moins suffisamment pour qu'elle s'éloigne en direction de la porte, s'arrêtant sur le seuil pour déclarer froidement :

\- Je ne te laisserai pas gâcher ta vie, Regina. Pas après tout ce que j'ai fait pour toi. Je vais m'installer à l'hôtel, et je resterai en ville jusqu'à ce que tu reviennes enfin à la raison. Je te conseille de prendre le temps de te calmer et de réfléchir aux décisions que tu as prises, que cela concerne tes fréquentations ou l'entreprise de Léopold. Mais n'espère pas te débarrasser de moi si facilement.

Elle disparut dans le couloir, et Regina ferma les yeux, le cœur battant plus vite que d'ordinaire. Elle ne se souvenait pas avoir été un jour plus furieuse qu'à cet instant. D'abord Killian et maintenant sa mère ? Quelqu'un s'était-il donc mis en tête de détruire son bonheur de toutes les façons possibles et imaginables ?

\- Ça va ? s'enquit Emma.

Elle prit la main de Regina, caressant doucement sa paume, et ajouta d'un ton taquin :

\- Tu aurais dû me dire que tu avais invité ta mère pour le déjeuner.

\- Je t'aurais prévenue, si j'avais su. Mais elle est arrivée à l'improviste...

Emma haussa les épaules, un sourire un peu crispé sur le visage.

\- Ça ne fait rien, affirma-t-elle. Tu n'avais pas vraiment envie que je le sache, de toute façon. Si tu crois que je ne t'ai pas vu essayer de me mettre à l'écart...

Regina se pinça les lèvres, un peu embarrassée. Elle lui avait promis de la laisser affronter les difficultés à ses côtés, après tout.

\- Je voulais seulement te protéger, se défendit-elle.

\- Je suis tout à fait capable de me protéger toute seule, fit remarquer Emma. Si quelqu'un a besoin d'être protégé, c'est ta mère et non pas moi. Après tout ce qu'elle a fait, elle a de la chance de s'en tirer aussi bien...

\- Je m'attendais presque à ce que tu te jettes sur elle pour la rouer de coups, avoua Regina, en souriant malgré elle.

\- C'est toujours une option.

Emma poussa un profond soupir, comme pour laisser s'échapper une partie de la colère qu'elle éprouvait. Regina s'approcha pour la prendre dans ses bras, la serrant contre elle avec amour, et déposa un baiser dans le creux de son cou avant de murmurer à son oreille :

\- Merci d'avoir été là.

\- Je n'aurais pas voulu être ailleurs.

Emma se détacha doucement, puis elle prit les mains de Regina et plongea dans ses yeux, mettant autant de conviction que possible dans son regard.

\- Elle ne nous séparera pas, promit-elle. Elle ne nous séparera plus jamais.

Elle sourit, comme pour prouver qu'elle ne s'inquiétait pas.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle pourrait bien faire, de toute façon ? poursuivit-elle d'un ton moqueur. Elle ne peut plus te faire de chantage comme elle l'a fait il y a dix ans, elle ne peut plus te manipuler, alors nous n'avons rien à craindre d'elle. Et puis tu sais aujourd'hui que rien ne pourrait me faire plus de mal que de te perdre, alors j'ose espérer que tu n'envisageras plus de me quitter pour me protéger.

\- Non, murmura Regina. Non, je ne l'envisagerai plus.

Elle caressa la joue d'Emma, ses doigts suivant le contour de sa mâchoire jusqu'à aller se glisser dans son cou. Elle l'attira à elle, plaquant ses lèvres contre les siennes, et poussa un soupir de contentement lorsqu'elle sentit une main se faufiler dans ses cheveux, tandis qu'un bras entourait fermement sa taille. Elle ferma les yeux et savoura ce baiser à la fois tendre et passionné, laissant tout le reste s'effacer.

\- Je n'aurais pas dû te demander de partir, tout à l'heure, déclara-t-elle, lorsqu'elles se détachèrent. Je suis contente que tu sois restée.

\- Eh bien, comme dirait ta mère : n'espère pas te débarrasser de moi si facilement !

Regina éclata de rire, toute la tension des minutes précédentes disparaissant brusquement, et il lui sembla qu'elle pouvait enfin respirer plus librement. Du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'Emma ne fronce les sourcils, comme si elle venait soudain de réaliser quelque chose d'important.

\- Je viens seulement d'y penser, commença-t-elle, mais j'ai croisé ta sœur au Granny's tout à l'heure, quand je suis allée chercher nos déjeuners. Elle prenait son repas là-bas, avec Belle, et je crois me souvenir que ta mère a dit qu'elle irait à l'hôtel, alors peut-être que...

Regina écarquilla les yeux, une nouvelle bouffée de panique l'envahissant.

\- On y va, décida-t-elle.

Elle saisit son manteau posé sur le dossier de sa chaise et suivit Emma hors de la pièce, un nœud d'angoisse et de culpabilité se formant dans le creux de son ventre. Comment avait-elle pu oublier Zelena ? Elle n'était pas la seule ici à pouvoir souffrir des mots de Cora...

OoO

Emma conduisait, le regard fixé sur la route, qui défilait sous ses yeux à une vitesse qu'elle jugeait largement insuffisante. Elle pouvait sentir l'inquiétude de Regina, qui était assise à côté d'elle sur le siège passager, et ne rien pouvoir faire pour la réconforter la torturait. Elle comprenait son inquiétude envers sa sœur, consciente du fait que celle-ci avait beaucoup souffert de la façon dont Cora l'avait traitée, mais elle ne savait pas quoi lui dire pour la rassurer. A chaque fois qu'elle pensait à la façon dont les choses s'étaient passées pour Zelena lorsqu'elle avait avoué son homosexualité à sa mère, cela lui faisait immédiatement éprouver un immense sentiment de reconnaissance envers Ingrid, qui avait eu la réaction qu'elle avait espéré et ne l'avait jamais traitée différemment après ses aveux. Si elle-même avait eu Cora pour mère, elle n'aurait probablement jamais osé lui dire la vérité, et elle devait bien admettre que la simple idée que Zelena se soit un jour tenue face à elle et ait clamé haut et fort son attirance pour les femmes poussait à l'admiration.

\- De quoi est-ce que tu as peur, exactement ? s'enquit Emma, qui ne supportait soudain plus le silence.

Elle osa un regard en direction de Regina, qui se pinça les lèvres et répondit :

\- J'ai peur du mal que ma mère pourrait faire à Zelena. Elle ne l'a pas revue depuis dix ans, mais je sais qu'elle a encore le pouvoir de la blesser.

\- Ta sœur ne me semble pas être le genre de personne que l'on blesse facilement.

\- Elle ne l'est pas, et moi non plus. Mais quand il s'agit de notre mère, c'est différent.

Emma chercha quelque chose à répondre à cela, mais elle ne trouva rien d'approprié. Elle se contenta donc d'appuyer sur l'accélérateur, pressée d'être arrivée à destination.

\- Ta mère n'est peut-être même pas au Granny's, rappela-t-elle.

\- Nous allons bientôt le savoir.

Un silence pesant se réinstalla pour le reste du trajet, Emma n'osant rien ajouter de plus. Elle se perdit dans ses pensées, revivant l'instant où elle avait pénétré dans le bureau du maire pour trouver Cora debout au milieu de la pièce, aussi froide et hautaine que dans son souvenir. Ses mains se resserrèrent sur le volant sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive, la colère bouillonnant à nouveau en elle au souvenir de la conversation qui avait suivi. Elle savait que Regina avait été blessée d'entendre sa mère lui dire qu'elle la décevait, même si son opinion n'aurait, selon Emma, pas dû compter. Mais c'était difficile à entendre, elle le comprenait, et elle n'avait pas l'intention de laisser Cora blesser qui que ce soit à l'avenir, et certainement pas la femme qu'elle aimait. Elle l'avait fait bien trop déjà.

\- Zelena est toujours là, annonça Regina.

Elle désigna la voiture de sa sœur, qui était garée près de la bibliothèque un peu plus loin. Emma se glissa sur la première place de parking qu'elle trouva, et elle avait à peine coupé le moteur que Regina ouvrait déjà sa portière, s'extirpant de la coccinelle jaune et se précipitant vers le Granny's. Emma la suivit avec un temps de retard, et se figea dès qu'elle eut fait un pas dans le restaurant, son regard s'attardant sur chaque détail de la scène à laquelle elle assistait. Zelena était assise sur une banquette face à Belle, exactement comme lorsqu'elle les avait croisées un peu plus tôt, mais leurs visages n'affichaient plus du tout les mêmes expressions. Les yeux de Zelena brillaient comme si elle avait été sur le point de pleurer, mais elle ne perdait pas pour autant son habituelle prestance, et elle réussissait l'exploit de regarder sa mère d'un air hautain, quand bien même celle-ci lui témoignait ouvertement son mépris.

\- Ne t'en mêle pas, Zelena, ordonna Cora, à l'instant où Emma pénétra dans le restaurant. Ce ne sont pas tes affaires, alors reste en dehors de ça. Tout ce que tu as su faire de ta vie a été d'encourager ta sœur à commettre les mêmes erreurs que toi, de toute façon...

Cette conversation avait attiré l'attention de la plupart des clients réunis dans le restaurant, qui avaient laissés leur repas de côté pour suivre l'altercation. Emma aperçut d'abord Leroy, qu'elle connaissait pour lui avoir fait passer quelques nuits en cellule de dégrisement au bureau du Shérif, puis son regard glissa jusqu'à Ruby, qui se tenait à sa place habituelle derrière le comptoir et semblait hésiter à intervenir. A l'autre bout du bar, David et Killian étaient installés côte à côte et regardaient également Zelena, qui était restée figée suite à la déclaration que venait de lui faire sa mère.

\- Tout est toujours à propos de Regina ! s'énerva-t-elle, en se levant d'un bond pour faire face à sa mère. Et j'ai fait bien des choses de ma vie, ce que tu saurais si tu ne m'avais pas abandonnée !

Une larme lui échappa, que d'autres suivirent rapidement, et elle se précipita en direction de la porte, bousculant sa mère au passage et échappant habilement à la main que Regina avait tendue pour tenter de la retenir. Lorsque la porte se fut refermée derrière elle, Belle se tourna vers Cora et déclara sèchement :

\- Vous devriez avoir honte.

Ruby choisit cet instant pour contourner le comptoir, rejoignant le petit groupe qui s'était formé au milieu du restaurant. Elle s'arrêta aux côtés de Belle, se tournant vers Cora pour lui ordonner froidement de s'en aller.

\- Vous n'êtes pas la bienvenue ici, ajouta-t-elle. Tout le monde connaît et apprécie beaucoup Zelena, alors ne vous attendez pas à recevoir un accueil chaleureux de la part de qui que ce soit ici.

Emma sourit, fière de son amie. Puis elle réalisa que Belle avait profité de son intervention pour s'éclipser, se dirigeant vers la sortie à son tour. Avant qu'elle n'ait pu passer la porte, Regina vint à sa rencontre pour l'empêcher de poursuivre Zelena.

\- Laisse-moi lui parler, réclama-t-elle. Je lui demanderai de venir te voir dès que nous aurons discuté, d'accord ?

Belle sembla hésiter un bref instant, puis elle acquiesça et fit demi-tour à contrecœur, adressant à Cora un regard chargé de haine et de ressentiment.

\- Je vais parler à Zelena, annonça Regina.

Emma comprit que cette déclaration lui était adressée et elle hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment, approuvant cette initiative. Elle ne voyait pas qui d'autre pourrait mieux comprendre ce que Zelena traversait, après tout.

\- Je t'attends ici, répondit-elle.

Elle se pencha sur Regina, l'embrassant par réflexe, et ne réalisa ce qu'elle venait de faire que lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux. Killian la regardait de loin, l'air blessé mais résigné, et la plupart des clients du restaurant arboraient un air entendu – il lui sembla même entendre quelqu'un s'exclamer « je te l'avais bien dit ! », ce qui lui arracha un sourire. Et ce sourire s'agrandit encore lorsque son regard se posa sur Cora, qui semblait profondément dégoûtée. Ce n'était pas comme si elle se souciait de son avis, de toute façon...

\- Je reviens vite, promit Regina.

Elle serra la main d'Emma dans la sienne une dernière fois avant de faire volte-face, quittant le restaurant à son tour. Après son départ, Cora resta un instant immobile, une vingtaine de regards hostiles pesant sur elle, puis elle sembla enfin comprendre le message et s'en alla, sans se départir de son habituelle expression hautaine.

\- Tu as déjeuné ? demanda Belle, dès que Cora eut disparu de son champ de vision.

Emma secoua la tête en signe de dénégation, pensant aux déjeuners oubliés dans le bureau de Regina, et elle accepta de s'installer sur la banquette que Zelena avait occupée un peu plus tôt, ne voyant pas ce qu'elle pouvait faire maintenant si ce n'était attendre. Elle adressa un sourire encourageant à Belle, qui semblait à la fois profondément énervée et morte d'inquiétude, puis son regard fut attiré par la porte du restaurant, qu'elle fixa un instant d'un air songeur. Elle haïssait Cora pour ce qu'elle avait fait à sa fille, et même à ses filles, mais il n'y avait pas que cela. C'était elle, cette femme qui avait osé menacer de la séparer de la seule famille qu'elle ait jamais eue, cette femme qui avait poussé Regina à la quitter et à cause de laquelle elle avait passé une si grande partie de sa vie à souffrir. Et il lui suffisait de se rappeler du regard méprisant qu'elle avait posé sur elle pour savoir que Cora Mills ne pourrait jamais supporter qu'elle partage la vie de sa fille. Ce regard avait été une promesse, celle de les séparer à nouveau, mais Emma connaissait toute la vérité désormais et, une chose était certaine : elle n'avait pas l'intention de la laisser faire.

* * *

Et voilà, c'est terminé pour aujourd'hui.

On se retrouve dès que possible, mais je ne vous donnerais pas de date précise parce que je ne peux rien promettre, ça va dépendre de trop de choses. Bref, à la prochaine !


	32. Chapitre 31 - Conséquences

Hey !  
Tout d'abord, pardon de poster si tard, je n'ai pas pu écrire pendant une semaine parce que j'étais trop occupée donc j'étais déjà «en retard» avant même de commencer, mais j'ai heureusement pu me motiver grâce à vos adorables reviews, qui m'ont vraiment fait beaucoup de bien. Merci à vous, donc, vous êtes vraiment fantastiques.

La bonne nouvelle, maintenant !  
J'ai réarrangé un peu mon plan, en réalisant que certains chapitres risquaient d'être beaucoup trop longs, si bien qu' **il y a un chapitre en plus**. Celui-ci n'est donc plus l'avant-dernier, mais l'avant-avant-dernier ! Enjoy !

Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers de la série appartiennent à Edward Kitsis et Adam Horowitz.

* * *

 **I am with you  
I will carry you through it all  
I won't leave you, I will catch you  
When you feel like letting go  
Cause you're not, you're not alone _  
_** _Not alone - Red_

* * *

 **Chapitre 31 : Conséquences**

 _5 décembre 2011_

Regina avait à peine traversé la cour du Granny's que la porte claquait derrière elle, l'informant qu'une autre personne avait à son tour quitté le restaurant. Elle jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, pour découvrir sans surprise que sa mère se tenait debout un peu plus loin, son regard glacial posé sur elle.

\- Attends ! ordonna Cora, en voyant sa fille tourner les talons et partir dans la direction opposée.

Regina poursuivit son chemin comme si elle n'avait rien entendu, avant de se figer en apercevant la voiture de sa sœur, qui était toujours garée sur le parking devant la bibliothèque. Zelena n'était donc pas rentrée chez elle ou retournée à son travail, comme elle l'avait d'abord pensé, si bien qu'elle n'avait pas la moindre idée d'où elle pouvait bien s'être réfugiée...

\- Je ne te demande que cinq minutes, insista Cora.

Elle s'était rapprochée de sa fille dès que celle-ci s'était arrêtée, et elle se tenait maintenant face à elle, les mains sur les hanches et une expression agacée sur le visage.

\- Je n'ai pas de temps à t'accorder, rétorqua Regina. Je suis trop occupée à essayer de retrouver Zelena, que tu as _encore_ blessée, puisque tu ne peux apparemment pas t'en empêcher ! Après tout le mal que tu lui as fait, tu étais vraiment obligée d'en rajouter ?

\- Je me suis contentée de lui rappeler sa place, c'est tout ce que j'ai fait ! Mais elle a bien sûr toujours été si ridiculement susceptible...

\- Elle a un cœur, contrairement à toi ! Tu n'as pas pu résister au plaisir de lui faire du mal, n'est-ce pas ? C'était trop tentant, c'est ça ?

Cora leva les yeux au ciel, visiblement exaspérée. Aucun reproche ne semblait l'atteindre, comme si elle ne s'était pas le moins du monde sentie concernée par ce que sa fille pouvait bien ressentir.

\- Oh, je t'en prie ! s'exclama-t-elle avec agacement. Si j'avais tenu à la blesser à ce point, je serais venue à Storybrooke bien avant aujourd'hui...

Regina allait répliquer, sans doute en perdant son calme même si elle s'était promis de ne pas le faire, lorsqu'elle comprit soudain le sens des mots que sa mère venait de prononcer. Elle s'interrompit dans un froncement de sourcils, passant de la colère à la suspicion.

\- Tu savais que Zelena était ici ? demanda-t-elle, sans vraiment oser y croire. Tu savais qu'elle vivait à Storybrooke ?

\- Bien sûr.

Regina fronça à nouveau les sourcils, pas tout à fait convaincue.

\- Mais comment ? s'étonna-t-elle. Vous ne vous étiez plus reparlées depuis dix ans...

Zelena le lui avait assuré elle-même, et elle n'avait aucune raison de lui mentir. Tout cela n'avait vraiment aucun sens. A moins que...

\- Est-ce que tu as... Gardé un œil sur elle ? s'enquit Regina, croyant avoir trouvé la bonne explication.

\- Tu ne crois pas que j'avais mieux à faire ? rétorqua Cora, de son habituel ton méprisant. Non, je n'ai pas gardé un œil sur elle. J'étais bien trop occupée à te surveiller, toi. Et quand tu as décidé de quitter New-York pour t'installer à Storybrooke, j'ai pensé que tu n'avais probablement pas choisi cet endroit perdu par hasard. Je me suis donc renseignée...

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé ?

\- Tu ne m'en as pas laissé la possibilité, souviens toi. Tu ne voulais plus m'adresser la parole après l'enterrement de Léopold.

\- Et pour cause, tu n'avais même pas pris la peine d'y assister !

\- C'était ton mari, pas le mien.

Regina prit une grande inspiration, faisant de son mieux pour ne pas s'emporter, et décida d'en revenir au sujet principal, avant de ne plus pouvoir résister au désir de plus en plus pressant de frapper quelque chose – ou mieux encore _quelqu'un_.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'as pas repris contact avec Zelena, quand tu as découvert qu'elle vivait ici ? voulut-elle savoir, même si elle avait déjà une idée assez précise de la réponse.

\- Et pourquoi est-ce que j'aurais fait une chose pareille ?

\- Oh, je ne sais pas... Peut-être parce que Zelena est ta fille, et que tu lui dois au moins des excuses pour ce que lui as fait ?

Cora prit un air las, comme si cette conversation l'ennuyait profondément.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu espères, au juste ? demanda-t-elle. Que je m'excuse, que Zelena me pardonne et que nous redevenions une famille heureuse ?

\- Nous n'avons jamais été une famille heureuse. Nous pouvons d'ailleurs te remercier pour ça.

\- Oh, cesse donc un peu de jouer les victimes !

Regina poussa un profond soupir, lasse elle aussi.

\- J'abandonne, décida-t-elle. Parler avec toi ne sert à rien.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi, exactement ? Je ne peux pas changer le passé.

\- Tu pourrais au moins reconnaître tes torts et t'excuser ! Même si, au fond, ça n'a pas vraiment d'importance que tu le fasses ou non, puisqu'il est de toute façon trop tard. Zelena et moi n'aurons jamais la mère que nous aurions voulu avoir, et tu n'auras jamais les filles que tu aurais voulu avoir. Je me suis faite à l'idée il y a longtemps, et maintenant je suggère que tu fasses de même.

Regina n'attendit pas de réponse. Elle s'éloigna d'un pas vif, réfléchissant aux endroits dans lesquels sa sœur aurait pu se réfugier, tout en ressassant malgré elle la conversation qu'elle venait d'avoir avec Cora. Celle-ci l'appela encore une ou deux fois, mais elle se contenta de l'ignorer, n'ayant pas la moindre envie de lui parler. Elle n'éprouvait plus la moindre affection pour elle depuis longtemps, mais aujourd'hui la haine avait remplacé l'indifférence, à son très grand regret. Elle aurait préféré pouvoir continuer à ignorer tout simplement l'existence de sa mère, comme elle l'avait fait de bon cœur au cours des dernières années, mais ce n'était plus possible désormais... Non, ce n'était plus possible maintenant que sa colère s'était réveillée, lui rappelant toute la douleur qu'elle et les personnes qu'elle aimait avaient endurées, et elle se sentait le devoir de les protéger, qu'il s'agisse d'Emma comme de Zelena.

Regina s'arrêta soudain, jetant un coup d'œil en arrière, vers la tour de l'horloge qui se dressait quelques mètres plus loin. Elle revint sur ses pas, supposant que sa sœur s'était probablement réfugiée au premier endroit où Belle la chercherait, et poussa la porte de la bibliothèque après une brève hésitation. Ses soupçons furent confirmés lorsqu'elle découvrit Zelena assise sur le comptoir, les jambes croisées et le visage dissimulé derrière ses épais cheveux roux. Entendant la porte claquer, elle tourna brièvement la tête, apercevant sa sœur et lui adressant un regard chargé de colère.

\- Va t'en, ordonna-t-elle.

\- Je veux seulement t'aider.

Zelena essuya vivement ses joues trempées de larmes, puis elle se redressa et répliqua sèchement :

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide.

Regina soupira, découragée d'avance. Mais elle connaissait sa sœur et son mauvais caractère, et elle n'avait pas l'intention d'abandonner si facilement. Elle la rejoignit donc, s'installant à ses côtés, et lui laissa le temps de comprendre qu'elle ne comptait pas s'en aller. Au terme de plusieurs minutes d'un silence inconfortable, Zelena soupira à son tour et parut se résigner.

\- Maman savait que j'étais là, déclara-t-elle.

\- Elle te l'a dit ? s'étonna Regina.

Zelena secoua la tête en signe de dénégation.

\- Non, mais je le sais quand même, répondit-elle. Elle n'a pas été surprise en me voyant. Contrariée, sûrement, mais pas surprise. Et quand je lui ai demandé ce qu'elle faisait ici, elle m'a dit qu'elle était venue pour toi et que je ne devais pas m'en mêler. Qu'est-ce que je suis supposée penser de ça, dis-moi ? Qu'est-ce que je suis supposée ressentir ?

\- En dehors de l'envie de la frapper, tu veux dire ? Un grand sentiment d'injustice me semblerait approprié.

Zelena eut un faible sourire, qui devint presque aussitôt une grimace.

\- Cette situation a toujours été injuste, fit-elle remarquer. Maman t'a toujours préférée, et ça ne t'a jamais dérangée.

\- Ça m'a toujours dérangée, au contraire. Il n'y aurait pas dû y avoir cette compétition entre nous pour gagner l'amour de notre mère, et je n'ai jamais été d'accord avec ça. Même si j'ai conscience d'en avoir bien profité, à une certaine époque, ce que je regrette aujourd'hui. J'en ai même honte, à vrai dire.

Regina attendit une réponse en silence, mais celle-ci ne vint jamais. Elle reprit donc finalement la parole, d'une voix dans laquelle perçait une certaine amertume :

\- Être la préférée de Maman n'a pas que des avantages, tu sais...

\- Être la fille dont elle se fiche complètement non plus, marmonna Zelena.

Regina la poussa doucement avec son épaule, ne pouvant pas s'empêcher de la taquiner un peu.

\- Toi, au moins, elle t'a laissée vivre ta vie, lui rappela-t-elle. Je n'ai malheureusement pas eu cette chance.

\- Je sais que c'est à cause d'elle que tu as perdu Emma et que tu as été forcée d'épouser Léopold, mais tu sais pourquoi Maman t'y a obligée. Elle croyait le faire pour toi, pour que tu sois heureuse. Je ne suis pas en train de dire que c'était intelligent de sa part, ou que tu as eu de la chance qu'elle le fasse, évidemment. Mais tout ce temps elle n'a fait que t'aimer et essayer de prendre soin de toi, à sa façon certes mais ça ne change rien. Le fait est qu'elle n'aurait jamais fait ça pour moi, et je ne dis pas que je l'aurais voulu – puisqu'il est évident que non – mais c'est injuste et tu ne peux pas le nier.

\- Je ne peux pas, et je ne compte pas le faire.

Regina passa un bras autour des épaules de sa sœur et la serra doucement contre elle, autant pour la réconforter que pour se réconforter elle-même.

\- Tu n'aurais pas voulu être à ma place, affirma-t-elle. Et je n'aurais pas voulu être à la tienne. Mais si ça peut te réconforter, sache que l'amour de Maman n'aurait été qu'un poison qui aurait fait de ta vie un enfer. Tu as tout perdu quand elle t'a abandonnée, mais tu as été libérée de son emprise, et même si ça n'en avait pas l'air sur l'instant c'était une véritable chance pour toi. Tu n'étais évidemment pas dans une situation enviable, mais tu as de quoi être fière de ce que tu as fait par la suite, de la personne que tu es devenue. Tu sais que tu ne le dois pas à Maman, que tes réussites n'appartiennent qu'à toi. Tu n'as jamais eu besoin de son amour pour ça, et elle n'a de toute façon jamais mérité que tu l'aimes.

\- Tous les enfants du monde ont besoin de l'amour de leurs parents.

Regina posa la tête sur l'épaule de sa sœur, un sourire triste se dessinant sur ses lèvres.

\- Je sais, reconnut-elle.

Zelena essuya à nouveau ses larmes, qui s'étaient remises à couler malgré ses efforts pour les retenir.

\- Toi, au moins, tu avais ton père, fit-elle remarquer. Tu savais ce que c'était qu'être aimée par un parent, sans avoir seulement l'exemple de Maman qui ne comprenait rien à l'amour, mais moi je n'avais personne d'autre. Je n'avais qu'elle, et elle ne m'aimait pas.

\- Elle le faisait sûrement, à sa façon. Mais elle n'a jamais été douée pour les sentiments, de toute manière.

\- Ça, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire...

Zelena s'appuya à son tour contre sa sœur, comme pour montrer qu'elle n'était plus en colère. Elle resta silencieuse un long moment, puis elle se pinça les lèvres avec hésitation, comme si elle avait quelque chose à dire mais n'osait pas le faire.

\- J'ai rencontré mon père, avoua-t-elle finalement.

\- Vraiment ? s'étonna Regina.

Elle se redressa, posant un regard interrogateur sur son aînée, qui haussa les épaules comme pour dire que ce n'était pas très important.

\- Oui, confirma-t-elle. C'était il y a environ six ans de ça, alors que je venais à peine de reprendre la direction du Mirror. J'ai demandé de l'aide à Sidney Glass, puisque je savais qu'il était doué pour retrouver les gens. Il m'a donné un nom et une adresse dès qu'il les a obtenus, et j'y suis allée dès que je me suis sentie suffisamment courageuse pour le faire.

\- Comment ça s'est passé ? s'enquit Regina.

Elle savait que Zelena avait longtemps souffert de ne pas connaître son père, et elle comprenait parfaitement qu'elle ait pu éprouver le désir de le rechercher, en particulier après que sa mère l'ait abandonnée. Mais la rencontre ne s'était pas aussi bien déroulée qu'elle l'avait espéré, si on en croyait l'expression de son visage. Confirmant les soupçons de sa sœur, Zelena répondit :

\- Ce n'était pas tout à fait comme je l'avais imaginé.

\- Raconte-moi.

La rouquine haussa les épaules à nouveau, l'air abattu.

\- Il n'y a rien à raconter, soupira-t-elle. Il se souvenait à peine de Maman, et encore seulement parce qu'elle avait insisté pour qu'il prenne ses responsabilités et s'occupe de moi quand elle avait découvert qu'elle était enceinte, mais il était clair qu'il n'avait jamais eu l'intention de le faire. Il semblerait même que j'ai un certain nombre de demi-frères et sœurs qui n'ont eux non plus jamais été reconnus par leur père. Si on voit le bon côté des choses, on peut se dire que lui au moins n'a pas fait de différence entre moi et ses autres enfants...

\- On ne peut pas en dire autant de Maman, en effet. Mais ils ont tout de même un point commun : ni l'un ni l'autre n'ont réalisé quelle fille merveilleuse ils avaient.

Zelena esquissa un sourire, que sa sœur lui retourna bien volontiers, puis elle soupira à nouveau et déclara :

\- J'ai été injuste avec toi.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

\- Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire. Je t'en ai voulu pour des choses dont tu n'étais pas responsable, j'ai laissé ma jalousie prendre le dessus et je t'ai abandonnée au moment où tu avais le plus besoin de moi. Et malgré tout tu es là, et tu essayes de me rassurer même si je n'ai rien fait pour le mériter.

Regina fronça les sourcils, surprise par cette déclaration, et plus encore par la culpabilité qui en ressortait.

\- Je t'ai pardonnée, rappela-t-elle. Et tu n'étais pas dans une situation vraiment facile toi non plus, alors je peux comprendre que...

\- Non, l'interrompit Zelena. Le problème ce n'était ni ma situation, ni la tienne. Bien sûr, ça comptait, mais... Mais j'étais surtout blessée, parce que Maman se souciait toujours de toi. Il avait suffit que je lui dise la vérité à propos de moi pour qu'elle me raye de sa vie, mais quand elle a su pour toi...

Regina hocha lentement la tête, comprenant où sa sœur voulait en venir.

\- Quand elle a su pour moi, ça n'a rien changé, acheva-t-elle à sa place. Maman n'a pas renoncé aux projets qu'elle avait pour moi, et tu penses sûrement que ça signifiait qu'elle m'aimait, mais je crois surtout qu'elle avait placé trop d'espoirs en moi pour pouvoir se permettre de m'abandonner.

\- Je le sais et je le savais déjà il y a dix ans, mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'être blessée et de t'en vouloir, même si tu n'avais rien fait. J'espérais que tu te détournerais de Maman et que tu viendrais me rejoindre à Storybrooke, pour qu'on traverse ces moments difficiles ensemble, mais tu n'as pas accepté et je n'ai pas compris pourquoi. Ce que tu faisais pour Emma me paraissait complètement fou, et je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de penser que tu n'osais tout simplement pas t'opposer à Maman, et je t'en voulais pour ça aussi. Il m'a fallu beaucoup de temps pour me remettre en question et comprendre pourquoi tu avais agi comme tu l'as fait...

\- Et j'imagine que ce « beaucoup de temps » représente les années qui ont précédées le jour où j'ai repris contact avec toi, devina Regina.

Zelena acquiesça, les lèvres pincées dans une moue embarrassée.

\- Oui, avoua-t-elle. Et j'étais sur le point de reprendre contact avec toi quand tu l'as fait, parce que tu me manquais et que je m'inquiétais pour toi, mais j'avais peur de ce que l'influence de Maman avait pu faire de toi pendant toutes ces années. Mais maintenant je sais que tu n'es pas et ne sera jamais comme elle. Et tu pourras toujours compter sur moi, parce que je ne te laisserai plus jamais tomber.

\- Je suis contente de te l'entendre dire.

Regina adressa un sourire espiègle à sa sœur, qui sembla comprendre qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas et parut se détendre un peu.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire, pour Maman ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Je suggère qu'on l'ignore, en espérant qu'elle comprenne le message et daigne enfin sortir de nos vies pour de bon. Et si ça ne suffit pas, nous trouverons bien autre chose.

Zelena donna son accord d'un signe de la tête, approuvant manifestement cette idée, même si ce n'était pas le plan le plus efficace qui soit pour se débarrasser de Cora, comme Regina en avait malheureusement conscience. Mais elle n'avait rien de mieux à proposer, et elle ne voulait pas y réfléchir pour le moment, préférant profiter de l'instant présent. Elle était ravie d'avoir eu cette conversation avec sa sœur et se sentait plus proche d'elle qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été, maintenant qu'elles avaient enfin eu le courage d'aborder ces sujets difficiles. Aux yeux de Regina, rien ne comptait désormais plus que de tout faire pour que sa mère ne puisse plus la séparer des personnes qu'elle aimait, et elle était prête à tout pour l'en empêcher.

OoO

Regina était nerveuse.

Elle avait attendu cette soirée avec beaucoup d'impatience, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'éprouver une certaine angoisse malgré tout, et la journée avait déjà apporté son lot d'émotions et d'évènements dramatiques, si bien qu'elle n'était pas certaine de pouvoir en supporter davantage. Tel était du moins son état d'esprit avant qu'Emma ne vienne sonner à sa porte, mais ses peurs semblèrent se dissiper à la seconde où elle posa les yeux sur elle. Elle lui sourit et l'invita à entrer avant de saluer chaleureusement Henry, qui bien sûr l'accompagnait, et qui écarquilla les yeux en pénétrant dans le hall. Son regard fit le tour de la pièce, tandis qu'un air à la fois curieux et émerveillé se peignait sur son visage.

\- C'est joli, chez toi, dit-il à Regina.

Celle-ci sourit et le remercia, ayant apprécié le compliment. Elle aimait sa maison, même si elle la trouvait bien trop vide et froide lorsqu'elle y était seule.

\- Est-ce que je peux visiter ? demanda Henry.

Emma fronça les sourcils, une lueur désapprobatrice dans le regard.

\- Je ne crois pas que..., commença-t-elle.

\- Il n'y a pas de problème, la coupa Regina. Henry peut visiter s'il le souhaite.

Le garçon se tourna vers sa mère en faisant la moue, arborant son air le plus adorable, dans l'intention manifeste qu'elle cède à sa demande.

\- Bon, soupira Emma. Tu ne touches à rien, et tu ne casses rien, d'accord ?

\- Oui, Maman.

Henry s'éloigna d'une démarche sautillante et poussa la porte qui menait au salon, disparaissant dans la pièce sous le regard amusé de Regina. Celle-ci resta un moment immobile, souriant pour elle-même, puis elle prit la direction de la cuisine, faisant signe à Emma de la suivre. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil au repas qu'elle avait préparé, histoire de s'assurer que tout était bel et bien prêt, mais sa petite-amie s'empressa de détourner son attention du dîner, l'attirant dans ses bras et déposant un baiser dans le creux de son cou.

\- Henry pourrait entrer dans cette pièce d'une seconde à l'autre, fit remarquer Regina.

Elle ne se détacha pas néanmoins, enlaçant Emma à son tour et choisissant de profiter de cet instant de tendresse, qui ne pourrait hélas pas durer. Elle ferma les yeux, se laissant étreindre et réconforter avec reconnaissance. C'était exactement ce dont elle avait eu besoin.

\- Merci, murmura-t-elle. Merci d'être là ce soir, après cette journée difficile.

\- C'est normal, tu sais.

Emma recula doucement, sans se détacher totalement des bras qui la retenaient, avant de demander d'un ton un peu hésitant :

\- Ça allait, avec Zelena ?

Regina n'avait pas eu le temps de lui faire un compte-rendu de leur conversation plus tôt, sa pause déjeuner ayant pris fin et son travail l'attendant lorsqu'elle avait finalement quitté sa sœur, que Belle avait rejoint après son départ.

\- Ça allait, répondit-elle. Je m'inquiète seulement du mal que ma mère pourrait encore lui faire, maintenant qu'elle a décidé de rester ici jusqu'à ce que je change d'avis. Ce qui bien sûr n'arrivera jamais...

\- Elle finira peut-être par se lasser.

Regina acquiesça sans grande conviction, souhaitant croire que les choses seraient aussi simples mais n'y parvenant pas. Remarquant son air sombre, Emma glissa une main dans son cou et caressa doucement sa joue avec son pouce, la couvant d'un regard doux.

\- Et si on essayait de penser à autre chose, ne serait-ce que ce soir ? proposa-t-elle.

\- J'en serais ravie.

Regina sourit en voyant sa petite-amie se pencher sur elle, fermant les yeux et acceptant le baiser sans protester, prête à oublier tout le reste. Elle ne pensait plus à rien, si ce n'était le contact agréable et familier des lèvres d'Emma contre les siennes, et elle aurait pu l'embrasser encore et encore sans jamais s'en lasser si un bruit dans le lointain ne l'avait pas brusquement ramenée à la réalité. Elle fit un pas en arrière, se détachant bien à regret.

\- Tu as entendu ? demanda-t-elle.

\- J'espère qu'Henry n'a pas fait de bêtise, soupira Emma. Je vais aller le chercher.

\- Bonne idée.

Regina jeta un rapide coup d'œil sur sa montre.

\- On ferait tout aussi bien de dîner maintenant, de toute façon, conclut-elle. A ce propos, tu veux parler à Henry pendant ou après le repas ?

\- Après me semble bien.

\- Parfait.

Emma s'éloigna sur un dernier sourire, partant à la recherche de son fils, et Regina envisageait d'aller dans la salle à manger vérifier qu'elle n'avait rien oublié en dressant la table – elle était décidément nerveuse – lorsque la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit, lui arrachant un sursaut de surprise. Elle se glissa dans le hall en fronçant les sourcils, réfléchissant à toute allure, et se figea soudain, saisie d'un horrible soupçon. Elle hésita un bref instant, puis la sonnette se fit entendre à nouveau et elle ouvrit la porte, découvrant sa mère debout sur le porche, comme elle s'y était attendue. Elle soupira, ne prenant pas la peine dissimuler son agacement, et demanda d'un ton glacial :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, Maman ?

\- Il me faut une raison pour rendre visite à ma fille, maintenant ? s'offusqua Cora.

Regina haussa un sourcil, copiant l'air hautain de sa mère.

\- Étant donné que je n'ai absolument aucune envie de te voir, oui, je pense que tu as même besoin d'une très bonne raison, répliqua-t-elle.

\- J'imagine que ça veut dire que tu ne comptes pas m'inviter à entrer ?

\- Non, certainement pas.

Cora abandonna son expression fière et méprisante, ayant probablement compris qu'elle devait changer d'attitude si elle espérait obtenir quelque chose. Elle fit un pas en direction de sa fille, ignorant le regard meurtrier que ce geste lui valut, et prit une voix douce pour déclarer :

\- Je suis seulement venue te parler.

\- Peu importe ce que tu veux me dire, ça ne m'intéresse pas.

\- Je ne te demande que quelques minutes de ton temps, et un peu de bonne volonté si possible ! Et si tu ne m'écoutes pas maintenant tu seras bien obligée de le faire plus tard, parce que je ne compte pas abandonner si facilement. Je ne vais pas me laisser détourner de mon objectif, que ce soit à cause des caprices de Zelena, de tes plaintes ridicules au sujet de « tout le mal que j'ai fait » ou de l'hostilité générale à laquelle je dois faire face ici, même si je ne vois vraiment pas de quoi les gens se mêlent. Est-ce que je t'ai dit que je retournais à Portland pour la nuit, d'ailleurs ? Je comptais m'installer dans cet hôtel dans le centre-ville, mais la gérante a prétendu ne plus avoir de chambres disponibles pour se débarrasser de moi ! C'est à se demander quelles bêtises elle a bien pu entendre...

Regina émit un ricanement moqueur, tout en se promettant de raconter l'anecdote à sa sœur dès que possible.

\- Granny a recueilli Zelena après que tu l'aies mise à la porte, expliqua-t-elle. Les « bêtises » qu'elle a entendues n'étaient que la stricte vérité.

\- Ce n'était qu'une _version_ de la vérité...

\- Je serais curieuse d'entendre _ta_ version, Maman. Je me demande comment tu pourrais bien faire pour tourner ça à ton avantage.

Cora leva les yeux au ciel, visiblement exaspérée.

\- Et si on en revenait à notre conversation initiale, maintenant ? proposa-t-elle avec agacement.

\- Si tu veux. Laisse-moi seulement mettre quelques petites choses au clair, avant que tu ne partes pour ne jamais revenir, quand tu auras enfin compris que c'est sans espoir. Je ne quitterai pas Emma, je ne te céderai pas l'entreprise de Léopold, et je n'écouterai plus jamais le moindre de tes conseils et ne suivrai plus jamais le moindre de tes ordres. Alors retourne à Boston et fais toi oublier, ça nous fera des vacances.

Regina recula avec l'intention de claquer la porte au nez de sa mère, mais elle s'interrompit avant de l'avoir fait, réalisant que Cora regardait quelque chose derrière elle avec beaucoup d'intérêt. Elle fit volte-face, apercevant Henry debout au milieu du hall, les observant avec curiosité. Presque aussitôt, la voix d'Emma se fit entendre, depuis les escaliers qui menaient à l'étage :

\- Henry ? appela-t-elle.

Elle fit irruption dans le hall un instant plus tard, un sourire se dessinant sur son visage lorsqu'elle aperçut son fils, avant de disparaître aussitôt lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur Cora, qui se tenait toujours sur le pas de la porte. Regina adressa un rapide signe de tête à Emma, espérant qu'elle comprenne le message, et fut rassurée en la voyant pousser Henry en direction de la cuisine, sans pour autant se priver de lancer un regard glacial à Cora au passage. Celle-ci attendit qu'elle ait disparu de son champ de vision pour commenter, d'un ton dans lequel perçait à la fois dégoût et contrariété :

\- Eh bien, votre relation m'a l'air plutôt sérieuse...

Regina ne résista pas à l'envie de sourire avec fierté, même si sa mère avait probablement tiré des conclusions trop hâtives en voyant Emma chez elle à cette heure de la soirée. Mais elle n'était pas obligée de tout savoir, après tout...

\- Dis-moi, est-ce un parfait hasard si le fils d'Emma porte le prénom de ton père ? demanda Cora, un air songeur sur le visage.

Regina se figea. Elle détestait l'idée que sa mère soit en possession de cette information, même si elle ne voyait pas très bien ce qu'elle pourrait en faire. Cela lui paraissait seulement... Dangereux.

\- Ce ne sont pas tes affaires, rétorqua-t-elle. Maintenant, si tu veux bien m'excuser, je suis attendue...

\- Tu vis avec cette femme, alors ? Et tu l'embrasses en public, dans un restaurant bondé, sans la moindre honte ? Qu'est-ce tu comptes faire, après ? L'épouser, peut-être ?

\- Qui sait ? C'est autorisé, dans certains États.

Regina eut le bonheur de voir sa mère manquer de s'étouffer d'indignation en entendant sa réponse, ce qui raviva quelque peu sa bonne humeur. Bien sûr, elles n'en étaient pas encore là avec Emma, mais rien ne l'empêchait de rêver un peu...

\- Tu tiens vraiment à gâcher ta vie ? s'énerva Cora. Tu ne t'aperçois donc pas de l'immense erreur que tu es en train de commettre ?

\- Je suis heureuse, Maman. J'aime Emma, et je suis heureuse avec elle. Pourquoi est-ce que c'est si difficile à comprendre pour toi ?

\- Parce que c'est contre-nature, voilà pourquoi !

Regina leva les yeux au ciel. Qu'est-ce qu'elle essayait de faire, de toute manière ? Sa mère ne changerait jamais, elle le savait depuis longtemps. Parler avec elle ne menait à rien.

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu fais de tes projets ? demanda Cora, toujours aussi révoltée. Diriger l'entreprise de ton mari, vivre dans la magnifique maison dont tu as héritée, devenir quelqu'un de respectable ?

\- C'était _tes_ projets, pas les miens.

\- Et avoir des enfants, ce n'était pas l'un de _tes_ projets ?

Regina ressentit un bref pincement au cœur, qu'elle fit de son mieux pour ignorer. Mais sa voix tremblait lorsqu'elle répondit :

\- Tu sais très bien que je ne peux pas en avoir.

\- Oh mais maintenant il y a le fils d'Emma, n'est-ce pas ? devina Cora. Ce gamin qui porte le nom de ton père. Le petit Henry, que vous allez élever ensemble. C'est presque comme si tu étais devenue mère, après l'avoir voulu si longtemps...

\- Je te conseille de la fermer.

Regina n'avait plus la moindre envie de sourire. Elle détestait le ton faussement aimable qu'avait employé sa mère, tout comme elle détestait l'expression triomphante qui était apparue sur son visage. Tout cela ne signifiait qu'une chose : elle avait trouvé sa faiblesse, et elle avait la ferme intention de l'exploiter.

\- Tu tiens à ce garçon, n'est-ce pas ? insista-t-elle, ses lèvres s'étirant pour former un sourire. Tu le vois sans doute comme le fils que tu n'as jamais eu. Tu ne voudrais pas que quoi que ce soit lui arrive...

\- Rassure-moi, Maman. Tu n'es pas en train de suggérer de t'en prendre à un enfant de dix ans pour forcer ta fille, adulte et parfaitement capable de prendre ses propres décisions, à quitter la femme qu'elle aime ?

\- Je dis seulement qu'il est en mon pouvoir de rendre la vie difficile à ce garçon. Maintenant à toi de voir si nous devons ou non en arriver là...

Regina ferma brièvement les yeux, luttant contre la panique et la colère qui venaient de l'envahir, et se demanda ce qui pouvait bien la retenir de frapper sa mère, elle qui n'en avait jamais tant éprouvé l'envie. Elle parvint néanmoins à se contenir et se contenta de déclarer, de sa voix la plus glaciale :

\- Je ne te pardonnerais jamais ça.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin que tu me pardonnes. Tout ce que je veux, c'est ton bonheur. Tu le comprendras un jour...

\- Et toi tu comprendras un jour que tu es la seule responsable de ton malheur. Adieu, Maman.

Regina fit volte-face et claqua la porte derrière elle, s'appuyant contre le battant le temps de reprendre le contrôle sur ses émotions. Elle refusait de laisser sa mère gâcher cette soirée qui était si importante pour elle, et elle refusait de se laisser effrayer par ses menaces encore une fois. Elle choisit donc d'oublier momentanément toute cette conversation, la gardant dans un coin de son esprit pour y repenser plus tard, à tête reposée. Elle venait à peine de prendre cette décision que des bruits de pas se firent entendre, la poussant à se redresser et afficher un air aussi calme et détendu que possible. Cela lui fut plus facile lorsqu'elle aperçut Emma, malgré l'expression inquiète que celle-ci arborait, et elle s'empressa de la rassurer de son mieux.

\- Tout va bien, affirma-t-elle. Ma mère voulait seulement me forcer à te quitter, sans grande surprise, mais nous savons toutes les deux qu'elle ne le pourra jamais, et je suis sûre qu'elle finira par se faire à l'idée elle aussi.

\- Vraiment ? Tu es sûre de ça ?

\- Oh, je pense qu'elle ne l'acceptera jamais, mais elle devra bien se rendre à l'évidence.

Regina grimpa les quelques marches qui menaient dans le hall, rejoignant Emma et lui souriant avec douceur, tâchant de lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'avait pas à s'en faire.

\- Allons dîner, décida-t-elle. Et ne pensons plus à ma mère. Il y a plus urgent, je crois...

Elle fit un signe de tête en direction de la cuisine, dans laquelle les attendait Henry, et cela sembla convaincre Emma de ne pas insister. Elle acquiesça, malgré la lueur soucieuse qui s'attardait dans son regard, et s'éloigna en direction de la salle à manger. Regina la suivit, cachant sa nervosité de son mieux, et pria pour que plus aucun drame ne vienne gâcher cette soirée.

OoO

Le repas touchait à sa fin.

Emma sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas, même si c'était difficile à deviner tant Regina était douée pour sourire et jouer le jeu, mais elle la connaissait trop bien pour ne pas s'en rendre compte. Elle la savait nerveuse et inquiète, mais elle ignorait si elle l'était à cause de sa mère – ce qui aurait été compréhensible, et l'énervait beaucoup à chaque fois qu'elle y pensait – ou à cause de la conversation qu'il était prévu qu'elles aient avec Henry. Emma se demandait si elle ne devait pas remettre ces aveux à plus tard, mais toute la ville était déjà au courant et elle ne voulait pas prendre le risque que quelqu'un d'autre en parle à Henry, même si elle n'hésiterait pas à le faire si c'était ce qui préoccupait Regina à ce point. En attendant de pouvoir lui glisser un mot en privé à ce sujet, elle parlait de tout et de rien pour ne pas laisser le silence s'installer, si bien que l'ambiance était restée joyeuse et détendue malgré la tension presque imperceptible qui refusait de s'en aller.

Henry ne semblait rien avoir remarqué, étant trop occupé à dévorer ses lasagnes pour prêter attention à quoi que ce soit d'autre. Lorsqu'il eut terminé son assiette, Regina se leva pour débarrasser et aller chercher le dessert en cuisine, refusant l'aide d'Emma lorsque celle-ci la lui proposa. Elle revint quelques minutes plus tard et déposa un plat rempli de beignets aux pommes au centre de la table, un sourire se dessinant sur son visage lorsqu'elle aperçut l'air avide qu'arborait Henry.

\- J'espère qu'ils seront bons, s'inquiéta Regina. Je n'en avais pas fait depuis longtemps...

\- Je te dis ça dans une minute, répondit Emma.

Elle saisit un beignet aux pommes et le porta à ses lèvres, le goût de la pâtisserie la ramenant aussitôt à une certaine nuit d'été, dix ans plus tôt.

\- Ils sont aussi bons que dans mon souvenir, déclara-t-elle.

Regina haussa un sourcil, se demandant visiblement à quoi elle faisait référence.

\- Ton père m'en a offert, expliqua Emma. La nuit où il m'a surprise en train d'essayer de sortir par la terrasse. Il a dit que tu avais fait des beignets, et il m'en a proposé.

\- Ça ne m'étonne pas de lui.

Regina eut un sourire chargé d'émotion, puis elle laissa son regard glisser jusqu'à Henry, qui avait terminé son beignet et se léchait consciencieusement les doigts. Se sentant observé, il releva la tête et sourit à son tour, avant de demander d'un ton curieux :

\- C'est vrai que ton père avait le même prénom que moi ?

\- Oui, c'est vrai. Je ne savais pas que tu le savais.

\- Maman me l'a dit.

Regina jeta un coup d'œil interrogateur en direction d'Emma, qui haussa les épaules d'un air un peu gêné.

\- Je voulais qu'il le sache, se justifia-t-elle. Ça me paraissait important.

Elle se souvenait avoir tenu son fils dans ses bras, quelques minutes seulement après sa naissance, quand ce prénom lui était tout naturellement venu à l'esprit. A cet instant, elle avait compris qu'il ne pourrait pas en être autrement. Et cela avait encore plus de sens aujourd'hui, du moins à ses yeux.

\- Pourquoi tu as pas d'enfants ? s'enquit Henry.

Emma se concentra sur l'instant présent, se tournant vers Regina pour entendre sa réponse, s'étant elle-même posé la question quelques fois. Elle remarqua aussitôt l'air embarrassé et le sourire tremblant de sa petite-amie, qui paraissait réfléchir à ce qu'elle allait dire. La voyant hésiter, Henry demanda :

\- C'est parce que tu en veux pas ?

Le sourire de Regina s'accentua, mais il n'en parut pas moins triste pour autant.

\- Si, j'en veux, répondit-elle doucement. Ou plutôt j'en aurais voulu, mais il se trouve que je ne peux pas en avoir.

Emma écarquilla les yeux, ne s'en étant jamais doutée.

\- C'est vrai ? s'étonna-t-elle. Mais... Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne me l'as pas dit avant ?

\- Disons que ça ne s'était encore jamais présenté dans la conversation.

Regina baissa les yeux sur son beignet aux pommes, auquel elle n'avait pratiquement pas touché, comme si elle espérait que l'attention se détourne d'elle et du sujet présentement abordé. Emma lui prit la main sur la table, oubliant la présence de son fils et les possibles conséquences, et déclara sur un ton qui se voulait réconfortant :

\- Je suis désolée. Je sais à quel point c'était important pour toi...

\- Ce n'est pas grave, je me suis faite à l'idée il y a longtemps.

Mais ce n'était pas totalement vrai, et il suffisait de voir l'expression malheureuse de son visage pour le comprendre.

\- C'est dommage, fit remarquer Henry. T'aurais été une super maman.

Regina se redressa, posant sur lui un regard plus ému encore que lorsque son père avait été évoqué.

\- Merci, murmura-t-elle. C'est très gentil de ta part de dire ça.

Emma jeta un coup d'œil faussement vexé en direction de son fils, ne pouvant pas résister à l'envie de le taquiner un peu.

\- C'est parce que Regina fait bien la cuisine, c'est ça ? lança-t-elle. J'aurais dû le voir venir...

\- T'es une super maman aussi, assura Henry. Mais c'est vrai que, pour la cuisine...

\- Un mot de plus et tu peux dire adieu au jeu vidéo que je t'ai promis pour Noël.

Emma se sentit sourire malgré elle, incapable de rester sérieuse quand elle savait que son fils ne faisait que la provoquer gentiment pour répondre à sa plaisanterie. Elle se leva pour débarrasser, ignorant les protestations de Regina comme si elle ne l'entendait même pas, et se glissa dans la cuisine après lui avoir adressé un dernier regard débordant de tendresse. Elle aurait eu tant envie de la rassurer, de la serrer dans ses bras, de l'embrasser... Mais elle ne pouvait pas se le permettre devant Henry, ou du moins pas encore.

\- Tu viens ?

Emma fit volte-face. Regina se tenait debout dans l'encadrement de la porte, le sourire aux lèvres, et semblait bien plus détendue qu'au début de la soirée.

\- J'ai demandé à Henry de nous attendre au salon, annonça-t-elle.

\- Le moment est venu, alors.

\- Oui.

Emma reprit son souffle avec difficulté, une sensation d'angoisse l'ayant brusquement envahie.

\- Tu es sûre de vouloir le faire ce soir ? demanda-t-elle. Ça peut encore attendre, s'il le faut. Je sais que tu as déjà eu une journée difficile.

\- Ça va aller, assura Regina. Viens, il nous attend.

Emma rassembla son courage et la suivit jusqu'au salon, réfléchissant à ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir dire à son fils. Elle trouva celui-ci assis sur le canapé, en train d'examiner une pile de bandes-dessinées d'un air concentré.

\- Je les ai ramenées de la bibliothèque, expliqua Regina. J'ai pensé que ça lui ferait plaisir.

\- Tu commences à bien le connaître, on dirait.

Emma resta un instant debout au seuil de la pièce, le regard rivé sur Henry, qui ne l'avait pas encore remarquée. Puis elle chassa ses craintes et s'approcha, s'installant face à son fils, de l'autre côté de la table basse. Elle attendit que Regina se soit assise à côté d'elle pour appeler, d'un ton inhabituellement timide :

\- Mon chéri ? Est-ce qu'on peut te parler ?

Henry releva la tête de sa bande-dessinée, l'air soudain un peu anxieux.

\- J'ai fait une bêtise ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

Il n'attendit pas de réponse, paraissant croire que c'était la seule explication possible, et s'empressa de poursuivre :

\- Parce que si c'est à cause de la lampe tout à l'heure, elle est tombée mais elle s'est pas cassée, et c'était pas de ma faute. Bon, d'accord, c'était de ma faute, mais je suis désolé.

\- Je t'avais dit de faire attention, soupira Emma. Mais oublions, ce n'est pas à propos de ça.

Henry se laissa peser contre le dossier du canapé, les sourcils froncés dans une expression soupçonneuse.

\- C'est à propos de quoi, alors ? demanda-t-il.

Son regard fit la navette entre sa mère et Regina, comme s'il se demandait laquelle des deux allait enfin lui expliquer pourquoi elles se comportaient aussi bizarrement, et Emma comprit que c'était à elle de se lancer. C'était son fils, après tout, et elle n'avait pas pour habitude de lui cacher quoi que ce soit, et encore moins ce qui était vraiment important.

\- Je ne sais par où commencer, avoua-t-elle.

\- Par le début ? suggéra Regina, un peu moqueuse.

Emma se retint de lever les yeux au ciel, histoire de lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne l'aidait pas, lorsqu'elle réalisa que c'était en fait une très bonne idée. Après tout, mieux valait expliquer à Henry comment elles en étaient arrivées là plutôt que de le mettre tout simplement devant le fait accompli...

\- Tu sais que Regina et moi étions amies il y a dix ans ? demanda-t-elle, même si elle connaissait déjà la réponse.

\- Oui, confirma Henry. Quand vous étiez à Boston, c'est ça ? Comme Tata Ruby.

\- Exactement.

Emma marqua une courte pause, le temps de rassembler ses pensées, puis elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil en direction de Regina pour se redonner du courage avant de se tourner à nouveau vers son fils, qui l'observait d'un air interrogateur. Déterminée à aller jusqu'au bout maintenant qu'elle s'était lancée, elle prit une profonde inspiration et entreprit de raconter son histoire.

\- Nous faisions toutes les deux partie d'un groupe d'amis, expliqua-t-elle. Il y avait aussi Ruby, bien sûr, mais également ton père et Killian.

\- Il y avait aussi ma sœur, Zelena, ajouta Regina. Tu vois probablement qui elle est, elle vous a invités pour Thanksgiving le mois dernier.

Henry hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment, n'ayant apparemment pas oublié Zelena.

\- Alors vous étiez tous amis ? s'étonna-t-il.

\- D'une certaine façon, tempéra Emma. J'étais amie avec Ruby, Neal et Killian. Mais je ne connaissais pas très bien Zelena, et je n'étais pas proche de tous les membres du groupe, mais tu ne connais bien sûr pas les autres.

Henry se tourna vers Regina, une lueur de curiosité dans le regard.

\- Et toi ? demanda-t-il.

\- J'avais une relation conflictuelle avec ma sœur, je n'appréciais pas du tout Ruby, j'avais à peine conscience de l'existence de Neal et je ne pouvais pas supporter Killian.

Emma se pinça les lèvres pour ne pas rire, amusée par cette réponse un peu trop honnête, et par l'expression choquée qu'elle avait fait naître sur le visage d'Henry. Ayant également remarqué sa surprise, Regina s'empressa d'ajouter :

\- Mais j'aimais beaucoup ta mère, et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

Emma se sentit sourire, consciente que cette réponse était aussi honnête que la précédente et en étant profondément touchée.

\- Et c'était réciproque, avoua-t-elle. En fait, ça allait même bien plus loin que ça...

Elle attendit d'être sûre d'avoir capté toute l'attention de son fils, qui semblait un peu confus mais toujours curieux de tout savoir, puis elle trouva enfin le courage d'avouer :

\- J'étais amoureuse de Regina.

Henry ne parut pas très surpris. Il haussa brièvement les sourcils, puis il prit un air entendu, comme s'il s'y était attendu sans avoir été totalement sûr pour autant.

\- C'était pour ça, ce que Zelena a dit, comprit-il.

Il n'attendit pas de confirmation, sachant qu'il ne se trompait pas, et demanda plutôt :

\- Pourquoi tu m'en a jamais parlé avant ?

Emma haussa les épaules, un peu embarrassée.

\- J'ai failli le faire, plusieurs fois, avoua-t-elle. Mais c'était douloureux pour moi, parce que Regina ne faisait plus partie de ma vie et que ça me faisait mal de l'évoquer au passé, et aussi parce que je craignais que tu me voies d'une façon différente.

\- Pourquoi ? s'étonna Henry.

Emma se mordit l'intérieur de la joue, cherchant les mots qui exprimeraient au mieux ce qu'elle voulait dire et ce qu'elle ressentait.

\- Tu ne m'as jamais vu qu'avec des hommes, expliqua-t-elle. Alors je me disais que tu avais une certaine image de moi, et que cette image changerait si tu savais que... Si tu savais qu'en vérité, la seule personne au monde dont j'ai vraiment été amoureuse était en fait une femme.

\- Mais ça change rien, non ? Il y a des femmes qui aiment des femmes, des hommes qui aiment des hommes, et des femmes qui aiment des hommes, et des hommes qui aiment des femmes, et des femmes et des hommes qui aiment les deux. Et c'est pas un problème, non ? C'est Papa qui me l'a dit.

Emma sourit avant d'avoir pu s'en empêcher, se demandant si Neal n'avait pas tenté de préparer le terrain avec cette explication, lui qui savait qu'elle préférait les femmes depuis longtemps, et avait probablement deviné bien avant elle qu'elle ne passerait pas le reste de sa vie à enchaîner les relations sans importance avec des hommes. Ou peut-être avait-il seulement fait son devoir de père, en répondant aux questions de son fils et en lui parlant de la vie en général, ce qui lui convenait aussi. Cela lui facilitait la tâche, en tout cas.

\- Et ton père a raison, répondit-elle.

Henry hocha la tête, comme rassuré de ne pas avoir mal compris, puis il eut un sourire malicieux et demanda :

\- Tu es toujours amoureuse de Regina, non ?

Regina sourit elle aussi, puis elle prit la main de sa petite-amie dans la sienne et avoua :

\- C'est ce que j'espère, en tout cas.

Emma baissa les yeux en souriant à son tour, un peu intimidée par le regard espiègle de son fils, qui avait bien sûr deviné avant même qu'elle n'ait terminé son histoire. Elle était fière de lui, de son intelligence et de son ouverture d'esprit, de la façon qu'il avait de voir les choses avec simplicité et authenticité. C'était tellement important pour elle, de lui présenter la personne qui avait changé sa vie, la personne qu'elle voulait auprès d'elle maintenant et pour toujours. Et cela la rendait sincèrement heureuse de voir qu'il semblait si enthousiaste, comme s'il réalisait lui aussi que c'était le début d'une nouvelle vie pour eux. Et il semblait l'accepter, et s'en réjouir, et cela représentait vraiment quelque chose pour Emma.

\- Oui, admit-elle. Je suis toujours amoureuse de Regina, et par chance il se trouve qu'elle m'aime aussi, et je tenais à ce que tu le saches, parce que Regina fera partie de notre vie maintenant.

Henry acquiesça vivement, comprenant visiblement l'importance de cette déclaration.

\- D'accord, dit-il simplement.

Puis il fronça les sourcils et jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui, comme si une idée venait de lui traverser l'esprit.

\- Ça veut dire qu'on va habiter ici ? demanda-t-il, enthousiaste.

Emma osa un regard en direction de Regina pour guetter sa réaction, ne pouvant s'empêcher d'éprouver un pincement au cœur en la voyant se mordre la lèvre d'un air hésitant, même si elle comprenait bien sûr que cette question l'ait mise dans une situation inconfortable. Elle ne savait pas à quoi elle s'était attendue, après tout... Elles venaient seulement de se retrouver, ce n'était pas comme si elles allaient emménager ensemble tout de suite. N'est-ce pas ?

\- Ne nous emballons pas, conseilla Emma, autant pour son fils que pour elle-même. J'essaye seulement de te dire que les choses seront différentes à l'avenir, que ce ne sera plus juste toi et moi. Et je pense que c'est également la fin de nos voyages et de nos déménagements, parce que j'ai bien l'intention de rester à Storybrooke, si tu y es véritablement heureux toi aussi.

Henry hocha la tête à nouveau, ce qui ne surprit pas vraiment sa mère, qui savait qu'il avait trouvé un véritable foyer ici, comme ça avait été le cas pour elle. Ils échangèrent un regard complice et le silence retomba un moment, semblant marquer la fin de cette conversation si importante. Regina laissa encore passer quelques minutes, puis elle proposa un chocolat chaud à ses invités et se leva pour quitter la pièce, ayant reçu deux réponses positives et enthousiastes. Dès qu'elle eut disparu dans la cuisine, Emma se leva à son tour et contourna la table basse, s'installant près de son fils. Celui-ci avait repris ses bandes-dessinées, mais il reposa celle qu'il tenait à la main pour lever les yeux vers sa mère, l'interrogeant du regard.

\- Il y a un problème, Maman ? demanda-t-il.

\- Pas du tout. Je tiens seulement à te dire que je t'aime et que je suis heureuse de vous avoir, toi et Regina.

Henry sourit, d'un sourire si large et si sincère qu'Emma sentit son cœur se serrer, comme si c'était soudain presque trop de bonheur à la fois.

\- Alors ? demanda-t-elle. Qu'est-ce que tu penses de Regina ?

\- Je l'aime bien. Elle est gentille. Et puis elle t'aime beaucoup, alors je suis content.

A cet instant, Regina revint de la cuisine, déposant les tasses sur la table basse. Elle allait s'asseoir sur le canapé le plus proche lorsqu'Henry l'appela, lui disant qu'il devait absolument lui montrer quelque chose, et brandissant sa bande-dessinée en guise d'explication. Emma s'installa un peu à l'écart, sirotant son chocolat chaud à la cannelle en toute quiétude, et contempla en silence les deux personnes les plus importantes de sa vie. Elle les écouta discuter, comprenant à peine ce que racontait Henry tant il parlait vite, et resta fascinée par cette façon qu'avait Regina de le regarder, avec tant de tendresse qu'il aurait tout aussi pu bien être son propre fils. Emma sourit à cette idée, songeant qu'elle aurait souhaité que ce soit vrai. Elle s'installa confortablement, décidée à savourer pleinement ce moment de calme et de bonheur. Elle était rassurée de constater que rien n'avait changé entre elle et Henry, et profondément heureuse de découvrir qu'il était prêt à faire une place à Regina dans sa vie, comme elle l'avait souhaité du plus profond de son cœur.

Plus d'une heure s'était écoulée. Emma avait terminé son chocolat chaud et s'était pelotonnée sur le canapé, toute la fatigue de la journée lui étant brusquement retombée dessus. Elle ne pensait plus à rien en particulier, appréciant seulement l'instant présent, et elle aurait pu s'endormir si Regina ne s'était pas soudain approchée d'elle, l'expression de son visage laissant à nouveau transparaître cette inquiétude qu'elle n'avait cessé d'afficher au début de la soirée. Emma se redressa, surprise et soucieuse à son tour, ne comprenant pas ce qui pouvait bien l'angoisser, maintenant qu'elles avaient enfin parlé à Henry.

\- Viens avec moi, ordonna Regina. Il faut que je te parle de quelque chose.

Emma obéit, ne jetant qu'un rapide coup d'œil en direction de son fils avant de suivre sa petite-amie hors de la pièce, Henry étant toujours plongé dans la lecture de sa bande-dessinée et ne remarquant même pas leur départ. Elle se laissa entraîner jusqu'à l'étage, sa curiosité grandissant de minute en minute, mais ses questions demeurèrent sans réponse.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, exactement ? s'enquit-elle, lorsqu'elles furent arrivées dans le bureau de Regina.

Celle-ci parut hésiter un bref instant avant de lui répondre, comme si elle aurait préféré ne pas avoir à lui en parler.

\- Ma mère a menacé de s'en prendre à Henry, avoua-t-elle.

\- Elle a _quoi_ ?

Emma écarquilla les yeux, sous le choc de cette nouvelle, mais la colère remplaça bien vite la surprise et elle ajouta aussitôt :

\- J'aurais vraiment dû lui coller mon poing dans la figure la dernière fois.

\- Ça n'aurait pas réglé le problème, fit remarquer Regina. J'aurais dû m'attendre à ce qu'elle menace à nouveau une personne que j'aime, mais je ne pensais pas qu'elle pense à Henry ou ose s'en prendre à lui si elle le faisait. Mais elle n'a aucune limite, en particulier maintenant qu'elle est si proche d'obtenir ce qu'elle a toujours désiré, et que je continue à le lui refuser...

\- Je ne vais pas la laisser menacer mon fils sans réagir !

Le calme et la joie qu'Emma avait éprouvés un peu plus tôt lui semblaient désormais bien lointain, chassés par la haine qu'elle ressentait envers Cora Mills, et qui était à cet instant plus forte que jamais.

\- Elle a gâché ta vie et la mienne avec, rappela-t-elle. Et maintenant, elle veut s'en prendre à mon fils ?

\- Elle ne lui fera rien, affirma Regina. Je ne compte pas lui en laisser la possibilité.

Elle contourna son bureau et se mit à fouiller dans les tiroirs, tandis que plus loin dans la pièce Emma continuait à ressasser sa colère, tout en réfléchissant au meilleur moyen de se sortir de cette situation.

\- Tu ne pourrais pas tout simplement lui donner ce qu'elle veut ? demanda-t-elle.

Elle détestait cette idée, et aurait préféré régler le problème d'une façon beaucoup moins pacifique, mais la question méritait tout de même d'être posée.

\- Non, refusa Regina. Même si je lui donnais l'entreprise de Léopold, elle continuerait à menacer Henry pour me forcer à te quitter. Lui céder n'arrangera rien.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu proposes, alors ?

Emma ne s'attendait pas vraiment à ce qu'une solution sorte de nulle part, si bien qu'elle fut surprise de voir Regina sourire d'un air triomphant, les mains serrées sur un dossier, qu'elle venait de sortir de l'un des tiroirs de son bureau. Elle avait de toute évidence déjà une idée bien précise en tête.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? s'enquit Emma, en désignant le dossier.

\- La solution à nos problèmes, tout simplement !

Regina posa le dossier sur le bureau et l'ouvrit, en sortant plusieurs documents qu'elle se mit à feuilleter sous le regard surpris d'Emma, qui s'efforça de ne pas paraître trop incrédule lorsqu'elle demanda :

\- Et comment est-ce que ça va régler nos problèmes, exactement ?

\- Je vais t'expliquer.

Regina se redressa, la main toujours refermée sur le dossier, comme si elle craignait qu'il ne lui échappe.

\- Après mon mariage avec Léopold, j'ai engagé un détective privé pour enquêter sur ma mère, expliqua-t-elle. J'espérais trouver quelque chose pour m'opposer à son chantage et pouvoir te retrouver.

\- Tu as fait ça ? s'étonna Emma.

Regina soupira, prenant un air faussement agacé.

\- Bien sûr que j'ai fait ça, répondit-elle. Qu'est-ce que tu croyais, que je m'étais résignée à t'avoir perdue pour de bon ? Tu sais pourtant que non.

\- Oui, mais... Je ne sais pas, c'est déjà quelque chose de savoir que tu n'avais pas renoncé à moi mais... Mais savoir que tu cherchais vraiment un moyen de me retrouver, c'est seulement…

Emma s'interrompit, peinant à trouver ses mots, et contourna le bureau pour déposer un baiser sur les lèvres de Regina, se disant que cela vaudrait bien tous les discours.

\- Merci, murmura-t-elle, en se détachant. Merci, c'est tout.

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de me remercier pour ça.

\- Bien sûr que si. Tu n'as pas abandonné, tu comprends ? Tu n'as jamais abandonné.

Regina sourit avec douceur, laissant toute trace d'agacement disparaître.

\- Non, je n'ai pas abandonné, admit-elle. Et j'ai eu bien raison de continuer à me battre, parce que c'est grâce à ça que nous avons aujourd'hui de quoi lutter contre ma mère.

\- Alors le détective privé que tu as engagé a trouvé quelque chose ? Pourquoi tu ne t'en es pas servi ?

\- En vérité, le premier détective privé n'a rien trouvé, ni aucun de ceux qui ont suivi pendant des années, jusqu'à ce qu'enfin j'ai de la chance. Mais le jour même où j'ai appris que des preuves avaient été trouvées, Léopold m'a annoncé qu'il avait un cancer. Je suis donc restée auprès de lui jusqu'à la fin, et c'est parce que je savais que j'avais de quoi m'opposer à ma mère que je suis venue à New-York pour te voir, environ un an plus tard.

Emma prit la main de Regina dans la sienne, tâchant de lui faire passer tout son amour et sa reconnaissance à travers ce simple contact.

\- Je n'y avais jamais réfléchi, avoua-t-elle. Je n'avais pas pensé que ta mère aurait toujours pu être un problème pour nous, après toutes ces années.

\- J'espérais qu'elle ne le soit pas, mais je la connaissais trop bien pour ne pas me douter qu'elle serait incapable d'accepter que je sois avec toi.

\- Quelles sont les preuves que tu as contre elle ? C'est suffisamment grave pour qu'elle se sente véritablement menacée ?

Regina acquiesça, visiblement sûre d'elle.

\- Ma mère a détourné des fonds pendant des années, révéla-t-elle. Je prévoyais de menacer de la dénoncer, mais mes plans ne sont plus tout à fait les mêmes aujourd'hui.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

\- Je veux dire que je ne compte pas m'en tenir à de simples menaces.

Emma se pinça les lèvres. L'idée ne lui déplaisait pas, au contraire, mais...

\- Tu n'as pas peur de le regretter ? demanda-t-elle. C'est ta mère, après tout, et je ne voudrais pas que tu t'en veuilles d'avoir fait ça.

\- Je ne vais pas m'en vouloir, affirma Regina. Je refuse de la laisser s'en prendre à nouveau aux personnes que j'aime. Et je refuse de la laisser s'en tirer après avoir osé menacer Henry, après avoir blessée Zelena de nouveau, après avoir tenté de me séparer de toi encore une fois.

\- Dans ce cas, je ne vois aucune raison de m'y opposer.

Emma baissa les yeux sur le dossier, réalisant que Cora allait se retrouver en prison à son tour, et tout ce qu'elle parvint à penser fut qu'elle l'avait bien mérité. Et Regina semblait partager son opinion, puisqu'elle déclara, d'une voix dans laquelle perçait toute la haine qu'elle éprouvait désormais pour sa mère :

\- Alors c'est décidé. Il est temps qu'elle paye pour tout le mal qu'elle a fait.

* * *

Et voilà, c'est terminé pour aujourd'hui.  
Bon alors la suite ça va surtout être de la guimauve (oui, oui, pendant deux chapitres et un épilogue, et si jamais vous vous posez la question oui j'assume complètement) donc si vous n'aimez pas ça, eh bien... Eh bien, pour commencer, qu'est-ce que vous foutez là ? Je n'ai jamais caché mon amour pour la guimauve. Et ensuite, bah, je vous retiens pas... Allez donc voir ailleurs si j'y suis !  
Quant aux autres, on se retrouve la prochaine fois ! N'oubliez pas que je vous aime.

PS : Il ne vous reste plus beaucoup d'occasions de me laisser une review, alors ne vous gênez pas.


	33. Chapitre 32 - Construire l'avenir

Et me revoilà pour un chapitre qui a bien failli ne jamais voir le jour...  
J'aurais dû faire une pause avec l'écriture quand j'ai eu ma tendinite mais bien sûr j'ai insisté et insisté jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir taper sur mon clavier sans devoir me retenir de pleurer. Ajoutons à cela le fait que je me mettais la pression sans raison (bon, si, c'était parce que vous attendiez la suite, mais j'imagine qu'au fond ça change pas votre vie non plus) et donc voilà, je suis en retard. Toutes mes excuses encore une fois.

PS : Je tiens à remercier toutes les personnes qui m'ont un jour laissé une review, et plus particulièrement ceux qui en font régulièrement l'effort, c'est grâce à vous que j'ai dépassé ce chiffre incroyable de 700 (je ne pensais franchement pas que ça puisse arriver). Vous êtes formidables et je vous aime !

Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers de la série appartiennent à Edward Kitsis et Adam Horowitz.

* * *

 **And I would fight my strength to untape my mouth  
When I used to be afraid of the words  
But with you I've learnt just to let it out  
Now my heart is ready to burst  
Cause I feel like I'm ready for love  
And I wanna be your everything and more  
And I know every day I say it  
But I just want you to be sure  
That I am yours  
** _Yours - Ella Henderson_

* * *

 **Chapitre 32 : Construire l'avenir**

 _6 décembre 2011_

\- Elle a _osé_ menacer Henry ? s'indigna Ruby.

Emma lui fit signe de baisser le ton, n'ayant pas particulièrement envie que tous les clients du Granny's entendent leur conversation. Elle jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, cherchant son fils du regard, et le découvrit installé à une table tout au fond de la salle, son sac posé à ses pieds. Elle soupira de soulagement, ayant soigneusement gardé Henry à l'écart de ce secret – et ayant la ferme intention de continuer aussi longtemps que possible – puis elle se tourna à nouveau en direction de son amie, se penchant pour lui parler par-dessus le comptoir.

\- Oui, confirma-t-elle à voix basse. Mais Regina a trouvé le moyen de régler le problème « Cora » pour de bon, comme je viens de te l'expliquer, alors elle ne pourra pas mettre ses menaces à exécution.

\- Mais elle finira bien par sortir de prison, fit remarquer Ruby.

Emma haussa les épaules, comme pour dire que ce n'était pas très important.

\- Je pense que se retrouver derrière les barreaux la fera réfléchir un peu, répondit-elle. J'ai fait de la prison, tu sais, et ça laisse beaucoup de temps pour ressasser toutes les erreurs qu'on a pu commettre.

\- Je veux bien te croire, oui... Mais tu es sûre que Regina est vraiment prête à faire ça ? Je sais que sa mère lui a fait beaucoup de mal, et j'approuve totalement sa décision, mais tu ne penses pas que ça va être un peu difficile pour elle, de vivre en sachant qu'elle a envoyé sa mère en prison ?

\- Ce sera sûrement difficile, plus qu'elle ne veut bien l'admettre, mais je serai là pour elle. D'ailleurs je devrais être là pour elle en ce moment même, alors est-ce que je peux te laisser Henry une petite demi-heure ou est-ce que je dois rester pour la suite de l'interrogatoire ?

Emma haussa un sourcil, prenant un air faussement sévère, mais cela ne fit qu'arracher un sourire amusé à Ruby. Celle-ci l'avait harcelée de questions dès qu'elle en avait eu l'occasion, ayant remarqué son expression soucieuse à l'instant même où elle avait passé la porte du restaurant, mais elle semblait finalement avoir obtenu toutes les réponses qu'elle attendait.

\- C'est bon, soupira-t-elle. Je vais garder un œil sur Henry, tu peux aller rejoindre Regina. Mais n'oublie pas de me tenir au courant, d'accord ? Si je peux aider d'une façon ou d'une autre...

\- Je te tiendrai au courant, c'est promis. Mais cette histoire devrait être réglée très bientôt, de toute manière.

\- Et pour Henry, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Tu ne comptes pas lui parler des menaces de Cora, j'imagine ?

Emma se tourna à nouveau pour observer son fils, qui posait un regard ennuyé sur ses livres et ses cahiers, qu'il avait étalés sur la table devant lui. Elle sourit avec douceur, rassurée de constater que les préoccupations d'Henry étaient les mêmes que celles de n'importe quel enfant de son âge, et se fit la promesse de le protéger de tout le reste aussi longtemps qu'elle le pourrait.

\- Je préférerai éviter, au moins pour le moment, avoua-t-elle. Je ne veux pas l'inquiéter inutilement, puisque je ne laisserai de toute façon jamais Cora s'en prendre à lui. Et puis je ne vois pas d'objection à ce qu'il vive encore quelques années sans savoir que quelqu'un peut être suffisamment malveillant et tordu pour menacer un enfant de son âge. Il lui reste encore un peu d'innocence et de confiance en l'humanité, je ne voudrais pas tout gâcher...

Emma se leva sur cette dernière déclaration, jetant un coup d'œil à la pendule pour découvrir qu'elle était affreusement en retard. Regina lui avait donné rendez-vous à la bibliothèque en sortant du travail, sachant qu'elle y trouverait sa sœur – qui y rejoignait Belle tous les soirs jusqu'à la fermeture – et souhaitant lui faire part de la décision qu'elle avait prise, et sur laquelle elle était prête à revenir si jamais Zelena n'approuvait pas. Emma lui avait promis d'être à ses côtés au moment où elle parlerait à sa sœur, tenant à ce qu'elles soient ensemble pour affronter toutes les difficultés, et elle s'empressa donc de quitter le Granny's, laissant Ruby à ses commandes et Henry à ses devoirs. Elle traversa la rue en direction de la bibliothèque, plus impatiente qu'inquiète de savoir quelle décision serait finalement prise ce soir-là. Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser que, après tout le mal qu'elle leur avait fait, Cora Mills aurait beaucoup de chance si l'une de ses filles avait le moindre scrupule à se venger. Cette fois, elle était vraiment allée trop loin.

Emma poussa la porte de la bibliothèque, tellement perdue dans ses pensées qu'elle mit une bonne minute à réaliser que tout le monde avait cessé de parler à son arrivée. Son regard fit le tour de la pièce, passant sur Zelena – qui était appuyée contre le comptoir de l'entrée, les yeux inhabituellement brillants et une expression contrariée sur le visage – puis glissant jusqu'à Belle – qui observait la rouquine avec inquiétude, mais restait malgré tout un peu en retrait, comme si elle avait voulu laisser les deux sœurs discuter sans s'en mêler – pour enfin s'arrêter sur Regina, qui se tenait au milieu de la pièce et lui souriait avec un mélange de joie et de soulagement.

\- Désolée, s'excusa Emma. Je suis en retard...

Elle risqua un coup d'œil en direction de Zelena, qui se départit de son air renfrogné et la salua d'un vague signe de la tête.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, la rassura-t-elle. Tu savais déjà ce que je viens d'apprendre, de toute façon...

Emma reporta son attention sur Regina, comblant la distance qui les séparait et déposant un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai manqué ? s'enquit-elle.

\- Regina nous a dit que sa mère avait menacé Henry, révéla Belle. Et elle a également dit que... Que sa mère avait détourné des fonds dans l'entreprise pour laquelle elle travaillait, et qu'il y avait de quoi l'envoyer en prison pour ça.

L'expression contrariée de Zelena réapparut. Elle sembla un instant se débattre entre colère et lassitude, puis cette dernière émotion sembla l'emporter et elle soupira :

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle ait été jusqu'à menacer le petit. Elle est vraiment prête à tout pour parvenir à ses fins...

\- Mais nous ne la laisserons pas faire, affirma Regina. Nous avons les moyens de nous opposer à elle, si nous le voulons vraiment. Mais rien ne sera fait sans ton accord, bien sûr...

Elle parut retenir son souffle en attendant une réponse, et Emma se surprit à faire de même, réalisant qu'elle voulait se venger bien plus qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Bien sûr, elle voulait également protéger Henry, mais il aurait été mentir que de dire que la vengeance n'avait rien à voir dans tout ça.

\- Alors on en est vraiment là ? demanda Zelena, comme si elle se posait la question à elle-même. On en est vraiment arrivées à un point où la seule solution est d'envoyer notre propre mère en prison, pour qu'elle cesse de gâcher la vie de tout le monde ?

\- Elle ne nous laisse pas vraiment le choix, fit remarquer Regina.

Le silence retomba, si pesant qu'Emma se sentit très vite obligée de le rompre. Elle se savait en droit d'intervenir dans cette conversation, ayant elle aussi souffert des agissements de Cora.

\- Elle a menacé Henry, rappela-t-elle. Et elle n'a fait que du mal autour d'elle pendant toutes ces années. Je ne peux tout simplement pas oublier ça…

Regina glissa sa main dans la sienne, lui transmettant réconfort et soutien à travers ce simple geste. Elle comprenait, bien sûr.

\- Je ne peux pas oublier non plus, avoua-t-elle. Et je refuse de perdre ne serait-ce qu'une journée de plus à me battre contre Maman, à devoir lutter pour conserver ce bonheur dont je n'ai jamais eu le temps de profiter. Je ne veux plus avoir à me soucier d'elle, ou du mal qu'elle pourrait faire aux autres pour tenter de m'atteindre...

\- Ce que je peux tout à fait comprendre, reconnut Zelena.

Elle baissa les yeux sur le sol, paraissant réfléchir un instant. Lorsqu'elle reprit la parole, la colère n'était plus perceptible dans sa voix, semblant avoir laissé place à la résignation.

\- Maman ne mérite que ça, affirma-t-elle. Elle mérite de se retrouver en prison, de payer pour tout le mal qu'elle a fait, et je n'ai aucune envie de prendre sa défense. Mais que nous en soyons arrivées à ce point signifie que c'est vraiment terminé, que Maman ne changera jamais. Ça signifie qu'il est trop tard pour tout arranger, et même si je croyais le savoir depuis longtemps je réalise qu'une partie de moi espérait encore pouvoir sauver quelque chose...

\- Je l'espérais aussi, admit Regina. Mais j'ai dû me rendre à l'évidence et accepter que Maman ne changerait jamais. Alors nous ne pouvons rien faire, si ce n'est l'empêcher de nous faire plus de mal qu'elle n'en a déjà fait.

Zelena hocha la tête, paraissant se ranger à l'avis de sa petite sœur. Elle semblait toujours bouleversée malgré tout, mais elle parut se sentir un peu mieux lorsque Belle la rejoignit, passant un bras autour de sa taille et la serrant contre elle avec amour.

\- Je t'ai vu souffrir par sa faute suffisamment longtemps, déclara-t-elle calmement. S'il y a un moyen d'y mettre un terme, et de laisser l'opportunité à tout le monde d'aller de l'avant, alors je pense que nous devrions saisir notre chance.

\- Elle a raison, approuva Emma.

Regina chercha le regard de sa sœur, qui leva les yeux vers elle et l'observa un long moment, comme si elle pesait le pour et le contre. Puis un air déterminé se peignit sur son visage, et il n'y avait plus d'hésitation dans sa voix lorsqu'elle formula finalement sa réponse.

\- Faisons-le, décida-t-elle. Maman m'a abandonnée, t'a forcée à quitter Emma et à épouser Léopold, et elle a même osé menacer Henry, ce qui est définitivement le signe que les choses vont trop loin. S'il faut qu'elle soit en prison pour que nous puissions tous recommencer à vivre sans plus nous soucier d'elle, alors je suis prête à l'y envoyer, tout comme je suis prête à faire une croix sur les espoirs que j'ai pu avoir, parce que ce n'étaient que des rêves de gamine auxquels j'ai eu tort de me raccrocher. Je ne dis pas que ce sera facile, mais j'en ai assez de vivre dans le passé, et Belle a raison : il est temps d'aller de l'avant. Maman nous a donné sans le savoir la possibilité de nous venger lorsqu'elle a détourné des fonds dans cette entreprise, et je n'aurai aucun scrupule à la dénoncer, parce qu'elle ne mérite pas que je garde cette information pour moi, comme je l'aurais peut-être fait si elle avait été une meilleure mère. Mais il se trouve qu'elle ne l'est pas. Alors tu peux compter sur moi, sœurette. Je suis avec toi.

Regina hocha la tête avec un soulagement visible, approuvant de toute évidence la décision de son aînée. Celle-ci s'éclaircit la gorge et se redressa, comme soudain mal à l'aise d'être au centre de l'attention générale. Elle demanda à voir les documents qui prouvaient la culpabilité de sa mère, et la tension qui avait été présente dans l'atmosphère sembla se dissiper quelque peu, alors que tout le monde réalisait qu'il n'y aurait plus de retour en arrière. Emma s'approcha pour jeter un coup d'œil aux documents elle aussi, les étudiant plus attentivement qu'elle ne l'avait fait la veille.

\- C'est par un détective privé que tu as eu ces preuves, c'est bien ça ? demanda Zelena.

Regina hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment, tout en prenant un stylo sur le comptoir pour entourer quelque chose dans le coin de l'une des feuilles du dossier.

\- C'est bien ça, confirma-t-elle. J'avais gardé un numéro auquel le joindre, au cas où j'en aurais un jour besoin, et c'est ce que j'ai fait tôt ce matin. Il m'a dit qu'il se renseignerait pour savoir si Maman détournait encore des fonds, mais nous avons de toute façon suffisamment de preuves contre elle, que ce soit toujours d'actualité ou non.

\- Je pourrais demander à Sidney de se renseigner un peu aussi. On ne sait jamais, il pourrait trouver quelque chose...

Regina sembla hésiter à répondre, mais elle resta finalement silencieuse, et Emma comprit qu'elle ne comptait pas s'opposer à sa sœur si celle-ci tentait de s'impliquer dans cette lutte qui s'était engagée contre leur mère. Elles avaient toutes les deux de bonnes raisons de lui en vouloir, après tout.

\- Qui est ce M. Gold ? s'enquit Belle.

Elle s'était penchée sur le dossier, elle aussi, lisant les annotations laissées par le détective.

\- C'est l'un des associés de ma mère, répondit Zelena. Il était mêlé à tout ça, apparemment. Je ne peux pas dire que je suis surprise...

\- M. Gold, répéta Emma. D'où est-ce que je peux bien connaître ce nom ?

Regina se pinça les lèvres d'un air embarrassé, ayant visiblement une idée sur la question.

\- Neal t'a probablement déjà parlé de lui, devina-t-elle. Gold est son père, ce qui fait également de lui...

\- Le grand père d'Henry, acheva Emma.

Elle resta un instant sous le choc de cette réalisation soudaine, se remémorant avec inquiétude toutes les conversations qu'elle avait eu avec Neal au sujet de son père, avec lequel il avait coupé tout contact dix ans plus tôt.

\- Je n'avais jamais fait le rapprochement, avoua Zelena.

Elle paraissait ennuyée, ayant sans doute compris que cette nouvelle information pourrait éventuellement poser un problème.

\- Je n'avais pas non plus fait le rapprochement, avant de relire le dossier en entier ce matin, répondit Regina. Je propose que nous n'utilisions pas les preuves que nous avons contre Gold, puisque les traces de son implication ne sont pas présentes à chaque fois...

\- Nous ne savons même pas si Neal se soucie ou non que son père se retrouve derrière les barreaux, fit remarquer Zelena. Gold est de toute évidence coupable de détournements de fonds, tout comme Maman, et autant que je me souvienne Neal avait lui aussi pas mal de choses à reprocher à son père...

\- Je pense que c'est à lui de décider quoi faire, intervint Emma.

Elle connaissait bien Neal, étant devenue l'une de ses plus proches amies au cours des années, et elle savait qu'il n'était pas du genre à se venger. Mais elle savait aussi que sa relation avec son père était vraiment compliquée, et elle espérait que toute cette histoire n'irait pas jeter de l'huile sur le feu…

\- Je ne me servirai pas des preuves qui impliquent Gold, trancha Regina. Je pourrais transmettre tous les documents à Neal si c'est ce qu'il souhaite, et il en fera bien ce qu'il voudra. Mais il faut garder à l'esprit qu'il n'est pas impossible que ma mère décide de faire plonger Gold avec elle, ou que la police trouve elle-même ces preuves...

\- Mais au moins nous ne serons pas responsables, souligna Emma.

Elle se promit de téléphoner à Neal dès que possible, réfléchissant déjà à la meilleure façon d'aborder ce sujet délicat.

\- Et pour l'entreprise ? s'enquit Belle. Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?

Regina leva les yeux sur elle, délaissant les documents qu'elle était en train de lire, et parut réfléchir un instant avant de répondre :

\- J'irai à New-York dès que possible, histoire de voir ce que je peux faire pour que la société revienne à quelqu'un qui s'en soucie réellement. J'en avais parlé avec Mary-Margaret, quand ma mère avait commencé à s'intéresser à cette entreprise d'un peu trop près, et elle avait proposé de m'accompagner à New-York pour que nous puissions régler le problème ensemble. Elle est restée en contact avec certains des anciens amis et collègues de son père, ce qui n'est pas vraiment mon cas, alors son aide pourrait m'être utile.

Zelena se tourna vers sa sœur, prenant un air à la fois songeur et inquiet.

\- Il n'y a aucune chance pour que tu reprennes un jour ta place dans cette entreprise, n'est-ce pas ? s'assura-t-elle.

\- Et pourquoi est-ce que je ferais une chose pareille ? s'étonna Regina. J'aime le travail que j'ai ici, et je n'ai de toute façon jamais eu l'intention de gérer cette entreprise. Je pense d'ailleurs que Léopold s'en doutait, mais il a tout de même fait en sorte que j'ai toujours mon mot à dire dans les décisions importantes. Je sais que cette société lui tenait à cœur, alors il voulait sans doute être certain qu'une personne de confiance veillerait à ce qu'elle ne tombe pas entre les mains de n'importe qui...

\- Il n'aurait sans doute pas apprécié qu'elle tombe entre les mains de Maman, devina Zelena. Je comprends que tu aies refusé de la lui céder, tu sais.

Emma se retint de poser des questions, se contentant d'écouter la conversation en silence, comme elle le faisait déjà depuis plusieurs minutes. Entendre parler de Léopold la troublait toujours un peu, mais cela ne ravivait plus la haine qu'elle avait éprouvée envers lui toutes ces années, parce qu'elle savait désormais qu'il n'était pas à blâmer. Sans oublier qu'il était mort et enterré, et que souffrir de cette histoire n'avait plus le moindre sens désormais. Regina avait accepté ce mariage orchestré par sa mère dans le seul et unique but de protéger Emma, ce que celle-ci gardait bien à l'esprit, et elle n'avait pas l'intention de lui reprocher de s'être attachée à son mari, sachant qu'ils avaient fini par devenir amis. Elle respectait cela, et elle ne voulait pas donner l'impression à Regina qu'elle devait se justifier sur son passé, consciente qu'elles avaient toutes deux vécues chacune de leur côté et fait de leur mieux pour continuer à avancer durant les dix dernières années. Mais tout cela était loin, désormais, et elles s'étaient enfin retrouvées. Rien d'autre ne comptait.

Leur relation s'était même consolidée alors qu'elles affrontaient Cora _ensemble_ , comme cela aurait dû être le cas depuis le début. Et il était réconfortant de savoir que ce serait ainsi désormais, qu'elles pourraient compter l'une sur l'autre pour faire face à n'importe quelle difficulté, et alors il semblait évident qu'elles ne pourraient qu'en triompher. Car ce qu'il s'était passé dix ans plus tôt avait été la première véritable épreuve à laquelle leur couple avait été confronté, et devoir traverser cette épreuve une fois encore aurait pu les détruire à nouveau, si elles n'avaient pas pris la décision de rester unies et de se faire enfin confiance. Et il semblait à Emma que, si elles avaient survécu à tout cela, alors rien n'aurait plus jamais le pouvoir de les séparer. Alors elle était prête à laisser le passé où il était, prête à se lancer dans l'inconnu, prête à aimer comme si elle n'avait jamais été blessée. Prête à aller de l'avant, tout simplement.

OoO

 _15 décembre 2011_

\- Tout le monde a terminé ? s'enquit Emma.

Elle poussa sa chaise et se leva, sa question ayant reçu plusieurs réponses positives et enthousiastes, puis elle commença à empiler les assiettes vides qu'on lui tendait et partit les déposer dans l'évier, s'éloignant tout en tendant l'oreille pour continuer à suivre les conversations. Ruby était justement en train de raconter les dernières rumeurs entendues au Granny's, les commentant les unes après les autres avec humour et intérêt, pour le plus grand plaisir de la majeure partie de son auditoire – ou plus précisément pour le plus grand plaisir de tout le monde en dehors de Regina, qui agissait comme si le sujet l'ennuyait profondément, même s'il n'était pas impossible de la surprendre à esquisser un sourire de temps à autres. Ruby poursuivit ainsi durant plusieurs minutes, son récit déclenchant autant d'exclamations choquées que d'éclats de rire, et Emma s'empressa de retourner auprès de ses invités, histoire de pouvoir en profiter elle aussi. Elle se laissa tomber sur sa chaise, si proche de Regina que leurs jambes se touchaient, et s'appuya contre elle tout en fermant brièvement les yeux, savourant cette merveilleuse sensation de bonheur et de plénitude qu'elle éprouvait toujours lorsqu'elle était à ses côtés.

La soirée calme et tranquille qu'elle avait initialement prévue s'était transformée en un petit dîner entre amis totalement improvisé, ce qui s'était décidé sans qu'Emma n'ait vraiment eu son mot à dire, Ruby s'étant un peu laissée emporter par son enthousiasme lorsque l'idée avait été soumise. Mais personne n'avait trouvé à s'en plaindre, et tout le monde s'était serré autour de la petite table du loft et avait partagé un repas tout ce qu'il y avait de plus banal, sans penser ne serait-ce qu'une seconde à protester. La bonne humeur ambiante s'était muée en quelque chose de plus calme une fois le dîner terminé, et Emma se contentait désormais de se laisser porter par cette atmosphère détendue et chaleureuse, l'appréciant d'autant plus que les derniers jours avaient été assez tendus. A cette pensée, elle se redressa et glissa sa main dans celle de Regina, qui sourit et entremêla leurs doigts, avant de se tourner pour répondre à une question que sa sœur venait de lui poser. Emma la contempla avec tendresse encore un instant, puis elle reporta son attention sur Henry, se demandant s'il passait une bonne soirée lui aussi. Cela semblait être le cas, puisqu'il était en train de demander à David de lui raconter l'incident de la boutique de glaces, tenant absolument à connaître tous les détails de la conduite « héroïque » de sa mère.

Celle-ci les écouta parler pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes, souriant avec amusement aux anecdotes de moins en moins crédibles de David, qui faisait rire Henry en inventant de nouveaux rebondissements pour rendre l'histoire plus passionnante. Lorsque la discussion dériva vers autre chose, Emma se tourna vers Ruby, qui avait fini par épuiser sa réserve de ragots et interrogeait Mary-Margaret au sujet du voyage qu'elle avait fait à New-York au début de la semaine, se renseignant pour tout connaître des derniers évènements. Belle se tenait à ses côtés, silencieuse et attentive, et elle écouta un long moment avant de l'interrompre, lui faisant remarquer qu'elle recommençait à transformer une discussion toute simple en un interrogatoire, ce qui lui valut un coup de coude dans les côtes et un regard faussement vexé de la part de Ruby. Puis, finalement, le brouhaha des conversations s'estompa. Tous semblèrent soudain réaliser que le temps était passé à toute vitesse et qu'il était déjà tard, compte tenu du fait que chacun devait se rendre à son travail respectif le lendemain matin.

Mary-Margaret et David furent les premiers à partir, non sans avoir une dernière fois salué tout le monde et remercié Emma de les avoir invités, qualifiant la soirée de « vraiment très agréable ». Puis Ruby se leva à son tour et traîna des pieds jusqu'à la porte, récupérant sa veste suspendue à la patère et l'enfilant tout en réprimant un bâillement.

\- C'est fatiguant, de parler autant, commenta Zelena.

Elle arborait cet air moqueur qui lui était coutumier, mais Ruby la connaissait depuis longtemps et savait qu'elle ne faisait que la taquiner gentiment, si bien qu'elle ne releva pas la provocation, se contentant de faire comme si elle n'avait rien entendu. Mais Emma la vit tout de même tirer la langue en direction de la rouquine dès que celle-ci eut le dos tourné, et elle leva les yeux au ciel tout en étouffant un rire, regrettant soudain que la soirée doive s'achever si rapidement.

\- Nous devrions rentrer, nous aussi, déclara Belle.

Henry se tourna aussitôt vers elle, lui adressant un regard suppliant et une moue clairement destinée à l'amadouer.

\- Vous êtes vraiment obligées ? demanda-t-il.

Zelena reporta son attention sur lui, son air désintéressé disparaissant pour laisser place à une expression douce et attendrie. Emma ne put s'empêcher de sourire, amusée de constater que personne n'était capable de résister à son fils lorsqu'il se comportait de cette façon.

\- Oui, répondit Belle. Mais on se reverra bientôt, d'accord ?

\- D'accord, soupira Henry.

Il semblait vraiment triste que la soirée s'achève, ce que Ruby ne manqua pas de remarquer. Elle le prit dans ses bras pour lui dire au revoir, lui ébouriffant les cheveux au passage, et parvint à lui arracher un sourire en lui promettant de l'emmener à la salle de jeux vidéo le week-end suivant. Puis elle salua tout le monde et sortit sur le palier, Emma se levant pour la rejoindre. Elles discutèrent de la soirée qui venait de s'écouler d'un ton joyeux, toutes deux ravies d'avoir passé un peu de temps auprès de leurs amis, puis Ruby s'assombrit soudain et demanda à voix basse :

\- Tu as eu des nouvelles, à propos de Cora ?

Emma acquiesça. Elle avait soigneusement évité le sujet jusqu'à maintenant, sachant que Regina et Zelena ne voulaient plus entendre parler de leur mère, mais puisque Ruby demandait...

\- Je sais seulement qu'elle est en attente de son procès, qui l'enverra en prison pour un temps encore indéterminé, révéla-t-elle. Et, puisque je doute que ses filles veuillent un jour aller lui rendre visite, je pense que nous n'aurons plus de ses nouvelles avant un bon moment...

\- Eh bien, on ne va pas s'en plaindre !

Emma hocha la tête d'un air approbateur, heureuse d'enfin pouvoir laisser toute cette histoire derrière elle. Elle n'avait qu'une seule hâte : ne même plus avoir à y penser.

\- Bon, soupira Ruby. Je dois vraiment y aller, je prends mon service tôt demain matin. Mais merci pour ce soir, c'était vraiment super !

Elle s'éloigna sur un dernier sourire, disparaissant dans les escaliers qui menaient au rez-de-chaussée, et Emma lui adressa un signe de la main avant de faire demi-tour, retournant auprès de ses invités. Belle l'aborda aussitôt, et elles discutèrent de tout et de rien jusqu'à ce que Zelena les interrompe, faisant remarquer qu'il était bientôt minuit et qu'elles devaient rentrer chez elles. Regina se leva pour dire au revoir à sa sœur, puis celle-ci quitta le loft en compagnie de Belle, sous le regard toujours un peu triste d'Henry.

\- C'est bien quand tout le monde est là, déclara-t-il. C'est comme avoir une grande famille.

Emma s'approcha de lui, passant une main dans ses cheveux d'un geste machinal, puis elle se pencha pour être à sa hauteur et répondit doucement :

\- Oui, c'est vrai que ça y ressemble.

\- C'est de ça dont tu parlais, quand tu as dit que les choses seraient différentes ?

\- Ça en faisait partie, oui.

Henry hocha la tête en souriant, appréciant visiblement ce changement, et Emma en fut profondément rassurée. Elle avait craint que son fils ne soit perturbé par tous les bouleversements qui avaient affectés leurs vies au cours des derniers mois, mais il semblait au contraire plus heureux que jamais, comme si c'était ce qu'il avait toujours désiré lui aussi.

\- On refera des soirées comme celle-ci, promit Emma. Mais plutôt le week-end, si possible...

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la pendule, grimaçant en constatant qu'il était effectivement très tard. Elle se redressa, poussant doucement Henry en direction des escaliers, et déclara d'un ton raisonnable :

\- Cette fois, il est l'heure d'aller au lit.

\- Mais c'est bientôt les vacances...

\- Ce qui ne change rien au fait que tu as école demain, et que tu dois donc aller dormir pour être en pleine forme à ce moment-là.

Henry acquiesça en soupirant, se résignant visiblement à aller se coucher sans protester, puis il parut revenir sur sa décision et fit demi-tour, s'approchant de Regina. Il se planta face à elle, l'air soudain très timide.

\- Tu peux venir me lire une histoire ? réclama-t-il.

Emma choisit de rester à l'écart et de ne pas intervenir, observant la scène avec une certaine curiosité. Elle observa attentivement Regina, qui parut tout d'abord surprise par la question, puis qui se reprit et sourit, visiblement ravie.

\- Bien sûr, accepta-t-elle. Mais il faut que ta maman soit d'accord, parce qu'elle a raison et qu'il est déjà tard.

Elle leva les yeux vers Emma, qui lui donna son accord d'un signe de la tête, souriant à son tour. Elle était heureuse de les voir se rapprocher, et pour rien au monde elle ne s'y serait opposée. Elle se contenta donc d'embrasser Henry sur le front pour lui souhaiter une bonne nuit, puis elle le confia à Regina sans la moindre hésitation, les regardant de loin tandis qu'ils s'éloignaient en direction des escaliers. Elle attendit qu'ils aient disparu à l'étage pour terminer de débarrasser la table, décidant de profiter des quelques minutes de solitude qui lui étaient accordées pour remettre un peu d'ordre dans la pièce, se connaissant suffisamment bien pour savoir qu'elle n'aurait pas le courage de s'en occuper le lendemain matin. Elle fit rapidement la vaisselle, puis elle remit en place les coussins du canapé et ressortit la bouteille de vin qui avait été entamée pendant le repas, espérant voir la soirée continuer sur une note un peu plus romantique. Elle venait de se laisser tomber sur sa chaise lorsque Regina redescendit, une inhabituelle lueur de tendresse dans le regard.

\- Henry s'est endormi, annonça-t-elle à voix basse. Il devait être plus fatigué qu'il ne le prétendait...

\- Les histoires, ça fonctionne toujours avec lui. Qu'est-ce que tu lui as lu ?

\- Un des contes de ce livre que Belle lui a offert.

Regina s'assit à son tour, s'appuyant contre le dossier de sa chaise et croisant les jambes sous la table, une expression fatiguée mais sereine sur le visage. Emma la contempla un instant sans rien dire, avec cette sensation incroyable de tomber amoureuse d'elle un peu plus à chaque seconde, et elle espéra ne jamais cesser de ressentir cela.

\- Tu restes dormir ? demanda-t-elle.

Ce ne serait pas la première fois, même si elles n'avaient pas prévu de s'organiser de cette façon ce soir-là. Regina sembla penser la même chose, car elle sourit tout en portant son verre à ses lèvres, prenant un air songeur et buvant une gorgée de vin avant de répondre :

\- Toutes mes affaires sont chez moi, mais... Oui, j'aimerais beaucoup rester dormir, puisque tu le proposes. Je n'aurais qu'à passer à la maison demain matin.

\- C'est ce que j'avais envie d'entendre.

Emma sourit à son tour, puis elle fit signe à Regina de s'approcher, l'attirant sur ses genoux dès qu'elle fut à portée de mains. Elle glissa la tête dans son cou, respirant avec délice son parfum familier, puis elle s'appuya contre son épaule et se laissa aller, savourant cette étreinte et ne pensant plus à rien d'autre. Elles restèrent ainsi un long moment, enlacées et heureuses, les minutes s'écoulant dans un silence apaisant. Les derniers jours n'avaient pas vraiment été faciles, apportant plus que leur lot d'inquiétude et de tension, si bien qu'elles vivaient cet instant de sérénité comme un répit bien mérité, satisfaites et surtout soulagées de savoir que plus rien ne s'opposait à leur bonheur.

\- Je m'inquiétais un peu, à propos d'Henry, confia soudain Regina. Mais j'ai l'impression qu'il accepte ma présence sans difficulté, finalement.

Emma se redressa pour pouvoir la regarder, la soupçonnant de ne pas avoir abordé ce sujet par hasard et préférant maintenir un contact visuel si une conversation importante devait être engagée.

\- Il t'adore, assura-t-elle. Tu n'avais aucune raison de t'inquiéter.

\- Tu crois ? Est-ce que tu imagine à quel point ça aurait été compliqué si Henry ne m'avait pas apprécié, s'il s'était opposé à nous, s'il n'avait pas supporté qu'une personne qu'il connaît à peine se fasse une place dans votre vie ?

\- Rien de tout cela n'est arrivé. Alors nous devrions nous en réjouir, plutôt que d'imaginer le pire.

Regina acquiesça, prenant un air un peu coupable.

\- Je sais, admit-elle.

\- Henry ne va pas changer d'avis ou brusquement se rendre compte qu'il préférerait que ce soit comme avant, si c'est ce que tu as en tête.

\- J'avoue que j'y ai pensé, oui. Ce n'est pourtant pas mon genre de me persuader de quelque chose et de paniquer sans raison... Mais je tiens vraiment à toi, et à Henry, et je veux que tout se passe pour le mieux.

Emma hocha la tête en souriant, montrant qu'elle comprenait, même si elle était désormais certaine que tout irait très bien. Elle s'était inquiétée, elle aussi, mais cette soirée lui avait prouvé qu'elle n'avait vraiment pas de quoi s'en faire.

\- Tu as entendu Henry tout à l'heure : il voudrait avoir une grande famille, rappela-t-elle. Je sais qu'il aime que ce soit juste lui et moi, parce que nous y avons été habitués pendant longtemps, mais le changement lui plait aussi, et je peux comprendre pourquoi. Je pense qu'il avait besoin de ça, surtout après avoir discuté avec son père et réalisé que nous n'allions jamais former une véritable famille. Henry essayait de se faire à cette idée quand je l'ai emmené à Storybrooke, et je crois qu'il a trouvé ici ce qu'il avait toujours recherché...

Regina se mordit la lèvre, paraissant réfléchir à ce qu'elle venait d'entendre, puis elle passa un bras autour des épaules d'Emma et posa sa tête contre la sienne, se blottissant dans ses bras.

\- Son père ne lui manque pas, depuis que vous êtes à Storybrooke ? demanda-t-elle. Je pourrais comprendre que ce soit le cas...

\- Si, bien sûr. Il lui manque, et il en parle de temps à autres, mais je pense qu'il ne souffre plus autant de son absence, maintenant qu'il a réussi à accepter tout ce qu'il lui a dit la dernière fois.

\- Et qu'est-ce que Neal lui a dit, exactement ?

\- Tout simplement la vérité. Que nous ne serions jamais le genre de famille qu'il espérait, mais qu'il pouvait compter sur lui malgré tout, et que nous l'aimions très fort tous les deux.

Emma se perdit dans ses pensées à son tour, un désagréable sentiment de culpabilité s'insinuant peu à peu en elle. Elle ne cessait de revoir Henry tel qu'il avait été tout au long de la soirée, et le souvenir du bonheur qu'il avait affiché lui serrait le cœur, lui faisant réaliser qu'elle l'avait privé de quelque chose d'essentiel durant toutes ces années.

\- Je n'aurais pas dû m'en aller, soupira-t-elle. Je n'aurais pas dû quitter Boston et partir sur les routes avec Henry. J'aurais dû rester avec lui auprès de la seule famille que nous avions...

\- Tu étais là pour lui, Emma. Vous étiez peut-être loin du reste de votre famille, mais Henry pouvait compter sur toi. C'était bien le plus important, tu ne crois pas ?

\- Je l'espère, en tout cas. Mais je crois qu'il aurait eu besoin d'une véritable famille, et pas seulement de moi. J'aurais voulu qu'il grandisse entouré de personnes qui l'aiment, pour qu'il ne se sente jamais seul ou abandonné, comme ça a été le cas pour moi une grande partie de ma vie. Je voulais que ce soit différent pour lui...

\- Il est aimé et je suis sûre qu'il le sait. Je vois la façon dont tu veilles sur lui, je vois la mère exceptionnelle que tu es. Henry est un petit garçon merveilleux, et je retrouve sans cesse en lui la femme merveilleuse qui l'a élevé. Alors arrête de te torturer.

Regina caressa doucement les cheveux d'Emma, laissant glisser ses doigts dans les boucles blondes et soyeuses, puis elle déposa un baiser sur son front et l'enlaça plus étroitement, comme pour lui montrer qu'elle non plus n'aurait jamais à se sentir à nouveau seule ou abandonnée.

\- Henry sera entouré de personnes qui l'aiment aussi longtemps qu'il vivra à Storybrooke, promit-elle.

Elle marqua une courte pause, avant d'ajouter dans un souffle :

\- Et toi aussi.

Emma ferma les yeux, songeant que jamais elle n'aurait imaginé pouvoir être aussi heureuse qu'elle l'était à cet instant précis. Puis elle prit la main de Regina et la posa sur son cœur, qui battait si fort qu'elle n'entendait plus que lui.

\- On sera très bien, ici, murmura-t-elle. Toi, moi, et Henry. Entourés de ta sœur, de Belle, de Ruby, et même de Mary-Margaret et de David. C'est comme avoir une famille, c'est vrai...

\- Tu n'as pas peur d'avoir envie de repartir un jour ?

\- Je n'irai nulle part sans toi.

Emma se redressa en souriant, posant un regard plein de tendresse sur la femme de sa vie.

\- Je n'aurai pas envie de repartir, affirma-t-elle. J'ai tout ce dont j'ai besoin ici.

\- Tu me l'as déjà dit. Autant que je me souvienne, ça impliquait même certaines choses auxquelles je n'aurais pas forcément pensé, comme les remarques stupides de ma sœur et les hamburgers de Granny...

Emma éclata de rire devant l'expression perplexe de sa petite-amie, qui lui fit aussitôt signe de se taire, désignant le plafond d'un signe de tête pour lui rappeler qu'Henry dormait à l'étage.

\- Je savais que tu trouverais ça très amusant, soupira-t-elle.

Elle avait pris un air exaspéré, mais celui-ci disparut presque aussitôt pour laisser place à un sourire, lui faisant perdre toute crédibilité.

\- C'était une belle déclaration, reconnut-elle.

Emma sourit à son tour. Elle était toujours plutôt fière de la déclaration en question, et elle avait très envie de taquiner Regina en lui donnant d'autres raisons absurdes de rester à Storybrooke, mais un coup d'œil à la pendule lui apprit que ce n'était plus le moment pour cela.

\- On devrait aller dormir, fit-elle remarquer.

\- Bonne idée.

Elles se préparèrent pour la nuit aussi silencieusement que possible, prenant garde à ne pas réveiller Henry, et Emma fut la première à se glisser dans le lit, toute la fatigue de la journée lui étant brusquement retombée dessus. Elle s'appuya contre son oreiller et programma un réveil sur son téléphone, réfléchissant déjà au déroulement de la prochaine journée. Puis de l'autre bout de la pièce lui parvint le grincement de la porte de la salle de bain, suivi de légers bruits de pas, et enfin Regina apparut devant elle, vêtue du pyjama qu'elle lui avait prêté. Emma se redressa lentement, un sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres. Elle n'avait jamais vécu en couple, et ce n'était d'ailleurs toujours pas vraiment encore le cas – malgré les apparences plutôt trompeuses, à ce moment-là – mais elle trouvait déjà si naturel d'être auprès de Regina jour après jour, nuit après nuit. C'était une habitude qui lui semblait dangereusement facile à prendre, car elles n'en étaient pas encore tout à fait là, mais elle ne se voyait déjà plus vivre comme avant, peu importe ce que sa raison en disait.

\- Tu viens ? demanda-t-elle.

Regina hocha la tête en souriant, puis elle se glissa sous les draps et vint se blottir dans ses bras, et tout semblait très naturel encore une fois. Emma se détendit, fixant le plafond sans le voir, concentrée sur des choses bien plus importantes que ce qu'elle avait sous les yeux. La respiration dans son cou, la main posée sur son ventre, le corps pressé contre le sien. Comment avait-elle pu s'en passer si longtemps ? Ses pensées dérivèrent, la ramenant aux années qui venaient de s'écouler. Elle se serra un peu plus contre Regina, se laissant rassurer par son contact, et la conversation qu'elles avaient eue un peu plus tôt lui revint soudain en mémoire. Une question se forma alors dans son esprit.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'as pas adopté ? s'entendit-elle demander.

Elle regretta aussitôt d'avoir parlé sans réfléchir, mais elle était fatiguée et n'était pas aussi prudente que d'habitude avec les sujets qu'elle évitait généralement d'aborder.

\- Henry a eu raison de dire que tu aurais été une super maman, ajouta-t-elle vivement. Et je sais que tu as toujours voulu avoir des enfants, alors pourquoi est-ce que tu n'as pas adopté, quand tu as su que...

\- Que j'étais stérile ? l'interrompit Regina. Eh bien, il m'a fallu le temps d'accepter cette réalité, d'abord.

Emma se pinça les lèvres, un peu embarrassée.

\- Désolée, s'excusa-t-elle. Ce n'était pas très malin de ma part de te rappeler ça...

\- Tu n'as rien fait de mal. J'aurais probablement dû te le dire avant, ce qui aurait évité que tu l'apprennes en même temps qu'Henry quand il m'a demandé pourquoi je n'avais pas d'enfants, mais je ne voyais pas vraiment l'intérêt d'en parler.

\- Si c'est quelque chose qui te fait du mal, alors je pense qu'il peut y avoir un intérêt à en parler.

Regina se redressa, échappant aux bras qui la retenaient. Elle s'assit sur le lit, la couverture ramenée sur ses genoux, et tira distraitement sur la manche de son pyjama, comme si tout cela ne l'atteignait pas plus que ça.

\- Même si tu ne peux rien y changer ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Ça ne veut pas dire que je ne peux pas t'écouter.

Emma attendit patiemment une réponse, s'en voulant toujours un peu d'avoir lancé cette conversation mais estimant qu'il valait mieux aller au bout maintenant que c'était fait.

\- J'étais dans le déni, au début, avoua Regina. Je ne voulais pas accepter la vérité, et pourtant... Je savais qu'avoir un enfant dans la situation dans laquelle je me trouvais, avec un homme dont je n'étais pas amoureuse, ce n'était pas l'idéal. Mais j'avais très envie de devenir mère, et je me disais que ce serait ce qui donnerait du sens à tout le reste.

\- Je crois que je comprends.

Emma se redressa à son tour, passant une main dans le dos de sa petite-amie, espérant lui apporter ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit peu de réconfort à travers ce geste.

\- Et puis j'ai suivi les stupides conseils de ma mère, poursuivit Regina. Je me suis concentrée sur ma carrière, et j'ai oublié mon rêve d'avoir des enfants, ou du moins j'ai essayé. Et puis Léopold est tombé malade, et j'ai à nouveau su faire la différence entre ce qui importait beaucoup et ce qui importait moins. Après sa mort, j'aurais pu refaire ma vie, rencontrer quelqu'un et peut-être adopter un enfant, mais ça n'est jamais arrivé. Je me disais que j'attendais d'avoir une situation stable avec quelqu'un, quand bien même je ne cherchais absolument pas à fréquenter qui que ce soit, et la vérité c'est que je voulais que ce quelqu'un soit toi.

\- Attends une seconde. Est-ce que tu es en train de dire que tu aurais voulu avoir un enfant avec moi ?

Regina rougit et se mordit la lèvre, manifestement gênée. Elle se tourna vers Emma, qui la regardait d'un air interdit, et parut souhaiter pouvoir disparaître pour ne pas avoir à répondre.

\- Je sais que c'est stupide, balbutia-t-elle.

Elle baissa les yeux, comme soudain passionnée par les motifs de la couverture, et s'empressa de reprendre la parole.

\- Ce n'était qu'un rêve idiot, affirma-t-elle. J'avais parfois envie d'oublier que j'étais bloquée dans une vie que je haïssais, mariée à un homme dont je n'étais pas amoureuse et obligée de prétendre que cette situation me convenait. Alors je faisais des projets d'avenir, même si ça n'avait aucun sens, pour me rassurer. Je voulais croire que je serais libre un jour, que je pourrais te retrouver... Et alors tout me semblait possible, même si je savais bien sûr que la réalité ne correspondrait pas à mes rêves.

\- Tu n'as pas été la seule à rêver, tu sais. Si j'ai donné à mon fils le prénom que tu lui aurais donné à ma place, c'était pourquoi selon toi ?

Regina fronça les sourcils, puis elle releva la tête et observa attentivement Emma, l'air de ne pas vraiment comprendre ce qu'elle avait voulu sous-entendre.

\- A toi de me dire, répondit-elle prudemment.

\- J'ai vu ce bébé que je venais de mettre au monde et j'ai pensé à toi. J'ai regretté que tu ne sois pas là pour l'élever avec moi. J'ai regretté qu'il ne soit pas notre fils à toutes les deux. C'est aussi simple que ça.

\- Tu aurais voulu que... Qu'Henry soit _notre fils_ ?

\- Tu étais la seule personne avec laquelle j'avais un jour imaginé avoir un avenir. Alors oui, c'était ce que je voulais.

Regina se détourna brusquement, faisant craindre à Emma d'être allée trop loin en lui confiant tout cela. Elle posa une main hésitante sur son bras, remarquant que ses épaules tremblaient, et comprit soudain qu'elle pleurait. Sans réfléchir, elle l'enlaça, la culpabilité l'envahissant à nouveau.

\- Je suis désolée, murmura-t-elle. Je n'aurais pas dû t'en parler...

\- Non, au contraire.

Regina essuya les larmes qui avaient coulées sur ses joues, puis elle se défit des bras qui la retenaient et se tourna pour faire face à Emma, croisant son regard coupable et inquiet.

\- Tu as eu raison de m'en parler, affirma-t-elle. Mais ça représente bien plus pour moi que tu ne sembles le croire. Depuis que je connais Henry, je... Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de le voir comme le fils que j'aurais aimé avoir. Et voilà que tu me dis que c'est ce que tu aurais voulu, toi aussi...

\- Il n'est pas trop tard pour ça.

Regina se figea, comme si elle avait eu le souffle coupé par cette déclaration, et Emma réalisa qu'elle avait encore parlé sans réfléchir.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, se reprit-elle aussitôt. Enfin, pas exactement, même si bien sûr je... Je sais qu'on vient seulement de se retrouver et qu'il est beaucoup trop tôt pour penser à ça, mais je tenais seulement à ce que tu saches que... Que tu peux avoir une place dans la vie d'Henry si c'est ce que tu veux, mais je ne veux pas te donner l'impression de t'y obliger, et je ne veux pas qu'il te donne cette impression non plus, même si je le connais et que je sais que ça risque d'arriver. En fait ce que j'essaye de te dire, c'est que... Que tu devrais probablement oublier toute cette conversation.

Emma se passa une main sur le visage, tâchant de maîtriser la panique et la colère qui montaient peu à peu en elle. Elle s'en voulait d'avoir dit une chose pareille, sans réfléchir une seule seconde aux conséquences, parce qu'elle avait voulu croire que tout pouvait être aussi facile que dans ses rêves d'adolescente.

\- Je ne peux pas oublier ça, répondit Regina, après un bref instant d'hésitation. Je ne peux pas, et je ne veux pas. Mais nous pourrons en reparler plus tard, si tu estimes qu'il est encore trop tôt.

\- Ça me semble bien.

Emma expira lentement, se remettant des quelques minutes d'angoisse qu'elle venait de traverser. Elle se laissa retomber contre son oreiller, jetant un coup d'œil à son réveil pour découvrir qu'elle était supposée se lever quelques heures plus tard seulement, puis elle se tourna pour regarder Regina, qui était restée assise un peu plus loin et l'observait d'un air songeur. Elle lui adressa un sourire un peu tremblant, espérant que la tension qui s'était établie entre elles disparaîtrait, et fut soulagée de la voir lui sourire en retour.

\- On dort ? proposa-t-elle.

Regina acquiesça, revenant aussitôt se blottir dans ses bras, comme pour prouver que tout allait bien entre elles. Emma se détendit un peu, la fatigue l'aidant à ne pas ressasser interminablement ses inquiétudes, et elle remit ses réflexions à plus tard, se disant qu'il serait toujours temps d'analyser toute cette conversation à une heure un peu plus décente. Mais, alors que le sommeil l'emportait enfin, une certitude se forma dans son esprit. Quoi qu'elle ait pu dire ensuite, elle le pensait toujours : il n'était pas trop tard pour faire de leurs rêves une réalité.

OoO

 _16 décembre 2011_

Regina se retourna dans son sommeil, tâtonnant dans le vide à la recherche du corps qui aurait dû être étendu près du sien. Ne trouvant que les draps froids, elle se demanda confusément où était passée Emma, mais réfléchir lui semblait trop difficile et elle abandonna. La lumière était vive à travers ces paupières, et elle s'enfonça dans son oreiller pour tenter d'y échapper, ce qui ne fonctionna pas autant qu'elle l'avait espéré. Elle réalisa alors que des bruits lui parvenaient d'un peu plus loin, mais elle n'arrivait pas à se concentrer suffisamment pour les identifier. Il lui semblait néanmoins se souvenir de s'être réveillée à plusieurs reprises auparavant, bien que jamais totalement, et elle revit soudain Emma se pencher sur elle et lui murmurer de se rendormir. Elle ouvrit les yeux, émergeant enfin du sommeil, et se redressa dans le lit en poussant un grognement. Un coup d'œil en direction du réveil lui apprit qu'elle avait dormi moins de trois heures, ce qui expliquait son crâne douloureux et le désir presque irrésistible qu'elle éprouvait de retourner immédiatement se coucher.

Regina soupira et repoussa la couverture, décidant de se lever avant de ne plus s'en sentir capable. Elle se dirigea en direction de la cuisine, d'où provenaient les bruits, et s'arrêta en apercevant Emma, qui fouillait dans un placard et ne l'avait pas encore remarquée. Elle en profita pour la contempler, souriant à la vue de ses cheveux blonds un peu emmêlés, et se rendit compte que sa fatigue et sa mauvaise humeur s'étaient totalement évaporées.

\- Bonjour ! lança-t-elle, en se glissant derrière sa petite-amie.

Celle-ci sursauta et se retourna, une expression ravie apparaissant sur son visage lorsqu'elle l'aperçut. Elle se pencha aussitôt pour lui voler un baiser, que Regina accepta bien volontiers, ayant eu l'intention de faire exactement la même chose.

\- Bien dormi ? demanda Emma, lorsqu'elles se détachèrent.

\- Pas assez, mais je devrais quand même pouvoir survivre à ma journée. Tu es levée depuis longtemps ?

\- Une demi-heure environ. J'allais justement venir te réveiller, puisque le petit-déjeuner est prêt...

Elle désigna quelque chose d'un signe de la tête, et Regina se tourna pour voir ce qu'elle voulait lui montrer, découvrant deux assiettes débordantes de pancakes et une bouteille de sirop d'érable posées un peu plus loin sur la table. Elle adressa un sourire reconnaissant à Emma, touchée par cette délicate attention.

\- Je pourrais m'y habituer, tu sais, la taquina-t-elle. Où est Henry ? Je vois qu'il n'y a pas de troisième couvert.

\- Ta sœur est venue le kidnapper tout à l'heure. Elle a dit que l'école était sur son chemin et qu'elle pouvait déposer Henry s'il le voulait, puis elle lui a proposé de prendre le petit-déjeuner au Granny's avec elle et je n'ai pas vraiment eu d'autres choix que de céder. En partant, je l'ai entendu dire à Henry qu'il pouvait l'appeler « Tata Zelena ».

Regina éclata de rire, se promettant d'évoquer le sujet avec sa sœur dès que l'occasion se présenterait. D'aussi loin qu'elle s'en souvenait, Zelena avait toujours trouvé les enfants pénibles et sans intérêt, mais cette petite anecdote semblait prouver qu'elle avait récemment changé d'avis.

\- J'ai hâte de voir la tête que va faire Ruby quand elle entendra Henry dire « Tata Zelena », avoua Emma. J'ai comme l'impression qu'elle ne va pas aimer ça...

\- De belles disputes en perspective, alors ! se réjouit Regina.

Elle s'installa à table et entama aussitôt son petit-déjeuner, un coup d'œil en direction de la pendule lui ayant rappelé qu'une longue journée l'attendait. Elle n'avait pas été très concentrée sur son travail, cette semaine-là, mais il lui semblait que les choses allaient enfin rentrer dans l'ordre maintenant. Elle ne voulait plus penser à sa mère, ne se préoccupant plus de son sort puisque « tout était réglé », comme elle se plaisait à le croire. Elle avait fait ce qu'il fallait pour que Cora ne puisse plus faire de mal à personne, et elle ne regrettait pas sa décision, même si elle commençait à réaliser qu'une page s'était tournée et qu'une nouvelle vie s'apprêtait à commencer. Elle n'avait plus rien à craindre de sa mère, ce qui signifiait que son bonheur ne risquait pas de lui être arraché d'une seconde à l'autre, et elle s'apercevait soudain qu'elle avait vécu dans cette inquiétude constante durant bien trop longtemps. Le moment était venu de laisser le passé où il était, et d'enfin penser à l'avenir.

\- Café ? proposa Emma.

Regina revint à la réalité, un peu désorientée, puis elle aperçut la tasse que sa petite-amie lui tendait et la saisit en souriant, la portant aussitôt à ses lèvres. Elle avait envie de profiter de l'instant présent, de vivre sans penser au lendemain, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de réfléchir à l'avenir. La conversation qu'elle avait eue avec Emma la veille lui revint soudaine à l'esprit, ne faisant que confirmer ce dont elle était déjà persuadée : elles étaient prêtes. Elles étaient prêtes à avancer ensemble, à prendre le risque d'y croire, à ne plus avoir peur. Le futur commençait ici et maintenant.

\- J'ai repensé à ce que tu m'as dit hier, déclara-t-elle.

Emma reposa lentement sa fourchette, un air prudent sur le visage, comme si elle se demandait comment elle était supposée réagir.

\- Je savais que nous en reparlerions, admit-elle. Mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ce soit aussi rapide, pour être parfaitement honnête.

\- Je te sens mal à l'aise. Est-ce que tu as changé d'avis ? Tu regrettes ce que tu m'as dit ? Tu ne le pensais pas vraiment, peut-être ?

\- Bien sûr que non. Je ne veux simplement pas te mettre la moindre pression, et à vrai dire j'essaye aussi de ne pas paniquer. C'est une discussion sérieuse, tu sais.

Regina se tordit nerveusement les mains, ses doutes refaisant brusquement surface, mais elle prit sur elle pour afficher un sourire rassurant, n'ayant pas l'intention de reporter cette conversation à plus tard. Elle avait besoin de savoir où elle en était.

\- C'est justement parce que c'est une discussion sérieuse que nous ne devons pas l'éviter, affirma-t-elle.

\- Très bien. Parlons-en, alors.

Emma se laissa peser contre le dossier de sa chaise, délaissant son petit-déjeuner pour se concentrer pleinement sur la conversation. Elle paraissait presque détendue, désormais, comme si elle s'était résignée à l'idée de ne pas pouvoir y échapper.

\- Tu n'es pas obligée de décider de quoi que ce soit maintenant, commença-t-elle. Je ne te demande pas d'adopter Henry et de prendre la place toujours vacante du second parent, même si je reconnais que c'était plus ou moins ce que j'avais en tête hier soir, mais je sais que c'est bien plus compliqué que ça. Alors je voudrais seulement que tu me dises de quelle façon tu vois les choses. Tu m'as demandé il y a quelques temps si je voulais que tu aies un rôle précis dans la vie d'Henry, et la réponse est oui. Je le veux et je l'ai toujours voulu, même si ce n'était qu'un rêve un peu fou à une certaine époque. Mais je ne compte pas t'imposer quoi que ce soit, et je comprendrais tout à fait que tu ne veuilles pas t'impliquer. Tu n'as pas besoin d'être davantage que la personne que je fréquente pour que notre relation fonctionne, rien ne t'oblige à avoir une véritable place dans la vie d'Henry si ce n'est pas ce que tu veux...

\- Je croyais qu'il était évident que c'était ce que je voulais.

Une lueur de surprise traversa le regard d'Emma, puis elle se pinça les lèvres avec hésitation, visiblement troublée.

\- Tu es sûre d'y avoir bien réfléchi ? insista-t-elle. Tu n'as pas peur de t'engager sur cette voie, en sachant que tout serait plus compliqué si jamais, pour une raison quelconque, tu décidais de me quitter ? Est-ce que tu as au moins pensé à ça ?

\- J'ai la ferme intention de passer le reste de ma vie avec toi, alors non, je n'ai pas pensé à ça. Je sais que le futur est incertain, et que nous ne pouvons pas tout prévoir, mais je veux croire que ça va fonctionner, et j'ai besoin que tu y croies aussi. A vrai dire je m'inquiète davantage de ce qu'Henry pourrait penser de tout ça, puisqu'il est tout de même le principal concerné...

\- Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour ça.

Regina tenta de paraître convaincue, mais n'y parvint visiblement pas, puisqu'Emma s'approcha pour lui prendre la main, lui adressant un regard rassurant.

\- Si tu es prête à avoir une place dans le cœur d'Henry, alors il t'y accueillera sans hésiter, déclara-t-elle.

\- Tu en es certaine ?

Emma sourit avec douceur, laissant s'effacer totalement l'hésitation qu'elle avait affichée un peu plus tôt.

\- Oui, affirma-t-elle. Je connais mon fils, et je vois au-delà de ce qu'il dit et de ce qu'il fait. Je sais par exemple que, s'il t'a demandé pourquoi tu n'avais pas d'enfants, c'était parce qu'il avait peur que tu n'en veuilles pas. Et, s'il avait peur que tu n'en veuilles pas, c'était parce qu'il espérait que tu voudrais bien de lui, même s'il n'en a peut-être pas encore tout à fait conscience. Mais j'ai vu la façon dont il s'est comporté hier soir, quand il est venu te demander de lui lire une histoire, et c'est pour cette raison que je n'ai pas arrêté d'y repenser ensuite, et que je t'ai posé ces questions. Henry veut seulement avoir une famille, et je suis certaine qu'il sera heureux que tu veuilles en faire partie.

Regina sourit à son tour, profondément touchée par ces paroles. Elle attira Emma dans ses bras, plongeant la tête dans son cou pour lui cacher ses yeux brillants de larmes, et s'autorisa à croire que tout serait exactement comme elle en avait toujours rêvé. Pour le moment, du moins, la réalité ne la décevait pas.

\- Merci, murmura-t-elle. Tu sais toujours comment me rassurer.

Elle savoura cette étreinte encore un instant, puis son regard glissa jusqu'à la pendule et elle se redressa brusquement, la surprise la faisant réagir plus vivement qu'elle n'en avait eu l'intention.

\- Nous allons être en retard, prévint-elle.

Emma vérifia l'heure à son tour, forcée de constater que sa petite-amie avait raison. Elles s'empressèrent donc de terminer leur petit-déjeuner, puis Regina prit une dernière gorgée de café et se leva, emportant son assiette et sa tasse jusqu'à l'évier. Elle s'appuya contre le plan de travail, essayant de se souvenir de ce qu'elle avait fait de ses vêtements lorsqu'elle les avait retirés la veille, mais ses pensées dérivèrent d'elles-mêmes vers un sujet qui la préoccupait davantage, et elle resta immobile au milieu de la cuisine, le regard rivé sur Emma. Après la conversation qu'elles venaient d'avoir, Regina avait la sensation que leur relation avait franchi une nouvelle étape, et elle réalisa soudain que ça avait été la première fois qu'elles avaient véritablement parlé de leur futur ensemble. Cela lui fit regretter de ne pas avoir osé aborder ce sujet avant, étant donné tout le bien qui était ressorti de cette discussion. Elle en avait assez de cacher ce qu'elle désirait vraiment, d'essayer de prendre son temps, de ne pas précipiter les choses. Elle savait ce qu'elle voulait. Elle en était sûre, depuis dix ans maintenant.

\- Tout va bien ? s'enquit Emma.

Elle s'approcha en fronçant les sourcils d'un air inquiet, s'éloignant de la salle de bain même si elle avait semblé aller dans cette direction un instant plus tôt.

\- J'étais seulement en train de réfléchir, la rassura Regina.

\- Réfléchir à quoi ?

Emma posa les mains sur ses hanches, un sourire espiègle sur le visage, comme si elle avait l'intention de rester plantée là aussi longtemps qu'il le faudrait pour obtenir une réponse à sa question. Regina se surprit à la contempler avec tendresse, remarquant chaque détail, de ses pieds nus sur le plancher aux boucles blondes de ses cheveux, en passant par le jean bleu foncé et le débardeur blanc qui épousaient les formes de son corps juste comme il le fallait. C'était la femme qu'elle aimait, et avec laquelle elle comptait passer le reste de sa vie. Elle pouvait tout lui dire.

\- J'aimerais que tu emménages avec moi, avoua Regina.

Voyant la surprise se peindre sur le visage d'Emma, elle s'empressa d'ajouter, désireuse de s'expliquer :

\- Je sais qu'il est encore un peu tôt pour ça, et je comprendrais que tu veuilles que les choses restent comme elles sont pendant encore un moment, mais... Mais je t'aime et j'ai envie d'être auprès de toi aussi souvent que possible. J'ai envie de m'endormir dans tes bras chaque soir, de me réveiller à tes côtés chaque matin, de te retrouver à la maison en sortant du travail jour après jour. J'ai envie que toute ta collection de vestes en cuir vienne envahir mon dressing, qu'il y ait ton nom sur la boîte aux lettres et ta brosse à dent sur le rebord du lavabo. J'ai envie de vivre avec toi, tout simplement. Et puis, il y a cette pièce dont j'ai pensé qu'elle ferait une merveilleuse chambre pour Henry, s'il le voulait...

Regina s'interrompit, Emma ayant comblé la distance qui les séparait pour la prendre dans ses bras, la serrant si fort qu'elle pouvait à peine respirer – mais elle s'en moquait totalement, de toute façon. Elle l'enlaça en retour, sa main se refermant sur une poignée de cheveux blonds, mais elle n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, une bouche se posant sur la sienne et la réduisant très efficacement au silence. Elle se détendit aussitôt, se collant contre Emma et répondant à son baiser avec ardeur, son cœur s'affolant à l'idée que cette réaction enthousiaste équivalait très probablement à un « oui ».

\- Ça veut dire que tu es d'accord ? demanda-t-elle néanmoins, lorsqu'elles se détachèrent.

\- Bien sûr que je suis d'accord ! Tout ce que tu as dit, c'est... C'est tout ce dont j'ai envie moi aussi, tout ce dont j'ai toujours eu envie !

Emma glissa ses mains dans le cou de Regina et posa son front contre le sien, les yeux fermés et le corps tremblant, comme sous le coup d'une très forte émotion.

\- Je t'aime, murmura-t-elle.

Elle s'empara de ses lèvres encore une fois, l'embrassant avec beaucoup de tendresse et de passion, tandis que l'écho de son aveu se répercutait encore et encore dans les pensées de Regina. Ce n'était pas comme si elle ne le savait pas déjà, ni comme si Emma ne le lui avait pas prouvé à de très nombreuses reprises, mais jamais encore elle ne le lui avait dit si simplement et si franchement, si l'on oubliait la nuit où elle avait prononcé ces mots pour la première fois, dix ans plus tôt. Mais les circonstances étaient bien sûr différentes aujourd'hui, donnant plus d'importance encore à cette déclaration, et Regina comprit qu'elle n'avait vraiment plus rien à craindre. Cora n'était plus en mesure de les atteindre, Killian ne semblait plus vouloir se mettre en travers de leur route et Henry avait accepté leur relation sans même un froncement de sourcil. Mais plus important encore, Emma n'avait plus peur de dévoiler ses sentiments, et c'était ça, plus que tout le reste, qui prouvait à Regina que le pire était passé. Elle avait regagné sa confiance et son amour, comme elle avait espéré pouvoir le faire pendant si longtemps, et elle savait qu'elle ne prendrait plus jamais le risque de les perdre. La souffrance et la peur appartenaient au passé. Le moment était maintenant venu de se tourner vers l'avenir.

* * *

Et encore un chapitre de terminé...  
Le prochain sera le dernier (suivi bien sûr de l'Épilogue) alors j'espère que vous serez là jusqu'au bout. Je ne peux pas vous promettre de le poster rapidement, sachant que j'ai toujours cette maudite tendinite (et ça ne va pas en s'arrangeant) et que le chapitre en question promet d'être long (même si vous commencez à avoir l'habitude, je pense). Bref, je vous promets d'écrire la suite, mais je ne peux malheureusement pas vous donner une date précise. Désolée.

PS : Si vous avez envie de donner votre avis par review, je suis preneuse.


	34. Chapitre 33 - Aller de l'avant

UN MOIS.  
Il m'a fallu UN P***** DE MOIS ENTIER pour écrire ce chapitre.  
Vous êtes probablement tous morts de vieillesse depuis le temps (non, exagérer c'est pas mon genre) en tout cas moi je suis morte de fatigue, et la prochaine fois qu'il me vient l'idée de me lancer dans un projet d'écriture aussi énorme j'espère que quelqu'un sera là pour m'en empêcher, parce que je n'y survivrais pas une seconde fois.

Mais ne vous y trompez pas j'adore mon histoire et je n'en suis pas du tout lassée (et j'espère que vous non plus) mais je suis à bout de forces et j'accueille la fin avec soulagement, même si Forever Yours me manquera bien évidemment. Et vous me manquerez vous aussi, vous qui avez été si gentils et si encourageants depuis le début de cette fanfic !

Bon alors, puisque je sais d'avance que j'aurais beaucoup de chose à dire au moment de l'Épilogue, je vais faire ma petite annonce maintenant : je prends ma retraite. Nombre d'entre vous m'ont demandé si j'écrirais une autre histoire une fois que j'aurais terminée celle-ci et la réponse et non. Il n'est pas totalement impossible que je revienne poster un OS ou même une fic (terminée cette fois-ci, on ne m'y reprendra plus) mais honnêtement j'en doute. J'ai été très déçue par OUAT, peu de temps après avoir commencé à poster Forever Yours, et j'ai donc hâte de m'éloigner de ce fandom, même si écrire sur le Swan Queen va beaucoup me manquer. Mais ma décision est prise, j'ai besoin d'un break, et ce sera sans doute définitif.  
Voilà, c'était pour la petite annonce.

Aller, bonne lecture, et on se retrouve en bas !  
PS : Considérez que la taille du chapitre compense pour le temps de publication, d'accord ?

Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers de la série appartiennent à Edward Kitsis et Adam Horowitz.

* * *

 **Your love is my turning page  
Where only the sweetest words remain  
Every kiss is a cursive line  
Every touch is a redefining phrase  
If I had only felt how it feels to be yours  
Well I would have known  
What I was living for all along  
What I've been living for  
** _Turning Page - Sleeping At Last_

* * *

 **Chapitre 33 : Aller de l'avant**

 _16 décembre 2011_

Regina baissa les yeux sur sa montre. Il lui restait encore une bonne dizaine de minutes à attendre avant que l'école - qu'elle apercevait nettement depuis le parking où elle était garée – n'ouvre ses portes pour en laisser sortir une marée d'élèves ravis que le week-end soit enfin arrivé. Et Henry serait parmi eux, avec son éternel sac à dos et son écharpe à rayures rouges et grises, probablement le sourire aux lèvres comme le reste de ses camarades. A l'idée qu'elle allait devoir bientôt l'affronter, Regina poussa un soupir de découragement et s'enfonça dans son siège, tâchant de maîtriser l'angoisse qui montait en elle. Emma avait jugé préférable qu'elle évoque le sujet du déménagement avec Henry avant qu'elle-même ne le fasse, et elle avait accepté faute d'avoir trouvé de bons arguments à lui opposer, ce qu'elle regrettait un peu maintenant. Elle était arrivée devant l'école avec plus d'un quart d'heure d'avance, après avoir passé la journée à réfléchir à la façon dont elle allait présenter les choses, et elle ne se sentait toujours pas prête à faire face à Henry. Celui-ci avait pourtant semblé se réjouir à l'idée de déménager, lorsqu'Emma lui avait parlé de leur relation et qu'il en avait aussitôt tiré des conclusions, et Regina tentait de se rassurer en y repensant, mais sans beaucoup de succès hélas.

Si encore elle n'avait eu que cela en tête, mais bien sûr il avait fallu qu'un autre problème lui tombe dessus le matin même... Lorsqu'elle était passée chez elle avant de partir pour le travail, histoire de se changer et de récupérer certaines affaires dont elle avait besoin, une lettre de sa mère l'attendait parmi le courrier du jour. Elle l'avait emportée pour la lire lorsqu'elle en aurait le temps, étant en retard suite à la longue conversation qu'elle avait eue avec Emma un peu plus tôt, si bien qu'elle ne s'était plus intéressée à la lettre avant que la matinée ne touche à sa fin. Elle avait inconsciemment évité d'y songer tandis qu'elle travaillait, sachant que peu importe ce que sa mère avait à lui dire cela serait de toute façon désagréable à entendre – ou plutôt à lire, ce qui revenait à peu près au même. Finalement, elle avait pris son courage à deux mains et avait déchiré l'enveloppe de ses doigts tremblants, en ressortant la lettre repliée. Son regard avait parcouru les lignes, son cœur se serrant tandis que les mots de sa mère défilaient sous ses yeux, rédigés de son écriture soignée et douloureusement familière. Ça avait été inattendu, d'une certaine façon, mais tout aussi désagréable qu'elle l'avait imaginé, et Regina n'avait cessé d'y repenser depuis.

Et cela la hantait toujours à cet instant, si bien qu'elle finit par se redresser et saisir son sac posé sur le siège passager, en retirant la lettre désormais froissée. Elle y jeta un coup d'œil agacé, puis soupira à nouveau et décida de la relire. Ce n'était pas la meilleure chose à faire pour oublier son angoisse, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Elle avait besoin de faire le point sur ce qu'elle ressentait.

 _Regina,_

 _Le jour où tu es née, j'ai cru que mon plus beau rêve venait de se réaliser. Non seulement j'avais trouvé le moyen de faire de ma vie ce qu'elle aurait toujours dû être, mais j'avais également quelqu'un à qui léguer tout cela. Ta sœur ne pouvait pas remplir ce rôle, étant née hors-mariage, mais toi... Toi, tu étais la digne héritière de tout ce qui m'appartenait, de tout ce que j'avais gagné au prix de grands sacrifices. Toi, tu étais promise à un merveilleux avenir, destinée à devenir quelqu'un d'important, que tout le monde remarquerait. Toi, tu n'allais jamais connaître la pauvreté, et ne serait jamais traitée avec mépris par tes semblables. Toi, tu n'aurais pas à baisser les yeux avec honte, car je t'offrais une vie dans laquelle tu pouvais être fière de qui tu étais._  
 _Mais tu as rejeté tout cela comme si tu en avais le droit, oubliant tout ce que j'avais sacrifié pour que tu n'aies jamais à vivre comme j'avais vécu. J'avais fait tout ce qui était en mon pouvoir pour que tu deviennes une femme respectable, intelligente et ambitieuse. Et tu es tout cela. Alors j'ai naïvement cru que tout ce que je t'avais donné te suffirait, et que même si tu avais parfois dévié du droit chemin tu finirais par revenir à la raison... Mais lorsque j'ai réalisé que les choses allaient trop loin, que tu étais influencée par tes mauvaises fréquentations et que tu t'éloignais de moi, j'ai compris qu'il était temps que je réagisse. Je ne pouvais pas te laisser gâcher ta vie sans même tenter de t'en empêcher._  
 _Je savais que tu m'en voudrais, et je souffrais à l'idée que tu me haïsses, mais je me rassurais en me disant que grâce à moi tu trouverais le bonheur et laisserais derrière toi toutes tes erreurs de jeunesse. Je pouvais te les pardonner, car nous en avons tous fait – ta sœur est d'ailleurs la preuve vivante que je n'ai pas échappé à la règle. Tu t'étais perdue en chemin, et ce que tu faisais était répréhensible, mais j'étais prête à t'aider à retrouver ta voie, même si cela signifiait que je devais te perdre._  
 _Tu sais que je n'ai pas toujours approuvé les décisions de ton père, mais il avait fait cela pour moi un jour. Il m'avait donné la chance d'obtenir la vie que je souhaitais malgré les erreurs que j'avais pu commettre, et je voulais en faire de même pour toi. Je ne reconnaissais pas beaucoup de qualités à ton père, mais il y avait de la bonté en lui, et bien que je ne nie pas avoir toujours considéré cette bonté comme une faiblesse, j'avoue sans honte m'être montrée faible moi aussi, lorsqu'il s'agissait de toi. J'ai fermé les yeux sur tout ce que je ne pouvais pas accepter, quand bien même je n'avais pas hésité à condamner durement ta sœur pour les mêmes fautes, mais tu étais ma préférée et je pouvais tout te pardonner. Du moins, jusqu'à aujourd'hui._  
 _Il y avait bien des choses que j'étais prête à oublier, des choses que j'étais prête à ignorer, mais tu m'as rendu la tâche impossible. Comment aurais-je pu te laisser détruire tout ce que j'avais passé des années à construire ? J'avais placé tant d'espoirs en toi, mais tu ne le voyais pas, et tu ne cessais de t'opposer à moi..._  
 _Comment aurais-je pu te laisser me refuser la seule et unique chose que je t'avais jamais demandée ? Je n'étais venue à Storybrooke que pour réclamer la place qui me revenait, et ce uniquement parce que tu ne désirais pas prendre toi-même cette place, mais tu ne voulais pas céder. Tu te tenais face à moi et je ne te reconnaissais pas. Qui était cette femme qui n'avait pas hésité un instant avant de rejeter tout ce qui lui avait été offert, tout ce qui lui avait été légué ? Qui était cette femme qui avait renoncé de son plein gré à une vie pour laquelle d'autres auraient tout sacrifié, pour laquelle d'autres avaient déjà tout sacrifié ? Et qui était cette femme qui mettait sa carrière en péril en fréquentant une autre femme sans même chercher à s'en cacher ? Ce n'était certainement pas ma fille. Et je ne souhaitais rien de plus que de retrouver ma fille..._  
 _Tu sais, je t'ai souvent dit que tout ce que j'avais fait, je l'avais fait pour toi. Et j'espère que tu en as désormais conscience, malgré tout ce qui nous oppose, car tu es la seule et unique personne dont je me sois réellement souciée de toute ma vie. Tu es la seule et unique personne que j'étais prête à faire passer avant moi-même, et regarde où j'en suis aujourd'hui… Voilà où aimer nous mène._  
 _Tu penses sans doute que je suis responsable de tous tes malheurs et que je n'ai pensé qu'à mes propres intérêts, car je sais que tu n'as jamais cessé de me voir comme cette femme froide et égoïste que je reconnais être la plupart du temps. Mais tu as oublié que cette femme froide et égoïste était ta mère, et qu'elle t'aimait même si ce n'était pas ce qu'elle savait faire de mieux._  
 _Si je t'ai poussée dans les bras de Léopold – et c'est bien là, je suppose, la décision que tu me reproches le plus – ce n'était pas pour te punir d'avoir dévié du droit chemin, comme tu le crois certainement. Tu n'es pas sans savoir que j'aurais pu moi-même épouser Léopold, peu avant ta naissance, mais que tout ne s'est pas déroulé comme je l'espérais. Je ne l'avais jamais vraiment aimé – il était bien le même genre d'homme que ton père, après tout – mais j'étais consciente de tout ce qu'une union avec lui pouvait m'apporter, et il m'a été très difficile d'y renoncer. Tu étais aveugle à tout cela, bien sûr, parce que tu ne réalisais pas que ce mariage pouvait te donner tout ce qu'il te manquait, tout ce que je t'aurais légué si j'avais épousé Léopold. C'était ton héritage, et à aucun moment je n'ai pensé que tu le refuserais. Je croyais t'avoir donné tout ce dont tu avais besoin pour être heureuse, et je pensais n'avoir plus qu'à rester à l'écart et te regarder devenir enfin la femme que tu avais toujours été destinée à être. Et tu l'as été, Regina. Car tu me ressembles bien plus que tu ne veux bien l'admettre._  
 _Je l'ai vu, ce jour-là, lorsque tu m'as fait part de ton désir de devenir mère. Je t'ai regardée et je me suis vue à travers toi, replongeant dans le passé lorsque je venais d'épouser ton père et que tu étais mon seul et unique projet. Et tu as continué à suivre cette voie que j'avais suivie avant toi, te concentrant sur tes études puis sur ta carrière, et j'ai observé de loin chacun de tes progrès, plus fière de toi que je ne l'avais jamais été. Tu étais enfin la femme que j'avais espéré te voir devenir, et rien n'aurait pu me faire plus plaisir. Et aujourd'hui, Regina, plus que jamais je me retrouve en toi._  
 _Je me retrouve en toi, car je ne connais personne d'autre en dehors de moi-même qui aurait été capable de prendre l'horrible décision qui m'a conduite à ma situation actuelle. Rien ne t'obligeait à en arriver à de telles extrémités, et tu le sais, mais tu as choisi de le faire. Tu es suffisamment intelligente pour deviner que de simples menaces auraient suffit à me réduire à l'impuissance, mais tu as choisi de m'envoyer en prison. Moi, ta propre mère !_  
 _Je t'ai tout donné et en retour tu m'as dépossédée de tout ce que j'avais durement gagné. Tu as fait de moi une femme méprisée à nouveau. J'ai perdu ma respectabilité, mon travail, ma liberté. Et j'ai perdu ma fille._  
 _Je sais pourquoi tu en es arrivée là. Je sais ce que tu n'as pas pu me pardonner. Oui, je sais précisément à quel instant ta décision a été prise. Et la seule leçon que j'en retire est la suivante : il n'est rien que nous ne ferions pas pour nos enfants._

 _Cora._

Regina resta un instant immobile, le regard fixé sur la toute dernière phrase, puis elle replia brutalement la lettre et la remit dans son sac, tiraillée entre plusieurs émotions contradictoires. Elle s'était attendue à ce que sa mère réagisse d'une façon ou d'une autre aux récents évènements, ne devinant que trop bien la rancœur et la colère qu'elle éprouvait certainement envers elle, mais le contenu de sa lettre l'intriguait néanmoins. Elle n'était bien sûr pas le moins du monde surprise de constater que Cora n'avait pas changé d'opinion sur de très nombreux sujets, à commencer par tout ce qui concernait Zelena. Elle semblait parfaitement consciente d'avoir traitée sa fille aînée injustement mais elle n'en éprouvait visiblement aucun remord, ce qui avait le don d'agacer Regina comme rien d'autre ne le pouvait. Elle savait depuis longtemps que sa mère la préférait, et elle se sentait toujours confusément coupable à propos de cela, quand bien même il était évident que ce n'était en rien sa faute, ce que Zelena elle-même avait fini par admettre. Mais cela ne suffirait pas à la réconforter si elle voyait écrit noir sur blanc qu'elle n'avait été pour sa mère qu'une simple erreur de jeunesse, ce dont Regina avait conscience, si bien qu'elle avait décidé de ne pas lui en parler. Sa sœur avait déjà suffisamment souffert, et elle se battait maintenant pour passer à autre chose, alors il était hors de question de laisser cette lettre venir ruiner tous ses efforts. Non, elle ne devait surtout pas la lire.

Et c'était également vrai pour Emma, qui semblait ravie de pouvoir laisser le passé où il était, ce que personne n'aurait pu lui reprocher. Elle avait souffert elle aussi, et Regina ne voulait pas le lui rappeler encore une fois, sachant qu'elle ne pourrait qu'être blessée et agacée de voir Cora évoquer leur histoire comme quelque chose qui aurait pu gâcher la vie de sa fille. Elle n'avait évidemment pas changé d'avis à ce sujet, et ses mots pleins de haine et d'incompréhension ne pourraient que raviver la colère d'Emma. Regina avait donc décidé de garder le secret au sujet de cette lettre, qui avait manifestement encore le pouvoir de blesser bien des gens. Et elle en voulait à sa mère de continuer à faire le mal après tout ce que ça lui avait déjà coûté, et la haïssait même pour ce qu'elle avait osé dire de ceux qui n'étaient plus là pour répliquer. Elle était choquée par la façon qu'avait Cora d'expliquer sans honte qu'elle n'avait jamais aimé Léopold et n'avait vu en lui qu'un moyen d'atteindre l'objectif social qu'elle s'était fixé, justifiant de ce fait le chantage odieux qu'elle avait fait à sa fille pour la forcer à épouser son ancien amant, prétendant n'avoir agi de cette façon que pour lui permettre d'obtenir de ce qui lui revenait de droit. Ce qui était faux, bien sûr, puisque Léopold ne lui devait rien. Mais Cora n'était évidemment pas de cet avis, et elle avouait toujours sans la moindre honte qu'elle n'avait pas davantage aimé Henry, ne l'ayant épousé que par intérêt. Qu'elle l'admette si franchement agaçait Regina au plus haut point.

Elle ne supportait plus de voir sa mère mépriser les rares personnes qui l'avaient un jour aimée, tout comme elle ne supportait plus de la voir qualifier ce sentiment de faiblesse. Elle ne supportait plus d'entendre parler de cet « héritage » dont elle portait le poids alors qu'elle n'avait jamais rien demandé. Elle ne supportait plus de voir sa mère prétendre lui avoir offert une existence parfaite, en omettant volontairement de préciser qu'elle n'avait jamais prêté attention à ce qu'elle voulait vraiment et lui avait imposé sa vision de la vie et du bonheur. Elle ne supportait plus de la voir blâmer les autres pour ses erreurs, en agissant comme si ce qui lui arrivait était une grande injustice et qu'elle n'avait jamais rien fait pour le mériter. Elle ne supportait plus de l'entendre dire qu'elles se ressemblaient, en rejetant si fort ce qui lui déplaisait qu'elle allait jusqu'à prétendre ne pas la reconnaître lorsqu'elle faisait ou disait quelque chose qu'elle désapprouvait. Elle ne supportait plus d'entendre sa mère dire qu'elle avait été fière de la voir devenir la femme qu'elle avait toujours voulu qu'elle soit, sans paraître réaliser que la période qu'elle évoquait avait été la plus difficile de toute sa vie et que lui ressembler n'avait fait que la rendre malheureuse. Et pour finir elle ne supportait pas de l'entendre affirmer que cette ressemblance avait été plus évidente que jamais lorsqu'elle avait décidé de l'envoyer en prison, car tout au fond d'elle Regina craignait qu'il y ait là une certaine part de vérité.

Et enfin venait la culpabilité, noyant la colère que tout le reste lui faisait éprouver. Car même si cette lettre lui rappelait à quel point elle détestait Cora, et pour de très nombreuses raisons qui n'étaient pas difficiles à justifier, elle n'en restait pas moins sa mère et elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de lui trouver des excuses. Ce qui ne signifiait pas bien sûr qu'elle oubliait tout le mal qu'elle avait fait, ou qu'elle le lui pardonnait, mais elle n'arrivait tout simplement pas à ignorer que certaines parties de sa lettre l'avaient touchée malgré elle. Car quelque part entre les lignes, derrière l'arrogance et la mauvaise foi, elle avait perçu quelque chose de différent. Elle avait perçu de la sincérité, lorsque sa mère lui avait dit qu'elle l'aimait, lorsqu'elle avait affirmé qu'elle était la seule personne au monde dont elle se soit jamais vraiment souciée. De ça, Regina n'en avait pas douté, car elle l'avait en vérité toujours su. Cora n'était pourtant pas le genre de personne à facilement confier ses sentiments, mais elle avait toujours eu conscience que son entêtement à faire de sa vie ce qu'elle croyait qui la rendrait heureuse prouvait qu'elle se souciait véritablement d'elle. Elle n'avait voulu que lui donner une vie meilleure que celle qu'elle-même avait eue, et aurait été prête à tout sacrifier pour y parvenir. Elle s'y était certes très mal prise, et avait oublié au passage que sa fille pouvait très bien avoir ses propres rêves et qu'ils soient différents des siens, mais cela ne changeait rien au fait que son intention était bonne au départ. Et elle avait beau considérer que l'amour était une faiblesse, cela ne l'avait pas empêchée d'avouer avoir été faible elle aussi, en aimant sa fille.

Elle était allée jusqu'à admettre souffrir à l'idée qu'elle la haïsse, et Regina savait qu'il s'agissait là d'un aveu très difficile. Cela ne lui ressemblait guère, ou du moins cela ne ressemblait pas à l'image qu'elle renvoyait la plupart du temps, mais peut-être fallait-il aller au-delà des apparences. Car il y avait bien des choses que Cora confiait dans cette lettre que personne ne lui avait jamais entendues dire auparavant. Qu'il s'agisse de la partie où elle avait déclaré être une femme froide et égoïste ou de celle où elle avait avoué s'être inspirée de la bonté que lui avait témoigné Henry pour donner une seconde chance à sa fille, ou encore lorsqu'elle avait reconnu qu'aimer n'était pas ce qu'elle savait faire de mieux. Mais ce qui avait vraiment bouleversé Regina avait été de réaliser qu'elle avait bel et bien dépossédée sa mère de tout ce qui lui tenait véritablement à cœur. Elle n'avait jamais compris pourquoi des choses telles que son travail et sa respectabilité comptaient autant à ses yeux, mais elle savait depuis longtemps que Cora n'avait rien d'autre dans la vie – elle l'avait bien cherché, mais là n'était pas le sujet – et cela ne l'avait pas empêchée de la priver de tout ce qui était vraiment important pour elle. En lisant cette lettre, elle avait pris pleinement conscience de toutes les conséquences du choix qu'elle avait fait, ce qui avait tout naturellement conduit vers cette question : Le regrettait-elle ?

Incapable de trancher, Regina laissa son regard errer à nouveau vers la lettre, qui dépassait du sac dans lequel elle venait de la ranger. Elle hésitait toujours, doutant et réfléchissant à ce qu'elle aurait pu faire différemment, lorsqu'une sonnerie retentit dans le lointain. Elle se redressa sur son siège et jeta un coup d'œil à l'extérieur, ne tardant pas à apercevoir la foule de jeunes élèves qui se précipitaient hors de l'école. Puis ses yeux se posèrent sur le visage familier d'un petit garçon qui occupait déjà une très grande place dans son cœur, et un sourire se dessina aussitôt sur son visage, tandis que la réponse qu'elle cherchait lui apparaissait soudain très clairement. Elle se souvint alors des derniers mots de sa mère, et son sourire se fit plus triste, mais elle était malgré tout certaine. Elle avait fait ce qu'il fallait, et elle ne le regrettait pas. Se sentant plus sereine, Regina s'extirpa de la voiture et marcha jusqu'à la cour de l'école, son regard cherchant celui d'Henry. Celui-ci finit par l'apercevoir et se précipita aussitôt dans sa direction, le visage illuminé d'un sourire immense. Et tandis qu'il s'approchait, saluant de loin ses camarades qui partaient dans le sens inverse, Regina se fit la promesse que, si elle avait un jour la chance d'être une mère pour cet enfant, alors jamais elle ne ferait les mêmes erreurs que Cora.

OoO

\- C'est ici ? demanda Regina.

Mais Henry ne répondit pas, ayant déjà ouvert sa portière pour se précipiter à l'extérieur. Il lui fit signe de la suivre avant de s'éloigner en direction de l'aire de jeux, une main serrée sur la lanière de son sac à dos pour l'empêcher de tomber durant sa course, et finit par disparaître derrière un grand château de bois.

\- Je suppose que ça veut dire « oui »...

Regina sortit à son tour, rabattant sur elle les pans de son manteau pour se protéger du froid, et jeta un coup d'œil en direction de l'océan, prenant un instant pour admirer la vue. Henry avait insisté pour venir ici lorsqu'elle lui avait dit devoir lui parler de quelque chose d'important, agissant comme s'ils partageaient un secret que personne d'autre ne devait entendre, si bien qu'elle n'avait pas tardé à lui céder. Elle se demanda brièvement si elle ne devait pas prévenir Ruby, qui s'inquiéterait probablement en ne les voyant pas arriver au Granny's – Henry avait l'habitude d'y aller prendre son goûter en sortant de l'école – puis elle haussa les épaules et choisit de ne pas le faire, considérant qu'elle pouvait bien bouleverser quelques habitudes pour une conversation privée et très importante à ses yeux. Cette pensée la ramena à ce qu'elle était venue faire ici, et elle reporta aussitôt son attention sur Henry, qui se tenait debout sur une plateforme à l'apparence fragile.

Regina fronça les sourcils, soudain inquiète, et examina le château de bois d'un air méfiant. Cette construction datait de bien avant qu'elle ne soit élue maire de Storybrooke, et elle commençait à se dire que sa ville avait peut-être besoin d'une nouvelle aire de jeux un peu moins dangereuse pour les enfants...

\- Tu ne devrais pas venir ici, conseilla-t-elle. Tout pourrait s'écrouler...

\- Mais non, ça craint rien !

Et, comme pour appuyer ses propos, Henry se laissa lourdement tomber sur la plateforme, jetant son sac au pied du château et s'asseyant de façon à ce que ses jambes pendent dans le vide. Puis il désigna l'espace à côté de lui d'un signe de la tête, un sourire joyeux étirant ses lèvres.

\- Tu viens ? lança-t-il.

Regina soupira, réalisant qu'elle n'avait pas fini de s'inquiéter pour lui, puis elle combla la distance qui les séparait, se hissant sur la plateforme à son tour, et décida de mettre ses préoccupations de côté pour le moment. Il serait toujours temps de penser aux futurs travaux de la ville un peu plus tard...

\- Alors, de quoi tu voulais me parler ? s'enquit Henry, une lueur de curiosité de le regard.

Il rentra la tête dans les épaules, dissimulant une partie de son visage derrière son écharpe pour se protéger du vent, qui était particulièrement fort et froid aux abords de l'océan. Regina l'observa un instant sans rien dire, réfléchissant à la meilleure façon d'amener le sujet, puis elle prit son courage à deux mains et annonça :

\- J'ai proposé à ta mère d'emménager avec moi.

\- C'est vrai ?

L'enthousiasme avait remplacé la curiosité dans les yeux d'Henry, qui semblait tout simplement ravi par la nouvelle, mais sa joie sembla retomber presque aussitôt, laissant place à la méfiance.

\- Elle a dit quoi ? demanda-t-il, visiblement inquiet.

Regina sourit, se sentant déjà infiniment plus légère. De toute évidence, Henry espérait que la réponse soit positive.

\- Elle était d'accord, confia-t-elle.

Son cœur se réchauffa au souvenir de la conversation qu'elle avait eue avec Emma le matin même, mais la peur que quelque chose vienne gâcher tout ce bonheur la rattrapa sans attendre, la poussant à ajouter :

\- Mais qu'elle soit d'accord ne change rien au fait qu'elle sait que tu as été habitué à vivre seul avec elle depuis toujours, tout comme elle sait qu'il y a eu beaucoup de changements dans ta vie dernièrement, ce dont je suis également consciente. Et c'est pourquoi je voulais te parler et te demander ce que tu penses de tout cela, et j'espère que tu me répondras sincèrement, parce que je tiens à ce que tout se passe bien et pour ta mère et pour toi.

Henry hocha la tête d'un air sérieux, comprenant visiblement l'importance de cette demande, et sembla prendre le temps de réfléchir avant de déclarer :

\- On a souvent déménagé avec Maman, alors ça me dérange pas. Et puis ça veut dire qu'on va vraiment rester à Storybrooke, alors je suis content, mais ça va être différent cette fois, pas vrai ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

Regina croisa les jambes, s'installant plus confortablement, puis elle inclina la tête en direction d'Henry et l'interrogea du regard, attendant patiemment une réponse.

\- Bah, cette fois ça va pas être juste Maman et moi.

\- Et c'est une chose qui te pose problème ?

Regina retint son souffle, toutes ses inquiétudes refaisant brusquement surface, et s'efforça de conserver un air impassible malgré tout, dissimulant ses émotions de son mieux. Elle s'était préparée à l'éventualité que cette conversation ne se passe pas comme elle le désirait, malgré tout ce qu'Emma avait pu lui dire pour la réconforter, mais le moment était venu de faire face à cette possibilité et elle n'était soudain plus aussi certaine de pouvoir le supporter.

\- Non, mais... Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'on va être une famille ?

Henry avait légèrement haussé le ton sur la fin de sa question, et il levait maintenant les yeux vers Regina, la peur et l'espoir se disputant dans son regard. Il s'attendait visiblement à entendre le même genre de discours que celui que lui avait tenu son père quelques mois plus tôt, lorsqu'il avait dû se faire à l'idée que Neal ne serait pas davantage présent pour lui un jour et qu'il ne vivrait jamais avec ses deux parents. L'expression de son visage, à cet instant, dévoilait une grande fragilité. En l'observant, Regina réalisa que ce que lui avait confié Emma était vrai, et que ce qu'Henry désirait par-dessus tout était bel et bien une famille. C'était un désir qu'elle comprenait parfaitement, ayant souhaité la même chose durant de nombreuses années, et c'est en souriant avec douceur qu'elle répondit, l'émotion perçant dans sa voix :

\- Nous serons une famille si c'est ce que tu veux.

\- Toi, c'est ce que tu veux ?

Henry s'était redressé, arborant un air prudent qui n'était pas sans rappeler celui que sa mère avait coutume d'afficher lorsqu'elle craignait d'entendre quelque chose qui la blesserait. Il y avait beaucoup de peur et d'incertitude dans la question qu'il venait de poser, et Regina le sentit. Elle prit sa main dans les siennes, puis elle plongea dans son regard et avoua :

\- Il n'y a rien au monde que je veux davantage.

Henry esquissa un sourire hésitant, qui s'élargit après un bref instant, alors que le soulagement apparaissait sur ses traits. Puis il se mit à jouer avec son écharpe de sa main libre, baissant les yeux au sol en paraissant réfléchir, et demanda après un instant :

\- On va vraiment rester ici, hein ? Parce que d'habitude on déménage souvent, Maman et moi, mais cette fois on va rester pour de bon, c'est bien ça ?

\- Si vous êtes heureux ici, alors oui, vous resterez sans doute. Et si vous partez, j'espère que vous m'emmènerez avec vous.

Regina donna un petit coup d'épaule à Henry, lui faisant comprendre qu'elle plaisantait, et il émit un bref éclat de rire en retour.

\- Je pense que Maman voudra t'emmener, répondit-il, visiblement amusé. Et puis si on est une famille, alors tu dois rester avec nous.

\- Je ne demande rien de plus.

Henry sourit à nouveau, visiblement satisfait de cette déclaration, puis il retira sa main de celles de Regina et passa ses bras autour de sa taille, lui arrachant un sursaut de surprise. Puis elle sourit et l'enlaça à son tour, répondant à son étreinte un peu maladroite avec une tendresse qui lui était inhabituelle, mais qui à cet instant lui venait très naturellement. Elle se détendit, laissant un silence confortable s'installer, et contempla l'océan quelques mètres plus loin, savourant le sentiment de sérénité qui avait chassé toutes ses angoisses. Elle resta immobile dans l'air glacé, ne sentant même plus le froid, et écouta grincer les planches de bois sous le vent, toutes ses pensées tournées vers l'avenir qui l'attendait. Cet avenir qu'elle était enfin certaine de ne pas avoir à affronter seule, puisque désormais elle avait Emma et Henry. Puisque désormais elle avait sa famille.

OoO

 _23 décembre 2011_

Emma glissa les mains dans les poches de son jean et leva les yeux vers la maison qui lui faisait face, l'observant avec satisfaction. Elle avait vécu à de très nombreux endroits et ne s'était jamais vraiment attachée à aucun d'entre eux, mais elle sentait que ce serait différent ici. Ce serait différent, car elle voyait un avenir dans cette maison, car ce n'était pas seulement provisoire. Elle avait craint, sur l'instant, qu'il ne soit encore un peu tôt pour déménager, mais elle ne s'inquiétait plus du tout maintenant, et elle ne regrettait pas une seule seconde d'avoir accepté la proposition de Regina. Une fois l'idée lancée, il leur avait été impossible d'attendre, et elles avaient rapidement fixé une date, encouragées par l'enthousiasme indéfectible d'Henry. Et voilà que le grand jour était arrivé, celui qui allait marquer le début d'une vie nouvelle, et Emma se surprenait à être bien plus sereine qu'elle n'aurait imaginé l'être dans cette situation. Mais elle était heureuse, sincèrement, au point qu'elle en oubliait d'avoir peur.

Soudain, un cri la tira de ses pensées, la poussant à détacher son regard de la maison pour se retourner, et elle sourit en apercevant Henry qui courrait dans sa direction, Mary-Margaret marchant quelques pas derrière lui. Elle se pencha pour enlacer son fils dès qu'il fut à portée de mains, le serrant contre elle avec tendresse.

\- Alors ? lança-t-elle. Content que l'école soit terminée ?

\- Oui ! s'exclama Henry. Enfin les vacances !

Il se défit de l'étreinte de sa mère, un grand sourire sur le visage, et sautilla sur place avec enthousiasme, paraissant soudain plus jeune encore qu'il ne l'était. Mary-Margaret, qui les avaient rejoints, émit un petit rire amusé.

\- Exactement ce que j'allais dire, plaisanta-t-elle.

Elle adressa un discret clin d'œil à Emma, qui s'esclaffa à son tour, puis Henry s'éloigna pour aller saluer Ruby, qui se tenait contre l'un des piliers de l'entrée et pianotait distraitement sur le clavier de son téléphone.

\- Alors, tu es officiellement installée ? demanda Mary-Margaret.

Emma reporta son attention sur elle et acquiesça en souriant, définitivement charmée par cette idée.

\- Oui, confirma-t-elle. Ça va me changer du loft... Même si j'y ai été très heureuse le temps où j'y ai vécu.

\- Oh, je suis sûre que ce loft fera le bonheur de quelqu'un d'autre très bientôt. Ruby ne t'en a pas parlé ?

\- Si, elle l'a évoqué tout à l'heure. Elle m'a dit qu'elle en avait assez de vivre à l'hôtel, ce que je peux comprendre, et je pense franchement qu'elle se plaira beaucoup au loft. Je suis d'ailleurs surprise qu'elle n'ait pas éprouvé l'envie de déménager plus tôt...

Mary-Margaret jeta un coup d'œil en direction de Ruby, comme pour s'assurer qu'elle était trop loin pour l'entendre, avant de répondre sur le ton de la confidence :

\- Je crois qu'elle n'était pas vraiment prête à faire face au moindre changement jusqu'à présent. Mais elle semble avoir envie d'aller de l'avant, maintenant...

\- Nous allons tous à notre rythme. A moi aussi, il m'a fallu du temps.

Emma observa Ruby à son tour, constatant qu'elle lui semblait plus épanouie depuis quelques jours, et elle se promit d'être présente pour elle aussi souvent qu'elle le pourrait. Après toutes les difficultés qu'elle l'avait aidée à surmonter, il était bien normal qu'elle en fasse autant pour elle.

\- Le déménagement s'est bien passé ? s'enquit Mary-Margaret. Je pensais que ça prendrait plus de temps… Tu n'avais pas des affaires à faire venir de New-York ?

\- J'avais déjà récupéré tout ce dont j'avais besoin le mois dernier, au moment de rendre l'appartement que j'avais là-bas. Et je n'avais en fait pas grand-chose, puisque j'ai souvent déménagé et que je préférais ne pas trop m'encombrer.

\- C'est compréhensible.

Mary-Margaret allait ajouter quelque chose lorsque la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit derrière elle, l'interrompant avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de prononcer le moindre mot. Mais elle sembla oublier ce qu'elle avait à dire lorsqu'elle aperçut David, qui s'empressa de la rejoindre et la salua d'un rapide baiser sur les lèvres, avant de se tourner vers Emma pour demander :

\- Leroy est reparti ?

\- Oui, tout à l'heure. Le camion était vide, alors il est allé le ramener.

\- Ah, d'accord. Je me demandais pourquoi personne ne revenait...

Mary-Margaret jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus l'épaule de son mari, en direction de la porte restée entrouverte.

\- Regina est à l'intérieur ? voulut-elle savoir. Je ne me souviens jamais de l'heure à laquelle elle quitte son travail...

\- Oui, elle est là, confirma David. Avec Belle et Zelena, qui étaient venues pour le déménagement et ont décidé de rester prendre un café. Tu veux qu'on aille les rejoindre ?

\- Avec plaisir. Tu viens aussi, Emma ?

\- Non, merci. Je vais rester encore un instant.

\- A plus tard, alors, conclut David.

Il adressa un signe de tête à son adjointe, puis s'éloigna avec Mary-Margaret, tandis qu'Emma se perdait à nouveau dans la contemplation de sa nouvelle maison. Elle avait encore du mal à croire qu'elle allait vraiment vivre ici, avec Regina et Henry, comme une véritable famille. Cela lui paraissait encore trop beau pour être vrai, mais elle avait passé les deux heures précédentes à déménager toutes ses affaires, et cela l'avait grandement aidée à se faire à l'idée. Très bientôt, elle le savait, elle considérerait cette maison comme un véritable foyer.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire comme ça ? s'enquit Ruby.

Emma se tourna dans sa direction, la découvrant toujours appuyée contre le pilier, et réalisa qu'elles étaient désormais seules.

\- Rien de spécial, assura-t-elle. Je suis simplement heureuse. Où est passé Henry ?

\- Il a suivi Mary-Margaret et David.

\- Ah.

Ruby sourit à son tour, puis elle baissa vivement les yeux sur son portable, qui venait de vibrer entre ses doigts.

\- C'est bizarre, remarqua Emma. Je te vois tout le temps collée à ton téléphone, en ce moment.

\- Oh, mais il y a une très bonne raison à ça !

\- Ah oui ?

Le sourire de Ruby s'élargit, puis elle prit son air de conspiratrice, comme si le secret qu'elle s'apprêtait à confier était de la plus haute importance.

\- J'ai décidé de reprendre contact avec tous les membres du groupe ! annonça-t-elle, visiblement fière de son idée.

\- Vraiment ? s'étonna Emma.

Sa curiosité éveillée, elle s'approcha de son amie, observant son téléphone avec un intérêt renouvelé.

\- A qui est-ce que tu as reparlé ? demanda-t-elle. Et comment est-ce que tu as fait pour les retrouver ?

\- Oh pour ça j'ai eu de l'aide, de la part de Kathryn et d'Ashley, qui ont gardé des contacts chacune de leur côté. Mais personne ne semble avoir eu de nouvelles de Tink, de Graham ou encore de Whale depuis une éternité, alors je me disais que je devrais peut-être demander de l'aide à Sidney Glass... Tu sais, il travaille avec Zelena, et il est doué pour retrouver les gens. Il avait donné ton adresse à Regina quand elle te cherchait il y a trois ans.

Emma hocha la tête, se souvenant de ce détail, puis elle sentit ses pensées dériver vers toutes ces personnes qu'elle avait un jour considérées comme étant ses amis, replongeant dans les souvenirs des bons moments qu'elle avait passée auprès d'eux.

\- D'où t'est venue l'idée de recontacter tout le monde ? demanda-t-elle à Ruby.

Celle-ci haussa les épaules, un sourire flottant sur ses lèvres.

\- De toi, répondit-elle. Le soir où on a ressorti toutes ces vieilles affaires, les photos et tout le reste. Après ça, j'ai eu envie de reprendre des nouvelles d'Ashley, ce que je faisais de moins en moins ces derniers temps, et puis j'ai commencé à repenser à des personnes auxquelles je n'avais plus parlé depuis très longtemps, et le « projet » a fini par prendre forme. J'ai pensé qu'on devrait peut-être tous se retrouver un jour, pour une soirée ou un grand repas, quelque chose comme ça.

\- C'est une très bonne idée, approuva Emma.

Elle posa sur Ruby un regard chargé d'affection, réalisant que le projet qu'elle venait d'évoquer prouvait qu'elle était vraiment prête à aller de l'avant, elle qui s'était éloignée de tous ses amis après la mort de Peter. Réunir à nouveau le groupe en sachant qu'Il ne serait évidemment pas présent promettait d'être douloureux pour elle, mais le fait qu'elle veuille le faire malgré tout signifiait sans doute qu'elle se sentait désormais capable de supporter cette douleur.

\- Tu crois que Regina acceptera de venir, si on fait ça ? s'inquiéta Ruby, inconsciente des pensées de son amie.

\- Oh, je trouverais sans doute un moyen de la convaincre.

A cet instant, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit à nouveau, livrant cette fois le passage à Henry et à Regina, qui parut rassurée de trouver sa petite-amie ici.

\- Quand on parle du loup, lâcha Ruby.

Emma lui adressa un regard complice, puis elle s'éloigna pour rejoindre Regina, qui avait froncé les sourcils en comprenant qu'elle avait été évoquée dans la conversation que son arrivée avait interrompue.

\- Il y a quelque chose que je devrais savoir ? s'enquit-elle.

\- Pas pour le moment, répondit Ruby.

Regina parut prendre sur elle pour ne pas lever les yeux au ciel, puis elle reporta son attention sur Emma, l'expression de son visage s'adoucissant lorsqu'elle posa les yeux sur elle.

\- Tu ne vas pas me le dire non plus, j'imagine ? devina-t-elle.

\- Pas pour le moment.

\- Je vois.

Emma sourit, puis elle prit Regina par la taille et l'attira à elle, posant les mains sur ses hanches et se penchant pour lui murmurer à l'oreille :

\- Si je te promets qu'il n'y a pas de quoi s'en faire, est-ce que tu me croiras ?

\- Je te croirais si tu me promets que ça n'a rien à voir avec le déménagement et toi ayant changé d'avis à ce sujet...

\- Très bien, je te le promets.

Emma se redressa et approcha son visage de celui de Regina, ajoutant tout contre ses lèvres :

\- Je suis heureuse avec toi. Je ne changerai jamais d'avis.

Puis elle se pencha et l'embrassa, fermant les yeux et s'abandonnant à la douceur de ce baiser. Son cœur s'affolait à la simple idée qu'elle ne passerait plus jamais une nuit loin de Regina, qu'elle la retrouverait chaque soir après le travail et vivrait avec elle un quotidien qui lui aurait parut sans grand intérêt si elle avait été seule, mais qui lui semblait être la chose la plus merveilleuse au monde à cet instant.

Soudain, un cri retentit derrière elle, la poussant à se détacher brusquement. Son regard tomba aussitôt sur Henry, qui s'éloignait en courant le long de l'allée, et elle écarquilla les yeux en apercevant l'homme vers lequel il se précipitait. Elle sentit à peine la main de Regina qui se resserrait sur la sienne, son attention focalisée sur Neal, qui souriait à la vue de son fils venant vers lui.

\- Papa ! s'écria Henry, en se jetant dans ses bras.

Neal lui rendit son étreinte, et c'est à cet instant qu'Emma réalisa qu'il n'était pas venu seul. Elle échangea un regard gêné avec Killian, puis caressa doucement la main de Regina et lui souffla :

\- Je t'assure que je n'ai absolument rien à voir avec ça...

\- Je te crois.

Elles n'eurent pas le temps de poursuivre cette conversation, Neal les ayant rejoints, un bras passé autour des épaules de son fils et son meilleur ami le suivant en silence.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? s'étonna Emma, tâchant d'exprimer davantage la surprise que le déplaisir.

Elle était ravie de voir Neal, évidemment, mais elle devinait aisément qu'il n'en allait pas de même pour Regina, et elle voulait éviter à tout prix de la placer dans une situation inconfortable. Hélas, la présence de Killian à elle seule suffisait à ruiner ses bonnes intentions...

\- Je passais dans le coin, répondit Neal. Je suis venu voir mon fils, ramener mon meilleur ami à la maison et lui faire passer l'envie de me laisser sans nouvelles encore une fois – et ce peu importe la crise existentielle qu'il peut bien traverser – et aussi...

Il marqua une courte pause, hésitant visiblement à poursuivre, et Emma haussa les sourcils d'un air interrogateur, se demandant où il voulait en venir.

\- Et aussi parce que ton dernier appel était pour le moins étrange, acheva-t-il finalement. Je sais que je n'ai pas vraiment voulu en savoir plus sur le moment, parce que j'aime à croire que je me moque complètement de ce que devient mon père, mais j'avoue que ça a tout de même piqué ma curiosité après coup.

Le regard de Neal glissa jusqu'à Regina, qu'il salua d'un signe de tête amical, un sourire un peu timide étirant ses lèvres. Puis il se tourna à nouveau vers Emma et ajouta :

\- Oh et bien sûr je suis venu parce que je voulais voir ça de mes propres yeux ! Il se trouve qu'une vieille connaissance a repris contact avec moi récemment et m'a parlé de ce que devenait ma très chère amie Emma, croyant que j'étais déjà au courant de tout...

\- Une vieille connaissance ? s'étonna Emma.

Ruby s'approcha en brandissant son téléphone, manifestement très contente d'elle.

\- Devine ! lança-t-elle joyeusement.

Neal lui retourna le large sourire qu'elle lui adressa, la saluant chaleureusement et la remerciant de lui avoir donné de ses nouvelles, Emma les regardant avec surprise. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir davantage à tout ce que son amie avait bien pu manigancer dans son dos – ce projet de réunir le groupe semblait déjà être bien plus avancé qu'elle ne l'avait laissé entendre – Neal la tirant brusquement de ses pensées en demandant, prenant un air faussement réprobateur :

\- Alors, quand est-ce que tu comptais me dire que cette fameuse personne dont tu étais amoureuse n'était autre que Regina Mills ?

\- Oh, parce que tu savais qu'elle aimait quelqu'un d'autre ? intervint Killian, se tournant vers son meilleur ami pour le fusiller du regard. Eh bien, je suppose qu'il n'y a qu'à ajouter ça sur la liste des choses que tu savais et que tu t'es bien gardé de me dire...

Neal se pencha sur Emma en faisant mine de vouloir lui parler en privé, avant d'ajouter d'une voix suffisamment forte pour que tout le monde puisse l'entendre :

\- Il m'en veut toujours de ne jamais avoir évoqué la possibilité que tu sois lesbienne, apparemment...

Killian leva les yeux au ciel, une expression hautaine sur le visage, mais Emma le connaissait suffisamment bien pour voir au-delà de la colère qu'il exprimait. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu réellement fâché contre Neal, et elle savait qu'il ne l'était toujours pas à cet instant, ce qui la rassurait. Elle se doutait que les dernières semaines n'avaient pas dû être faciles pour Killian, et elle espérait qu'il trouverait du réconfort auprès de son meilleur ami, qui était le mieux placé pour l'aider à dédramatiser un peu et se remettre enfin de leur rupture.

\- Ce n'était pas à toi de le faire, répondit-elle doucement.

\- Je sais, affirma Neal. Mais ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut l'expliquer...

Il chercha le regard de Killian, mais celui-ci l'ignorait superbement, si bien qu'il abandonna et se concentra plutôt sur Emma, à qui il adressa son sourire le plus doux.

\- Bon, commença-t-il. Je ne vais pas te demander ce qu'il s'est passé, parce que j'ai déjà eu le récit complet grâce à Ruby, alors je vais me contenter de dire que je suis content pour toi. Et même content pour vous deux, d'ailleurs. Il semblerait que vous ayez mérité un peu de bonheur, autant l'une que l'autre.

Emma lui retourna son sourire et l'enlaça brièvement, levant les yeux vers Killian en entendant Neal lui souffler des excuses. Puis elle se détacha des bras de son ami et lui adressa un regard reconnaissant, sans pouvoir s'empêcher de se sentir un peu coupable de l'avoir placé dans cette situation. Lorsqu'elle s'était confiée à lui au téléphone, le soir où elle avait essayé de prendre une décision sur l'avenir de sa relation avec Killian, elle avait inconsciemment recherché son soutien, et il le lui avait donné sans hésitation. Ce qu'il faisait maintenant n'était que lui prouver qu'il pensait tout ce qu'il lui avait dit, et elle savait qu'il lui en coûtait de blesser son meilleur ami au passage, mais elle le connaissait suffisamment bien pour comprendre qu'il voulait seulement être présent pour elle, pour toutes les fois où il ne l'avait pas été.

Un soudain éclat de rire tira Emma de ses réflexions, et elle réalisa qu'Henry avait attiré l'attention de son père et lui racontait dans le désordre tout ce qu'il s'était passé depuis qu'il était à Storybrooke, se confiant et riant avec lui comme s'il avait finalement accepté ce qu'il lui avait dit la fois précédente. Neal paraissant avoir la situation bien en main, Emma décida de les laisser se retrouver et se tourna vers Regina, qui était restée à ses côtés en silence depuis le début de la conversation. Elle remarqua aussitôt son expression préoccupée et l'entraîna un peu à l'écart, reprenant sa main dans la sienne et l'y gardant.

\- Tu n'es pas jalouse, quand même ? demanda-t-elle, en voyant la façon dont Regina regardait Neal.

\- Jalouse du père de ton fils ? Mais non, voyons, ce serait totalement injustifié...

\- Neal et moi sommes amis. Vraiment amis. C'est à lui que je me suis confiée quand j'ai appris que tu allais te marier, et il sait mieux que personne, en dehors de Ruby, à quel point j'ai souffert et à quel point je t'aimais.

\- Il a pourtant bien profité de la situation...

Emma secoua la tête et resserra sa prise sur la main de Regina, tout en cherchant la meilleure façon de s'expliquer.

\- C'est une façon de voir les choses, concéda-t-elle. Mais sachant que de mon côté je ne faisais que me servir de lui pour t'oublier, je me sens mal placée pour lui faire des reproches. Neal et moi avons toujours su que nous ne sommes pas faits pour être ensemble et que ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous était une erreur. Mais quelque chose de bon en est ressorti, puisque nous avons eu Henry, et après un certain temps nous avons réussi à redevenir amis, et c'est tout ce que nous sommes aujourd'hui.

Regina sembla réfléchir un instant à tout cela, puis elle soupira et répondit :

\- Je te crois. Mais je ne m'attendais pas à voir débarquer l'un de tes exs, et voilà que j'en ai deux pour le prix d'un...

\- Killian va passer à autre chose, affirma Emma. Et Neal est venu pour le ramener à New-York, alors tu n'as vraiment pas à t'en faire.

Elle leva sa main libre pour la poser sur la joue de Regina, et elle amorçait le geste de l'embrasser lorsqu'Henry s'approcha, les poussant à se séparer après un dernier regard chargé de tendresse.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, mon chéri ? s'enquit Emma.

Elle observa attentivement son fils, ravie de constater qu'il ne semblait ni perturbé ni bouleversé, comme elle avait craint qu'il ne le soit s'il se retrouvait face à Neal, ou du moins si cela arrivait avant qu'il n'ait totalement digéré ce qu'il lui avait dit la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus. Mais cela semblait derrière lui désormais, et Emma en eut la confirmation lorsqu'Henry demanda :

\- Est-ce que je peux voir ma chambre, maintenant ?

Regina lui avait proposé, le week-end précédent, de choisir tout ce qu'il voulait pour sa future chambre, du papier-peint au moindre meuble et objet. Elle avait strictement refusé qu'Emma participe aux frais, et elle avait fait en sorte que tout soit prêt pour le grand jour malgré le peu de temps dont elle avait disposée. Elle parut donc ravie qu'Henry s'en soucie toujours malgré l'arrivée inattendue de son père, et elle ne fit mine de réfléchir que dans l'intention évidente de le taquiner, avant de finalement lui donner son accord.

\- Tu ne dis même pas au revoir à ton vieux père ? plaisanta Neal. Je ne pense pas m'imposer bien plus longtemps...

\- Tu ne t'imposes pas, assura Regina.

Emma l'observa d'un air approbateur, lui étant reconnaissante de se montrer aimable alors que rien ne l'y obligeait, et dans ces circonstances qui ne devaient pas être très agréables pour elle.

\- Je suis ravi de te l'entendre dire, répondit Neal. Mais je ne veux pas abuser de ta politesse, alors je ne m'attarderais pas.

Considérant visiblement que l'affaire était réglée, il s'approcha de son fils et s'agenouilla pour être à sa hauteur, puis il lui fit promettre de venir le voir à New-York de temps en temps, pour manger une pizza et jouer à des jeux vidéo comme ils avaient eu l'habitude de le faire avant. Henry accepta avec enthousiasme, puis il laissa son père l'étreindre une dernière fois avant de suivre Regina à l'intérieur de la maison. Emma refusa de les accompagner, étant heureuse de les voir partager quelque chose et ne souhaitant pas s'immiscer dans la relation qu'ils étaient en train de construire ensemble.

\- Il m'a l'air plus heureux qu'à New-York, remarqua Neal.

Il arborait un air pensif, le regard posé sur la porte qu'Henry venait de franchir, et ne tarda pas à ajouter :

\- Il semble aussi apprécier Regina.

\- Il l'apprécie beaucoup, confirma Emma. Ils s'entendaient bien avant même que Regina et moi ne soyons ensemble à nouveau, et ils sont de plus en plus proches depuis. A ce propos, j'imagine que je te dois des remerciements ! Henry a très bien réagi en apprenant pour elle et moi, et c'était apparemment en partie grâce à toi.

\- Ah, oui, je vois à quoi tu fais référence ! Imagine un peu ma surprise quand Henry m'a téléphoné et s'est mis à me poser des questions… Il aurait entendu dire que tu étais lesbienne, c'est bien ça ? Ça a tellement plus de sens maintenant...

Emma poussa un long soupir, faussement contrariée, et répondit d'un ton très las :

\- Oui, c'est bien ça. On peut compter sur Zelena pour faire en sorte de m'embarrasser à chaque fois qu'elle me voit.

\- Elle n'a pas beaucoup changé, alors. En tout cas Henry n'avait pas l'air particulièrement choqué, je crois qu'il essayait surtout de comprendre. Il m'a demandé si c'était pour ça que tu n'étais pas amoureuse de moi, d'ailleurs...

Emma se pinça les lèvres, soudain un peu nerveuse.

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu lui as répondu ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Je lui ai dit de t'en parler directement, mais il a insisté. Aussi têtu que sa mère ! Bref, j'ai fini par lui expliquer que les sentiments ça ne se décidait pas, tout comme on ne décide pas d'aimer un homme ou une femme. Il a semblé se faire à l'idée plutôt facilement.

\- Il ne m'en a plus reparlé ensuite, alors j'imagine que ce que tu lui as dit a suffit. Merci, en tout cas.

Neal haussa les épaules, l'air de dire que ce n'était rien.

\- Il faut bien que je fasse mon boulot de père de temps en temps, plaisanta-t-il.

Le silence retomba, seulement troublé par le bruit que faisait Ruby en tapant sur les touches de son téléphone, et Neal semblait sur le point de se remettre à parler lorsque Killian combla la distance qui le séparait d'Emma, posant sur elle un regard inhabituellement sérieux.

\- Est-ce qu'on pourrait discuter un instant en privé ?

\- Je vous laisse, déclara aussitôt Neal.

Il posa brièvement sa main sur l'épaule de son meilleur ami en passant, puis il partit rejoindre Ruby et engagea la conversation, parlant du groupe et du « bon vieux temps ». Comprenant qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix, Emma leva les yeux vers Killian, qui se balançait d'un pied sur l'autre d'un air gêné.

\- J'imagine que c'est là qu'on se dit adieu, Swan.

\- J'imagine.

Emma soutint le regard de son ex petit-ami, qui l'observa un instant en silence avant de baisser les yeux en soupirant, visiblement las.

\- Regina m'a tout raconté, avoua-t-il. Elle m'a dit ce qu'elle avait fait pour toi. Je n'avais pas la moindre chance contre elle, c'est ça ? Je ne pouvais pas rivaliser. Ça a été fini entre nous à la seconde même où tu as su toute la vérité...

\- Ça n'aurait pas fonctionné, tu sais.

\- Je sais.

Emma fronça les sourcils, surprise de voir Killian admettre cette vérité si facilement. Il haussa les épaules en retour, son étonnement ne lui ayant manifestement pas échappé.

\- Arrive un moment où il faut se rendre à l'évidence, se justifia-t-il. Mais je voulais vraiment que ça fonctionne, et j'aurais été prêt à tout pour que ce soit le cas, mais aujourd'hui je sais que rien de ce que j'aurais pu faire n'aurait changé quoi que ce soit.

\- Je suis désolée. Vraiment.

\- Ne le sois pas. On a passé de bons moments ensemble, et je ne regrette pas. Ça va seulement être difficile, de continuer à avancer sans toi.

\- Tu pourras compter sur Neal. Et tu pourras compter sur moi, un jour, quand être amis sera possible à nouveau.

Killian fronça les sourcils, une lueur d'incrédulité dans le regard.

\- Tu penses vraiment que ça arrivera ? s'étonna-t-il.

\- Je l'espère, en tout cas.

Ils échangèrent un sourire un peu triste, puis le silence devint pesant et Emma glissa les mains dans les poches de son jean, soudain mal à l'aise.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, une fois de retour à New-York ? voulut-elle savoir.

\- Je ne sais pas encore. Je pensais surtout noyer mon chagrin dans l'alcool, mais j'ai comme l'impression que Neal ne va pas me laisser faire ça...

\- Tu lui en veux vraiment, de ne pas t'avoir dit ce qu'il savait à propos de moi ?

Killian secoua la tête, son sourire se faisant plus sincère.

\- Bien sûr que non, répondit-il. D'autant qu'il a essayé de me prévenir à de nombreuses reprises, mais j'étais trop aveuglé par ce que je ressentais pour toi.

Ce fut au tour d'Emma de baisser les yeux. Elle fixa son attention sur un point imaginaire situé quelque part sur le sol, laissant s'écouler un silence gêné supplémentaire, puis elle prit son courage à deux mains et demanda :

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'es pas rentré à New-York avant ? Rester ici, me voir avec Regina, ça devait être douloureux, alors pourquoi...

\- Parce que j'avais besoin de voir la vérité en face, l'interrompit Killian. Si j'étais reparti avant, j'aurais réussi à me convaincre que tu allais finir par revenir vers moi. Mais rester ici et vous voir ensemble, ça m'a prouvé que je t'avais perdue pour de bon. Je l'ai réalisé il y a moment, pour être honnête, mais j'avais l'impression qu'aucun avenir ne m'attendait à New-York, et je n'étais aussi pas encore tout à fait prêt à entendre ce que Neal allait inévitablement me dire. Alors j'ai évité ses appels, mais il a eu raison de venir me chercher. Il est temps que je rentre chez moi.

Killian prit une grande inspiration, puis il ajouta d'un ton rapide :

\- Mais avant ça, je tenais à te présenter mes excuses. Ce que je t'ai dit lorsque nous avons rompu était volontairement blessant, et déplacé, et je le regrette.

\- Nous disons tous des choses que nous ne pensons pas vraiment lorsque nous sommes en colère, fit remarquer Emma. J'ai été dure avec toi, moi aussi...

\- C'est vrai, mais ce n'est pas non plus comme si je t'avais laissé d'autre choix. Écoute, je n'aurais pas dû te dire tout ça, c'était stupide, mais j'étais malheureux, et... Tu sais, me faire plaquer, j'ai pas vraiment l'habitude.

Killian avait prononcé cette dernière phrase en arborant son habituel sourire de séducteur, et Emma leva les yeux au ciel sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, amusée malgré elle. Fini l'ego blessé, apparemment !

\- Plus sérieusement, je tenais à te dire que je te souhaite véritablement d'être heureuse, reprit Killian, visiblement sincère. J'ai eu du mal à accepter la situation, c'est vrai, et je ne te cache pas que c'est toujours douloureux pour moi. Mais Neal a raison, ça ne sert à rien de s'accrocher quand tout est terminé. Alors je vais rentrer à New-York avec lui, et j'espère que tout ira bien pour toi.

\- Tout ira bien, affirma Emma.

Neal, qui avait tourné la tête dans leur direction en entendant son prénom, les rejoignit et passa un bras autour des épaules de son meilleur ami, souriant d'un air taquin.

\- Je m'occupe de lui, t'en fais pas, dit-il à Emma.

\- Vas-y, je t'en prie, parle de moi comme si je n'étais pas là, marmonna Killian.

Mais Neal fit comme s'il n'avait rien entendu, ce qui parut accentuer encore son agacement, et Emma décida de rentrer dans leur jeu.

\- Emmène-le à Tallahassee ? suggéra-t-elle.

\- Oui, pourquoi pas ? Ça pourrait être sympa.

\- Continuez, hein, ne vous gênez pas, s'énerva Killian. Ne faites surtout pas attention à moi.

Il repoussa le bras de Neal, qui lui donna un coup de poing amical dans l'épaule, et ils commencèrent à se chamailler comme des enfants sous le regard mi-attendri mi-exaspéré d'Emma, qui réalisait qu'une époque s'était achevée pour elle et que sa vie était véritablement sur le point de changer. Elle ne regrettait pas l'existence dénuée de sens qu'elle avait eu la sensation de vivre auparavant, mais elle avait de bons souvenirs de ces années à New-York malgré tout, et les deux hommes qui lui faisaient face étaient présents dans la plupart de ces souvenirs.

\- Prenez soin de vous, tous les deux, s'entendit-elle demander.

Elle allait de l'avant sans le moindre regret, mais cela ne signifiait pas qu'elle avait tout oublié de son passé.

\- Promis, Maman, se moqua Neal.

Ce fut à son tour de recevoir un coup de poing dans l'épaule, Emma ayant réagi à la provocation comme elle avait eu l'habitude de le faire avec lui, et ils auraient sans doute continué sur cette lancée si la portée d'entrée ne s'était pas ouverte encore une fois, livrant le passage à Zelena. Celle-ci commença par leur demander pourquoi ils restaient tous dehors dans le froid, puis son regard tomba sur Neal et elle écarquilla les yeux, l'ayant de toute évidence aussitôt reconnu. Elle le salua chaleureusement, manifestement ravie de le revoir, puis elle ordonna à tout le monde d'entrer à l'intérieur pour prendre un café et discuter, ce qu'Emma accepta de bon cœur. Mais Neal la retint alors qu'elle allait partir retrouver Regina, une expression hésitante sur le visage.

\- Est-ce qu'on peut prendre le temps de parler de ce qu'il s'est passé avec mon père ? demanda-t-il. Je n'ai toujours pas très bien compris comment tu t'étais retrouvée en possession de ces informations à son sujet...

Zelena haussa les sourcils avec intérêt, puis elle proposa à Neal de tout lui expliquer, et Emma n'y vit pas la moindre objection. Alors qu'ils allaient tous pénétrer dans la maison, Killian annonça qu'il retournait au Granny's pour faire ses valises et attendrait le retour de son meilleur ami là-bas. Il ne rentra que pour dire au revoir à Henry, saluer Regina avec un reste de froideur, et serrer la main d'un David qui semblait vraiment déçu de le voir quitter Storybrooke. Dès que Killian eut passé la porte, Emma se rapprocha de son supérieur, l'observant avec circonspection.

\- Je ne savais pas que vous étiez amis, tous les deux ! lança-t-elle.

\- Oh, amis, je ne sais pas, tempéra David. Mais on a parlé quelques fois, et je dois dire que je l'apprécie, même s'il n'était de toute évidence pas fait pour toi.

\- Il n'y a pas de mal à ça. Je l'apprécie aussi, après tout.

Emma s'éloigna sur un dernier sourire et partit rejoindre Regina, qui se tenait à l'autre extrémité du salon et sirotait tranquillement son café tout en discutant avec Mary-Margaret. Celle-ci était en train d'expliquer qu'elle allait passer Noël chez la mère de David, ce qui ne paraissait pas l'enchanter.

\- Vous ne vous entendez pas bien ? demanda Emma, se mêlant à la conversation comme si de rien était.

\- Oh, si, répondit Mary-Margaret. Nous nous entendons très bien, mais James – le frère jumeau de David – sera présent cette année, et je ne le porte pas vraiment dans mon cœur. Il est tout le contraire de son frère, ce qui fait que nous n'avons rien en commun, alors je crains que ce Noël ne se déroule dans une ambiance un peu tendue. J'étais justement en train de dire à Regina que j'aurais aimé pouvoir le passer avec elle, comme nous l'avons fait pendant des années, mais j'imagine que vous avez déjà prévu quelque chose ?

\- Je suis invitée dans la famille d'Emma, confia Regina. Nous partons pour Boston demain matin.

Emma lui sourit et passa un bras autour de sa taille, touchée par le soupçon de fierté qu'elle avait perçu dans sa voix. Elle avait téléphoné à sa mère quelques jours plus tôt, prenant enfin le temps de lui parler de tous les changements qui s'étaient produits dans sa vie au cours des dernières semaines, et Ingrid avait aussitôt proposé que Regina vienne passer Noël avec eux cette année, ce qu'Emma avait de toute façon eu l'intention de suggérer. Elle avait ensuite tenté de convaincre sa petite-amie d'accepter l'invitation, Henry mêlant ses efforts aux siens, mais Regina avait hésité malgré tout, craignant de laisser Zelena passer les fêtes seule avec Belle, sachant que sa sœur souffrait de ne pas avoir la moindre famille à retrouver pour Noël. Mais Ruby s'en était mêlée, si bien que Granny avait rappelé à Zelena qu'elle était toujours la bienvenue sous son toit, et elle avait étendue son invitation à Belle, qui n'avait plus de famille depuis qu'elle avait perdu sa mère et était en froid avec son père. Regina avait donc accepté la proposition d'Ingrid, et elle n'avait cessé depuis d'en parler avec enthousiasme.

Emma suivit la conversation encore un moment, écoutant Mary-Margaret se lamenter et Regina tenter de la réconforter, puis elle aperçut un éclair de cheveux roux et se tourna pour observer Zelena, qui discutait calmement avec Neal. Elle tendit l'oreille, sachant qu'elle se montrait indiscrète mais ne pouvant s'en empêcher. Ruby, assise sur le canapé un peu plus loin, semblait également s'intéresser à leur conversation.

\- Je me suis un peu renseignée, disait Zelena. Et il se trouve que ton père a été soupçonné de détourner des fonds lui aussi, mais il a réussi à se disculper, si bien que ma mère paye pour leurs agissements communs.

\- Ça ne me surprend pas, répondit Neal. Mon père est du genre à tout prévoir, personne ne peut le coincer aussi facilement...

\- Mais les preuves sont en ta possession maintenant, des preuves qui permettraient justement de le coincer, fit remarquer Zelena.

Neal se contenta de hausser les épaules, visiblement peu emballé par cette idée.

\- Il reste mon père, rappela-t-il. Je ne me servirai pas de ces preuves, même si je le sais coupable de ce dont il a été soupçonné. Je comprends que ta sœur et toi ayez pris cette décision en ce qui concernait votre mère, mais vous l'avez fait en grande partie pour protéger les personnes qui comptent à vos yeux et qu'elle aurait pu tenter de blesser, tandis que si j'envoyais mon père en prison je n'agirais que par vengeance. Et je refuse de faire ça.

\- Il t'a pourtant abandonné. Ce n'est pas une raison suffisante pour te venger de lui ?

\- Je comprends que tu raisonnes comme ça. Mais pour remettre les choses dans leur contexte, il se trouve qu'à cette époque je lui avais demandé de choisir entre moi et son travail, parce que je savais qu'il était impliqué dans toutes sortes d'affaires pas vraiment claires et que je voulais qu'il abandonne tout ça et s'occupe de moi à la place. Mais il ne l'a pas fait, et je lui en veux depuis pour ça, même s'il a fini par réaliser qu'il n'avait jamais voulu me perdre et qu'il a tenté de reprendre contact avec moi à de nombreuses reprises. Pour être honnête je crois que je pense être un jour en mesure de lui laisser une chance de se faire pardonner, et je ruinerais cette chance si je me vengeais aujourd'hui.

\- Eh bien j'espère pour toi qu'il mérite d'être pardonné. Ma mère ne le méritait pas, en tout cas.

Emma se détourna, s'en voulant un peu d'avoir écouté cette conversation privée, mais rassurée malgré tout de savoir que Neal pouvait parler à son père de quelqu'un qui comprenait ce qu'il avait vécu. Elle échangea un sourire un peu triste avec Ruby, qui semblait se sentir un peu honteuse elle aussi d'avoir encore laissée sa curiosité l'emporter, et comme pour prouver qu'on ne l'y reprendrait plus elle s'empressa d'aborder Belle, se désintéressant de Neal et de Zelena. Emma sourit, puis elle laissa son regard errer dans la pièce, s'arrêtant un instant pour observer Henry, qui se tenait face à David et buvait visiblement chacune de ses paroles. Il n'avait pas beaucoup de modèles masculins dont il pouvait s'inspirer dans son entourage proche, et Emma était par conséquent ravie de le voir se rapprocher de David, pour qui elle avait beaucoup d'estime et d'affection.

Et, à sa grande surprise, elle éprouvait quelque chose d'assez semblable pour Mary-Margaret, qu'elle appréciait sincèrement malgré l'antipathie qu'elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de ressentir à son égard lors de leur première rencontre. Mais c'était loin derrière elle maintenant, et elle était même persuadée de pouvoir un jour la considérer comme une véritable amie, car elle avait été touchée par la gentillesse qu'elle lui avait manifestée sans même la connaître, tout comme elle avait été touchée par la gentillesse qu'elle manifestait à Henry. A cette pensée, Emma sourit à nouveau, réalisant qu'elle avait de la chance d'être si bien entourée. Et il lui suffisait de poser les yeux sur la femme qui se tenait à ses côtés pour éprouver la certitude que personne au monde n'avait autant de chance qu'elle n'en avait...

OoO

 _24 décembre 2011_

\- Alors c'est ici que tu as rencontré Maman ?

Regina baissa les yeux vers Henry, qui marchait à ses côtés le long d'une allée du Common, et sourit en réalisant que leurs pensées avaient pris le même chemin.

\- C'est ici qu'elle m'a vue pour la première fois, rectifia-t-elle. Mais ce n'est que plus tard ce jour-là que nous avons été présentées l'une à l'autre.

\- Et tu es tout de suite tombée amoureuse d'elle ? Parce que moi elle m'a dit qu'elle était tout de suite tombée amoureuse de toi.

Regina jeta un coup d'œil en direction d'Emma, qui marchait quelques pas plus loin aux côtés d'Elsa, et son sourire se chargea de tendresse.

\- Il m'a fallu un peu de temps pour réaliser que je l'aimais, avoua-t-elle. Mais je n'en ai jamais douté depuis.

\- Comment tu as réalisé que tu l'aimais ? Et qu'est-ce que tu as fait quand tu as su ? Tu le lui as dit ?

Regina hésita un bref instant, puis elle céda devant l'expression curieuse qu'affichait Henry et entreprit de lui raconter une partie de l'histoire, expliquant comment Emma avait rejoint le groupe et comment elles avaient fini par se rapprocher. Elle évoquait la complicité qui les avait unies dès le début lorsqu'elle s'interrompit soudain au milieu de sa phrase, le regard rivé sur un banc situé quelques mètres plus loin. Il n'aurait rien eu de spécial aux yeux de quelqu'un d'autre, mais à ses yeux il était unique, et il l'était également pour Emma, si on en croyait le sourire qu'elle lui adressait de loin.

\- C'était ici, confia Regina à Henry. J'étais sur ce banc lorsque ta mère m'a vue pour la première fois.

Elle se détourna après un instant et reprit le fil de la conversation précédente, tandis que ses pensées dérivaient d'elles-mêmes vers des souvenirs qui l'avaient hantée durant des années. Certains des moments les plus marquants de son histoire avec Emma étaient reliés à ce parc. Tout ici la ramenait à leur passé. Car c'était ici que tout avait commencé, lorsqu'Emma avait posé les yeux sur elle pour la toute première fois, et c'était ici qu'elles s'étaient avouées vouloir être ensemble. C'était ici qu'elles avaient passées des heures à discuter, en un calme après-midi d'été dix ans plus tôt, et c'était ici qu'elles s'étaient perdues, que tout avait volé en éclats. Ce parc avait vu leur amour naître, s'épanouir et s'éteindre. Et voilà qu'elles revenaient ensemble aujourd'hui, après avoir traversé tant d'épreuves, après avoir été séparées durant tant d'années...

\- Ça va ? s'inquiéta Henry.

Regina prit un air coupable, réalisant qu'elle s'était interrompue encore une fois, se perdant dans ses pensées sans même le remarquer.

\- Oui, assura-t-elle.

Mais ce n'était pas vrai. Pas tout à fait. Car elle revoyait cette scène, encore et encore. Elle se revoyait s'éloigner, laissant Emma derrière elle, après lui avoir brisé le cœur en quelques mots dénués de sens. Elle avait fait cela avec l'espoir de la retrouver un jour, et c'était ce qui était arrivé, mais cela ne suffisait pas à la réconforter. Car elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser qu'elle aurait pu tout simplement ne jamais la perdre, ne jamais la quitter, et vivre heureuse avec elle durant toutes ces années. Bien sûr, il n'y aurait pas eu Henry, et elle ne pouvait évidemment pas souhaiter que son existence ait été tout simplement effacée. Mais être ici à nouveau lui rappelait la jeune femme qu'elle avait été bien avant la naissance d'Henry, lorsque son amour pour Emma était tout ce qui comptait. Et elle savait que jamais elle ne l'aurait quittée si elle avait su qu'elle la choisirait...

\- Regina ?

Une main se posa sur son bras, lui tirant un sursaut de surprise. Mais elle se détendit en croisant le regard d'Ingrid, qui l'avait rejoint et l'observait d'un air pensif, comme si elle savait exactement ce qu'elle avait eu en tête un instant plus tôt.

\- Où est Henry ? s'étonna Regina.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, ne l'ayant pas vu plus loin devant avec Emma, et fut rassurée de le découvrir auprès d'Anna et de son mari Kristoff, s'étant inquiétée à l'idée qu'il se soit éloigné.

\- Je l'ai envoyé voir Anna, répondit Ingrid. J'espérais te parler en privé un instant, si tu le veux bien.

Regina reporta aussitôt son attention sur elle, se demandant avec une certaine angoisse ce qu'elle pouvait bien avoir à lui dire.

\- Oui, bien sûr, accepta-t-elle. De quoi s'agit-il ?

Elles ralentirent le pas, laissant Kristoff, Anna et Henry les dépasser, puis Ingrid sourit avec douceur et déclara :

\- Je tenais seulement à te remercier.

\- Me remercier ? répéta Regina sans comprendre.

Elle avait brisé le cœur d'Emma, ce qui l'avait poussée à prendre un certain nombre de très mauvaises décisions, et elle s'était donc attendue à être blâmée pour cela. Quelque chose lui avait de toute évidence échappé.

\- Emma m'a expliqué en détails ce qu'il s'est passé il y a dix ans, révéla Ingrid. J'ai été très choquée d'apprendre que ta mère avait menacé de s'en prendre à ma famille, et plus choquée encore de savoir qu'elle l'avait fait pour te forcer à quitter Emma et épouser cet homme que tu connaissais à peine. Tu étais encore une adolescente quand tout cela s'est produit, et je trouve que tu as fait preuve d'énormément de courage lorsque tu as fait ce sacrifice. Et je sais que tu l'as fait pour qu'Emma ne soit pas séparée de la seule famille qu'elle avait, alors oui, je tiens à te remercier, car je n'aurais jamais pu supporter que ma fille me soit enlevée.

Regina esquissa un sourire hésitant, tentée de se laisser réconforter par ces mots. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher, parfois, d'avoir l'impression de s'être sacrifiée sans raison...

\- Regarde la, ordonna Ingrid.

Elle désigna Emma d'un signe de la main, avant d'ajouter d'une voix plus douce :

\- Elle est entourée de sa famille. Une famille qu'elle n'aurait pas eue si tu n'avais pas fait ce sacrifice il y a dix ans.

Regina hocha la tête, incapable de parler, et contempla simplement Emma, qui avait passé un bras autour de la taille d'Elsa et l'autre autour des épaules d'Henry, Anna et Kristoff marchant derrière eux.

\- Allons les rejoindre, décida Ingrid.

Regina acquiesça et combla la distance qui la séparait du groupe, les suivant le long de l'allée qui menait au Frog Pond. Elle n'avait pas eu l'intention de retourner à cet endroit, mais Elsa avait encouragé tout le monde à l'accompagner jusqu'à la patinoire qui y était aménagée chaque hiver, et son enthousiasme avait rapidement gagné les autres. Emma avait quant à elle semblé s'assombrir à cette idée, mais elle avait suivi le mouvement sans se plaindre, et Regina avait calqué son attitude sur la sienne. Et voilà qu'elles marchaient vers le lieu où elles s'étaient perdues, et les dix années qui les séparait de ce souvenir ne suffisait pas à effacer totalement la douleur.

\- Vous venez ? lança Elsa, lorsque la patinoire fut en vue.

Kristoff, Anna et Henry répondirent avec enthousiasme, tandis qu'Ingrid acceptait de les suivre avec un peu plus de retenue, et Regina se retrouva soudain seule avec Emma. Celle-ci suggéra aussitôt qu'elles se trouvent quelque chose à boire, et elles vinrent s'appuyer contre la barrière qui entourait la patinoire dès que cela fut fait, savourant leurs chocolats chauds dans le froid de ce début de soirée.

\- Alors, commença Emma. Est-ce que tu comptes aller faire un tour à Beacon Hill, pour revoir la maison de ton enfance ?

\- Non, je préfère éviter. Les souvenirs qui y sont rattachés ne sont pas tous heureux...

Emma hocha la tête, un air compréhensif sur le visage, et Regina s'empressa d'ajouter :

\- Mais je compte aller me recueillir sur la tombe de mon père avant de rentrer à la maison. Je n'y suis pas retournée depuis une éternité...

\- Je viendrai avec toi, si tu veux.

\- Je veux bien. Ce sera plus facile si tu es là.

Regina ferma brièvement les yeux, écoutant distraitement les rires et les cris qui résonnaient tout autour d'elle, s'imprégnant de l'ambiance joyeuse et festive qui régnait dans cette partie du parc. Elle se laissa peser contre Emma, qui passa un bras autour de sa taille et déposa un baiser sur sa tempe, comme si elle avait perçu son soudain besoin de réconfort.

\- Et pour ta mère ? demanda-t-elle. Est-ce que tu as l'intention de répondre à sa lettre ?

Regina prit une gorgée de chocolat chaud pour se donner une contenance, profitant de ce bref instant de répit pour préparer mentalement ce qu'elle allait dire. Elle n'avait pas eu l'intention de parler de la lettre à Emma, mais celle-ci avait deviné que quelque chose n'allait pas à la seconde où elle l'avait vue le jour où elle l'avait reçue, si bien qu'elle avait fini par céder et la lui montrer. Il lui semblait parfois que, où qu'elles aillent et quoi qu'elles fassent, Cora trouvait toujours le moyen de gâcher leur bonheur.

\- J'y ai beaucoup réfléchi, confia-t-elle. Et j'ai décidé que, non, je ne répondrai pas à cette lettre. Je n'attends plus rien de ma mère, et je ne veux pas qu'elle s'imagine qu'elle a encore le pouvoir de m'atteindre, alors je préfère la laisser réfléchir à tout ce qu'elle a fait et se remettre en question si elle le peut. J'ai une vie à vivre, maintenant qu'elle n'est plus là pour m'en empêcher, et je n'en gâcherai pas un seul instant en essayant de lui faire entendre raison. Ou elle comprendra d'elle-même qu'elle est responsable de son propre malheur, ou bien elle ne le comprendra jamais, mais quoi qu'il en soit ce n'est plus mon problème.

\- Et ta sœur, tu ne veux toujours pas lui en parler ?

\- Ça ne ferait que la blesser. Non, je vais me contenter de faire comme si je n'avais jamais reçu cette lettre, et ce sera très bien comme ça. Ma mère m'a dit ce qu'elle avait à me dire et il n'y a rien à ajouter. J'ai pris la décision de l'envoyer en prison pour qu'elle ne soit plus en mesure de blesser qui que ce soit, alors je ne vais certainement pas l'aider à le faire en montrant la lettre à Zelena. Nous avons tous besoin d'aller de l'avant, maintenant.

Regina se redressa, osant un regard en direction d'Emma pour s'assurer qu'elle approuvait son choix, et ce qu'elle vit dans ses yeux la rassura. Elle ne la jugeait pas. Elle ne la jugeait jamais.

\- Et si nous arrêtions de parler de tout ça et profitions plutôt de notre premier Noël ensemble ? proposa Regina.

Emma hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment, et elles reportèrent leur attention sur Henry, qui les appelait et leur faisait signe depuis l'autre bout de la patinoire. Ingrid s'était agenouillée devant lui pour remettre son bonnet dans le bon sens et renouer son écharpe, tandis qu'Elsa et Anna s'étaient élancées sur la patinoire, Kristoff les suivant de près.

\- Ils ont l'air de bien s'amuser, remarqua Regina.

\- C'est vrai.

Emma ne proposa pas de rejoindre sa famille, ayant visiblement davantage envie de passer du temps avec sa petite-amie, qui ne trouva de son côté aucune raison de s'en plaindre. Elles restèrent un long moment appuyées contre la barrière, tandis qu'Henry jouait avec Kristoff et qu'Anna s'accrochait à Elsa pour ne pas tomber, Ingrid restant à l'écart pour les surveiller. Mais celle-ci se laissa finalement convaincre par ses nièces et les rejoignit sur la glace, poussant Regina à s'éloigner de la barrière et proposer à Emma qu'elles aillent s'installer quelque part avant que ses cousines ne se mettent en tête de les convaincre elles aussi. Elles cherchèrent donc un endroit où s'asseoir, traversant la foule qui entourait la patinoire, et finirent par trouver un banc inoccupé un peu à l'écart. Elles s'y laissèrent tomber et se serrèrent l'une contre l'autre, observant le parc illuminé par les guirlandes de Noël, que l'on retrouvait sur les branches nues de tous les arbres alentour.

\- Tu n'es pas déçue de passer Noël ici plutôt qu'à Storybrooke ? s'enquit Emma, qui s'inquiétait visiblement.

\- Non, je ne suis pas déçue. Ma sœur va me manquer, bien sûr, mais je suis heureuse d'être à Boston, et je suis heureuse d'être avec toi. Ce sera probablement l'un des premiers Noël de toute ma vie que je passerai entourée d'une famille unie et aimante, même si ce n'est pas la mienne, alors je ne vois vraiment pas de raison de me plaindre.

\- Ils t'apprécient tous beaucoup, tu sais. Tu fais partie de la famille maintenant.

Regina se blottit contre Emma, posant la tête sur son épaule et savourant le bonheur incroyable que le simple fait d'être dans ses bras lui faisait immanquablement ressentir.

\- Est-ce qu'il est prévu que Neal vienne pour Noël ? demanda-t-elle, préférant le savoir à l'avance.

\- Il devrait passer, pour dire bonjour et offrir un cadeau à Henry, mais il ne restera pas. Il fête Noël chez Liam – tu sais, le frère de Killian – dans cet appartement de Charlestown où nous allions tout le temps avec le groupe. Il m'a appelé pour me dire qu'August, un de mes amis de New-York, serait également avec eux, puisqu'il n'a pas de famille à aller voir. Alors il viendra certainement dire bonjour aussi, puisque nous ne nous sommes pas vus depuis longtemps...

\- Le August qui était avec toi à New-York le jour où j'y suis allée pour te voir ?

Emma se pinça les lèvres et acquiesça, l'air un peu embarrassée.

\- Oui, mais il n'y a jamais rien eu entre nous, rappela-t-elle. Il est très gentil, tu verras.

\- Je te crois sur parole.

Regina laissa le silence s'attarder un instant, puis elle ajouta d'un ton espiègle :

\- Et je me souviens très bien de l'appartement de Charlestown, tu sais.

Emma ne lui répondit pas, se contentant de la serrer contre elle un peu plus fort, le sourire aux lèvres. Puis elle se redressa légèrement et plongea la main dans la poche de sa veste, en ressortant une enveloppe qu'elle tendit à sa petite-amie.

\- Tiens, dit-elle. C'est un petit cadeau de Noël en avance.

\- Tant que ce n'est pas une lettre de ma mère, je suis preneuse...

Sa curiosité éveillée, Regina saisit l'enveloppe et l'ouvrit avec empressement, avant de se figer en découvrant ce qu'elle contenait.

\- Ce sont les photos dont tu m'avais parlé ? devina-t-elle.

Emma confirma ses soupçons d'un hochement de tête, et elles se penchèrent pour regarder et commenter les photos ensemble, replongeant dans un passé qui leur semblait à la fois très proche et très lointain...

\- C'est un très beau cadeau, déclara Regina. J'aimerais en avoir un aussi beau pour toi.

Elle avait toujours souhaité avoir ce genre de souvenirs des moments qu'elles avaient passées ensemble, de l'amour qu'elles avaient partagé, et ces quelques photos prises par Anna dix ans plus tôt suffisaient à la combler de bonheur. Elle les chérirait tout autant qu'elle chérissait ses souvenirs.

\- Quoi que j'ai pour Noël, cela ne vaudra jamais le cadeau que j'ai eu à mon anniversaire, répondit Emma.

Captant le regard interrogateur que sa petite-amie lui adressait, elle sourit et ajouta :

\- C'était le jour où nous nous sommes revues au Granny's. Je n'ai pas pensé que c'était un cadeau sur l'instant, mais j'ai revu mon jugement depuis, alors ça nous fera deux choses importantes à fêter à l'avenir.

\- Voilà donc une date que je n'ai pas intérêt à oublier...

Elles échangèrent un regard complice, puis Regina se replongea dans sa contemplation des photos, essayant d'en choisir une qu'elle pourrait mettre dans un cadre à la maison. Elle ne revint à la réalité que lorsqu'Emma déclara :

\- Je n'étais jamais revenue ici.

Son ton était calme et mesuré, et l'expression de son visage ne permettait pas de deviner ce qu'elle ressentait, mais elle ne disait sans doute pas cela sans raison.

\- Jamais ? s'étonna Regina.

\- Je ne pouvais pas. Je faisais un long détour pour éviter le parc à chaque fois que je m'en approchais. Le simple fait de penser à cet endroit m'était insupportable.

Emma ferma les yeux et, l'espace d'un instant, la douleur qu'elle éprouvait fut visible sur ses traits.

\- Moi, je suis revenue, avoua Regina.

Elle n'avait pas parlé très fort, mais Emma l'avait entendue, puisqu'elle avait rouvert les yeux et la regardait maintenant avec surprise.

\- Quand ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Il y a cinq ou six ans de ça. J'étais venue passer quelques jours à Boston, et j'espérais te revoir, même si j'essayais de me convaincre du contraire. Et puis j'ai appris par Kathryn que tu avais déménagée, et dès qu'elle est partie j'ai marché jusqu'ici. Je me suis assise sur ce banc où je t'avais laissée des années plus tôt, et toute la souffrance que j'avais éprouvée au moment de te quitter m'est revenue. Je m'en veux encore, tu sais, je m'en veux tellement de t'avoir fait du mal...

Regina s'efforça de reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions, sa voix s'étant brisé sur le dernier mot qu'elle avait prononcé, les souvenirs qu'elle évoquait la hantant plus que jamais.

\- Moi je ne t'en veux pas, affirma Emma. Et aujourd'hui mes souvenirs me semblent différents, parce que je connais la vérité. Je peux toujours te voir assise à côté de moi sur ce banc, je peux toujours t'entendre m'annoncer que tu vas partir vivre à New-York, je peux toujours t'entendre me dire que tu as besoin de plus que ce que je peux t'offrir. Mais aujourd'hui je sais que tu m'as menti ce jour-là, je sais que tu n'avais pas envie de me quitter, je sais que tu m'aimais au point de tout sacrifier pour moi. Alors oui, ça fait mal, parce que c'était le pire moment de toute ma vie et que j'ai été malheureuse très longtemps après ça, mais tout a changé maintenant. Je t'ai retrouvée, et tu me rends heureuse, et tout est pardonné.

Regina observa calmement Emma, un sanglot bloqué dans la gorge, puis elle glissa une main dans son cou et l'attira à elle, l'embrassant avec amour et reconnaissance. Et il lui semblait que le simple fait qu'elles soient ici, après tout ce qu'il s'était passé, suffisait à éloigner toute la douleur qu'elles avaient pu éprouver.

\- Tu l'as dit toi-même, murmura Emma, lorsqu'elles se détachèrent. Nous avons tous besoin d'aller de l'avant maintenant.

Regina acquiesça, ne pouvant et ne voulant pas s'opposer à cet argument.

\- Oui, approuva-t-elle. Et c'est ce que nous allons faire, mais avant il y a quelque chose que je veux que tu entendes. Rien n'a jamais été plus important que toi. Jamais je ne t'aurais faite passer après mes études, mes ambitions, ma carrière. Jamais je ne t'aurais échangée contre un appartement à New-York et un mariage d'intérêt. L'avenir que ma mère avait choisi pour moi, j'y aurais renoncé sans une hésitation, parce que tu étais tout ce que je voulais. Jamais je n'aurais abandonné à la moindre difficulté, parce que notre amour méritait que l'on se batte pour le conserver, et de ça je n'ai jamais douté. J'ai fait ce que j'ai fait parce que j'y ai été obligée, mais sinon jamais je ne t'aurais quittée.

Elle fit glisser son pouce sur la joue d'Emma, sa main toujours posée dans son cou, et déposa un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres. Puis elle recula de quelques millimètres et avoua dans un souffle :

\- Jamais je n'ai eu besoin de plus que ça...

Cette fois, ce fut Emma qui vint vers elle, et Regina ferma les yeux en sentant sa bouche se coller à la sienne. Elle s'abandonna entre ses bras, se laissant étreindre et embrasser avec la sensation qu'elle n'en aurait jamais assez. Les souvenirs de leur rupture se dissipèrent, le passé laissant place à l'instant présent. Et alors elles surent qu'elles pouvaient enfin aller de l'avant...

* * *

Et voilà... C'est arrivé.  
J'ai terminé Forever Yours.

Mais il reste l'Épilogue, alors il sera toujours temps de pleurer plus tard ! (Oui, je considère que vous allez être immensément malheureux, et ne vous avisez pas de me contredire, j'ai encore un Épilogue à écrire alors c'est pas le moment).  
J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre (et tant qu'on y est la fic toute entière) et que vous ne regrettez pas le jour où vous avez eu la curiosité de venir jeter un coup d'oeil à cette histoire. On se retrouve bientôt pour l'Épilogue, que je vais essayer d'écrire avant la fin du mois.  
A la prochaine, et n'oubliez pas de laisser une petite review s'il vous vient l'envie de récompenser mes quatre semaines de travail acharné !


	35. Épilogue

Bon, d'accord.  
C'était supposé être un petit épilogue - je me suis même demandée si j'atteindrais les 7 000 mots, c'est beau la naïveté quand même - mais comme ça arrive parfois ça a dérapé, et pas qu'un peu sur ce coup là ! Bref, l'attente a été longue en grande partie à cause de ça, mais aussi parce que j'ai eu pas mal de choses à gérer dans ma vie personnelle, et parce que ma bêta était partie en vacances et que je ne voulais pas poster sans avoir eu son avis sur mon travail, mais c'est encore autre chose.  
Bref, tout ça pour dire que je suis désolée de vous avoir fait attendre, mais je peux vous promettre que ça ne se reproduira plus, puisque cette fois c'est bel et bien la fin... J'ai terminé cet Épilogue aux alentours de cinq heures du matin cette nuit, et j'ai pleuré pendant des heures mais je suis fière et heureuse d'être allée au bout de ce projet, et je n'oublierai jamais tout le bonheur qu'écrire cette histoire m'a procuré.

Je tiens à remercier chacun d'entre vous, sincèrement, pour votre présence et votre soutien. Que vous soyez présents depuis le tout début, que vous ayez pris l'histoire en route, que vous commentiez à chaque fois, que vous n'ayez laissé qu'une review par ci par là ou que vous n'ayez jamais laissé le moindre petit mot... Je vous remercie tous d'avoir été là.

Merci à **Rovarandom** , ma meilleure amie et bêta, toujours la première à me lire et à me donner son avis, toujours prête à me rassurer et à me remonter le moral, toujours prête à passer une nuit entière à écrire avec moi. Je ne te remercierai jamais assez.

Merci à **ReginaIsTheBest** pour être une amie si formidable et une si grande fan de Forever Yours. Je n'en serais pas là sans ton soutien et tes encouragements. Je n'oublierai jamais tout ce que tu as fait pour moi, et cette histoire me rappellera toujours toi, que ce soit grâce à nos chansons ou parce que tu as su aimer Forever Yours comme personne d'autre ne l'a fait. Tous les auteurs du monde ont besoin de quelqu'un comme toi. Merci d'avoir été cette personne pour moi.

Merci à **JunkieWoman** pour les reviews les plus longues que l'on m'ait jamais écrite, et pour être devenue cette amie que j'espère ne jamais perdre. Tu es une personne formidable, et une lectrice tout aussi formidable, et tu m'as redonné espoir quand je me décourageais, ce dont je me souviendrais toujours. Merci d'avoir été là, et pardon pour toutes ces angoisses que j'ai sans le vouloir fait peser sur toi. Merci de ne m'avoir jamais abandonnée.

Merci à **Mystik.7** d'avoir été là du début à la fin, malgré tout ce qui a pu nous opposer. Tu es une amie exceptionnelle, et ton soutien a fait une réelle différence, même si je crains de ne pas avoir toujours su te montrer à quel point. Merci d'avoir compris, merci d'avoir toujours laissé une review drôle ou gentille, merci d'être restée quoi qu'il arrive. Merci pour tout.

Merci à **Gottevil** , le meilleur lecteur de tous les temps, pour les fous rires que j'ai eu en lisant tes reviews, les fous rires que j'ai eu en discutant avec toi, et la joie que ça a été pour moi de te rencontrer et de parler avec toi. Merci pour toutes les gentilles choses que tu as dit au sujet de ma fanfic, je ne les oublierai jamais.

Merci à **Moony-Chach** , ma pom-pom girl attitrée, pour n'avoir jamais cessé de m'encourager. Merci pour ta présence, tes reviews toujours pleines d'optimisme, tes blagues pas vraiment drôles qui me font rire quand même, merci d'être tout simplement toi. Merci pour ton amitié, et merci d'avoir été là à chaque fois que j'ai eu besoin de toi.

Merci à **KeepHope4U** d'avoir un jour pris l'initiative de venir me parler. Merci d'avoir eu la curiosité d'aller voir qui était la personne derrière les mots, merci d'être devenue cette amie si incroyable que tu es aujourd'hui pour moi.

Merci à mes Guests, en particulier à ceux qui ont été très présents, je pense notamment à **Regina Mills** et **Raphi5930** , même si vous avez tous été merveilleux, alors merci du fond du coeur !

Merci à **regina2015, Bonne Ame, SwanQueenF.M, DroDroV, StitChE, Fee-des-calins, justinejeannedu0760, OoO-RED-OoO, Maude-Merit, Pilounana, Joasy937, onceuponafrench, julieta64, Ruby02, Juliewdlg** et à tous ceux qui ont été là, vous avez été de merveilleux lecteurs.

Maintenant je vais vous laisser lire, et on se retrouvera en bas, pour la toute dernière fois.

Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers de la série appartiennent à Edward Kitsis et Adam Horowitz.

* * *

 **Just say yes  
Just say there's nothing holding you back  
It's not a test  
Nor a trick of the mind  
Only love**  
 _Just say yes – Snow Patrol_

* * *

 **Épilogue**

 _11 juillet 2012_

C'était une belle journée d'été, une de celles que l'on aurait aimé voir durer éternellement. Emma était sortie pour en profiter pleinement, savourant ce beau temps en errant dans les rues de Boston, où elle passait exceptionnellement le week-end. Elsa marchait tranquillement à ses côtés, un sac portant le logo d'une boutique de Newbury Street pendu à son bras, et un air satisfait sur le visage.

\- J'ai trouvé tout ce que je voulais ! se réjouit-elle, tout en jetant un coup d'œil ravi à l'intérieur de son sac. Bien sûr, c'était un peu cher, mais c'est pour une occasion particulière, alors je peux bien me le permettre...

Emma sourit avec indulgence, songeant qu'elle avait elle-même légèrement dépassé le budget qu'elle aurait probablement dû se fixer, mais l'occasion était en effet particulière et elle ne regrettait pas l'argent qu'elle avait dépensé.

\- Tu es pressée d'être à ce soir ? demanda-t-elle à Elsa.

Celle-ci acquiesça, souriant à son tour.

\- Bien sûr, répondit-elle. Ça promet d'être intéressant. Même si je n'ai été invitée que parce que je suis ta cousine, et qu'il n'est pas impossible que personne ne se souvienne de moi…

\- Mais si, ils se souviendront de toi, assura Emma. Tu es inoubliable.

Elsa lui donna un petit coup de coude dans les côtes, avant de lever les yeux au ciel face à la fausse expression de surprise et de douleur qui était apparue sur son visage.

\- Je n'ai pas passé beaucoup de temps avec tes amis, rappela-t-elle. Et c'était il y a plus d'une décennie maintenant, alors il ne serait pas bien surprenant qu'ils m'aient oubliée. Mais ça ne fait rien, je suis sûre que je passerai tout de même une très bonne soirée. C'est Ruby qui a tout organisé, après tout.

\- On peut toujours compter sur elle lorsqu'il s'agit de faire la fête, approuva Emma. A ce propos, elle m'a demandé de la rejoindre au Starbucks pour discuter un peu de ce soir, et si je veux y être à l'heure je ferais mieux d'y aller maintenant. Tu veux venir ?

Elsa accepta d'un bref hochement de tête, et elles quittèrent Tremont Street pour s'engager sur une allée du Common, choisissant de traverser le parc plutôt que de passer par la rue, ce qui était plus agréable et leur faisait économiser du temps. Elles discutèrent tout en marchant, parlant de tout et de rien dans une ambiance légère et détendue, ravies de pouvoir profiter de la compagnie l'une de l'autre pour encore un peu plus longtemps. Elles ne se voyaient que rarement, mais se retrouvaient toujours comme si elles ne s'étaient jamais quittées, leur lien étant si fort que la distance n'avait pas le pouvoir de l'affaiblir. Elles étaient comme des sœurs, unies non pas par les liens du sang mais par une très grande affection mutuelle, ainsi que par les épreuves difficiles qu'elles avaient traversées avec le soutien l'une de l'autre. Emma avait toujours pu compter sur Elsa, qui l'avait écoutée sans la juger à chaque fois qu'elle s'était confiée à elle, et elle lui était reconnaissante d'avoir été présente pour elle quoi qu'il arrive, consciente qu'elle avait beaucoup de chance de l'avoir dans sa vie. A cette pensée, elle sourit pour elle-même, avant de reporter son attention sur sa cousine, qui lui parlait en faisant de grands gestes.

Elsa racontait des anecdotes sur son travail, qui semblait toujours beaucoup lui plaire, et elle enchaîna bientôt en demandant à Emma si être l'adjointe du Shérif de Storybrooke la satisfaisait toujours, ce qui lui valut une réponse positive et immédiate. Elles se donnèrent rapidement des nouvelles de leurs vies respectives, avant d'évoquer brièvement Anna et son projet de commencer à fonder une famille avec Kristoff, puis elles interrompirent finalement leur conversation, la façade inchangée du Starbucks étant apparue sous leurs yeux. Elles s'éloignèrent du Common, traversant la rue pour atteindre leur destination, sous un ciel bleu sans nuages qui s'accordait parfaitement à leur humeur. Emma poussa la porte du Starbucks, laissant derrière elle la foule qui se pressait sur Beacon Street, et fit un pas de côté pour permettre à Elsa d'entrer à son tour. Elles ne tardèrent pas à repérer Ruby, qui s'était installée à une table au fond de la salle et leur faisait signe de là-bas, une expression radieuse sur le visage. Elles s'empressèrent de la rejoindre, et eurent à peine le temps de s'asseoir face à elle qu'elle s'exclamait d'un ton surexcité :

\- Il faut absolument qu'on parle de ce soir !

Emma s'appuya contre le dossier de sa chaise, un sourire flottant sur ses lèvres.

\- Ah oui ? fit-elle mine de s'étonner. Et pour en dire quoi ?

\- Tu le sauras bientôt, mais avant je vais aller nous chercher du café. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez, les filles ?

Ruby prit les commandes de ses amies, puis elle s'éloigna sous le regard amusé d'Emma, qui en la voyant ainsi avait l'impression d'être retournée plusieurs années en arrière. Elle jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle, notant que rien n'avait vraiment changé malgré les années qui s'étaient écoulées, puis ses pensées dérivèrent jusqu'à Regina et elle sortit son téléphone de la poche de son jean, lui envoyant un message pour lui dire où elle était et lui promettre de ne pas trop tarder à rentrer. Elle s'en voulait un peu de l'avoir abandonnée tout l'après-midi en compagnie d'Ingrid et Henry, même si elle était certaine que tout s'était très bien passé, sachant l'affection que sa famille lui portait.

\- Où est-ce que j'en étais ? s'enquit Ruby, en se laissant lourdement retomber sur sa chaise. Ah oui, à propos de ce soir ! Je me disais qu'on pourrait peut-être faire un peu le point sur deux ou trois petites choses, avant le...

Elle s'interrompit, le regard rivé sur le sac suspendu à la chaise sur laquelle Elsa était assise.

\- Vous êtes allées faire du shopping ? demanda-t-elle, un soupçon d'accusation dans la voix.

\- Oui, confirma Emma.

Ruby reporta son attention sur elle et croisa les bras sur la table, prenant un air vexé.

\- Alors, c'est comme ça ? lança-t-elle. Tu fais du shopping sans moi, et tu t'attends à ce que je te pardonne ?

Emma leva les yeux au ciel, partagée entre l'exaspération et l'amusement.

\- Et si je te dis que je me suis achetée une robe rouge, est-ce que tu m'en veux toujours ?

\- Tout dépend de la robe, mais je reconnais que ça pourrait jouer en ta faveur.

Ruby fit signe à Elsa de lui donner le sac, dont elle examina le contenu en affichant une expression infiniment sérieuse, comme s'il s'agissait là d'une affaire de la plus haute importance. Lorsqu'elle eut trouvé la robe rouge en question, elle l'observa un long moment sans faire le moindre commentaire, avant de finalement déclarer :

\- Très bien, tu es pardonnée.

Emma sourit, l'amusement l'emportant sur l'exaspération, puis elle s'empressa de remettre la robe à l'intérieur du sac, souhaitant échapper à tout éventuel incident impliquant une tasse de café renversée sur un vêtement neuf et – il fallait bien l'avouer – totalement hors de prix.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu voulais nous dire à propos de la soirée ? s'enquit Elsa. Il y a eu des changements de dernière minute ?

\- Pas exactement, non, répondit Ruby. Ou du moins il n'y a pas eu de changements au niveau de l'organisation, donc nous sommes toujours attendues à Charlestown aux alentours de 19 heures, mais à vrai dire je ne sais pas qui viendra exactement. J'ai envoyé des invitations à tout le monde, ou plutôt aux personnes qui étaient dans le groupe lorsque moi-même j'y étais, puisqu'il y a eu beaucoup d'allées et venues avant ça et que je ne voyais pas pourquoi ni d'ailleurs comment je retrouverais des gens que je ne connais même pas. J'ai aussi pensé que cette petite soirée de retrouvailles n'intéresserait pas ceux qui n'ont que peu fréquenté le groupe par le passé, sauf exceptions comme Elsa bien sûr, si bien que je n'ai pas pris la peine de rechercher certaines personnes, qui ne sont donc pas invitées.

\- Comme qui, par exemple ? s'enquit Emma.

Elle pensait se souvenir de tous ceux qui avaient fréquenté le groupe durant ce fameux été, onze ans plus tôt, et elle ne voyait pas qui son amie aurait pu mettre de côté.

\- Comme Tamara, l'ex-fiancée de Neal, que je n'ai de toute façon jamais pu supporter, précisa Ruby. Ou comme Aurore, dont je ne connais d'ailleurs même pas le nom de famille, et qui n'est venue que deux ou trois fois à nos soirées. Ou encore comme Lily, et en ce qui la concerne je pense qu'il est plutôt facile de deviner pourquoi.

Emma approuva d'un hochement de la tête, grimaçant malgré elle, et admit qu'elle avait totalement oublié les deux premières et fait de son mieux pour ne pas penser à la dernière.

\- Qui est-ce que tu as invité, alors ? voulut savoir Elsa.

\- Alors, commença Ruby, une lueur d'enthousiasme apparaissant dans ses yeux. Nous nous retrouvons tous chez Liam, donc évidemment lui, et par extension Killian, qui était de toute façon l'un des piliers du groupe. Sans oublier Neal, bien sûr. Ils sont probablement venus de New-York ensemble, vous avez peut-être eu des nouvelles ?

\- J'ai eu un message de Neal, confirma Emma. Il y a quelques heures de ça, pour me demander si Henry serait présent ce soir.

\- Il ne reste pas avec Ingrid ? s'étonna Elsa.

\- La soirée n'est pas réservée qu'aux membres du groupe, l'informa Ruby. Les invitations impliquaient les conjoints et enfants éventuels, même je pense qu'Henry sera le seul de la seconde catégorie. Ce ne sera de toute façon pas une fête comme celles que nous faisions par le passé...

\- Donc moins d'alcool et un peu plus de sérieux de la part de tout le monde, traduisit Elsa.

\- Ce qui ne nous empêchera pas de nous amuser un peu et de passer un très bon moment, assura Ruby.

\- Avec toi, on peut en être sûres, la taquina Emma. Bon et alors, qui d'autre viendra ce soir ?

\- Eh bien, tous les membres du groupe qui étaient là régulièrement, donc Sean et Ashley, Kathryn et Frederick... Et puis certains que l'on voyait moins souvent, comme par exemple Graham, que j'ai eu au téléphone et qui m'a dit qu'il viendrait.

Elsa fronça les sourcils, déposant la tasse de café qu'elle tenait à la main.

\- Je me souviens très bien d'Ashley, confia-t-elle. On s'est même recroisées un jour, au cinéma je crois, puis on s'est à nouveau perdues de vue. Je ne savais pas qu'elle était toujours avec Sean. Ils étaient déjà ensemble à l'époque, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, confirma Ruby. Ils sont toujours restés ensemble. Ils ont eu leurs hauts et leurs bas, comme tous les couples, mais ils ont réussi à surmonter toutes les difficultés auxquelles ils ont dû faire face. Je passe le week-end chez eux, à la demande d'Ashley, qui disait qu'on ne se voyait pas assez et qu'on devait profiter de cette occasion, et je peux te dire qu'elle et Sean n'ont vraiment pas changés.

\- Et pour Kathryn et Frederick ? s'enquit Emma. Ils sont toujours restés ensemble, eux aussi ?

\- Ils ont été séparés un moment, apparemment, mais ils ont fini par se retrouver. C'est fou, en y réfléchissant, les quelques couples qu'il y avait dans le groupe sont toujours les mêmes ! Si on oublie Neal et Tamara, bien sûr, mais ça ne compte pas parce qu'ils se sont mis ensemble plus tard, et si met de côté le fait que j'ai fréquenté Whale à cette période et que nous ne sommes bien évidemment plus ensemble, mais puisque ce n'était pas sérieux...

\- Il sera là ce soir ? voulut savoir Emma.

\- Normalement, oui, répondit Ruby. C'est bizarre, j'ai l'impression que j'oublie un couple... Mais oui, bien sûr ! Belle et Zelena, même si Zelena était la seule à faire partie du groupe, mais elle va pouvoir présenter Belle à tout le monde ce soir. Oh et inutile de préciser que toi et Regina faites bien évidemment partie des couples qui ont survécu et s'aiment encore après tout ce temps, même si ça risque d'être une surprise pour certains...

A cet instant, le téléphone d'Emma émit une sonnerie brève et stridente, attirant son attention. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à son écran, découvrant un message de Regina, qui l'informait qu'elle allait partir récupérer Zelena et Belle à l'aéroport et lui demandait si elle voulait qu'elle la ramène ensuite. Considérant le temps qu'il lui faudrait pour rentrer à la maison en métro, elle était plus que tentée par cette proposition...

\- Un problème ? s'enquit Elsa, qui avait remarqué que sa cousine n'écoutait plus un mot de la conversation.

\- Je vais devoir partir bientôt, annonça Emma. Quelque chose d'autre à savoir à propos de ce soir ?

\- Je crois qu'on a un peu fait le tour des invités, répondit Ruby. Il ne reste que Glinda, ma petite surprise pour Zelena, parce que je sais qu'elles étaient amies mais se sont perdues de vue, sauf qu'elle n'est pas sûre de pouvoir se libérer ce soir. Et bien sûr il y a Tink, à qui j'ai envoyé une invitation, mais je n'ai jamais eu de réponse. Oh, et Regina viendra, rassure moi ?

\- Elle n'a pas été facile à convaincre, mais oui, elle viendra, affirma Emma.

En vérité, elle n'avait pas eu à insister très longtemps, mais Regina avait tout de même protesté pour la forme, rappelant qu'elle n'avait jamais été vraiment proche de la plupart des membres du groupe et ne voyait donc pas pourquoi elle devrait chercher à les revoir. Mais lorsqu'elle avait finalement fait mine de céder à sa demande, Emma avait remarqué qu'elle paraissait plus enthousiaste à l'idée de cette soirée qu'elle ne voulait bien l'admettre, et elle avait maintenant hâte de voir comment cette petite fête allait se dérouler. D'autant qu'elle avait ses propres projets...

\- Bon, je vais y aller moi aussi, décida Elsa. Je suis supposée dîner chez Anna avant de rejoindre le groupe, alors je ferais mieux de me dépêcher, si je veux pouvoir passer un peu de temps avec elle avant d'être obligée de partir.

\- Et moi je vais retourner chez Ashley et vider toute ma valise pour trouver la tenue parfaite pour ce soir parmi toutes celles que j'ai emportées au cas où, annonça Ruby.

\- On se retrouve ce soir, alors, conclut Emma.

Elle se leva, récupérant le sac contentant sa robe dans celui qui contenait les affaires achetées par Elsa, puis elle prit sa cousine dans ses bras en la remerciant pour l'après-midi qu'elles avaient passé ensemble, avant de saluer Ruby d'un signe de tête et d'un sourire complice. Puis elle s'éloigna de la table, traversant le Starbucks en éprouvant à nouveau cette sensation d'être revenue des années en arrière, et elle réalisa soudain qu'elle était vraiment impatiente de passer cette soirée avec le groupe. L'idée de Ruby de réunir tout le monde lui avait plu dès qu'elle l'avait évoquée, et maintenant que ce projet était sur le point de devenir une réalité elle était plus que jamais persuadée que c'était exactement ce qu'il fallait faire. Il lui paraissait juste qu'ils se retrouvent, comme ils avaient eu l'habitude de le faire avant, pour se remémorer les adolescents qu'ils avaient été, pour regarder en arrière et se souvenir des bons moments qu'ils avaient partagés, pour tout simplement être ensemble à nouveau. Ce serait sans doute différent, après toutes ces années, mais Emma était certaine qu'elle ne regretterait pas d'avoir accepté l'invitation de Ruby. Elle n'avait pas fait partie du groupe bien longtemps, mais ces quelques semaines avaient laissé une marque indélébile dans son cœur, changeant sa vie d'une façon qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu soupçonner. Et elle était heureuse à l'idée de retrouver toutes les personnes qu'elle avait connues et appréciées, tout comme elle se réjouissait de l'opportunité de pouvoir retourner à cet endroit où tant de souvenirs l'attendaient. Et elle se sentait prête à se réconcilier avec son passé, prête à redevenir la jeune femme qu'elle avait été l'espace d'une simple soirée, avec tous les espoirs et les rêves qui avaient été les siens onze ans plus tôt. Ces espoirs et ces rêves qui étaient toujours les mêmes, et qu'elle était enfin prête à réaliser...

OoO

Lorsqu'elle claqua la portière de sa voiture et leva les yeux vers l'immeuble qui lui faisait face, Emma repensa aux réflexions pleines d'optimisme qu'elle s'était faite un peu plus tôt dans la journée, et le contraste entre l'impatience qu'elle avait ressentie alors et les doutes qui la rongeaient désormais lui fut impossible à ignorer.

\- Ça va ? s'inquiéta Regina.

Elle contourna la coccinelle jaune et rejoignit Emma, qui s'efforça d'afficher un air calme et détendu, repoussant tout au fond d'elle ces peurs enfouies qui semblaient n'avoir attendu que l'occasion de ressurgir.

\- Oui, affirma-t-elle. C'est seulement un peu étrange, de revenir ici après tout ce temps...

Regina suivit son regard, un sourire compréhensif se dessinant sur ses lèvres.

\- C'est vrai, admit-elle.

Sa main chercha celle d'Emma, ses doigts s'accrochant brièvement aux siens, comme pour lui dire que tout irait bien. Puis elle se détourna, son attention attirée par Henry, qui regardait tout autour de lui avec intérêt et paraissait impatient de se rendre à cette fameuse soirée dont sa Tata Ruby n'avait cessé de lui parler.

\- On y va ? demanda-t-il.

Emma hocha silencieusement la tête, puis elle fit signe à son fils de la suivre et marcha jusqu'à l'entrée de l'immeuble, pénétrant la première dans un hall sombre et familier. Regina lui emboîta le pas, l'expression de son visage ne laissant pas filtrer la moindre émotion, puis elle passa un bras autour des épaules de Henry alors qu'ils s'engageaient tous deux dans les escaliers, son masque d'assurance se fissurant un instant pour dévoiler son angoisse. Emma s'en aperçut et réalisa qu'elle n'était pas la seule à appréhender ce qui allait suivre, bien que ses inquiétudes concernaient davantage ses souvenirs que le groupe, même si elle avait conscience d'avoir d'ores et déjà affronté le plus difficile lorsqu'elle était retournée au Common avec Regina, plusieurs mois auparavant. Cette pensée l'aida à relativiser un peu, et elle se sentait plus confiante lorsqu'elle se retrouva sur le palier, face à la porte de l'appartement de Killian. Elle se rappelait parfaitement de la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait franchie, les yeux brillants de larmes et le corps tremblant sous l'effet de la colère, après l'annonce du mariage de Regina. Elle n'était jamais revenue... Jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Et aujourd'hui, tout était différent. Elle était partie onze ans plus tôt en voulant fuir sa souffrance, sa rancœur et ses souvenirs... Et elle revenait pour y faire face, avec une force nouvelle et la connaissance d'une vérité qui avait tout changé.

\- Maman ? appela Henry, se demandant probablement pourquoi elle hésitait à entrer.

Emma hocha la tête à nouveau, puis son regard glissa jusqu'à Regina, qui se tenait quelques pas plus loin et l'observait intensément, comme si elle tentait de deviner ce qu'elle pensait. Elle lui adressa son sourire le plus rassurant, espérant que cela suffirait à la convaincre que tout allait bien, puis elle se tourna de nouveau vers la porte et en abaissa la poignée, laissant ses peurs et ses doutes se dissiper. Elle avait à peine pénétré dans l'appartement que Ruby se jetait sur elle, la prenant dans ses bras et la serrant de toutes ses forces, comme si elles ne s'étaient plus vues depuis des années et non pas quelques heures. Elle réprima un éclat de rire et lui rendit son étreinte, amusée par son comportement et réconfortée par sa présence, qui lui rappelait l'une des raisons pour lesquelles il était important qu'elle soit ici ce soir. Tous les membres du groupe s'étaient éloignés les uns des autres après la mort de Peter, et même si le temps était passé et que cela ne faisait plus aussi mal, il n'en restait pas moins que de réunir tout le monde devait être difficile pour Ruby, qui ressentirait l'absence de son ami d'enfance plus que personne d'autre ne le ferait. Emma voulait être présente pour elle, pour la soutenir et lui prouver qu'elle avait eu raison d'organiser cette soirée, sachant à quel point cela comptait à ses yeux.

\- Et si tu laissais Emma respirer un peu, qu'on puisse lui dire bonjour nous aussi ? suggéra Ashley, qui s'approchait en souriant.

Ruby lui lança un regard vexé mais obéit, partant saluer Regina et Henry, qu'elle prit également dans ses bras. Emma se laissa de son côté entraîner en direction du salon, où elle se retrouva face à un certain nombre de visages connus. Elle échangea quelques mots avec Kathryn sur un ton poli – celle-ci venait parfois à Storybrooke pour rendre visite à Ruby ou à Regina, si bien qu'elle avait eu l'occasion de la revoir peu de temps auparavant – puis elle fit de même avec Frederick – qui avait accompagné Kathryn à Storybrooke une ou deux fois, et qu'elle avait donc également revu récemment. Elle laissa ensuite Ashley la pousser en direction de Sean, qui s'excusa de ne jamais avoir accompagné sa femme lorsque celle-ci allait leur rendre visite dans le Maine, ayant toujours eu des contraintes professionnelles ou familiales qui le retenaient à Boston. Il déclara être ravi de la revoir, et Emma lui répondit en souriant avec une inhabituelle timidité, sachant qu'ils n'avaient pas été particulièrement proches par le passé, et ayant été persuadée jusqu'à maintenant que Sean n'avait même jamais ne serait-ce que remarqué sa présence. Son accueil chaleureux la surprit donc agréablement, et elle réalisa que, peut-être, elle avait été plus appréciée par le groupe qu'elle ne l'avait cru.

Et cette impression se confirma lorsque Liam l'aborda, lui demandant ce qu'elle devenait avec une douceur et une gentillesse à laquelle elle ne s'était pas attendue. Elle avait eu l'occasion de le revoir, lui aussi, mais à une seule reprise seulement, et cela remontait à l'époque où elle fréquentait encore Killian. Elle avait pensé qu'il lui en voudrait sans doute d'avoir brisé le cœur de son frère, mais rien dans son attitude ne laissait transparaître le moindre ressentiment, et Emma songea qu'il avait probablement décidé de ne pas s'en mêler. Ou peut-être que suffisamment de temps était passé, tout simplement, et que Killian allait mieux, ce dont elle n'était pas tout à fait persuadée, n'ayant eu que peu de nouvelles de lui durant les derniers mois. A cette pensée, elle parcourut la pièce du regard, se demandant où pouvait bien être passé son ex petit-ami. Elle crut l'avoir trouvé lorsqu'elle aperçut Neal, sachant que ces deux là étaient souvent ensemble, puis elle réalisa que l'homme qui se tenait sur le canapé aux côtés de son ami n'était pas celui qu'elle croyait...

\- August ! s'exclama-t-elle, en s'approchant. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Elle se pencha pour l'enlacer, sincèrement ravie de le retrouver, puis elle se détacha pour lui lancer un regard interrogateur, n'ayant pas eu de réponse à sa question.

\- Tu le sauras bientôt, éluda August.

Emma fronça les sourcils, et elle s'apprêtait à insister pour satisfaire sa curiosité lorsqu'elle remarqua que Neal faisait la moue, visiblement vexé d'être ignoré. Elle leva les yeux au ciel en souriant, puis elle le prit dans ses bras à son tour, faisant disparaître son air contrarié. Elle céda ensuite sa place à Henry, qui venait d'apercevoir son père et voulait le saluer, puis elle attira son fils dans le cercle qui s'était formé au centre de la pièce et en profita pour le présenter à tous ceux qui ne l'avaient pas encore rencontré. Il lui échappa ensuite rapidement, s'éloignant pour discuter avec August, qu'il n'avait pas revu depuis une éternité. Emma les observa un instant avec tendresse, éprouvant cette sensation merveilleuse d'être entourée de personnes qu'elle aimait, puis elle chercha Regina du regard, se demandant si tout se passait bien de son côté. Elle la découvrit debout un peu plus loin, en pleine conversation avec Kathryn, et décida de ne pas la déranger. Elle fit plutôt le tour de la pièce, remarquant que bien peu de choses avaient changées au cours des années, et lorsqu'elle lui en fit la réflexion Liam lui expliqua que l'appartement lui appartenait mais qu'il n'y vivait en fait plus vraiment, passant le plus clair de son temps loin de Boston.

Alors qu'elle allait rejoindre Henry, qui parlait à son père avec animation, son regard fut attiré par la porte qui menait sur la pièce adjacente, et elle ne put résister à la tentation d'aller y jeter un oeil. Là encore, rien n'avait vraiment changé. Le bureau était étroit et peu meublé, si l'on ne comptait pas les cartons empilés sous les étagères, et la baie vitrée qui menait sur le balcon était la seule source de lumière. Emma s'en approcha, observant la rue en contrebas, puis un grognement suivi d'un juron étouffé lui parvint du couloir, lui tirant un sursaut de surprise. Elle avança dans cette direction, devinant aisément qui se trouvait là, et haussa un sourcil moqueur en découvrant Killian _en train de se maquiller_ dans la salle de bain. Elle s'appuya contre l'embrasure de la porte, qui était restée grande ouverte, et se racla la gorge pour signaler sa présence.

\- Besoin d'aide ? s'enquit-elle.

Killian sursauta à son tour, puis il la reconnut et soupira, jetant le tube d'eye-liner qu'il tenait à la main dans le lavabo.

\- Je m'en sors très bien, affirma-t-il. Tout le monde est arrivé ?

\- Pas encore.

Emma croisa les bras sur son ventre, un sourire amusé se dessinant sur ses lèvres, et demanda d'un ton léger :

\- Alors comme ça tu as recommencé à te maquiller ?

\- Pas exactement. Disons que j'avais seulement envie de faire comme au bon vieux temps, puisque c'est un peu particulier ce soir. Mais je ne me souvenais pas d'à quel point ça pouvait être pénible et compliqué...

Emma hésita un instant, puis elle traversa la distance qui la séparait de Killian et s'appuya contre le lavabo face à lui, récupérant au passage le tube d'eye-liner abandonné.

\- Je vais t'arranger ça, décida-t-elle.

Killian émit un petit éclat de rire incrédule, puis il comprit qu'elle était sérieuse et fronça les sourcils, paraissant peser le pour et le contre.

\- D'accord, accepta-t-il. Mais à condition que ça reste entre nous. J'ai comme l'impression que ça pourrait en amuser certains...

\- Promis, je ne dirais rien.

Emma posa une main sur la joue de Killian, qui se figea à ce contact, puis elle lui ordonna de fermer les yeux et traça un long trait noir sur sa paupière, terminant ce qu'il avait maladroitement commencé à faire.

\- Comment tu vas, sinon ? demanda-t-elle, profitant du fait qu'il ne pouvait pas lui échapper. Je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles depuis un moment...

\- Tout va très bien. J'ai même quelques projets intéressants en tête, si tu veux tout savoir.

\- Ah oui ?

Emma recula d'un pas, examinant son travail d'un œil critique, puis elle sourit avec satisfaction et reboucha le tube d'eye-liner, à l'instant même où Killian rouvrait les yeux.

\- Je me suis totalement remis de notre rupture, si c'est ce qui t'inquiètes, répondit-il. Et j'espère que nous pourrons être amis, que ça ne sera pas trop... étrange.

\- Je viens de t'aider à te maquiller, alors pour le côté « étrange » ce n'est pas encore très réussi... Mais on y arrivera.

\- J'en suis certain.

Killian sourit à son tour, puis il se passa une main dans le cou et se mit à observer fixement le sol, manifestement gêné.

\- J'aurais dû comprendre bien avant que tu n'étais pas faite pour moi, ajouta-t-il. J'aurais dû t'écouter, quand tu m'as dit que tu ne m'aimerais jamais de cette façon.

\- Quand est-ce que j'ai dit ça ? s'étonna Emma.

Killian fit un geste vague en direction du bureau.

\- Là-bas, sur le balcon, indiqua-t-il. On se connaissait à peine, à l'époque, mais tu as dit que je méritais qu'on m'aime comme tu aimes Regina. Même si je ne savais bien sûr pas de qui tu parlais à ce moment-là...

\- Je pense toujours que tu le mérites.

Le sourire de Killian s'élargit, puis il prit ce petit air faussement moqueur qu'il avait parfois et répondit :

\- Alors comme ça on est deux.

Emma leva les yeux au ciel, riant malgré tout, puis elle se détourna et sortit de la salle de bain, non sans avoir jeté au passage un bref coup d'œil à son reflet. Elle ne se sentait pas vraiment à l'aise sans son habituel jean et sa veste en cuir, mais Regina lui avait fait beaucoup de compliments sur sa robe et son apparence ce soir-là, si bien qu'elle ne regrettait pas du tout son choix.

\- On va rejoindre les autres ? proposa-t-elle, éprouvant le soudain besoin de voir une certaine personne qui commençait déjà à lui manquer.

Killian acquiesça avec enthousiasme, et ils s'engagèrent dans le couloir en discutant de tout et de rien, les bruits de conversations et de musique se faisant de plus en plus forts à mesure qu'ils avançaient. Lorsqu'ils poussèrent la porte du salon, la première chose qu'Emma remarqua fut que plusieurs autres invitées étaient arrivées. Elle fit signe à Elsa, qui était magnifique avec les vêtements qu'elle avait achetés plus tôt et ses longs cheveux tressés, puis elle reporta son attention sur Zelena, qui était en train de présenter Belle au reste du groupe.

\- Et moi qui comptais sur toi pour ne pas m'abandonner...

Emma sursauta, n'ayant pas entendu Regina arriver dans son dos, puis elle se tourna pour lui faire face, prenant un air un peu coupable.

\- Je suis désolée, s'excusa-t-elle. Je n'avais pas prévu de m'éloigner, mais je suis tombée sur Killian...

\- Je sais, je vous ai vus revenir ensemble.

\- C'est de la jalousie que j'entends dans ta voix ?

Regina fit mine de regarder ailleurs.

\- Peut-être, admit-elle. Même si je sais que je n'ai pas à m'inquiéter.

\- Ne m'en veux pas, mais... Je te trouve vraiment adorable, quand tu es jalouse.

Emma ne chercha pas à esquiver le coup de coude que lui valut cette déclaration, sachant qu'elle l'avait bien cherché, mais elle attira Regina dans ses bras et déposa un baiser sur sa joue pour l'amadouer, parvenant à lui arracher un sourire.

\- Je ne t'abandonnerai plus, promit-elle.

A cet instant, la porte de l'appartement s'ouvrit, cédant le passage à une femme qu'Emma reconnut comme étant Glinda, ce dont elle eut la confirmation lorsqu'elle vit Zelena écarquiller les yeux et se précipiter sur elle, une expression à la fois surprise et ravie sur le visage. Ruby arborait quant à elle un air satisfait, visiblement fière de ce qu'elle avait fait, et Emma lui adressa un clin d'œil complice, qui lui fut aussitôt retourné. Puis elle se détourna et s'installa sur le canapé le plus proche, Regina s'asseyant près d'elle, et fut aussitôt abordée par Ashley, qui tenait à lui dire à quel point elle trouvait Henry gentil, sage et bien élevé.

\- Je suis bien placée pour savoir qu'être une mère adolescente n'a rien de facile, rappela-t-elle. Mais quand je vois Henry je me dis que tu dois vraiment être une maman remarquable.

\- Elle l'est, assura Regina.

Emma lui adressa un sourire reconnaissant, touchée par cette simple déclaration, puis elle reporta son attention sur Ashley, un peu embarrassée par ces compliments inattendus.

\- Je fais seulement de mon mieux, affirma-t-elle. Et ta fille est tout aussi adorable et bien élevée, si j'en crois ce que m'a dit Ruby. Je pensais d'ailleurs la rencontrer ce soir, puisque les invitations impliquaient les enfants...

\- J'aurais été ravie de te la présenter, bien sûr, mais Alexandra est en vacances chez l'une de mes demi-sœurs – celle que je déteste le moins – alors j'ai décidé de la laisser profiter de son petit séjour loin de Boston, puisque ça n'arrive presque jamais.

\- Mais je suis sûr que tu auras l'occasion de la voir un jour ou l'autre, ajouta Sean.

Emma acquiesça, se perdant dans ses pensées, et son regard fut attiré par Henry, qu'elle observa avec une fierté non dissimulée. Elle se remémora tout ce qu'ils avaient traversés ensemble, et la peur immense qu'elle avait ressentie à l'idée de ne pas être à la hauteur, de regretter un jour de ne pas l'avoir confié à des personnes qui auraient su être pour lui de véritables parents. Cette peur ne s'était jamais concrétisée, car elle lui avait donné tout son amour et avait toujours été persuadée, tout au fond d'elle, que personne d'autre n'aurait pu l'aimer aussi fort qu'elle le faisait. Regina lui avait prouvé le contraire, en prenant soin d'Henry comme s'il était son propre fils, mais cela ne l'avait en vérité que confortée dans sa décision. Quelle meilleure famille aurait-il pu avoir que celle qu'ils formaient tous les trois ? Ils étaient heureux et ils s'aimaient. Rien d'autre ne comptait.

\- Tu crois que personne d'autre ne viendra ? demanda Ashley à Emma, l'arrachant à ses pensées. L'heure qu'on s'était fixée est dépassée depuis longtemps...

\- Je ne sais pas. Peut-être que certains ont tout simplement eu un imprévu ?

A cet instant, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit à nouveau, livrant cette fois le passage à Graham et à Victor Whale, qui expliquèrent qu'ils étaient arrivés en même temps et s'étaient croisés en bas de l'immeuble. Le premier fit le tour de la pièce pour saluer tout le monde, tandis que le second ouvrait les bras pour y accueillir Ruby, qui s'était approchée pour l'enlacer. En les regardant, Emma se demanda s'ils seraient un jour ensemble à nouveau, puis elle réalisa que c'était impossible. Whale avait été le dernier homme que Ruby avait fréquenté avant Peter, et c'était la jalousie que cette relation avait provoquée chez Peter qui l'avait poussé à avouer ses sentiments à son amie de toujours, si bien que Whale était trop relié à tout cela pour permettre à Ruby de véritablement prendre un nouveau départ. Et Emma la connaissait suffisamment bien pour savoir que c'était ce qu'elle cherchait, et surtout ce dont elle avait besoin.

Mais elle ne fit pas la moindre réflexion, laissant son amie savourer des retrouvailles qui lui faisaient sans doute plaisir malgré tout, et elle s'intéressa plutôt aux conversations qui s'étaient engagées tout autour d'elle. Elle fut rassurée de découvrir qu'Elsa s'était parfaitement intégrée et discutait maintenant avec Kathryn, qui exerçait le même métier que le sien et en parlait avec tout autant de passion. Ne s'inquiétant plus à son sujet, Emma reporta son attention sur le reste du groupe, découvrant que Graham s'était lancé dans une description détaillée du dernier match de baseball auquel il avait assisté, Frederick et Sean l'écoutant et commentant au fur à mesure, renouant avec de vieilles habitudes comme s'ils n'avaient jamais été séparés. Ashley s'était quant à elle éloignée, probablement peu intéressée par le sport, et discutait de tout et de rien avec Belle, la soumettant plus ou moins discrètement à l'habituel interrogatoire des nouveaux membres du groupe. Zelena et Glinda, appuyées contre le comptoir de la cuisine, évoquaient le bon vieux temps en riant, tandis que Ruby et Whale, installés sur le canapé un peu plus loin, se racontaient ce qu'ils avaient fait durant les années où ils s'étaient perdus de vue.

A l'autre bout de la pièce, Killian et Liam avaient fait main basse sur les bières et les pizzas qui avaient été achetées pour la soirée, et Neal ne tarda pas à les rejoindre pour réclamer sa part, August le suivant de près. Emma les regarda se chamailler un moment, savourant cette atmosphère joyeuse, qui était exactement la même que dans ses souvenirs. Puis elle se tourna vers Regina et Henry, qui étaient assis sur le canapé à ses côtés, et se rapprocha de façon à se mêler à leur conversation, qui tournait principalement autour du passé et du quotidien du groupe tel qu'il avait été onze ans plus tôt. Emma s'efforça de mettre des mots sur tout ce dont elle pouvait se rappeler, Regina ajoutant ses propres réflexions et souvenirs à ce qu'elle disait, et Henry les écouta avec intérêt, posant toujours plus de questions. Finalement, Ruby les interrompit en leur proposant de se servir une part de pizza et de prendre un verre avec le reste du groupe, et soudain la porte s'ouvrit sur quelqu'un que plus personne n'attendait.

Un silence soudain s'installa, alors que tous les regards se fixaient sur Tink, qui s'était figée et paraissait hésiter, la main toujours posée sur la poignée de la porte d'entrée. Neal fut le premier à réagir, descendant de la table sur laquelle il était assis et se précipitant sur elle pour la prendre dans ses bras, aussitôt suivi d'un Liam très souriant et d'un Killian visiblement troublé. Tous trois étaient ses meilleurs amis de l'époque, Emma s'en souvenait parfaitement, tout comme elle savait que plus personne n'avait eu de nouvelles de Tink depuis qu'elle était partie pour Chicago. Elle savait également pourquoi elle s'était éloignée, ayant eu le récit de leur histoire par Killian plusieurs années auparavant, et elle observa donc ces retrouvailles avec attention. Elle se redressa avec curiosité, Neal ayant relâché son amie et lui cachant la vue, et aperçut Tink lorsque Liam s'approcha pour l'enlacer. Elle arborait un sourire un peu timide, qui s'effaça lorsqu'elle se retrouva finalement face à Killian, et elle resta un instant indécise avant de finalement faire un pas dans sa direction, se dressant sur la pointe des pieds et le prenant dans ses bras, les mains tremblantes mais le regard déterminé.

Elle avait à peine reculé, se défaisant de cette étreinte, que Ruby se jetait sur elle pour l'accueillir et la remercier d'être venue, avant de l'entraîner à sa suite dans le cercle formé par le groupe. Tout le monde se mit à parler en même temps, et Emma se désintéressa aussitôt de la conversation, reportant son attention sur Regina, qui regardait ailleurs d'un air faussement indifférent. Quelques jours plus tôt, elle lui avait raconté qu'elle s'était disputée avec Tink peu après avoir quitté Boston, confiant qu'elle regrettait la façon dont leur amitié avait pris fin, toute cette histoire lui étant revenue en tête lorsqu'elle avait appris que Ruby avait pour projet de réunir le groupe. Emma espérait que ces retrouvailles leur donneraient l'occasion de parler et de se réconcilier, même si elle se doutait que cela ne serait pas possible avant un bon moment, Ruby et Ashley ayant pris Tink en otage et la questionnant sur tout ce qui leur venait à l'esprit. Elle répondait calmement à chaque fois, même s'il était évident que rien ne l'y obligeait, et c'est ainsi qu'elle se retrouva à avouer, baissant les yeux d'un air coupable :

\- Je n'avais pas l'intention de venir ce soir.

\- Pourquoi ? s'étonna Ashley.

Elle semblait à la fois choquée et offensée, et Sean posa une main sur son bras comme pour lui dire de ne pas s'énerver, ce que Tink remarqua. Elle haussa les épaules, manifestement embarrassée, et prit un instant pour réfléchir avant de formuler sa réponse.

\- Je ne pensais plus avoir ma place ici, expliqua-t-elle. Le groupe, ma vie à Boston... Tout ça me paraissait vraiment lointain, et je n'avais pas du tout envie de me replonger dans le passé. J'ai changé d'avis, un peu à la dernière minute, mais... Mais, pour être honnête, je ne suis toujours pas certaine que ce soit une bonne idée.

\- Bien sûr que si, affirma Ruby. On a toujours une place auprès de ses amis...

Tink se tordit nerveusement les mains, le regard fixé sur le sol, et rétorqua d'un ton brusque :

\- Mais nous ne sommes plus vraiment amis, pas vrai ?

\- Nous le serions probablement encore si tu n'avais pas disparue du jour au lendemain, fit remarquer Ashley.

Tink hocha la tête, admettant silencieusement que c'était vrai.

\- Je suis désolée de n'avoir jamais donné de nouvelles, s'excusa-t-elle. J'aurais dû, bien sûr, mais à une certaine époque j'ai seulement été déçue par beaucoup de choses, et tout avait changé de toute façon... Et pourtant, ce soir, vous vous réunissez comme s'il ne s'était rien passé, comme si tout ne s'était pas terminé sur des disputes et sur des départs, sans même parler de ce qui est arrivé à Peter ! Dans mes souvenirs, il ne restait rien de ce groupe d'amis que nous avons été, parce que tout s'était écroulé et que nous savions que rien ne pourrait jamais plus être comme avant. Alors non, je n'avais pas l'intention de venir, parce que je ne voulais pas avoir à faire semblant. Je ne voulais pas m'asseoir ici avec vous et prétendre que tout va bien, qu'il ne s'est pas écoulé onze longues années et que nous sommes toujours amis, parce que tout ça c'est fini. Nous ne retrouverons jamais ce que nous avions, et nous ne serons plus jamais les personnes que nous étions.

\- Oh, je ne pense pas quiconque ici se berce d'illusions, intervint Liam. Nous savons tous pourquoi nous nous sommes perdus de vue, nous avons tous grandi, nous avons tous pris des chemins différents, mais je ne crois pas qu'aucun de nous ait oublié les mauvais moments, même si ce soir nous avons choisi de célébrer les bons.

Le silence retomba sur cette déclaration, et Emma en profita pour se perdre dans ses pensées, réfléchissant à ce qu'elle venait d'entendre tout en observant distraitement Tink. Elle ne la jugeait pas, car elle la comprenait, et elle savait qu'elle aurait dit et pensé les mêmes choses si ces retrouvailles avaient eu lieu quelques années plus tôt. Mais elle n'éprouvait plus ni haine, ni amertume envers le passé et tous les évènements qui le composaient, et cela lui permettait de prendre du recul et d'apprécier ces retrouvailles avec le groupe, ce qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu faire avant. Ils n'en étaient pas tous au même point, ils n'avaient pas tous vécu les mêmes choses, ils n'étaient pas tous prêts. Et personne n'était à blâmer...

\- Je suis celle qui a eu l'idée de réunir tout le monde, avoua Ruby.

Elle marqua une courte pause, une expression inhabituellement sérieuse sur le visage et le regard fixé sur Tink.

\- Tu crois vraiment que j'ai oublié ? demanda-t-elle. Que je ne me souviens pas de la façon dont tout s'est terminé ? Que je fais comme si de rien était, comme si Peter ne devrait pas être ici avec nous ? Tu crois que je n'ai pas assisté à toutes ces disputes, et à tous ces départs dont tu as parlé ? Toi, tu es partie, mais moi je suis restée. Je suis restée et j'ai vu notre petit monde s'écrouler, morceau après morceau. Mais tu as tort quand tu dis que tout est fini, parce qu'il y a toujours des liens entre nous, entre chacun d'entre nous. Nous nous sommes perdus de vue, nous avons changés, tout est différent, c'est vrai. Mais ces liens sont là, et nous sommes là nous aussi, parce que nous voulons nous retrouver. Et si tu préfères laisser tout ça dans le passé, si tu penses n'avoir plus rien à faire ici, alors tu n'es pas obligée de rester. Mais je t'ai invitée parce que je crois sincèrement que tu as ta place auprès de nous, et si tu pouvais seulement essayer... Je ne te demande pas de faire semblant, tu sais.

Tink baissa les yeux à nouveau, la culpabilité paraissant remplacer la colère qu'elle avait affichée un instant plus tôt.

\- Pardon, balbutia-t-elle. Je ne voulais pas dire que tu... Enfin, je sais tout ce que... Oublie ça. Je suis désolée, c'est tout.

\- Oublions ça, approuva Ruby.

Elle se leva pour prendre une bière dans le pack le plus proche et posa brièvement sa main sur l'épaule de Tink au passage, comme pour lui dire que tout allait bien et qu'elles n'étaient pas fâchées, ce qui parut la rassurer. Un silence pesant se réinstalla, paraissant durer une éternité, jusqu'à ce que Liam décide finalement de le rompre.

\- Bon ! s'exclama-t-il. Nous en étions à la pizza, je crois ?

L'atmosphère tendue qui s'était installée sembla se dissiper quelque peu, et chacun retourna à ce qu'il était en train de faire avant l'arrivée inattendue de Tink, qui prit un morceau de pizza et engagea la conversation avec Neal, tandis qu'Emma se tournait vers Regina pour murmurer :

\- Va lui parler.

Le regard qu'elle reçut en retour était tellement glacial qu'elle sentit un frisson la traverser. Mais elle ne se laissa pas arrêter pour si peu, étant habituée à devoir lutter lorsque c'était important.

\- Fais le, insista-t-elle. C'est l'occasion de tout arranger, de lui faire comprendre que vous vous êtes disputées pour un simple malentendu, et je sais que tu as envie de lui dire toute la vérité. Vous étiez amies avant, peut-être que vous pourriez l'être à nouveau.

\- Mais peut-être que je ne veux pas que nous soyons amies à nouveau, peut-être que je ne veux pas reparler du passé, peut-être que tu devrais me laisser tranquille ?

Regina avait répondu sur un ton agacé, mais il était feint et Emma le savait.

\- Peut-être que je suis têtue, rétorqua-t-elle. Et peut-être que je refuse de lâcher l'affaire lorsqu'il s'agit de toi.

\- Ça, ce n'est pas un « peut-être » mais une certitude. C'est étrange, d'ailleurs, comme je peux aimer ou détester ça en fonction des circonstances… Bon, très bien, tu as gagné !

Regina poussa un long soupir de résignation, puis elle se leva en s'efforçant d'ignorer l'air triomphant de sa petite-amie, s'éloignant pour rejoindre Tink, qui discutait avec Liam un peu plus loin. Elle attendit que son ancienne amie l'ait remarqué pour lui faire signe, articulant silencieusement les mots « on peut parler ? », et reçut un hochement de tête affirmatif en retour. Emma s'enfonça dans les coussins du canapé et sortit son téléphone, faisant mine d'être totalement absorbée par ce qui était affiché sur son écran, alors que son attention était en fait entièrement focalisée sur Regina et sur la conversation qui s'apprêtait à débuter.

\- J'espérais que tu serais ici ce soir, avoua Tink. Même si, pour être honnête, je n'étais pas particulièrement pressée de me retrouver face à toi.

Emma osa un coup d'œil en direction de Regina, qui avait gardé un air impassible et s'était contentée de hausser un sourcil, avant de demander plutôt froidement :

\- Et pourquoi ça ?

Tink se pinça les lèvres, manifestement gênée.

\- Parce que nous nous sommes quittées sur une dispute, il y a plus de dix ans maintenant, rappela-t-elle. Et à vrai dire j'y ai souvent repensé depuis, et je... Je regrette ce que je t'ai dit. Je n'étais pas en droit de te juger, et je n'aurais pas dû le faire.

Emma tendait l'oreille pour ne rien rater de la conversation lorsque quelqu'un se laissa lourdement tomber à côté d'elle, lui tirant un sursaut de surprise. Elle fut soulagée en reconnaissant Ruby, qui s'assit en tailleur sur le canapé et fit elle aussi mine de regarder son téléphone, et sourit avant de lui souffler :

\- Il va quand même falloir penser à arrêter d'espionner les gens, un jour...

\- J'y penserai, promis.

Emma leva les yeux au ciel, n'y croyant pas une seconde, puis elle se concentra à nouveau sur Regina, qui n'avait pas encore répondu et paraissait réfléchir.

\- C'est loin, maintenant, dit-elle finalement. Mais je tiens à ce que tu saches que tu t'es trompée à mon sujet. Je sais que les apparences n'étaient pas vraiment de mon côté, mais je croyais que tu me connaissais mieux que ça.

\- Je ne sais pas si c'est une chose qui a changée, mais à l'époque je ne crois pas que qui que ce soit aurait pu se vanter de vraiment te connaître, objecta Tink. Il n'était pas toujours facile de voir au-delà de ce que tu voulais bien montrer... Alors, sur quoi est-ce que je me suis trompée, dis-moi ?

\- Sur les raisons de mon mariage. Et donc sur le genre de personne que j'étais. Le genre de personne que je suis...

Emma se mordit l'intérieur de la joue, le regard fixé sur Regina, qui s'efforçait de ne laisser transparaître aucune de ses émotions. Mais elle la connaissait trop bien, et elle voyait clairement que tout cela lui tenait toujours à cœur...

\- Comme je l'ai dit, je n'étais pas en droit de te juger, répondit Tink. D'autant que tu n'as pas été la seule à prendre des décisions ou réagir d'une façon qui m'a surprise ou déçue, et à l'époque je crois que je ne comprenais pas encore que les gens ne sont pas toujours tels que nous croyons qu'ils sont. Ou tels que nous voudrions qu'ils soient, ce qui est encore autre chose...

\- Sauf qu'il se trouve que j'étais telle que tu pensais que j'étais, et si ma décision d'épouser Léopold t'a semblé aller à l'encontre de ce que tu croyais savoir de moi, c'est parce que c'était tout simplement le cas.

Tink fronça les sourcils, réfléchissant visiblement à ce que tout cela impliquait.

\- Est-ce que, par hasard, toute cette histoire n'aurait pas un rapport avec ta mère ? demanda-t-elle. Je me suis posée la question, après notre dispute, mais j'ai pensé que tu me l'aurais dit, si ça avait été le cas...

\- Je ne pouvais pas vraiment en parler, à ce moment-là. Mais oui, ça avait un rapport avec ma mère, et c'est même par sa faute que je me suis retrouvée dans cette situation. Mais c'est une longue histoire...

\- J'ai justement beaucoup de temps devant moi. Et si tu me racontais cette longue histoire ?

Regina sembla hésiter. Elle se tourna pour jeter un coup d'œil en direction d'Emma, qui lui adressa un signe de tête encourageant, ne prenant pas la peine de prétendre ne pas avoir tout écouté. Tink fronça les sourcils à nouveau, cet échange silencieux ne lui ayant pas échappé.

\- A moins bien sûr que tu n'aies autre chose à faire, s'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter.

Son attention revint se fixer sur Emma, puis n'ayant pas obtenu de réponse elle lança un regard interrogateur à Ruby, qui ne faisait pas non plus vraiment d'efforts pour cacher le fait qu'elle suivait toute la conversation. Elle parut particulièrement ravie de pouvoir rendre service à sa vieille amie, ce qu'elle fit en désignant Regina et Emma d'un signe de la main, ponctuant son geste d'un clin d'œil suggestif et d'un air entendu.

\- Je suis un peu perdue, là, admit Tink.

\- Disons que ça fait partie de cette longue histoire dont je t'ai parlé, répondit Regina. Et si nous allions nous installer là-bas ? Nous serons plus tranquilles pour discuter.

Elles partirent en direction de la cuisine, s'asseyant face à face sur les derniers tabourets inoccupés, et Emma les observa en souriant, ayant à nouveau l'impression d'être retournée dans le passé.

\- Tout n'a pas tant changé que ça, commenta-t-elle.

\- Si, au contraire...

Ruby avait parlé d'un ton las, qui contrastait avec la bonne humeur dont elle faisait encore preuve quelques minutes plus tôt seulement, et Emma se tourna pour la regarder, soudain inquiète.

\- C'est ce qu'il s'est passé tout à l'heure avec Tink qui te fait dire ça ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Elle n'avait pas entièrement tort, tu sais. Rien ne sera plus jamais comme avant, et je le sais, mais je voudrais tellement pouvoir croire que rien n'a changé, ne serait-ce que pour un instant. Mais c'est trop tard, je vois tout différemment depuis la mort de Peter, et même passer du temps avec le groupe ne peut pas empêcher ça...

Emma prit la main de Ruby dans la sienne, puis elle choisit soigneusement ses mots avant de répondre, ne souhaitant pas aggraver les choses en parlant sans réfléchir.

\- Je sais à quel point ça a été difficile, commença-t-elle. Je sais que tout s'est écroulé autour de toi après la mort de Peter, et c'est normal que ça ait tout changé. Mais regarde tout le chemin que tu as parcouru depuis ! Tu as organisé ces retrouvailles même si tu savais que ça allait te faire du mal, c'est grâce à toi que nous sommes là, et je pense que nous avions tous besoin de ça. L'histoire ne devait pas se terminer sur des disputes, sur des départs, sur la mort de Peter. Et je pense qu'en étant simplement là, tous ensemble comme nous le faisions avant, nous donnons à cette histoire la fin qu'elle méritait.

Ruby hocha la tête, les yeux brillants de larmes, et Emma l'attira dans ses bras, l'emprisonnant dans une étreinte qui se voulait réconfortante. Elle ne supportait pas de la voir souffrir, après tout ce qu'elle avait déjà enduré, mais elle savait que la douleur était différente aujourd'hui. Elle savait que ce qui avait été insoutenable était devenu supportable, et elle savait que cela n'irait qu'en s'arrangeant, même si certaines blessures ne guérissaient jamais totalement.

\- Merci, murmura Ruby.

Elle recula et essuya ses joues humides, souriant à travers ses larmes.

\- Je crois que c'est un peu trop d'émotions d'un coup, se justifia-t-elle. Entre les retrouvailles, cette petite prise de bec avec Tink, et tous ces souvenirs du passé qui réapparaissent sans prévenir... Mais ça va mieux, je t'assure. Et d'ailleurs, en parlant du passé, il y a quelque chose que je voudrais te dire, mais c'est un peu délicat et je n'ai pas vraiment osé t'en parler tout à l'heure...

Emma haussa un sourcil, intriguée et un peu effrayée par l'expression coupable qu'arborait son amie, et qu'elle connaissait suffisamment pour savoir que cela n'augurait jamais rien de bon.

\- Tu m'inquiètes, avoua-t-elle. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Alors voilà, euh... J'ai retrouvé Lily.

Emma se figea, tandis qu'un sentiment de méfiance profondément ancré en elle refaisait brusquement surface.

\- Lily ? répéta-t-elle. Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu la cherchais ?

\- Pas pour l'inviter ce soir, je te rassure. Mais je voyais un peu ce que tout le monde était devenu, en reprenant contact avec tous les membres du groupe les uns après les autres, et puis j'ai pensé à elle et je me suis demandé ce qu'elle était devenue de son côté, et tu me connais, je suis curieuse...

Emma resta un instant silencieuse, pesant le pour et le contre, puis elle soupira et demanda :

\- Bon et alors, qu'est devenue Lily ?

Elle était un peu curieuse elle aussi, même si elle ne se sentait plus concernée depuis longtemps.

\- Rien de vraiment enviable, répondit Ruby. C'est Sidney qui a retrouvé sa trace pour moi, et il m'a dit que ça n'avait pas été facile, parce qu'elle faisait apparemment en sorte de ne jamais rester trop longtemps au même endroit. Mais elle est revenue sur Boston depuis quelques mois, alors il a fini par la trouver. Et il semblerait qu'elle ne se soit pas vraiment arrangée en grandissant...

\- Comment ça ?

\- Eh bien, elle a continué de faire un peu n'importe quoi de sa vie après que nous l'ayons perdue de vue, à ce que j'ai compris. Elle a fréquenté des gens qui n'avaient pas forcément une très bonne influence sur elle, elle s'est droguée, elle a fait de la prison même si elle n'a pas voulu me dire pourquoi...

\- Tu lui as parlé ? s'étonna Emma. Je croyais que tu t'étais seulement renseignée à son sujet.

Ruby prit à nouveau un air coupable.

\- Sidney n'avait pas pu me dire grand-chose, et comme il y avait une adresse... Je suis allée la voir, et je sais que je n'aurais pas dû, mais... Écoute, je sais ce que Lily t'a fait et je la haïrais toujours pour ça, mais je la connaissais un peu à l'époque, on travaillait ensemble et même si elle m'avait l'air un peu perdue de façon générale elle semblait être gentille dans le fond, et... Et je ne sais pas, je crois que j'ai voulu voir ça de mes propres yeux. J'ai voulu voir ce qui lui était arrivé.

\- Comment est-ce qu'elle a réagi en te voyant débarquer ? voulut savoir Emma, qui tentait d'imaginer la scène.

\- Elle ne m'a pas tout de suite reconnue, mais quand elle l'a fait elle était contente, genre vraiment contente, comme si personne ne venait jamais la voir. Et elle n'avait pas l'air très bien, elle était vraiment différente de la fille dont je me souvenais, mais je lui ai quand même dit ce que je pensais de ce qu'elle t'avait fait, et elle a dit qu'elle regrettait...

\- Elle peut bien regretter autant qu'elle veut, marmonna Emma.

Ruby leva les mains devant elle en signe de paix, rappelant ainsi qu'elle n'avait rien à voir avec toute cette histoire.

\- Bien sûr, ça ne lui excuse rien, approuva-t-elle. Je ne fais que te répéter ce qu'elle m'a dit. Elle semblait avoir réalisé qu'elle avait mal agi, mais je ne te cache pas qu'elle arrivait tout de même encore à se trouver des excuses. Elle disait que Neal et toi l'aviez trahi, que les rares personnes qu'elle s'était autorisée à aimer l'avaient toujours traitée comme une moins que rien... Le tout aggravé par le fait qu'elle n'était visiblement pas dans son état normal. Mais passons, je voulais seulement que tu sois au courant. J'ai fait ça dans ton dos et je n'aurais pas dû...

\- Ce n'est rien, assura Emma. Ça fait longtemps que ce qu'il s'est passé avec Lily ne m'atteint plus, et pour être honnête je pensais que ça me réconforterait de savoir qu'elle a traversé des moments difficiles elle aussi, mais au fond je trouve ça simplement triste. Enfin, elle a toujours été douée pour gâcher sa vie, de toute façon...

Ruby acquiesça sombrement, se remémorant sans doute les pires moments de Lily – qui comprenaient probablement le tête-à-tête qu'elles avaient eu récemment – mais elle fut interrompue dans le cours de ses pensées lorsque Neal s'assit sur le coin de la table basse face à elle, avant de la regarder d'un air inhabituellement sérieux et d'avouer :

\- J'ai entendu ce que vous avez dit, à propos de Lily. Est-ce que tu crois que tu pourrais me donner son adresse ?

Emma se tourna vers Neal en haussant les sourcils, surprise et agacée par son intervention.

\- Pourquoi ? s'enquit-elle.

\- Parce que je me sens coupable depuis onze ans, voilà pourquoi. Je savais qu'elle avait des sentiments pour moi, je savais que tu étais sa meilleure amie, je savais que ce que je faisais était mal. Ça ne veut pas dire que je cautionne ce qu'elle t'a fait, loin de là, mais c'est moi qui t'ai entraînée dans tout ça et je me sens tout aussi coupable qu'elle. Je voudrais seulement... Je ne sais pas, aller la voir, lui parler, lui dire qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû te faire subir tout ça. Lui dire que ce n'était pas toi qui aurait dû être punie...

\- Je te rappelle que tu aurais tout aussi bien pu finir derrière les barreaux toi aussi, alors ne va pas croire que j'étais pas la seule qu'elle tentait de punir, répliqua Emma. Mais tu l'as dit, j'étais sa meilleure amie, alors je ne vais pas faire comme si je n'avais pas eu le moindre tort dans cette histoire, mais ce qu'elle a fait... Elle avait le droit d'être énervée, elle avait le droit de m'en vouloir, mais elle a clairement dépassé les bornes.

\- Et elle a aussi fait de la prison depuis, à ce que j'ai compris. Toi, tu es heureuse aujourd'hui, toute cette histoire fait partie du passé, nous avons eu l'occasion d'en parler, de tout mettre à plat et d'apprendre à vivre avec nos erreurs. Mais j'ai l'impression que ce n'est pas encore le cas pour Lily, et je me sens coupable pour ça. Je me sens coupable pour tout. Ce qu'elle a fait, ce qu'il t'est arrivé, ce qu'elle est devenue... Mais je ne prendrais pas son parti, et je n'irai pas la voir si tu t'y opposes.

Emma ne prit qu'un instant pour réfléchir, puis elle soupira une nouvelle fois et déclara :

\- Je ne m'y opposerai pas. Parce que je ne pense pas être en position de le faire, pour commencer, et ensuite parce que cette histoire n'est pas seulement la mienne mais aussi la tienne et celle de Lily, et que vous avez le droit de régler tout ça entre vous autant que j'aurais eu le droit d'aller la voir pour en faire autant.

\- Et c'est ce que tu as l'intention de faire ? voulut savoir Neal.

Emma secoua la tête en signe de dénégation, absolument certaine de prendre la bonne décision.

\- Non, répondit-elle. Pour moi Lily fait partie du passé, tout comme cette histoire, et je sais que je ne pourrais jamais lui pardonner ce qu'elle a fait. Je ne suis plus triste, ou en colère, mais je ne veux plus entendre parler d'elle. Je ne me sens plus concernée, et je ne veux pas que ça change.

\- Je comprends, assura Neal.

A cet instant, Regina revint en direction du salon, ayant manifestement terminé sa conversation avec Tink, et Emma sauta sur l'occasion de couper court à la discussion qui tournait autour de Lily, pressée de passer à un autre sujet. Elle s'excusa auprès de Ruby, qui la rassura en affirmant lui avoir dit tout ce qu'elle avait à lui dire et ne plus avoir de secrets pour elle, puis elle prit Regina par la main et l'attira près d'elle sur le canapé, lui arrachant un sourire.

\- Alors ? s'enquit-elle. Ça s'est arrangé, avec Tink ?

\- Eh bien je crois qu'elle me voit toujours différemment, mais plus exactement pour la même raison...

\- Elle a été surprise, pour nous deux ?

Le sourire de Regina réapparut à cette question.

\- Oui, répondit-elle. Très surprise, sur le coup, et puis elle a essayé de voir ses souvenirs sous un autre angle et alors tout lui a soudain semblé beaucoup plus logique. Mais je pense qu'elle n'avait vraiment jamais imaginé que l'explication de toutes mes décisions de l'époque pouvait être celle-ci...

\- Ce n'est pas très surprenant. Tu étais douée pour cacher ce que tu ressentais, après tout...

Regina fronça les sourcils, sa bonne humeur paraissant s'envoler.

\- C'est un reproche ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Non, bien sûr que non ! Je veux dire, je sais que notre relation devait rester secrète pour de très bonnes raisons, et que tu ne faisais que protéger ce que nous avions, mais... Mais tu cachais très bien ce que tu ressentais pour moi, lorsque nous étions avec le groupe, alors je ne suis pas surprise que personne n'ait deviné. C'est tout.

Emma prit un air embarrassée, s'en voulant d'avoir présenté les choses de cette façon. Elle avait souffert de devoir garder le secret sur leur histoire à l'époque, mais cela ne la blessait plus depuis longtemps, et elle ne savait pas ce qui avait bien pu la pousser à faire cette remarque. Mais peut-être étais-ce seulement de se retrouver ici, comme avant, qui faisait tout remonter à la surface...

\- Eh bien sache que je ne compte plus cacher ce que je ressens pour toi désormais, murmura Regina.

Elle se pencha sur Emma, glissant une main dans sa nuque et plaquant ses lèvres contre les siennes, prouvant à travers ce geste qu'elle se moquait totalement de ce que leurs amis pouvaient bien penser de leur relation. Puis elle recula légèrement, mettant fin au baiser et ajoutant dans un souffle :

\- Je ne le montrais peut-être pas, mais j'avais envie de t'embrasser à chaque fois que je posais les yeux sur toi. Et devine quoi ? Ça n'a jamais changé.

Emma sourit, touchée par cette affirmation, puis elle attira Regina dans ses bras et s'empara à nouveau de ses lèvres, trop pressée de retrouver ce contact pour prendre le temps de lui dire qu'elle éprouvait exactement la même chose. Lorsqu'elles se détachèrent finalement, se séparant bien à regret, une voix s'éleva de l'autre côté de la table, s'adressant à elles.

\- Vous êtes ensemble, alors ?

Emma se tourna pour faire face à Glinda, qui avait posé cette question sur un ton curieux mais malgré tout poli, et elle acquiesça d'un signe de la tête, sans pouvoir s'empêcher de sourire avec fierté. A cet instant, il lui sembla que toute l'attention se dirigeait soudain sur elle et sur Regina, comme si tout le monde avait justement attendu une occasion de pouvoir aborder le sujet.

\- C'est fou, tout de même, que personne n'en ait rien su à l'époque, fit remarquer Ashley.

\- Moi, je savais, se vanta Ruby. Je les ai surprises en pleine séance de bécotage, une fois.

Emma s'éclaircit la gorge et pria pour ne pas se mettre à rougir comme une adolescente, mais le regard très suggestif que son amie posait sur elle ne l'aidait en rien à se sentir moins embarrassée.

\- Ça, je dois reconnaître que je ne l'avais pas vu venir, admit Kathryn. Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu ne m'en aies jamais parlé, Regina...

\- Tout comme je n'arrive pas à croire qu'Emma ne m'en ait jamais parlé, se plaignit August.

Emma fit mine de regarder ailleurs, n'ayant pas spécialement envie de devoir s'expliquer sur ses choix et parler de ses sentiments devant le groupe tout entier, mais heureusement Tink vola à son secours, en se tournant vers Elsa pour demander :

\- Et toi, alors, je suppose que tu étais au courant depuis le tout début ?

\- Eh bien, disons qu'après la soirée entre filles c'était plutôt facile à deviner...

\- Tu parles de la soirée pendant laquelle Zelena a proposé à Emma de l'embrasser, puis à Regina de prendre sa place ? s'assura Glinda. C'est vrai qu'avec le recul...

Whale esquissa un sourire, qui était tout aussi évocateur que le regard qu'avait eu Ruby un peu plus tôt.

\- Elles ont l'air sympa, vos soirées entre filles, commenta-t-il. Il y a moyen d'être invité ?

\- Rêve pas, on a déjà essayé, le découragea Sean.

Frederick confirma, haussant les épaules d'un air fataliste.

\- Nos soirées entre mecs sont très bien aussi, affirma Neal.

\- Même si on essaye pas spécialement de s'embrasser les uns les autres, précisa Graham.

\- Conclusion : nos soirées sont beaucoup mieux, décréta Zelena. On devrait en refaire une, à l'occasion.

\- Pour moi c'est d'accord, tant que tu n'essayes pas de m'embrasser, la taquina Emma.

\- J'aime autant, intervint Belle.

\- Moi aussi, approuva Regina.

Sa sœur lui adressa un clin d'œil moqueur, ne pouvant passer à côté de cette occasion de l'asticoter un peu, puis elle reprit son sérieux lorsqu'Henry demanda :

\- Tata Zelena, je comprends pas, pourquoi est-ce que tu veux embrasser Maman ?

\- Parce que _Tata Zelena_ aime bien embêter les gens, expliqua Ruby.

\- J'essayais seulement de rendre service à ma petite soeur, se défendit Zelena. Allez faire accepter ses sentiments à une fille aussi têtue, je vous laisse imaginer la galère !

\- Je comprends ce que tu as traversé, compatit Liam. D'ailleurs tu vois, c'est bizarre, toi tu essayais de faire accepter ses sentiments à ta sœur, et moi j'essayais de faire comprendre à mon frère qu'il pouvait en avoir comme tout le monde. Et dans le genre têtu, il était pas mal non plus...

\- D'accord, et on peut savoir à quel moment la conversation a dérivé là-dessus, au juste ? questionna Killian, l'agacement perçant nettement dans sa voix.

L'ignorant, Tink se tourna vers Liam et demanda :

\- Et alors, tu as eu du succès dans ta démarche ?

\- Sur le coup, pas vraiment. Et puis il y a eu cette histoire avec Emma...

Celle-ci s'éclaircit à nouveau la gorge, tout en tentant d'échapper au regard interrogateur de Tink, qui devait vraiment ne plus rien comprendre à toute cette histoire. Mais Killian ne semblait heureusement pas avoir davantage envie d'en parler, et il reprit donc aussitôt la parole, tout en se levant pour se placer face au groupe.

\- Bon, commença-t-il. Je suggère que nous arrêtions de disserter sur mes échecs sentimentaux et que vous m'écoutiez tous attentivement, j'ai une petite annonce à faire.

Le silence retomba, tout le monde reportant son attention sur Killian, qui attendit d'être sûr qu'il n'allait pas être interrompu pour déclarer :

\- Très bien, alors... Vous savez peut-être que le Jolly Roger a été vendu il y a quelques années, ce que j'ai personnellement trouvé vraiment dommage. Il a été racheté par la suite, mais il se trouve qu'il est de nouveau en vente, et j'ai décidé qu'il était temps qu'il revienne à ma famille. Liam et moi allons l'acheter ensemble, et je vais donc revenir vivre à Boston.

Cette nouvelle provoqua une réaction immédiate et enthousiaste, et Emma sourit et se réjouit avec les autres, songeant qu'il fallait absolument qu'elle retourne dans ce bar à l'occasion. Elle y avait tant de souvenirs, comme sa toute première soirée avec le groupe, et en particulier l'instant où Regina lui avait été présentée, sans oublier la soirée entre filles, qui avait été un moment décisif de leur relation. Et puis, bien sûr, il y avait les adieux qui avaient précédés leur rupture, et qu'elle ne pourrait jamais oublier...

\- Alors, tu vas vraiment te réinstaller ici ? demanda Ashley à Killian.

Emma reporta son attention sur eux, revenant à la réalité juste à temps pour voir Liam lever les yeux au ciel, avant de se pencher pour se mêler à la conversation, un sourire flottant sur ses lèvres.

\- Il présente ça comme si c'était une décision réfléchie, mais en fait il a débarqué ici il y a une semaine, révéla-t-il. Il est venu avec toutes ses affaires, et ces deux là – il désigna Neal et August – en prime.

\- Bon, d'accord, j'ai peut-être pris cette décision un peu au dernier moment, admit Killian. Mais t'es jamais là, alors ne va pas me dire que ça te dérange... D'autant que ça nous rappelle le bon vieux temps !

Emma leva les yeux vers August, dont elle comprenait désormais la présence à cette soirée, et l'entendit s'excuser auprès de son hôte, craignant visiblement d'avoir donné l'impression de s'imposer.

\- T'inquiètes, je disais seulement ça pour embêter Killian, avoua Liam. Vous pouvez rester aussi longtemps que vous voulez, les gars.

\- Ce sera comme avant, fit remarquer Tink, que cette idée semblait réjouir.

\- Et vous serez bien sûr tous invités à venir au Jolly Roger quand vous le souhaiterez, affirma Killian.

\- Nous n'y manquerons pas, assura Sean.

\- Absolument, confirma Ashley. Je suis tellement contente que vous reveniez vivre à Boston !

\- Et moi donc ! approuva Graham.

Emma se pencha par-dessus la table pour saisir sa cannette, et elle en profita pour aborder Neal, lui lançant joyeusement :

\- Tu vas rester, alors ?

\- Bien sûr. Que deviendrait Killian sans moi ?

Le concerné prit un air choqué puis boudeur, laissant ressortir toute l'immaturité dont il pouvait parfois faire preuve.

\- Pour être honnête, c'est plutôt moi qui me demande un peu ce que je deviendrais sans lui, admit Neal. Qu'est-ce que je ferais, tout seul à New-York ? Henry et toi êtes partis depuis des mois, et maintenant Killian qui s'en va...

\- Et moi, alors ? intervint August. Je ne compte pas ?

\- Toi, tu passes un mois sur deux en voyage à l'étranger, je te rappelle.

\- Tu seras le bienvenu ici de toute façon, assura Killian.

Il promena son regard sur le reste du groupe et ajouta un peu plus fort :

\- Vous serez tous bienvenus aussi souvent que vous le voudrez.

\- On aura un endroit où tous se réunir, comme avant ! s'enthousiasma Ruby.

\- J'essaierai de venir, de temps en temps, décida Tink.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil en direction de Regina et lui sourit, ayant apparemment changé d'avis au sujet de cette soirée.

\- Il ne faut plus qu'on perde le contact, maintenant qu'on s'est retrouvés, déclara-t-elle.

\- Exactement ! approuva Ashley. Ce sera sans doute un peu compliqué de se voir, avec toi à Chicago, et Zelena, Regina, Emma et Ruby à Storybrooke, mais j'espère que vous reviendrez toutes à Boston à l'occasion.

\- Pour moi, c'est sûr, confirma Ruby.

\- Pour moi aussi, certifia Emma. Toute ma famille est ici, alors je reviendrai régulièrement.

Tink interrogea Regina du regard, et celle-ci en profita pour lui retourner son sourire.

\- Je serais ravie de revoir tout le monde à l'occasion, affirma-t-elle.

\- Toi aussi, j'espère ? s'enquit Ashley, en se tournant vers Zelena.

Celle-ci acquiesça aussitôt.

\- Bien sûr, répondit-elle. Hors de question que nous nous perdions de vue encore une fois.

\- Nous pourrons toujours réorganiser des soirées de temps à autres, suggéra Ruby. Ça n'arrivera sans doute pas très souvent, mais ce sera toujours mieux que rien...

\- Nous trouverons des moments, j'en suis sûre, la rassura Ashley. Et peut-être que cela nous donnera l'occasion de connaître un peu mieux les « nouveaux ».

Elle désigna Belle et August d'un signe de la tête, leur adressant un sourire amical, qui s'accentua lorsqu'Henry demanda s'il faisait lui aussi partie des nouveaux.

\- Je dirais que oui, estima Ruby.

Emma sourit et adressa un clin d'œil à son fils, amusée à l'idée qu'il ait en quelque sorte intégré le groupe à son tour, puis son attention fut attirée par Killian, qui venait de s'asseoir un peu plus loin sur le canapé. Elle s'approcha de lui, ayant une question à lui poser.

\- C'est super, pour le Jolly Roger, commença-t-elle. Ce ne serait pas le projet dont tu m'as parlé tout à l'heure, par hasard ?

Killian acquiesça.

\- Si, confirma-t-il. Je vais de l'avant, tu vois.

\- Je vois, et j'en suis ravie pour toi.

Emma sourit d'un air approbateur, sincèrement ravie pour son ex petit-ami, qui paraissait plus heureux et épanoui qu'il ne l'avait été depuis longtemps, maintenant qu'il avait enfin un projet auquel se consacrer. Il ne se raccrochait plus à leur relation passée, elle le voyait, et elle ne s'inquiétait plus à son sujet, comme ça avait été le cas parfois.

\- Tu ne vas pas regretter New-York ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Oh, j'y ai passé de bons moments, mais Boston m'a toujours manqué, alors je ne pense pas regretter. Je serais revenu bien avant, en vérité, mais je voulais rester près de toi, et Neal voulait rester près d'Henry, alors nous n'avions jamais vraiment envisagé un déménagement.

\- Oui, forcément, je comprends...

Emma jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle, remarquant encore une fois que rien n'avait vraiment changé, et il lui sembla que cet endroit était un refuge, où le passé avait survécu et leur permettait de retrouver, l'espace d'un instant, les rêves et les espoirs qu'ils avaient tous pu avoir.

\- Je n'ai aucun mal à t'imaginer vivre ici à nouveau, confia-t-elle. Mais ça n'aurait pas été pareil sans Neal. Je suis contente que vous reveniez tous les deux à Boston.

\- Neal n'aurait jamais pu rester à New-York sans moi, de toute façon...

Le concerné leva les yeux au ciel, puis il tenta de passer devant son meilleur ami pour prendre une bière dans le pack posé sur la table basse, mais Killian en profita pour l'attraper et le tirer jusqu'au canapé, le forçant à s'asseoir et passant un bras autour de ses épaules avant d'ajouter :

\- Je te rappelle qu'il ne sait pas ce qu'il deviendrait sans moi.

Neal le regarda un instant d'un air blasé, puis il lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes et marmonna, un sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres malgré lui :

\- Va te faire voir, Jones...

Killian sourit à son tour, puis ils commencèrent à se chamailler comme des enfants, et Emma remarqua que Tink les observait avec un certain attendrissement, ce qui fut d'ailleurs confirmé lorsqu'elle déclara, employant un ton chargé d'affection :

\- Vous n'avez vraiment pas changés, tous les deux...

Neal profita de son intervention pour échapper à son meilleur ami, s'éloignant après lui avoir lancé une dernière réflexion moqueuse au sujet de son maquillage, et Killian fit mine d'être profondément offensé. Emma secoua la tête avec une lassitude feinte, puis elle se leva et parcourut la pièce du regard, cherchant Regina. Elle trouva celle-ci en compagnie de Belle, discutant de tout et de rien tandis que Zelena, installée non loin, venait d'aborder Neal.

\- Alors, est-ce que tu vas reprendre contact avec ton père, maintenant que vous vivez à nouveau dans la même ville ? lui demanda-t-elle.

\- Eh bien, je ne voudrais pas me faire de faux espoirs, mais je me dis que tout le monde mérite une seconde chance... Alors oui, peut-être.

Emma se détourna et s'éloigna, n'ayant pas l'intention d'espionner cette conversation, dont elle avait de toute façon déjà entendu le plus important. Elle se réjouissait à l'idée que Neal se réconcilie enfin avec son passé, l'ayant vu fuir ses souvenirs années après années, tout comme elle-même l'avait fait. Et il lui semblait qu'aujourd'hui, enfin, tout rentrait dans l'ordre. C'était une pensée agréable, qui faisait naître en elle un vif sentiment de satisfaction, tout lui paraissant soudain être parfaitement à sa place. Et cette impression ne fit que se renforcer lorsqu'elle s'assit près de Regina, levant les yeux sur elle et se perdant dans les siens, sentant au plus profond d'elle qu'elle était exactement là où elle devait être.

\- Je vais vous laisser, décida Belle, à qui cet échange de regards n'avait pas échappé.

Emma protesta, s'en voulant de lui avoir donné l'impression qu'elle était de trop, mais son amie fit comme si elle ne l'entendait pas et s'éloigna en souriant, partant rejoindre Zelena.

\- C'est probablement de ma faute, avoua Regina. Je viens tout juste de lui dire que je ne t'ai pas beaucoup vue aujourd'hui, et elle en a déduit que tu me manquais, ce qui est... Totalement vrai.

\- Tu me manquais aussi. Mais je pensais que tu aurais envie de passer un peu de temps avec le groupe, puisque c'est tout de même le but de la soirée...

\- Tu oublies que je suis surtout venue pour toi.

Regina prit la main d'Emma dans la sienne, entremêlant leurs doigts, puis elle posa sa tête contre son épaule et ajouta :

\- Mais je dois reconnaître que tu avais raison. C'est agréable, de revenir ici, de retrouver un peu la vie que nous avions avant...

\- Je suis d'accord avec toi. C'est étrange, ça me paraît si loin et si proche à la fois...

Emma passa un bras autour des épaules de Regina, la serrant contre elle tout en laissant son regard errer sur la pièce, les images du passé et du présent se superposant sous ses yeux. Elle sourit en apercevant Henry, qui s'était mêlé au petit groupe formé par Sean, Frederick, Graham et Whale, et qui les écoutaient en buvant chacune de leurs paroles. Puis elle se détourna, captant au passage quelques mots d'une conversation entre Tink et Killian, qui semblaient tenter de retrouver l'amitié qui les avaient unis autrefois. Elle ne s'attarda pas sur eux, préférant reporter son attention sur Ruby, se demandant si tout allait bien pour elle. Cela semblait être le cas, puisqu'elle venait d'aborder August, une expression étrangement timide sur le visage.

\- Alors comme ça tu voyages ? lui demanda-t-elle.

\- Oui, souvent. Et toi ?

Ruby émit un rire léger, manifestement amusée par la question.

\- Pas du tout, répondit-elle. J'ai vécu brièvement à Boston, mais en dehors de ça je n'ai jamais quitté ma petite ville natale, dans le Maine.

\- Je sens comme une sorte de regret dans ta voix, remarqua August. Il y a des pays que tu aurais aimé visiter ?

\- Oh, je ne sais pas... Je n'y ai jamais vraiment réfléchi, en fait. Où est-ce que tu es allé, toi, la première fois ?

Emma observa attentivement son amie, surprise par l'émerveillement qu'elle voyait dans ses yeux tandis qu'August lui parlait, décrivant avec passion tous les lieux dans lesquels il avait eu la chance d'aller. S'apercevant du réel intérêt que prêtait Ruby à ses paroles, il lui sourit et déclara :

\- Tu pourrais m'accompagner, la prochaine fois que je partirai à la découverte du monde.

Ruby s'esclaffa à nouveau, ne prenant visiblement pas cette proposition au sérieux, mais August lui assura qu'il ne plaisantait pas, promettant de l'emmener avec lui si elle avait un jour envie de voir ce qu'il y avait au-delà des frontières de sa petite ville natale. Il la connaissait à peine, mais Emma savait qu'il était ainsi, toujours prêt à faire ses valises et partir à des milliers de kilomètres, de préférence avec quelqu'un à ses côtés. Elle voyait également qu'il n'était pas insensible au charme de Ruby, ce qui n'avait rien de surprenant, et elle se surprit à songer que cela pourrait faire beaucoup de bien à son amie de se laisser entraîner dans quelque chose de nouveau et d'inattendu, qui briserait sa routine quotidienne et lui donnerait la sensation de vivre à nouveau. Et il lui suffisait de la regarder pour comprendre que cette idée, aussi folle qu'elle puisse paraître, la tentait réellement.

\- J'ai comme l'impression que quelqu'un ne va pas regretter d'avoir organisé cette soirée, commenta Emma.

Regina se redressa, lui lançant un regard interrogateur, mais elle ne répondit pas et se contenta de se glisser à nouveau dans ses bras, réalisant encore une fois la chance qu'elle avait d'être auprès de la personne qu'elle aimait.

\- Quand tu m'as quitté, il y a onze ans, j'ai cru que tout était fini pour de bon, avoua-t-elle. Je n'aurais jamais pensé revenir un jour ici, avec toi, et que tout cela ne puisse plus du tout me blesser. Je suis heureuse de m'être trompée.

Regina sourit, de ce sourire auquel Emma ne savait toujours pas résister. Elle le lui retourna sans même y penser, puis elle se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur sa joue, avant d'effleurer son cou de ses lèvres, lui arrachant un soupir de bien être. Elles se rapprochèrent encore, se blottissant dans les bras l'une de l'autre, et elles profitèrent seulement de l'instant présent, et de tout le bonheur qu'il leur procurait. Elles étaient ici, ensemble, à la vue de tous. Et soudain c'était comme si tous leurs rêves, qui avaient un jour semblés lointains et inaccessibles, s'étaient enfin réalisés. A cette pensée, Emma se tourna lentement, jetant un coup d'œil en direction de la porte et esquissant un sourire chargé de mystère.

Tout bien considéré, il lui restait peut-être encore un rêve à réaliser...

OoO

La nuit tombait. Regina voyait le jour s'estomper à travers la fenêtre du salon, face à laquelle elle se tenait. Le ciel s'assombrissait sous son regard, marquant la fin de cette longue et belle journée d'été, et elle avait peine à croire qu'elle n'était ici que depuis trois heures. A certains moments il lui semblait qu'elle venait seulement d'arriver, puis que cela faisait une éternité, et même parfois qu'elle n'était tout simplement jamais partie. Elle se revoyait, adolescente, appuyée contre le mur ou assise sur le canapé, surveillant discrètement sa sœur ou restant à l'écart, parlant à quelqu'un ou gardant le silence, se sentant toujours si désespérément seule. Mais tout avait changé lorsqu'Emma était entrée dans son monde et dans sa vie, bouleversant tout sur son passage. Et voilà où elle en était, onze ans plus tard, dans cette même pièce, avec ces mêmes personnes... Mais la solitude n'était désormais plus qu'un lointain souvenir.

Elle discutait avec Tink, souriant sans avoir à s'y forcer, son regard glissant de temps à autres en direction d'Henry, vérifiant que tout allait bien pour lui. Elle observait également Zelena, bien que consciente qu'elle n'avait plus à s'inquiéter pour elle, mais cela lui rappelait qu'elle était entourée de sa famille, et elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de veiller sur eux. A cette pensée, elle jeta un coup d'œil en direction du groupe, dont la plupart des membres s'étaient réunis dans le salon, ayant engagé une partie de poker. Killian en expliquait les règles à Henry, ce qui ne plaisait pas particulièrement à Regina, mais elle ne fit aucune remarque et continua de chercher Emma, qu'elle aperçut finalement. Elle se tenait non loin de la porte d'entrée, et lui sourit lorsqu'elle vit qu'elle l'avait remarquée, avant de lui adresser un regard énigmatique et de quitter l'appartement.

Regina s'excusa auprès de Tink, l'interrompant au milieu d'une phrase dont elle n'avait rien écouté, puis elle traversa la pièce d'un pas vif et déposa le verre qu'elle tenait à la main sur le comptoir de la cuisine, ne prenant même pas le temps de s'arrêter. Elle savait où Emma était allée, ayant attendu ce moment tout au long de la soirée, certaine qu'il finirait par arriver. Elle se glissa hors de l'appartement à son tour, hésitant un instant sur le palier, tandis que les souvenirs l'envahissaient. Puis elle se reprit et s'engagea dans les escaliers, marchant sans se presser, avec l'impression que chacun de ses pas l'emmenaient un peu plus loin dans le passé. Lorsqu'elle poussa finalement la porte et déboucha sur le toit, Regina se figea, le regard fixé sur Emma. Elle se tenait là, dans sa robe rouge, ses cheveux blonds tombant dans son dos en une longue cascade dorée, sous un ciel où la lumière semblait vouloir s'attarder.

Elle ne fit pas un geste, même si elle avait sans doute entendu la porte se refermer. Elle resta parfaitement immobile, assise sur le rebord du toit, les jambes suspendues dans le vide. Regina l'observa sans rien dire, tâchant d'imaginer à quoi elle-même avait pu ressembler, onze ans plus tôt, lorsqu'Emma était arrivée derrière elle et l'avait aperçue. Elle se souvenait avoir porté une robe rouge, ce soir-là. Elle se souvenait avoir été assise à cet endroit précis. Elle se souvenait de chaque détail. Lentement, elle avança, un sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres. Elle s'installa sur le rebord du toit, tout contre Emma, et son sourire s'agrandit lorsqu'elle leva les yeux sur elle. A son regard elle comprit qu'elle avait attendu, elle aussi. Elle avait attendu le bon moment et elle l'avait attirée ici.

Regina lui prit la main, savourant ce contact agréablement familier. Durant les trois dernières heures, elle n'avait cessé de se replonger dans le passé, ressassant ces souvenirs qui l'avaient si longtemps aidée à supporter les moments difficiles. Et voilà qu'elle était ici avec Emma, après tous ces moments difficiles, à créer de nouveaux souvenirs… Si souvent elle aurait pu perdre espoir, renoncer, cesser de croire en leur avenir. Si souvent elle aurait pu se résigner, abandonner la lutte, laisser le passé lui échapper. Si souvent elle avait craint de ne jamais voir ce jour arriver…

\- A quoi tu penses ? demanda Emma, en caressant doucement sa main.

Regina inspira lentement, s'efforçant de reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions.

\- Je me disais seulement que nous revenons de loin, toi et moi, répondit-elle. Que nous avons traversé l'enfer, chacune de notre côté, pour finalement nous retrouver. Et ça en valait la peine, tu sais.

\- Je sais.

Emma baissa les yeux sur la rue en contrebas, un éclat du soleil couchant illuminant brièvement son visage, puis son regard revint se fixer sur Regina, et elle ajouta dans un souffle :

\- Ces derniers mois ont été les plus beaux de toute ma vie.

Elle parut hésiter un instant, comme si elle cherchait ses mots, puis elle reprit la parole, une sincérité touchante transparaissant dans sa voix :

\- A chaque fois que je pose les yeux sur toi, je me rappelle que je suis la personne la plus chanceuse au monde. Et j'ai presque du mal à y croire, parce que ce bonheur est parfait et complet, et que je ne pensais pas pouvoir être aussi heureuse un jour.

Regina se pencha sur Emma, effleurant ses lèvres d'un baiser plein de douceur et de reconnaissance.

\- Je ressens exactement la même chose, affirma-t-elle.

Cette déclaration arracha un sourire à Emma, qui recula en prenant un air espiègle, une lueur d'amusement dans le regard.

\- Tant mieux, déclara-t-elle. Il se pourrait que ça joue en ma faveur.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

Regina haussa un sourcil interrogateur, réalisant que quelque chose lui échappait, mais Emma ne lui donna pas le moindre indice. Elle se détourna, jouant distraitement avec la chaîne de son collier, puis elle se leva et s'éloigna du rebord du toit. Elle fit quelques pas au hasard en se tordant nerveusement les mains, paraissant hésiter à dire ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur. Finalement, elle s'immobilisa, se tournant pour faire face à Regina.

\- Je t'aime, avoua-t-elle. Je t'aime, et à la seconde même où je t'ai vue j'ai su que je voulais être là pour toi, pour sécher tes larmes, pour te faire rire, pour t'apporter tout mon amour et mon soutien à chaque jour de ta vie. J'ai su que je voulais être avec toi, et après tout ce que nous avons traversé nous en sommes enfin là. Presque tous mes rêves se sont réalisés, même si rien n'est vraiment comme je l'avais imaginé, mais c'est en fait mieux que tout ce j'avais espéré.

Regina se leva à son tour, sentant que quelque chose était en train de se produire, mais sans vraiment comprendre – ou oser comprendre – de quoi il s'agissait. Elle ne rejoignit pas Emma, restant à distance et la regardant, son cœur s'affolant comme s'il savait quelque chose qu'elle ignorait.

\- Je t'aime aussi, répondit-elle.

Elle allait ajouter quelque chose, mais sa gorge se bloqua, ne semblant plus pouvoir faire passer le moindre souffle d'air ou le moindre mot. Il se passait vraiment quelque chose, elle le savait, elle le voyait...

\- Je sais, murmura Emma.

Elle fit un pas en avant, le sourire aux lèvres et le regard chargé d'une intensité nouvelle.

\- Je n'ai jamais été douée pour les projets à long terme, confia-t-elle. J'ai toujours fait en sorte de ne pas m'attacher, d'être toujours prête à m'en aller, de pouvoir tout quitter en cinq minutes s'il le fallait. Mais la vie que j'ai aujourd'hui je veux qu'elle ne s'arrête jamais. J'ai trouvé un endroit que je ne veux pas quitter, et j'aime y vivre, avec toi et Henry, en famille. Et pour la toute première fois j'ai envie de m'engager pleinement, sans chercher la moindre porte de sortie, parce que je sais que jamais je ne voudrais revenir en arrière.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu essayes de me dire ?

Regina éprouvait toujours autant de difficulté à respirer. Elle ne savait plus ce qu'elle était supposée croire, et un espoir qu'elle tentait de s'interdire ne cessait de grandir en elle, la troublant encore davantage. Elle allait insister, supplier Emma de lui répondre, lorsque celle-ci fit une chose à laquelle elle ne s'attendait pas. Elle passa une main dans sa nuque, détachant le fermoir du collier qu'elle portait, et souleva la chaîne pour révéler un pendentif, qui se trouvait en fait être une bague. Regina se figea, le souffle coupé.

\- Ce que je veux dire, commença Emma, c'est que je veux que nous soyons liées, pour le meilleur et pour le pire, jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare.

Elle retira la bague de la chaîne, qu'elle remit en place d'un mouvement rapide, ses doigts ne tremblant pas. Elle semblait sûre d'elle, de ce qu'elle voulait, mais un doute était malgré tout visible dans ses yeux, comme le constata Regina lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent. Et puis, soudain, elle comprit. Ce n'était pas un doute. C'était une question.

\- Regina Mills, prononça Emma.

Elle marqua une pause, le temps de prendre sa main dans la sienne et de respirer profondément. Et puis elle ajouta, d'un ton chargé d'espoir :

\- Veux-tu m'épouser ?

Regina resta un instant sous le choc, son regard s'attardant sur le visage d'Emma avant de glisser jusqu'à la bague. Elle était magnifique, brillante et ouvragée, mais elle était surtout le symbole d'un engagement, la promesse d'un amour éternel. Elle était un rêve qui se réalisait.

\- Oui, murmura Regina.

Elle le répéta encore une fois, de façon plus intelligible, ce qui n'était pas facile compte tenu de l'émotion qui perçait dans sa voix. Puis elle sourit en voyant des larmes de joie apparaître dans les yeux d'Emma, qui mit la bague à son doigt et se jeta dans ses bras. Elle la serra contre elle de toutes ses forces, riant et pleurant à la fois, et Regina lui rendit son étreinte avec toute la tendresse et l'amour dont elle était capable, n'arrivant pas à croire qu'elle était vraiment en train de vivre cet instant. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir davantage, Emma ayant glissé une main dans cou et posé ses lèvres contre les siennes, l'embrassant avec douceur puis avec passion, laissant s'exprimer à travers ce baiser tout le bonheur qu'elle éprouvait. Regina se laissa emporter, se noyant dans un océan d'émotions auxquelles elle s'abandonnait bien volontiers, une certitude se formant lentement dans son esprit. Emma lui avait souvent dit qu'elles faites pour être ensemble, qu'elle l'avait su immédiatement, qu'elle avait su que c'était son destin. Et aujourd'hui, elle le sentait elle aussi, elle sentait que chaque seconde, que chaque évènement depuis le jour de leur rencontre les avaient menées jusqu'à cet instant. C'était bien le destin.

Leur destin.

* * *

Et voilà, c'est terminé.  
Ça aura été une belle aventure, dont j'aurais aimé chaque seconde, malgré les difficultés. J'espère que vous avez tous passés un bon moment en lisant cette fanfic, en suivant cette histoire mois après mois, car ça a été un véritable plaisir pour moi de vous la faire partager.

J'aimerais maintenant que vous preniez tous le temps de me laisser un mot, que vous ayez l'habitude le faire ou ne l'ayez jamais fait auparavant. J'aimerais connaître votre avis, votre ressenti, et tout simplement savoir que vous êtes là. Avez vous un chapitre préféré, y a-t-il une scène qui vous a particulièrement marqué ? N'hésitez pas à m'en parler.

Le moment est maintenant venu pour moi de vous dire adieu et de quitter l'univers des fanfictions, ce qui me brise le coeur même si ma décision est prise. Je n'oublierai pas tous les bons moments que j'ai passé en écrivant sur ce site, et j'espère que mes histoires auront marqués certains d'entre vous, suffisamment pour survivre dans vos mémoires lorsqu'elles et moi ne seront plus qu'un souvenir lointain. Mais je plonge dans le sentimentalisme et je risque de me remettre à pleurer, alors voilà le mot de la fin pour vous les amis : Merci.


End file.
